


Piecing It Together

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: All the regrets, At Least We Talked About It, Awkwardness, Breeding Kink, Consentacles, Dirty Laundry, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Hangover, Heavy Petting, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Harm, Smoking, Tentacles, Touching, avoidance tactics, bad situation, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 404,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: And yet ANOTHER of our lovely RPs, this time featuring Panty's OC skeleton Roman (swap version), whereas I play both swap bros ;3On Hiatus





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is non-binary (their gender is tentacles!) and is referred to in they/them/their, but also accepts male and female pronouns.  
> Usually only Sans and Papyrus consistently refer to them in preferred, with several characters calling them female.

This was it. That moment was finally here and their soul was pounding wildly in their chest as Alphys introduced the potential new recruits, though they could barely see her over every other monster that was absolutely towering over them. A pink bubble passed through bony lips before popping in annoyance, though that face remained ever passive. They watched with unseen amusement as one monster after another was taken down by the large lizard lady. After about the tenth they started looking at the faces of those there to watch. Mostly other sentries it looked like. Brow bones perked when they noticed another skeleton in the lot... possibly even shorter than themselves. How delightful! Another bubble popped, hiding the small smile that threatened to form. It looked like two had made it today.  
"Is that really all we have today? This is pathetic!" Alphys ran a clawed hand over her scaly head... she hadn't even broken a sweat! Roman stepped forward quietly, moving into the little arena to let it be known they were going to fight. The Captain looked over at this little skeleton... donned in a bright orange bow, white short-sleeved turtleneck with a soft pink tank over top of it (with a nice hot pink kitty cat on it to boot), a fluttery teal mini skirt and what looked like warm purple leg and arm warmers. Oh and of course plain white tennis shoes. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Are you lost, sweety?"  
**Pop!**  
"I'm here to become a sentry." While that face remained cold their voice was silk and cream, a cozy fireplace in the middle of winter. They almost smirked at how the stark contrast caused the woman to roll her shoulders back a bit more.  
"Well, the rules are simple. Impress me and you're in, but... I'm not gonna go easy on ya, squirt." Now they actually did smile, eyes slanting just a bit.  
"Likewise."  
Alphys let out a loud laugh before running right at them and they did the same. It was like watching a boulder fight a stream. Alphys would swing and Roman was somehow always just out of reach without striking back. It felt like dancing and made their soul sing as they ducked and swerved and took and extra bit of joy to see a sheen of sweat forming on her scalp.  
"Ya gotta... actually fight back, ya know." Awww, was she huffing already? They supposed she had fought quite a few monsters before them to wear herself down, but still...  
"Why? I'm winning, aren't I?" That did it. They popped another bubble as they watched her face change and she came at them for real this time, holding nothing back, which made it all the more frustrating as Roman kept it up, just waiting for... there it was... a punch that was simply poorly aimed and easily grabbed by a waiting hand that gripped tight as they used the motion to swing their short body up. There was a loud - _Clunk!_ \- as their leg struck the back of the Captain's head and sent her sprawling to the ground in a daze, leaving Roman to land gracefully behind her. They ignored the scattered applause to move towards Alphys' front, holding out a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted before patting them harshly on the shoulder and nearly sending **them** sprawling to the ground.  
"Well, color me impressed, kid! Never woulda thought you could hit that hard. You're definitely in!" She messed up their bow by rubbing their head in congratulations, but they let it go, a happy smile beaming on their face.

After seeing how the skeleton did, she had a couple other monsters try, though none passed, and eventually the failed recruits dispersed, and only out of the group, only three had passed. Several of the watching sentries had left, but a handful had stayed behind, including the other skeleton monster, who bound up to Alphys with a bottle of water for the Captain, which she downed in moments and handed the claw-crushed thing back to him.  
"Thanks, squirt, been here the whole session?"  
"OF COURSE!"  
The lizard lady stopped him from further shouting with a clap to the shoulder, chuckling before she turned to the three new recruits. "Alright, looks like we've just got a few this time. Let's see ya front an' center!" she bellowed as she waved over two other of her sentries, "you'll be get'n paired up for probation." She'd already angled the two skeletons in front of each other, and the other four just fell into place. Sans gave a cheerful smile to his colorful new companion as Alphys was turning her attention to the others, trusting the blueberry well enough to get everything done without her hovering.

Roman took their place next to the other skeleton, peering down... **down** oh my goodness they were absolutely giddy on the inside... and lifting a brow at that cheerful demeanor. Well, this one seemed like a little ray of sunshine. How the in the world was he a sentry? Could he actually fight? Might be fun to find out one day. They leaned over just a bit and whispered so only he could hear. "Wanna bet the skeletons get paired together?"

The whisper had him almost instinctively reply in a low manner, eyelights bright, "We will, it would be of great benefit... also you're very fast!" he said back, before Alphys' booming voice washed over everyone.  
"There, now everyone stick with your new recruit, the first week go easy on em, don't wanna break em before they're even trained! Ha!" She let the other pairs go but Sans clearly had been waiting for her to come over, grinning excitedly as the lizard Captain greeted him with folded arms. "Alright squirt, I got a particular reason I had you assigned to the lil colorfest here, an not just cuz you're skeletons. Decided they're being added to Snowdin guard post, so might as well get paired with a local."

Their mouth twitched a bit. "You have yet to see fast, kid." They stood straighter as Alphys headed over and resumed that emotionless expression until she said they were being moved to Snowdin. "S-Snowdin?! The white wasteland of the Underground?" They looked nearly distraught at the idea. All that ice and snow and the massive amount of dirt that just clung to it and stuck to everything. They fought back a whine and tried to get their face back in order with only hints of despair left clinging to their eyes. "Y-...yes, sir."

"Yup, exactly that," she gave a fangy smirk before waving a hand in dismissal, then leaving them to their own devices. Sans saluted quickly, then turned to the other monster, still grinning eagerly.  
"So, I am Sans the Magnificent!" he made a clearly-familiar pose, then held out his hand to his new teammate, "what is your name, friend?"

Their mouth twitched hard at the introduction, face turning a soft shade of purple before they lifted a hand and cleared their throat, getting themselves under control before extending the hand outwards. "Roman. It's a pleasure to meet you... Sans the Magnificent." Okay, it was cute and they couldn't help the bit of a smile that cracked on their lips, curling like an amused kitten as they shook hands. "I look forward to working with you in... Snowdin." They gave a soft sigh and reached up to scratch the side of their neck a bit in thought. "I guess I'll have to get my living arrangements sorted out tonight. Do you have a phone, by chance? We should exchange numbers."

"Of course!" the smaller skeleton took his phone and was about to start reading his numbers off when it vibrated, "oh, please excuse me a moment!" Even though he only turned a little to check the text, expression one of contemplation before he seemed to reply, then turned back to the other. "Sorry about that, now, we could probably take the ferry together as well, since we're both heading to Snowdin. Would you need any help otherwise, Roman?"

Their head tipped curiously as he messaged someone while slipping their own bright pink phone from the back of their skirt. "Well, I figured I'd get my stuff together and call around to a few places... though I guess it might be better to check the places out in person." They gave him their phone number and slipped the phone away once again before meticulously adjusting their outfit and heading towards the ferry. "Come on then, I have some house hunting to do." Or, y'know, tiny apartments above restaurants, whichever's within the price range.

That task completed, Sans kept pace with them easily, despite his shorter legs, seemingly used to adjusting his speed to whomever he walked with. "Oh, you didn't already have somewhere?" he asked, then immediately starting listing off a few places he thought might have vacancy, "there's obviously the inn but it can be expensive unless you work something out with her, but she might not even have empty rooms right now. A lot of monsters have been visiting recently, that might be why the Captain wanted to put more sentries out that way. Oh, wait let me ask my brother," he added, as if only just recalling it, tapping out a quick message and putting his phone away, rather than keeping hold of it. The river was in sight before he got a response, which he had to make another message to send, then again put his phone back in his pocket. "But I'd be happy to assist you in your search, as well!"

"Weeeell, I **thought** they would have stationed me in the Capital, since I live there, but they did say there was a chance of being moved somewhere else, so... I guess I just have to roll with the punches... so to speak." They clasped their hands behind their skull as they walked, moving their hips to make the skirt swirl and swish against their legs. When they came to the ferry they stopped and got in especially carefully, watching the boat teeter under what seemed to be far more weight than was feasible for their frame. Once they found their balance, they took a seat and waited for the shorter one to join them.

"Oh, Snowdin is very quiet, compared to the Capital," he said as he did the same, taking a seat facing opposite of Roman, the ferryman giving it a few more minutes before the departure, "but it has a lot of charm. You could probably-" he was interrupted by another text, which he responded to quickly, then put away again, "as I was saying, you could probably find it more to your liking, some monsters did move there for the calmer atmosphere, after all." The boat went into a creaking start, the ferryman humming something nonsensical before it started to pick up speed, the blue skeleton grinning before gripping his seat, since the ferry got quick enough to have riders lean, especially on curves.

"Well, I've been there before with friends and it seems.... cozy. Not much in the way of entertainment... or, y'know, criminal activity." This fact seemed to put them in a sour mood as they thought of it, barely seeming to notice the change in pace in the boat, their body seeming to be firmly anchored to the seat. "I mean... how am I supposed to become a Royal Guard if there's no bad guys to fight to prove myself? There's soooo much more happening in the Capital." They hung their head sadly before looking around, the quick movements of the scenery making them go a bit green and turn their face back to the floor of the boat.

That seemed to have the smaller of them thinking for a moment, his bright eyelights tilted up in thought as he seemed to contemplate what all his new companion had said. "It still needs guard presence, even if it's not the most active of places. Without us there, imagine how it could get!" he suddenly said, leaning a bit more forward, "and... and perhaps Alphys considered that as well, since sometimes things happen where you don't expect them to." A hard curve to the side had him adjusting in his seat again, not daring to pull his phone out in the high motion of the ferry, though he'd felt that he'd gotten a response. Just a little longer, he reminded himself, and they'd be starting to slow down and eventually coast to a halt at the Snowdin port. The middle of the ride was always the worst, with the constant swerves and turns, but the ferryman knew the waterways better than anyone in the Underground. Sans wasn't sure yet how to cheer up his new friend, but he'd keep thinking of it until he found what made the other not look so down about the post.

They remained quiet for a bit, trying not to feel too sick by the too quickly passing trees and flowers, instead focusing intently on Sans' face before speaking. "I can only imagine the anarchy. What's the **worst** thing you've seen happen there honestly?" Anything to get their focus away from the speed of the boat. Oh how they were looking forward to being back on sturdy ground. If they fell out of this boat it would be such a bad day. They shuddered at the thought and leaned closer to the other skeleton, their face plastered with apathy as they openly stared at him.

"O-oh," he was actually more surprised at the question than he imagined he would've been, but he began listing off a few things, "there was one criminal who, while they had been in the Capital awhile before, stopped going there, and kidnapped a couple monsters before he was caught. Then another almost was dusted in an altercation last year. Then there's the usual every day problems, domestic disputes, thefts, harassment... it's not to the scale of the Capital, but it's not non-existent, either." He'd sounded much less cheerful during this part of the conversation, as if reading off a particularly dry script that he didn't much care for. The boat started to slow, a little at a time, so it was getting to the last leg of the ride.

As the boat began to slow, they relaxed and leaned back a bit, crossing arms and legs over each other as they tried to look serious while thanking the stars it was almost over. "Well, from the books I've read, it always seems like the biggest crimes are always happening secretly in the quiet towns where no one suspects. So!" They held up a finger dramatically as they shot Blue a sly little smile. "Maybe the real villains simply have yet to be discovered." They looked off to the short as they brought their fingers over to stroke their chin in thought, their body noticeably relaxing at the sight of the approaching port.

"Certainly won't know if you're not there," he added, shrugging softly as he turned enough to check how far until they would stop. Few minutes at most. And it was slow enough to check his phone, which he did, and with a little groan, stuffed it back in without replying to the message. "Well, we've the rest of the afternoon to look for a place for you, Roman! Then I will have to make my tacos for a housewarming gift! _Mwahaha!_ " he laughed proudly.

"That... actually sounds pretty good. Thanks, Sans." A small smile twitched on their lips as the boat slowed down to stop, Roman already standing and ready to get out before they were completely docked. Thank goodness they weren't going to have to deal with this too much more after they got moved, or at least they'd be able to wear something more... comfortable. They clambered up onto the dock as the ferryman tied the boat and tried to stand tall without looking like they'd been about to throw up the entire trip. "So!.... _hnnn_ , Where do we start? I, uh... don't wanna stay anywhere **too** fancy, you know? Not that I think that'll be a huge problem here... just somewhere cozy. Mmmm, with a fireplace." They seemed to melt just thinking about it.

Sans rubbed his chin in thought, "I think most places would have one, so that shouldn't be too difficult!" he started down the dock towards the path, a light dusting of snow having covered the beaten dirt and cobblestones. Usually it was kept decently clear by back and forth traffic, but getting further into the afternoon, less monsters were going out to the ferry. "We could start by checking if there's space at the inn, if you want."

Roman looked down at the snow and kicked some with their tennis shoes, frowning a bit as it stuck to their leg warmer. Snow was so pretty... why did it have to end up so **damp**?? After they came out of their train of thought, they looked up to see Sans quite a bit ahead of them and sped up, feeling their legs shake as they tried to balance on ice and snow with all of that extra weight. ugh, they hadn't worn them this long before and it was starting to wear them out. "Might be a good start, though from what I remember they were a bit pricey. Ugh, if business has been booming it'll be even worse." They caught up to walk at his side, keeping their body straight even as gravity tried dragging them down harder on the soft terrain.

The inn was the first of a long list of turn-downs. No one had space, it seemed, even for a new sentry, or were in the early stages of refurbishing, which, due to the nature of how many got their materials, could take anywhere from a couple weeks to several months. By the second-to-last place Sans could think of, he had already texted his brother with a few questions, but hadn't gotten a reply yet. It was too early for him to be at Muffet's yet, so likely he was napping on the couch. Papyrus had stopped napping in his room because he'd always get a thorough scolding about the lacking cleanliness as well as the usual tirade about laziness. The small sentry just hoped the offer wouldn't be turned down point-blank as a possible excuse for Roman to be reassigned. It wouldn't work, Alphys would just tell them that they'd have to deal with the commute if they couldn't find a place in town.

Roman was trying every trick in the book to convince someone to give them a place. The cute face, the smooth talk, ugh, even flirting. Nothing was working and one of their eyes were beginning to twitch in irritation. They would find **somewhere** because they were not taking that ferry every day. Nope. Nuh-uh. No how. "Geeeez, you wouldn't think there'd be **that** many monsters clambering to move in here. It's so cold and... wet." They looked down at the soggy bottoms of their leg warmers, stopping to lean over and tug them back into place with a sigh.  
"Excuse me, miss?" They stood and turned to see a timid feline monster approaching.  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Their soft tone seemed to put the woman at ease and she lifted a small folder.  
"I heard from a few of my friends that you were looking for a place to stay. I've been looking for a tenant for months, but no one seems to want to rent the place, since it's... kind of out of town." Roman perked a brow... if it wasn't an absolute shack they were about ready to take whatever they could.  
"How far?" The feline perked up and opened the folder, showing pictures and a map.  
"It isn't so very far, but enough of a walk that nobody seems interested, but I heard you were one of the new sentries, so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind the extra bit of exercise..." "I'll take it." The feline jumped a bit in surprise at the sudden acceptance.  
"R-really? That's wonderful! I can take you to see it right now if you like! It, um... it needs a bit of work done, but it shouldn't take more than a week, if that's okay. The rent is very reasonable and it has a very cozy feel."  
There was a small glint of violet to Roman's eyes as they turned to Sans with the beginnings of a smile. "Would you like to go check it out with me?"

"I WOULD BE HONORED!" Sans' eyes had gone starry alongside the bright grin he wore, happy that his new friend had a place to stay. That and he would know exactly where to take the housewarming gift next... "You said a week?" he suddenly asked, realizing that meant their immediate problem was still not quite solved. Good thing he'd already texted Papyrus about the possibility, and just a short stay certainly wouldn't hurt. The blue skeleton briefly wondered when the last time his brother had picked up anything in his room, and how much cleaning it would need before he'd be comfortable sleeping there, if Roman would be staying. He knew his room was the best choice for a guest, and he wouldn't mind bunking with his brother for a few days.

Their mouth twitched again and they made an almost choking noise as they tried not to laugh. "Are you always this... enthusiastic?" They adjusted their outfit as they started following the feline, easily falling into step with their new companion with the weight of their soggy clothes making them a bit slower today.  
"O-Oh, yes. It's not a lot of work, but it is necessary to keep the place comfortable. A bit of patching up and definitely some cleaning. But once it's done it will make for a wonderful place to stay!" Her tail swirled with enthusiasm as she spoke, keeping Roman mesmerized by it for a moment before they snapped out of it and sighed.  
"That means I'll still have to commute here for a bit." A green tinge touched their cheeks as they thought about that awful ferry ride. It didn't take too terribly long, but the speed and movement was killer.

Sans hummed slightly as Roman said that, "Well, if you wouldn't mind it," he started, then his phone buzzed slightly. He opened it as he continued, "...you could stay with us until your place is ready?" his tone was clearly more of a hopeful question than offer, since he and Papyrus had already been talking about it, and he wasn't sure how the other skeleton would react to it. Had they not found anything, it would have been a temporary solution until a place was secured. "I mean, it's not a problem," the phone buzzed again, and he kept reading as they went, though when he'd look down his walking would waver to the right slightly, and he'd have to readjust back towards the other two monsters, "and you wouldn't have to take the ferry twice a day. It's... kind of unpleasant, even once in awhile," he admitted, looking actually the most upset he'd been all day. He still looked his usual self, but with just a twitch downwards of his near-constant smiling.

Their hand nearly shot up to their neck, scratching at it intently as they mulled over the offer. On the one hand, no commute and angels singing, on the other hand, they barely knew this skeleton. He seemed friendly enough, but... "Well... a-alright. You are a fellow sentry after all, so... if Alphys trusts you, then so do I. A week shouldn't be too bad and I'm usually right at home on a couch." They nodded to themselves, feeling slowly but surely more confident in the decision. "You... said you had a brother. What is... he like?" They tipped their head to the other side until they were suddenly trekking off the beaten path and through deeper snow, that had them internally whining about what the state of their precious leg warmers would be after this trip.

"Oh, he's... not that bad," Sans said, sounding as if he were more of trying to not say anything embarrassing right off the bat. True, he'd been getting better at a lot of his habits, but he did have times he'd take a few steps back and end up in a rut again. Sans trudged through the snow without a care, not bothered in the least by the slight damp at the edges of his clothing. He'd begun waterproofing his gear, and it worked quite well, but there were always patches that needed more work done. "He's a sentry too, kind of," he trailed off a little in thought, then added, "he keeps to his post, mostly. Kind of." He stopped at a freshly-fallen tree, taking out his phone to make a quick note of it's location, since he'd have to ask someone to move it off the route if Roman would be going this way. Dogamy or Dogaressa would make quick work of it with their axes, if he caught them in a good mood. "But he's really nice."

Roman narrowed their sockets, wondering what he was hiding. Aside from the word 'nice' it didn't seem like he'd mentioned anything about his brother's personality, which had them instantly suspicious. One little ray of sunshine was enough, what if this other one was even more... social. They shuddered lightly at the thought of having two tiny skeletons constantly trying to chat them up, but came out of it when the feline stopped and waved a paw.  
"Here we are!" It was covered in snow, but otherwise looked like a nice little cottage with plenty of cleared out space. Roman was already going through all the possibilities of setting up training areas with a giddy glee that never once touched their eyes.  
"It doesn't look like the pictures." They spoke flatly, which made the lady's ears droop a bit.  
"O-oh, yes, well, it has been a while since I've showed it to anyone in person. We'll have all of this cleaned off before you move in of course! L-let me show you the inside!" She was a trembling ball of nerves as she let the two skeletons in, already afraid she'd failed to impress, but Roman scanned the area with mounting glee. It was all one big room, already furnished with heavy wooden furniture a nice little kitchen and a clawfoot bath surrounded by a curtain. And there in front of the sturdy looking couch was a beautiful big fireplace that had Roman melting on the inside.  
_I'lltakeittakeittakeit!!!_  
"This..." They let out a sigh as they walked around, running a finger over the back of the couch and smearing a bit of dust against their thumb with a frown. "We'll... have to talk about pricing, but... if this is all that's available, I guess I don't have much choice." They looked positively bored with the prospect while internally gushing about how much room there was, how quiet, how secluded! They'd never lived anywhere that wasn't constantly surrounded by people and noise and this looked like a little slice of heaven!  
"O-oh! Of course! We can go over the paperwork right now if you like!" Roman nodded and they took a seat on the couch, making negotiations that the skele was laughing about on the inside. How one could be so intimidating with a bright orange bow on their head, they'd never know, but in the end they settled on a fair price _(it was less than fair, but Roman was greedy)_ , signed papers and shook hands. "Alright! That takes care of that! It's a pleasure doing business with you. Here's my card so you can contact me anytime about progress or if you have any questions. Have a great day!" She was nearly skipping as she left the house and once she was out of sight, Roman forgot themselves and practically squealed with happiness over their new soon-to-be living space. They hopped around the place peeking in cabinets and drawers, assessing where they'd put what when they got the rest of their stuff here and with a final twirl of glee they flopped backwards on the bed, sending up a pile of dust and making it creak.

Sans was quieted by the cabin coming into view. Oh, he'd come by here a few times, he realized, but had almost completely forgotten the place. Being covered in snow and pretty much blending into the surrounding trees didn't help it be memorable, either. But as Roman talked with the cat lady, he was eyeing the inside as well. It was in dire need of cleaning, and he practically itched to do that right this moment, a barely-contained twitch of the socket showing as the dust was kicked up. But, he had to admit, under all the dust and disuse, he could see it being quite nice, especially for the price. The sound the other skeleton made surprised him, but he couldn't help but grin at the clear excitement Roman was now displaying, though the dusty creak of the bed had that urge to tidy up immediately spring back into place. "I'm very glad, Roman! It... will be very nice, once all the repairs are done!" he kept his cheerful demeanor, though, since it was a very good thing for his new friend to have a place to call their own! It would not do to discourage them just because it wasn't quite ready. "And you are very good at negotiating as well! Using the fact she'd not had anyone interested in renting really was clever. I can already tell you will enjoy making puzzles!"

Their body froze as they were reminded that someone else was still there and their face was glowing a soft shade of violet as they stood up and dusted themselves off. "Yes, well, it certainly pays to be clever when you're dealing with the con artists of the Capital every day. They'll try to sell you a bag of lemons for a king's ransom if you look too eager." They adjusted their clothing again, making sure to get off all the dust before heading to the door. "I guess I'll need to get my stuff and talk to my landlord, then I should be all set to stay with you until this place is fixed up." They let their eyes wander over it once again, a sparkle of purple lighting up their gaze before they snuffed it out and opened the door to look out onto the snow. "Thanks for... helping me today. I really appreciate it, Sans."

"I AM HAPPY TO BE OF ASSISTANCE!" the skeleton cried out, lifting his arms excitedly before curling them back to his sides, gripped into fists, "DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK THE MAGNIFICENT SANS FOR HELP!"

Their lips curled into a small smile as they watched the display and shook their head. "Alright, well, I guess I could start with asking you to show me where it is you live exactly, since I'll need to know where I'm going." They kept an amused look on their face that had those white lights sparkling subtly in their sockets. Egads, the little ball of energy's enthusiasm was going to rub off on them, wasn't it?

The subtle sparkle was not lost on Sans, who seemed to grin wider before whirling to lead, only to pause and quickly take out his phone to furiously type out a message and send it before he resumed what he'd started. "It is not too far from the docks, only a few minutes at a brisk walk!" he began, then told Roman of how they were practically there already, just having gone the wrong angle from town to reach the cabin, and they took a different route than they'd used to come here. It was more snow, and a path that was used even - _less_ \- than the one before, so Sans also was checking for anything that would need cleared out. If he and Roman were going to be friends, the quickest route between their houses should be well tended! His face brightened when he saw the twinkling lights of his house through the trees, turning to wave for the other to hurry, starting into an excited jog. He just hoped Papyrus had seen his text and been at least able to do - _that_ \- much before they got there!

Their relaxed smile seemed to grow the more they were around the energetic little skeleton, though their pace wasn't particularly hurried as they followed along, feeling their entire body aching from the pressure put on their limbs. They'd be lucky to be able to move tomorrow, but they'd find a way and had no desire to complain. They let their gaze wander through the woods, finally ignoring the damp mess around their legs as they started to enjoy the quiet scenery. It felt so different from when they were last here with their friends. Perhaps it was all their complaining that seemed to put a damper on the memory they had. They caught the flurry of movement from the corner of their socket as Sans motioned for them to follow and they picked up their pace just a bit. "Hm... it really isn't all that far from your place, is it? Maybe... we can actually train together in the mornings. If you think you're up for it, of course." There was an almost playful glint in their eye. They'd only shown off a fraction of what they were capable of in their spar earlier. They wouldn't want to actually hurt the little skele.

"I would love to, Roman!" he called, waving from the door he was getting ready to unlock, "I can only get my brother to train with me if I manage to guilt him into it, and he doesn't like sparring at all." At the click of the door opening, Sans turned to face his much-taller sibling, the cocked brow being his silent response to what he'd just heard Sans saying about him. Grinning a little sheepishly, it changed to delighted as he leapt up to wrap his arms around his neck in a hug, eyelights gone to stars again. "Papy! Today has been amazing! I know I told you in texts but I want to tell you again!"  
'you know i'm always good for hanging out, bro.'  
"Uuugh already with the puns?"  
'sorry, i'll be sure to get a hold of myself for ya.'  
"Uuuugh no!"  
'now don't get all caught up, Sans, i'm sure I can get a grip.'  
"PAPYRUS!"

Roman lifted a brow as they heard the banter from the door, already looking forward to seeing two midgets hug-... They caught sight of Papyrus and froze, their pupils going to pinpricks in their sockets. That... was definitely no midget. So... - _"...tall..."_ \- They spoke in a barely audible whisper before realizing they were still standing in the snow and springing into subtle action, adjusting their outfit and their face, which went back to that soft passive look as they approached the door. They looked between the two curiously... how were they even related? Sure, they were both skeletons, but that seemed to be where the similarity stopped.

'this your friend?' was what took Sans out of his scolding, turning in the embrace to look over his shoulder, grinning as Papyrus set him down, hands going for the pocket of his hoodie, then remembering he wasn't wearing it, but a tanktop that was long enough to reach his hipbones. He had a toothpick in his mouth, which Sans knew meant he'd really wanted to smoke, but since they were having company, had opted for the less-smelly choice. He could hug him again for it.  
"YES! ROMAN IS A NEW SENTRY-"  
'bro, inside voice.'  
"WE ARE OUT ON THE PORCH!"  
'are we stay'n out here then? alright, cold introductions it is,' he leaned forward enough to hold his hand out for a shake, smirking slightly. This kid - _was_ \- taller than his brother, so he only needed to slouch a little and hunch his shoulders into it. 'Sans told me you needed a place to crash?'

They used the moments of banter to their advantage, taking a moment to... assess the build of the new skeleton as subtly as possible before turning to look up as the hand was offered. Their own held a firm grip as they shook, though they weren't able to hide the slight trembling that had taken over their entire body. "...yes. I appreciate you two taking me in like this. I hope I won't be too much of a bother." Even with a cold demeanor and strained body their voice was still like melted chocolate rolling off their tongue.

After the handshake, he made a tossing motion along with a shrug, clearly not bothered in the least by much of anything, it might seem, then straightened and looked at his brother. 'got stuff set out like ya asked,' he said simply, already angling back inside. Sans puffed a little but turned to Roman, using his 'inside voice'.  
"You're welcome to make yourself at home, I'm going to start dinner," he explained, half-leading the other inside by the hand, "and if you want, the bathroom is upstairs. Papy!" he called as he started loosening the buckles of his boots by the doorway, closing it after them, "did you get the towels put away like I asked?"  
'mhmm, in the cabinet.'  
"And the trash?"  
'in the trashcan.'  
Sans sighed at the response, as if he'd wanted him to actually take the trash - _out_ -, but it was just the one thing. He'd done several of the tasks he'd texted him about, from what Sans could tell, and wouldn't nag beyond that.

They tensed a bit at having their hand taken, but let it go as they followed him inside, stopping to knock the snow off their shoes before entering and looking around. Well, this was much bigger than their new cottage, yet somehow seemed plenty cozy. They watched Sans begin removing his boots before carefully kicking off their own shoes and stopping to look at their leg warmers. With a sigh they leaned down and slid them off, revealing the long line of weights strapped to the bone and got to work detaching them, ignoring the clacking sound they made from their shaking leg causing them to clatter about. "Your home looks very nice. And your brother seems... nice." The corner of their mouth curled into a smile as they finished releasing one leg and got to work on the other, already feeling loads lighter.

"Wowie, you were wearing weights the whole day?" Sans asked, eyes glowing as he looked at the clattering things, "usually I only use them for training, I never thought about wearing them around!" Papyrus considered taking the opening, but left it alone, focusing on doing as much nothing as he could. It made not being allowed to smoke right now a bit easier, chewing at his toothpick as he considered if he would go outside for one later. Maybe after dinner. As if by magical mind-reading, his brother piped up. "Papy how many have you had today?"  
'uh...' he checked the ashtray, none there. He contemplated his hoodie up in his room, '...two? maybe three.'  
"So five?" Sans responded flatly, knowing his brother always pared the numbers down.  
'Sans I promise i'm not cook'n the books. two, maybe three. check my hoodie you don't believe me," he managed to get just the right amount of hurt to his tone, enough to get Sans to leave off on it, perhaps, but not enough to make him feel bad for pressing.  
"Well... okay but still! No more today, you're doing much better and I don't want you losing progress!" Finishing up with his boots, he slipped the protective over-pants off, showing he wore warmer, more form-fitting sort of black leggings underneath. The gloves were deceptively thick, his hands looking almost delicate once they were off, and he looked even smaller once he got the rest of his armor off, putting all of it in what appeared to be it's own designated place before turning to Roman. "Do you prefer your food mild or spicy?"

Once the weights were off their legs the slid off their arm warmers as well and got to work taking off the matching set, though there was obviously much less weight there. "I usually only wear them for training and spars. I hadn't really planned on wearing them around today, though I'll probably be feeling light as a feather for a couple of days now." They lifted their hand and flexed their fingers, inspecting their arm before quickly sliding their arm warmer back on to hide the bruising, looking to their legs to do the same and hoping the banter kept the others from noticing. A brow was lifted at the conversation of cigarettes and they internally groaned. They'd almost forgotten that they'd have to live different under someone else's roof. No more smoking like a freight train then... at least not inside. "Spicy if it's flavorful, otherwise mild is fine." They stood straight before stretching their body, fingers lacing together as they went up on their tippy toes with a happy groan. It felt good to be free again and they bounced lightly as they moved further into the house to peek around, their newfound lightness making them feel extra fidgety.

Nodding at the choice, Sans practically pranced his way to the kitchen, snagging an apron from somewhere out of view and starting with an almost noisy fervor of clattering dishes and no small amount of talking to himself. Papyrus didn't move from his spot, leaning on one arm of the couch with the back of his skull resting atop the higher cushions, one sock-clad foot up on the battered old coffee-table and his pale eyelights staring at the tv as if he weren't even paying attention to it. He was a little bummed out that he couldn't at least have one more cigarette tonight, but... well he didn't say he couldn't have honey, he thought with a mental grin, practically a statue otherwise. He'd just have it after dinner, though. When Sans would be busy with dishes. It would make it easier to not smoke, he thought, Sans didn't want him smoking again tonight, it would make it where he could handle that. He almost took the toothpick out to flick some ashes off before he just redirected the hand to rub a spot on his lower mandible, then stretch it over the back of the couch, adjusting for comfort.

Roman toyed with the edge of their skirt as they looked between the kitchen and the couch, feeling that slight edge of awkwardness over where to go. Why were there no training manuals on social situations like these? Their arms crossed over their chest in thought as they began to entirely overthink the situation. It sounded as if Sans had things covered in the kitchen and after seeing how energetic he was, they felt they'd prooobably just get in the way. So couch it was. With the tall one. They moved towards the empty side and hesitated, contemplating on actually asking if they could sit, but Sans **had** told them to make themselves at home... though they weren't nearly comfortable enough with the two yet to make that a reality. They sank down into a cushion, sitting almost perfectly straight with their fingers drumming idly on their knees as they stared at the tv with unfocused lights, their mind wandering in a million different directions.

Papyrus let his gaze shift just long enough to take in the posture the other skeleton had, then back to his own mental tumblings. Heh, if he moved as much as his thoughts did, Sans would have a run for his money. But he just let that thought go, feeling entirely too worn out just at the idea. He could hear the drumming fingers, and it made his own twitch to do the same, but he let them slack, leaving them hanging with nothing to tap against. The ramrod sitting opposite the couch certainly seemed to be feeling anything but at home, but they had just gotten there, he mused. Though he'd barely been able to restrain his amusement at the colorful outfit - and he thought Sans in his slate and bright blues was a bit exaggerated. The bulk of his armor and coloration had had many monsters in town taking to calling him Blue or Blueberry, which Papyrus himself still wasn't sure how he felt about. On one hand, Sans didn't seem bothered by it, but would always insist on his proper name when faced with it too often. Eh, something else to not get too distracted over, he filed it away and moved to the next thought without so much as a hiccup. He did switch the leg propped up, watching as the tv flickered, losing some signal before he sighed. The remote was on the table, too far from his foot to grip in his toes. Leaning up was a chore, but he did so with the grace of a tired bear, lifting it to click over to a channel that came in better, then bringing it with him to rest on the cushions. "Papyrus, is it set to record NTT? It will be on during dinner and I would like to watch it when we are done!"  
'yup,' he answered easily, knowing his brother had set it to record that morning. He'd heard him check it three times before heading to catch the ferry.

The movement had their head turning enough to watch the tall skeleton move so heavily to grab the remote. He didn't seem the type to want to move much at all... perhaps through some sort of magic all energy had been transferred to the small one, leaving this hulking beast to lumber around aimlessly. And just like that they were suddenly picturing the two as a half-hibernating bear and energetic little rabbit and their mouth twitched at the amusing mental image, seamlessly letting it shift into the two wearing those comfortable looking one piece pajamas that seemed to be all the rage, dressed as their respective animals and it made those white eyes glitter as they continued to stare shamelessly at Paps, too caught up in their own head to realize what they were doing. That is until Sans was yelling something at him, causing Roman to jump a bit before looking towards the kitchen. "NTT? Are you guys fans?"

"OOOH MY STARS YOU LIKE NTT?!" Sans was already on the back of the couch, hovering over the other skeleton with just the biggest stars in his eyes and the most excited grin on his face, even more-so than the rest of the day's grins combined. "ROMAN WE SHOULD GO TO A CONCERT TOGETHER!" Papyrus kept quiet, though a soft smirk curled at the side of his mouth, his pair of fangs on that side twitching noticeably up.  
'bro, inside voice,' he said after a moment, not looking over. It would be too cute, and he wasn't going to embarrass Sans with adoring cuddles right now. He did get a puffy-cheeked look from his sibling, but he looked back down at Roman, still having that eager expression.

They looked alarmed at the sudden exclamation but the energy was infectious and a huge grin crossed their face, making their own fangs glint in the light. "I love NTT! The music's so good and he's so funny and..." Their face turned a soft shade of violet at their own thoughts before they were brought back at the suggestion, which had a coy, kittenish smile curling on their face. "Weeeeell, I just so happen to have tickets for the rest of his concerts for the year." Fangirl much, Roman? They leaned in, that smile getting even more devious as they whispered. "Along with VIP backstage passes." They made a bit of a squeeing noise as they grinned at their overly excited companion, feeling their own rush of happiness at having someone new to go with. He seemed like he'd be extra fun to hang out with in such an energetically charged setting.

His mouth was wide open in a near-silent intake of breath, a vacuum of gathering energy that was set to explode into a bouncing glee, practically pushing himself up and down on the couch with just his arms, barely containing his movements until his brother cleared his throat to get his attention, lifting a hand to point at the kitchen, where the distinct aroma of something trying to burn was wafting in. "EEP!" the smaller blue skeleton shrieked, practically flying back to his tasks, leaving his new friend and sibling alone on the couch again. Papyrus nearly broke his promise not to have another cigarette just from the overwhelming amount of energy he'd just witnessed. Draping his arm over the back of the couch again, he turned his gaze to the other sentry.  
'not gonna lie, I can only do small doses. too much energy,' he lifted a shoulder, 'and Sans never wants ta go alone. i usually take him for his birthday.' And that was all he currently offered, turning back to the tv as if this were the most normal thing in his world. Usually Sans was a little quieter about his enjoyment of the robot-ghost, but Papyrus never really chatted with him about it either. Having Roman around certainly would let him talk about it more. He hoped not over dinner, at least. He'd watch most of it with them, since Sans liked getting backrubs during the shows.

They had another amused smile on their face as Sans ran off, then turned to face Papyrus as he spoke. "I usually sort of... absorb the energy. If that makes sense. It's like walking into an entirely different world with different rules and it's so easy to relax when you know everyone else is there for a good time." They finally seemed to be relaxing a bit more on the couch as they spoke, leaning against the back with one leg curled beneath them as they faced the taller skeleton. "He seems like a great monster to go to a show with, so I'm more than happy to take him with me. I'm sure Naps would love to meet him, too. He's a... total sweetheart." They hid their smile as they turned to look at the tv, though their body remained facing the other.

That got a reaction. Papyrus turned in his seat too, pulling his leg up in a similar way, curling it under the other, sitting up just a little straighter, but not aggressively so. Just in interest. 'he seemed excited about it, so if ya really want to,' was what he said, hooded eyelights seeming to study the other skeleton, showing just a hint of his likely overly-protective nature as he almost began letting his gaze linger too long, though caught himself and rolled back to his lazier lounging, 'gonna need your number, tho,' he added after a few minutes, almost as if off-handedly. Like something he'd just thought of. It was a few more minutes before Sans was calling for his brother to set the table for him. Pushing up into a groaning standing, he moved as if to put his hands into a hoodie pocket, then the fingers twitched and he let his arms drop before heading to do as he'd been asked. His movement could've been graceful on those lanky limbs if he'd actually tried to not drag his heels and put something besides tiredness behind his stride.

They turned attention back to him with their head tipped to the side. "I think we could have a lot of fun together, honestly. Is he always so... upbeat?" They lifted a brow bone at the mention of their number and nodded before Sans called for Paps to set the table, their head tipping sideways again as they watched him move, taking in the odd gesture of his hand before it fell, and the way he moved... like the weight of the world was dragging him down by those broad shoulders and... _wait, what?_ Their body tensed as they cut off that line of thought and turned towards the glowing screen for hopefully something mind numbing enough to bring them back to their sane state of mind. They let their sockets flutter shut as they took in the scent of the food. The bit of burning still clung to the air, but overall it smelled... "....delicious...."

Sans was carrying a large tray that was almost a small table in itself, covered in several assorted bowls. He had Papyrus help him with setting them all along the table, the largest bowl containing a mountain of yellow corn-chips. "Papy, could you get a bigger spoon? This one's too small," he said, handing it to his brother, who headed to the kitchen and rattled about in the drawer for a larger utensil. While he did that, Sans was humming to himself as he arranged the bowls so everything was within reach, then pulled a chair out, waving Roman over. "You can sit here, I'll get another chair from the laundry room real quick." While he was doing that, Papyrus came back with a ladle, letting it softly drop into the melted cheese-and-meat mixture.  
'convinced him that nachos would be good,' was what he offered in explanation of the dinner, leaving the seat nearest Roman for Sans, and taking the chair from him when he came out with it. 'thanks, bro, you're the best,' he said with clear affection, which had the smaller grin with just the tiniest blush before he returned his attention to Roman as the lankier monster sat down, quietly starting to put his plate together.  
"I made it a little spicy in the meat but not much, and there's mild sauce as well as hot."

At the sight of food Roman was already off the couch and slinking over curiously, staying out of the way while peering over the contents of the tray with violet glitter in their sockets. "This looks fantastic, Sans!" They moved over to the chair and beamed up at him as they sat, then turned attention to the food with renewed interest. They snapped out of their fatty daydreams when Paps spoke, peering up at him with the glitter disappearing and giving a nod. "It was a good choice. It looks **so** good." They watched the two as the seat was brought out, the clear showing of affection causing them to quickly turn their attention back towards the food. "W-Well it smells good and that's usually a good indicator for taste, so I might not even need the sauces, b-but thank you for the food." Their finger reached up, sliding up their nose bone in a useless action that had them quickly moving their fingers to their neck for a slight scratch. "Oh! By the way!" Their hand fell as a thought came to them, their face lighting up again as they looked at the smallest. "NTT's having a show in a couple of weeks. It isn't highly advertised and it's more of a low-key underground thing... well, more underground than we already are. Would you like to go with me?"

"I WOU-"  
'Sans.'  
" _Ahem. > I would love to go, Roman! Thank you so much!" Then the smaller noticed that his brother was piling all of his ingredients together, and breaking the nachos into the mixture. He'd kept the spoon from earlier. "Papy what are you doing? That's not how you eat nachos."_  
'nacho soup, it's mine.'  
" _Uggh > Papyrus could you please not?"_  
'eh? too cheesy?'  
" _uuuugh._ "  
'what's with the chip on your shoulder?'  
"PAAAPYYYYRUUS!" Sans near-wailed, his brow on the table and hands covering his head, "not even ONE evening?!"  
'sorry, it just keeps cumin to me.'  
More groans.  
'you know olive you, bro."  
His name was a muffled noise from the table.  
'all right, i'll lettuce slide.'

Roman beamed at the quelled enthusiasm before turning their attention where Sans had pointed his... the monstrosity created by the tallest. There was a small grimace on their face until they started the pun-filled banter, which had Roman's mouth twitching until they couldn't hold it in any longer and snorted at all of the stupid jokes, though they quickly tried to play it off as a cough, covering their mouth to hide the amused grin. They even tried distracting themselves by getting their own plate fixed up, but their mouth kept twitching even after they'd calmed down. They looked to Sans before taking a bite, their voice still hiding hints of amusement beneath those silky tones. "Not a big fan of bad jokes, I take it?" They crunched into the loaded up nacho and savored the flavor for a bit before looking around the table, noticing the hot sauce on the other side... near the tall one. They swallowed down their bite and tried not to smile before pointing at the bottle and turning their gaze to Papyrus. "Could you hand me that hot stuff. Sauce. Please." Their face went extra passive as they mentally berated themselves. What the fuck was wrong with them now?

Sans was still having his mumbling contest with the table and didn't hear anything, hands covering his earholes in a childish attempt to block out any further potential puns. Maybe if he didn't respond his brother would stop, he thought, though with him muffling the sound he wouldn't be able to tell for a bit what was being said. The request had Papyrus put his spoon down in the bowl, pick up the hot sauce smoothly, handing it to the now very-distinctly not-emoting skeleton with a passive look of his own, though with his usual hooded, almost dozy gaze.  
'sure,' he said in a low, slightly purring tone, placing it very pointedly beside the other's plate, though left his hand on it for longer than necessary before returning to his own food.  
"Are you quite done?" the smallest groaned.  
'yup.'  
"Good! You really should try to be more polite when we have guests!"  
'i'll work on that,' Papyrus said simply, then seemed to lose interest in conversation to focus on his bowl. Sans made a face before turning to Roman, his expression brightening in renewed vigor, starting more into talking about Napstaton.

Their hand moved to the bottle as it was set down, but stopped as he let his hand linger, brows scrunching a bit as they let their gaze slide up the length of the arm to the face of the skeleton holding their sauce hostage. They studied his face until he removed his hand with one word tumbling around in their mind. _Annoying._ They finally turned attention back to the sauce, carefully dripping juuust the right amount to get that perfect burning sensation to really make the flavors stand out. They set it down and got to work tearing into the food with the vigor of a starving child, though they were careful not to make a mess of themselves. Once Sans started into the NTT-talk, they perked up and that glitter returned to their eyes. "I can't wait for you to meet him! He's so nice and and cool! And he'll totally love your energy."

Starry eyes and gasping ooooh's were the first response before he seemed to stumble over his words for the first time, as if actually - _meeting_ \- Napstaton was something he'd never considered before. He ate similarly to Roman, though with much more emphasis on the heat. Pausing to wipe some hotsauce off his cheek, he added, "we need to remember to put in for those days off, we can do that tomorrow when we go get your things?" Papyrus seemed to be completely fine with keeping silent and eating his 'soup' as they chatted, though this comment had him look up, as if to ask his brother if he wanted his help as well, though he didn't say anything. Sans made eye contact, blinking. "Oh! Roman, would we need to make more than one trip if it's just the two of us?" The taller resumed eating once that was asked, as if the answer was irrelevant. If they wanted his help, he'd probably go with them. That and he had this little itch in the back of his mind about Sans going to some random 'somewhere' in the Capital without him knowing at about where that was. But, he'd have his phone, and be with his new friend. It was more that he was still having a hard time not being overly protective, especially with him going to heavily-populated areas.

They blinked at Sans a bit before reaching back to pull out their phone, sockets widening as they looked at the time. It had gotten awfully late. "Oh. I suppose it **will** have to wait until tomorrow." They tucked their phone away and looked at their clothing with a sigh. They hated sleeping in their dirty clothes. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. So long as my roommates haven't stolen all of my stuff, I might have more than we can carry alone... and I highly doubt I can convince them to help us." Their face melted into its completely passive state again as they stared at what was left of their food, pushing it around with a chip before finishing off their plate. They wiped their mouth and turned to Sans with a subtle smile on their face. "Thank you again for... everything. I'm not... I'm not entirely used to someone being so... helpful."

"Then we shall go first thing after morning patrols!" Sans announced, getting to his feet and beginning to gather the dishes to start on them. Then he looked back as he returned the smile. "You are most welcome, Roman! I am always happy to help!" he declared, then hurried off to start cleaning up, preferring to not let dirty things sit waiting. Papyrus gathered up more dishes while he sat, the toothpick back in his teeth and being chewed at to try to distract from his almost insatiable need for a smoke right now.  
'you'll get used to it,' he said after he'd had most everything stacked, the leftovers waiting to be put to containers. 'he'll probably ask if you want ta borrow a nightshirt, too.'

"I'm not sure about that... I've lived in the Capital my whole life. He's... something special, that's for sure." They stared off at the kitchen for a minute until Paps mentioned a night shirt and they looked down at their clothing. "Yeah, I'll probably need one. These are made for battle, not so much for sleeping." They gave their tanktop a tug before focus came to that toothpick, stopping to glance at the kitchen once more before leaning across the table and lowering their voice to a whisper. "Also, could I... bum a cigarette off of you? I left mine at home, I... didn't think I'd be out all day."

The whisper had him curve his grin into an almost conspiratorial look at the smaller skeleton. 'no problem,' Papyrus said, twitching his teeth around the toothpick, 'gimme a sec,' he added, carrying some dishes to the kitchen. A muffled conversation with Sans had him coming back with one arm tucked closer to his side, the honey bottle snug against his leg to keep it out of his brother's view. 'c'mon, lets find a shirt that fits ya,' he said, turning up the staircase with a little more eagerness than before, tipping his head while gazing pointedly at the other monster.

They slipped from their seat and followed along, head tipping curiously as they spotted the honey, but kept the questioning to themselves for now. They moved silently up the staircase with a sidelong glance at the kitchen before catching up with the taller skele. "Alright, though... I feel like this might end up a Goldilocks situation. I don't think I've ever actually had to deal with the thought of wearing someone's clothes who was smaller than me. Even a couple of inches can make such a difference."

'no, one of mine,' he replied simply, 'Sans prefers those fitted footie pajamas. don't tell him I told you,' he added, glancing back before turning to lead him to his room. Like his brother had asked, the trash was in the trashcan and he'd actually bothered to make the bed. Kind of. But nothing would ever make it not smell of smoke. Going over to the closet, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tossed them Roman's way before starting to prod about for sleeping shirts. Most of them were tanktops, but he had some with sleeves.

The mention of the footie pajamas had the image of Sans in rabbit pajamas coming back and leaving an almost goofy expression on their face. It was just too cute! Stars forbid they ever actually saw him in those. They took a deep breath in the room and sighed. "Heh. Smells like home." They caught the pack in a smooth motion and tucked it in the back of their skirt with their phone. They moved a bit closer as he went through the shirts and reached a hand up to rub at their neck. "I should be fine in anything. Looks like I'll be sleeping in a dress no matter what." The corner of their mouth twitched as they tipped their head to the side, peering around the other areas of the closet curiously.

'don't let Sans catch wind of it, he'll be on your case too,' he murmured as he waved a hand, inviting him to pick whatever he wanted of the shirts, snapping the plastic bear open and taking a long swig of honey, humming after swallowing the sweet syrup. 'he'll also prolly say you can take his room. and prolly won't take no for an answer, so don't get too set on convincing him you'd take the couch.'

"He's welcome to try, though I doubt any nagging will last long." They stepped closer and flicked through the clothing before pulling out a plain black tee that didn't look as huge as the rest. "It sounds like you know your brother very well, however your assessment doesn't take one very important thing into consideration." They turned with a kittenish smirk on their face, those white lights glittering a soft violet. "You don't know **me**." They lifted their brows before walking out the door and into the bathroom to change.

A shrug was all the answer he gave him, turning back to his snitched dessert and lounging on his bed, foot twitching and curling in time with his hums as he sipped. It wasn't quite half full, so he'd finish it off before he went to bed. Would have to hide the bottle, though. "Papyrus!" the smaller skeleton was calling up the stairs, "I know you took that, you'd better not drink all of it!" He groaned, checking to see how much was left. He'd already gotten it down to a third. A little more wouldn't hurt, so he sipped as he walked over to the steps, leaning on the railing of the landing to look down before tipping it aside.  
'cmon bro, you already cut me off on smokes.'  
"And you just ate! How could you still want sweets?"  
'Sans. my baby bro. its a drink.'  
"IT IS NOT!"  
Papyrus tapped it back into his mouth, taking a long swig before looking back down again. 'how can i drink it if it's not?' The response was a muffled groan, then he started back to finish up the kitchen.  
"FINE! But no more than that!"  
'aw thanks, you're the best,' he said in a tone as sweet as the honey he was almost done with anyhow. He figured Sans had given up because he didn't want to argue around Roman. He felt a little guilty for taking advantage of that, buuut... it was sweets or smokes, and Sans had already nixed one of those options.

There was a slightly muffled voice from behind the taller skele. "You got a light?" Roman stood behind him in the oversized shirt that was hanging loosely off one of those much more narrow shoulders, exposing several large light purple scars on their neck and collar bone with the hem stopping around the middle of their femurs. There was already a cigarette hanging from their mouth, bouncing lightly as they played with it using the tip of the tongue and that face was back to its apathetic half-lidded expression as they waited for an answer.

'hoodie,' he offered after leaving a few sips of honey in the bottle, 'or nightstand. one's kinda low, forget which. lemme know?' he suggested, taking in the bruising without comment. He did linger a bit long on the sight, smirking almost apologetically as he added, 'can close the door, don't need me ask'n to bum them back.'

The long look had their hand rising to cover and scratch the mark on their neck out of habit before giving him a nod. "I'll just take it outside if Sans doesn't like the smell. It's no big deal." They disappeared back into the room and started the hunt by rummaging through the hoodie and finding one, giving it a testing click and sighing at how low the flame was. They moved to the nightstand and smirked at the mess inside before pushing things out of the way, lifting a brow a various items, then pulled out the item they were searching for. They gave it a click and smiled. Much better. They moved back out of the room and slipped the nearly dead lighter subtly into his pocket without even slowing down before moving to the stairs and jumping past the last three and heading out the door. They stepped onto the porch and smiled at the cool wood beneath their feet before closing the door behind them, leaning against the frame and lighting up that smoke. They felt their entire body relax as that first cloud curled out from between tooth and fang, mingling with misty breath on the evening air. It was... silent. They let their eyes wander over the serene white atmosphere and it felt like... home.

If it weren't for the fact he was keenly aware of anything touching him, Papyrus wouldn't have noticed the lighter being tucked in his pocket, but didn't say anything as Roman took their business outdoors. Sans hurried to the kitchen archway, looking up at his brother. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Papyrus gave a shrug.  
'said they wanted a lil air. be back in a bit.'  
"Oh. Then I'll get NTT ready for when they come inside!" he exclaimed, going over to check the recording while the taller was ambling down the steps and into the kitchen to dispose of his empty bottle. He considered snitching another, but that was just his nicotine cravings talking. Knowing someone was just on the other side of the door having a smoke really was not helping, but he squashed it as best he could, getting a glass of water for the show. Sans had already gotten it queued up to play and had hurried upstairs to change for bed. Papyrus took his customary spot on the couch, to one side, leaning on the arm and pretty much half lounging already. Sans would end up near him, either laying against his side or sitting up to get a backrub, leaving room for their houseguest on the opposite end once more.

Roman returned looking refreshed and relaxed, locking the door behind them before they started flipping the lighter between their fingers in a smooth motion, walking on their toes as their whole body swayed in the motion of them moving to the couch and reclaiming their seat, though this time instead of looking like a bird on a perch they were curling their knees up to their chest with the shirt pulled over them. "Thanks for that, Papyrus. I was about to lose my mind. I'm not sure how you do it. As my friends like to say 'Quitters never win.'" They actually chuckled a bit before holding the lighter out to him. "This one's almost out, too. I can give you a better one tomorrow, if you like. Unless you're trying to kick the fire habit, too." They tucked their coy little smile into the collar of the shirt before turning attention to the tv.

Taking the lighter, he added it to its companion in his pocket, smirking at the chuckle. 'you haven't had to hear about smoking being bad for your bones every time Sans sees you even holding one. and i can pick up refills while we're out tomorrow.' the coy smile was hidden before he got to see it for long, but had Sans bounding down the steps in his star-and-spaceship pajamas, zipped neatly up to his clavicle, then plopping himself in front of his brother, clearly asking for a massage during the show. Cracking his knuckles, the lanky skeleton adjusted his seating to start working over his bones, then Sans straightened up.  
"Papyrus, did you go out to smoke?"  
'nope.'

Roman peered over to say something, but their attention was derailed the moment they saw Sans in the zipped up pjs. Sockets widened and white eyes went big and violet, full of sparkles and stars as they soaked in the absolute cuteness that was a tiny skele in spaceship pajamas. They stared for what was far longer than appropriate when Sans started questioning the tallest about the smoke, leaning down to sniff their shirt before chuckling quietly to themselves. "No, no, that was me. I hadn't had one since early this morning and had a terrible craving for an after dinner smoke. I hope the smell isn't too bad."

"ROMAN!" he whirled, sounding completely shocked at the admission, a hand to his chest, "you of all monsters should know that your health is very important!" His admonishment was coupled with a dry chuckle from his older sibling.  
'cmon Sans, you don't get enough of naggin' me?'  
"It is not nagging! How perfectly respectable monsters such as the two of you could willfully damage themselves is beyond me!"  
'hey, Sans, no need to get all fired up.'  
"Papyrus no."  
'you're really burned about this.'  
"PAPY!"  
'gonna be a bit of a hothead tonight?"  
He growled, gritting his teeth as his thumb pressed the button to turn the show on to drown out the sound of his brother's puns, not looking at him. So he didn't see the wink Papyrus sent Roman's way as he started back into the kneading massage, starting at his scapula. He'd work his way in and up the back of his neck, then down his spine and across the backs of his ribs. Prolly would be done by the time the show was over, which would let him focus more on the motions of his fingers and palms instead. It would double to calm Sans down as well, after having had to resort to puns to redirect his growing tirade.

Roman let out a genuine giggle at the banter and shook their head as the anger was redirected, a brow rising curiously as the taller winked at them, causing their amusement to falter as they turned to face the tv as the show started. They glanced over after a couple of minutes, curiously watching the massage that had the strange effect of making their own shoulders ache. I bet his hands feel amazing. Their body tensed at the thought and they quickly returned their attention to the glowing screen with a newly found intense interest that quickly became genuine. With NTT on the screen they relaxed further into the couch and let out a rather dreamy sigh as they relaxed and enjoyed the show.

Sans' posture was usually as impeccable as he could manage, but the entertainment paired with the massage and the hour were working together to get him slumping forward in the same manner his brother would if he weren't busy working in a particularly stubborn joint of his ribs that didn't want to relax properly. Must've been sprained at some point in the day, he figured, since usually his brother's joints and bones were eager to be in their proper place. Shrugging, he worked outward from it, then back in, perhaps another spot was adding to the strain. Papyrus was practically zoned into what he was doing, the occasional preferred song from the robot catching his attention long enough to just do some soothing caresses before returning his focus back to the massage. By the time the show was over, Sans seemed about ready to drop off, eyelights hazy and hooded. Chuckling, the tallest scooped him up in a cradling hug, 'looks like you're burnt out.'  
"Papy please not right now," Sans yawned, too tired to rebuff the joke. Clacking a kiss to the smaller skull, he gave another chuckle before glancing down at Roman.  
'night, Sans'll be the wakeup call like always. he's like clockwork.'  
"Papy shush," the dozy response filtered down, but he gave a grin to their guest.  
'he's a cuddlebones when he's sleepy, too.'  
"Paaap..."

Roman was still wound for sound as the other two called it a night, their face full of flustered confusion over the exchange and the open displays of affection, the talk of cuddling getting their cheeks a nice deep shade of violet before they hid it back down in their collar. "G-goodnight, guys." They refused to look back up. They were... close. Far closer than they'd ever seen two siblings be. They'd never had any of their own, but... was it normal for them to cuddle in bed? At this age? They didn't even cuddle in bed with friends... the thought made them shudder a bit before they finally peered back over the couch at the two.

'oh, hey,' Papyrus called as he was halfway up the stairs, 'you still gonna take the couch? can get Sans in his bed without much fuss if you are,' he chuckled as the smaller sleepybones seemed to struggle, laughing quietly at the indignant noises of trying to insist Roman take his bed while the larger kept his eyelights trained on the other, one brow cocked in curiosity.

They perked up as they were questioned and gave a firm nod before slipping off the couch and heading for the stairs as well before disappearing into the bathroom to rummage through their clothes before coming out with another cigarette in their mouth. They slipped off to the side of the door to Sans' room as Paps tucked him in, waiting patiently as they adjusted the shirt, trying to make it sit on their shoulders, though that only made it dip down the front, showing off even more scarring. With a soft sigh they shifted it back to how it was and leaned against the wall, letting their sockets flutter closed as they listened and waited.

"Papy it's rude to make them use the couch," the tired voice murmured, and the taller only gave a soft shushing noise, telling him to go to sleep. Humming to himself, Papyrus closed his brother's door, turned to his own room, pausing at the other skeleton upstairs with them. He went as if to put his hands in his hoodie pocket, and again didn't have that, so they dropped to his sides before he gave a curiously perked brow, not saying anything.

They chuckled quietly at Sans' protesting nature and turned their head to look up as they heard those footsteps coming closer. They smiled at the curiously perked brow and wiggled the cigarette between their teeth before lifting a hand to remove it, keeping those silky tones low as they spoke. "Came up to ask to borrow your lighter again... the voices crave more smoke." They peered over at the closed bedroom door before turning back to Paps with a devious little smile. "You're welcome to join me if you like. There's still a few left."

Fishing out the lighter, he contemplated the door he'd just left an the tempting offer. Humming to himself again, shrugged, but had to mention, 'Sans would hear the door click, might have ta pass.' Even though he hadn't handed the lighter over yet, his mind screaming to take the chance anyway. He'd of just teleported but, he didn't like having too many people knowing about that, and he'd just met Roman. Not that he didn't have a degree of trust in them already, since they were a sentry and was trusting them with his brother to go to NTT concerts. But he wasn't the sort to toss everything on the table, either. 'even though the voices are scream'n.'

They wiggled the cancer stick between their fingers as they watched him a completely feline look on their face that looked like all it was missing was the ears and a tail. "Heh, if the door's the problem, we could just go to your room and crack the window. The place already smells like an ashtray as it is." With a smirk they lifted the hand holding the cig, palm up as they looked between the lighter and Paps' face. "But if you're truly turning it down, I'm still going to need that."

Rather than answer, he plucked the stick from their hand and took a casual stride to his room, giving the other a look that was a mix of guilt and glee before he sat on the corner of his bed, already flicking the stubborn lighter to the end of the cig. 'no need ta crack a window,' he muttered as it finally caught, sighing in heavy relief at the first drag, 'like ya said, place reeks of it already.'

That feline smile grew into a grin at his response and they kept their laughter muffled as they slipped another from the slightly rolled up sleeve of the shirt and followed him into the room, letting the door close behind them so the smell didn't escape. "Hmmm, it's almost hard to smell over the strong odor of guilt in here." They sat on the edge of the bed and reached over for the lighter, giving it a good shake before lighting up their own stick, taking a nice long drag before letting it out in a sigh. "It's gotta be a little rough living with Sans the Perfect. Well, he is short, so I guess that ruins the image of 'Perfect'. Geez, if he were your height he'd be breaking hearts left and right." They chuckled as they rambled on in their thoughts, shutting themselves up with another drag from that cigarette.

'easy,' he said in a smoothly fierce breath, 'you get one warnin'... don't bad mouth my baby bro, even jokin.' Loosing the smoke, he leaned back to gaze up at his ceiling. 'but i like ya, so i'll pretend ya didn't say anythin.' Mentioning his height, he chuckled as he relaxed a little more with each bit of the cigarette he'd been craving since his last one before the other two had gotten home. 'he still can, he hadn't told me but i know there's a handful of monsters he'd turned down.'

They snorted and covered their face as smoke shot out from their nose hole. They blew the rest from their mouth before turning to Paps with an amused but incredulous face. "I literally just called him perfect and the comment on his size wasn't even an insult. Just an observation." They turned to cross their legs as they faced him on the bed, cig clenched between their teeth as they took a more assessing look over the taller skele. "Your relationship with him. It seems... odd." Their hand reached up, sliding between their eyes in another useless gesture before they let it drop as they spoke. "You two seem very.... close. Closer than I've seen most siblings. Not to mention getting bent out of shape over a perceived insult... hm..." They took a smaller drag and lifted the stick from their mouth before looking towards the window, letting the smoke swirl between their teeth before they blew a soft stream towards the glass.

'you know the cravin's make ya snappish,' he started, then, 'i'm eight years older,' he said, keeping his own smoke playing about his fangs in well-practiced curls, 'been raising him since he wasn't even two. so got a bit of that parental shit plus big brother all rolled up in here.' Tapping his head, he kept the cig clamped in his teeth, letting it soak into him. He kept quiet for awhile, just letting the smoke and nicotine soothe away his frazzled nerves, eyes keeping their lazy haze that seemed to permeate his being most of the time. Right now he was rather content to just relax. 'also, just an observation, but you keep forget'n you're not wear'n your glasses.'

They looked over at him again, brows lifted and the look of someone with a question burning on the tip of their tongue clear on their face. But instead they let those tones soften into velvety smoothness as another stream of smoke rolled out. "Well... from what I can tell, you did a wonderful job of raising him right." They kept their eyes on him as they lifted a knee and rested their chin on it, not seeming to mind how exposed it made their leg. The observation made them groan and scratch at the spot between their eyes as they clenched the cig in their teeth again. "I know and I hate it. I'm used to having them on by now so my body just naturally reacts to their absence as if they're still there. Just another annoying habit I need to get under control." They looked at their hand for a moment before letting it take the cig from the mouth, opening it a bit and using their tongue to make little rings of smoke.

He noticed the questioning look, but didn't ask. Instead he seemed to relax even more, eyes hooding nearly shut as he held his cigarette in one hand, stretching just right to make his spine pop, then groaning with delight. 'that's been there all afternoon, musta needed the nicotine ta really get smoothed out.' He took a few more puffs, holding the stick to his mouth with his hand covering the gaps to trap the smoke, then letting it all go over his fingers. 'did what i could, and glad as hell Sans is how he is. even if he does nag sometimes, it's just cuz he cares.' He spotted the first few rings, then trailed his view over to where they originated, then grinned before having a thin trail of smoke shoot through one of them, the angle barely missing adding a second to it. 'hah, almost,' Papyrus shifted again, hearing another bone popping loudly.

They watched him stretch with a curious fascination before the popping noise made them want to stretch their own body, but instead settled on popping their neck side to side. "You should try some yoga. It's slow, relaxing and gets out kinks you never even knew you had." As they grew more comfortable they found themselves staring at him more, barely seeming to even blink until he tried aiming at their rings. With a smirk they blew a few more for him to try his luck with before scooting further onto the bed to rest their back on the wall. "It's strange... I wasn't sure about staying here at first." They took another drag as they contemplated their words, looking down at the nearly spent stick. "But... you and your brother are... very relaxing to be around." They let their sockets slide shut as another stream of smoke left their lips. "I think... I might actually enjoy my time here."

'tried,' he muttered, shooting three rings in a row before missing the fourth by a good margin, 'ended up get'n stuck one time.' His voice had grown a bit raspy with the new curls of smoke rolling along his throat, but also from tiredness and generally being at ease. 'well, good ta know we're not stress'n ya out. since you'll be work'n with Sans an all. might run into ya at my post some days too.' Puffing out the last embers of his cig, he pinched the end in his fingers until it was fully snuffed, then gave a low, rumbling yawn. 'ugh, why is it so hard to move when you're relaxed.' Papyrus wasn't really posed to doze off, with his legs off the bed and head almost to the edge of one side. Turning to look up at the other skeleton, he gave a hooded smirk. 'what'd you was ta ask earlier?'

Their last drag was shot out of their nose hole again as they snorted and hid their face in their hand again as they laughed at the mental imagery, wondering exactly which poses created such difficulties. "Never thought someone would need a spotter for yoga, but if you ever feel the itch to try it again, I can help. I usually do it every morning when I get up. Might make you guys breakfast in the morning if you don't mind me using the kitchen." Barely opened eyes watched him as they put the butt of the cig out on their tongue, stifling a yawn that followed after his. As he asked the question they smiled and slid off the bed in a fluid motion before moving over with a soft smile, a hand rising to rest on top of his skull. "Nothing important. Get some sleep." Their hand was gentle but firm as they pushed him towards the bed for sleep and turned to walk to the door, pausing with their hand on the knob. "Where do you keep the spare blankets and pillows?"

'Sans might fight you for the kitchen,' the taller one muttered, quirking a curious brow at their method of snuffing it. The insistence that it wasn't important had his brow quirk further, but dropped as they gave the nudging push. Moving with a fluidity he'd not shown all night, he got up in one smooth motion and sent himself back onto his bed in a much more comfortable pose, feet dangling over but otherwise completely on the sheet. 'laundry room, downstairs.' Grabbing one of his, he threw it in the direction of the other skeleton before adjusting the one left. 'night Roman.'

"Heh. I'll let him have it, then. No need to cause a ruckus first thing in the morning." Now it was their turn to lift a brow as they watched the taller skeleton move with an odd sort of grace. _Hmmmm... putting on a façade then. Too bad he doesn't like sparring._ Their free hand easily caught the pillow and curled it beneath their arm as they smiled and opened the door, letting their voice drop to a deep, sultry tone they only ever used to tease their friends. "Goodnight, Papyrus." They slipped out the door and shut it behind them as they wiggled the lighter between their fingers and headed down to the laundry room to grab a blanket, dragging it to the couch where they curled up and passed out almost instantly.

He almost hadn't listened, until the tone had him look up, but with the door closed, he just dropped his head and tried to get to sleep. Unlike the other two, despite how much he wanted to sleep, right now it wouldn't come to him. Even with him feeling exactly like he'd doze off, it didn't happen. He thought he might be dreaming of having a difficult time sleeping, but when he pinched the bridge of his nose, nope, still awake. Rolling to his other side, he tried tucking himself into a ball, one knee almost up to his chin. He felt a spot in his back pop, and he loosed a soothed groan, as if that one thing was what held him back from dropping off, and finally got to dozing.

But they weren't one to sleep for long and after a few hours they were up again, putting away the blanket, slipping a couple slices of bread into the toaster and heading upstairs to pull on the tiny shorts they wore beneath their skirt, slipping their phone into it before heading back down to grab one slice of toast, nibbling on it as they did their morning stretches, then grabbed the other before they put on their shoes and slipped out the front door.


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we get to meet Roman's old roomates and friends ~

Sans burst awake at the usual time, sitting up without so much as needing to yawn, though he did rub his sockets before he made his bed. Checking to see that Papy was in his room, he noted that the couch was also empty, but noticed that Roman's shoes were missing, so figured perhaps they were outside. Knocking just in case, he got in the shower and scrubbed away, humming happily as he did a thorough check of his bones and joints, the massage from last night having him feel perfectly astounding this morning. Taking a towel to wrap around himself, he hurried back to his room and pulled on his underarmor, as well as a pair of socks and shorts, then pranced over to his brother's room. "PAPYRUS! TIME TO GET UP!" he called, knocking hard several times before skipping down to start breakfast. Eggs and bacon, he thought cheerfully, already taking down his big frying pan and gathering everything up. He'd check on his brother in another ten minutes, then five after that. If he wasn't up by then, Sans usually went and started hopping on his bed until he WAS up.

It wasn't much long after that Roman finally returned, covered in sweat and few fresh bruises, including one on their jaw that they rubbed at as they walked in and kicked their shoes off. They moved to the kitchen and peeked in, enjoying the smell a moment before speaking up with a chipper tone. "Good morning, Sans! I'm gonna hop in the shower before breakfast. Um... do you have any clothes I could borrow for the day? Mine are... used." They were already uncomfortable enough wearing a shirt that was still sweaty, they didn't even want to think about wearing these socks all day.

"Good morning, Roman! You're up early, did you sleep okay?" pausing to think as he scooped up the finished bacon onto some paper towels, "oh... probably, they might be a bit small on you, though," he called from his cooking, "just whatever you think will fit okay? I can wash stuff later, I usually run laundry when I get home from patrols so I can make sure it gets into the dryer as soon as the rinse cycle is done," he added as he cracked three more eggs. "Could you check on Papy too while you're up there? If he's not awake just take the blankets and pillow away or somethin."

They slipped further into the kitchen in curiosity and moved behind him, head tipping to the side as they sized him up in comparison to their own frame. "Hm. You're not that much shorter and really, your frame's a bit wider. If anything I might need to tighten the pants. Thank you, though. I'll try not to be too long." They patted his head a bit before heading to the stairs, jumping over the last two before bounding quietly into Sans' room, curiously moving to his closet to look through what he had. They grabbed a cropped tank top that read 'Cool Dude', a pair of simple grey shorts that seemed to fit them just fine, along with a clean pair of socks. They moved them to the bathroom before remembering the other request and slipped over to Papyrus' door, giving it a good knock before opening it and poking their head in. "Papyrus? You up?"

The sight that greeted them was Papyrus half-off the bed, chest to the end of the mattress, arms and head hanging over. 'yeah inna minute...' he murmured half-coherently, not even moving from the slackened position. He'd heard the other two moving about and tried to get up, only to decide partway through the journey that it wasn't quite time to put forth that much effort. 'go on without me...'

They slinked their way into the room with an amused little smirk on their face as they moved close to his head and smoothly dropped to their knees beside him before leaning over so they could get a better look at his face. "Your brother says it's time to get up. And the sooner I get you up, the sooner I can get in the shower."

'my bro also says not to smoke in the house,' he muttered, waving a hand around lazily for emphasis, 'shows how i listen.' His eyelights did shift tiredly to the other face, tilting his skull just enough to make eye contact. 'not stop'n ya.'

Both brows raised as that smirk started turning a bit more mischievous. "Do I look like your... bro?" They slowly pulled themselves back up into a standing position, hands on their hips as they looked down at him. "He sent me up here to get you up and I'm not failing a mission on my first day. Besides..." They turned to peer towards the door to make sure it was still Sans-free before lowering their voice a bit. "If you get up and go to breakfast, I'll sneak you some smokes during patrol."

Half-rolling, he looked up at the other skeleton, eyes hooding in mock suspicion before he shook his head sternly. 'you think i don't already have a stash at my post? also, it's not a failure, more like... renegotiation of terms.'

"Oho..." Their eyes lit up a bit as they leaned closer, those lips curling with even more mischief than before. "And I suppose Sans doesn't happen to know about this stash?" They lifted both brows with a smug look on their face before reaching a hand over to boop him on the nose bone. "Get up. I don't negotiate with lazy terrorists."

 _'uuugh,'_ the taller groaned, sitting up in his bed and turning to look over at the offending other monster, almost as if pouting, but did the same as last night, that almost catlike motion of standing, though on his bed this time, rather than to the floor. 'alright, i'm up, now what?'

Roman had perfected the art of rolling one's eyelights and did so with exaggeration before shaking their head at him. "I did include going to breakfast in my demands." They sighed and grabbed the sides of the oversized shirt before pulling it off, revealing heavy light purple scarring down their front before they tossed the sweaty thing at his head. "Here's your shirt back. Better see ya at breakfast." They turned and walked out, revealing a few more scars on their back before they headed into the bathroom to get washed up.

He caught the shirt with his face, standing still for several minutes before he just walked like that down the stairs and slowly sat in a chair. Sans called something in greeting over his shoulder, then "WHAT IN THE SWEET STARS!"  
'just goin with the flow.'  
"Papy you can't wear a shirt on your- is that the shirt Roman wore last night?" The tall skeleton shrugged, as if he didn't know. "Papyrus."  
'hey they threw it at me, i just came downstairs for breakfast, bro. take it up with them.'  
"Papy take it to the laundry, please. I'm not feeding you with a dirty shirt over your skull."  
'i call discrimination,' he commented in offense as he walked over to the laundry, still wearing it on his head. 'hey Sans, am i supposed to leave it here?'  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE PAPYRUS!"  
'that's not a yes.'

Roman wasn't in the shower long and joined the brothers soon after with the orange bow tied around the front of their neck, the tails dangling down so that the majority of their scarring was hidden from sight. "So, what are we yelling about this morning? I assume your brother is still being obstinate, Sans?" They lifted a brow as they looked at the open laundry and took their seat at the table.

Sans sighed in relief as his brother came back without the shirt and sat back down, looking totally like he hadn't just been acting like a shit. The grin, however, was genuinely bright, despite how much he hated being up this early, at least he'd had a bit of fun to help make it not so bad. "No, it's fine," Sans said, rubbing his nasal bone before serving up the three plates, each with a steaming heap of scrambled eggs and a generous portion of bacon, as well as a slice of toast. "Papy don't forget you're helping us after shift today."  
'mmm-hm,' he muttered around a mouthful of bacon and egg, nodding as he lifted a finger, chewing, ' _ah_ , and you don't forget to do applications for work leave if you want to be going to concerts regularly. also if Roman is living in an actual house, rather than an apartment complex or dormitories, then also pick up forms for an increase stipend and relocation process.'  
Getting right back to eating, he didn't even seem to react to Sans' expression.  
"Okay, what did you do in the laundry room, and who are you?"

They weren't used to working out on an empty stomach and when the food was set in front of them they were practically drooling, waiting only a moment before tearing in happily and letting out a small groan of satisfaction. Once they were out of famished mode, they slowed down their eating and peered over as the two brothers spoke. They lifted a brow at Sans' reaction, finding it a feasible assessment that his brother wasn't usually so involved in the finer points of his work. "Maybe I'm beginning to rub off on him." They looked from Sans to Paps, gently tapping their head before chuckling quietly to themselves and going back to their food.

'Sans how do you think we afford this place?' he asked bluntly, his own plate finished up, 'forms are a stupid pain in the ass and i loathe their existence-'  
"Language!"  
'-but they're only yearly so i can at least make sure to do - _that_ -.'  
The explanation at least settled the smaller skeleton, though he made a quick note on his phone about the form his brother had said, so they could pick them up. Usually Papyrus was good for recalling those sorts of details, at least. Sans was better at the wide scope, focusing too hard on tiny things made him liable to get frustrated. Picking up the dirty dishes, he started on washing them while Papyrus turned to look at Roman with a quietly hooded gaze, like he wanted to grin but decided to just sit there.  
"Papy wear a jacket today instead of your hoodie, it needs washed."  
'now you're oppressing me!' he smirked, but waved at him in agreement when he looked over his shoulder, 'no no, it's okay, i'll just wear whatever.' 

Roman quietly chuckled at their banter, shaking their head before they got up from their seat. "You two are adorable." They sighed and moved to the kitchen help with the dishes, holding out their hands so they could rinse after he'd scrubbed them, then set them in the rack to dry. "So, what's on the agenda today? I assume you're going to be showing me around so I can get a bit more used to this place. I almost got lost trying to get back here after my exercise." They let out a soft laugh at themselves before drying off their hands.

"Well! I think perhaps that would be a good use of our first day!" Sans exclaimed, almost forgetting to not shout as loudly as possible. Papyrus headed upstairs to have a quick shower and change while they chatted, not at all involved in their particular duties right now. "Then we can get Papy and take the ferry to start moving your things. After that, likely we'll just come home and do what we did last night. Tomorrow probably will be a full patrol, though."

"I only really saw the town last time I was here and even then, it was mostly Muffet's. My, uh, friends weren't too interested in seeing the quieter sights of town." They started towards the door to slip their shoes on once again as they got ready to go. "I... should apologize in advance for my friends. They're... well, they don't really have a verbal filter. Or a strong understanding of boundaries." They reached up to scratch lightly at their neck beneath the ribbon as they sighed, not entirely looking forward to introducing their new friends to their old. Especially not Paps.

Sans seemed to understand, nodding quietly as he started putting his gear on, with Papyrus lumbering back down in his usual cargo shorts, though he'd done as his brother asked and carried the orange hoodie down, having fished out a grey one instead, the pattern of fishbones and cats nearly faded out of sight unless you were looking closely. 'better?' he asked, giving a highly affronted turn of the head, but was smiling around the toothpick as the smallest skeleton nodded appreciatively. Tying his bandanna in place, he finished off his outfit with his boots, stomping a little to make sure they were settled properly.  
"I think we'll be fine, Roman, we can get our introductions to the layout of town started and worry about that when we get there!"  
'have fun with that,' his brother said as he was opening the door as he wedged his feet into the sneakers.  
"And no napping!" Sans reminded him as the three of them started out the door. Locking it behind them, his brother shrugged slowly, as if to say _'cant promise nothin'_ but started at a leisurely pace towards his post. Sans figured a loop around town first would help, starting from the house.

Roman gave a nod and slipped out the door with them before turning attention to the grey hoodie, the squinted a bit before reaching out to grab a bit of the sleeve in their hand, moving their head to just the right distance with that squint before their eyes glittered with a small kittenish smile forming. "Cute." The sleeve was released as they hopped off the porch and into the snow, feeling less annoyed by it now that they'd gotten used to it and gave one of the lumpier bits a good kick to send flakes flying around. "I could have sworn I saw something about one mandatory nap a day in our paperwork." They looked back at Sans with that deadpan apathetic face, though they couldn't quite hide the amused glimmer of violet sparkling in their sockets.

"I saw nothing of the sort!" Sans insisted, even stomping a foot as he folded his arms, "don't encourage him, Roman." The tone was more pleading than upset, though, as if he wasn't quite able to handle them both being this silly this early. He took a moment to smooth himself, clearing his throat. "Okay, so, we can probably start off with the library and main shop, since that's where a lot of monsters go during the day. Muffet's," he added with a mild twinge of hesitation, as if he wasn't quite sure if he liked the place or not, "is closed until about lunch, then will be the usual focus of nighttime disturbances, especially weekends."

They couldn't help but giggle at Sans' reaction, shoving their hands in their pockets as they grinned at him. "I'm sorry, it wasn't him I was encouraging. You're just too cute when you're mad." They stuck out the tip of their tongue as they chuckled and started walking towards town. "I figured Muffet's would be the hotspot for activity. Seems to be the only real place for entertainment around here and when you have a lot of people gathering at night... it usually gets rowdy. Though I'm sure I can handle anything that happens around here. I worked as something of an undercover bouncer back in the Capital, which was some tiring work... but also pretty fun."

"She's not a bad monster," Sans found himself saying as they walked, the trip to the library taking practically no time at all at the pace they seemed to have silently decided on, "Muffet is really nice, for the life of me I can't understand why she'd decide to run a bar at all, though Papy says it's because she's already a night-owl and trying to get by with just a diner wasn't covering the bills." Pausing as they reached the library, he saw a couple of snowdrakes sitting outside chattering with cups of coffee, their icy feathers smoothed and relaxed. "Oh, I'll have to take you to see Grillby too sometime, he's kinda out of town but oh stars it's worth the walk," he seemed to get a little dreamy-eyed, "the spice cake is the best, especially if you get it with some cream frosting."

"She seemed a bit curt to me, though... that might have been because of my chosen company. They were getting loud, even for my tastes." They looked around the town and peered curiously into the library, peeking in at a chair that seemed to be absolutely screaming their name. "I can see why she'd want to. Monsters generally tend to flock to where there's alcohol. It helps them... forget." They reached out and touched the glass of the window for a moment before letting it drop back to their pocket, rummaging around before pulling out the pack of smokes and lighter, popping one of those sticks into their mouth before lighting it up and taking a drag before letting out a soft stream that they were careful to aim away from everyone before letting out a relaxed sigh and putting everything back in their pocket. "Oh, I love Grillby's!" They turned to Sans with that excited glitter in their eyes as they spoke. "I don't even know what my favorite is there. He makes these carrot cake muffins that are just to die for. And his macarons. Ugh. I could live off of those things. No one in the Capital even touches that guy's talent." They grinned before taking another drag, letting a steady stream of smoke float up into the air.

"Roman!" he'd said as the cigarette made its appearance, seeming to puff up in indignation, "you're as bad as Papy with those things! Don't you care they're bad for you?" Even getting to hear about what his new friend liked about Grillby's didn't damper his building irritation, "they yellow your bones and make your voice all scratchy! And maybe even make it easier to get magical exhaustion and sicknesses!"

They felt their soul flutter a bit at the show of concern and smiled as they moved to walk a bit closer beside him, making sure the lit stick was on their opposite side. "Sans... I appreciate your concern and honestly... I've tried quitting a few times, but..." They looked over at the stick and flicked a bit of ash from it before turning back to look at their shorter companion. "Physical health isn't the only important thing and... smoking helps me relax." They brought the cig up and took another drag, letting it roll around their mouth again before letting it curl out past their fangs. "I usually don't smoke tobacco, though. I have a mixture of herbs that I've been using for years now. It smells way better than this, too. More like... cherries." They lifted the stick and looked at it with a certain kind of appreciation before clenching it in their teeth with a grin. "And come on, given how often I exercise, the negative effects hardly have time to catch up with me."

"Hm, well, I guess since you're active it's not as bad," he felt forced to concede, but then lifted a finger knowingly, "but, if that herb mixture is any better, then perhaps I should ask you to get Papy to use it instead. I know he'll never quit but I have been getting very happy with his progress. He used to go through several packs a day, sometimes!" Sans sounded extremely distressed at the last thing, looking over at his friend with clasped hands, as if wanting to wring them together, but just leaving them locked in place. "But I do know he smoked again last night, after I went to bed. I'm used to noticing fresher smoke smell over the ashy." He seemed to be torn between being upset at the fact that his brother had given in or more upset that he was sure he'd found his minimum limit. Four a day still seemed like a lot, he thought, chewing absently on his lower 'lip' while they went along. Not many monsters were up yet, the ones that were being too busy getting through the morning routines to be concerned with greeting one another. It was easier to get the showing around done, but he did rather miss saying good morning to a lot of monsters. The time ticked by as Sans tried to make sure they were given a thorough introduction to the town, though he didn't go too far into the residential area, since the neighborhood watch was actually very well organized, and it was a lot more monsters in one place. It'd need another day for them to do proper rounds there, so he just made mention of going over it another day. Their patrols usually took them out of town, anyhow.

"Hmmm, I'll have to stock up then, I guess. I'm not gonna lie, I can smoke like a freight train when I'm concentrating hard on something." They scratched at their neck a bit at the mention of last nights smoke and let a soft stream curl out of their nose. "Yeeeah, last night was my fault. He seemed like he was having a hard time, so I asked if he wanted to join me. I'll try not to smoke in the house anymore, though, since it bothers you." They gave a bit of a nod before continuing on with their introduction to the town, putting the butt of the cig out on their tongue and carrying it around until they found a trashcan to toss it into. They remained rather quiet when they came near other monsters, looking them over without making eye contact, carrying themselves with an air of confidence while keeping that look of disinterest on their face as they took in every detail of the town.

He'd shrugged at the comment about smoking in the house, since his brother's room already had the aroma, it wasn't really that big of a concern to him for that room itself. When Roman had put the cig out on their tongue, he'd flinched with a wince, but hadn't asked why his friend did that, preferring to continue with the route, since he would need to show the other skeleton at least one of the patrol routes today before it was time to fetch Papyrus. The one he decided on took them around to the lower edge of the forest, bordering on where the dogs usually took the bulk of the work. He'd have to take the time to introduce Roman to all of the dog squad, since they'd be keen on getting their scent. Probably once the house was finished up they could do that, he thought to himself as they started along the trail. "Roman, what did you mean about your friends? What you said earlier at the house, I mean?" Since there wasn't much to need to explain about the patrol, his mind had shifted back to curious conversation rather than informing the other monster.

They were enjoying the scenery of the woods when Sans spoke up, bringing them to turn attention to the shorter monster with an almost apologetic smile. "Well... they tend to say whatever's on their mind, whether it's appropriate to say out loud or not. And they curse. A lot... and seem to find it fascinating that I don't." They lightly rubbed the area between their eyes, still feeling a bit odd without their glasses. "And they don't seem to truly understand personal, physical boundaries. They like to touch and hug people they don't know. I don't mind it myself so much now that I'm used to them, but... they might try to hug you... and... probably pick you up." They covered their face in embarrassment thinking back to when they'd first met the girls, shaking their head with a sigh.

"Hmm," he really disliked when Papy used that kind of language, he didn't know why but it just bothered him. He knew it was just words, but some part of him balked at hearing it. Not because it hurt his feelings or really did anything other than make him feel off. At hearing they would be trying to pick him up, he cringed visibly. Papyrus going with them might be more of a problem in that case, he'd often even got on Alphys' case for doing that, and she was one of his best friends. Strangers doing it might make the taller skeleton need to smoke an entire pack just to keep from snapping. Sans decided he'd leave off on nagging him today if it got to that. "I uh... we should probably warn Papy then, he's kinda... overprotective."

They groaned even more when they were reminded the taller skele would be going with them. "Oh stars, Papyrus..." Their hand slid down their face as they let out a deep sigh and was already fishing out another cigarette to light up as their mind raced through how badly this could go. "They might actually ignore you once they see him. They tend to lose all sense of propriety around the tall, handsome type." They took a deep drag and let it roll around in their mouth before slowly letting it seep from their teeth. "I'll try to warn them ahead of time to behave themselves, but they never listen to me, and trying to get them to leave the house when they don't want to is like pulling teeth." They reached into another pocket and pulled out their phone to start tapping out a small novel of a message with their behavioral demands.

"Oh," he replied quietly, looking curiously at his friend before keeping an eye out while they walked, in case anything might trip them while texting. Maybe they would get lucky to have the other monsters agree to leave the house? Seemed a long shot, but positivity was one thing Sans was constantly leaning towards. "Perhaps they'll listen today," he said hopefully, especially since he KNEW Papy would be rather disgruntled with all the attention. Definitely would not be nagging him about how much he smoked today. "And maybe should get Papy some honeybuns from Grillby today too... it'll make him happy." They were starting into the perpendicular area of the route, where they were going to pass town rather than walk away from it, then double back towards the river. They'd reach his brother's post with some time to take a break before heading to the ferry.

By the looks of Roman's face, today was not the day they were going to listen. They smoked through what was left in their mouth before pulling out another and lighting it up, beginning to feel a light buzz in their skull that made it easier to bear with the stubborn attitude of the girl at the other end of the phone. "Honeybuns sound absolutely amazing right now." With a final click they tucked their phone away, took an especially long drag and sighed to let the smoke back out. "They will be there and now that they know I don't want them there, will probably be extra annoying... we should probably pick up a pack of smokes or two for your brother. I've already seen how snappy he can be with just me... he might actually do me the favor of dusting these two." They chuckled at the thought and shook their head before quietly going back to their smoking.

 _"Mmm,"_ Sans hummed in a half-groan at the thought of it. Bad enough he was going to need to let the smoking itself slide without giving him even more to smoke up. Papy didn't have the best self-control when it came to smoking or honey. At least when he did indulge in booze, he'd pretty much insist on sweet mixed drinks, and almost never enough to give him much of a hangover. "Try giving him those herb ones you talked about, for one of them," he sighed, rubbing his nasal bone with a low groan as they were getting in sight of the post. The tall skeleton was there, leaning his brow against one of the slender poles holding up the over-arching shelter with a half-smoked, but currently unlit cigarette in his teeth. He didn't even try to hide it, casually perking open an eye as the other two monsters approached.  
'time ta head off already?' he murmured tiredly, meaning he'd been napping recently.  
"No, we finished a little sooner than planned."  
'hm, sounds like you're enjoy'n it, but you got a sour look on yer face, bro. sup?'

"If he likes sweets, I'm sure he'll enjoy them." They peered over at Sans as he groaned, reaching over to brush their hand on his arm. "I'm... sorry for stressing you out like this. I can take care of the packing by myself if you want, it's no big deal. There's no reason for you to have to deal with my headaches." They knocked a bit more ash from their nearly spent cigarette before taking a smaller drag and turning attention to the nearing post. "Well... I gave him the rundown on my roommates. Who **will** be there, just to be a thorn in my side. They can be... hard to deal with."

'eh, sooner it's done sooner we can get away from em, right?' he muttered around his own cig.  
"Yes, I am not leaving you to deal with this by yourself!" Sans added, using the desire to help to override his building anxiety. Papyrus noticed, and put the half-burned stick away to get up and rub his brother's head.  
'hey, its alright bro, if ya want i can run interference on em while you two focus on pack'n an such.'  
"You just wanna not have to pack things, Papy."  
'true. but if i'm distracting them they're not slowing you down.'

"Ohhhh, you'll be distracting them alright." They sighed and put the butt out on their tongue once again with a sigh. "I don't have a lot so it shouldn't take too long to pack everything... assuming they didn't turn the place into a disaster zone for the one day I've been gone." They stopped in thought for a moment before groaning and pulling their phone out again to start messaging. "It's going to be a wonderful thing to not have to deal with them anymore. They aren't bad girls, just... difficult for someone like me to deal with on a daily basis." Their phone buzzed and with another groan they walked ahead of the two and brought the phone to their ear as they began talking. "Yes, I'm alive... no, you cannot have my pocky! I don't care, put it back. Stop going through my things, I can pack them myself. Yes, they're both boys. Yes, brothers. Y-... you know what, no, stop. That's all your getting. Keep your hands to yourselves or so help me..." They let out another groan as they lowered their voice, though by their body language it looked as if they might be whispering threats.

Again, Sans flinched at seeing that manner of snuffing out a cigarette, but still didn't ask. They let the other skeleton have their space for the call, but Papyrus couldn't help but quietly snicker to himself at what he could hear of the irritated conversation. 'hey Roman, tell em about how you reacted to my height,' he goaded, only to get elbowed sharply by Sans.  
"Don't encourage them! We'll get done faster if they AREN'T constantly bothering us."  
'Roman, tell them about the-'  
"PAPYRUS!"

They peered back over their shoulder with that unamused look on their face as a voice continued chattering on from the earpiece. "Actually, the older brother's well over six foot tall and looks like he could probably kill a man with those legs." They knew the girls well enough that they had the phone away from their face before the high pitched squealing started, shooting a smug little look back at Paps before trying to calm the two back down. "Yeah. He says he's happy to keep you company while me and Sans do all the work, so you girls have at him and leave us alone, okay? Good. Glad we could work out a deal. We'll see you in a bit... and I'm serious about the pocky. You don't want a repeat of last month do you? I didn't think so. Byyye~!"

Papyrus almost let himself look surprised by the amount of noise created on the other end of the phone, but then again, he lived with his brother. The smug look had him just give a casual wave, as if this sort of thing was a daily occurrence for him. 'well, guess you two will have fun,' he said smoothly, flicking his cigarette back into place and trying to light it, only for the smallest skeleton to leap up and snatch the lighter from him.  
"You know the riverman hates you smoking on the boat!"  
'it'd be gone before we get to the docks,' he answered, taking out the lighter that he'd actually filled, burning the tip of his cig and taking a slow drag, 'and imma need to chill a bit before dealing with a pair of squealing girls for you an yer friend, Sans.'  
"YOU OFFERED TO DO THAT."  
'doesn't mean imma enjoy it. i can take the bullet fer ya tho.'

They moved towards the docks with an amused smile on their face as they listened to the two bicker. "What guy doesn't enjoy having a couple of girls swooning and pawing all over him?" They peered back with a lifted brow as they looked back over their shoulder. "Really, though, I'm sorry to put you through this. I'll try to make it go as quickly as possible so you don't have to suffer for too long. And... if they get to be too much, just come get me and I'll deal with them." Their shoulders slumped a bit as they turned back around and started looking through their phone.

'nah, i'm pretty good with handling it,' he nodded self-assuredly, pinching out his cigarette as they got to the dock, 'just make sure we don't have ta go back, is all i'm say'n.'  
Sans was being quiet, actually lagging back a little bit before he realized that he was doing so, rushing to catch up to Roman, reassuringly patting their shoulder, leaning closer with a low voice.  
"Don't worry, Roman... we'll be there with you the whole time. Papy might even pun them to leaving if we're lucky."

"Yeah, well... I'm curious to see how you handle these two in particular." They looked around them a bit before noticing Sans rushing to catch up, the hand on their shoulder causing their brows to raise before reaching their own hand over, placing it on top of Sans' and giving it a nice squeeze as they smiled softly at him, their soul giving a soft flutter once again. "Thank you again, Sans. I really appreciate it, though..." They peered up at Paps with that apologetic look. "I would try to refrain from punning or too many stupid jokes in particular. They actually enjoy that."

'shit, now i'm stuck with just my looks an legs,' he mused in a forlorn voice as they waited on the ferry to slow to a stop, Sans giving his brother a puffingly angry face at the swearing, but... well he'd have to hear more of it, if the other two were as bad as Roman said. It didn't take long before they were seated and waiting for the ferry to get moving, and once it did, none of them seemed eager to try to talk, since the almost breakneck speed of the ferry would've stolen away most of their words, unless they yelled. Getting to the landing nearest the Capital, Papyrus got out first, displaying that catlike smoothness before reaching over to just pluck Sans out of the boat when he went to reach out for a little balance.  
"Papy, I was fine," he huffed, then the other shrugged apologetically, having realized what he'd done about a moment too late, when his brother had already been lifted off his feet. "Anyhow," Sans continued after brushing himself off, "which way are we headed?"

Roman kept their hands tucked into their pockets and their sockets shut as the boat sped on, foot tapping as they tried to simply ignore it. They waited until the other two were out, lifting an amused brow at their antics, before slipping out with their own fluid grace. "It isn't too far and I know the streets well enough that it'll cut our time in half." They started walking, slowly shifting up onto their toes the closer they got to the Capital, that body taking on its smooth swaying as they spoke. "It's towards the heart of the city. The area looks a little run down, but it's not really so bad when you're used to it." They looked around as they entered the city and immediately started moving through back streets and alleys, trying not to go too fast so they didn't lose their companions, stopping every now and then before continuing on. It only took about fifteen minutes before they stopped in front of a brick building that looked like it might crumble if you leaned on it too hard. "Home sweet home." They sighed and started towards the door.

Papyrus kept a keen eye on the both of them during the walk, that lurching over-protectiveness now somehow extending to the other skeleton already. He didn't think about that too much, instead just letting his attention stick to keeping Sans from being bothered while also keeping pace without so much as a hitch in his stride. He did glare off one monster that seemed to have tried getting their attention, and had herded Sans away simply by moving to his other side and walking just a bit closer. Luckily his brother didn't really say anything about it if he did notice. The worn brick would have looked comforting if not for the fact it was so... unsteady. Sans bounded up, all attention on his friend as he followed, and the tallest of them was giving another cursory glance about before following after.

They moved up to the fifth floor, ignoring bags of trash and various bits of furniture people had left outside their door before stopping at their own and simply opening the door to walk in. Immediately the overly energetic bunny and kitty monster were squealing and giddy when they saw the two new skeles. "Omg, Roma, you didn't tell us the other one was so cute!" The bunny squealed and made a move towards him, only to have Roman step between them and give her a look.  
"We had a deal, Bunni. You don't touch this one." The bunny shivered and backed off immediately before turning her attention to the tallest among them and moved in close, her arms wrapping around his arm as she giggled.  
"Hiii, I'm Bunni. And this is Sunny." They motioned to the kitty who had appeared at Papyrus' other side, the two giddy girls quickly trying to lead him over to the couch.

Watching the other skeleton interject himself between the rabbit and his brother had Papyrus grinning, using that to his advantage by practically locking it on his face as the two pretty much demanded he sit with them. 'Sans you two let me know if you need a hand,' he said, more in the way of letting his brother know to tell him when they were ready to leave. Turning back to the clinging girls, hands still pressed comfortably into his hoodie pocket as he let himself be dragged over. 'Papyrus. so you were the ones squealing into the phone.' 

Following Roman with a quick glance back at his brother, he had his hands clasped like earlier, as if wanting to wring them but resisting adding the motion. He seemed stuck with a thought in his throat, but quietly did his best to escape their attention as well.

They rolled their lights at the girls and shook their head, silently wishing Papyrus good luck before leading Sans down the hall and glaring at all the trash and clothing that had accumulated overnight. They peered over at the smaller skele and lifted a brow at the look on his face before speaking softly. "Are you alright?" They stopped at a door with their hand on the knob, but all focus had gone to their companion.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the girls had made themselves comfortable with the taller skele, Sunny seeming content with just resting her head on him and purring while a hand wandered up and down his arm, but Bunni seemed a bit more interested in getting to know him, letting a few fingers trace over his kneecap idly as she gazed up at his face. "Have you - _really_ \- killed a man with these legs? I bet you could... what is it you do for a living? I feel like I may have seen you in some... videos." She wiggled her brows playfully before giggling and snuggling up close to him.

"Am..." he started, looking back where they'd left his brother, "do I sound like that?" Sans asked, seemingly very concerned now that he'd actually seen someone who gave a lot of loud and enthusiastic energy behind their speech. He was so distracted he hardly even noticed the trash, but once he did, he'd likely be making high-pitched, indignant noises.

The cat wasn't as bad as her companion, he thought to himself as she toyed with his knee and generally made herself very snug against him. 'nah. and i'm a sentry out in Snowdin, prolly saw me at Muffet's or somethin.' He was already itching for a smoke, though the feline petting his arm was at least calming enough he could go a bit longer without it yet. He figured he might as well engage them a bit if he was gonna be successful in keeping them from bothering the other two. 'what do you two feel like doin? i'm just here while they're packing.'

Roman stared at him, blinking a few times before an amused grin broke across their face, their free arm wrapping around his shoulders before they pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his skull. "Not even close, Sans. You're energetic, sure, but you don't sound like a hyperactive child all of the time." They let him go and opened the door, flipping on the light and immediately had to step over some clothing and an open pad of paper. For someone who complained about the mess the other two made, their room was a complete disaster with clothing and art supplies strewn everywhere, though to be fair it didn't look like there was a scrap of trash anywhere besides the overflowing ashtray. "Alright! Sorry about the mess, but it really shouldn't take long to get it all packed away." They laced their fingers together and cracked their knuckles before grabbing a box out of the closet and setting it on the bed before grabbing a bag to begin folding clothing into. And boy golly did they own a lot of clothing.

Bunni giggled even as her scooting closer brought a knee over his lap, her hands resting on his shoulder before letting her chin rest there as well. "Well, I know what I - _feel_ \- like doing, but Roma would get so pissed."  
"What do you wanna bet she's back there making out with the little one." Bunni hid her face as she started giggling again, then leaned across Paps' chest a bit as she whispered.  
"You know how she loves the short ones. I bet that's why she has us babysitting his brother out here." Both girls got caught up in a fit of the giggles before remembering Papyrus was in the room, which only made them giggle more before Bunni finally calmed down to talk. "How about a movie, handsome? That should give us plenty of time to get to know each other."  
"And give the other two a chance to... pack."  
"Sunny, stop!" They both broke out into a fit of giggles again as they cuddled up to Paps, Bunni grabbing the remote to find something to watch.

He tensed up at the kiss a bit, but nodded and was immediately reminded of how Papy's room used to look, sort of. Deciding to focus on clothes first, Sans started in like a tiny plow, not leaving a scrap of fabric on the floor before deciding it's destination was the bed, starting to fold what seemed to be the first of dozens of shirts. "Would you want to have any of this washed when we get back?" he asked as he finished the first stack of folding and had started a second one. "And I think there will be room for everything to sit beside tv without being in the way." 

Papyrus managed to avoid rolling his eyes at them, instead just relaxing with an arm propped against the back of the couch and angled to rest his cheek in the palm. _'more like I'm babysitting the two of you,'_ he thought mildly, but shrugged at the suggestion. 'suppose if you've got nothin else in mind,' he said, almost as if daring them to try anything without outright saying it. Stars he was glad Sans didn't giggle like that, it had this scratch-on-chalkboard quality to it that made his bones kinda ache, he realized after awhile. 'either of you care if i smoke?' he asked after that revelation had really sunk in. He hoped that it wouldn't take long. He'd be glad to help move stuff no matter how heavy it was.

"Hm? Anything on the floor is dirty. I used to have a laundry basket, until a couple of certain someones got drunk and decided to try sledding down the stairs while I was at work." They sighed and shook their head as they finished stuffing their clean clothes into the backpack and zipped it shut, then started moving most of their other trinkets and goodies into the box, coming across a nice big tote that they handed to Sans for the clothing he'd been folding, lifting a brow at the gesture before grinning. "Aw, don't worry about making them neat. Unless you're trying to drag this out to punish your brother." They looked towards the door for a moment, listening before biting their fang over their lip with a touch of concern on their face. "Stars, I hope they're behaving themselves." They let out a sigh as they shoved more stuff into the box until it was full, then grabbed a smaller one from the closet, slipping behind Sans to get to the nightstand to start digging out various bags, bottles and smaller boxes of mystery content that they shoved all too quickly into the cardboard container.

"Well, when you put it - _that_ \- way." Bunni slid her leg a bit further over him, practically straddling his leg as she pushed up to nuzzle her soft nose against his jaw.  
"There's plenty of things we have in mind, hot stuff." Sunny purred softly into his ear as a hand slid over his chest and slowly trailed further down.  
"We don't mind at all if you smoke, do we Sunny?"  
"Not at all. Feel free to... enjoy yourself." They started into another round of giggling as those hands began getting a bit more brave in their wanderings.

"He'll be fine," Sans said, now focusing more on getting the things packed than making them neat, "and we can probably get you another one for your place, too. You're welcome to use our laundry room if theres nothing there, I don't recall seeing a washer, but it could've been hidden in cabinets." After a few more quiet minutes of putting things inside packing containers, he also looked over at the door. "If anything, Papy's probably going to get them whipped up into a tizzy just in time for us to wave goodbye, if they're not behaving. He's good at that."

Casually sliding his hand over her snout, he adjusted and was fetching a cigarette from his hoodie to light, at the same time dislodging Sunny's arm from in front of his chest, as if making them work for their wandering touches. Leaning back again, he gave a hooded-eyed look to both sides, then let the puff of smoke curl up out of his fangs. 'you two are awful handsy,' he said in his smooth, lazy tone, 'here i thought we were gonna watch a movie.' Taking a couple more drags, he puffed the stream up, then leaned more lazily back into the cushions. 'gimme a rundown of what you got in mind,' he suggested after a few more long moments of doing nothing but smoke.

They tapped their chin in thought as they finished with the nightstand and moved on to the little desk crammed against the wall, pulling out a plethora of paints and pens and brushes, not to mention the copious amounts of paper. "I didn't see one either, so yeah, I might have to take you up on that offer if it isn't any trouble." They made quick work of the desk and began scrounging up what they could off of the floor, dragging more out from beneath the bed as they listened. "...whipped up into a tizzy?" They leaned back to look up at Sans a brow lifted curiously. "What does that mean?"

Bunni squeaked at the touch before leaning into it with a soft hum of pleasure. "Well, you can't blame us for being a little curious, can you? It isn't often we get to enjoy touching a body like yours." She let her soft paws wander up to the other side of his jaw, tracing it gently before running down the side of his neck.  
"We got to touch Roma once when she was completely wasted. She'd always said she was all bone, but... she has that tongue, so I'm not sure I believe her." Sunny's hand dipped beneath the hem of his jacket, playing along his iliac crest as she purred and Bunni finally slid herself completely into his lap.  
"Well, what - _I_ \- have in mind is maybe Mr. Papyrus teaching the class about skeleton monster anatomy." Sunny gave his hip a firm squeeze as she leaned up and let her mouth brush gently against his neck.  
"I'd prefer it if he - _showed_ \- us."

"I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest," Sans replied with a shrug, palms held upward in honest confusion, "I've heard him say it a few times, mainly when he's talking about girls that had really been bothering him quite a lot. I think he also said I almost got someone whipped up into a tizzy too once, but I'm not even sure how." 

'now girls,' he said, sounding entirely unbothered by their attentive touches, though he did adjust in place to let him move the cigarette in his hand back to get another drag, 'the first thing ya need to know about skeletons,' Papyrus let the smoke trail out in a curl, alongside his bright orange tongue, then continued talking, 'is they are a more magic-imbued type of monster.' Another pause for smoking, still just lounging as the two were pawing at him. 'so, naturally, a lot of what other monsters have, such as muscle and organs,' puff, breathe, 'is contained in the bone itself, for the most part.' He pressed at his shirt, below the ribcage, 'like how our magic aura makes clothing 'fit' like we have much more mass, but can also be snugged up right to the bone.' Lifting his hoodie and the tanktop underneath, he showed how it was, as always, skeletal. 'basically same as you, just built in a different way.' Letting it drop, he gave a mischief-laden grin. 'or were you think'n about things a lil more... interestin' than that?'

"Hm. Odd. I wonder if he meant teasing?" They pulled out a box of books that looked ready to go already, hidden away for their own protection given the lack of appreciation for privacy from the others. " _Hmmmm_... I think one more box oughtta do it. Benefits of living in a small space. Less chance to get overrun with clutter." They smiled and hunted around for the last of their stuff, pulling out odds and ends to throw into another smaller box.

Bunni looked entirely entranced by the tongue curling smoke around it, leaning a bit closer as he spoke with a look that said she was contemplating closing in on it until he continued talking and broke her out of her trance. She leaned back as he pressed into his hoodie, those long ears perking up curiously as she actually became attentive to the "lesson". Sunny, however, was letting the words wash over her as she continued tracing her hand around, rubbing up and down his leg until that hoodie and tank were lifted, her head tipping curiously to the side while Bunni pressed herself down against his lap a bit more, her hands reaching down playfully to the front of those shorts. "Oh, I was - _definitely_ \- thinking something more interesting." She wiggled against him as she started trying to undo the pesky button that was hiding the answers to her curiosity.

Sans shrugged again, moving things that were ready to go over by the door to make sure they weren't hiding anything either, picking up a cluster of paper pads to add to another bag before smiling. "This looks like we would get it in one trip indeed, so at least it's a good thing Papy came with us."

'heh, i can imagine you were fish'n about look'n for somethin,' he replied, casually leaning back, holding a freshly lit cigarette to his teeth before his magic snagged around her wrists to keep them in place as her hands went to the button. 'now now, i haven't gotten to that part of the lesson yet, Bunni. see, with everythin bein' magically inclined,' he flicked his tongue over his fangs in a drawn-out lick, as if to emphasize his point as he let the magic holding her wrists fade away, 'some things aren't there til they're needed. Tongue's one thing, useful all the time, throat, maybe. stomach, only when we've eaten quite a lot, or are really hungry,' he paused to finish off the cigarette quietly, hearing some of the heavier things being moved, taking it as a sign of them getting ready to move packed items about, 'so on an so forth. but,' he casually stood up, grabbing her in place then turning to set her back down, putting his hands in his hoodie as he hovered over them with a self-satisfied smirk across his features, 'sounds like the bell is due to ring.' As he said that, Sans was pushing the door open, dragging some of the bags out with him.  
"Papy! Come help with this part now!"  
'right on time,' he said with a wink, then strolled over, snapping his fingers as a light sheen of orange-tinted magic encircled them. It wasn't so much that Sans couldn't carry their weight, but the shape and size of them made lifting more than one or two harder to accomplish.

After tucking a few things away into their messenger bag they did a final sweep of the room, gave a satisfied nod and grabbed the backpack full of clothing, along with the box full of stuff from the nightstand. They came out of the bedroom with the big round glasses finally sitting on their face and peered out into the living room to give an assessing glare at the two girls who were squirming and whining to each other on the couch. When they moved out into the living room the girls hopped up and rushed over, wrapping their arms around the little skele while they cooed and cried and said how much they were going to miss them. Roman... actually smiled at the attention and freed an arm to hug them back. "You can still text me, don't worry. I'm not even that far away, so I can still visit and stuff when I'm not busy, okay?" They whimpered and nodded and slowly Roman pried themselves away from the two to move to the door, opening it for the other skeles. "Bye, girls!"

Papyrus 'carried' the bags that Roman and Sans didn't take up, giving the girls a grinning wave as they headed out the door, looking down at the two smaller skeletons with a much kinder smile. 'that was more fun than i thought it'd be,' he admitted with a bit of chuckling, though Sans looked up at him curiously, he waved it off. 'so, we going straight for the ferry, right?'

The girls gave a whimpering, whiny wave to the tall skele, clinging to each other as they watched the others leave. Roman lifted a brow as they closed the door behind them and looked up at Paps. "Fun, huh? Did you... what was it... work them up into a tizzy?" Roman let out their own amused little giggle as they peered over at Sans and grinned, then led the way back down the stairs, jumping over the last three on every flight until they got to the bottom and went out the door with a happy twirl of excitement, feeling an odd sense of freedom at finally being out of that rather dreary building and escaping the hustle and bustle of the city they'd lived in their whole life. "Yeah, let's go."

'yup,' he proclaimed, 'they didn't behave, so neither did i.' Taking the same path as before, they reached it in less time, but now had to wait on the ferry to return. Papyrus settled the luggage on the sidewalk near the dock and leaned against a signpost, lighting up another smoke as Sans put the ones he'd been carrying down.  
"Papy, how many have you had?" he asked before he remembered he'd leave off, but since his brother had seemed to not have had that bad of a time, he kept his determined gaze trained upwards.  
'third one,' he replied, flicking ashes. The ferry would only be a few more minutes, they figured, and Sans paced a little bit, back and forth near the dock, as if he was suddenly needing to run down some energy, unable to stand still.  
"Roman what would you like for dinner?" he asked as they saw the boat approaching, loaded with other monsters.

"Oh, stars." They frowned up at him before shaking their head with a sigh. "Can't leave you unsupervised for a minute, can we?" They bounced on their toes a bit and adjusted their glasses as they waited before seeing Paps light up. "Oh, hey! I almost forgot!" They set down their smaller box and pulled their bag up into their arms, rummaging around before pulling out a small redwood box with black butterflies carved into the top. "I thought you might like trying these out. They're not as bad for you as cigarettes and the taste and smell are way better." They opened the box to show a line of immaculately rolled cigarettes and took one out for themselves before pulling Paps' lighter from their pocket to get it lit. They took a deep drag and slipped the box into their pocket, letting out a soft sigh before holding the lit stick out to the taller skele. "Wanna try it out?" They peered over at Sans as he asked the question, an entire menu of food rolling through their skull before they gave a slight shrug. "I'm good with anything, really."

'seems not, when yer friends are gonna try paw'n me that boldly,' he replied, looking over at the offered stick, pulling the tobacco one away in the other. Giving it a slow, deep drag, he seemed to contemplate the flavor and how the smoke felt as it trickled out of his teeth, nodding approval. 'pretty nice, actually,' he murmured, perking a brow to ask if they wanted it back.  
"I think I know what I might make, then," the smallest added, smiling at Roman before making sure none of the luggage was jostled or kicked about by monsters coming off the boat. Papyrus waited for the crowd to disperse before snapping for the bags to rise again, even handling the ones the other two had been carrying.  
'gonna need to get you guys those papers, too,' he said, 'you two head home and i'll pick them up.'

They laughed as they pulled the box back out once the flavor had been approved, gripping another in their mouth and lighting it. It tasted of cherry and herbs and made their mouth tingle from a hint of magic that had their whole body relaxing before they let it curl out of their mouth in a pink-tinted cloud. "I did warn you. Thank you for putting up with them, though. I owe you one." They slipped the box away and moved to the side as the monsters started disembarking, carefully looking them all over before moving to the boat, a finger pressing their glasses back up firmly before they climbed in and took a seat and looked to Sans. "What'd you have in mind?"


	3. Settling In

Keeping the sweet cigarette, he pinched out the regular one to tuck away in his hoodie with a shrug, turning once the luggage was safely on board and heading to fetch the paperwork. It seemed as if Sans had just noticed the glasses, grinning slightly. It made Roman's eyes more glittery and bright, he noted, then settled into his seating. "I'm pretty sure we have some chicken, and it's got this creamy white sauce called alfredo, then you put it over pasta. I've been trying to make more variety since Papy got me a new cookbook and a bunch of pots an pans last time we got a raise." The boat went a bit slower than usual with the added luggage, since the ferryman didn't want any of it shifting or falling during the trip. Even if it had been secured, he'd still take the extra precaution and reduce the speed. "And I'll start laundry once we get back. I dunno what all needs covered on the paperwork, but Papy did say he'd been taking care of it for us so probably best to let him help you if you want."

Roman was already drooling just at the description and turned to Sans with those eyes big and violet. "W-would you like me to help you? I,uh... I kind of really enjoy cooking and didn't get to do it much at the apartment for... reasons. I mean, if not, that's cool, just... I figured I'd offer." They suddenly looked very self conscious over their gushing and took an especially long drag from the cigarette, holding it in their non-existent lungs until their entire skull tingled. "Hmmm... yeah, if he knows what he's doing then a little help would be great."

"I don't mind at all!" he said, glad that the slower pace of the boat would let them chat during the ride, "I've tried to get Papyrus to help but he's terrible at it, so I stopped asking." Pausing as he tumbled the question in his mind, the smaller skeleton added, almost shyly, "um... what sort of reasons? Did they not like your cooking or did they make it hard to do?"

Their cheeks puffed a bit at the question, shoulders sulking as they let a cloud of pink roll from their nose hole. "It's more... they didn't appreciate it. They didn't like the flavors, or they'd complain that it took too long and then complain about having to do the dishes afterwards, so I'd end up having to do that as well and just... ugh. It became such a headache I gave up and stopped altogether." They let out another sigh, then glanced over at Sans for a moment before staring at the bottom of the boat, their face flushed a light purple. "Er, s-sorry... I didn't mean to go off on a rant like that."

"No-no!" he waved his hands as he said it, trying his best to reassure his friend, "it's okay, I understand! Papy kinda had a mood one time a couple years ago where he didn't like - _anything_ -, even his favorite stuff. I dunno why, but I know what you mean, about the not being appreciated," Sans added, "he apologized about it and said he was just, feeling really bad and didn't mean to hurt my feelings as much as he had." Adjusting in his seat, he made a sort of sad half-shrug. "I was just worried he might've been falling down, when it got to the point he almost didn't bother eating. But enough of that!" Sans perked up, smacking the side of a fist to his palm, "you are very welcome to help as much as you like! I will not let a friend feel unappreciated or that they are not permitted to try something!"

Those violet eyes glittered and they fought back the urge to hug him, settling instead for a warm smile as they spoke. "Thanks, Sans. You're... a really good friend." They watched his face for a minute before turning away to look at their cigarette, flicking some ash out of the boat before taking a drag and letting it curl from the corners of their mouth as they spoke. "I have a lot of recipes I've been wanting to try. And a few I've wanted to try perfecting. Ah!" They reached over and grabbed his arm, shaking it a bit as they bounced in their seat with excitement. "You **have** to try my macarons! It's my favorite dessert to make."

The bouncing was infectious, the other grinning brightly and nodding. "I'd be happy to, Roman!" he grinned even broader as he clasped the hand in his own, "with you living so close we certainly can have cooking days together as well! I like to try new recipes when I have free days because then I can spend the whole day making sure I get it right. Papy always tries everything, even if it's not quite right, either," he made a high-pitched, excited noise as he continued bouncing. "Roman you're a very good friend as well!" His eyelights went starry, "I'm glad Alphys had you assigned to Snowdin with us!"

Their sockets widened a bit as they felt that blush creeping across their face and as the happy, fangy smile took over, their soul feeling like a trapped butterfly in their chest. "Me, too! I can't imagine a more perfect companion to make this whole thing... enjoyable." The smile lingered as they relaxed and took another drag, letting their hand slip to the seat beside them. "It's weird, I... don't normally warm up to people like this. Not so fast anyways. You're... oddly relaxing to be around." They blew a few rings into the air before peering out of the boat towards the shore. "It looks like we'll be there soon. Do you need help with laundry or anything when we get home?" They peered back over at him, those eyelights still big and violet, though the sparkle had simmered down as they calmed.

"It's alright, I try my best to be a good and supportive friend!" With the boat having traveled slower than usual, he wondered if Papyrus would be home before dinner was ready. "And I really am glad you're comfortable, because I know that new places can be very jarring. The first time I visited Waterfall I thought I was going to never feel dry again." The ferry was losing momentum, coasting leisurely towards the dock. "Well, first we need to make sure the things you'll want access to are in reach, and we can make sure the laundry room is ready to work! Then perhaps if you want we can start dinner. If Papy's not back in time we can save him leftovers and wait for him to get home with the paperwork. Oh, and we should pick up the honeybuns too, even if he didn't have that bad of a time with your friends."

Roman actually waited for the boat to be docked this time before standing and beginning to move the boxes to the sturdy surface before grabbing the tote of dirty clothes and hopping carefully onto the dock. "Most of the important stuff is either in my bag or the small box, so that makes it easier to get to them." They lifted up the biggest box with their smaller boxes on top, leaving one bigger one for Sans before starting down the trail. "Maybe I should send the honeybuns to the girls. They're going to be pouting for weeks over this." They chuckled and shook their head as they walked, making sure to walk a bit more flat footed through the snowy terrain so they didn't add another bruise to their jaw.

Sans knew better than to attempt to use the gravity-control magic his brother had used, being that all he could really do with it was enforce gravity further, rather than defy it. So he hoisted the remaining bags as best as he could, despite it being a little awkward, but he managed well enough he didn't think he'd drop anything. They got back to the house rather slowly, but at least there wasn't any incident with the luggage. Putting the load down on the porch, he unlocked the front door before kicking the snow off his boots, letting it stand wide open so that Roman would have room to move through. "We should make Papy take the buns to them for not behaving," Sans suddenly said, as if it'd just come to him.

Roman laughed as they walked through the door, knocking snow off their own shoes as they moved the boxes over by the tv and set them down. "Oh, we should. Then they won't be whining at me through texts and calls." Speaking of which, their phone was already buzzing in their pocket, so they clenched what was left of their cigarette in their mouth and pulled it out, puffing lightly as they read and shook their head. "And so it begins." They simply closed their phone and slid it back in their pocket before looking around. "So, did you say laundry first, then dinner?"

"Your friends were rather... boisterous," Sans said, his tone sounding almost like he were trying to be careful with his words, though he was also curious to know more about them. If they'd be visiting, likely he'd be better off being more comfortable being around them, or at least knowing what sort of things to expect from them. He took a second, nodding about the order of chores. "Are they always like that? Or do they ever calm down?" The smaller of the two skeletons knew he was certainly energetic and excitable, but they seemed to be a completely different breed of manic hyperness.

They covered their mouth as they let out another laugh, moving back to the door to kick off their shoes before heading towards the laundry room. "That's a... nice way to put it. I usually use the word obnoxious." They walked in and peered around the room to get used to it, those bright violet eyes sparkling as they removed the cherry cig from their lips and let a stream of smoke curl out. "Yeah, unless they're hungover, sleeping, or a certain level of intoxicated, they're pretty much always like that. It took me ages to be able to even tolerate being around them. I usually stayed cooped up in my room since I slept most of the day and worked at night."

Sans hummed to himself at that, taking a few more moments as the two of them starting getting the dirty clothes out to start the laundry before he said anything else. He seemed to be filling the time with examining the collection of clothing, as if thinking he'd perhaps ask about borrowing something for when they went to the concert, but not wanting to bring it up at the moment. Instead he instinctively sorted everything into load-sized piles, giving them several hours of laundry to run. "Do you want to do this all at once? It'll take awhile," he noted, putting a pink skirt into a pile that had some room left for more.

It looked as if their dirty laundry belonged to several different people with varying degrees of taste in fashion, from mini skirts to khakis, mesh tank tops to sweaters, stockings, panties, boxers, all of various textiles and designs. "I can take care of it no problem. And once all of this is done it'll be a lot more manageable. I used to have to take my clothing down the street to a laundromat to get things clean, so it didn't get done nearly often enough." They lifted a pair of small teal shorts and peered over at Blue with a coy little smile. "And you're welcome to borrow some of my stuff, since we're practically the same size." They let out a sudden gasp as their mind seemed to go in the same direction his had, eyes full of glitter as they grabbed and shook his arm once again in their excitement. "Oh my stars! You should let me dress you up for the concert! I could have you looking super fabulous!"

His attention caught at the gasp, grinning brightly at being shaken in excitement again, then giggled and just lunged into a hug around Roman, just feeling far too happy to put anything into words. Not only did he have a new friend who genuinely enjoyed his company, liked to talk about NTT and just seemed overall to be a wonderful monster, they were also a fellow Sentry, something Sans prided himself in. They got along okay with his brother, and would be living nearby, and they were going to be training together, and everything just made the skeleton monster need to express how he felt, but all he could do was giving a warm, grinning hug to the other monster, wrapped snug around their ribs and arms, cheek tucked to their front.

Their entire body tensed at the sudden contact and they peered down at him with sockets wide in surprise as a deep purple blush started creeping over their face again. With a bright grin they pressed further into the hug and let their own arms wrap around his ribs as they leaned down just a bit. The new position caused a blushing cheek to press against Sans' and the moment the magical residue made contact the smaller skele could feel all of Roman's emotions. The joy, the excitement and the ever-growing affection for the small skele in their arms. They were so happy to have someone who shared in their interest without being overwhelming, someone who they were so at ease around. Someone they were happy to hug without a second thought. They couldn't even remember the last time they'd felt such a happy embrace and squeezed a bit tighter as they let it linger.

The magical emotional input surprised him, but Sans just snugged closer, eyes hooded shut as they shared in the lingering embrace, just content to enjoy each other's company. After awhile, he chuckled and turned to peer up at the other skeleton, a little star flickering in his eyelight. "Glad you're happy, Roman. I want my friends to be as happy as I can help them to be!" Leaning back into the hug, he almost overbalanced them, but readjusted smoothly and just kept the hug a little longer. "Should get started on all this soon, though," he commented, a tug of sadness to the tone, since he just adored hugs. Papy had always said hugs were Sans' favorite hobby, even though the smaller had always protested that puzzles were his favorite, and that hugging wasn't really a hobby. Then Papy had countered that if nose-nuzzling could have a championship then hugging could be a hobby, and considering the two married Dogi were in every yearly competition, he had eventually agreed.

Roman hid their face in his neck as they spoke, feeling that blush increase with embarrassment before they took a deep breath and leaned up with that happy smile beaming at him. "Well, you're doing a great job. I'm... super happy to have you as a friend." They kept their balance easily as they were leaned into and was more than happy to give another affectionate squeeze. "Yeah... We should probably have dinner ready at least sometime around when Papyrus gets home, too. One of us can get food started while the other starts laundry. Then neither task should take too long." Even as they spoke they were having a hard time letting go. _"It's okay Roman. If you had to be glued in an eternal hug with another monster at least it's this one."_ The thought made them grin and giggle softly to themselves.

He nodded into the firm, snuggly embrace, though with a small whimper he began to loosen his grip, blue eyes going up to meet Roman's purpled ones as he helped him to his feet, hands still holding the other skeleton's for a few moments. Then he chuckled. "I'll make sure the washer behaves for you, then I'll get on dinner. After it's started you can come over and help me cook."

Papyrus had finished the sweet cigarette forever ago, and it'd been nice, he had to admit. With Sans having cut him severely back on nicotine in the last few months, it actually substituted really well. He'd have to ask Roman if they made honey flavor ones, he snickered as he strolled along, checking over his phone again. Sans had texted to say they were home a couple hours ago, so he knew he'd be able to teleport without a worry once he found a secluded spot. The papers had taken longer than he'd imagined to get hold of, so he was glad he'd sent the other two off ahead of him, since then they would've gotten nothing done tonight. His hoodie pocket bulged slightly, but not enough to really draw attention, making sure the small cluster of packages were kept snug. The paperwork was tucked in a bag hanging off his wrist, and he was strolling along like he hadn't a care in the world. Checking his phone again, he smirked as Sans had said Roman and him were almost done making dinner, along with a cute little emote of a sandwich tilting back and forth on its bottom two corners. Checking to make sure the spot he was picking wasn't hiding anyone else, he concentrated for just the blink it needed to teleport him from the Capital to behind their house, in the shadow of the shed. Making sure nothing had shifted out of place, he headed to the door, kicking snow off his shoes and unlocking it. 'evenin', you said dinner was ready?' he said in way of greeting, though he hurried upstairs to slip off his hoodie before anyone noticed the lumps in the pocket. Coming back down, he put the bag of papers on the table. 'twelve forms, got two copies of each. Sans ya gotta sign a few things too,' he added, 'then gotta get Alphys to approve them before they can be turned in. lotsa pain in the neck, but it'll get ya what ya need.'

They gave his hands a squeeze, smiling brightly and nodding at the suggestion and was more than happy to get the help as they got started with the clothes, waiting until Sans left to start humming quietly to themselves. After a few minutes they began to dance with their movements, still feeling a warm tingle from the embrace that had them smiling brightly as they worked. Once the load was full they closed the lid and gave an affirmative nod, then moved on to the kitchen to help their new friend. They observed him for a few minutes before slipping into the process seamlessly, peeking through the cabinets to get adjusted to their surroundings, checking which spices they had and pulling out a few they knew would give the dish that extra kick to make it truly shine. As they got increasingly comfortable they began humming and dancing in their movements again, shooting Sans a bright smile every time their eyes met and asking various questions about the dish, their kitchen, even a few about the town. They were so lost in their own little world that the sound of the door unlocking had them jump a bit, those bright violets fading back to their normal white as they realized Papyrus was home. They chewed at their bottom lip before looking around to find everything to set the table, happy to get it ready while Sans finished up the dish. When Paps returned, they peered over his outfit again, perking a brow at the fact it hadn't changed despite him visiting his room, but didn't say anything as they listened intently to his explanation of the papers. "Mmm. Sans said you should be able to help me fill out the housing and stipend forms?"

Papyrus shrugged smoothly, 'no problem, i don't mind. they get easier every time ya do em.' Taking a seat, he pushed the bag of paperwork aside when Sans brought over the heaping bowl to serve dinner. 'after we eat, all that legwork got me starved,' the taller paused, as if contemplating actually making the joke or not, but decided to give his brother a break. It'd been a busy day, and none of them were done with it yet. Likely they would have to head to bed soon after everything was done, Papyrus reminding himself to snag a shower before sleeping. He'd gotten a quick wash that morning, but after having been pawed at by the two girls and hiking around the Capital for a couple hours, he really wanted to get in a good scrub.  
"Papy, Roman and I decided we'll get some honeybuns tomorrow after work."  
'oh?' he asked, voice clearly intrigued by the thought of the treat.  
"Yes, and you'll be delivering some of them back to Roman's old place for the girls."  
'oh,' he grimaced slightly, but shrugged with a defeated sigh, shifting his food around for a minute, 'i suppose i'm not allowed to refuse, either," the taller of the three commented, then filled his mouth with a heaping forkful of the pasta and chicken.

Roman was quick to dig into the food as it was served, but savored each bite with a happy smile, dancing in their seat a little as they ate and listened. They covered their mouth as they giggled at Paps' reaction, peering up at him with those eyes glittering in delight. "Well, we figured you might as well be the one to take them, since you were being so sweet on them anyways." They shot him a wink and started back on their bowl of pasta.

 _'you have no right to be cute when you say things like that.'_ Papyrus though as he took another forkful of his dinner, silently grumbling. Sans chuckled as he finished his own meal, but left the plate on the table as he went to check on laundry.  
"Don't worry Papy, we don't expect you to hang around and chat with them afterwards."  
'well that'd just be ask'n me too much, bro,' he replied, then smirked at Roman, 'more like they were tryn to get sweet on me. shame they weren't any good at it.'

Roman finished off their food and let out as satisfied sigh before letting their cattish smile curl at Papy's words. "Yeah, they like going for the direct approach, giving a guy what they think he wants. I've had to pull them away from bad situations more than once... hm. I hope they'll be alright without me there to save them." They pushed their seat back and stood, gathering up the empty dishes to take to the kitchen, getting started on cleaning them along with the cookware. After a minute of silence, they started their soft humming, dancing lightly along with it as they got happy and comfortable in their new environment.

Papyrus went a bit slower at his meal, still rolling a few things the girls had said to him around in his head. Especially what Sunny had commented on before they'd gotten braver about groping at him. Something of him was rather glad to see Roman out of that place, even if they were friends. Sometimes you could have friends that just always seemed to help you make the worst choice. Running the last piece of chicken around to soak up the sauce left behind, the lanky skeleton weighed if he'd even bring it up. He didn't want his brother's new friend thinking he was being nosy, or assuming he thought poorly of Roman. From what he'd seen of the smaller monster, despite the situations, they'd thrived as best they could, adapting and taking care of themselves. Hell, he'd needed Sans to knock him out of his own head more often than he could remember, and had been there for him when he'd thought he was at his worst. If anything, Sans had stopped needing Papyrus, and it'd gotten to be the opposite, that his older sibling needed - _him_ \- to make sure he didn't end up just ruining his own life. The plate had been empty for several minutes, him just thinking and gazing at nothing as he tumbled around in his thoughts.

Roman was still humming a bit as they walked out drying their hands, stopping in the doorway as they watched Papyrus staring at his plate, apparently deep in thought. They lifted up on their toes as they prowled over curiously, standing behind him before leaning over to peer at him from the side, lips pursed as they studied him. "Ya know... I don't think that's how you clean dishes when the food's gone." They gave a slight smirk as they took the plate from him, stepping back and even turning to walk away before pausing, chewing on their lower lip a bit before facing the tall skeleton again. "Really though, is... everything alright? You looked a little... lost." Those white lights studied his face, their usual apathetic façade touched with concern.

Papyrus had actually startled slightly when the voice came up next to him, but nothing more than a small flinch, looking over at their houseguest as they took the plate and headed over. When Roman commented on it, he mentally cursed that he'd let himself get like that without a cigarette to use as an excuse. Usually that worked to distract Sans from when he might get contemplative. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shrugged slightly. 'eh, maybe not talk about it right now,' he murmured, noticing that his brother had come out with a laundry basket full of dry clothes.  
Dragging the bag of papers over, Papyrus took out the ones needing filled, leaving the spares as he shoved it out of the way, then got up to get some pens as Sans started folding. "Is there a particular way you like things folded? We don't have any spare hangers, though," Sans added, almost apologetic.

They gave him a suspicious look, then noticed Sans' appearance. They gave Papyrus a nod and took the plate to the kitchen to give it a quick scrub down, rinse, then set it out to dry before heading over to the laundry to help fold, trying to keep their more interesting underoos out of sight of the boys. "No, I'm not too particular on anything but my battle outfits. The bad guys aren't going to take anyone seriously if their uniform is wrinkled." They picked up a tiny green skirt and smiled brightly at it before folding it carefully to set to the side, then hunted around for more of their precious pleated items, folding each of them the same until they'd all been found.

Sans made quick work of the shirts, each folded neatly into a small rectangle and put in the basket as his brother came back with an assortment of pens. 'these ones should get done first,' he said, picking up a couple that were clipped together, 'most of it is just a lot of the same stuff.' He shuffled the pages, then set down a single sheet. 'this one's the stipend increase, should get info off your rent agreement, an make sure you don't tell the landlady. makes em try to ask fer more since you can actually end up get'n paid to have a place if the rent is less than what you end up getn.'

Roman had moved on to shorts of varying sizes, showing they had a general system in place for their laundry folding, but paused when Paps came back with pens and papers in hand. They put what was folded into the basket and took the papers to look them over while he explained them. "Oh wow, really? Thanks for the heads up!" They smiled brightly up at him before getting to work filling everything out, pulling out their phone to pull up some necessary info and getting distracted by texts. They held the pen in their mouth as they started tapping out a few messages, chuckling rather deviously to themselves as they hit send. "Let d'girlsh kno' yer comin' tomorro'" With a coy little grin they took the pen back in hand and finished a few details before looking them over again. "Aaaalright, this looks good. I already handled most of the paperwork with the landlady, but I'll probably pop by tomorrow to make sure everything's settled and it'll be ready to be lived in soon."

"We gotta remember to get the honeybuns, Roman," Sans said as he lifted the basket to carry over to the couch, so the clothes could get put away later, "the next load should be dry before bed, I didn't put more in to wash cuz it's getting late." Papyrus scratched at the side of his skull at being reminded of his delivery to the pair tomorrow, pushing up from the table.  
'Sans i'm gonna get a shower, so if you want a backrub you'll hafta wait til i'm out.'  
"Okay Papy!" he said with a grin as his brother practically skulked upstairs, then turned to see if he could be any help to Roman with the papers while the taller was busy. "You should ask Papy to give you backrubs, he's really good at them. I ask him almost every night, they help me sleep better."

"Oh, I doubt SunnyBunni will let us forget." They giggled and shook their head as their phone went off then set the pen down before moving over to the couch to peek through the laundry and pull a couple of items out before tapping a message out to their friends. As they processed Sans' words, their face started turning that brilliant shade of violet and for a moment they were stumbling over their words. "O-oh... no. I mean..." Their face looked almost grape-like as they tried to formulate a coherent sentence, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before peering back over at Sans with a smile. "I-I'm a bit... awkward when it comes to touch. I usually don't like it unless I know the person... and even that's more for hugs and stuff. A backrubs just sounds so...so..." Their face was slowly going grape again as they tried to get the word out. "I-...intimate."

He seemed surprised at the shy reaction, but didn't press it, instead blushing a bit himself. "I'm sorry... I... didn't think about that, you do a lot to keep your personal space. B-but..." he seemed to try to put the words together in his head first, as if worried they would come out wrong if he just said what first came to mind, "but, maybe, if you - _do_ \- get more comfortable. I'm sure he'd be okay with it." There was a quiet pause as Sans thought a little more. "Was... was the hug earlier a bit much? I mean, I kinda felt like you were happy and such, but... if you don't want me to I'll try my best not to. I don't want you uncomfortable, Roman."

They relaxed a bit as he continued speaking, giving a bit of a nod at the thought of being more comfortable around the tall skele. "O-one day, maybe. I'm just... still getting to know you guys and stuff and... to be honest, my bones can be a little sensitive." They laughed softly until Sans started questioning his actions and they were quick to move a little closer, sockets wide as they protested. "Nono! I..." They stopped for a moment as that shyness reared its cute little head again, their glasses actually beginning to fog a bit, causing them to readjust as they tried to find words again. "I... really liked it. You, um... you give really good hugs. And..." They turned their gaze to the floor as that silken voice got softer as if they were afraid of being laughed at. "You can feel free to hug me anytime."

The smaller of the two gave a quick, firm embrace to his friend, then pulled back, putting his hands on their shoulders. "Good, because I like hugs. And I know Papy is really good at personal space with other monsters, I think maybe he kinda has something about being touched too," Sans suddenly seemed to be going over the times he'd seen his brother around others - never being the first to initiate contact, rarely even standing close unless they were someone he'd already known before. Though that could also be just the fact he was casually lazy, so always waited for others to show they were good with contact. Either way, it would work well with how Roman was, and he smiled before giving another quick hug and moving back to sit at the table, looking up quickly as he heard the door to the bathroom creak slightly them slam shut. "Huh, guess Papy's done."

Papyrus had completely spaced and almost walked out in just his towel, since, like a complete idiot, he'd forgotten his clothes on his bed. Just great. Luckily, he could teleport, and did so without hesitation. His pajama pants and shirt were the long, warm kind, feeling like he wanted a snug sleep tonight after all the walking about. He'd also cleaned out the black hoodie to make sure nothing he'd gotten had been let in the pocket, hanging it over the doorknob as he headed back downstairs. 'so, anything about the papers ya might need help with? figure i'd go to bed early.'

They grinned like an idiot at the first hug, giving a nod at the words. "Hehehe, he didn't seem too bothered back at the apartment." They chuckled and slid their arms around Sans when he came in for the second hug, giving a happy little squeeze before letting him go, a pleased kitty smile curled on their face. The sound of the door caught their attention and had them peering up curiously before hugging their clothes to their chest. Their head tipped to the side as they watched him come down the stairs, never blinking as they watched the movement, though once they noticed his attire they were reminded of their own need to change. "I think I got it all filled out. Maybe check it over for me to make sure I didn't mess anything up?" They asked in a hopeful tone before turning to look at Sans while walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to use your room to change real quick, I'll be right back!" With a happy little smile they practically pranced up the stairs to the room, shutting the door behind them before getting changed.

'alright,' Papyrus answered easily, moving to sit down at the table and read over the paperwork. Sans decided to check the laundry to see if it was dry enough yet, but he did note his brother seemed to be getting sleepy. He'd probably pass out with a good backrub, so the taller made sure to remind himself to catch the smaller skeleton once he'd finished looking these over. 

Sans' room was a far different environment than Papyrus' - it had the slight scent of pine that had trickled in from the window, and everything was night-sky themed. A his bed was a spaceship, with a soft green-blue galaxy print to the bedding, and his pillows were star-shaped or had stars covering them. The ceiling had sticky stars that would glow in the dark, as well as an assortment of NTT-brand miniatures, though a couple were obviously secondhand and repaired with a careful eye for detail. Most of all, there was a crescent-shaped rug next to the bed, as if flying near the moon.

Roman was quick to change into their pajamas, a pair of soft blue pants that sat perfectly on their hipbones and a simple black robe with subtle blue butterflies embroidered on it, that rested just beneath their hips and didn't seem to have a belt to hold it closed, letting their scars breathe free tonight. They stopped at the door and turned off the light, grinning up at the stars on the ceiling, taking a moment to get lost in them, wondering what the real stars would look like once they finally escaped this deep, dark dungeon. With a dreamy sigh they finally pried the door open and flounced down the stairs, letting the resulting breeze catch the silky robe and make it flutter behind them. They stopped to adjust their glasses before moving over towards the table to peer over their paperwork, hands leaning on the table as they watched. "Howsit look?"

He was busy looking over the stipend one, giving a sort-of smirk to his fangs about the rent amount, 'dude you really got a sweet deal off that place. really ran her over the rocks about the place not being wanted, i bet.' Shuffling to another page, he pushed it over, 'might wanna leave your old address on here, an that it was a shared apartment. and about it being a short-notice move cuz of assignment.' Another paper, 'this one's good, make sure Alphys gets it. Sans has to sign off on these, being your partner at work. otherwise i think the rest are fine.'  
"The rest of the laundry should be dry soon, Papy can I have my backrub yet?" the smallest skeleton asked, having rushed up to his brother's side, leaning in close with his hands braced on his leg.  
'yeah, i can help Roman fold the rest when it's dry,' he said, knowing full well Sans would be sleeping after the massage.

"Oh yes. If there's one thing we city dwellers know, it's how to haggle. Bringing up the wait, the walk and the state of the pathways also seemed to help." They nodded along quietly to the rest of the information until Sans came out, shooting him a warm smile as they pushed off the table and stretched their arms over their head before lacing them behind their skull. They walked over towards their stuff and grabbed their bag before moving to the couch to reclaim their side, curling up in the corner before removing a book from the bag and opening it at the bookmark before they got cozy and started reading, leaving the brothers to their nightly ritual.

They settled on the other end of the couch without disturbing Roman, the smallest against in front of the tallest, and it took only about fifteen minutes of the massaging before he was practically asleep, Papyrus having figured it'd be a short one, but let him lean against his propped-up leg to get a few spots that had been bothered by the lifting today. By the time he decided he was done, Sans was out cold, making a small snorting noise when he picked him up to take upstairs and change him for bed, since he'd realized too late that the other hadn't gotten ready himself, still in a tshirt and leggings. That was fun in itself, since Sans was very prone to clinging and curling up while asleep, meaning he would be hard to redress as well as strip. But he struggled through it, practically manhandling the smaller skeleton to get a pair of shorts and a fresh tshirt on. He'd catch hell from his brother if he'd let him sleep in the clothes he'd worn all day, and it was more of a headache than what just doing it would ever be. Coming back downstairs after tapping the door shut, he rubbed his skull with a tired groan before going to check the laundry. He brought out the basket, plopping it down and re-taking a seat on the couch as he started to fold a shirt, though nowhere as neatly as Sans would've.

Roman peered over the edge of their book as Paps gave the massage, Sans' words from earlier rolling around in their skull and making them shift downwards into the cushions a bit more to hide their once again blushing face. It looked so relaxing, but they could only think of how much more tense they'd be having that much bigger skele touching them and oh geez was it getting warmer in here? Luckily the smol skele seemed to pass out awful quickly this time, and with the sleepytime wrestling going on upstairs, Roman had plenty of time to recollect their composure (and hopefully any remaining dignity) before the tallest came back down and brought laundry to the couch. They set their book aside and got to work helping him fold, back to the meticulous choosing of which article type to start with, choosing pants this time since it made the pile look smaller faster. "So. What is it we couldn't talk about in front of the boy?" They peered over with a curiously coy look on their face as they set aside the last pair of pants and got started on shirts.

'prolly just me channeling that parent shit again,' he started with an almost disinterested frown, refolding the almost lacy tanktop he'd picked up, his expression going back to its usual half-lidded laziness, 'yer friends were pretty chatty. didn't know if you'd be comfortable talkn with me about some of it, though, so didn't think i'd bring it up, unless you wanna know what they said.' Papyrus ground his teeth a bit, forgetting he wasn't carrying either a toothpick or a cigarette, sighing as he picked up a pair of pants, 'and didn't want Sans being worried about it, either. he's got enough to deal with without me making his new friend think i don't like em.'

They felt their soul sink at the words and they set the neatly folded shirt to the side before turning to face him, legs crossed on the couch. Their face was already turning a deep shade of violet as they tried to decide between looking at Paps and looking at anything that **wasn't** Paps. "Um, so... wh-what did they say... exactly?" They finally decided and stared intently at his face, their own looking shy and unsure of just how bad this was going to be. They had their faults and their demons and those two had seen plenty of both... ugh. This was why they didn't open up to people.

'look,' he said, putting the partially-folded clothing down in his lap, rubbing his nasal bone and the corners of his sockets, 'i'm the last person to be judging you, Roman. I've done shit i'd never tell Sans, so just... just know i don't... that i won't let what i do or don't know about what used to happen make me hate you, ok?' he paused to let the other reply first, fingers still worrying at the fabric before he made himself put it on the coffeetable to keep from ruining it.

They were beginning to look a little panicked at the lack of immediately useful information in his words. "Oh dear stars, what. Did they. Tell you?" Their normally soft, dreamy voice was beginning to sound a little strained as they fiddled with the leg of their pants, their white lights small and completely locked on Papy's face as the millions of things that could have been said ran through their mind. Those girls didn't know the truly bad stuff... right? They'd never told them... at least... they didn't remember telling them, but... there were a lot of things Roman didn't remember.

'i can tell you are really intent on your personal space, to start, so i dunno how you'd take it. or what relationship you had with them, because i could just be the most paranoid guy right now, but... they told me they kinda... touched you while you were wasted once.' He didn't look at Roman, not sure if having direct eyelight contact would make it any worse. 'and they said completely wasted, so i'm assuming it meant you had no idea. i could be way off the mark and just being really in your business, but... it just worried me, if you'd known, or were... were okay.'

Their sockets widened at the confession, letting the silence linger in the air before they got an odd look on their face before scooting closer, letting one hand reach out towards his arm, hesitant for a moment before actually making the contact. They let out a sigh that turned into relieved laughter, letting it die down before they smiled warmly up at him. "No, I remember that night, actually. **They** were hammered and I'd, um... taken something that... um..." They looked away as the blush crept from their face and down their neck, their grip on him tightening just a bit. "Well, it made me more open to enjoying touch s-so, I... let them touch my ribs." Their grip tightened a bit more before they realized their hand was still on him and they quickly pulled it back, their eyes trained on their leg as they tried to let the burning subside. With a deep inhale and slow exhale they finally regained their composure enough to look back up at his face, those white lights having gone violet and sparkling as his words lingered in their skull. "Um... thank you... for..." They couldn't hold the gaze and let it turn shyly to the side before they continued. "For... showing so much concern. I'm... um... I'm glad you told me." They let their gaze flicker back up to his face, lingering a moment before they turned to grab more laundry to fold to distract themselves, though they made no move to scoot back to their spot.

The grip to his arm had made him shift his gaze, looking to their face as they spoke, nodding softly. 'okay, don't worry about it then.' The sudden removal of the hand had Papyrus almost look away again, not wanting to be more overbearing towards them than they already had been, but as the large violets looked up, he almost flushed at just how cute that gaze was, glimmering brightly. Roman looking away had him able to turn his gaze as well, listening to their thanks with another soft nod. 'and if... you wanna talk, i'm not gonna make you feel bad about anythin,' he added in a low voice, almost as if afraid to have them hear him say it, 'everyone's got things they hide. sometimes the things are just little, that they think are worse than they are. sometimes not,' he gave a lazy roll of his shoulders, an almost-shrug, shifting to work on folding the pants again. 'you're the first friend Sans has gotten in a long time, Roman. you're clever and you can take care of yourself, but... you don't have to think you have to hide.'

Their soul was having a fit as it tried to figure out what it was feeling and what to do, cycling between fluttering and clenching glittering softly in their chest as they contemplated the odd blue monster on the front of the mesh tank in their hands. A warm smile spread over that face as they looked over at him again, those eyes glittering happily as they spoke with their soft tone. "What kind of secrets are **you** hiding, Papyrus?" They lifted a brow and turned back to their work for a moment before that cattish grin started spreading over their face. "Speaking of hiding... what secret goodies did you pick up in the Capital today?" They peered over at him, looking him over for a moment before, grabbing another garment and quickly tucking it away once they saw what it was, then picked up a nice safe pair of shorts.

'heh, another time. it's late and i'm goin to bed when these clothes are folded,' Papyrus finished the pants, his expression unchanging at the second question, 'couple things. why, you wanna spoil the surprise?' he asked, suddenly getting seriously unserious, 'you some kinda dirty surprise spoiler, Roman?' He tossed an unfolded sock their way, leaning just a little closer, but only a little, not enough to be threatening, but to be playful.

Brow bones lifted at the s-word. "Surprise?" Those violet eyes turned into excited stars that practically filled their sockets as they grinned, snatching the sock out of thin air. There would be no distracting them now. "Maybe I am! What kind of surprise is it? Why can't I know?" Where Papyrus leaned only a little, Roman leaned over a lot, their head practically on his arm as they twisted their head to look up at him with those big, excited eyes. "Tell me, pleeeeeeease?"

'whoah, whoah, whoah,' Papyrus said, his voice turned a little deeper, eyelights going a little bigger alongside his grin, 'you'll find out. it's a surprise-like surprise. one to surprise people with.' _'also stop being so damn cute, it's driving me nuts.'_ he thought as his grin included a dusting of pale apricot against his cheekbones.

They sat back and puffed their cheeks with an unamused glare as the cute eyes failed to get what they wanted. "Well, you're no fun. Weren't you going to bed?" The tip of a violet tongue stuck out at him before they reached for their bag, pulling it into their lap before rummaging through and pulling out a small silver cigarette box with a dragon carved into the front. They tapped the tips of their fingers on it before popping it open to reveal the beautifully rolled sticks of paper with hearts printed on them. "Well, here's secret number one. My personal herbal mixture that... well..." They tapped their chin a bit before peering over at Paps. "I call it Cloud 9. Maximum relaxation, tingly warm, fuzzy feelings. Basically the perfect pre-bedtime smoke. You're, um... welcome to join me?"

Perking a brow at the shifting, he watched curiously as they got the little box. Holding out a hand, the smirk turned up a bit. 'you know even with it being herbs, prolly best to smoke up in my room if ya don't wanna stand outside. might muss the relaxin,' he commented, 'as fer the surprise, i'll tell you at least that it's a few gifts for you an Sans. nothin fancy, don't know for sure what stuff you like, after all.'

"Heh. Your room does have a certain relaxing quality to it, I must admit. Let's hurry and finish this laundry then. I'm beat." The slipped one of the sticks from the box and clenched it between their lips before putting the rest back into their bag and rummaging around for their cute little pink lighter, giving it a flick just to enjoy the bright blue flames that shot out. With a grin they tucked it into the pocket of their pants and started folding up what was left of the laundry. "Gifts? For me? You shouldn't have." They gave him a curious look and couldn't help but ponder the thought of just peeking through his room to find out what it was. Dirty surprise-ruiner indeed.

He almost hurried to finish the task, though they'd gotten the majority of it done already, pretty much leaving just socks to pair up. The curious look and comment had him chuckle. 'you try lookn for em and i might just not,' he teased, tossing the last pair of bright yellow socks with all the other rainbow of colorful footcovers. 'that it?' He could tell it was, and lifted off the couch in a half-lazy, half-smooth motion, already heading to the stairs.

They made a disgruntled noise at him and sighed. "Well, that's a secret out of the bag. I would end up in a house with a psychic." They puffed their cheeks again as they got up to follow, pulling their robe tight around them as they crossed their arms and moved towards the stairs. With a coy little smile they slipped past him, up on their toes and without their weights they were practically a blur of movement as they went for his room and slipped through the door, shutting it behind them with a grin. "Can't take 'em back if I find 'em fiiiirst~!"

'oh woe is me,' he said, unbothered by the sprint and being shut out, leaning on his closed door, 'considering they're not hidden in there, you're lock'n me out fer no reason. as fer psychic, eh, i'm just really good at read'n people and guessing. also Sans used to look for stuff all the time, so its not like i was shoot'n in the dark.' Papyrus had briefly considered teleporting, but he was constantly wary of who knew about it. Sans had only seen him do it a couple times, and he had the distinct feeling he'd either forgotten completely, or had convinced himself he'd been seeing things or remembering wrong. 'gonna let me in?'

There was silence... and then another disgruntled noise as they opened the door and leisurely strolled towards the bed, turning on a heel before planting their bony tush on the edge. "No fun at all." Slowly they started scooting onto the bed until their back was against the wall by the window, the stick brought to their fingers as the wiggled it and looked over towards him. "Why are you such a draaaag, Papyrus?" They slid sideways until the were laying on the bed beneath the window and slipped the lighter from their pocket. They got that blue flame going and lit the end of the stick, taking in a deep cloud of smoke before holding it out for the other. They let out a soft stream of white that smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, a happy kitty smile beginning to curl on their face already.

Shutting the door quietly, he chuckled as he headed over to sit near where the other was lounging, a comfortable distance away. 'eh, just pull'n yer chain, Roman,' the taller said with a grin, 'i'd ask what i could do to lift yer spirits, but you prolly don't like bein rolled about.' The cinnamon-vanilla scent was already pleasing, hooding his eyes shut as he took a deep breath of the smoke. 'damn, i'll have to see about getting some other blends, those really smell nice.'

"Ahahaha... ha... ha..." They let out the most sarcastic laugh they could muster before trying to muffle a real one. With a smirk they rolled over onto their stomach and reached out to snatch the stick back, taking another deep hit off of it before giving him a sly smirk and a hooded gaze. "What a comedian. Such a funny bone. But you should be careful slingin' the funny around me, Slim, or this spliff won't be the only thing gettin' smoked." They handed the joint back over finger-gun style, accompanied by a clicking sound and a wink. "What kind of blends would you be interested in? Not to brag or anything, but you **are** talking to the Capital's finest in herbal blending here."

He shrugged non-committally, grinning around the stick before taking a deep drag, feeling it just soak into him before just letting it seep out as he replied to the other monster. 'oh, take a wild guess, Roman. go on, just the first thing you imagine i would enjoy the scent and flavor of.' Arching slightly, he shifted into more of a relaxed slump, just the right angle to be comfortable even when sitting up. He'd perfected it over the years.

They peered over at that grin and put on their apathetic face as those sockets closed, letting out a soft sigh as their feet lifted behind them, ankles crossed and kicking lightly. When they opened their sockets again they were slanted and full of violet light and sparkles, their hand reaching out for the stick as they spoke, their voice taking on a tone of dark chocolate that simply melted in their mouth. "Me, obviously." When they snagged the smoky stick they turned away, one arm propping them up while the other let them take another drag, trying to use the motion to hide their devious little smirk.

He considered both replies he had in mind, keeping his gaze on the glimmering purple eyes, seeing the crinkles of the smirk in what their hand didn't hide of their face. Pausing, he leaned over, plucked the smoke from their fingers, took another long, deep drag, and loosed the smoke around their skull before giving it back. 'close second, then, would be honey.' He didn't hide his smirk as he said it, meeting the violets with a spark of orange to his eyelights.

They tensed a bit as he leaned over and the mixture of words and smoke sent a noticeable shiver down their spine as they looked up at him, the slant in their sockets gone, but not the lightshow. As the words sunk in they dropped their gaze, a goofy smile on their face as they were reduced to stumbling over incoherent words again, their face absolutely on fire. They weren't used to being countered and holy cheese and crackers he was too good. "Y-y-yes, well, that **was** my second guess. N-not that it's... a-any comparison to **my** delectable aroma."  
_That's it, Roman. Keep diggin' that hole deeper. You've totally got this._  
They couldn't even look at him enough to steal the smoke back, instead simply holding their hand out for him to place it between their fingers.

 _'dammit that was entirely too fucking cute.'_ he thought as they looked away, giving a little more space as he gave the joint back, though he'd really wanted to take another puff. But it was only fair, though he did let his fingers linger a moment longer than needed to put it in their grip, then leaned back on his palms, sighing. 'well, guess i'll have to settle fer second best,' he murmured, as if to himself, letting his eyes hood shut as he let the tingling, warm sensations soak into him. He almost pressed the topic, but decided to wait, see what the other would do first. But oooh stars that bright, goofy look kept up in his head, and he let a lazy smile curve his fangs.

The jumped a bit at the touch, turning their face away completely as it lingered, trying to ignore the odd dance their soul was doing in their chest. "Mmm. Yes. Well. It's... h-hard to grind perfection like this." They gave a tug at the shoulder of their robe in a show of haughty confidence, only to have the smooth fabric slip off when they went to take another **especially** long hit before holding it out with a look on their face that could only be described as tentative curiosity, their face still that glimmering shade of purple as they finally found the confidence to watch his face.

'heh,' he chuckled, the pun bouncing in his head with such eagerness he almost wanted to say it. Almost as if - _feeling_ \- that he was being watched, Papyrus cracked open a socket, eyelight already on that blushing face, his own a smooth shade of sunset. Oh he might just make that joke, it was almost too perfect, though again, he waited to hear more, testing the boundaries by rolling in place, laying at an angle where their shoulders almost touched, taking the smoke and pulling a quick hit, puffing it out as he fully trained his gaze to Roman's face. 'i bet you could, though. said you were the best,' he added, almost as an afterthought, taking a second quick hit before offering it back.

The small skele felt especially small in such close proximity, their demeanor practically wilting at the closeness. But they kept that gaze with determination, even if it was beginning to make their entire body glow a soft shade of violet. "I-... I, um... _ah... ahahahaha_." They finally broke, leaning into him as they laughed and let their head hang as the tension broke, feeling a bit light, both from breaking character and the effects of that nearly finished goody stick. They took the offered stick and let themselves continue to lean against him as they took a drag that nearly finished it off, offering it over as they slowly let their fuzz-filled head lean over comfortably on his shoulder. "You win. I've always been really bad at keeping up the whole seductive thing... granted, I only ever used it on SunnyBunni and they'd be in fits of giggles with just the first look, so... kudos. You've got more game than two squealy fangirls." They went into a small fit of the giggles before sighing and letting their sockets close as they got comfortable.

With their head on his shoulder, he nudged the test a little further, carefully taking a light grip at their hand holding the smoke and having them put it to his mouth, loosing them as he took the last drag, pulling it in deep and holding it before letting it wisp over the smaller skeleton's face as he answered them. 'didn't know we were compet'n... what'd i win?' he asked in a soft, almost liquid voice. The smoke really had him less guarded, more likely to keep pushing f he was allowed to. And since Roman had been accepting all the pushes so far, he sighed and stretched lightly, lowering his head and chest to lay where he wasn't hovering above the other, turned just enough to keep eye contact. 'thanks, Roman. i am crazy relaxed right now.'

Their sockets widened as their hand was touched and their lips parted as it was brought up to his mouth. Their entire body trembled and they felt their legs clench together as they felt a tingle of magic. Oh. No. They looked completely shocked by the maneuver and their mouth moved as if to form some kind of words, but all that came out was the occasional squeak. After a few minutes their mind cleared enough to come to a decision and they steeled themselves.  
_Okay, Roman. You can do this. You can't let this-this-this...lanky....handsomeNO! Don't let him distract you!_  
They took in a deep breath and got a fiery look of determination in their eyes as they slowly but surely moved their face closer to his, taking far longer than was at all necessary. They were a mere inch from his face, their breathing heavy and smelling strongly of that vanilla smoke as it washed over the other skele. They swallowed hard and gathered that last bit of determination to just **do it**. And with the same speed they'd exhibited earlier they pressed their lips against his cheek, only to quickly pull away and drag their robe over their skull to hide that burning violet face. "Th-there's your stupid prize, you-...you... _MmmMmmm_." The rest of their disgruntled noises were muffled by the mattress they currently had their face buried into as they tried to physically become one with said mattress and disappear.

He'd been relaxing in his haze of mind fog when the heavy-scented breathing caught his attention, turning just enough that his gaze could watch as Roman pressed the kiss to his cheek, then shrink away shyly. He lowered his head on his folded arm, watching them shuffling to hide themselves more into the bedding. 'me what?' he asked in a lazy, soft drawl, sliding his hand over on the sheets to where it was near the other, but not touching them. 'or you not wanna say?' he added, both teasing and in reassurance that he'd totally accept if they didn't want to say.

They slowly peeked out from under the robe, their face in shadow aside from the glaring violet gaze that had formed little pink hearts at some point. "Y-you..." They looked like they wanted to say something... but the glow of violet just got brighter beneath the robe before they closed it again. They let out a whining noise, disappointed in themselves for losing the confidence to create a snappy comeback... and let out another as they scooted over against that hand, their body scrunching up even more beneath that robe as it trembled lightly.

The little hearts and glowing combined had him make a soft hum, smiling slightly as he inched a little closer too, but still only making contact with that hand as he carefully lifted the robe a little, skull down against the bed as he tried to make eye contact again. 'do you want to go down to sleep? we are both high as kites right now, and you're seem'n pretty darn flustered for someone who's usually much better at what they wanna say.'

They looked like a cornered kitten as the thin fabric of their protective shield was lifted, that glowing slowly settling down. "Mmm. I can't help it... if you make me flustered. Bonehead." They stuck the tip of their tongue out before getting their kittenish smile and giving a broad yawn as those fuzzy feelings started catching up with them. Maybe they'd actually get a full night's sleep tonight. They gave a sleepy nod as him as they finally relaxed and curled up on the bed, prying a still glowing eye socket open to look up at him. "Carry me."

'if yer sure,' Papyrus said, shifting to carefully lift the smaller skeleton, cradled in his arms like a giant bony kitten, hugged to his chest. He took a second to get used to the weight difference between them and Sans, one foot to the floor and half-kneeling on the bed, hooding his eyes shut as he mentally focused on just moving steady, just entirely too relaxed for proper movement. The taller skeleton groaned softly before lifting up again, planting both feet under him. He kept up for a few moments, then just sat down on the bed, at least careful enough not to drop or jostle the other monster. 'sorry... can't do it,' he muttered dozily, looking down at them with almost-closed eyes, 'guess yer crashing with me tonight, huh?' Papyrus sighed softly, moving to put Roman back where he'd picked them up from, succeeding only partly before being huddled down in a bundle with them to them to the side, his legs still half-off the bed. He was almost asleep before the angle of his lower half versus his torso had him growl slightly, dragging himself up until he was comfortable.

Like a kitten their fingers clenched tightly into his shirt as they were lifted, tense only for a moment before settling into the warmth and trusting him not to drop their small body. Their sockets pried open at the feeling of him dropping onto the bed a brow rising at his words before they muttered their own. "You're the one crashing..." They smirked before their eyes slid closed again, letting themselves be placed on the bed only to sit up, sockets still shut as they slipped their robe off and tossed it away, wobbling a moment as they tried to remember another thing. Oh, right, the eye corrector thingies. They crawled over Papyrus to set their glasses on the table and with their task complete, simply let themselves go completely limp ontop of him, their body barely weighing a thing.

He vaguely felt the other's weight over him as he dozed off, both of them likely to be swaddled in comfortably fuzzy blankets in their minds. Papyrus, like always when he wasn't in bed alone, shifted in his sleep until he ended up cuddling with the smaller skeleton, his face tucked against their scapulae and arms hugging around their upper ribs, the seductive sweet blanket of the vanilla and cinnamon wrapped around his mind in a pleasantly warm daze that would last well into the morning, fading away like mist to leave him just sleeping like usual. Even the other's presence didn't have him bothered, since the size was similar to Sans, and there had been the rare occasions that his brother just simply couldn't sleep by himself.


	4. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *With a special guest ~

They were more than happy to let themselves be moved around and snuggled, curling up with the taller skele as they slipped off into a cloudy, dreamless sleep. For several long hours their body was completely relaxed, melding into the other skele like they'd been made to cuddle there, enjoying the feeling of those arms around their body. So strong. So... their body jerked as their sockets shot open, blank and terrified as they tried to breathe, but only pulling in wheezes as the body around them was no longer comforting. "N-nuh!" They screwed their sockets shut and shoved him away, scrambling back on the bed until their back was against the wall, their breathing still panicked as their body reacted to the images and feelings their mind would never let them escape.

Being a heavy sleeper, the shove didn't rouse him, instead just being moved placidly by the force Roman had exerted, the only thing to show he'd even noticed it to be a twitch of his now-empty arms to curl up to his own chest, rumbling a soft noise as he did, almost like a snore but low and peaceful. Almost as if oblivious, but after some time of subconsciously hearing the panicked breathing, he made a low groan, his voice muddled in confusion, though his eyes were still closed, 'hm... hey, ets alrigh,' he muttered, sounding almost drunk, 'shhh itsok...' Papyrus shifted again, giving a broad yawn, even his glowing tongue curling out of his mouth as he did, hooding his eyes open with another groan, eyelights almost a pale grey from being so blearily smudged.

Their body jumped and breathing stopped at the sound of a voice. Not... not **his** voice. A long slow breath escaped them as they looked over, violet tears dripping from their face to their ribs as they studied the sleepy figure, recognition making their body slowly relax again. "I'm... I'm... I'm s-so sorry." They started sliding down the wall. "I should... I need to... go." They stretched their body a bit, popping emanating from all over before they tried to stand, holding firmly for only a moment before they too failed and sat on the edge of the bed, head sinking down into their hands as they tried to stifle the never ending flow of tears.

The different voice had him waking a little more, the popping noises edging him closer to actual consciousness before the feeling of the bed sinking for someone sitting there had him sit up, looking over at the smaller skeleton near his ankles. "Roman? hey,' he wanted to reach for them, but at the same time recalled their desire for personal space. Papyrus decided to slide to where he fell almost gracefully off the bed to sit in front of them, loosely cross-legged and hunched up a bit, head tilted to see they hid their face in their hands. 'hey... it's okay... you didn't do anything wrong,' he murmured, trying to keep his voice as soft and open as he could for having just woken up a couple minutes ago, 'its okay... you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do.'

The words had an effect on the little skele that made their whole body flinch and curl into itself, noises of strain escaping their mouth as they fought harder to hold back the tears. " _Nnnguh_...n-no... it's. I'm sorry. I-I'm... s-sorr _nnnngh_." They lost the battle as a sob escape, one of those hands going to the scar at their neck, fingertips digging in as they scratched, harder and harder until violet was flowing freely down their neck, the warm wetness beneath their fingers seeming to have an immediate calming effect on them. "I-I'm so... sorry."

Papyrus was again torn between not touching the distressed little skele and stopping them from hurting themselves further, deciding to just grab their wrists long enough to pull the hands away, then let go, trying to do anything besides sit and watch them break down. 'Roman, hey... hey, whatever it is, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, Roman,' he felt a flutter of panic in his chest at how helpless he was feeling, clenching his fingers tightly into his own palms a few times before he hesitantly reached up, hand just barely near that face, but not quite touching, 'Roman, i wanna help, please. what is it?'

As their hands were pulled away they seemed to get a better bearing on their surroundings, looking up at the tall skele in front of them and seeing the worry on his face... it brought a fresh wave of tears as they bypassed the hand near their face and threw their arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as their body trembled. "P-P-Paps, I'm... so sorry... I... maybe... another time." They buried their face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent as they reminded themselves. This wasn't him. They weren't there anymore. They're safe. Papyrus... is safe. "Papyrus... is... safe." Their body slumped against him as the last of their energy was sapped, leaving them a teary, bloody, sleepy mess crumpled against what was sure to be a very confused larger skele.

His arms went around the smaller form as they hugged around his neck, making gentle shushing noises and agreeing that it was okay until he felt the other droop back into sleep, keeping the careful embrace. After a few minutes of just holding them, he shifted back up and carefully laid Roman back on the bed, seeing the splash of violet where they'd torn at their scarred neck. He'd noticed the scars before, but had politely declined to ask, because he had some of his own to not talk about. Taking a moment to do a slight bit of healing - just enough to stop the bleeding - he gave a low sigh after rubbing his sternum through his warm shirt. Putting a blanket delicately over the other skeleton, he retrieved the pack cigarettes from his hoodie, sat on the end of the bed, and smoked, one stick after another. He wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. Even if Roman didn't want to talk, even if they wouldn't panic themselves back awake if he laid down, he already knew he wouldn't be dozing off. He just hoped Sans wouldn't fuss too much over the fresh wound, beyond insisting he help patch it up. Sans had always been better with healing magic than him, he thought bitterly as he finished off another cigarette, pinching the butt of it dead after using it to light the next one.

After an hour there was another round of panicked breathing and that sat up with that same sense of urgency, though it seemed the lack of a body holding them down made them realize much faster it was just a nightmare. They groaned and touched their neck, feeling the light sting of their freshened wound and memories of their last wake-up came flooding back. They peered up at Papyrus with apologetic white lights before looking down at the blanket and pulling it away before slipping from the bed, a little wobbly, but successful in staying up this time. They grabbed their robe from the floor and slipped it on before covering their wound with their hand and heading down to the living room.

When the breathing and jolting motion had begun, he'd just turned enough to look back at the other skeleton, meeting the apologetic gaze with calm, steady eyelights. He didn't move or speak as Roman got up, taking a long drag from the most recent cigarette and loosing the smoke with a sigh after they'd left the room. It would be another two hours before Sans would be getting up, and Papyrus just felt so tired. But he couldn't get back to sleep, and he'd just sit and wait for his baby brother to come to rouse him for work, get up and make himself go through the day. His mind was a tumble of thoughts, sometimes stilling long enough for him to just space out before thought just jolted back into motion, resuming the chaos. He'd been trying to calm his thoughts, get them sorted and moved into proper placement, but always the first tug of an uncertain thread and everything fell to the metaphorical floor. Papyrus rubbed his skull, leaning forward and groaning. Today was going to be... so very long. Taking a last drag off the cigarette in his hand, he finally ceased the chain-smoking, despite itching for another. He'd had too many as it was, the room was thick with the scent and Sans was going to be practically furious. He'd apologize, but... Papyrus knew he couldn't explain.

Roman sat behind the couch with a box open beside them, a jar in hand as they rubbed a salve over the bruises of their arms and legs and even their jaw, then tucked it away to grab another, grunting lightly as they covered the fresh wound on their neck. With a deep sigh they put it away and looked towards Paps' bedroom door. They should explain. And probably apologize more. But just the thought made the light fade form their eyes and they stood in a rather mechanical motion to put the box away and changed their clothes before disappearing out into the silent snowy morning to do what they did every morning. Try to forget the night.

Sans pushed the door open and looked at his brother with a mixture of concern and disappointment, but moreso the former. He went over and gave him a hug, feeling just how tightly he held him in return. So the disappointment faded and he gave Papyrus a kiss to his cheek before standing back a little, looking up at him. "I'm gonna make breakfast, Papy," the smaller said, eyelights bright blue as always. His older brother's silent nod was all he would get, he knew, and trotted downstairs to make oatmeal, making sure Papyrus' had plenty of honey mixed into it. Seeing Roman was out, he made sure to make theirs last, wanting it still warm for their friend.

It wasn't too much longer before Roman made their appearance, knocking snow from their shoes before coming in and closing the door behind them. They swiped a sheen of sweat from their skull as they kicked off their shoes and reached down to touch their busted lip, wincing a bit before smirking at the pain. They trotted over to the kitchen and lit up to see Sans making breakfast, those lights going big and violet. "Morning, Sans! I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick. I'll try not to take too long." They gave an affirmative nod before moving to their clothes to grab a few things, then headed up the stairs towards the bathroom, pausing by Papyrus' door for a moment before sighing and heading into the bathroom, barely taking any time to get clean and dressed. They carried their dirty clothes with them as they walked back out, stopping at that door again before giving a knock and poking their head in. "Papyrus? Can... I come in?"

He'd not moved from his seat on the bed, brow and part of his sockets covered by a supporting palm as he silently fiddled with the butt of a cigarette. The voice had him nod silently, running his hand over to the back of his head before adjusting, looking over at the smaller skeleton, arms draped over his femurs. 'anytime,' Papyrus answered quietly, hoping it was reassuring.

They looked hesitant, lingering in the doorway a bit longer before moving in and looking him over. They felt horrible and had to fight back the urge to throw their arms around him, apologizing profusely once again. It would probably only make him worry more. They let out a soft sigh and moved closer until they were standing right next to him, remaining silent for a long minute before that soft voice all but whispered. "I'm... so sorry. I didn't mean to... to ruin the night and... make you worry." There was a bit of wetness in those bright eyes that they turned their head to try and hide.

Papyrus gently let his hand hover near Roman's, just close enough to notice the presence without forcing the contact, having turned enough to look over at the other monster. 'hey, you were hurt,' he started, not knowing exactly what was going on, but knowing that letting them blame themselves would help exactly nothing, 'and you were scared. you didn't do anythin wrong, Roman.' Papyrus shifted again, sliding to sit on the floor as he looked up at the other. He thought perhaps his larger frame was something that upset them, so tried to keep it where they could look down instead of having to look up, keeping his eyelights trained on the teary face. 'you can talk to me if you want, or not. i'm not gonna make you. but i'm not gonna not worry, because i just do that no matter what.'

They watched him move to the floor and smiled sadly as they fidgeted with their dirty laundry. "I... should have drug myself back down to the couch." They carefully licked their busted lip before sinking down to their knees, the soft fabric of their kneesocks padding the position. "I don't... want you to worry too much and I'm not sure if explaining the situation will help or... make it worse." One hand drummed on their bare femur as they went deep into thought for a moment, then turned that determined gaze up to his face. "I'll... definitely tell you. If... you want to know. Just... later. For now... I'd rather forget as much as possible." They gave him an apologetic smile before setting their dirty clothes aside and leaned forwards, hesitant as always before leaning in to wrap their sweatered arms around his neck, squeezing in what they hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Just know that... I'm okay. I mean, aside from the deep-seated psychological trauma, I'm fine." They let out a soft laugh and let their sockets flutter shut for a moment as they simply enjoyed the warmth of the embrace.

Papyrus accepted silently, lifting his arms to give a carefully firm embrace around the sweater-covered ribs, letting his face tuck gently against their shoulder. His hand rubbed slightly against their back, waiting until they would break the hug rather than let go of them first. He wasn't sure how long that was, but did hear Sans calling up that breakfast was ready. Giving another tighter squeeze, just enough to let Roman know he was there, he loosened the embrace enough to let them slide back if they wished. 'whatever you decide, Roman,' he whispered, 'just want to help, if there's any way i can, alright?'

The hand at their back had them practically purring as they melted into the hug, already feeling loads better form the contact. "Mmm. Of course." They squeezed him a little tighter before speaking quietly against his neck. "H-hugs are... nice. And..." They cleared their throat a bit before leaning back, cheeks puffed as they glared at him a bit, though the grape dusting their cheeks made it hard to look too serious. "A-and stop being so afraid to touch me. I'm not a delicate little baby bones. If... if I don't like something, I'll let you know, okay?" In a smooth motion they got up, adjusting the hip-length sweater and tiny blue shorts before holding their hand out to help him up.

'hn,' he said in a light smirk, letting the shorter skeleton help him up, 'alright. let's go have breakfast before Sans has a conniption fit.' As they left the room, the sound of the shower running let them know Sans was occupying the bathroom, and when they got downstairs, that he'd eaten already. 'must've been really hungry to not wait,' the lanky skeleton said, starting into his own bowl before perking up noticeably. The honey was heavily laced in the oatmeal, and he didn't feel the need to add more, being just the perfect balance in his food. He still ate at a leisurely pace, but not quite as slow as usual, since Sans always wanted to head out for work at the same time, since it made sure his older brother was as well. Setting his bowl in the sink with the rest of the soaking dishes, he gave Roman a pat on the shoulder as he went by, heading up to get changed and to make sure he had cigarettes left after having been up half the night. By the time he was back down - wearing the black fish-and-cat hoodie again - Sans had gotten most of his gear on and looked up with a half-apologetic, half-eager grin.  
"I got a little impatient, sorry Papy."  
'nah it's fine, bro,' he replied, grinning past the toothpick, 'you need ta eat, lookit you, all bones.' His brother groaned, dropping his face into his bandanna.  
"Papy already? After I made you such a honey-heavy breakfast?"  
'alright, I wont pick,' he said, flicking the bit of wood out of his teeth, 'it was real sweet of ya.'  
"ROMAN I AM GOING TO HEAD OUT A BIT EARLY, PAPY IS BEING INTOLERABLE," he called, stomping out the door, though he stuck his blue tongue out at his brother before he shut the door.

They hunted down a bit of cinnamon and their own helping of honey to add to their oatmeal before happily digging in, giving in to that urge to dance in their seat as they ate and made quick work of the food after such a heavy morning workout. "I know the feeling. I'm going to need a big lunch today, I can tell. I usually eat like an elephant before my... um... heh, nevermind." They slid out their chair and carried their bowl to the sink to soak, starting a bit at the hand on their shoulder, but quickly shot him a blushing smile in return for the gesture. While everyone else finished getting ready, they moved to their bag and made sure they had everything they'd need for the day before slinging it over their shoulder and getting the strap nice and comfortable. They peered over at the brothers with an amused little smile, trying not to laugh at the younger's overreaction. Once he left they didn't hold back quite so much, chuckling as they moved to the door to slip on their shoes. "You're so mean. He gives you breakfast and you give him a headache. Not very good brotherly behavior."

'he'd think i was moping if i didn't mess with him,' he shrugged, shoving his feet in his sneakers, 'he'll cool down after a bit. oh, an you two have the Waterfall side of town today. see ya at the post.' Once he was out of sight, Papyrus brought a freshly-lit cigarette in his mouth, pulled his hood up over his head, and pretty much dragged his feet all the way to the sentry station. 

Sans had been waiting within view of the porch, but was standing with his arms folded over his chest, not looking towards the house. Waiting until he heard the other monster approaching, he looked over his shoulder with a welcoming grin. "We are going to head towards Waterfall and do the eastern patrol today. It will also let us stop at Grillby's."

They glared and puffed their cheeks, looking like they wanted to say something, but let it go and nodded before heading out the door, picking up their pace and trotting over to Sans with a bright smile. "Yeah, your brother just told me." They perked up a bit at the mention of Grillby's and pulled out their phone to start typing out a quick message, pausing, then typing out another before they put it away. "Oh man, I'm already starving. I'm gonna end up buying the place out when we get there." They rested a hand on their belly and groaned.

Sans chuckled brightly as they started, getting within view of where the snow eventually gave way to smooth rock, where moss, and the grass, grew further in the distance, and the glimmer of a few echoflowers and crystals could just barely be seen. "We'd usually just walk right along the border, up to the river, double back and then until we reach the cliff-line, and then head back towards town," Sans explained as they started to do just that, "but since we need to make the stop, we'll make our way over and get our lunch and such before doing the lower route and fetching Papy."

The slipped their cherry wood box from the bag and slipped an herbal stick from it, popping it between their lips before lighting it up. They slipped their phone back out and started charting out the path Sans mentioned as they puffed away, giving a nod before their phone went off, eyes glancing over the screen before they sighed. "Give me a minute." They dialed a number and waited patiently for the other to pick up as they walked along. "Heyo~! It's Roma. Just got your text. Is that all ya got? Alright. Yeah, that'll work for now, let me know when you get more, alright? Yep. Uh hum. Yeah, I'll send someone over later to pick it up for me, alright? Yeah, he's huge, you can't miss him. And tell him he's not allowed to peek! Hahaha, yeah, yeah, okay. Okaaaay. Bye, mom!" They snickered as they hung up and put the phone away, slipping the cig back into their mouth to take a long drag, then let the soft pink smoke curl into the air. "Man, I need to call the landlady, too, but I'll do that later."

Sans tipped his head slightly at the different name. "Roma?" he asked first, deciding to take it in pieces, "do you prefer that? I know Papy prefers his nickname." The pink smoke had him a little curious, it did smell nice, but he shrugged it off, the river almost in sight. They'd turn around when they could see the other bank, and the smaller of the two skeletons almost hurried to get to that point. It was actually clear of snow where he's stopped, his boots clapping on bare stone before he reached the dirt that the river had washed up over time. "I sometimes stick around a bit here to watch for the ferry, but we have other things to do!" Sans exclaimed, taking Roman's hand and heading not quite back the way they'd come, angling for the bakery. "We should get there for the end of the lunch rush, and if we're lucky we can get everything super fresh!"

They laughed a bit and shook their head. "I don't really have a preference. Most people who assume I'm a girl use that name, but you're welcome to use it, too. It's pretty cute." They chuckled a bit and looked at their phone as it buzzed again, snorting at the message before tapping another one out. "The girls are gettin' antsy. Wondering when their honeybuns' showing up with the food." Their shoulders shook as they tried not to fall into a fit of the giggles, suddenly remembering why they'd agreed to live with them in the first place. Their sockets widened as their hand was taken, soul fluttering for a moment before they gripped back and followed along with a bright smile on their face. "Fresh? Ugh. My wallet's going to hate me today."

Sans huffed a bit at the joke, but didn't respond as he would with his brother, the two just heading along at a slightly quick pace, the shorter having kept his grip to the other's hand. "Don't worry! It will be my treat, if you get the honeybuns for your friends!" He told them as the aroma of the bakery was starting to reach them, meaning another few minutes and the neat little fireproof building would be in view. He did pause as he remembered something. "Oh, I'll have to make sure I don't eat too many sweets... I get a little, uh... sugar-drunk? Papy called it that. Even though it's nothing like alcohol."

"Oh, sweety, I would never put that burden on you. My unending hunger is mine to deal with. At least it only lasts a few days... to a week." They sighed. They actually put money away for this exact reason, knowing they'd probably go into debt if they didn't pay attention and track their cycles to an exact science. They took in a deep whiff of the bakery and let out a whimpery sigh at how good it smelled. "Sugar-drunk? Pretty sure I'd love seeing that some day. What's it like?" They seemed perfectly content holding his hand with that bright smile beaming at him... until they pushed the door open to the bakery. They let their hand slip from his and took on that neutral stare as they peered around the place, taking note of everyone inside.

"No, I insist!" Sans said before he felt them drop their grip and the expression change, putting it together immediately with the crowded bakery. _"Everything to go."_ he decided quickly, since even if they did want to linger, there weren't any free tables in the small dining area to the place. A short line was all that stood between them and their sweets. Sans decided to try to distract their friend from the crowd by explaining about his 'sugar-drunk'. "Well, I've seen Papy drunk a couple times, a bit like that, but also, before I get dozy and chatty, I tend to be hyper... kind of like your friends, Bunni an Sunny, but no quite so... pushy? I suppose. I don't remember it very well, the hyper parts. I do remember it usually ends with me going to bed." The two monsters in front of them were ordering, and Sans grinned a little wider, not having visited in awhile. Grillby would be busy right now, but he'd always make sure to give Sans a little extra candy in the bag. It was usually the fiery-hot, cinnamon kind, which he usually saved for when the mood hit for a spicy sweet treat.

They puffed their cheeks at his insistence, but didn't argue any further. With the place so crowded, Roman was on high alert, shoulders back, body tensed and their gaze sharp as they looked over everybody. Their face twitched as Sans spoke to them, listening to the first bit without actually looking at him, but as he went on, he got the desired effect of distracting them and making them relax, that smile returning as they laughed. "Oh yeah, we're gonna have like a sugar hype day. This sounds entirely too fun." That grin lingered as it was time to order those eyes shining a brilliant violet as they got to Grillby. "Heeeey, Grillbz. I'll, uh..." They peered around at all the people with a soft grape blush crossing their face as they leaned a bit closer. "I'll take one Heat Special and a half dozen honeybuns."

Sans flushed at bit at the grinning declaration, but didn't argue. He liked sweets, after all, and a little indulging wouldn't hurt. As always, the flame elemental took everything in stride, writing down their order before checking with Sans. "Make it a full dozen honeybuns and," he peeked up, eyes brightening at the day's special, "an order of funnelcake with extra powdered sugar!" Nodding silently, the baker monster slipped out several assorted goods, their honeybuns, Sans' extra-sugar cake, and a handful of cinnamon candies into the bag as he pushed it across to them with a little wave. It ended up being sixty-three gold, which Sans half-glared at Roman as he put down fifty of it instantly, turning with a happy hum with the bag of treats, shooting a wink at the other skeleton.

A purple tongue peeked out from between their teeth as they looked at Sans' glare and paid for the rest, then took their own bag, because Grillby knew they'd be eating the baked good like a normal monster eats popcorn. Roman was by far the oddest, yet most predictable customer he had. They walked out with half a glazed donut already shoved into their mouth, making happy little noises as they walked along, mouth now too full for conversation. Once the first donut was gone they licked their fingers and pulled out their phone to send a text, chuckling at the reply before putting it away again and shoving a gooey looking cinnamon bun into their mouth.

Chuckling as he tucked the bag carefully under one arm, Sans pulled his gloves off to eat his funnelcake, getting positively powdery with all the sugar falling from his fingers, licking with his own bright blue tongue as they both walked in sweet delight back towards Snowdin. The smaller of the pair was glad it was the weekend, his armor was going to need a thorough cleaning and be set aside to fully dry after this. They walked in silence as Roman worked through their bag, and Sans had finished his treat awhile ago, but was happy to just hum and walk with his friend, feeling only a twinge of jealousy that the other didn't react as strongly to high amounts of sweets as he did. Though it was a fleeting feeling, since he was also glad they were enjoying themselves on the copious amount of baked goods. By the time they got to the post, Papyrus had already gotten up to meet them, though from the smears of bleary brown-orange under his brother's eyes, he knew he'd been sleeping at his post. Despite that, he handed him the bag of buns. "Half are for you, Papy, the rest are for the girls!" the smallest told him, pointing a scolding finger, "don't eat all of them. And try not to eat all of yours before you even get there."  
Papyrus didn't answer, his mouth already full of half of his second honeybun, looking over the bag to his younger sibling before putting it aside, grinning. 'now Sans, i am positively knotted up that you'd think i'd turn around and eat all of these when you - _clearly_ \- told me that i'd be taking a share over to them for work'n em up to a tizzy.'

Roman was off in their sugary wonderland as they walked up on their toes, swaying in a slight dance of happy eating that had them lingering closer and closer to their companion. About halfway through the bag they finally hit that sweet spot between full and sick that had their belly noticeably round beneath their sweater. They hugged what was left of their sugary goodness to their chest as they came upon the post, perking up with an even brighter smile as they saw the other skele. "Afternoon, Papyrus!" They chuckled at the scolding and let their bag hang at their side in one hand before using the other to pet their achy food baby. "Hehe, they're already in another... tizzy, by the sound of the messages they've been sending me. Prepare to accept having the nickname of 'Honeybuns' over there. Oh! Also!" They reached into their bag, groaning at having to lean over, pulling out a pen and small pad of paper to write down an address before ripping it off and holding it out for the taller skele. "Since you're going to be in the Capital anyways, would you mind picking a package up for me? It's not super far from the apartment. Just tell them Roma sent you. And no peeking!" They puffed their cheeks at him with a slight glare.

'oh no, anything but that,' he said with a smirk before polishing off a third pastry, perking a brow before taking the paper and checking it over, 'well, can't hurt i suppose,' the taller commented, tucking the note into his hoodie pocket before nibbling at another honeybun. Sans snatched the bag of honeybuns back, taking the remaining two for his brother away.  
"You can have them when you get home!"  
'ahh, bro, that's awful sour of you, how am i gonna survive the trip without sustenance?'  
"I'm sure you will be fine, brother! Now make sure you don't miss the ferry!"  
'suppose i must leave, then,' Papyrus sighed, hanging his head sadly before cramming what was left of the honeybun in his hand into his mouth. 'fee yeh rater.'  
"PAPYRUS DON'T TALK WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!" Sans yelled over as his brother walked off, getting a hand-wave in response. "Hmph. Well, at least we're - _done_ \- for the day. Ready to go home? If you want you can make dinner and I help."

Roman looked down at their own bag while Sans yelled at Paps about eating four honeybuns, feeling a bit bad about what they got away with, but the full belly made it hard to be sad for long. They wiggled their fingers in farewell as the tall skele took off and let out a deep sigh before Sans mentioned making dinner which had their eyes lighting up in violet and sparkles at the prospect, their free arm hooking around the smaller's as they pulled him closer in excitement. "I'd love to! Ohhh! Can I make chili??? It's one of my favorite dinners to cook and it's so easy! And you can make it so many different ways! Sweet, spicy, savory. You can use practically any of your favorite spices..." And they pretty much went on about nothing but chili for the entire walk home.

Papyrus had considered - several times over - snitching one of the honeybuns, but likely they'd of been told how many they were getting. Maybe he could convince them to share one, he thought with a smirk as he approached that ready-to-tumble building, looking over the scribbled note again to try to gauge how quick he could get away from the girls to run this errand. He didn't want to be out all night, evening ferries were slower than usual, and while he didn't mind slow and steady, it was the second time in two days he'd ridden out to the Capital, and he would need another shower. There'd been a bit of a dust storm sweeping out of Hotlands that had left everything coated in a fine layer o red ash for part of the ride. Luckily having folded the bag shut had protected the innocent buns from suffering as well, and he groaned slightly before rapping his knuckles on the door to Roman's old apartment.

There was a clambering behind the door and what sounded like a small scuffle, an argument and a coming to terms all in the space of about thirty seconds before the door was flung open with two very excited... and rather scantily dressed fuzzy ladies on the other side, Sunny leaning on the doorframe with Bunni already reaching out to drag him inside. "Hey, Honeybuuuuns! Did you bring us something tasty?"  
"And covered in sticky deliciousness?" Both girls were already in a fit of the giggles while a door creaked behind them with a sleepy voice piping up.  
"Who are you giggling about now? I'm trying to sleep!"  
"GO BACK TO BED, BUTTERS! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" There was a groan and a small slamming of the door before the girls turned their attention back to Papyrus.  
"How's our Roma doing?"  
"We miss her so much! Are you taking good care of her?"  
"You better not be doing anything weird to her!"  
"Omg, Sunny, you're right! Why did we let her leave with two strange guys?! She'd never have let us do that! We're such bad friends!" Bunni started sniffling and Sunny was quick to hug and comfort her before glaring up at Paps.  
"Now look! You made her cry!"

 _'oh stars they're really push'n it.'_ he thought as he was assaulted verbally by the pair of fluffy females. Offering the bag to Sunny, he perked a brow. 'now girls, ya really think i'm a bad guy? you saw my lil bro, said he was cute. and they're doin fine, get'n used to the town layout.' Leaning against the doorframe, he tilted his brow against his forearm, looking over the sniffly rabbit. 'aw, don't cry, i can't handle cute things cry'n.'

" _Hmph._ Well, you did tease us and leave us hanging. And don't act like you didn't know what you were doing." Sunny stuck her rough little tongue out at him as she pet Bunni who gasped and looked up at her feline friend.  
"Omg, what if he's doing the same to her? Confusing our sweet little virginy baby?" She turned to Paps in a huff, snatching the bag of goodies from him. "You better not be corrupting her with your-...your... sexy bone magic!" She made a motion at his whole body with a finger before shoving her hand in the bag to quickly stress-eat a honeybun. "Mmmph. Diff i' rearry good!" Sunny snorted before shaking her head and let go of the bunny as she ate, turning her full attention to Paps as she crossed her arms beneath that furry chest and stood her full height, still nearly a foot shorter than the tall skele.  
"Really, though, if you hurt her... you won't just have us to worry about. She's got a lot of friends around here who care about her, so... take good care of her. Oh and if you want to get on her good side take her any kind of chocolate covered fruit in the next few days-"  
"In the next week."  
"Oh right, this is a week one. But yeah. Food. And pretend nightmares and blood don't exist for a while and everything will be good. Oh! Don't let her sleep on anything you actually want to keep. She - _ruined_ \- my favorite scarf once in one of her crazy heat-induced nightmares."  
"And my favorite pillow!" The bunny whined, sniffled, and shoved another honeybun into her mouth.

'to be fair, you girls started it,' he replied, though as they kept talking, he decided the best course of action was to keep his mouth shut. After being threatened by a fluffy kitty, he angled his head the other way, giving the shorter monster a look of casual indignation. 'now kitten, you've got her number, you talk all the time. you think she wouldn't say somethin?' Using the female pronoun on Roman felt a little odd, to his tongue, but they kept insisting, so he went with it. Figured it was easier than trying to actually figure anything out right now. 'and i'll keep that in mind. anything else you wanna bring up? got another errand to run before i head home."

"Give her a big hug for us!" Sunny swatted her and glared.  
"Don't tell him to do that! She'll flip her shit! You know how she is with hugs. Tell her we said we miss her and she's welcome to come over any time."  
"And she's welcome to move back in if she wants." Sunny snorted and shook her head again.  
"Yeah, that too and uh..." She scooted closer until she was leaning against him, curling a familiar kittenish grin up at him. "If you're ever feeling up for some fun, well... you know where to find me." She winked and tucked a piece of paper with her number on it into his pocket before scooting back with a giggle. "Now go do your thing. Goodnight, Honeybuns." She shot him a wink and blew him a kiss while Bunni tried to say her goodbyes through a full mouth while Sunny closed the door after he left. After a minute there was an angry yell from behind the door. "DID YOU EAT ALL OF THEM YOU FATASS?!?!?!"

Snorting at the shout, Papyrus tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket and double checked the address on the note, shrugging as he started down the steps, lighting up a cig and using it to burn the paper with Sunny's number on it. She was cute, he'd not deny that, but certainly not appealing enough to make a trip to the Capital. That and he wasn't too keen on casual hookups, he thought as he blew a stream of smoke out into the open air, every time they always ended up awkward if not confusing. Especially the one time he thought they'd decided on actually dating, and didn't hear back before finding out they were busy with a couple other people instead. Shrugging off the thoughts, he rounded the corner, looking at the address again before raising a brow. Ok, so there's that number, and, he looked over his shoulder, theres another. But not this one. Huh.

There was a shift in the shadows a the panther slid out and stalked behind the tall skele, looking him over before stopping in front of him. "Papyrus, right? Roma's friend? You're lookin' a little lost." He pointed towards the alley, a small number posted on the corner of the building, barely able to be seen by a passerby.

'ah, then i wasn't losin my mind. need that,' he muttered, balling up the paper and shoving it in his pocket, waving the other hand as he started down the alley, as if completely ignoring the other monster and stopped to wait under the posted number, blowing out another column of smoke.

"Heh. Not yet anyways. I've got stuff in here that'll knock you on your ass for days." He shot the skele a smug grin before leading him down to the small set of stairs that went into the basement of the building. "Gonna need you to put that cheap shit out before you come in. Don't want it tainting my products." He waved a paw before walking into the small shop that was full of baskets of various herbs, along with various smoking pieces and accessories. He slipped behind the counter and grabbed a cardboard box that was heavily duct taped with 'NO PEEKING' scribbled on it with a marker, along with a cute little pink paper heart taped to the corner. He peered around a bit as if making sure no one else was in the shop with him before he reached down to grab an envelope and set it on top, the front labeled 'Roma' with a plethora of hearts and flowers scrawled over it with artistic flair. "Would you mind, uh... givin' this to her, too? And... tell her Jarvin says hello?" He gave the skele a sheepish grin as he leaned against the counter, his tail flickering behind him.

Pinching out the cig, he tucked what was left in his pocket and followed along at an easy pace, unbothered by anything around him as the panther put the box on the counter. The second request had him take it between his fingers, holding it up with a shrug. 'goin that way anyhow, Jarvin,' he answered smoothly, tucking it away with the box. 'she ask ya about anything else, then? got a boat to catch, ya know.'

"Nah, you should go. The ferry sucks later in the evening." He waved a paw nonchalantly and turned to take a seat behind the counter, grabbing his phone to start texting.

Without another word, he left, taking a mental note on the location before strolling along to the ferry, fingers worrying the edges of the box and envelope, but otherwise just keeping a beeline to the dock. Lighting the unfinished cigarette, he focused on messing with it instead, humming quietly to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sans was grinning as he watched the other skeleton turn the heat off under the chili, eyes bright and starry. He'd tried a bit, and it was delicious! He couldn't wait for Papy to get home so they could eat. His phone vibrated, and he scooped it up to see that his brother was indeed almost to the Snowdin dock, he'd gotten done rather quickly. He gave a quick reply so Papyrus knew he'd gotten his message, then hopped up and beamed at his friend. "Shouldn't be much longer than a halfhour til Papy gets home, thanks so much for making this, Roman!"

Roman let out a happy squealy noise as they wrapped their arms around Sans, happily rubbing their cheek against his. "Thanks for letting me make it! I forgot how much I love cooking!" They released him and went back to their chili, taste testing it for the tenth time to decide if it had the right amount of burn and ended up adding juuust a bit more hot sauce, stirring it up and tasting again, giving a happy little nod before offering a taste to the smaller skele, keeping their hand cupped beneath the spoon. "Okay, I think I got it just right this time."

Sans happily took a taste, his eyelights going into even bigger stars, with just a touch of heat-burn blush. "OOOH! Really good!" he put his tongue out, showing a slight tinge of darker blue-purple to it, fanning just a little, smiling as he did. He loved spicy food, the way it made everything tingle, then bounced like an excited child, squeezing slightly before calming himself enough to pull out bowls and spoons to set the table, hurrying back to the other skeleton. "Can I have another taste? Just one more before Papy gets home it's sooo good!"

Their face was lit up in violet and sparkles as he gushed over their creation, feeling a burning fire of happiness light up in their soul. "Of course, sweety!" They bounced back over to the pot and carefully got another bit out, a little more this time, before blowing on it so it wouldn't burn him, then offered it over, keeping their hand beneath the spoon again out of habit.

Sans took the second sample with equal gusto, holding it in his mouth for longer than the first time, giving a similar reaction of fiery joy. He was just about to say something after swallowing when the door clicked, making him grin brighter as he rushed over, almost knocking his brother over as he leapt to hug around his shoulders again. 'whoah, where's the fire?' he chuckled, actually lifting the smaller skeleton up, making him struggle slightly before letting him drop into another hug, 'missed me that much?'  
"Papy you're going to love dinner! It's sooo good, Roman made chili!"  
'that does sound good, bro. lemme get this hoodie off.' Setting Sans in the chair, he strolled up the stairs, still humming from earlier as he got to his room.

They set the spoon down when he finished and at the sound of the door and Sans' excitement, they bounced over to the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against it as they watched the brothers with that bright, sparkling smile shining on their face. As the smaller skele's compliment they shrank back a bit, their face burning bright with that violet magic. When Paps disappeared they carried the pot of chili out, setting it on a pot holder before taking their seat, their hands curled on their knees and shoulders hunched by their face as they tried to hide a bit of that blushing face, feeling happier than they could ever remember being.

Sans was still shifting excitedly in his seat when his brother got back down in just a loose tanktop and the pants he'd work that day, sliding into his seat with a smirk. 'alright, i'm here, let him have his chili before he implodes, Roman,' the taller chuckled, the blushing face making them look perfectly adorable. 

They turned that flustered face up a bit to look at Papyrus as he spoke, then peered over at Sans with a playful little smile. "I, I don't know. I thought we could spend the next ten minutes talking about what we're thankful for." They giggled and lifted up from their seat before grabbing Sans' bowl and carefully filling it with the sweet burning chili before setting it in front of him. Then they snagged the taller skeles and served his up before finally sitting down and grabbing their own, seeming to contemplate the bowl of food for a minutes before taking a bite and looking at the other two before that bright bashful smile took over again.

"I am thankful for my wonderful new friend!" the smallest said in a sincerely gleeful tone, shifting excitedly in place until his bowl was in front of him. Sans could barely contain himself, picking up his spoon and starting with just the most pleased little look on his face. Papyrus chuckled, giving them a wink as they gave him his bowl, and after his own first taste of it, gave a low whistle and echoed his brother. It was several minutes before either said anything, Sans looking up from his mostly-finished first bowl. "I told you!"  
'mm, can't talk, need chili,' Papyrus replied. They both had another bowl before slowing down enough to talk again. 'whew, thanks Roman, that was damn good.' Sans didn't even scold him for the language, arching into a full-body stretch as he polished off his second helping. He had to stop himself, looking at the pot longingly even though he was full. 'hey bro, you keep look'n at it like that and you'll make it blush.' Sans puffed his cheeks before retrieving the dirty dishes to take into the kitchen to wash. Papyrus chuckled softly, the pleasing tingle of burn still in his mouth before he looked over at Roman with a lazy smirk.

Between Sans' thanks and Papyrus' winking, Roman was completely speechless and nearly the same shade of their sweater with the soft sounds of electricity crackling around them as they shifted in their seat, trying to process all of the overwhelming good feelings. They were much slower in eating their chili as they spent far more time watching the others eat, but eventually worked through their first bowl, then a second, contemplating a third, but they just knew they'd make themselves sick if they kept it up. At Paps' remark they looked over at Sans' face and grinned. "This is one of those meals that's great for leftovers, you know. So you've got some to look forward to tomorrow, too." They leaned back in their seat and let out a satisfied sigh as their bowl was taken, sockets falling shut for a moment as they rubbed their full belly. When they opened them back up, they looked surprised to see Papyrus smirking at them and a bit of that blush tinged their cheeks once again as they pursed their lips and lifted a brow, unable to hide the glitter in their eyes. "What are you smirking about over there?"

'oh nothin,' he said with a similarly lazy lean-back and stretching, folding his hands at the back of his skull as he seemed to focus on the glitteriness, then hooded his eyes shut with a slow bit of humming. After Sans came back to get the leftovers, smiling at the other two skeletons, Papyrus leisurely indicated the stairs. 'got yer pickup, cat guy...' he paused, fingers rubbing his head in thought for a minute, 'Jarvin, that's what it was... said to tell ya hi,' he finished by lifting his hand from his head, waggling his long fingers slightly, before lacing it back into his relaxed leaning in the chair.

They gave him a suspicious look before sighing and slowly getting up from their seat, taking the opportunity to arch their back in a much-needed stretch, a few pops sounding here and there before they gave their entire body a little shake. Their face lit up and they bounced happily, hands clapping together as they grinned. "Oh wonderful! I'll get started on my super secret project tonight then. I bet you'll never guess what it is." They chuckled like a cartoon villain while tapping their fingertips together, then let their disposition soften a bit as a thought occurred. "Was that **all** he said?" They shot Paps another suspicious look, though they seemed a bit more curious this time.

'nah, asked me to bring you a lil note, too,' he commented half-teasingly, getting up as well and angling towards the stairs in his casual, not-quite graceful stride, 'seemed flustered.' Shooting another grin over his shoulder, Papyrus gave a lazy shrug, 'but, yknow, was already comin' back here, so brought it too. oh,' he tapped his brow after a moment, leaning on the railing at the top of the steps, 'the girls told me a few more things, regard'n you, and also seemed to try to threaten me, i guess?' Giving an unbothered shrug, he waved his hand before heading to his room, leaving the door open. Sans seemed to materialized as soon as his brother disappeared, yawning broadly now that he was full.  
"Papy go to bed already?" he asked, thought he tired note in his voice probably was telling quite vividly that he was about to do the same. The chili had warmed him considerably, comfortably full and showing a belly just like the other skeleton.

Their face fell into something of a grimace at the mention of the note paired with the teasing. "I knew it." They sighed and moved around the table, heading towards the couch to start grabbing some clothes to put away, only to pause and turn at the mention of the girls. "Ohhhh no, what did they tell you now? Ugh. I should have taken the honeybuns myself." They rubbed at their temple a bit before Sans walked out and they shot him a soft smile. "Well, he went to his room. Not sure if he's actually laying down or not. You look like you're about to go into a food coma." They grinned and set the clothing down before walking over and wrapping their arms around the sleepy skele's neck with a happy hum. "I had so much fun with you today. Thank you for everything, Sans." They turned their head and pressed a warm kiss into his cheek before letting him go to stroll back over to the couch.

The hug had the smaller skeleton partially cuddling into the embrace, eyes drooping tiredly as they spoke, then a small smile broke his tired visage at the kiss. "Me too, I'll see you in the morning? I might actually manage to sleep in for once," he added, motioning to the snug roundness of his small food-child. If he'd gotten a backrub he'd of been asleep by the first few touches, he knew, so he'd decided not to bug his brother for one. After all, the chili had done just as much to make him dozy.

"You should unless I stay out training for too long. Sweet dreams, sweety!" They shot him another warm smile before going back to the task at hand, wanting to get all of their clothes neatly put away before bed this time. Once it was done they grabbed their bag and headed up the stairs to Paps' room, giving a knock at the doorway before slipping in and immediately going to grab their glasses. "So spill, what did they tell you? And what did you mean by threatening?"

Papyrus was lounging on his bed, reading an old magazine that looked more like a miniature novel, his head hanging over the edge to let him look down at the glossy pages. Tipping his head up, he waved before looking back down. 'jus' tell'n me not to hurt you or be doin weird stuff with you, lots of friends the Capital, _mh-mn_ things,' he commented without being bothered in the least, turning a page to continue reading, 'why? they didn't bring up anythin worrying.' He mentally reminded himself that he'd failed to mention several things they'd brought up, but eh, it would ruin the surprise if he -told- her he knew he'd be getting her some chocolate and fruit.

"Hmmmm, sounds about right." They slipped the glasses on before dropping onto the bed beside him and looking around. "Where's the package and... note?" They turned their head to look at what he was reading, slowly but surely leaning over to tip their head upside down beside his as they tried to figure out what it was. "And what are you reading?"

'by the door, didn't know if you'd wanna spend time in here again chat'n or wanted to have some privacy,' he replied, not bothering to motion to where the cardboard and tape box sat with the little note on top, 'mechanical design and repair, quarterly print. didn't get the last one so figured i'd read it again, pretend.'

Their lights went a little swirly as they tried to read it, deciding to sit up and move over to grab the box and note instead. "And here I pegged you for the girly magazine type." They slipped back onto the bed with a mischievous kitty smile on their face as they looked at him, then set the note aside to bring the box up to their nose hole. They took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Even through the cardboard and tape they could smell it. They shook their head at the scribblings on the top and started picking at the tape a bit. "Hmmm, do you have a knife or something? I think he took me a bit too seriously this time." Their gaze moved over to the note, contemplating it a moment before they picked it up, flipping it around between their fingers as they tried to decide if they even wanted to open it... the fancy artwork on the front certainly wasn't helping.

'nah, imagination does well enough,' Papyrus answered with a wicked little grin. At the question, he summoned a sharp-edged bone and offered it to the other without so much as lifting his head again, reading over a particularly wordy section before he pushed up, elbows on the mattress as he looked over. 'what, don't like the guy?' he asked, seeing the slightly sour expression they were wearing.

"Hehe, I prefer putting my imagination on paper." They countered his wicked grin with a coy little smile before setting the note down and taking the sharp bone, that expression fading into wonder. "Oh, neat! How did you do that?" They looked it over a bit more before using it to easily rip through the tape to get the box open. They set the bone to the side and put their whole face in the box, inhaling deeply before sitting up, looking like a cat who'd just sniffed a whoooole lotta catnip. "Hmmm? Oh!" They peered over at the letter again, setting the box to the side as they decided to pick it up and open it. "No, I do. I love him to death. We've been friends for years. Were even in a band together for a while, I just... don't like him the way he likes me." With a sigh they ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter to get it over and done with.

It's purpose served, the bone disappeared after Roman put it down, and Papyrus chuckled at the way their face had changed, the huge eyelights looking entirely too precious. 'eh, that's always a tricky one,' he said simply about Jarvin, then changed to the earlier question, 'as fer that, you could prolly get Sans to explain it easier, its more instinctive on me, whereas he actually trains with it.' shifting back down, he gave them the privacy to read their note by returning to his magazine, turning the page to start a different article.

"I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow." Their eyes began scanning the first page, a soft purple flush already beginning to creep onto their face. About half way through their face was nearly completely covered in that violet coloring and burning awfully hot. Halfway through the second page they actually had to stop, set the note down and place their face in their hand as they shook their head, peering over after a minute to continue and holding the papers at a distance as if they might catch fire at any moment. They sat up for the third page almost immediately let out a soft groan, before whispering "Jeezy mcreezy, Jarvin." By the end of it they had a pained expression on their face and suddenly wished they knew fire magic, but settled for shoving it back into the envelope continuing to shake their head at the nonsense. "I swear, boys are so dumb. Well, some anyways." They gave another groan before grabbing up the box and taking out a satchel of herbs wrapped in some cheap chiffon. They pressed it to their nose and took a long whiff before grinning and holding it out to Paps. "Here we go. I think you'll enjoy this." It smelled of pure honey.

He'd peeked out of one socket part of the time they'd been intensely reading the note, trying to avoid the smirk that was curling around his fangs at it. He almost asked what that was all about, but settled for just closing up his own reading and shoving back under the bed, then pausing as the satchel was near enough he just turned his head and gave a sniff, then was practically humming in delight as he pressed his nose to it, taking a deeper breath. 'hot damn that's good,' he muttered, looking up at Roman and giving a very pointedly arched smile, 'now i'm definitely gonna be get'n you some chocolate an fruit.' Pushing up to shift into a seating, he draped an arm over their shoulders. 'so, that for me? or you just have a sudden hankering for honey smokes?'

Their eyes lit up like a Gryftmas tree and they gave an excited little gasp at the mention of their favorite snack. "How'd you know? It was SunnyBunni wasn't it?" They gave him a suspicious look as he moved over and their whole body tensed up for a moment as the arm was put around them, but after taking a moment to mentally adjust they leaned into him and reached into the box for another satchel. "O-Of course it's for you, though the herbs themselves aren't the surprise." They pressed both satchels to their face and grinned. Such a good pairing. They grabbed a third and a fourth and smelled them all together, grinning brightly before holding them up for him in both hands. Altogether they smelled like a fresh baked honeybun.

'yeah, they told on ya again,' he chuckled, giving a gentle squeeze before letting his arm hang lax again, 'though they really don't have any privacy boundaries, either. not sure if they were heading out or had just got home, but they were dressed for the prowl.' He pressed his face into the offered satchels, swooning playfully over onto his back as he tugged the honey-filled one to lay over his face. 'stars I'm in love,' he murmured into the herbs, laying limply relaxed already.

They let out a deep, worried sigh as a million thoughts danced through their head. "Oh right, it's the weekend isn't it?" They adjusted themselves in his arm until they were curled against him just right, their fingers toying with the satchels a bit as they worried. "I... I hope they'll be okay. It's going to be so much harder if something happens and... and I'm not there to help." They turned their head with a groan and buried their face in his ribs, resting there a minute before looking up at him with a slight glare, one hand reaching up to snag back the satchel of honey. "Gimme that before you get too attached. I have to crush it and grind it still."

'my precious!' he teased, hands going up in a dramatic reach, then chuckling as he sat back up and resumed the shoulder-hug, 'well, text em to make sure if you're worried. but they might be more cautious if you aren't there, either. sometimes not having yer safety net makes you more likely to notice things you'd breeze right into when it was there, ya know?' Papyrus gave another reassuring snug to their shoulder, reaching up to lightly put his palm to their skull and rub slightly. 'you gonna do that now? wouldn't mind watch'n if you are.'

"I don't know if that applies to these two. Once the party gets going they start losing control." They let out another sigh and looked at the satchels before tossing them into the box and closing it. "Well, I **was** going to do it later tonight when I was all alone, but if you wanna watch..." They peered over with an obviously dirty little smirk on their face before they slipped from the bed with the box and bag in tow and adjusting their glasses as they looked over at him. "But you'll have to drag your lazy bones downstairs 'cause there's no way I'm doing it on your messy bed." With a playful little smile they turned and headed out the door to go downstairs, snagging a couple of items from one of their boxes before setting up at the dining table.

Following along with amused interest, he couldn't help the ranging puns throwing themselves around at their words, chuckling heavily as he made sure Sans' door was shut after having peeked in. The smallest skeleton was out like a light, balled up with his biggest star-shaped pillow and blankets bundled around his legs. With light steps, he made his way down to the table to get a seat out of the way, folding his arms on the smooth wooden surface, watching with curious interest. 'anythin' in particular get you started smoking, by the way?' he asked after a few quiet minutes of being in lazily rapt attention. It seemed like something one couldn't do, be attentive while also looking ready to pass out, but he'd gotten really good at it, since a lot of the time monsters didn't seem to take note of you when you looked bored out of your mind.

They slipped a cherry stick between their lips and set the box on the table in offering before lighting theirs up, puffing away as they got to work, putting the herbs into different piles and taking a metal grinder to some and a mortal and pestle to others, sometimes using both for small amounts, then started measuring out and mixing them into a bowl, sniffing it off and one as they tried to hit that sweet spot. "Hm... anxiety mostly. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can be a little on edge. I'd have figured I'd have gotten over it at least a little bit by now, but..." They let out a sigh through their nose that released a soft pink cloud into the air around their head. "What about you? Why the lazy act all of the time?" They peered up at him with a lifted brow, taking a break to lean their arms against the table and enjoy their smoke a bit more, their gaze getting a bit more relaxed with each puff.

Watching as they meticulously went about their work, he related to the anxiety part of it. The question was one he'd practically been waiting for, leaning down a little more to put his cheek to his humerus. 'dunno what ya mean, Roman,' he started in a low, obviously drawn-out tone, as if just giving more examples of how lazy he could indeed act. Before waiting for a response, Papyrus gave a cat-like stretch, pushed up to close the distance between them, took the smoke, stole a puff, and put it back almost as quickly as anything the other could've done. After that, he practically drooped back into his seat, gaze hooded. 'and other monsters seem to forget what they've seen you capable of when you're lounging around like a lame cat.'

Their own relaxed gaze never changed as he pulled his little stunt, looking as if they'd completely been expecting such. "Personally, I prefer the 'adorable little girl' approach. Nobody remembers you can smash through a boulder with your open palm when you've got a big pink bow on your head." They chuckled and adjusted their glasses before popping the stick back into their mouth and getting to work finishing up their mix. Once they were satisfied they wrapped up the extra herbs and brought out a small box of papers, popping it open to pull out a sheet with little bees printed on it. They held it up for him to take notice before they started rolling, their hands working in a quick, practiced manner.

'heh, well you certainly got it pinned down,' he said, letting his head rest more against the table after having seen the little bee-decorated paper. Rolling his shoulder, then letting it shift into more of a languid arching, he yawned slightly before propping himself up in both palms, watching with quiet interest before he seemed to recall something. 'hey, where'd Sans put my other two honeybuns? i never got to finish them. and i really want them now.'

"Oh, I've got your honeybuns... right here." They wiggled their bony little butt in their seat before they laughed. "He had me hide them on top of the fridge. Not sure why. I think he decided if he couldn't see them, you wouldn't either." They were already on their fifth one, all of them looking perfectly uniform and laid down in a perfectly straight line against each other. "I still have a few treats I need to finish, too, but ugh. That chili's got me stuffed full." They took a final drag of their cigarette before putting it out on their tongue and setting it to the side, letting out a slight yawn as their hands continued working steadily.

 _'uuugh now you're gonna be a tease, huh?'_ he thought as he pushed up and easily retrieved the pastries, taking a big bite of one and carrying them over with him. 'well it was really good. an i always have room fer honeybuns,' the taller added as he popped the last bit in his mouth, chewing with a delighted little hum, then leaned over their shoulder, hand to the back of the chair on the opposite side. 'you weren't kidding that you were good at this. it's almost like i can taste em,' he chuckled, licking his fangs to get some honey residue off from his recent treat. 'by the way, you got a preference on the fruit you want with yer chocolate?'

They tipped their head back as he leaned over, peering back at him with those sparkly violet eyes. "Oh jeezy... um..." They let out a happy little gasp as they turned in their seat, looking like they were about to start drooling. "Mmm. Cranberries. And blueberries. And-and pomegranate if you can find it. Oh man and if they have dark chocolate..." Their eyes lit up with bright stars as they looked at him. Seemed the intel on the snackage was spot on with their reaction. After a moment they took a breath and brought one of the honey sticks around, waving it under his nose as they grinned. "As for theeese, I did tell you I'm the best. At so very many things really. Which actually brings me to your present, hold on." They turned back around and reach into the box, quickly pulling something out and keeping it out of sight as they grabbed the handful of honey sticks. When they turned back around they presented a wooden cigarette box with a flip-top lid, the words 'Second Best' burned into the front in a fancy scrolling font. " _Ta-da_! You like it?"

He chuckled at the ecstatic reaction, nodding as he made a mental list, to get distracted by the honey-stick, following the waving motion before raising a brow at them from the comment. Deciding to let them do their thing, he did playful arching about, as if trying to sneak a peek at their work before taking in the eyeful of the wooden box. Papyrus gave an adoring smile and he took the box, running a fingertip over the etched words. 'after my own heart, tak'n a joke and runnin' with it,' he said softly, still grinning, 'it's great, Roman, yer a peach.' Not even hesitating, he leaned and gave them a very gentle kiss to the top of their skull, though had to make himself not linger, keeping his hands on the box instead of letting the urge to put it down and cradle their face as well.

They hardly even flinched at the sudden contact, their gaze going rather heart-filled before they turned it to the herbs left on the table. "Y-yes, well..." They stopped to adjust their glasses before getting the herbs put back into the box. "I-I'm glad you like it, Papyrus. I... hope they taste as good as they smell. Let me know if there's anything you don't like alright?" Even with their face turned there was no hiding the bright purple glow surrounding their skull.

'i think you'd get it right,' he said, still holding the box to keep control of his hands. The bright purple had him pretty well aware of about what they'd be trying to do if he had let go of the wooden case. Giving himself a deep breath to settle himself, Papyrus started off to the stairs, practically clutching the box at this point. 'night Roman... and i'll let you know how they turned out.'

 _Wow, he must **really** like that box. You did a good job, Roman!_ They smiled brightly up at him and lifted their glasses as they rubbed their sleepy sockets. "Good night, Papyrus! Sweet dreams!" They lugged their stuff back over to the stack by the tv before pulling their sweater off over their head with a yawn, tossing it on top of the boxes before undoing their shorts and wiggling out of them, kicking them into the pile. They grabbed a pair of sleep pants and pulled them on, then turned off the lights and flopped onto the couch, pillow and blanket already there to break their fall.

Putting the box on his nightstand, the tall skeleton gave a rumbling groan as he stripped off his own clothes and settled for just some knee-length shorts, giving another of those steadying, deep sighs as he sat on his bed. Adjusting slightly, he shifted to the side and picked up the three papers of the note, sighing again as he folded it up and slipped it back in the envelope. He considered just waiting until morning to take it down, but at the same time, didn't want Roman to think he'd snuck a read of it, even if they had been disgruntled over the entire thing. Groaning as he pushed up, he padded quietly down, the familiar layout of the house easy to navigate even with the lights off. Reaching the couch, he wondered briefly if he should just put it on the table, or if Roman wasn't quite awake yet. 'hey,' he whispered, leaning over slightly, deciding to do both, 'left this upstairs,' Papyrus put it down on the smooth surface, near their glasses.

They lifted their face from the pillow, white lights hazy in their sleepy state. As they peered over at the hand outstretched to the table, they reached over, the letter getting knocked to the floor as they grabbed his wrist and drug it over to their face. Mimicking the move he'd used last night, they gave a sleepy smile and without a cigarette to take a drag from, they settled for kissing his fingers instead. "Thank you." Their voice was deep and husky from waking up, the look on their face entirely too playful as they released him and got comfy once more, sockets closing as that smug kitty smile stayed curled on their face.

 _'mmhmm,'_ he responded in as level a tone he could manage, turning about swiftly and making his stiff-spined way right back up to his room without another backwards glace, closing the door and locking it before groaning quietly again, going over to the bed and just falling forward on his stupid burning-bright face. He could hardly have suppressed the bright glow in his shorts for longer than it'd taken to get the door shut, and now it was making it's bothersome self known against the bed. Groaning harder, he rolled to his side to glare down at the tented fabric, almost as if pouting at the fresh erection. 'you're impossible,' he muttered at it as he scooted over to get under his covers, turning to face the wall as he pushed the shorts off the stiff honey-orange magic. _'fuck, really? just some pretty good goddamn teases...'_ he thought as he ran his palm over it, slowly adding his fingers into it. Biting his lower teeth, Papyrus got into a steady rhythm, starting off in slow, firm pumpings of his cock, already knowing it wouldn't be a quick jerk-off to dreamland. _'it's really been a bit since i last needed it so damn bad.'_ he thought self-beratingly, brows furrowed and eyes shut as he started into quicker motions, hips stuttering into it after her got to a particularly good rhythm, feeling even his soul thudding into the needing pulses. 'fuck,' he muttered, thrusting into his own hand before he bit down at his lower 'lip', groaning in stifled moans as he as getting close. Just a few more, and he put his other hand over the head as he finally came, catching the majority of the release in his palm. 'dammit...' Papyrus groaned again, lifting his hand to see the pale amber cum dripping slowly down the bones. Cleaning it off with his tongue, he sighed, feeling at least that he could probably get a few hours of sleep, though from experience he knew he'd be waking up with another demanding boner. _'always come in pairs,'_ he thought in half-amused mental grumbling as he finished lapping up what was left, tugging his shorts up as a last thought before turning over and trying to use his post-orgasmic bliss to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we do so love tormenting Papy =w=


	5. Best Friend

Sans did get to sleep in a little, but just barely an hour longer than usual. Since he always was wide awake once he got up, he never really bothered to try going back to bed, humming his way to the livingroom, still in his snug fitted pajamas. He might stay in them a little longer, he considered, but he also was curious if Roman would want to do some sparring or such today. And also he needed to rouse Papy and get him to go grocery shopping. He added that also they'd need more laundry stuff, so he'd need to add it to the shopping list.

Right on schedule.  
They leaned against a tree, drenched in sweat with their fists covered in violet marrow and fresh bruises flowering over their bare arms and legs. They sank down into the snow wearing a thin-strapped tank and tiny pair of red shorts, jolting and shivering at the cold contact against hot bones. _Dammit._ They tried to steady their breathing. They couldn't go back like this. They looked like they'd lost a bar brawl against the entire bar. And the urges. Sweet merciful stars they were bad today. They'd been bad enough last night and the touching, _ohhh_ the touching. It hadn't helped one lick. They quickly stood up as the memories flooded their mind and they turned to slam their fist into the bark of the tree, splintering it as they pulled back on the power. With a loud yell they laid into the poor, innocent tree, punch after punch, kick after kick, putting their full force into it after a while and stepping away as they heard the tell-tale splintering and creaking before it twisted and fell. Their breathing was finally steadying. One more good hit. They flexed one fist and moved their other hand behind their iliac crest.  
A pained cry echoed through the forest as their fist made contact with the bone, sending them to their knees with every bit of their body trembling. _Finally._ They could breathe again. They let out a deep sigh and stood up, adjusting their shorts with tender care as everything on them ached and burned in a beautifully distracting fashion. They were hoping when they walked in, everyone might still be asleep so they could grab a shower and get bandaged up, so they peeked in before quietly closing the door to slip out of their shoes to try and sneak off to the shower.

Yup, there it was. _'good goddamn morning, you demanding fuck,'_ Papyrus thought intensely to his erection. Sitting up had just made it more noticeable, and try as he might, not a lick of good happened from doing everything he could to get un-aroused. But there it stood, proud and begging for a go. If he didn't know he'd like it he'd of fucking slapped it for its insolence. He'd not heard Sans get up yet, so he figured he'd have time to deal with it. At least then he'd be able to spend his morning somewhat decently. Pulling the slightly-messy shorts down again, he was just getting to work on his shaft when a little dash of color caught his eye. Oh sweet damn stars, he was already over picking the pink shorts up, feeling the fabric between his fingers as the other hand was still going back and forth. _'i am really getting into creep territory.'_ he snapped at himself as his shivering hand pressed the small scrap of clothing to his face, breathing in as his other quickened the pace, his groans muffled in the fabric. Stumbling back to his bed, he flopped to his bony butt and was using the pink shorts around his cock as he bucked into the slightly smooth, almost silky-feeling fabric. It took even less time once that as going and he held both hands and the shorts over the head, gritting his teeth to quiet the moan as he came. _'now what, stupid.'_

Sans heard the door open, and was about to turn when a beeping in the oven caught his attention, pulling the door down as he heard Roman heading up the steps. They must've been out running, he thought, because the footfalls sounded kinda heavy.

Safe. They shut the bathroom door almost silently behind them, still in their sweaty clothing as they pressed their back to the door, steadying their breathing. Odd... something smelled... really good. Between smells and lingering pain, their entire body was swaying and they let themselves slide down to the floor to rest for a moment. Slowly they crawled over to the tub and started filling it up with hot water, simply letting it run over their hand for a minute before finally stripping out of their clothes and sliding in. They rubbed at the dark purple circles beneath their eyes. An hour. That's all they'd been able to get before nightmares and urges had them ready to tear apart the couch. They turned off the water with their foot and sank into the hot water, the comfort of the warmth sinking into their bones knocking them out within minutes.

Sans hadn't tried waking his brother yet, so he left the pan to cool on the counter while he went upstairs, almost skipping along before he knocked on the door. "Papy, breakfast is almost ready! I made muffins!" He could hear the other skeleton shuffling around in there, at least. "Papy!"  
'yeah, sorry, bro, just was get'n changed,' Papyrus called over, having indeed swapped the shorts he'd slept in for a different pair that weren't needing a wash.  
"Okay, they're cooling so it shouldn't be too much longer! I think Roman's in the bathroom too, I heard them come in from their morning run."  
'right, i'll uh... i'll be down in a sec.'  
Sans went right back to the kitchen to pop the muffins out of the hot tin, not wanting them to get stuck by cooling too long in place. He'd also gotten out the butter and honey, knowing his brother would want it no matter what.  
Papyrus groaned again, bundling the two cum-streaked pairs of shorts around each other as he contemplated his choices. There was a sink in the laundry room, so if he could get them rinsed out well enough and maybe dab some soap on before putting them in with the rest of the wash... but Sans would wonder why he was taking them directly over instead of leaving them in the basket like he - _always_ \- did. Might even ask more questions than even he was comfortable with completely addressing right now. Ugh why was he being so impulsive? Why couldn't he just deal with it like normal and not bring Roman's shorts into it? _'because you're a fucking thirsty asshole and they've been teasing you really well.'_ Really, really well. To be fair he'd been doing some himself, but a lot of it was just him trying to not be overbearing either. Dammit why. Then he recalled the starry and heart-eyes they'd been doing the other night, hiding under the blanket and he groaned, trying like hell to not get aroused again just off that. He needed to go eat breakfast. Put things in place for the day, then deal with this later when he had time to himself. Sighing, Papyrus ultimately left the shorts in the laundry basket, shuffled under older clothes, and went downstairs, chewing grindingly on a toothpick.  
"Papy, did you check on Roman?"  
'bro, they're an adult, they'll be alright in the bathroom,' he said, at least able to give his brother a normal grin, 'ooh, you made the lemon poppy ones this time?'  
"Yes, I didn't have enough walnuts for the banana nut bread, so you'll have to make sure to pick some up with the groceries," he said as they waited a little longer for their houseguest. Papyrus rested his cheek against his palm.  
'can't shopping wait til tomorrow Sans? been to the Capital twice in the last two days an you want me outta the house again?' he groaned, feeling like he'd never get a day to actually do nothing at this rate. Even at work he couldn't get a decent bit of sleep, since it had been extra chilly lately. Likely their approximation of 'autumn' was coming in a little early this year.  
"True... but then you have to do it all yourself, I have to visit Alphys tomorrow."

The sensation of floating was relaxing them to a point where the feelings of pain had completely melted away and without their mental defenses in place their heat was slowly taking back over. Their breathing quickened as they felt their bones flaring up, the images in their mind doing nothing to help the situation. It felt so strange, seeing a face that wasn't his. Not feeling scared. They let out a soft groan as they felt that tell-tale tingling between their legs, too tired to try and fight it right now and before long that soft purple glow was filling the tub as they squirmed in their restless sleep.

Sans had started tapping his fingers against the table after several more minutes had passed, the muffins were losing that fresh warmth and starting to room temperature, he could tell. But he didn't want to eat without Roman, he'd heard them come in and knew that they usually were rather quick with their showers. Papyrus heard his brother make the most subtle of whines as he looked in the direction of the staircase again.  
'i'll check on em,' he said, getting up with a resigned sigh, 'be a sec.'  
Sans nodded silently as the lanky monster had taken his almost-silent pleading in stride, watching him slink smoothly upstairs.  
'Roman,' Papyrus called softly, knocking on the door. He didn't hear the shower running, and after a moment of not getting any answer, he started to wonder if they were even in there. Maybe Sans had imagined hearing the front door? But then where were they at this hour? They did have morning runs, yeah, but usually they were back about the time Sans was getting up. He knocked again, just to be sure, and he heard water sloshing about, and a light groan. His face lit up at the combination, sputtering a cough as he covered his mouth, knocking on the door again rather than saying anything. When Roman didn't respond at all, he felt his soul constrict slightly, and his hand instinctively went to the handle, feeling it was unlocked.  
Pushing it open just enough to peek in, Papyrus noticed first that their head was low in the tub, which if they were bathing, was looking almost dangerously low. Skeletons didn't really need air, but if they weren't conscious, being underwater was similarly hazardous. Not in the sense of drowning, but that their magic, which had them breathe by habit, would short-circuit from trying to breathe water, in essence. And short-circuiting magic was bad enough when conscious.  
Without really giving it much more thought than _possible danger, assist_ , Papyrus hurried over to the tub and saw that they'd passed out, since 'fallen asleep' was likely not the best description, being that they squirmed and shifted and oh sweet lady Toriel they looked so - _good_ \- like that. Even as he was mentally saying that, he was reaching in the tub and lifting Roman to a seating, trying to at least get them upright to avoid sinking under the water. He held around their back with one arm and had put the other to their far cheek. Stars, he could see all the purple scarring and fresh bruises on their bones, even though he'd tried not to look anywhere but their face. The sight had him recall the other night when they'd clawed at their neck. He did manage to not look lower, the purple glow against the tub and water giving him plenty of idea what was likely going on further along their frame.  
'Roman, hey, wake up,' he said softly, not wanting to be loud enough to alert Sans. It was already taking a bit, he glanced back to make sure the door had creaked further shut - it was off balance in just the right way that it went nearly shut on its own. 'Roman, hey c'mon peach,' he muttered again, a little louder, rubbing at their cheek, 'Roman.' Why did everything smell kinda... sugary?

Ugh. Why did heat dreams have to be so damn vivid? They could feel him touching them as if he were actually there and it caused their back to arch in the touch, letting out a whimper as electricity tingled where the hands made contact with their body. Their own hand rose as they squirmed in the tub even more, grasping lightly at the back of the hand on their cheek as they turned their face, letting out a groan as they kissed it softly and whispered against his palm. "Pa...pyrus..." As the voice got louder they started stirring a bit more and released the hand as they turned towards the voice and leaned their head against his ribs, their breathing getting steadier as they turned their face up, lips brushing against his neck. "M'up. Jus'... tired."

He shivered heavily at just the way they'd said his name, the sparks of energy crackling at every touch. The kiss to his palm had him groaning softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed down whatever was going on in his head and trying to rouse them a little more, unable to not look at their face again, up against his ribs, and oh that purple glow was just barely hidden, and he gasped at the touch to his cervical vertebrae, turning to look for a towel. Good, right there on the rack where it should be. He only needed to reach over... but it was just out of his grasp, he'd have to wriggle free of Roman, and he just had sooo many reasons not to. 'Roman, hey,' Papyrus' voice stammered, gulping as he kept his eyes trained on the towel, 'uh, i like catnaps, but uh...' Fuck his voice sounded so heated, he was shivering from the sweetness seeping around his senses... oh damn, that's what they meant about a week. Getting his mind straight for long enough, he summoned a bone and used it to prod the towel, only for it to fall straight down from the rack and puddle on the floor. 'Roman...' He was trying so hard to just get that damn towel, biting his lower lip, the heat scent was bubblegum, of course it was something good, if course it smelled really good right now and of course he wanted to just keep having the other skeleton stay just how they were, aside from unconscious. Stop thinking, get the towel, wrap them up, oh stars...

They cuddled into the warmth of the other skeleton as their foot worked to unplug the tub and let the water drain out. "Mmm. Maybe... those aren't as useful as I thought." Slowly, oh so slowly they pulled themselves up to sit on the edge of the tub, using Papyrus for support. Too hard. They'd gone too hard today. They moved to wrap their arms around his neck, their whole body glowing softly with the residual magic revealing a fiery inferno of lust and deliciously lewd cravings that were flaring in the other's soul. But instead of acting on them they simply rested quietly against the taller skele, a long, thin violet tendril curling away from their body and over to the towel. "Yet another thing I'm better at. Towel retrieval." Their voice maintained that deep, husky tone that was full of sleep as a hand reached out to grab the towel. With a groan they stood, still a bit wobbly, but at least able to wrap the towel around themselves.

Feeling the residue of those emotions was making pushing down his own so much harder, and much less tempting at the way Roman rested against him, but loosed a wavering sigh as the towel was picked up, putting his brow to the cool edge of the tub to steady himself, one hand gently curling to grip at the smaller skeleton's arm. 'Roman, i'm sorry, i didn't... mean to intrude,' he said, his voice full of the husky tone that had increased from the rush of magic-given emotion, shivering in the increased feeling of arousal that had him keeping crouched in place. 'dear stars,' he started to say more, but cut himself off with his other hand that still held the construct, putting them both against his teeth as he hooded his eyes shut. He wanted them so bad, he couldn't say. Papyrus drew in a deep breath, and all that did was pull more of that thick, hazy bubblegum aroma into his being and is had him groan lowly, almost a growl. 

They stared down at him with a strange sense of fascination. It was entirely too obvious that their heat had an effect on him, yet he was holding himself back so hard. They wondered... the scent earlier... had they caused that? A shiver ran down their spine as they felt that heat shoot through them, making them want to tear open another scar. But instead they placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder before leaning down and whispering in his ear with that husky voice. "You dirty boy... I know what you did." They smirked and slipped out of the tub, still wobbling a bit as they exited the bathroom and started down the stairs with the towel still wrapped around them, thankful the worst of their new wounds were covered.

His unneeded breath had increased, hand tightening around the bone construct until he could almost feel it crack. He heard them leave, and even then the scent was lingering, working its way into him as he gritted his teeth. Papyrus worked to steady his breathing, to do anything but think about them and those electric touches earlier. Letting the construct dispel, he felt increments of control returning as he held still, breathing, the bubblegum aroma fading the longer he stayed put. _'fuck... if they'd stayed any longer...'_ he shook his head violently, growling at his own stupid mind to stop giving him more to mentally leaf through as he slumped tiredly against the tub. A week. They'd said a week, and dear stars the first - _morning_ \- had him about to fall apart. He was definitely going grocery shopping. Then holing up in his room and keeping as far from that sweet smelling, cute lit- _fucking stop thinking you goddamn mentally tormenting ass_. He tapped his brow slowly against the tub edge, each one punctuated with low, murmured 'fuck'. 

"Roman!?" Sans practically burst out of his chair, going over to his towel-wrapped friend and stopping just short of embracing them, looking over their exposed bones. "Y-you're hurt! Where's Papy? What happened?" The smaller skeleton took one of their arms, running his hand over the still-damp, bruised knuckles, his face drawn in worry. He knew Roman was capable of taking care of themselves, but right now all he wanted to do was soothe. "I can heal these," he added softly, his hand starting to glow a soft green.

They smiled brightly over at Sans as he came over, not seeming to grasp the concern at first. "Wh-... oh! Yes. I was out training. I'm fine real- _NO_!" They pulled away at the sight of the healing magic, shivering a bit before they swallowed hard and tried to give a half-convincing smile. "N-no, please. It's okay. If they don't heal naturally they won't get stronger." They held out an arm to show the details of hairline fractures that ran completely up their arm. "I've been training like this for years. A few more and I'll be unbreakable." They grinned and flexed their arm before reaching out to touch his skull, then let their hand slide as they walked towards their clothes. "And Papyrus... I'm not sure really."

Having the hand jerked away startled him, the green glow disappearing instantly, but he seemed to accept the reasoning, even looking at his own smooth-boned arm. "Does that really work?" He'd never had problems with breakage, but the few times he'd had a crack or chip, he'd healed it almost instantly, not even thinking about it. The added comment about his brother had him looking even more alarmed. "W-what? I asked him to check on you! Where else-" he started up the staircase. Even if he made up to the bathroom, it was empty now, the lanky skeleton having teleported to the roof, sitting in the snow and shivering to get rid of all the goddamn sweetly heated things coursing thorough his mind with some good old fashioned cold therapy. 

They let out a relieved sigh as he didn't try to push the issue of healing. "Yes. It works really well, actually. Broken bones tend to heal stronger, though... I wouldn't suggest actually breaking anything. It takes too long for it to heal." They lifted a brow at his reaction before looking to what they had to wear, deciding on a pair of boxers, khakis and a dark green sweater, along with some stripy red and black socks. That was about the time that a new smell hit them and they stalked over to the table. Holy sweet heavens, was that lemon? They took a seat and couldn't help but start digging in, trying to fill that metaphorical hole in their being.

Sans made distressed noise when he didn't find his brother, the entire morning making the small skeleton incredibly stressed, wringing his hands and tearing up as he sat at the top of the steps. He'd checked all three rooms upstairs, Papyrus wasn't anywhere to be found, and that combined with his earlier worry over Roman, he sniffled, then a low, keening wail strained out, and it was loud enough to even reach his brother on the roof. When Papyrus heard it, he didn't even pause, poofing back into the house on the upper floor, pinpointing Sans' location and practically wrapping himself around the much smaller frame, chin atop his skull and limbs embracing his rattling sibling.  
'shhh, shh Sans, it's okay,' he murmured, completely focused on getting him to calm down. Sans shook his head almost violently, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to stem the flow of cyan tears, rubbing his face. He tried to say something, only for it to come out as a hiccup that turned into a low groan. 'hey, shhh,' Papyrus kept up that sort of gentle, reassuring shushing, feeling his brother slowly start to relax. Once he'd stopped rattling and had quieted to light sniffling, the lanky skeleton picked him up in one smooth motion, and carried him back to his room. Setting him on the bed, he tilted the smaller skull up to look at him, wiping away the tear tracks. 'there we go. it's okay Sans.'  
"...b-b-but you weren't, and-" Sans started, only for his brother to shush him softly.  
'don't upset yourself more. i'll... i'll explain later. right now you need to relax, and i think you need to try to lay down for a bit.'  
"A-are you okay though, Papy?" the small voice asked, and the older monster nodded.  
'yeah, i think so. but you gotta calm down for me, baby bro. you're get'n yourself really wound up and you know-'  
"I know,' he muttered, trying not to wring his hands as he thought of what all happened when he let himself get too distressed. Papyrus gave him a soft, lingering kiss to his skull before nudging Sans to lay down, tugging his blanket up over him and adjusting a star pillow to his chest.  
'i'll came back up in a bit with some of those muffins, you stay put, ok?'  
"Okay," he agreed in a small, wetly blue-eyed look. The taller monster rubbed his brow soothingly, then pushed himself up to standing. Getting back downstairs, he carefully moved into the kitchen, sliding down against one of the walls to put his own folded hands against his brow, almost as if in prayer, legs half-bent and partially splayed as he loosed a low, almost desperate sigh. After a long pause, he hooded his sockets open and turned his gaze to the other skeleton.  
'we need to talk, Roman.'

At the sound of just the sniffling Roman was up out of their seat, a muffin stuffed in their mouth still as they moved over to see what was going on. At the sight of the distressed little blueberry their brows furrowed and they moved to go comfort him, only for Papyrus to get there first. They felt their soul give an odd squeeze and slowly made their way back to the table, finishing the muffin in their mouth, but suddenly losing their appetite. Their face fell into that apathetic mask as they pulled out their phone and started texting away, remaining completely engrossed until they heard that familiar voice. They lifted their face, sockets already damp as they looked at him, letting their gaze linger only for a moment before they turned to look at their lap in shame, that voice coming out in barely a whisper. "O-... okay."

'Sans will be okay. this only happens when he's really stressed out in the house, this is where he's happiest, so when something happens... he... has a hard time handling that,' he started, a foot trying to tap. He could use a smoke, but getting up would make him lose what little composure he had. It was trying to trickle away, he could tell, but he wanted to reassure Roman before he... got to asking what might be too much. 'what happened this morning?' he said in as level a voice as he could manage. There was still that bubblegum scent in the air, but right now he was almost completely removed from reacting to it. His folded hands tapped again his forehead, hooding his eyes shut again as he made a soft, almost pleading noise. 'you're beaten to hell an back, and t-the other night you tore your neck open. i know i said i wouldn't make you, but...' Papyrus loosed a long, rattling breath, arms propped on his knees and hanging, though his hands moved as he spoke, 'i like you, Roman. i really, really like you... i know we just met the other day, and i know as much about you as you know about me,' he shrugged as he shook his head, letting the back of his skull rest against the wall, 'but i can just be comfortable around you. be myself, not... whatever it is i show to other monsters. so, i dunno... i guess i'm just another dumb boy, eh?' he finished, trying to sound lighthearted, but his voice caught, and he rubbed his brow at how it fell flat.

They gripped their pants tightly as they listened, staring at the back of their hands as they felt more tears welling up in their sockets, that sense of shame growing exponentially. Until he said that he liked them. Slowly they peered over at him, a warm smile breaking across that tear-stained face as they turned their body to face him. "Papyrus..." They took a moment to steady their almost squeaking voice, giving a bit of a cough before they continued. "You're not a dumb boy. I like you. A lot. Sans, too. You've both been so nice to me and... I love hanging out with you. It's so... fun and... weirdly relaxing. When y'know, you're not **trying** to make me nervous." They smiled down at their lap, a soft violet blush joining the streaks of soft purple tears. They remained quiet for a few long minutes as they tried to think of how to explain things and when they spoke, it was barely a whisper. Just loud enough for him to hear with more tears tainting their voice. "I... was training." There was another long moment of silence. They knew it was a bullshit half-truth and not what he was looking for. "I... I hurt myself. On... on purpose. It's... how I deal with stress and my... my heats are... usually very stressful for me. And this one has been... especially intense. I don't... don't know why. Well... no... I can... I can guess." They took a moment to breathe, their gaze flickering up to him for just a moment before returning to their lap. "And it's just the first day. I've got... I've got a whole week of this to deal with and... geez." They slid their head down into their hands as they tried to keep their breath steady. "It's just going to get worse and... I don't want you and Sans worrying about me. It's really not as bad as it looks. It... it stopped being painful years ago. Now it just... feels... nice." With a heavy sniffle they wiped their face free of tears and turned their attention to Papyrus with a shaky breath. "I think... I'm going to go hang out with the girls today. Give you guys some time to relax without me around to worry you."

After having listened silently the entire time they explained, Papyrus shifted to sitting cross-legged, arms still draped on his legs and fingertips pressed against each other. 'if i could make a suggestion, Roman,' he looked up at them, glad at least that it hadn't been anyone else hurting them, and... well he didn't fully understand self-harm, but he knew full well that if it was to cope with stress, then it wasn't something that would just stop and go away with a word. Hell, it'd taken Papyrus literal years to cut his drinking down to where it was recreational rather than a crutch, with Sans' constant and supportive help. 'stay here, but go hang out with Sans. i've got errands i can run anyhow, and he's... really good at what he does to calm others down when he knows what's wrong,' taking a deep breath - getting a little of that sweet aroma from before, but not enough to drive him crazy - he got up and held a hand out to the smaller monster, as if offering to help them stand, 'he won't freak out if you just explain to him. but if you really want to go visit, then do that.' Being that the situation had changed, Papyrus figured being out all day wouldn't be so bad after all, if it let Roman relax and kept Sans occupied. 'either way, do what makes you feel comfortable. we'll worry more if you hide things, because then we won't know if we're doing somethin to make you upset.' 

They took his hand and pulled themselves up before letting their body press into his as they hugged him, letting their face rest on his chest as they smiled quietly to themselves. "Alright... maybe for a bit. The girls... really wanna see me today and... it'll be nice to talk to them about... stuff." They squeezed him tighter, nuzzling their face into his ribs before taking in a deep breath and sighing. "Thank you, Papyrus. For... being so understanding with all of this. I know... it's not easy to deal with."

He'd not quite expected the embrace, but adjusted easily, hugging around behind their shoulders as the shorter monster nuzzled into his bare ribs. He shook his head. 'not a problem, Roman. now,' he leaned down enough to plant a kiss atop their skull, then rubbed at the spot with his palm, 'tell em i said hi, s'pose.' Carefully untangling himself from the other skeleton, he needed to get changed if he was going to be doing shopping. It was usually a long trek up to the shops, and since Sans was picky about the quality of groceries... giving Roman a gentle squeeze to a shoulder, he headed upstairs.

The smallest of the three monsters was still balled up on his bed, not quite passed out but not fully conscious either. He'd heard that the other two had been talking, but just the general sound of voices had wafted up. He whimpered, hugging around the five-pointed star pillow his face pressed into the light golden fabric, a few tears still smearing into it. He'd pulled the blanket over his head too, not wanting to have the slight gusts of pine scent coming in. 

They sighed softly at the show of affection and let him go, watching him disappear upstairs before moving to the coffee table and grabbing their glasses, sliding them onto their face with a sigh as they looked up stairs. With a heavy soul they started for the stairs and quietly moved to Sans' room, knocking on the door before peeking in. "Hey Sans? Can I come in?"

He heard their voice, and peeked up past his pillow, the glow of his eyelight bright in the otherwise partially-darkened room. "Roman?" Sans called softly, then nodded, as if forgetting they couldn't see him at the moment. When he recalled that they were on opposite sides of a closed door, he lifted his head to add, 'y-yes, please come in." He hadn't moved much from his position before, though his chin and cheek were snugged in between two 'arms' of the star-pillow.

They slipped into the room, leaving the door cracked a bit before moving over to the bed, looking completely heartbroken at the state of their normally so upbeat little blueberry. They dropped to their knees beside the bed and reached a hand over to touch his arm gently. "I'm.... I'm so sorry for worrying you, Sans. I feel awful." They could already feeling their sockets getting wet again as they rested their chin on the mattress and watched him.

Sans shifted to hug around their neck, pulling the damp face to his shoulder and nuzzling into their neck. "It's okay... you didn't mean to. I... just overreact a bit... actually a lot," he corrected himself, though it was a little more mumbled than the rest. "I try not to get so wound up... a-at home, but..." he paused again, fingers tightening in Roman's top, leaning his head down. "I'm glad you're okay." 

As they were pulled into the hug they let their body glide up to sit on the edge of the bed, pressing their face further into his shoulder as the nuzzling at their neck made an involuntary shiver run down their spine. "N-no, it's... you..." They took a shuddering breath and wrapped their arms around him, keeping their face against him as they willed themselves to calm down. "Thank you. F-for caring, Sans. I'm sure I've said it so many times already, but..." With a soft sigh they finally pulled their head back, a warm, dreamy smile painted on their face as violet eyes glittered at him. "I care about you a lot. I hate the thought that I upset you at all." They squeezed him a bit closer as that smile started to brighten. "Your muffins were delicious, by the way. I'm pretty sure I left a few for you and Papyrus." They shot him a cheeky grin as they started to relax again.

"Of course they were!" Sans latched to the compliment, eyes still a little less bright than normal, but growing happier, "I made them because I know you like sweets too and they're something I can eat often enough without getting uh... drunk." The little skeleton made a soft grin, pushing back to clank a kiss to Roman's brow, before pulling back to make sure they'd been okay with it, and shifting into more of a seating. "And... I will worry, even if I know you're okay. Papy said it's what we both do, be a bundle of knotted bones over those we care about. Roman you're a very good friend," he took hold of their hands, flushing slightly, "don't tell Alphys, but... m-maybe my best friend." 

"You... made them for me?" Their soul fluttered in their chest and they looked absolutely touched at the notion, their smile growing at the kiss to their brow, their head tipping down almost shyly. When he took their hands, they looked at them, gripping his lightly before looking up as he spoke. They looked shocked. But then... they looked absolutely giddy with happiness. "Oh, Sans..." They pulled their hands away to throw them around his neck, pressing lips to his teeth as they hummed happily, letting it linger only a moment before they nuzzled their face affectionately in his neck and shoulder. "You're my bestest friend ever, Sans. I'm... I'm so happy!"

The kiss and words had him flushed bright in giddy 'embarrassment' as he cuddled more into the hug, humming happily as he felt how overjoyed his friend was, hugging around them tight like he'd never let go, then wriggled softly in the embrace, giggling as he noticed something. "You smell nice, Roman," he said, tipping his head as he sniffed again, as if to discern the scent, "like... bubblegum? Oh!" he turned to look over to their eyelights, "are you in heat? Papy said monsters usually give off different smells when they are." 

They couldn't help but laugh at the observation. "Yeah. I've had a lot of people tell me that, actually. My, um... old band was even named after it as a joke, though I didn't approve of the rude word they felt the need to include." They puffed their cheeks a bit and sighed. "My smell's probably the only good thing about my heat. Everything else is just a disaster. Do you have a smell during yours? I bet it's blueberries."

"Mostly," he said, rubbing his head, "I think it's more like, got a creamy smell to it too? It doesn't get very strong," he added, blushing a bit more as he picked at his blanket a little. Tilting his eyelights back up, he asked gently, "w-what's bad about it? I... don't really notice mine," he added again, seemingly feeling a little bit concerned he'd even added that fact.

They felt more than just a little twinge of jealousy at the confession, letting out a soft sigh as they leaned back on their hands on the bed. "Mine's very... intense. And it... brings up a lot of bad memories. I don't... give into it, though, which just makes it burn worse. I wish... I didn't have to feel it at all. It... it always makes me do bad things." Their face seemed to go a bit unfocused as they stared down at the dark green of their sweater.

"Bad things like... um," he stifled the question, seeming to wring his hands a little, but stopping to put them on his femurs, then tipped his chin down, looking away, "and... I'm sorry yours is so bad. But..." he seemed to be skirting around something, trying to start saying it, only to refocus on the other monster, leaning a little closer to nuzzle into their chest near the shoulder. "I'd... I'd like to help somehow, if... you think it'd help you not feel bad or uncomfortable. Would maybe more muffins, or... or we could go outside and run, if you feel up for it." 

They easily wrapped their arms around his head and smiled softly. "You're helping plenty just like this, sweety." They pressed a kiss to his skull before nuzzling gently at the spot. "Oh! I am going to visit the girls later... if you want to join. I know they can be... overwhelming, but... they're good to talk to during stressful times. Their energy is... distracting." They smiled and hummed at the thought, continuing to nuzzle into his head without wanting to let go.

Sans nodded slightly, eyes hooding shut in comfort of cuddling with his friend, and... well maybe he could give it a try. "I... I think I would like to go with you, then." He hugged more around the dark-hued sweater, fingers curling into the fabric as he hummed slightly. "You know, I really like your heat scent. I know it's not a pleasant time for you, though, but I wanna just let you know it's really nice." He leaned more into the embrace, letting his fingers try to massage the back of their ribs and scapulae, though nowhere near as good as his brother would've been able to do, he knew that. But it still made him feel good to rubs at the firm bone under the soft fabric. "Maybe I'll get used to their energy, since I'm kinda energetic too. And I wouldn't want them to think I'm taking you away from them, either!"

It was amazing how at ease they felt with the smaller skeleton, happy to simply sit there holding him in their arms as he spoke. As he rubbed at their back that scent slowly but surely got stronger and their face began to turn a deep shade of that violet magic, their feelings of happiness mixed with an almost confused feeling arousal transferring to the smaller skele before they sat up with an unsteady breath. "M-Maybe you... sh-shouldn't do that." A shiver ran down their spine as they tried to smile, but simply looked like a bit of a drunken mess. His fingers had felt good. Just... entirely too good. "It...um... it... took me a while... to get used to them. But once I was... it started feeling strange when they weren't around."

"O-oh, sorry," he said, a flush having started in his own face as well as a similar shiver he'd not felt that strongly before. Nibbling at his lower teeth, he flushed brightly, his voice stammering a little. "I-is that what it feels like?" Sans asked in a tiny voice, looking away with a deep blue color to his face. 

"Huh?" It took them a moment to clear their head enough to realize what he was asking and they pressed a hand to their warm cheek with a shy smile. "Well... that was maybe a small taste. I haven't had a major flare since this morning. Those are... much more intense." Their face darkened again as they looked away, peering around his room curiously.

He watched as they touched their face, rubbing his arm shyly. "That's... uh... already kinda strong, though," he added, as if unable to really imagine it being worse than that. "Do... do you mind if I tell you something?" 

They looked over, letting their gaze roll over him as he looked so bashful. Their soul clenched in their chest as that blush got brighter along with their smile. They scooted a bit closer, pulling their feet up so they were sitting cross legged in front of him. "Of course not. What is it?"

"T-that feeling... was... that," he seemed to search for the word, hand bouncing as if he'd be snapping his fingers if he knew how, "arousal?" Sans turned his gaze away as he said it, as if worried he'd said something wrong. His voice was a small squeak. "I... never felt it before." 

Their sockets widened as they processed his words. There was that twinge of jealousy and... an odd sense of curiosity. They moved close enough to wrap an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner as they tipped their own head to the side with a smile. "Never? Hm. I knew a girl like that back in the Capital. She was a really good artist." They squeezed his shoulders reassuringly as they looked over his face. "Everyone feels these things at different levels. Some of us have a fiery inferno raging inside of us, others a bonfire, a candle, a gentle burning ember. Some don't feel that flame at all. Every monster's different, you know?"

He nodded, but that flush seemed to almost increase as they described it, nibbling his lower lip as he kept himself from asking if... he hunched his shoulders as he even thought about asking if they'd mind letting him feel it again. He wasn't going to ask. So he tried moving it to a safer distance, instead. "W-when were you wanting to go see the girls?" Even to Sans, it sounded lame and obvious that he was trying to change the subject, even though he really... oh there was that thought again. If that's what other monsters felt, and wasn't even that strong a feeling for Roman... he rubbed a hand to his face. "Roman, I've... I've never felt like that, ever. I mean, I know what... what it is and a lot about it but... stars if that was just a taste..." 

"Hmmm, sometime this afternoon. I was just going to pick up a bit and we could go after that." Their head tipped to the other side as they watched him having a little internal struggle, something about the way he was acting... making their soul flutter once again. "Did you... like it?" They swallowed hard as they watched him. Good stars, why was this situation making them so blushy?

"Y-yes?" Sans seemed to have a little trouble with actually saying it, then was hugging his knees to his chest, the fitted pajamas tugging at his shoulders from the pressure along the back, but he didn't care. "It... it ached kind of but...it-it was kinda warm and... I dunno," he finished, unable to meet their eyelights. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be..." _"-shouldn't be even considering asking you to let me have that feeling again. I shouldn't be asking because you hate how you feel and I shouldn't like it if you hate it..."_ He curled inward a little, shivering. "I'm sorry." 

They wrapped their arms around him and hugged his head to their chest, nuzzling down against his skull again with a soft sigh. "Shouldn't be what?" They gaze him a squeeze and brought their hand up to stroke gently over his skull as they looked down at his face. "You haven't done anything you need to apologize for, sweety. Just talk to me."

"But you hate it," he muttered into their chest, tears pricking at his sockets. The first thing said, he couldn't stop now, "you hate how it feels and... with you able to share it I just... I shouldn't like it at all and it's.. cruel of me to ask if you'd... you'd let me... feel it again."

They let out a long sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to his head, the sweetness tainted with a hint of sadness. "It's not the feeling I hate. I don't mind it when I can control it. It's... when I lose control that I have a hard time." They leaned back and brought a hand to his face, cupping his cheek to tip it up. "Sweety, for you I'd do anything. If you wanna feel it again... it's fine with me. I mean... what you were doing with your hands earlier. It... it felt really good, so... it's not like there's a bad side."

He looked up at them with shyly pleading eyelights, gulping slightly before he shifted his hands to hug around them again, fingers curling into the fabric before stutteringly starting to rub again. His hands paused for a moment, shivering, "I-if it starts to hurt you... I... I won't be upset if you pull away," a deep breath, keeping his gaze locked to Roman's, "Please?" his voice came out small and hopeful, but still tinged with that fear that he was asking too much, that they were only saying it to make him not feel so bad about asking.

That look on his face had those violet eyes glittering and they already felt that slight burning inside before his hands even got to work, but as they did they out a soft groan of pleasure before leaning into him, that face flushing brightly before they nuzzled their face against his neck to let him feel it. "O-Okay, sweety. Same goes... for you. I won't... hold back." They clutched the back of his pajamas and whimpered as they relaxed in his arms and let the full heat wash over them.

The little gasp he made was the first thing, feeling his entire frame warm up with that pleasant tingle, growing stronger the longer Roman kept close, hands rubbing at their back in more of an up and down, fingers curling in at intervals. A full-body shudder made the skeleton moan, legs clenching together and a whimper in his throat. His eyes fell shut and he felt the need to shift his hips, feeling even more like he needed something... he whimpered again, the shiver was a shock this time, and then it built higher, piling against his body in a heavy, thick swath of desire, and the moment it started to be anything but a good ache, he pulled away with a gasp, like someone who had nearly drowned finally reaching the surface, eyelights small but bright. The moment their magic no longer touched him, it drained away and left him feeling, somehow empty, but also relieved. Sans panted softly, his frame stilling as even the mental residual effects were fading fast. "T-thank you..." he murmured, looking to the other's violet eyelights, shifting to grip their hands, "thank you, for sharing that feeling with me." 

They let him pull away, covering their mouth as their breath came out hot and heavy, that face looking rather drunk again as they looked at him like they wanted to tear off those pajamas and do every terribly lewd thought that came to mind to him. "Sans...." Their voice was a deep, husky moan before their sockets fluttered shut and they let out a wavering sigh. "It's... n-no problem." They finally got their breath under control and smiled brightly up at him, those eyes full of glitter once again. "So how did it feel?" They leaned closer as that curious gaze locked onto his face.

"It... it felt... really good," he said, trying to hold on to the memories at least, even though the feelings had completely gone away without contact. He heard their tone, the deep tone to it that made him bite his lip as he remembered that even though he was now blocked from those feelings... Roman still had to deal with them. "It... it felt like I was... needing touched and, my whole body felt... felt like it was just an aching warmth, and like I needed more..." his gaze dropped, blushing as he finally stammered, "it was almost too much," but Sans made himself look back up at his friend, his eyelights bright and clear, "a-are you okay? I didn't... didn't make you have to feel those... bad memories?" 

Their gaze softened as they listened to him talk about it... there was such an innocence to it. Hearing it almost made their own lingering feelings more... pleasant. "I'm fine. No bad memories." The scooted a bit closer and took his hand in theirs before pulling it up to place a kiss on his knuckles. "Just you and warm, fluttery feelings. I like it." Their face flushed in happiness before they let go of his hand and moved to stand up. "How about we cool off and get ready to go? I doubt you wanna be walking around the Capital in your pajamas, right?" They rested their hands on their hips and shot him a wink.

"That's good," he said with clear relief, then pushed up to roll to one side off the bed after they stood, turning with a beaming grin. "Yes, we should get ready to enjoy our day!" Sans stretched slightly, then gave their friend an enthusiastic thumbs-up. "I will get a quick shower and... if you want, you can pick my outfit!" He then recalled they were going to her friends, and tilted his head, "what all do you think we'd be doing with them by the way? Should I take some snacks? You do want to have a lot to eat during your heats, right?" 

"Hmmm... we usually just hang out and eat, watch tv, and do lots of talking. It normally gets super personal, so prepare yourself. I've just gotten to the point where I'll answer basically anything they ask for the hilarity of their reactions." They laced their hands behind their head and grinned before heading for the door. "Oh man, yeah. I'll eat pretty much anything that's put in front of me during my heat. It gets ridiculous." They stretched their arms above their head and groaned at how good their back felt. "What kind of outfit would you like to wear? Stylish? Girly? Masculine? I'm going to grab some laundry I left up here and then I'll head down and put something together, alright?" They smiled as they headed towards the door to walk to the bathroom to collect their clothing.

The comment about the questions had him actually not balking at the idea. After what Roman had just shared with him, he felt... well, like maybe it wasn't anything to be afraid of others knowing about. Sans grinned as he made a little mental checklist of some treats to make to bring with them, likely just something quick he could carry along. "Oh... um... whatever you think will look nice... with your outfit," he added with a little grin, actually following them to the bathroom, since that's where he was heading, but waited outside the door, humming as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Y'know, Papy's been awful quiet, did he go back to bed?" 

They looked down at their amusingly boring but incredibly comfortable outfit before adjusting their glasses and smiling warmly at him. "I'm sure I can find something." They stepped out of the bathroom to let him have it before adding. "He said he was going to run some errands, but I can check if you want. I think I left some things in there anyways." They turned to go to paps' room, knocking on the door-frame before peering in.

"Oh, he must've decided to go ahead and do the grocery shopping then," Sans said before closing the door and getting his shower. He hummed the entire time, a happy, light tune with no real direction to it, wrapping up in one of the bigger towels once he was done, securing it around his upper ribs and heading downstairs to find something to carry their snacks in. He knew he'd make some sandwiches, they had stuff for that, and poked around to get some other assorted foods. It was a very odd mix, but considering Roman had said they'd eat practically anything, it wouldn't hurt to have a variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... heheheeee 
> 
> eheheheeeee eheheeee =w=


	6. Some Liberties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I forgot to post this yesterday forgive me.

When there was no answer they slipped into the room and looked around, making sure he wasn't actually sleeping before walking over to where they'd last remembered putting their things. They picked up their tank top and added it to the pile before looking around with confusion. They'd had a pair of shorts, too... Bright pink if they remembered right. How does one lose a pair of bright pink shorts in a room like this? There was a nagging voice in the back of their mind as they continued to search.  
_One doesn't._  
Their soul clenched a bit as they finished poking around the normal area, then moved over to the laundry basket. Ugh. This should smell disgusting... so why were they taking a deep breath in. Hnnnnn. The little experiment earlier still had them all squirmy and there was that lingering smell... the one that made their legs weak this morning. They peered over their shoulder to make sure they were still alone before they started moving various pieces of clothing around. There they were. They tugged the bright pink out of the far less colorful pile... wondering why they were buried when they'd only left them the day before. When they pulled them out that scent hit them full force and made their soul clench. What... was that?  
_You know exactly what it is._  
Why... what was that weird stain?  
_You know what that is, Roman._  
What... had he... did he... wh-why? They dropped the shorts on the floor and backed away, clutching the rest of their laundry tightly to their chest. Why would... he do that? It was such a breach of trust... It crossed so many lines. They turned and stormed out of the room with tears burning in their sockets, moving quickly to the laundry room to practically throw the clothing in there. With that swift movement that came from training they grabbed their bag and slipped on their shoes before shooting out of the door and slamming it behind them without a word.

The slammed door had Sans drag himself out of the cabinet, turning in place on the counter as he called out. "Roman?" After several minutes of no answer, he slid down and looked around. Downstairs was empty. Taking the steps two at a time, he was panicking again, the rooms were all empty and what had happened? He felt himself slowly losing ground, his hand braced on the banister overlooking the livingroom. Forcing himself to take deep, steadying breaths, he first went over and got dressed. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Roman's number. Rather than call, he texted.  
-Please tell me where you are.-  
Then he pulled on his boots and scarf-like bandanna to start looking for them anyway. 

_'this did not take nearly long enough,'_ the lanky skeleton thought to himself as he 'carried' the haul of groceries into the kitchen, having flicked out the cigarette before kicking snow off his shoes and going inside. The counters were covered in paper bags filled to the brim with everything and more that Sans had listed out for him. Since no one had said anything to him getting home, he checked his phone. Sans hadn't messaged him, maybe he'd gone back to sleep after Roman had gone to see the other two. Shrugging, he used his gravity control to put things away, then decided to head up to his room and change to something less snowy before checking on Sans.

They were already halfway through their first cigarette as they stomped through the snow, angrily wiping at their eyes as they headed for the docks. They stopped when their phone went off, sniffling a bit as they opened it and saw... Oh good heavens, Roman. You're a terrible friend.  
-I'm so sorry, Sans! I... I'm right down the road. By the docks. I just got... really emotional and wasn't thinking straight. I can't really go into why. I'm so sorry.-  
They hit send and wiped they drop of diluted violet from the screen before slipping it back in their pocket. Oh geez, they couldn't let Sans see them like this. How could they explain why they were so upset? Even if they were mad at him, they weren't going to tell his brother what a dirty pervert he was. With a groan they rubbed between their sockets and decided to simply wait for a reply while they smoked.

-OK, I'll be there in a sec.-  
Sans didn't know if it could just be a side-effect of their heat, so he decided not to ask, instead picking up the pace to meet up with Roman and catch the ferry so they could go meet up with the girls. He knew they were fast, but to be down by the docks already? He definitely needed to go training with them, he thought with a big grin across his features.

 _'yup, you're the biggest, stupidest fucking creep ever.'_ The words just kept buzzing around in his head like a swarm of angry little hornets. Creep, idiotic piece of - _shit_ \- they taunted him, the same shade of pink as the shorts dropped on the floor. And he deserved it, he knew that. Papyrus knew exactly who would have found and then promptly left those shorts on the floor. He knew and they knew, and it tightened in his chest like he was suffocating. And hell, he deserved it. If they even talked to him again, he'd be amazed. Why the hell couldn't he have just... he shook his head. It didn't matter why he didn't stop himself. It didn't matter that he'd been an impulsive, horny fucking creep and had even considered it, let alone already having done it. Groaning as he rubbed his skull, he somehow managed to move from where he'd been standing in his doorway to sit on his bed, face in his hands and soul heavy with the guilt of his own stupid, hazily horny decisions that morning. _'they hate you.'_ 'i fucking deserve it,' he hissed.

They'd already tossed the first cig and moved on to their second as Sans caught up, their face finally tear-free but looking so very tired as they smiled at him. "Hey, sweety. I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to forget about you." They reached out and took his hand in theirs, squeezing it tightly as they started for the docks, their soul still squeezing painfully in their chest as they tried to process the whole situation. But every thought that came to them simply ended in the same question. - _Why?_ -

Sans took their hand and smiled, returning the firm grip. "It's okay, I'm here now," he said, upbeat and refusing to bring up their heat. Even though he'd forgotten the snacks and just was wearing heather-grey sweatpants and a tshirt with his bandanna, the little skeleton still would make the best of today with his friend. The boat ride seemed to take no time at all, and he hummed happily all the while, even in the sharp curves that would make him lean into Roman, their hands clasped practically the entire time. When the boat finally stopped at the dock to the Capital, he recalled he'd not told Papyrus he'd be heading out. "One sec, Roman," he said as they were firmly on dry land again, tapping out a message, "I forgot to tell Papy I was going with you." 

Their face darkened just at the sound of his name and they turned away with a nod, pretending to be interested in some boring rock on the ground. "...tell him I said hi." Their voice was even, but lacking any of their warmth or silken tones. They kicked the rock with a sigh, one hand reaching up to start scratching roughly against the barely healed scar on their neck, careful not to tear it open while enjoying the soothing effects.

Adding that to the message too, Sans made sure it was sent before putting the phone away and putting his hand in the one not worrying their neck. Humming just a bit more, he tilted his head. "So, which way was it?" he asked, realizing he'd already forgotten. Not as though he'd been trying to recall, especially since he'd been more occupied with letting his brother keep other monsters from bothering them to pay attention to the route. 

Seeing the message, Papyrus at least knew his brother was in good hands. _'better than yours.'_ the angry pink wasps rasped in cackling glee, the swarm redoubling in size as he smoked the fifth cigarette in as many minutes. He felt like he didn't have any right to be crying over this, wiping the pale amber tears off his cheek again as he lit up another before the one he was worrying had even been fully finished. But they kept coming, and all he could do was sit passively, stare at nothing, and smoke while his mind continued to pick and pry at him. And another thing that was getting even more pronounced to his mind? How Roman had first looked that night, scared and tearing at their neck, him wanting nothing more than to do anything that would make that pain stop. Then he did this, and he curled his fist around the cigarette butt, not caring that it burned his palm as he replaced it with the sixth.

They laced their fingers with his and squeezed as they led him through the streets, taking a longer path to enjoy the hustle and bustle of the streets that helped drown out their thoughts. "Well, there's at least a million different ways to get there. This way we can pass all the fun little booths selling cool stuff. I always kind of enjoy walking through here and seeing all the pretty jewelry and fabrics." They peered over at their friend and smiled brightly, incredibly grateful that he'd come along. His presence alone making them feel better.

"Oh, maybe we can get some snacks to take with us, then? I kinda left everything back at the house," he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, though didn't linger on it, instead angling pressing his teeth to a soft kiss of their knuckles in his hand, giggling slightly. 

"Sounds good. Sorry for making you rush like that." The kiss to their knuckles made their soul flutter lightly in their chest and they leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, returning the giggles and they moved closer and wrapped their free hand around his arm and rested their head on his shoulder. "Hmmmm, what kind of snacks do you wanna get? They love anything that's either full of salt or full of sugar. I dunno which you'd prefer with the whole getting sugar-drunk thing."

"We could get both?" Sans suggested, scratching his cheek at the mention of his sugar-drunkenness. He didn't know for sure how that would go over with the other two, but... he shrugged, his free hand palm-up as the other kept a gentle grasp of Roman's hand. "I could just make sure I don't eat too much, you and the girls can handle most of the snacks, I'll be okay." He'd just thought of it, and likely the three of them would take over on chowing down on the bulk of the sweets. So they went about, picking out a bunch of snacks, so many he had to eventually adjust it to where Roman was practically pushing him around by the shoulder, since he'd thoroughly insisted on carrying everything so they were free to do as they pleased. 

Roman was positively beaming as they made their way up to that old familiar door and they didn't even have the chance to knock before the door flung open and they were dragged in, getting hugged by both girls who were in nearly matching sweatpants and t-shirts, obviously not dressed to prowl today. "My girls!" They laughed and wrapped their arms around the two, squeezing them in a big hug before letting go to help Blue with the snacks.  
"Hi, Sans! It's nice to see you again." Bunni scooted a bit closer, coming to help with the snacks as well while Sunny slid in smoothly beside Roman to whisper.  
"You didn't tell us you'd be bringing your little boyfriend." She gave a sly wink that made Roman sigh in exasperation.  
"Are we starting this already?" They stuck out the tip of their tongue before grabbing a bag of chips and walking over to their old spot, a beanbag chair on the floor.

"Hi." Sans felt just the slightest bit awkward, but let the energy and his own natural boisterousness carry him into the room, carefully balancing the snacks on the entire surface - and even a little further to the floor, for some bags and small boxes - of the table, before firmly deciding on the side of the couch nearest Roman, picking a safe-to-start-with pack of cheese-sandwich crackers. With the other two being in similar attire to him, he felt a little more at ease that he'd gotten dressed in a hurry. He'd made sure to take his boots off at the door, though, letting his socked feet cross at the ankles. Once the actual arrangement had been done, he now kind of felt at a loss about what to say, so just nibbled another cracker and waited to 'read the room' in a sense.

The conversation between the three was quick to pick up and had the casual feel that came with people who knew each other far too well for far too long. Lots of giggles and lots of groaning from one skeleton in particular along with explanations of how things were now that they moved out. "It's been pretty nice, actually. Both of them have made me feel right at home and... Sans here has been an amazing friend." They let their bright smile beam over at him before they got up to go grab more food, coming back with an assorted armful before plopping down. Sunny slid from the couch to take a seat next to them, snagging a cookie to nibble on before she purred out.  
"Sooooo, have you heard from Jarvin recently? He's been asking about you." Roman let out a groan that was barely muffle by the red string of licorice hanging from their mouth.  
"Yes. At least he just wrote me a note this time and didn't show up on my doorstep with a guitar. I don't think he remembers that there was a reason I was lead guitar and he was the lyricist." SunnyBunni both burst out in a fit of the giggles.  
"Omg, I remember that! It was like three in the afternoon and we were all half-asleep listening to this... mewling." Bunni hid her mouth in her hands as she giggled and Roman groaned again at the memory.  
"Soooo what did it say?" Sunny scooted a little closer and leaned on the bean bag as Roman's face turned that now nearly permanent shade of violet.  
"Well, one minute he's saying how much he misses me, the next he's practically proposing marriage and saying what he... w-wants to do to me." They very visibly shuddered at the thought of having those paws all over them. "He may be good with words, but he's still as tactless as the drunk boys prowling the clubs. It never feels sincere. Speaking of the clubs, have you two been behaving yourselves?" There was a round of devious laughter from the two of them and Roman sighed. The conversation was easily turning to the clubs and who was up to what, what new drama was occurring, who was sleeping with who now and the girls were quick to press how much worse things were without Roman there keeping everyone under control.

Being that he wasn't involved in the conversation as much, Sans opted to just sit quietly and let his blue-tinted gaze go back and forth between the three of them as each spoke, keeping up easily even without having been used to them before. This wasn't so bad, he thought, having moved on to a packet of caramel popcorn as they talked, then the thing with Jarvin came up, and the smaller skeleton paused, rubbing his cheek in thought. The visible shuddering had his hands clench around the carton of his snack, though hopefully only minutely enough to not be noticed by any of the others engrossed in their own chatting. At the mention of things being worse without Roman there, he popped another piece of caramel popcorn in his mouth. It'd only been a few days since they'd gotten there, since Alphys had made them a sentry and partnered up with him... and he realized he'd never really asked Roman why they wanted to do it. 

In the time it took to completely clean himself out of cigarettes, Papyrus had scrounged up every bit of alcohol in the house and just poured it into the largest bottle, not caring about the taste so much as the effects. _'Sans would be ashamed of you.'_ Pressed into the corner of his closet, door firmly shut, he sat and drank, drowning the wasps with a different buzzing, a white noise in his skull. He'd stopped crying actual tears, now just trying to numb himself, despite how much he felt he didn't deserve it. Occasionally when he'd leave the mix of booze down too long, stabbing needles of words would pierce through the fog, and he'd do his best to try to retreat further into the comfort of the bottom of a bottle. 

The time seemed to be flying by with the constantly flowing conversation and as it got later the girls turned on the tv for some NTT action and Roman lifted from their seat on the beanbag chair to disappear into the kitchen for a bit, coming back with a bottle that made the girls gasp.  
"We looked - _everywhere_ \- for that! Where was it even hiding?!" Roman smirked and took up the seat next to Blue, pulling a lit cherry stick from their mouth to blow a playful ring of smoke at Sunny.  
"In the dishwasher. I knew you'd never find it, ya lazy butt." They laughed and leaned back as they popped it open. It smelled very strongly of alcohol and blackberries and they didn't hesitate to tip the whole thing back to take a deep, greedy drink from it. While they were distracted SunnyBunni exchanged worried glances with each other, but quickly broke the contact as the bottle came down.  
"Is... everything okay, Roman?" Bunni took up the seat on the other side of Roman and they poofed their cheeks at her, annoyed that they could read them that well.  
"Yeah, no, I'm fine, just... had a rough day. Can we maybe not talk about it this time?" Bunni whined and Sunny sighed as the skele got that determined look on their face and pointedly turned their attention to the tv, letting out their own dreamier sigh as they watched the robot on the screen and started back up on their bottle.

After the other two had turned their attention back to the tv, Sans gently curled his hand around to grip the one Roman wasn't using to hold a bottle. He briefly considered asking what was wrong too, but considering they'd literally just told the girls they didn't want to talk about it, he quietly left it alone. He did give a gentle squeeze, starting into a pack of ginger snaps, eventually leaning his head against their shoulder as the show pressed on. It was turning into a decent evening, he thought, even though Roman was still feeling upset, but Sans would be there to comfort his friend in whatever way he could, even if it was just by not talking about it. 

When the bottle was empty, he'd briefly considered just staying put. But the retreating haze and returning pink swarm had him running, metaphorically speaking. Teleporting to behind Muffet's, he at least gave the outward look of someone who wasn't a complete waste of magic as he headed inside and took up a stool as far away from anyone else as he could. The spider was very busy, and had her assistants helping at the bar, as was normal on weekends. So he put up his order, and requested they keep coming. Each bottle had a little pocket of silence in the bottom, and all Papyrus had to do was drink it down to find it. 

Without hesitation they laced their fingers with his and turned to look at him, those eyes going violet and glittery as they leaned down to press a warm kiss to his skull that let a lingering tingle of their affectionate feelings for the little skele. Their whole body tensed as they felt eyes upon them and the soft _'awwwwwww's_ from the two girls. Their eyes were back to their normal white lights as they glared over at the two and Bunni simply giggled and leaned over to cuddle up on Roman as well, stealing their cherry stick and holding it away as they tried to reach for it.  
"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell us what's bothering you." Roman gripped the bottle hard enough that either their bones or the bottle was making a creaking noise and signaled them to ease up. They looked at the two and frowned as they leaned even more into Sans.  
"I...he... just... boys are freaking dumb, okay?" They tipped the bottle back up to their mouth and SunnyBunni exchanged their glances again in silent communication.  
"Are we... talking about a certain Honeybun?" Roman choked on the blackberry booze and set the bottle down to wipe their mouth on their sleeve, before looking over at the smug look on that feline's face. They glared and contemplated tearing her a new one for not dropping it.  
"...yes." Bunni held their cig so teasingly close yet out of reach that it made Roman whine.  
"What did he do? Did he do something weird to you?!" She glared up at them and made their blushing worse before they looked away, seeing Sans on the other side, then decided to look right up at the ceiling.  
"N-no, he just... r-r-r-ruined m-m-my... my f-f-favorite pair of shorts! L-l-l-l-like a butt!"  
"Oh no! Not the pink ones! They were so cute!"  
"I know!!!!"  
"Another tragic loss due to your sweet bubblegum heat, huh?"  
"Shut up, Sunny. H-h-h-he... I... I-I-I-I... I thought he was d-d-d-different, okay?" Their face was burning in violet and they were quick to snatch back their cherry stick as it was brought back to them, practically inhaling the whole thing in one go.  
"Oh, Roma. I don't think a literal saint could behave himself around you when that scent heats up." Roman squeezed Sans' hand tightly as they looked at the ceiling again.  
"N-... n-not - _everybody_ \- acts like a complete dingus because of it." Slowly their gaze fell down to Sans and they let it linger for a moment before they tipped back the bottle and started guzzling it down greedily until all that was left was the lingering scent of blackberries.

As their gaze lingered on him, he felt the need to comment. "Papy... can be very impulsive sometimes," he said softly, "especially if he's been trying really hard not to be." If it weren't for the fact that Roman was holding his hand, he'd of been wringing both of his together. "Whatever he did... he probably didn't... mean to hurt you with it. And... " he was about to continue before his phone went off, a tinkling bell like you'd hear over the door of a shop entry, followed by the sound of popping bubbles. He seemed confused for a moment, then entirely distraught as his mind linked things, ripping his phone out and opening the message.  
-Your brother needs to go home, he's at his limit.-  
He whined audibly, biting his lower lip and replying that he'd be there as soon as he could, hands shaking as he tapped the words out. More than anything, Sans wished he could just - _get_ \- there and steady his brother up to bed. Because Papyrus at the limit meant he was either passed out on the bar, or was trying to get more to drink, and neither was a good choice. "I need to go," he said softly, his voice wavering as he got up, going to the door and sitting down to tug his boots on.

They squeezed his hand again and looked down at their lap in thought, thankful the girls finally let them have just a moment of quiet as they talked amongst themselves and pulled their attention to the tv. Roman looked up as he got up a hint of worry already tainting their features as they followed and grabbed their bag. "H-h-hey, what's wrong, Sansy?" Their steps were wavering as they waited for him to get his boots on and they gave an apologetic look to the girls.

"Muffet messaged me," he said very quietly in way of not explaining around the other two, somehow feeling that it might make things worse for his brother if he said exactly what he feared had happened. Getting his other boot, on, he put aside his worry just long enough to wave over. "Sorry to cut the visit short, girls, we'll come back another time?" he offered, hoping it didn't sound bad, just urgent. He did hurry out the door without saying anything else, fearing that taking too long might make things worse, might make him start crying. It would already be a long boat ride, no matter how fast the ferryman made it go. Once outside the building, he steeled himself, taking a deep breath and summoning as much composure as possible. 

The girls exchanged glances before pouting at the two skeles.  
"Oh noooo, I hope everything's alright!"  
"It's fine, Sans. You're welcome to come hang out any time!"  
Roman smiled at their friends and they said their goodbyes before heading out with their friend, easily keeping up even if their path of movement was a bit... zig-zaggy. It wasn't the first time they had to function while drunk and this wasn't even all that hammered for them. They could probably recite the alphabet forwards, backwards and in a foreign language still. Stars, even drunk they were a frickin nerd. They wanted to ask what was wrong so bad, but instead remained quiet and grabbed his hand when they were on the boat, squeezing it to remind him that they were right there at his side, only letting go when they reached their destination. They took their own deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty, but they would be there for Sans no matter what the situation.

It felt like time crept by as the boat sped along, hand shivering in Roman's grasp as he otherwise just kept taking calming, deep breaths. When they got to the dock, Sans actually stopped to turn to the other monster, taking both their hands and looking at them dead in the eye. "Roman, please go home. I need to get Papy," he said firmly, despite that he really, really wished they would go with him, but some part of him didn't want them to see just how bad he imagined his brother was by this hour. Muffet had messaged again during the ride, but he'd not taken his phone out to check. He needed to focus, and if he hadn't replied, the spider likely imagined he was still on his way. 

They poofed their cheeks and opened their mouth to protest, but instead just sighed and shook their head before scratching at the scar on their neck. "A-...a-alright... just... call me if you need help, okay?" Their eyes were glowing that soft violet as they looked at him, then turned to head home, pulling out another cherry stick as they headed back home, their mind racing on what to do. Once they were inside they let out a shaky breath and dropped their bag by their stuff and stripped out of their clothing to pull on a pair of pj pants. They grabbed one of their sketchbooks and a pencil and plopped down on the couch, curling up to lose themselves inside their art and smoking like an absolute freight train as they worked... and waited.

Just as he'd feared, Papyrus was out cold, though he shivered and shuddered in place, as if shaking from crying, but he was otherwise silent. It was as bad as he'd seen him in - _years_ -, and Sans thanked Muffet before apologizing for taking so long, which she waved off with two of her hands, the others busy still. Sighing, he bundled his brother up and carried him, despite how awkward a position it put the much larger monster in, it wasn't the weight so much as the angling that made carrying him any difficulty. Managing to situate him with his lanky legs over one shoulder and his chest to the other, Sans took his big brother home, not looking any other monster in the eye. It didn't take long to get home, adjusting with old, unused practice at opening the door without dropping Papyrus. He went up the steps slowly, taking each one carefully until he was at his room, nudging the door wider and smoothly sliding the larger skeleton up on the mattress and pulling the blanket over him. Once he was laid down, Sans scooted up to sit beside his shoulder, looking down at the trails of pale-apricot that were almost unnoticeable to anyone unless they got up close. Rubbing along the brow, fingers gently gliding over the bone until that shuddering shivering had stilled enough that he knew he was completely out. Heading downstairs, he stopped at the bottom step and sat down, rubbing his face between his hands. "Oh stars, Papy..." he said softly, his voice tiny and shivering.

Their gaze lifted as the others came through the door, their pencil stilling as they watched, their soul clenching tightly in their ribs as they watched quietly while the smaller skele carried his brother upstairs. It would have looked incredibly comical if not for the somber feel of the whole situation. With a heavy sigh they set their drawing aside and sat up to light up another stick, their ashtray already full. They'd need to roll up a new batch soon. At the sound of the steps coming down they peered over and saw their little skele looking so distressed and were quick to get up and move over, dropping down on the step beside him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Y-y-you alright? Is..." They took in a deep breath before sighing. "Is... **he** okay?"

Sans shook his head, still hiding behind his hands, "...h-he's out cold now. I don't know how much he had but... this is... this is really bad, Roman," he whimpered, leaning into the friend's embrace, still covering his teary eyes, "Papy's been so good about h-his drinking, better than the smoking, better than anything else... he... he hasn't been t-this drunk in years. H-he was never good with hangovers, a-and he... stars Roman I... I should've been here. I c-could've stopped him somehow, I could've talked to him... I-" his breath hitched again, crying even harder and unable to make real words, clenching his teeth. 

They finished off the last of their cig, putting it out on their tongue as they felt their sockets burning. They got up to toss the butt into the ashtray then came back over, grabbing Sans' hands to try and pull him up. "L-l-l-look... th-this... it wasn't your fault. It was... m-m-mine... l-l-let's get you t-to bed and... l-l-l-l-l-let me talk to him, okay? I can..." They bent down to slide their arms around Sans' ribs and hugged him close. "I'm... I-I-I-I'm sorry, Sansy."

Nodding in just placid agreement, he sniffled as he let Roman lead him up to his room, just tugging off the tshirt and keeping the sweatpants and socks on as he laid down, burying his face into a star pillow. Sans had been so proud of Papyrus, for him only getting maybe tipsy on occasion, for how he'd managed turning away the bottle, even as he kept on him about the smoking. He'd seen that the less he drank, the less tired he was, even on bad days when he'd not get enough sleep and want to nap constantly, that ever-present hue of dark orange under his eyes had begun to fade. Sans had been there when he'd seen him contemplating another drink, when he'd seen him thinking 'one more', then had looked at his baby brother, and put it aside. But now he was black-out drunk, and Sans had done nothing to help him. 

Roman slid into the bed beside him, arms curled around him as they held him close for a while, just trying to give him a comforting presence to help him sleep. After a while they leaned in and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and slid off the bed. "Goodnight, Sansy." They spoke softly before slipping out of the room, stopping as they closed the door to look over towards the other room. With a soft sigh they went downstairs, pulling out that metal dragon box to grab a stick of Cloud 9 along with their lighter, putting the end to the flame before pacing around the couch, letting their mind race through what they wanted to say. Part of them wanted to go up and hug him and tell him everything was alright... another wanted to kick his sorry ass until they felt better. With a final huff they clenched the stick in their teeth and headed upstairs, taking them two at a time before they came to Paps' room and didn't even bother with knocking as they walked in and shut the door behind them. The first thing they noticed was the smell and looked over towards the closet with a lifted brow, moving closer to pry the door open a bit... their soul falling at the sight of the bottles. "Jeezy mcreezy, Papyrus..." They let out a soft cloud of creamy smoke and turned to the bed, not even hesitating as the climbed over the sleeping body and took a seat at the head of the bed, their back pressed against the wall and their knees curled up to their chest as they watched him. They scooted a foot over slowly and pushed lightly at the sleeping form. "...hey." They spoke softly, not wanting to startle him awake... but he was already a heavy sleeper and the booze certainly wasn't helping matters. Their socket twitched in irritation as they started poking at him more insistently. "Hey." Now they were nearly shoving him off the bed. "Hey! Wake up, you butt!"

"fi mor minn," he slurred after the second push, bringing a hand up to his head before he let it drop back to the bedding. The most recent, getting him to the edge had him roll just enough to fall off onto his discarded cigarette butts, one leg barely keeping up on the bed and the blanket going with him. "uhh... t'morow,' Papyrus' voice wafted up, the fall having done the job of getting him to open his eyes, 'erythin's too pink righ'now.'

"Yeah, I freaking bet it is, you butthead!" They crawled over to the edge to glare down at him, fingers pulling the stick from their mouth so they could blow a heavy cloud of that sweet smelling smoke into his face. "I'm so mad at you, right now, Papyrus." Tears were pricking the corners of their sockets as they glared down at him, back to clenching that stick between their teeth.

The glare combined with the smoke helped clear him up enough to shake his head, trying to hide his face in his arm but unable to shift it out of the tangle of blanket. So he turned his head, eyes hooded and slightly dim. 'din't think you'd ev'n wanna talk t'me,' the bundled monster murmured as well as he could, the haze of alcohol impeding his speech, but their presence at least making him feel like he needed to speak, 'fuck'n creep... stupid an fuck'd up an sorry is jus'a stupid word.'

"Wasn't sure I wanted to either." They looked him over, but kept that face hard before they reached down to grab the front of his hoodie and effortlessly drug him back up onto the bed, letting him drop onto it before they scooted over to press their back against the wall. "That was... I-I-I-I-I-I just... those were... those were like my favorite shorts, Papyrus!" The gave him a kick to the leg, certainly not enough to hurt, but just enough to get his attention. "And you! Y-y-y-y-y-you... **you** didn't even ask!" They puffed their cheeks and crossed their arms over their chest, puffing away on their stick before letting out a deep sigh and letting their head hang a bit. "But! I... I-I-I-I-I... I understand not everyone has my... impeccable self control. And..." They paused to push their glasses further up their face, then took the stick into their fingers and blew rings into the air. "And... I know m-m-my heat can be... o-o-overwhelming. So. I-I-I'll forgive you." They paused a moment to take a drag, their face still hard as their sockets fell closed, their words laced with silk and smoke. "On one condition." They blew out the rest of their smoke as they peered over at him, those eyes sparkling lightly as they looked him over and then locked onto his face. "I want your hoodie."

He didn't fight when they dragged him up, slumping where they dropped him on the bed, and couldn't help but turn his gaze their way. This alone was more than he'd dared beg for, so he listened. Even through the haze of smoke and drunkenness, their voice cut through and he was intent on not making things worse than he'd already done. When they said he hadn't - _asked_ -, he was damned amazed that asking had been an option. When Roman added they would forgive him, he forced himself up, pushing into a shifting, unsteady seating as his breath caught in his throat, a noise that was probably him trying to say _'anything'_. The sparkling eyes distracted him for a moment, then he stammered, 'm-my hoodie?' as if he wanted to make sure he'd heard them right. He shifted, pulling at the orange fabric, trying to struggle it off his frame, but got stuck, one arm half-held in one sleeve, pulled up around his ribs but starting to droop down again. 

That stern face broke as they brought a hand up to their face, trying to stifle their laughter as they lifted up onto their knees and moved closer to help him out of it, having to tug him around a bit before it finally slid off of him. "Here, take this." They shoved what was rest of their stick into his mouth, the end still tasting of blackberries. They waited until he actually held onto it before releasing and holding the hoodie up, admiring it a moment before pulling it on over their bare torso. They pulled the hood over their head and smiled before letting themselves drop back on the bed, pulling the edge of the collar up to their nose for a moment before they peered over at him, their face sobering up a bit before they spoke softly. "Thanks... and... I-I-I-I'm sorry... for being so mean. A-a-a-a-and... teasing you. It... wasn't very nice of me." They looked away as their face began glowing with violet magic.

Feeling the hoodie slide up off him, leaving him with just the pale grey tanktop, swaying in place before being given the joint, clamping around it and taking a low, slow drag of it like it was a lifeline. He loosed the cloud in an equally slow stream as they pulled the hoodie on. Papyrus nodded, slumping comfortably before giving the violet glow a curious look, holding the stick in his fingers. 'i don't really so much mind the teasin,' he admitted, his breath drunkenly shivering, 'jus... don't wanna make ya upset.' Sliding down to laying on the bed, he took another deep drag of the smoke, eyes hooding as he kept from doing what his drunken mind was starting to suggest, but moved his hand over and curled it around their hand and part of the hoodie sleeve. 'hey... thanks for... for forgivin me.'

They turned to look at the hand on theirs, that face burning a little brighter before they smiled and laced their fingers with his, giving it a soft squeeze before they looked over at him. "I... I-I-I know... I just... mmmm." They slid their hand out of his and scooted closer, curling their face into his chest as the rest of their body moved just right to rest against him. "I... like you." They curled into him even more as they felt their whole body burning. Ugh, not now. That sweet bubblegummy scent filled the air at an intoxicating level. "And um... I... I-I-I... don't mind that... you think of lewd things... with me..." They were suddenly grateful that the majority of their body was covered with how hot they were suddenly burning. "I just... um... have... have a lot of things I need to work on... so... it's... i-i-it's... not like... I don't want to do... those l-l-lewd things... with... w-w-with you. I just..." Their hands gripped his tank tightly as they pressed further into him. "I just... can't... right now."

Being snugged up to, he gently wrapped an arm around their shoulders, eyes hooding almost shut as his soul thrummed, hugging a little more tightly. The booze was starting to tug at his consciousness again, but he fought it off, wanting to try to hold on to this moment just a little longer. The bubblegum scent luckily was muddled with the alcohol and smoke, so he at least didn't get worked up. 'take the time ya need, Roman,' Papyrus said softly, holding what was left of the stick in his hand as he pressed a slow, lingering kiss to the top of their skull, glad to just be able to hold them. 'an, it's not jus... bout sex... if it was, i woulda kept Sunny's number. it's that i want you happy, Roman... i wanna to help, however i can.'

Their face lit up again before they looked up at him with a glare, cheeks poofed out as they watched his face for a moment. "I... I-I-I-I know that, you dingus. I was just trying to say th-th-that... those... particular feelings weren't... o-o-one-sided and... I'm... I... I've just... never felt them before, so... I'm trying to figure out how to... express it without... you know... freaking out." Their gaze went to his chest for a moment and they laid a hand flat against it right over where his soul would be... then after a moment's hesitation they looked up at him, their face looking almost angry, while also being completely flustered before they shut their sockets and leaned their face closer, puckering their lips as they waited to see if he'd indulge them or not.

'sorry, kinda stupid when i've been drinkin,' he slurred, chuckling as he just held tight to them, glad to feel their weight against him again. 'an yer doin great, if tha's any comfort,' he added. Their hand at his chest, he breathed low and shivering, then when he looked down at them, and he eagerly indulged them, pressing into the kiss, cradling their face with a gentle hand, eyes slipping shut as well. He didn't want to pull back for anything, to stay put, and he carefully trailed a tongue against their mouth, just a request, but not pressing further. 

They let out a soft whimper as he pressed into the kiss so tenderly, that lit up face transferring all the hot and heavy emotions they were feeling for him and at the feel of that tongue they gasped and their mouth opened up a bit, allowing him a moment of access before he was suddenly feeling the full force of that fiery inferno as just the tip of their tongue grazed against him, leaving a lingering electrical shock before they pulled away with an embarrassed squeal and hid their face in his chest again, pulling the hood down over their face as their body trembled against him. After a few moments they steadied their breath and pulled their face away just enough to grumble. "Kinda stupid when you're sober, too." They gave a _hmph_ and wrapped their arms tightly around him before relaxing into him. "Good... g-goodnight, Papyrus."

Gasping at the heady rush of emotion from their electrical magic, he had to make sure to rein in at every flicker that was trying to get him to push further. The squeal was adorable, and he panted softly into the now-empty air in front of him as they trembled, letting his hand slide from their cheek as the hood was pulled up. Rubbing carefully along the back of their neck and scapula through the orange fabric, he felt their trembling as it calmed. 'heh, yeah,' he murmured, smirking quietly as they relaxed, 'night Roman.' And before he really had finished the thought, he felt himself passing right back out, finally succumbing to the booze and tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did we mention we love to torment him? Papy used to be an alcoholic, and had finally adjusted to where he could socially drink without losing control, esp with Sans there.
> 
> As for Muffet, she didn't catch on until too late, and her worker spiders don't have the best sense of smell.


	7. (Don't) Hurt Me

For the first time that they could remember, they actually slept in late. Normally by now either their nightmares or their heat would have forced them to get up and go do something to get their mind off it, but today... it was nothing. Nothing but a warm pleasant scent swimming in their head, mixed with a warmth that had them feeling so... protected. They groaned as their brain tried to wake them up and clung tighter to the skeleton in front of them, their legs squirming a bit as... oh no. They were suddenly wide awake as their body jerked, the feeling of that solidified magic in their pants making them so very uncomfortable. Normally they would have already been out of bed to tear open a scar or make a new bruise to get rid of their problem... but they were currently wrapped around another skele who they had no desire to let go of anytime soon.  
_Just... just ignore it. It can't last forever. Just... just go back to sleep._  
They shut their sockets tightly and pulled themselves closer as if just doing that would put them back out... but their magic wasn't going to be that kind. It pressed against the other skeleton's leg and Roman leaned forwards to bite into his tank top, trying to stifle a whimper as they pulled their hips away, that body trembling once again as they squeezed their legs together harder.

That stifled noise cut through his skull, and it stung like hell, bringing a hand up to his brow, feeling a vague tugging to his tanktop. Papyrus would do anything but open his eyes, but his other arm tightened around the smaller monster against him. He felt them shifting on the bed, and despite the sharp pounding starting in his head, he made a soft, quiet murmur. 'you alrigh, peach?' Oh, even his own voice hurt. That's why he didn't drink more than enough to just make him a little buzzed. Oh, stars today was going to be - _miserable_ -, massaging his temple and browbone with shiveringly tired, but firm fingers, 'shit, i hate when i drink.'

Oh wonderful, he was awake. Even after downing a whole bottle of booze by themselves, they barely felt anything more than annoyance. "Mmmm. Fine." Their voice was off, sounding like a trembling moan that they tried to shake off by clearing their throat, their eyes drawn to the little wet spot they'd left on his tank top. "W-well, don't drink so much, you butt. You had us both worried." They hugged tightly against him again, ignoring the magic that pressed into him, sending tingles down their spine. That voice was muffled against his shirt as they let out a soft. "Jerk." Then grumbled as they nuzzled their entire face against his chest. "Hangovers are just your punishment for making bad choices. It's what I always told the girls." They smiled softly at the memories and slowly but surely relaxed, aside from wiggling their legs to try and tuck the magic between their femurs, but jeezy it was feisty this morning.

'right you are,' he muttered, rubbing his nasal ridge and up to his brows, taking a deep breath as he hugged at them, groaning as he gave a soft kiss to the fabric atop their skull. 'gotta make it up to Sans, i really fucked up.' His voice was thick with pain, but as Roman wriggled, he adjusted to rub along their upper back, carefully curling his fingers into it slightly. Even if he couldn't stand sound or light right now, he wasn't going to keep fully still, it really helped to distract from that stinging, throbbing feeling in his entire skull. The bubblegum scent was kind of helping the ache, but he knew it wasn't going to soothe much past taking the worst of it. And being hungover, it wasn't going to rouse him much, if at all.

"Yes, you did." They relaxed into his hands for a moment with a soft smile on their lips, but after a while they started scooting up the bed a bit until they could wrap their arms around his neck. They took a deep breath and sighed before licking their lips and pressing them against his forehead, their entire body tingling with their magic and they wanted to let him feel that calm relaxation, the severity of their heat causing their magic to override the harshness of the headache. Even if it was only for a few minutes, they wanted to help him relax through the pain. "If I can forgive you for being a huge pervert, I'm sure he can forgive you for making bad decisions when you were feeling guilty... about being a big perv." With a playful chuckle they ran the tip of their tongue over the bone of his skull, that kittenish smile curled on their face as they made the spot tingle and that residual relaxation became stronger.

He was mildly surprised at the adjustment, but as their residual magic met his brow, it had the two aches warring for a long moment before the painful one relented, retreating under the sweltering tingle of their heat. Groaning softly, Papyrus couldn't help the slight arch that came with the shared emotions, humming after their playful chuckle reached him past the relaxation. He could still feel the dull roar of pain creeping underneath it, but for now, it was barely worth noticing past the sweet heat and gentle calmness. 'that's really nice of ya,' he murmured, though his own voice was starting to take on that edge of a deeper, hungry sound, fingers still rubbing into the orange fabric, growing a little firmer. He was about to shift up to kiss along the underside of Roman's jaw when he grimaced, shifting back to break the contact and let the stab of agony stop him from getting more caught up in it, panting slightly. 's-sorry...' he murmured, fingers gripping the hoodie but not to pull them closer, shuddering a moment as he let the pain clear his fogging mind, 'you.. really got a heavy heat, there, peach... thanks for... the pain relief, though.' 

They smiled a bit sadly at the broken contact and scooted back enough to sit up, shifted the hoodie to hide the gross bulge in their pants. "Hmmm, you think?" They reached a hand over and stroked his skull gently, letting their fingers trace along the edge of his jaw. "Your brother noticed, too. Found the sensation really fascinating." Their face lit up with that shy blush as they thought about it, letting their fingers grip against their pant leg as they looked to the door. "I wonder if he's up... Maybe I should go get some breakfast started. I think - _somebody_ \- could use a little food to soak up some of that alcohol." They scooted over and crawled over him to get off the bed, carefully adjusting that hoodie that nearly reached their knees. They held up their arms and looked at the way the sleeves dangled so far past their hands, grinning at the sight before turning to look over at him with that cattish smirk. "Geez, Papyrus, you're so... big." They let out a an amused little chuckle before walking out of his room to check on the smaller skele.

'heh, yeah, he uh... told me about never really noticing himself being stressed or whatever in his heat... when i had a bad one kick me in the ass last year,' smirking at the shy blush, he rubbed his freshly throbbing brow again, nodding in agreement, 'yeah, grease an eggs mostly helps.' Keeping still as they climbed over him, he chuckled, despite regretting it, the sound reverberating in his head as a small collection of angry little stabs decided to focus around his right eye, growling at the resulting flash of orange from the pain. He'd missed their comment about him being big because of it, but seeing as they'd chuckled and left the room, he assumed it meant they were going to look in on Sans. One thing was sure, Papyrus needed a shower, a good cold one that would help numb the throbbing in his head. 

Sans had bundled into a tight ball of blankets and pillows, and it would have made finding his face difficult if he hadn't peeked up at the sound of footfalls, uncurling from his pseudo-cocoon to reach over and find his phone, checking the time. Oh stars, he needed to message Alphys. He certainly didn't feel up for leaving the house without making sure Papy was recovering from his hangover, even if it was for the personal training time the lizard woman had set aside for her friend. Tapping out a little message explaining, he hoped Alphys wouldn't get too perturbed with Papyrus for it. She had her own occasional binge drinking on celebrations, so she might think he just got a little out of hand, rather than it having been anything bad. Luckily she responded quickly, saying to take care of the slacker. He smiled, since he knew Alphys always ragged on Papyrus about how lazy he could be, but she knew just how much the two brothers meant to each other. 

"Ew, you are - _not_ \- getting grease out of me." They waved their hand dismissively as they headed out and slipped into Sans' room with a light knock at the door frame before moving in and over to his bed. "Good morning, sunshine! Just came to make sure you're alright." They adjusted the hoodie before slipping into his bed, taking note of the cocoon before simply snuggling up next to him with a happy little sigh. "And to let you know that, aside from a splitting headache, you're brother's doing just fine now. Talked things out with him." They shifted up a bit and wrapped their arms around him for a hug.

"That's good," Sans said as he nodded softly into the embrace, "I still wish I could've stopped him, though... but, if he's okay, then... then maybe I should try to not stress over it." The smaller of the two skeletons nuzzled up at his friend's cheek, clacking a gentle kiss before shifting to get up. "If he's hungover I should make something for him to eat. Burnt toast with eggs probably," he commented, then realized he was still in his sweats from last night. "Ugh, I hate sleeping in dirty clothes." 

They hummed happily at the kiss and returned it with gusto before letting go of him to slip out of the bed again, those bright violet eyes lighting up. "Nuh-uh! I'm making breakfast today for you guys! I'll make him burnt toast and eggs though if that's what he usually likes, but I'm making something way tastier for us. So, go ahead and get changed and I'll be downstairs getting it going, alright?" They turned and practically pranced out of the room, letting the long sleeves flop past their hands as they bounced down the stairs, hopping over the last three before heading into the kitchen to get started.

The cold shower did help a bit, but it didn't do nearly enough to calm the now-raging strikes of pain running in his skull and upper spine. Booze he could handle, it was the aftereffects that the tall skeleton had trouble with. It was half of the reason why he'd had an easy enough time giving it up, since with just some light, rather social drinking, he didn't end up wanting to break his own head on the nearest blunt object. The water did help, giving a sort of numbing haze that barely covered the pounding fist in a layer of velvet. 

Sans decided he'd go with shorts and a long sleeve shirt, tugging the sleeves over his palms since it was a bit chilly today, even with their home being constantly warm, he did leave his window cracked because he loved the pine scent, and sometimes it just seemed that the rest of the house would soak up the temperature from outside. Coming down the steps, the small skeleton almost forgot that he wasn't going to be making breakfast, so he decided to watch his friend work.

Well, at least they gotten the toast done. But they'd only had a few minutes of reprieve after having ignored it for so long. Their breathing was hard and nearly panicked as they pressed against the wall, listening to the noises of the house, keeping tabs on where the other two were. They couldn't tear into their neck, it was too obvious a spot now and... they really didn't want to stain their new hoodie. Fingers dug into the wall behind them before one made its way to their hip, finding that harsh bruise from the other day and giving it a hard squeeze. Their other hand shot up to their mouth, stifling a whimper of painful pleasure as they dug in as hard as they could, feeling their knees go weak as nothing but the wall held them up. It wasn't enough. Not even close. That fiery inferno was incinerating them from the inside and they could barely see straight. They needed more. Something much harsher. Glimmeringly bright violet eyes turned to a drawer. The one drawer where they knew salvation was hiding. Slowly they inched their way to it, gripping onto the counter for support before they wrenched it open and pulled it out. A well-maintained butcher's knife had caught their eye while they were cooking last night and their subconscious had filed it away as... maybe for later. They gripped the handle firmly as their free hand lifted the hoodie and tugged down the edge of their pj pants, exposing a few of those less abused scars on their iliac crests. This would do it... stars, they prayed it would. Slowly they slid to the floor as they brought the knife closer, the tip pressing against the scar. But... they hesitated. A face full of tears making a heart-wrenching wailing sound filled their head and they were suddenly frozen in place. Don't do it. You don't want to make him cry again...  
_But it will make the pain stop. Or... maybe you enjoy being burned alive..._  
They clenched the knife harder as the tip pricked in enough to draw a bit of marrow, but stars they were fighting it so hard. Don't give in. You can fight this. How is this - _any_ \- better than just giving in like some rutting animal? You're still letting it control your actions.  
_But at least you're controlling how you handle it... come on, Roman, just... give in..._

Sans - _was_ \- going to be settling into a chair, only to see Roman huddled down on the floor, the large knife in their hand pressed into the bright violet of a scar, the scent of bubblegum and marrow hitting him like a slap to the face. "Roman!" he cried, rushing up to take their hands, the knife clattering to the floor as he met their eyes. He'd only barely noticed the scars before, and now... "Is... is this what your heat does to you?" he practically squeaked, his voice frightened and eyelights wide and damp, "Please, I want to help... please, Roman... you don't... you don't have do this by yourself. What can I do?" Sans' voice had gone firm, but still carried that wavering edge, trying his best to fight back tears. If he cried he'd break down, and if he broke down he'd be anything but able to help his friend. He needed to keep it together, taking a deep breath and trying to focus, his eyes trained to the violet ones to keep from checking the wound at their hip, hands shaking as they gripped theirs. "Please." 

Their entire body was on fire and for a moment they tried to fight the grip on their hands before they gave in and firmly squeezed back, the magic transferring those intense feelings to their friend as they squeezed their sockets shut, twin trails of soft violet streaking down their face. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sans... I can't... I don't want to... but... it's so hot. I tried to ignore it. I really tried." Their legs squeezed together, harder against that now achingly sensitive magic, but it did nothing but cause them to gasp and fall forwards against their friend. "I don't... I don't know what to do, Sansy. I... I-I-I-I don't want to make you cry... But the pain... it stops the burning. But this... it's... it's more than I can handle..." Their body jerked as they tried to stifle a sob, their body pressing more into their worried little blueberry, wanting nothing more than to hide in him, to disappear from their own body and just not feel. "Please... h-h-help me... make it... stop."

Sans whined in the back of his throat at the residual magic effects, feeling his own blush flaring up alongside the echoed heat. "What should I do?" he squeaked, his voice starting to take the tinge of arousal that they shared with him, feeling it shiver and shudder in his own bones for the second time. As they clenched their legs, he felt it take a shot of pain into the hazy, needing ache, and he gasped, almost flinching, but the jerking of the other had him more intently focused, especially as the other body pressed into his own, transferring more of that sensation in every point of contact. He swallowed shakily, it was getting to the edge of burningly painful, and dear stars if it was only the side-effect then what would the real feeling of it be like? "D-do you... do you want me t-to..." his voice shut down, unsure if he was going to ask if they wanted him to hurt them or... or do what his own shared-heated frame was prodding at him to do in little devilish whispers. Sans didn't know which one he was more afraid to ask, or if he'd be able to really do much with either option. Hurting his friend... he balked at the thought, clenching his teeth and fighting back tears at the very thought. But if Roman wanted him to... he'd probably go past his own comfort to make sure they were. 

They longer they remained touching Sans, the hotter they were burning, that voice in their mind hissing at them to give in.  
_Tell him to hurt you. Hit you. Make you bleed. Tell him to touch you. Touch you in ways you've never been touched. In ways he's never touched another monster._  
They let out a cry of pain as the thoughts made that heat kick up to an impossible level and they pulled away from him, their face a teary, drooling mess as they slumped further into the floor, their lower half pressed against the other as their skull pressed hard against the cabinet behind them. "I... I-I-I-I-I can't... just... anything... a-a-annnnn-nnything... just... m-m-make it stop. P-p-p-please, Sans." That voice was octaves higher than normal as they pleaded desperately, their fingers curling hard against the floor as they left themselves at the mercy of the smaller skele. Beneath that all-consuming fire, there was still a small fluttering of what now felt like foreign emotions as they looked at Sans with desperate eyes... an absolute, pure sense of love... and trust.

Sans whined again as they fell back, the loss of contact barely leaving anything for him to notice how they felt, but the look in their eyes, he whimpered before he leaned close, giving a soft kiss to their brow before moving to pick them up. "Ok... but... not here..." he whispered, tightening his grip around their humerus for a moment. "Will you be okay to... to come upstairs with me?" he asked, at least their scent was still lingering, that bubblegum aroma making it easier to try to grip at the sensations that had been snatched away, however wispily he could. He tried making his grip tighter, to forget that pain wasn't bad for them, shivering as he made it where he could hardly feel the fabric separating their bones. "Roman, please... I... I want to help... if you want me t-to... tttto hu-hhurt you... I... I can... b-but... please, not here." His own eyes reflected the violets' desperation, adoration, trust and desire to soothe, in any way he could. Steeling himself, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he drew back his hand, as if aiming to strike, but he couldn't bring it forward, even as he knew it would help... all he could remember was that it would hurt, and he didn't want to hurt, even if hurting would help the other monster. But if he were going to, he curled his fingers into his palm, hand lowering before he went to pick up Roman. "W-we're going upstairs. I... not here," Sans repeated, bundling the taller skeleton up against him. At least with them being similar heights, he didn't have to do more then carry them bridal-style, hurrying up the stairs, though he stumbled just a bit before he finished ascending, gripping them tightly to him as he leaned against the door, reaching up to lock it securely before his brow dropped against theirs, feeling that rush of painful heat starting up again.

They let themselves be picked up and carried, not struggling in the least as they clutched at his shirt and buried their face into him, their entire body trembling. "U-upstairs... is... f-fine. Th-they do... always say... if you can't stand the heat... g-get out... of the kitchen." They snorted at the stupidity of the joke before clutching to him harder and they let out a whimpering moan as another wave washed over them. When they felt that touch of bone against their brow another high pitched but delicately soft whimpering moan escaped them and they brought a hand up, clutching the back of his neck as the contact made them feel... good. "S-Sans, I... d-d-don't... want you... to do **anything** you don't want to do. I-if... if I'm... a-a-asking too much, just... leave me in here. I'll... I-I-I'll take care of it..." Even as they spoke their face moved down to the side of Sans' neck as their breathing started getting heavier, their whole body beginning to writhe in his arms. They wanted to fight it so badly. They'd never let it linger this long before and their body was desperate for those feel-good feelings in whatever form they would take.

He was too distraught and swept up in the emotional feedback to really get perturbed at the dumb joke, shaking his head as he started panting, his bones lit up in the shared heat, all the noises they were making... oh stars it was better than the other day, when he'd just gotten to sit and let that new sensation wash over him. Now it permeated his being, soul thrumming and squeezing for more. "Y-you can't... can't ask too much. I... I just... d-don't have... much experience with this feeling and... if... if you want me to hurt you I will... I will, if that's what you want me to do, Roman." Sans' voice was hurried, as if afraid he'd not be able to say anything, barely able to move them over to the bed before he practically threw them both onto it, hugging the other skeleton to his chest. Oh their breath on his neck and how they were shifting... he felt the heavy tingling starting to pool around his pelvis and spine, gasping as he buried his face in their hoodie. "T-tell me... please, just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything."

Images flashed in their mind at his words, completely focused in their head as they were moved. They could see him pulling back a fist and hitting them hard across the jaw, the pain making sparks and flowers bloom. Choking them, biting them, breaking them. They whimpered and writhed against him as the tip of their tongue lolled out of their mouth, barely grazing against the bone of his neck, but just that contact gave a moment of the full force of that heat that was melting them, leaving a tingle of that electrical energy to spread through the surrounding area. The words were right there, on the tip of that tongue. But then the face contorted and all they could see was burning yellow eyes staring at them, a tongue licking over fangs before they wrenched themselves into those once-delicate bones. Their body convulsed as their breathing became more panicked and suddenly every inch of them was full of fear that mingled with the intense arousal. They clutched hard against Sans, fingers burying themselves past his shirt to grip his ribs. "P-p-p-please... don't... don't hurt me." Their voice was soft and in their own ears revoltingly pathetic.  
_Look at you. Years later and you're still afraid of him. He was weak. But you... you're even weaker._  
With a gasp they buried their face hard into Sans' chest and let the words sob from their mouth. "Please Sans, make it stop. They're too loud, make it stop." A trembling hand reached for his, gripping it tightly before they slowly led it towards their front. "Please... Sans... t-touch... me..." They finally turned that teary gaze up to his face, looking so desperate and sad it was heartbreaking, but with their gaze locked onto him they didn't see the other pair of eyes. Only his. And with a sudden burst of eager confidence, they pressed his hand against their hip and let out a shuddering gasp as the heat seemed to focus on the area of contact.

The press of that tongue had him gasp aloud, almost a soft moan, a wet flame across his cervical vertebrae that was sweeter than anything he'd ever felt, encircled with a spark that made him ache deep into his marrow. The scrape of fabric and clenching fingers roused another soft moan as he nodded, the sound of Roman's voice making him so very glad he'd not been able to do much more than the tight grips and aborted preparations. His hand gripped and subsequently guided, Sans peeped as somehow the intense feelings grew stronger, his other hand jolting up to grip their jaw into a needing kiss, whimpering into it as his tongue trailed over their mouth and his own hips bucked into theirs, a low, pleading moan into Roman's mouth. "I... I will... I will and oh stars Roman," he squeaked, fingers curling into a caress of that hip, going slow and shakily smoothly until it met fabric, then going back up, his other hand going to tug at the hoodie. "D-do... do you want to me t-to..." he could feel just what Roman wanted, but to hear it... oh he really felt like he needed to hear exactly what they wanted him to do, to direct him and tell him every spot to touch, and he ached down to the soul to have that shared heat turn more than burningly painful, to make it sweeter and more like how he felt it should be... more of intense pleasure instead of any throb of ache or loss.

Their mouth opened readily to him, their own tongue slipping out the press against his in a hungry gesture, that electrical energy filling Sans' mouth as they let out another high pitched whimper. A whimper that quickly turned into a nearly sobbing moan as that hand caressed their hip, making it burn so sweet like their favorite chili. His words were a beacon through the fog and they could feel that eager tendril of magic wiggling past the waistband of their pants, forcing them down a bit with just the tip grazing against Sans' hand, but just the minor contact had their back arching sharply into the smaller skele, a much louder moan escaping their mouth as it broke away from the others. "S-Sans! P-please!" They no longer had control and could feel their hips pressing heatedly into those grinding against them, their legs shifting as their entire body began to writhe. "Sansy... I-... I-I-I-I-I... want you to t-touch me... d-d-down... th...there..." By the end their voice was barely a whisper and they could feel their hand guiding his towards that ever impatient form of magic that always seemed to have a mind of its own.

The guided hand went without hesitation, fingers searching to feel the violet construct, shocking him more than the tongue in his mouth had, but as he felt it heating into him, a similar magic was shifting under his own clothing, making the shorts be actually filled with his form, rather than the aura of it. Sans pressed into another kiss as his hand worked along the magic, almost instinctively trying to get a feel for what the best ways to touch would be. His tongue sought the other's again, trying to curl and taste the bubblegum fire again as his softened hips and thighs pressed into them. Every moment of heat was now a balance between learning, aching, and oh so pleasingly tingling. His other hand was working at their clothing, as if aimlessly pulling to expose more bone, for more contact, more of the other skeleton against him.

The guiding hand quickly gripped his arm as the squirmy tentacle was finally touched and wiggled eagerly against his hand at finally have the attention it so craved... and it sent a chilly spike up Roman's spine that made them cry out with pleasure and ultimately relief. "Y-y-yessss!" They pushed further into that hand, though it made little difference as the energetic magic curled around Sans' wrist and fingers, squeezing them playfully as it got used to the intrusion and begged to be handled. "Sa-ha-ha-haaaaanssyyyy." Their words were swallowed by the kiss and they dove into it with their arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close, that tongue curling and dancing with his in practiced motions, while down below they were learning something new. They had no control over the magic between their legs. They never did. But all it was doing now was making them feel good and slowly the searing of their heat began feeling more like an overly warm blanket. Maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but the longer they let it linger the more warm and fuzzy it began to feel. Their voice was a heated whisper against the other's tongue as they listened to the little voice inside of their head, letting it give a commanding tone to their words. "Squeeze it." They caught his tongue in their teeth and eagerly suckled at the ectoflesh while further pressing those hips into his hand.

"R-Roman," he breathed, his voice tiny and peeping as that tentacle of magic curled and grappled with his hand and wrist, fingers curling in more at the command, sliding firmly into the damp curves, moaning at his tongue being caught hungrily. Pulling harder at the hoodie, his breath quicker and soul fluttering as he felt a similar hot hardness in his shorts, arching his hips into theirs and his own hand, whining deeply before his eyes slit open, the blue eyelights glowing bright and heatedly in little heart shapes. Using his fingers, he shifted into a slow pumping along the tapering surface, as if just by instinctual motions. He pulled back, reclaiming his tongue before he moved his attentions to Roman's cheek, trailing licks and kisses along the bone until he reached neck, suckling even harder. "Oh stars, Roman... _oooohhh_ you're... you're soooo warm," he breathed, everything hazed and hot and an unfamiliar comfort that was steadily becoming something he wanted more of.

They found an almost steady pace with their hips even with the way they were trembling and they hooked a leg up over his hip to press even further into his thrusts, the tip of that tentacle moving past his squeezing hand and pressing into the bulge of magic that had formed on the other side of those shorts. The feel of that warmth had them giving a sturdier squeeze against him, taking intense pleasure in the feel of being so close to him. With the hand worrying at their hoodie they were about to finally rip it off and give him all of the access, but then his mouth was moving from theirs and they gave a soft, whimpering moan at the feel of that tongue leaving warm trails of affection over their cheek and their jaw and then... "Oh jeezy stars, Sansy!" Their entire body wrapped around him as he found one of their weak points, that suckling touching on that healed scar on their neck and making their body light up in an arousal that felt like an ocean wave crashing over them, taking them completely out of that searing heat and making them feel nothing but goodness from the contact of another touching them there.

"AH!" he moaned against that spot as the secondary wave echoed over him, making his hips grind harder into theirs. He felt almost like he was having his own arousal growing, added to the shared pleasure that Roman gently and insistently gave to him. "Oh, Ro... Roman," he groaned, feeling a demanding throb in his pelvis as he squeezed at the appendage again, feeling it pushing at him, and his mind lit up with hazy desire for that magic curling around the throbbing need in his pants, panting into a low, flushed moan as he panted into the wounded scar. "I'm... I wanna do more," he breathed, his hips grinding into theirs as he pulled his head away, looking to his friend's gaze, "D-do you? Do you wanna..." he half-pleaded, half-knew and just pressed into another kiss, curling his tongue around the violet one as he managed to wriggle his hand free to pull at clothing, any clothing he could to get it away from their bodies, getting more contact and more of that heat and bubblegum drowning his senses.

With their body tingling the way it was they knew. It was under control. They were back in control of their body and they could stop right now. But instead they found themselves pushing Sans back on the bed with their body looming over his, that face lit up with happiness and love as those eyes glittered with electrical energy. They slowly looked over his body and it seemed like their face was lighting up even more. "Oh, Sansy..." The desperation was gone in their voice, now filled with a more pointed desire. "I-I want more too. Is it... can I... touch you now?" Their face looked so very shy as they asked, but they leaned forwards anyways, brushing their lips against his before pressing into a heated kiss and letting their tongue glide into his mouth as they savored the feel and the taste of him, their hands beginning to do what his hadn't been able to and they broke the kiss to sit up and wriggle out of the hoodie, tossing it to the side as they left so much of that still heatedly glowing bone exposed for him, too distracted to even begin feeling self conscious of their scars.

Being pushed down, he whimpered and nodded, looking up at the electric violets with his own ocean glow, "...touch me everywhere, Roman..." his hands going up to the first curve of the lower ribs, trailing fingertips softly until it was about to meet a scar. "Do... do you like when... when I touch them?" he asked softly, barely brushing the edge of the bright violet before he leaned into another kiss, needing more of the wet electricity of their meeting tongues as he shuddered in sweet lust under their hips, pressing up into theirs, then pulled back, wanting to see their face again. "You're... you're really beautiful, Roman," the smaller skeleton panted softly, hands still giving them the gentle strokings along the curves of bone.

At his words they let one hand slide beneath his shirt as the other gripped his hip, tugging the band of his shorts off of it to get a better feel of the soft ectogoodness. Their whole body shuddered when he got close to the scar and they gave a shy nod to him before meeting his gaze again and smiling. "Y-yeah, they're... really sensitive, but... it feels really good when they're touched." They gripped his ribs and slid their other hand behind him, slowly tugging those shorts off the curve of a plump cheek before gripping it and letting themselves get lost in another electrical kiss. While they moaned and whimpered and let their tongue play around, their hips pressed closer, that mischievous little tentacle quickly finding a bit of exposed ectoflesh and prodded against it. They gasped against his mouth as their hand jerked the shorts a little further down and the purple construct eagerly wiggled its way between his thighs to the firm blue magic that had formed. Roman was caught halfway through a moan when Sans spoke again and they made a squeaking little choking sound before their face turned bright purple, those sockets wide as they'd ever been and glittering with hearts and stars that nearly filled the whole socket. "N-no!" Their hands clutched his shirt as they basically dove to hide their face against his chest, trembling in their shyness as their words muffled against him. "D-d-d-don't say such embarrassing things, Sansyyyyy!" They tugged his shirt up until it was far enough for them to completely hide their head under, their upper half being far more bashful than the hips and tentacle that seemed to find something they truly enjoyed down below.

Sans had been in the middle of a moan himself at that tentacle's playful antics, hips shifting into the stunning touch before he had to grin excitedly at them, hands going to pull his shirt away, nuzzling kisses to their skull. "B-but you are," he murmured, nudging until he could kiss their cheek, hands going down to gently brush the scar on their neck with a shivering thumb, panting as he couldn't keep still underneath them. The shared heat was leveling into a surging balance between them, almost as if ebbing back and forth in a gently fierce wave of sensation, and each push into Sans had his plump hips rocking up to touch them more. A hand at their spine, he gently curled his fingers around and slid slowly up and down, moaning lowly as he bit his lip and felt his eyes roll back just a little as the tentacle was curling around his own length, hips jolting up at it. "Please... please Roman you... you feel so good," he breathed, finally just letting his hands nervously explore, caressing in little shivering, eager motions into their bones, pausing to really rub against the scarred purple sections. "Please," he breathed against their mouth, pressing another light, begging kiss, even as his hips seemed far more insistent than his voice.

They let themselves be nuzzled and kissed, though their sockets screwed shut and their cheeks puffed out, but only for a moment before they melted into him and let out another whimper of protest. "N-noooooo." But that was as far as the protesting went before they were moaning and squirming in his touches, their hips now pressed firmly against that squishy squirming body as they let their sensitive tendril do its thing, squeezing and stroking the shaft of that blue magic playfully as they got a feel for it. They arched into his touch and let out a soft groan before bringing their hands to his shirt, shifting it up before insisting on removing it as well as the shorts before they sat up to look him over once again, that face softening though there was a glimmer in the bright violet. A look that said they wanted to eat this little blueberry up completely. "Okay... tell me i-if this... feels good or not. Okay?" They carefully shifted out of their own pants, looking downright bashful as they sat naked before him and looked at his face for a moment, studying it, committing it to memory before letting their gaze slide down his body to the two very different sets of genitals before them. They gave an audible swallow before scooting themselves closer and pressed their hand against the back of the tentacle, trying to take more control over it before they leaned further into him and let their fingers wrap around that sweet blue shaft, pressing them together with a shuddering breath before they started pumping their hand and rocking their hips, getting into an awkward rhythm at first as they tried to get their tentacle to behave, finding the right rhythm after a while as it decided to simply wrap around the blue magic and squeeze while they worked their hips, letting it grip onto him as he pumped the magic slowly.

"R-Romaaaaaan~" he moaned lowly as their hand gripped around the two ecto-constructs, his hips joining in to slide his shaft in those fingers and the curl of tentacle, "y-yyyeah, r-really good," the smaller blue monster managed to stammer out, fully engrossed in the wonderfully slick way the purple magic and fingers encircled him, beginning to lightly buck, out of rhythm at first, but as they both went on, it moved into a syncing motion, letting it really draw soft, low moans out of Sans, his back arching into it and fingers curling into Roman's bones where they'd stopped caressing - one had in the ribs and the other on their arm that wasn't pumping at them. "Oh, ooh stars I can't-" his voice cut off with a low, pleasured hiss as he arched harder, eyes squeezing shut and teeth biting down on his lower lip, giving a sharp noise in his throat as he came, giving a harder thrust into the hand and tentacle that was now dripping with baby-blue fluids. He laxed a bit, panting, before his starry, hearted eyelights went to Roman's face, panting before he sat up enough to pull them into another kiss, still tingling all over and feeling weak from his orgasm, but the rushing heat was nowhere near ready to let him stop if the other skeleton wanted more too. "I love you," he breathed, "I love you and please Roman I want you to know you're so beautiful and wonderful and the best friend I'll ever have..." 

Their sockets widened as they watched him cum, their hips still moving until it stopped dripping that beautiful blue fluid. "Oh wow, Sans... that was... sooo... mmmmm." They blushed hard at their thoughts before turning to kiss him eagerly, their hips wiggling happily at what they'd done. They'd made him feel good and it made them feel good and all those good happy emotions were soaking into Sans at their joined magic. Those bright violet lights were completely heart-shaped as he pulled away to speak, their soul glowing brightly in their chest. " _O-o-o-ohhh_ , Sansy!" They pushed him further back onto the bed as their arms wrapped around him, their body lying almost gingerly on top of him as they kissed him all over his face. "I love you, too, Sansy! You make me feel so good and happy and I don't ever wanna let you go." They squeezed their arms tighter as they buried their face into his neck with a bright smile, trying to ignore the squeezing tentacle that was determined to ruin the moment. "You're more good of a friend than I could have ever asked for and... I'm... I'm really happy to be... d-doing these things with you first. Um... do you... do you want me... to k-keep going?" With the way their greedy little tentacle was squeezing and stroking it was obvious they could be going at this for a long time before it was satisfied.

Sans was bright blue as he practically basked in their words, nodding, giving more kisses against wherever he could as his hands moved down, as if to see what else that tentacle would want him to try, rubbing his palm against the curves of purple magic. "I-if you want to... to keep going then... then please don't stop," he murmured, glowing eyes hooded shut before he went to lap against their mouth, tongue trying to find theirs again. He could almost forget that it was only from constant contact that they'd even been able to do this much, that without the magically charged touch of the other monster, he didn't have enough of a spark to ignite. But with their help, oh stars he'd feel everything they did, and he felt it down to his marrow from how much they had to share. And he didn't want to let that electric sensation stop just yet, not if Roman was still wanting. "Roman... do... do you want me to... do anything special?" he asked, his voice fully open for anything they would want, eyes going momentarily to the joined forms below, then back up to meet their eyes. "Y-you only have to tell me... I... I don't mind, whatever you want..." Sans' voice was almost leading, but in a begging, gentle way. As if ready and willing to do what he could, needing only a soft suggestion or push in the right direction.

Even the noise that escaped their mouth sounded hungry, ravenous even as their tongue found his once more, twisting and writhing as their body pushed against him, ribs to ribs and hips to that sweet, soft ectoflesh that had them shivering in the contrasting sensation. They licked their lips as they pulled back and listened to him, the words sinking in and causing them to shoot him a sly little smile. "Hehehe, it's... really cute when you ask l-like that." Their tentacle gave a pointed squeeze against him as if to convey just how much they liked it. "W-Well, uu-u-ummm..." They certainly looked like they wanted to ask something, but just the thought of the words leaving their mouth had that bashful look taking over before they took a deep breath and steeled themselves, those eyes slanting as they took on a more determined look. "W-well... would you... l-like to... t-t-t-to see... what I taste like?" Fanged teeth bit down on their lower lip as a hint of uncertainty plagued their features. But he had asked and he looked so eager!

He whimpered at the question, nodding with a bright azure flush to his features, eyelights giving more answer than he could say, shifting under the slightly taller frame until he stuttered into another soft bit of his hips arching into the squeezing curl of magic. "Y-yes..." it finally coaxed out of him, his chest nearly heaving with shivering excitement. "I... I do." 

The excitement in his eyes was reflected back on their face as they shifted up and slid their legs out from beneath their frame, the new position pulling their tentacle away, though it pulled and strained to connect to that warm magic yet again.  
_Jeezy, calm down you greedy little thing!_  
It actually seemed to listen and resigned to slowly wiggling in front of them. They watched it with mild fascination. They'd been dealing with it for most of their life, but had always looked at it as the bane of their existence, a constant annoyance that needed to simply be dealt with, but now... it had made their bestest friend feel good and... if they were being honest... it made them feel good too. Now they were looking at it in a whole new light and it seemed... so much less disgusting than before. Slowly they slid their gaze back up to Sans, leaning back on their hands as they allowed him open access to their body. "O-Okay. I-if you don't like it, though, y-you don't have to keep going, alright?"

"Okay," he agreed with a little nod, shifting to where he was kneeling in front of them, between their legs still, his own splayed to either side of his still-broad rump. It left just enough contact that he didn't lose the thread of heat, though it had started slacking before he leaned to nuzzle a kiss to Roman's collarbone, looking up at them shyly before slowly kissing and licking down their sternum, hands having already rested at their iliac crests, fingers gently rubbing into the flatter planes of bone. He was more curious than anything, and as he slowly move a hand down to grip the thick of the tentacle, he made a soft little gasping, feeling it eagerly flickering at his bones and making that shared heat redouble in its press to his being. Licking his mouth in unsureness, glancing back up, he leaned closer, scooting back just a little, pressing his mouth against the thicker curve of the side, then gingerly letting his tongue slide past to give a small lick to the magic just above his thumb, flushing as it gave an electric tingle jolting all the way down to his coccyx, humming a little moan against the appendage. 

They brought one hand up as he kissed their collarbone, their body trembling as he touched on the scars that covered them and their head leaning down to place a nuzzling kiss on top of his skull, then to his nosebone when he looked up. Jeezy he looked so cute! Their face went into that deep, happy blush as they watched him, whimpering and wiggling as the kisses made them squirm. Their hips wiggled in his hands as that wiggly tendril started getting excited again, eagerly meeting his hand to wiggle against it. Those heart-filled eyes lit up even more when he looked up, full of an eager excitement as they watched him, their hand still gently caressing his skull as he worked his way down and when that tongue made contact both body and violet magic shivered at the sensation. It was so warm and wet and had that electrical tingle filling his hand and mouth in pleasant sensations. "Mmmmm. That... p-please... lick it more?" The hand on his skull was trembling lightly as they smiled down at him before it slowly stroked down to his cheek and gave it a soft caress. "You're... y-you're so freakin' cute I can't stand it, Sansy!"

His blush grew brighter, gulping slightly before letting his tongue sweep broadly over the wriggly purple magic, hooding his eyes half-shut - it tasted a lot like bubblegum, just like Roman's heat aura, but with a vaguely deeper undertone of flavor he couldn't quite place. Giving another lick, he panted over the blue-smeared tentacle, letting his tongue curl against the tapered middle and up just a bit, fingers shiveringly squeezing at the much thicker base, starting a stuttering kneading that was just beginning to encourage his hand to move in slow, uneasy pumping, bringing his tongue back in for another gulp before looking up again, his face practically glowing. "I-is that good? S-should I..." his voice hitched excitedly, whimpering, "c-can I... taste it more?" Sans asked, unsure exactly how it would feel wriggling against his tongue while also inside his mouth. He did know it would have more electric tingling, because even just with it on his tongue, it sparked and sizzled pleasantly.

Bubblegum and blackberries that just got stronger the more he worked at that solidified magic and slowly but surely Roman was sinking back onto their elbows with a look of drunken desire on their face as they felt a tingling up their spine as they watched him. "J-jeee... ssssssoooooo goooood, Sansyyyy." They couldn't stop the small string of drool that had escaped the corner of their mouth, those heated hearts unfocused as they tried to remain coherent in that new pungent wave of heat that made the room smell like a candy store. "Puh-please... p-p-p-p-put i-it... i-i-in your mouth?" They took their hand from his head, not trusting themselves to be nice once he got going, instead letting it fall back to help prop their body up. "I-i-it... you... mmmmm... you're so good, Sansy!" Their hands came up to cover their blushing face as they fell back on the bed.

The praise had him squeak lightly, nuzzling another kiss to the heated thickness of their magic, tongue lapping up to the tapered tip before he paused, panting over the damp tendril and slowly started covering it, drooling as he left his tongue to guide the thickening length deeper, stopping about halfway before giving an experimental suckle, tongue curling along the underside and still trying to lap at it even though both sparking ecto-constructs were encased in his teeth, whining against it as he edged a little further down, hand starting to shiver in slow up-and-down kneading where the tentacle met their pelvis, other hand having gone up to trail fingers along one of the bright purple scars, pressing in just a little where it was heaviest into the bone. Sans paused his suckling, flushing hotly as the new rush of magic emotion was making his hips grind in place, eyes hooding into equally lust-drunkenness as it trickled from Roman to him, whining around the construct as his own length started to throb again, feeling a dribble of more of that eager wetness bubbling out to trail down him the longer he kept that thick tentacle in his mouth.

Their whole body arched as if they were the one getting shocked when he gave that suckle, the tentacle tensing as it let out a slight shock that would have the skele's whole mouth tingling before it curled around his tongue and squeezed, the magic getting slippery as that taste of blackberries began overpowering the bubblegum flavoring. They were panting heavily as they gripped the sheets and arched up against his mouth, their body trembling and jerking at the kneading and making their whole body tense as they fought the urge to grab his head and shove the whole thing in, but the appendage seemed to sense their thoughts, pressing itself down against Sans' tongue before forcing itself further in, the base thinning as it stretched to fill that mouth as much as it could. The sensation had them crying out in ecstasy as they arched into him again before simmering down to desperate whimpers and incoherent pleas for more.

Feeling it thin in his hand, he blushed and pressed onward, even as it invaded further, curling into his tongue and leaving trails of unending sparks that had Sans moaning around the appendage, not stopping until his mouth hit Roman's pelvis. Eyes opening in disbelief that he'd actually gotten all of it, he whined around the thickness filling his mouth, feeling it tickling at his throat as he suckled again, the blackberry essence tasting delightful as it lay heavy on his tongue. Using both hands to hold to the planes of scarred bone, rubbing fingertips that touched at scarring, he pulled back just a bit, the wet slurping of it being forced to retreat making his hips buck forward, then resumed his tongue-curling suckling, eyelights rolling up as the shared ecstasy had him hardly able to think beyond letting his mouth cover and be taken by the tentacle curling about within it.

When he took the whole thing in his mouth Roman was completely gone, incoherent in that state of pleasure that they'd never known. "- _ghk_... _ha-_... f-frick... ssss... saaaaa...- _haaaaa_ -..." Their entire body was twitching in his hands and when he pulled back it was finally too much and their voice broke through the waves of pleasure as that tentacle thickened in his throat for just a moment before it seemed to ooze a strongly bittersweet liquid from all over, the smell of blackberries probably permeating the entire house and outside the window at this point. "Sa-HANSY! Yeeeees!!! - _Hnnnngah!_ \- S-s-s-s-sooooo!! - _Hnnnnn_ -gggooooood!" Their hand reached up to grab his skull, unable to stop themselves from trying to press him back down as they practically melted in his mouth, their entire body crackling with those sweet electrical currents as they rode out their first true orgasm with squealing relish.

The squealing barely pushed past the pounding electrical current in his skull, eyes blanked before squeezing shut and his hips pushing him into a second, shared-induced orgasm as blackberry essence filled and oozed past his mouth, having to open his mouth as wide as he could and letting his tongue droop out from being unable to process the thought of swallowing past what was already shooting down his throat. He didn't even notice the hand holding his head down past the point of being unable to move away, face completely pressed into their lap and fingers clenched tight into the scarred pelvis as he tried to think past the haze of heat and rushing bliss. Body practically frozen in place, before he whined against the tentacle, panting and carefully edging himself up, trying to meet his friend's gaze with the pale, fuzzy hearts of his eyelights.

Their entire body went slack as it ended, their hand still resting on his head as they caught their breath and lifted up enough to look at him and make sure he was okay, but then they saw those eyes and their entire body caught fire as that tentacle gave a twitch with a much smaller wave of those pleasured juices. "Jeezy m-mcreezy Sansy! That face!" They whimpered and fell back with hands veering their own burning face. "It's too much! Y-you're t-t-t-tooooooo cuuuute!" Their words were practically squealed before they relaxed against the bed, shivering as they felt their magic dissipate from between their legs. And entirely too satisfied smile spread over their face as they basked in the blissed-out tingling sensations. "Th-th-th-that was..." They peered back up at him, hesitating a moment before reaching down to wrap their arms around him, dragging him up to cuddle against them as they nuzzled their face all over his, practically purring with happiness before they rested their forehead to his and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "That was... amazing. I... I love you so much, Sansy." They lifted their head to press a kiss against his brow before relaxing on the bed beside him, that burning heat nothing but a distant memory right now. "Thank you."

Sans nuzzled eagerly into their purring, giving soft little kisses as everything dropped out of him too, his ectoform lingering just a few moments afterwards before disappearing, leaving the pair of them bareboned in their snuggling. He smiled, eyelights gone to start as he gave them a kiss to the brow too, giggling as the blackberry flavor had seemed to melt into his mouth, though it left a few light purple smears against him. "I... never even imagined I'd be... doing any of this..." he murmured, moving to gently lace his fingers in one of Roman's hands, gripping lightly, meeting the brightly lovely violets looking to his own gaze, "I love you too, Roman... and," he blushed again, ducking his head, "y-you don't have to thank me... just... just being right here's enough... being here with you." He nuzzled his face into their ribs, legs tangling against their own as he just held to the other skeleton.

Their face softened at the words and they gripped his hand tightly as their free arm hugged him tightly against their form. "I... I didn't think... I'd ever..." They paused to take a shuddering breath, curling their head down to press against the top of his skull. "I didn't... know if I'd ever be able to do this with anyone... I didn't... I never thought it'd ever feel... s-so... so... r-right." The last word was practically choked as they sobbed against him the happiest, most genuine grin covering their face as they curled around their little blueberry and kissed all over his head, letting him feel that overwhelming sense of happiness.

And it was overwhelming. He started crying, just sobbing with the double feeling of pure joy they both shared, holding tight and not letting go as he let his cyan tears trickle down their ribs against his face, shoulders shaking as he did. Without the added essence of sexual arousal and need, every bit of love was practically the most untainted form it would ever be, and he cried with just how wonderful it felt. Sniffling to lean up, he gave them another soft kiss, looking to their eyelights again, but not saying a word, just gazing up at them with every bit of calm adoration reflected out to them. After a long time of just enjoying how they felt and sounded against him, he felt very, very hungry, his ectobelly returning to loudly proclaim that fact for everyone to hear. Blushing in a sheepish grin, he rubbed his skull with the hand not still gripping Roman's. "Oh... uh... we kinda didn't have breakfast... would... would you wanna have brunch?"


	8. Come Out to Play

They pressed into the kiss and let it linger before letting out a sigh and returning the gaze, feeling their soul buzzing happily in their chest. At the sound of the rumbling belly they let out a soft laugh and rolled overtop of him before nuzzling their face into his neck, then up to chin before planting a sweet little kiss on him. "We should, um... p-probably grab a quick shower first. A-a-a-and then you'll have to let me make the breakfast I was going to. Mmmm. It was going to be so tasty. But..." They looked him over and got that playfully cattish smile on their face as they nuzzled their nose bone against his. "Not as tasty as having a sweet little blueberry for breakfast." Their face lit up as they grinned and chuckled, finally letting go of his hand as they slipped form the bed, wobbling a bit before standing firmly and flexing their arms. "Jeezy, I feel amazing right now!"

He giggled into the nose-bone-nuzzling, grinning at the playful words and how their face lit up. Sitting up as they moved off the bed, he watched as they moved about then got up to hug them, rubbing his face into the back of their ribs for a moment. "Me too," he murmured, then let go to strip the dirty bedding away as well as pick up their tossed clothing, "you can have the shower first if you want, so that you can make food while I start mine. I'll take these down-" he paused, hiding his face in his hands before turning. "We forgot about Papy! Oh I hope he's okay, he's got to be just a wreck right now with his hangover and... _oooh!_ " Sans almost stomped a foot at how forgetful he'd been, though he guessed that since the older monster hadn't come looking for them, he might've just gone to lay back down and try to sleep through the beginning of the throbbing pains. If they'd look downstairs on the couch, they'd find the exact skeleton with the blankets bundled over his upper half and pressed down as deep as he could into the cushions under a pillow, sleeping fitfully, but at least sleeping.

They practically melt into the hug, letting out a happy little whine at the contact and let their arms wrap around his before he let go. They grabbed the hoodie before Sans could grab it and held it against their body as he came to the realization of their forgetfulness, Roman's sockets widening as it seemed to hit them as well. "Oh jeezy! I hope he's okay! I... _agh!_ I only made him toast this morning." Their sockets brimmed with tears as they realized just how caught up they'd gotten in their heat. "Mmmm. I'm such a bad friend." They hid their face in the hoodie and sighed as their shoulders sagged. "I'm... yeah, I'll go ahead and take a shower before heading down." The toyed with the fabric between their fingers as they stared down at it then looked up to Sans with a soft smile, leaning in to plant a kiss on him before moving to the door, unlocking it and opening it to peer around, making sure the coast was clear before sneaking their naked form off to the bathroom to clean the colorful fluids from their being.

"You're not, we both just got a lil... um... distracted," he managed to peep out before the kiss, returning to working at getting the dirty laundry shuffled off, and was glad at least to have spotted his brother passed out on the couch. Which was an odd thing for him to be happy about, if he'd thought about it, but all things considered, it meant at least that he was able to sleep past a lot of the pain. Sneaking over to the kitchen, still naked, he saw that at least Papy had eaten the toast, so he wasn't going to be starving on top of hungover, then hurried back upstairs to pull out another set of clothes for the day and kept peeking out his door for when Roman would be done in the bathroom.

They hummed as they let the water wash over them. They actually began singing as they scrubbed the dirt and sweat and... and other stuff from their body, a bright flush consuming them as they stopped and squealed to themselves in the shower, clutching the washcloth over their chest as they felt their soul pulsing brightly in their rib cage. "Mmmmmm Sansyyyyy." They giggled and let out a dreamy sigh before finishing up and drying off, carrying the towel out while dressed in nothing but the orange hoodie. They stopped by Sans' door with a bright smile, tapping on the door frame to get his attention before speaking with a soft, almost shy tone. "Sh-shower's all yours, sweety." With a soft blush they turned and nearly skipped their way down the stairs, pausing when they saw the large sleeping skeleton and moving just a bit closer to make sure he was in fact still alive. Once he passed inspection they bounced over to the laundry room and tossed their towel in before moving to the kitchen to get started on brunch, humming and dancing with an upbeat energy as they worked.

Sans had just turned away from the door when Roman had tapped gently to let him know the bathroom was free, nodding and hurrying to get their own shower before he'd try to rouse his brother. He knew Papy would try to sleep through it, but he'd need to eat if it was going to go away easier, and plus they had work tomorrow, so he needed his energy up as well, which if he didn't eat, the lanky monster would try to get out of it and laze about in bed all day. Which he knew Sans would not let him do, because hungover was not sick. Humming to himself during his shower, he actually went over what had just happened in his mind, and found it feeling both strangely detached emotionally, and greatly satisfying all at the same time. It was a very complicated mix, and the longer he mulled over it, the less it made sense. He knew exactly what he'd been feeling, and what Roman had been giving him, but not even the memory of it would let him feel that again, aside from the eager, shy love they'd shared. There was absolutely no sexual or lustful sensations left in him, only caring and gentle adoration, and while he'd lived just fine with it before, now that he'd keenly felt it, he wondered how he'd never really noticed that it had been 'missing'. His musing made his shower longer than he'd planned, squeaking loudly as the water starting getting a little colder, and quickly shutting it off to dry off and change into fresh clothes. Deciding to take the bathroom laundry down and start a load, he hoisted the basket and hummed his way downstairs, sniffing at the aroma rippling out of the kitchen with starry eyes. Hurrying to get his chore completed, he then went over to shake Papy's bare foot. "Papy... Paaaaapy... c'mon, you need to eat."  
' _hhnnng_... Sans not righ' now... still dying.'  
"Papy, you're not gonna get better off just some toast."  
' _uuuuuuugh_ but Saaaaans... _shhhh_...'  
Carefully unfurling the blanket off his brother, he was met with the other monster's orange-rust-streaked gaze. "Papy, c'mon, you've been crying in your sleep it hurts so much."  
' _uuh_ ,' he answered in a low, strained voice, then admitted defeat, pushing up with his eyes still half-lidded before rubbing his palm into his face, 'ok, ok... jus... get me some water, bro?' he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Sans nodded and went over to get him the biggest glass they had.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Roman was just finishing up on their wonderful creation and looked at them with bright, starry eyes before grabbing the big plate of crepes to carry out to the table, nearly running into Sans on the way. "Whoops! Coming through! Excuse me, sweety!" They lifted the plate out of harms way before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his cheek and finish their first task before going to get the plates and utensils to set the table. Then they hunted down a couple of jams, some honey and oooh chocolate syrup? They set them at the table and stood back to admire their work before looking at the others. "Food's ready, guys! Come get it while it's hot!"

Despite being glad that both of them were up and cheerful, the sounds were really doing a number on the tallest skeleton, groaning as he tried to cover his head, only to recall that Roman was now the owner of his favorite orange hoodie. But, he didn't say a word, and met his brother at the table as Sans put down what was a giant clear mug filled to the brim with water. Reaching up, Sans gave his brother a quick kiss on the cheek before shifting over to sit on the other side of his friend, feet kicking lightly at his chair, though not enough to do much more than occasionally make a small noise. Papyrus gulped down about a third of the water before pinching his upper right socket, another flicker of orange going over the eyelight before he calmed enough to let his obviously tense frame relax, and took up several of the paper-thin pancakes to slather with honey and a bit of jam, one in particular being given a heavy honey and chocolate treatment. Sans was a little more mindful of how much he used of the sweets, since he didn't want to end up in, metaphorically, the same boat as his older brother. Rather than his usual boisterous tone, he spoke softly to keep from upsetting his brother's headache. "Thanks Roman, these are really good~" he said after having had a couple, and the larger skeleton agreed in a silent nod, going between eating and now sipping at the water.

Roman had a bit of every flavor, though they especially relished the chocolate as it hit their sweet tooth just right. "Mmmm. I'm glad you like them. S-Sorry I didn't get them made this morning, though." The blushed softly before turning attention to their plate and shoving what was left of a chocolate filled crepe into their mouth with a happy groan, finally feeling satisfied. They pulled the hood over their head and rested it on the table with a happy smile on their face as they looked between the two skeles, the smile increasing as they lingered on their every emotion and eventually hid their face in the hood. They took a deep breath and settled themselves down before standing up and placing a soft kiss on Sans' skull before carrying their plate to the kitchen to place in the sink... their soul stilling for a moment when they noticed the knife. Oh. Snickerdoodles. They took another deep breath before speaking up. "D-d-d-do either of you want c-coffee? I-I-I-I think I'm going to brew some up." They got started with slightly trembling hands as they kept taking steadying breaths, trying not to think about... well, what Paps might be thinking.

Sans piped up from the table, trying to not be too loud while also letting his voice carry, "I can't have that, I'll go nuts. But it should help Papy." A mumbling noise carried over, Papyrus' way of agreement, then the smaller of the three was coming in with the empty plates to wash, starting up a little bit of humming as he did. His brother, left alone in the other room, was finishing off his water in larger, but still slow sips. The headache was still a marching band actively practicing - badly - in his head, but at least it was a constant roar rather than flashes of pain now. The earlier huge gulp of water had been a bad idea, since it'd roused a flare that had felt like a knife... _'oh right... knife. But, Roman didn't look bruised up at all, though the hoodie could hide a lot...'_ he mused to himself as he was finishing off the mug. Pushing up, he groaned as walking was a bit of a challenge, but made it to claim some more water into the mug, filling it most of the way before leaning against the counter to wait on the coffee that would undoubtedly add another layer of thin protection from the torrent of aches and pains.

They were staring at the coffee pot in thought, fingers idly toying with the edge of the sleeve as they watched it dripping down, the aroma filling their head and making them smile. It took them a minute to realize they weren't alone in the kitchen, letting their attention turn first to the little skele washing dishes, then to the taller one who looked like he'd love nothing more than to have a pickaxe through the skull to put him out of his misery. They gave him a sweet but nervous smile as they glanced down at the hands toying with the fabric before facing him again. "You can... g-g-go relax on the couch if you w-want. J-j-just tell me how you want your c-coffee and I'll bring it to you." Their gaze dropped as they finished speaking, fangs chewing nervously at their lower lip.

He considered it for a minute, drinking another mouthful of water before deciding he would, silently heading over to the couch to put the mug down on the coffeetable, sinking hard into the cushions before letting his head lean back into the back of it, looking up at the ceiling before letting his eyes slip shut, wincing at a sudden throb that was just a bit more insistent to the temple. Rubbing at the area with his fingers, he groaned slightly and was just trying to do anything but hear the sounds of the dishes clinking in the sink. Sans looked over at his friend, noticing they were chewing their lip, and gently tapped their leg with his foot, talking very quietly. "Hey... it's ok Roman..." he said, not entirely sure what was worrying them, but thought perhaps it might have something to do with the knife earlier, which he'd already washed and put aside to dry.

They watched him leave and went back to their thoughts before they felt the foot and looked up at Sans, smiling softly at his words. They moved closer behind him and leaned their head against his back so they could touch him without impeding his cleaning. "I-I-I'm okay...just... th-the knife was... on the ground... earlier. So..." Their fingers reached up and curled into the back of his shirt as they hid their face. "I think... I mean... Do you think... Papyrus is going to be mad at me?" Their voice was barely a whisper but even with such a low tone a tremble could be heard. They hated being... such a disappointment.

He had been in the middle of wiping down one of the plates when they'd snuggled up against his back, and at the question, he shook his head. "No... he's going to be worried... he doesn't... really get mad. Papy tries to understand and find out - _why_ \- someone did something... instead of let himself..." he paused, as if trying to remember something, "instead of using up a lot of energy being mad and getting nowhere," he finished, it having sounded distinctly like quoting. Glancing back over his shoulder, he tried to adjust enough to see if Roman had looked up, trying to see their face. "Or he just worries himself until he can't stand it anymore and... well, does stupid things..." Sans motioned to the livingroom as if to say, like drink until he's dying of a hangover the next day.

They had in fact looked up when he turned, violet eyes big and worried like a puppy's as they listened to him. They looked over at the gestures and snorted a little before giving a nod. "Okay." They pressed a kiss to his shoulder before letting go and hunting for a couple of coffee mugs, filling them up and adding copious amounts of sugar and milk to their own before staring at Paps'. He hadn't said how he liked it. They tipped their head to the side before smirking and grabbing the honey, adding in a copious amount before stirring it up and heading out to the living room with an amused kitty smile on their face. They sat rather daintily beside Papyrus as they held both mugs. "Still hanging in there, Papyrus?"

Sans turned to resuming the dishes, being that he'd have them done in the next few minutes, and would make sure the kitchen was wiped down too. They still had leftover chili, so he figured they'd have that tonight if Roman didn't want anything else. As they sat down beside him, he nodded, head still propped up on the back of the couch, though he seemed to perk just the tiniest bit at the scent of the coffee nearby, straightening with a low groan, turning to gaze under heavily lidded eyes at the other monster. 'by threads, but yeah,' he murmured, lazily letting his hand go from his brow to atop their head, rubbing slightly, 'you?'

They blushed and smiled at the contact before shooting him a sly little smirk. "I feel - _fantastic_ \- seeing as I only drank one bottle last night." They stuck out the tip of their tongue at him and held up his coffee, their lingering gaze suddenly turning a bit shy as they looked away towards the mug. "I wasn't, uh... sure exactly how you like your coffee, s-so I just went with the obvious choice and... put honey in it." They giggled a bit, not quite realizing they were slowly leaning into him before lifting their own mug to take a sip and sigh happily.

Nodding at the little jab, he took the coffee mug and took the first few sips, humming in some degree of comfort as his head fell back, lidding his eyes shut as he felt them leaning against him. 'bout right, thanks,' he said quietly, letting the mug set on the arm of the couch as he rubbed atop their head again, then let his arm rest over their shoulders. Sans came over with a little bounce, but just as carefully sat down with his own glass of milk, though it was already half done.  
"Roman would you want the rest of the chili tonight? Or would you prefer we make something else for dinner?"

Their own lids went to their naturally lidded state as they enjoyed the comforting, quietly sipping on their coffee as they completely relaxed into him. Their gaze brightened as Sans made his appearance and they smiled over at him before tucking their feet beneath them and turning just enough so they could face them while leaning into the taller skele. "Mmmm, definitely chili. It always tastes even better the next day. Ooo, do you have any crackers? One of my favorite things to do is top a cracker with chili and eat it. It's so good!" They tried to keep their voice down, but gosh dangit talking about chili just always got them so excited.

Even if the louder voice hurt, he didn't say anything, just taking another drink of coffee to soothe it, dropping his head back again to try to keep relaxing. Sans chuckled softly, adjusting to let the feet under him feel a little more comfortable as he finished his milk and stole a few mouthfuls of Papy's water, though he didn't notice, and wouldn't have cared even if he had. "I think, Papy did you get any crackers?"  
'mhmm,' he replied a little quietly, 'uh, think up in the cabinet with the... mm,' his voice stuttered off into a grimace, rubbing his brow.  
"Don't worry, I'll find them later," the smaller interrupted, putting the mug back down before letting his hand drop onto Roman's shin, smiling at them before leaning back too, letting the quiet just soak into the room. There was still the slight lingering scent of the crepes mingling with the coffee.

Their toes curled beneath him as he touched their leg and they smiled softly, enjoying the relaxation of the silence. After living with the girls so long, they didn't even know something like this was possible. It just felt so... comfortable. They sank back into Papyrus and slowly finished off their coffee, setting the mug on the table before hugging his arm more tightly around them and letting their head fall back on his shoulder. They basked in the quiet and the smells and the lingering tingles from earlier, letting their sockets flutter shut in the comfort.

Cracking a socket when they'd hugged his arm closer, he adjusted to let his hand rub lightly at their opposite shoulder in a gentle embrace, sipping more of his own coffee as he felt the pounding recede just a bit. Not much, but enough to notice it wasn't as bad, and he sighed with a degree of relief at it before lounging back again, taking a long, deep breath and letting it out slowly. Sans smiled, the picture of the other two skeletons relaxing making his soul flutter happily. He felt full of energy, wanting to get up and move about, but he didn't want to break the lovely scene yet. A few more minutes, he thought to himself, other things can wait a couple more minutes. Roman had just made them a lovely brunch, and even though Papy still had a pounding hangover, he was at least relaxing and not wincing in pain at every little sound around him. Lightly stroking along the bone under his hand, he started quietly humming to himself, a soft little aimless tune that Papy didn't react to, so he kept going. 

They pressed a kiss into his arm and smiled, the leg that wasn't being touched shifting to playfully wiggle their toes into Sans' hip as they cracked a socket open to peer over at him. "Mmmm, Sansy? Could you hand me the sketchpad and pencil over there?" The pointed at where they'd set it down before , reaching and making grabby hands without actually pulling away from the one holding them. On the open page was a picture of Alphys in full battle armor, looking like she was letting out a war cry and ready to absolutely destroy some people.

Sans picked it up, admiring the work before handing it over, grinning brightly. "That looks amazing, Roman, are you going to show her when you're done?" he asked, sounding even more excited, but keeping his half-dozing brother in mind, checking to make sure he'd not roused him past whatever lounging relaxation he'd drifted into. Papyrus actually had finished his coffee, and was slipping quietly into another nap, the other two's presence and the overall peacefulness making it even easier for him to slip past the pounding ache and into a semi-decent sleep.

"Wh-what?!" Their face lit up at the question, the thought of it making them forget their volume for a moment before they looked at the arm around them and quieted down. "N-n-noooo. I don't... I don't like letting people see how I draw them." They blushed and peered off to the side for a moment before looking to their work and flipping to a clean page before bringing the pencil to it. "Wh-wh-what kind of things do you like to do for fun, Sansy? Besides puzzles and hugs." They gave him a kittenish smile before turning attention to the paper in front of them to begin sketching.

"Oh, that's too bad, I'm sure she'd love it," he said gently, but smiled as he blushed slightly, looking down at his feet as he rubbed his chin, "W-well... I tried drawing before but... I really only just made more plans for puzzles. Oh," he said, turning to look at them again, eyelights bright, "I do enjoy practicing my magic, Papy said I've been getting really good at focusing on several things at once. He's sooo much better with his magic, though," he added, his voice taking on a clear tinge of admiration for his dozing brother, though he puffed his cheeks a bit at the next part, "when he actually does any of it." A light shrug was all he got, the other skeleton shifting a little into a more comfortable position, groaning slightly as that made the spot in his head that had finally calmed down stab again. Humming softly, he tapped his finger to his mouth. "Oh, and cooking, Papy especially likes when I try making honey cake like Grillby makes. I still can't get it right, but he still makes it disappear."

"Hm... I wish I could use my magic. M-maybe you two can... mmm. Help me?" They blushed as they glanced up at him, feeling entirely too embarrassed admitting they were actually bad at something. At the mention of cooking though, they lit up and wiggled their foot against him again. "Maybe we can join forces and master the honey cake together. And... mmmm I always wanted to learn how to make chocolate lava cakes. They're so yummy. Oooo! I still need to make you my macarons! What's your favorite flavor? I can try to make them less sugary so you don't get drunkish on them."

Sans nodded at their blushing question, glad to be able to help them with something, and he'd of said it out loud, but he'd realized how loudly he actually would have exclaimed it, and had settled to just the quiet response. He giggled at the wriggling foot, grinning brighter as he couldn't help but respond too. "Oh, I think we could, Roman! And I've never tried making them, they always sounded like too much sugar so I just avoided them altogether, but... I'd like to try making them with you, since you want to." Pausing to think, he hummed a little at the question, not exactly sure what to pin it on. He liked spicy foods, but he didn't know if macarons would be any good like that, and he felt at a bit of a loss. "Uh... m-maybe just make them how you always do and I-I'll just try a little of each? I don't really think spicy would work with them, would it?" Papyrus gave a start, right eye flaring as a jolt of pain had woken him, rubbing the spot with a groan.  
'imma get another cup of coffee,' he murmured, gathering up all the mugs and carefully giving Roman time to adjust before getting up, lumbering tiredly over to the kitchen with more groans as the ceramic and glass in his hands clicked together. 

They lifted up and scooted a little closer to Sans as they tapped the eraser on the pad of paper. "You know, I've never tried making spicy ones, but what's the point of learning how to cook if you never try anything new, right? I've make my normal ones, but I think I'll try to find a way to make some especially for you, too." They beamed over at him before leaning over and looking at their drawing, giving a few more strokes before their face lit up and they simply closed the pad of paper to set it aside. Maybe later. When they were alone. Not that that happened very often lately. They peered over at the kitchen for a moment before turning to nuzzle their face against Sans' cheek, then gave a soft yawn as they pulled his arm around their shoulders and wrapped their own arms around his ribs, getting extra snuggly as they felt the full belly and spent energy pulling them down for a nap.

Them beaming and then the nuzzling had him flush in a little grin, hugging his arms around them even more, hooding his gaze as he noted full well that the other skeleton was getting dozy. Sans was otherwise feeling very energetic, but he also was really enjoying the cuddling, and decided he'd wait to see what Roman might want to do after their nap. Papy would want a nap too, once he'd finished his coffee again, and he didn't want to do anything by himself right now. As if on cue, the lanky monster slid back into a lounging slump on the couch, having already downed part of his honey-coffee before getting back, reaching over to gently rub his brother's skull before sipping more of the warm liquid and barely able to give a small smile before leaning his own skull back into the cushions. It was a long while before any of them felt the need to move, which was Papyrus, once again flinching awake at a stab of pain. Sans looked over at him sadly, since the flares were being almost consistent, making him give off a magical discharge each time. "Do you want some ice, Papy? It might help."  
'hng, maybe... not a lot, ok? don't need 'nother shower.'  
Making carefully, he slipped off the couch, feeling that itching need to move about despite enjoying the cuddling he'd had with Roman.

They groaned softly at having to give the little skele up but sat up enough to lean their head on the back of the couch, sockets closed the whole time. With a groan that lingered the whole time they slipped backwards until their head was in Papyrus' lap, their mouth falling open in soft snores. They let out a grunt as they heard their phone go off and reached over to the table, slapping at it lazily a few times before actually grabbing the device. "Mmmmello?" Sleep clung heavily to their soft voice as they remained in their dozy state, barely seeming to register they were having an actual conversation now. "Mmmmn, Jarvin? Heeeeey. Mmmn. Had food. Now napping. Huh? Mmmn. Yeah, he's right here. Mmm? Today? Mmmmmm... no. I'm busy today. Huh?" Slowly their sockets started opening as they became a bit more coherent. "Wh-? J-...? Jarvin? What are you... Ah, jeezy Bunni. Yeah. Yeah, I was over there." With a groan they pulled themselves up and got off of the couch to walk towards the stairs. "Well... I didn't say hi to a lot of people, Jarvin. Wh-... jeezy! Are we starting this again? Yeah, I got yer frickin' note. No. Jarvin. I'm not having this conversation **again**." They shut the door to Papyrus' room behind themselves as they disappeared, the rest of the conversation seeming to go quietly for a while until there was an angry groaning. "Jarvin! S-s-s-s-stop! Y-y-y-y-you... I-I-I-I-I... I t-t-told you that i-in confidence, don't-... F-f-f-fine! J-j-j-jjust... hnnnngh!" The room went quiet again as Roman curled into a ball with the pillow over their head, their phone having been flung across the room carelessly.

Wincing at the ringing, at least the taller of the three skeletons didn't seem to be roused by it. Sans came back, carrying a small bag of ice wrapped in a thin towel to prop up on his brother's head, making sure to not impede them when they headed up the stairs. When they went in Papyrus' room, he picked at the edge of his shirt, but decided to head back to the kitchen and pull out all the cookbooks and recipes he had, maybe they would help Roman with making the spicier macarons. He tried to not let their tone of phone as they'd gone up bother him, instead distracting himself with checking over the dog-eared pages of the books, kicking his feet back and forth in the chair. He started slightly as the louder words had leaked past after awhile of quiet, but... he looked at his older sibling, still dozing and seemingly not having flinched at all in the space of time since getting the ice. Sans had to make himself stop wringing his hands, and put them firmly on the tabletop to focus again on the book. _"They'll tell me if they want me to know,"_ he thought to himself, not wanting to pry, despite really, really wanting to go up and knock on the door to get them to come out at least. Turning to look up again as it kept silent, he gnawed his lower lip a little before sliding off the chair to nudge the other monster in the room. "Papy."  
'hng.'  
"Papy wake up."  
'hmm?' he barely cracked a socket, hand going to the bag to keep it from falling off his head. It really had helped, he barely could feel the soft thwaps of blunt pain against his head. 'you 'kay Sans?' The blue eyelights went directly up to his door, and he turned to follow the gaze before sighing softly, turning to look right back at his brother. 'Roman?' he didn't really need to ask, not like there was anyone else having free run of the house, to include both their rooms. Sans nodded shyly, and Papyrus noticed him stopping himself from wringing his hands, putting them to the longer ulna on the couch arm. _'right, phonecall earlier.'_  
"Papy?" the gentle little voice peeped out, getting his attention again. He gave Sans a familiar pat-and-rub to the skull before pushing himself up with audible creaking from having stayed still in a slightly awkward position for so long.  
'got it,' he murmured softly, 'go back ta read'n bro.'  
Despite wanting to go up too, Sans felt perhaps they would have an easier time talking to just one of them, if they needed to. So he did go back over to the table, sitting down with a sigh as he tried to focus while Papyrus headed up to his room.  
Rapping the back of his knuckles on the door as he let it swing open a bit, he leaned against the frame, still holding the ice-bag and gazing over at them. He didn't say anything yet, just seeing if Roman would want him to leave or not.

The curled up form flinched at the knuckles on the door and started moving to a still curled up sitting position since they'd managed to fit their entire body into the hoodie by now. "Mmmmm. Hey, Papyrus." Their voice sounded raw and scratchy and, more than anything, tired. "S-Sorry for... for yellin'." They curled their sleeved hands around their legs and with the hood up nothing but their chin and lips was visible, but it was obvious they were trying to keep it together. "You can... um... I mean, it's... it's your room. You can... come..." They fell silent as they sighed and tucked their chin into the neck of the hoodie and tipped their head down until they were nothing but a ball of orange.

Moving quietly aside from the clink of ice shifting about on his head, he made sure to shut the door with his heel before sliding up on the bed, sitting with his free arm propping him up alongside the bundle of hoodie, tilting his head slightly to look down at them, noting the tossed phone before he adjusted a bit, sitting snugly against them but not putting any pressure. 'not the yell'n i'm concerned bout, it's what was bein said,' Papyrus' voice was low and soft, despite the still-dim ache in his head that the ice couldn't quite banish. 'wanna tell me 'bout it?' his tone was a gentle suggestion, rather than a demand to have them explain themselves. Whatever Roman decided, be it sit quietly until they felt better, talk about what had happened, or just talk to him about anything at all, he'd let them decide. 

"Mmmmm. Boys are dumb." Their hands reached up to grip the hood and pull it even further over their head as they gave in to their natural inclination to lean against him. After a couple of minutes of silence their head popped out and their hands were already making agitated gestures as they whisper-yelled. "I-I-I-I-I-I mean... h-how can a guy be s-s-s-so possessive wh-when he hasn't even dated me?! I d-don't think he even actually s-sees me! H-h-h-he just sees the skeleton I - _used_ \- to be!" They gave a groan and let their head dip back into the hood as they caught their breath and when they came back up tears were rolling down their face. "A-and I... he... I-I-I-I told him... a-about th-th-the rape and-and...he just... he threw it in my face b-b-because he was jealous and... and..." With an inhaled sob they dropped their face back into the hoodie once again, their body shaking against the other's as they tried their best to calm down. "T-th-this is wh-why I don't trust people, Papyrus. Th-th-they always... h-hurt me."

At the start he couldn't help the slight smirk that quirked his teeth, though he was glad they couldn't see it, since it got progressively anything but amusing. Putting the ice bag aside, he adjusted to where he was gently running his hand along the curves of orange fabric, from the hood down along the back and then back upward in a slow stroke, barely any pressure, but there all the same, until those tears and words came up to him. Papyrus' hand stilled before it carefully curled to join the other in an embrace, his voice low, almost shushing sounds to try to comfort, despite the sudden and nearly visible flare of his protectiveness, especially at this newly revealed pain. But he didn't say anything yet, just providing quiet support for them as he gathered his own calm, to make sure his voice didn't shake when he did speak. 'you're safe here,' he finally whispered, against the hood, pressing his face lightly against it, 'no matter what, please know you're safe here, Roman.' 

They lifted up to turn and clutch onto him as they sobbed, trying so hard to keep their voice quiet. "H-h-he didn't know the half of it, Papyrus. Even... j-j-just the bit he knew he used. H-h-he... he's such a f-f-fu-frickin' jerk!" They buried their face into him and let it all out in a quiet fit of hurt. "I-I'm s-sorry. This is... the last thing someone wants to deal with when they're hungover." They slid their arms up and wrapped them around his neck, hugging themselves close as they took a few shuddering breaths and started calming down. "But... th-thank you. I... really... really do feel safe here." They leaned back as their arms loosened and they dropped down to sit on their heels, glistening violet eyes peering up at the taller skele from the shadows of the hood. "Thank you... f-for being here, Papyrus. For... letting me be here."

Giving them enough room to move as they wished, he did keep his arms around their smaller frame, looking over them before letting a hand slide up to the middle of their back, between their scapulae, rubbing in small, just-firm circles. 'it's alright, i'll live,' he told them when they mentioned his hangover, then adjusted to hunch just enough to make it where they weren't straining to have their arms around his neck, nuzzling lightly into the hood before they pulled back, meeting their gaze with his own now-orange-hued eyelights. 'that's all i need, Roman. you knowin you're safe. don't have to thank me for it, either,' he added, carefully pushing the hood back just enough to get a clear view of their face, 'everyone deserves to have somewhere they feel safe.' 

At his words a fresh wave of tears bubbled up into their sockets and they brought their arms back to their face, trying to wipe them away before they could fall, nodding in agreement to the statement. They started moving themselves closer in an attempt to sit in his lap or just on him in general as they curled up against him, their breaths hurried and shuddering until they started calming again. "P-P-P-Papyrus... you..." They looked up at his face again as they slid their arms around his ribs and rested their chin on him. "You... make me feel safe. S-safer than... I can ever remember feeling. I'm..." They let out a soft groan as they tried to hide their face against him. "I-I-I feel like I'm causing you nothing but headaches... figuratively - _and_ \- literally. W-worst... friend... ever."

'c'mon, my stupid impulses got me into the mess, not you,' he said with a clear tone of a smile to his voice, 'you're not a bad friend at all, Roman.' He resumed petting lightly along their back, other arm lightly draped around their waist as he held them gently snug against him, shifting to get the two of them into a more comfortable position, him leaning back against his wall to let them lean against him, legs crossed under their tucked frame. 'there, now... you don't worry too much over stuff, that's my thing. as fer-' he cut off at the sound of the phone on the floor going off again, glancing down at them as if to ask, 'may I?'

"Well... now I know not to buy super cute shorts anymore. Heather gray sweatpants from now on." With a sniffle they finally cracked a smile and let themselves be moved around into comfort, not seeming to mind in the least so long as they were still touching him, waiting until he stilled to slowly nuzzle their face against his ribs, drinking in his scent like it was the greatest smell in the world. Their sockets near-instantly slanted at the phone and they gripped him closer for a moment before looking up to his face, their brows lifting in surprise at the look before they reluctantly released him and let him have at it.

Slipping off the bed, he retrieved the phone and let it ring again before sliding it up with a lazily-drawn-out 'eellu?' as he headed back over to sit on the floor with his back to the mattress in case they wanted to take it back at any point. A hissing voice made him chuckle. 'whoah, easy there kitty... nah i dunno,' he arched slightly, giving a tired groan as he stretched, 'not play'n with ya, i dunno... well 'she's' an adult, don't gotta ask permission. nah man i told ya already, i dunno.' 

Curiosity had them over at the edge of the bed, lying on their stomach as they watched with glittering eyes, their tears a distant memory as amusement took over. Normally they would feel bad for letting someone else handle a situation like this for them, but he did... - _sort of_ \- ask. And Jarvin could go take a long walk off a short dock for all they cared right now.

He smirked at the glittering eyes, giving them a wink as some more rowling noises came out of the other end of the phone, tipping his head along with it. 'look man I've got a hangover the size of your jealous streak right now, want me to give 'her' a message? ... uh huh... kay... right. yeah i got it, damn, lay off the 'nip.' Hanging up, he offered the phone back with a thoroughly amused gleam in his orange eyelights. 'he said call him soon are you're back from whatever it is that i had no idea about.' Papyrus tilted his neck again, letting it crack before rubbing the spot. 'feel'n any better, peach?'

While he rubbed the spot on his neck they reached over and grabbed the front of his tank, pulling him close as they slid around and pressed their lips to his mouth with a happy little whimper, letting themselves absolutely melt into the kiss as their body pulled around him. That tingling magic let him feel every bit of joy they were feeling, though it was cut abruptly short as the spirit of Jarvin took its vengeance in the form of gravity making the other slide to the ground with a startled yelp.

The kiss killed whatever was left of his hangover, eyes hooding shut as he felt them melt against him, going up to hug around their frame when the smaller monster fell with a yelp, moving to catch them. His elbow hit pretty hard, but otherwise he managed, giving them a quick smirk. 'fall'n for me already, huh? good to see you're not gonna let this get ya down.' 

Their sockets widened at the far-too-appropriate joke and they were caught in a crossroads of surprise, panic and trying to laugh, so ended up just making a super ungraceful choking sound. _"Ghk!"_ And then embarrassment won and they hid their face against him with the hood pulled completely over their grape-flavored face. "Y-y-y-you're supposed to be suffering! S-s-s-stop being so... so..." Their voice got entirely too soft as they pressed their face harder against him, those lips easily felt through his tank. "...cute."

The noise itself had him make a sputtered, choked snort, then nuzzled his face against the hidden one. 'guess i'll just keep ya in suspense then,' he chuckled, then picked them up, 'now, lessee,' Papyrus murmured as he settled back up in the bed, letting them rest on his crossed legs, 'yeah, this is 'bout where we left off.' Adjusting a bit more until they were easily against his chest, he tapped the hood. 'can i come in?' 

They wiggled in his lap as they got comfortable again, the ever growing smile on their face hidden beneath the orange cloth that they reached up to tug down further. "Mmmm. What's the password?" They continued wiggling around until they finally got their all too bare legs untangled and wrapped them around his waist as they pressed their face into his ribs again, trying to suppress the chuckles.

Papyrus was very pleased with this re-positioning, chuckling lightly as he rubbed a hand on their scapula through the hoodie. 'hmm, password, password...' he murmured, the sound of a fingertip clacking on the bone of his chin, then he snapped his fingers, 'oh...' leaning in, his breath low and sultry, 'pretty please... with a peach on top.'

There was a snort from the hood followed by a fit of laughter. "Jeezy mcreezy that was cheesy." They pulled their hands over their face to try and stifle the increased laughter. "Was that... was that supposed to be seductive? I legitimately need to know... I'm still learning about this." They peered up at him past the hood with eyes glimmering with tears of mirth now, their body positively vibrating with laughter.

'oh, if you want - _seductive_ -, i can give that a whirl,' he chuckled, leaning in more to nuzzle at the backs of their hands, his own fingers going to gently pull at the hoodie to get Roman up a little closer, grinning against them as he gave them a playfully glinting look. 'unless ya wanna have more cheesy, i'm good at that too.' 

They peered at him past their fingers and those sockets widened a bit as their face lit up once again. With a squeal they screwed their sockets shut and shoved him back towards the mattress as they leaned back, trying to hide their smile in the collar of the hoodie, though their body was still shaking with laughter. "You're such a dingus. I bet you couldn't seduce water out of a boot with the instructions on the heel." They snorted and pulled the collar up over their face to hide the grinning laughs.

The squeal had him laughing more, letting himself get pushed down, though he arched his legs to nudge them to fall too, catching the hoodie-covered form with another hug. 'me a dingus? you're the one put'n water in boots,' Papyrus rolled, pressing snug over their giggling form, 'unless you didn't wanna be on top?' he breathed against the cloth-covered earhole, then started to push up and away, grinning the whole time.

He'd meet some resistance as he tried to pull away, those fingers curled tightly into his tank to try and hold him there. Their body trembled beneath him as they pointedly looked off to the side, their face burning hot with that violet magic. Slowly, oh so slowly, they turned that gaze towards his face, the laughter gone with the smile lingering as they looked up at him, bright eyes glittering and crackling with a small surge of that raw magic. Their fingers gently unfurled from his top to slide up, eyes watching his sockets intently as they curled those phalanges tightly around his uppermost ribs and slowly pulled him down, one of those legs sliding distractingly up the side of his. Years of practice and training made the job of flipping him over onto his back with them now sitting on his stomach an absolute breeze. They shot him a smug grin and lifted their hips up high as their upper body slid forwards, hands pressed against the bed behind his head as smug began melting into seductive. Their hips swayed slowly as they looked down at their 'helpless prey', letting their lips graze his teeth as they spoke. "What was that about a peach on top?"

He honestly didn't mind ending up on his back, being that if he wanted to be lazy, it was the best position to be in, and had kept that same, playful grin before pressing up into the teased kiss, another long lick against their mouth as his arms wrapped around their smaller frame, pulling back to whisper against their mouth. 'hey, you want top, just gotta say so,' Papyrus murmured, though he shifted his legs to where one knee lightly pressed against their tailbone, giving a slight rub, 'i can work with any angle you want me at.'

This time their mouth parted eagerly and took the tongue into their own, that highly charged sexual energy making itself known the moment purple met gold, their mouth full of tingling sparks as they pressed the appendage in to explore curiously. They licked a bit of drool from their lips before biting the lower, their own gaze hooded as they looked down at him, letting out a surprised and entirely too heated gasp at the feel of him rubbing that sensitive bone, their mouth hovering close to his as they whispered in the form of a whimper. "P-... pervert."

He'd shivered a groan at the sparking kiss, the taste of the electric current, eyes glinting up at their hooded gaze from that sweet noise they'd just made. 'do you want me to stop?' he asked in a honeyed voice, breathing against their hovering mouth before giving it a gentle lick against the bit of drool they'd missed. His hands slid to rest on their scapulae, fingers starting to knead at the bone under the orange fabric, that femur sliding up and down in just a little more of a rub, getting to the curve of an ischium as well. 

They puffed their cheeks out as that face lit up, not entirely sure how to answer the question. "I... I don't... kn-know." They leaned back into it for a second and shuddered, the smell of blackberries growing strong around them. They slowly slid those hips down until they were sitting in his lap, their body pulling up as they suddenly looked so shy again. "P-part of me... wants to wait until... until this blasted heat is over. But... the other part..." Their sockets fell shut as they pressed their hips down into his, grinding lightly before they let out an embarrassed squeal and pulled the hood down over their face again.

That whiff of blackberries almost caught him off guard, but just like with the bubblegum, it did invade his senses for a long, hazy moment, shivering as it coaxed at him almost teasingly as their hips slid into his lap. He kept still as the light grinding ceased in their squeal, shifting to hug with his arms as his legs adjusted up, pressing into what might be called a full-body hug around the smaller skeleton. 'we can wait if that's what you want, peach,' Papyrus said into a kiss against the hood, body loosening from the embrace to let his hand pet along their back, heels to the bed and knees bent to keep from pressing against their pelvis. 'even if you do smell - _amazing_ \- right now.'

They pressed into the hug with a shiver, shifting the hood back as they pressed their face into his ribs again to take a deep breath. "S-Stars, Russy... you do, too." They groaned against him as their mind went to war, wanting so many things so badly but oh jeezy what kind of skele were they to just give in? Where was that self control? That discipline? "I... _mmmmm_..." They whined as they clung to him for a while longer while letting their brain process. "L-let's u-um... t-t-t-t-take it... slow? ish?" Jeezy! Their face was turning bright purple again as they tried to hide their face, feeling like they sounded so lame in their uncertainty. Where had the confident prowling animal from before gone?

Humming with a soft smile, he cradled their face in his hands to give a light kiss to their nosebone, eyes hooded, 'slow and ish, gotcha, peach...' he murmured, trailing another kiss up to their brow, feeling the tingling way their shy excitement was pressing into his touches. Hands going up into a slow, languid kneading at their shoulders, he focused on just letting the skele relax, fingers pressing into the fabric in between steady, firm strokes of his palms into their sides and back. 'lemme know if you want to stop at any point, ok?' Papyrus breathed, still giving the light massaging and occasional dapples of kisses to their violet-painted features.

He was certainly getting the desired effect as their body started going limp in his hands, their own arms wrapping loosely around his waist. They groaned softly and gave a soft nod before tipping their face up to snag a kiss on the lips, then pressed their face back into that heavy scent that had their whole body tingling. As they relaxed they started letting those hands wander a bit, touching gently and curiously on the back of his spine before they pulled their fingers back a bit. "Mmmmm, Russy? Is it... alright if I t-touch you like this?"

'Roman, you touch me however you want,' Papyrus said with a gentle little tinge of a growl, his hands going into slower but firmer, deeper massaging motions to their floating ribs under the hoodie fabric, trailing until he held them in place for another rub of his femur up into their tailbone, but softer, slower... almost a wispy touch against them, but lingering, as if waiting to have them move back, or to gradually increase pressure. He moved a hand slowly around to slide down along their jawline, tilting their face up to meet his eyelights. 'where do you want me touching you?'

They bit their lower lip with a frustrated groan as they wiggled in his lap. "D-don't s-say it like that... you make it sound so... lewd." They pressed into that spine again, working between the vertebrae as they chewed that lip and the pressing of his femur into that sensitive little tailbone had their breathing nearly stutter. Those violet eyes began glowing as their tongue lolled out just a bit, the only thing on their mind being to make him feel good and their magic listened, coating their fingertips to send a heavy dose of that building heat directly into his body as they began succumbing to it, that sweet smell of bubblegum permeating the air around them to mingle with the blackberry. They sucked their tongue back into their mouth and curled their lips inward as they tried to focus on his face, glaring a bit as they frowned. "Th-that's s-such a loaded question right now. Wh-what if I say... I... d-don't want you to touch me at all?" They squinted at him and let their fingers dig into his spine, increasing that wave of arousal coursing through him.

'oh, you don't want me sounding like that?' he asked in a lighter tone, but it had the growling ready to spring back, lurking just behind the sweeter voice, keenly aware of the arousal their magic was sharing with him. Papyrus felt it permeating his bones, licking his mouth at the mixed scents coming off them, 'but you make such cute noises and faces,' he added in the soft growl, flicking his gaze up as their fingers dug in, grinning. 'you say'n you don't?' the taller skeleton mused with a hum, sliding his hands and leg marginally away, until he was just holding the strings of the hoodie up, lightly pressing one of them to his teeth. 'then i wont.'

That frown turned into a mischievous little smile as he pulled away. "Mmmm. You can sound however you like, my sweet little honeycomb." Their sockets slanted just a bit as they leaned in, pressing their lips to the other side of that string, brushing his mouth before they brought their hands around to rest on his legs and moved their face to the side of his neck, letting out a soft, nervous breath as they took a moment to regain their courage. They let their lips barely brush the bone of his neck before pulling back and placing another breath of a kiss lower down, continuing the tingling ghost trail of kisses until they got to his shoulder, their fingers curling into his sweatpants as they let out a heated whisper, their voice full of silk and dark chocolate and trembling at a just barely noticeable degree. "H-how does... that feel?"

'hmm,' he murmured into the kiss, leaning back a little more to give them more access, eyes hooding but keeping his gold-tinged gaze down towards them, watching their shifting motions and letting the shivering feel of their arousal press into him. It felt eager, and anxious, and hungry. And he was willing to feed it. 'like you're wantin more,' Papyrus rumbled, sliding his leg up in their grip and adjusting slightly, fingers twitching to touch, but he kept them down on the bed. Instead he kept his own eyelights up to the violets, as if offering more if wished, but quite willing to let them lead. 'but... you said hands off, so...' he let his voice trail tantalizingly, leaning his weight into his elbows instead of his back.

They leaned back and sat on their heels, tipping their head with a bright smile as those bright eyes increased in their sparkliness at his good behavior. "You say that... like I can't get more without your hands... you did say I could touch you however I want, right?" Slowly their gaze trailed down his body, their legs shifting as they nibbled that lower lip, basking in the nervous excitement like they were about to unwrap a present they weren't supposed to. They leaned back in, pressing their lips gently to his sternum before those lips parted and a tongue full of electricity left a tingling wet spot on the bare bone while their hands worked at scooting the tanktop up over his ribs, then pried it over his skull without removing the arms, letting him continue to relax while they had themselves pulled over him. They peered down at his face, their own looking drunk with lust before they leaned down and hungrily pressed their mouth to his own and buried their electrifying tongue into those warm depths as hands eagerly explored the ribs beneath them, gripping and curling and rubbing every inch they could get a hold of, looking for all of those sweet spots.

'hmm, right,' the taller skeleton mused, watching how they looked over him. Oh it was so good the way they looked, the tremble of emotions that they carried, and the first kiss to his sternum had Papyrus hum in pleasure, eyes hooding shut a moment before slitting to keep watching them. The current of their lick had him jolt with a groan, shifting to help move the top, only to chuckle as it lightly restrained his arms. 'into bondage already?' he murmured teasingly up into their eyelights, 'gonna tie me up an have yer way with me, peach?' he groaned again, the nickname nearly being cut off by their kiss, pressing up into it with a smoothly curling tongue. At their fingers pressed between a pair of ribs, up against the sternum, they likely felt a rough notch in the bone, and he tensed, but also shivered into a light moan in their mouth as their other hand found a hotspot on another rib, his tongue shifting greedily into suckling their violet appendage as a scent of honey and cream rose up to mingle with the heavier blackberry bubblegum. Pulling back, Papyrus panted against their mouth, a growl rippling alongside his words. 'Roman... you're doin' great... keep goin...'

They let out a delicious whimper at the suckling and as they kiss broke they gave the hotspot a nice squeeze before their head fell to the side, lips pressing much more pointedly into his neck before they ran the entirety of that buzzing tongue over it, stopping to let a hot breath wash over. "Mmmmn... R-Russyyyy. You taste so goooood!" Slowly and deliberately they began to lick and suckle at those ribs, remembering every spot that made him groan and giving special attention to the most sensitive ones. Their hands slid down his body to rest on his femurs, gripping tight against the bone before rubbing up and down, getting closer to that pelvic bone with each stroke.

'glad ya like it,' the taller panted out lightly at the lick to his neck, giving a pleased squirm at their attentions, 'wanna have a better taste?' Papyrus practically purred in a low growl, eyes sparking in time with the current from their magical effects. And oh did they make him groan, especially at the curve where multiple ribs met, especially the crevices that would usually go untouched. With their hands on his femurs, his eyelights actually started smoking a bit, gazing lustfully up at them. 'go on... you know you can do whatever you want,' his voice rasped out, urging as he shifted his hips up towards their touch, the bulge of his cock tenting the fabric of his sweats and making him start to pant. 'Roman...'

They swallowed hard as they leaned back, a soft string of drool breaking between lips and rib as they looked up at him with those big, lusting eyes. They slowly grazed down his body before landing on that tented fabric, a very noticeable shiver running down their spine as they shifted their hands up, toying with the band of his pants. They could feel their soul absolutely hammering in their rib cage as they began pulling them down, those sockets widening at the sight of it springing free. "It's... so pretty." They sounded absolutely fascinated with an expression to match, though it looked like they were beginning to drool as well. They stared at it for far longer than what proper cock staring etiquette would call for, but when they finally snapped out of it they licked their lips as they looked up at him with a bashful expression. A trembling hand came forward and they dropped their gaze back down, letting their finger press down against his tip, swirling the warm sticky liquid built up there before sliding down to the base of the shaft. They watched their fingers in fascination as they pressed the liquid between them, enjoying the consistency before popping all of them into their mouth, suckling them clean as they peered up at Paps with glittering doe eyes. "What I want..." They gave a last lick to their hand before carefully tucking both between their legs. "...is... t-to... watch - _you_ \- touch it. I-I want to... watch you... c-... c-... _mmmmn_!" Their hands came back up to hide their face as they suddenly got to embarrassed to finish.

His hips had stilled for the time the violets had taken to gaze, then arched upwards as Papyrus gave a long, low groan of enjoyment when their fingers ran along him, the length giving a twitch when it lost that tantalizing contact, as if trying to follow. _'oh those eyes...'_ he thought, meeting the adorably sensual gaze, then his own golden one sparked a little more of the trails of smoke. With a low, growling groan, he arched his arms up to tug the tanktop off the rest of the way, letting one hand prop himself up in a lazy half-seating, the other dropping to let his own fingers trail down his orange shaft. 'you wanna watch, hm? ...wanna see just how hot you get me, Roman?' his voice was low and growling, as if to draw them closer to hear him better, then gave a rumbling chuckle, 'my dirty little peach...' Papyrus added, almost to himself, as he started in deliberately slow, drawn-out strokes, letting them watch how his digits pressed and glided along the ectoflesh, hips only barely working into the motions. He kept his gaze to their features, watching the blooming violet along their face and the way their eyelights looked, and gradually let his fingers wrap into a proper grip. 'wanna know what i'm thinkin' about?' he whispered, again that low tone that asked them to come closer.

All of those dirty, hot, dirty words! They had that face absolutely glowing in heat as they pressed their sleeve covered arms to the sides of their head, no longer hiding their face, though their sockets were screwed shut as the heat buzzed in their head. With a soft, shuddering breath they peered back up at him, those violet lights in the shapes of hearts and tinged with pink sparks. They leaned closer with a drunken expression, their arms sliding down to lace their fingers behind their neck, that face looking absolutely desperate as they whimpered out their words. "T-tell me..." Their legs pressed together hard, though the soft violet glow against their femurs was hard to miss.

He slowed to tease along the frenulum, letting the beading pre slip out in thick rivulets down his fingers as he spoke. 'thinking about how much i'd enjoy kissing and caressing every bit of you... getting you all warmed up and panting,' Papyrus gave a firm, lingering thrust into his own hand, eyes hooding in a groan before going back up to their expression, 'how you're look'n right now... flushed and shy and just hungry to see more,' he gave a deeper, lustful growl of his own, fingers squeezing into the thickest part of his cock, groaning a gasp as his breath hitched, 'you doin this, you getting to know just what to do... the sounds you might be making when we're doin more than just... hav'n a show.' Papyrus let several deliciously loud pumps go along him, biting his lower lip in a heavy growl as he worked at himself, then slowed again, eyelights trained back to Roman's face, 'how i'd be working my hands on you instead...' 

Those hands gripped almost painfully hard against their neck as they watched his face while he spoke, their own going from shy to lusting to looking like they were going to eat him alive, biting that lip to half-heartedly stifle a groan. " _Mmmmmmn_ , Russy... I..." They leaned closer as their hands slid down, dropping back onto his femurs in a desperate grip as they screwed their sockets shut and let their head drop. "You're so... filthy..." Their words, like their breath, were shuddered and panting, that head dipping closer as the sweet smell drew them towards that glowing member. They chewed their lower lip, holding themselves steady as they watched him work that member, their legs not able to stay still anymore as they squirmed against the tentacle trapped inside the hoodie. "T-tell me..." They took in a breath that sounded suspiciously like a high-pitched moan, but they ignored it, letting that hazy gaze lock onto his face as they tried to speak past their salivating mouth. "Tell me when you're going to... t-to... you know..." Their brows furrowed as they gave him a pleading look, hoping he understood what they meant without having to say the dirty word.

'when i'm gonna cum for you?' he purred to finish their sentence, leaning a little harder into the motions of his hand and pelvis, sockets lazily lidded, as if he weren't a tightly wound coil ready to spring at any point, 'i'll let you know... but you might be able to tell before i say a word...' Papyrus added in another growling little whisper, hand sliding in a hard, steady pace, clearly audible to the other skeleton, being right there in the best seat. The way they kept looking at him, he was edging closer without much else, and he gave a heavy growl, almost feral as his hips worked up into an almost furious pace, though he was sure not to touch Roman with anything, keeping just out of reach, but not hiding a thing. His breath went quicker, his eyes hooding closer to being shut the longer he went, as if holding it back just to let them see more, just to draw out his own pleasure as well as give them plenty to think about later on too. 'heh... you wanna see what i did to those pretty lil shorts,' he added, cracking one smoking orange-gold eye open to focus on them, even with it being practically shrouded by the flaring magic around his socket, 'cuz... oh fuck...' he moaned, hand clenching as he felt it, just right at the tip, catching his breath to groan out, 'fuck, i'm gonna,' Papyrus' voice strained, and his hips jerked, frame tensing as he came, not doing his practice of covering the head in his other hand to catch it, spurting up freely.

Their grip tightened as he finished their sentence and they let out another whimper, holding tight as he quickened that pace and had their body shaking with the movement. They could feel their entire body being lit on fire as they watched, a stray strand of drool rolling down to their chin as they whimpered and inched forward bit by bit, coming so close they could feel the heat of that shaft on their face. They gasped in surprise as the first string spurted up, catching them almost directly between the sockets before they practically dove at that glowing head, whimpering and moaning as they caught the rest of that sweet seed in their mouth, the tip of that tongue wiggling against him until he finished. After a few long seconds of uncertainty they lifted their head, their face looking completely dazed and confused with their mouth hanging slightly open... a glowing golden liquid pooled within and dribbling down their chin as they weren't quite sure what to do with it. They gave an uncertain whimper before closing their mouth again, sockets screwing shut as they swallowed it down in one big gulp, then let out a satisfied sigh, their entire body trembling as they looked up at his face. "S-so... mmmmmmn."

'oh, - _fuck_ \- that was hot,' he breathed, eyes having shot open at the first moment their mouth had covered him. The dribbles of amber-hued cum dripping down their flushed violet face had his cock twitch in his hand. He shifted to sit up more, gently brushing the knuckle of his free hand along their jawline and chin, other palm still occupied at his groin. 'enjoy the show, peach? i see you had a bit of a snack, too...' he purred, leaning in closer, the honey-cream aroma mixing with blackberry again, making Papyrus feel more than ready to keep going. 'think you wanna have the main course? or we gonna go with just finger foods for now?' He couldn't help the soft, orgasm-hazed chuckle, pressing a long, affectionate lick to their cheek and the side of their mouth. 'tell me what you want, Roman.'

They wrapped their arms around his neck and pressed their mouth into his, letting that honey-flavored tongue gain entry to the other's. With a desperate moan they pulled away to look him in the face, one of their hands coming up to wipe the bit of cum from between their eyes, licking it clean before they mimicked his action of brushing his knuckles along their jaw. "Such a greedy boy. But bad boys who don't listen don't get any dessert." They pressed another soft kiss to his mouth before letting him go, pulling the collar of the hoodie up to their nose, only to look confused, disgusted and then annoyed. They disappeared into the hoodie before pulling it off and tossing it to his head. "You can have this back. It smells like... me. Where's that other cute jacket you had? With the fish bones on it?" They slid from the bed and looked around, not seeming to mind being naked right now despite the eager little tentacle wriggling between their legs.

Papyrus chuckled softly at their returned playfulness, cocking a brow as they sniffed the hoodie, only to burst out in another laugh as they tossed the hoodie over his head, just as they had the other day with the shirt. He let it hang off his skull, though shifted it to where it draped over a shoulder so he could get a good look at the other monster, still absentmindedly kneading at himself. 'left side of the closet, hang'n up on a hook in the back,' he answered, tilting his head to get a good view of the bared-boned skeleton, the violet magic making a curve along his mouth. 'you gonna keep borrow'n hoodies til they all smell like you, gorgeous?' 

They moved to the closet with a hop in their step, hunting the jacket down with a sparkle of happiness in their eyes. They were slipping it on when he asked his question, giving a bit of a start at the name before their body burned violet once again. They zipped it up and slid the hood over their head, lifting the collar up to give it a sniff and a smile. They had an unamused look on their face as they turned, hands jammed into their pockets as they walked back over, eyes lingering on the hand still working his member before moving to his face. "Maybe. Why? Want me to go wash it for you first?" They reached up to grab the orange cloth, beginning to drag it away from him.

He arched up to follow the fabric, pressing another kiss against Roman's lips, pinning the hoodie in place with a turn of his head. 'nope, smells perfect,' he murmured, then let his gaze trail along their re-covered frame before locking eyes again. 'so i'm guess'n you'll want this one back once it smells more like me again, hm?' he leaned into more of a comfortable seating, tugging to have the orange hoodie fall behind him, giving a soft rolling growl. 'wanna come get back on the bed with me, Roman?' 

They leaned into the kiss with a hum and grinned as they released the hoodie to its proper owner. " _Mmmm_ nah. I think this one suits me better." They slid back up onto the bed, curling up beside him with a soft smile before letting one arm curl around his waist, those bright eyes turning up to his face with a glimmer of playfulness. "I'm here, Russy. Now what should I do?" They let that voice melt off their lips in a sweet whisper before they gently licked at their fangs, still able to taste him in their mouth.

Leaving off on the still-erect magic, he turned to curl both arms around their shoulders, pressing his brow gently against theirs, hooded gold meeting their bright violet. 'depends, peach... you wanna have some more fun? could give me a show...' Papryrus' voice edged with a bit of another purring growl, his cleaner hand sliding down their side to rest at their iliac crest through the hoodie. Tilting his head to give a quick little kiss, he kneaded his fingers against them, legs shifting up to one side of the other skeleton, his feet in front of their curled-up form. 'or does your little friend wanna come out an play?' 

The kneading fingers made their body squirm, legs clenching as that violet magic started getting excited beneath the new jacket. "Ummmm... I-I-I..." They pressed into the kiss for a moment, their lips trembling and their sockets beginning to burn. "U-u-ummmm... I... I think... I'm going to go take a shower." They slipped from the bed without looking at him and hugged the jacket more tightly around themselves as they hurried towards the door and disappeared behind it. They pressed their back against it once it was closed and let out a deep sigh before heading towards the bathroom.


	9. Distractions

The quick and immediate retreat had him thrown for a bit of a loop, but he didn't stop them, instead leaning his elbows against his knees, gaze turned to the closed door, then gave an arching in place as he practically forced his magic down, having left off restraints the entire time. The smoke in his sockets faded, leaving him with curiosity as to what had suddenly gotten them flustered. Papyrus gave another long, deep breath and fixed his sweats, settling the waistband back in place before turning to his nightstand, smirking at the wooden cigarette case on the first shelf, tucked neatly away with a lighter propped up beside it. He considered it for a moment, the honey sticks Roman had made for him, but decided to instead redress and take the now-melted bag and laundry downstairs. The scent of fresh bread hit him when he opened the door, humming to himself as he went and poking his head in the kitchen. His brother had made several round loaves, each about the size of a huge bowl, sitting steaming on wire racks on the counter while the smallest of the three was also humming away, washing up after his baking.  
'smells good, bro,' Papyrus said cheerfully, having left his hoodie upstairs for now and just gone with another tanktop, putting the water-bag in the other side of the sink to drain.  
"I saw that you can make bowls out of bread in my cookbook! And I thought it would go nicely with the chili!" he said, hands clenched into excited fists, beaming as he looked up at his brother. He seemed to know that whatever had happened, Papyrus had helped, since he didn't look upset either. A little contemplative, but at least not upset. "Your head feeling better too?"  
'yeah, the ice did the trick,' he said with a smirk, rubbing his brother's head, 'an was just someone Roman knew being a butt on the phone, they're alright.'  
"That's good, they seemed very upset to have been yelling that much."

Their ribs were rising and falling rapidly as they stood in the cold shower, shivering as their head swam. It was... too much. This damned heat and that... that... stupid, sexy skeleton. It was all too much and they were coming unraveled rapidly, even with the icy water rolling over their form. They stared down at the wiggling appendage that looked like it would be hissing if it had a mouth, but the cold water didn't seem to be doing what they'd intended so they warmed it up a bit and tried to relax. They took a shaky breath as their hand slowly moved towards it, their body shivering for different reasons as their fingers grazed the side. It wiggled and squirmed and they could feel it trying to press into their hand. Sans' had been so cute and Papyrus'... and they got to toy with this overly enthusiastic gummy worm. With a frown they gave the tip a hard flick... and instantly regretted it, hitting their knees loudly as the shock of pain ran through them. Holy geez that was sensitive!  
_What were you even thinking?_  
It took them a minute to catch their breath and calm down, rising back up to their feet to lean against the wall, letting their sockets screw shut as they pressed their hand down against the shaft, pushing it hard before letting their fingers wrap around. They shuddered at how... odd it felt. The wiggling and squirming, but the side effects of pleasure were quickly outweighing the weirdness. With slow, steady breaths they began to stroke against it, trying to create a steady rhythm in their head while picturing another hand doing the same to a glowing orange shaft. They let out a whimper as they mimicked the motions, their free hand curling against the wall as they began to pick up the pace. "So... good..." they whispered into the warm water, slowly finding how to toy with the odd tentacle to make it feel just right. And just as they were beginning to get the hang of it... it split into two. They let out a surprised gasp as they stared at it, at first thinking they'd somehow broken it... but as both appendages wiggled and danced with their hand, they simply gave in that this was weird and they were weird, but holy heck did they feel good. They gave another loud gasp as it split again, all three wiggling and writhing tendrils wrapping around fingers and palm, massaging their hand as much as vice versa. They brought their second hand down as they started finding that rhythm again, now using it on all three as they felt those knees begin to weaken and soft groans escape their throat. Their breath quickened as they seemed to get it just right and their body burned hot, hitting a peak as those tentacles felt like they were melting on their hands, releasing that strong smell of blackberries into the air. They leaned back against the wall with half-lidded eyes staring at the ceiling, their hands beneath the water to wash away their sins.

'i'm gonna go out fer a bit, Sans,' the taller said after having helped his brother cut the bread to where it created a bowl, leaving the tops on for now, 'i've not had a smoke all day and it's startn ta get to me.' His younger sibling pouted, covering the breadbowls with a large kitchen towel before sighing.  
"I'd prefer you didn't, but... well your limit seems to be four, so..." he trailed off, not wanting to really 'give' him 'permission' but also really wishing that he could actually quit. Shaking his head, he waved him off. "Go on, you just got rid of the hangover headache, don't need you getting - _another_ \- from withdrawal."  
Giving him a snug kiss to the top of his skull, Papyrus grabbed one of the spare jackets by the door and headed out to get some cigarettes, noting it had started snowing in earnest for at least the last hour or so.  
The smaller skeleton, finished with his tasks, shuffled over to the livingroom, contemplating watching tv for a bit, but then also considered going upstairs to do some more puzzle planning. Thinking to himself with a hum, he stood in a moment of indecision, looking around at his path options.

Roman was in that shower until there was no longer any warm water to wash away the mess they'd made. Three. No, four. Four orgasms in a row and the darned thing still wouldn't go away. They were on the verge of tears. It felt so good, but it was so freaking frustrating! They shut off the water and crawled out of the tub to grab a towel, drying off before they pulled that jacket back on, pulling the hood up as they tried to hide as much of themselves as possible before heading downstairs, looking like a downtrodden individual living a life of suffering even though they'd had quite honestly the sexiest day of their life. When that violet gaze caught sight of Sans they grabbed the hood and pulled it further over their face, not wanting him to see them like this. "S-something smells... really nice." They kept their voice soft and even as they could before moving to the couch to curl up in the corner, grabbing their glasses and book as they contemplated going about their normal route of just ignoring it.

Seeing Roman had him about to ask what they might want to do, but as the other skeleton curled up on the couch with a book, he had that feeling of balancing precariously, without knowing what they were even standing on or what awaited them if they fell. Sans went over to the couch, standing a comfortable distance away without being out of reach. "Papy said you were mad at someone but you're okay now," he said as he slid to sit on a cushion, not staring at them but instead focusing on his own knees for a bit, "did... Papy ask about the knife, though? Is that why you're... talking so quietly?" He did look their way, hoping at least that had been handled too, since he figured having things hanging in the air was something that upset their friend as well. He really hoped it was just that they were moody from their heat, too, and not that anything was really wrong. Sans still didn't understand heats very well, since his own didn't do much of anything to him, and Papyrus always holed up on the days his own would flare up, not coming out of his room even to eat. He'd asked once, and his brother had said his heats affected his entire day, from how he walked, to the way he saw other monsters, to even his voice. It was like he was a different person, and Sans would always make sure to leave a folding tray of food beside his door before he went to work alone. Papyrus never left the house on his heats, though thankfully they only lasted a couple of days, three at most, and he was back to himself, even seeming to be glad to be out of the house the days following. Sans realized he'd been lost in his head for a moment, refocusing on Roman.

Their toes almost automatically wiggled themselves underneath Sans when he sat. "Knife? ...oh! Um... n-no, he never mentioned it, actually. I'm... just, um..." With a groan they pulled the hood down until only their mouth was visible. "It's this s-s-s-stupid heat. I can't freakin' make it stop and-and-and... _rrrrrr_. I'm not gonna survive this week, Sansy." They slumped further down the couch, their feet completely burying themselves beneath that bony butt as they let their book slide to the floor, giving up on trying to ignore.

Shifting to make it easier for them to get their feet snug, their groaning upset had him frown, brow furrowed in thought as he looked over at them, a hand comfortingly rubbing their leg. "I... I made breadbowls, for the chili..." he said, as if unsure if focusing on it would help, maybe if he could distract them from thinking about it, the heat wouldn't be so bad, "a-and Papy went to... get some cigarettes," his tone was clear on how he felt about that, but he turned to face his friend, his legs on either side of theirs as he rubbed gently at both shins, just above the ankles. "Do you want to do anything to get your mind off it? Would that help?" 

Their body jerked a little and they looked downright disgruntled as they looked at Sans. "He... wait, he went to - _buy_ \- cigarettes?" They gave a soft growl to themselves and hugged the jacket closer as they groaned and grumbled into the hood for a minute. With a resigned sigh they say up, smiling tiredly at their friend before leaning forwards to rest their head on his chest. "Breadbowls sound really delicious, actually. I've never tried it like that." They nuzzled their face into him and sighed, their body shivering as they felt not one, but three wriggly tentacles caressing at their bones beneath the jacket. " _Hnnnn_ , hmmmmm, um... do you... have any p-puzzles or something?"

He hugged their shoulders gently when they leaned against him, smiling against the nuzzling to bump their nosebones together. Thinking over the question, he nodded, "I have some that I've not fully finished planning, if you'd want to look at those? Maybe a different perspect-" he jolted slightly as one of those wriggly worms had gotten quite a bit more curious as to what was going on outside the confines, stretching to prod his femur. "O-oh..." he said with a little grin, the slight thread of magic having him flush, but not much more than noticing the feelings again. Sans did his pointed best to ignore it, resuming his thought. "A different perspective might hel-" he peeped as a second joined it, eyelights intensely curious now as he looked back up at Roman, his blush increasing, "might help get the... set up completed so that they can... Roman a-are you sure you're okay? I-is ignoring it making it worse?" his voice was low, not wanting their friend to think the purple tendrils bothered him. Quite the opposite, really, but he knew they were trying to do anything but what the little wriggly magic bits were prodding at him with clear intent.

They lifted a hand to cover their mouth as they giggled at his reactions, while also trying their best to ignore the sensation of those sensitive appendages getting antsy and seeming to recognize the monster in front of them. Why was he so irresistibly adorable? "Mmmm, probably. Tried... taking care of it in the shower, but..." With hesitant, trembling hands they wrapped their arms around him and hugged him tightly, still trying to ignore the jolting feelings created by the tendrils touching and wiggling and squeezing at the other skeleton. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, Sans. M-maybe I should just... go lie down for a while. I know this is... probably getting annoying at this point." They pressed their face to his neck and let out a shuddering breath as they tried to steady themselves, mentally telling the tendrils to behave, but of course now they weren't going to listen.

Nuzzling against their face into the hug, he made a soft noise to try to comfort them, also trying to ignore the tentacles since Roman didn't seem happy with them, though Sans shook his head as theirs went to his neck. "N-no... it's not annoying, Roman. Just... new," he said, then bashfully edged a hand over to the tendrils, intending to see if he could dislodge them, since it seemed to be upsetting his friend, but when his fingers made contact, he whimpered slightly, his entire frame shivering under them. He found himself completely unable to untangle his hand from the now-coiling grip of one of the purple ecto-constructs, mouth gaping open to pant softly as it transferred the heavy need to him. Making his own subtle blueberry-and-cream scent creep up into the air. Gulping, Sans licked his mouth nervously. "Y-you're not bothering me..." he whispered, turning his head to where he pressed his face to the side of their skull, "s-s-sorry too... I... didn't think they'd get all... tangle-y." As he'd said it, the third had finally come over to see what the other two were fussing about, and now all were eagerly prodding and stroking along whatever they could reach of the other monster.

Their own scent was getting stronger the more he struggled and caused those tendrils to latch on and writhe against his hand. They shifted a bit until their feet were slipping past his hips, getting more comfortable with their legs around his waist. "I-it's... alright. I think... maybe... they just know how much I like you. And... remember how good you made me feel." They kept their blushing face bashfully hidden for a moment as they hugged closer and slowly began letting their hips move more into his hand. "You... wh-when you touch me, it... makes the heat more... bearable." They let out a soft whimper as they pressed into his hand again, those playful little tentacles beginning to ooze that sweet-smelling liquid as they begged the hand to play with them. "Do you... c-can I... u-um." Their voice hit a high pitch as they tried to get the words out, biting their lower lip before they turned their head, leaning back a bit to look at his face with those bright, nervous eyes. "Can we... d-do it again?"

"I-I'd like to, if you want," Sans shifted under them, nodding with a shy whimper as he turned his gaze down to the wriggly ectobits, easing his other hand over into the purple mess. He shivered a low whine as they welcomed the added digits, stroking along the outer curves of the tentacles, down to where they met bone, one thin tip having followed at his wrist, but as he let his fingers explore along the hard surface, it slithered back up to his other hand with its fellows, caressing and coating his hand in a veneer of violet. "I-is that... good?" he asked, looking back up to their eyelights, his own gone to shyly hazed and wide. He bit his lower lip as a thumb edged against a scar, pressing in firmly with a heavy blush.

They arched their body into him and pulled it closer as those legs tightened around him. "Mmmmmn. Th-they s-seem to think so." They let out a soft laugh as they returned his gaze, bringing their face closer as that breath got heavy. They pressed their forehead to his, keeping their eyes locked on those big beautiful orbs of magic, then began to shift their hips closer into him, violet eyes going a bit unfocused before they brought their lips close, brushing against his teeth before almost nervously pressing in. They let out a heated groan as they gripped the back of his shirt and slid their tongue out, trying to gain access to his mouth as their fingers gripped and explored every inch of his back.

He was thinking the same of their eyelights, the way the violet looked into his own gaze, whining into the start of the kiss before opening up to let them in, his own tongue curling to embrace them more as he brought both hands to the tentacles, pressing in with shivering, eager fingers, rubbing down to where the magic fused into the same place. He ran his fingertips in the crevices, his other hand working to try to balance out the attention between the three of them as his tongue lapped against the electricity of Roman's, eyes hooded shut with more whines as their influence was bringing his ectoform back, soft and plush under their femurs and pelvis. He murmured something into the kiss, as if trying to talk while their tongue was busy inside his teeth, the words garbled and lost.

They whimpered into the kiss, the odd touch to the tentacles making them wiggle vigorously before trying to form more tightly around the offending hand before beginning to melt together. That electrical tongue wiggled and squirmed against his as they gripped him harder, those hips unable to stay still with all the attentions going on below. They snorted into the kiss as he tried to talk and pulled back with a blushing laugh. "S-s-sorry, what was that? Didn't you learn not to talk with your mouth full?" They giggled, but it was cut short as those tentacles gave an extra sensitive squeeze to his hand. "Ohhhhhh, stars!"

" _-haa... hahh_ ," he gasped at they released his mouth, panting against them, "I... I s-said... I like... like them too," Sans gave a shivering squeeze with both hands to the tumbling coils of ectoflesh. He had been trying to do the stroking like before, but the tendrils kept wrapping around his palm and tangling with his fingers, making it hard to do anything but caress in place and nudge about. He leaned in and let his tongue trail over the sensitive splash of purple on their neck, whimpering as he shyly glanced up at them from his lower angle, leaning his teeth against their clavicle. "I'm glad I can help you with your heat," he murmured softly, kissing the curve of bone. 

They gave another shy, breathless giggle at his comment and the melding mass of tentacles gave another squeeze that made them gasp. "Mmmmmn. I-I'm... glad you're enjoying yourself." They were panting hard at the attention to the sensitive scar and leaned their head over to give him more access to it while one of those hands began exploring more towards his front. "You... mmmmn, you make it feels so much better. It... it doesn't burn... when it's with you." They let out a whimpering moan as that hand traced down his ribs, their whole body writhing in his grasp. " _A-aaaaahhh_ , geez, Sansy. Your mouth feels... so nice." That trembling hand ventured further and further down with a slow, but eager intent, rubbing and prodding the ectoflesh, massaging it gently until he hit an especially sensitive spot. That hand shot down between his legs and pressed in with a cupping motion, grasping curiously as they pressed their own hips into that trapped hand. "Nnnn S-Sansy... I need... m-more..."

His mouth shifted off the bone with a gasp, legs clenching together against their hand as his fingers involuntarily gripped harder into the purple tentacles, his breath quickening and eyes squeezed shut as his own magic throbbed in their palm, hips bucking up to press his length more into their touch. " _Haaa... aaah_ stars, Rom-Roman... I... I... oh yes please, I'll do more," he keened, his fingers feeling almost as if they were desperate to keep rubbing their tentacles, eyes going up, lidded and hazy as the flush across his features. "J-j-just... tell me..." he barely breathed, his eyelights going vaguely heart-shaped as he said it, but shivering back into rounded and wide as he looked up at them, "...do... do you want... m-my mouth again?" 

Oh, that reaction. It was delicious! And their hand eagerly massaged against the hardened magic pressing against their hand, finding the form beneath the cloth to give more poignant strokes. "Y-yeah, let's um... let's s-start with that." They gave him an shy, but entirely too naughty look as they gave his member a nice firm squeeze and kept stroking, seeing how long it would take for him to pull away. "D-do you like... when I... tell you what to do?" Their face went bright and hot after the words left their mouth and they pressed their hips more firmly into his hand.

" _Aaaahhh~_ " he moaned at the massaging, head tipping up a little more as they gave the squeeze, shifting into a low, gasping whine as they kept moving, biting his lower lip with a little nod. "Y-yyes... I li-like it a lo-oot!" his hips bucked harder up into their hand and hips, his own grip to the violet tentacles seeming to try to pull them closer, his face a fiery blue flush. "I like when you... when you tell me what to do, Roman... w-when I... when I'm... helping you," he had a drunken haze of shared heat painted across his face and glowing in his eyes, panting, "when... you like what I do." 

They pressed their hand in a bit more, using their whole hand to wrap around him through the fabric, stroking a bit more vigorously as they brought their mouth next to his earhole, their mouth full of lust and wanting, a whispered moan against his skull. "S-stroke it... harder." They pressed themselves further into him until they could feel their own hand working against that sensitive pelvis. "Y-you're doing... s-so good, Sansy. I feel... so good." Their free hand slid up to the back of his head and stroked it gently before they turned him towards their face, burying their tongue into his mouth once again as they pressed their hips further into him, shuddering at the feel of all those hands moving around down there and slowly, tentatively the hand working against his magic made its way past the fabric, prying it away as they reached to pull that stiff blue magic from its confines, moaning softly of the feel of that ectoflesh in their bony hand.

Sans nodded shyly at the whispered command, his fingers curling in and fighting against the curl of the gripping tentacles to go harder, his breath catching at the way it made the slick appendages move under his hands, almost as if relenting under his harsher motions to let him stroke more. A little moaning yelp was cutoff by their mouth claiming him with a fervent hunger, pressing into the kiss to get more of the sweet sparks that made him able to do this, moaning around their tongues. His frame jolted into a buck that helped move the arousal out of his shorts, throbbing warm and nearly soaked in their palm. Sans' hips twitched ceaselessly now, whining low in his throat as his hands tried to go a little harder, feeling the flesh giving slightly under the pressure.

At this point they were both a whining, panting writhing mess of grinding hips and stroking hands. They whined needily into his mouth as that hand gripped him tightly and stroked faster, the slickness making their fingers massage against the hardened flesh. "Mmmmmn!" A heavy shudder ran through their body as one of those tentacles had formed itself enough to wiggle over to the nearby pumping action of their hand, wrapping around the very tip of that blue cock and causing them to break the kiss as they cried out in surprised pleasure. "O-oh, stars, Sansy. I-I need it!" Their voice was everything that was desperation and the look they gave him. An absolutely begging - _needing_ \- look of love and lust. Their legs curled tight around him as they pulled him closer, their hand stilling as those tentacles began showing more interest in the magic in their vicinity. " _O-oooohhhh_..." Their mind seemed to blank as those warm, gooey tendrils wrapped around his shaft, squeezing and writhing as they began to unsteadily buck their hips against him, the sensation making their whole body tremble as they wrapped their arms around his ribs, holding him close as they let out whimpers and moans freely, doing nothing to stifle their noises.

The tentacles losing interest in his hands for his own magic, Sans' own fingers moved up to their hips, holding on for dear life as his own rose to meet them, eyes lidding shut and head falling back to join his noises with Roman's. The embrace of the purple magic had his chest heaving, legs sliding up to press his heels into the couch cushion under them and use the leverage to buck harder, fingers curling tight into their scarred iliac crests as they both were completely lost in the shared sensations. As the tentacles seemed to squeeze pulsingly around him, he felt so close, his voice stammering. "R-roooo... Roman I... I can't..." he twitched erratically, hugging them close as he forced himself to still, body curled tight against theirs as he kissed and licked at their collarbone and neck, "I don't want it to end yet... I wanna feel you more, Roman..." he breathed, his voice strained with increasingly closer peaking, looking up beggingly, "please..." 

They kept their own hips moving as they smiled blissfully down at him. "N-nuh uh. I-I want you to. Mmmmn, it... it doesn't mean we h-have to stop though." Their whole body shuddered again as they felt those tentacles splitting again before melding together in one tightly squeezing mound of goop with one thin tendril still squeezing around and pressing down into the tip of that ectodick as Roman continued to grind against him. "P-please, Sansy... I-I... I wanna hear you... m-moan my name... real loud." They bit hard against their lower lip as they watched him, gripping onto him even more tightly as they found a steady rhythm with their hips and worked harder into it.

Sans couldn't resist the way the purple ecto-construct gripped at him, his hips working furiously for several moments before he was gasping out in sharp, desperate moans against their collarbone, his voice shaking as he gave a few harder, lingering thrusts up against their hips, his face half buried against their shoulder as he hit his peaking, clinging tight around them as he choked out. "ROMAN!" 

They gripped him tightly against their form, moaning loudly at the final thrust that sent him over the edge and sweet stars when he called their name like that! " _Ahhhhahahan_ , Sansyyyy!" They leaned back enough to take his face into their hands, kissing him all over before pressing deep into his mouth and pushing his body back on the couch. Once they adjusted their legs they reached up and unzipped the jacket, letting it slip to the floor before they curled themselves over the smaller, panting skele. "Y-you did... s-so good. That sounded... mmmm amazing!' They whimpered into him as they started slowly grinding their hips into him, letting the tentacles squeeze and grip against him before they started a rather heated thrusting, those violet eyes lit up with excitement as they looked down at him. "I want to hear more!"

The excitement and hunger from the larger monster was already feeding into him, his bones quivering with energy as his hands slid to find more scarring to caress in their heated thrusting, feeling almost too overstimulated in the moments after his orgasm. Mouth gaped open and head pressed back into the couch, Sans' breath came in panting gasps, eyelights rolling up as they thrust against him. "R-Ro- _Romaaahhhh-aan_ ~!" he nigh-wailed, his own hips starting to return the motions, eyes trying to focus on their gaze and his voice cut into a shivering moan. "Oh - _stars_ \- R-R-R-Roman!" 

"Ye-heeeeesss, Sansy! J-just like that!" They could barely hold themselves up over him as that thrusting started picking up in pace, feeling that screaming heat boiling over into their hips, their mouth... their eyes. Filled with hearts and stars as they stared down at their blueberry with a grin of excitement on their face, unable to hide their glee at hearing him moan their name so beautifully. "O-oh, geez... k-keep that up and... I'm... _mmmmmn_ ," They blushed brightly before diving in for a deep kiss, letting their tongue lap at his mouth before they pulled back again. "S-stars, Sansy! I-I-I... I l-love you SO much!"

"I love you tooo, I love you Roman, _aaah_ -I love you so much, Roman oh please don't, don't stop," his voice was rushed and heated after he was freed from the kiss, moaning harder as his hips stuttered almost in pace with theirs. Oh stars how their eyes looked, so bright and full of everything he could feel them sharing with him and he was arching into another building orgasm, hands shivering they held so tight to those other thrusting hips. "I-I-I'm I'm gonna... I'm gonna again, Roman... _ohhhhhh_ Roman, ROMAN!" he had pushed his face against their chest again, knees nearly up to the back of their ribs as he came into their magic again, his body shivering all over from the combination of orgasmic weakness and exertion. But he had more, and could feel that his friend would likely still need more too. 

Their breaths were high-pitched and stuttered as his words rang in their skull, making their whole body ache as they felt themselves burn searingly hot all over. "Ye-he-heeeeessss! SANSYYYY~!" The heat seemed to pour right through them into that melding magic that oozed those warm juices all over the skeleton beneath them, their hips barely even slowing as they pressed on, having more energy and heat than they could handle and they were oh so happy to be letting it all out. "Ah geez, Sansy! I-I... I could do this all day." They whimpered into him as they gave him a rather embarrassed smile, feeling odd to be sharing such a naughty feeling, but jeezy it felt SO good! "Y-you feeeel... _mmmm_ amazing. Like... like... a f-fresh spring in a scorching desert. It's... s-so good." They pressed their mouth to his for a moment before simply resting their head to his, continuing their thrusting as those messy magical conjurings began making the lewdest of sounds between them.

His eyelights really did roll all the way up this time as their magic pressed into his, melding and messy and oh so - _wonderful_ -. Sans needed only a quick pause, catching his breath in the moment their brows rested and he had his starry hearts to their gaze again. "I-it is... it's so... so _aaah_!" he bucked as their magic seemed to have hit just the right spot on him, rousing him past the slight ache of post-orgasm sensitivity and back into furious **need** and his hips were rising to meet theirs again. "Y-you're... you're so wonderful Roman, I... I just almost can't tell you how good," he broke into another low moan, his mouth going to assault their neck and collarbone in kisses as his hands finally did more than hold on to their hips, rising to curl his fingers into ribs, gripping and moving in tandem with their thrusting. "Y-you're warm and beautiful an-Roman!" Sans's thoughts broke off again as he gripped harder, another stroking of their magic in that spot that made his voice go somehow even louder.

"Sansyyy!" They squealed and tried to hide their blushing face, finding it a bit harder to keep their pace for a moment until the embarrassment subsided. "Mmmmmnnn, y-you're m-making it really hard to be s-sexy right now!" They had a whiny pout in their voice as they matched his pace again and slid their arms beneath him, using the angle to drive their hips further down before they easily lifted him up in their arms, their face coming up with a smug, lusty smile on their face. "Y-you wanna talk about b-beautiful... just look at you!" They turned to press him into the back of the couch, letting their hips take slower thrusts as they looked at his face with a bright smile. "Y-you're so cute I can't even stand it. I j-just wanna k-kiss and hug and h-hold you all the frickin' time, Sansy. I just... wanna hear you say my name forever and ever." They grinned down at him as those thrusts hit an excruciatingly slow pace. "I can't even begin to tell you just how much I love you, Sansy. You mean so much to me. S-so... I guess... I just have to - _show_ \- you how much I care about you." They gave a cute, shy little smile as they leaned in, cupping a hand to his cheek and pressing their lips in for a tender kiss, then they pressed their tongue in the moment they pressed firmly into his hips and then they were thrusting hard and fast against that sweet blue cock, that magical mess squeezing hard against him as they rocked into him hard enough to make the couch thump a few times.

Peeping at the lusty look, he was bright blue all over as they slowed, squirming in place as the other skeleton seemed to almost know just how to keep him pinned in place. He didn't have words to respond, just low, needing little whines and whimpers before they gently kissed him, and the rush of loving adoration and just pressing, joyous desire washed over him in a pleasing wave of emotion, moaning as their tongue and thrusts overtook his senses, barely hearing the thump of the couch. Then the shared rush of heat had him returning the hard motions, gripping tight to their ribs and using it to rock just as vigorously into their leaner, taller frame, his tongue curled to keep hold of theirs and the electric current encircling the both of them as his own sweet rush was starting to echo up. The heady scent of berries, bubblegum, and cream overpowering anything else around them, and Sans broke the kiss long enough to breathe up to them, "I love you, Roman," then went right back into the kiss, though now he was pushing his tongue against their mouth, asking for entrance but also offering his own if they preferred.

They let out a surprisingly hungry growl as they let him inside their mouth, their hand gripping the back of his skull as they pulled him in hard, their free hand clutching the back of the couch and using the leverage to pound almost mercilessly into him. Oh sweet stars above it felt so good! Their head was swimming in warmth and love and sexual bliss like they'd never known before! They never wanted it to end. With another almost possessive growl they gently bit his tongue before suckling it hungrily, the hand on the back of his skull moving to his neck while their thumb stroked teasingly against his jaw. With teeth still trapping his tongue their suckling ceased to release a hard string of moans as a stronger wave of ecstasy washed over them, hitting them hard and making those hot fluids gush over the surroundings bones. "Nnnnnnn Saaaaaans!"

Their grip on his tongue had him wriggling harder, hips pushing up to meet theirs in equal fervor, the echoed heat rushing through him from their magic touches. His mouth released from theirs, he pushed it hard into their neckbones, suckling down his whimpers as the dripping mess coated his lower half in the sweet heavy scent of blackberries. "Romaaaaaan~" he moaned against their vertebrae, his entire being awash in their combined pleasure. He panted, looking up in a lusty haze of bright heart-shaped eyelights. "So... so warm... oh stars Roman... so... good..."

They cried out at the attention to their neck, a heavy shudder running through their body as they held him close, continuing to rock through the mess that was making more and more wet sounds between them and eliciting an amused laugh that turned into a moan. "S-Sansyyyy~! It... it's your turn." They looked down at him as they bit on their lower lip, their eyes excited and full of want as they turned and fell back on the couch, pulling him with them. "M-make me feel amazing, Sans!" Their face blushed hard at their own desire and they shifted their legs over his hips, curling them tight to hug him in close as that magic kneaded at his own in a desperate attempt to pull more of that delicious gooey liquid from him.

Being rolled atop the other monster, he gasped softly, looking down at their friend with a shy, excitedly eager gaze. "Y-y-you want me to..." he blushed harder, gasping into a shiver as their legs hugged him close and the purple ectoform was kneading around him. Sans shifted into a stuttering start, but as he found the right angle, one hand pressed to the couch to one side of them and the other curling his fingers into their ribs, his movements got smoother, but harder, leaning into it and almost pushing Roman up against the arm of the couch. " _Ooooooohhhh_!" he moaned, tongue hanging out for just a moment as he thrust and their magic hit just right again, bucking out of rhythm, but working back into it after he found his pace. "Roman... Roman I really... really like this... I can... I can see you a lot better," he mewled, his voice low and bashful as he gazed over them, fingers tightening in the couch as he slowed enough to trail his fingers into the scarring, pressing in just a bit to find the right amount of pressure to make the other gasp for him, hips shifting in a slow, firm grinding in their conjoined magics, "I love you so much..." Sans' voice broke a bit, biting back a happy sob before he pressed in to share a gentle kiss before pushing back up. "T-tell me if... I'm doing okay," he added, sliding his hand from their sternum to their hip, pulling them tighter down against him as his own hips worked back up into the stronger motions.

Their arms reached back to grab the arm of the couch as they were pushed into it, letting out a happy little cry of pleasure with each thrust that sent them further in. They lifted their hips up into him as he stuttered, their own body tensing with a wave of pleasure, back arching as they held tightly to the couch. " _Ahhhh~_! Sansy yes! So goohoooood!" They bit down hard on their lip as they groaned and dropped back down, lips parting as they landed, letting out a soft pant as he gushed about being able to see them. "Y-You... like seeing me like this, do you? A s-sweaty hot mess..." They whimpered as they gave him a bashful little puppy dog face before changing to a playful little glare. "This is... a-all your fau- _haaaaa_!" He found just the right pressure on that scar and they couldn't focus, their body automatically grinding heavily into him as everything seemed to writhe in a blissful blooming of pain. "Th-that hurts... s-so gooood!" They leaned in hard to the kiss, their arms moving to wrap around him, but he moved back to fast so they just fell above their head with a pout that softened as they found their words, speaking in a soft, whimpery moan. "I-I... l-love you, too, Sansy. You're... hnnnn..." A soft, high pitched moan escaped them as their back arched into the movement, those glittering lights rolling back in their sockets as they felt that burning getting intense once more. "Y-you're... a-amazing, Sansy!"

Their voice goaded him to try more, pushing a little harder, a bit faster, his breath coming in shallow gasps and panting heavily as he thrust into them, completely soaked and flush with full and driven arousal, eyelights gone to nearly fill his sockets as he gazed down at them. "I love... I love seeing you... when you're enjoying yourself... when you're... when you're so beautiful and... and- _oooh_!" Sans groaned as he fought off another orgasm, grinding into their magic to slacken the sensation pushing him to finish, slow and firm against their pelvis as he let his hand stray to the scars again. "Do-do you want me to keep touching them?" he asked breathily, brushing his fingers, "does it... feel better than it hurts?" he had to ask, the fear of having actually hurt them making him balk, but still he pressed on, hips working in grinding arching against them, breath panting as if he'd been training all day, but oh dear stars he'd give and give until he collapsed if they wanted him to. "Roman... I love you and I want you to always remember that... always," the smaller skeleton added in an almost desperate mewl, slowing to lean a kiss to their chest, "I love you and I'll do anything to keep you safe and happy." 

With a half-moaned squeal they hid part of their face behind a hand, but still that blushing bashful look shone through at the compliments. At the change of pace they curled their toes and groaned, legs pressing him in hard as sockets screwed shut, already feeling that mass of tentacles oozing over them both again. "Y-you... d-do it so good. It... feels amazing, Sans. So... so good." They could barely focus on him, but oh how they tried, gripping at anything they could as they writhed beneath him, their whole body glowing with that soft purple magic as they began working with his rhythm, magic grinding hard into his. "Sa-haaansyyy..." The looked down at his skull as he kissed on them and they couldn't help the streams of tears that escaped their sockets, their lip quivering as they reached up to take his face into their hands, pulling him forwards into a sweet, gentle kiss as their hips rolled together.

At the kiss, his hips took on the same grinding motions, but deep and hard, no longer the frenzied thrusting, and he moaned against their mouth, resting down on his elbows and letting his legs push him into Roman's magic as their ribs brushed together. "Roman," he said in a hushed breath to their mouth, giving a gentle kiss every moment he could, hands gone up to their face as well, the tears streaking down against his fingers. "I love you so much," Sans kept his voice low and gentle as he felt the slick wetness around him, his eyes gone to stars and hearts, trailing a hand down to their scarred neck and letting the tips dig in just enough to get those low moans he was learning how to get them to make. "You're my best friend, and I love you." 

They remained blissfully silent as they listened to him, returning the kisses with sweet little smiles as the tears continued to flow freely down their face and over his hands. Their breath was still heavy and shuddered, but they had quieted it considerably to hear him better, lips parting to respond when all of a sudden they felt that hot blooming sensation and their vision had bursts of white as their head fell back in a desperate moan that had them pressing their hips more feverishly into his, that magic twitching and squeezing as they came harder this time, that almost inky colored wetness coating their pelvis. " _Ahhhh_! Sansy! Pleeeheeeeeease! It's so good! H-Harder!"

Unsure which they meant, he pushed his fingers a little more, his other hand moving from their cheek to find another scar to caress as roughly as he dared, and his hips arched up before he picked up a harder pace, groaning low as his eyes went up at how sinfully good it felt to thrust himself like that into their magic. The feel of it had him unable to hold back anymore, a rush of pale cyan added to the inky mixture on their pelvises, but he pushed through the sensitivity to keep going, his own cheeks dripping blue tears of shared delight, moving his hand from their neck to find their hand up on the arm of the couch, twisting his fingers into theirs and gripping hard, unable to say anything but making those desperately needing noises as he kept going, doing anything to make sure Roman wouldn't have to suffer in their heat. 

They were so very glad he'd chosen both as the right answer. The house echoed with their pleasured cries, their body writhing wildly beneath him. "Oh STARS Sansy! I love you! I loveyouloveyouloveyou!!!" They cried out as they felt him filling their magic again and shivered as they felt it simply absorb into that melty tentacle mess. "G-geezy, Sansy... everything feels s-so... t-tingly and... and... g-good!" Their body continued to writhe into him as the heat died down, their movements almost lazy now as they basked in... they couldn't even remember how many orgasms it was now. All they knew is they felt amazing and having him on top of them... it felt so good. So safe and warm. They took a shuddering breath as another stream of tears rolled down their face. "Sansy... you... make me s-so happy."

From the shared connection, he felt the heat subsiding for now, and gasped a little moan of delight and relief, having feared he might not be able to keep up for too much longer. But oh he was so glad he hand, letting his form snuggle tight up against them as he loosened his grip on the scar to hug with the arm not holding their hand. He pressed light kisses to their sternum, up to their collarbone and neck, and up to their cheek and the corner of their mouth. "I'm happy... that you're happy, Roman," Sans panted, legs shifting to where he was cradled up against the other, nuzzling his face to theirs, "I love I can make you happy. That I can make you feel good and... and that you're just you."

They let out a happy little hum as they wrapped their free arm around him and held him close, stealing a few sweet little kisses while he spoke. "You do all of it... so perfect, Sansy. - _You're_ \- perfect." They gave him a squeeze and curled their whole body against him as they nuzzled their face into his neck and cheek, placing sweet little kisses all over. "My Sansy. My sweet, good, wonderful Sansy." They pulled their face back to look into his, that face full of bright excitement as their connection let him feel every ounce of that overwhelming affection for him. "I love you to the moon and back, Sans. I-" Their magic gave a hard twitch around them that cut the sweet words short as they let out a surprised yelped that turned into a melting moan of pleasure. "Mmmmn... your magic... feels so good in me." They blushed hard and looked away for a moment before shyly turning that gaze back up to his face.

He blushingly hid his face against their chest, rocking his head side to side in shy little motions, fingers curling snug between theirs. "Romaaan," his muffled voice murmured bashfully, hugging tighter, then gasped into a low moan of shared pleasure at the twitch. Sans' gaze shifted at their words, both looking 'away' for a moment before meeting shy gazes. "Y-yours feels..." he mumbled the rest of it in bashful little noises, his blush creeping up brighter as his eyelights were trained on theirs, just silently enjoying the feel of how their bodies connected and how Roman shared their love with him, and he in turn loved them back. Humming, he hugged tighter, rubbing his face in their ribs and just basking in being there with his best friend. "My Roman," he murmured softly in adoration, giving another kiss to their sternum.

Papyrus was glad he'd stopped outside the door to finish a cigarette rather than just head in, because what he'd heard earlier had encouraged him to make his walk longer. The cold had actually made it easier to not get entirely too worked up, even with Roman's voice still echoing with a lusty giggle cut short into a moan in his head. He had stopped over to prop himself against a tree to finish one of the last cigarettes in the pack he'd bought, which he'd only been on the fourth when he'd gotten home. Flicking ash off the end of the stick, he sighed and contemplated texting Sans, but he was also getting kind of bothered by the chill, and was thinking about just teleporting to his room.

They let out a high happy hum as they hugged him close, one hand stroking his skull affectionately as they rested. "Hmmm... shouldn't... Papyrus have been back by now? I-..." The gave a slight gasp as embarrassment rolled through them. "You don't... think he heard us, do you? _Nnnnn_!" They hid their face against his skull bashfully as just the thought of it set them off... and as they lingered on it a feeling of guilt began to bubble up in that violet magic. "Um... oh geez, Sansy... I... I-I-I think I should... t-tell you something." Their soul clenched in their chest as they leaned back and looked at him, their pupils back to their neutral white tone as they glanced between him and anything - _but_ \- him. "E-earlier... wh-when Papyrus came to talk to me... I... I-I-I kissed him." They glanced to his gaze, locking it for a moment as their face went bright purple. "A-and... it... escalated and-and... we... w-we ended up doing something... l-lewd. And... _mmmmn_... I'm... I'm so sorry, Sans. I wasn't thinking straight. I was only thinking about me and now that I look back it was a bad decision and I don't wanna ever hurt you and I'm so sorry." They curled up and pressed their face against the top of his skull as tears pricked the edges of their sockets. "I-... I won't do it again, I promise. I'll... I'll be good. I'll be so good... if you'll be mine." Their soul pounded with an obvious nervousness mixed with that deep sense of regret, though neither emotion stood out near as much as they love they felt for the little skele.

As they asked, Sans thought, yes, he should have been back, and he shared the embarrassed flush across his features, then felt that trickle of guilt, looking up at them. His eyes widened a little as he felt their soul clench, grip shifting to keep cuddling them as he propped up on his elbows over their front. When their gazes locked, and they told him about kissing his brother, his gaze shifted as they began to apologize, moving to accept their embrace as they held him and kept apologizing, feeling how they felt, rubbing his fingers against their ribs as he thought for several quiet moments. His very first reaction was a little pang of hurt, but it quickly shifted as he continued to think, continuously petting at the spot on their side. The smaller skeleton pushed up, looking at Roman with a firm question in mind. "Do you like him too?" he asked, his voice honest and open, not wanting to accuse or make them feel bad. He could already tell they did, and he wasn't going to make them feel worse. He just wanted to know the truth.

They may have actually discovered a new shade of purple as that face went bright and hot, the sound of crackling electricity flickering around their head as they tried to process the question. "I-I-I-I-I... I mean... um..." They hid their face in their hands as they tried to calm down and think. Did they like him? Of course! He was a good friend! But that's not what Sans meant... "I don't... I don't know. I know... I like him as a friend and... m-m-my b-body... seems to like him... b-but I don't know if I like... - _like_ \- like him."  
_Good job, Roman, you're officially a grade-schooler._  
They groaned and whimpered as they started calming back down. "But... I know for sure that I love you. And... and I shouldn't be greedy. H-having one Magnificent skeleton who loves me i-is more than enough... right?" They smiled softly up at him as they brought their hands up to gently stroke at his cheeks.

Sans pressed his face into their hands, hooding his eyes shut as he enjoyed their touch. "Does... he like you?" he whispered, looking up at his friend. He beloved best friend, and he felt like what they were saying was true, but also, they might... "I... don't think you're greedy... and," he shifted to where their hands pressed against his closed sockets for a moment, then looked back at them, "i-if you both like each other... and that makes you happy, I don't... I don't want you to decide right now." Sans turned to lean closer, kissing their brow before meeting it with his own, focusing on their eyes. "You should talk to Papy too... I love you very much, Roman, and I want you to decide what makes you happiest. And I'll support you on whatever that choice is. I promise," he told them in as seriously loving a tone as he could, though it wavered slightly with his own nervousness. He wanted them happy, he knew that much.

Their soul couldn't decide between clenching and fluttering so it simply did an odd little dance in their chest, looking like a trapped butterfly. "I'm not... entirely sure, but... I think so. But I'm... s-still... a bit nervous with him, to be honest. He's... already shown he can make rash decisions and... I'm scared... he might do something to set me off without meaning to." They leaned their head up enough to brush their nose bone against his, their own nervousness showing in their face. "I'll talk to him, but Sans... I want you to know... that right here with you... is the happiest I've ever been." It felt like their soul was trying to soar with the words and it made them choke up a bit before leaning in, hesitating before pressing a kiss to his mouth and relaxing. "Mmmmn... m-maybe... we should clean up a bit. B-before... Papyrus gets home."

"Papy can do stupid things, yeah..." Sans started, rubbing his fingers over their ribs as he thought, "but he does try very hard not to." He smiled and pressed into the kiss with a happy hum, snuggling back against them in a hug as they relaxed. Nodding in the embrace, Sans gave a little kiss to their sternum and pushed up to seating, slowly untangling from his friend as he felt backing away causing the shared emotions trickle away, but it left behind everything that he alone felt, and it was love, and trust, and complete adoration. "I'll heat up the chili if you want to wash off first..." he said softly, eyelights sparkling as he gazed over them, petting slowly along a femur before filly breaking their contact, his ectoform disappearing along with the touch.

They whimpered as the contact broke and their magic began to finally dissipate with that heat back down to a light simmer. "O-okay." Their eyes were back to that bright violet as they watched him for a moment, then looked away with a shy smile as he looked them over. Ahhhh, why did it make them feel so giddy?! They let out a soft sigh tinted with disappointment as all contact was broken and they finally stood up, shivering at the feeling of their own gooey fluids sticking to their leg. They looked down at the jacket on the floor and picked it up, pressing it to their face before carrying it over to their boxes of stuff and setting it on top. They pulled out a pair of small, bright blue shorts and an oversized dark blue sweater, along with a pair of baby blue knee socks with bows on the sides, then carried them upstairs, slowly but surely getting the pep back in their step, even as their mind raced a with a million questions. They didn't even both grabbing a towel since this was their, what? Third shower of the day? The one they'd left up here from earlier should be more than good enough. They let out a soft sigh as they got the water nice and warm before hopping in and after a few minutes of silence, they began to sing.

Sans fidgeted in the clothing that slightly clung to him from a mix of fluids, but he focused on getting everything set up for when Roman would come out of the shower. He found his phone and sent a quick message to ask his brother where he was, then got back to making sure the chili was reheating evenly. Since they were using breadbowls, he couldn't just use the microwave, so he had to keep a close eye on it while it was on the stove. He felt his phone buzz with a reply, and he smiled before resuming his task, humming slightly as he sniffed the aroma starting to steam up around his skull from the sweet-hot mixture. 

Having gotten the text from Sans, he knew then at least it was 'safe' to go home, but as he pushed to his feet, he realized just how far he'd walked, and groaned in lazy exasperation. Papyrus did at least try to work up the motivation to walk the whole way, but decided to just skip to the front door part, turning the handle smoothly and tugging off the jacket. It'd been just at bit too small for him, he'd realized as he'd left, but it served it purpose and he didn't really want to have turned around just for that. The two remaining sticks he left in the pocket as he hung it up, getting a heady mixture of obvious scents swimming around as he glanced across the livingroom and over to the kitchen. He closed the door with a lazy kick, letting the lock click loudly before he tugged his feet out of his shoes and shuffled over to the stairs. 'smells good bro,' he commented, meaning the chili but his silly head also giggled about the blackberry, mentally shooing that thought, 'i'm gonna be a sec upstairs. want me to set the table when i'm done?'  
"Yeah, it'll be a bit longer though, it's not done warming up."

This time their shower was far shorter since they only really needed to spot clean and not take care of any other business. They were still singing as they came out of the bathroom, hands scrubbing the towel against their skull and distracting them enough to let them bump into the taller skele on his way to their... - _his_ \- room. "O-Oh! Papyrus! Yo-you're back! Ummm, w-welcome home." That face was already burning hot as their mind went through a million thoughts all at once. Ugh, now they were going to be interpreting every little gesture between the two of them and overthinking it all. "S-smells good down there, doesn't it? I, uh... c-can't wait to try the breadbowls."  
_Roman, just... just stop. Walk away while you still have a shred of dignity._  
With a nervous giggle they scooted around to do just that.

Being bumped into and having that burning little face looking up at him was not what he'd expected, giving an easy grin before waving a hand at the comment, doing his level best to not let the double meaning slip into his thoughts. 'yeah, Sans said it'd be a lil longer so i'll be back down in a sec.' Papyrus gave a sidestep to give them more room to scoot around him, heading for his room and closing the door with a groan, rubbing his face as he leaned against it and the wall. _'great, they're bloody shy and it's cute as fuck when they do that.'_ The tall monster rubbed his own skull, sighing as he let the thoughts that he'd been ignoring while out smoking trickle into place. Obviously with how skittish Roman was being, and having just come out of another wash, there was a lot more to the time he'd been out than what little he'd stopped and heard. Did it bother him? _'...no, it really doesn't. Roman may not have outright said it, but they do not like being told what to do with their relationships.'_ That much was clear, especially with how badly they'd reacted to Jarvin's jealousy. And considering what little he knew... well, he figured they would eventually talk about it. Likely while smoking after Sans had gone to bed. Hell, maybe even the thing earlier had been a product of Roman's heat, and not really what they would have done in their normal state of mind. They'd certainly bolted after... _'getting what they wanted out of you?'_ He frowned at that stray thought. He wondered just where it'd come from, certainly not his usual sort of mental gymnastics. He decided to shelve it and wait until they could talk, look what thinking and mulling over things too long had gotten him last night. A massive hangover and two worried little skeles. He could do without that again, thank you very fucking much. Slipping over to his closet to check on a few things, as well as put the orange hoodie back on it's proper hanger, he headed back down to set the table. Just like usual.

Sans smiled as Roman got back downstairs, giving them a quick hug and nuzzling his cheek against theirs. "I'll be really quick," he said softly, kissing the cheek he'd just nuzzled against, "it's okay," he added, holding their hands and focusing on their gaze. He'd heard their nervous giggle and had thought perhaps they were embarrassed about what they'd talked about. But Sans felt in his very soul that it would all be okay, and no matter what, Roman would always be his best friend. "Papy's gonna set the table, too," Sans said before walking to the stairs, looking over at them with an encouraging smile before heading up to clean up and change back into his pajamas. It was getting late anyhow, and after dinner he felt like he really probably could get to sleep. Especially if his big brother would give him a nice soothing backrub. 

Their face lit up at the hugging and kissing and they were quick to return them before letting him go, their lips curled into a happy kitty grin. "O-okay! I'll be waaaitiiing!" They spoke with a sing-song voice before moving to the living room to grab their glasses and slide them on, sighing at the familiar weight on their face before turning to see the taller skele coming down. Their body tensed and their face lit up as they turned all of their attention to a very interesting spot on the floor.  
_Now you're just being an idiot. You got along just fine before. Just be cool._  
"H-hey..."  
_...sweet stars above, did you really just squeak?_  
They cleared their throat and fought every fiber of their being that screamed to pull the sweater over their head. They already looked enough like an idiot. Instead they reached down to the table and grabbed their cherry box, slipping a stick into their mouth and lighting it up quickly. There we go... A nice deep breath and a long sigh had them calming down easily. They took another drag and headed over towards the table, slowly but surely beginning to relax as they took their seat.

 _'yup, still cute as hell when they're nervous.'_ he thought with a lazy curl to his mouth at the squeak. 'hey yerself,' he called over, heading to the kitchen to get the bread-bowls. Sans would still insist on putting plates under them, since sitting them straight on the table would be unsanitary, especially if they wanted to actually eat the entire bread part. Spoons, plates, bread-bowls, check... he got himself a glass of water just to continue to chase off any potentially lingering headache, as well as taking the hot pot of chili over to sit on a folded towel on the table, giving Roman a quick look to see that they had indeed gotten themselves a smoke as well. Deciding to be playful, he snuck closer and stood by their chair, getting a good whiff of cherry as he leaned over, his face close to theirs. He seemed like he'd be about to say something, then just rubbed their skull affectionately and went over to his own seat.

Sans was indeed quick, traipsing back downstairs just as his brother was rubbing their head, smiling brightly at them. _"Everything's going to be okay!"_ he thought happily to himself. He knew it in every bit of himself, that no matter what the outcome, things were going to be fine. He gave both other monsters an affectionate kiss to the cheek before beginning to ladle chili in to the bowls, excited to have the delicious dinner again. "Hopefully the bread was done properly, it said to bake them longer than normal so that it wouldn't get soggy halfway through eating!" he commented, then settled in his own chair.  
'well, it'll be good either way, bro,' Papyrus said with a chuckle, having gone to his comfortably relaxed slump as they started into their meal. 

They were just getting nice and relaxed, simply watching him set everything up, but those sockets started getting a bit wider as he got close. Closer. Uncomfortably close. They couldn't help they high pitched whimper that escaped them from his close proximity to their face, their own staring straight down at their lap. They tensed a moment at the touch... but slowly began to ease into it and let out a happy, smoky sigh. When they heard another set of feet coming close they got a look on their face like they'd been caught doing something naughty, but it melted into a warm, happy smile at the kiss. "Hmmmm... I wonder what different kinds of bread you could use for this. We could make them for soups, too! Imagine all the different combinations we could achieve!" Those bright eyes lit up at all the possibilities before they took a bite and let out a happy little groan of pleasure. It always was even better the next day.

"Oh! Like, potato soup with cheese bread?" Sans offered in a slight pause of demolishing his first serving. Rather than the crackers, the hollowed out remains of the bread served as his addition to the bowl, but Papyrus had given him his piece as well, opting for the crumbled crackers instead. The taller skeleton made a sly grin.  
'or potato bread with cheese soup.'  
"Was that a pun?" his brother asked with actual confusion mixed with the impending possibility of frustration. Papyrus shook his head.  
'nope, those are both legit kinds. but if you want, we could start on puns for the night.'  
"Please don't Papy," the smaller half-pleaded, giving him big shimmering eyelights. His older brother grinned, not able to resist just one.  
'alright, I won't... you knead the break.'  
"Paaapyyyy."  
'promise, it was just that one, bro,' he said as he got a second helping of the sweeter, spicier chili. It really was even better the next day. Sans huffed, but since he saw the other monster working into his food, let it go with a happy grin as he copied his brother, though gave his friend another smile before really focusing on his meal. 

They barely heard the banter as they stared at their food, piling a bit of chili on a cracker before shoving the whole thing in their mouth. "Hmmm. I wonder if I could make like... a banana nut bread bowl and fill it with cheesecake." Those eyes absolutely dazzled as they made another cheap chili hors d'oeuvre and ate it whole, then finally turned attention to the other two. "Oh wait, are we telling jokes? I could use a good loaf." They had what was probably the dorkiest look on their face as they tittered about what was quite possibly the worst joke to date before shoving yet another delicious chili covered cracker into their face.

"Roman not you too!" Sans cried as his brother chuckled, shaking his head.  
'really, I might just bake you up on that.'  
"Papy! You said just that one!"  
'that was before. now i dough i can't stop.' Sans grimaced and looked pleadingly at his friend. 'hey, Sans, it's panning out okay, rise to the occasion, bro.'  
The whimper of a frustrated little skele was his reply, and Sans responded by just delving back into his bowl after whispering defiantly, "just roll with it."  
Papyrus grinned broadly, looking at Sans' now-shocked expression as he realized what he'd done.  
'bro.'  
"No."  
'broooo!'  
"No Papy stop."  
'you made a pun. you did and i cannot baguette enough now. Sans you're really getting into the heat of it. give us another sample!'  
"No and if you don't finish your dinner Papy I will make you do dishes!" 

Their chili was left alone as they held their face in their hand as they laughed a few tears streaming down their eyes. Why were these dorks so darn adorable?! "You're rye, Sans. It's time to stop leaven it up." They tried to contain their giggles, actually holding the chili on a cracker for longer than they should, which made it crumble back into the bowl. Their face instantly got sad as they pouted at the misfortune, then defiantly scooped it up with their spoon and ate it that way. Soggy cracker was still cracker.

Sans half-choked on his own whine, rubbing his face. Papyrus broke a piece of his bowl away, feeling he'd had plenty of chili and was ready to demolish the bread that had soaked up the taste of it, to see if it was as good as with crackers. 'alright, alright, i'm done,' he promised before popping a large chink of crust in his mouth, chewing with pleased noises, nodding at how well it went together. After finishing what was in his bowl, the smallest of the three did the same, scooping the softer pieces away from the inside first before starting to break it apart, grinning at how good it was.  
"This will be really good since it's getting colder now too," Sans commented as he felt he was about done, seeing Papyrus had left just the very heel of it alone, likely being too soggy or he was just full. The older sibling agreed, looking over at Roman for a moment before getting up to stretch.  
'yeah, you still gonna want a back rub, Sans? you're goin to bed after dishes anyhow, i can tell.'  
"Mmhmm, thank you Papy," he replied as he gathered up the dishes, checking if Roman was done yet too, "could you see when the next new NTT is supposed to come on? They've been doing reruns instead for a bit and I forgot to check earlier."  
'right, one robot schedule comin' up.'

"Next week. On Wednesday at 7." They popped the last of the bread bowl into their mouth, not thinking much of the fact that they had the robot's entire schedule memorized at this point. "Hmmm, you know, I don't think my place even had a tv, so um, mind if I come over when NTT's going to be on?" They handed over their now empty plate and licked a bit of the chili from their face, though they were probably going to have to scrub it before bed. "I can write down his tv schedule for you. Or put it in your phone if you have a calendar app. I find those always work best since I always have my phone on..." They patted around their shorts and lifted their brows. "Oh... I, um, guess I left it in your room, Papyrus."

Both had paused at the quotation, then Sans grinned before calling a thank you over and hurrying to get the dishes started before the chili residue started to set in. Papyrus quirked a brow, as if asking if they wanted to retrieve the phone themselves or if they wanted him to do so, having already diverted his course from the tv to the stairs. At hearing they probably didn't have a tv, he knew Sans would be having them over at least every new episode of NTT in the foreseeable future, which also reminded him of the concert they'd planned to take him to. 'reminds me, still gotta get your number in my phone too, can't imagine why we keep forget'n.'

"Ah, could you grab it for me?" They stood from their chair and stretched, shuddering as a few pops sounded from their spine. "Go ahead and put it in there while you're at it. Passcode's a, um... 'N'." They chuckled a bit to themselves before moving to the living room, stopping to look at the couch for a minute before grinning to themselves and curling up in their corner with their book, letting out a soft, relaxed sigh as they cracked it open and got comfy.

'got it,' Papyrus said easily, already halfway up the steps before they'd added about the passcode. He never bothered with one, though he knew Sans did have his as a triangle, despite never needing to even use his brother's phone. Going up to just change and grab the phone, he decided to go with a tshirt and shorts before putting his number in, then closing it back out after looking up their own number to program into his. Heading back down after that, he put it on Roman's phone on the table and got settled. He didn't have to wait long before the smallest of the three appeared, grinning at his brother tiredly before getting picked up into a hug. Sans returned the embrace, then sat down in front of his brother so he could start the backrub. Papyrus did, working his thumbs in first at the high of his scapulae, and getting happy hums from the smaller monster, hearing them working into sleepy noises. It was almost exactly like the first night, except the tv was silent and Roman was reading instead.

It was worlds different from Roman's perspective. On the outside, it looked similar, but now... when they peered over the edge of their book they weren't looking at some strange gesture that they simply couldn't fathom. They were looking at the two monsters they had suddenly found themselves caring most about in the Underground, their violet eyes twinkling happily at the thought before turning back to their book, feeling a ridiculous amount more relaxed than the first time. Before they'd even realized it, they'd started singing to themselves as they read, quietly enough that it could easily be mistaken for a hum.

Papyrus heard the slight humming, at first having thought it was Sans, but it carried more of a melody than the soft, tired noises his brother was making as he worked further along his spine, nearly to his floating ribs, then back up along the outer curve of his ribcage. He could feel how much his brother had done, and he couldn't help the slight mental chuckle before he ran his palms up either side of the spine, then had to quickly catch the smaller frame before he fell, snoozing peacefully. Smirking, he clacked a kiss to the smooth curve of his skull, bundling the sleeping skele up in an affectionate embrace, gazing down at him with all the adoration and love he had for his little brother. Rubbing at his back still, he carried Sans partly against his shoulder, the smaller bony hands going up into an almost-clinging hug as he mumbled wordlessly in his sleep. 'night?' Papyrus asked, though it left the tone of open invitation up to his room for what was steadily becoming their ritual bedtime smoke as he started for the stairs.

The movement broke them out of their concentration and they peered up at the two, smiling as Sans was carried off. "Hm?" They peered up at Papyrus' face with a bit of confusion. "Oh. G-goodnight?" They blinked a bit before turning attention to their book to mark their spot and put it away, then got up to grab their bag and started shuffling through it to try and find another box, giving a warm smile when they pulled it out. They leaned back on the couch and took a nice long drag before picking up their phone to check their messages, tapping a few replies out while Sans got settled down for bed.

He lingered in Sans' room for a few moments, that weird paternal additive he'd picked up from raising his baby brother having him want to just pet along his skull as he slept, squatting beside the bed and watching him at his most peaceful. After a bit of indulging in that, he got up and went quietly over to his room, but left the door open - enough to be obvious that it was on purpose if one looked - before he went over to his bed to plug his phone in. He'd forgotten the last couple days, and despite it being used sporadically, it needed the charge. Tugging the thick magazine out again, he skimmed over it before getting bored after only a few paragraphs, shoving it back in place before rolling over on his side, looking at his own wooden cigarette case. Slipping one of the five honey smokes out, he lit it and gave a deep groan of satisfaction at the sweet flavor. It had a tinge of the scent of baked buns alongside the honey, and just a touch of cinnamon too, he noticed after a bit.


	10. Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly one of the only times I really do warnings: talk of past rape is involved in this chapter

They lifted up as they smelled that sweet honey bun scent mingling with their creamsicle and noticed the open door. Wait, didn't he just say goodnight? Was he leaving it open on purpose? Well, obviously he wasn't sleeping. Then why did he say goodn-nevermind. With a grunt they got up and adjusted their sweater before heading up, clutching their stick between their knuckles as they pranced up the stairs and walked on their toes over to his room, peeking their head in. "Night?" They lifted a brow before slipping in and moving over to the bed, hesitating for just a moment before sliding in and placing the orange stick to their lips once again.

Papyrus shifted his gaze over as they peeked in, tilting his head invitingly without really saying much otherwise, letting the honey mingle with the orange for a little before saying anything. 'you know i don't pry,' was all he started with, putting the joint back to his mouth and taking another long drag, breathing it in deep and slow before saying anything else. 'you've told me a lot about things that hurt you, and i respect you taking as long as you need to tell me whatever it is you want me to know.' Turning his head, he ignored the smoke in his fingers for a minute, giving them a level, unbothered look of his orange-tinged eyelights, looking to meet their gaze. 'but i need to know. was earlier just a moment of weakness in your heat? because the house was a bakery earlier, and i am not talking about the bread bowls.'

They got comfortable on their stomach, curling one arm beneath their chest as they smoked and contemplated his face while he spoke. They could feel the heat creeping up to their face, but they shut it down. They decided to shut it all down for the moment and went into their default neutral expression as they let a cloud of smoke curl from their lips. "Hm... what are you - _really_ \- asking, Papyrus?" They lifted a brow as they took another long drag, their mind pushing down the flurry of questions and emotions raging around inside of them as they kept their gaze locked on him.

'with me,' he said, to begin clarifying himself, 'what you an Sans decide to do is your business, Roman. but i just need to know, if what happened... if you were just reacting in your heat, or what, because you bolted like...' he paused, as if the words he were about to use were painful to get out, 'like i'd hurt you.' Papyrus took a moment to put his smoke to his mouth, as an excuse to give a deep sigh.

He was worried he'd hurt them? Thinking back, it probably looked that way and they couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto their face as they started letting emotions flow back into existence. "You didn't hurt me, I just... didn't want to start crying when we were having fun." They reached up and gave a good hard scratch to the scar on their neck while taking a drag. "Wait, no, that kind of makes it sound bad, doesn't it? It's not you... well, okay it is a bit, but... it's mostly me." They groaned and rubbed beneath the bridge of their glasses as they tried to think of how to explain it. "I'm... - _attracted_ \- to you. Like, a lot." They scratched at the side of their nose hole and looked towards the wall. "And I... don't know exactly what drove me to behave the way I did earlier, which is why I've been so hesitant. I don't... I don't want to do something and realize later it was entirely because of my heat. Because..." Ah, snickerdoodles. "...I like you. I really do. But I also love Sans and I don't want to start a bunch of drama." They finally turned their gaze back up to him, not entirely sure how to feel. Sad, nervous, a little bit ashamed?

He was relieved to hear he hadn't hurt them, taking a slight puff of his smoke before they groaned, listening patiently to until they looked back at him, expecting a response. Holding the stick between two fingers, he rolled to the side, facing them. 'i know, and Roman... i don't want to hurt either of you. i would do anything i can for my brother,' he said lowly, bringing the honey scent to his mouth, hooding his eyes shut as he focused on the smoke going around his skull. 'if you got everything you wanted, Roman... what would happen?' Papyrus asked after awhile, looking up at their face. 'what do you want?' 

Their face had turned away before he looked up, hiding their uncertain and almost teary gaze. "I... I don't really know, Papyrus... I never... I never thought I'd really get - _anything_ \- I wanted and then... over the past few days it's like... it's just been so overwhelming." They brought a hand up to wipe beneath their glasses before turning to give Paps a teary smile. "I became a sentry, I instantly made new friends who I feel super comfortable with and fell in love with one and... could... mmmmmn." Their gaze dropped as they took another drag from their stick and let it linger. "Is it..." Smoke curled from their lips as they spoke, their gaze dropping to the smoke curling from the stick. "I-I know it isn't normal, but... is it.... p-possible to... love more than one monster?" Without even finishing blowing out the smoke from the other hit they were already filling their mouth again, the excess smoke curling from their nose.

Papyrus shifted again, leaning harder into his elbow as he looked up at the ceiling, loosing a thick pillar of smoke as he thought about it, his eyes lidding shut as he pulled the stick away. 'why wouldn't it be?' he asked plainly, then took another deep breath, though without the use of the honey cig. 'you've been hurt by a lot of people, Roman. Sans isn't going to hurt you, he's not like that. if anything he's so willing to please he ends up neglecting himself at times.' The taller monster took a pause to enjoy the smoke, making it easier to relax even with the conversation they were having. He let everything sit, getting lost in the moment for who knows how long before he spoke up again. 'i just want you an Sans happy. that's all. how i feel doesn't have to matter.'

They peered over at him with a look that plainly said _'Really?'_ "And Sans wants you and me to be happy and I want the both of you to be happy. It's the Underground's biggest non-dilemma. Honestly, I just felt bad earlier, because I hadn't stopped to consider Sans' feelings on the matter - _before_ \- we... you know... did the... thing." And their gaze was back down to their smoke before they took another long hit, letting it sit and marinate around in their skull for a while before turning to blow the cloud in his face. "So, tell me. If you got everything - _you_ \- wanted, how would things look right now?"

'i think you already know how things would be if i got what i wanted, Roman,' he said with a hint of amusement to his tone, pushing up to prop himself on his palm, wriggling the sweet smoke stick in his fingers. 'but, since all of us just want each other happy, then what's the problem? you told him about it, and it's not a secret between us about Sans, so it's not like anyone's lying to each other about anything,' he leaned slightly, stretching his neck side to side, 'so, basically we're both dancing around the fact that you love each other, and you said you like me. you know i really like you a lot Roman, and...' Papyrus brought the smoke up, then stopped, as if it were a quiet afterthought, 'do you want me to love you?' 

" _Hmph_. It's not like it really matters if I want you to or not, that's not how love works. You either love the person or you don't." They wiggled the stick between their fingers as they adjusted their body, scooting a fraction of an inch closer to the lanky skeleton on the bed. "I-I mean I'll end up loving you whether you want me to or not. You don't get a choice in how I feel." Their face was painted purple even as they forced a slight frown and contemplative look, trying not to look nearly as needy and giddy as they felt, instead choosing to take another hit from that sweet tasting stick.

'that's where you can be a bit wrong,' he answered softly, 'because you can make yourself forget that you love someone. it hurts like hell and it drives you out of your damn mind for awhile, but you can eventually make it stop. i don't recommend it, though,' he added, pausing to have several long drags of his own sweet stick, then slid a hand over to brush against Roman's, a finger curling around their nearest digit, 'and i'd never tell you how to feel, either.' Papyrus let a thick cloud of honey scented smoke curl around him, looking right at them, smiling at the purple painted skull. 'but i also need to know... what to not do. i'm not as naturally good as Sans, i can be an idiot and i make mistakes, hell, probably daily. i never want to hurt you, but i can't do that... if i don't know what does hurt you,' he finally said, his voice low and almost ashamed of having to even ask. Because of what he did already know, about their scars, the mention of having been raped, of how they didn't want to be held back or held down. The nightmares and the fear that sometimes flashed in their eyes. 'i used to be really clumsy as a kid,' he spoke up suddenly, contemplating the bee-covered paper in his fingers, 'it caused a lot more problems than i can even remember. i do know that it's the reason for a lot of the scars - _I_ \- have.' Tilting his head up at an awkward angle, there was the faint, almost hidden scar right up against the uppermost vertebrae, as if it had been scored deeply by something rounded. 'nearly hung myself by accident before Sans was even born. i don't remember how, but i remember my mother's frantic face and her making sure i wouldn't die.' Shifting his shirt up, he tilted until that ragged part of his sternum, alongside the join of two ribs, showed. 'tripped and fell on a bottle, if you can believe that. glass broke and scored deep enough that they had to remove a piece of bone to get it out.' Looking up at them, he gestured lower. 'and a few others, also various accidents and stupid shit.'

"It sounds like... you're speaking from experience... heh, honestly, I never really learned the skill. When I love someone, I love them for life. I still love my ex-boyfriend to death, just... in a different way than before. We still get along just fine as friends." They smiled with a look of nostalgia on their face until Paps started showing his scars. They listened intently, but as he progressed their face seemed to darken considerably, the only thing moving being their hand as it took the stick up and down from their lips until they were nearly finished. When he finished speaking they remained silent for a good long while as they contemplated... and slowly that face went into its default neutral mask. They pushed themselves up onto their knees and crawled closer to Paps before pulling their sweater off over their head and dropping it off to the side. They reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling it forwards to touch his fingers to the scarring on their hip. Their free hand rose to pull what remained of the stick from their lips, a stream of smoke curling from their mouth as they spoke. "The first month. I was still fighting, even though every one of my limbs was shackled to a bed. I kicked and I hit, even when he hit back. So he taught me a lesson. He was especially good at healing magic and could manipulate my bone so it wouldn't grow back right." They pressed his hand harder onto the spot and barely flinched, then slid his hand to a marking on their spine. "The second month. I spit at him and cursed and screamed and he told me to shut my filthy mouth. By the third month, I did." They slid his hand up onto their ribs, sliding over a few different spots. "It went on for... I'm not even sure. A year, I think, or somewhere close. I'd been living on the streets since childhood after my parents fell down and when I was a teenager this guy found me and took me home. It lasted for a year." Their body slowly started to slump as they brought his hand up to their neck, wrapping his fingers around to squeeze. "I remember this one the best. He gave it to me so anyone who ever saw me would know I was his. And that was the night I tore him apart." They squeezed his hand even tighter around their neck and it seemed to give them comfort enough to breathe, fighting hard not to break down, though their whole form was shivering and shuddering in his hand. "A year..."

He let his hand be guided, fingers gently caressing against the scarred places as they went, his own features gone to a dark-socketed mask, but with pale amber tears. He let them move his hand however they needed him to, but always left a careful, considerate touch behind, as if to try what little he could right at that moment to soothe the pain. Papyrus pushed up as his hand was squeezed, leaving his palm and fingers resting against the scarred bone as the other went up to move the stick to his mouth so he could have the hand free to cup their cheek, his eyelights having come back to be bright sunset-orange. 'you don't belong to anyone but you,' he said softly, 'you're safe... and Sans an i won't let anyone hurt you again.' His voice had taken a rasping edge, but he gently pressed his brow to theirs, 'we love you, Roman, and you can always tell me anything.' 

They let their arms rise to wrap loosely around his shoulders, looking into those bright orange sockets as their face went deadpan again. "He... he isn't the only monster I've dusted. They... weren't lying when they said it gets easier the more you do it. I've only ever done it to protect people. I did everything in my power to take them down without crossing that line, but they always kept pushing, thinking they could take me." They let out a long sigh as their sockets fluttered shut. "I want to join the royal guard someday. So I can protect more monsters. Not just the ones in the nightclubs, but all of them. No one should have to suffer the way I have and I'll do anything the make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else." They peered up into his eyes again, streams of soft violet rolling down their cheeks. "I'm not worried about you hurting me, Papyrus. I'm worried... that I might hurt - _you_ -."

'peach, i know exactly what you're saying,' he said softly, 'because the only reason Sans isn't dead is because of what i did when - _we_ \- were out on the streets. some of em i may have not dusted directly, but i very well could've been the turning point for it.' He was about to say something about that being akin to why his brother wanted to join the guard as well, but the look in their eyes, and he gently brushed the tears with his fingertips, his voice low and, somehow, that unbothered tone he'd get a lot of the time. 'how might you hurt me, hm? i'm not saying you can't, but humor me, okay? what would make you afraid that you'd do that?'

They bit down on their lower lip as they breathed slowly through their nose hole, then looked over his face carefully. "If I lose control... I could break you. Losing that fine line between reality and the past that just won't die. What if... you touch me... and all I can see is... him? What if I lose it? What if I hurt you? I don't... I would never... I could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Papyrus." They curled into him and pressed their face into his chest as they trembled, fingers gripping hard into his shirt.

He pressed his lower face against the top of their skull, pulling the smoke away and snuffing it out on the bedside table before pulling them into a snug embrace, petting slow along their back. 'it'll take time, Roman,' his voice came out low and soothing, working his way up and down their back, 'and a lot of patience. knowing what i do now, i'd be able to help,' Papyrus said, shifting to tilt their face up, to get their eyelights to his again, 'to chase off those bad memories and give you new ones that - _don't_ \- make those pretty purple eyes go stark with fear.' He pressed a light kiss to their brow, resuming the caresses along their back as he continued. 'we have to find what makes you stray away from that line. because avoiding it altogether is... well, it makes it worse, when you get down to it.' The taller skeleton leaned closer, his mouth to their ear. 'i trust you... and i'll help you learn to trust yourself.' 

They blinked the tears from their sockets as they met his gaze, feeling their heart glowing softly in their chest before they leaned into the kiss to their brow. With a shuddering sigh they tightened their hug around his shoulders and those sockets widened as they felt him speaking so close to their ear. "A-are you... t-trying to make me all squirmy again?" Their voice sounded like a pout with a lusty edge they were trying to hard to hide. Why did he have to be so naturally good at making them want to melt in his arms? "You really think you're up for a project like me? I mean, S-Sunny's a really nice girl when you get to know her. And she's so sooooft. And when she does the purring voice thing, it'll make you absolutely melt." There was a smile to their voice as they teased him, eager to get away from all the dark thoughts best left in the past. "I'm just going to be all awkward and shy and squealy... when I'm not being Angsty McMoodybutt." They leaned back a bit and let their nose graze gently against his jaw before they placed a soft, lingering kiss upon it and brought those beautiful orange eyes back into view.

He laughed softly at their voice, smirking down at the cute violet face that they made as they seemed to try to 'convince' him about the cat monster. 'yeah, i think i'll go with you,' Papyrus replied firmly, nodding as if he'd made an important decision, 'besides,' he added, getting their eyelights back into focus, 'i like all those things about you.' Curling his fingers gently into their ribs, the taller monster couldn't help but caress and rub soothingly, shifting enough to fall back onto the bed, bringing them with him. His eyes never left their face, even as he reached over to retrieve their sweater. With practiced ease, he slipped the sweater back on them, tugging the fabrics snug before hugging around them again. 'now, if we're done on terrible memory lane for the night, let's try talk'n about better things. how's that sound, peach?'

Their body arched into his soothing hands with an obvious want that made them shiver and look away as that sweet face lit up in embarrassment, but quickly turned back to him with a surprised little yelp as they fell with him. Those bright violet lights were full of little hearts and stars as they looked down at him, then blinked out of their nearly awe-inspired state as the sweater was pulled over their head, adjusting to help him get it on before their head popped out with a coy little grin. The rested their chin on his sternum to look down at him, arms curling beneath his shoulders. " _Hehehe_ , can't handle seeing a little bone, Russy?" They purred as they rubbed their face into his chest, stopping to take in a deep breath before propping their chin up on him again. "Better things? Guess I can't ask about who it was that broke your heart then, huh? What should we talk about then? I would ask what kind of music you listen to, but you probably don't want to get me started on music."

'not without want'n to keep touching,' he replied with a soft chuckle, fingers rubbing at their shoulder and spine in the embrace. The purring rubbing had him laugh a little harder, resting his head back a bit as they propped up on their chin. 'well i can guess since you like Napstaton, and i do like some of his stuff, usually the softer ones he has sometimes. kinda like slow music best.' he ran his fingers up the back of their neck and up their skull, shifting into a smooth petting on the rounded surface. 'you an Sans prolly have more in common than we do, but... well i also like uh, heh,' he chuckled, lifting his hand up away from their skull and summoning a bone construct. It was a perfect little kitten skeleton, little flickers of orange in its eyes as it was curled up, almost as if just waking from sleeping. But aside from the false eyelights, it was just a statuette.

"Napstaton's just a small taste of what I'm into and even that's mostly because, well... he's just a cool guy. There's all kinds of bands in the Capital and we scrounged up - _tons_ \- of recording equipment and got our own little studios set up. I doubt you'd enjoy most of what I listen to if you like it slow. Fast and hard's the way to go." They waggled their brows at him before looking at the little kitty construct with an amused little smile on their face. "Hmmm... I can't decide if that's meant to be an innuendo or not. And if not, are you - _sure_ \- you wouldn't rather have Sunny curled up on you right now?" They giggled and rubbed their face into his chest again before scooting up enough to rest their head just beneath his chin. "So, tell me, Mr. Engineering, what do you like to do in your spare time? Build robots? Work out? Lead a secret double life as a super hero?"

'not - _even_ -,' he said as he let the tiny sculpture disappear, cuddling his arms around them as he started petting again, gazing down at their bright eyes. 'you're the only kitty i need... and well, you've seen my lazy streak. sleeping is a hobby if hugging is,' the larger monster emphasized by snuggling a kiss down to their brow, grinning happily, 'and i've dabbled in other stuff, nothin kept my interest well enough, i guess.' Papyrus was quiet for a bit, as if thinking. He did really enjoy when Sans wanted backrubs, it soothed him just as much as it did the smaller skeleton. 'oh... well, i guess i kinda could be a therapist... i've got a bunch of psychology books and stuff... but i have this thing where i end up personally invested in it. so i just leave it to talk'n with Sans an Undyne... and well, you now, peach.'

"Mmmmn, I wish I could have sleeping as a hobby. The lack of sleep is what led me to music and art and clubbing and the fine art of mixing some dank herbs. Along with various other hobbies... one of which you mentioned earlier." They grinned and chuckled to themselves, squeezing their arms around him before letting out a contented sigh. "Therapy sounds... like a pretty depressing hobby. Hearing about nothing but problems? Where's the fun in that?" They lifted up and crossed their arms on his chest so they could get a better look at him.

He got comfortable with the little skele perched on his front, folding one arm behind his head to keep running soothing pettings up and down their back. 'dunno, never understood why i kinda enjoyed it. but like i said, i get too emotionally attached, to the point i know i'd never be able to actually try it as a job. i'd prolly hate it if it did.' Trailing his fingers up to trace along their neck, lightly up the scar and around to their cheek, giving a smirk before tapping a few gently affectionate taps. 'you wanna stay up here tonight, Roman? since you're already seeming pretty comfy.'

Their whole body hitched for a moment when he touched the scar and a shiver ran down their spine as they quickly calmed down. "I mean... have I even actually slept on the couch since I got here? I think I've gotten like... a total of four hours of sleep on that thing. I seem to get the best sleep up here, so sure, I guess I can snuggle up with you again." They let their whole body wiggle on him before rolling off to the side to land and stretch every bone in their body in one arching motion before they flopped down onto their back with a yawn. "Apologies in advance if I end up freaking out again. The nightmares are always at their worst during my heats. And I end up having them about once a freakin' month." They rubbed their face as they let out a frustrated groan.

'speaking of,' Papyrus commented as he shifted enough to leave space for them to get comfy as they wanted, pulling their hand away from their face to grip the fingers between his own, 'you'll wanna avoid my room like the plague during mine. just, don't even open the door,' he said seriously as possible, even when he was rubbing their hand between his fingers, 'though with you having your own place, what, by the end of the week? prolly won't have to worry about it too much. but if you see, like, this little tray table outside my door? yeah, best let me be, peach.'

Serious as he was trying to be, Roman couldn't help but lift a brow at the implications. "Is that so? I mean, yeah, I'm going to have my own place soon, but we both know I'm still probably going to be spending plenty of time over here, so... what is it that makes your heats so bad you have to actually hole yourself up in a room?" Color them intrigued. Their own heats were bad enough, but they had learned to handle them through force over the years. What if his were just as intense with no out?

'it's not that they're bad, I'm just horny as all hell every hour of the day,' he said, staring up at the ceiling, 'but even if I do anything about it, it just stays put. so easier to just suffer through it than to try to relieve it.' Papyrus shrugged nonchalantly, still rubbing at their hand even as he spoke about his own heat. At least he knew how to deal with it in silence, as long as no one else was around he could handle it. It was when there was anyone near him that he felt it getting unbearable. 'just... don't test it, especially since you're afraid of, y'know, losing it an hurting me. definitely not the best way to try things out. luckily it doesn't happen each and every month, it skips sometimes.'

Their face was putting a soft purple glow on the walls as they listened. Why did something like this sound so damn... enticing? They'd heard about others' heats before and it did nothing for them, so why were they thinking about what might happened if they just happened to slip past that little table and break the rules? They curled up and hid their face against him as they blushed, trying to will away all of the mental imagery before taking a deep breath and pulling back with a sheepish smile. "W-w-well, I mean... I'm... m-m-more worried about losing control during - _my_ \- heat. O-outside of that, I'm v-very in control." They face went another shade darker at the words and their eyes had a distinctly mischievous glitter. "Not that I'm saying I-I'll sneak in here or anything if you don't want me to, b-but..." They tried to finish but just ended up hiding their face against him again, letting out a soft squeak of embarrassment as they curled their fingers into his shirt.

He couldn't help the low chuckle at their reasoning, curling an arm around to hug their hidden features a bit closer. 'i'm not saying don't - _ever_ \- sneak in here,' he started with a hooded gaze, smirking at them, 'but i'd say give it a bit before venturing into that territory, peach. let's try going into it without a lot of hormones fucking with our heads.' Despite just how hot they'd made it sound to slip in here when he was bundled up and needing touched by damn near anyone. Fuck it was kinda of getting him worked up, but he was also way too relaxed to do much of anything, so it fizzled out well before it made problems. _'laziness wins out again.'_ he thought with half a grin, before returning his attention to the other skeleton. 'why? you think you'd wanna eventually tackle that?'

They curled further into at the question, a shiver running down their spine before they leaned back with a soft smirk on their face, sockets a bit slanted as they spoke. "By - _that_ \- do you mean you? Because I should think the answer is obvious. I want you Papyrus. I want to do all kinds of terribly dirty things with you... and to you." That smirk slowly turned into a shy, yet somehow smug little grin. "But like you said, it'll be better if we start when we're both clear-headed." They moved in a little closer and scooted up and leaned in until their lips were brushing over his mouth. "I think the build up is going to be absolutely brutal, though."

 _'fuck but you're tryin me right now.'_ Papyrus thought with a little grimace as he reined in that magic trying to sneak up, though he did press into the offered kiss with a low hum before lightly trailing his fingers against the back of their skull, deepening it as he ran his tongue over their lips with a long, slow lick that practically begged for entrance, but he slipped back at the last moment, hooding his gaze with theirs. 'brutal as anything i've ever done, Roman,' he whispered against that mouth, giving another soft little kiss, 'and i can already think of so many things i wanna do to you too, peach. things that'd make you wonder how the hell you could feel that good,' he grinned against their mouth as he pressed a third kiss, tongue caressing again before he sighed, letting his head fall back into his folded arm. 'though I did mean eventually tackle me in heat. because i'd do anything you wanted,' at that, Papyrus gave a wink, glancing pointedly down at their eyelights, 'anything.'

The first lick had them nipping playfully at the tongue and missing, that body vibrating lightly with a shiver. The second kiss they pressed into with a wanting whimper as they let him continue, those sockets going half-lidded with all the desire in the world. The second lick they caught his tongue, holding it for just a moment before following his fall smoothly, that face never more than an inch from his. Those bright violets were absolutely dazzling as the numerous possibilities of what they could do to him flashed through their mind. "You might regret saying that, Russy." One of their hands was kneading hard at his sternum as they fought the ever growing urge to simply rip off his clothing and let their heat take over, consequences be damned. With a slow, drawn out sigh they brought their lips to the front of his neck, letting that warm breath was over him until slowly that violet tongue snaked out, pressing hard into the bone to let him know very clearly what he was doing to them right now. To let him feel that aching inferno that plagued them every time he touched them, spoke to them, merely looked at them. They let their teeth scrape against the bone for a moment as they withdrew their tongue, leaving nothing but a lingering tingle and the ghost of flames that promised to consume them both completely.

The hand at his sternum had him adjust playfully, giving a sly smirk as they teased at his neck. The tongue lapping across his vertebrae had a soft groan of enjoyment at the electric current of emotions pressing into that connection, then a heavier, almost-moan at the teeth. The fire burned around him, and he just backed his magic carefully away, despite it half-lunging to meet the sparking heat. He shifted his lidded gaze down to their face, rubbing his fingers firmly against the back of their skull. 'hungry little thing aintcha? as fer regrets,' he murmured with the tinge of a growl to his voice, clearly still affected by Roman's sharing, but again, his tiredness and relaxation was winning. Papyrus leaned just enough to give a soft lick to their brow, 'i already know it's true. ask an ye shall receive,' he then somehow settled even further down into comfort. 'but you're fighting my laziness, peach, and it's got the whole day behind it. 

They giggled at the lick to their brow, but shot him a slightly glaring look before they wiggled themselves into his side, draping one leg over his femurs as they got comfortable. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to make out a little bit, but if you're too lazy for it, I completely understand. I'm feeling a bit tired anyways. It's been a very..." They covered their mouth as they let out a long yawn. "...very long day." They rested their head on his shoulder and let their lids begin to droop as they watched his face with a sweet, tired smile on theirs.

He shrugged lightly at the glare, snuggling into their wiggles. 'sorry, can't do anythin' about it,' he said in his lazy drawl, hooding his eyes shut as their head rested on his shoulder, hugging around their own a little more securely, 'maybe t'morrow,' he added dozily, giving an uncovered yawn of his own. Papyrus was pretty much out before he'd finished saying the last word. 

"S'ok." They reached a hand up, tracing it along his jaw as he started dozing off, continuing to watch him as he slept like some kind of creeper. "Mmmm, yeah. Tomorrow." Their sockets slid shut as they went limp against him and slipped off into a sweet, blissfully dreamless sleep.


	11. Consentacles

For two freaking hours. Two. Hours. They sucked in a hard breath as they felt their body lit up like they'd fallen asleep in an oven. Sweet, merciful Asgore. It was the third day, wasn't it? Or was it the fourth? The days were beginning to blend together, but they knew the middle of the week was the worst. Their magic was already fully formed in those tiny shorts and it felt like something was crawling up their spine and squeezing. Their breathing became frantic as they looked up at Paps' sleeping face and slowly they lifted their body up to lean over him, that violet tongue crackling with electricity as it slipped out of their mouth to lick across their lips. They leaned down and let out a heavy breath, their body trembling as they felt themselves giving in. But they hesitated. Just long enough to force themselves out of the bed and quietly out the door of the heavy sleeper's room. They went to their knees in the hallway as the door closed behind them, that breathing getting out of control as their body hit a new level, feeling like it was being incinerated. They pressed their forehead to the floor and gripped at it tightly with shaking hands... before they looked up at the door down the hall, staring at it contemplatively. Slowly they moved, simply crawling on the floor with a wince of burning pain coursing through them every now and then. Bony phalanges rattled against the doorknob as they grabbed it and twisted, pushing it open as they finally pulled themselves to their feet. One hand closed the door behind them while the other pulled the sweater off over their head, revealing a bright glowing magic along their spine, as well as the fiery flickering of their soul. They slid into the bed of the smaller sleeping monster and instantly curled against him, their whole body shaking as they whispered. "Sa... haaaansyyyy." They pressed their glowing face into the crook of his neck and whimpered pitifully. "Sansyyy... it... it... burnssss."

He awoke with a gasp as the magic burned into him too, eyelights springing open with a little breathy moan at their whimper, feeling them against his side. "R-Roman," Sans whined in a low panting that was already kicking up. Oh stars it was so hot, he was sweltering in his pajamas. He kicked slightly before remembering they were full-body, shivering as he rolled to face them better, a hand already going to their face and feeling how badly they shook. The glow of their magic drew his attention, and the smaller monster whined again as his own was already forming in sympathetic arousal. He shifted, trying to fumble with the zipper of his pajamas with stammered apologies.

They pulled their body over him and slid their tongue into his mouth hungrily, one hand sliding beneath his skull while the other slid down the zipper easily and then let their fingers trail all across his bones. They broke that electrifying kiss and brought their mouth to his neck instead, kiss and suckling and biting him all over while their hands curled up beneath him and started shifting the pajamas down off of his shoulders, giving them more room to work that mouth. After giving a firm bite to his collarbone they brought their hands back up, one arm sliding beneath his shoulders while the other went to the back of his skull once more, pulling him into another deep kiss, sparks arcing between them even before they made contact.

Sans whined at the sparking tongue, wriggling to help work the fabrics away and get more of his bone revealed for their attentions, panting and flushed. He moaned as their mouth worked at him, the bite making him wince with a little whimper, biting his own lip at the feel of it. He pushed up into the kiss, the tickle of electricity making him moan into Roman's mouth as his hands shuffled the pajamas off the rest of the way, shifting down off his ectoform and kicking the clothing away. Pushing their bodies closer, he absorbed all of the shared heat, his eyelights going a deeper shade of cerulean as he broke away to pant at their mouth. "What... do you want to do, this time?" he said in several long breaths, hugging them close as one hand was already trailing to find their magic, fingertips shivering in anticipation of what his friend would want. Oh he loved hearing what they wanted, it made him all the more eager to share in soothing their burning need.

Oh the willingness and excitement from their little lover and friend... it was almost too much to handle. They leaned up and smiled at him, though it lasted only a moment before they let out a cry and pressed their head against his sternum, the heat hitting an unbearable level this time. "Sa-haaaansyyyyy... I... I want..." They let out a high pitched whine and clutched him tightly as rational thought began leaving them. "Hit me, Sansy. P-please! H-hurt me... so... I d-don't... hurt myself." Their breathing was frantic as they pressed hard against him, then sat up, their face pleading and sockets full of tears as they looked over his face, then those eyes were rolling back as they choked back a sob. "Nnnnn! It burrrhuuuuurns. P-p-pleeeease, Sansy, I can't stand it!"

He choked back a whimper, his hands curling into their ribs as they pressed and begged, indeed feeling the fierce, almost painful swelling of their heat forcing itself into him, and he knew it was only a fraction of what they felt. The look on their face, he gripped tighter, willing himself to do as he was asked, stars it was hard, but he shifted, trying to ease himself into it, but every moment it rose higher, cutting and searing until Sans couldn't stand it either, finding one of their scars in their ribs and gripping as tightly as he could with a sob, feeling afraid as he used that grip to push and tug them down onto their back, straddled over their frame. Looking down with wary eyelights, he looked for what to do, feeling the agony seeping into his bones the longer he hesitated. With another pitched noise, he bit down on their neck, where the scar was still injured, fighting back the desire to stop hurting. He was helping, dear stars please be helping.

They moved like a ragdoll as they were tugged, letting themselves be completely at his mercy as he took the reins. And boy golly gee was he taking them. There was another high pitched noise as Roman let out a squealing gasp, their entire body arching beneath him as a delightful feeling that could only be described as blooming started at their neck and radiated through them. Their fingers curled into the bed as the heat seemed to completely cease for a moment as pure, unadulterated ecstasy coursed through every bone in their body. As their body fell back against the bed, their breathing slowed just a fraction before they looked down at the little skele, the entirety of those big violet lights curved into the shape of hearts. "M-mohohore, p-pleeeease." They bit hard at their lower lip as they stared down at him with a look of complete love and adoration with only hints of the previous pain lingering in their features. "H-harderrrrr, Sansy."

That slight ripple reached him, making the ache lax back in a way that told him yes, he was doing the right thing. He was helping. Sans' mouth pulled away from the bitten bone, panting as he used his grip on their scarred rib to tug, shivering with the strain before letting it go, his breath coming in ragged gasps already. He met their eyelights, the emotions coming through clearly even without the shared connection, and he steeled himself to continue. Taking a deep breath, he shoved his hand down hard into their sternum, forcing them harder down into the bed as he fought his own resistance at the harmful action. They wanted this, they needed it, he was helping. The little skeleton curled his other hand into a loose fist, but it lost all of the tightness as he balked, shivering before pushing again at their sternum, putting his teeth into their clavicle in several quick, hard bites.

Their breath hitched as they were pressed down hard, their body trembling with excitement, and when they saw the fist, their entire face lit up, a needy little whimper escaping before they let out a sigh as he let it drop. It was too much to hope for but sweet stars, was the thought titillating. They last thing they were going to do was force him to do something like that. The biting... it was good enough. They cried out and writhed beneath him as that sweet searing pain blossomed out again and overpowered the harshness of the heat, completely masking it while he continued. "Mmmmmm Sansyyyy. It f-feels so good! Y-you're... d-doing great!" They slid one of their legs between his and pressed pointedly into the formed ectoflesh as they rocked their hips to grind that bone against him.

The encouraging words made trying more go a little easier, his breath catching in short hiccups of nervousness before he moaned at the press between his legs and the grinding hips. He returned the shifting, whining lowly before he half-slammed his hand flat against their sternum in a heavy slap, then curled his shivering fingers around the gaps in the bone, looking at Roman with a worriedly tilted gaze. "D-ddid that... f-f-feel good?" he asked, his voice half broken in rasped concern, his other hand clutching at their hip, fingertips trailing near the deep scarring.

Their breath hitched and their sockets widened, mouth falling wide open in surprise as they looked at him, the hit having knocked the breath from their chest. They took a few shallow breaths as their body stilled beneath him for a few long moments, their entire body tingling. Then those glowing eyelights were trained on his face, their own looking completely drunk on the pleasure he was causing them. "S-stars, yes." That voice was a moaning whisper that was begging for more and they couldn't help but grind harder up into him, their hands moving down to grip on his knees as they writhed and squirmed beneath him. "It feels... amazing. C-can you... f-feel it, too? Can you... feel it like I do? It... doesn't hurt you, does it?" The last question was tinged with concern now that they could think somewhat clearly. Stars they hoped he could experience it the way they did. That beautifully warm, tingling sensation that made them weak in the knees. It felt like it had been ages since they'd felt it and... it felt so very strange... trusting someone else to do it for them.

He gulped and shook his head. "N-no... not the... the physical impact... it..." he gasped as their hips rolled up into his, arching his back a little to press down into the other skeleton, "the... the heat... stops being painful, and... feels better," Sans blushed, his body shivering in building ache. "It... it hurts to not..." he added, looking at their glowing gaze, "and... and it's not as strong as... what you have to deal with, is it?" he asked, his voice almost in awe that his wonderful friend could and did handle that. He rubbed their sternum again, looking over their scarred, lovely form. "W-where do..." he gulped again, shivering above them, "where should I..." he clenched his hand over their sternum, his bones clacking against theirs in nervousness. He was starting to hurt again, the heat rising like searing venom in his bones. He felt tears prickling at his eyes, trailing down his cheeks before he raised his arm, barely even a foot away from them, the entire limb quaking visibly. "I love you... I love you and if this is what you want me to do..." 

Their hands slid a little further up his femurs as he spoke, spreading his legs further open as they pressed their bulging magic up against him, the tips of violet tendrils pressing into his soft tummy curiously before they dropped back down. Their eyelights were going hazy as the searing heat began returning, making them writhe and grind harder up into him with a pained moan before they could focus on him again. They looked at the raised fist and that bright expression was back, their face absolutely begging for it. "I-I-I l-love you, too, Sansy. S-so much. P-please... please do it. D-don't hold back. Y-you... just remember... y-you're not hurting me. You... make me feel -so- good, Sansy. P-pleeeease, make me feel good." They pleaded so pitifully, so beautifully for him while their body bucked and rolled beneath him, begging for that sweet release.

His fingers curled tighter, lifting a little more before he had to clench his eyes shut and grit his teeth when he let it drop as hard as he dared, the side of his hand impacting bone with a strangled sob, but he gripped their hip harder, feeling the pain retreat with a wash of pleasure, gasping and panting like he'd been running for hours. Sans shuddered a low rush of breath as he ran his fingers into the purple scarring on the iliac crest, wrenching his arm up to slam down again, feeling both nauseated and relieved at the impact under his fist, and he knew he couldn't do a third. Not now. He shivered and let his fingers dig into the scarring harder, squeezing was easier, he gripped the bone and pulled at it, straining to make it move almost unnaturally before letting go with a final gasp, his eyes shooting open to look for theirs, his entire body a mix of elation from their magic and fear from what he'd just done. Even hurting, he could feel the relief. Sans would be able to do it again, if they asked... but not right now. He ran his fingers carefully over where he had to have hit, his eyes pleading to know if he'd done alright. Even the lusty heat of the tentacles wriggling against him couldn't press past him needing to know if he was really doing what they wanted.

He'd have his answer soon enough 'cause as his eyes opened he'd see them lunging up to meet his face with theirs, that tongue taking over his mouth in one swift motion as they moaned and whimpered happily into it, their hands gripping his scapulae as their magic pressed harder between his legs. " _Ohhhhhh_ , Sansy!" Something warm was wrapping around his legs as they looked so very lovingly into his eyes, their hands coming up to cup his cheeks as they placed a much more delicate kiss on him, then kissed all over his face as more of those warm tendrils wrapped around his wrists and brought them above his head without Roman's notice as they focused on moving those kisses to his neck, then his clavicle and down his ribs until they came to that ectoform and grinned, licking and kissing their way further and further down, bound and determined to make him feel as good as they felt right now.

Sans yelped into the kisses and the hard grips, panting heavily as he felt several curls of magic taking hold of him, but then his focus was on the gentle kisses to his face. He didn't fight being moved, too immersed in what Roman was doing to him to notice, then moaned in a gasp as they trailed kisses down his frame, shivering with little tiny moans. His hips shifted up to Roman's touch, voice strained and pleading. " _Haa...aaahhh_ Romaaaan... please Roman..." then he noticed he was being held partially up, glancing at the curls of tentacles about his wrists with an eager little blush, "t-that's... oh stars..." he murmured with a hot flush, eyelights brightly sparking.

The moaning and gasping spurred them on, their hands lightly gripping those soft hips as they lightly bit into that squishy belly and whimpered at how sweet it felt in their mouth, then let those kisses wander down his thighs before they actually noticed the thick purple magic wrapped around him. Their sockets widened. Well, this was new. They turned that sparkling gaze up to Sans... who seemed to be - _really_ \- enjoying this new turn of events... so they didn't say anything. They turned a wary eye to the new formation of magic as they started trailing the tip of their tongue in towards that dripping blue ectocock that looked oh so delicious right now. They began leaning down to take it in their mouth, but it came up to meet them as the tentacles lifted Sans off the bed and up to their mouth... subconscious thought? That's how it worked? A shiver ran down their spine and they decided to just go with it right now, placing their hands beneath him to cup that perfect little ass as their tingling tongue led the way down that shaft, their entire mouth consuming it in one go and suckling hungrily at those tasty fluids covering the magic. A moan vibrated in their mouth as they started sliding up and down the shaft, letting their gently electrified tongue work its way all around him as those burning violet eyes looked up at him with a questioning expression, hoping they were doing a good job.

Being manipulated by the thick magic, he gasped into every touch, his hips shivering in their hands as they held him by the rump, moaning as they claimed his length in that static warmth, eyes lidding shut and hips jostling in tantalized bucks, stammering in the sheer pleasure of it. A line of drool was curling off his dipped tongue, head hanging to let his gaze lock to Roman's when he opened his eyes. "Th-thats... s-s-sooo nice..." he managed to squeak out, ectoflesh sliding under their fingers silkily. Sans went to grip at them, to feel them, but his hands were pinned up, so he shifted his legs, trying desperately just to be closer, his breath heaving with want. And the entire time Roman covered his cock, it was jolted with sweet, warm caresses and the moan that made it vibrate... stars he loved it, while being held and unable to move much... even as he wanted to hold at them, being held back also made it all the better. His cock twitched in their mouth, and he bit his lip to stifle a shrill noise, hips shivering as he lost all control of his legs as he arched into his release, the blue-covered limbs falling almost uselessly as he heaved his breath, looking with hazily blurred eyelights at the rush of pleasure. 

Those violet lights went heart shaped at the praise and they worked that mouth more eagerly with their arms wrapping behind his thighs and holding him closer. Their body jolted as they felt that hot, sticky liquid hit the back of their throat, but surprise melted quickly into a deliciously whimpering moan as their body slackened in the pleasure, the smaller skele going with them. As he finished they pulled back and licked their lips and suddenly they wanted nothing more than to hold him... and the tentacles complied, carefully bringing him down into their waiting arms that wrapped tightly around him before he was assaulted with a storm of kisses. "Oh my stars, Sansy! That was... delicious! W-w-w-w-was it good for you, too?" Their face was completely lit up with excitement as they looked at their friend, hands stroking the back of his ribs as their hips absently started to grind into the soft ecto body straddling them.

"V-v-very," he murmured into the kissed, his gaze going drunken as they kissed him, struggling to work up into returning the gestures, his lolling tongue going into a gentle lick before he could think about it, then was nuzzling into their kisses. "Roman... I really want to... please you too... can I?" he asked in a low voice, his fingers stroking anywhere he could touch, body practically humming with pleasure as he leaned in, biting softly at their neck, "I want... I want to taste you again..." Sans breathed against their neck, giving another, harsher bite, feeling it jolt through him in warmth shimmering at about the same place of his own neck, moaning into the feeling. Being nearly encased in the grips of their magic, everything was amplified, and he scraped his smaller fangs down across their clavicle, his voice swimming in lust. "Stars, Roman... you... you're so good... you're so good to me..."

Their face flushed as he was practically begging to... to... it flushed harder at the imagery and they gave a shy nod before lifting their gaze to him in a much more seductive little smile. "H-how can I say no... to you?" They tipped their head to allow him access and let out a yelp that turned into a moan as he bit into them, their hands quickly sliding down to press his hips down into those soaking wet shorts, the tips of those feisty tentacles peeking out of the edge to tickle the base of his shaft. " _Ahhhh_ , Sansy! You're... mmmm, you're the best. I l-love you so much, sweety." They whimpered at all of the attention and gave his hips another squeeze before falling back onto their hands, their peripheral vision catching sight of the longer wiggling tendrils that were kept at bay for the moment while they let Sans have his way with them.

The tentacles curling at his shaft has him panting, his eyelights going up in little hearts to Roman's face as his tongue hung out again, licking where he'd bitten before whining as he had to scoot back, feeling the lower tendrils trying to keep hold, and stars it felt good when they gripped and didn't want to let go... but he wanted another taste of that heady blackberry flavor. Tugging at their shorts with anxiously eager hands, he nuzzled down into the violet magic, feeling where it tickled and caressed his features before opening wide to invite the tentacles in, tongue curling around the tapered end of one with a panting little moan, his breath misting against the smooth surfaces, looking back up at Roman with loving need.

They turned their head away in embarrassment as he got to those shorts, the material already drenched in that sticky, inky release that had filled them from the earlier roughhousing. They were thankful these fluids didn't tend to stain. When he nuzzled into the tentacles they let out a gasp and turned immediately to watch him, that gaze going half-lidded as they watched with fascination as tentacles curled in and out of his mouth, toying with his tongue and exploring the depths of his mouth. Their lights began rolling back in their sockets at the sensation, but when they saw those needy eyes they locked gazes with him. Oh stars how they loved that face. Every little thing about them just inspired those warm tingly feelings and all they ever wanted to do was make him feel good. Subconscious thought turned into subtle action as those longer tendrils snaked back around behind the little blueberry, two of them carefully spreading his legs while another wrapped and wriggled around that blue member. The fourth squeezed and pushed and prodded at those soft blue cheeks and the movement had Roman looking up to notice what they were actually doing and their face went bright as they felt a heavy wave of embarrassment... and deep desire fill their body. That long tendril found what it was looking for and wiggled against the tight little hole, but hesitated at Roman's will. When it stopped moving, they looked down at Sans, sockets wide and questioning... if that was okay.

He lapped and mouthed at the curling tentacles in his maw, getting the smears of thick fluids all over his cheeks as his eyes finally needed to lid shut with the moans of enjoyment rippling past the magic, his hips shifting into the tendril's grips of his thighs and gave a deeper moan at the one snaking around his cock, dribbles of his own pre leaking freely with all the residual feelings of the touches. Then he gave a slightly surprised peep at the prodding, tightening up for just a moment before looking shyly up at the wide sockets, blushing for a few long moments before he whined, arching back into the wriggling magic with a bright blue blush coating his face, eyelights nervously accepting that it was, maybe even more than okay. His mouth panted at the tentacles still teasing and sliding in his mouth, but he'd stopped giving them quite as much attention for a bit to keep his gaze focused on his best friend, his love. He gently nudged the tentacle that had slipped into his throat away to caress them in his fingers, keeping his gaze turned up as he occupied the wriggly lengths at their pelvis. "I-it's okay... I'd... l-like to try..." he whispered, petting along the tentacles before sliding his mouth back to a pair of tips that had bundled over his thumb, blushing harder.

They had nothing in their own mouth but that wiggling tongue and yet they still somehow found it difficult to speak, simply giving him an affirmative nod as those eyes glittered just a bit more. With the eager acceptance those tentacles got to work, the ones around his thighs squeezing and writhing, massaging the ectobody they surrounded, the one around his cock lightly pumping as he got back to work on their own wiggly genitals. And then the one at that waiting hole, wiggling and pushing and prodding as it lets it naturally slick juices coat that tight little hole with each experimental press, making it easier as it finally began pushing past the tightness a little at a time, going at an almost agonizingly slow pace, but it knew that Roman didn't want to do anything to hurt him and something like this was definitely best taken slow. It was also quite possibly the weirdest experience of Roman's life. They could feel it. They could feel everything those tentacles felt. It was the same as feeling what their lower tentacles felt, except they weren't right there... it was still as strong, but also... distant? Were these just... longer versions of what they had in their lap? It certainly felt like it. Still sensitive, still not actively controlled. And above all it still felt amazing. They could feel every one of those tendrils beginning to ooze in pleasure as that long purple magic finally broke past the barrier and started slithering further and further into that hole, wiggling and pushing against walls and... yeah, this was definitely the weirdest experience of their life, but holy stars was it also the hottest. Their hips began to roll as they rested a hand on the back of Sans' head, those longer tentacles following suit and matching their rhythm as Sans suddenly found himself completely consumed by their pleasure.

He worked the tentacles off his fingers with curling licking before Roman's hand had rested encouragingly on his skull, moaning around the smaller tendrils of magic as the larger ones worked at him. Eyes rolling back even with his sockets shut, he writhed in place for more, the sensation of that one at his rump entering being oh so teasingly promising. It felt good and kept getting better the more it slipped inside, mouth clamping down in hungry suckles to try to demonstrate just how much he was enjoying what they were doing. The one around his length was smeared in lighter lavender from the mix of his own fluids and the inkiness of their magic. Arching his hips up into the slickened length that gradually writhed inside him, his throat having another tendril that was prodding deeper as he just wanted to have more. And through it all, he felt just how they did, in hazy echoes and tingles of pleasure that made him want to keep going for them. 

They tried to keep their gaze on him for as long as possible as they rolled those hips against his mouth, but the hungry suckling made them let out a growling groan of pleasure, their head falling back as both hands found their way to his head. The base of the tentacles curled to lean onto the bed, effectively holding them up as they pressed themselves deeper into that mouth, not holding back any of the noises that pressed from their lips. The room was filled with an orchestra of whimpers and moans and attempts to call out the other skele's name, only to have it trail off into another sound of satisfaction, those hands gripping his skull a bit harder as they felt themselves getting close to another of those beautiful orgasms. And the tentacle that was pressing in... oh how glorious it felt pressing so deep into him, curling and pressing and eventually pumping in and out, matching the pace of their hips until they hit a breaking point, their mind fogging over as did their glasses and suddenly everything was pumping almost furiously at the little skele who was wrapped in every point of pleasure Roman had to offer at the moment. "Sa-... ha... ha-..." They couldn't get past the whimpers as the speed picked up, until they pressed themselves completely inside of that mouth and that tight little ass and were filling him to the absolute limit with that sweet sticky liquid. "SANSY YES!!! _Ahhhhahaahah_ ~!" They shivered and shook as that inky liquid melted from every one of those tendrils, completely covering the little skele in it before that body started to go limp, supported by nothing but those thick ropes of magic.

He whined loudly around the magic filling his throat as the other started pumping into him, arching and rocking into it as he felt their building orgasm pressing his own closer. His voice was just a chain of moaning, drooling desire as he soaked in the electric heat of his friend and lover, hands gripping tightly as he felt the first wash of the odd but encompassingly sensual oozing of the magic coating him in a swath of sensations. He tensed as he came again, moaning around the release and tendrils in his mouth as he shivered, feeling himself sinking into a warm haze of pure ecstasy from Roman's pleasure. Sans shifted, feeling himself slicked all over as he tried to move closer, to embrace the other monster and nuzzle all the sweet, loving kisses he could to their beautiful face and tell them how he loved them so much. Even the residual worries from the earlier 'hurting' had fled, lost in a sea of their combined loving sensations.

Once they were both an absolute mess Roman slipped the tentacles away from him and wrapped him in their arms, those hazy hearts locking onto his face before they pressed a deep kiss into his mouth, then let him go to receive all of those sweet kisses with a happy giggle. "Oh wow, Sansy. That was... t-truly... spectacular. M-maybe... I'll start calling you... m-my Spectacular Sans." They let out another sweet giggle as they pulled him back onto the bed with them, their body too tired to hold itself up and the long tendrils slowly dissipating as the burning heat finally calmed down to a soothing, tingling warmth. They hummed and sighed happily as one hand ran over the back of his skull and the other stroked his spine, that happy face looking him over with more love and adoration than they'd ever felt before. "H-how are you feeling, Sansy? That... w-wasn't too much, was it?"

He softly shook his head against their chest, panting lightly before turning his hearted gaze turn up to them, pressing more kisses against their mouth and cheek as he nuzzled into the embrace, feeling some of their loving adoration trickling to him from where their bodies pressed together. The heat was retreating, he could feel that much, and he hugged all the tighter to Roman's frame as they petted him. "Really... good," he murmured happily, his kisses continuing along wherever he could reach, just needing to feel them as much as possible, wanting to caress and hold his wonderful friend. Despite his reservations, it had, overall, been a very odd but enjoyable experience. "I... I'm glad it doesn't really hurt," the smaller monster added, rubbing the slightly bruised spot where his clenched fist had connected earlier, "and... it might be a... a little easier to do for you... n-next time?" The skele flushed as he said it, grinning shyly before hiding his face in their chest, nuzzling as his arms went around their lean frame. "Love you so much, Roman... and... thanks for being patient... with me trying what you... wanted." 

Their face lit up with a bit of surprise... even with the heat subsiding and letting both of them think clearly, he was thinking about... a next time? He'd suddenly feel an overwhelming bubbling of joy as their soul shone brightly in their chest and they cuddled harder against him, nuzzling their face all over his. "Sweet stars above, I love you, too, Sansy! So very very very much!" They whimpered and whined as they rubbed their cheek against the top of his skull, happiness and tiredness fighting for dominance inside of them as they got comfy in their cuddles. "Th-thank you, for... t-trusting me... a-and helping me even... even if it's a weird thing to enjoy. I'm... I-I-I'm really glad you're so... u-understanding and... that you... accept me the way I am." Happy tears streamed from their face, though they hid them at the top of his skull, just letting those warm happy feelings flood their body as they slowly started drifting off to sleep, not seeming to mind the absolute mess they'd made of their sweet little lover and his bed.

Sans smiled into the comforting embrace, their tiredness seeping over into him as well. "N-no... not weird..." he murmured tiredly, being pulled into sleep again slowly, even as he was trying to tell them that how they were was part of why he loved them, but his words were lost to a peeping yawn. The tears dripped happiness into his being as he thought only about how much Roman meant to him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Shifting in place, the little skeleton was still tangled with his friend as he felt himself waking up, almost all at once. It was still a little early, but he opened his eyes to gaze over at the other monster. Sans smiled, nuzzling a kiss to the crook of their neck as he hugged against them tighter; dear stars how he loved them. He hummed gently as he adjusted, fully awake now.

Oh stars how they enjoyed post-coital sleep. No dreams, no heat, just sweet blissful relaxation. As they felt the other stirring they were already cracking a socket open, smiling brightly as the sweet nuzzles and hugs and they turned to curl themselves further around him before peppering that cute face with kisses. "Good morning, handsome!" They pressed a warm kiss to his mouth and hummed happily before sitting up with him still in their arms. They squirmed as they felt the stickiness still on their legs and made a face. "So, first order of business for the day. We're getting clean. Immediately." They picked him up like he weighed absolutely nothing and headed for the door, opening it up and peeking around before trotting down the hall to the bathroom.

The little skeleton clung tighter as they lifted him up, limbs curling to grip as they trotted right out to the bathroom, grinning sheepishly before shifting in their hold, one leg already stretched to get down. He could feel the stickiness almost all over, making him squirm with want to wash off. "O-okay, do you want the shower first?" Sans asked softly, looking up with brightly shy eyelights.

They set him down and shut the door before lifting a brow at him. "Do you not want to just shower together? It'll save time and water and we can make sure we don't miss anything. That... s-stuff... it feels like it got into every nook and cranny down there." The shuddered and squirmed before moving to the tub, adjusting the curtain before they got the water going, trying to find a nice warm temperature that wasn't too harsh.

"O-oh," he replied simply, then grinned as he went over to their side, hugging around their spine and nuzzling into their ribs before reaching over to turn the heat full blast a moment before moving it back to where it had been. "It works better when you do that," he explained with a little grin, then seemed to start trying to undress before realizing he wasn't wearing anything, then rubbed his cheek with a self-conscious blush.

"Oooooh, I was wondering why it always took so long. Back at the old apartment it wanted to go full heat like right off the bat. Those punks forgot to tell me that when I first moved in and long story short, the neighbors came to the door very concerned there'd been a murder." They snorted and peered over to see him blushing, which made that soul thrum in their rib cage before they swooped in and wrapped their arms around him, squeezing him tightly before placing a sweet little kiss on each of those blushing cheeks. "How are you so gosh darn adorable, Sansy?"They giggled before letting him go and slipped into the shower, shivering lightly at the sensation of that warm water washing over them.

"Heeehee, I dunno, just... am?" he replied with a playful giggle, turning before they moved away to nuzzle another kiss, then moved into the shower with the other monster and pulled the curtain snugly into place. Taking up the soap, he lathered up the washcloth and just started washing his friend, humming with a soft smile as he started at one of their scapula.

They groaned happily as he started scrubbing them, moving this way and that to let him at that heavily scarred body, nearly every inch of their body textured with various lines of scarred over fractures and cracks, with a few dents from missing bone that had healed over. None of them were nearly as bad as the dark purple scars scattered over their body since they actually did heal quite well when left to their own devices. "That feels... really nice. I think after this I'll do some yoga, get nice and stretched out, then do breakfast. Mmmm, then get in some good training before work."

The aimless humming continued as he worked over the scarred bones, focusing at chinks and joints to make sure he got every bit of them clean. Nuzzling a kiss to the side of their skull, he nudged Roman to turn around so their back would get rinsed and they could wash their front. "I tried getting Papy to do yoga, he kept falling asleep in poses and got stuck once," he giggled at the memory, "I didn't get to do it much myself after that. As for breakfast, we could probably make it together, what do you think you'd want?" 

They turned and laughed, purring happily at the water washing over them and looked him over lovingly as he started washing them. Now that he was in front of them again, they couldn't help but want to touch him, trying to do so without getting in his way as he scrubbed them down. "Yeah, he told me about that. You're always welcome to join me. Stretching is very important for all bodies, especially those in training." They gave a sage nod before cracking a grin at him. "Oh man, honestly? Eggs and toast. Sometimes with bacon, but usually just a lot of eggs and toast gets me ready to tackle the day. The ones with the runny yolks are the best. I could probably eat a full dozen a day if I had the choice."

"That sounds pretty good actually, though... I prefer my eggs scrambled, they're really good like that with some hot sauce and diced onion..." he paused to make a pleased hum at that, then got back to rubbing his friend, squatting down to work at their upper femurs and the socket joint at their hip, "guess that's what we'll be having then. Papy will want honey all over his toast though, maybe even his eggs. You saw him the other night, just drinking it straight." Sans sighed in an almost-pout. "I can't have it as much, the whole sugar-drunk thing. It's good though..."

They couldn't help the shiver as he scrubbed at their femur and hip, turning away as a deep blush took over their face. "Y-yeah, I actually like a bit of salt and sriracha on mine, though hot sauce works, too. So spicy and savory and yum. Honey doesn't actually sound like a terrible idea, either. Mmmm we should make a frittata some morning when we have more time. With lots of veggies. Oooo, I bet peppers would taste amazing in it!" They wiggled in a little dance as they smiled down at him, still blushing as those eyes lit up with stars and glitter.

Reaching their ankles, Sans giggle again before looking up with a grin at the suggestion, eyelights brightly glimmering in return. "I'd love to do more cooking with you, Roman, you're very good at it, and it's really fun!" Balancing against the wall, he started lathering up the cloth again, starting to scrub his cheeks and face first, making noises of enjoyment at the softly ridged feel of the cloth rubbing his bones. "Mmmm, and I'll go jogging with you too if you want, I'll get Papy to do the washing if I promise he can have a lot of honey this morning. It's usually a good way to bribe him," he added with a mischievous little look in his eye.

They puffed their cheeks as he started scrubbing his cheeks and all but snatched the cloth from his hands with a mischievous grin before they took over the job of scrubbing him lovingly, starting with that skull. "A jog? Is that how you usually train?" They tipped their head to the side as they started in on his front, getting into every little nook to make sure they didn't miss any of that mess. "Mine tends to be a little more... hand to, well, whatever's around to hit. Usually trees or boulders." They worked down to his pelvis and gave it special attention after everything it had been through last night. They chuckled a bit at the mention of bribing Paps, shaking their head a bit. "I could just go in there with the puppy eyes and convince him." They grinned broadly before kneeling down to get his legs, their face going a contemplative. "Also, we um... we talked last night. About... y'know... f-feelings and stuff." Even with their face turned down to his legs that blush was visible all over their skull as they scrubbed down to his feet.

"I sometimes do magic exercises, but mostly my trainings are jogging and having sparring sessions weekly with Alphys," he said, shifting as the cloth rubbed snug against bone, not at all bothered by them washing at his pelvis. Tipping his head, he noticed the blush before what they said was registered, blinking before he shifted to kneel down with them, taking their face in his hands gently. "Did everything go okay, Roman?"

"Hmmm, maybe you and I should try sparring. I've never really had a sparring partner. Most of the fights I've been in were throwing drunks and miscreants out of clubs." When he bent down they brought their hands back and shyly poked their fingers together and looked down at the tub. "W-well, yes. We, um... we both care about each other. A lot. A-a-a-a-and at some point we want to, um... d-do... y'know. Stuff." Their face was absolutely on fire at talking about this with their sweet friend, but they took a deep breath and looked him in the face, their lights back down to their neutral white with their nervousness taking over. "A-a-a-and, um... it... doesn't sound like either of you are t-trying to make me choose between the two of you, but... it's just... I-I-I-I.... I guess, I... j-just don't know how to handle the situation? I... l-love you both. Y-you're both so good to me. You're both so good in general. Th-the last thing I would ever want is to cause problems between the two of you. You're so close and I don't ever want to come between you, s-so me... h-having feelings for both of you, it feels like... it feels like I'm going to mess up somewhere and cause tension and I really don't want that." They whimpered and tucked their head between their knees, trying to hide their skull under the soapy washcloth.

Sans shifted the cloth away as he bundled them up in his arms, nuzzling close to just hold them for a bit before he started. "You won't mess up... we just have to make sure to be open and talk about some of the things... I mean... n-not everything but... but enough that you don't feel torn between us, and... and if I know my brother as well as I do... he'd... he wouldn't make you choose, and neither will I... I love you, and... and if Papy loves you too, then, then we'll make it work out." The smaller skeleton worked his hands to either side of their face, pressing a kiss to their brow, then tried to meet their gaze, wishing to have them calm enough again to see the lovely violet shade of their eyelights again. "And despite... how much I wish he'd not, I know... if it ever comes down to it... he'd give up anything for me. I don't deserve how much Papy's done for me sometimes, and I give him a lot of grief over his bad habits... I know he uses them to cope with... with a lot of things I can't help with." Stroking along their cheek with a thumb, Sans shivered as he realized the shower was getting colder. They'd used up a lot of the hot water, and he flushed before reaching over to turn it off quickly, before it got icy. Nuzzling another kiss to his friend's skull, he smiled encouragingly. "We can just try, right? I... I mean, I don't want you to be sad, Roman. But," he pushed up to sit on the edge of the tub, bringing their hands invitingly up with him, "we've got yoga and stretches to do, then breakfast. And we can maybe talk with Papy about it more today after work, if you want."

They cuddled up into him and listened intently, shivering softly as their soul began to glow more and more brightly with every word. They whimpered softly as the rubbed their face against his sternum, letting their arms wrap around him tightly before their face was lifted to look at him. Lilac tears streamed down their face as they smiled up at him, those bright violet lights completely heart-shaped and glittering as they looked loving into his bright blues. They brought a hand up to press against the back of his as he rubbed their cheek, sighing as they leaned into it and let their sockets shutter closed for a minute. "I'm... not sad. Just nervous. This is... very new. I-I-I mean... feeling actual love and trust for someone... th-that was new enough on its own. And th-then there's, y'know... th-the sex..." They blushed and looked off to the side before shyly turning their gaze back up to him. "A-and then... having those f-feelings... and having them returned... by two very different monsters... it's..." Their soul was absolutely radiant and it was reflected in their smile as they stood up, holding his hands and giving them a squeeze. "It's just a bit overwhelming, but... e-exciting, y'know?" They giggled and brought one hand up to try and hide their blushing face. "B-but yeah, we h-have a day to get started. W-We don't wanna turn into lazybones, do we?" They shot him a wink and a grin before they got out of the tub to dry off.

Blushing with a soft smile, he kissed their brow yet again, hugging them as they got out of the tub, then followed as well to retrieve another towel and rubbing dry as well before saying anything else, wrapping up in the fluffy damp fabric. "W-well... I didn't think I'd even... ever want to have... sex..." he rubbed his hand in the towel, his confusion a little evident, "I mean... it... it never really occurred to me that... well... all of those feelings and... and sensations." Sans hugged his friend, giving another kiss to their cheek. "A-and... you make that possible. S-so I know what you mean, about, about things being exciting, and new, and a little overwhelming. I mean, right now... I... I don't feel any of what... what makes us want each other like that... but... I know I love you dearly, and that, the memories of when he have... I remember how it felt, but... but I can't..." he sobbed slightly, wiping a tear away with his palm, "I can't feel... feel like that, without your help. And... and I'm really grateful that... that you want to share that with me, Roman." He looked at them with glimmering soft eyes, his smile somehow sad and happy at the same time, then held their hand. "So, I'll get the eggs out if you wanna start the toast... after we get dressed. You wanna wake Papy, or should I?"

They wrapped their arms tightly around his shoulders and pulled him close as he sobbed, their own tears starting back up. "I'm so... sososo glad you enjoy it. S-sometimes, I... f-feel like I'm using you... b-because of my heat, but then... I see your face and I know... you're enjoying it, too and doing it with someone I love so much it... it's made the whole experience so enjoyable for me, too. I-... I never thought... I'd be able to... to do that with anyone. But then you come along and... it's all felt so easy. So natural. So... good." They pressed a big warm kiss into his cheek and whimpered happily before leaning back and bringing a hand around to wipe away both his tears and their own, then curled their fingers with his and planted a kiss on his mouth. "Well, why not both? Nothing wakes a lazybones up like not one, but two happy, energetic little skeles, right?" They grinned and winked before heading out of the bathroom with his hand still clutched in theirs.


	12. Training

He shook his head at them saying they felt they might be using him, not wanting them to ever worry about that; he did indeed enjoy everything with Roman, their company and their love and their voice. Grinning in agreement at the statement, they parted over at the stairs so they could both get dressed, not yet getting his underarmor since they planned on doing some exercises before actually heading out to work. He peeked out to make sure he'd not be intruding on Roman getting dressed, then hurried down to gather things for breakfast, humming brightly the whole time.

Yes, because seeing them naked - _now_ \- would be entirely inappropriate! Ha! They hummed happily to themselves as they dug through their clothing and pulled out a pair of simple small black shorts and a bright green tank top with a frog face on it. They slipped into them and pulled on a pair of socks just as Sans was coming down. They joined him in the kitchen and easily matched his humming, giving him a smile before bumping him lightly with their hip and got started on preparing all the toast for them.

He chuckled at the bump to his hip, shifting a leg over to hook his foot along the back of their leg and just stood there, cracking his and Papy's eggs and leaving Roman's untouched since sunny-side-up eggs always did best when freshly broken open. Fetching out a half an onion, he put it aside to dice up in a bit to toss in with his own eggs - Papy didn't like having the onion with his honey. Speaking of, he perched up on the counter to fetch a fresh bottle, seeing that his brother had gotten well over a dozen of the little plastic bears. About enough for the week. Drizzling some of the sticky syrup into the eggs for his brother, he put a dollop on his finger and licked it. It was really good, and he almost had another bit, but knew he couldn't risk getting too much sugar before work, and put the bottle aside before glancing about, making sure everything was set up. "Well, breakfast or exercises first?" he asked, looking happily at his friend.

They leaned their body over against him once he was done with preparations, tapping a finger to their lips in thought. "Hmmm, definitely food first. Then stretching, then a bit of running, then sparring if you'd like. Otherwise, I can do that part on my own." They nuzzled against his cheek before planting a kiss, unable to get enough of their blueberry this morning. They shifted behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist with a soft squeeze. "Should we go wake Papyrus up now? Or just let him enjoy his eggs cold as punishment for being a lazy butt?" They chuckled softly and rested their chin on his shoulder.

"Hmm, okay," he said with a bright smile, nudging another kiss to their cheek before they ended up behind him, leaning a little into the squeeze. "Well, if we get him up now, he'll fall back asleep before it's time for work. I'll make his eggs when we get back," Sans said with a little giggle, then tilted his head against theirs, "Papy wouldn't care, but I prefer him not have to eat them cold. They get gummy and gross." Shuffling over to start on Roman's eggs, he went slowly since the other monster likely wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, which he didn't mind. Hugs were the best, after all! He made sure to get them just the right mix of warm and runny before sliding the eggs over to the plate, then dicing the onion up and sliding it in the hot pan to heat up before he'd mix his eggs over top of that to cook. "I think we could try sparring, I miss doing it more often but Alphys can only put aside a couple hours on the weekend for me." 

Of course they weren't letting go yet, happily snuggling and nuzzling and even occasionally nibbling the little skele in their arms. "You're such a good brother. I would have made for a terrible sibling." They chuckled as they rubbed their nosebone against his shoulder, then rested their cheek on it. "Just remember not to take it easy on me. I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're cute... and do that thing with your tongue." They let their own slither out to run across his neck, letting him feel that flirtatious energy before they giggled and let him go to get the first plate out of the way, throwing a bit of toast on it before sprinkling the eggs with salt and a bit of hot sauce, then set it on the table. They leaned in the doorframe watching him a soft smile on their face as they waited for him.

He giggled softly at the attention, finishing up his eggs just as they licked his neck, giving a soft little spark through him that made a dopey smile curve across his face, then took the hot sauce himself and painted a bright layer of it into his eggs, hurrying along after to sit with them. "Well, give me a little warmup start at least," he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "I'm not used to sparring someone closer to my size, a lot of the other monsters are bigger than me." He stirred the hotsauce into his eggs as he nibbled on toast, looking over at them for a bit before adding, "but I'll do my best, once I get into it I really enjoy it." 

Aw, they couldn't help it. "Hmmm, seems to be a running theme for you." They shot him a wink before giggling and getting comfy in their seat before tipping an egg up on top of the toast and biting into it, groaning happily as they felt the yolk ooze out. They apparently just had a thing for putting food on top of other food. They licked their lips after they swallowed and peered over at him again, those eyelights sparkling. "Yeah, we'll definitely start light, but after that you better be trying to hurt me or it's no fun." They winked again and gave him a smirk before happily digging into the rest of their meal.

Sans nodded as the double entendres sailed right over his head, finishing up his toast before starting his eggs, squirming in his seat with the now-abundant energy he always had during the day. He was ready and eager to get to their morning training after having been talking about it, and he picked up his plate when he was done. "If we get Papy up right after we get home we should have plenty of time to let him have his breakfast and then do dishes before work," he said with a little spring to his step, humming as if it were the thing that kept him breathing. The little skeleton rinsed everything before leaving it in the sink, despite itching to just go ahead and wash them himself. He could get his brother to do them, it'd been several days since he'd done that particular chore, perhaps even over a week. Even with having helped Roman with their laundry- "Oh, we need to run laundry after work too, it might be getting piled up! I've forgotten all weekend!" Sans exclaimed, having stopped dead in his tracks on the way to the door.

They nodded as they licked the last of the yolk from their lips and took their plate to the kitchen to let it soak. "Yeah, we've been racking up quite the laundry list lately. Luckily, that'll calm down in a few days... maybe." They looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully before smirking and shaking their head, then walked out to the living room to do a bit of lighter stretching, hearing a few pops here and there before they took on a neutral stance and waited to see if he would fall in beside them. "Ready to get started?"

Seeing them move over to the larger open area of the livingroom, he remembered they were going to be doing yoga first, and diverted his course over their way, rather than towards where his occasionally-used little sneakers sat beside his boots. Stopping with plenty of room between them, he noted Roman's posing and took up a similar stance, though arched up into a little stretch too first, shifting his shoulders and leaning over for a moment before matching their stance again with bright eyes. "I forgot a lot of what to do, but I'll copy you."

They waited for him to finish his stretching, watching with a soft smile as the rest of their body kept perfectly still. "Sounds perfect. I usually go slow anyways, so it'll be easy to keep up." And with a glitter in their eyes they turned their face forwards and let their hands raise up over their head, holding it for a few breaths before bringing them back down and leaning forwards, their back perfectly straight as they went down to press their hands to the floor and carefully walked forwards on them until their entire body was perfectly straight, held up by palms and toes. They held the stance before pushing their hips back, looking like a triangle before they swung one leg up, held it for a few beats, then brought it down to repeat the process. They took their sweat time going through more positions and by the end they felt warm and tingly all over from the movement. They bounced from one foot to the other as they felt their own energy picking up and they headed to the door to slip into their tennis shoes. "Alright, my Sensational Sans! Let's get going!"

Following what Roman did was easier than having them try to explain anyway, though likely his movements were a little messed up by needing to keep looking over. He slipped a bit before getting the plank-like palms-and-toes position right, but did the hip-up without difficulty. He did have a few hiccups from not having done it as often as his friend, but he was happily doing the same as them and was just as nicely tingly by the time they bounced up. Getting his own shoes on, he took their hand to head out the door. "Of course, my Radiant Roman!" Sans replied in a broad, bouncing grin.

They giggled and lit up at the title, their own grin matching his as they gripped his hand and started out, taking in a deep breath of that fresh cold air as it hit them in the face, making their cheeks tint in violet. "Race ya!" They leaned in and pressed a kiss into his cheek before letting go of his hand to start off down the road, keeping their pace nice and steady as they waited for him to catch up.

He yelled in surprise as they darted away, hurrying to catch up and then match his pace with theirs once he did, smiling up before nudging his running just a little ahead, shooting them a playful glance. 

They grinned and took it up another notch, easily passing him, but not taking it too hard yet as they kept an even pace. "Come on, you can do better than that, Sansy! Let's see what you've got!" They shot him a wink with a click of their tongue and quickened their pace up another notch, trying to keep themselves balanced on the snowy terrain.

"Going a little faster gradually is better for you!" he replied with another bright look as he met up with and then nudged past them, their shoes kicking up the powdery snow. Luckily it hadn't frozen into ice on the ground yet, there had been monsters out overnight to clear away the most used roads for the next day's travelers. 

"Oh, I'm very well aware, Sansy. Does that mean this is fast for you?" The chuckled from behind him, falling back even more for a moment, just to enjoy the view with an amused little smile before they started lowering their body, tongue lapping out over their lips before they took off past him, letting out a happy laugh as the scenery began to blur around them as they ran.

Peeping as they darted ahead, he'd been about to respond when Roman had burst forward, and he hurried to try to catch up. He wasn't that fast, he knew that, but he did feel some pride in that was keeping them in sight, even if that sight was gradually shrinking the longer they ran. He pushed a little harder, his shorter legs pounding into the ground, gradually being left further behind.

They peered back and when they noticed him falling behind they turned to start jogging backwards, a playful little grin on their face as their arms lifted to cross behind their head, their slower pace letting him catch up easily. "Man, we really need to work on your speed, sweety. I bet you could do way better under my training." They shot him a wink as they continued their backwards jog, their cocky attitude eventually earning them a quick trip into the snow as their foot caught a rock.

Sans flushed a little at their returning, falling into stride with them even as he seemed to be a little upset that they'd slacked back on his account. He was about to say something about them running backwards when what he was going to warn them about actually happened, turning to try to grab them to keep them from tumbling completely, but that same sneaky rock son of a boulder tripped him up too, and he tumbled face-first into the snow beside them, pushing up to get his head about the thick-packed icy padding with a loud gasp. 

They lay in the snow for a couple of seconds before sitting up and looking over at their gasping companion. After making sure he was okay, that face lit up before they burst into a fit of the giggles, covering their mouth and getting it all out before they leaned over and started dusting him off. "Look at us, all head over heels for each other." They let out another giggle before grabbing his shirt to pull him into a warm kiss, then released him and stood, dusting themselves off before holding out their hands to help him to his feet as well. "S-sorry about that. I guess it's what I get for acting like a dingus."

He'd half-rolled into the kiss, sharing the giggling as he let his friend help him up, dusting them off too after standing again. "I did try to say something, so don't go running around backwards anymore, okay?" he asked, though it was also half scolding for their carelessness. Shifting his feet to make sure there wasn't any snow caught in his sneakers, he looked back up. "So where should we go to for training? There's some open areas outside town that wouldn't bother anyone if we were there. Some have treecover too if you want."

They gave him the look of a scolded puppy, even poking their lower lip out as they twisted back and forth a bit, hands clasped behind their back. "Okaaaay." The pout easily melted into their kittenish smile as he started talking about training and they peered about curiously before giving a light shrug, letting their hand fall to catch hold of his. "You know the area better than I do, so I'm sure you can find the most suitable spot for us."

Curling his fingers gently to theirs, he thought for a moment before starting to pull them into a light trot, heading further along the direction they'd been taking, then turning a little more towards the river until they reached a spot that was mostly flat except for a few small, young trees and a big dip to one side that was where the river would flood over in the warmer seasons. Even though Snowdin rarely ever wasn't snowy, there were times it was kind of comfortably warm. "This should be okay, there's no other falls in the ground here, so just mind the flood spot and we should be able to move as we need without worrying about tripping. No trees to leave fallen branches either!" he added, grinning excitedly.

They followed along, feeling their soul fluttering with excitement. They'd never seen Sans fight, so it was certainly going to be an interesting time. They just needed to remember to control their strength with him. Pull the punches and kicks. Dodge attacks. Right. You've got this, Roman. They looked around curiously as they listened to him, then turned with a sly little smile. "Cute - _and_ \- smart. I'm such a lucky little skele." They gave a dreamy sigh before leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, then released his hand and moved away across the clearing, finding a nice spot before taking a stance. "Bring it, baby."

He blushed and shuffled his sneaker in the snow at the compliment, then made his own stance - wide and balanced, meant to be grounded rather than in motion. He gave a few experimental 'shrug-like' arm movements, hands curled to fists and arms up away from his ribs. "Magic or no?" he asked, just to be sure beforehand, since Alphys often mixed it in, but not always. She'd told him a guard needed to be able to fight without relying on their magic as well as able to use it effectively. 

Their own stance was best described as on edge, ready to duck and roll at a moments notice, though taking note of his stance they lowered just a bit more towards the ground, bouncing lightly on the balls of their feet. "I, uh... don't use it, but you feel free to. Should make for a more interesting fight." They wiggled their brows and slowly started scooting closer, while keeping that bouncy stance.

He seemed a little surprised at hearing it, but decided to go with full physical for now, keeping a balanced check of their movements, working his own motions a little to one side and closer as well, always keeping one foot slightly cocked even when fully putting his weight to it. "Not yet, then," he commented before getting within easy striking distance, but keeping his guard up rather than trying to go first.

When they noticed he wasn't attacking first they cocked a smirk and shifted their body, that kick all but appearing next to his head and stopping an inch away, testing to see how fast he'd be at blocking them. They pulled their leg back and threw a punch, just off to the side of his face, letting it linger for only a second before drawing back and slipping a couple of steps to the side, back to that bouncing defensive stance.

Sans pulled his arm up to block the kick before it got that close, but it was still a bit within his preferred blocking edges, shifting aside and letting the arm that had blocked the leg go into a low swing towards while his other arm went up to block the punch. He adjusted his stance to keep them from flanking, then brought his cocked foot up towards their hip in a kick meant to stop just away from hitting, while he let his upper body shift back for balance, but also to entice a grab of his intentionally slacked kick.

His reactions made them grin and they moved with his attacks in the same fluid motion they'd used with Alphys. They sent out a few more jabs and kicks, never trying to actually hit him. This was just their warmup after all and it was certainly getting them warm. They kept moving and dodging and throwing a fake hit in here and there, waiting until that right opportunity to get the real training going.

He began noticing they would flow with his attacks, and began doing feints rather than full forward ones, starting with false kicks that went into punches, then reversing it to try to connect, though he wasn't swinging as hard as he could, rather aiming for speed since Roman was fast. He'd always block anything that got close enough, and he was feeling the slight bruising starting to color his forearms. He pressed closer, getting in snug to try bringing a leg in hard against one of theirs, near the knee. 

The feints were cute and they gave him a playful little smirk when he tried to trick them, but body language always gave him away. It got to a point where their fighting was beginning to look more like dancing as they simply brought a hand out and pushed his fist away while slipping around it, their hips moving to and fro as they bounced about on their toes before sending in a well-balanced kick here and there. When he came in close for that leg strike, they gave a bit of a grin and let the hit connect while their body leaned into him and their hand shot out to grab his shirt, using it to tug him into a hard kiss, letting out a soft growl before it broke and they pushed him back while moving backwards themselves. "Ready to start going a little harder, darling?" Their gaze was slanted and seductive as they rolled their shoulders and took on an almost lazy stance, though they never stopped bouncing on their toes.

The grab and push after the kiss had him stumbling to get back his balance, setting his stance again as they rolled their shoulders. Sans watched them for a bit, trying to gauge everything he'd gleaned from the last few minutes. They were much faster than him, and he was used to Alphys' more outright assault rather than what they did. Shifting his balance forward, the smaller monster went for a low grab at their spine and hips, though didn't lean forward as much, since their height difference made it easier to just rush in.

They lifted a brow as they watched him close in, their body adjusting as they waited for the blow and when he got there... they took it, letting him latch on as their stance grew more rigid. "You do remember this morning, right?" They leaned over him and wrapped their arms around his waist tightly before adjusting their body and lifting him up until he was upside down. Then they dropped to their knees, letting his head rest between their femurs as they chuckled. "Grappling with me isn't really the best approach, sweety. I'm an up close and personal fighter. Do you know any long distance magic?" They spread his legs and rested their chin on his pelvis with a cocky little smirk. "That might be better training for the both of us... unless you just enjoy grabbing me like this."

He peeped as they manipulated him easily, pinned upside down to look down his frame and up at them. "I... uh..." he shifted an arm to rub his head in embarrassment, "yeah... maybe that would be better. I get a lot of grappling and such with Alphys, s-so... if you wanna do that we can." Sans grinned shyly, wriggling a bit in place. Their grip was really firm. "You'll, uh... have to let me go first, though."

They didn't make a move to let him go, instead looking at him like he was on the dessert menu. One of their hands reached over to tug the leg of his shorts further up before they brought their mouth over to his femur, giving it a light lick before biting on it playfully, that warm magic giving the familiar sensation that said their heat was beginning to flare back up. "We better make this quick then. Before I start getting too... distracted." They winked down at him and let him go before backing away and letting a shiver run down their spine from the contact.

That tinge of heat against his leg clued him in to what they meant, blushing before the contact was lost, nodding as he rolled in the snow before retreating a good distance. He took a deep breath, taking a firmer stance than before as he concentrated. Papy would've had several summons up by now, but he needed the initial focus to start off. It came a little easier the longer he worked on it, at least. Sans looked up, a half dozen bones having risen around him in the time. Taking a deep breath, he loosed a first wave their way, letting a side-swipe of several more follow after and then another wave-like rush behind them before letting up a moment, sending several blue bones to try to connect in all three.

Now this was more like it! They had to work harder in keeping that fluid motion, ducking and rolling and dodging away as they moved about the area. The blue ones were odd and they didn't know what to make of them, but they simply slipped out of their way completely. They made the mistake of looking to the side as one passed a bit too close and when they turned back around their sockets widened and they threw up their hand to block or knock it away, but there was a blur of purple that whipped out from behind them instead, snatching the bone out of the air and squeezing it until it disintegrated. Roman stood dumbstruck for a minute as they stared at it... then let an oddly embarrassed squeal as they grabbed the tentacle and started trying to shove it away. "What are you doing?! Go back! Go away!" Their face was flushed bright purple as they dealt with what felt like the equivalent of whipping ones dick out in public, except this one wouldn't go back into hiding no matter how hard they pushed and squeezed to try and force it towards their back. "Bad tentacle!!!"

He didn't have as fine control over his magic as his brother, and Sans barely had time to get some of the prepared attacks to falter and sway off-course as Roman froze up. Several more were already on their way to the distracted skeleton, and he yelped, running towards them even as a few of the bones made contact. "No nonono no!" he yelped, shoving them bodily to the snow to make the rest of the attacks pass harmlessly overhead, panting back tears as he pushed up. "Roman? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep-I can't stop my attacks as well as Papy, I'm sorry I didn't-" Sans' voice broke in another apologetic sob.

Their body twisted as the attacks made contact, one catching them right across their mouth and making them gasp as they were suddenly seeing stars. They barely noticed Sans' yelping and running until he was pushing them down into the snow, their body falling like a ragdoll with him as they stared up at him in shock. A trembling hand lifted to their lips, pressing against that tingling area before pulling back to see a smear of purple from where their lip had busted wide open. They let out a shuddering breath as they stared at it, then turned attention to the teary-eyed skeleton on top of them. They grabbed his shirt and pulled themselves up into him hard before he could even finish that sob, their tongue snaking hungrily into his mouth as they groaned into him, then leaned back with strings of spit trailing between them, those violet eyes lit up with hearts and glitter and looking maddeningly happy. "Again! Oh please, Sansy! J-just once more!" That forgotten tentacle made its presence known once more as it curled around Sans' wrist and tugged his hand up towards their face to make his fingers brush against that bloody lip before Roman hungrily took a digit into their mouth and moaned, the rush of magic revealing not a fiery inferno, but a more subtle warmth mixed with the tingling and a far more pronounced version of the earlier blooming from their now bruised sternum.

Eyes shooting wide open as they pulled him in for a desperate kiss, the taste of their purple blood tracing into his mouth alongside that tongue, lighting a little spark in him from their magic. The look in Roman's eyes had him flush hotly, the pleading and the tentacle adding to it as they moaned around his finger, feeling the wet warmth and the echo of the sweet feeling against his own mouth. "H-here?" he squeaked, though the longer they kept contact, the more he felt their excitement and the rush of pleasure they got from what pained them. Sans tried to coax them up, even as his body pressed down slightly to theirs at the same time. "S-should we just go home f-f-first?" His voice lowered shyly, unable to look away from the glimmering heart-amethysts. "S-someone might... might see us, I mean..." he added, though snuggling a little closer, and his finger had been gently rubbing and pressing into the busted spot as they continued to sickle on it. Leaning down, he gave a soft kiss to the tentacle around his wrist, whimpering softly, "Let's go home, Roman... t-then we can..." Even as he kept insisting they go, he was having a hard time not following their encouragements right now, his free hand going to their barely-covered hip, the cold of the snow around them forgotten as Roman's warmth kept it at bay.

As he went on about being seen, something in them pressed them to suckle a bit harder until he pressed in and they gave a surprised gasp and pressed harder into him, another tentacle already curling from their back to slide teasingly into his shorts while the other found its way into his shirt and those slender arms wrapped around Sans' neck and they were pulling all of themselves up against him with a desperation to be touched. "Sansy, please..." That voice was almost sad and pitiful in its begging as they looked up at him, those sockets teary-eyed but loving and lusting for everything he offered. "We're so far out... n-no one will see. And home is... s-so far away..." They pressed a kiss beneath his jaw before tugging him in closer as they kissed along his neck, then gave a pointed little bite before releasing him to fall onto their back in the snow, hands above their head as they begged. "P-please, Sansy...."

The panting grinding of the two of them was just making getting out of the snow impossible, his eyes going lustily half-lidded the more his friend touched him. His fingers at their hip shuffled under the snug shorts, down to their pubis and starting to feel at their heated bones. "Roman... I... i-if you... want to," he murmured, nuzzling down another kiss to their mouth, ignoring the smear of violet going across his own cheek as his kisses trailed down to bite at their neck-scar, and his other hand went to find where he'd hit them earlier that morning, pressing at the bruising and feeling the rush of warmth from the combination before having his teeth sink harder into their neck a moment. "If no one... if no one finds us." Turning his eyelights up, he flushed with arousal as he rubbed harder at the bruising.

That body writhed in the cold snow beneath them, whimpers and moans escaping freely as he touched them, their hands sliding through the increasingly dirty snow as his hand slid down to meet an already formed tentacle that wiggled happily into his palm, oh so ready to be played with. Trembling lips pressed into his as they kept themselves down, letting him do as he pleased with them as their breath got heavier with that growing lust. "Sa-...hansy. Wh-what...?" Their sockets actually blanked as he bit into their neck and the forest echoed with the resulting cry of pleasure that spilled from their mouth. One hand slapped up to their mouth to stifle the continued moans that were still loud enough to alert anyone in the nearby vicinity of their activities. Slowly and hazily those lights returned as he continued biting harder and pressing into that bruised sternum, the tentacle wiggling through his fingers already oozing that thick inky liquid with the smell of blackberries filling the air around them. Their mouth moved beneath heir hand to speak, but they couldn't even think at the moment, instead letting those tentacles communicate for them, by pressing further beneath his clothing, trying to tug them off.

Shifting the clothing down enough to free his own soft blue arousal, Sans pressed it to the eager tentacle, fingers working at every bruise and scar he could touch, pressing firmly into the tender places as he panted, hips stuttering into a twitching rhythm against Roman's. Licking his mouth, he cleaned away the smear of purple from their busted lip, then nuzzled their hand away to press a kiss down, nipping at the wound, moaning as every touch of pain translated into a ripple of soft pleasure against his own bones. Turning his head to gently press his teeth into the wound again, Sans panted as he licked their neck. "Roman..." he breathed, those tentacles against him holding tantalizingly firm, "do you need.... do you need more?" 

That wiggly appendage all but sucked that blue magic into itself, its shape changing to accommodate him while rippling and tugging and rolling and toying with the sensitive bit of magic while Roman writhed with it. "Sa-hnnnns!" They tried to speak as their hand moved away, but the pain of having their lip teased and then so playfully bitten was too much and all coherency was lost once more as they pressed one painful kiss after another into him, those spikes of tingling warmth driving them insane. Once more the forest echoed with their cries as he dug into the sensitive scarring, the magic at their pelvis suddenly expanding into a pair of hips, a pert little ass and slim thighs. Their entire body shivered with how oddly foreign it felt. Their shock and confusion translated on their face as they looked at Sans, tears pricking the corners of their eyes as they nodded, slowly at first, but it quickly got much more enthusiastic.

His hands slid down to actually caress the ectoform as he kept bucking into the grip of the shifting tendril, eyelights going starry and bright. "Wowie... you're even prettier than I imagined," he breathed, looking over the slender purple magic pressed to him, then pressed his brow to theirs, letting his fingers curl into the softness before sliding back up to their sternum. Pressing hard into the bruised spot, he licked his mouth a little nervously, but took a deep breath, pulling his curled hand up again, and closing his eyes as he slammed it down, this time sending an actual punch, rather than using the side of his hand. When it struck, he moaned hard, hips thrusting forward and grinding in as he felt that bloom of gentle, warm pleasure in his chest. "S-stars..." he managed after a pause, looking to Roman's eyelights before biting his lower lip. He still felt that sense of guilt at striking them but... but they liked it so much, and... to them it felt... "I love you," he said softly, hands caressing over the lean violet form before he raised his fist for a second blow to the same bruised spot of their ribcage. 

Their hands went to their face, hiding behind them in embarrassment as they squealed, though they easily removed them when he leaned down to rest his brow to theirs, those sparkling hearts drinking in his expressions as they pressed their lower half into his touch. They watched with sockets wide in wonder as he prepared himself, their entire body tingling with excitement as they watched him raise his fist, those lips parting to speak just as he was bringing it down. "Sa-HAAAANSY!" They nearly bucked him off with how hard they arched their body, and it was hard to tell if what left their mouth was a scream or a moan, but it caused birds to fly from the nearby trees as it reverberated through the forest. "SA _aahaaahaahaa_..." Their breathing was rough and their gaze was unfocused as they recovered, their entire body feeling like a firework of tingles and warmth. When they finally focused on his face their smile was absolutely radiant. "Saaahaaansyyyy... l-love... you... t-toooo." Their smile was half-drunk on pleasure and as they took notice of his fist rising again, this time bracing their body for the impact so they didn't throw him or cry out quite so loudly, though the ripple of electric caresses coursing through their body were just as strong as before, leaving them writhing and twitching before they shifted more pointedly beneath him, dragging one leg out of their shorts before they curled both around his waist and tightly grabbed his shirt to pull him forwards, their voice demanding and desperate, even through their gasps. "L-love... me... - _hard_ -."

His arm paused as they moved, held up in that cocked-back position and almost falling down uselessly as they grabbed his shirt, but the way they sounded... he whined before letting a heavier blow than before fall, striking bone hard enough to make his own hand hurt, but oh how sweet it felt when it echoed back into him, biting his lip as his hips began to buck in earnest, grabbing one of their thighs as he braced himself against the ground with the other, his body twitching and pulsing in need as their magics ground together. Sans panted in hungry little moans with each movement, sometimes a low whine would slide out of his throat, but he focused everything on working his hips into Roman. "Do... do you want... can I bite you again?" he panted as his mouth dipped lower towards their collarbone, teeth scraping against it as if waiting to hear that he could, even as he was just a heavy shift of the jaw away from doing so. His hand at their leg would move, trying to find the best grip as he angled down into them, always trying to find where it stuck best in the both of their bodies. He kept trying to put more into his thrusts, to go harder like they wanted, but he was already getting too close, everything was swimming in his head and he choked back another whine of pleasure as his teeth pressed firmly into the clavicle, not yet biting, just a firm hold, but oh stars he knew he'd come if they let him just bite down.

With that harsh hit they couldn't hold it back, the wave of pleasure crashing over them too much and they screamed as that sweet-smelling liquid practically exploded from every inch of their ecto-constructed body, since they had no idea how to focus that release of magic. Their body was limp with pleasure for a solid minute afterwards, the hearts in their eyes joined with spirals as they simply rocked with his thrusts, a goofy smile on their face as they babbled incoherent sentences that mostly consisted of 'good' and 'love' and 'Sansy'. His words, however, made their attention begin to focus again as they looked at him, sockets once again wide as their sweet little blueberry truly delivered in meeting their expectations for delivering every bit of pleasure they could handle. A wild smile spread across their face as they wrapped their arms around him and began to shift their hips harder into his, trying to match his rhythm, but finding they didn't care, they just wanted him deeper inside of that magic as it squeezed around him tightly as they cried out in pleasure-drenched tones. "Yeeee-heees! Bite me Sansy! Give it to me! Give it all to me! Give me all of - _you_ -! Hnnn, Sansy! I love you! I loveyouloveyouloveyou!"

Gasping into a bite around that collarbone, he pressed in hard, feeling his release at the very moment Roman was crying out for all of him, eyelights nearly going out as they rolled back in his head. Sans felt as if he were pulling them down harder just from the bite to their clavicle, using his teeth to get more inside that sweet violet magic that held him lovingly tight. He whined as he felt himself coming down off the high, even as he was covered in a thick shroud of pleasure from the skeleton underneath him, shivering when the first blast of cold since they'd tumbled into the snow was noticed. Hugging them close, he took a deep breath before removing his teeth from them, seeing that he'd left a slight crack, blushing hard. "W-we should go home, though," he said, voice stammering from the chill creeping in, knowing Roman had to feel it even more from being pressed down into the cold-hardened ground, "I... don't want you getting sick... f-from the cold."

The bite had them curling their entire body into him as they let out a long string of whimpers, tears streaming down their face as they felt that familiar sensation that felt like fire and ice at the same time, burning and chilling and licking across the immediate area, their body oozing even more of that messy liquid. Their hips continued rocking into him as they took every ounce of magic he offered into them and when he finished their body went completely slack in his embrace. "Can't... don't... know if I... can walk." They were completely winded. They couldn't remember the last time they'd felt so sore, so breathless, so... satisfied. "S-sorry... I'll try... just... give me... give me a minute." Their head fell back as they all but passed out in his arms, their breathing slowly steadying as their body started coming down out of that high.

Disentangling from them took a moment, and he made sure both of them had their clothing back in proper place before he could even try to get up, legs shaking like a newborn Gyftrot as he hugged Roman close to his chest. Standing still, he took several deep breaths, head lowered against theirs, and he started to walk home at a snail's pace. He made sure to take a route that would go out of the way, that shouldn't have them running into anyone, but it was a double edged sword. Sans could only manage to get as far as what would be the edge of town. He could see the Library through the trees as his legs nearly gave out, stopping to pant and shiver as he hugged Roman closer. How long had it taken him to get this far? He couldn't quite tell, it was still relatively early, he knew that much, but the exact time was a blur. Sans tried a couple more steps, nearly stumbling before stopping in place again, shivering harder. The light clothing they'd worn for exercising was proving to be a detriment now, and his bones were rattling against theirs before he felt able to creep forward a few more steps. It took a long, desperately, agonizingly cold time, but when they moved within sight of the house, Sans nearly cried in joy, though he was too focused on not dropping his friend to do anything but shuffle slowly forward. Then he saw the door open, and his brother's head poked out, looking around. When Papyrus spotted them, he was somehow instantly there, wrapping a blanket around them before snapping his fingers and making them both lighter so he could bundle them up snug and carry them into the house. The first thing his brother did was set them on the couch and start rubbing on the outside of the blanket, working to warm the both of them a little before anything else. The entire time, he didn't say a word, just focusing on getting them warmed up, his hands never stilling against the blanket, his expression silently concentrating.

As they were surrounded by warmth they began to come to, but their big round violet eyes were void of their normal sparkle and the smile on their face looked empty. They lifted their gaze to Sans and that smile grew a bit before they snuggled in close to him. "Mmmmm, Sansyyy..." They let out a happy whimper as they started looking around, nibbling gently on their lower lip as they seemed to finally notice they were home. "Did you... carry me?" They turned back and looked up at his face adoringly as their body began to go limp again and those sockets slowly began to flutter shut.

"Y-yeah," Sans replied softly, his own voice still rasped with shivers, hugging their limp form closer in the bundled fabrics. Papyrus didn't make a sound, just rubbing them down for several more minutes before giving his brother a pat to the skull, snugging the blanket more around them and getting to his feet. Flicking his phone out of his hoodie, the lanky skeleton held the ringing device a few inches from his head. The sound of Alphys' overly-loud voice echoed through, though the words were nearly indecipherable.  
'Alphys, calm down. no, everythin's fine. jus let'n you know Roman's a lil indisposed fer a couple days and Sans is gonna stay home to take care of em.' Pause for more of the lizard's overly-loud commentary before he resumed. 'yeah, I'm still goin ta work. jus' find someone to cover their patrols off the night shift. yes, yes I'm sure.' Papyrus groaned, rubbing his eyesockets as she pressed for more details. 'look, their heats are pretty much as bad as mine, okay? stars you're fuck'n pushy. yes.... no. no Alphys, just deal with it, okay?' Hanging up he glanced over at his brother, giving a tired wink before heading over to finish his breakfast. The eggs weren't as good as Sans would've made, but he'd woken up when he'd gotten hungry enough, and he knew how to work a goddamn toaster. 

They let out a soft giggle and squeezed in tighter against him while leaning up to nuzzle their face beneath his chin. "My Sensational Sansy... so good." They hugged the blanket more tightly around the both of them as Papyrus rubbed away to warm them up. They gave a bit of a start at the loud voice coming from the phone and slowly turned to watch Papyrus, seeming a bit surprised to see him there after being so wrapped up in their Sans. Slowly the lights started coming back to their eyes as they finally started coming out of their high and their face lit up as the conversation started sinking in, completely disappearing beneath the blanket as he mentioned their heat. After he hung up they popped back out with cheeks puffed out indignantly, which just made them look like a glowing grape at this point. "P-Papyrus! I-I-I-I-I can still work! I swear! I just... h-he... I... it-it's not the first time I've had to work through my heat! I... _hnnnnn_." They whined as they felt that heavily bruised sternum tingle along with their busted lip and the light started fading from their eyes as they faded back into that blissful state of blankness, the fight dissolving out of them as they gave in and just cuddled up against Sans with a sigh.

He waved wordlessly, and likely unseen by the other skeletons, as he busied himself with polishing off his food. Sans hugged his friend a little tighter, nuzzling a kiss to their cheek. "Papy's right, though... if... if we can't even get past some training without..." he ended that thought prematurely, hooding his eyes shut, "do it for me? At least today?" the smaller monster asked softly, "maybe it won't be as bad tomorrow." His brother coming back to the room cut him off from continuing, looking almost stern.  
'alright you two, gonna get ya in a bath an maybe somethin else ta eat before i head off to work.' Sans flushed slightly - his older brother hadn't used that tone in quite awhile, it was one where he was both asking and expecting to be listened to. He himself likely used it more with the taller monster these days, rather than the other way around. Nodding softly, he squeezed on of Roman's hands under the blanket. Papyrus gave a playful grin before rubbing both their skulls. 'don't worry, either. Alphys said she'd just extend your probation another week, and likely have you go with Sans next weekend to their training session.'

"Anything for you, Sansy." Their voice had a dreamy tone to it as they looked up at their friend with complete adoration on their face before leaning in to kiss his mouth gently, their body tensing a bit as their lip stung. "A bath sounds nice..." Their body tensed again as they attempted to stand, though to the others it would look like nothing more than shifting beneath the blanket. With a pouty whimper they gave up and squeezed Sans' hand in return while listening to Papyrus. "Okay. I'll do that. If... I can walk by then. I think Sansy may have broken me a little." They leaned into the rubbing hand a bit before letting their blank face rest back against Sans' shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... that's what happens when your partner is a hardcore masochist =w= snow fuckn


	13. After Training...

Papyrus chuckled at the comment, scooping the two smaller monsters up, still in the blanket bundle. Sans clung more to Roman at the shift in position, though his brother didn't seem bothered in the least, and he tried to still his shifting as they were borne up the steps and into the bathroom. Rather than wait, he began unwrapping the cocoon of fabric off them, tilting his head at the tub. 'give it a shot,' he suggested before moving over to start filling it with a steamy mix of hot and almost warm water. The smaller of the three glanced at them before giving a shrug and pulling off his snow-dampened clothes to put into the hamper as his brother kept testing to make sure the water wasn't too hot. They needed warmed up, not boiled. That done, Papyrus glanced back to see his brother already bare-boned, and hoisted him up into the bath without so much as a pause, eliciting a yelp from surprise and the fresh heat against his bones.  
"P-papy!"  
'shush, you get comfy, bro,' he muttered, patting his head before glancing Roman's way, 'you want a lift or shall i leave ya to it?'

Roman clung tightly to Sans as they were lifted, letting out a soft whimper as they were carried around so easily. The moment they were set down, however, they let him go and went straight to their knees before sitting on the floor, looking around like they were in a fog and not entirely sure what to do. That almost sleepy-looking blank face turned to watch Sans undress with mild fascination a soft lilac blush coloring their cheeks as they smiled and kept their lackluster eyes locked onto him. "Huh?" They finally broke their gaze to look at Paps as he spoke to them, seeming entirely confused about what he was talking about.

Raising a brow, he motioned with a tilt of his head to the mostly-full tub where Sans was waiting, his own blue eyelights embarrassed at being lifted around. Papyrus gently took hold of Roman's shirt, lifting it just a bit. 'bathtime, peach. you'll catch a cold keepin' these wet clothes on too,' he didn't do much more than slowly work the clothing up, giving them plenty of opportunity to stop him to do so themselves. Sans moved closer to the edge of the tub to reach over the edge encouragingly, smiling at his friend.

"Oh. Okay." When he moved to remove their clothes they simply lifted their arms up and let him take the tank, their hand going to that already heavily bruised sternum to run their fingers over the sensitive area before they noticed Sans reaching out of the tub towards them and like a happy little puppy they crawled over wobbly on all fours. They wrapped their arms around his shoulders with a warm smile and started trying to push themselves in while completely forgetting about the clothing still on their lower half.

Tossing the tanktop over to possibly land in the hamper, Papyrus smirked at the wobbly crawling, hooking a finger in the hem of the shorts to tug slightly as Sans hugged around their shoulders. 'these too,' he told them, giving another slight pull that likely would make it where they could just slip right out of the wet fabric as they went up into the tub. Sans was giggling to nuzzle into their smile.

They wiggled their hips as the shorts were pulled up, working their way out of them before kicking off their socks and shoes and angling to slide into the tub, the water instantly getting a bit dirtier from everything they'd collected while being on the ground. They practically wrapped their entire body around Sans as they nuzzled their face into his neck and whimpered, a shiver running through them as the warm water sank into their bones and made them further relax into their friend. "This feels... so nice."

With both of them in the tub, Papyrus scooped up their shoes to take to the entryway, closing the bathroom door with a soft click. He'd leave them be until it was almost time to leave. Sans shifted in place to make sure they had enough room, taking up a cloth and starting to rub at the backs of their ribs after his brother had left. "It is nice," he agreed as he gave them a soft kiss to the side of their skull, looking down to make sure he was getting the bones cleaned properly before just letting a happy sigh out. "I'm glad you're feeling a little better, Roman. You passed out for pretty much the whole walk." Returning to rubbing the dirtied bones, he would occasionally give soft kisses to their head before he adjusted to put the cloth aside on the edge of the tub and just rest there in the warm water with them. "Papy will probably insist we try to have a nap, too... though you seem like you'd agree with that," he added with a little happy grin. 

They rested their head on his shoulder as he scrubbed away, letting out soft sighs and whimpers as he hit sensitive areas that were still all tingly with pleasure. "Sorry about that. I think it was just too much... in a really, really good way." They let a hand wander over his ribs idly as their sockets closed, ready to take a nap right here and now. "I'm certainly not going to argue with that. I feel like I could sleep for a week right now. You..." They smiled softly to themselves before sitting up and lifting their hand to cup his cheek, turning his head so they could plant a warm kiss on his mouth. "I love you so much, Sansy. Thank you... for everything you do for me." With a happy little whimper they wrapped their arms around his neck and started planting little kisses all over his face, not seeming to mind if they made it more difficult to get clean.

Returning the kiss softly, he hummed a little before giggling at the little kisses they dappled over his features, grinning with even happier noises. "I love you too, Roman," Sans replied in a low, pleased voice, hugging his friend closer until their ribs were practically meshing together in the warm bath. He waited until their kisses slowed a bit before picking the cloth up again and shifting to rub their shoulders and upper spine, working back down their frame in slow, gentle circles. The water was still really warm and comforting, and he nuzzled the top of their skull before shifting to start on their front. Most of his own messiness had soaked away, and he was feeling much more energetic than before, his fingers working the cloth snug into the other skeleton's joints. "I don't think we should do that again, though... not outside, I mean," Sans added after a few more minutes of just caressingly cleaning, adjusting a little to get lower to the curves of one of their iliac crests, "I was scared I wouldn't be able to get us home."

"Alright. I'm sorry for being so pushy about it. You asked to go home and I didn't listen." They sighed and leaned against the side of the tub as he scrubbed their front, those listless eyes at least looking apologetic as they looked over his face. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, too... it's like... we've only just met, but I'm already thinking thoughts like, I don't know what I'd do without you." They blushed and a bit of life returned to those eyes as they looked off to the side, their hands fidgeting with his arms as he kept scrubbing.

"It's okay," he reassured them with a gentle smile, "we got home and now we know better." Sans paused his scrubbing, shifting his fingers about to lace his grip into theirs with a light squeeze. "Me too, Roman... I... I've never loved anyone besides Papy this much before," he lifted their joined hands out of the bath, nuzzling the backs of Roman's hands against his cheek, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Sans' eyes slipped shut, humming softly before he turned to press a kiss to their knuckles, then slowly lowered their hands back below the water to resume cleaning, picking up the cloth from the bottom of the tub. He ran it up their knees and femurs, then to the hip joints before a knock to the bathroom door announced his brother on the other side.  
'how you two holdn' up?' his voice called, likely leaning against the wall since the handle didn't shift in the least.  
"We'll be done soon, I think," Sans replied, turning his eyelights to his friend.

Slowly those blank eyes began lighting up with their normal glitter and hearts as tears pricked the corners of their sockets. "Sansyyyy..." When their hands were let go they leaned forwards tow rap their arms around his shoulders once again, happy tears streaming down their face as they kissed him hard and whimpered. "I never thought I would be as happy as you make me feel, Sansy. I never thought I - _could_ \- be this happy. I'm just so..." They looked at him with more of those lilac tears streaming down their face, their hands moving to cup his cheeks as they leaned in for a more gentle kiss. "I feel so lucky to have met you, Sansy. You make my world a more beautiful place to live in." They looked towards the door when they heard the knock and quickly wiped away their tears before inspecting themselves to make sure they were clean. Once he was done with their hips they turned and sank down in the water a bit, scrubbing at the back of their skull and neck and feeling around for any other places the dirt might have gotten into, then they were back up and hovering around Sans to make sure he was spotless as well. "Mmmmm, there. Two dirty lil skeles made clean again." They grinned and wrapped their arms around him from the side before pressing a kiss into his cheek with a happy little hum.

He couldn't help the bubbling laughter at Roman, hugging back with happy noises rippling from his throat. Shifting to tug the stopper free, Sans turned to sit on the edge of the tub with his feet still in the water, water sluicing off his bones before he turned and went to fetch a couple towels from the cabinet. There were only two clean ones left, he noticed, thinking very firmly that laundry needed done - _today_ -. Wrapping a towel around his shoulders, Sans went over to offer the other to his friend, holding it out to wrap around them as well, calling over to his brother. "We'll be out in a minute!" 

They moved to lift out of the tub as well, but their legs were still too shaky to support them, so instead they simply used their arms to pull themselves up to sit on the edge and take the offered towel. "Goodness, Sansy, what'd you do to me?" They sighed and looked down at their legs, watching as they trembled gently even without the weight on them. They patted everything down before wrapping the towel around their body with a sigh. "I'm... gonna need to be carried again." Their cheeks were flushed with embarrassment now that they were out of their stupor and actually feeling... helpless.

Sans grinned sheepishly at the comments, but shuffled over and picked up his friend, draping their legs over one arm as he hugged them close with the other. But this left him unable to open the door, looking at it before calling his brother to open it up for them. Papyrus held the door open with an amused smirk, then promptly lifted Roman from his brother's arms. "Hey!" the smaller huffed, having to rescue his towel from falling after the pressure of the other monster had left his front.  
'you got to carry em earlier, my turn,' Papyrus replied with a soft chuckle, already to the stairs. Sans hurried after, still a tad weak-legged but much more recovered than them. Once downstairs, he sat Roman on the couch, his brother sliding up right beside them to grip on of their hands before he noticed the coffeetable. His eyelights went starry with wonder, a little _ooooh_ ~ whispering out. A stack of chocolate bars sat beside several plates of fruit, mostly being the ones Roman had asked for, but also some pears, strawberries, some kiwi, and some oranges.  
"Papy... whats all this?"  
'you two eat this before i get home tonight, ok? I'll get somethin at Muffet's fer dinner, so don't make anythin. gotta head out here in a sec, so,' he leaned over, clanking a kiss to his brother's brow and then to Roman's, straightening with his hands going into his hoodie pockets, 'make sure ya get a nap, both of ya. Sans don't you dare wear yourself out, just do laundry. i already handled the dishes." Without much else, the lanky skeleton went to the door, slipped his sneakers on, and left with a final click to lock the door behind him.

Roman clung happily to Sans as they were picked up, absolutely radiating that loving energy as they nuzzled their face against him. They gasped as they were snatched away and looked up at Papyrus with wide sockets before settling into his grasp with crossed arms and puffed out cheeks... which held a soft purple tint. They got a bit more relaxed as they were carried down the stairs and felt a bit disappointed when they were put down on the couch, hands adjusting the towel to keep themselves mostly covered... until they say the arrangement on the table. When Paps went to kiss their head he'd find most of it covered by the towel and what wasn't covered was a brilliant violet color. They peeped as they felt those teeth clack onto their skull and only peeked out of hiding when they heard the door close, that face going puffy cheeked again for a moment before they peered down at the food. "Mmmmmn, it looks so good." With a sigh they scooted down on the couch and got comfortable, their sockets already getting heavy as they felt themselves drifting back off, too exhausted to even think about eating at the moment. "So... tired..."

"Hey, c'mon, try to have at least a little bit before you doze off," he coaxed, picking up a handful of strawberries, offering them one, "I'll even hand em to you~" he gently touched it to their mouth, shifting in place. He at least wanted them to have the few he'd grabbed up before getting up to do laundry. It needed done badly, and he felt he'd be able to get things into the wash before settling down with his friend for their nap. Then they likely would both be ready to devour what Papy had set out for them. Sans in particular liked the kiwi and pears, though he preferred his pears baked with some lemon and ginger. "Do you wanna have the tv on too? Just for background noise?" 

They didn't even open their sockets as they took a bite, eating only because he wanted them to. They were too tired to even groan about how good they were, simply going through the motions until the handful was gone. They licked their lips and shook their head when he asked about the tv. "Mmmmn... quiet." And as if the universe had its own sick sense of humor they heard their phone ringing on the table. "Hnnnnn..." They reached a hand over, slapping the table a few times before laying hands on the device to drag it over and crack a socket open to look at who was calling. With a sigh they clicked answer and put it up to their earhole, mumbling tiredly. "Mmmmello? ...no, gettin' ready to nap... yes. Sleep... yes, I... frick. No. Sunny, no... Sunny. No! Stop. S-... I will hang up on you." They pulled the phone away as the squealing started, both eyes now glaring at the screen until it calmed down and they brought it back to their face. "...it's none of your business... what? No! ...I... dangit Sunny, stop. I'm tired... yes, because o-no! None of your beeswax! Stop being nosy! ...ugh. Goodbye, Sunny! ...love you, too... yeah... yeah... alright, talk to ya later." After they hung up they simply dropped to phone to the floor and turned to face the back of the couch as they cuddled the towel to their form.

Sans had sat quietly through the phone conversation, nibbling at a kiwi until they released the now non-squealy device to roll over for their nap. Licking his tangy fingers, he used his other hand to put the phone back on the table where it had been, then went to the laundry to find Papy had put the blanket from before in the dyer - it was now nice and warm, and the little skele went over to drape it snug around his friend. Smiling softly, he went and got laundry started, making sure to set the timer extra loud so it would rouse him for swapping them over to the dryer. Checking his own phone, he saw Alphys had messaged him, indeed confirming that she'd extended Roman's probation like Papy had said, though nothing yet about if they'd be going with him next weekend to training. Sighing, he gently sat on the couch, just to rub slow petting along Roman's shoulders until he felt sleepy. Sans could tell he was going to take a nap, but if he laid down too soon he'd not be able to doze off. So until he felt his sockets drooping, he sat and gently pet his friend, then stretched with a peeping yawn before cuddling down and sharing the blanket, his brow pressed against the back of one of their scapula.

They curled up and whimpered in the warmth as they were tucked into it, a happy little smile curling on their face. They heard their phone ring again and lazily reached back to find it, nearly falling off the couch before they picked it up and shut it off, then set if back on the table and nearly buried themselves in the crevice between cushions and the back of the couch. They stirred when they felt the petting and reached a hand back to lightly brush against Sans', letting a contented sigh escape as they felt him cuddling up behind them. The pried themselves out of the cushions a bit just so they could feel him better against their bones, their hand reached back again to find his and lace their fingers together before finally going still again as they slipped back off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

About an hour passed before the buzzer to the washer roused him, cuddled snug against his friend and wanting to not get up yet, not from being sleepy still, but just from the comfort they provided. His fingers gently squeeze theirs before he finally got up, the buzzer going off insistently for the wet laundry to be dealt with. It didn't take any time at all to get the dryer going, closing the door to the laundry room with a small sigh, sitting down to look at the sweet foods. He popped some cranberries in his mouth, chewing on them before glancing askance at Roman, wondering if he'd just cuddle up to them all day. He didn't need to do much else, he could go upstairs and read perhaps, but he didn't want to leave them alone, either. What if they woke up and he wasn't there? Deciding he'd cuddle more, Sans moved back to where he'd been napping and gently put his fingers back between theirs, as if he'd never moved away.

When he moved away they groaned and wiggled around on the couch trying to find that comforting presence again. When it didn't reappear immediately they flipped around with bleary sockets cracked open, staring at all of the food for a bit until they started drifting off again. They could quite possibly sleep all day, which was a miracle in and of itself, but to sleep without the nightmares and without the assistance of a substance... they never knew it could even happen. When they felt Sans sit on the couch again they cracked their sockets back open a bit and looked up to his face with a soft sleepy smile. "Hey, Sansy..." Their face flushed softly and when he moved to join them again those arms wrapped happily around his form, pulling him close as they brought a leg over his hip, that face nuzzling gently against his before they planted a kiss on his mouth. With a satisfied sigh they let their body relax again and within minutes they were out.

Snuggling a little more into their dozy form, he nuzzled another kiss to their clavicle before he just spent the time enjoying being there with his friend, petting along their skull, arm, ribs, anywhere really. Just gentle, loving caresses that he hoped helped them keep relaxed and sleeping well. He wasn't sure exactly how long he did that, but Sans didn't mind. As long as Roman was comfortable he'd be happy to spend all the spare time just being there with them. He vaguely wondered what Papy would pick for dinner, since Muffet did at least cook decently, even though her specialty was mixing drinks. Maybe he'd text him later, after Roman got up, and ask what they wanted. Rolling just a bit, he managed to grab a kiwi and shoved it all in his mouth, not wanting to get the sticky juice all over his fingers again since he didn't want to get up. Chewing it took a little work, but once that was done he nestled back down, the tangy tart sourness tingling all along his teeth and tongue.

It was quite a few hours later before Roman finally started stirring again, those fingers curling into the back of Sans' ribs, holding him tight as they unhooked their leg from him and stretched their body along the couch, joints popping noisily. With a happy groan they let their body go limp and cracked open those sleepy sockets to look at their friend, the violet soul in their chest glowing softly at his presence. "Hey, sweety. How long have I been out?" They rubbed their sockets as they sat up and looked around, arms stretching up over their head to release a few more beautiful pops. After a nice idle scratch to the beautifully bloomed bruise on their sternum, they reached over to the table and started popping one piece of fruit after another into their mouth, nibbling a bit of chocolate as well to mix the flavors with a happy groan. They were beginning to feel like a functional individual again, thank goodness.

Sans shuffled to sit up too, smiling brightly at they stretched themselves awake. "Few hours, I didn't really look," he admitted while he turned to help demolish the fruit, keeping away from the chocolate. The fruit alone was sweet enough that he didn't need any help from the compressed bars of sugar. After polishing off the last pear, the smaller skeleton got up to grab some hand towels, since they both were getting very sticky fingers, even after licking them clean. Returning with the slightly-damp little cloths, he sat down and offered one to his friend. "Since we don't need to be getting yet another wash today," he said with a playful grin, then kissed their cheek before he took up one of the remaining oranges. He was feeling pretty full, so likely this would be it for him, though he didn't know quite how much more of it Roman would have, either, so he didn't bring up if they'd be putting things away before Papy got home. "Oh, what do you think you'd want Papy to get from Muffet's for dinner? I was thinking I'd just have him get me a plain burger so I can put hotsauce and stuff on it."

They took the cloth and wiped off their sticky fingers and mouth as they thought about more food, those eyelights glittering at the prospect. "Mmmmm, I think a cheeseburger, fully dressed, some fries and ooooh, does she make milkshakes? A peanut butter milkshake would be so amazing right now." Their sockets went star shaped with excitement before they rested the cloth on their knee and quelled their hunger for sugary sweets with more chocolate, not seeming to want to slow down on the food until they finally hit their limit, feeling almost sick from how much they stuffed themselves with. With a happy, yer pained grunt they flopped over to hunt down their bag, grabbing their cherry box from it to swipe their last stick. Frick, they'd need to roll some more up today. They lit it up and took a nice long drag... it tasted amazing mixed with the chocolate lingering on their tongue.

"She does, I'll make sure to let Papy know," he commented with a chuckle, tapping it out on his phone. His brother would likely be napping by now, he figured, but for now he really wouldn't be upset with him. He'd gotten up on his own and made sure the both of them were safe at home before heading out, so he wouldn't bring it up for now. Watching Roman seemingly finish with eating, he picked up the dishes and headed over to the kitchen to wash them off and put away the dry dishes from this morning. It didn't take long, rubbing the plates down and throwing away the rinds, pits, peels and wrappers before heading back over to the couch. Tilting his head at the cherry scent, he remembered something. "Oh, did you get Papy to start smoking those instead by the way? I know he got cigarettes the other day but if he's getting more to liking those it'd prolly be a lot better for him." He was tempted to ask about the phone call earlier too, but if Roman didn't want to bring it up, he would leave it be. He hadn't heard their phone go off since, so likely Sunny had listened to them. 

Or Sunny thought they were dead because they actually turned their phone off for once. Poor girl. "Hm?" They pulled the stick from their mouth and sat up, smiling softly. "I made some especially for him, actually. Honeybun flavored." They chuckled and stuck the stick between their teeth again before standing up, not minding the fact that they were completely bare boned. Their comfort level when it was just them and Sans was astounding. "Need to mix up some more for the both of us, though. Ugh. I dunno what I'm going to do about keeping my supply steady. I wonder if Jarvin's still gonna be mad about the other day." They sighed and dug through their clothing to find a pair of light pink pj pants with some cute black cat faces on them, then pulled Paps' jacket on to complete the look of someone who was not leaving the house today. Then they got to work fetching out their boxes of herbs and papers and equipment before heading over to the kitchen table to get started. "You can watch if you want... oh and hey, can you bring me my phone? I turned it off. I really didn't want to have that conversation all over again with Bunni. She's even squealier and I can't deal with squealy when I'm tired." They sighed and took a seat before setting everything up.

Sans nodded, though as Roman got dressed, he decided he probably should too, taking the towels over to the laundry with him and just pulling out something form the dryer while he was there. He ended up in a tanktop and a pair of pajama pants as well, though they were a bit long and flopped around his feet. They were probably Roman's, but he thought perhaps they wouldn't mind as he went and fetched the phone for them and sat beside them at the table. "Jarvin? Why would they be mad? Was that who you argued with on the phone?" 

They took the phone and turned it on while giving him a nod. "Yeah, he was being a jerk. I mean, he acts like that and then wonders why I don't want to date him." They sighed and shook their head before getting started grinding and mixing their herbs into a bowl, smelling it every few minutes as they worked to make sure it was right. "He usually gets over it after a while, though, but... I dunno. I might just have to find someone else to buy from, since he doesn't listen. I wish relationships didn't have to be so complicated..." They let out a soft sigh as they started grinding a bit of spice for the mixture. "Like us. There was no planning or big romantic gesture, no titles, no expectations. We just happened and we just are." A warm smile crept over their face at the words and they added the spice to the mixture before blending it all together, taking a nice big whiff before holding it out for him to do the same. "I always love the smell when it's first mixed. Like a really good cherry pie."

As they explained, Sans contemplated what all they meant, but was distracted by the mixture, eyes going a little starry after he had taken a whiff. "Wowie... that's... really strong," he said, pushing back into his seat before rubbing his face, as if it felt tingly. Going back to what they said, he hummed a bit in thought, smiling. "I'm glad you like it, though... I mean, with us... even though it's maybe a little complicated with Papy..." scratching the back of his skull he thought about it a bit more, absentmindedly nibbling his lower lip. "And... well... I guess actually that's not too complicated, since we already talked about it and we all seem to be okay with just, knowing. But not knowing, if that makes sense?" Sans paused, realizing he was overthinking at this point, and waved his hands back and forth, as if clearing the air. "N-nevermind, I'm just... I just don't want to make you feel like we expect anything, or... or whatever it is you don't want to have to worry about." Leaning his cheek into a palm, he huffed. "I'm being silly, aren't I?" 

They chuckled and pulled the bowl back before clearing the area to grab a box of papers with kissy lips on them and got to work rolling them in that pristine, uniform size and shape as they listened to him. They nodded along even as a soft blush crept onto their cheeks and after a long drag they blew a few rings into the air and leaned forwards on their elbows as they looked at him intently. "Of course you aren't being silly. And if this ever makes you unhappy or even just uncomfortable, I want you to talk to me. We can take breaks from it, sort things out and keep going for as long as we want to keep doing this... but like I said earlier, I don't know what I'd do without you and I honestly can't imagine you not being in my life after all of this." They reached their leg over and pushed playfully against his knee. "I don't want you feeling like you have to cater to me. What you want matters, sweety."

"I don't want to imagine it," he said softly, but looked up to meet eyelights with them, "but I like being around you... with you, just, you're my best friend and I want to do what makes us happy," the little skeleton said, before lowering his hands to their foot and getting a giggly grin, "are you ticklish?" Sans asked as he carefully ran a digit along the underside of their foot-bones, feeling rather playful all of a sudden, perhaps to get the more serious things to go away and just enjoy their afternoon. 

"Weeeell, you certainly make me happy." They grinned at him as they let another stream of pink smoke off into the air, not noticing his hands descent to their foot until it was too late. They choked and made a bit of leftover smoke poof out their nose in a cloud as they jerked and their knee hit the table. "What? No!" Their face lit up in a blush and they gave him a warning glare that would have zero effect with the amused little grin curled up on their face.

Sans giggled as they jerked away, though he winced a bit at their knee hitting the table, their grinning glare returned his laughter before leaning to brace both elbows on the table, then his phone went off. _"He just woke up,"_ he thought with a grin before reading it. "He said yeah he'll get us that, and wanted to make sure we had all the fruit though," he replied that they had before setting it aside, propping his chin on his palms, "too bad you're not ticklish, you have a pretty laugh." Sans paused for a little longer, eyes hooding shut for a couple minutes before perking up. "Oh, would you mind if I got some of my unfinished puzzles for you to look at before Papy gets home? I know I'm a bit stuck on a couple and he's no help with them, just says I'm doing great and keep at it, or somethin like that," the little skeleton huffed, clearly feeling that he was being the most unhelpful of brothers when it came to puzzles.

" _Nyiiii_ ~!" They squealed in embarrassment and pulled the hood over their overly blushing face. "Why must you say such embarrassing thiiings?" They stuck their tongue out at him and sank down in their chair for a moment as they hid from the sweetness, but when he went quiet they peered out and smirked. Slowly they rose back up to get to work on finishing their little project. "Not at all! I'm no expert, but I'll definitely help as much as I can. And be brutally honest if it needs work." They shot him a wink and chuckled as they finished their cig and put it out on their tongue before tossing it into the trash and returning to their work.

"Good!" he said firmly to their agreement, getting up and hurrying upstairs as best as the floppy pant legs would let him, disappearing for several minutes before bringing a bulging notebook with loose papers trying to fall out all over the place. It was likely the messiest thing Sans had, but if he tried to neaten it up, it didn't fit and would fall open and everything would be even messier. Scooting into his chair, he opened to a bright orange strip of paper that marked where he was still working, and an attached zipper-pouch of various pens and markers. "This one's been stewing for months, Papy won't even look at it anymore. There's more past that, everything before is pretty much finished except for some supply details and stuff." He lowered his jaw to the table, looking almost hopeful that they'd have some ideas for him. 

They watched him run off in their pj pants and a deep flush crept over their face. Gosh darnit why was he so flippin cute? And why did they suddenly have the urge to follow him up into the bedroom? That flush deepened as they puffed their cheeks out and popped their freshly rolled cherry stick into their mouth to light up and puff away before rolling another one. Their head tipped to the side as they looked at the book. Kind of reminded them of their music notebooks. "So, I take it you're fond of puzzles." They snickered and leaned over to look at the page he flipped to, taking a nice long drag and opening their mouth to let it roll around their tongue before they blew it at Sans with a smirk, then their gaze was back on the puzzle, studying it thoroughly and reaching a hand over to trace over the details as they looked for places to improve.

He got that tingling sensation against the front of his face at the smoke, but rather than it smelling ashy like he was used to, the cherry-sweetness was actually kind of nice, so aside from just rubbing his face a bit it didn't bother the little skeleton. Watching Roman trace over the puzzle had him shifting in his seat anxiously, more out of hoping perhaps they'd be able to see something he didn't, or perhaps would have some kind of idea what direction to take it. "I really do, they can be fun as well as frustratingly challenging, and if Alphys approves them I can get them set up along the routes once we get the materials and such. I've got lots of tools and spare parts in the shed out back, Papy sometimes goes out to the dump himself to scrounge if he's feeling particularly scavenge-y."

"Heh, the challenging bit's what makes them fun, though, right? Finding problems and the solutions to them. Overcoming obstacles and working through difficulties. It's the same for any passion. Hmmmm... I feel like if you move this over here it'll flow better. Maybe work in the landscaping a little more. But overall it looks pretty solid." They sat back in their chair, curling one leg up under themselves as they rolled a few more sticks up. They'd have a supply to last them - _and_ \- Paps a while at this point.

"Huh," Sans had perched up to look at where they'd pointed, and turned the book to make a few notations, nodding to himself with little noises of agreement and ideas of his own, scribbling on the paper until he ran out of room. He hadn't considered the landscaping as much, thinking he'd just have to work with what was there, but maybe if they shaved a few inches of soil here and put in a rock... he grinned excitedly as he turned to another page just to have room to add more notes, though it was starting to jumble with the next page and he had to make himself stop. By the time he had, Roman had gotten several more of the sticks finished up, and he was perfectly content with having gotten that one puzzle tweaked and possibly solved to be made. He giggled to himself, grinning before closing the book with a happy sigh. "Thank you, Roman! I'm glad you had some ideas for it, maybe if I get that one done it'll help me with others." He paused as his phone went off, checking. "Oh, Papy said Muffet doesn't have enough for a decent peanut butter shake, would you want it mixed with... uh, more chocolate or fudge?" 

They watched him write with lifted brows and a soft smile, looking over his face as he finished and shut the giant book. "It's no problem. I'm happy to help with any others you have trouble on. Two skulls are better than one, after all." They blew a soft stream of smoke into the air before a shiver ran down their spine. They reached back to scratch between their shoulders, only to freeze up a bit at the feeling of a bit of ectoflesh covering the area. What the...? They brought their hand back around, contemplating it a bit before Blue spoke up and they turned their face up to his again. "Huh? Oh. Awww, that sucks. I guess peanut butter and fudge sounds good." They looked back down to their hand for a moment before rolling up the last of their supply, tucking the majority of them away into a bigger wooden box with some weird bag of gel in it, which only served to bring their mind back to the oddness that was taking over their spine.

Tapping out about it being fudge, he put his phone atop the bulging notebook and stretched himself, fingers laced overhead as he arched with a little yawn. "Stars, I hope Papy feels like giving me a backrub tonight, I could really use it," Sans murmured as he went into another stretch, more popping than usual sounding along his joints. Very likely from their romp out in the snow combined with the nap and how he'd been slightly hunched writing. How Papy survived with a nearly perpetual slouch and not having his back complaining, he'd never know. "He should be home soon then, if he's already ordering dinner," tilting his head to check the time, he was surprised how fast the day had gone, doing practically nothing. Hopping to his feet, he shuffled over to Roman, hugging them with a happy noise. "Thanks so much for helping with my puzzle, too!"

"I-if he can't, I wouldn't mind trying. It looks interesting." They smiled up at him as they got all over their things sorted and ready to tuck away, thinking about everything they'd learned about anatomy, granted most of it was for the more biological monsters, but being a skeleton as well, surely they'd be decent at figuring out how to give a massage. "I'll make sure to give him some cherry sticks when he gets here since I haven't gotten more of his honey ones done. Hope he doesn't mind." They sighed and took another drag as their mind began to shift in thought, then suddenly there was a happy little blueberry hugging them and their face lit up as they turned to wrap their arms around him, that magic tingling more prominently and shifting beneath the fabric of the jacket. Oh nonono, don't you dare! Not now! The magic calmed down as they gave him another squeeze and pressed a kiss to his brow, suddenly realizing they had been silent for entirely too long. "O-of course, Sansy. Anything for you."

"I'd like that, Roman," he said as he nuzzled up into their embrace, giving a happy hum at the kiss to his brow before giving a soft giggle, then lifting them up by the hips, holding the taller monster overhead to look up at their eyes. "I love you sooo much! You're sweet and pretty and clever and stars you're just the best friend I could ever ask for!" Sans exclaimed, then gently set them back to their feet, still grinning eagerly. "And tomorrow we could see about working on more puzzles? Or perhaps check on your place, I didn't even think to ask if you'd heard from the landlady at all!" He was about to add more, only for his brother to arrive with dinner, letting it levitate over ot the table while he knocked snow off his boots.  
'Muff sends her apologies fer not having enough, she said it got overlooked on the restock. gave the extra toppings and made it bigger no charge,' Papyrus commented, then paused as he got in, chuckling at the combination of things still set out on the table. 'well, both of ya found somethin to occupy the time, eh? and i hope," he said pointedly at his brother as he moved over to sit down, already getting his own dinner of an almost-burnt burger out, 'ya didn't get too tired out, Sans?'  
"Nooo, I did what you asked, Papy, an we ate all the fruit and Roman had all the chocolate."

They squealed as they were lifted and held on tighter, their face going easily from surprise and shock to giddy glee as they leaned down and rested her brow to his as he sang their praises, making that face glow brightly. "Sa-haaaansyyyy~!" They whimpered as they were set down and they reached up to grab the hoodie strings, pulling them tight as they would go until the only thing visible was their mouth with a half-finished cherry stick hanging from it. Not trusting their voice, they simply nodded at him... or in his general direction. They weren't even certain which direction they were facing right now, honestly. At the sound of the door opening they slowly pried open the hood so they could see again. They shot Paps one of those soft, shy smiles and blushed. "It's fine, really. Thanks for picking this up for us. It smells amazing." They heard their belly grumble and... wait, what the frick? They looked down to see their pajama pants looking far more filled out than usual as that lithe ectoform seemed to have willed itself to life without them noticing. They let out a peeping whimper and tugged the hoodie strings again before backing away and turning to head towards the stairs. "I-I-I-I-I... I'll b-be right back. I need to... t-t-t-to wash my face!" They made sure that jacket was tugged down as far as it would go as they disappeared upstairs and into the bathroom.

Sans paused as they hurried off, turning curiously before looking back at his brother, who gave a shrug before resuming his burger, motioning for him to either follow after or sit down, since standing there did absolutely nothing. Crossing his arms, he looked back and forth between the table and the bathroom door several times, finally sighing and taking a seat as Papyrus pushed over his bag of food.  
'Muff tried making it spicy for you, give it a taste before saucing it, yeah?' he said after swallowing what was in his mouth, then glanced up at the bathroom as well, curious just what had gotten Roman so flustered. He had a few guesses, most pertaining to their heat, but he figured if they didn't come down by the time he was done with his honey-drenched fries, he'd go up and have a knock at the door. 

They practically ripped their clothing off once they were sure no one was coming to check on them and they looked down in horror. It was just... so weird. Violet from the clavicle down, everything looking so soft and squishy and... lewd. They let out a whimpering whine and felt something nudge almost comfortingly against their cheek. They turned with a murderous glare. "You!" They practically squealed as they tried to lunge for the wayward tentacle, not noticing the other sneaking around to wrap around their wrist, the one being chased following suit as they were distracted. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh- No~!" They squealed again and started fighting against the magic holding them still, one foot lifting to try and kick at them only to be bound by a third and the fourth preemptively taking over their other leg. They took in a few sobbing breaths as tears pricked their sockets. "S-s-stooooop!" They broke down into frustrated crying as they felt their legs go weak again and they fell to their knees, still trapped by their own magic.


	14. Sweet Heat

The squeal was most definitely not from them washing their face, and both of the other skeletons went up to the door, knocking even as they heard their frustrated cries. Both called their name at the same time, checking the handle and pausing a few more moments before Papyrus opened the door to let Sans in, the smaller going over to Roman with similar tears in his eyes. "Roman! What... your magic-" he looked around, but there weren't any towels to at least let them be covered while they tried to help, and he tried taking hold of one of the tentacles around their wrist. Papyrus moved closer, kneeling down beside his brother to try helping as well.  
'Roman, you need to calm down,' he said as gently as he could, fingers curling against the violet magic with a light touch, not actually trying to pry the thick construct away, 'it's okay, you're safe here, you don't have to be afraid...' 

"Mmmm n-n-*hic* not afraid. Just... mmmmn! Why does this keep happening?! I never even really used my magic before now it-it-it's... doing whatever it wants and I can't make it l-listen and..." They let out loud gasp and high-pitched moan as the tentacles shifted to squeezing the brothers' hands, using their own to quickly cover their mouth. "Nnnnn-n-no! S-stop that!" They glared at the tentacle around Papyrus' hand and moved to try and pry it off of him. "S-stop being soooo... mmmn!" Their fingers slipped from the tight grip and they fell back against the tub with a huff and a pout. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry, guys!"

Both were more surprised at the moan than even Roman was, Sans following them as they fell back, though the one around his hand was part of why he'd gone with them, and Papyrus scooted just a bit closer, watching curiously as he tried to get some idea how to help them. The smaller sibling was still trying to pry them loose.  
'Sans, let go a minute. Roman,' he tilted his gaze levelly at them, waving a hand to get his brother to back away more, 'when was the last time your magic listened to you, and how often have you actually used it since then? exact amounts, if you can remember.'  
"What does that have to-" Sans started, looking over at his half-bound friend before going back to his brother, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks.  
'Roman, it's not just something you pick up and put away... i'm gonna need you to trust me, ok?' Papyrus moved closer, his hands glowing slightly orange, 'i'm not sure if this will work, but can i try?'

Paps moving closer just made the blushing worse and the tentacles squeezed tighter around them. "U-uummmm... a... a l-little this morning." They couldn't maintain eye contact as they thought about it, their entire body glowing with the embarrassment of the whole situation. "Th-though it st-started out with appearing while we were sparring and... just kind of moved on instinct? I-it blocked an attack... though I got hit with way more right after. Useless thing." The tentacle on Sans seemed to slacken in its grips on him. "B-but mostly... um... last night? It... listened to me way better then." They looked at Sans' face for a moment before they brought their hands up to hide their embarrassment.

Trying to take note of all the reactions and their causes, he moved away again, but kept the glow to his hands, his own magic at the ready for if he needed it. When the tentacle loosened its grip on him, Sans was able to shift a bit further away, even though he really wanted to move closer and comfort his friend. But his brother was smarter, even if he was a lazybones most of the time, and Sans knew that, and would trust him to at least try to figure this out without letting it hurt anyone. Papyrus' eyes lit up as he seemed to hit a thought. 'when you were accepting it, rather than pushing it away,' he half-muttered, then moved right up in front of them, taking their hands in his to let the feel of his own magic ripple against their wrists and forearms. 'Roman, you need to calm down. nothing about you is wrong... this is who you are, there's nothing wrong with any of it.' Sans, picking up on what his brother was doing, did something similar, his hands glowing blue before resting them on his friend's shoulder, looking up to their face with gentle eyelights.  
"We love you for you, Roman..."

"B-but, I... d-didn't want this. My magic is just so... d-dirty. You all have useful magic, for attacking and healing and... and... my magic is only good for...." Their entire body tensed as they looked down at that ectoform, lilac tears dripping onto their thighs as the tentacles wiggled and released every limb to wrap around their exposed body to hide everything. "The only time I was accepting of it was during sex. That's all it's good for. It's all so disgustingly lewd." Their head hung and their shoulders slumped as they looked down at the tentacles, that body tensing again as one wiggled free to lift up, wiping away those tears.

"It's not disgusting," Sans peeped, hugging them around the curled tentacles, whimpering as he nuzzled into their neck with his own cyan tears, "it's not and you're not..." he insisted with a squeeze. Papyrus shifted a hand to cradle their chin, tilting their gaze up to meet his, while the other pressed gently to the curve of one of the wrapped tentacles over their lower ribs.  
'you said it deflected one of Sans' attacks, and right now it's reacting to your emotions. you want to hide, and it hid you, and tried to comfort,' he said softly, the hand at their chin going to the tentacle that had raised up to their cheek, lightly caressing along the smooth ectoform, 'it can be useful for many things, Roman. not just sex, not just making you feel dirty. right now you're still learning it, and it latched to what you did accept it with first.' Papyrus shifted closer again, gazing patiently at them. Sans whimpered, hugging a little tighter as he was just wanting his wonderful friend to not feel ashamed. 

They whimpered as their entire body seemed to glow from the words and the touches. "Th-thanks, guys, but um..." They gave a whimpering moan as the tentacles loosened from their body, the two in Paps' hands slithering over him, one wrapping around an arm and the other creeping up his femur while the other two wiggled and writhed over Sans. "Y-y-y-you d-do remember... I'm... um... i-i-in... a m-massive heat r-right now... a-and... you're both... very... c-close..." Their words trailed off into a barely audible whisper as that breathing got heavy and that lust-filled inferno transferred heavily through the tentacles. Their gaze was half-lidded as they looked over the two, their own body leaning forwards as it craved to be touched and their mind was too fogged to stop themselves at this point. "I w-want... c-... can't... _hnnnn_." They could feel everything as those long tendrils squeezed along the boys, making them cover their mouth hard to try and stifle the pleasured moans the sensations created.

'shit,' Papyrus muttered, shifting to get free of the coiling grips; in the midst of his concern, he'd forgotten about that little detail, as well as having used his magic to temporarily shield himself from other magics in case it would deter the tendrils. But now that he'd let it up, he was certainly feeling the effects, and once he'd wriggled free, he glanced at Sans. His little brother, being already bundled up snug beside them, was much less capable of getting loose as easily. And he'd clearly been getting a heavier dose of Roman's heat, his face flushed as he was panting along beside them. 'Roman, do you want me to leave you an Sans?' he asked levelly, having gotten out of reach of the purple ectoconstructs, which had decided they much preferred to focus on the smaller monster that was already very familiar to them. Sans whimpered softly, still determinedly clinging to his friend.  
"I-if you want," he whispered, so that not even his brother could hear, "I... I can help, Roman..." 

They panted and writhed against their friend as it felt like sitting in a bonfire, flames licking over that soft violet form, their hands moving from their mouth to touch every bit, from their soft, flat chest to their smooth tummy to the gentle curve of their hips. "W-want you to...? Mmmmmn no." They turned their slanted, lust-filled gaze up to Papyrus' face as they slid their arms around Sans' shoulders, a smoldering grin curling on their lips as sex-drenched words rolled off their tongue. "You... wanted a show." They giggled before all attention was turned to their blue-eyed friend, that body lifting up onto their knees, heart-filled eyes looking down lovingly at him before they leaned in and took his mouth with their own, whimpering softly into his mouth. "P-please, Sansy... h-help me."

Tempting as it was, he moved back, shifting up into standing as they giggled, giving his brother, who was equally-lust drunk as them, a look before he disappeared, literally. Papyrus would later let him know about covering a night shift, for now, he figured they'd do best without him interfering. Sans whimpered, leaning into the kiss as his own ectobody swelled under the tanktop and borrowed pants, fingers grasping at their smoother violet form. "Okay," he breathed, again sharing in his friend's rising hunger as he nuzzled a kiss to their neck, already entangled in their tentacles, "wanna go to my room? Or do you need it now?" Sans asked, even though he could likely feel that they wouldn't be leaving the room either, he still was going to ask, leaning a little bite to their scarred vertebrae as he pressed up closer. 

Oh my. Oh yes. This felt... incredible. They pressed their body into him, writhing against his own formed ectobody with needy moans as they started trying to drag his clothing off, determined to feel more. "Mmmmmn, the bedroom... would be comfier... but... the bathroom would be easier to clean." They gave him a dirty little look as they pulled that tank off and threw it behind them, then pulled themselves into his lap with their legs wrapped around his plump little waist, rubbing their sturdy yet soft thighs against him with a mounting need made apparent by the smaller tentacles wiggling into existence against his belly. "I've n-never... done this before... I... didn't know it felt so... _hnnnn~_!" They squealed as their neck was bitten into and they pulled themselves tightly against him, panting as they tried to steady their breath, but they could already feel themselves slipping into that beautifully blank headspace. "Sa-haaansy...."

Humming in agreement, he nuzzled further, giving lapping kisses down to the middle of their chest, holding them tight. The direct contact heightened the effect of their emotions on him, giving him even more idea of what they wanted and needed from him. His hips shifted under the smaller tentacles, a hand moving down to shuffle out of his borrowed pants as he kept loving on their front, nuzzling and giving tiny bites to the smooth purple flesh. "Love you," he breathed against them, rocking up into their hips and caressing their smoother, firmer form without pausing for very long at any one spot. He leaned up to kiss the underside of their jaw, whimpering with hungry little noises as he felt their tentacles wrapping around his cock, panting and shifting up into the coiling embraces. "Roman... I need you too, please... please tell me what you want..." 

They let out stuttering cries at the feel of his tongue on their chest, the sensation causing the darker bits of purple to harden in sensitivity. They looked down with confusion before reaching over to touch one, fiddling with it a bit before giving it a pinch and letting out a surprised, but heavily pleasured gasp. "L-love you, toooo, Sansy!" They wrapped both arms around his neck as they began to grind against him, letting their whole body rub on him with the slightly bouncing motion. "Th-this feels so good, but... I-I... don't know what feels best with one of these. Just um... f-feel around and.. I'll... I'll tell you when it feels really good." They bit at their lower lip as they looked at him apologetically, then leaned in to press their brow to his, planting a soft kiss against his mouth before focusing on keeping their breath steady.

Not quite sure what they were alluding to, he did as asked, and his lean digits began a slow, stroking search along the bases of the tentacles, rubbing back and forth as the tendrils would grab and squeeze at his wrist before letting go to stroke in return. Hand shifting lower, he nuzzled into their chest again to lick and nibble the darkened nubs, since he'd felt how much they'd enjoyed the pinch they'd given one. Sans had to adjust his hips when a tendril that refused to shift off his length kept getting in the way of his searching touches, almost having the arm pinned between their energetically-slicked bodies. Panting in little gasps and moans, especially when the tentacle around his shaft would squeeze a little before resuming it's undulating caresses, he looked up at Roman with bright heartlights, rubbing firm and searchingly with one hand while the other had kept steady at their back.

Their gaze got hazy with the stroking and their arms began to go lax around him as they shifted their hips against his hand. "N-not... j-just down... there." They gave him a drunken, breathless smile that turned into a loud moan as he nibbled onto of hardened bits of magic. " _Hnnnn~_! S-so good! That feels so good, Sansy! M-m-more, please!" They were slowly beginning to fall back towards the floor as they gave him full access to their body. Finally breaking their hug to let their hands drop down to his thighs, they were gripping and rubbing them as their hips pressed higher and higher into his hand, leaving that poor blue cock tentacleless as it got pressed behind their hips and eventually up against that pert little ass. There was another loud groan as they suddenly had three very sensitive areas being worked all at once and those glittering violet lights rolled back in their skull as they gripped harder onto his legs.

The hand at their back went around to join his mouth in working at the magic nubs, laving his tongue over them after heavy bouts of nibbling and starting to suckle, panting against their flesh as he tangled his fingers in the lower tentacles, eyes hooded in desire to please. Hips rocking up to rub his cock in the smooth curves of their rump, he focused on their pleasure, whining gently into their chest before lifting up to give a soft bite to their scarred neck, then moving back down, licking a stripe of pale blue over the violet as he guided them down on their back to the floor, legs shifting to kneel around them. Lifting his head, Sans moaned softly at the sight, hips bucking into theirs as he pressed tight against them in a hug, going to tangle his tongue with theirs in a whimpery kiss before pushing up, hovering over them as his shifting lower half refused to keep still against them. "Roman... you feel... you feel so good..." he sighed, leaning to give their chest and belly more kisses, as if needing the taste of them every moment, hands returning to caressing every bit of them. "What feels best?" the smaller skeleton asked softly, his voice aching to do whatever they directed.

As both sensitive little nubs were worked those hips went wild, humping and rubbing as much of that hand as they could while also rubbing the tip of that cock against what they supposed what a sensitive little hole like he'd had before. It was all so new. So curious. Their movement slowed as they were lowered, legs easily lifting up to his hips and wrapping around to lift up into those thrusts, their own body writhing against him to keep that heavy contact going. They suckled his tongue hungrily and groaned as their arms wrapped around tighter with their fingers curling into his ribs. "Sa-hansy, yooou... make me feel... amazing! S-so good!" They pressed another kiss into his mouth before he started moving down, their back arching up into him as he left a trail of warm kisses down their body. "It... aaaaall feels good, b-but..." Even in their lust-drunk state they were blushing shyly, their hands curling up to their mouth as they looked off to the side. "I-I-I... n-noticed I... h-have a hole... back there and... um...." They hands covered their mouth as their face got brighter, those big eyes looking into the bright blue with a nervous excitement. "I-I... I think I want to f-feel you... i-inside me...." They covered their face completely with bony fingers, letting out a soft squeal as their legs trembled around him.

Sans flushed even brighter at their embarrassed neediness, whimpering comforting nuzzles and kisses to their clavicle. "Y-you mean like... I tried b-before with your tentacles?" he asked in a peeping voice, eyelights tilted up from his spot with his face pressed to their chest. Blushing harder, he brought a hand up to his mouth, suckling on his fingers and covering them in slick blue saliva, whining slightly in shyness himself before taking the wetted fingers down. Rubbing until he found the puckered entrance, he pressed slightly, trying to be as gentle as possible at adding the slickening to their hole, licking at them as he did. Sans's hips stilled in his concentration, though his little cock throbbed with the loss of stimulation, panting against Roman as he slipped a digit inside, looking up to see if they were in any discomfort from it, his voice gone to just desperate little noises.

They peeked through their fingers and nodded eagerly, watching with perverse fascination as he licked those fingers, their own tongue rolling in their mouth with anticipation. Their whole body tensed a bit as he pressed into the sensitive flesh, their trembling increasing for a moment before they took a deep breath and let it out, their body relaxing and allowing him entrance. They let out a gasp and bit on their fingers, sockets shutting tight as they took in the sensation, feeling like a lightning storm was crackling up their spine and spreading out, the absolute ecstasy transferring to their little lover in a warm wave. They remained still for a moment, catching their breath before cracking open those sockets to look at Sans, their soft, shy smile returning as they slowly pressed into his finger. "I-it's... goo-hooood." They rolled their hips against him, their sockets shutting once more as they concentrated on the feeling, deciding they really, truly enjoyed it. "Y-you can do more, if... if you want."

The bolt of pleasure had him moan lowly against their body, nipping gently into the ectoflesh as he slipped his finger deeper, cautiously sliding back before adding another as he hid his face against the soft, smooth chest. Sans' hips stuttered in want as he worked his fingers in and out, grinding against their tentacles before he moved again, face bright as his tongue lolled out, licking up to kiss their jaw as his hips moved closer, rubbing the tip against their wet hole. "I... I'll be gentle..." he murmured, his voice nearly cracking he needed them so badly. The tendrils pressed to his lower belly, he shifted and felt himself pressing in, groaning as it started to encompass him, slow and careful but oh stars he wanted to be inside them even more now. The first taste was practically torture to keep moving slow, but he didn't let his shivering hips go any faster, letting his friend adjust around him until he sat fully hilted, panting like he'd been jogging with Roman for hours. "Oh... oh s-st-staaars you feel soo good, Roman..." Sans whined, hips rolling just a bit to shift inside them, pressing his brow to their chest as he hugged around their middle, "I... I d-didn't go t-t-too fast?" 

Their hips worked into the fingers with soft pants and moans, their body arched up in a bridge with their shoulders resting on the ground for support. "Hoooo geezy, Sansy. Y-your fingers feel..... _hnnnn_." Their legs shook as they pressed harder into his hand with desperation, then something warm and wet took their place, pressing against them and they let out a louder needy whine as they eagerly pressed into him, their hands coming up to press against the back of his skull. Phalanges curled into him as he pressed further in, their breath quickening as their soul pounded inside their chest, making their whole body glow as that warm tingling continued up their spine and made them feel like they were on fire all over again, but this felt so much more comforting... replacing that painfully harsh heat. When he hilted they could feel their whole body trembling and they clutched him close as they too gave themselves time to adjust, taking deep breaths and letting them out slow. When they were ready they shifted up a bit and pulled their hands down to cup his cheeks in their hands, smiling hazily up at him. "Oh, Sansy... you're doing perfect. I want you... to go f-faster... harder... m-... make me..." Their face turned bright purple again as they got an excited look in their eyes. "M-make me scream your name, Sansy."

"Y-yessss," he whined lowly, hugging tight around their waist as his hips started rocking into short bucks, barely moving but grinding in place as he started panting out rippling moans at the sensation. The look in their eyes had him whine harder, starting into nervous thrusts that slowly but eagerly grew stronger as he felt the tight walls around him give and tighten. His eyeslights rolled up, tiny hearts a the tops of his sockets as he went a little harder, moaning loudly as he stopped deep inside them, shivering all over as his hands went to their thighs, pulling them closer around his waist. "R-Roman... w-would you wanna..." his voice cut off in another heady groan, eyes fluttering shut as he was bucking harder, trying to still himself to not be done too soon. It just felt too good, them all around his cock, making him want to keep going until he couldn't move in orgasmic bliss. But Sans slowed, just enough to pant as he nibbled their chest again, letting his teeth sink into the ectoflesh just a bit as one hand went to their lapful of tendrils, playing with the curling magic again. "Would you wanna be on top? S-so you can go as hard as you want..." Sans' voice trailed into shy little noises at the suggestion, blushing up at them in bright cyan.

They cried out as he picked up the pace, their back curling against the bathroom floor as they pressed harder into his thrusts, trying and failing to move along with him, the pleasure making them shake far too much. They could already feel those needy tendrils getting slick and with nothing to wrap around they were writhing against each other and making the movement of their hips stutter even more. When he stopped and spoke they took a moment to focus, those eyes still incredibly hazy from the new experience. "H-huh?" They blinked before letting out a high whimper at his bucking, that tight hole twitching against him as he tried to finish his sentence. They stroked his skull lovingly as he worked to get the words out and at the suggestion their brows rose and they grinned. "Mmmmn, is someone getting tired already?" They gave him a mischievously naughty grin before taking in a deep breath and slipping their rump off of him before sitting up and bringing him up with them. They held his face tenderly and pressed a deep kiss into his mouth that tongue twisting and twirling as they carefully positioned themselves over his lap and with a deep moan they lowered themselves back onto him. They broke the kiss to breathe, letting their eyes drop down to the mess of tangling tentacles wrapped around that white bony hand as they slowly lifted up and dropped down on his length. "Ohhhh, Sansy. I've never felt... this - _good_ \- before." They leaned back as they pressed themselves further down and started grinding hard against him, that hole twitching as they let out a loud moan and tried to control their stuttering hips. With a soft, purring growl they pressed their hands to his chest and led him down to the floor, rubbing lightly at his sternum as a devious little smirk started spreading over their face. "You look... s-so good right now, Sansy. S-so flushed and breathless. A-all because of me. All because... you feel good." They leaned down, still slowly working their hips on him as they brought those lips to his neck, kissing and licking and nibbling at him as two tentacles snuck back and wrapped beneath his knees, lifting them up into the air just as they were pressing back, making them let out a deep groan of enjoyment. "Ohhh, yes! Sansy... I want to make you feel... amazing." They bit their lower lip as they worked back into his raised hips, hands clutching the front of his ribs for support as they started picking up the pace. "I wanna make you... c-come... again... and again... and again... until I'm... c-completely full. C-can you... d-do that for me... S-sansy?" Their face was a bright shade of near-magenta in their deliciously naughty excitement, that pace getting faster and rougher as they wordlessly demanded his release.

Shaking his head with stammering little whimpers at their question, he did lay back for his friend, gazing up with pleading heartlights at the grin. Having them slide off, Sans bucked into the cooler air, hugging up into the kiss with desperate noises against their tongue, moan echoing alongside theirs as they took him again, fingers clenching around the tentacles curling at his fingers as he bucked under them, eyes going nearly shut. "R-Roman... oh... me too... so, so... _aaahhh_ Roman!" he grabbed at their hip as they ground against him, the look on their face making him want to beg for more. "Y-yes... b-because I want you to... feel as good as you make me..." he moaned even louder as they suckled his neck, not fighting the tentacles grabbing his legs and lifting, bucking up into them as he nodded in whimpering, pleading noises. "I wanna... I wanna try... f-filling you up, Roman!" Sans yelled as he came from their hard riding, feeling the release adding to how slick they were. Arching with a little hiss at the sensitivity from his orgasm, he pushed past it, their lusty magic having him work into another rising peak, begging in throaty moans as he was already getting close again from their demanding motions. "Roman... Roman... oh stars!" he screamed as they drew a second release from him, shivering in the grip of the tentacles as he slowed for a moment, catching his breath and trying to steady himself. He would keep going, he wanted to tell his friend, just a moment and he'd... " **Oh!** " he wailed, their bouncing having him respond quickly, bucking up hard into their tight walls, one hand fumbling at their tentacles and the other clenching tighter at their hip. "Roman... Roman k-keep... doing that... I'll be able t-to... to fill you like you want!" the smaller monster yelped, cock throbbing in sensitivity and desire as he kept trusting up into them, panting louder as the wet noises of their joining had him flushed all over, his voice strained in need. He wasn't quite as close as before, but oh they were getting him to it, and he was eagerly following them into higher ecstasy. 

" _O-oooohhhh_ , geezy, Sans!" After the second release it already felt like so much, but... they wanted more. They need more. And they would take every bit he was willing to give them until they were both too exhausted to move. Their feet curled beneath his rump as they leaned up and reached back to hold onto the bottoms of his thighs, the angle giving them a leverage that had their overly slick hole pounding down hard onto him as string of moans started turning into one long pleasured moan that resulted in every inch of their ectobody oozing that sweet blackberry liquid as they hit their first wave of pleasure. The added slickness added a whole new element to the game and suddenly they found that their thighs could easily slide against his sides as they took a minute to grind roughly against him, biting hard on their lower limp to contain those pleasured squeals. With everything completely slick, those other tentacles came out to play, one slipping around his wrist tightly before splitting off into another tip to grab the other wrist, dragging them both over his head. The second tentacle was a little harder to see as it never left Roman's back, simply sliding down until it was rubbing between those plump blue cheeks teasingly, curling and squeezing around them until the tip began wriggling against that entrance, Roman's juices making it incredibly easy to slip in once he relaxed into it. "G-give me... a-allll of it, Sansy!" They let one of those squealy moans fill the air as they began bouncing on that overly sensitive member, their fingers digging a bit into his thighs as they felt everything jiggling and tightening as they neared another peak.

He whined lowly as his hands were pulled from his grip on them, arching into their grinding hips as he was bound up for their pleasure, slicked with their blackberry scent and rushing headlong into another orgasm. The prodding at his own entrance had him buck and moan for them, his voice matching the squeals with heavy, panting noises. "R-Roman I... I'm gonna-!" Sans yelped as he came again from the tentacle writhing delightfully inside, head rolling back against his raised arms, bucking harder as he felt his face awash in tears and blushing. "Please, please more!" he whined as he shifted to press into the tendril, grinding into their various slick forms as he began thrusting again, looking up at Roman with heatedly willing heartlights before they clenched shut again. Gasping as he took a quick pause, he groaned and began bucking harder, mouth gaping open in a panting, almost-silent crying as he was feeling every inch if their walls press and give around his cock, ready to give his friend another spurting release, ready to cum for them again and just crying with how good everything felt, from his own pleasure to theirs to what they shared flowing over him in inky-violet drips.

They were completely drunk off the visuals alone, watching their adorable best friend melt into this hot mess of sexual satisfaction and begging. Oh the begging. They could feel every inch of their ectoform twitch with glee as he begged for more and they happily obliged. " _Ohhhhho_ , Sansy! I l-love it when y-y-you ask for more so nicely!" The tendril shoved in his hole pushed to ill him up completely while hunting for that sensitive spot to grind against it. They gripped him hard as they came again, their body completely drenched in those slick fluids... staying in the bathroom with this form was certainly a good plan. "G-geeeezy, Sansy! I could d-do this all day." They slowed down just a bit as they got a deviously smug look on their face. "H-how does that sound, my l-little blueberry? H-having me r-ride you like this... a-all night and d-day?" Their tongue hung out a bit as they panted, slowing it down to catch their breath for a moment. Then one of the tentacles around his thigh moved to his waist, holding him up a bit as Roman kept him inside and twisted around so that their back was facing him, the other tentacle leaving his thigh to give them a bit more support as they began to grind against him once again. Once they were back into the swing of things they lifted up and dropped down in long strokes, that cute little ass jiggling as they leaned forwards and picked up the pace, one hand reaching down to grab the tentacle that was inside of him, encouraging it to pump in and out furiously. "Co- _huuuuu_ um for me, Sansyyyyy! I n-need mooore!"

A high yelp of pleasure punctuated the tendril going deep, rolling into a louder moan as he came again, his back curved up high as he ground the release into them. Their slowing had him take the moment to pant, his face painted in panting, soaked delight before he whined at the feeling of them shifting around him, shivering as his lower half stilled for them, then screaming as the combination of the pumping and their riding had him cumming again already, their name somewhere in that blurred noise of ecstasy. He stuttered into another thrusting, pulling against the tentacles around his wrists, trying to lunge up to grip them when the violet length inside him would hit that spot, would grind and make him nearly blind in lust.

They reached down to grip his knees tightly as they rode him fast and hard, those glittering lights rolling back in their skull as they felt themselves come again and again, demanding even more of their sweet friend as they felt their belly actually beginning to swell as they kept it coming, so to speak. Their breathing was heavy, uneven and stuttered but they refused to stop. It was so good. Too good. They wanted, no... - _needed_ \- more. Every drop. Every bit of energy he had to offer. The long tendrils finally released his wrists as they looked back at him, tongue hanging from their mouth as they panted, their eyes saying everything their mouth wasn't capable of. How much they loved him, how much they loved - _this_ -, how much they needed every bit of him right now. Their sockets clenched shut as they felt themselves give into another wave of pleasure, that soft blue form beneath them now a mess of inky gooeyness.

Once released, he pushed up and gripped along their back, using his hands to push them deeper, even as they were driving themselves hard over him. "Roman... Roman I need you so bad," Sans moaned against their neck, slick form sliding smoothly at their own as his teeth found their neck again, biting down hard as soon as he came again, grinding them down against his hips as he huffed against their bones, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he was getting close to hitting his limit, even as he wanted so bad to keep going for them. To keep doing whatever they wanted him to.

"I'm y-yours, Sansy! T-take me!" They leaned into his grip and moved harder with it, whining and moaning and mewling with pleasure as one hand gripped at his hip and the other behind his skull and when those teeth sank into the sensitive scarring once again they cried out loud enough for anyone outside the house to hear them. "SAHAAAAANSYYYYY!!!" Their body stilled as they came, twitching and jerking as they made a complete mess of the both of them, but their hips continued to grind against him even as they felt themselves getting past the point of full and nearly to the point of tired again. "Oh, gee-heeeezy, Sansy. My s-sweet blueberry. Y-you... mmmm you're filling me up... s-so good. I c-can feel it." As they slowed their pace they grabbed one of his hands and pulled it around to their slightly protruding belly. "I can... f-feel it swirling around in there. It... k-kind of tickles." They giggled and their pace continued to slow down as they leaned back against him.

He gripped snug around their ribs and waist, huffing into the bite on their neck as he slowly was coming down off the highs Roman had asked of him, eyelights fuzzy and dark as his sockets fluttered open, then slumped to press his brow to the back of their shoulder as he panted, finally stilling beneath their shifting form, giving them the last of what he could give right now. "Roman... Roman you were... amazing..." Sans gasped out, letting his hand be guided to their belly, rubbing it under gentle fingers, hugging his beloved friend comfortably closer as he nuzzled at them. "Love you... I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did..." his voice was soft and small, as if strained from all the noise-making, but he was delightedly content, settled there with them after such a delightful lovemaking. "And good that we stayed in here... we're gonna need another bath," he added after a long pause of just breathing and feeling them against him. 

They sat there quietly, leaned against them as their hips stilled, happy with everything he gave. "Oh, Sansy, - _you_ \- were amazing." They giggled as they turned their head and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek, then let their head rest against his shoulder. "Holy geez do I love you, Sansy. S-so much I... I can't even describe." They pressed a kiss to his jaw, then his neck, then shoulder and all along his clavicle before cupping his cheeks in their hands once again to plant a sweet, tender little kiss on his mouth. "And to think... you were worried about the - _fruit_ \- being too messy." They covered their mouth with their hands as they giggled and lifted up off of him as they felt his release begin to absorb into their body before it dissipated away. "Okay, let's... get cleaned up... again." They went into another case of the giggles before they started the water, remembering to turn it all the way to hot before adjusting it.

He giggled drowsily with them, gasping a little as both of them were losing their ectoforms, leaning back on his braced arms. "Stars, Roman... you're being so..." he giggled again, peeking up at his friend from behind a hand, "you're saying such dirty things!" Sans was half-lost in a fit of laughter, but shifted up to his knees to brace himself fon the side of the tub alongside them, grinning before pressing a kiss to their cheek. "I could eat an entire set of fruit again after that! Though," he practically crawled over the side of the tub, sloshing into the water and giving it a slight lavender tinge from the collected inky essences, "the burgers and fries are probably kinda cold by now. I could heat them back up once we're done."

They blushed brightly as he called them out and they playfully stuck their tongue out at him in retaliation. "W-well, you... - _did_ \- dirty things to me, though I guess that argument doesn't work since I did them, too." They leaned their brow against the tub as they broke down into a fit of the giggles as well, then leaned back up as he approached and kissed their cheek. "Mmmmmmmn, me toooo." They crawled in after him and shut off the water in the now full bath, sliding over to cuddle up to him and get cozy in the warm water. "That's should be fine. Not the first time I've eaten re-heate-*GASP!* MY MILKSHAKE!!" Their sockets filled to the brim with tears as they realized they'd forgotten all about it. "It's gonna be all gross now." They sniffled and slumped against their friend.

"Oh, Roman, I'm sorry," he said soothingly, frowning as they were so upset, rubbing their skull, "we could ask Papy to get you another one, Muffet's is still open for a few more hours," Sans suggested, nuzzling down against them as he took up a washcloth to start on the smears of blue and violet over both of them, though the ectofroms had absorbed quite a good deal of the mess there was still a bit of cleaning they needed to do, the floor included. The warmth of the bath was trying to lull him to rest, but his hunger was winning that battle, a little rumble in his belly sounding, making him chuckle a bit before his hand slid down to their sternum. "S-so... I uh... noticed I get kinda bitey, sometimes. Is that okay?" the smaller monster asked as he noticed that he'd actually made the scarring open into a slight wound, though had only bled a little before it'd sealed back up.

They nodded sadly at the suggestion, still in mourning over what was going to be such a delicious shake. "That... sounds good." They gave another sniffle as they cuddled into him, enjoying the soothing strokes to their skull and letting out a happy little purring noise as they relaxed again. They watched him clean the smears and took the cloth after a while to make sure to get them all off of him as well, until they were both back to their (mostly) pristine looking selves. The question had them perking a brow at first before a huge grin crept slowly over their features, those eyes going extra sparkly as they hopped up onto their knees and wrapped their arms tightly around his neck. "Ooooooh, Sansy! It's more than okay! I, um..." They loosened their grip and sat back down, turning to look away while also exposing that scarred neck. "I l-like it a lot. You do it... - _really_ \- well." They peered back over at him and blushed before letting out a giggle and hiding their face in his chest.

Their response had him grin a little more happily, since he'd been worried about the biting a little in the back of his mind, and was glad it was something they liked. Pressing a light kiss atop their skull as they hid their face against his ribs, he hugged them closer, humming softly against the bone before dappling a few more kisses. They were both as clean as they were going to be, and he glanced over at the puddle of smeared mess on the bathroom floor, and the fact there weren't any towels up here hit him, rubbing his brow after his palm impacted it. "There's no towels," he murmured, as if to let Roman know just what had gotten him to do that. Shifting in the bath, he called out. "Papy! Papy there's no towels up here!" Sans paused, noticing how silent the place was. Had he fallen asleep? "Papy!" he tried after another minute of silence, then glanced over at Roman questioningly. Had his brother left? They had been... rather loud, now that he thought about it. Maybe he went for a walk to leave them be. Sans did know he'd likely do similarly, were the situations reversed. He'd want them to not feel like he'd interrupt them or be awkwardly unable to do anything but hear them from downstairs. "Um... I'll be right back," he finally said, slipping out of the tub. Edging around the mess on the floor, he peeked out the bathroom door, looking around. No sign of him. Luckily bone didn't hold water that well, and it sluiced off him in rivulets to the smooth floor before he hurried across the carpet of the upper floor. Looking over the railing, he confirmed again that his brother was most undoubtedly not there. Hurrying down the steps, he lunged into the laundry and grabbed a couple towels from the dryer, wrapping one around himself and taking the other up to give to Roman. Then his phone alerted him that he had messages, and he went over curiously to take it back up with him. "He's not here," he explained the likely obvious as he offered their towel, his own pinned snug around him by a humerus against his ribs as he scrolled through to read his messages. His brows rose a bit after he'd gone through to the first one from his brother. "He took a night shift, since we needed today and tomorrow at least covered by someone else..." Sans said softly, brows pinching slightly in worry. "Says he'd of told us during dinner, and he put your milkshake in the freezer... so it wouldn't get gross." He rubbed his sockets, the tears leaking out of them as he sobbed in a mix of guilt and pride in his big brother's thoughtfulness, "and he loves us and hopes you're feeling... feeling better, and... and that he wants to let you know he didn't leave because if anything you did, he just... just didn't want to make either of us uncomfortable." 

They giggled as he called out for his brother, shaking their head a bit. They honestly wouldn't have expected him to stick around for all of that noise. Though they felt a bit bad that he'd come to comfort them and they just ended up... Their face went scorching hot as they thought back on the last hour or so, an embarrassed, but happy smile on their face. They gave a nod and watched as he got out of the bath to head out on the quest for towels and once he was gone, they looked down at the mess with a renewed sense of embarrassment. They - _really_ \- needed to learn how to control that release. They grabbed the washcloth and got it soaked before wringing it out and leaning out of the tub to start scrubbing the mess away, cleaning the cloth out every now and then when it got too... messy. By the time Sans was back a good portion of the mess was already cleaned up and they were happy to set the cloth aside to pull the plug to the tub and stand up, grabbing the towel as they got out and started drying off. A soft, happy smile lit up their features as they listened to him read, wrapping the towel about themselves in a similar fashion before moving closer to Sans to press a kiss to his cheek. "You have an amazing brother. We should think of a surprise for him... to say thank you for being so thoughtful and understanding." They slipped their arms around their friend and nuzzled their face into his neck with a happy little hum.

Nodding his agreement, he huddled closer to them, sighing once his tears finally slowed to almost nothing. Lifting his face to wipe away the lingering cyan droplets, he sniffled and gave Roman a light smile. "We'll think of something," Sans assured as he took their hands in his own, then glanced down at the floor, "I'll get the rest of this if you wanna go ahead downstairs," pecking a kiss to their cheek, he added, "get my pajamas for me too? It shouldn't take too long, you got the worst of it up." He hugged them again before turning to fetch a few cleaning things from underneath the sink, sloshing some sudsy liquid over the spot and starting at it with a large brush. He hummed as he worked, then used the washcloth to sop up any remaining cleaner before wringing it out in the sink, rinsing everything and putting the brush back, leaving the cloth in the sink, rather than adding it to the hamper. The cleaning solution would probably stain clothing, and he didn't want to risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, I always had this headcanon that, inexperienced/virgin chars goin at it only think its so amazing because really, it's not like they have much to compare with. so it's prolly good to them even if a more experienced char would be like 'ugh that's not that good.'  
> So, like, it's not that they're sex gods all of a sudden, just really into it xD
> 
> also for the porn ;3


	15. Pleasant Dreams

They nodded and smooched him back before heading out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room, hunting around until they found his pajamas and grabbed an adorable pair of footie pajamas. They let out a quiet little squeal into the fabric as they squeezed it to their face. They were just too cute and he looked so adorable in them! They headed downstairs and, hopping past the last three steps before moving to their boxes to pull out a pair of silky dark pink sleeping shorts and a sheer pink babydoll chemise that flared down to their hips in fluttering frills. They wiggled and danced happily in the pretty PJs, feeling so much better after their... activities. Then they remembered about the food and got to work heating it up while Sans was cleaning, grabbing their milkshake from the freezer to sip on while they worked, groaning about how good it was.

"Yours are cute," he said as he came around to the kitchen, taking his own off the back of the couch where Roman had draped them and started pulling the footie pajamas on. He liked how warm and snug they were, and it made it easier for the little skeleton to get to sleep when he wasn't chilly. Stretching after getting it zipped up, Sans heard one of the groans about the tasty shake, glad that they got to enjoy it rather than have to wait on a new one that likely wouldn't be as good, since they'd wanted the peanut butter. It didn't take too long for the burgers and fries to be reheated, and he remembered about Papy telling him Muffet had tried spicing up the burger for him, though he did grab the hotsauce just in case. His brother had taken what was left of his honeyed fries with him, so at least he'd gotten a decent meal before taking another shift. Sitting down, he sighed as he started piling his burger back together. "I hope Papy doesn't have to stay out too late... he'll oversleep more than normal tomorrow and I'll feel bad for prodding him awake when we don't have to leave the house..." he mumbled as he dabbed his fries into a puddle of spiced ketchup that the spider monster had almost perfected to his liking.

They giggled at the compliment and gave a little twirl to make the top flare out. "You're welcome to wear any of my stuff if you want. I just love seeing you in those pajamas. They make you look even more adorable." The smile on their face was heavily flushed with an enamored look in their eyes as they looked him over again and sighed happily. They had to fight the urge to move over and sweep him up into a hug, reminding themselves that they did in fact need to eat. Probably desperately after all the energy they'd been spending. They got their own burger put together, adding a bit more mayonnaise to it before digging in happily, sipping at their milkshake between bites. "Hmmmm... you could have me get him up. We'll get coffee and breakfast ready for him. Take good care of him before sending him off to work." They giggled softly to themselves before taking another big bite of their burger, wiping a bit of stray mayo form their face before licking their finger clean. "Mmmmn. Wanna watch a movie or something after food? I can try giving you a back rub, too... if... if you want me to." Their face flushed again as they thought about how intimate such an act had looked to them before... now they knew just how natural of a thing it probably was when you were so close to somebody.

The burger wasn't too bad, he had to admit, but it needed more heat, so he added a few dashes of sauce to it before resuming, nodding at their suggestion to get his brother up in the morning, then glanced over at the tv with some thought. "Well, there's some movies I haven't watched for a few weeks, and since I've never seen any of them with you, then I think whatever sounds good to you," Sans grinned brightly, finishing off his burger and prodding several fries into what was left of the spicy ketchup, "and I'd really like that, you might be good at it and won't know until you try! Papy said I don't do it quite right, like, my fingers don't want to work right with my palms and wrists or something... I forget, but..." he gave a shrug, not really bothered that he didn't give massages as well as his brother, since he knew he couldn't possibly be good at everything he tried. Once Roman was done, he bundled up the bags and wrappers, humming as he half-bounced his way over to the trash, seeing it'd need taken out in the morning before closing the lid, wiping his hands, and moving back over with his friend. Little stars of excitement sparkled in his eyes as he settled on the couch, cross-legged and leaning lightly back into the cushions. "I dunno when Papy will be home, though, he didn't mention it in any of the texts," he said, as if suddenly recalling that detail. Usually night shifts didn't last all night, since most of the time shifts covered about a quarter of the day or less, depending. And considering he had done a day shift before that... Sans hadn't really thought to ask if it'd be a shortened shift or not, and he had that guilty feeling sting up at him again at the thought of Papy getting home then turning around only a few hours later to head out again. Hopefully he only needed to do the one night shift, or he'd not make it to the weekend without cutting out a day. 

"Hmmm, maybe you should text him just to check. Ask how he's doing." They got up from the table as Sans cleared it off, still sipping on that large milkshake happily as they moved over to the living room to hunt through the available selection of movies. They found some cute little RomCom and decided to pop it in and get it ready for the two of them. "Luckily this stupid heat is almost over. Really, I should be able to go out and work, so long as you know... nobody really comes near me and nothing hits me." They flushed softly as they slurped down the last bits of milkshake and popped off the lid to guzzle down the remaining toppings before throwing it away. They licked a bit of ice cream from their lips before giving a sigh and moving to the couch, hesitating for a moment before crawling into Sans' lap to wrap their arms around his neck. "I know you both say it's no problem, but... I really am sorry for causing so much trouble." They let out a soft sigh as they hid their face in the crook of his neck.

"No, he doesn't really answer his phone in a timely manner," Sans murmured, then rubbed his face, "our luck he'd reply when we're already asleep." When they got back and snuggled up in his lap, he smiled softly and hugged tighter around them, shaking his head slightly against theirs. "Mmm, no trouble, Roman... I mean, Papy doesn't even leave his - _room_ \- for his, and usually the day before he's just high strung and kind of a snappy jerk, so he usually takes that off too." Softly rubbing a hand over their back, he kissed their temple with a little hum. "So we can just enjoy the evening, watch a movie, and head to bed so we can both be rested tomorrow. As for work, well... I'd be near you, so that wouldn't be doable at all, since with you on probation you're not allowed to go out on patrols on your own, yet." Rubbing the back of his neck as he said it, he shrugged slightly, "but if you want, you can pick what we make for dinner tomorrow night. I'm not letting Papy get away with Muffet's twice in a row," he giggled, winking, "besides, we also can do a cooking day, you still have macarons to make for me!"

"Well, I guess I have to concede, since we both know there's no way I can concentrate on work with you around." They smirked and cupped his cheeks before pulling him into a sweet little kiss and nuzzling against his nosebone. "I'm kind of curious to see if it'll actually be much different once I'm not in heat anymore. I mean, I know I won't be out of control anymore, but... I can't imagine my attraction to you will be any different... even though, I... I know your attraction for me in.... in - _that_ \- way, kind of depends on me and... and your exposure to my magic." A soft flush covered their face as they seemed to contemplate their own words, but broke out of it after a few beats to smile brightly at him. "Um, but yeah! We'll think of something stellar to cook and-and I can make my macarons for dessert! That sounds perfect!" They grabbed the remote and cuddled into him even more before starting the movie, getting nice and comfortable as it played.

He returned the nose-bone nuzzles with a grin, though realized they were kind of right, since even in the peak of his own heats he'd never even noticed anything different, aside from giving off a slight scent and maybe some flickers of moodiness at worst, so Sans knew every bit of him being able to even want Roman that was was because of their influence, though he did care deeply for them outside of that. The thought of them spending tomorrow focused on tasks they enjoyed to make up for not being out on patrol made him beam, nodding as they got snug for the movie. It wasn't bad, so to speak, the jokes sometimes reminded him a lot of what his brother would lean towards but it was nice and made for cuddling to. He thought the part with the overly angry mother was kind of out of place with everything, it didn't even add much in the way of plot conflict, but overall he enjoyed watching it with Roman. "I think the best part was when they had that big dinner and everyone was really enjoying themselves," Sans said as it was starting into the credits, his cheek resting atop their head as he snugged them close.

"I dunno, I think the best friend like, barging in like five different times when they were thiiiis close to kissing was pretty hilarious." They were still chuckling about it, identifying a little to well to that kind of situation after having lived with SunnyBunni. They let out a long yawn before turning to wrap their arms around their friend, nuzzling all over his face affectionately before giving him a kiss between the sockets. "Mmmmn, you ready for bed, my little cuddlebug? Lying down might make it easier to give you a rub down. And I won't have to carry your sleepy butt up the stairs afterwards." They chuckled and gave him a kiss to the cheek before sliding out of his lap to get a good stretch in, then decided to grab one of their cherry sticks for a before bed smoke, lighting it up before heading towards the stairs.

Giggling, he nodded, "Yeah, that was pretty good too," the smaller monster agreed as they kissed his face, then pouted playfully, "but being carried up after is always the best part!" he insisted before getting up to put the movie away. Papy almost always left them in the player and he'd sometimes have to hunt the case down too. He didn't say anything about the smoke, since the smell of it was pleasant, and likely would go nicely with the ever-present pine aroma that had been allowed to permeate his own room. Putting the dvd into the spot with the other movies of it's genre, he stood up and cast a quick glance around the livingroom for anything that might need taken care of before heading up. Door was locked, tv stuff off, table cleared, kitchen clean from having not been used anyhow... Nodding to himself, he followed along to his room after snagging his phone to put on to charge. There was an outlet just under one of his beds' side-table 'wings', and Sans always made sure to keep the phone adequately charged up. Getting up to his room, he hummed softly before setting the phone down and sitting on the bed, eyelights trained on his friend.

"Weeeell, I'm sure Papyrus will be more than happy to carry you. Remember..." They gave him a shy little look, hands hiding their flushing cheeks as their hips wiggled playfully. "It's my first time." They giggled and disappeared into his room to wait for him, bouncing around on that bed before letting themselves fall flat on the bedding with a happy little hum. When they heard him heading up they sat up on their knees, watching him hook up his phone before they smiled brightly at his gaze, those eyes glittering as they patted the bed, waiting for him to lie down before crawling up to straddle his hips. They hesitated with a moment of uncertainty before they let out a soft breath. "Tell me if it doesn't feel good, alright? A-and don't be afraid to tell me how to make it feel better, k?" They let out a more determined breath before reaching down, starting at the back of his neck, slowly working their tips down against the bone and dipped between the vertebrae a bit before working their way down his spine.

Sans shifted just a bit after they straddled his hips, getting comfortable, and pressed his face into his crossed arms to give them full access to his cervical vertebrae, since they'd started at the top. He hummed in enjoyment as they worked down his spine, getting to the spots between each bone that needed just a little prodding, shifting with a little grunt at a particularly tender spot up between his scapulae, peeking back. "You'll wanna work there a lil more, it's a bit sore... um... I think for spots like that you wanna kinda nudge the vertebrae away from the middle of it, then work outward around it?" Sans sounded more like he was trying to remember than instruct, but he thought it was what he was used to Papy doing if his found a spot on the spine. If it were rib joint or along larger bone, he'd rub hard down into the area before slowly releasing pressure until it 'popped' back into place. His floating ribs in particular would usually need gently coaxed to sit properly after a particularly tiring day. 

They let their sockets flutter shut as they focused on the area, trying to work into it just right, wishing they had softer hands so they could put more pressure without getting that scrapey bone-on-bone feeling. Their sockets shot open as they felt that soft magic wrapping around the bottom of their hand. This isn't sexual. It's fine. It's just magic. It's not gross. They took in a deep breath and pressed the balls of that now softened hand down against the sore spot, sockets closing again as they concentrated on the bone, rubbing and pushing it back into alignment before running their hand up the length towards his neck, then back down until they found another spot that didn't feel quite right, working at it as before and repeating the process down the entire length of his spine. They ran their hand up the entire length of his spine again before getting to work around his scapulae and ribs, letting knowledge and instinct guide them. They knew skeletal anatomy more than most monsters. I mean, they'd used that knowledge for pain in the past, but surely they could use it for pleasure and relaxation now, right? They let out a soft hum as they read his body and its language, working those fingers more and more confidently as they went along. "H-how's this?"

He noticed the change in sensation through his pajamas, smiling slightly at the different feeling it made. It was, overall, gentler and more conforming than bone to bone did. The smaller monster relaxed more under their touch, a soft hum in the back for his throat up til the point he dozed off, long before they'd asked him anything. 

They tipped their head to the side when they didn't get an answer, but a soft smile warmed their face when they noticed he'd already dozed off. Guess that answered that question. They turned off the light and snuggled in close as they pulled the blanket over the both of them, letting out a soft hum of contentment as they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

They didn't shift in their sleep, heck, their breathing didn't even change. No telltale signs of that flaring heat, but apparently their body wanted something and by golly it was going to get it whether they were awake or not. Slowly those long purple tendrils of magic snuck out from beneath the fluttery material of their chemise and slithered over to the smaller form sleeping next to them. Ohhh how soft those cute little footie pajamas were and they took their time rubbing and sliding over the material, simply enjoying the sensation before they wiggled and wrapped around limbs, carefully turning him over for better access. One curious tentacle wiggled up to his face, tracing gently over his teeth before slipping its way down to the very top of those PJs and carefully working the zipper down while the other three took full advantage of this new access and started finding their way into the warm pajamas to start wriggling and stroking against every bare bit of bone they could find. Meanwhile the skele they were attached to simply let out a bit of a snore and shifted to sleeping on their stomach.

Subconscious hums of enjoyment from the petting murmured out of the little skeleton's mouth, shifting just a bit to give better access to the spots that felt best being paid attention to, incidentally helping to have them turn him over. He murmured something incomprehensible at the magic over his teeth, shifting a hand to rub at a cheek as the tendrils moved the zipper down. Shifting into a more comfortable position against Roman, he turned his head towards them, sniffling slightly. The feel of magic against his bones had him starting to wriggle a little in place, arching when one started against his spine to give access to curl around while another seemed intent on weaving into his ribs, the other two sliding around playfully. When one hooked around his pelvis and lifted slightly, he groaned and readjusted, thinking the bed was being bothersome.

Roman shifted a bit more into Sans when they felt his body against theirs, letting out their own contented sigh as those tentacles continued having their way. They could certainly feel the sensations of rubbing against the bone, but it did nothing more than start producing some... interesting dreams. They let out a soft groan and readjusted their body a bit as they felt that heat slowly starting to rise, though nowhere near the normal scorching levels. More like a pleasant warmth like when standing near a working stove. Two of those long tendrils began working at that smooth boney pelvis while the others gripped and curled around spine and ribs, giving their own sort of massage after seeing how much the two skeletons had enjoyed the activity. They wanted to be well-rounded, refined tentacles after all and knowing what their caster enjoyed was important.

That gentle warmth was extending to the smaller monster as well, humming a soft groan before he shifted his hips into the massaging tentacles. It would be awhile longer before his own ecto started to form underneath the violet curves. At first it was just the slightly chubby torso, forcing the tendril away from the spine but leaving the majority of the ribs open for continued attention, then was sliding down along the thighs when one of the tentacles started coiling around his femur. A soft whine started up after several minutes of the heavy caressing, shifting to give more access until he was starting to get worked up from the continual heat of his bedmate. Hips giving a light buck, his cock formed, him wriggling as he felt the first touch of a rounded magic tip at his now-squishy pelvis.

Two of the tendrils booped tips as a congratulatory gesture. They were doing good work and didn't even need Roman telling them what to do to make the little round skele feel good. Wouldn't they be so proud? Maybe their caster would actually like them for doing so good! One of the thick tendrils swirled around on his belly lovingly, giving it gentle hugs and rubs while its partner in crime carefully swirled around that formed cock, nudging and rubbing on it teasingly, getting it nice and worked up before wrapping around and slowly pumping at him. The other two shifted away from his upper torso to find those other spots they knew he enjoyed, quickly deciding to work together, one of them lifting a leg up while the other shifted further into the footie pajamas to prod curiously at his tight little hole. Hmmm, it didn't seem slick enough yet, so it ventured north once again to prod itself into his mouth instead, toying with his tongue in an attempt to get nice and wet for further adventuring.

Squirming into the ministrations, the little skeleton groaned softly at the beginning of the pumpings, dribbles of pale blue trickling into the magic grip. It was the tendril going into his mouth that started waking him, eyes hooding barely open with a muffled whimper, but tiredness won out and he fell back into sleep with a soft noise, the tentacle free to explore his dozy mouth as his tongue curled a little into it. His leg twitched into the grip as his hips began moving with the one around his cock, panting on the magic in his mouth in tired, soft whines. His teeth gently bore down on the violet ectoconstruct in his mouth, suckling slightly before starting to pant again, arching to give them more access to his body. 

The tentacle gave a shiver that even made Roman twitch a little in their sleep, that suckling feeling just delightful. When he released the tentacle it slithered back out, now nice and slick, and booped him on the nosebone before moving back down to those arching hips. It swirled in little circles around that tight hole before it began pressing in, squeezing just past the entrance before pulling out and going in again, doing slow, shallow pumping motions to match those of the other tendril working his dribbling shaft. The one at his belly lifted up and started pressing firmly down against the tip of that sweet little cock before the magic began forming around it, slowly working its way down to the very base to completely envelop him. All of their movement stopped for a moment as Roman shifted in their sleep, only to adjust so their back was facing all of the late night action, their legs shifting a bit as all the touching had a bit more magic forming. Once they settled back down into a deep slumber the tentacles got back to work, the one on his cock giving delightful suctioning sensations while squeezing and rolling against the sides and the other pressing more deeply into his hole to wiggle and expand against his walls until he'd have a feeling of being incredibly full.

Arching into the motions of the tendrils, Sans whined low in his throat, tongue starting to hang out as he panted at the gentle workings on his form. His cock twitched, bucking up firmly inside the suctioning magic at the behest of the tendril inside him. The swelling had the monster moan into the open room, moving needily into the tentacles, clenching around the one inside him with another soft groan. Sans' fingers twitched into gripping the bedding, his sleepy mind fully dazed in a cloud of lust from his friend's heat influence. Another thick swell of the tentacle inside him combined with the pressure around his cock had his breaths quickening, motions becoming erratic as he clenched, body curling upward just a bit as he came with a keening moan. Panting as he held steady for a few scant moments of his release, he slumped back into his bed with groaning panting, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth like a dog's. And still, he hadn't woken, being tugged deeper into the blissful realm of sleep by the mischievous activities of the playful purple magic.

Roman's sockets cracked open just a bit at the sound of the cry, and they shivered at the feel of their heat, but ended up simply tugging the blanket more tightly around their front before slipping back off as the release of the smaller skele seemed to sate that hunger enough that they wouldn't have to wake to take care of it tonight. Once he'd finished releasing into that soft purple magic the tentacles wiggled themselves free carefully, that warm magic absorbing into the one who'd caught it, then they got to work pulling that zipper carefully over his formed ectobody, then tucked the blanket over him before one tentacle came up to boop him on the cheek in a mock kiss before they slithered back into their caster's spine. Roman groaned and rolled their shoulders as that heat seemed to completely dissipate and slowly they turned their body to wrap an arm and a leg against their little blueberry, cuddling close as they smiled in their sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sans shuffled in his sleep, slowly waking as the scent of cold pine wafted over him, cracking his sockets open to see where Roman had snuggled him against their chest. Glancing up, he wondered if they would want woken or if he'd just wait until they got up before starting on the day. Peeking over his shoulder, he checked if his phone had the little blinking light that signaled unread messages; it didn't. With a soft sigh the smaller monster nudged his friend, seeing if they were ready to wake.

Mmmm, those footie pajamas were so soft. They nuzzled and rubbed their face all over it as they were nudged, enjoying the sensation before sliding ontop of the smaller skele, resting their head on his chest before cracking those sockets open a bit with a sleepy smile. "Mmmmn, morning, sweety. How'd you sleep?" Their whole body wiggled as they shifted forwards enough to plant a kiss on his mouth, then slipped off of him to sit on their knee son the bed, letting their entire upper half stretch towards the ceiling. "Geez, I could really get used to this whole 'sleeping all night' thing." They grinned back at him before hopping from the bed with a bit of energy already running through them. They stretched their legs a bit before already getting started on their morning yoga, groaning happily as they felt everything stretching and popping into place.

Giggling at the nuzzling, he nodded with a bright, well-awake grin. "I slept great, I don't even remember dozing off," the little monster admitted, having enjoyed the massage enough to get him to fall asleep partway through. He returned the kiss and followed them as they sat up, propping on his hands before watching as the taller skeleton hopped off the bed and started stretching, shuffling to join them. He did about as well as yesterday, though managed to not need to keep his head turned their way the entire time. "You don't usually sleep all night?" he asked as they were finishing up, heading over to pick out clothes for the day.

They twisted their body a bit as they stood back up and looked to Sans. "Hm? Oh, um, no, not usually. Especially not when I'm in heat. Between... bad dreams and... that feeling of being on fire... it's hard to get more than an hour or two, but... heh, ever since me and you have started... y'know. Getting intimate. It's... been a lot better, so..." They walked over and wrapped their arms around his waist as he looked for clothing, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Sansy. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." They nuzzled into his neck for a moment before letting him go to head downstairs and find something to wear as well, though they didn't plan on doing any training today after yesterday's fiasco.

He smiled a little at their mention of how he'd helped, shifting to put a hand on their embracing arms, patting their ulna before lifting out a pair of grey leggings, and an over-long blue and pink shirt with decorative slashes in the front and back, grinning slightly. "Papy found it for me but I've never really had reason to wear it," he explained with a little sparkle in his eyes. He was tugging the bottoms on as Roman headed downstairs, humming as he let the shirt settled against him. It went a little past his hips, and the slashes didn't really show off as much rib as he originally worried they would, so he gave another grin before traipsing off to check on his brother, pausing when he noticed that Papy had passed out on the couch, still wearing his shoes and bundled up with the hood over most of his face.

They stopped when they noticed Paps on the couch, feeling their soul flutter lightly at the sight. They moved as quietly as possible before getting to their box of clothing and shuffling through to pull out a pair of long, poofy teal pants and an intricately embroidered orange cotton tunic. They eyed the sleeping skeleton for a moment before the quietly switched into the clean clothes, running their hands over the soft material before looking to Sans with a bright smile, their voice a soft whisper. "You look adorable!" They moved over to the couch and sat on the edge just beneath Paps' ribs before hunting down one of their cherry sticks to light up before turning attention back to the smallest skele. "What should we make for breakfast?"

The taller monster barely even made a noise as they sat down, arm adjusting around the pillow under his head, the other hanging off the couch already anyway. Sans made a slight frown as he looked at his brother, but had his attention drawn by their question, looking over a the kitchen and hum in thought. "Not sure, if he's tired enough to have not bothered changing or going upstairs we might just want something simple for him?" he suggested, leaning over to look down at his snoozing older sibling, "I wonder what time he even got home..." he murmured as he practically examined Papyrus. He looked like he'd been there awhile, and was fully asleep, not snoring or shifting, and there wasn't any snow stuck to his shoes, but aside from that, not much to tell if he'd been there more than an hour or two.

"French toast, maybe? Always a good, easy choice." They looked over at the taller skele as they let a cloud of smoke curl from their lips, then reached a hand over, gently stroking over his skull beneath the hood. "Poor baby. I hope he at least got a few good hours in... I'm going to have to take extra special care of him when he goes into heat." They smiled softly, not quite thinking about what they said as they continued stroking his head for a minute before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek and stand up to head to the kitchen.

Sans decided not to ask about that, leaving the comment in the livingroom as he walked alongside Roman to the kitchen. He didn't know what they'd discussed about his brother's heat, so he wasn't going to say anything about it either. Checking if they even had enough bread, he was glad that Papy had gotten more than usual due to their guest. "I think I had enough cinnamon left for it, too, but if not I'll have to make a run to the shop to get more. Just can't make French toast without cinnamon!" he commented as he was crawling up the stool and counter to check his spices and seasonings. 

"Well, of course! Mmm, do you have any nutmeg? That usually goes great in it, too!" They watched him climb with an appreciative smile before gathering the rest of the ingredients to put on the counter and get ready for the cooking. They cracked open the eggs into a bowl and tossed the shells into the sink for now, then got busy stirring, adding just enough milk to make it the right consistency. "Hmmm... it's kind of weird... usually my heat would have acted up by now. I mean, I should still have like...two or three days left. And... you've seen how I am in the mornings. It just feels... odd." They stuck out their lower lip in contemplation as they continued to stir, waiting for the spices before bothering with the bread.

"Yeah," his voice echoed over from the cabinet, pulling it out alongside the container of cinnamon - it was well over half full, he didn't need to worry - and shuffled down with the spices in hand, "do you prefer butter or oil for the skillet? I'll warm up the oven for the finished ones," he added as he went over to the fridge again, pausing. "Maybe it's from um... being intimate?" Sans suggested, pulling the door open, "I mean... if it helps calm it down, then maybe it makes it finish up sooner too?" Getting the butter, he moved over as well to fetch the oil and syrup, as well as the honey since he - _knew_ \- his brother would use it. "Maybe it won't act up until later on, instead? I guess maybe just, wait and find out..." he added, glancing over at the couch where Papyrus was still dozing. Stars he didn't like when he ended up on the couch, he'd never say it but Sans could tell it made him sore along his spine, since his legs always hung off at odd angles over the cushions. They'd have to make sure to make him something really nice for dinner, too. "Do macarons have a honey flavored one normally? Or would that just be more like honeybuns?"

"Butter, definitely. Adds that extra bit of oomph." They started adding the cinnamon and a bit of nutmeg to their egg mixture, making sure it was nice and blended before beginning to soak the bread. "Hmmmm... maybe. Heh. That'd be amazing, really." They looked over at him with affectionate violet eyes, staring at him for a while before scrunching their face a bit. "My little miracle worker." They giggled and got the skillet heated up, added the butter and got to work cooking the tasty toast, humming and dancing with each movement. "I'm pretty sure honey ones would be super easy... Oh! What kind of spicy things do you like? I think I could probably use stuff like... cayenne pepper, wasabi, spicy peppers and stuff like that to make yours. Just need to know if you prefer it mild or hot enough to make you cry." They chuckled as they plated the first piece and got started on the second.

"The second one," he giggled, looking awfully pleased with himself at it. Papy didn't like his food too spicy, but Sans loved the tingling heat sensation that came with it, especially if it was paired in a really good flavor. Sans perched on the stool beside the stove, watching as Roman made the toast with glimmering eyes. "So whatever you think would work best would be good to start with, since I've never made them. Maybe for dinner I'll make something that goes good with honey on it, Papy would like that a lot. Oh, maybe rosemary honey chicken, I think that might work, with some biscuits and... hmm, what kind of veggies..." he seemed to trail off in thought as he began considering their dinner menu. He really wanted to make it where his brother would really like how much honey he could have that night. "What all would you need out to make macarons? If we don't have something I can probably head out after Papy goes to work to get it."

"Hehe, I'll see what I can do, then! I always love a challenge." They worked through a few more pieces as they thought about the foods. "I think asparagus would go really nicely with that. Or some herbed potatoes." They started sopping up the last of the egg mixture with the last piece of bread, making sure it got as soaked as it could before cooking it up. "The ingredients are pretty simple so long as you have a good sieve, if not, I know I do. We'll need powdered sugar, almond flour, eggs, cream of tartar, salt, sugar, food coloring and then whatever flavorings we want to add. And the fillings. They can be pretty much anything. Do you want me to make your filling savory or spicy? I bet super spicy cookies with some kind of cheesy filling would be spectacular." They did a little dance as they set the last piece of toast to the side and started cleaning up their mess.

Sans helped with cleaning up, getting the sink nicely filled with hot water and soap as he thought. "I dunno about the almond flour, we probably don't have that but I think it shouldn't be impossible to find?" Sliding down off the stool to move it to the sink, he also took the time to pull out the dishes for breakfast, as well as mugs for coffee and a glass for his milk, then popped the syrup into the microwave to warm up. "The cheesy one might be good, yeah... don't want to overload the spice to the point of being just fire in the shape of food," Sans giggled playfully, shifting over to kiss their cheek, then checked over to see his brother was still asleep. He frowned a little as he realized it was nearing time for him to get up, and wrung his hands guiltily before picking up the dishes to set the table. Hopefully Papy would be alright during the day and not end up napping too much.

"It should be pretty easy. It's a fancy cooking staple." They chuckled and washed their hands a bit and leaning into the kiss. "Thaaat's what I was thinking. It'll make it more flavorful instead of - _just_ \- heat. Though, dealing well with heat does seem to be your specialty." They grinned at him and let out another soft laugh before heading back over to the living room, putting out their cherry stick in their ashtray before curling up on the couch next to the larger skele. " _Psssst_ , Papyrus." They scooted up a bit until their shoulders were lined up and they lifted up his hood to look down at that sleeping face. "Papyyyyruuuus. Wakey wakey." They chuckled and started poking him playfully in the cheekbone.

The tall monster murmured some nonsense at the first whisper, groaning as the hood was shifted off his face. He cracked his sockets dozily as he was prodded. 'uuhhn... tomorrow,' Papyrus dozily pleaded, sliding an arm up to cover his sockets and giving a long, weary sigh, 'i'll go tomorrow,' he added, his voice cracking in tiredness. He could very well smell that breakfast was ready, but he most certainly wasn't. His usual napping during his shift did nothing to make him less tired over the evening, and he'd barely even had the energy to get up and come home last night. He'd been too tired to teleport, and had trudged through the late night snowdrifts and just plopped himself on the couch when he'd gotten in. He could feel his shoes still on, socks still a bit damp from what had soaked through, and he'd laid just right to feel all kinds of wrong this morning. 'just pour coffee on me. somethin'll take.'

They giggled at the sleepiness and pulled themselves further up on top of his body before nuzzling beneath his chin with a purr. "Come oooon, I made breakfast." They wiggled all over him as they worked their head over to the side of his neck, giving him a playful little nibble before sitting up on him. "Let's go, sleepyhead. You're not gonna wake up if you stay laying down." They bounced up and down on him a bit before turning to look at his shoes. They turned completely around and crawled down to start prying them and the still damp socks from his feet. "Blech. Hey Sans, does your brother have any ticklish spots?" They tickled playfully at his feet while their own kicked lightly by his head.

The purring nuzzles had him groan again, bringing his arm down to lightly hug the wriggling form in an attempt to stop them, another rumbling out as they nibbled and sat up. He cracked his eyes again at the bouncing, arching his head to the side to crack his neck. Getting his socks tugged off, he didn't move, just reached up to snag the smaller feet kicking near his face. 'nope, not there, at least,' he muttered, pushing up on one arm as he nudged their legs aside with the other, 'guess i'm up though... smells good, too. might actually...' he paused for a long, deep yawn, 'survive t'day...' his voice practically dropped as he tried rubbing his face with more irritated bear-like noises, 'shit, why did i fall asleep on this thing...' he muttered to himself, having reached over to pull Roman into a hug before sitting up the rest of the way, swinging his feet to the floor and falling back against the cushions with a resounding sigh. Eyes trying to fall shut again, he half-slapped himself in the cheek before rubbing his face again, humming blearily. His brother came over to take one of his hands, gently shaking it encouragingly.  
"C'mon Papy, we'll get you to the table," Sans said, winking over at his friend, "there's coffee and French toast with syrup an honey, and it's all over there waiting for you!"  
'yaaay,' he murmured dozily, trying to sound happy but pretty much too tired to put much effort into it as he was led over to have breakfast.

They chuckled at the bear noises and gave a little squeal as they were pulled back into the hug, bouncing excitedly in his lap as Sans came over to try and drag him up. "Ohohoh! I learned how to give a massage last night! I can give you one before you leave if you like. Might make you feel better." They helped Sans get him over to the table and into his chair, giving his shoulders a nice little rub down before moving over to their seat to add some syrup to their toast and dig in, groaning happily about how good it turned out with the right spices.

He almost dropped his head into his plate before propping it up on a hand, humming appreciatively at the bit of rubbing before shaking his head. 'nope, more'a that and i'll jus fall asleep again. maybe after work, peach,' he murmured before starting slowly into his food, downing half the coffee first and slowly working up into some semblance of liveliness. Sans grinned happily as his friend enjoyed their meal too, his own being less syruped than either of the other skeletons but nevertheless a delightful breakfast.  
"You don't have to work a night shift again today do you?" Sans asked as he noted his brother was now probably awake enough for conversation. Papyrus shook his head.  
'nah, jus last night. no way in hell they'd get me doin doubles again the same week,' he grumbled, finishing off his coffee, then pushing himself up to fetch more, his stride mostly stable.  
"Papy, I could get that," Sans tried to offer, but the lanky monster was already to the kitchen, getting it himself. Puffing his cheeks slightly, he sighed before returning to his last bites of toast, looking over at Roman with a little grin. "I think he liked it, though. Even if he's tired and a lil grumbly."

"Hehehe, alright. I wonder if you'll pass out as quickly as Sans did." They winked over at the smaller skele and poked him with their foot as they finished their food and got up to take their plate to the kitchen, licking their lips free of the syrup before fixing up their coffee and heading back to the table to sip the hot beverage and listen to the other two. They smiled warmly as they simply enjoyed the relaxing, though their mind wandered to a sad thought that made them contemplate their coffee for a minute before Sans spoke up. "Hm? Oh right. Well, of course he did. We are awesome cooks after all." They shot him another wink and chuckled softly before finishing off their first cup of coffee and getting up to go make another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie wasn't anything in particular, we just kinda rolled with what sounded cliche romantic comedy fodder.
> 
> also... is it dubcon even if both parties would totes be up for it if conscious? I have no idea but it's still super hot.


	16. Kitchen

Papyrus hadn't left the side of the coffeepot, barely giving each mug time to cool off enough to be drunk comfortably after adding honey to it and downing it again. He seemed a little more aware of his surroundings now, glancing over at Roman when they came to get their own drink and scooting a half-step away to give them room as he took a few swallows of the dark liquid. Arching his shoulders, an uncomfortably loud pop sounded in his spine, groaning at it before stretching himself in place a bit more, then downed what was left in his mug to put it in the sink. 'imma get a shower, i need it,' he croaked quietly, practically lurching over to the stairs and dragging himself up. Sans had just come in with his and Papy's plates as the larger left, looking back sadly before sighing to go over and wash everything, since Roman had done most of the cooking this morning.  
"I wonder if he'd like if I took his shift tomorrow," he murmured softly, looking over at Roman, "he could use it after doing that for us." 

They peered up at Paps for a moment before looking down at the coffee pot with a soft flush coloring their cheeks as they fixed up another deliciously caffeinated drink. They gave him a nod as he stalked off to get showered, moving attention to Sans as he walked in with the plates. "If I had to guess he might protest, but... I think he'd really like that. Pretty sure he'd sleep all day." They leaned against the counter as he washed the dishes, handing over their mug once they finished their coffee. "You really are a good brother. Heh, well, a good monster in general, really." They leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before moving out to the living room to flop on the couch, their head falling back onto the arm as they relaxed after the delicious meal.

Sans nodded quietly, taking the mug and washing it easily before sliding over to get the rinsing done. He smiled at the compliment, then finished up his task before wiping everything down. He heard the shower turning off as he went into the livingroom, sitting where Roman could prop their feet under him if they wished before stretching up, his arms high over his head. Papyrus stalked out of the bathroom, rubbing his skull still-tiredly as he made his way to his own room, not bothering to shut the door as the sounds of him thudding about to get ready resounded out. Sans looked at Roman for a moment before scootching over to cuddle against their side, burying his face in their shirt and just hugging his friend with a soft sigh. Several long minutes went by before Papyrus could be heard fumbling about in his room, complaining about stray socks wandering away from where he wanted them to stay with the rest of the colony before he appeared. Mismatched socks covered his feet, but he didn't say anything as he went down the steps, plopping down on the floor to tug his shoes back on, resting his side against part of the couch.  
'i'll be back after work, my phone was dead so it's up in my room.'  
"Do you want to take mine, Papy? We can message you with Roman's if we need to," Sans said, turning to lean over and look at his brother. Papyrus shook his head.  
'nah, don't worry 'bout it, jus sentry duty. i got some snacks an stuff so don't worry bout lunch either,' he added as he pulled himself up using the couch, cracking his neck again before glancing over at his brother with a tired grin. 'hey, don't worry. that's my gig, bro,' he said, rubbing the top of his skull as he headed over to the door with an extra-lazy slump to his spine.

They did indeed tuck their feet beneath him with a smile, wiggling their toes playfully beneath him with a giggle until they heard the noise upstairs, their face turning to watch the open door curiously. "Hm... think he's okay?" They turned their attention away as they felt the smaller skele cuddle up to them and their face lit up before they snuggled him close, letting their legs curl over his to hug him close all over before nuzzling their face up next to his earhole to whisper a soft. "I love you." Coupled with a warm kiss on the cheek. Then another. And another. They giggled sweetly as they peppered the side of his face with happy kisses until heavier footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. They peered over to watch him tug his shoes on and bit gently on their lower lip in contemplation as they looked between the two skeles. When he headed to the door, Roman quietly got up from the couch and strolled over, catching Paps' sleeve before he opened the door to turn him enough to grab the front of his hoodie to pull him down into a sweet, chaste little kiss that had their face burning a brilliant violet that let him feel every bit of affection they had for him, along with that small pang of apology and worry. They let him go and looked down a bit before finding the courage to look up with a shy smile. "H-have a good day at work, Papyrus." Their smile got a bit brighter as they stepped back enough for him to open the door to leave.

He seemed to wake just a little at the kiss, pausing a long moment before hugging lightly around the other skeleton with a still-tired but happy smirk. 'see you two when i get home,' the taller monster said as he gripped their shoulder and gave it a gently playful squeeze, 'don't cause too much trouble,' he added with a wink before slipping outside, already bringing a cigarette up to his teeth. He had one of the honey sticks in his pocket for once he got to work, and would likely try to make it last all day if he could. Once his brother had left, Sans huddled down a little sadly in the couch, hugging his knees.  
"I feel bad that I don't know how much sleep he even got... but if I asked he'd say he was fine," the smaller muttered against his kneecaps, looking over at Roman, "he looked really tired though..."

They pressed into the hug with a feeling of warmth coursing through them, their fingers rising up to clench gently into his hoodie before he squeezed their shoulder. "Hey, trouble always seems to find us." They gave a shrug and waved as he left before moving back to Sans, dropping on their knees on the couch before leaning into him and wrapping their arms around him. "I know, sweety, but he will survive. He is a grown monster and not a little baby bones." They wiggled past his legs and curled up against his front with a soft purr of contentment. "Worrying's not gonna solve anything, so let's focus on something else, hm?" They leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth before nuzzling into him. " _Hmmmm_ , think we could go through your puzzle book again? I'd totally love to help you with more of those."

Nodding his agreement, the smaller monster hugged into them with his fingers curling into the soft fabric of their top, humming into the kiss before looking up at them with much-happier eyelights. "I'd like that a lot, Roman, you did help a lot with the one yesterday, so I really think you'll be good at getting more of them further along!" Sans nuzzled into a bigger, more exuberant hug for a good few moments before wriggling free to go fetch the notebook and bring it down to the table. "Actually, I remember we needed that almond flour right? I can go get it while you take a look, then we can go over it a little before we do some cooking today. That chicken will probably do best if I let it soak first too," he added, as if recalling their dinner plans for the three of them. 

They wriggled against him happily in the more enthusiastic hug and gave a slight whimper when he pulled away to go get the notebook. By the time he got back they had a stick covered in blueberries lit between their lips and they gave him a playful eyebrow waggle before they scooted over to the book to flip it open and start scanning over things. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go ahead and get started on those early. They're easy but they can be a pain to get set up." The air was filled with the scent of blueberry pie as they smoked, eyes scanning over the completed puzzles with an intense appreciation for how much work the little skele had put into these. "Geezy, Sans... you get more and more impressive every day. Hnnn, I can't get over how lucky I am to have you." Their face lit up in a violet blush as they wiggled happily and flipped to another page. "Oh! I should probably call the landlady today and see what's going on with the house. It's... gonna feel super weird living alone." They peered over at Sans for a moment with an almost sad smile before they took another deep drag and blew a few rings of smoke at him followed by a grin.

"We're both lucky," he murmured in agreement with his friend, grinning as they started into the book of puzzles, even though a lot of the older puzzles were obsolete or had become more refined once out in use. At the mention of the landlady, he hummed slightly with a little frown, but burst out into another grin before moving closer to hold their face and nuzzle nosebones together. "We'll have a lot of visits, though! And sleepovers at your place too, I bet those would be fun!" Sans commented, pressing a kiss to their brow before moving over to get his sneakers and a coat. He was going to hurry as best he could to get the flour and be back as soon as possible, since he wanted to enjoy the puzzling with his friend. "Anything else you can think of that you might want while I'm there?" he called over as he was just getting ready to head out the door, though not yet opening it since he didn't want to let the cold in for longer than necessary.

His words and the adorable nuzzles seemed to put them at ease, their shoulders slumping a little as they relaxed and nodded at him. "Yeah, we'll definitely have to do that. We can cuddle by the fireplace and read and work on puzzles." Their cheeks were a soft lilac at the thought and they let out a soft sigh before tipping their head to the side in thought. "Hmmmm... vanilla ice cream and peanut butter? _Hehe_. And whichever spicy flavoring you'd like. And fun food coloring if you don't have any." They seemed to think for a bit more before giving a final nod. "Yeah, that sounds good. Be careful, okay?" They gave him a soft smile and waited until he was out the door before turning back to the book of puzzles to get to the more recent stuff that hadn't been finished yet.

About a half hour later, Sans was back with a paper bag clutched against his chest, puffing the cold away as he shrugged out of the coat and put it up with one hand while trying to wriggle his feet out of his shoes. "G-got the smooth kind of peanut butter," he said with a bit of a chittering to his voice from having been outside, but it faded quickly once he was inside and no longer being bombarded with snowflakes, "but I got chopped peanuts too just in case, and the almond flour bags were kinda small so I got two," he pushed the bag on the table, slapping away the melting flakes from his leggings. "I got Papy a small thing of really good honey candies, and some hot peppers to use with the macarons," he finished as he was taking the bag over to the kitchen. The trip and subsequent purchases, including the little gift for his brother, had lightened his mood more, and he was humming brightly as he put things away. Once he was done with that, he cuddled up to Roman to chase away whatever was left of the cold, then showed them a chocolate-covered pretzel rod. "I had one on the walk, there's others with like, candy-stripes on the chocolate too. I was gonna just get the stuff to make them, but the whole pack was on sale."

While he'd been gone they'd hunted down a notebook of their own, along with a pen and was scribbling various notes with the cig clenched in their teeth while they worked. They peered up at Sans and furrowed their brow in concern. "You alright, baby? You looked chilled to the bone!" They relaxed when they heard the happy humming and sat back on the couch waiting for him with blanket at the ready. They wrapped it around the both of them as he cuddled up, pulling the stick from their mouth to snuff out in the ashtray and set it aside before curling up against him even more. When chocolate was brought out they bit a piece off and chewed happily without asking if it was actually meant for them or not. "Mmmmm, a wise purchase, my love. The little voices begging for chocolate are appeased." They gave a playful little growl as they nuzzled their face into his neck, planting little kisses on it before working up to his cheek and eventually his teeth. "Mmmmn.... have I told you today that I love you?" They giggled and planted another kiss on him before hugging him close to get him warm.

He'd groaned at the little pun, but didn't respond otherwise until he was snuggled up to them, grinning at the bite to the pretzel. "Hopefully they weren't begging too loudly, Roman," the smaller skeleton nuzzled a kiss to their cheek before offering more of the sweet and salty treat, but was interrupted by the trail of kisses going up, humming shyly into the kiss and closer snuggling. "You did, and I love you too," he murmured softly, tucking his legs up alongside theirs before trying to offer the treat again, "and you're nice an warm, so I'm not chilled at all anymore." He emphasized his enjoyment of the cuddling by snugging even closer, tucking his feet against their rump and his head under their chin, giving a happy sigh as he hugged around their lean frame. "Love you so much..." It was several more happy noises before he looked up, eyelights curious. "What did you think of some of the other puzzles? I think the one with the double levers on the torn page is really missing something important, but I just cant figure out - _what_ -..." 

They gave a happy little purr and wrapped their arm around his shoulder as they got into a comfortable knot of warmth and leaned down to take another bite of the pretzel. "They're usually pretty loud, but you're sweet enough to keep them at bay." They giggled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before nibbling on the treat even more, before he asked about the puzzles and they simply tugged it from his fingers. "Mmmm! I know dat one!" They stretched over without letting go of the smaller skele and grabbed their notebook, flipping through their couple pages of notes to a particular page to poke at it with what remained of the pretzel as they finished chewing. "I think you should add a third lever and make them have to flip them in a particular order before they can move forwards, but if they get it wrong they keep resetting and changing the order. I figure you could easily come up with like five different cycles of patterns to keep going through. I wonder how long it'd take them to figure it out." The chuckled and leaned their notebook over for him to leaf through while they finished off their treat.

He scanned over their notes, adjusting them in his head before starting to scribble over on his own notebook as more ideas hurried past, as if flickering in his eyelights. He was silent the entire time, just looking back and forth with an almost hungry intensity. Once he dropped the pen and let the notebooks go, he flopped back into the couch with a sigh. "Oh my stars, Roman, those ideas were so good! It's almost like I should've - _known_ \- some of the answers but they just never really came outta hiding!" Sans practically squealed, he was so happy to have so many ideas being worked on. Only a few actually were now near completion, but oh, he could really get moving on several others and could practically see them being completed as well. He lunged into another affectionate hug of his wonderful, beloved friend, kissing their cheek several times in his enthusiasm. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he giggled, nuzzling more kisses before just squeezing into the hug happily, wriggling at Roman's side.

They watched him quietly, the quiet intensity making their eyes light up with hearts and stars as they felt their soul swell beneath their ribs. They adored seeing him in such a passionate state over something he loved and when he squealed their face lit up even more. "You know how it is, sometimes you have to not think - _so_ \- hard about it." Their arms wrapped around him and squeezed him close as he kissed, letting out their own little squeals and giggles as they affection washed over them. They turned their face and pressed a warm, eager kiss to his mouth, letting out a soft sigh as they looked into those bright blue orbs. "It's my pleasure, Sansy." They nuzzled another kiss to his mouth, then another, before melting into something warm and deep, letting their tongue wiggle out in an attempt to feel more of him as their body curled into his, those deep feelings of affection bubbling to the surface, along with a more subtle hint of lust.

The more their kisses pressed to him, the brighter a flush was starting on his cheeks, especially when that bright violet tongue came into play, curling into his own with a little happy noise. Meshing his frame with theirs, he realized just how quickly now his magic was connecting to the emotional effects of theirs, making every tinge of affection an lust more reactive in him as well. Breaking the kiss to press his brow to theirs, he smiled with that same light flush painted on his face. "You're warm," he said, a hand having gone up to their humerus to rub lightly, then kissed at their cheek, "love you, Roman..." he murmured, hugging snugly against them and just glad to feel their souls beating in near-rhythm. He snuggled his face against their shoulder, humming softly before a thought stuck him. "How did the call with the landlady go?" 

They nuzzled their nosebone to his as he rested his brow on them, a happy lovedrunk smile on their face as they looked at him and blushed. "I love you, too, Sans. So much." Their soul thumped in their chest as they hugged him tightly, getting nice and snuggly until he asked that question. "Oh! Snickerdoodles! I completely forgot!" They unwrapped themselves form the smaller skeleton and reached for their phone, unhooking it from the charger before they started dialing. "Guess I got a little too into the puzzle solving, hehe." They leaned back on the couch and found his hand with theirs, curling their fingers together as they listened to it ring a few times. "Yes, hello! It's Roman! I looked at the little cottage the other day and wanted to check in. Uh huh... uuuh huh. Oh... o-okay. Ummmm, well no, I don't think it'll be any problem, but how lo-... two weeks?! Really? What happ-... what do you mean raccoons? Yes, I know what raccoons are. Just...." They pulled the phone away from their face for a moment to take a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "Okay. Just... let me know if anything changes, alright? Okay. Okay. Thank you. You, too. Bye." They hung the phone up and groaned before setting it down on the table. "Soooo... about only staying here a week...." They peered over at Sans with pleading eyes.

Settling comfortably as he kept his fingers curled lightly with theirs, his head tilted slightly at their first unsure words. As he listened, he frowned a little, and was already smiling as his friend looked over at him. "I think we can figure that out just fine," he assured, perching himself on his knees before leaning in to kiss their cheek, then nuzzling again, "raccoons huh? They get into the wiring or did they wreck the insulation?" he asked as he plopped himself closer, kneading their fingers and palm between his hands with a little grin. 

The look on his face had them grinning right back at him. "Do try not to look - _too_ \- torn up about it, Sansy." They chuckled and leaned into him as they curled their feet beneath themselves. "By the way she described it you'd think they'd exploded and demolished the place, but I think they might have just put a few holes through the roofing and made themselves at home. I thought the roofing looked like it needed a little updating, but..." They sighed softly and let their head drop onto his shoulder as they relaxed and looked at the phone with a sly smile. " _Heh_. And to think I usually loathe inconveniences."

The smaller skeleton giggled as he cuddled against his friend, fingers still laced smoothly together. "Not really inconvenient if you're happy about it, is it?" Sans asked playfully, humming as he rubbed his hand into theirs, fingertips caressing the back of their palm. He was glad to just relax beside them after his walk, their skulls leaning softly against each other. He usually wasn't one for lazing about, but... well, he usually was busying himself with chores or puzzlemaking, he never really had a reason to want to just sit and relax. But he enjoyed getting to just cuddle with Roman, doing nothing but just being contently snuggled to each other for however long they felt like. After several quiet minutes, he tilted to give a kiss to their skull and stretched slightly. "I should go season the chicken so it has time to marinate," he said, his tone almost guiltily sad for having to put a pause on their cuddle time.

"Well, it does put a damper on the whole 'having my own place' thing, doesn't it? _Hehe_ , what are you two going to do without me around having one bout of drama or another?" They chuckled and moved their other hand over to toy with his hands, letting them play together as they grinned to themselves as enjoyed the quiet relaxation. They couldn't remember ever being able to do this. They'd cuddled with people before, sure. They'd enjoyed peace and quiet on occasion. But the two together? It felt so much more relaxing. So safe and warm and it made that soul flutter lightly in their chest, causing a little shiver to run down their spine. "Hm?" They looked up at him as he spoke before giving him a grumpy pout... and then one of those mischievous little kitty smiles. They pulled themselves over into his lap again, arms draped over his shoulders as their voice came out in a purr. "Well, if you go, you're taking me with you."

"I can carry Papy, I can carry you!" he said almost proudly, sliding an arm under their knees and hugging around their ribcage as he got up and toted his friend to the kitchen with a nuzzling giggle. "And you still have your own place, just... can't stay there quite yet," Sans commented as he shuffled his friend around to have them leaning over one shoulder, hugging their femurs in one arm while the other started working. He giggled as he wouldn't let them down yet, doing all his prepping one-handed up until he needed to fetch the chicken. Looking over his shoulder at them, he grinned playfully. "Had enough?"

They let out a happy squeal as they were carried, squirming happily in his arms as they giggled and nuzzled beneath his chin. "Smart, handsome AND strong. No wonder they call you the Magnificent Sans!" They grinned and smooched him on the cheek before letting out a yelp as they were thrown over his shoulder caveman-style, their body wiggling in protest until they accepted their fate. "You butt!" They stuck out a tongue he couldn't see before getting one of those big kitty grins and looking over at his clothing choices. They wiggled lightly as he worked and slowly began scrunching his shirt up in the back before slipping one hand down to tease his iliac crest while their tongue playfully worked between two vertebrae of his spine. The question only served to make them chuckle. "Uh-uh!"

He chortled at the touches, shifting in little circles as he tried to escape the teasing licks while making sure not to drop them. " _H-aa-hahaaa_ R-Roman tha-that tickles!" he laughed, then tried tugging them forward to hug against his chest, looking to press a kiss to their mouth before giving an offer to be put down.

" _Nyaaah~_!" They giggled as they were pulled back to his front, arms and legs wrapping around him as he went into for that kiss, returning it with gusto and another dose of that violet tongue. They wiggled and groaned as they let it linger, then leaned back, licking their lips and shooting him a wink. "Guess I should get started on the macarons before getting too distracted, huh?" They placed a kiss on the tip of his nosebone before beginning to gather the ingredients.

Sans nodded with another pleased hum as he let his friend go, heading over to get the chicken out and put it in a shallow pan. Washing his hands first, he grabbed up all the seasonings and thoroughly coated the entire thing, then slathered it in honey before gazing at it in thought as he washed his hands again. Tapping his chin with the towel after drying his hands, he looked around in the cabinets, pulling out several potatoes and an onion to dice up and stuff inside it when it was ready to roast. He grinned as he mixed the veggies in a large bowl with more seasoning and butter to set aside. "I think the asparagus with just butter will be fine, Papy will get his fix of honey on the chicken at least," he chuckled as he was putting everything in the fridge for now, then went over to see if Roman wanted any help with the macarons, though he was also intensely curious about watching how they were made.

Once everything was gathered they more or less ran to the living room and back, bringing out their sieve to start mixing flour and sugar, dumping the useless lumpier bits before moving on to the egg mixture. They hummed and danced as they folded them together carefully until they were fully blended, then pulled out a few different bowls to make separate batches with. They hopped to the living room and came back with some of their own personal flavorings, deciding on some lemon cream and blueberry cheesecake for themselves, then made the honey batch, then the pepper. They carefully gave them each a taste test, the pepper mixture bringing a bright flush to their face. "Hooo geezy! Hahaha, you're going to love this!' They beamed over at him, then pulled out the icing bags, popping a nozzle in each before filling them up and getting to work putting them on the baking sheets, making them as uniform as possible. They had their own look of quiet intensity now as they concentrated, remaining completely focused until the last cookie was squeezed out. With a satisfied sigh they looked over the lot and grinned at the accomplishment. "It's been so long since I got to make these! Now we just let them set until it's time to bake." They gave a nod before washing their hands and dusting a bit of flour off here and there. "I can't wait for you to try these! They're going to be so good."

He'd missed most of the start, but watched with a pleased grin as they piped them in place, little glittering stars in his eyes as he turned his gaze back up to them. "I almost can't wait either! I think I can already smell the pepper ones from here," the little skeleton was most excited about his, since Roman had tried making them just for his sake. Once everything was cleaned up and put away where it belonged, or where it would sit for awhile, he checked the time with a quiet little hum of thought. "How long until they need to go in the oven? We might have time for a movie or some shows," he added, rocking back and forth on his heels a bit, "with, you know, plenty of cuddling during."

They blinked at the absolutely adorable little skele and moved over to him with a coy little smile before running a finger beneath his chin. "Anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour, but as cold as it is around here it shouldn't take too long." They leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, then headed over to the couch. "Guess we'll just have to enjoy the cuddles while we can." They flopped down on the cushions and grinned at him while making grabby hands to ge thim to come over and start cuddling immediately.

Sans pretty much rushed the grabby hands, throwing himself at them and cuddling them deep into the couch with a loud series of giggles, nuzzling kisses wherever he could before finally ending up snug in their lap, pressing his nosebone to theirs with happy hums. "So just cuddles, don't need shows distracting us!" he exclaimed, nodding as if this were the best idea he'd had all day before giving them a starry-eyed grin, kissing their nosebone before giving a lick up to their brow.

" _Nyu_!" They pushed him back at the lick before grinning and wrapping their legs around him, pulling him back in to give him a big lick to the cheek along with a devious chuckle. "Hehehe, you're all the entertainment I need, baby!" They growled and nipped at his neck before kissing it and planting a line of them up to his cheek before cuddling him close and falling over onto the couch with a contented sigh. "This... is definitely the best thing ever."

He made a playful yelp as he was pushed, then fell happily into the embrace, as they nipped and kissed at him, giggling the entire time before sighing happily to rest his cheek to their clavicle, hugging up around their neck as they lounged a bit. "Mmhm," he hummed in agreement, hooding his eyes shut for a bit as he listened to the beat of their soul. He kept quiet to just hear the gentle pulses, then shuffled up a bit higher to press a kiss to the underside of their jawline. "I decided to message Alphys about letting Papy stay home tomorrow and I take his sentry post for the day. She said she figured I would," his voice dropped a bit, "since she figured he likely didn't get much sleep after getting back from the night shift. And that you've got nothing to be worried about, practically everyone takes off for their heats, her included."

Their fingers idly stroked his skull as they fell into a comfortable silence, peering down at him as he rested and planting a gentle kiss to the top of his skull before they leaned their own against the back of the couch and let their sockets fall shut. "Hm? Oh, alright..." They sounded a bit sad at the prospect... they thought of being away from Sans for even just a shift felt... wrong. They decided they'd been entirely too spoiled by having him more or less all to themselves over the past few days and would be completely fine. They would definitely not sulk. Or pout. Or stare miserably at the ceiling all day. Besides! It would be a great opportunity to bond with Paps now that their heat had at the very least cooled down enough to be able to think clearly. Of course, that was assuming he didn't end up sleeping literally all day. They let out a soft sigh and cuddled their body completely around Sans like a koala. "Mine happen so often, though. My old job couldn't afford to have me off every month, so I just learned to work through it."

"Well, it's also a safety protocol. If you're distracted and... possibly able to be... influenced," he said, after having searched for a somewhat tactful word to use, "it's best to not have you put in the position to be in danger. It's be like... having a starving dog guard your dinner." Sans shrugged a bit, the analogy having been one of Alphys', though at the time Sans hadn't understood what about heats made other monsters vulnerable. After having felt and shared what Roman went through, he wholeheartedly agreed with the Captain about this. Even if his own heats didn't make his work in the least bit difficult, that didn't mean others should be expected to do the same as the little skeleton. He came back out of his thoughts and cuddled back against them, nuzzling happily as he wriggled slightly in place. "So, I think maybe, if you want, you sleep with me again tonight, then when I go to work after breakfast, perhaps go cuddle with Papy until you can wake him? Likely around lunch, with how tired I imagine he is." 

They groaned and nuzzled into his skull, but gave a conceding nod. "You're right, obviously... many a fight was started while I was in heat and... most ended poorly." They poofed their cheeks and scooted further down on the couch until they were completely horizontal, trying not to dwell too hard on how different things were back then. How much better they'd become. Maybe here... they could be a better monster... for him. They gave him another squeeze before peeking over at him with an amused smile on their face. "Heh, maybe we should break out a scheduler so we know when I'm sleeping with who." They chuckled and nuzzled their face even more into his skull before purring. "I can't imagine ever - _not_ \- wanting to sleep with the Underground's best cuddler."

"I think just whoever you end up with will be fine," he said with a nuzzle, "I mean, we both get up about the same time, but Papy's a heavier sleeper so even if you get up first he won't wake without prodding. And we both probably like it," Sans added, tipping his skull to both look up at them while also resting his head on their chest, "so it's really up to you, Roman." Sans sighed, tilting his gaze again to groan at the time. "The macarons might be ready to bake now, then I'll probably have to stuff and roast the chicken once they're out of the oven." Looking over at his friend, he pushed up on both arms to look over them, then grinned. "Preetty!" he claimed as he nuzzled into their neck with a kiss, then rolled playfully off the couch before hurrying over to the kitchen, shooting them a wink over his shoulder.

" _Nyuuu~_!" Their face went bright violet from the compliment and kiss and they quickly covered it when they squealed. "You butt!" Their tongue poked out between their hands before they finally sat up with a grin and stalked over to the kitchen. "Both you always trying to make me blush. Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch instead." They chuckled and moved over to check on the setting cookies, looking them over carefully before touching the surface of one from each batch. "Hmmmm, I think about ten more minutes ought to do it. They're fickle things that you have to do juuust right." They stepped back out of the kitchen and moved over to the couch to grab the half-smoked blueberry cig and lit it back up before lounging to wait for a while longer.

"But you're so cute with a blush!" he giggled as he followed them back to sit, since the chicken had to wait until after the macarons, and settled down on the couch next to them, the blueberry smoke making him sniff slightly, enjoying the aroma quietly. He kicked his feet against the cushions, humming as they both just waited, though one hand had unconsciously strayed to rest on Roman's leg, fingers just barely rubbing a little.

"Yeeeah, but it's embarrassing!" They stuck out the tip of their tongue before relaxing further into the cushions. If they didn't have to get up to cook they would have given in to the sudden urge to take a nap, the quiet relaxation making their body awfully heavy. The touch to their leg brought a soft tingle to the area and after a minute the little skele was purring softly as they smoked, one of those sweet kittenish smiles curled on their lips as their sockets finally fell. "Mmmmmn, keep doing that. It... feels nice." They cracked a socket open to watch him while their head fell over onto the back of the couch.

"Doing what?" he asked, then looked down at where his hand was lightly petting, pausing when he spotted it. Blinking a moment, he willed it to resume, though it took a moment before returning to a smooth shifting against them. Sans' hand slid down more towards their knee, a light pressure before moving up again in a rhythmic stroke, leaning back into their shoulder as he continued. "I'm still gonna bring housewarming tacos when your place is done," he commented after a quiet moment.

The purring got louder at the shift in attention on their leg, though they quieted down when they took the last drag of their smoke, chuckling softly to themselves before they leaned over to put it out in the ashtray, then wrapped their arms around him to squeeze him close, a soft blue cloud of blueberry-scented smoke curling from their lips as they spoke. "You freakin' better, sweety." They planted a kiss on him before letting him go and slipping from the couch to head back to the kitchen to check on the cookies again. "Mmmm, perfect!" They wiggled happily and slipped them into the warmed oven before setting a timer and heading back to the couch. "They don't take long to cook at all, so your chicken will be ready to go soon." They flopped back on the couch, draping their body over his lap as they covered the length of the couch in a stretch. " _Mmmmmn_... pet me."

Rather than say anything, he just started the full-spine stroking, humming as he petted his friend as they'd asked. He even gave little rubs to their shoulders and femurs in random intervals, then began to focus on their skull after several long minutes of gentle strokes. "Should call you kitten instead," he giggled as their purrs rippled along him, making a huff when the timer went off. Interrupting their cuddling and petting time.

Their body reacted instinctively to the touches, rolling and pushing against his hand as they fell into a near-trance at the attention. They were enjoying this far more than they'd ever want to admit out loud. "Hmmm..." They rubbed their skull into his hand before looking shyly over their shoulder at him. "Well, I mean... - _you_ \- could call me that. I-... b-but... just, um... n-not in front of anyone, okay?" They buried their face into the cushion as they felt it light up and nearly dashed to the kitchen when the timer went off, feeling hat soul pounding in their chest as they quickly took the cookies out and put them on a rack to cool.

He giggled at their shy response, but nuzzled a kiss to their skull before following them to the kitchen, then glaring at the cooling cookies. The skeleton hovered close and pointed ominously at the baked goods. "You're lucky you're gonna be delicious," he hissed at them for the crime of interrupting their cuddle time, then grinned over at Roman before fetching the chicken and potatoes from the fridge. Adjusting the temperature in the oven first, he set about stuffing the cavity of the chicken with all of the mixture, then carefully pulling the legs of the bird together to keep it from falling out when he needed to turn it partway through. Setting it breast-down on a v-shaped rack, Sans hummed happily to himself after getting it put in to roast, then washed his hands and grinned over at his friend again. "Well, it should be ready before Papy gets home, then I'll put a honey glaze on it once it's out to sit." Looking at the cookies again, he gave them a narrow-eyed look, as if daring them to interrupt again as he hugged Roman, nuzzling a kiss to their neck before giggling, looking up at his friend.

They leaned against the counter, shifting their attention between the cooling cookies and their little blueberry hard at work, feeling one of those comfortable smiles curl onto their face before he moved over to them, glaring at their confectionery babies. "Awww, is someone jealous 'cause I have to give something else attention?" They wrapped their arms loosely around him, hooking their thumbs into the band of his legs to let their hands rest on his bony butt. They happily rubbed their head against his brow before turning to plant a soft kiss on it, purring softly as they did. "Well, I suppose this gives us plenty more time for cuddles." They shifted their body to spin them around a bit until Sans' back was pressed against the counter, their arms sliding up beneath the shirt and hugging him closer as they looked down at that sweet face, violet eyes glittering warmly through slightly slanted sockets. "I don't know what I'm going to do while you're at work tomorrow. Promise you'll send me a picture of your cute little face, alright?" They giggled and blushed before leaning down to plant a kiss on his mouth, letting it linger as they hummed happily.

Sans chuckled at the question, shaking his head a little before he was cuddled up to, grinning brightly as he hugged around the back of their neck. Then he yelped as he was pressed to the counter, blushing up at his friend just as they were kissing him, nudging up into it as he hugged their skull closer with a humming agreement to do just as they asked, then loosed the kiss with a thin string of drool disappearing after a moment. "Isn't cuddling better... on the... couch or such?" he asked a little breathlessly, eyelights glowingly wide and starry.

"Shouldn't the King of Cuddles be good at cuddling at any place and time?" They chuckled softly as one hand came up, cupping his cheek and stroking it softly as they looked deeply into those starry eyes and they simply couldn't hold back. They pressed another kiss into him, that tongue curling out and demanding entrance as they groaned against him. There was no heat, no fire, just that burning passion they held for the little skele, a deep, hungry desire that didn't even need an outside influence to spark it at this point. They broke the kiss with a heavy breath and bit their lower lip gently. "S-sorry, guess... that's a bit more than cuddling calls for, eh?"

The kiss had him pressing to meet them, his breath a quick gasp at the rush of emotions given, blushing warmly as he met their tongue and drew it in with a little whimper. That deep hunger starting to soak in, up until the moment they broke the kiss to pant against his mouth apologetically. Sans tipped his gaze up with a little peep, the very tail end of their want still echoing in his mind as he rose back up to kiss them again. "Not always," he murmured, wanting to keep going if that's what Roman wanted, since he rather suspected that he might not get much chance again soon, "but can call it... hardcore cuddling..."

With a deep, dirty chuckle they curled their tongue out to teasingly lick behind his teeth before withdrawing it back behind their own. "I'm pretty sure what we did in the bathroom was 'hardcore cuddling'. Maybe I'm just not satisfied with the chicken being the only thing getting stuffed in here." They giggled and slipped their tongue back into his mouth before he could protest or groan, their hands getting to work wandering all over that hard body and slipping beneath his shirt to feel the smooth bones of his ribs beneath their fingers. Then those arms wrapped around and lifted him up until he was sitting on the counter, their mouth moving to his neck to bite and suckle on the bone as their hands moved down to his femurs, gripping and stroking at them through the cloth of his leggings.

Sans flushed at their tongue pressed back into his mouth, still giving a slight groan, but it turned into a needing little whine as their hands started to wander. As their fingers teased along his ribs and their teeth found his neck, he couldn't help the soft noises of enjoyment, clinging to the other monster as they grabbed his femurs, already starting to swell with the soft jelly-form of his magic. Licking his mouth, he glanced down at his friend with a heavy flush, knees snugging against their own hips. "J-just... felt how much you wanted me... and... didn't want to stop you," he said in a little peep, pressing his face against the top of their skull and brow.

They brought a hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently as they turned their head to let their lips brush lightly against his mouth as they spoke. "Well, if that's the case... I'll just take everything I want until you tell me to stop." They pressed another kiss into him as they pressed their hips in between those forming thighs, their free hand rubbing against it until it formed fully, then they were squeezing and massaging at him, slowly working their way up with that thumb pressing down into the soft tissue. They broke the kiss with a heated gasp, their tongue flicking out to lick against his teeth once more as they spoke with a tone of needy desperation. "I want... I want to be the one filling you up this time. I want... t-to be inside you." They looked up at him with a brightly blushing face and lust-drunk, glittering eyes while their slowly softening hips pressed an already noticeable bulge of magic pressed over the edge of the counter, edging closer to where they desperately wanted to be.

He met the heated breaths with a little shiver, biting his lower lip with a shy look before he shifted in place, hooding his eyes shut a moment as he willed his magic to adjust under his leggings. Sans looked up at them with a shy blush, feeling the warmth of their own formed hips pressing closer to his. "I-I'd like that," he answered in a small, very shy voice, licking his mouth before scooting a little further forward, legs going around their hips and fingers gripping snug in their shirt, "I'd like that a lot, Roman..." he added in a whisper, nuzzling a kiss to their neck before licking the scarred bone lightly, gaze still bright and eager, even with the over-arcing tinge of timidness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we exceeded the cute limit on this chapter juuust a tad... nah.


	17. Hiccup

The display of shyness sent a shiver down their spine and both arms curled around him, hugging him even closer as magic pressed to magic, separated by two very thin layers of fabric that were annoyingly still present. " _Oho_... would you now? Would you like me to..." Their breath caught as they tried to say it. The words were right there on the tip of their tongue, why did they have to get shy now? They let out a soft gasp as he licked their scar and one hand shoved itself down the back of those leggings, cupping that bubbly little butt as they pressed their lips close to his ear. "Would you like me to fill every hole you have to offer, Sansy? To feel me inside of you... e-everywhere?" Their soul began to glow brightly at the renewed bravery, that lust growing into a burning need as they worked their fingers further down those pants, one finger stopping to tease his tight little hole while two other ventured forwards to tease something else.

He nodded against them with whimpers, a furious blush overtaking his skull as he wriggled under their touches, tracing lines of warm desire along his being as he gave another kiss to the scar. "P-please," he stammered, hands bundling the fabric of their top tighter in his grip as his hips shifted to meet their fingers with a breathy little gasp, followed by a groan of want as he felt them brush against the lower edge of his labia. "Yes... yes Roman, yes..." he repeated against their vertebrae, shifting even closer until he was practically using them for all of his support, just a little of his rump wedged in place on the counter. Sans tilted his heartlighted gaze up to them, kissing their jawline before giving a begging lick to the warm curve of bone. "I want you... filling me up... e-every... everywhere."

Whoa. That was different. They left the smaller hole alone to press their hand further forward, toying with the odd new construct. Oh my. It was so warm and wet and... they pulled their hand back to begin shifting those leggings off his hips, their head falling to the side to allow him momentary access before turning to claim his mouth with a hungry groan. They pressed him back up onto the counter after freeing a leg from the confines of the restricting cloth, their hand quickly coming between his thighs to press against those puffy labia. Violet eyes sparkled in wonder as they turned their gaze on it, staring for a moment as their fingers played with folds upon folds. "What... is - _this_ -?" They looked like an excited little baby bones as they dropped their face closer, their other hand coming down to press and roll the flesh before prying it apart, revealing that warm wet hole within. "It looks... delicious." They pressed their face in as their arms curled beneath his thighs, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter so they could get a better taste. The let the tip of their tongue trace along the edges of the outer labia, then the inner labia, moving in almost a spiral as they worked their way towards that hole, teasingly it gently before pressing in and shoving that warm tongue in as far as it would go, groaning at how delicious he tasted.

The smaller monster somehow turned a deeper shade of blushing blue as they wriggled his leggings off, the way they grew excited and curious at the different genitals. "I-i-its what g-girl monsters h _aaa_ ve," he explained quietly from behind his hand as they started teasing at the curves of blue flesh. He peeped as they pressed their face in, legs drawing up a little to instinctively give more access, feet ending up near Roman's scapulae. The hand not pressed to his mouth to cover a lot of the little breathy noises was already petting atop their skull, occasionally flinching in reflex when the tongue would hit a delightfully good spot. Eyes going wide at the first press of their tongue into him, both hands holding their head as he shivered hard under the new sensations, his own tongue peeking past his teeth. "R-Roman... you... you feel so good... there!" he whimpered the last word as their tongue found a spot against the walls that had his hips and legs twitch needily, legs pulling them a little closer if possible.

Just like when they were eating a delicious meal, Roman's body was wiggling happily as they savored every bit of wet flavor on their tongue, pressing and curling it into those warm walls, slowing down only when they heard him speak. Violet eyes peered up past that tubby little tummy, watching his face for a moment until that whole body twitched, their sockets widening as they pulled back and looked at the now lilac-colored mound in what looked like alarm. "...what was - _that_ -?" Their tone held notes of excitement and they were quick to dive back in, licking and prodding that tongue around until they found that spot again, making gross slurping noises that had them blushing furiously, but like heck they were going to pull away after a reaction like that. Their own thighs pressed hard together as their magic started getting impatient and eventually those long tendrils made their appearance, three of them stroking over that lithe ectoform and down into those cotton pants, making them whimper, while the fourth wriggled its way over to the action and up to Sansy's face, booping his cheek, stroking teasingly along his neck and jaw before finding its way to his mouth to try and wriggle inside.

"Th-that _wa~_... that was... oh stars Roman that's so-" he was interrupted by the jiggly tendril of violet magic wriggling in, but he just flushed into suckling at it, eyes hooding shut as he curled his tongue against the ectoconstruct. His foot twitched as the spot kept getting attention, needing to rest back on one hand as the other gripped at their skull desperately. Whining moans around the tentacle in his mouth, he couldn't warn Roman as the rising point of his release struck, fingers clenching and teeth biting down a bit on the tentacle as a rush of bright blue likely painted their face in another involuntary blush of color. Sans shivered in place, teeth releasing the violet magic as he tried to pant around it, everything going from tensed up in the moment to pleasurably slackening, held up for a few moments by just his friend's grip before he got any sense of self back, balancing better on his soft rump on the counter.

Their whole body jerked as Sans seemed to clench down on everything and then... holy geezy! It was another moment of not knowing whether to pull back or not, but their hesitation was a mere fragment of a second before they decided to bury their face completely against him, drinking up those fluids like their life depended on it, and they certainly didn't stop when the flow did. Oh no, they were going to continue until he was licked completely clean, no matter how much he squirmed and cried out. Their fingers dug into him a bit as they tugged him even further forwards, getting as much access as they could, their legs trembling from the wandering tentacles' attention, making it increasingly difficult to concentrate on finding that sweet spot again. "Fffff... fu... fu-frick it." They pulled his rump off the counter as those tentacles pulled away from the thick purple appendage wiggling excitedly at their pelvis, eager to make acquaintance with this delicious new construct. As that thick tentacle wiggled into one hole, their tongue was filling another, letting out a heavy, needy moan as that sensitive magic felt like it was practically melting into the smaller skele, causing them to buck their hips up into him in a stuttered motion.

Flush with his release, Sans panted and barely wriggled past the feeling of their tongue cleaning and wandering, whimpering slightly with hooded eyes as his hand kept a soft grip at their skull, tasting himself in the creamy mix with a touch of blueberry essence. As he was pulled off the counter, he felt the tip of that tentacle pressing in alongside their tongue, gasping into their moan as his legs gripped around them. His hips shifted, trying to work it deeper even as they bucked their hips up as well, moaning around Roman's tongue as his own curled to suckle and lightly nip at the construct in his mouth, hand pressing at the back of their head to deepen the kiss. He felt the violet ectotentacle against his constricting walls, massaging into him with slick, almost melding touches that hit everything in deliciously erotic ways. "Roman," he gasped into their mouth, freed for only a moment, before delving back in, needing their touch and needing filled by everything they could give, his frame pressed tight against theirs in pleading desire.

They let out a deep, needy moan as they hugged him tighter to their form, pressing their hips in more and more as that wiggling appendage had its way with those wet walls. Two of those long tentacles slipped around his thighs and helped hold the little skele up while a third slid behind him, wriggling near the entrance of that wet little pussy, drinking up its juices before moving towards that tighter little hole in the back, pressing in bit by bit, its girth constricting and expanding as it worked its way further and further in until Sans was completely full of wiggly magic. "S-stars, Sansy... y-you feel... mmmm amazing!" Their breathing was getting rapid as they worked their hips, their face dropping down into his shoulder as they let out a groan of what sounded like pleasure, but with all of that magical contact, they couldn't hide a mounting frustration. The tentacles... did what they wanted... but something about them still felt so detached. They could tell them where to go and what to do, but Roman still wasn't the one actually doing it and by golly - _they_ \- wanted to be the one making him feel good. If only they could form something besides that wiggling worm of a tentacle genital. They concentrated on the image of what the boys had used, still thrusting those hips rhythmically as they concentrated on forming their magic. Their breathing got heavier as pleasure fogged their mind, but they shook it away and let out a whimpering moan as they felt that magic wiggle a bit more frantically as they tried to change it. Then it began to still. To harden. To take shape. And then it was back to its usual wiggling self for only a moment... then all of that violet magic began to dissipate. Their sockets widened as they looked down to see it all gone, their grip tightening on Sans to make sure he didn't fall while keeping their head pressed to his shoulder as their face completely lit up in embarrassment. "O-...oh no... I-... I-I-I-I... I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Sansy."

That frustration wasn't lost on him, whining as the wriggling magic worked inside him, feeling so good while also... he did begin to note the detachment, that it wasn't fully what the other monster wanted, and he pressed a cheek against theirs, whimpering softly. He felt the different wriggling, the way it shifted, then everything disappeared. Sans was more surprised than anything, the sudden loss of contact with magic making his own start to flicker out, yelping a little as the embrace had to change drastically so he wouldn't fall, gripping tight around Roman with arms and legs. He nuzzled against them, cheek to cheek. "I-its ok Roman, you... you didn't mean to," he murmured, pressing his own brow into the crook of their neck, "w-what was wrong? Did... did you want..." Sans' voice dropped, not even sure what he'd been planning to ask even as he said it, just wanting his friend to not think he was disappointed or upset at them, "what did you want?" he asked after a few moments, shifting in their embrace to cradle their face in his palm, "are you okay?" 

They didn't have a hood and the collar on their shirt was too tight, so instead they hugged even tighter to keep their face hidden in his shirt, the material beginning to feel a bit damp as they mumbled into it incoherently. They remained quiet and pressed tightly against him until the timer went off for the chicken to be turned, letting him go with a sniffle and a pouty, shy face that wouldn't quite look their friend in the eye. "I... um..." They stepped back and fiddled with the hem of their shirt, turning to look at the wall as they felt a fresh wave of lilac tears welling up. "I just got... f-frustrated is all. I wanted..." They took a deep breath and let it out slow. "I j-just wanted to f-form my magic into... s-something that'd make you feel r-... - _really_ \- good. The way... y-you did with me." They glanced up at his face before they felt the tears fall and they looked back down to the floor. "I'm just... r-really bad at magic. And... and... _rrrrm_ , when I got frustrated, I guess... the stress made the magic go away. I-I'm... s-sorry for ruining the fun. You... you really did feel amazing." They tugged at the hem of their shirt as a small smile played on their lips, though their gaze still looked a bit distant and sad, disappointed in themselves for being bad at something.

Sans ignored the chicken, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything, and he took his friend's hands and gently kissed them. "It - _did_ \- feel really good, Roman... you're not bad at magic, you've got really strong magic... that can be difficult to control, right?" He raised a hand to gently brush their tears away, cupping their cheek to try to get their gaze to his, but not forcing, just asking with touch. "It's okay Roman... I guess... I guess the best part about... m-my not having a... a drive like that... I don't get frustrated if it just um... if it just stops." He hoped that sounded more reassuring than anything, he didn't blame Roman at all for being stressed or worried and their magic disappearing as a result of it. If anything he wanted them to know he had really enjoyed himself and just wanted them to enjoy it too. He looked down a bit, fingers rubbing the back of their hand. "I really do like them, but... you... you felt like they weren't you? That it was just something else you were controlling, instead of being like... like how my... my p-parts are?"

They let their face be guided, their face looking like it was melting in those hands as they gave another grumpy pout and sniffled. "H-have I... *sniff* t-told you today that I really, really love you?" They moved in closer and nuzzled a little kiss to his cheek before letting out a long, depressed sigh. "yeah, it's like... they... f-feel more like... I dunno... your bone attack versus your... y'know..." Their face lit up as they pointedly looked down and then back up to his face. "They feel more like... a tool than an intimate part of me, like my tongue." They stuck out the tip and wiggled it a bit before perking up, that grumpy face lighting up with excitement as their face went to stars. "H-how did you make the girly monster parts? Have you done it before?" Then a sly little smile curled on their face as they poked his cheek playfully. "How'd you know what they look like, huh?"

Returning the nuzzles, he smiled gently, trying to continue to reassure them as best his could as he listened, then smirked at the tonguetip. When Roman asked about the feminine genitals, he turned to the oven. "Oh, the chicken needs turned, gimme a sec!" he chimed, pulling on a pair of mitts and getting the sturdy tongs to flip the entire bird over, making sure that nothing fell out. He took extra long making sure to pour plenty of the dripping juices back over it, then drizzled a little fresh honey on top before putting it back in. Taking off the mitts, he hummed as he snuggled a hug to his friend. "So what else do you do for the macarons? Need any help?" Sans asked, steering far off the previous topic.

Their sockets widened a bit at the sudden change in direction, smaller white lights watching him before they regained their violet sparkle along with a coy little smirk. Their arms easily wrapped around him as he came back to snuggle and they gave an overdramatic fake sigh of despair. "I see how it is. I pour my heart out and you can't even tell me one dirty little secret." They kept the drama going with a sniffle before grinning down at him and pressing a kiss to his head. "That's fine, I guess I'll just figure it out on my own. I guess I really should p-p-p-..." Their face lit up again as they slipped away from him to move to the macarons. Just the thought was so... lewd. "P-practice, before... y'know... t-trying that again. W-with my magic." They started carefully removing the cookies from the sheet to set on a plate. "All they really need now is the filling and you're more than welcome to help me with that. Just need to get all the fillings mixed up and pressed between the cookies and they'll be done!" They started getting out smaller mixing bowls along with their chosen ingredients, cream cheese being the star of most of the fillings with some flavorings mixed it. "We'll need a couple more piping bags." They gave a nod before beginning to carry everything to the table. "I could definitely use your help filling all these cookies before Papyrus gets home."

Sans squirmed under their embrace, blushing just a little before he let it squeak out. "I s-saw pictures... online... and uh... t-thought it'd be f-f-ffun," he admitted in their sniffle, then smiled as they talked about practice, his voice small and actually shy without their influence. "Papy might wanna help." He wasn't sure how well they'd heard him, since it's been super quietly peeped, but he just went over to help with the macarons, settling with the honey mix and grinning brightly. "These will be as magnificent as myself once I am done!"

" _Hehehe_ , is my sweet little Sansy looking up lewd things on the Undernet? How scandalous!" They couldn't help but go into a fit of giggles as they started on the blueberry cheesecake filling, loving the nice violet color the cookies had turned out to be and how well it complemented their soft blue filling. If they had heard the quietly peeped comment they certainly didn't react to it, though his declaration of magnificence certainly grabbed their attention. "Aw, Sansy, nothing could be as tasty as you." They shot him a wink as they stuck out the tip of their tongue and went into another round of giggles, finishing off the blueberry cookies and moving on to the lemon, leaving Sans to work with the spicy cookies. They smelled so strongly, but their overwhelming curiosity had them wanting to try a bite.

"N-no! Not... not recently," his voice dropped again, clearing his throat before he heard them comment on his taste, blushing again as he recalled the creamy vanilla-blueberry flavor on their tongue earlier. "W-well, I suppose not," he tried playing along, then looked up at Roman, "though you're very delicious too, s-so I don't think anything could compete!" The smaller monster nodded, as if finalizing that decision. He had overfilled the honey ones a little and had to take some filling off a few in order to finish the last one properly. Putting the ones for Papyrus aside and starting on the spicy ones, practically unable to stop himself from trying juuuust one, but he made sure to busy himself with making sure the amount of filling was right, rather than on how they smelled. As he was finishing them, he heard the timer for the chicken go off again, meaning he could turn the oven off and leave it sitting in there for a few more minutes before taking it out to rest. "Maybe we could invite the girls over sometime," he said as it came to mind, "once your place is fixed up, or after one of the concerts? They might like seeing your cabin, and then I'd make even more tacos for the housewarming."

"Not recently, huh? Hehehe. I don't think I've ever actually looked that sort of thing up online. I've, uh... seen it plenty of times in person, though." They gave a nervous sounding laugh as they finished up the lemony goodness and started setting them on a plate in a decorative fashion, adding Papy's and Sans' to it as well. "That sounds like a great idea, actually. I might go visit them beforehand so we can hang out again. I'm sure you and Papyrus are always welcome along as well... though I might have to have a serious talk with Bunni." Their face went stern as they looked at the cookies in contemplation, then lit up in a bright smile at their friend. How much longer until Papyrus is home? I don't know how much longer I can stand staring at these instead of eating them." They rested their chin on the table and stared at the cookies like they'd spring to life and jump in their mouth if they just looked sad enough.

Sans tipped his head at the mention of having a talk with Bunni, but didn't ask, instead focusing on helping pile the cookies on the plate and covering it with a clean dish towel to hide the confections until later. "Shouldn't be too much longer," he said as he was getting ready to take the chicken out, pulling the mitts on again, "though the asparagus needs sautéed still, and he might need a bit of coffee if he's gonna be awake enough to enjoy dinner," the skele added with a slightly apologetic grin after putting the hot dish on the counter, well away from the macarons. Stretching as he prodded the meat with a thin knife, seeing the juices running perfectly clear with a starry grin. "Just let it sit a little, and I'll cut it up right before we're ready to eat." Checking the fridge, he pulled out the thick bundle of green spears and some butter, humming to himself as he got a pan down and got to work on that. He'd like if Papy didn't get in right until they had the table set, but he heard the door creak open, along with a slight scent of honeybuns and some cigarette smoke announcing his brother's return. The tired grumbles weren't too indistinct, so definitely he'd be okay for dinner with some coffee. 

At the mention of coffee, Roman was already up to do their part in getting everything ready, humming and wiggling happily as they got it brewing. They'd just pushed the button to start it when they heard the door creak, their face lighting up as they hopped out of the kitchen and over to the tall grumbly skele, wrapping their arms around his waist tightly in a welcoming hug before they leaned back and beamed a smile up at him. "Welcome home... honey." They brought a hand up to cover their mouth as they giggled and nuzzled their face into his ribs before releasing him and moving over to the table. "Dinner's almost ready! And coffee should be done soon, so go ahead and have a seat, okay?" They skipped back into the kitchen to grab plates and utensils to get the table set, giving a nod of approval before moving back to the kitchen to plant a kiss on Sans' cheek while he finished cooking.

The hug had him patting their shoulder in a returned gesture, though it was slower than his usual with being still tired. He gave a soft chuckle at the smiling words, as well, tugging his feet out of his shoes before ambling to sit at the table without a word, propping his head on one hand as the other rubbed his face. Sans giggled at the kiss, leaning into it slightly before resuming the last touches on dinner, the heat was off under the asparagus and he was about ready to portion the chicken and slather another helping of the honey glaze on Papy's share. The potatoes had been done perfectly, with just the right amount of crisp to them and the flavor from the chicken having soaked in too. He was giddy that everything was going smoothly, getting the knife and tongs to cut the meat, humming happily to himself as he then carried everything out to the table. Papyrus did notice the scents and the pervading honey theme, giving his brother a tired but grateful smile. 'did all this fer me, eh?' he asked softly, his voice cracking just a tad, but nowhere near as bad as it could have been. Sans beamed.  
"Yes, and we made special desserts too, so make sure you save a little room!" he said smoothly, starting to move pieces of chicken to individual plates, then spooned more honey glaze on the one for his brother just before he put the plate in front of him. His and Roman's plates were next, and he made sure to leave some of everything behind in case Roman wanted more of anything, settling down in his seat with a pleased nod.

Roman came out with two steaming hot mugs of coffee, looking thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I thought it was odd we were putting honey in everything. It all makes sense now... and I'm sure it's just bound to be the... bee's knees." They grinned over at Sans as they put a mug down in front of Paps and leaned down to plant a kiss on his head before moving to their own seat, that face lighting up at the sight of the food. "Oh geezy, Sans! This turned out really nice!" They picked up their fork and started digging in, letting out little whimpers and groans from the flavors dancing on their tongue.

Sans would have groaned if it hadn't made his brother chuckle a little less tiredly, and smiled slightly as he started into eating as well. Papy ate at a somewhat usual pace for himself, slow but steady, so at least the coffee was helping, and he'd get to enjoy the food as much as they did. After awhile, the taller skeleton was adding his own sounds of appreciation to those that Roman made, nodding to his little brother and just continuing his eating. Sans swelled happily at knowing how much they had both done to perk him up, and once he seemed done, the smallest of the three skeletons took the leftovers away to pack up into the fridge, grinning over at his friend as he went past. He gave a wink, as if to say, 'get the dishes and we'll bring the dessert out!' before putting what he'd fetched into the sink. Sans waited in the kitchen, bouncing in place a little bit.

They stopped halfway through another forkful to watch Paps as he started looking a little less haggard, then looked over at Sans with a grin before resuming their meal. When they finished they didn't even need the signal to start gathering dishes, those cookies still dancing merrily in their head as they swept them away to the kitchen, scraping off any excess into the trash before putting them in the sink. Then they grabbed Sans' hands and bounced in place with him for a moment before grabbing the plate of cookies, leaving the cloth on top before they headed back out with a sway in their step, one hand beneath the plate and holding it high in display, the other pinching the top of the cloth. "And nooow what we've all been waiting for!" They set the plat in the middle of the table before swiping the cloth off in a flourish. "Macaronies and cheese! By yours truly as well as my lovely assistant, Sans!" They gave a bow before taking their seat, hiding their mouth behind the cloth as they grinned form earhole to earhole, trying to contain their laughter. They had been waiting all. night.

Papyrus actually managed an almost-normal laugh at the pair of them, Sans having hidden his own grin behind Roman's shirt sleeve and following them back to seating. "Try to avoid the red ones, Papy, those are the spicy ones!" the smaller warned as he took one, glancing at the both of them with a starry grin before popping the whole thing in his mouth. At first it was just a soft tinge of heat with creamy-cheesy goodness, then cyan tears started leaking from his sockets, grinning even more as he finished it with a gasp, his tongue lolling out for a moment, then he grinned even wider. "OH STARS! They're sooo good!" he squealed as he grabbed another, munching happily.  
'heh, looks like he's got a fire in his belly,' Papy commented after having eaten half of a honey one, chewing it slow to appreciate it even more. 

They clapped their hands in happiness at Sans' reaction, those violet lights looking like a starry sky. "Oh yay! I'm so glad I got it right for you! I'm kind of tempted to try one... just don't make fun of me if I cry." They stuck the tip of their tongue out before picking up one of the blueberry ones, biting it in half and groaning happily as it practically melted in their mouth. "Mmmmmn! They've never turned out - _this_ \- good before! Haaaaa, I'm so happy you guys get to enjoy them with me!" They popped the rest of it into their mouth and wiggled in their seat as they chewed. Then they eyed one of the red ones before picking it up, looking it over carefully before taking a small bite out of it and chewing. It really wasn't so bad at first. The heat made the cheese taste extra creamy, but after they swallowed, that's when the fun really began. They set it down and fanned their mouth before grabbing one of the lemony ones to shove in that burning hole, chewing quickly to try and kill the searing heat. "Hnnnn... okay... curioshity shated. They're all yoursh, Shanshy." They giggled past their tears and swallowed down the mouthful of lemon. "Mmmm, you should both try the lemon ones. It tastes like edible lemonade."

'definitely not touching those now,' the tallest commented almost dryly, eyeing the red-hots before finishing off a second honey one, rubbing his neck with a groan, 'much as i'd love ta keep at it, i'm beat, an the coffee ain't help'n anymore.' Sans swallowed down the one Roman had abandoned after having picked it up and lovingly stroked the unwanted little cookie, looking at his brother with a sad pout, even though he knew he'd rather he get to bed sooner rather than later, especially if he needed it.  
"Well, I'm glad you were able to stay up with us, Papy," he said, making sure to wipe his hands before lifting up to gently cradle his brother's face in his palms to kiss his brow, "goodnight, I love you."  
'love you too, Sans,' the tired voice replied, waiting to be released before pushing up, clacking a kiss to his younger brother's skull, then moving to do the same with Roman, still dozily speaking, 'love you, night you two.'  
Sans smiled at his friend shifting a hand over to gently squeeze Roman's for a moment. "I could eat these all night, they're super good, and not really sugary at all! So I'll try one of the lemon ones last, so that it gets the spicy taste out of my teeth," he finished with a giggle before downing another spicy one, some fresh tears leaking from his sockets. "Mmrfh, fo ghod!"

They smiled and leaned into the kiss with a happy little purr, though their face lit right up at those two little words that had them melting inside. "G-goodnight, Papyrus. S-sweet dreams!" They smiled brightly at him as he headed off to bed, only turning their attention away when they felt Sans' hand on theirs, returning the squeeze with a warmer smile. "I'm - _so_ \- super glad you like them. I've never made them spicy before, so I wasn't entirely sure. The lemony ones are perfect for cleansing the palate, though." They leaned over as they lifted his hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles, then grabbed another blueberry one, popping the whole thing in their mouth to chew happily. It was about five cookies later when they finally hit their limit on food for the night, their whole body slumping in their chair. "Oh my stars and garters, Sansy... all that food... it was all so gooood. I'm gonna sleep like a rock tonight."

Sans had hit his limit on the lemon one after six spicy macarons, grinning happily as they both were stocked full of deliciousness. "And there's still plenty left over," he commented, eyeing the ones of his preferred flavor left. He'd likely pack them and a lemon one to have as a snack at his brother's post tomorrow, while the rest likely would be parceled out between the other two monsters. Stretching up as best he could, he groaned with deep satisfaction before gently picking up the plate of remaining macarons to put away in the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed," he said over his shoulder, "I might pass out soon, everything was so good tonight!" By the time he'd gotten up to his room, he almost didn't want to - _bother_ \- with getting changed, but he pulled off the leggings and his shirt and tossed them in the laundry basket before going over and getting a pair of fitted pajamas. These ones were newer, and a little less snugly-fitted, but still his size. They were a deep violet-grey with swirls of white stars along the front and limbs, with a full-moon over one shoulder. It looked like it used to have an attached hood, but had been torn off before it's been thrown to the underground. He liked it a lot, it was a thick, fleecy fabric and was one of the warmest one yet. It also seemed to have a flattened puff of fabric at about the tailbone area, again another unrepaired part of it, but it was still rather cute. He rubbed his full ecto-belly with a bright grin before yawning broadly and shuffling over to bed, laying on his side since he didn't like having his stomach pressed down whenever it was so plumply apparent. 

After making sure all the lights were off and door was locked, they followed Sans up to bed, not bothering with changing since they hadn't left the house all day, merely stripping off their shirt and tossing it into the hamper before climbing into the bed and getting comfy while they watched Sans get changed, simply enjoying the show. When he finally got in the bed and laid down they curled up behind him and brought a hand around to gently stroke at that full tummy, blushing brightly as they nuzzled their face into the back of his neck and purred softly. "Mmmm nighty night, Sansy. I love yooou." They pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and gave a soft yawn before letting themselves begin to drift off to sleep.

"Love you too," he murmured, already half dozing by the time they'd kissed his neck. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Almost far too soon, he felt morning prodding him to get up, and vaguely wondered if this was how his brother felt every time he was forced to get up when he didn't want to. But the feeling passed quickly, returning his usual morning vigour with a pleased stretch, having ended up pressed even more snug against Roman once his ectoform had disappeared overnight to let their bones practically mesh together through his pajamas and their pants. Turning to his friend, he nuzzled a kiss to their shoulder, another few down their clavicle, and then their chin and cheek. "Morning, Roman," he said softly, rubbing the side of their ribcage with a paw-like mitt on his hand, "how'd you sleep?"

They let out a sleepy groan at the kisses, a small smile curling on their lips although they refused to open their sockets. One leg curled over the smaller frame as they hugged him closer, trying to trap him on the bed as they made disgruntled, whimpery noises. "Sleep too good. Need more. All the sleep." They wrapped their arms around his head and curled around it as they wiggled their other foot beneath him and got their legs wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly so he couldn't escape.

Sans chuckled softly, wriggling in their grip like a landed fish. "I gotta get up though, want me to carry you over to Papy's room?" he asked with an affectionate nuzzle against their chest and embrace, "don't even need to open your eyes!" His own frame had shifted, knees up under their hips as they hugged their legs around him, rolling so they were slightly pressed against the bed so that his arms could push out to prop himself mostly over his friend. "Sound good? I'll even leave breakfast waiting for when you two lazybones wanna get up."

They nodded sleepily and loosened up enough to release his head as those arms snugged more tightly around his shoulders, their face burying itself into his neck as they groaned. "Mmmmn, not lazy. Just can't say no to cuddles." They pressed a kiss to his neck as they got better situated on him waiting to be carried like the very lazy kitty they were.

"Cuddlebones, then," he relented with a falsely-exasperated sigh, shifting to tug them up into a good hold, nuzzling into their neck before sliding them up just a bit to have his arms under their pelvis. Moving off the bed took a moment, to make sure he didn't drop them, but he made it just fine and nudged his bedroom door open. Padding quietly over to his brother's room, he loosed a hand to peek in. Papyrus was bundled up in bed, practically swaddled in his sheet with an arm over his head and face pressed down into his pillow. One foot poked out over the mattress, and the rest of him was a mystery as to how it actually was situated. Moving quietly, he gently set Roman on the bed, giving a kiss to their cheek. "Enjoy your cuddles," he chimed softly before letting go of them to start his morning.

Roman squirmed against him lightly as they were carried, clinging for a moment when he set them down to place a gentle kiss on his teeth. "Have a good day at work, sweety. Don't forget my picture, mmm'kay?" They gave him a sleepy smile, barely cracking those sockets open to look up at him with hazy lights before turning to crawl up onto the bed. With sockets back to the closed position, they used their hands to guide them, patting around on the large form until the found an edge to the sheet and started tugging until they had enough free to climb into the blanket burrito with him, letting their much smaller frame curl up along his weirdly positioned body before flopping their head on the pillow, giving a yawn and finally slipping back off to sleep.

Nodding at the reminder, Sans left them to go have some breakfast, as well as bundling up his macarons for later. A quick shower after that, he was dressed and tugging his boots on to head to work, humming to himself happily as he locked the door and headed out.


	18. Put Into Practice

Mostly laying on his side, the lanky skeleton slept with barely any shifting for a few hours, then started nudging about to end up cuddled against Roman, head tipped to rest against their skull and arms hugging them snugly. He'd occasionally nuzzle at their skull with a wordless murmur, then shift in place again, still snoozing. By the time he'd seemed to rouse at all, it was just to groan back at his rumbling stomach that had decided to make a formal complaint.

Once they'd found a comfortable position they slid back into a peaceful slumber for a while without incident, but then the bigger skele cuddled up against them and their face buried itself into his chest as they got closer, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow as they snoozed on. After a while they started shifting as that familiar smell of bubblegum began filling their nose and the searing heat tore through their bones. Their sockets cracked open and they looked at the chest in front of them with hazy eyes before leaning in and taking another deep breath, the smell of him making their body shiver. Frick. No. Bad body. Frickfrickfrick.  
They carefully started wiggling out of his grasp just as they felt those slick purple tendrils forming, one of them managing to wrap around his hand before being pulled away by the retreating skele. Frickitty frick frack. They slipped out the door, peering at the sleeping form to make sure he was down before closing the door behind them and glaring at the curling tentacles. They really needed to learn how to put a stop to this. They let out a deep sigh and moved downstairs, scratching at the back of their neck where the violet magic had coalesced.  
They let out a groan as they plopped down onto the couch, looking around at the oddly quiet house. Well... heck. Paps was passed out. Sans was gone to work. They should have known their heat wasn't just going to let them go early. They let out another sigh as they tried to think while also ignoring the wiggly tentacles nudging against the - _other_ \- wiggly member in their pants that was begging for attention. "You don't listen to me and you want me to play with you? Geezy mcreezy." They leaned forward, resting their lips on folded hands before their eyes went to their phone... then back to the closed bedroom door. Hmmmm...  
They got up off the couch and moved to their boxes, hunting around until they pulled out a pair of cat-eared headphones with bright pink in the ears. They grabbed their bag and flopped back onto the couch. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. They needed to be fully relaxed or their magic wasn't going to do what they wanted at all. They lit up a stick of Cloud 9, hooked their headphones up to the phone and checked the bedroom door one more time before they turned on some good tunes and relaxed against the couch, those long tendrils already seeming to chill out as they sensed their intent. They took a long drag and let it out slow as they slipped a hand into the front of their pants, soul racing as they slipped that thick purple member from its confines. With trembling fingers they began to stroke it, poking and prodding it a bit before they tried to concentrate on shaping it. It took a while but eventually they got it to start changing shape, but... their uncertainty made it difficult to make anything definitive.  
So they did what any intelligent monster of standards did. They looked up dicks on the Undernet. Their head tipped to the side as they looked at just how many shapes and sizes they came in. Heh, came. Smoke rolled from their lips as they chuckled and started working their hand to try and shape it into what they were looking at. If Sansy could do it like this, they should be able to do it too, right? They put every ounce of concentration they had in them on their... magic practice, trying to ignore how good it felt just playing with the mass of magic.

Grunting once he noted that he was alone again, his frame shifted into that side-laying, almost half-contorted positioned from last night, though facing the wall and with one leg hiked up to prop his knee up at it. Other than that he just had a few snort-like snores ripple out, especially when his ectoform belly really came to call, but he was ignoring it in favor of sleeping. Sleeping was better right now. His pillow bundled around his skull, one arm curled underneath and the other draped over his ribs, the sheet had long ago been shuffled loose to just drape over him in his tanktop and shorts. Papyrus dozed still, though a tickle of bubblegum pink was invading the landscape of his dreams.

Their breathing was getting heavier as they worked - _so_ \- hard at trying to make it look like any of these more... streamlined looking genitals. With a soft growl they squeezed hard against the magic and grunted loudly as it... felt rather nice, but didn't have the intended effect. With an exasperated sigh they removed their hand and leaned back to rest their skull on the back of the couch while they enjoyed their smoke, swatting away tentacles as they tried to invade their personal space. Sansy had said... their face flushed brightly at the thought. Surely they could do this on their own. They could learn anything if they put their mind to it. Why... _why_ was magic so darn difficult for them? Their body lurched a bit as one of the tentacles squeezed around the thick member as tightly as they had before. "Agh! Get off it, you butt!" They growled and swatted it away again before looking at their phone and shaking their head. They could do this. They had this. They just needed to keep trying. And so they got back to work like the vigilant little skele they were.

Soon enough, another crack of a rumble sounded from his hungry orange belly, and he glowered down at it past his tanktop with a single cracked socket before shoving the sheet over the lean magic form and really settled back to get the sleep he wanted. Stupid stomach complaining in the middle of the night when he had plenty of really good food the night before. It could wait til his brother woke him for breakfast, damn. A heavy sigh and he was wandering back into dreamland with a very distinct pink and bright violet tinge, a smirk working over his features as he settled back down.

They gripped hard beneath the edge of the coffee table, fighting every fiber of their being that told them to just flip the thing. They would feel better. It would be completely justified right now. An hour. An hour and the most they'd been able to do is thin the darn thing out. It still wiggled as if mocking them and they glared down at it, tempted to smack it though they suspected they'd only enjoy the sensation. Frick. Frick frick frick. They couldn't shape it. They couldn't get it to go away. This was a total waste of a perfectly good stick of their most relaxing mixture. That's how freaking infuriating this was. They sucked down the rest of that stick and put it out in the ashtray before pausing their music and taking off their headphones. Frick. A shiver ran down their spine as they looked up at the bedroom door. If they wanted to learn... they'd... they'd have to ask for help. They gripped tightly at the legs of their pants before stiffly getting up from the couch, adjusting them to cover that protesting member again before heading up the stairs with heavy step. You can do this. You've got this. Just... walk in there... say... say...  
- _Hey, Papyrus, can you show me how to make a penis?_ -  
Oh dear stars. They turned around and started walking back down. No. No! You go up there... and frickin ask for help! They took a deep breath and marched back up and stopped at the door with their hand gripping the handle hard. They let it out slow as they pushed the door open and moved over to the bed before they lost their nerve. They dropped to their knees beside the mattress and stared over the edge at the sleeping skele, their face looking like a grape-colored disco ball as they tried to figure out what to do. What to say. In the end they just kind of knelt there with their hands gripping their pants... while those tentacles began wiggling towards the sleeping form to stroke over every bit of bare bone they could get to while their caster looked on in horror, lifting their hands with a quietly whispered. "No! Stop that!" Arousal and frustration began coursing through the sleeping form as they grabbed one of the tentacles and started trying to pry it away. Frick. Frickfrickfrick.

'hm?' he murmured as one tendril of magic was stroking at his cheek. Lifting a hand, he patted it, then tilted his hand to let it curl around to rest in his palm, fingers lightly stroking at the smooth violet surface. 'mornin' guys,' he added, noting the one at his tibia and another toying with his elbow joint, then unfurled the pillow to roll over to rest on his forearm, blinking dozily over at the other monster before giving a long yawn. He gently pulled the tendril that had tried invading his mouth away, distracting it in his stroking fingertips again. 'Roman? yer look'n a lil uh... frustrated.' Papyrus gave a snort as the one at his leg had snuck higher, trying to toy into the sheet, retreating at his obvious displeasure of the advance, but was allowed to keep coiling in his lower legbones. 'these guys still givin' ya grief, peach? looks like they're a bit, uh... bored?' He couldn't think of a tactful word for it right now, he just woke up and his own ectoform was starting to pitch its own fit about him being starved. Stretching with an intake of breath, he loosed it, patting on the bed. 'get up here, mmh?"

At the sound of his voice they let out an alarmed peeping noise and disappeared behind the mattress, though the tentacles were less than disturbed by their shift. Ugh. They could feel every smooth curve of bone, every dent, every divot that those tendrils of magic touched. "Hnnnnn... y-yeah... I th-thought... ugh, I... th-thought my heat was over and done with. I was fine yesterday." Slowly they peered back over the edge of the bed, those violet eyes big and sparkling with embarrassment, but intrigue at the invitation. "I, um... I've... b-been trying to... um... c-control my magic. T-to... sh-shape it, like... you know... like... to look more like...wh-what you guys have." They blushed even harder before taking a deep breath and crawling on the bed next to him, letting it out slow as they settled down on their knees, hands once again gripping at their pants as they stared down at the wiggling bulge inside.

'that'd explain the pink an purple dreams,' he chuckled to himself, letting the two tendrils playing around his hand weave between his fingers with almost detached interest, 'any particular reason you don't like what it is now?' Papyrus was way too groggy to be gentle with his words, he realized, but with them sitting there looking like a bright violet set of bones and tentacles, he wasn't gonna tell them to wait until later when he could be smarter with it. 'these are pretty, though, and lively.' His voice was almost off-handed as he shifted up to sit cross-legged in front of them, the one at his leg retreating to wrap over his shoulders as he kept toying with the three around his arms, not letting them tighten up at any point, but not stopping them from playing like curious snakes. 'and shaping takes a decent bit of practice with magic as ah... persistent as yers.'

They puffed their cheeks out and glared at the wall to the side as they tried to think of how to word it, their sockets falling shut as they let their head droop a bit. "H-how would you feel... if you could only form a bone construct t-to... y'know... p-pleasure someone with? I d-don't... mind them, but... I have no control. They feel more like pets than anything useful... and th-the one in my pants... ugh. I just... I want to feel like I'm the one giving pleasure instead of some mindless magical worm." They opened their socket son a glower at the shivering bulge, the tip of it peeking out past those pants. "I just... I need to learn and I'm... w-willing to practice as much as it takes _ohstarsthatsoundssoawful_..." They brought a hand up to hide their face as their head fell further forwards.

He left that joke right where it belonged - anywhere but in the open right now. Giving a quick snap, he felt the tendrils uncoiling as a light veneer of orange flickered over him until their touch was gone, then eyed each one in turn before scooting to have his folded legs pressed near their knees. 'well, these ones kinda are... quasi-sentient and all, but when it gets down to it, they're still you. based off your magic an yer abilities.' The tentacles seemed to try creeping back to cuddling the larger monster, but he glared over at the one that tried to drape on his shoulder, and they seemed to sulk. 'they're not used to bein' out at all, and it's gotten to the point where they're rebelling just for being so, well, unused.' Gently prying their hand from their face, he smirked a little, more trying to comfort than anything. 'as fer yer friend there,' he peeked down just a moment, then back up to their eyes, 'it - _is_ \- you. it just doesn't feel like it is... prolly from a lot of things that need worked through, to be honest. shaping won't come til after you really get that, Roman,' he added, nudging his hand under their chin to get them to look him in the eye, 'and it's not awful, either. i told you they're not just sexual, they very well - _can_ \- be, and are, since that's what you're giving them access to, but no, these guys,' he held up his hands to invite the wriggly tendrils to explore along his forearms and palms again, which they seemed to have been waiting for, 'they're a handful now, yeah, but only til they get trained. only reason they're listen'n to me at all is cuz I've uh... had a bit of experience with this kinda magic before.'

They let him move their hand and face, but still kept their gaze off to the side, their expression losing that look of embarrassment as they mulled his words over in their head. By the end the snorted, smirking as they peered over at him. "Mmmmhm, I bet you have." They let out a sigh as they watched the tendrils wiggling all over him. "I guess... all of that makes a lot of sense. Everything I've ever heard about magic is that it's more or less an expression of oneself and... until recently I haven't had any desire to really do that. Not genuinely anyways." They stared down at his legs for a long moment before they shifted up and pulled themselves into his lap, letting their legs wrap behind him and pressed their head to his sternum with a drawn out sigh. "Why does this have to be so hard?" After a few moments of silence they snorted at the unintentional joke.

He chuckled at their comment, waving a hand even with the tendrils playing on it. 'not like that, mine an Sans' dad had these things. he was way better at magic than me, though, so that's not all he could do. anyhow,' he shifted to make sure his lap was more comfortable for them, tilting his head a bit with a smirk. 'well you - _are_ \- in heat, so, it not being hard would be more of concern i'd imagine. as for bein difficult, well,' he lifted his shoulders in a shrug, then coiled all four tendrils up in his hands, gripping at them, 'alright guys, you go rest, Roman doesn't need yer help right now. maybe later,' he added with a softer tone as they seemed to be dejected from his firm command, and slunk away to behind the other skeleton. That done, he draped his arms over Roman's shoulders, clanking his brow to theirs. 'aside from the usual, what prompted this bit of questioning this mornin', hm?'

They shuddered at the feel of their magic being told what to do, though they felt a huge sense of relief as they slinked back into the magic gathered on their spine. "S-so... it's not... weird, huh?" They let out an even more relieved sigh as their arms wrapped around him, loosely at first, but gradually it turned into a tighter hug. "But I... th-thought it was over. I was with Sansy all day and it didn't seem to flare up at all. Even last night, I was cuddled up to him all night, but then this morning... while I was... cuddled with..." They leaned back to glare up at him with warm white lights. "You! It-... it's gotta be you!" Their gaze dropped as they thought back on the past, then shot an even sharper glare up at him. "Dang it, Russy! It's always the worst when you're around. You and your... your..." They sighed as their head thunked against his chest again. "Y-your...stupid good smells and... stupid face..." Their skull started heating up again as they pressed further into his sternum.

'nope, not weird,' he assured into the hug, nuzzling against their brow until they leaned back, quirking a brow at them before rubbing the top of that grape skull. 'hey, i'll be outta yer metaphorical hair after breakfast,' the larger monster stretched, arching his back before looking down at them again, still pressed to his chest, 'what we havin?'

They let their fingers trace up and down his spine as he stretched, hips twitching lightly as that bulge tried to wiggle up against him. "Mmmmmn, wh-where are you going?" They cuddled themselves a bit closer, the idea of letting him go now becoming almost unbearable. "Ummm, Sansy said he was leaving something for us, b-but I got too distracted to see what it was." They let out a soft sigh as they nuzzled their nosebone against his chest.

Quirking a brow at the question, his voice was clearly saying it should be obvious. 'uh, work?' ...then he heard their comment before they nuzzled him, and he groaned slightly, more in annoyance that his brother had sneakily covered his shift and used his own sleep practically against him to do so. Shifting in place, Papyrus looked down at them with a small smile, petting along their skull. 'i dunno, peach... how bad is it right now?' he asked as he felt them snugging around his ectoform, the grumbles of the hungry beast likely very apparent to the other monster. 'cuz if ya want, I've got a couple ideas about how to help without, y'know... actually doin' much that could upset ya.'

They chuckled at the groaning, figuring he'd put two and two together on why he was still in bed. "...ideas, huh? I'm... listening..." To answer his question they simply shifted their hand around and tugged the front of his tank down before running that violet tongue up his sternum and suddenly it'd feel like he was sitting in a bonfire... and that was only a fraction of what they were feeling. Their body shuddered as they tasted him on their tongue and they leaned forwards enough to press a gentle kiss to the bone, their fingers inching up to trace over the wet spot.

' _mmnn_ ,' he groaned lowly, shifting at they licked at him, eyes hooding shut as he did, their shuddering having him look down along their form with a glint of that similarly warm teasing. Wriggling a bit, he had them ending up overtop of him, laying back on the bed with his legs arched up. 'might take a sec, so you just entertain yerself for a lil bit, alright?' he murmured, hooding his eyes shut as he took a deep, concentrating breath, a distinct hum of gathering magic likely reaching them before he loosed the breath slowly, not moving for a few unused breaths. When his breath returned, he arched up into a kiss, pressing his tongue against their lips before teasingly pulling away, a hand trailing down their side to play with the hem of their pants, and again the touch retreated. He kept doing these things, a light touch here and there, as if goading them on, but never pressing very far. Offering whatever they wanted to press into, to decide what they wanted out of him. He thought it'd be a good start, since him being below and letting Roman do as they pleased would very likely not make them have any negative response. Ok perhaps a bit of frustration, but he'd not planned to start with them in heat, either. 

Their sockets widened a bit as he fell back and their hands landed on the bed beside him, holding them up as they looked down at him with a softer blush. With a soft smirk at his suggestion to entertain themselves, they decided to take full advantage of the offer. Their head sank down as they listened to that hum of magic, letting out a soft groan as they ran their tongue over his neck, biting gently at their lower lip as they savored the taste, then leaned further in to give him a nice firm, but playful bite to the neck before lifting back up with a grin, only to have it disappear into the kiss. Their tongue followed as he pulled away, only to disappear as they glared at his retreating head, then they found their hips shifting at the light touch to their pants. One light touch after another and somehow he had them panting lightly as it seemed to stoke the fire inside of them, that ecto body forming all the way up to their clavicle. "Hnnnn, R-Russyyyyy." Their gaze was soft and desperate as they locked eyes with him and with a final heated pant they leaned in and took his mouth, letting that violet tongue slide into his mouth hungrily as they groaned between those teeth, their entire body trembling with desire and that magic making him feel like that bonfire had gone full blown inferno. They pulled back to catch their breath, resting their brow on his as they looked down at him. "Y-you make it... s-so bad... mmmmn... R-Russy..." They pressed their lips to his mouth as they spoke in a needy whine. "Please... m-make it better."

A lot of their magical influence was blockaded by his own gathered magic, though it was steadily chipping away at the defensive measures. Papyrus gathered up a bit more as that gaze locked to his, lightly gliding his palms up their arms as he let their tongue dance over his, keeping his steady gaze upward to them as they whined so desperately. Even without their magic overflowing into him, his cock was already prodding up towards their groin, arching up just enough to feel their tentacle slide towards the honey glow in his shorts. 'you can make it better,' he breathed, nuzzling a kiss up to them before again starting the light and retreating touches, 'you can do whatever you need, peach...' a brush to the side, fingers trailing in the ectoflesh, then a grope at their smoothly pert rump, sliding down their thigh, the other hand stroking up the back of their skull to press into another kiss, tongue encouraging them forward against him as he laid back more, 'you're in charge, Roman.'

They growled softly into the kiss, catching the tip of his tongue before releasing him to let him speak. "Too lazy and irresponsible to take care of this fire you've caused, hm?" They brought their mouth to the side of his neck once again, biting down and letting their tongue roll over the bone as he kept up with the gentle touches that were so infuriatingly good. They pressed their hips down roughly against that glowing stick of honey before grinding on him, perhaps a bit more harshly than they'd really meant to, but the thick, curling member didn't seem to mind, taking the opportunity to press and roll against that erection in his shorts. Their breath was heavy against his neck as they released him, those grindings sending their mind into a haze as they found a nice pace that slowly had those pants slipping off their hips. They sat up a bit, looking down at the bigger skele with a lust drunk face as they reached back to further shift those pants off their legs, then they pulled themselves off of him and turned around until they were straddling his chest. With a soft whimper they pressed down against him and slid their face closer to those shorts, looking at that honey glow with hunger before they brought their mouth down and ran their tongue over the tip through the shorts with a groan.

'well, i didn't plan on havin' any part of yer heat, so,' he left the comment to linger, grinding up into their pressing hips, not at all bothered by the harshness. If anything it let him gauge how well he was doing at getting them worked up to where they'd take control, as well as to know how much added resistance to put into his magic. He needed to not get overloaded with their residual effects if he was going to keep this up in a way that wouldn't be likely to upset them. Papyrus took the time to appreciate their slender form as they pulled the pants off, sliding his hands up along their thighs as they straddled his ribs. 'oh fuck,' he groaned as they licked at him, leaning back with a pleased hum before his fingers stroked along the violet ectoform, angling up towards their groin without actually making contact with the violet tentacle. 'scoot down a bit, peach, you look good,' he purred, licking his mouth as he focused on their lower half.

With their tongue still hanging out they peered back past their shoulder with a smug little smirk on their face, those hips slowly swaying in front of him as they licked their lips and bit their lower lip before speaking. "Would you like me to put it all on a silver platter while I'm at it?" They let their fingers lightly tease at that sensitive magic, doing a small stroke here and there while their thighs twitched and trembled as that impatient tentacle curled between them, begging for stimulation. With a small shiver they turned back around and slowly began prying his shorts down. "Sorry things haven't gone according to plan... if I'd known this was going to happen..." They let the thought hang in the air as they leaned forwards and ran the tip of their tongue over the very tip of that throbbing bit of ectoflesh, then pressed a warm kiss to it, letting their tongue wiggle over it before they pulled back and covered the head in dainty, tiny little licks, their fingers working further down that glowing shaft in equally feathery touches.

'nah, would look best on my face,' he murmured, hands at their thighs pulling them a bit closer as he dragged a heavy lick from the underside of the tentacle up to the puckered little hole, teasing at it before going back down to try to get another taste of the tendril. He chuckled against their ectoflesh as he gave the pert rump a soft kiss. 'not gonna complain, though,' Papyrus added breathily, fingers stroking up into the curve of their inner thighs as he began toying with the violet tentacle. His hips shivered under their kisses, groaning against them. 'alright, i get it, the teasing was a bad idea,' he relented, licking hungrily at them as his hand started into their lap more proddingly. His magic eroded a bit more as he let his tongue work along the lightly sparking magic frame, cock throbbing with need for more of Roman's touch. 'damn, Roman, you're good... could stay here all day,' he panted into their rump, giving another heavy lick up the center before nudging their hips up and back a little more, tongue curling along the underside of their tentacle as his hands slid up to grope more at their waist and chest. 

They chuckled at the comment until that tongue pressed into them, causing a high pitched gasp to escape their lips as they pushed back against his face, thighs flexing and twitching at the stimulation. They whimpered and whined at the attention, their hand wrapping more firmly around that shaft as they slowly rocked their hips back into him. "Wh-what... do you mean teasing? I-isn't that how it's done?" They turned attention back to that dripping honey and licked it clean with more of those dainty little laps of their tongue. "Unless... you're wanting something a little more... thorough?" They grinned at that glowing magic before letting their lips part, the crackling from their mouth sounding like a lightning storm before they wrapped their lips around the tip, letting their tongue massage playfully against the flesh as those warm tickles of electricity ran over his sensitive member.

'hm, i think you know - _exactly_ \- what i mean, babe,' he murmured into their form, nuzzling before the crackling was his only warning before his hands had to bolt off of them, clenching his fingers into the sheet with a deep, almost feral moan as the electricity played over him and he couldn't help but buck up into it. 'fuck, Roman...' The direct stimulation had Papyrus' shielding magic crumbling, eyelights flaring up as he panted hard against them, tongue curling out to slip into the tight little hole he'd been half-teasing inbetween bouts of lapping at the thick of their tentacle, pumping slightly but demandingly deeper each time. He moaned into their rump as he bucked again, hips fighting to keep still as his hands slid up their body again, one focusing on their groin to begin pumping at the tapering magic while the other arm went around to gently embrace along their belly, fingers splayed. 

The reaction had them grinning as they let that tongue run along the length of that cock before letting it chill in the air. "D-does that mean, I'm d-d-doing good, Russy?" They somehow managed to make that voice sound adorably innocent before they let out more whimpering moans at the attention to that tight little hole. "Hnnnnn, y-yes, Russy! Mmmmmn d-deeeeper..." They bucked their hips back into him again before turning to that now-chilled member to wrap their lips around him again with a nice hard suckle to accompany the tingling shocks to his length. When their body rocked back, their mouth moved up, when they leaned forward they went down further on that shaft, repeating the action in a steady if slightly stuttering action, getting further and further down that delicious shaft before they let a whimpering groan vibrate in that ectoformed throat and all around the dick trapped within it.

That first hard suckle had him thrust his tongue deeper as they asked, into the bucking hips as his fingers tightened into the pumping along their tentacle, feeling the slick inky fluids gushing between his phalanges with a heady chuckle into them before working into the rhythm with Roman, thrusting deeper until all of his tongue was working inside them as they took his cock into their groaning throat. He pulled back to moan at them, lapping along the curve of a cheek before his hips bucked up to their throat, panting. 'damn, peach, you're really goin' to town on that... you like hav'n a cock in your mouth, babe?' he asked, hips working up and down into their lips, the tingling electricity having broken him out of his resistances, growling low against their leg as he kept licking, 'you want it somewhere else? or you wanna drink down a load first?' Papyrus mused, hands working along their torso as he kept his hips pumping up and down into their mouth, trailing kisses at their thigh and rump before he gave a soft growl, squeezing the base of their tentacle before he angled himself to lap up the blackberry essence trickling along their thighs from that tendril of magic. 'fucking hell you're soaked... could fuck your thighs like a pussy with em so wet...' 

They pulled their mouth off of him with a loud, wet pop before they pulled their hips away from him. "Such a lewd, dirty little mouth you have." There was a bit of venom in their words as they looked over with an unamused expression, lips pursed a bit as they pulled to turn away again. "You say I'm in charge and yet it's one 'suggestion' after another. Am I not doing good enough? Or maybe..." They crawled over him, the length of that ecto body passing just above his face until they were straddling it, that pert little ass hovering just above him. "I've just given you a little too much freedom with that filthy mouth of yours. Let's put it to better use." They let just a hint of a smirk curl on their lips as they lowered that ass down onto his mouth, grinding lightly as they leaned their hands back against his chest, gripping his ribs for balance as they rode him eagerly.

Papyrus groaned up to licking more at them, his tongue finding its way back inside as they pressed down and started grinding, hands bracing their torso lightly as he worked the honey-hued length in and out, lapping with hungry moans into their ass. His eyelights flickered up to watch them with a pleased huff up against them, starting to thrust harder as his fingers caressed at the violet body over him. Hooding his gaze, he focused on his task, pushing more and coiling his tongue to slicken and stretch that needing hole that demanded his attention. His hips bucked on occasion, the loss of stimulation letting him mentally calm back into a safe area, panting as he worked at tongue-fucking Roman, the tentacle over his face just another tantalizing promise against his face.

" _H-haaaa~_! Ohhhhh geezy, Russy..." Their head fell back as they let those pleasure moans fill the air, those hips bucking and twitching into the stimulation as when he pressed up they pressed down, taking as much of him in as they could. "K- _kuh_ -keeeep it up and... _mmmmn_." They could feel that dark tentacle getting more and more slick with every pump and wiggle of that tongue, their hips picking up the pace before their thighs clenched tightly around his head, a desperate noise echoing in the room as that blackberry liquid dripped from every inch of their magic, though it seemed to concentrate the most on that tentacle, the mess dripping down onto the face beneath it. "H-h-hooooly geez!"

He didn't relent, using the trickles of the blackberry inkiness to slide more into them, hands clenching to pull them down harder into his mouth as he moved faster, barely giving them a moment without some part of him slipping and pressing hungrily into their tight passage. Papyrus growled as the tentacle tried to prod down into his mouth as well, not wanting to let it have its turn until eh finished what they wanted, pushing his tongue in hard and wriggling it in place, almost curling to have it come back down as he growled up into them from between their thighs. The whole time, his hands held them up wherever they seemed to want to stay, caressing slightly on occasion, but mostly there to support the smaller monster riding his face. 

They used his hands for support as they continued bouncing against the stimulation, their mind going increasingly foggy as they whined and whimpered, attempting words at various points, but it turned into their face panting with that tongue peeking past their lips as a string of drool rolled from the corner of their mouth. They fell forwards with their hands on the bed above his head as they cried out loudly, feeling another of those hot waves curling up and just when it was about to crash they pulled that ass away and shoved the entirety of that tentacle into his mouth as thick, inky liquid practically exploded in his mouth. "Fuuuu-... fu-... frick, Russy. You're... s-so... g-gooooood at this." With a few gasping breaths they slowly began to retract the fruity tasting tentacle from his mouth.

Moving to catch then tentacle as they shoved it in, he suckled down hard, getting every bit of the wetness off of the smooth surface. Chuckling softly as it slid away, he left it touching his tongue as long as he possibly could, giving one last lick to the tip before peering up at them with bright golden eyelights. 'glad ya liked it, jus' had to get you whipped up til you took what ya wanted,' Papyrus gave a wink before starting to lick around his mouth, gathering up more of the berry-like juices, 'messy lil thing, though aintcha peach?' he purred, hands gently caressing up along their waist and sides as he gazed up at them reverently. 'need more?' he asked breathily. 

"What? You've never eaten a juicy peach before? They're always messy." They shot him a wink before slipping sideways onto the bed, then reached over to grab his tank top, tugging him over to them a soft, smile on their face as they pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it quickly as they let their tongue taste those sweet blackberry juices in his mouth, unleashing a hungry little groan into him. "Yes... I want more. I want..." They bit their lower lip before releasing him and dropping onto their back beneath him, hands dropping beside their shoulders as they gave him a lusting, needy look as the squirmed beneath him. "I need... you... i-inside me." Lilac graced their cheeks as they watched him, those violet eyes lighting up with little purple hearts and sparkles.

He chuckled at them, following eagerly to drape over their frame as he pressed into the kiss, licking their mouth when they bit at their lower lip. Oh fuck, they looked even more delicious like that, squirming needily as they gazed up at him... leaning down he gave their blushing cheek a kiss, shifting down to trail more on their neck and clavicle. 'you sure peach? i can do whatever ya want... if that's what you want,' he flicked his gaze up, hungry but steady, making sure he wasn't pushing them. What little of his defensive magic was left had stuttered out, and now he could feel just how badly they wanted... he slid his hands up to lace with their fingers, kissing their sternum softly. 'love ya, babe...' he breathed, shifting to where he was situated between their legs, arching to grind his cock against their tentacle, chuckling, 'got you all slick and ready for me, hm? my dirty sweet peach...' he breathed, giving several thrusts against that purple tendril before meeting their violet gaze once more with his own. Just another moment, he just wanted to see them, his face pressed down in their chest as he listened to the beat of their soul. _'so beautiful...'_ and such a pleasure to spend time with, no matter what it was. Papyrus smiled in loving admiration, kissing their chest, shifting to align with their pelvis, giving a few more strokes in preparation.

They let out a happy little sigh at the feel of those kisses on their neck, tipping their head to the side to allow more access before they turned their gaze down to him, sweet and loving and undeniably aroused by the larger skele on top of them. "I know what I want, Russy. What I've - _been_ \- wanting." They laced their fingers with his and placed a gentle kiss on his skull before letting their head fall beck, that soul glowing brightly in their chest. "I love you, too, Papyrus." Their body arched against him as they felt their magic connect, those hot feelings transferring even more prominently to the other skele as electricity crackled along the inky appendage. His words had them blushing and looking off to the side with puffed cheeks. "I-it's y-y-your fault, you know. It's not like... I-I-I get like this on my own." They turned their lust drunk gaze back to his face and they whimpered in need, letting their hips roll up into him, grinding a little harder with each thrust. "Mmmmmn, Russyyyyy, s-stop teasing meeeee!"

Humming softly against them, he arched his hips to have his cock prod against them, slipping in just a bit before pulling back; just like with his tongue, each push was a little faster and deeper, until he was fully hilted in them. 'fff-uck Roman...' he groaned, curling to grinding his hips against them, kissing at their neck as he held their thigh snug to his side, 'fuck you feel so good... _haah_ ,' he pushed his mouth against the edge of their ectoform, already starting a slow, rocking pace that was steadily building as he showered attention to wherever his mouth could reach, panting in little growls as he'd fully sheathe himself. 'you... you want me to go harder, babe?' he breathed, his voice low and full of hungry lust, 'tell me what you want me to do to ya, Roman... i'll give you... what ya need...'

They let out little pained sounds as they were stretched, though judging by the look on their face they were enjoying the sensation immensely. They tipped their head to the side as he kissed their neck, their hands gripping into the sheets as they whimpered and rocked their hips slowly up into him. "R-Ruuuussyyyy..." They let his name slide from their lips in a slow, desperate little moan that made them blush with how needy it sounded. "I want..." They pushed harder against that sheathed dick in their ass, rolling their hips into it in a way that had them unleashing a whole new symphony of sounds before they relaxed, panting hard as one hand reached up to grab the front of his tank, tugging his face closer to theirs. "I want... you... to stop treating me like some delicate flower. I want... the whole Underground to know your name." They pulled him into a rough, hungry kiss before the released him and fell back onto the mattress.

He didn't break the hungry kiss as they fell back to the bed, his hips pushing faster against theirs before he started into a harder pace, gripping tight to their rump as he lifted it off the bed to meet him more fully. Papyrus finally broke the kiss to pant heavily over their mouth, a growl echoing in his voice as he worked into a building, demanding pace. 'all you want, then,' he rasped, nuzzling down into the crook of their neck as he focused everything into pushing their body into the mattress by just the force of his hips, slapping down into them as their bubblegum blackberry scent was allowed to fill his senses, eyelights smoking heavily now. His fingers tightening around their thighs, he rocked into a slower pace, then gave a rough slap against the thick of where one met their rump as he sheathed fully, arching into a grinding for several moments. 'you like that, peach?' he whispered roughly against their earhole, that moment of reprieve now gone as he worked his hips back into a fervor, grunting and pushing himself demandingly against Roman's body. 

They whimpered and cried into the kiss as their arms wrapped around his neck tightly, holding him in that kiss as he finally went past that barrier and tore into them. When he finally broke the kiss those noises filled the air, the hands gripping tightly to his tank as their legs wrapped around his waist, trying to give him all of the access. They peeped at the slap and shot him a bit of a glare that melted almost instantly into a look of pure ecstasy. "Ohhhhh, stars, Russy..." The grinding had them pushing into him even harder, that feeling of being completely filled causing their entire body to rock into the rhythm. "Yeeees, Russyyyy... ohhh YE-HEEEES!" The returned pounding had them squeal in delight as they writhed and squirmed and tried to buck into his rhythm, but they just couldn't match the pace, instead settling for pulling him closer as he tore into them, tears streaming down their smiling face as they arched against him. "Ohhhhooo stars YES!"

Wrapping his arms around them, Papyrus lurched up to have them in his lap, pressing his mouth against the underside of their jaw, right against their throat. Panting and growling, he forced them down onto his still-thrusting length, bucking hard enough that they would bounce if not for his embrace, grinding up harder when he'd stop for a few breaths to dapple kisses across their collarbone. 'fucking hell, you're delicious,' he murmured, another lick to their neck bones, 'and you sound so good, yell'n for me like that...' Papyrus chuckled softly, giving a pointed thrust before sliding a hand down their side, groping teasingly along their rump and thigh before sliding down to their tentacle, taking the tapered end in his fingers to rub caressingly. 'you want me to cum in ya, peach?' he added, his voice deeper and growling, still running his honey-hued tongue over their cervical vertebrae hungrily, 'or you wanna keep going for a little longer?' 

They moved easily with the change in position and used their newfound leverage to bounce more into that hardened length with a high pitched moan. "Russyyyy! You f-feel s-sooooo good!" They whimpered and let their head lean to give him every bit of access to their neck, arms squeezing tightly around his as they ground their hips down into him. "Cuh-cuh-cuh-mmmmmn come in me, Russy! P-pleeeease fill me up!" The gropes and oh sweet stars that voice... they could feel their entire ectobody slickening as that ecstasy took over and suddenly everything on them was tightening around him and he was covered in that sweet inky liquid as they cried out his name, again and again with each grind and bounce and thrust into their being. "G-g-g-give it to me, Russyyyy!"

The slickness made his groping slide quite a bit more, and he gathered it up on his tongue as he pulled that tight tunnel down into his peaking thrust, grinding up hard and giving several shorter, milking bucks as Papyrus gave them what they'd asked for. He growled low in his chest as the spurting release tapered off, panting as he kept lapping up the slickness within reach, laving his tongue over them with a pleased hum. 'might clean you up just like this, stars you taste as amazing as you are,' he rumbled gently, nudging down lower to get at the inky release on their chest, humming happily. Hugging adoringly around them, he tipped his smoking golden gaze up to them, nuzzling up for a lingering, soft kiss. 'love you, Roman... you're perfect the way you are, peach...'

They whimpered and clamped down on him, moving their own hips to milk him for everything he was worth. "Hnnnnnn, Russy babyyyy. It feels so... _nnnnnn_... so good." They continuing grinding slowly and gently when he'd finished and giggled at all of the licking, trying to ignore the licking sensation to enjoy just how good and soothing it felt. "be my guest, sweety pie." They giggle and leaned back a bit to give him more access until he was coming up for a kiss. They leaned back bit by bit, making him follow along until they were on their back on the bed, pulling him closer as they hummed into the kiss happily. "I love you, too, Russy... even if you are a big liar." The chuckled and licked his chin lightly before giving him another smooch to the mouth.

Shaking his head slightly without leaving the kiss, he hummed into it before pulling back to lick his mouth, then was back to his task of getting that inky sweetness off them, shoulders first. 'mm, nah, you're perfect to me, babe,' Papyrus murmured, starting down along their ecto-covered ribs, 'gorgeous an smart, sweet an tough...' he licked down to their lower chest, unable to move further down without pulling out, rather content to keep snug inside them as he kissed a line back up until he snuggled down to fold his arms to either side of their head, gazing down at them with his eyelights still lightly smoking, 'think my favorite part was you bein a sexy little tentacle monster an ask'n for more...' Papyrus murmured as he put his brow to theirs, eyes half-hooded as he took a deep breath, 'stars you smell great.' 

"Mmmm, perfect to - _you_ \- sounds much better." That voice was a soft, silken purr as they let their body arch into the kisses, taking note of how he seemed to want to stay inside them and... finding that they truly enjoyed that. "You're one of the very few who gets to see those things, you know. SunnyBunni's seen a bit of it when I was wasted, but... They figured it was - _because_ \- I was drunk." They curled their legs around his hips to hug them a bit closer as they brought their hands to his face and stroked it gently. "My favorite part... was when you gave me exactly what I wanted with no hesitations." They smirked and leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth, then another and another before pressing their tongue between those teeth with a soft groan of pleasure, their hips slowly grinding up on him before they whispered against his tongue. "Mmmmm, maybe we should go eat before I start getting needy again. I have a feeling we're both going to need our energy today."

"mmm, alright, but,' Papyrus murmured against their mouth, 'we're comin' right back up here when we're done...' the larger monster gave an affectionate lick at their cheek, shifting in place as if still unwilling to leave them, but groaned lowly as he slid out, panting afterwards as if it'd taken a lot just to do that. Running a hand down their belly, he leaned over to give them a kiss there too, chuckling before lifting them up by the hips, hugging the other skeleton up at his chest and looking playfully up at them. 'want me to carry ya, babe?' he winked teasingly as a hand groped up at their rump, 'i mean, i ate a lil bit earlier, but you're right, we could use some food.'

Their face went a dark purple at his words, but they gave him an adorably coy little smile. "Mmmmm, yes sir, Mr. Papyrus, sir." They giggled at the belly kisses and squirmed beneath him until the were picked up, arms automatically going around his neck as he asked his silly question. They leaned down and pressed a little kiss to his skull as they purred. "Of course I want to be carried... like a pretty little princess." The wiggled that rump in his hands with a needy little whimper, those sensitive bits enjoying all of the attention. "Mnnnn keep it up and we might not make it through breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Paps finally gets laid! Only took 18 fricken chapters to get to!


	19. More

Chuckling as he left off on the teasing, he shifted off the bed and started for the door as he nuzzled another kiss to their neck, lowering them enough to have their head at his shoulder so they wouldn't smack into the doorframe on the way through. Once in the kitchen, he looked around and decided to sit them right on the counter, finally letting go of Roman with a soft kiss to the brow. 'looks more like its lunchtime,' Papyrus commented, heading over to the fridge to check how much of last night's dinner was left. He heard a phone go off several times suddenly, and since he knew it wasn't his, looked over at the smaller monster with a quirk to his mouth. 'someone's popular... sounded like three different ringtones in there.' he hummed to himself as he saw there was likely enough for one of them to have it, then noticed a bag of little golden-amber candies. 'oooohoo bro, you got those?' he said to himself, grinning eagerly at the treats, but he managed to not snatch them up. Sans might want to give him the surprise himself. Speaking of... oh he knew what he'd be giving his little lover if they didn't want the leftovers. Nudging open the freezer, he shuffled past several bags of veggies to make sure the chocolates were still in place. 

They let out a happy hum at the kiss to their neck and pressed a kiss of their own gently against his clavicle, holding themselves closer to feel that soft, gooey flesh against his hard bones as they were carried. They let go rather reluctantly after being set down, wiggling that soft rump on the counter with amusement. It felt like sitting on a pair of firm water balloons. They brought their hands to their chest and pushed and rubbed curiously there as well. Like firmly molded gelatin that barely filled their palms. They chuckled to themselves until they heard the phone go off, peering over towards the door before slipping down off the counter with a light thump. "Oh, lucky me. Who could it be? Nosy friends? Love-struck butthead? Or... oh!" They moved a little faster to their phone and plopped down on the couch before unlocking it to check their messages.

The picture Sans had sent was him enjoying the first of his lunch-time snack of the spicy macarons, a little peace sign next to his winking face and the cookie dangling from his grinning teeth as the other hand held the phone. The added caption was 'miss you!' with a heart to either side of the two words. The other two were indeed from nosy friends and lovestruck butthead.  
'hey Roman what you wanna eat?' he called over, having already checked over for more leftovers. There was a bit of chili left, but otherwise everything was needing prepared.

They let out a happy little squeal at the picture and nuzzled their nose against it with a happy sigh before texting him back.  
-Miss you, too, my Sensational Sansy. You're getting all the hugs and kisses when you get home. <3-  
They wee just about to open the text from said nosy friends before another one came up. They needed fewer friends at this poi-... 'N' ... their face lit up with violet tinting their cheeks as they opened the message.  
-Are you going to be watching tonight?- They grinned as they typed back hurriedly.  
-Well, duh, of course I am. Wouldn't miss it. I'll be watching with my new friends, so hopefully it's extra awesome.-  
They danced happily in their seat before finally opening the message from SunniBunny asking if they wanted to come hang out again soon and invited them to bring their new boyfriend. And his brother. They snickered. If they only knew.  
-I'd love to and I'll let them know they can come along, too, buuuut, I'm going to have to ask you two to stop hitting on them quite so much, kay? Kay.-  
They sent the message and fiiinally got around to angsty sourpuss himself. He was sorry. Of course he was. He was out of line and shouldn't have said any of those things. No duh. Of course she could date whoever she wanted, but he would always love her like the moon loves the sun and yadda yadda, an entire garden of flowery BS. He hoped they could still be friends. He misses her and hopes she comes by the shop soon.  
-I appreciate the apology, but it'll be awhile before I can sincerely forgive you, but yeah, we can still try to be friends. But this is your last chance. After that I'm cutting ties and finding somewhere else to buy my herbs. Speaking of, I might be in the area soon and I have a list of things I need to grab.-  
They started typing it all out before finally hitting send and going back to Sans' picture, setting it as the background on their phone with a bright grin before shutting it down. They looked over towards the kitchen and smiled softly. "Whatever's alright with me, Russy."

'chili it is,' he called over, having already gotten it in a bowl and warmed up, just waiting on his chicken and potatoes to finish their turn in the microwave. Leaning against the counter, he hummed to himself as the last few seconds ticked by, then stopped it right before it would've gone off. Shifting a towel under each, he carried the hot food over to the livingroom, offering the bowl down to Roman - it had a pack of crackers balanced over the top, and when they took it, he sat down next to them. 'sounded like at least one of those was good,' he commented, tilting his head at the phone, 'you squealed at it.' 

They set the food on the table and grabbed their phone to unlock it again, scrolling through the texts to get to Sans' to show him the adorable picture. "He's so cute I can't even stand it sometimes." With a giggle they nuzzled the screen affectionately before letting out a soft gasp to send him another text.  
-Don't forget, NTT's on at 7 tonight! Any requests for dinner?-  
They set the phone down and got comfy next to their lanky lover before grabbing their food, and doing their usual routine of putting the chili on the cracker before eating it whole. "Mmmmmmn, still super delicious. Do you have any requests for dinner? I'm sure I can whip something nice up for all of us tonight.

Even Papyrus seemed to melt at the picture as well, shaking his head. 'cutest little monster ever,' he agreed, a note of pure loving adoration to his voice. For a bit he was busier enjoying the food rather than reply, figuring they'd asked Sans already. Hell, he was practically good with anything, he mused, especially after the dinner they'd made for him last night had been so damn good.  
-Oh stars thanks for reminding me! For dinner maybe we could have stirfry? There's a big pan in the corner cabinet that would work best!-  
And again, the message was bracketed by little hearts. Papyrus chuckled as the phone went off, because yes, that would be how quickly his brother would reply. 'whatever Sans wants, i'm good,' he added. 

"Shtirfry it ish dhen!" They spoke around a bite before chewing it up and swallowing. "I've never actually made it before, so I'll have to find a good recipe. Do you... wanna maybe help me make it?" That lilac flushed glowed softly on their cheeks as they looked up at him with a warm smile. "You don't have to, of course. This - _is_ \- supposed to be your day of rest after all and... I've already had you doing more work than you were supposed to." They let out a soft giggle before having another bite of the tasty chili, they spicy and sweet flavors making them hum out happily.

'work, right,' he chuckled, waving a stabbed piece of potato on his fork, then shrugged, '...could try i guess. worst that can happen is i'm kicked outta the kitchen.' Giving a wink, he finished off the last of the potatoes, having saved most of the chicken for last since it'd really soaked up the honey flavor overnight, and he was gonna savor that for as long as he could. Papyrus knew his brother had a huge variety of cookbooks, he'd made sure of that once Sans had shown both a propensity and a talent for it. He was glad as hell, too, because his own skills with cooking extended to canned and frozen things that just needed a quick trip in the microwave or oven. For a bit, they just sat and enjoyed their lunch, even though he chuckled as something came to mind. 'hey Roman... i think we forgot to dress for lunch,' he laughed, leaning into his palm as his elbow rested on the table, 'good thing Sans isn't home, he'd be on our cases about being indecent.'

They licked a bit of chili juice from the corner of their mouth as they looked up at him and chuckled. "Hehehe, he might get on - _your_ \- case maybe. Personally, I'm just glad I'm somewhere where I have the option of running about with nothing on at all. They set their empty bowl on the table before turning to flop over on the couch with a satisfied sigh, hand rubbing lightly at their full belly before their free hand groped around before finding their bag and pulling out their cherry box. They popped a stick in their mouth and lit it up, letting the tart taste mix with the spicy in a beautiful symphony of flavors. "Mmmmmn, I made a big batch of these if you wanna add some to your box. I need to roll up the last of that honey mixture, too. Told Jarvin I was running low, so I'll go pick more up when I go visit the girls again. They said you and Sans are welcome to come along. I'm sure it'll turning into drunken gossip and watching tv while eating snacks. Mmm, also told them they're not allowed to hit on your guys anymore." They shot him a wink before blowing a ring of smoke at his head.

Papyrus chuckled again as he gathered up the dishes, taking them over to sit in the sink, then draping lazily over the back of the couch. 'might take a few off yer hands, i think i've only got two left,' he commented, reaching down to steal a couple puffs before returning it to them, blowing a shot of smoke into the ring, 'that's good, about how much will they listen? those two were awful handsy...' he teased, rubbing his knuckles along their belly, then cracked his neck. 'want me to come with on that? i imagine Sans would be alright by himself with the girls, he's not as pushover as he acts.' 

"Well, I'm not too worried about Sunny. She's a highly intelligent individual... most of the time. And if you've already snuffed her I doubt she's interested in continuing, even if she will still flirt just to mess with me. Don't be offended if I completely ignore her doing that, alright?" They shot him a wink and took a nice long drag as the crossed those soft ecto-covered legs in his lap. "I'm honestly more worried about Bunni. I'm pretty sure she has a little crush on Sansy and sheeee... isn't particularly smart when it comes to those kinds of things. If I tell her he and I are just... I dunno, super close friends... she's still going to at least try and not think anything of it. And..." They sighed softly as they rubbed at the corner of their socket in a bit of annoyance. "I dunno... the thought of...of - _anyone_ \- touching him, just... makes me feel... I'm not sure how to describe it. Not really... jealous, you know... more um... jeez... this is going to sound terrible, but... it makes me feel... possessive? Yeah, that sounds about right." They let their sockets flutter shut as they took another long drag form that cherry stick and let the smoke curl out past their teeth. "That's not, um... t-too much information is it? I'm still not... entirely sure what is and isn't okay to talk about with the three of us being... well, whatever we are. Together."

'noted the kitty will keep teasing,' he commented, trailing his palm up along their side before tipping his head back with a sigh, rubbing his nasal bone at the next part, until Roman was offering up how they felt about having anyone else touching him. He smirked, peeking askance at them as quirked a brow playfully. 'doesn't sound terrible at all. hell it took me forever just to get used to the fact that he'd eventually end up with another monster, even with his own, uh, drives bein what they are.' Lifting a shoulder, Papyrus motioned with a hand as if to say he didn't especially know either. 'never been in this situation, not even with other relationships. so, we're all pretty new to it, guess a lot of it is just bein' honest, y'know?' He pinched another puff off the cherry smoke, using the excuse of returning it to rub along their cheek. 'if you want, i can kinda set the tone for explaining it sometime.' Arching over, he scooped Roman into a cuddle, pressing his lower face into their shoulder. 'Sans adores you, babe, so do i. we'll figure things out, step at a time.' Shooting a wink their way, he tipped his face to kiss their cheek before letting his palms rub at their sides and belly. 'think i'd like to know more about what - _you_ \- adore, though. obviously you like it rough,' Papyrus murmured as he nuzzled into their neck, 'an a lil dirty talk gets you fired up... how do you feel about other stuff, hm?' 

"If by fired up you mean trying to muffle it with one part or another, then yes, absolutely fired up." They grinned as they tipped their head to the side and purred softly. "Given what I did to get through my heats before, the whole liking it rough thing should have been a given, my darling Russy." They took another long drag as they contemplated his question, wondering how exactly the could explain the only thing they ever knew they were into long before they'd even had sex. "There is, um... o-one thing I enjoy, though I... well, I'd never used it for sexual situations before. You... heh... kind of called me out on it the other day." They reached over for their phone and unlocked it as they puffed their cherry stick and scrolled through pictures before pulling one up to show him with face ablaze. It showed a fluffy white kitty monster in a red robe that had become too loose to truly hide anything and she was suspended from a bar, looking completely helpless in her rope restraints. They swiped to the next picture, the same kitty girl all tied up, but in the bottom corner of the pic was Roman in shades and a backwards-facing baseball cap throwing up a peace sign with a huge grin on their face and one of those signature cherry sticks clenched between their teeth. "When you hang with the crowd I did back in the Capital, there's always... interesting situations you get pulled into. This was one of my favorites to be honest."

'nice,' he murmured at the picture, then chuckled softly as he started to rub a little more playfully, fingers teasing down against their thighs for a moment before he just went into a comfortable hug around their frame. 'you like get'n others all tied up, Roman? i could give it a whirl if you really want,' Papyrus leaned his mouth up against their earhole, 'could think of it as a bit of... mmmm... magic practice...' he finished with a soft kiss against their cheek, chuckling lowly, 'though lemme know if i'm bein too touchy, jus like how ya feel.' the taller monster added after a bit, his fingers having already started trailing along their ectoform again, even in the embrace. After a bit, he adjusted to where he was lounging on the couch, them laying on top of him again as he hooded his eyes closed, again petting along their smooth belly. 'you really gave my face a ride, though... you liked it that much?' 

"I really do... I... enjoy being in full control. Having their safety in my hands and... knowing how much they trust me with it." They giggled and turned their face at his kiss, purring softly as they pressed a deeper kiss into him while letting a held-in cloud of smoke curl into his mouth. "Well, you know what they say... practice makes perfect, my love." They easily shifted with him and crossed their arms over his chest to get comfortable as they took another drag and leaned in for a smoky little kiss. "If I didn't enjoy it, you know I'd let you know, but... mmmmmn, honestly, I adore being pet. I could lay here and enjoy this all day, no joke." They giggled and shied away from the touches along their smooth belly. "Just n-not there, _hehe_! And as for the face riding... methinks someone just wants his ego stroked a little. I must say though... I really do enjoy your... enthusiasm." They wiggled their brows and took another drag, offering it to the other's mouth as they held it in and rested their chin on the hand at his sternum.

Taking the offered stick he pulled in a deep drag before loosening it over their face, running his hands in slow, tender petting, rubbing at their pert rump for a little groping before resuming the motions. 'i jus' like know'n what you enjoy, babe... but if ya wanna stroke somethin', my - _ego_ \- ain't the first thing that comes ta mind,' he gave a few lifts of his own brows before settling into a steady tone of petting, rubbing up at the backs of their shoulders before he gave them a kiss to the brow. 'mmmn, you head back upstairs, now, peach, i'll be there in a sec, kay?' Papyrus offered after the sweet cherry stick was almost gone, sitting up as he gave a heavy grope to their rump, chuckling, 'got some more enthusiasm for you.'

They breathed the smoke in deep and let out a small puff before smirking at him. "Well, I mean... you're talking to someone who doesn't t-touch themselves like that and... never really let anyone else touch them like that until, you know... I got here. Though I do know I certainly enjoy stroking on you." They let out a soft, happy sigh at the petting and took one last drag before resting their head on him again. "Hmmmm... 'sat right?" They took the stick from him after he finished it off and sat up on him to put it out, wiggling and even grinding on his a bit as he played with that squishy rump. "Well, I think somebody's a butt guy." They giggled and slid that butt back towards his pelvis before getting up off the couch before heading to the stairs and up to Papyrus' room to flop down on his bed, avoiding the damp spot before they curled the sheet over their body and started dozing off.

'butt like that, how could i not be?' he replied as he lightly arched up into them as they slid back. Stretching slightly, he took a few moments to actually get up off the couch, his usual laziness seeping into his being as he gathered up the chocolates for Roman to have a little later, as well as taking up a small bundle of the offered cherry sticks from their box before closing it and heading up. Sliding the smokes into his case and putting the treat aside, he sat down on the bed with a chuckle as he rubbed along the curves of the bundled form. 'room fer me?' Papyrus asked, in case they were still awake, tugging a towel out from under his bed to toss over the damp spot, clinging to it as the fabric soaked up some of the wetness.

A sleepy voice sounded out before they cracked a socket open to look up at him cleaning the mess. "Always, my love." Their cheeks flushed as they smiled softly up at him, fingers clenching the sheet close to their face those eyes sparkling with hearts of adoration as they looked him over slowly. "Hmmmm... Papyrus... are you... I mean... do you wanna be... um..." They let their face sink further behind the blanket, staying there for a long moment before popping back out with a determined expression on their face. "Papyrus... w-would you... l-l-l-like to be my, um... b-boyfriend?" The sheet pulled up to hide the lower half their face once again as the watched him with a determined little glare.

The taller monster chuckled softly as he rubbed the towel about, the flush on their cheeks making the look in their eyes practically melt him with how damn cute they were being. The stammered question had him waiting patiently for them to finish, the smile curving his features turning delighted as he leaned forward on his arms, hands braced on the bed. 'i'd love to, Roman,' he answered, nudging forward for a little kiss as he crawled up on the bed to cuddle up with them.

With brightly sparkling eyes they grabbed the front of his tank and pulled him closer to them to plant a very deep kiss on him, whimpering happily at the good news. "R-really, Russy? Y-y-y-y-you mean it?" They squealed and planted more kisses all over his face before wrapping their arms around him to hold him close before the enthusiasm died down enough for them to simply rest their face into his neck. "You... make me so happy, Russy." They pressed kiss to his jaw before leaning back to look a little perturbed by something. "Wait... so what does that make me? Boyfriend and-or girlfriend? Heh. Bonefriend?" They went into a small fit of the giggles. "Geez, I've never even had to think about this. Last serious boyfriend I had just never told anyone we were ever dating." They snorted at the memory and shook their head with amusement.

He'd chuckled at their squeal, hugging around them as they rested against his neck, humming slightly. The larger skeleton quietly let them continue, smirking at their giggling question. 'you deserve ta be happy, and it makes you whatever you want me ta call ya, Roman,' he assured as he tugged them down over his chest so he could lounge on the bed, between the wall and where the towel was still shoved about. Pressing a kiss against them, he resumed some of the petting from down on the couch, smiling at the other monster with a soft, slightly tired expression. 'i think this calls for a celebratory nap, don't you?' Papyrus yawned a bit, nuzzling against them before letting his head drop to the pillow, 'date nap.'

"Hmmmm... I think I'll let you choose to call me whatever you like. I'm sure I'll be happy either way." They snuggled up against him as he got comfy, letting on legs slide between his before hooking it around. "Russy, I'm pretty sure you would celebrate waking up in the morning with a nap. Is that all the celebration I'm worth?" They chuckled and nuzzled their face into his shoulder before giving it a little kiss, then worked their way slowly up to his mouth. "Buuut I guess I can let it slide this time." They placed a sweet little kiss on his nosebone before shifting their body for ultimate comfort, the pettings causing them to purr as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

'i'll think of somethin better later babe,' he assured with a dozy nod, petting along their purring form until he was dozing off as well. His hand ended up resting on the curve of their hip for the hour or so they'd napped. Groaning slightly, the larger monster stretched in place, making a mostly-silent yawn before relaxing more against them, nuzzling the top of their skull with soft kisses as he stroked along their side. The nap had gone really well, he thought with a self-satisfied noise, propping his head up on a folded arm to gaze over them. 

Everything felt so pleasantly warm while they slept. So safe. So wanted. Their dreams were neither influenced by trauma or heat, just something silly about SunnyBunni that had them roll over onto their back with a sleepy smile. Their own hand moved up to that soft yet sturdy ectoform, stroking it softly until they found Paps' hand and with slightly cracked sockets pulled it up towards their near non-existent chest to wrap both arms around it in a hug. "Mmmmmn... mine." With a sleepy little chuckled they turned again, this time their back facing him as the scooted back into the comfort of the larger skele.

'mmm, kay,' Papyrus murmured with a chuckle, hugging them closer with the captured limb, rolling to have them scoot back into spooning with him. The fingers up at their chest caressed softly as he pressed the lower half of his face to their skull. 'gonna need that back later, though. fer stuff.' Hiking a leg up over theirs, he rubbed his thigh along Roman in continued cuddling, though his knee was nearly to the wall, so he didn't do it much to not hurt himself. 

Their body further arched into him, wiggling and writhing gently to feel as much of him rubbing against them as possible. "Hmph. What stuff?" They let their fingers gently caress over the bone of his hand, sliding over phalanges and wrist before lacing between his fingers, holding them gently so he could continue petting. They pushed him back with their hips a bit so he could have better range with that stroking leg, all of the content making those happy, relaxed emotions flood through them and consequently Paps as well. "Feeels... too good. N-never... letting go."

'y'know, stuff,' he replied vaguely, the happy relaxation lulling him to try napping again, but he was enjoying giving them cuddling attention far too much to doze off. Papyrus' leg curled up to grip lightly around their thighs, shifting subtly as he focused more on the petting at their soft-covered sternum. 'sides, gotta get up in a bit to figure out dinner anyhow. if i'm gonna help with that i'm gonna need this arm back. on loan, you can have it back. promise.' 

They lifted his hand up to their face and kissed his middle finger tip, then started a trail all the way down to his wrist, pausing a for a moment before the tip of that purple tongue ran all the way from wrist to tip, which was brought between their lips, suckling at it gently before giving it a little bite and released it. "Stuff, huh? Always such a vague skele. Do you know if any of Sansy's cookbooks have a recipe for stir fry? I know a few good cooking sites on the Undernet, if not." They pushed and wiggled their hips playfully into his lap before letting their whole body stretch out in an attempt to fight away the tiredness.

He booped their nosebone after the nip to his finger, then lightly shifted their face around for a kiss to the corner of their mouth. 'mmm, maybe. got him a bunch of em so one's bound ta have it...' At the motions of their hips, he tugged them in a little more snug with his leg and trapped arm, humming against their skull. 'you still tired, babe?' he asked lowly, starting to kiss along the back of their neck, 'want me ta wake you up?' 

They shivered softly at all of the contact and the kisses along their neck had whimpering softly. "Hehe... I'd like to see you try." They pressed their hips a bit more pointedly at his own, wiggling them in a nice little figure-eight pattern as they let out a soft little growl. "Mmmm, all of this gentle motion, it's... starting to put me to sleep again."

'keep movin' like that an it wont be gentle fer long,' Papyrus purred against their neck, trailing a lick up the back as his hips moved up to press against theirs, leg curling to rub firmly at their thigh before trailing down to their shins, 'if that's what yer try'n for,' he added, giving a pointed nip to the ridge of a vertebrae, the arm they'd claimed at their chest moving slowly down their belly and to their groin, fingers rubbing along the curve of their iliac before dipping between their thighs.

" 'sat so? What happened to celebratory napping?" They chuckled and let one of their hands follow his on its adventure down south, squeezing it in a bit more firmly against their thigh as they groaned, their other hand curling beneath their head on the pillow as they continued to rock and roll into him, whimpering and moaning as they felt their magic rippling through them as their tentacles started forming, along with that thick wiggly member between their legs that quickly got to work wrapping around wrists and fingers of the two intruders on their domain. "Mmmm, good job, you woke the kids." They shifted their head and brought the hand up to slip behind his head, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as they once again shifted their body onto its back, giving him full access to their front. "Let's play a little game of how many weak spots my Russy can find." They smirked and wiggled their brows playfully at him.

Leaning into the kiss with a little growl as his hand teased along the tentacle, nuzzling against their cheek with another kiss. 'sounds like a fun game, peach...' he murmured into their neck, tongue sliding along the first ridges of their cervical vertebrae. Fingers trailing into the thick base of their tentacle, he started rubbing around the ectoflesh-covered area as his lapping kisses went to their clavicle, tilting his gaze up before sliding lower to latch to a nipple, suckling heavily at the darker-hued area. The leg that had been playing against Roman's thighs nudged between their knees as he pushed up to arch over their form. Bracing on his elbow, Papyrus' other hand took up the wetted area of their chest as he moved to their other nipple, giving it the same heavy treatment while his hand at their groin had started dragging the tips of his fingers into their inner thighs hard enough to leave behind pale streaks for a moment after they'd passed. 'how'm i doin...' he whispered against their chest, leaning down more to start leaving licks along one side of their ribs, glancing up from his work as he gave a firm little bite.

They were a panting, squirming moaning mess before he even got to a nipple, that sweet mouth letting out a happy gasp at the sensation of such a sensitive location being handled roughly. "Mmmmn, yesss, just like that Russy." Their vision went hazy as he went over top of them and got to work on both nipples at once, their hands going down to grip the sheets tightly as they arched into the action, their hips rolling and grinding into open air when his hand left to explore further down. "D-do you... r-really have to ask?" They shot him what was supposed to be a glare, but they were so gone that it simply looked like the face of a skele in desperate need. They cried out at their ribs were bitten and suddenly Paps would find one of those long tendril curling up between his legs, dipping and writhing in his most sensitive area while its caster writhed in blissful ecstasy beneath him.

'mmm, just like hear'n you, babe,' he purred, rubbing his arousal hard against the wandering curl of magic as he trailed down, kissing their belly and moving his hands to cup their rump before his mouth covered the tentacle down at their lap, all the way to the base. Papyrus' tongue curled almost dominatingly over it, sucking hard with slight scrapes of teeth before he pulled up again, catching the tapered end in his teeth and tongue as he gazed up at Roman for a long, hungry moment before he claimed it again, fingers gripping hard into the flesh of their rump before one hand slid down along their thigh to nudge it over his shoulder, burying his face somehow deeper into their crotch with growls and demanding suckling noises.

" _HNnnnnnNYAAH~ _!" They couldn't help but cry out as he took their entire length into his mouth, that long tentacle behind him curling more insistently against his pushing hips. " _Haaaaa_... R-Russy... y-y-y-you're doing... a-amazing!" Their entire body arched as he teased them then took them again, their vision getting hazy as they pressed their hips further into him, that wiggly tendril trying to work its way down his throat. "K-k-keep it up and mmmmmn... you'll... y-y-you'll get your... tasty reward." A small smile curled on their face as a hand came down, stroking gently over his skull, then over the length of their body as they mewled and moaned in pleasure, desire and want. They wanted it all. They wanted this pleasure to never end. And he would feel every single one of those emotions as if they were his own.__

After several grazes of fang to magic, he let the wriggly length down his throat, tongue sliding under the thick as he bobbed slightly into the motions of their hips, fingers trailing in those heavy almost-scratches along their legs as he watched, heard, and felt them coming undone. Sliding his hands under their knees, Papyrus slipped his mouth away from the slick tentacle and arched his hips up to rut against it with his own length, hovering over Roman with a rumbling, hungry voice that was fed by their emotional additions. 'didn't find em all, though... i'll have ta look again...' he punctuated it with a grind into them, feeling his cock against their tentacle, gazing down at the smaller skeleton with a mix of lust and love, 'in just a sec...'

They brought their hands up to rest on his shoulders as they gaze him a hazy, lust-filled smile. "It was... a valiant effort to be sure." They pulled him closer with a needy little growl and claimed his mouth as that tentacle began to separate into five different tendrils, each eager to wrap around the orange beast, squeezing it tightly before wiggling and writhing and pumping with their hips as they squirmed and moaned liberally into his mouth. " _Nyaaaaa_ , Russyyyy!" They filled his mouth with their tongue, waiting until his came to join before suckling on it hungrily, their arms and legs working hard to get their entire body pressed against his, wanting to feel every inch they were capable of.

Hips pushing into theirs as the tendrils of magic encompassed his shaft, Papyrus grunted into their mouth, tongue starting to move in time with his thrusts as he pushed them down more into the bed with his heavier frame, fingers bruisingly tight at their sides to force their lower half harder against him. 'cmon peach,' he growled against their mouth, thrusting hard into their tentacles, 'lemme hear that sweet voice when you cum for me...' his mouth went to the scar on their neck, giving several hard licks before he bit down into the violet bone.

"Y-you better... _hnnnnnn_ f-frick... you b-better come with me." They rocked their body as in time with his as much as they could, though being pinned down by his larger frame made the movement incredibly difficult. "I d-don't... w-wanna be the only one... m-making a mess, you hear?" Their hand went to the back of his skull, holding it almost tenderly until he got to that oh so sensitive scar and when he bit down, their voice not only filled the room, but the entire house as that body tensed and squirmed even harder, every single inch of ectoflesh suddenly turning into a wet sticky mess of blackberry scented liquid, the slickness causing their tentacles to create lewd wet noises as he pumped into them. "Ru-HUUUSSYYYY~! H-HARDER!"

Their noises had him groan into the bone in his teeth, but instead of biting harder, he withdrew to kiss at the slightly-bleeding area, his thrusts taking up a more ferocious pace as he panted heavily into the crook of Roman's neck. 'gimme a sec,' he managed to growl, his voice strained with exertion. Pushing up, he ground his hips harder into the grasping wet tendrils of magic, making more of those loud noises in every full-length thrust. Papyrus couldn't help but make a gravelly laugh as the bed seemed to protest their high level of activity, gazing down at Roman with a playful glint in his eye. 'sure you don't want me hold'n it to cum in your tight little ass again, peach?' 

They growled and glared at him with impatience, but the thrusting broke that within seconds, their sparkling violet eyes rolling into the back of their sockets. "D-d-d-d-don't you think I-I-I would have s-said something i-if that's wh-what I wanted? G-geez!" They whimpered and grabbed the pillow to cover their face, muffling their noises of desperation as they rocked harder and harder against him.

Giving another chuckle that matched the irritated squeak of the bed, he bucked slower and in almost circular grinding when they hid. 'dunno... can't hear ya too well under that pillow,' he bit back a low moan as well as the need to go full-out again, gradually softening the pressure against those tentacles, petting along their iliac crests and sides, 'come out an tell me... please... i'll be a good boy an do what you say...' Papyrus added in a pleading, wheedling tone, his motions slowing to almost nothing.

They grinned beneath the pillow without making a move to come out, their body arching up and pressing further down into him. They let it go on like this for a while, those pleas already driving them up into a second wave. They whimpered and moaned from beneath the fluffy blockade, pushing harder into his stilling motions until they simply couldn't stand it anymore. They pulled the pillow away and pushed him back into a full sitting position with their body following, arms wrapping tight around his neck as they slowly, sensually rocked against him. "Since when are you - _ever_ \- a good boy, my dirty little pervert?" They planted a gentle kiss to his mouth before leading a trail down to his earhole where let let out a sultry, moaning whisper. "I want you to go so hard it sounds like the floor will break... and I want you to paint me all over. If you can't get it on the f-first try, then I want you to do it again... and again... and again, until you simply can't do it again. Got it?" They ran their tongue over the edge of his earhole before they let him go and fell back onto the bed with a bright, glittering sparkle in their heart-shaped eyes.

Moving with their slow rocking, the larger skeleton chuckled softly, tipping his head for the kisses until their moaning whisper had a full-body shudder run through him with a moan of his own. 'oh sweet fucking stars YES,' he growled as they fell back, an almost animal fervor lit in his smoking eyelights as his hips jerked several times, already sending the first splash of amber-hued 'paint' on that violet canvas, and he didn't pause for long to linger in that orgasm, already working himself up to a second. Papyrus was ramming so hard into the embrace of those tentacles he was shoving them marginally up the bed with each thrust, until he began to brace a forearm on the wall to keep from going further, the other hand still holding at their hip to pull their body up against his, thin ropes of drool escaping past his bared fangs as he panted down at his lover. 'got... more for ya... babe...' 

Their body arched and rocked and wiggled beneath him as they let out a long string of yells and moans and gasps of pleasure, their eyes unable to focus on any one thing for long as their tongue lolled out of their mouth. " _Hnnnnnyaaaaah_! G-g-g-give it to me, Russy! Give me ALL of it!" They looked at his face with pleading eyes, the air filled with that sweet, dirty symphony of noise made just for him. "Make me y-your dirty, messy monster, Papyrus! Please!" With another gasp their body arched and got phenomenally slicker as they came again without warning. " _Ohooooo_! Russssyyyyy!"

' _hng_! fuck!' he growled out as another orgasm shot through him and over their belly, pressing his skull into his arm as he tensed for a few long seconds, panting to get his breath before his hips started moving again, the extra fuel of Roman's magic making him overly eager to please. His dick throbbed in their embrace, and his fingers were gripping harder into their hip instead of caressing. He slit his eyes open, the smoke pouring out of his sockets as he gazed down at them, then his licked his dripping mouth. 'damn you look amazing,' his voice rasped before he was back into the rapid, demanding pace, pushing the smaller monster into the wall despite his bracing, grunting out a third release for them.

The pillow was pulled over the upper half of their face as they felt themselves turning violet, embarrassment flooding their system at the sound of the compliment, but they just couldn't stop moving in with that near-brutal rhythm. "Hnnnnn, Russyyyy! P-pleeeeease. One more! C-come inside me this time, please! F-fill me up! P-puh-pleeeeeease!" Their jerking motions pulled the slick tentacles completely off his member as they arched their back to have him pressed between those perky little cheeks, their body still rocking and rolling against his, unable to calm down that desperate need for stimulation.

Slowing once the tentacles loosened their grip, he huffed against his arm before sliding down to grip at their thighs, hooded gaze dropping to where their hips met as he shifted to line up with the smooth little rump, grinding against the hole and between the cheeks for a few long moments. Papyrus groaned with gritted teeth as he eased in partway, gave a few easy, grinding bucks, and then was slamming in fully with a growling moan, hardly taking any time at all to do as Roman had asked, cumming inside their tight walls and rocking his hips into theirs, panting as the last thick spurts were released and he let his brow drop to their chest. 'damn Roman... really like givin' all i got,' he panted in a small laugh to their cum-streaked chest, tilting his gaze up as he gave a heavy lick to the ink-and-honey coated ectoform. 'enjoy yerself?' the larger just had to ask, giving a lecherous little grin as he resumed his lapping.

They whimpered as they felt him squirting into them so quickly, letting out a soft chuckle before letting their hands soothingly stroke against his skull. "Ohhh, is that all you've got?" They let their arms fold over his head as they wiggled their own out from under the pillow to rest on it, peering down at him with a loving smile curled on those lips. "Mmmm, it was certainly good, though. Did you enjoy yourself?" They watched as he started licking them clean, their body shivering lightly at both the sensation and the sight of it. He was just so... lewd. A deep purr resonated in their chest as they let their hands drop to their sides, relaxing as they gave him full access to clean every inch of them that he wished to.

'mm, I could do a bit more if ya really wanted,' he murmured to their belly, licking back up to keep from having to pull out of them yet, fully enjoying being seated in them while cleaning them of all the mixed essence. Trailing one hand up to lace into their fingers, he used the other to slide some of that mess up from their sides into reach of his wandering tongue. 'damn loved it, peach...' he added, glancing up again as he licked his mouth, returning to his 'work' at their chest, curling his tongue over the nipples to suckle slightly before moving on, 'think i'd like to see what you'd do tying me up,' Papyrus gave a wink, letting his cheek rest on their mostly-cleaned chest, hugging around their waist.

"Mmmmmn, if we keep going I'm liable to keep you here all day... but unfortunately I need to get up at some point to get everything ready for dinner." They reached over and grabbed the towel to start dabbing some of the mess off their sticky arms, letting out a pleasured little gasp as his tongue found its way to one of those overly sensitive nipples. "I-I-I bet you would. Tie you up... touch you wherever I please. Lick and poke and prod however I desire and there's nothing you can do to stop me..." They giggled and set the towel to the side to return to stroking his skull. "Hmmmm... I love you, Russy."

'i love you too, Roman,' he purred back, eyes hooded shut as he enjoyed their stroking touches, humming a bit as he wriggled softly, 'i dun wanna leave yet, though,' the taller monster added, cock twitching slightly as he said it, 'you feel too good, babe.' Papyrus seemed to seat himself more firmly against them, face nuzzling into their chest and arms hugging around their waist, then tipped his head enough so his voice wouldn't be muffled. 'as fer stopp'n you... _ooohooo_ i prolly wouldn't want ya to stop.'

"That's alright, sweetheart. I'm not making you leave yet. It... f-feels nice like this. Feeling so... full." They wrapped their arms loosely around his skull as they let their sockets flutter shut in relaxation, the muscles of that tight little hole spasming around him in a way that made their whole body shiver for a moment. "Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't. Big, strong monster like yourself at the mercy of a little skele like me? The power dynamic must be truly enticing." Their voice got softer and softer as they felt sleep taking over, showing no signs of wanting to release him as they started drifting off into another soft slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' favorite food is cum, guys. Not honey. cum.


	20. When In...

Settling a little more snugly against their front, Papyrus gave a dozy nod as he joined them for a quick nap, though he was down for less than an hour. Peeking awake, the larger monster used a few well-placed summons to drag the bag of treats over within reach. Picking a pomegranate one, he lightly balanced it on Roman's upper lip, pinched between two fingers. His head resting in the palm of the other, watching to see how long it'd be before the dark chocolate started to melt against their warm breath.

The shifting alone had them waking up, though the only thing to change was their breathing, a bit curious to see what the taller skele was up to. They could smell the chocolate on their mouth, but fought for a moment to simply devour it, letting the chocolate melt a bit before they leaned up and pressed it against his teeth. One arm went around his neck, holding him close as their tongue wiggled the chocolate about his mouth a bit before snatching it into their own, then their tongue got back to work wiggling its way into paps' mouth, still tasting strongly of chocolate and fruit as they moaned softly into him. " _Mmmmn_ , trying to seduce me again already?" They licked a bit of chocolate off his teeth before cleaning their own mouth, then dragged him back onto the bed with them. "Well, it's certainly working."

The larger monster chuckled slightly as they pressed the chocolate between them, lounging softly over their form with a smirk. 'well, you gave me a pleasant little treat... thought i'd do the same,' he said. His hips shifted against theirs, everything of his ecto still in place from before the nap. 'thought you'd want time to really figure out that stirfry before Sans gets home.'

They rolled over on top of him with a sleepy little smile and a glimmer of hearts in their eyes. "My, my, aren't we considerate?" They leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before they started stretching over his body, letting their joints pop and crackle before they plopped down on top of him. "Mmmmmn, guess I should get a head start on that. See what all I need from the store." With a final stretch they started rolling off of him to get out of bed.

Groaning softly as they slid off him, the taller monster made similar popping sounds along his own spine before he had all his honey-hued form disappear. 'prolly wanna wash up first,' he murmured against their cheek as he slid his hands along their lower back, then gave them a kiss as he got up to strip down the bed once they were both off of it, then stripped off his tanktop to join the sheets over in the hamper. 'i'll just get a quick wipe-down, i mean,' pausing to eye the shorter skeleton, 'you're the one got painted.' Taking a pair of sweats and yet another tanktop, Papyrus waltzed over to the bathroom to do just that, a washcloth and the sink all that was needed before he dressed and was heading downstairs to grab clean linens for his bed. Once that was done, he'd be found leaning against a counter, awaiting whatever instructions Roman would have for him. Sans had stopped asking long ago for his help, and he usually found that anytime he tried, his younger sibling wouldn't ask anything of him, just going about his well-practiced cookery. It didn't bother him, he knew he was as useful in the kitchen as a tub in the livingroom, but he figured he'd give it another stab since Roman might need a hand with a least gathering up materials for it. Maybe he could find a small assistance that would be of help another time to his brother. 

They shivered at the feel of him sliding out of that tight hole finally... suddenly feeling oddly empty in the process. "Hmmm, probably..." They peered down at their ectoform and lifted a brow... the mess seemed to be gone already, absorbed into their form perhaps? It did seem to have a tendency to do that, which raised a few questions that they let mull around in their head a bit. "You... have a lot more experience with this whole thing... sex, I mean..." They followed him towards the bathroom with a contemplative look on their face, the beginning of a question sitting on the tip of their tongue, but it never made it to the open air as they got the shower started. Once they were washed up they headed down in nothing but a towel, going through their boxes to pull out a small pair of black shorts and an oversized bright pink sweater that fell off a shoulder. Then they went to the kitchen to hunt down the cookbooks, flipping through rather absently, not seeming able to concentrate on the pages in front of them. "Papyrus..." they drummed their fingertips on the book in front of them before looking up at the much taller skele, "how does pregnancy work with skeletons?"

He seemed more amused than shocked at the question, keeping his relaxed leaning against the counter. 'lot of the same as with other monsters, 'cept the whole 'actually conceiving' part.' Papyrus tilted his gaze down at the cookbook, absently flipping a few pages himself before continuing. 'part of the reason we're kinda rare, too... aside from most of the skeletons being a big target when we - _were_ \- on the surface,' lifting a thick bundle of pages, he let them flip past, barely looking at them, 'funny thing, our heats. rather than being a high fertility point, it's actually because of how much magic we're using up that we don't breed as well.' Finding the index, the taller skimmed over the page, and closed the book. 'nothin' in there. so, usually when we're most driven for it, we aren't going to actually get anything out of it. which is confusing as hell, i know, but it's similar with elementals and other monsters with tons of magic requirement to their bodies.' Leaning back again, he folded his arms over his lower chest. 'plus then with how exposed our souls are, it takes direct contact as well as planning to even have the chance of pregnancy. then maintaining and feeding the infant is taxing as all hell on the mother soul. sometimes to the point of fatal.' 

They started on another book while he spoke, taking in all of the new information while looking for the necessary recipe. "Geez, no wonder we're such a rare breed." They flipped to the index and started hunting through all the recipes before flipping to the right page. "Hmmmm, this should work. Might make it a little spicier for him. So, when you say the souls have to have direct contact is it like... the whole soul-bonding experience thing I've heard about? Or something different?" They went over the list of ingredients before hunting through the kitchen to pull out what they already had, which was mostly just the spices. "And what about the maintenance? Would the mother soul simply need a high storage of magic reserves? Or is it something else entirely?" They peered up at him curiously before moving to lean into him, pushing themselves beneath his folded arms.

As they got to work, his answers were casual and almost practiced. 'just having them touch can be enough, but if they're bonded i believe it may increase the chances. familiar magic an all that,' he shifted when they needed a cabinet behind him, then was back in place while they flitted about. When they snugged up under his arms, he smirked and hugged them closer. 'usually being well-fed's enough, but if that's not, the father soul can give magic infusions directly. or most anyone trusted by the mother soul, like family or close friends.' Shifting down to nuzzle the top of their skull, he wriggled a hand free to tilt their chin up to look at their eyelights. 'why? worried about somethin?'

They nodded along with his words, letting their fingers toy with the vertebrae of his spine as they listened with rapt attention. When their chin was tilted up they shot him a bright smile and shook their head vigorously. "Hm? No, nothing like that. I just noticed my body seemed to, _erm_... absorb yours and Sans' magic and I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to end up with an unexpected surprise, you know? Not that I would necessarily be upset, but it's one of those things I'd rather plan for. And honestly, I think it's something I'll definitely want later down the road, but just... you know, when I'm more ready for it. So if you're not into that, you still have plenty of time to skedaddle, Papyrus." They snorted and chuckled to themselves before looking over at the recipe book once again. "I think we're going to have to make a trip to the store. We definitely don't have all of these veggies here right now."

'mmmm,' he murmured, pressing another kiss to their head as he followed their gaze to the cookbook with a still-unbothered tone 'prolly wont need to worry too much about it, peach,' then the taller monster chuckled, 'i - _did_ \- raise Sans, so that isn't really a concern, either.' At being told that a shopping trip was in order, he pushed up off the counter to head up to fetch his hoodie and get some socks. 'no problem, shop it is.'

They couldn't help but chuckle at just how nonchalant of a conversation this was. They could only imagine what kind of reaction they would have gotten if they so much as mentioned babies around the girls. This was probably one of the things they truly loved about Papyrus. How calm and collected he was during such things. They could tell... there was more bubbling on the inside than he'd let out, but to see such control. They were a bit envious. They moved out to their boxes again, grabbing a pair of cream thigh-high knit stockings to pull over their legs before grabbing the fishbones hoodie and their shoes. They grabbed their phone and took a picture of the ingredients needed in the cookbook before moving to the door to lean against it and wait for their partner, humming softly to themselves as they did.

Humming himself as he headed back down with a toothpick in his mouth and hands in his hoodie pocket, he smirked lightly at them as he nudged his feet into his sneakers. 'know what all you wanna get?' the taller asked as he kicked a sneaker into place, opening the door just enough so that he could set it to lock behind them. Once outside, Papyrus offered a hand, fully intending to put their hand back in the hoodie pocket with his.

They gave a definitive nod and headed out the door, flipping the hood over their head as they beamed up at him. "Yep! There's really not a whole lot to it. We mostly just need to get some fresh veggies and some more eggs. Is there anything you want to pick up while we're out?" They lifted a brow at him as they took his hand, letting it be guided back into his pocket while they tucked the free hand into their own, though it only lasted a moment before the phone started buzzing. They pulled it out and unlocked it to check their messages. They gave a soft giggle and typed up a reply before tucking it away again. "This should be a good dinner to eat in front of the tv, right? My friend wants me watching live tonight. Oh! Also, um... do you... think maybe I could get a massage tonight? I've... been wanting one, but... _hehe_ , figured if I got one it might lead down a path to more than we - _had_ \- been planning on doing while I'm in heat." They brought their free hand out and wrapped it around Papyrus' arm for a hug as they walked, but quickly pulled it away when they noticed another monster watching, deciding to tuck the hand away into their pocket once again.

'if we can get Sans to agree to it, should be fine,' he replied, looking curiously as they pulled away from someone else watching, but didn't respond to it, instead focusing on more pleasant conversation. 'and no problem, i like givin' massages. relaxes me.' When they reached the shop, Papyrus angled them to the fresh stuff first, taking note of a couple of rabbit monsters chattering away as they picked their produce as well. He smirked and looked over at his companion. 'well, i saw Sans got me the honey candies, and I've got enough bottles for the week, so i dunno if there's anythin that comes to mind. so, what all we need?'

They pulled their phone back out, smiling warmly at the background image before pulling up their pictures to show him the lest of what all they needed. "It looks like something we could really add about anything to. Hmmm, I think some crushed walnuts would taste really yummy with this mixture. Give it some extra crunch." They released his hand before grabbing a basket to get to work gathering the ingredients, finding them all rather effortlessly. They'd have to remember this one so they could cook it again later when they were feeling a bit lazy. They peered over at the other rabbit monsters with that neutral mask of indifference before turning back to look at Papyrus, their face softening considerably as a small tinge of purple colored their cheeks. Once the main ingredients were gathered they moved to the snack aisle, grabbing some chips and snack cakes for later. They paused by bags of some odd super spicy looking chips and decided to grab one for Sans as well. They hummed quietly to themselves as they finally made their way to the cash register, happily paying for the food before taking up Papyrus' hand again while their free hand carried the bag of groceries, happy to have something to do with it.

He'd followed along like a lazy puppy, chewing at the toothpick before contemplating and then selecting a couple containers of sesame sticks as well as another pack of walnuts, having recalled that he'd not gotten any the other day for Sans to use for banana nut bread. Both done with their purchases, he opted to drop the two things into his hoodie along with their clasped hands. The walk back was uneventful, not even snowing for once, and when they got home he unlocked the door and kicked snow off his sneakers. 'so what's first? Sans prolly told you i'm useless in the kitchen but i'll give things another whack. won't hurt my feelings if you decide i'm being a hindrance, though.'

They knocked the snow off their shoes and looked up with a sly little look. "You better not be a hindrance or I might just have to find a way to punish you." They shot him a playful little wink before kicking their shoes off and carrying the bag to the kitchen, still happily wearing their jacket and stockings as they went over the recipe again. "First let's just cut up these veggies. I assume I can trust you with a knife?" They peered over at him and smiled before grabbing a cutting board and knife, setting them on the counter along with the ingredients that needed cut first. Then they grabbed the wok and oil, getting started on chopping up some of the aromatics before cooking them up, their body swaying as they sang softly to themselves.

Chuckling as he got his sneakers off as well, he shrugged. 'might just encourage me, babe,' he added as he followed, nodding at the question, taking out the rest of the ingredients and setting them on the counter, out of the way for now but easily accessible. Remembering there were eggs too, he pulled out the ones in the fridge to use first, as well a s skimming over the recipe to get an idea of what he might be able to do to help. 'hey Roman, this says it goes with rice too, want me to start that?'

"Go for it, stud." They shot him another wink the tip of their tongue sticking out as they started chopping the veggies with gusto before getting them added to the pan, keeping an eye on them while still skimming over the book. "This shouldn't take too long to finish at all. When is Sans getting home? It looks like it's already getting kind of late. Goodness, how long did we sleep today?" Not to mention how long they were at... other activities." The memory made them blush and dance a bit more as they worked the wok, their lips moving as they sang quietly to themselves. It felt like such a nice, relaxed day, though they honestly couldn't wait to get back out to work. It felt so odd being cooped up in a house for so long, heat or no.

'couple hours, 'bout average,' Papyrus answered to how long they'd slept, which wasn't far off the mark for his case. He'd been watching the pot of rice now and again, unsure of how long to let it sit as he cracked eggs into a separate bowl. Leaning back to check the time, he nodded, 'yeah not too much longer, maybe before the rice is even done.' It was several minutes after that, indeed when the rice was about ready to come off the heat, that Sans announced himself as he came inside.  
"PAPY! I HOPE YOU AND ROMAN HAD A GOOD-" he stopped as he saw them in the kitchen, grinning wide as he did. Having already shuffled his boots and gear off, he hurried up to give his brother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Checking to make sure it was safe, the small skeleton did the same with Roman, though he'd reached up to take their cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss to their mouth. "Sorry if we didn't have a lot of the ingredients for it."

They were just finishing the veggies when they heard the door open and set their utensils to the side before wiping their hands while watching the small skele give his bigger bro a hug. When it was their turn they wrapped their arms around his ribs and pressed even harder into the kiss with a happy little hum before leaning back with one of those beaming smiles. "Welcome home, sweety! I missed you!" They placed a few more kisses all over his face before finally letting him go. "It's alright, it was nice having an excuse to get out of the house. I was starting to feel a bit cooped up. Ohhh! Are you ready for the NTT special tonight? There's supposed to be a post-show interview and my, er... friend... wanted me to watch it live. Not sure what he's up to, though." They tipped their head to the side in thought before turning to look at the food. "How's the rice coming, Papyrus?"

"Oooh! Yes, I'll go get the tv set to it now so that we don't miss anything!" he exclaimed, eyelights bright and starry before giving them another tight hug and darting away to his task. Papyrus looked over the pot with the rice, turning the heat off and pulling it aside.  
'hopefully caught it before any burning,' he commented, remembering to leave the lid on right as he was about to pick it up, then glanced over at the livingroom where his brother was humming and kicking his feet into the couch as he clicked the volume into place. 'i'll try to stick through the whole thing, can't promise.'  
"Papy! It's new, you might really like some of it!" Sans returned, having quickly changed into a loose tshirt and leggings. 

They giggled at his enthusiasm before moving to grab the bowls and utensils, setting them to the side to wait for the rice to finish. They leaned into Papyrus as they watched the smallest skele get ready for action, then let their arms slip loosely around his waist before burying their face into his ribs to take a deep breath. "It's supposed to be pretty good tonight from that I've heard. I got to see a few rehearsal clips and they looked pretty amazing." After a few more sweet nuzzles they let him go and headed over to Sans, their arms wrapping around his shoulders as they pulled him into a dancing twirl with them, then planted a little kiss on his nosebone. "So, my little darling, how was work today? I adore that picture you sent. Made my soul flutter." They giggled and leaned in to place a few more kisses on his cheeks.

Sans spun about with them, giggling as he returned the dappled kisses to their face as well. "It was okay, Papy's shift is just the station instead of patrols like us, so I took my puzzle notebook with me too and worked on some of the ones you helped me with." Holding their hands, he leaned back and did a couple more spins in the open area of the kitchen, pulling close into another laughing little hug. Papyrus watched with a happy smile at the pair of them.  
'oh hey, rice is done,' he commented, putting the lid aside as he took a wooden spoon to stir it up to make sure nothing stuck to the bottom, 'and i didn't ruin it, nice.'  
"Papy! That's really neat!" his brother shuffled over to hug around his waist, starry-eyed and grinning, "maybe you can help more often!"  
'oh, bro, i don't think i'd ever wanna take yer place cook'n, and with Roman about i think two cooks in one house is plenty.'  
"Speaking of! Roman's place has raccoons so they'll need to stay another two weeks!" Papyrus eyed the violet skeleton, smirking in delight at this revelation.  
'really? i'd hate to see the damage... but,' he shifted over and tugged them over into a loose hug with him and Sans, 'i think it'll be just fine, don't you, peach?' 

They hugged him tightly to their frame until he let go to hug on his brother, a warm smile planted on their face. Hmmm... so this is what love felt like. Is this what it was like to have... a family? Their face turned a darker shade of violet as they moved closer to the two of them and hugged their arms around both squishing them tightly before grinning up at Paps. "Hey, cooking's a good skill to have no matter what! And obviously you're not as useless in the kitchen as you seem to think you are... and... I don't think having to hang around with you two for a while longer will be any problem. If it wasn't for the fact that I do enjoy my alone time, I've probably suggest just getting my deposit back to live with you... though I'm sure you two enjoy your peace and quiet as well." They chuckled and planted a kiss on Sans' skull before the sound from the tv caught their attention. "Ooo, let's hurry up! It sounds like it's starting." They stirred a bit of butter into the rice for some extra flavoring before scooping it out into equal portions in the bowls, topping them all off with the stir fried veggies before handing two to the brothers them carrying their own over to the couch to claim their little corner, getting nice and comfy before taking a bite. "Mmmmmn, so good!"

Sans was too excited about the show starting to say that they should eat at the table, so Papyrus didn't bring it up as the smaller sat next to his friend and Papyrus took the opposite side. "Oooh! Roman the walnuts taste great in this!" Sans said, getting a big chunk of veggies to scoop up more rice as he adjusted to sit cross-legged in the center. The taller went for the rice first, but was also stirring it all together before letting it sit in his lap for a bit, propping a foot on the coffeetable as he gazed over to two most important monsters in his life with a lil smirk before more of the television's sounds of announcements and invitation to watch.

They tucked their toes beneath Sans before grinning at him. "You think so? I thought it might give it a nice crunch to go along with the softer veggies. Oh! I also picked you up a little snack while we were out, I hope you like it!' They beamed at him for a minute until the television pulled their eyes back to the screen. They tipped their head back and forth as the announcer droned on, but they perked right up with NTT came on and started playing. Their face flushed lightly as they watched and ate, wiggling their toes beneath Sans as they enjoy good food, good company and good music. Their head bobbed in time with the music and their lips synced with the words, sockets slowly falling closed as they let it all sink in. Ugh, they couldn't wait until his next concert. It already felt like it had been ages since they got to enjoy his music live.

Sans had lifted his leg a bit to give them room to wriggle their feet under before snugging it comfortably over their ankles, nodding as he chewed almost in time with a couple songs, eyelights bright and excited as he went through his dinner with his best friend and big brother, just elated and fit to burst. He wriggled his own toes as he focused a bit on eating another big mouthful of rice. Papyrus had needed to partially tune out an especially fast, hyper beat for a few moments, it had been threatening to just hit wrong in his head to try to cause a headache, but he did rather enjoy getting to see the two smaller skeles enjoying themselves, and had picked out a lot of the carrot strips first, since he liked those best. A slightly softer song came up, and the taller monster found himself trying to memorize part of it so he could look for it later.

Their attention shifted from the screen to their boys and back before setting their empty bowl on the table. They pulled their legs out from under Sans and rested them in his lap as they turned to lay on the arm of the couch, letting their eyes become glued to the screen. They gave a happy little squeal and applauded when the music finished and it went on to the interview portion, a dreamy sort of look overcoming their soft face as they watched Napsta speak.  
"So, we hear you're going to open a little nightclub in the Capital. Have you come up with a name yet?" Napsta laughed and looked at the screen with that easy smile of his before flashing a wink at the camera.  
^Of course! Decided to call it 'When in Roman'. Hopefully I can get an old buddy of mine to play there with me sometime.^  
If either of the brothers looked over, they'd see the little skele's face had gone completely blank and purple colored as they stared at the television. "That... little..." They jumped when they heard their phone buzzing, one message after another. They pulled it out and turned it off without even checking to see who was sending messages, instead taking the opportunity to pick up their bowl and take it to the kitchen to wash it out.

Sans had rested his arms over their legs once he'd done the same with his bowl, eyelights glimmering as the interview came on. Papyrus had left his in his lap, having rested back with his arm thrown across the back as was his usual relaxed pose, but both had paused a moment at the name, then when the buzzing had started, looked over at Roman as they retreated. Looking at each other, the older waved a hand, since he imagined having both come rushing up might make it a little more embarrassing. That and they might have an easier time starting with Sans, who dutifully scooped up both bowls to follow after to find his friend. "Roman?" his soft voice wafted in the kitchen.

They took the bowls and got started washing them, giving Sans a soft smile as they tipped their head to the side. "Hm? What is it, sweety?" They giggled softly to themselves and shook their head as they scrubbed dutifully at the dishes, then set them aside to dry before leaning against the counter. "I should have known he was going to do something stupid like that. He usually does just to poke at me when he insists I watch live." They pulled out their phone and turned it back on, wincing at all the new messages. There were the expected ones form the girls, then so many more from people they hadn't even spoken to in ages. "Ugh. He's such a butt. I'm going to be swamped with messages for a week straight." They sighed and moved closer to Sans to wrap their arms around him in a tight hug. "How'd you like the program, though? Are you as pumped as me about the next show?"

Nodding into the embrace, Sans hugged them back tightly, making a soft little noise in how happily he held them before looking at the phone as it announced another message. Grinning wide, he nodded with his starry gaze. "It was very exciting, and I'm really looking forward to getting to watch more of them with you, Roman!" he nudged up to kiss their cheek, then snugging his cheek against their shoulder, "love enjoying things with you." Papyrus had left the tv on as he'd come up to lean against the entryway of the kitchen.  
'which friend was it wanted you to watch so excitedly, peach?' he asked in smirking amusement as he already had a pretty good idea of the answer, 'and i got an idea where we could go sometime if you're interested. though, i'd have to call em first to make sure they'd be okay with it. they can be a little shy.'

"Heh, you know we're going to end up watching all of them together, right? Even after I move into my own place." They smooched Sans on the forehead as he cuddled on them, then turned their attention to Paps. "Oh ya know, just an ex-boyfriend who loves poking fun at me for being a big wuss." They chuckled and ran their fingers idly up and down Sans' back. "So where is it you're planning on taking me? Not somewhere too shady I hope." They shot him a wink before nuzzling their face into the top of Sans' skull with a soft purr.

"Yeah!" he giggled, hugging them tighter, then paused with a blink before tilting his gaze up curiously, 'you dated - _Napstaton_ -?!" his voice squeaked, somewhere between amazed and unable to really let that sink in. Papyrus had the same thought, but since Sans had already brought it up, so he focused on the second thing.  
'nah, Blooky's about as shady as a flashlight. just the shyest little thing ever.'

"Heh. For a little while. Back when I was still performing. It was only a few months, but we were kind of the worst kept secret in the Underground." They chuckled and playfully rubbed their nosebone to Sans' before peering up at Paps. "Hahaha, Naps used to talk about Blooky all the time. Never got to meet 'em though. Certainly wouldn't mind hanging out sometime." They released Sans as they stretched their back, groaning at all the snap crackle and pops than ran down their spine. "Mmmmmn, not sure how I can even be tired after all the napping today. Your brother's a terrible influence on me, Sansy." They ran a hand gently over the smaller's skull before giving him another kiss and heading to the living room to get cracking on some of those messages, mostly to the girls who were probably hyperventilating.

Sans flushed a little, but returned the nuzzling and kiss with a happy grin. Glancing at his brother, who gave him a nonchalant shrug to the true accusation of being a bad influence, he grabbed the taller's hand. "I'm getting a backrub, you lazybones."  
'heh, alright bro. give Roman some time to get through the tidal wave before theirs.' Lifting him up, Papyrus gave a smirk before plopping him on the couch facing the other skeleton as he shoved a palm against his lower back, making the smaller peep softly. 'you were sitting all day, spine's gonna be a beast.'

Roman giggled at the two of them, lifting their phone up a bit before taking a snapshot of the two of them. With a smirk they started getting through messages one by one, ignoring the vast majority from people who they never truly talked to. "Oh look, Jarvin prince of angst is wondering when we'll be getting dinner together." They pressed the phone to their lips as they tried to stifle a giggle. Jealous little kitten. They tapped out a reply and then went back to answer more questions from the girls. All easy stuff that they honestly could have looked up on the Undernet. "Who wants to bet they have an actual stroke when they find out I'm dating the cutest pair of brothers in the Underground? Possibly even the world." They peered up at the two and smiled warmly as they simply sat back against the armrest and watched the two, feeling those sockets getting heavy with their belly full of delicious food.

Papyrus chuckled as he curled his fingers into the joints of his lumbar spine, making his brother groan as his head lolled forward, rubbing his sockets with a little yawn. Sans adjusted a bit and there was a low pop, and made another gasp as the large phalanges gave his floating ribs a slight twist up and out to their proper places. 'damn bro, did you even relax while you were sitting all day?'  
"O-of course I did, Papy! I was just... _uuh_ ," he trailed off as he found a really good spot and he was almost dozing off just from how good it felt, "j-just... reading..."  
'keep that up and you're gonna have the same lazy slouch as me, you want that?' he teased, running his hand down his spine, the low groan making him nod. 'that's what i thought.' They were both almost silent until Papyrus noticed how close to actually dozing off he was, putting a little more kneading into it as he smirked up at Roman. 'they'd prolly of had a stroke from just one of us. both? might wanna call a doctor for em.'

Roman slid their feet over to play footsie with Sans as he had his back re-aligned, their phone set off to the side as it continued buzzing quietly. "Hehehe, you're probably right. I mean, they already know about Sans. Heck, I'm sure half the Underground knows about Sans now. Hmmm, wonder if that's what prompted Nap's little announcement." They shook their head and chuckled before resting their head against the back of the couch, their gaze locked on the smallest skele on the couch. They continued quietly wiggling their toes against Sans as they went deeper into thought, turning their head after a while with a deep purple flush on their cheeks. "Mmmmmn, I love you two so much." They let their gaze flicker between the two slowly before they reached over to grab their bag and pull out a cherry stick to light up as they got increasingly comfortable, their toes wiggling happily in the knit stockings.

His toes wriggled in response, but the little skele was conked out from his brother's practiced work. Chuckling as he bundled up the little monster, he gave them a wink. 'love you too peach,' he said as he kissed the top of their skull, 'gonna get baby bro up to bed, see you for smokes and backrubs?'

They gave him a nod and got up to stretch before turning off the tv, lights, making sure the door was locked and doing the general nighttime routine before heading up to Paps' room. They crawled onto his bed, smirking at the clean linens before flopping onto their back, staring at the ceiling as they blew one soft ring after another into the air. Quietly they sang to themselves, in tune with one of the slower songs NTT had played that night, though the lyrics were different. He was such a goob. Of course they'd have to go to the club and see what he'd done to the place... they couldn't help but wonder if he'd bought out the old club they'd worked at. Had it changed at all since they left? Were the stains still there? The damage? They scratched lightly at their nasal bone as they went deep into thought, nearly dozing off in relaxation.

Papyrus sat cross-legged on the bed, smirking over at them as they sang to themselves. 'kinda hard to give a backrub like that,' he said before nudging them to roll over, where he could straddle the backs of their femurs to start on the offered massages.

"Only for lazy uncreative types." They cracked open a dozed socket and peered over at him before leaning over to knock some ash off the end of their cherry stick, then sat up to start stripping out of their jacket and sweater, tossing them over the side of the bed before getting nice and cozy on their front. "Now, let's see what all this fuss is about... I've, um... kind of wanted one forever, but... you know how shy I am." They giggled as they took a nice long drag and let it out slow, letting their body stretch and roll a bit as they sank further into the bed.

Starting with a gentle petting down their back, Papyrus shifted the pressure once his hands were at the back of their neck, fingers curling into the vertebrae. Rubbing gradually down to their shoulders, he pulled focus to their spine for a bit, then rounded it out along the backs of their ribs. Lingering for awhile at their floating ribs, the taller used his palms up both sides of their spine and then back down before lowering further. Leaning over their frame, he had his face up next to theirs as he snatched the joint from them, fingers caressing their neck and down their side as he kept laying up against them. 'howssat babe?' he asked in a low trailing release of smoke, winking down at them int he lazy drawl.

Their body moved and curled with his hands, giving them a slinky kitty feel that was made more real with the happy purring noises they made. Hmmm, wonder how Russy would feel if they sprouted a pair of kitty ears and a tail to go along with the noises? "Hnnnnngh, my stars that feels wonderful. Why are you a sentry again?" They giggled and turned their head when he leaned over, stealing a smoky kiss before taking a drag of their own without taking the stick back. "I think I could certainly get used to this kind of treatment. I wasn't pampered this much even when I had fans." They placed a gentle kiss on his chin, then turned their body as they started trailing more kisses down his neck. "Monsters are always trying to make something of themselves out there. To be somebody, but... back then... I felt so alone. It wasn't until I came here that I... actually felt like somebody. Like... I matter. That I'd be missed if I was gone, even for just a day." Those bright violet eyes lit up as they loosely wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I love you so much, Russy. Promise you'll never leave me, okay?" Those big doe eyes watched his face carefully as they waited for their answer.

Taking another long drag, he pulled the stick away as he pressed a kiss to their mouth, tongue sliding past as if to guide the smoke blown into them before pulling back with a second, gentle kiss to their lower lip. 'cuz i'm a big lazybones that only likes giving backrubs to those who appreciate them more than gold,' he murmured in response. Nuzzling into their neck before he pulled back to look into those big bright violets, he smiled down at them. 'i love you too, Roman, and i'll always be here for you. long as you want me.' Pressing his brow to theirs, he hooded his eyes shut and just held them for a few silent moments, snug to their body with his own before leaning a kiss against their cheek and pushing up a little to take another hit before putting the cig back to their mouth. 'now, then, we'll finish this lil sucker off and maybe you'll let me know if you want more of a rub down before i doze off with a sexy little tentacle monster cuddled up to me.'

They took a nice long drag and held it before blowing it playfully in his face with a smirk. "A rub down, eh? We still talking about a massage? I mean, you have been an awfully good boy, waiting patiently until I was ready for you to get your paws on me." They dropped back on the bed with their arms folded behind their head as they watched him with a slight glimmer of amusement. "And we both know how - _I_ \- enjoy it... but I am curious to see how you like to um..." They blushed and looked off to the side, scratching the edge of their nose before slowly letting their gaze return to his face. "M-make... love? Geez, I can't believe I'm still embarrassed talking about this." They giggled and covered their face with their hands, the small bit of their cherry stick poking out from between their palms.

Papyrus nuzzled down into their chest after the smoke played across his features, still hugging them against him as the blushed and looked away. The lanky monster smiled patiently as he moved the hands from their face to kiss their palms, keeping his gaze to theirs before he took the stick away to pull another heavy drag that he breathed over them. 'it's alright, babe... it's one of those cute things ya do,' he told them with that still-lazy drawl, returning the cherry-flavored stick before he pushed up to kneel over them, stripping away the tanktop before he pulled their hand up to his ribs. 'as fer patient, well, i'm not the kind ta force anyone, unless they want me to,' he added with a wink as he pressed their hand at where multiple bones joined in the lower curves of his ribs, 'and how i like it...' Papyrus leaned forward, as if using their arm against his chest to guide him down before he was kissing at their neck, then slowly down along each and every joint of their ribs and sternum. His hands went to their femurs, pulling them up against his sides as he moved, languid and easy, as if needing to caress every bit of them. His breath misted on the arch of their pubis. 'well, if you're gonna make love, then you can take yer time... get the most out of every... touch...' Papyrus arched his tongue into licking at their lower half, hands having trailed up to their own ribs to curl searchingly for more of those hotspots he missed earlier.

Slowly those eyes went half-lidded as they watched him, let their hands be guided by him, gave themselves up to him as they touched and caressed every bit of him they could get hold of. "Mmmmmn, Russy..." Their voice was a hot whisper in the air as they arched gently into him, fingertips grazing over his skull, then the wandering hands looking for those weak points, which they were more than happy to lead him to, letting out soft, pleased gasps of pleasure when he connected with one. Those femurs shivered and squeezed as violet magic slowly began to encase the bone, making them so much more soft, squishy and oh so very sensitive. "Ruuu-huuusss..." Their breathing got heavier as they brought their hands back, one clutching the pillow beneath their head while the other clutched what remained of that cherry stick, holding it precariously over their forehead as they wiggled and writhed within his grasp. "I think... you might be enjoying this... a little bit."

'just a little,' he murmured into their ectoflesh, leaving broad strokes of his tongue on them as his fingers continued to search, even after finding some new spots to toy with. He didn't still his hands before sliding himself back over them, rocking his covered erection against them as he leaned down to claim their neck in gentle, caressing licks and lingering kisses, then leaned his face against their hand with the cherry stick to claim the smoke with a curl of the tongue, drawing in several grinning puffs as he gazed down at them. 'you really look gorgeous like that, babe... just flushed an wait'n for more...' he punctuated it with a blast of smoke and a grind of his hips into theirs. 

They let out an embarrassed little squeal and leaned up to hide their face in his ribs before nuzzling against them affectionately. "Hnnnn. You're such a butt, trying to embarrass me." They leaned back and stuck their tongue out before moving in to wrap it around a rib and give it a nice little nibble. "What does it take to make you blush, Mr. Cool Guy? You're always so together." They took the last drag of the stick and put it out in the ashtray before letting both hands slide over his ribs slowly, those eyes locked on to each and every bone as they touched them. "You're so... sexy." They placed a gentle kiss at his sternum before letting those violet hues peer up at him again. "You make me feel... safe... and vulnerable at the same time." They let one hand slide up, cupping the side of his face while their thumb stroked gently at his cheekbone. "It feels like I've known you all my life and yet... not nearly long enough." They pulled him down into a tender kiss, their body shivering softly beneath him, their voice a warm whisper on their lips as they spoke. "I'm so excited... and scared... by how much I love you, Papyrus. You're mine. And... o-only I get to touch you like this now... o-okay?"

Trailing his hands to find their fingers, he laced them together. 'just you, babe,' he said, voice low as he pressed another kiss to the side of their mouth, 'just you and no one else gets any of these bones.' His kisses trailed down their neck and to their clavicle, giving a long lick at where it joined Roman's sternum. 'you're not the only one scared an excited about it, either,' another kiss, up at their cheek, golden eyelights locked up to the amethysts as he hugged down against them, that tender rocking at their pelvises having continued the entire time, 'an i don't say it to embarrass you, Roman... i just see you and have to tell you what i'm think'n so i don't lose the chance. so that you can hear how you make me feel...' pressing his brow to theirs, he gives a wavering sigh that had a soft moan mixed into it, 'stars dammit i love you so much, it hurts... i'd do anything if it'd keep you safe an happy, babe...' his voice trailed into another low moan, then he was giving kisses down their body again, moving down to their pelvis as his tone changed, a little tinge of lust in his words. 'but... we didn't get much practice... let's see about help'n you focus,' Papyrus' breath misted on the curve of violet tendril, tongue sliding from the thick to the tapered tip, then twining it in his fingers, 'on mak'n your messes just down here.'

They whined and whimpered pitifully at his words, soft lilac tears welling up in the corners of their sockets as they smiled at him, their whole body shaking a bit more noticeably. It felt like they were on fire, like he'd lit a fuse to their soul and it was on the verge of exploding as they brought their hands to their face to wipe away the stray trails of magic. "I just... _hnnnn_... I don't know... h-how I... got so lucky. I..." They turned their head to the side and gripped the pillow behind their head as he worked against that thick tentacle. "I never thought... I'd ever feel this way... about anyone. Yet... here you are and... here I am and... oh, sweet stars above, Papyrus... you make it all feel so good." Their sockets fell shut as they arched their body against him, gasping and whining as they silently pleaded for more contact. They wanted to be touched everywhere by those big, strong hands, to feel that breath on every curve of their body. "H-how... d-do I do it? I can't... can't control any of it." Their hips rolled against his hand as that tentacle started splitting into its five smaller tendrils that wiggled and weaved with his fingers, the contact making their body visibly tense as they let out a stuttered gasp. "T-teach me... M-Mister Papyrus, sir." Slanted sockets peered down at him with a mischievous twinkle in those violet eyes, their entire face drunk on lust and love.

' _ooh-ohoh_ babe,' he purred as he toyed in those wriggling magic tendrils, fingers curling and caressing, 'it's not about controlling it... it's channeling, and guiding...' he leaned to take one of the tentacles, the other four still teased in his hand as he smoothed the other palm along their belly before lifting off the wetted tip, 'it's gonna come out, but you let it overflow... trying to trap it...' slickening another of the curly bits, he hummed as he let them cover his hand in violet with some streaks of amber, 'it's gonna fight you if you hold it back... deny it's you...' a third was given a suckle, drawing them to wrap his fingers around them in a single bundle before sliding all the way off to let them tangle amoung themselves for a moment, 'don't control it. feel it.' 

"Oh I f-f-feel it, alright." They let their sockets slide shut as they simply let their body enjoy the ride, every ounce of pleasure washing over them like a warm wave on a beach. "Your mouth... mmmmm, it feels t-too good." Their hips rolled lightly into him when he pulled his mouth away, a small whimper escaping them until they went back to enjoying the way his hand felt. They let the sensations ripple with their emotions until they were becoming more in sync. "It still feels... _hnnnn_... so odd. I feel it. I feel everything. Every little bump on your hand, the warmth of your tongue and yet... _haaaaa_... somehow I still feel... s-so detached..." Slowly one of their own hands began to creep down, idly touching on the ectobody they'd grown... the one they'd barely tried to explore. Now they had guidance... now they could find those sweet sensitive spots and share the experience... they could touch themselves... while he watched. Their face flushed a deep violet as their other hand wandered down as well, fingers gliding over every slick curve of the gel-like form, causing small shudders and gasps to escape them as they found those sweet spots all too easily. Shyly they opened their eyes, letting their gaze rest on the larger skele as their hands rose up to their chest, groping and squeezing the slight amount of squishy goodness they'd been endowed with, finding immense pleasure in simply trying to squeeze them together, to squish them in their palms and they let out a glorious gasp as they pinched the sensitive nubs of flesh that topped each little peak. " _Haaaa~_! Ruh-huuussy!" They bit their lower lip and turned their face to the side as those sockets clenched shut as they rolled that sensitive flesh between their fingers, even going to far as to tug them outwards, which started up a whole new symphony of pleasure as those tentacles around his hand got slicker by the second. "Ohoooo yessss..."

'there ya go...' Papyrus breathed as they explored themselves, hand curling almost rewardingly into the mass of tendrils to squish and stroke the slickness evenly around, 'don't be afraid of yourself, sweetheart,' his kisses trailed along the inner smoothness of their thighs, up towards the thick of their joined tendrils, the blackberry flavor growing stronger alongside the scent, tongue sliding between the crevices of their tentacles, 'feel what your magic wants to do... follow the flow and gently nudge it if it tries to spill all over...' his words were cut off as he pressed his mouth against them, suckling three of the five tendrils, hand still teasing the rest before taking them as well, drawing them deep as they wanted to go before pulling back up, 'don't be scared. don't fight against it... it's you, Roman... everythin' about it is you... part of your soul as much as your body.'

Just the sound of his voice was sending shivers down their spine. Oh stars that voice. They curled their fingers in, digging hard at the flesh in a way that left darker purple trails in the wake of their claws. " _Hnnnyaaaah_!" Their legs wrapped around his head as he took in every one of those tentacles. "S-so goooood, Russy! Ye-hesss!" Their fingers moved to touch every bit of bones they could find of him without opening their eyes to look. "I-it feels so... t-tight. Like... a spring... ready to... nnnn... _haaaaa_!" They cried out as they felt those slick juices gush forth, concentrated at their tentacles and between their thighs, while also seeming to stream down from the tips of those pert little nipples. They cracked open their sockets to look down at the mess with embarrassment before letting their shy gaze lock onto their lover. "S-s-sorry... It's still s-so... m-messy."

Taking the tendrils in his mouth again, he drank down the sweet release with greedy enjoyment, tongue working to clean as much of it as he could before it tried to trickle away, then moved to lap at what he'd missed. 'mm... but it's where it's best to be messy... right between these pretty thighs...' eyeing the streaks along their wet chest, he smiled before returning to cleaning them, 'and look... i can get ya all licked up without muss'n the bed...' Papyrus' voice breathed along their belly as he shifted past Roman's legs, licking up to the lightly 'bruised' nipples before continuing to their neck and then drawing his lover into a deep, hungry kiss. 'keep doin' that and we'll have you form'n whatever you want in no time, babe.' He groaned again as he rocked his hips against theirs, hooding his gaze before giving a lustful grin. 'wanna keep going... with our practice?'

They let out another shy little squeal as their hands rose to hide their face again, though all embarrassment went right out the window when they felt him cleaning their body with that wonderful tongue. " _Haaaa_ , P-Papy... rus... you're such a... d-dirty boy." Their arms went around his neck as they returned the kiss, pulling him in tight to feel his bone pressed against that soft body of theirs, shivering with delight at how they seemed to almost mold around the hard structure of his being. "Y-yes, please... please keep going. Don't... s-stop." They locked those violet eyes on his lustful gaze, fanged teeth biting down on their lower lip as they arched their back to grind rather insistently on his hips. "Wh-what's next... on the agenda? Or... do you just want to keep getting me messy... until you've had your fill?" They giggled and gave him a rather sly look before leaning up to lick a bit of their own mess from the corner of his mouth, a tiny moan escaping them before they started shifting back onto the pillow.

Wrapping his arms around them to keep that firm little body from falling back down, he sat up to grind them down into his lap. 'next... we're gonna have some fun... an see just how you keep that focus...' he claimed their mouth again as his hand shifted the waist of the sweatpants off his cock, rubbing it into the tangle of magic as he moved to take the clothing off further without losing their mouth against his. Rubbing in small, bucking shifts of his hips, he slipped back to pant against their mouth. 'i'll be your dirty boy much as you want, babe... fuck'n love how you taste. but this ain't just about me...' he pressed another kiss to the front of their neck, lightly trailing teeth and tongue into the bone as he kept up the rocking motions up to them, 'you're doin' great, Roman... how's it feel? remember... it's all you... nothin' wrong or weird about it... it's you an it's fine just how it is...' Papyrus' hands went to their hips and rump, groping as he bucked up against them. 'try callin' up the other ones. we're gonna test somethin.'

Their fingers curled desperately into his ribs as they rocked their hips into that unleashed magic, trembling with excitement and nerves. His words left them whining and wanting as they tipped their head up, letting him have at that bony neck as they practically moaned out their words. "Such f-foul language... such a... f-filthy mouth." They cried out again as they pressed themselves harder against that cock, their tentacles gripping and squeezing against the bright orange member. "It feels... _hooo_ , stars, Russy. It feels like I'm going to explode. Every inch of me. Like I want to melt into you. Feel you on me, inside me, all around me." They dropped their head against his shoulder as they concentrated on what they wanted and soon they had their hands wandering all over his body, trailing up and down his arms, his ribs, his spine, then one of those hands found its way to his cock, wrapping around firmly before they began to stroke, moaning softly as they felt more magic rising from their form to wiggle and wrap around the taller skele. "Ohhhh, stars, Russy. You feel so good." They wiggled that sweet little ass in his hands as he groped it, whimpering softly as they stroked at that thick member a bit more insistently.

'mmm, good then,' he purred into their touches and kissed their neck again as his hands gripped their hips, grinding them down more into his lap before returning to squeezing at their pert hind end, 'tell em where to touch, while you keep stroking that cock,' Papyrus arched into their grip with a little fangy grin before his fingers slid up to the backs of their shoulders, dribbles of pale colored pre wet around their hand, then kissed their nosebone. 'then ask em to stop... don't tell them, they'll fight... ask em...' he murmured, then gave a hard thrust into their hand, groaning deep and loud, 'when they do... try asking them to leave.'

That's right. Don't concentrate on that hard, slick member in your hand. "S-so... lewd..." They gave him an extra firm squeeze as they pumped at him, trying not to think about how well it filled them up, made them stretch and writhe and... they whined as their motions started producing slick wet sounds between the shaft and their fingers. "Y-you're so... w-wet, Papyrus." The pressed their mouth against his collarbone and bit into it gently as they tried to think of what they wanted those long tendrils to do. Make them stop... right? They concentrated on the word. Stop. Oh, please... s-stop... s-... stop... before they knew what had happened those tendrils were wrapped around Papyrus' wrists and twisting them insistently behind his body while dragging him back onto the bed. "S-...stop?" In that drunken-looking state it was the only way they could phrase what they were trying so hard to say, those lust-filled eyes watching his face as their hands went to the bed, holding up their body as they pressed their hips back into his, that thick member curving so perfectly between those tight little cheeks that it made them blush. Their sockets fell closed as they simply rolled against him, feeling. Enjoying. Craving. They bit their lower lip and looked down at Paps with an almost apologetic look before they adjusted their body and had that thick tip pressed against their tight little hole, all those sweet slick juices making it hard to keep it on the mark. After letting it slip a few times they finally reached back with a hand to guide him into that entrance. "Hnnnnn, Russy... you're s-so... big. It... _nnnn_ , it feels like... you're going to break me." Their face was but a few inches from his as they let out a delightfully pained cry as he stretched them out, the tip of their tongue rolling out as they looked down at him oh so lovingly. "I-... I l-love you... - _so_ \- much, Russy." They let out another soft whimper as they started rocking back into him, taking him one painfully slow inch after another, their voice and their noises catching in their throat, letting them escape in little squeaks of euphoria as the violet soul in their chest lit up brightly at the loving exertion.

Groaning lowly as the tendrils instead took a firm grip at his hands and wrenched them behind his back, he bucked into their touch, his breath in short, hot gasps, 'good try, babe... oh fuck...' Papyrus' voice shivered in shared lust at the look they had, drinking it in like he'd needed it more than life itself as his cock rubbed snug at their ass. That apologetic look had him chuckle in hunger, his voice rasped, 'don't be sorry... doin' just fiiiiine _oh_ fuck you're so tight,' he moaned as they took him, shivering all over as he let them work down his shaft without much more than some shifts of his pelvis, fighting the need to thrust into that invitingly heated hole. He pressed a humming kiss to their mouth before bracing his brow against them, hooded eyelights smoking bright as he arched into their motions. 'I love you too, Roman... stars I love you so fucking much.' He shifted slightly against the tendrils of magic holding him, before getting an idea. 'tell em to pull me down,' he breathed against their mouth, 'make me your toy, babe... hold me down and take what ya need...'

They licked their lips with a whimper as they returned the kiss, letting a soft cry of bliss escape them as he shifted beneath them. They carefully sat up, sockets fluttering shut as they lifted up on their knees and dropped back down in a slow, steady motion until he was filling them up completely. Oh how perfect it felt to be this full. And he wanted them to take him for all he was worth. Their head rolled back as they slid their hands down his body and trailed those feathery touches up their own, those long violet tendrils wiggling as they started to sense what their caster wanted of them. "You have such... a dirty... filthy mouth." They peered down at him with a seductive little smile playing on their lips as one of the tendrils pressed itself firmly into his mouth, barring him from further speech as the two around his wrists held him flat against the bed. "Th-theeeere we go." They swallowed before lifting up, almost to the very tip of that throbbing member before they braced themselves and dropped back down to the hilt in one quick, fluid motion " _Haaaa_! S-so... b-big!" Their sockets fell shut again as that fourth tendril rose up beside them, giving them something to grip onto as they began to ride him like their life depended on it, doing nothing to stifle the cries of pure pleasure that filled the air along with those dirty wet sounds created by their slick sexes impacting against one another. "P-Pa-...Papyruuuus... I-I'm gonna... c-cum... again!" They didn't slow down in the least as they threw their head back in a deep moan and let those slick fluids ooze from the tentacles between their thighs and the tips of those slightly bouncing breasts, the violet hue making a mess of the skele beneath them. Everything was so much more sensitive... and oh how very wet it was... but that only made it easier to go faster. Harder. And so they did, bound and determined to fuck their big, strong skele until he was nothing but a weak, pitiful pile of bones and sexual exhaustion. "F-fill me up, baby! P-please! I'm begging you! Fill me until I'm going to burst, Papyrus, please!" Those glittering orbs matched their pleading tone as they watched his face, their gaze getting hazy with each thrust and bounce and delightfully lewd noise.

Forced down against the bed, he had just a moment to groan in need before that tendril was curled tightly in his teeth, and he moaned around it with a heady suckle. His eyelights rolled up as they took all of him in that one desiring motion, hips bucking up to meet them. A bright apricot flush was taking over his features as he laid at their mercy, moaning around the violet magic as their voice and the sounds of their claiming him as they wished had him writhing in pleasure under them. When they came, Papyrus bucked up as hard as he could given the position - his legs were folded mostly under him, from having been sitting on his heels before - gripping at the ectoform in his mouth with an almost-bite. The begging, glimmering gaze had him sucking in a sharp breath before he felt his cock thrum and expand, giving them the first of the several releases they wanted. Papyrus gave them a ride, hips thrusting up as he sought to give them another as quickly as he could, huffing moans around the tendril in his mouth before a series of bounces from the smaller skele had him half-screaming into the violet magic, another flood of cum spurting inside their already wet walls. He took a quick breather, ribs rising and falling as he tilted his gaze up to his lover's, eyelights trailing a few flares of magic, but his blush was brighter in his more submissive role. As if to fight against the tentacles, the larger monster arched up, pulling and straining to make them hold him down more, turning his head as if to extract the one in his mouth, but he'd given them a wink before, and the look in his own eyes was lustful and trusting, even in the struggle he was giving the curls of violet.

They settled down on him for a moment as he fought against the tentacles, those glimmering eyes shining a bit brighter as they took on a more seductive tone. "I see now..." They leaned forwards as the tentacles brought him closer, the one in his mouth pushing in a bit tighter as those around his arms gripped him firmly and went on to lace through his rib cage. "You look absolutely radiant like this, my love." They stroked their fingertips gently beneath his jaw as they drank in that beautiful sight. This big strong skele at their mercy, being forced to do whatever they wanted. "But I'm not done with you yet." They pressed a hand against his chest and forced him hard onto the bed before taking on a brutal pace almost instantly, ecstatic cries filling the air as they continued to press down on him, those tentacles getting tighter every time he fought against them and the one in his mouth already oozing that sweet liquid from its tip. "Give me... e-everything you've got, Russy! I want it! It's... it's mine!" The pressing got lighter as they lifted up and bounced harder, taking him all the way to the hilt over and over again until those wiggling tendrils made another mess all over the front of the poor bound skele. Tears streamed down their face as they pressed their hips firmly into his, grinding into him hard as they continued milking him, those water eyes looking down at the beautiful mess of a monster they'd created.

Even as they gripped him tighter, he struggled harder, the spark of lust in his gaze deepening alongside his sunset-flush, breath quickening with another low groan into the one in his maw. Arching as he was pushed down, he thrust with his hips, as if continuing to fight, but quivering in need before the pace picked up, his breath hitching in a long, muffled moan. Their erotic cries alone were making him swell with desire, the sweet trickle in his mouth being suckled down even as he continued to buck with his entire body to make the tentacles grab him ever tighter. The heady rush of scent from the mess on his lower half gave him another surge of energy, almost lifting off the bed before the magic pulled him back down, cumming again when his back his the mattress. Papyrus growled, but it drowned in the blackberry flowing down his throat, and he squeezed his sockets tight as a thrum of magic focus could be heard even in Roman's lustful symphony, and his latest orgasm was accompanied by a thickening pressure inside them before they found themselves locked in place, and a steady stream of release was continuing to flood them, making their lower half swell noticeably. When he opened his eyes, a self-satisfied grin could be seen in those glowing amber lights, huffing and no longer fighting as he slumped tiredly down into the bed.

They held tight as they went for that wild ride, letting out a cacophony of pleasured cries before nearly screaming at the feel of that pressure knotting right inside their entrance and holding them there as he filled them past their comfort zone, their sockets going blank as he pumped them full with spurt after spurt of that burning hot cum. " _Haaaaaaa_... Pa... pa... py... ruuhuuuusss..." They sat still on top of him, body twitching lightly against him as they simply basked in that fullness. "Ru-huuussyyyy..." Slowly they looked down at him, gaze still hazy from the pleasure and face entirely blanked for what felt like ages, but truly it was only about a minute before their body finally gave out, the tentacles disappearing while their ectoform remained, still bulging slightly with his load. They flopped on top of him, out cold from pleasure with the only movement being their slow, steady breaths and the occasional twitch from their locked in hips.

Freed from the constraints, he lightly hugged around that slumped form, eyes hooded shut as he panted a little, catching his unneeded breath as he was quickly joining his lover in sleepiness. Just taking a few moments to readjust - especially his legs, they'd cramp up something fierce if he slept with them folded under him - before dragging a blanket over to snug around the two of them. Smirking as he felt a couple of the twitch, he propped one leg up and stretched out the other as he relaxed more, letting his head drop to the bed after pulling the pillow around, half of it under his skull and the other half pressed between Roman's cheek and his chest. 'night babe,' he murmured, fingers lightly massaging along their back and scapulae until he too was blissfully asleep.


	21. Bestest Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ in loving memory of Saturn

Roman woke with a start, their body jerking just a bit as that face became all too real. Their form had absorbed every drop of his magic before melting away into nothing and now it was nothing but bone shivering above the larger form. They took a few slow, steadying breaths before looking down at the sleeping skele beneath them.  
It was just a dream. He's dead. You're safe.  
Slowly, carefully they pried themselves away and slipped out of the bed to slump to their knees on the floor, a hand clutching tightly over their racing soul. What in the world had caused this? ...they sighed when they knew exactly what it was. Ugh. But it had been so enjoyable, right? Why couldn't they just cling to the good? They wiped a few stray tears from their face before looking over at the sleeping form still in bed, then grabbed their clothing, tugging it on before quietly making their way out of the room and down the hall. They took another steadying breath before slipping into the room of the smaller skeleton, silently shutting the door behind them before making their way into the bed with him to cuddle up and try to get back to sleep for a few more hours.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

By morning, the smaller monster was stretching awake before noticing the pressure of the other skele against his back, looking over his shoulder with a starry smile at his friend. "Good morning, Roman!" he said, turning to nudge a kiss to their brow before sitting up to give them an additional greeting in the form of a snuggly hug. He wasn't in any rush, but did want to get breakfast made for his brother, since Papyrus did still have work today. "How did you sleep?"

They cracked a socket open and smiled before cuddling him closer and burying their face into his chest as a response, their body shivering softly. "Mmmm." They dozed off for another minute before leaning back and loosening their grip, trying not to look the bright-eyed skele in the face as they gave him enough space to get up and get his day started. With a groan they turned to lie on their front, burying their face into a pillow as they tried to keep still, tried so desperately hard not to let their emotions get the best of them. Perhaps they should have slept on the couch instead, but... they just wanted to stay close to their little skele... and with a slightly trembling hand they reached out and touched his fingers, the contact alone making them feel a bit better.

This being the first time Roman hadn't seemed interested in getting up, Sans paused curiously, his starry eyelights changing to a concerned pale cyan glow. "Roman?" he asked gently, the trembling hand held up in his own before he laid down to face them on his side, running his hand over their skull, "w-what's wrong? Did... did you have a bad dream, or... or did something someone said upset you? On the texts last night?" He held their hand in his, the other still rubbing comfortingly at their skull. "C-can I help? Do you want to talk about it? Or... or just hug, maybe?" 

They scooted over to curl up into him since he seemed intent on comforting and they certainly weren't going to turn it down. "Bad dream..." They clutched him tightly in their grasp as they shook, trying to hold it in. They'd been doing so good. They'd actually been sleeping. Talking. Socializing. They let out a slight hiccup and buried their face even harder against him. "Mmmmmn, l-love you, Sansy... s-... stay with me... f-for a bit?" They pried their face away from him enough to peer up, those soft white lights full of tears with dark circles beneath their sockets as they watched him. "I don't... want to be alone."

Sans whimpered softly at the sight, hugging around his friend with a nod after wiping their tears away. "O-of course! You don't have to be alone, Roman, not... not while the Magnificent Sans is here to help you feel better!" His voice hitched a bit, but he wanted to sound confident, for them. He pressed his face to the top of their skull in a long almost-kiss, just holding them there while wearing his pajamas and feeling them shivering against him. "I love you too, Roman. And... and bad dreams can be scary, but... but they're not real. They can't hurt you." He hugged tighter into their frame, humming the slowest Napstaton song he could remember, though it trailed off to just aimless humming since he'd forgotten most of it.

"Mmmm... my Magnificent... Sansy..." They could feel themselves relaxing as he hummed for them, that body slowly getting more and more lax as they started drifting off. It wasn't long until they were completely out again, their grip on him loosening up as they passed back out.

Deciding to stay put, Sans snuggled back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over them and just laying there softly petting at Roman, smiling as he kept the humming going. He wasn't tired at all, but he would stay with his friend while they slept. Or, well, mostly. He knew it was getting close to time his brother would need to be up if he'd make it to work on time, so he leaned in to give Roman a soft kiss, whispering, "I'll be right back, promise," before sliding out of bed and hurrying over to Papyrus' room. Knocking a few times first, he cracked the door open and threw a pillow at his brother's head. "Papy! Papy you need to get ready for work!"  
'mmmn,' came the voice from under the new pillow and several turns of sheet, 'mm'kay...'  
"Papy you're gonna be late!"  
'huh?' he said -that woke him up. Sans wouldn't let him oversleep on purpose, 'wha's wrong?'  
"Nothing! Just go to work!" Sans insisted before disappearing again, returning to curl back up under the blanket with the other skeleton, murmuring that he was back, and starting to softly hum again.  
Papyrus noted easily that Roman wasn't there, and put things together rather quickly. Shrugging, he made a mental note to ask them about it, and if they wanted to talk, while he got ready to leave for the day. Taking a cherry stick with him, he slathered two slices of bread in honey and sandwiched them together before heading out, chewing dozily at it as he locked the door behind him for the day. 

Sometime after Sans had left them they'd gone spread eagle over the whole bed, seeming to be much more content than before. The ruckus form the other room had them cracking a socket open, however and they peered over at the door. When had they even come in here? They grunted and flopped onto their back as they started dozing back off only to have the smaller one's returned presence wake them up a bit. "Mmmm, morning, sweety pie." They curled around him and nuzzled their face into his ribs as they let out a soft purr. "What time is it?" They pulled the blanket tighter over the two of them, trying to get as warm as possible before letting out a large yawn.

"Morning," he responded, hugging around their shoulders and skull as they bundled the blankets warm around them, "just got Papy up, so not too late in the day yet." He petted along Roman's upper back and a scapula, "feeling better? You had a bad dream and were really upset." 

"Mhmmm." They hummed happily at the petting and nuzzled their face up beneath his chin to plant a soft kiss. "Feeling much better now. Thank you. Sorry if I worried you. It... they happen sometimes. I think... I dunno. I might have just played too rough last night or something." They took in a deep breath and let it out slow as they breathed in his scent, feeling their body respond almost lazily in relaxation.

"No, its okay. I get bad dreams sometimes too, and when they're really bad I go sleep with Papy... s-so I know how you feel, a bit. Like, you want comforted but don't want to... to seem like a baby bones for being scared. But it's okay," he said, smiling as he felt them relaxing a bit, "Papy told me it's okay to be scared, and that dreams can't hurt you, not really." Sans gave them a kiss to their brow, cuddling up against their frame more as he spoke. "Sometimes I tell Papy about my bad dreams, when I remember them. It helps, and he never tells me they aren't that scary. Even though I know they're not, sometimes I feel silly once I actually think about them. Once I had a bad dream where Alphys was hurt really bad and couldn't be the Captain of the Guard anymore, but then everyone was trying to be Captain, and no one listened to anyone because they said - _they_ \- were the Captain, until eventually there wasn't a Royal Guard anymore. But I know that couldn't happen, because the second in command would take the position until the Queen appointed a new Captain, or Alphys would appoint a new one after she was no longer fit for duty. So..." he paused, blushing a bit at the fact that he'd had such a silly dream scare him at the time, "s-so, bad dreams are... well, only bad when you're asleep, I guess."

They giggled as he described his nightmare... oh, the anarchy. "I'm glad my nightmares are just bad dreams now... and that I can wake up and see you and know everything's okay." They nuzzled their nosebone to his and smiled before giving it a gentle kiss. "I used to have these dreams much more often. About... about the monster who hurt me when I was younger. Sometimes I still wake up and... forget that he isn't here to hurt me anymore." They pressed a kiss to his cheek and let their fingers trail after it, petting him softly before stroking down his neck. "Now I just have to remember I have the brave and handsome Magnificent Sans to protect me from all the bad monsters who'd want to hurt me." They pressed their brow gently to his, feeling a soft prickling of tears welling up in the corners of their sockets. "And I'm here to protect him, too."

Sans nodded, hugging them tightly as he gently brushed the budding tears away. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Roman. I'm sorry you were hurt when you were younger... I don't remember a lot of when I was a baby bones, we only have a few pictures from when our parents were alive, and... well... Papy doesn't like to talk about it, but I know we weren't in a good situation after they died, so I try not to bring it up. He did what he could, he's the best big brother I could ever ask for," he rubbed his face, trying to not get teary because he knew Roman was teary too and two crying skeles would just make each other cry more. Sans did sniffle, though. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all blubbery. We have right now, and more." He leaned in to rub his brow to theirs in an affectionate head-bump, giggling softly to try to perk them both up. "If you want, I could make muffins again."

They nodded and pulled themselves over him on the bed, still rubbing skulls together as they started grinning more and more at him. "Sorry to start the morning all sad. What kind of muffins are we makin'?" Slowly they started disappearing under the blanket as they shot him one last smile then started nuzzling their face all over him, letting their hands gently wander his body as they hummed softly to themselves, parting their lips as they actually began to sing softly for him. They tickled their fingertips all over his ribs and down his hips before trailing down his legs playfully, then sat up with the blanket wrapped around them like a cloak. "Oh! We should get out of the house sometime today. I'm at the end of my cycle so I shooould be okay to go out for a few hours at least. I wanna see all your favorite spots and meet all of your friends." They half-dove back on top of him, wrapping both arms and blanket around his body as they pulled him in close and pressed those lips to his, kissing him warmly as they giggled.

"We could make - _haaahahahaaa_! Roman!" he was interrupted when they nuzzled at his ribs, and snorted another giggle when their fingers were at the thick of his femurs, where he was ticklish, grinning at them as they sat up with the blanket, rubbing the tickle-tears from his sockets. '-could make... lemon again, if we have enough poppy seeds, or I could adjust the banana nut bread recipe for muffin sizes." Yipping as they leapt on him, he grinned before returning the kisses, hugging around their ribs. "Oh! Well, there's Catty and Bratty at the Inn, they're visiting from the Capital and they - _didn't_ \- wear their armor so they're actually on a sorta vacation maybe? I see them sometimes when I visit Alphys. As for the rest of my friends, well... Blooky needs to have that set up first, and Undyne is really busy from what I can tell... um..." he paused, wriggling slightly, "and, well... you'd wanna wait until you're really clear of your heat if we go see the Dogi, they have a really, really good sense of smell, so don't want to risk them getting excited."

The giggles made their face light up with joy as they snuggled him closer, letting their cheeks rub together as they wrapped all their limbs around that little body. "Mmmm banana nut muffins sound super amazing right noooow." They squeezed him with their legs and let their hands move up and down his spine idly as they took in his words. "Y-yeah... p-probably best if I didn't attract to much... c-canine attention." Their face fell a bit as they looked away, but tried to recover with a quick smile. "I'd love to meet Catty and Bratty, though! Did you meet them through the guard?" They started shifting backwards as they let him go and finally crawled out of bed to start stretching all over, groaning as they heard their joints popping again.

Hugging back just as much as the taller skele, Sans nodded in agreement, then added, "Yes! They are both very strong, and maybe a little stoic, but they're nice when they're actually relaxed." He slid off the bed after they did, he tipped his head at the popping, but took their hand after a few moments for them to head downstairs. "Okay, we'll need to crush up the walnuts more than normal, and thaw the bananas out to mash them." He knew he'd need the stool to reach up into the freezer, and he usually preferred them to thaw slowly, but they needed the bananas quickly, so he unwrapped them to put in the microwave. Everything else was easy enough to get to, and the little skeleton seemed to know the recipe without looking, getting everything in place quickly, the oven already warming up. "What would you like to do before we go see if they're up for a visit, though?"

Roman laced their fingers together and gave them a squeeze as they moved to the kitchen, happy to help with crushing anything at this point in the morning. "I'm not sure, really. I usually just read or draw in my spare time, but um..." Their face was slowly becoming flushed as a thought occurred to them, hand rubbing at the back of their neck as they watched him get the muffins set up for the oven. "M-maybe it would be a good idea to, um... ah geez, this is so embarrassing to say out loud... um... m-maybe we should t-take care of... m-my, um... my heat... before we go, so... you know... it... it-it-it doesn't flare up wh-while we're out?" They stared at the ground with a glowing face, finger scratching lightly beside their nosebone. "Th-though I don't... know how it'd work since I'm not worked up right now and... y-you seem t-to need me like that to... be... you know, interested." Bright violets turned up to his face and their cheeks went several shades darker in response.

Sans paused in the middle of mixing, tilting his head to look over at his friend, then smiled softly, reassuring and patient. "I... I could try, you know... to help. I mean," he looked at the ready-to-pour batter, pushing it around in the bowl with the spoon as he thought, "I know - _what_ \- to do... just... um... never really felt like it before. M-maybe..." the smaller monster started ladling the mixture into the papers lining the tin, "if I try just doing what I remember, that might get you worked up, which would get me... well, worked up too?" he finished by topping each muffin off with another piece of walnut, the batter just thick enough that it didn't sink too much. Sans shrugged, but gave Roman another smile, put the tin in the oven, then turned to give them a firm, cheek-rubbing hug. "I love you, Roman, and I want to help, even if... even if I can't really initiate those things. I know it - _sounds_ \- like I'm not interested, but its not true. I - _know_ \- now, because of what you can share with me, that I have those feelings, but... but I don't feel them without your help, either..." He tipped his chin down, clasping Roman's hands, "I know what it is, and I know what it feels like from the times we've been like that... but I... don't think I can ever feel that completely on my own. It's not because I don't want to do those things with you, because I do, I - _know_ \- I do... but I can't just... do it... without you." He'd kept his focus on their hands as he'd spoken, feeling sad that he couldn't just feel strongly enough to even get aroused on his own.

Their face softened as they watched him and they leaned in to press their brow to his as they squeezed his hands. They could feel their soul absolutely glowing as they looked at him. Their friend. Their lover. The most important monster in their life. And with one fell swoop they let him know just how much it bothered them that they he needed them to feel these things. It made them elated. He could feel things with them that he couldn't feel with others. They made it possible with something they'd always seen as a weakness of theirs. That dark purple tongue sank deeply past his teeth as they brought a hand up to cup his cheek, whimpering happily into the passionate little kiss before they pulled back, their smile absolutely radiant as they looked him over. "All I need is your love, Sans. After that we can figure it out as we go." They took a deep breath and let it out slow before sliding their arms around his shoulders, sinking into another hot kiss that had them melting on the inside.

He felt their joy, and it had him smiling brighter as his gaze shifted up to their eyes, just before that tongue slipped into his mouth. The whimper gave a tiny spark, and their smile had him grinning all the wider as he nuzzled against their brow. Sans felt them, warm against him, holding him, the even greater warmth of their kiss giving another flicker into him, returning the embrace as he echoed their movements. Sockets hooding shut, the smaller monster held them as tightly to his chest as he could, fingers wrapping into their clothing as he seemed to soak up every small thread of affection, slowly twining it into a stronger connection between their magics. Pulling back to pant a little, he blushed and looked at them, eyelights shimmering in awe and a touch of want. "I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to their cheek before his mouth moved down to their neck, nibbling softly at the scarred area, "I remember you... you like this," he added in a low, soft voice, glancing up before he let his teeth scrape against the violet bone, lightly and almost as if teasing.

They giggled deviously at his panting, their gaze lit up with excitement and mischief. "I love you, too, Sansy." Their sockets fluttered shut at the kiss to their cheek and they leaned further into him as he moved down their neck. "O-oh yeah? I think I... _mmmmn_... I th-think I remember... s-something about that." They sucked in a heated little gasp as they felt his teeth against that sensitive spot, their entire body shuddering before they turned to lean against the counter, holding his head closer. "I w-wonder... what other areas my S-Sensational Sans remembers me liking?" They couldn't help but let out another naughty little giggle at this dirty game, their hands slowly making their way down to toy with his arms and shoulders teasingly.

The gasp had him seemingly perk up, eyelights tilted up to theirs as he continued to slide tongue and fang at the scarring, listening and feeling their reactions. The giggle and their touches had him whimper softly, hands trailing down to a spot on their spine where he lightly hooked a finger into the join of the vertebrae, then pressed in hard. "Here..." he whimpered, feeling almost as if it were stroking along his own spine, "a-and... this spot..." he moved his other hand up into the lower curves of their ribs, finding one of the deeper scars by touch alone, and starting to knead his fingertips into the slightly rough surface. Sans could feel some of the echoes of his touches against himself, and he blushed as it knew it was making them feel good. Giving a kiss to their neck, he slid his hands down to their iliac crests, pressing down into the curved surface and around towards the arching bones of their pubis. "Here too..." he whispered, breath catching before he slid down to his knees, looking up at them as his mouth joined his hands at the attentions to their pelvis, any clothing in the way pushed aside as he kept his gaze trained up on his beloved best friend and love.

They pressed into him with a soft groan as he hooked into their spine, a helpless sounding whimper escaping their lips. "Y-yes..." They gripped his shoulders as they felt their breath slowly getting heavier with seemingly every movement. "G-geezy, Sansy... you... r-really are observant, aren't you?" They bit on their lower lip as they watched him, only to let it loose with another gasp as he found that sensitive spot on their rib and kissed their neck. While they hadn't been anywhere near their heat before they were quickly getting there beneath his surprisingly skilled hands. Their body nearly crumpled as he started going down, but they quickly shifted themselves to support their arms against the counter, looking down at him with a face flushed with eager anticipation. "Haaa... _ah_ , sweety... I'm... gonna need a straight jacket after this... 'cause you're... driving me insane." They bit down hard on their lower lip as those purple hearts watched him, a highly pleased giggle filling the air as they gripped the counter behind them tighter, their pelvis already stirring with an unformed mass of magic that was wriggling in an indecisive drive for pleasure.

"R-Roman... n-now's not a time ff-for jokes," he scolded against their bone and magic, blushing as he rubbed his fingers into the violet mass, but the hearts in their eyes had him peep as the rush of lust was working into him, pushing his mouth further against that pelvis to give a heavy lick before adding, "and... there's another one here," as he ran his hand against the inner curves of their femur, up to the ischium. "I... I remember pretty well... from the... the sounds you make... when I touch them," Sans licked their magic again, a low, keening whimper of shared want going into the motion. "Do you need me to hold you up?" the smaller monster asked, hands already at their hips as he mouth kept going at their lower half.

They giggled more at being reprimanded and it quickly turned into an ecstatic sound of pleasure as he played with their raw magic, their legs spreading a bit as they felt their knees going weak. "S-so, it's... l-like... p-playing some kind of... d-dirty instrument, huh?" They grinned down at him before unleashing another of those beautiful noises, their face going bright at just how loud they were getting under the influence of his hands, his tongue, his mere presence. "W-well, I d-don't think my legs are... f-feeling quite up t-to the task at the moment." Their hips rolled in his grip and those legs seemed to take it upon themselves to lift up onto his shoulders as they became increasingly encased in that violet magic, the soft tissue pressing against his cheeks like warm, tingly pillows. "Ah... Sansy... sweety... ju-ju-just like that... you're doing... so...- _so_ \- good." They felt their belly clench as that magic began to take shape on its own with the usual thickly based tentacle, but in the heat of the moment a pair of puffy lips surrounding an already dripping hole formed underneath just for their little lover, already twitching in anticipation of feeling that warm tongue inside of them.

Sans would have given them another scolding for the continued joking, but he was busy with lapping at them shyly, adjusting their weight on his shoulders before the violet magic had fully coalesced around the bone. The soft, squishy presence had him moan into their pelvis, teeth rubbing on bone just before the violet covering hid it away, and he suckled on their lower belly, looking up as he felt the tentacle at his neck, the tip wriggling up towards the edge of his mouth. Trailing his pale blue tongue down, he nudged the playful little tendril as it teased around his mouth, curling into his tongue and he whimperingly licked at it. Sans let it explore his mouth as his fingers clenched into the jiggly thighs around his head, squeezing lightly as he began to take all of the thick, tapered magic in his mouth. Once at the base, he lapped at the underside, only for his tongue to feel the puffy lips, and he shifted, trying to draw the tentacle back out. After arching his head back, looking up at Roman, he moved one hand down to blushingly run a finger along the new crevice. "Y-you made a girl part," he peeped, unsure if they knew, face bright cyan between the violet legs, then he tipped his head back down, pressing in underneath the tendril. He licked up the outer lips, moaning into their groin as he tasted more bubblegum than blackberry, and shifted his shoulders, nudging at their thighs to get a little more room before his mouth went back to kiss at the folds. Tongue sneaking past, he lapped slowly into it, whimpering and biting his lower lip before delving again, hands splayed at their rump.

They let out a bit of a squeal and wriggled about as he suckled on their sensitive little belly, their laughter ringing through the house until he moved his mouth to the more familiar magical formation, his tongue making them quiver as it dueled with the wiggly worm. "Hnnnnngh, Sa-haaansyyyy. I f-frickin' lo- _HOVE_ ~!" They let out a squealing gasp as his tongue found those lips, the sensitivity through the roof with how new they were. "Wh-hw-hw-whw-hw?!" They looked almost alarmed at the sensation mixed with the declaration that they had somehow formed something other than a tentacle with their magic. Those eyes looked like a fireworks display, so full of stars and hearts and sparkles at this development and those pleasured cries were damn near musical as they rippled through the empty house, their hands moving to Sans' skull as they ended up putting their full weight on him in an attempt to press those sensitive lips closer to his mouth. " _OH_ oooo g-geezy, Sansy! Th-that feels... s-so good! But it's... s-so sensitive! Is it... a-always like this?" They whimpered pitifully before letting out a happy moan as his tongue ran over that sensitive little bump they'd remembered him enjoying. Curiously they brought one of their hands down, touching around every bit of it while staying out of his way to explore, their entire body writhing and twitching and all in all making it damn near impossible to hold them up for long.

The sounds had him whine into them, his tongue working a little deeper to where it was almost all bubblegum, mouth pressed snug against the outer lips as he felt their fingers searching. The smaller monster was about to pull back to give them room, and say something, but it overbalanced the pair, and he had his face smooshed hard against a thigh as they fell to the side. His scrambling to try to not fall just made it a little harder against the smooth floor, and he pushed up to look over his friend. "R-Roman! Are you okay? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop you," his hands were petting along, as if trying to find anywhere that would be hurt on them from the tumble. 

They were like a puppy, full of boundless energy, as they bounced back from the fall, sitting up to wrap their arms around their little lover and pull him into the deepest of kisses as they whimpered and squealed with excitement. "Oh, I've never been better, my Sansy darling! You - _know_ \- I just can't help falling for you!" They gave a devious chuckle as they pressed another kiss to his teeth, then got to work kissing every single inch of him they could get to, tugging every scrap of fabric out of the way as they touched and stroked, kissed and nibbled, moaning and whimpering needily as their thighs clenched together behind them, those sweet juices dribbling down their thighs. "Oh, Sansy, Sansy, Sansy! I love you so much! I want to love you in every way possible for ever and ever!" They pulled themselves over him, wrapping their arms tightly around him as their knees straddled his hips, those glittering eyes looking at his face with a love that looked as limitless as it felt. "C-c-can you..." They took on a suddenly bashful look though the excitement was impossible to diminish. "C-can you make the boy parts? I-I want to... m... m-make love with you."

The kiss stifled his scolding, their excitement flooding his senses until he forgot what he was even upset about, hands following to pet at their skull as they lovingly assaulted him and stripped him bare. He squirmed in place, gasping and whimpering at their attentions before he leaned up to kiss them as they straddled him. "I love you too," he whined, hugging their shoulders as their sweetly, shyly loving gaze washed over him, making him feel light right through to his soul. His own thighs clenched as he felt his ectoform respond eagerly to their wishes, hands sliding down their sides to wrap around their waist as he felt the first beads of precum already dribbling down his firm little cock. "Please... I want to... to make love with you too, Roman... I love you so much," Sans lifted up to press another kiss to them, tongue swirling against theirs before he hugged them closer, eyelights pleadingly trained up to theirs in starry hearts. 

They shivered as they felt the very tip of that hardened magic tease at the edge of their lips, their gaze staying locked on Sans as their body gave a slight tremble. It felt like losing their virginity all over again. And they would give it to their sweet little lover. Over and over again. They would give him everything that was theirs to give. "I-... I love you, too Sansy. More than I've ever loved anything. You're my everything. My heart, my soul, my body... I want it all to be yours." They pressed their lips gently against his as they pressed further down, shivering at the direct contact of his magic against that sensitive new formation. Those bright eyes never left his, watching him through a haze of lust as they slowly let themselves slide down, feeling a whole new warmth rush through them as their emotions flared. No longer was it a fire of lust. It was love, desire, possession bordering on obsession. They were consumed with affection and with every slow roll of their hips they fell deeper and deeper into that limitless love, feeling as if they were drowning in it with no more desire to breathe. "Ohhh... S-Sansy..." They slowly let their brow drop to his shoulder as they let their hips rock slowly against his, taking the entirety of that length and letting it stretch their tight little hole, their walls twitching and pulling him further in as they whimpered and clutched his shoulders. "I... I love you so much. Stars, Sansy... I feel you... I can feel your soul... it feels like... mine." They placed a hand over his ribs, just where that magical formation would be as they continued rocking into him, no longer in some lust-fueled drive for release. It had become all about that connection... pure, primal and raw and they didn't want it to end... they wanted it to last as long as they could, even as their body urged them to take him hard and fast and have him fill them to the brim with his magical expulsions. No, they wanted more than that temporary feeling of lust. They wanted everything. They wanted him.

Sans whined a low moan as they took him, his sockets squeezing shut at just how good everything felt. From his body, to his heart, and soul, everything aching to hold Roman and just feel them forever. He opened his hearted gaze back up to his best friend, his lover and just the raw, unbridled adoration they shared. He swam in it alongside them, hands clasped in the rush of everything around their being. Biting his lower lip, he gazed up at them and the little skeleton just never realized before how much he could mean to someone, to them, his soul pounding under their hand at his sternum. Giving a pleasured, gasping wince, his hips bucked up into the almost impossibly tight grip around him. He pressed into another kiss as he gently slid his hand up the back of their neck and skull, whining into their mouth before he found his voice. "Y-you're amazing, Roman... and... and I love you so much... I want... I want to be yours forever. All yours, please..." he said, slowly adding his hips into the rocking, just to build the syncing of their bodies in their hearts, feeling his magic reaching more to grasp theirs. To weave and twine and accept it with everything of himself. Sans gulped slightly, panting to their mouth before he placed his hand over the one at his sternum. His soul pulsed again. "Will... will you take me? For... f-forever?" 

Their head was absolutely buzzing with emotions as his words filled them to their very core with a brilliant feeling of happiness, their soul not hesitating in the slightest to reach out. To claim their other half. Their love. Their soulmate. Their everything. "Forever and ever, Sansy. I'm yours and you're mine and nobody else's. You're mine until the end of time." Their voice began to shake between unbridled emotion and the pleasure created by those rocking bodies. Their bonding was making the heat in their body flare up to a whole new level of inferno and it caused them to tremble and whimper... and smile. Their face was that of elation as they looked on their best friend. Their soulmate. Their one. "You're the most spectacular monster I've ever met, Sans. I'll love you forever and beyond. I want to give you my everything. Everything you want. Anything and everything for you, my Sansy. My love. My one." They whimpered as they kissed him deeply, their hips beginning to pick up the pace as they felt their soul burning and melting and melding, flooding them with emotions that weren't theirs and yet were. It was all them, melding and meshing together until two separate entities slowly became one.

He could feel every rush of love and want, every moment of joy as his soul reaching for theirs. "No one but yours," he repeated, eyes glimmering in love and trust as their lovemaking was building into soulbonding, unable to contain his tears as he hugged them tighter to him. Every kiss, every touch, every moment, he just felt them with every bit of himself. "I love you with everything I am, Roman... I love you and I'll never not love you!" Sans' voice had risen as he felt the heat pressing into him, adding to the blazing that was joining them together, and he cried again at how joyous it felt, the limitless love and boundless trust he had for his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. His everything and the other half he'd missed for so long, without even realizing. "I didn't... I didn't know I was missing you... until you were here," he breathed, nuzzling up against the crook of their neck, "like I'd... like I'd never noticed that I was looking," he tilted his gaze up to meet theirs, soul fluttering as he felt it brush theirs, the two cool-hued hearts seeming to press together in a slow, gentle dance, "until I saw you, and... when we touched, and when we were together... I just felt... I felt real. Like I was finally really who I was supposed to be, with you." He gasped as he felt a jolt as Roman moved over him, whining hard before he hugged them closer. "Oh s-ssstars... I'm... I'm sorry I'm so close..." the skele cried, his voice shaking, "I... I want you forever, Roman. I love you and no one else."

Their own tears were streaming down their face as they smiled brightly at him, their lips kissing him all over as he confessed all of his feelings, waves of an almost tangible sensation of them rolling through them as they bonded. "You make me feel whole, Sansy. You're everything I was missing in my life and more. In you I'm loved and safe. I can... I can relax and know I'm safe. I love you so much." Their body shuddered as it felt like they came, though the flow seemed to gush straight through their soul to his, causing them to cry out in a strange feeling of fulfillment. "Every-... everything feels so... right with you. You make... you make - _me_ \- feel right. I want you... to have all of me. I t-trust you. And I love you and I trust you to keep me safe. All of me." They pressed harder against him, hands clutching at his shoulders as they trembled, their gaze going hazy as they kept those sparkling hearts locked onto his bright blues. "I'm yours, Sansy. Yours and nobody else's. And you..." They claimed his mouth with an absolute ferocity as they felt those tight walls clench around him, the scent of bubblegum and blackberries filling the air as they felt their soul mesh with his, past the point of no return as they pulled their mouth away, threads of violet and cyan magic connecting them as they looked down deeply into his eyes, breathing heavily as they braced themselves on the floor. "You're mine."

Sans cried out with them, the gush of release in their souls melting around one another in a throb that held, stroking them both in the feel of one another and them together as equals. Them claiming his mouth had him moaning, the clenching making him buck as he came from their dominating, loving embrace, mouth panting up to theirs. His eyes shone as he gazed back, feeling them looking deep into him, their souls fully shared as they laid there, his voice needing only to whisper, "Yours," before he pulled them down into a hug, holding them and feeling as if even when he'd physically let go, they'd never part again. He sobbed happily, whining low in his chest as he held his friend and soulmate close. "I love you Roman... I love you and nothing will ever change that." The beep of the oven had him flinch in surprise, looking over at it from his place on the floor before shyly grinning back at them. "Oh... um... muffins?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may she rest in peace


	22. Out of the Armor

Their body shook in happiness as they held him tightly on the floor, feeling a strange, bubbling confidence coursing through them that wasn't there before. They peered up at him in surprise as the alarm went off and their body was shaking again as they started laughing, fresh tears streaming down their face as they couldn't hold it back. With a final kiss they lifted up and brought him along with them, kissing all over his face and neck as they dusted him off, giddy and giggling as they moved to get the oven mitts to retrieve their breakfast. "Stars, Sansy... I have a feeling these are gonna be the best muffins ever." They let out another giggle as they set them down and quickly moved back to their little lover, sweeping him up in an enthusiastic hug before pressing another warm kiss to his mouth with a soft groan. "I can't believe we just... _mmmmmnnn_... and on the kitchen floor no less!" They hid their face behind the mitts as they broke into another fit of giggles, their shoulders trembling with the overflow of amusement and emotion.

He could distinctly feel the giggling amusement, he was laughing right there with them, covering his face as they retrieved the muffins and then again when he pressed his face into the other side of the mitts, hugging them tightly. "I know! I know and... and oh stars," he huffed, trying to catch his breath as he tugged the mitts away to toss them on the counter, sweeping them up this time, kissing their neck and face and then drawing them into a deep kiss before grinning up at them. "I can't believe it either but... but we did, and, and I've never been so happy!" He held them snug, starting to hum as he slightly swayed with them, nuzzling his face into the crook of their neck with a sigh. "You're the best, my Radiant Roman."

They gave a little squeal as they were swept up, their legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck as they giggled and hummed into the kiss. "Me either. I don't ever want it to end. And it won't if I have something to say about it." They made an - _almost_ \- serious face as they nodded decisively, but it melted quickly as they cupped his face and pressed more kisses all over his face. "I'm pretty sure - _you're_ \- the best, my Sensational Sans. You're the one who makes me radiant in the first place. You're the flame to my candle and without you I simply cannot glow." They pressed another deep kiss into him, melting as they felt their body lean into him. "I love you. Forever and ever and ever." They pressed a final kiss to his cheek and let their feet slip back to the ground, though they were still reluctant to let him go. "Mmmmmn, we should probably eat before the muffins get cold."

He blushed bright as they spoke, nuzzling into their chest when they stood in front of him, nodding into the embrace. "Yes, let's have breakfast, then we can see about a walk and if Bratty and Catty are up for hanging out a bit," he said. Sans easily popped the muffins out of the tin and stacked the warm banana-nut goodness on a plate before he laced his fingers with Roman's and led them over to the table for their late breakfast. He scooted his chair right beside theirs, so their legs could snug close and he could keep holding their hand as he picked up the first muffin to put in front of them. "If not, we can just go for another walk and stop by Grillby to get some dessert for tonight. Then we can come home and make a wonderful dinner!" 

They clung to him happily as they moved to the table, feeling so very different. Everything in their life had suddenly changed... all in the span of time it took to bake some muffins. They were no longer a singular monster. They'd skipped so much of the "normal" steps with dating, but what they had with this little skele was far from normal. They'd known it long before today. They'd known it from that first hug they shared in the laundry room, never wanting to let go and now... they never would. "That sounds great, sweety." They leaned into him as they picked up the muffin he'd put in front of them and gave a little mischievous smile as they held it in front of his mouth for him to take a bite. "Say ' _ahhhhh_ '!" They giggled and smooched him on the cheek as they waited patiently for him to eat.

Taking the offered bite, he picked up another to press to their mouth as well, grinning as he chewed at the deliciously baked food he was sharing with his beloved, and he giggled as he took another bite from their hand. "We can decide what we want for dinner on our walk," he said, swallowing the nutty flavor before pressing a kiss to their cheek as well, and they continued this back and forth shared feeding until only two muffins were left, both of them full and giggling in delight. Putting his hand over theirs, he smiled as he looked up at them with bright cyan eyelights. "Let's go get dressed, I think I wanna borrow something cute today, too!" 

They ate with a whole new energy and playfully licked at his fingers before kissing a crumb away from the corner of his mouth. "Well, I can certainly think of what I want for dessert." They gave a dirty little chuckle before kissing his jaw and leaning their head on his shoulder. "Awww, sweety. You could wear a garbage bag and make it look cute." They giggled as they sat up and pinched his cheeks playfully, enjoying the squishiness for a bit before releasing him to get up form their seat, nearly bouncing with their newfound energy. "What do you want to wear? A skirt? Shorts? For some reason I'm definitely feeling in a flirty skirty mood today." They grabbed one of his hands with both of theirs as they nearly dragged him over to their clothing boxes and started rummaging through for something cute.

Following after, the smaller monster shrugged at the question. "Maybe? I was thinking leggings at least, since, you know, snow everywhere... and maybe a really long scarf, if that'd be cute?" he flushed a little, kicking the carpet shyly as he realized how little he'd actually thought about it. He usually wore his gear for sentry duty or just whatever around the house, so he didn't have any real experience with making cute outfits. But he was eagerly willing to try out most anything they suggested. Scooting over to sit on the couch, he kicked his feet a little and watched as they dove into it almost literally head-first.

A knee-length yellow tank-dress, an oversized bright blue sweater, big bright pink scarf and big round pink sunglasses were tossed at him and after some contemplation a pair of plain grey leggings. "There. Your usual boots should fit with that and _ohmystarsholygeez_ you're gonna look so cute!" By the end of the sentence they were absolutely squealing with enthusiasm as they wiggled happily, heart-lit eyes beaming at him with excitement before they started hunting around for something to wear for themselves. They settled on a bright pink skirt that fluffed out with a layered petticoat beneath it, soft pink and yellow stockings, a grey sweatshirt with a glittery pink unicorn on the front and a thinner blue scarf that was much more fashionable than functional. They slipped on a pair of pink sneakers and modeled the outfit for their adorable little lover before shooting him a wink and pushing a pair of blue heart-shaped sunglasses on their face. "We're going to be the most gorgeous couple in Snowdin, baby. Maybe even the whole Underground!"

Sans flushed as he held up the dress, tilting his head as he made sure he wasn't putting it on backwards, smoothing it over the leggings before he put the sweater on over it and wound the scarf loosely around his neck, giving a sheepish grin at the sunglasses before letting them sit atop his skull for the moment, more admiring Roman than anything. Snugging his boots on, he thought they did indeed go nicely with the outfit, then taking the pink eyewear again and looking at them contemplatively. "I dunno if I like wearing sunglasses, though... I mean, it's not that bright is it?" he asked, holding them shyly by one arm before folding them back up to offer back with another shy little smile.

They looked a bit dumbfounded by the question for a moment before they chuckled to themselves. "That's right, people wear these for an actual purpose, don't they?" They tipped their own up onto their head before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. "I just wear them to accessorize, but it's always best to take off at least one accessory before leaving the house, so as to not overdo it." They tossed the glasses back into the box and swept Sans up into a snuggly hug and a happy little kiss. "I didn't even think it was possible for you to be even cuter, but holy hecky, Sansy!" They rubbed their cheek to his as they whimpered, letting it linger before letting him down. "Okay, okay. Let's get going before I get too excited and start taking off more than just your accessories!"

"Roman!" he chuckled as he took their hand, curling his fingers with theirs in a gentle grip and starting out. It was bright and thick, lazy snowflakes were floating about in the slight breezes, making small snow-devils whisking about in tiny tornadoes on occasion. The wind barely played with his heavy scarf, while comparatively Roman's thin blue one danced in the air currents and would occasionally curl around one of their legs or arms. Taking a longer route, he started humming as their clasped hands swung just a little bit during their walk. "So, we've had chicken, and stirfry, and chili, and burgers, and nachos... what do you think would be good tonight? Maybe something with pork? Or seafood?" He looked up at them with a cold-flushed grin, cheeks bright blue as they were about halfway to the Inn. He knew if they were about, they'd be either out in the public sitting area where the innkeeper served hot drinks and snacks in the middle of the day, or he could ask if they would accept visitors up to their room.

They grasped his hand tightly, their soul fluttering joyously as they looked over at him, blatantly staring as they walked. They couldn't tear their eyes away from him, those bright violet hearts glittering with happiness. They couldn't wrap their head around it. They couldn't believe it. This adorable skele at their side. The one they loved so much. Was theirs. All theirs. Forever and ever. There was a brilliant show of light around the edge of their sweatshirt as the thought sank in and they grinned from earhole to earhole. "Huh? O-oh! Right! Ummmm... how about we try one of those fancy ramen recipes? I've eaten a ton of the super cheap stuff, but then I see pictures of like the real thing and holy geez they look so good! I bet the ingredients wouldn't be too hard to find either." They gave his hand another squeeze and pulled themselves closer, nuzzling a kiss into his cheek, even as they past another couple of monsters who laughed to themselves over the adorable display. Roman didn't care. He was theirs and that's all that mattered anymore.

Sans could feel the trickles of emotion from Roman's hand, just the bone to bone contact had their feelings going over to him, letting him know in no uncertain terms how elated they were. How happy his mate was, how they cherished and adored him. It was overwhelming, but in a good way, and it showed in his smile as he returned their violet gaze with cerulean hearts as well. "We'll go look after, then! We might get some good ideas for next week too! And plenty of snacks for the weekend!" He squeezed their hand in return. The other monsters around them didn't even register to him, all that mattered was getting to spend time with Roman. To keep that joy on their face and in their heart. They got to the inn almost too quickly, but he just gave them a quick hug to his side before pushing into the warm building. The inn boasted the biggest fireplace in town, maybe even in the entire Underground, put off-center with lots of big, comfy lounges and chairs scattered around for guests. The feline monster at the desk greeted them with a swish of her perked tail, and since he didn't see either of the Guards in the common area, he moved to speak with her at a polite distance. "Would Catty or Bratty still be here?" The cat nodded, and he rubbed his neck shyly. "Could... would it be okay if we asked if they were available?" The cat nodded again with another mm-hmm, but went to a panel of buttons, pushing one and picking a headset as it seemed to be ringing through to the room.

The practically melted at the warmth and their eyes lit up at the sight of the fireplace, their gaze staying locked onto it as Sans made his way towards the receptionist. As he spoke with her their eyes finally shifted, white lights and neutral expression watching carefully as they felt a twinge of something. It certainly didn't feel like jealousy, but it had them squeezing his hand just a bit tighter as she started checking to see if the two were in. "I can't wait until they get my place sorted out... just so I can cuddle with you in front of the fireplace." Their voice was soft and warm as they brought their attention back to their darling little soulmate, their free arm wrapping around his as they hugged themselves closer and nuzzled a kiss to his cheek. "But... ugh... I can't even think about sleeping in a house without you now. Mmmmmn, what am I going to do?" They pouted and squeezed a little tighter, ignoring the looks of the other monsters in the waiting room as their free hand stroked gently up and down his arm. "You'll just have to come spend the night with me. We'll have sleepovers all the time." They giggled and rested their head on his shoulder, that wandering hand moving to his ribs to playfully tickle across them.

He was about to respond when the receptionist gave a little cough for his attention. "They're in room eight-B, third floor," she said, putting the phone away. He thanked them and looked at his companion, giving a kiss to theirs as well. "We'll figure it out," he said in a cheerful tone, then started over to the stairway, "and I'd like that, especially weekends when I don't have to make sure Papy's up in time for work." He giggled as they turned to start up another set of stairs to the next floor. "Plus then you'll probably want the girls over some too, and some alone time?" They were finally to the correct floor, and he checked the nearest doors to figure out which way would lead to the one they were looking for. "Eight-B, eight-B... this way, I think?"

They gave the kitty a look as they headed to the staircase, but quickly turned all attention back to Sans. "Hehe, yeah, I'm sure we can make anything work. Mmmm, I can't wait to be able to play the guitar again. I'm far enough out that I shouldn't disturb anybody with it this time." With a grin they looked around at all of the doors, barely paying attention as they let their hands fiddle with his arm, their mind lost in thoughts of the future and... "I... hm... I wonder what Papyrus is going to think of... y'know... what we did today. I mean, I don't think he'll be upset... not visibly anyways, but... hm, m-maybe this is something to think about later... h-here's eight-B." They pointed to the door with a warm flush covering their face, their soul fluttering like a butterfly in their chest.

He felt the twinge of anxiety from them, but it faded under the continued flow of happy feelings, so he wasn't sure just how prevalent it actually was. Knocking softly, he paused a moment as he heard heavy footsteps on the other side, then it cracked open for a feminine green and black eye to peek past before opening it further. "Oh, so you're who the desk kitty was talk'n about," the blonde alligator said with a slight smirk, "Alphys' fave skelly, Sans right? Haven't seen you since, well, last time Catty an me decided to take in a scouting recruit day!" She waved them in, stepping aside to let the pair of monsters into the neat and tidy room. It had another door to one side, likely to the sleeping quarters, since it seemed this one was more of an apartment. "Have a seat, sorry Catty won't be join'n, she's taking in one of her cat-naps," Bratty chuckled slightly at her own little joke, settling down on a single chair with a rumpled blanket and book laid over one arm, "need anything to drink? I think there's some lemonade, if not we've got juice if Catty didn't put the vodka in all of it. Really likes her screwdrivers!" 

Roman tipped their head at the greeting. It didn't seem very... familiar. They followed Sans inside, looking around curiously as they gave his hand a squeeze and turned attention to the gator. They gave a quiet chuckle at the joke and looked her over. Pretty. They hugged themselves a little closer to Sans. "Lemonade sounds pretty tasty, actually. Have you two been enjoying your vacation here? It's perfect for a quiet getaway." They kept hold of Sans' hand as they moved over to a couch and took a seat, wiggling a bit as they got comfy and continued to peer about the room.

"Oh, definitely," she said as she got up to get the drinks, her long heavy tail sliding after, "good to get outta that armor, even if it is fitted for both of us," ice clinked into the glasses as she pulled the jug out of the fridge, "Alphys almost didn't wanna let us only take four days, but frankly we get too antsy without bein' at work, so we just take more short vacations." Bringing a tray of the three glasses and some assorted cookies, she set it on the table and returned to her seat with her glass before crossing a leg over the other knee. "Catty likes the snow, it's the cutest thing," she added with a giggle before taking a sip. Sans took a glass and one cookie before he said anything.  
"Bad timing to miss Catty, she usually likes asking me about how all the Dogi are doing, just to complain about how they never talk to her anymore." Turning back to Roman, he grinned slightly, "Catty was raised in a Dog family before she met Bratty, and they have a place in Hotland where they work."  
"And who's this, Sans? I know your brother looks nowhere near that cute, sooo?" Bratty gave a disarming grin, despite the rows of sharp teeth. The blonde curls tumbling over her head likely helped with that.  
"This is Roman," he replied with a happy swell to his voice, "Alphys assigned them to join us as Snowdin sentries last week."  
"Only last week? Well, you two are cozy as a kitten in a knitting basket," she interrupted with a wink. Sans grinned almost shyly.  
"W-well, you know... you were dating Catty the day after you met her, s-so I don't think you've got room to talk, mmm?" The alligator's blushing giggles had him grin brighter before hugging Roman closer, nuzzling their cheeks together. "Besides... we're happy."  
"I can tell, good on you both," Bratty said, draping the blanket back over her, despite the small fireplace already warming the place up, "sometimes I wonder if Alphys has some sorta dang foresight on these things. Last three years, we've had lots of monsters finding others that, even if they weren't really dating or anything, just got on real well. Makes everyone a lil more likely to keep goin, y'know?"

Roman took an offered glass and sipped at it happily, the tart citrusy flavor making them pucker a bit, but they were quick to smile and thank their hostess as they savored the flavor. The giggled at the information on Catty and opened their mouth to comment before Bratty had them blushing brightly at being called cute, their body pressing a bit more into Sans as they reached up to tug the collar of their sweatshirt up over the lower half of their face, suddenly regretting not wearing a hood. The continued banter certainly didn't help, their face eventually buried in Sans' scarf even as they grinned, giving him a bashful look as he nuzzled their cheeks together. "Hehehe, time doesn't really matter when you know it's right." They gave a sappy little whimper as they pressed a kiss into his cheek and blushed all the harder, trying not to giggle too much as they downed their lemonade and grabbed a cookie. "Who would have known such a fierce warrior would turn out to be the Underground's best matchmaker? I've heard all kinds of things about her and the Royal Scientist. Is that still hush-hush or have they actually gone public about it?" They nibbled their cookie as they got a bit more cozy against Sans, slowly but surely getting more comfortable around the gator monster.

"Oh, her an Undyne are the most official unofficial mates I've ever seen, and working in Hotlands, you see more than monsters even - _know_ -. Sure the Capital's busy and big, but when you're in a big ol' suit of armor and they can't see the majority of your face? Well, let's say me an Catty hear plenty." Sans snugged up to them with a giggle of his own, fingers laced as he settled back a little more, curling his feet up to sit cross-legged.  
"How's Catty, since she's not conscious to tell us?" he asked. The gator shrugged lightly, putting her empty glass back on the tray.  
"Same as always, though she's thinking of changing her hair color again, maybe even giving a full-fur dye a try before Hotland's cool season sets in, but I told her she's gonna hate it once it sets then we'll be fixing her back to almost natural within a week. But, if she really wants to, I'm not gonna tell her no. Silly kitten thinks she's still gotta impress me, I suppose." She took a moment to readjust, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail before continuing. "An' there's really just a lot of nothin' going on in the guard right now. Last recruitment had only three get in, so Alphys is really gonna buckle down on training here in the next couple months, just to warn ya. Hence why we took our vacay right now, even though it was a right pain to get the room on such short notice."  
"Alphys is worried about recruitment numbers?" Sans asked, sounding a little worried himself. Usually the lizard Captain wasn't bothered by much, or so he'd seen himself. Bratty waved a hand.  
"Yes an no, I mean we aren't exactly - _losing_ \- members, but right now the Royal Family's trying to keep up morale. Been decades since the last Human to show, so they're worried. Hence why they've been financing a few more of Napstaton's plans, keep spirits up, y'know. Only so much we can do right now, though," the gator sighed, lacing her fingers to rest her long muzzle on, "but enough doom-gloom, you two didn't come over to a news report. Heck, I'm glad you visited, Catty's naps usually take up the whole day if I let her. Kinda like yer brother, if I've heard the Captain right."  
"Yeah, Papy does like to sleep too," Sans replied, "but he's been sorta swinging on how much he actually dozes off, and it's never really any kind of scheduled thing, like Catty does." He paused for a bit, keeping snug alongside Roman as he polished off another cookie.

"Ah the benefits of blending in. You always hear the best gossip." They finished off their cookie and traced their free hand over his arm idly as they looked over his face while the two talked. How had they gotten so lucky? They'd decided to join the guard to protect people and somehow ended up finding the love of their life. They'd gone from a life of pretending to be alright, to being the happiest they'd ever been, their soul still fluttering energetically in their chest as they started thinking about their future with the little skele. Living together. Working together. Oh my goodness, what if they made little baby skeles one day? They would be the cutest things in the Underground! They could barely contain a squeal at the thought and their soul was glowing more noticeably bright beneath that sweatshirt as they lost themselves in the thought, only to get pulled out by Sans snuggling up to them. Oh no, how long had they been lost in their own head? They looked between the two and let out a silent sigh as it seemed they hadn't been asked anything. "D-do they ever do any kind of c-celebrations out here? Or concerts? Heh, any kind of big entertainment thing, really. It might be fun to organize something like that out here, if not."

"Mm, not sure on that one, Roman," Bratty said, "I grew up in Hotland and the outskirts of the Capital, so I only come here to relax. Catty prolly would have more of that for you."  
"Well, there's bonfires seasonally," Sans started, as if glad to be the one knowing the most on a topic and able to share more, "usually everyone gets the day before off to set up and sometimes the day after if it ends up running the whole night. Everyone either brings some food for the gathering or maybe donates to Muffet or Grillby awhile before to cover the cost of them offering free food platters. Hehe, I remember one year someone paid for a five-tier cake and some little kid decided it was a wedding and was running around giving everyone braided ribbon crowns!" 

They giggled adorably at the thought of some little kid wedding everyone around a giant cake. "Oh my goodness! That sounds so cute! I'm sorry I missed it! To think, we could have had a ribbon-crown wedding at a bonfire." They gave him a playful poke to the cheek before kissing it and grabbing another cookie. "When's the next one? I'd love to go. It might be a good way for me to get to know the people of Snowdin a little better. I feel weird going up to them during the normal day to day to just chit chat. And it's important for a guard to know everyone in the town they're protecting." They gave a stern nod before blushing a bit bashfully. "E-even if I'm not actually a guard yet."

"Oh, honey a sentry is pretty much in already. Long as you don't screw up big time and keep goin', you'll get full armor," Bratty smirked, then the creak of a door had her attention.  
"Bree you said you were comin to bed," the sleepy kitty face mewed from the small crack of the door. The alligator chuckled at her companion, waving a hand.  
"In a minute, dear, you go back to your catnap." A meowing yawn was accompanied by agreement before the door clicked shut again, and Bratty returned her focus to her guests.  
"O-oh, well, actually the next one is a couple months away, before it really turns towards winter," Sans replied with a grin, though he was starting to feel that maybe it was getting close to winding down the visit, "so we'll definitely make plans for it! We could even take your chili, it'd be really popular I bet!" After another pause, Bratty seemed to hear the other guard moving about in the other room, pushing up with a sigh.  
"Sorry to boot ya, kiddos, but if I don't go snuggle her she's gonna be in here rubbing on me like, well, a cat." Leading them over to the door, she gave Sans a pat on the head before glancing at Roman with a friendly head-tilt. "Maybe try seeing us sometime out at work, we take breaks to visit the nicecream stand, Catty adores the buttercream pops." Giving a little wave, she closed the door and Sans turned to smile at his wonderful best friend.  
"Did you have fun?" he asked softly as they started back down the staircase, giving their hand a little squeeze, "I really know Catty better, it's why Bratty took a minute to remember my name. She's not usually as social without Catty around, either."

They peered over at the sleepy kitty face and chuckled, already moving to get up and go, giving their body a bit of a stretch as they stood. "Oh man, I've never cooked for a bunch of people before. It'd be an awesome challenge! I'd definitely need some help, though. Think you're up for it, Sansy?" They shot him a wink before turning to nod at Bratty. "I'll try to come visit! You'll have to catch me up on the latest gossip now that I'm not in the Capital anymore." They said their goodbyes and followed Sans out with a bright smile. "I did! Shame I only got to meet one of them today, though. We'll have to meet them for nicecream sometime." They gave a bit of a nod as they passed the fireplace, stopping in their tracks before walking over and sitting in a chair in front of it to enjoy the warmth on their face for a bit. "Let's relax here for a bit, before we go back out into the snow. I just... want to enjoy some more time with you."

Sans smiled as she took a seat with them at the fireplace, looking at the gently low flames for a bit as he held their hand in his, thumb caressing the back of their hand before he said anything. "We should, I know Catty would like meeting you. She likes purple too," he giggled, then tilted his head against their shoulder, "I'll like doing this at your place after work, just sitting at the fire for a bit before I head home to make dinner for when Papy gets off work... you're always welcome to come too... whenever you want." Another of the felines that worked at the inn came over to check of the fire, shifting some fresh logs in and raking ashes towards the edges before disappearing. Sans nuzzled a kiss to Roman's cheek. "I'm glad your place is so close, too. Just a few minutes' walk or a quick jog... though really, if we had room..." he looked down at where their fingers meshed, then lifted their hand to press a their fingers to his mouth, "sorry, didn't mean to get a lil bummed out on that."

"Kind of funny that we both have friends with rhyming names, right?" They giggled and leaned their head against his, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as they enjoyed the moment. "We can just switch back and forth. Like you said, I don't live very far away at all..." Their soul fluttered a bit more as he seemed down about the thought of not living with them. "And maybe... you know, down the road... we could, um... g-get a bigger house together? Something we could grow in... let our... f-family grow in." They nuzzled their face shyly into the crook of his neck, but there was no hiding those feeling of elation and nervousness from their soulmate. "I-I-I mean, if that's something you'd want, o-of course. D-down the r-road and such."

Just as there was no hiding it from him, he didn't hide from them the little waver in his voice. "I... I dunno... I've never thought about it, since... well, reasons," he alluded, giving their hand a squeeze, "but... I think we can think about it, since, it's a possibility," he said, smiling to them before leaning into Roman's frame, hugging them to his chest, "so, it's something to talk about, down the road, yeah. M-maybe by that time we could afford to expand the house, it's... it's a really nice spot." He paused a moment, a bit nervous as he chewed his lip, "Roman, d... do you want to talk about this with Papy too? I mean... I dunno, I feel bad, leaving him out, if you and him still like each other, and..." he focused on the flames for a few moments, before meeting their eyes, his tone firm, "I meant it when I said... that I won't make you choose between us. Even with us being mates," Sans stopped again, as if trying to see if there was anyone else around to be listening into their conversation, before adding, "...I promised to be just yours, and I meant it. But... I already knew about you two as well, and... if it's something you guys want, then... then I'm okay with that."

"Y-yeah, it's definitely something to discuss with Papyrus as well." They wrapped their arms around him and squeezed tightly as they looked into those bright blue eyes. "Even if the relationship between me and him changes he's always going to be in our lives. I don't know... h-how us becoming mates is going to affect me and him. I think in the end, we'll all just be whatever we choose to be. We all love each other, even if it's in different ways." They pressed a warm kiss to his cheek before standing up and pulling him along with them. "Maybe we can talk about all of this new stuff tonight after dinner now that he's had a chance to rest and... we're all in a good place to talk." They squeezed his hand and led him out the door into the cold, shivering a bit as the air hit their face and they pulled themselves closer to their mate.

Even being used to the cold in Snowdin, leaving a toasty warm building always gave him a chill, but he never disliked the feeling, either. Leaning snugly against their side, they started for the shop to see about what they'd need to pick up for dinner, since he wasn't sure what all they'd need to make the ramen. He'd had the cheap ramen before too, Undyne pretty much - _lived_ \- on the stuff, and he'd always liked putting soft-boiled eggs and some extra hotsauce, but that was him with pretty much anything that could have spiciness added to it. "What sort of things would you wanna put in your ramen if they had it?" he asked as they made their way through the building snowflakes. Looked like it was threatening to have a small blizzard overnight, with how thickly they were starting to fall. Getting to the shop took a little longer than normal, since it meant the pathways were getting covered in fresh, fat flakes.

Roman tipped their head back as they walked, catching snowflakes on that purple tongue while holding their lover close. " _Hmmmm_... well, you mentioned pork before. With how cold it's getting we can make some spicy pork cutlets for it and add a bunch of tasty veggies." They shook their skull as they walked into the store, brushing more of those snowflakes from their clothing as well as from Sans. They gave a shy smile and wave to the cashier before heading inside. "Hopefully we can find some nice fatty meat. It makes crunchy and spicy so much tastier, I swear." They were practically drooling at the thought as they wandered over towards the meat.

Turning slightly to make it easier for the other to pat away the snow, he hummed slightly in thought as he followed them, fingers snug in theirs as they picked out some really nice cutlets and he picked up some pork bones too, since it'd add more flavor to the broth. Looking over the veggies, he picked up some ginger root and fresh garlic, and a few other things alongside what Roman picked. It was fun, making dinner plans and just walking along the aisles of the shop, hand-in-hand. Sans almost didn't want it to end, though he knew they'd be working together a lot as well, and he nudged slightly into them as they turned from paying for everything, giggling as quietly as he could as he seemed intent on making them veer off course every few steps. The snow was coming down even thicker than when they'd gone in, and he pulled out his hone to check if his brother had messaged. Sometimes if it got stormy, sentries and guards would begin making sure no one was out where they could get lost in the snow, telling everyone to keep within town. He hadn't gotten any messages, from Papyrus or any of the others mentioning a safety curfew. He tucked his phone away and refocused on playfully moving into Roman until they got home, then nuzzled his cheek against their shoulder before heading inside. 

They couldn't help but notice the slight rolling of the eyes from the cashier as the two lovebirds played and giggled at each other, more than happy to ignore the world around them as they got lost in their own with Sans. When he bumped into them they'd hip check him back over and grin, moving to grab his scarf with one hand after several bumps, wrapping it around both of them as they let out a slight shiver and looked down at his phone. "It's getting bad out today. Think we'll be stuck inside tomorrow? Ohhh if not, we should build snowmen! I never got to do that last time I was here." Their face was flushed with the cold and the snuggled up closer to the little skele for the rest of the walk home, making sure to knock all the snow off their shoes before walking into the warmth. "Ahhhh, this is perfect cuddle weather. Why couldn't my place be done so we could have more fireplace cuddles?" They pouted as they started removing scarves and shoes, leaving them by the door to let them dry off.

Sans nodded, he liked building snowmen, though his brother usually ended up kind of just bundling up inside a pile of snow and saying he was the snowman. Tugging his heaver scarf off, he hung it with their thin one and tugged his boots off. "We should be able to unless it gets really heavy overnight. Kinda weird since it's been nice the last week," he said as he was tugging the thicker sweater off to stay in just leggings and the tank dress. It was actually rather comfy, so he just went over to the kitchen to get a small pot to put the pork bones in to start boiling. "We can still cuddle, I think we could find something on tv to just have as some background noise. I'd love to see more of your drawings too, if you don't mind?" he turned the heat up, adding some of the seasonings and a big chunk of onion to the water before putting a tipped lid over it, "...I wonder if you have any books I'd wanna try reading. I don't have many I haven't read several times already, so... oh, and if you want, maybe I've got books you'd wanna borrow?"

"That sounds really nice, actually. Most of my books are medieval fantasy novels, though I did actually get together this one amazing collection of books called Harry Potter. Not sure if you've actually heard of it or not. Why anyone would toss these, I have no idea! I've read them a million times now." They kept close to him, always touching him subtly in one way or another, whether just the brush of a hand or resting their hip on his, not seeming to want to part from him at all. Every little touch sent a shiver through their soul. A sense of rightness they'd never known before. "And you're more than welcome to l-look at my art, though not all of it is good or... safe to view in public places." They giggled shyly and toyed with the edge of their sweatshirt before moving towards the living room again to start rummaging through their boxes. "I have a lot of random 'How To' books, too. They're not always useful, but I just like knowing how stuff works sometimes."

"Oh, I had a paperback one, but most of it was really torn up, so I think I didn't even get to read but, maybe half of it?" he said, also feeling really happy about the constant contact. It gave a soft comfort, even without their influence adding to it, making him smile and hum as he sorted through the shopping. He had flour and some plain bread crumbs he could use over the cutlets, and he'd mix in the seasoning with that, and the veggies would likely just need added in once most of the food was ready. "Oh, the eggs," he said to himself, deciding to just plop them right in the broth water rather than boil a separate pot, adding a little vinegar to it as well. That done, he followed them over to the main room to help with books they were pulling out. "Those are always good, though, sometimes you can get really good ideas from reading those," he said as he flipped through a relatively thin one, compared to the rest, "and a lot of mine are like that, or um... well there's some really cute um... r-romance novels..." he murmured the last bit, blushing a little.

They shot him a coy little smile before leaning over to nuzzle a kiss up into his cheek. "Romance novels, huh? Learn anything good from those?" They couldn't help but giggle as they teased and separated their books into little piles, lifting up one with a dirty little grin. "I have a couple of those, too, though they're suuuper cheesy and, well, they don't focus on the romance so much as what happens - _after_ \- the romance." They hid their face behind the book as they giggled like a child, then added it to a pile. "I always thought human fantasy ideas of romance were always so weird. I mean, having a spell broken by a kiss makes for a good story and all, but to marry the guy afterwards? Without even knowing him? Seems a little out there to me." Once their books were in order they tugged out a sketchbook and blushed brightly before trying to tuck it back. "Oh wow, I didn't realize I even still had that one." They pulled out another, popped it open and laughed before tucking it away as well. "Wow, I'm pretty sure all of these are terrible and should be burned..."

"Just that not talking is always the main problem with no one ever getting what they want," he said, picking up one of the Harry Potter ones, glad that it was at least three times as thick as what he'd read before, "so, I guess I did learn something good." Deciding to put it aside for the moment, Sans nudged a bit closer as they started into their sketchbooks, peering curiously as if to sneak a look, but never being the right angle or close enough to actually see, since they seemed embarrassed by them. "No, I mean... they show how good you've gotten, by seeing what you used to draw like, right?" he offered, putting a hand on their knee reassuringly, "s-so even if they actually are bad, it's something that made you better at it." He paused as his phone went off, jingling like a pocketful of keys or coins, and he tipped his head almost sharply, like a confused puppy, before pushing up and checking it from where he'd left the device in the kitchen. Scrolling a little, he read it as he walked back to the livingroom. "Huh, I thought Papy handled that stuff, didn't know he'd even put this in my phone..." Sans looked over it again, then smacked himself on the forehead, "oh of course he would've! Roman, did you get anything set up about your sentry pay yet? We just got our salary for this month, I should let him know..." he was tapping out a message already as he smiled, "seems like we might have enough to get some souvenirs at that concert if they're selling any."

"So true. Which is why we'll have to learn how to perfect the art of communication. Heh. Not an easy task. Especially when more than two people are involved, but... in the end it's worth it. I want to see you boys happier than you've ever been, forever and ever." They leaned over and gave him a kiss to the cheek as they finally pulled out a smaller sketchbook and flipped through the pages. "Hm. This one isn't half bad. I mean. There's 'showing improvement' and then there's 'I was drunk at 5 a.m. and coming up with the most ridiculous stuff imaginable'." They laughed and set the sketchbook to the side for him to look through at his leisure. They looked over as he went for his phone and perked up at the mention of pay. "Yeah, I think I got it all sorted. Didn't know I'd be getting paid this soon, though. Sweet." They stood up and scooted their books closer to the boxes before moving to the couch, checking their own phone before plopping down into their spot and reaching into their bag to grab a cherry stick, lighting up as they nodded at a few messages. "They should have a few things here and there and uh... I should probably warn you..." Their face took on its almost constant violet tinge as they peered over at him, looking apologetic. "I tend to, um, party pretty hard at these things, so... I'm sorry in advance if I get a little wild."

He somehow grinned wider as he sat on the couch, picking the sketchbook up to look over almost as if he were planning on spending the rest of the afternoon on it. "That's okay, Roman, I think it'll just be more fun to make sure you don't crash after," Sans gave a mischievous little giggle before flipping to the next picture, leaning his head back as he looked over it, "these are much better than what I can do. I like them," he said as he was turning to the next, then glancing at them with bright eyelights, "I mean... Papy was never fond of concerts, just too many people, too much movement and noise for his liking, so I never pushed for it much. But I think I'll really enjoy when we get to go." Once he was done looking, he opened it to a picture and handed it back to Roman. "I think this one's my favorite," he mentioned as he was heading to check on dinner preparations.

"It'll be an adventure all on its own making sure I don't crash - _during_ -," they snorted, remembering one too many times of them running into things and/or falling off of things, though they were always quick to bounce back up and party. "I can see where they wouldn't be his thing. He's a very low-key kind of guy. I am, too, normally, but I also love just being a part of an energetic atmosphere, where everyone's just happy and having fun. I can just lose myself in the emotions of others and it all feels good for a while." They looked over the sketch with a mild fondness. "You would like this one... I do, too really." It was a half-finished sketch of NTT nearly dozing, his eyes unfocused and his hair a mess. "This was actually during an interview after a night of partying. He was completely out of it and these journalists just kept pressing him and I kid you not he just answered every question with '...what?'" They pulled the sketchbook up to their face as they went into a small fit of the giggles at the memory. They'd actually tried interviewing Roman that day as well and they'd just done the exact same thing until the poor monsters got fed up and left. "Mmmmn, dinner's already smelling nice." They set the sketchbook aside and headed to the kitchen to get started on helping with the food. "Hmmm, all those years of partying with friends and I never thought I'd end up so happily domesticated." They slipped behind Sans and gave him a squeezing hug and a kiss to the cheek before letting him go to look at the ingredients. "Alright, where should I start, sweety?"

"Maybe fish the eggs out, they've probably boiled enough," he said, already starting on finely chopping some fresh chives, "then I think I'll leave you in charge of the noodles, since I made the broth." Sticking the tip of his tongue out playfully before returning to his task, "and I'll get the cutlets breaded in a sec, I wanted to get these into the pot." The smaller monster was already finished with those, then starting to mix up flour with spices. He breaded his brother's first, since he'd not want as much heat to his, then Roman's, then finally his, using more cayenne and ginger. "Stars, I never really noticed how much spicier I love my food than Papy... he'll probably drizzle some honey in his bowl on top of everything else!" he said, getting a pan ready for the cutlets and stirring the lightly bubbling broth a few more times. He snuggled against Roman for a long moment, then shifted over to get out two sets of large bowls, since they were different sizes. The larger ones were kinda shallow compared to the smaller set, so he left both options on the counter. "Papy should be home soon, probably get everything in the bowls once he's done getting changed."

They got to work on fishing out the eggs and paid careful attention to the noodles, wanting to get them to that perfect consistency. Overcooked noodles were the absolute worst and always ruined an otherwise perfect dish. "Hehe, it's probably to balance out your personalities. You are the sweet one, after all." They shot him a wink before looking contemplative for a moment. "Thoooough you can be awfully spicy when you want to be." They waggled their brows at him before turning back to the task at hand with a giggle, lifting out a noodle to test it before working in the veggies. They hummed and danced and tasted the broth before adding a few more spices here and there to get it just right. After a few minutes of quietly working they peered over at the smaller skele and their face lit up with a warm blush as they watched him. "Sansy... I think, um..." Their smile got a little brighter as they moved over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I think this might actually be the happiest day of my life. All thanks to you."

His own face lit up, smiling at the kiss as he reached over to hold their hand. "We'll make tomorrow even better, then," he decided, looking down at the dinner they were making together. The cutlets were almost done, everything was hot and smelling delicious and just warm and inviting, just like them. Sans turned to ask what they would prefer to do if they couldn't make snowmen the next day, when the door opened slowly, creaking in the way that meant it was very cold and likely they would be kept inside by morning. Papyrus grumbled about the snow as is tried to come in with him, shoving the door back into place with another creak. Shoulders and hood heavily dusted in white, he was slapping it away as he tugged his shoes off, then gave up and pulled the hoodie off over his head, bundling it up in his arms. The taller skeleton stopped, and it seemed the way the house smelled had him relaxing visibly, turning his gaze towards them in the kitchen, a tired smirk on his features. Loosening the bundle to let it drape over the couch to dry off, he moved over to the smaller pair.  
'smells great,' Papyrus said, clanking a kiss to both of them before noticing the bowls, 'want me to set the table?'

" _Hehehe_ , I think every day I'm with you will be the best day of my life from now on, Sansy." They squeezed his hand as they finished up the noodles and veggies and turned off the heat just as the door opened and their brow furrowed at how bad it seemed to be outside. "Hm... I by the looks of it we could turn the whole house into a snowman tomorrow. We could set a record for Underground's biggest snowman ever!" They giggled enthusiastically and when the bigger skele came over to clank a kiss on their skulls, they brought their free arm up to pull him down into a warm hug and pressed a happy little kiss to his cheek before giving him quite the suspicious look. "Ummmm, who are you and what have you done with our Papyrus?" With a smirk they pressed a kiss to his teeth and let him go before nodding. "That would be very nice, though, thank you. And here I didn't think it was possible for this day to get any better."

'he's still out at his post, i'm here for the food,' Papyrus replied with a chuckle, hugging them a little more before heading over to take care of that, throwing over his shoulder, 'but if you really want i can just eat honey and pudding upstairs before falling asleep. mmm... pudding...' he finished with a chuckle. Sans scooted the bowls over as he was turning down the broth's heat and shifting the pork over to a cutting board.  
"Papy if you're hiding pudding in your room again I dunno what I'll do, but you probably won't like it."  
'it's not in my room. they're sitting on the sill outside my window.'  
"PAPY!"  
'that's not in my room!'  
"Ugh," he huffed, scooting the partially-filled bowls over to start adding the noodles in before adding any toppings, "please bring them back downstairs, they need thawed if you're going to eat them."  
'but Saaaaaans,' he said, coming over to put his head on top of his brother's as he playfully whined, 'what if i wake up in the middle of the night and need something to eeeeaaaaat?'  
"You waking up in the middle of the night!? You barely wake up in the middle of the day!" he returned the good-natured banter with a shove to the taller's belly, then winked at Roman before taking two of the three bowls over to the table.

Roman pulled the collar of their sweatshirt over their mouth as they snickered and chuckled at the banter, shaking their head at the two. "If you're going to have them frozen at least shove some popsicle sticks through the top first. Pudding pops are actually really delicious." They grinned at Sans and grabbed the third bowl to take over before claiming their seat which was still scooted right next to Sans' so they could once again be touching him near constantly. "So how was work today, Papyrus? You seem to be in quite the chipper mood for someone who just walked in from a wintery storm. Think we'll be... Snowdin... tomorrow?" They hid their mouth behind their fist as they giggled and shot Sans a playful little smile.

'snow doubt,' he replied, doing just as Sans had predicted and drizzling honey over his sliced cutlet and into the broth, 'an' i already told ya, that fool's still at work.'  
"Really, Papy, what's got you in such a good mood? You usually are a big grumpy bones when you've worked out in a heavy snowing,' Sans asked, stirring at his noodles before bringing up a mouthful on his fork. Papyrus shrugged.  
'it wasn't too bad out of town, actually, an Doggo traded me a couple new books that he'd gotten as a joke gift,' he gestured to his eyes, 'since, y'know, they weren't braille. left em at the post though, didn't want em get'n wet.'  
"What books were they?" Sans asked, perking up as he finished off one of his eggs alongside several more noodles. His brother was doing the same, nodding a bit before he replied.  
"some more outta that western series you've been collecting, an another of your cute lil teenage romance books,' he grinned, 'an another one i'm not tell'n, it'll be a surprise.'

"Awww, you should have stuck them in your hoodie! Tomorrow's going to be perfect for curling up with a good book." They pouted a bit at the idea of such wasted opportunity, but drowned the disappointment in delicious noodles. "Mmmmmmn. A perfect night for hot noodles." They licked a bit of the broth from their lips before happily digging in even more, one leg curled beneath them while the other idly rubbed against Sans', their cheeks flushing softly at the contact. They took a bite of their pork with a happy little groan, but looked deep in thought as they chewed and looked over at Papyrus, swallowing before they finally spoke. "By the way, we have some stuff to talk about after dinner. It's been quite an eventful day on our end." Their face went a bit darker as they flushed and quickly took another bite so they wouldn't have to explain any further.

"You can still check the ones in my room, though," Sans offered as he finished up the veggies in his ramen, starting into working at what was left of the pork, "and I - _have_ \- to read all of the Harry Potter ones now." Papyrus paused, a bit curious at the shift in Roman's tone, quirking at brow at their flush, but not saying anything yet, instead focusing on the noodles in his bowl, then on getting rid of any other food in front of him without saying much else, since neither of the others offered any other hints as to the stuff. Once all of them were busily finishing off their broth, the taller of the three got up to take his bowl over, noticing that there was still plenty of broth left in the pot. "Oh, I was going to use that to make soup, I think," Sans called over, giving Roman's leg a pat before he was following his brother, taking his bowl away to start up the dishes, "no sense in wasting it, right?"  
'yeah, good idea, bro,' Papyrus said, checking the cabinets as if looking for something he'd misplaced, 'have you seen a brown paper bag around here?'  
"No, it's all just boxes and cans and food stuff," Sans replied, already done with the bowls and setting them to dry, then narrowed his eyes, "why?"  
'oh, no reason, just wonderin',' he replied, closing the cabinet door, 'did you two wanna chat on the couch then? or we gonna talk here in the kitchen?'

They patted their formed belly with a satisfied sigh at how stuffed they were, their gaze turning to Sans when he patted their leg. "Mmmmm hot soup sounds perfect for tomorrow, sweety." They smiled brightly at the two before slumping in their chair a bit, eyes turning to their stuffed belly with a smile that gradually softened as they let their fingers toy over the food-filled bump. The case of the missing brown bag caught their attention however and they turned to watch the other two. "What'd you lose now, Papyrus?" They shifted out of their chair and stretched with a happy groan, rubbing that belly again before strolling over towards the living room. "Definitely the couch. It'll be way more comfy and I'm not sure how long of a talk this will be." They curled up in their favorite corner with their legs crossed in front of them, already grabbing a cherry stick to light up while they waited for the other two.

'jus' my mind again, i'll find it eventually,' he quipped back, though it was strained with a touch of curiosity to what they were going to talk about as he sat down on the other end, leaning back as was normal for him in that spot. Sans was there a few minutes after, having turned the heat on the broth down more to let it keep simmering, as well as adding a few different things to it before he'd come over. He chewed his lip slightly, looking between the two of them before settling to sit right in between, taking one of their hands in each of his, giving Roman a glance as if to ask if they wanted him to start. 'right... this is really getting kinda heavy,' Papyrus said as he noted his brother's expression, now sounding a bit worried, 'is... everythin ok?'

They buried their toes beneath Sans' bottom and couldn't help but giggle at the odd tension. "Everything's fine, we just, um... well..." They fiddled with the hem of their sweatshirt as they looked between the brothers and then to their knees. "W-we... kind of ended up... s-soul bonding today. I... we know it's... it's a big deal, but it just kind of... h-happened." They smiled brightly as they wiggled their toes beneath the smaller skele and gave him a look, seeing if he wanted to add anything.

"I... asked if Roman would want to," Sans started, looking their way as he heard his brother sighing, but... it was a mixed sort of sound. Like relief but also, he was somehow also tense? He felt Papyrus' hand tighten a little in his own, but he didn't say anything yet, instead focusing on the two of them for several long moments. "W-we know it's really sudden, and... and that usually things go slower than this but... it just felt right." Squeezing Roman's hand, he glanced their way again, giving a happily nervous smile, then turned his eyelights back to his brother.  
'well, you two are the cutest pair in the Underground,' he said after a long pause, rubbing his face with his free hand a moment before giving another low, shaking sigh, 'and... i knew it'd happen eventually, me an Roman talk too, and... and i'm really happy for you,' he added, though his voice was a bit soft and a little tainted with worry. Taking another deep breath, he looked away as his hand tightened in his little brother's grip. 'i love you both and... i'm just kinda processing this right now... t-to be honest.'

They played with Sans' hand nervously, their soul fluttering with a mix of elation and worry as they smiled back at Sans, those violet eyes glittering with love for the little skele. They took a deep breath and let it out slow as they shifted their gaze to the taller brother, their fingers continuing to toy with Sans' hand. "We love you too, Papyrus. That will definitely never, ever change. And we're not going anywhere." They scooted over and draped their legs over Sans' lap to tuck their toes beneath Paps now, letting their body lean into their little lover. "I... h-haven't had anything like a real family for a long, long time and now... I... I finally feel like I have one and I want to have it forever and ever. I want to spend the rest of my life making Sans happy. And you. I kn-know it's a lot to process, but... I... w-would like to hear your thoughts on the matter... when you get them sorted." Their face turned that sweet purple color as they let their gaze flit between Paps' face and their overly fascinating striped stockings.

He nodded silently, his gaze affixed to something just out of view to one side as he seemed to be in what could be a slight bit of shock. He had his attention redirected to the stocking-clad toes wriggling under him, and gently placed the hand that Sans wasn't holding on one of their ankles. 'well... families are a lot of work, but they're worth every bit of it,' he said, his voice low and shaking as his fingers toyed with the fabric, focusing on that instead of looking up, 'i couldn't think of a better mate for my baby brother.'  
"Papy," that same brother spoke up, taking his hand and Roman's other one to hold all of them together, "it's not just that." The golden eyelights turned to his blue ones, his voice laughing as it wavered.  
'don't tell me either of you are pregnant, i might just dust.' Sans flushed, more perturbed than embarrassed.  
"No, it's not - _that_ -, be serious, Papyrus!"

Their hand clenched both others as best as it could before they turned now watery, sparkling violet eyes to their mate. "A-actually, Sans, I... I didn't know how to tell you..." They pulled all three hands down to their stomach, lips moving as if to form words before finally speaking. "It's... it's Grillby's..." It took everything in them no to break out into laughter right there. "He... asked if I wanted a honeybun in the oven. H-how could I refuse? _Snrk_." They snickered and pulled the collar of their sweatshirt up, hoping their idiocy at least lessened the tension in the air.

"ROMAN I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Sans cried, throwing his hands up as well as theirs as he covered his face. Papyrus, however, latched to it and went one further.  
'oh man, Grillby? you got hot in the sheets with the fireman? damn i'd like to see - _video_ \- of - _that_ -' he said, laughing over Sans' groans for frustration before he just rubbed at the belly, eyelights glimmering playfully, 'think i can see em too! there's three?! oh my stars, Sans look, we've got a ready made sweet shop in here!' He finally let his chuckles die down as he leaned his head against his brother's, shaking his head softly as his shoulders shook, 'thanks Roman... i needed that.' Sans pouted lightly, arms crossed with a deep sigh.  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to raise them, and make Grillby pay us in baked goods," he murmured under his breath, then leaned farther into Roman, making all the skeletons just smooshed together in a slightly jumbled pile of bones and clothing. He hugged around Roman, nuzzling into the crook of their neck before he pulled Papyrus over too, all three of them half-nuzzling one another by proxy. "But... please, Papy, its... it's not just us. It's you too."

The reactions had them in actual tears now, unable to keep the streams at bay no matter how much they wiped. "Russy, you're so - _lewd_ -!" They swatted at him with a loose sleeve before letting him have access to their belly, grinning down at him and shaking their head with amusement. Their arms went around both of their boys and they happily kissed all over each of their faces with insurmountable affection. "Geezy, I love you both so much." They gave a squeeze to the bonepile and let a happy little whimper out. "We're definitely going to have to upgrade this house, though. Especially if I'm going to have like... ten little baby bones running around here." They gave a sage nod before looking around the house as if scouting where they could put all of the new rooms.

'Sans, now there's ten, Roman's having a litter!' Papyrus said, his voice almost whispering, as if making sure the other couldn't hear before he smirked and leaned in, bumping his forehead against both of theirs in a slight rub, 'stars... for a bit there i... i honestly was a bit worried that, maybe... you'd decided...' his voice dropped, as if just saying it was bad enough, looking at the wall by the staircase, 'could always move the kitchen to the other side of the house, put in what, three more rooms? ten will fit. might have room upstairs for an eleventh, even.'  
"Papy," Sans said, his voice soft, "were... were you worried Roman was going to... not want to be with you anymore?" The sharp intake of breath was enough to tell him yes, he'd very much been thinking that, but he turned his focus again to the surroundings.  
'gonna need a bunch of mattresses. and juice. kids fucking love juice.'  
"Papy."

With a giggle at the absolutely obvious avoidance of the topic, Roman reached over and grabbed Papyrus' face in both of their hands before pulling him over for a gentle kiss, letting it linger a second before they smiled warmly and looked into his eyes. "Sorry, sugar. You're stuck with me for life, soul bond or no. And actually, I was thinking we could go up. Pull a Weasley maneuver. You'll understand it better once you get through the Potter books." They let Papy go and grinned, wiggling their butt in between the two brothers so their lower half was draped over the taller, upper on the smaller, moving around to get nice and cozy as they decided that yes. This was definitely the best day of their life. So far.

The two brothers smiled down at their shared lover, the taller beginning to return to his relaxed leaning back as he loosed a long, low breath, allowing all the tension and worry he'd been bottling up escape. Sans, for his part, hugged at Roman's skull and nuzzled their faces together for another kiss, grinning with tears in the corners of his eyes before he swallowed a little nervously, looking at his brother with another bit of serious note to his voice.  
"Papyrus... I've told you before about.. about how I don't really... have those kinds of urges, even in my heats," he started, squeezing Roman's hand as he felt a little nervous, even though he really had been thinking a lot about this topic. He heard his brother adjust, clearing his throat as he nodded that he did recall that. "Roman's... able to help me feel that. S-so I don't know how that w-will... will be further down the road."  
'bro, i... i know you're worried about it, but, you're not broken or anything. I've told you that before and it hasn't changed. it's just... somethin that'll need worked out as we get to it,' he finished, suddenly itching for a smoke and glancing Roman's way to snitch the cherry stick for a deep drag, holding it long as he returned it and sighed out even longer after that. 'i dunno if this is one of those conversations we should have all together, though. having a vague idea is one thing, but... - _knowing_ \- is another,' he turned his gaze away, an actual flush of orange over his face as he seemed to get rather uncomfortable with thinking about his little brother's sex life in any shape. Even if they did have a shared love in the same monster. He really just didn't want those thoughts amoung the many that liked to bring themselves up at any inopportune moment. 

They watched the two with mild amusement, finding it highly humorous to be the most relaxed out of the three for once, though they did look rather indignant about having their smoke snatched, taking their own long drag to blow distracting rings at Paps' face while he spoke. They couldn't help but notice that look of discomfort and it had their own face lighting up. "Well, I'll be... there does in fact exist a subject to actually make you uncomfortable to talk about. Hehehehe, what's wrong, Papyrus? Don't wanna know how crazy me and your sweet little baby brother get?" Their face looked like Gyftmas had come early as they watched the taller skeleton, happily puffing away on their cherry stick with a grin so wide it defied logic.

'Roman, - _please_ -,' he muttered, sighing again as he rubbed his nosebone as the tint increased, 'i really don't need to have that anywhere inside my head ever.' He grimaced at their last comment, groaning to himself as he leaned harder into the couch. Sans seemed to be just a little upset at his plight, though since it was indeed the older of the three that had the most experience, he felt he needed at least something to help.  
"Papy... I know it's not fun to talk about but... I'm worried maybe I won't be a-able to outside of Roman's heats..." his voice broke off, glancing over at them as he seemed to want to hide his face in shame at it. Papyrus' discomfort was at least overridden by his need to soothe his brother enough to reply after coughing.  
't-that's definitely something that will have to be uh... between you guys... sorry b-but i don't know - _everythin_ \- bro...' he squeaked out, pulling his legs up to the cushion, making him look like a particularly awkwardly perching bird. Sans made a distressed noise, wringing his hands for a moment before he grabbed one of Roman's, looking at them with shy eyelights.  
"I-if I can't... t-then I really won't be upset, - _ever_ -, about y-you an Papyrus..." Sans' voice broke too, biting his lower lip as he looked down at their hands, methodically knitting his fingers with theirs, "a-about you w-wanting to sleep with him m-more." 

Oh this was just entirely too good and they were committing both faces to memory right now. They lessened their giggly antics as they listened to Sans, tipping their head to the side before letting another chuckle escape and bringing both arms up to pull him down. "Aw, sweety! I don't know why you're even worried about it. You were absolutely fantastic earlier." They pulled him down and snagged a sweet little kiss before lovingly stroking his cheek. "Obviously, I don't have to be in heat for things to work between us in that department. Just a different puzzle that needs different tactics." They shot him a wink and gave him another kiss, this time to the jaw before they started wiggling to sit up between the two, stretching their arms out to have one around each of their shoulders. "It doesn't sound like any of us are going to be upset with one another while we're trying to figure all of this out, so it seems like we'll just need to keep the lines of communication open. If something - _does_ \- upset you, please let me know, okay? I can be kind of oblivious with these things and the last thing I want to do is hurt either of you." They pulled they awkwardly perched skeleton down to plant a kiss on his cheekbone before turning and pressing one to Sans as well. "I love you both and I really don't know what I did to deserve you guys, but... I'm really glad. And I'm going to work really, really hard to make this work."

'let's please start by never ever mentioning anything you two do in the bedroom to me ever, - _please_ -' Papyrus said, then leaned in closer just as his brother was doing the same on their other side, both skulls tipped against their shoulders, just at differing angles, 'well, except for if and or when we decide to start trying for that litter. then maybe talk about some of it.'  
"Papy!" Sans puffed his cheeks, pushing his brother away for a moment before both of them returned to resting on the third skeleton, sighing happily as he took their hand and kissed it softly, "we'll **all** try our best to make this work... because we love each other." Roman would feel Papyrus nod against their shoulder in agreement, eyes hooded shut.  
'mmhm.'  
A long, quiet pause held the moment, and there was one moment when all three souls beat brightly in unison, making the taller chuckle before pushing up, rubbing Roman's head.  
'we'll have to have a double date sometime, i think. or would it be a date and a half? eh, whatever, we'll all three go out and have dinner someplace with food more expensive than it should be and waiters that get snotty if you ask if refills are free,' he said as he shot them a grin, stretching with a pop to his spine and a low groan, 'damn, serious conversations are tiring as hell.'  
"Papy, language!" Sans scolded, then hugged his mate with a little giggle before getting up to head back to the kitchen to check the broth and sort it for storing overnight. Papyrus looked down at Roman before offering a hand if they'd want to get up.  
'c'mon peach... i need a smoke and... wanna ask you somethin after Sans goes to bed. hey bro you gonna want a backrub tonight?' he called over.  
"No, I'm about ready to sleep anyhow!" he called back, halfway buried in the fridge as he was trying to make room for the container. 

Everything felt amazing while they were nestled between the two. It felt so safe. So warm. So happy. They were loathe to let it end, but knew they couldn't stay like that forever. "We could just call it going out to get dinner, you dweeb." They smirked up at him before stretching their own body on the couch, their back popping as it arched. They took the offered hand and slid up to their feet, giving their legs a nice stretch before they leaned into the taller skele and let an arm wrap loosely around his waist. "I think I could use one, though. Carrying an entire litter is killer on the lower back." They puffed out their ectobelly even further as they rested their free hand on the back of their crests and started for the stairs.

Even Sans couldn't resist losing it as Roman played up the joke even more, laughing as he came over to give his mate a hug at the bottom of the stairs. "You are just silly!" he murmured against them, then began guiding them up the stairs, playfully holding their back as if to make sure they didn't fall, and once they were both upstairs, gave them another hug and a goodnight kiss. "See you in the morning, goodnight Papy!" he called over, hesitating before turning and going to his room to change into pajamas and lay down. He was feeling great and exhausted from the emotional rollarcoaster recently.  
'night bro,' Papyrus said as he got up the steps too, then draped an arm over Roman's shoulders, 'you're really liking that idea aren't you peach?' he chuckled, the other hand rubbing their belly with tickling fingertips after, 'but let's make sure they - _aren't_ \- Grillby's, eh?' he added as he went towards his room to strip down and swap into just a pair of boxers. Swiping his last honey cig, he lit it and took a deep drag, savoring the first hit of the sweetly fragrant smoke. 'stars you like seein' me sweat.'

They were more than happy to keep the act up when it got them this kind of loving attention, letting the arm that was at their back drape over Sans' shoulders as they were helped up the stairs. "Hehehe, you love it, sweety. And I love you." They hugged him tight before kissing him goodnight and giving him a sweet little nuzzle to the nosebone before letting him go and slipping the cherry stick back between their lips as another arm found its way around them. They leaned into the taller skele and let themselves be led to his room, their own hand sliding gently over the one at their belly. "Heh, how can I not? I did say I wanted a family and... I honestly never thought I'd be able to have that. Then you two happened and... now all I can picture is us as one big happy family." They moved over to sit on the edge of his bed, kicking their stocking-clad legs as they looked down at them. "Besides, we skeleton monsters are a rare breed. I shall make it my sacred duty to bring us back from the brink of extinction. Though, I gotta admit a bunch of flaming skeleton babies would look wicked awesome. Can't imagine how much money I'd be spending in fire extinguishers every month, though." They snorted into a fit of laughter before turning to look up at him clad in nothing but boxer shorts, a nice violet tinge covering their cheeks as they quietly enjoyed the view for a minute, fangs biting lightly into their lower lip when they reached his face. "And why wouldn't I enjoy seeing you sweat, dearest? Consider it as partial payback for all of those times you've made me all blushy and embarrassed on purpose." Their face scrunched a bit as they stuck their tongue out at him and chuckled.

'yeah but **you're** cute like that. me, i just look stupid,' he chuckled, taking another drag as he relaxed into the bed, then gave a sigh as he let himself remember that he wanted to talk to them about less pleasant things. 'so this morning... you were upset about somethin, i know that much cuz Sans never lets me sleep late, and never goes right back to bed. did i... maybe do a lil too much last night?' he asked, his voice going low as he sat up to drape his arms over his knees and put a hand to their arm, 'we never really did... get any further on some things. if you want to talk about them, i mean. it's been a great evening, and i'd hate to ruin it, but... if it keeps making you need comforted in the morning, it's not something i want to let keep happening, if i can do anything about it.' Papyrus shifted to sit on the bed next to them, smoking quietly for a long minute before adding, 'if it's anything i did, Roman... i need to know so... so i don't dredge up fears and turmoil. i love you too much to even hurt you on accident, peach.' 

"Are you kidding? That was absolutely the most adorable I've ever seen you." They couldn't help but giggle as they remembered that blushing face and awkward sitting and it had their own face lighting up with violet again. "I was. I had another bad dream and freaked out a little bit. Nothing compared to other times." They shifted until they were pressed next to him, wiggling under one of his arms as they smoked quietly with him. "It... kind of was something you did, though you wouldn't have known. The, um... monster who hurt me so long ago was... he was a wolf monster, so... I've felt that whole... knot... thing... before." They went quiet for a bit as they looked down at what was left of their cherry stick, their hand trembling hard before they brought it up to take another deep drag. "The thing is, though, um... I..." Their face started burning that bright violet as they tried to look anywhere but at the tall skele at their side. "I... really enjoyed it last night. With you. And um..." They finally turned that shy face up to him, eyes not full of fear, but lust and love for Papyrus as they looked up into his eyes. "I'd... like to do it again... and again... until... I can only think of you."

Hugging them closer as they wriggled under his arm, he tipped his head until it rested on theirs with a soft sigh of honey smoke. Hearing about the wolf, he held them closer, hooding his eyes shut with a low groan, taking the joint out of his teeth before pressing them against their skull as they went quiet. Their shy embarrassment of it was palpable, though the look they sent up to him had the taller skeleton absolutely falling for them all over again, grinning almost shyly himself as he pressed another kiss to their brow. 'love you so much, baby...' he whispered against the bone, pulling back to return a look of adoring desire to the other monster, 'maybe hold off the knot again for awhile though, it takes a bit of concentration to really make it work, anyhow,' he winked playfully, but his tone returned to making sure they were alright, 'and... Roman I dunno how much you want to talk about it, but... i'll listen anytime you need to, okay?' He stroked the side of their face before cupping their cheek in his palm, tilting them up for another kiss before pulling back to put the smoke stick back in his mouth. 'now, as fer what else we tried las' night... got a good grip with those lil beasties of yers.' 

They melted under the kiss and let their hand grip his knee tightly. "Love you too, sugar skull." They nuzzled a kiss up beneath his jaw before resting their head on his shoulder, letting out a happy little sigh of contentment as they felt the trembling subside completely. "I know, Russy. There's a lot that I'm still trying to work through from those times, but... I know you're here. And I know I'm safe. And... thank you. For both of those." They pressed a kiss to his clavicle before their face was led up to his, letting themselves lean into the kiss before reluctantly letting it break. They gave him a dirty little smirk before pushing him back onto the bed and pulling themselves over to straddle his middle while looking down at him, smoke rolling from those lips as they spoke. "Guess I've got a good teacher, eh, Mr. Papyrus? But I do have a serious question before we get too distracted by... lessons." They leaned down with that lewd little smile on their face before blowing out a small cloud of smoke into his face. "Why exactly did you seem so afraid I was going to end things with you earlier?"

Letting them push him down, he adjusted as they straddled him, though he did cover a slight frown with a hand and the honey stick as they returned to that earlier topic, looking away for a moment. 'soul bonding is... very much the closest two monsters can be,' he said behind his hand, still not letting go of the stick in his teeth, even as he puffed on it and spoke, 'a... a lot of the time, it changes how they feel about others. even if they were close before, it... might not be the same afterwards.' Papyrus seemed to slump back into the bed, groaning as he rubbed his brow, eyes squeezed shut. 'dammit i hate even thinking about it, but... that's why I had to stop loving someone years ago. they decided they preferred... someone else, and... didn't tell me until they'd already made up their mind about the whole thing. didn't breathe a word of it until it was over and done with,' he stopped to cover his eyes again, shaking as he held back the tears from it, taking a deep, calming breath before he continued, 'basically just... it really scared me, even though i - _knew_ \- that... that you wouldn't, it just reminded me so vividly of when i was pretty much the most broken i'd been in my entire life. more than even when my father finally fell down after losing my mother,' Papyrus' voice broke, shaking his head under his hand, 'it's not your fault, you... you didn't do it to hurt me and really, it doesn't hurt me. it just... made me remember.' 

They leaned down and wrapped their arms around his head, hugging him snug to the soft violet chest beneath their sweatshirt. "I'm so sorry, Russy. I hate that someone hurt you like that... and I'm sorry that I hurt you, even indirectly." They kissed the top of his skull before nuzzling it sweetly. "But some good did come out of it... if they hadn't been dumb enough to let you go, I wouldn't be here with you right now." They lifted up with a soft yet cocky little smile on their face before they kissed at the corners of his sockets and nuzzled their nosebone to his. "I love you so much, Russy. You big, sexy softie you." They let out a little giggle and nuzzled their face into the side of his neck, nibbling playfully at the bone before kissing up to his jaw.

'it's alright, babe... you didn't mean to, and... well you're not wrong,' he leaned up to keep nuzzling at their nosebone, then tilted his head to let them at wherever they pleased with a soft noise of contentment, 'love you too,' he breathed, hugging them close as he snubbed out what was left of the honey cig over on the table before shifting under them, puling them snug on his ribs and looking up at their violet eyelights with a hooded gaze, 'mm, no peach, yer the sexy one,' he purred before moving into a kiss, tongue asking for entrance as he stroked down their skull and along their spine, giving their tailbone a little tweak, 'thought you wanted a backrub, sweetheart.' 

They put out what was left of their own stick next to his as they nuzzled against his face, planting little kisses here and there as they purred and began wiggling against his body. "Mmmmm, no. You're definitely the sexy one. I mean, I'm not sure if you've actually seen yourself or not, so I'm just saying. You in just these boxers? _Mmmph_." They nipped his jaw and growled before diving into that deep, tongue-twisting kiss with a hungry little moan that made even them blush. "I still do. I don't know why you're not doing that right now." They planted another kiss on him, letting their tongue tease against his teeth before they giggled and rolled off him until they were lying on their stomach on the bed, arms curled up beneath their chest as they kicked their stockinged feet lightly behind them. "Come on then, I haven't got all night." They giggled and those violet eyes were sparkling with a bright, mischievous energy that seemed to radiate all over their body, making them wiggle in anticipation.

'seen me? too busy look'n at you,' he returned, moving to straddle their upper thighs, the skirt fluffing up against his boxers as he pushed his fingers under their sweater, 'lil overdressed for a backrub, though,' pushing the fabric up their ribs, he trailed his fingertips along the bone lightly, leaning forward to start kissing up the newly exposed bone as his hips pressed up into the skirts some more, 'mind if i... help you with that?' he breathed against their upper spine, sweater bundled up against their neck as he pushed it to get his hands into their sleeves, rubbing at both humerus. Moving to nudge under to get to the back of their neck, he nipped lightly at the curve of a cervical vertebrae before starting to trail more kisses across their shoulders, humming in noises of appreciation. 'you're damn beautiful, babe... don't ever forget that,' Papyrus nipped at the join of a rib to the spine, groaning in want as his pelvis was still arching in slow grinds against the skirt and the firm little rump underneath, 'as for the night... oooh we've got as much time as we need.' His hands went to work again, giving gentle pressure along the back of their ribs and along their spine, working with harder force with his palms right at the spine before smoothing everything again, rubbing all over as he gave them another kiss to their neck and a particularly eager buck against the frilly fabrics. 'where do you wanna start the lessons tonight?' he whispered against their earhole.

They curled their face down into the bed as they went into a fit of giggles, their entire skull lit up in violet. Those hips rose completely on their own, with absolutely no direct thought from the little skele beneath him. Nope. None at all. They weren't a dirty little skele like that! But oh my did it feel nice having that hard bone grinding into their soft flesh. "Mmmmmn, such a... gentleman. P-please do..." Their voice was soft and practically begging for him to do everything to them right then and there with their body adding to those subtle hints. Their hips arched up into him as they curled their body to let the sweatshirt slide off, using it as a pillow as those stockings brushed gently against the back of his spine as he worked, little muffled whimpers and moans escaping into their sweatshirt as he hit all of those sweet spots just right. Before long they were completely melted into the mattress, their body relaxed and pliable, just ripe for the taking. "Hmmmm? L-lessons? O-oh right... hehehe, I um... actually made some progress earlier. Though I doubt you want to hear about it." They turned their head with a coy little smile on their face before they reached a hand back and pulled him forwards into a kiss while their hips seemed to also mysteriously roll up at the same moment, arching that perky little butt even further into the tall, handsome skele. "And aren't you the teacher? Shouldn't you be telling me what to do, Mr. Papyrus?" They pulled him further over their body until they could get to his neck, nibbling gentle at first before letting him have a more pointed bite with their fangs that came accompanied by a rather possessive growl.

'mmm, babe... i can tell you're liking this,' he murmured before pushing his hips firmly into the presented rump with a little growl of his own, leaning to push his chest down against their back, 'well, then... how about you give that another try, Roman... we'll see what goes from there...' Papyrus leaned to let them keep at his neck if they wanted, a hand pulling their hips up harder against his as that skirt was getting all kinds of wrinkled from their grinding, 'maybe later i'll suggest you call up those lil friends of yours to put them to work again... if you're a good little student...' Even though he wanted to just do anything and everything he could to the skeleton under him, he also enjoyed their long warm ups, especially since it let him just trace patterns on their body and get to hear them play along. Oh for such a sweet and anything but lewd little skele, they certainly had fun following him along the path of sin. Grinning to himself, he chuckled before shifting to give them a trail of kisses up their neck and to their ear again. 'wonder if you wore panties with this skirt... mind if i... have a look...'

He'd only gotten a single article of clothing off of them and they were already panting and trembling in a needy mess beneath him. "I... I think the t-trick is - _not_ \- trying." They spoke with a soft whine to their voice as they looked back at him, their soul fluttering in their chest before they let out a very audible, mewling moan as he pulled them harder against him. This teasing was driving them absolutely bonkers and they could feel their magic already trying to form beneath the skirt, though when he asked to check to see if they were wearing any undergarments they let out an offended gasp. "So - _lewd_ -! Such a th-thing is... h-highly inappropriate be-between... a st-st-student and teacher, Mr. Papyrus." Yet even as they protested those soft violet thighs were parting revealing a pair of yellow cotton panties with pink paw prints all over them and a cute little bow on the front. They gave a soft whimper and hid their face in the sweatshirt with embarrassment, though for some reason their hips were moving all on their own again, wiggling back and forth in what seemed to be an awfully inviting gesture.

'mmm, i won't tell if you don't,' he murmured as he shifted his hips away to pull theirs up for a little bit better look as he sat up and back. Humming low, he ran a finger along the hem, pulling just slightly at the panties as he did. 'and just how do you expect me to behave when you're making such noises, peach? might need to see if there's some... disciplinary actions in order...' the wriggling in his hands had him hum again, sliding both hands up into the ruffles of the skirt along their ectoform to grip firmly, fingers massaging the violet magic before both moved in to grip the waistband of the panties, pulling them down slowly to rest on their thighs, then dragging his hands back up to the curve of their rump with lustily hooded eyelights. 'well, then don't try, lovely... just do it.'

"S-sorry, Mr. Papyrus, sir. I'll... t-try to be quiet. I can be a good little skele, I promise." They looked back at him with doe-eyes full of hearts and sparkles as they bit on the sleeve of their sweatshirt and stifled a little whimper as he went exploring on their panties. They tried so hard to remain quiet but when he gripped their form they let out a little yelp before biting harder on their sweatshirt, those thighs clenching together tightly as they wiggled into his touch, tears welling up in the corners of their sockets. As he tugged the panties down, they spread their thighs once again and lo and behold something had indeed formed. Glistening with strings of dribbling precum was an adorably small little cock, a thick as one of their smaller tentacles but only the length of a finger. They wiggled their thighs a bit at the odd sensation of having something that wasn't wiggling about in every direction and slowly turned to look back at Papyrus since they couldn't see anything past all the frills of their skirt. "Is it... d-did I...did I do it?"

Rather than say anything, Papyrus had to have a taste, leaning down to slide his tongue along the damp little cock as he gripped their rump tighter, pulling them up a little more to curl his tongue around it. 'roll over,' he growled, eyelights sparking up to theirs as he wanted them to see just what they'd made for him as well as what he was going to do to it. That skirt was also gonna have to go, even if it was just as hot as he'd imagined it would've been. Once he had them on their back, he pulled the skirt down to around their knees, then straddled their bared thighs as he ran his finger down underneath that perky length. 'do you know what this is, peach?' he decided to tease, all teachery and asking an obvious goddamn question.

There was no staying quiet with that one. They let out a very surprised moan and quickly covered their mouth to stifle and further noises. They were all to eager to do as he told them and flipped over onto their back, letting him tease the skirt down until they saw just what they'd made. With a surprised gasp they brought their hands up to hide their face with embarrassment. " _Hnnnnn_ , it's so small!" They brought their hands to their mouth as they muffled another needy little moan, that newly formed part extra sensitive to his teasing touches. "Y-y-y-yes, teacher. I-i-it's a... p-penis... a... s-s-s-small one." They hid their face in embarrassment once again. At least with their tentacle they had some kind of impressive size. This thing looked absolutely puny compared to what they were used to.

'first attempts usually are,' Papyrus purred, running his curled finger along the underside of it as he watched them be so unbelievably adorable, then was back down licking at that purple magic as he looked up at them until they met his gaze. When they did, he took the length easily and gave it a heavy dose of attention, humming around it before pulling back up and covering it in his hand, squeezing and pumping almost in place, 'gotta make sure it works,' he said matter-of-factly, watching how the other skeleton would writhe and flush, 'then we'll see what you might wanna try with adjusting it... should naturally end up about the size of your tentacle, i'd imagine.' 

Their hands shot down to grip the sheets as he send wave after wave of pleasure through them, their magic crackling in his mouth in response as they let one whimpering moan after another fill the air as their body arched and writhed against the mattress. "Ruh-huuuussyyyyy... i-i-it's t-tooo muuuuch!" When he started pumping with his hand, their hips could do nothing but follow suit, rolling and rocking in the motion as those bright violet orbs rolled back in their sockets, soft lilac tears rolling down their face. "So- _hooooo_ goooood. I feel... _hnnnn_ f-feel like I'm g-gonna..." They bit their lower lip as a fresh stream of tears rolled down their cheeks as a load of hot, sticky magic spurted from the tip of that adorable little cock, creating their most contained mess thus far.

More than anything, their actions up to and during their orgasm had the taller monster just ready to ravage them further, sliding his hand off the sweet little length to lick along his digits as he gazed down at them. 'hmm, guess you couldn't be good for teacher... that's a demerit, peach... get another and I might just put you in the corner,' his voice went deeper and hungry as he spoke, curling his tongue to lick at his mouth before putting his hands to either side of their shoulders, leaning to give a licking kiss at their neck before trailing up to kiss the tear-trail on that side. 'stars, you look wonderful...' he praised in a whisper, sliding his hands back down along to their waist before shifting to settle over their thighs again. 'so that works just fine,' he said, stroking along the side of it with the backs of his fingers, 'and you came so quickly... must be really sensitive for being so new... how's it feel?' Papyrus asked as he teased along the shaft more forcefully.

"I'm s-s-sorryyyy. I'll d-d-do better n-next time. I p-promise! _Meep_!" They let out a little squeak at the sound of his voice, feeling more and more helpless beneath him as they fell under his lusty spell. Their hands came up to hide their face as he told them how wonderful they looked, teary eyes peering back out as they let out another soft moan at his touch, their heavy breathing and needy gasps his only answer for a while until a soft voice moaned out, their hands slowly curling just beneath their chin. "I-it feels... s-so good when you touch it... M-Mr. Papyrus. I c-couldn't help it. You do it... s-so well, I... I couldn't help b-but... make a mess. Tell me... p-please, tell me... what can I do to make it up to you?" They brushed their lips gently across his jaw before leaning back to look into those eyes, their own lusting and desperate to please, completely consumed by their little game.

He groaned lustfully at their look and tone, leaning in to claim their mouth with another as he pushed his tongue to theirs, sliding the sparking violet magic against his honey-hued one before he pulled back, the swirled thread of drool dropping to their chin as he panted, rocking his hips up to let their cock feel his press against it. ' _shhh_... peach...' he breathed as he took their hands and pressed them down into the bed under his own, kissing along their neck and collarbone before he slid his fingers along their arms and up to their face, cupping their cheeks before giving another soft kiss to their brow, 'that's good... I know you're trying so hard to be good for me...' Papyrus arched his hips into theirs again, groaning low as he pushed to sit up over them, putting a hand thoughtfully to his chin. 'now just how to have you make it up to me. hmmm hmm hmmm...' the taller monster seemed unable to make up his mind, looking down at his lover with a devilishly hooded gaze, 'what do you think would be the best assignment to make up for your behavior, Roman?'

They leaned into the kiss and moaned hungrily, their tongue reaching out to lick up the stray bit of drool from their chin, their hips rolling into his with need as an arc of electricity zapped between the two members. "I'm t-trying so hard to be good, but... deep down, I... I want to be so bad, Mr. Papyrus!' Their hands went to his femurs, gliding and gripping over them as their entire body writhed beneath him with desperation. "I want you to use me, Mr. Papyrus. Touch me and lick me and kiss in every lewd, improper way. I want you to use me so hard I never want to be bad again." Those stocking-clad thighs clenched tightly as they tried desperately to rub that little shaft against him, whimpering and moaning in a complete mess beneath him, just begging to be ravaged.

'you want to be - _bad_ -,' he scolded, folding his arms as they moved so temptingly underneath him, his gaze turning stern and hard for a long, heartwrenching moment... until he couldn't stand it anymore. Lunging himself at them as he latched desperate kisses to their neck and his hands pulled them harder up against him. 'fucking hell you're so good at that, babe,' he breathed, rubbing every inch of himself against them as he panted, 'but oh, peach... you're not going to want to - _stop_ \- being bad when i'm done with you,' the taller promised in a growl as he plucked them up off the bed to push them into the wall, leaning his brow to theirs as he practically tore his boxers off, sliding his cock alongside theirs, 'sweet fucking stars you're making me have to punish you for being so bad... but I think you're going to like it,' he added as he let his shaft practically overpower theirs, rubbing and sliding firm against their violet length, giving a soft bite to their collarbone before sliding his hands down along their thighs, massaging along those stockings in heavy caresses, 'why am I punishing you, peach? be good and tell teacher what you did.'

Those doe eyes widened in alarm as he lunged, but they were quick to move into it, arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed into theirs as they mewled out his name in desperate affection. "I g-guess, I'm just... t-too good at being bad, M-Mr. Papyrus. _Mmmmn_ , m-maybe there's n-no hope for me!" They let out a little squeal as they were pressed into the wall, fingers digging hard into the back of his ribs as their legs wrapped around him, hips grinding almost feverishly into that much larger shaft as they tried to get as much friction as they could. "I'm a b-bad, naughty little skele wh-who came too fast a-and... _hnnnnn_ and made a mess all over teacher's hand." They leaned in and kissed at his neck, then gave him another firm, possessive bite before purring desperately by his earhole. "I'm a dirty little skele... who wants teacher to make an absolute mess of them."

Oh dammit they were being absolutely perfect right now. Papyrus groaned a low moan against them as he bucked his hips up into their shifting own, dappling light bites across their shoulder and neck. 'good peach... now are you going to take your punishment and try to be better? or am I going to have a naughty student that's going to need a heavy hand every lesson?' he thrust up against them, biting down on their neck as he did and giving a deeper growl before his hand slid up to their rump, gripping and groping as he started a hard, slow pace of grinding their cocks together. 'looks like... i'm gonna be disciplining you every night, then...' he breathed before sliding a hand to tease up against that tight little hole, pressing in as he moved to hold them flush against the wall. Looking right into the wide violet eyelights as he began pumping his fingers in and out, keeping them steady in his hold. 'do you want teacher's cock, peach? or are you going to be messy all over your pretty little dick from teacher cumming all over you?' 

" _Hnnnnnyah!_ I-I-I-I'm a good little skele, I swear, Mr. Papyrus. Y-you just... _nnnnn_ , being around you just makes me wanna be so bad, though. I can't... h-help it!" They pressed their head hard against the wall as they panted, that sweet little violet cock absolutely drenched in their sweet blackberry fluids as he ground them together so deliciously rough. "P-please, Mr. Papyrus..." Their breathing hitched for a moment as they felt him slide inside that tight little hole, their muscles already trying to pull him deeper in. "Ooooooh teacher, please. I want you inside me. Fill me up. Ohhhh, please Mr. Papyrus, use me. Use me like the dirty little skele I am." Those big violet eyes were watery and full of hearts and tears as they begged so sweetly for his release, their own already bubbling to the surface, but they would be a good skele this time and wait.

He gave one more teasingly slow thrust against that purple cock before he lined his own up with their entrance, slipping his fingers out to bring his hand around to squeeze their ass. 'i'll make sure you remember just how much you wanna be good, babe... and then remind you why being bad-' he pressed in slowly, starting to take them with agonizing patience while he spoke, '-why being bad... is gonna get you so many good things too.' Papyrus gave them the rest in a smooth thrust, moaning against their neck as he hilted inside the smaller monster, then setting a firm pace. He didn't go fast or hard, but he balanced it into what both of them would really get a ride out of as he pushed Roman harder against the wall, panting into their neck for several long, silent minutes before he let his pace pick up, pulling them harder into him before claiming their mouth in a growling kiss as he came, forcing it in as deep as he could. Nipping their tongue as he slid away, he licked their mouth before breathing out, 'I love you Roman, love filling you up just how you like it, baby.'

The muffled their cries against his shoulder, their entire body trembling as they took in that larger member. "Y-you make it s-sound... like you enjoy... m-me being bad, sir." They gasped as he pressed himself into the hilt, their entire body squeezing around him for a few long moments before they started to relax on him, grinding their hips slowly until they matched his rhythm. They couldn't stay quiet, even if they'd wanted to and boy golly gee did they not want to. They wanted to let him know exactly how good he felt inside them, to let him know they were already so close. To let him know they were holding back for him and that it made it all hurt soooo very good. They cried out against the side of his skull as he picked up the pace, their body desperate to keep up with him and when they felt that shaft expand they clung to him tightly crying into his kiss, hips working hard to milk him of everything he had while their own violet member created yet another mess, this time with nothing there to catch it. Their breath was heavy against those teeth as they slumped against him in a daze, violet lights hazy as they tried to focus and failed, instead settled for simply letting their sockets slide shut as they pressed an exhausted kiss to his mouth. "Love you...s-soooo much, Russy. Love the way you... _mmmm_." They used actions instead of words, simply grinding that ass down even more on his freshly drained shaft as they continued enjoying the feeling so being full and so very, very stretched.

Grunting at their grinding, he pressed a little closer before pulling the both of them down on the bed, falling with a slight bounce before pushing them into another kiss, soft and slow before bracing his arms over their head, trailing the occasional kiss to their neck and chest as he spoke. 'mmm... you're good at being bad,' he purred, keeping himself hilted in his lover as they both enjoyed so very much, 'and you're good at bein not bad... so you're a peach,' he chuckled, nipping the underside of their jaw before hugging in a little closer with the rest of himself, brow to their chest, 'stars, I wanna do that again, right now, so much but... man I am tired, babe. you'll forgive me if I wanna just lay back and let you ride me?' he added, sliding his hands down as he leaned a bit to one side, as if offering to roll over for his pretty skele if they wanted to continue.

"You haven't even seen bad yet, my love." They giggled and nuzzled into him, bringing their hands around to stroke gently at his face, looking him over with complete adoration. "You're far too good to me. Even your punishments..." They squeezed their legs around him, pulling him even further inside and making them gasp and shudder at the sensation. "Hehehe. _Tsk_ , _tsk_. And here I thought you were lazy during the day to conserve all of your energy for me at night. I suppose it can't be helped." They rolled over with him and straddled those hips, wasting no time as they set a slow, leisurely pace, grinding against him in an almost relaxing fashion. "Just lay back and let your sweet peach take care of you." Their sockets fluttered shut as they nibbled their lower lip, enjoying the feeling of pressing him in as far as physically possible, already feeling those warm fluids filling them, but... it just didn't feel like enough. They could keep going until he was completely spent.

Pressing his hips up as they started that relaxed grinding, he stroked along their stockings with a pleased moan. 'mmm... usually do peach, jus' real tired tonight... stars you're still tight, babe,' he gasped, arching as his toes curled from them working their hips so well, 'man... if I had the energy i'd be running you literally up that wall again... remind me to... to do that another time,' Papyrus hooded his gaze as he moved into the rhythm they'd set, pushing them up just enough to have them bounce a little more. Sliding his hands up to grope those pert cheeks and before pulling them back down by the hips, then sliding down their thighs again to just enjoy the feel of them under his hands. He was giving them ripplingly low groans as they rode, feeling another of that coiling pressure building close to its release, fingers gripping the striped fabric as he gave several quick thrusts until his grunting voice was nearly begging them for it with their name.

They couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was when he was tired. " _Shhhh_ , just relax, my darling. Roman's here to take care of you." They let those feelings of love and relaxation wash over him through their own magic. They had energy to spare, but they knew now wasn't the time to use it. They had all the time in the world for fucking each other's brains out, but right now... this was a moment for love and tenderness. This was a moment to express how they felt about him through actions instead of words. To simply let him feel it. They reached down and took his hands in their own, lacing their fingers together as they leaned down and let their lips graze against his teeth as they worked their body into his, their grip getting tighter as they felt him getting close once again, their own body responding in kind. "Ha... P-Papyrus..." They let out a soft whimper as they came in unison, letting that hot breath wash over him before stealing a kiss and whispering his name, over and over as they continued riding him through that wave of pleasure. "I love you, Papyrus." They pressed a tender kiss to his cheek and reached over to grab the blanket, pulling it over the both of them as they rested their head on his shoulder and got comfortable enough to start drifting off to sleep.

Groaning low as those feelings were draped over him in a swath of gentle warmth, the taller skeleton was damn near ready to pass out by the time his lover was covering them in the blanket. Arms hugging around them, he nuzzled a few slow, lazy kisses to their cheek as they rested on his shoulder, murmurs of his love for them the last thing he remembered before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy is also fond of role play. Hehehehee ~


	23. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka how to get Sans to agree to a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SATURN~

Even with the both of them cuddled up under a blanket, the sudden drop in temperature was instantly noticeable, enough that it woke the taller monster. His sockets slid half open before he noted that the window was half-coated in snow, and pushed up a bit to gently adjust Roman down onto the mattress to try not waking them. Papyrus shivered with a grimace as he moved out from under the blanket, nearly rattling it was so cold. He'd have to go down to the laundry room to turn the heat up, but first he needed to not be bare boned. It was too damn cold. Moving over to the closet, he took out a pair of sweats and yet another hoodie, a faded green one with dingy white sleeves. Tugging the hood up, he headed to the doorway to head over and close Sans' window too. 

There was no way he could have moved them without them waking... at least half-waking anyways. They let out a disgruntled noise and glared out from beneath the blanket they were curled up in as he got up and got dressed, then headed out the door. They made another grunting noise as they slid out of the bed, wearing nothing but their stockings and his blanket as they shuffled out of the room and followed him into Sans'. They crawled into the bed and got beneath his blanket with him while pulling the other blanket with them for added warmth. They weren't going to let a little thing like some cold and movement keep them from getting some damn good rest and it didn't take any time at all before they were back asleep, now curled around the smaller skele.

Papyrus snorted a smirk as they followed after, stealing his blanket and cuddling up with Sans as he locked the window and checked over how much snow had gotten in. Amazing that Sans had slept through it, even though the little skele was bundled up in his fitted pajamas and his blankets had ended up totally covering him from skull to toes. Going over to make sure the blankets were tucked around them, he patted the smaller monster-shaped lumps before heading down, teeth chattering as he hit the lower floor. Damn, it was worse down here, must be a really heavy storm for it to be this dramatic. Kicking open the laundry room door, he saw the problem first off. Heat wasn't even - _on_ -, and then he checked. Nope, tv didn't have power. Great. Moving over to the couch, he fished his phone out of his hoodie, tapping it to see just how low it's battery was. About half, not too bad, and there were messages about the storm from other guards. Only one who seemed remotely happy about it was one of the Lesser Dogs that made snowpuppies. But even then it'd been shot down, the snow was projected to be well over four feet by morning, and everyone had been ordered to keep in their homes if at all possible. Groaning as he turned the screen off, he'd seen nothing about outages, so he tugged his shoes on and teleported over to the back basement. Several problems, one being that somehow a lot of snow had come in, melted, and then refrozen over part of the floor. Grumbling to himself, he set about using bone summons to break it up before getting to where he kept a stash of back-up, well, random things. It took him another hour, but he did manage to get things sorted out, knocked snow away from where it was causing any problems outside, and replaced a couple fuses before hearing things kick back to electrical life. Sighing, he closed the panels and trudged back upstairs after snagging another blanket and double-checking that everything was getting power. Flopping down in his bed, he pulled everything he could over himself, bundled up, and once he was warm enough, was right back to sleep.

They'd never dealt with this kind of cold before and even after they were tucked in they burrowed even further in the blankets until their head was snug against Sans' ribs, the soft pulse of his soul lulling them into a nice deep sleep for several more hours. With a loud grunt they finally woke up sometime later and started shuffling out of the blankets. Hm, not as cold as it was before. They looked down to notice their state of undress, the stolen blanket and the brother they hadn't fallen asleep with the night before. They quietly squeaked and pulled the stolen blanket around themselves, trying not to wake the smaller skele as they snuck out of the room and down the stairs. It was so beautifully quiet. They peered out a window... or attempted to anyways. There was definitely no going out today. Trapped inside the house with their two most favorite monsters in the Underground. Oh, the humanity. The giggled and tossed the blanket onto the couch before finally slipping out of the striped stockings, switching to some black knit ones instead, along with an oversized wine-colored sweater that hung off a shoulder and fell about mid-femur. With a happy little hum they moved to the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee, checking the time before they started mixing together some pancake batter and let it sit for now to let the air out while they waited for the others to get up. Until then they were content to fix up a mug of coffee, slip on their glasses and curl up on the couch with their book, simply enjoying the peace and quiet of the snowy morning weather.

It wasn't much longer after the noises downstairs had the smallest monster stirring as he looked over at his half-covered, closed window, and that alone told him there wasn't work today for his brother. Only a pair of Greater Dogs would be out on patrol today, and that would just be to the edges of town to make sure that no one risked leaving town. Even the ferry wouldn't come to Snowdin today, the river was full of slush and big ice patches. Sans hurried downstairs to half-tackle Roman on the couch, hugging around their neck with a soft giggle. "Good morning!" he beamed before kissing their cheek and nuzzling down against them as he worked his way up on the couch next to his mate.

They set their coffee and their book to the side the moment they heard the pitter~patter of little feet coming down the stairs, their arms already flung wide to catch their little lover in the hug. "Mmmmn, just when I thought the morning couldn't get any more perfect, you show up and prove me wrong." They stroked a hand over his skull and pulled him closer, nuzzling one kiss after another over his cheeks and skull before simply looking down at him with an indescribable amount of love. "Good morning to you too, my sweetest soulmate." They ran a finger over his sternum near his soul and let out a wistful little sigh as they looked over at the window. "I've never seen this much snow in my life. It's so beautiful. I kind of wish I'd moved out here sooner." They turned their gaze back to Sans and cupped a hand over his cheek before moving to give him a deep, fiery good morning kiss. They let out a happy little sigh when it broke, placing another quick peck on him before leaning back. "Would you like some pancakes now or would you rather wait for your brother to get up? Personally, I'm just fine with cuddling up on the couch with you until he decides to show his sleepy face." They snuggled him a little closer before grabbing their mug of coffee to take a sip.

Sans giggled slightly at the tickling trailing of their finger before hugging tighter into their embrace, nodding as he folded his legs alongside theirs and settled his pudgier frame against them. "We can wait a little before making him get up. I love cuddling you," he said, nudging another kiss against their cheek after they had a sip of coffee, then looking around until he found where he'd put the first Harry Potter book last night, reaching over to snatch it up. "I think I'll start on this today, though, since we can't go out to make snowmen."

"Make him get up?" They smirked and slid one hand over his belly rubbing it lightly before they took another long drink. "If he wants to sleep all day, I say let him. Just means I get to have you all to myself for a while and he gets as much rest as he wants." They happily finished off their coffee and set their mug off to the side as he snatched up the book, waiting until he got settled before wrapping both arms around him. "Mmmmm I love cuddling you. You're just so perfect." They giggled softly and kissed at his neck, then his shoulder before slowly scooting down until they were kissing their way down to his belly, happily nuzzling into it and stroking it with their hands. They carefully rested their chin on it before peering up at their mate with soft, heart-filled eyes. "So... d-do you... want to make little baby bones with me?"

Nuzzling down further into their embrace, the smaller skeleton chuckled as they kissed his neck and belly, meeting their gaze with a still slightly-sleepy grin before he flushed a little. "W-well... I haven't had much time to really think about it... but... I think so..." he paused to slide his hand to lace fingers together, his own eyelights bright and starry, "I think I do want to, Roman. Just... I don't feel ready yet, I know that much," rubbing their cheek with a thumb, he smirked, "at least Papy has some experience with it, so we won't be completely lost in the woods when it does happen... and..." he looked away shyly, flushing a bit deeper before adding with a playful little smile, "we'll really have to make the house bigger, if you want ten."

They buried their face into his belly as they let out a happy little squeal, their whole body wiggling on him before they scooted up to cuddle next to him again, this time bringing the blanket to tuck around the both of them as they looked at him with those bright, loving eyes. "I'm so happy and excited, Sansy. I almost can't wait. But! I know I need to learn a lot and we need to make preparations and such but... _hnnnnn_! We're going to make the cutest babies and they're going to have the best daddies and I'm going to do lots of reading so I can be the best skelemommy I can be." They gave a few definitive nods before snuggling more tightly against the smaller skele. "I'm sorry if I'm like... a little overenthusiastic right now. Maybe it's the heat cycle or, like, the freshly formed bond or something, but I just feel..." They let out a deep sigh as they nuzzled their nose against his cheek and relaxed with him under the warmth of the blanket. "I just feel so incredibly happy right now."

Sans smiled softly as he nuzzled up against his mate, pressing his brow to the side of their head as they cuddled under the blanket, tipping his head a bit. "Y-you know you don't - _have_ \- to be the mother soul," he added after a quiet pause, then snugged down a little more, "I-I mean if you don't want to... we'd all be able t-to do that..." the smaller monster flushed a little more, ducking his face against their shoulder. He whimpered softly as he held them tighter. "M-must be something to do with the bond, maybe... s-since I'm a little the same way... but I'm happy too, Roman." He looked up as he heard the stairs creak a bit, his brother still in the faded hoodie and sweats as he came down with the hood up, yawning and trying to not tumble down the steps as he went.  
'the siren song of coffee,' he explained in a mumble as he went into the kitchen, the clatter of him getting his own mug of it preceding his return. Sipping it, he went to the laundry room to check everything again before plopping himself on his end of the couch, taking another drink as he looked at the two smaller skeletons. 'too cute, can't stand it,' he chuckled as he covered them more with the blanket, flopping it over their exposed heads. Sans pushed it back down with a huff.

"Mmmm, I think I definitely want to. You could be, too. Hehehe. Can you imagine us both at the same time? Papyrus would lose his mind. Heck, I would too." They couldn't help but giggle with the giddy excitement, nuzzling and kissing as much of their mate as they could before they heard that creak and watched the last skele finally emerge from his room before whispering to Sans. "Can you imagine - _him_ \- with a big ol' baby belly?" They broke into another round of the giggles as they squeezed him and rubbed a hand gently over his chubby little belly so very tenderly. They poked at Paps with their foot as he took his seat and chuckled as they had their cuteness hidden away by the blanket. "Huh. Well, this explains the snow. The Underground simply couldn't stand seeing the three cutest monsters together like this." They grinned and wiggled their brow before reluctantly prying themselves out form beneath the blanket to grab their mug to go fix a refill. "I'll be right back, my darlings."

"Oh stars, Roman," he'd whispered back, half incredulous and half amused, unable to restrain a strangled _snrk_ at the mental image. Papyrus had grabbed their foot in the blanket when they'd prodded at him as well, then focused on downing his coffee while they wandered off. He'd smirked into his cup as he'd watched them go, gaze eyeing up the knit stockings to the long sweater before returning his attention to his brother.  
'power went out las' night, had to replace some fuses an junk but wasn't town-wide. prolly gonna hafta keep yer window shut awhile,' he murmured, as if just getting that out of the way while they waited on the third monster. Shifting a bit, he retrieved the remote and flicked the tv on until he found a channel that was an imitation fireplace, smirking as he leaned back into the couch, then realized he was almost out of coffee. 'ugh, we need to find some bigger mugs,' he groaned as he pushed up to head to the kitchen. Sans didn't comment, instead adjusting on the couch himself to pick up his selected book. Papyrus gave Roman a rub to the back of the neck before starting on his refill. 'you're giddy an bright today, babe. try'n to melt the snow from the inside?' 

The gaze certainly didn't go unnoticed, though they didn't make comment of it, instead choosing to focus on getting their caffeine situation handled. They were just finishing mixing in their cream when they felt the hand to their neck and leaned into it with a warm smile before leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheekbone. "Good morning, handsome. We were just talking babies, so it's got me extra giggly. I'm just so excited." They gave a happy little whimper before scooting over to press their barely covered backside to his front, wiggling teasingly against him. They looked up at him with those big doe eyes and gave a teasingly whispered whine. "Can't we just make one right now?" They brought a hand up to stifle their giggles as they continued to wiggle and tease, making the simple task of refilling ones coffee much harder than it needed to be.

Papyrus hummed as they rubbed teasingly up against him, using the hand that wasn't bothered to make coffee slide up to that barely covered hip, fingers playing with the fabric. 'mmm, nah babe, not yet. can't get anyone to do extensions durin' cold season without paying a bomb,' he replied as he drizzled honey into the mug, 'an' then you'd not be able to go to the concert, either. but once yer bond is a lil less new it'll calm down just a bit. prolly not much,' he added with a sip to his fresh cup and hugging around their shoulders, 'since it's obvious you're just loving the idea of a nice snug family with us.'

Their hip happily played right back into his hand as a tendril of magic curled out to slide over his wrist, giving it a squeeze before slipping back beneath the sweatshirt. "Fiiiine, Mr. Logic and Responsibility." With a playful little smile they sipped at their coffee and started towards the door of the kitchen, stopping to look back with a perked brow. "Is that such a bad thing? I know we were joking about it last night, but I guess I never really asked what your thoughts were on the whole ordeal... hahaha, and to think I used to scold SunnyBunni for moving too fast with their boyfriends." They moved tot he couch and reclaimed their spot cuddled up to their mate, adjusting their glasses a bit before snuggling under the blanket and pressing a kiss to Sans' cheek.

'well, thing is, i'm the boyfriend. Sans is the mate,' he chuckled as he followed along after them, settling down on the couch and tipping another long drink back before resting his head against the back of the cushions, 'an' i'm not opposed to the idea, either. jus gotta remember you've got other stuff you wanna do first, like the concerts an trainin.'  
"Oh Roman, I almost forgot," Sans perked up at the comment, "were we going to try visiting the girls this weekend again? If the snow clears up enough to get the ferry, I mean. If we are, I wanna make a bunch of snacks and pick a movie to take, to make up for last week."

"Yes, but you're still a part of the conversation, love. I'm not about to unload a litter of children on this household if we don't have everybody on board." They waggled their brows at him from over the rim of their mug before turning their attention to Sans, giving a slight nod before they swallowed their mouthful of life juice. "Yeah, definitely... though I should make them come here. I can't even imagine the pity points I would rake in if they saw what real snow was like." They chuckled as they took another drink, but stopped when they seemed to have a thought come to mind. "Oh, um, Sansy. You should, um... pr _ooo_ bably prepare yourself. They, uh... they know about us. Y'know, being intimate and such, not the soul bonding. They're going to lose their minds when they find out about that. And about him." They tipped their head towards the taller skele. "Oh my goodness, we're going to have to pack earplugs. Wait, crap, we don't have ears. Is it possible for us to bust an eardrum when we don't actually have any?" They covered a blushing cheek with their hand as they giggled and took another sip, scooting a bit closer as a tendril subtly moved its way beneath the blanket and wrapped around Sans' leg.

'hahahaa,' Papyrus chuckled clearly as they started about their friends, giving a big, cheeky grin, 'the both of us corrupting you with our sexy bone magic,' he said before taking a mouthful of coffee, chuckling at it before Sans puffed visibly, but yipped a bit at the tendril of magic wrapped at him, sending plenty of jolts of feeling to the smaller skele as he flushed deep azure.  
"That could work, though probably they'd have to spend the night if they do, since the ferry doesn't go back late," he said softly, rubbing his neck shyly as he considered it, since then it'd give the girls the couch, "a-and then we could make a big dinner and listen to them try to complain while Papy tells them they're free to not eat any of it if it's so bad." That got his brother chuckling as he recalled how he'd done that with one of Sans' experimental dishes that had indeed been pretty bad. He'd agreed after trying to choke it down too, and eventually they'd given up and had sandwiches.  
'wouldn't mind, then i'd be able to tell em you switch between rooms practically every night, too,' Papyrus added after he'd finished off his mug, putting it down on the table before stretching back again, 'see what kinda noise that makes.'

"Papyrus! You wouldn't!" Their face went pure violet at the thought of how the girls would react. They'd never hear the end of it. It was bad enough with them knowing that they'd lost their virginity. To someone they'd known less than a week. If they found out just how extensively the plot had thickened... they'd never live it down. "On second thought, maybe we - _should_ \- go to their place. And pretend your brother doesn't even exist. If they ask he was just an overly attractive figment of their imagination." They took a nice long sip of their coffee as another tendril joined in on stroking and squeezing against Sans' legs while a third had wandered its way down to do the same to Papyrus, while Roman didn't make any indication that they knew what was going on at all. "If they do come over here, though, I bet they'd love your tacos, Sansy."

Papyrus waved a hand, smirking as he lounged back a little more. 'you're right, babe, that's too much even for me. but your face was precious at the thought of...' he stopped at the tendril's wandering touch, tilting his head to look at where it was teasing his leg as he raised a browbone at the violet skeleton. Sans interrupted first, having his leg half trapped by magic, but trying to not make it too obvious.  
"T-that'd be a good idea, we always have stuff for tacos..." he agreed, hand sliding down to prod at one of the curls with a light flush creeping further along his skull. His brother was doing similarly, though the smooth purple wisp was now tangled playfully in his fingers as he humored it without comment.  
'gonna ask em then?' he said after a bit, letting it curl around his forearm a little before pulling it back up into his hand.

"Well, I mean, if they're here they'll probably see it all first hand. I might be shy, but I'm certainly not about to hide my relationship... ships." They reached over and grabbed their phone, unlocking it before checking their messages. Looks like they'd already gotten a few today before they'd gotten down here. "Awww, they actually messaged to make sure I was alive." They pressed the edge of the phone to their lips with a bright smile, those warm fuzzy feelings trailing through their magic as they pulled the phone back and started tapping out a reply as well as the invitation before they leaned over and snapped a quick photo of them snuggled up to Sans to send as well. "I bet if we listen closely we'll be able to hear them squeal form here." They giggled and pressed a kiss to their mate's cheek before finishing off their coffee to go through the rest of their messages.

Sans wriggled a bit at the happy feelings going through the tendrils, smiling a bit himself before one was being just a bit too proddy, and he straightened in his seat as he lowered his voice. "Roman, your um... your tendrils are... trying to play with me." He wasn't quiet enough.  
'jus' bein' friendly,' Papyrus quipped, lifting the one he was occupied with, 'they're a lil bored, and wanted to be part of the cuddle pile.' He gave the one in his hand a light tug before it flexed back, not even scooting Roman an inch. He smirked before giving it a stern look, hand pulling away without it stopping him before he gave it a rewarding pat. Getting up, it tried to follow him like a curious puppy, only for him to shoot it another glance before taking the two empty mugs to the kitchen. 'ask em to behave themselves, an let em stay out if they do.'

They chuckled at Paps' treatment of the tentacle and reached a hand out towards it to have it come over and start nuzzling against their palm. "Papyrus the Tentacle Whisperer. Who knew you'd have such an amazing hidden talent, love?" With a giggle they looked over at Sans and pulled their hand away from the magic to bring it to his belly, rubbing on it playfully before those long tendrils wiggled away from his legs to join them, wiggling and rubbing over the soft magic before following their hand up to his ribs as they traced over them and grinned as they found those little ticklish spots. "I think maybe they just recognize my feelings for the two of you and know that I want to be touching you all of the time." They nuzzled their face up into his neck with a soft little sigh before planting a gentle kiss and letting their hand gently toy with his sternum and the magic that traced around their fingers.

Sans giggled softly once they'd stopped at his leg, wriggling at the tickles before gently reaching over to pet along one of the tendrils too. It curled up between his fingers like a cuddly serpent, and he tried to not get tangled up, only for it to keep moving just the wrong way, and he had to shyly offer his bound hand to Roman. "W-well, I don't mind at all... except for the tangling up part." Papyrus came back and smirked at them both, leaning over to clack a kiss to Roman's skull before moving back to his seat.  
'that's probably it, too... they're very keyed in to your feelings,' he said as he looked over when the one from before returned and he just waved a hand at it before leaning back. It curled around at his forearm and elbow, then slipped off to tease at a few ribs.  
"Love you," Sans murmured to Roman as he cuddled into them more, just happy to spend the morning doing mostly nothing before his belly announced, no, nothing was unacceptable. The growl had the tendrils perk and seem to 'look' at the offended pudge before rubbing soothing circles at his belly, making him laugh a little. Papyrus was already half-dozing as the tendril with him had found a comfy spot and stopped wriggling to rest against him.

While he toyed with the tendril they slowly began to snake their bony limbs around his body with a grin. "I have no idea - _where_ \- they learned this behavior from." They giggled and playfully started tickling at him again before his belly began protesting about their delayed start to the morning. "Alright, alright, calm down. I was already thinking about you this morning." They leaned down and smooched all over the offended belly before slipping off the couch, trying to adjust their sweater as the dangling tentacles released the boys and started swirling about behind them, inadvertently lifting their clothing as they walked. "Come on now, at least try to give me - _some_ \- modicum of decency here." They laced their fingers together and popped their knuckles as they entered the kitchen and started rolling their sleeves up to get started. Their sockets widened as they found the pan floating in front of them, held by one tendril while another was holding out the spatula. "O-oh... well, thank you." They smiled brightly and set the pan down on the stove to heat it up while another was behind them opening the fridge and fumbling to get the butter. "Wh-whoa calm down, I've got this." They gave it a pat and grabbed the butter to started melting it in the pan before quickly turning to snatch a falling plate from mid-air, giving the overeager tentacle above them a bit of a glare. "Caaaareful." It drooped down with the other three and they swirled idly around their caster's legs as they moved and danced and hummed while they got breakfast cooking.

'awww, my nap buddy,' Papyrus whined without lifting his head as the tendril was taken away, smirking before snugging down a little more in the couch. Sans huffed at him but left his brother to his laziness to follow after them. He had half-lunged for the plate too, but smiled and contented himself with watching them as they went about making breakfast, occasionally having one of the wisps reach over to him, and he'd pet it with his fingertips.  
"Hey Roman," he started after a bit, when they had begun frying up the batter into fluffy disks of delicious, "would the girls want to drink while they're here? I don't think Papy even wants to see a bottle anytime soon, to be honest..." he rubbed the back of his skull shyly, as if worried it'd be a deal breaker for the visit. 

"I think as long as they can smoke they'll be fine without the booze. Can't really blame him after all that hubbub the other day." With a happy little hum they swung their hip over, causing one of the tendrils to shoot over and grasp the wrist of the hand rubbing behind Sans' skull before they swung their hip the other way and pulled him over, planting a sweet little kiss on his cheek before having the tendril release him. "They're usually at their worst in their own environment, so they should behave rather well out here. Or at least they better." With a smirk they turned off the stove and picked up the plate of pancakes. "Mind heating up the syrup for me, sweety?" They planted another kiss on him before taking the plate out to the table, then moved over to the couch to straddle Paps' lap and poke him in the chest. "Wakey, wakey, tall boy. Breakfast is done."

Sans yipped at being tugged, but grinned and snuggled into the kiss a little before nodding at the request. He also pulled a fresh bottle of honey out for his brother while the container of syrup was in the microwave. Papyrus peeked one eye open as he was straddled, humming a moment before pulling Roman down by one arm to give them a kiss, chuckling as he sat up and draped his arms over their shoulders. 'remind me again why you need your own place?' he murmured against their skull before picking them up while he stood, hugging them at his chest before carrying them over to the table and letting them down into a seat as Sans came in with the syrup and honey.  
"Papy, try not to use the whole thing just for breakfast," his brother said as he shuffled pancakes into stacks on their plates.  
'ok.'  
"I don't mean try and end up failing, either," he added as he was putting butter in between each pancake in his stack before carefully drizzling syrup over it, then yipped as a tentacle took the glass away almost as soon as he was done putting it down. He grinned sheepishly at the reaction. "S-sorry, just not used to them being so... grabby."  
'they'll do that,' Papyrus said as one was nudging over to curl in his lap, since he'd shooed it from trying to pick up his fork.

They nuzzled into the kiss with an almost sad sounding sigh. "I'm beginning to wonder the same thing myself. Something about down payments and not realizing I'd fall in love with my roommates quite so quickly. Oh and space, I think. This place is still kind of a skeleton brother bachelor pad." The giggled and wrapped arms and legs around him as they were lifted and carried to their seat, those purple tentacles touching every inch of him they could get to before their caster bid them to behave. They happily buttered their pancakes while the tentacle drizzled just a small bit of syrup on them. "Perfect, thank you." They gave it an appreciative pat before also having to wave one away from their fork. "Alright, kids, time to settle down." They giggled as they took a bite while the tentacles swooped over and curled up in their lap while their free hand idly toyed with them.

Breakfast was actually a rather quiet affair for once, the three of them just happy to not have to be anywhere, even though Sans had really hoped to make snowmen today and maybe have taken a walk. Papyrus was looking forward to a snug nap for an hour or so after his pancakes were gone. The smallest of the three actually finished last for once, and was overruled by his older brother when Papyrus took the dishes away, giving a wink as he headed to do them himself before deciding on where he'd nap. Huffing, Sans looked at Roman and grinned. "Cuddles and reading? I'd really like to get started on that first Harry Potter book, since I had the middle part, so at least I didn't spoil too much for myself."

It was impossible for the look they gave him to show even an ounce more love and adoration, those glittering violet eyes nearly welling up with tears as they leaned over and grabbed his face to kiss all over it. "Maybe I should just demand my deposit back and stay here. I'm sure we can find somewhere for a fireplace. Right, Papyrus?" They giggled and pulled Sans close as they rolled their shoulders, making the violet tendrils slowly sink into their spine as they took the smaller skeles hand and walked over to the couch with him. "I can already tell this is going to be a perfect day." They slid up into their corner of the couch and grabbed their book and a cherry stick, happily puffing away as they found their spot and made room for Sans to get snuggled in with them.

'sure babe,' he called from the kitchen, watching as the sink filled up. Sans cuddled up with Roman, hugging around their shoulders for a few minutes before readjusting to twine their legs together as he sat up with his book, propping it on one of his thighs while he started. By the time his brother was done, he was already well into the second chapter and had adjusted once more to lean slightly into his mate's leg. He got a chuckle from the oldest before Papyrus took his side of the couch and was lounging with room to spare, propping a foot on the table.  
"I'm gonna wake you by lunch if you're not already back up," Sans said as his weight settled into place, and he heard a humming nod of agreement. By the time Harry was at the wizard school, he had moved again to where one leg was stretched out, almost at his brother's hip, and he was half-tangled with Roman in a comfortably immersed pose. 

"Well, that was easy enough." They giggled as they got tangled into a perfectly comfortable mess with the little skele, sinking happily into the comfortable silence of the morning. After a few chapters they had finished their cherry stick and put it out in the ashtray before readjusting and halfway through the next chapter their body was slumped against Sans' as they drifted off into a happy little mid-morning nap on him.

Being the only one awake, Sans didn't notice the time as well as he'd imagined, too busy enjoying his book to really bother. This continued for awhile, until he got a slight sore cramp from one position and needed to stretch. Shuffling a piece of paper in as a bookmark, he put it down on the table and worked at untangling himself from the other two - he'd ended up with a foot under Papyrus' leg at some point - and headed over to the kitchen to make them all some sandwiches. Spotting the spicy chips Roman had gotten for him, he shuffled about to see if they had any other kinds, but when it turned out they didn't, he put the bag back for another time and worked at their food before heading back in to put the tray of triangles on the coffee table. "Papy, sandwiches... Papy..." he giggled softly as the larger monster grabbed his head and pulled him up to clank a kiss to his brow.  
'mm'up bro.'  
"What do you want to drink? Besides honey, you've have enough for now."  
'mmm... juice or somethin I dun really mind,' he murmured in reply, pulling himself up as he yawned, 'since honey's banned fer now.'  
"Romaaan," he giggled again, playing with their feet.

"Mmmmmn, you butt." They curled into the couch and started wiggling their feet beneath the cushions to try and hide them. "Time to get up already?" They tugged the blanket over until they were a complete skeleton cocoon, shifting around until they were sitting up next to Paps with their legs pulled into their blanket fortress. "Awwww, you made lunch. Does this mean Papyrus has to make dinner?" They leaned against him and smirked as they started getting comfy and began to doze off again in the warmth of that blanket.

"You're getting just as bad as Papy," Sans scolded as he headed to get their drinks. Papyrus chuckled as he leaned against the bundle of skele, hugging at about where their shoulders were.  
'nah, you wouldn't want what i'd make. toast with a side of honey and some toast,' he said as he tugged the flap of blanket from over their head, 'maybe with some jam if I remember we have it.' The smallest of the three came back with three glasses of apple juice before sitting on Roman's other side.  
"Besides, I was going to make soup with the leftovers from last night, remember? I have a bean mix soaking to make too, and was going to try making cornbread again."  
'whoah, Sans did you remember what you did wrong last time? you were scrubbing corn muck out of the oven for hours.'  
"Papy I looked it up, it'll be fine," Sans pouted as he took a sandwich and bit into it with a huff. Papyrus chuckled as he finished off one, sneaking over to prod Roman with another unbitten triangle of bread and meats.  
'so, what do you wanna do with the rest of the day, peach? wanna nap with me?'  
"Papy, you shouldn't nap any more today, it's barely noon!"  
'aw but bro, how will I have the energy tomorrow to handle the girls if I don't rest up?

"Only when napping is high up on the list of options that are available in a day. I mean, I could read, but I usually end up napping when I'm reading and cuddled. I could draw, but... just not feeling inspired for it." They shifted the blanket until their body was pressed into the taller skele's with the blanket draped over them, happily inviting the smaller to join in on the cuddles as they took their juice and sipped. "Heheh, that's right. Good thing you thought ahead, since it doesn't look like we'll be leaving the house at all. I mean, we could probably leave through an upstairs window, buuut I think I'd rather stay right here." They wiggled happily between the two before grabbing a sandwich to nibble on while they bantered. "Weeell, Papyrus votes naps, what do - _you_ \- think we should do today, Sansy?" They gave him a playful little smirk as they finished off their sandwich and got to work on their juice.

Sans gave a low sigh, as if he'd expected nothing less, though he didn't really mind as much as he acted. Heck, he might've joined in too if not for feeling just far too energetic for it. "I suppose I'll wake you two to help fold laundry later, I should get some going while I clean up otherwise, I've been letting things get messy." Which, aside from the assortment of boxes and luggage that Roman had brought, wasn't entirely true. But the little skeleton liked keeping - _everything-_ well maintained, and the last week he'd hardly dusted, swept, vacuumed, or even mopped anything. He could almost imagine his brother's room was becoming a disaster again.  
'mm, no problem,' Papyrus murmured from already lounging down on the couch, legs propped up behind them, 'an i'll take care of the trash before it gets dark, promise.'  
"Thank you, Papy," Sans said, smiling before getting up to take away the empty dishes to wash up before starting on his cleaning, "I'll read more once I've gotten this house back in shape." He paused long enough to nuzzle a few kisses to his mate's brow and cheek, humming happily, then skipped off to the kitchen.

They reached their arms up to wrap around Sans' neck when he leaned in for the kisses, pulling him in for a much deeper kiss despite his brother being right there. With a soft whine they nuzzled their face to his cheek before letting him go, watching him skip off to the kitchen before grabbing a fresh cherry stick and their book, happily curling up with it to read through a few more chapter while the taller skeleton napped away. Normally they would have slipped off into a nap by now, but something was keeping them awake and feeling awfully antsy. They wondered if Sans could feel it, too, actually. They set aside their book and put out the last of their cherry stick before getting up to go hunt the little skele down while the smell of bubblegum began filling up the area around them.

He'd been busily working the laundry room, sorting everyone's clothing and bedding when he noticed the sugary sweet aroma rising in the area, looking over when an extra surge of it had him whimper softly as he pushed the last few shirts into the wash and turned it on. Peering around the doorway, he saw Papyrus was conked out, arm over his face, by himself on the couch. The small skeleton moved quietly, even though he knew he wouldn't be waking his older brother without actually trying. "Roman?" he called after looking in the kitchen and not seeing them, going to the stairway and heading up. Maybe they went to take a shower? He'd been planning on doing that once he'd gotten the first bout of laundry done, since he was still in his pajamas, since he had stained clothes he used just for doing full house-cleanings in. 

They poked their head out of his bedroom when they heard those footsteps coming upstairs and with a playful little smile they beckoned him over. Once he was close enough they pulled him in and shut the door behind them before leaning against it and pulling him into a deep, tongue-twisting kiss that had them moaning softly into his mouth. "Sorry if I'm interrupting the afternoon's scheduled activities, sweety pie." There was a deliciously needy look in those shimmering violets as they let their hands gently stroke over his cheeks... while four fidgety tentacles finally had the freedom to start stroking everywhere else. "It started hitting me two chapters in... I'll have to re-read the last three because I couldn't stop thinking about you." While they spoke oh so softly they were leading him over to his bed, whimpering softly as they let their hands slide down to his waist, rubbing them softly before sliding down to grip his hips. "Pardon my lewdness, but... all I can think about right now is seeing those sweet little faces... while I'm filling you to the brim."

Being tugged in the room had him yipping, only for their sparking, desperate kiss to drown it in their moan. One of his own little whimpering gasps joined it, every point of contact with his mate making him hot and just as eager to start as they were. Grabbing to their shirt, he pulled them back as they fell to the bed, whining into their mouth as the tendrils were already working at his pajamas, moving his arms to pull out of his sleeves before holding around Roman again, panting with a sweetly flushed look as his hearted eyelights tipped up to theirs. "M-must be why I couldn't cuddle down to nap, either... too much energy..." he peeped before his fingers were moving to the spots he knew they liked having touched, biting his lower lip as both sets of hips started grinding against each other. Sans whimpered again as he shyly looked away for just a moment. "D-do..." he met their gaze again, looking up with all the love and want he shared with them, "do you want me to make the girl parts again?" 

"Hehehehe, let's see how much energy we can burn off then. Since sparring outside is obviously out of the question. Not that I'm particularly disappointed." They tossed his shirt off to the side and while his fingers found their sweet spots, their mouth got to work kissing every inch of his face before working down. They lifted up with a particularly bright twinkle to their eyes as they nodded enthusiastically and sat up between his legs with a bright smile on that face. "Do you... like using the girl parts?" Their sweater hid their hips but he would feel a very distinctly phallic shape pressing into him, poking and prodding at his pajama-clad lower half as their hands toyed teasingly with the band. "I know we're waiting, but I just can't get the thought of putting a baby in your belly out of my head. Of really, truly making you my mate in every sense of the word. It's so thrilling and... I think you'll look... s-sexy... with a big round mommy belly." With an embarrassed giggle they leaned down and kissed his soft ectobelly before they started working down that band, going at a teasingly slow pace.

Sans gasped a low, long noise of delight at their attentions, squirming in place before his face lit in shy embarrassment. "Y-yes, y-y-you did really good... t-the other day in the kitchen," he curled up a little more shyly, "I really liked it." As they teased at his pajama bottoms, their words had him whining as he tried to help get the fabrics out of the way, but wasn't really accomplishing as much as what Roman did. "Y-you can't?" he ducked his chin down a little, eyelights bright and coy as he looked down to them with a peeping whimper, "r-really? I th-thought you wanted-" he bit off the comment at the kiss to his belly and slowly moved his pants off, revealing the plushly damp mound all ready for them. His thighs squished together slightly, as if embarrassed at just how suddenly excited they'd gotten him. "W-we can... always practice... f-for it," Sans said very very quietly, biting his lip again as he whined.

They were forced to sit back up to get the pajama bottoms up and off of him, taking a moment to examine them before pulling the crotch taut to show him the glistening mess he'd left behind. "Oh my, do I really get you -this- excited, Sansy?" With an excited giggle they tossed them to the side and pounced on him, wrapping their arms beneath his shoulders as they nuzzled kisses all over his cheeks, those hips trying to get their new construct situated, though they just kept poking and prodding around the intended target, leaving little wet spots from their already dribbling excitement. "I want to have all the babies, but... if - _you_ \- want and I don't want you to feel pressured at all... I think I'd totally love putting one in you, too. The thought of it just gets me so-hooo... _hnnnn_." They shivered as they finally found their mark and that much longer, girthier shaft sank into their lover, going about halfway before they gave a gasp and pulled back a bit, then sank in even deeper with a groan as they buried their face in his neck, concentrating on their movement as they whimpered and moaned his name.

Their showing of his pants had the smaller monster covering his eyes in a somehow even deeper blush, but as they tossed them away and nuzzled his hands away with kisses, he wriggled, legs sliding over their hips. He had just as much luck with helping the searching motions, half the time making the mark even further from where they tried and smearing fluids on his lower belly. Sans gasped as they penetrated him, shivering all around what they slipped in and made a little whine as it pulled back. His hips arched up to meet them as they moved deeper, both of them pressing their faces against each other's necks, his own voice just a jumble of sounds. He gave a slight flinch once Roman had hilted, it feeling a bit tight still, but only for a moment, and then he was hugging his legs tight around their waist. "S-s-stay still a... a sec..." he whimpered as he got used to the feeling, quivering all over with another needy sound, "oh stars that feels... that feels good..." he pushed his face against their chest, hips starting to hump up at them in testing increments, legs somehow pulling them deeper before he gave another little sound, clenching as it rubbed him in a spot that made his eyelights go starry. "Oh! W-what... _hhhhaa_... Roman..." 

Their entire body trembled as they stilled, letting him move and hump as he pleased as they tried their damnedest not to give into the urge to return the movement. "G-geeeezy, Sansy baby it's... it's so sensitive." With a whimper they bit down on his shoulder, their legs quivering as he pulled them in deeper. "And you f-feel... s-so good." They yelped when they felt him clench and couldn't help but pull back their hips and push deeper inside. "Ha! S-sorry!" They loosened their grip on him and pushed up until they were sitting on their heels, arms working to pull the sweater off over their head and the very base of the ectodick visible. Once they were left in nothing but those black stockings they started slowly sliding it out, honestly curious to know what it looked like this time. It certainly felt... bigger. And indeed it was. Certainly not as thick as their tentacle, but girthy nonetheless and when it slid all the way out it curved up towards the dip in their belly button. They blushed brightly at the sight of it before pushing it back down towards that sensitive and waiting hole. "P-practice makes perfect, hm?" They gave a playful little giggle before they pressed in just the head, happily teasing the entrance as they got used to the new sensations. This is exactly what they'd wanted. To feel all of it directly. Too bad it was going to end up with them getting off entirely too fast at this rate.

"I-its ok," he replied after having gasped a low moan at that first thrust, "i-i-it felt g-good..." Them removing their sweater and examining their new length had him peering down curiously as well, blushing at how it was bigger than his, but not at all in a jealous way. Because he wanted it back inside him, squirming a complaintive whimper as they teased at him with it. "R-Roman! T-that's mean," he half-moaned, clenching around the mix of emptiness and the head just barely prodding at him, "please... please put it back in..." he hid his face behind his hands as he begged, feeling entirely too needy for his mate to do more.

Their own hands went to their face as they let out a little squeal. "Oh my goodness, Sansy! You're just too cute!" And boy were they quick to oblige him, bringing their hands to his hips as they slid back in, their breath shuddering at just how tight he was around their entire length. "Hoooo gee-heezy, sweety. Y-You feel...a-a-a-amazing!" They trembled as they slowly pumped themselves in and out, trying to get used to the sensation, but the form was still so new and sensitive. "Ahaaaa... g-geez... _hnnnnn_ sssss-sorry, baby. I'm... mmmmn." They pressed as deep as they could go as that first spurt of magic left them, their hands squeezing him tightly and holding him still as they finished and started fighting past that extra sensitive time frame. "H-hoooo boy. M-maybe th-th-the next time'll... t-take l-longer." They shuddered as they started sliding out and leaned over to press a deep kiss into their mate's mouth as they moaned and pressed back in. "T-t-tell me when you... w-wanna go faster, okay?" Those violet eyes twinkled down at him as they pressed all the way in to the hilt, then started pumping in a more even rhythm.

The slow motions had him gasping, tightening around them with each hilting as he tried to pull them in deeper, legs twitching around their waist as he would hump up to meet them when they'd start back in. He yipped as he felt that first rush, clamping even firmer around them as his hands went to their shoulders and his legs hugged all the way around, ankles crossed and holding them in place again. His eyes had clenched shut at the sensation of them filling him with their release, shivering before he looked up at them after whining into the kiss, his hearted ones meeting their twinkling. His legs had loosened again to let them work in and out, arching carefully at first, then working into the rhythm they'd set with building gasps and moans. "R-Roman I... I want you to do it again... t-to... t-to c-" Sans whined as he leaned his brow to their chest, panting shyly, "I want you t-to c-cum inside me again... it... it feels really good when you do."

They giggled and kissed the side of his head as he leaned into that soft chest, their hips slowly picking up the pace. "Awww, Sansy. I love when you talk so naughty." Two long tendrils wrapped around Sans' thighs and held him steady as Roman concentrated on pumping into him faster, trying to find that spot that had him clenching earlier. That had felt incredibly nice. "D-do you... w-want me to fill you up, Sansy? To c-c-cum inside you until... until I can't fit anymore in there?" They bit hard on their lower lip as they whimpered and hugged him tight against their chest, those sweet stroking becoming increasingly insistent as they got lost in lust and sensation. "Ah, Sansy! Y-you feel - _too_ \- good. Geezy I'm gonna cum like a f-fountain at this rate." They tried to laugh but it turned into a pleasured gasp as they released him and gripped into the sheets, the tendrils of magic shifting with their hips as they started driving him into the bed with those hard thrusts.

Just as they were hugging him tight, that bucking cock had hit the right spot, making him gasp as he tightened hard around them, "T-there! There, oh please Roman there!" his voice was high and strained with need, their building motion making him rock his hips up until they kept hitting that sweet, almost blindingly good spot inside him that had the little skeleton start to moan louder, then he winced. "T-too hard!" Sans whimpered, the sudden increase in force being too much for him as he shivered in place blushing up at his mate, "s-sorry... just t-too much... it almost hurt." He hugged up around their shoulders, nuzzling kisses to their jaw and neck to let them know he wasn't upset. "I-it's okay though, I still..." he whined softly, looking up with still-present and eager desire, "I still want you... you to cum in me... f-fill me up like... like I've done for you."

They stopped immediately at the complaint and shooed away the tentacles before leaning into the hug, letting their own hands wrap behind his shoulders. "S-sorry, sweety! Just got too excited." They turned and caught his sweet mouth with their own, pressing one kiss after another to him as he spoke and they toned down the pace, pushing themselves sin deep, but taking it niiiice and slow, finding his spot with a bit more ease now as they concentrated on it. "I think I can d-do that. _Mmmmmn_. Th-thank you for... stopping me. Last thing I want to do is hurt you. You know, in a bad way." With a coy little smile they claimed his mouth and let their tongue take charge as they wiggled and ground those hips into him, waiting until they found just the right spot to start up a quick but shallow pace that hit it again and again, their fingers curling tightly over his shoulders as they felt another wave of pleasure building up within them.

Each time they pressed quickly into that spot, Sans' walls fluttered around them, tight and insistent as his moans built up faster, arching back to let them kiss at his neck as he found it hard to focus. Several more of those pushes and he cried out, cumming hard around them as his whole body tensed, his voice lost to the long shout of pleasure before he was panting, hips weakly arching up to keep taking their thrusts with little peeping noises. "Roman... Roman oh stars please cum in me I love you so much cum in me," the smaller monster's voice was urgent and pleading, body shivering underneath them as he opened his eyes again, looking down at his mate with loving desperation in the bright blues.

They'd already been holding it back when they felt him cumming and when those walls tightened they cried out against his throat, feeling their fluids mix as they pressed another load deep inside of him. " _Ahhhaaaa_ , Sansy! Sweety! Baby! I love you so much!" They continued thrusting even after they finished, using the increased sensitivity to drive them into another wave without even slowing down. "H- _haaaaa_ , f-frick, Sans..." Their entire body squeezed around him as they felt more of their magic pouring into him. "Ohhhh, sweety. I'm going to fill you 'til you're bursting at the seams. I'm gonna cum... until I get that belly big and round just how I want it." They looked at him with a grin of love and lust, dripping with desire as they rested their brow against his and kept pumping away at those hips, violet hearts going hazy and unfocused as they felt themselves going into that completely lust drunk state.

He whimpered into the first few thrusts after they'd both came, but began arching into it again, eyelights going fuzzier in their heart shape as they kept hitting that spot, their brows pressed close and his breaths coming in fast, heavy panting and gasps. He keenly felt their lust drunkenness almost overpowering him, but welcomed it with a throaty moan as he tightened around their cock again, begging for them to get him filled up how they wanted him, wanting them with everything in his soul as he clung to his best friend and other half, his soulmate and lover. "I...I think you'll... d-definitely... _aahhhh_... _aahhh_ stars... _ooohh_ Roman you're... you're so... so good..." his voice broke into another panting mess of noises as he bit down on their neck, feeling his teeth sink into the violet-scarred bone as his sockets squeezed shut, barely containing the misting of pale blue wisps leaking out.

There was a fourth and a fifth and oh geez, they were losing count. They were learning quickly that they had a vast well of energy and much deeper reserve of magic than they'd even begun to realize and they were using it to fill up their dearest lover. They whimpered into him as they took in the compliments, smiling softly to themselves until they felt those teeth sink into the sensitive scarring. "Ah fuck!" They gasped in surprise at themselves and blushed a deeper violet than they'd even thought possible, their thrusts doubling in intensity as if to make up for their folly. "S-sorry, Sansy!" They whined pitifully as their head tipped to the side to allow the little skele all the access to their neck that he could want, their body moving less and less rhythmically as they went on. Nine... ten? Oh no, - _there's_ \- ten. They cried out again as they brought their mouth over to kiss him deeply, groaning against his teeth as their hand went to his belly, rubbing it gently. Oh sweet stars they could actually feel how full he was getting and it just pressed them on. "Oh sweet stars above, Sansy! I love you so much!" Their face lit up as they smiled down at him, kissing all over his face as they went on. Was that thirteen? Oh geez, there was no bother counting at this point. They weren't stopping until he told them to. As far as they could tell they could literally go on all day.

By the time he'd lost count, the smaller monster was practically crying and drooling on their neck before he realized what he'd done, teeth slipping back from bone before they claimed his mouth with fervently increased bucking, his legs barely able to keep hold on their hips as they went. He kissed and licked at their bleeding wound while they felt his bulging stomach, the pale blue ectobelly showing deep violet all the way down to their still-plunging cock. He could feel the sloshing of all their cum inside him, and he moaned as he felt one more of his own orgasms as he was reaching his limit, panting underneath them. "R-Roman... tha-that's... love you... so... ssoooo much..." he gasped out, and somewhere vaguely in the back of his mind, he wondered just how much of that mixed purple and cyan was streaked down the side of the bed, "I... I dunno if I can handle any m _ooooo_ reee..." his last word moaned out as he felt another release spurt into him, holding tight to their arms as he felt it force out a stream of cum from around their cock, groaning before he managed to croak out, "y-yeah... can't... hold anymore... y-you got me..." he blushed up, tears and smoke leaking freely from his starry, hearted sockets, "got me a-all filled up, Roman." 

Their own face was completely wasted, tongue lolling out of their mouth as they watched his face, pressing themselves in tightly to hold it all in there. "Y-you sure, baby? I c-can... I can keep goin'. M-might be a... l-little more room." Now that they'd stopped humping his brains out, they had the world's smuggest grin on their face as they looked at him. Oh sweet baby Asriel were they glad they'd learned how to form a member like this. How to concentrate their release. How to use their magic in general just to see the sight before them now. They kept themselves buried in tight as they sat back, bringing their hands to rub over that cum-inflated belly as they looked over it with love and an intense pride. "Holy heck... that is quite possibly the most beautiful thing... I have ever seen, sweety. I don't wanna... don't wanna pull it out. I wanna see you keep it all inside of ya." They chuckled and leaned forward, still panting and sweating as they pressed one kiss after another over Sans' face. "Sweet starts do I love you so much, Sansy. Couldn't have... couldn't have asked for a better mate." They cupped his cheek and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth. "I'm the luckiest monster in the Underground, Sans, to have you all for myself for the rest of my life."

He did the best he could to hug closer into the kisses without either unseating his lover or making that full belly feel uncomfortable, eyes hooded drowsily as they rubbed at him. "Me either... love you so much my Roman," he whispered, nuzzling into another kiss before he gave a low groan, legs clenching as he felt a little trying to leak out. "S-stars, t-there really is a lot... _mmmn_..." Sans blushed slightly, scratching his cheek with a shy expression as he closed his eyes more, falling back against the bed with a relieved sigh, "it d-does feel good though..." he said dreamily, hands having slid up to lace his fingers with theirs and keep moving softly along the smooth, taut surface. He gave a heavy sigh, feeling where it would slosh just a little bit when Roman would push in sometimes, then wriggled as another gush trickle tried to get past, groaning in irritation at it refusing to stay put how they wanted. Then he gave a little giggle. "L-looks like I'm a real blueberry now," he said, glancing over his rotund ectoform at them.

Their face turned quite the pleasant color of grape at being called 'my Roman' and they let out a happy whine as they nuzzled into the kiss. "Hmmm and to think I still don't even know my limit." They looked over that shy face and committed it to memory, letting those laced fingers float over that soft, plump belly doing everything to make sure they didn't push down too hard. "Hehehe, I was thinking the same thing. My little cream-filled blueberry. That sounds so very delicious." They got a devious little smirk on their face before looking down to see the fluids leaking out, quickly turning into an annoyed little frown. "All that hard, grueling work just leaking out. This just won't do." They peered up at Sans with waggling brows as one of those tentacles wiggled up in the air in a waving motion before slipping down between his legs. "Now, this miiight feel a little tight for a bit." They couldn't help but watch their work as the tentacle slipped in beside their member, flattening down as well as it could, but even then it felt so very delightfully tight. They bit their lower lip and whimpered, enjoying a few leisurely strokes in that extra tightened hole before carefully sliding out as the tentacle began widening itself inside that overly wet entrance, essentially corking the fluids inside. "O _hhhhohoho_ my..." Their hands rested on Sans' knees as they looked him over, their thighs clenching and rubbing like they were about to... "C-could you... um... g-get on your hands and knees for me? I-if... if you want, of course..." They looked entirely too bashful for the crazed little sex monster they'd turned into, their gaze glancing between their lover and the hands that were fiddling with the tops of their stockings, trying so hard not to look at the still dripping mess that was their violet cock.

Sans tried his best to relax as he felt that first press of added tightness, whimpering with little gasps at the strokes before feeling the tentacle do the job of plugging him up to keep all of those mixed fluids snug inside him. He flushed and hugged his legs at the sides of it, giving another high peep as it shifted to make it sit easier, wriggling to make the fluids slosh. His eyelights went up to their face, blushing more too before the smaller, plumped monster pushed up with both hands, trying to roll his hips to get his knees under him before having to turn completely sideways before he could, his broadened belly squishing against his thighs and the tentacle as he gripped it between them. Putting his hands down, he leaned forward a little, the view of his mate being so shyly eager making his eyelights flare into fiery hearts as he reached over to take one of their hands, pulling it over to his cheek as he kept his face tilted up. Letting his tongue loll out lewdly, Sans made a softly begging noise, clenching a little around the tentacle inside him. 

Their gaze chose a different target as they watched their mate struggle to get up in a way that had the air around them crackling with excited electrical energy. It was all the could do not to pounce him onto the bed and have another few rounds until he really was fit to burst. But oh they were so glad they didn't. The sight of him on all fours before them, their hand on his cheek while he gave them that look. Absolute love and lust and trust. They felt their soul flare up, feeling like a dripping, melting mess inside their chest. "That face... oh, sweety. You look like you want me filling you up from this end. I have so much more to give you, my darling. My love. The light of my life. _Mmmmmn_ , looking at you like this... I want you so bad it hurts." That purple length twitched and a fresh stream of that sticky pre drizzled down as they brought both hands to his face, stroking his cheeks as they bit hard on their lower lip, gazing at that lewd expression with a palpable excitement.

Nuzzling into their hands, he curled his tongue around to lick a wrist before looking back up, his own soul feeling the echoes of theirs as well as how his own was thrumming in his ribs, so much he thought he could even hear it. "If you want to..." he said as he steadied himself on the bed with both hands, "Please, Roman... I want to take as much as I can..." his hearted eyelights flared again, flickers of mist slipping past the sockets like floating tears, "don't hurt... I need you, love... s-so... take me," he finished as he opened his mouth invitingly again, the cyan tongue dripping, almost looking like he were starving for them. They were just out of his reach, and he didn't dare try pulling them over - he was unbalanced enough with the tentacle snugged between his legs and the belly almost reaching the bed underneath his knees. He just looked up and made those begging whines again, tongue waiting for the violet length to follow it inside.

They let out a sound somewhere between a needy whimper and a growl as he pleaded and they took their sweet time watching that teary eyed face before they brought a hand over to their length, sliding their fingers over the slick shaft before scooting closer and guiding it onto his waiting tongue. After being exposed to the air for so long that warm magic made them shiver and the ectoflesh was buzzing with that electrical energy, filling the waiting and willing mouth that wrapped around it. They held his head gently as they pumped slowly into him, gasping and groaning before they let their hands slide back towards his shoulders and ribs, being careful not to push him off balance in his already precarious position. " _Ohooooo_ , stars, Sansy. You're... t-too good to me... going to... spoil me... at this rate."

Being that he was unable to respond in words, he did his best to respond in actions. Tongue undulating under the slick length, he whined loudly around it, tasting their blended berry flavors as they pumped slowly until he was taking it as deep as he could. A peep escaped when their hands rested on him, and he bobbed his head experimentally, pushing forward to try to get more, only to need to pull back and let a rush of drool out, tongue pushing to past his teeth. Sans took a moment, hooding his eyes shut as he tried again, letting it slide down to his throat without choking up this time. He felt it press in, demanding the tightness of his throat let it in as it gave another dose of pre to slicken the movements, and he squirmed as his soul throbbed for more, whimpering around their cock with a little shift of his rump, belly sloshing before he stilled again, pulling back to try bobbing once more, finding a slow pace that let him swallow more then he'd need to drool out.

Their breathing got heavy as they let their sockets slide shut, hips moving in time with the bobbing before stilling and letting him have his way, simply concentrating on the feeling. Oh what a feeling it was, the way it squeezed so tight and felt so wet, so different from that other hole. They whined as they bit their lip, feeling themselves throb and as he pushed it to the back of his throat they cried out as the only warning before a fresh hot load was filling his mouth, dribbling out with the drool. A shiver ran through their body as they shifted and pressed themselves into him a little more, though their focus was on their hands, one rubbing gently at his spine while the other slid back to that wiggling rump, groping and grabbing those fleshy cheeks before they slid their fingers between them, teasing at his tight little hole before slipping a single digit in and grinning at the way it seemed to try to pull them in. Their lover was one hungry little skele.

Losing most of that first release, he whined as it ran down his chin and the pale cyan of his ectothroat, sliding to start bobbing again, wanting another rush of blackberry to actually make its way down his gullet instead of along the outside of it. He yipped around their cock at the press of that finger, then was gulping more eagerly around their shaft, hilting them before pulling back to drool and swallow before delving again, whimpering as he kept having to readjust, not quite sure what he was doing wrong. He rump wriggled slightly in place, as if begging for more, as that tight little hole puckered and twitched around their digit. 

They could barely concentrate, but by the stars they would make their thirsty little skele satisfied! "G-geezy, baby! Th-that's it. D-deeper... if...if you can." And they certainly followed suit, using the lost fluids from earlier to get that hole nice and slick with their fingers, starting with the one and pressing it in further before slowly working in a second, their body carefully balanced on his as they pumped those digits in time with his bobbing. Those violet orbs were nearly a complete fog at this point and drool dripped from their chin to his back as that tongue rested at their lips, their breaths panting out heavily as they lost themselves to the rhythm of lust around them. "Oh sweety. _Ohhhh_ , Sansy. Sansy. Oh, baby, I love you. I love you so much, I... ah f-fudge... I'm gonna... _ahhhh_ , get ready, baby, here it... c-comes!" They cried out as they pressed themselves in deeper, deep enough to choke their poor overstuffed lover, that load sent directly down his throat as their digits pressed firmly into his tight hole, their entire body going stiff for the long seconds it took them to finish unloading into him. And then they nearly collapsed, the thrust of their fingers slowing as they went a bit limp over top of him. "S-Sansy... are... are you alright?"

Sans swallowed as fast as he could, hips shifting and trying to work with their fingers before he was just too immersed, and he felt his belly swell in another gush, and the little monster pulled back. Coughing hard as he loosed the broad cock, what he couldn't take rolling out of his mouth and off his tongue as his body resisted more of their magic, despite how badly he'd wanted more. Looking back over his shoulder and up at them, his arms shivered from holding himself up under them, the slight limpness from the larger skeleton making it almost un-doable for him, but he held firm. "Y-yeah... just... just stuffed full..." he licked his mouth, the deep violet still painting along his features under the heady blush of azure as he looked askance, whimpering, "I thought I could take more." 

They slipped their fingers out of him slowly and carefully leaned back on their heels again, looking from the slick, inky mess that was their ecto cock and, generally their entire lower half that wasn't covered in stockings, then they shifted their gaze to their lover, his face covered in drool and tears and cum and their eyes just lit up with lightning and hearts and they couldn't help but slip their arms beneath his, happily pulling him into a tight hug that concentrated on his upper half, trying hard not to squeeze his belly. "Oh, Sansy! You look absolutely beautiful right now!" They kissed all over his face and wiped away the tears and cum that he hadn't been able to swallow down. "H-how was it? Do you feel alright? You're not hurting, are you?" They carefully started helping him back on the bed to lie down so they could cuddle, waiting until he was situated to lace the fingers of one hand together while bringing the other over to pet gently on his belly, a shiver running through their body at the sensation that caused their soul to glow brightly for their mate.

Wriggling, tired but happy, into their embrace, he nodded after they'd cleaned up his face, nuzzling into the crook of their neck. "R-really good... and n-no, I don't hurt anywhere. Just really full," he said as he let them move his frame about, suddenly feeling very drained while also being so very full, fingers holding tenderly to theirs. "I liked that a lot..." his voice was a little dozy, not quite ready to sleep but certainly not far from it, either, then he smirked crookedly, "looks like I have a baby already, huh?" he joked, sliding a hand up to lightly rub along the rounded surface of his ectobelly, though Roman's magic was starting to dissolve into a lighter shade of purple as his magic took it over. He'd likely end up with it and his ectoform gone by the time he woke up after the nap he felt he'd now need. "And also seems to be a unanimous vote for nap time," he added with a sighing chuckle, then turned his head to nuzzle at his wonderful mate, "how do -you- feel, Roman?" he asked, squeezing their hand in his, feeling a shift of the tentacle plugging him up before blushing a bit at the sensation.

They giggled with amusement before leaning up to kiss the inflated belly. "Awww, my dirty little cum baby." They couldn't help but snort and hid their face against Sans' shoulder as they laughed at the dumb joke, then happily pressed a kiss into his cheek. "Good, now I know the secret to getting you to agree to a nap. I just have to do extra naughty things with you until you're exhausted." They returned the nuzzling and kissed him sweetly as they purred. "Like I could go a couple dozen more rounds, honestly. I think I'm going to get my most precious mate tucked in for a nap and then go finish the chores I distracted him from doing while he rests up." They pressed a few sweet little kisses to his jaw and neck as the got comfortable against him, their hand gently massaging at his arms and shoulders and every other bit they could get to as they helped him relax, more than happy to doze with him for a while even when they still had energy to burn.

He couldn't stop how excitedly buzzing his soul felt from the attention, even as tired as he was, the kisses just making him want more, even when he was filled to the brim and further. It didn't take much of their hand's working over him to get the little skele dozing off with a soft whimper, even though he wanted ot just focus on cuddling and nuzzling his mate. Oh how he loved hugging and cuddling Roman, always wanting to do it more often, just to be able to feel how happy they could be when they touched. Making another low noise, he slipped deeper into sleep as his magic finally reached its own limits, starting to eat up the excess around him to let him begin replenishing his stores, gobbling up his soulmate's magic as it did. He was slowly but obviously starting to lose that big belly, the blanket finally settling at his usual size even as the actual ecto faded to let him get a decently restful sleep without needing to use up energy for maintaining it.


	24. Lazing

When that ectobody faded and their tentacle wiggled freely they cracked open a socket and yawned softly. They looked over at their sleepy little mate and smiled, leaning up on their elbow to watch him while he dozed for a minute. They still couldn't help but wonder how they'd gotten so lucky to find someone so very perfect. They leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss before slipping out of the bed and giving a light stretch before throwing their sweater on and heading to the bathroom. They wet a washcloth and wiped themselves down a bit before getting started on the unfinished chores, starting with switching laundry over to the dryer and getting another load in the wash. They peered over at the snoozing skele on the couch as they grabbed a rag and got to work dusting around the place, trying to be nice and quiet, but of course the moment they even thought the word their phone was buzzing with a text. They hurried over to the table to grab it and open the message with a smirk. Sunny. Of course. They typed out a message and went back to cleaning, continuing the process as they worked their way through the house. Once everything looked satisfactory they moved over to the couch and found a nice little open spot at Paps' waist for them to take a seat and start typing away in preparation for the following day.

Partway through the dusting, Papyrus had sneezed softly, and another time about when they were finished, but persisted in his endeavor to nap. The tapping seemed to smooth him back out, rolling slightly to snug against the monster seated near him and he shifted, the arm not over his face moving to drape over their femur, otherwise just enjoying his sleep while subconsciously taking comfort from Roman's presence.

They leaned back into him when he draped his arm over their leg, turning to watch him snooze with a soft smile on their face... before taking a picture of the precious moment. They giggled quietly to themselves before turning to lie next to the bigger skele, their own frame taking up barely any room as they got comfortable and nuzzled their face into his neck. With a happy sigh they kissed the bared bone before rubbing their nosebone gently against it... and kissing it again, starting to make a little trail down to his shoulder. It would seem the little skele still had far too much energy to burn to truly settle down at this point in the afternoon.

Getting snuggled against, he responded by moving his free arm over their waist, adjusting his own frame to make sure they had room, The first kiss had a low noise go off in his chest, the little spark of their energy sent over to him. Every kiss after that was another prod of given energy and feeling, giving a slight wriggle in place before a deep, long groan announced his waking. 'mmm'stime ta get up?' he mumbled in a croak, not moving his arm off his eyes, but hugging at the smaller monster to get them pressed a little better against his chest, 'five more minutes...'

" _Hmmm_ , five minutes, huh?" They got a devious little smile on their face as they slipped their leg over his hip and slowly pulled themselves on top of him. "I wonder what I could accomplish in five minutes?" With a giggle they wiggled their bare hips against his before leaning down to give that neck a bit more attention. With soft whimpers and whines they started slipping their hands beneath his shirt, toying with his ribs with a feathery gentleness, not wanting to completely pull him out of his slumber. "Such a big, lazy skele. Whatever am I going to do with you?" With a giggle they slid their tongue up the side of his neck and all the way to his earhole.

Murmuring as their weight shifted on him, especially the wriggly hips combined with the added touches. Humming a soft little moan, Papyrus adjusted again to give better access, the arm over his eyes moving to have his hand to the back of their skull as they finished that lick. Cracking a socket dozily open, he grunted slightly as his fingers bundled into their clothes. 'do whatevs, peach... i'm not complainin,' he said in a low, half-roused, half-dozy voice, the eyelight a very pale yellow, almost white, before he tipped his head back to snooze just a little bit more, 'love ya.' 

They giggled and pressed a kiss to his teeth as their hands curled gently around his ribs. "Well, I can tell certain parts of you are more awake than others right now." They pressed their hips down pointedly on the eager bulge of magic prodding into them from his shorts. "I wonder just how much you - _can_ \- sleep through." The grinned broadly at the challenge before giving him another quick kiss and wiggling that perky little violet ass over the increasingly prominent party trying to get their attention in his lap. They slid down slowly, making sure every inch of them rubbed against that sensitive bit of magic on their way down, the curve of it already tugging their sweater up. " _Ah-ah_. No need for that. You'll be the only one getting naked right now, my darling." They giggled as they carefully pried to cloth away from that hardened magic and let out a happy little purr at the sight. Stars, it always looked so delicious. With a soft hum they brought out that violet tongue and slowly began to cover him in delicate little licks, simply enjoying the taste and feel of their lover's delightful cock.

'mmhmm,' came the quiet sound of agreement as he shifted his hips, 'tho i'm already too awake ta really sleep through anythin, peach,' he said, grinding up into them as he made low rumbles in his chest and throat. His gaze followed them down as they freed his erection, clearly waking more with each little lick. 'nope... you win, not sleep'n,' he said in a heated breath, pushing up to brace himself up on an elbow as his hand trailed to their cheek. Gazing down at them with soft gold eyelights, Papyrus smiled as lightly bucked his hips up into a few of the licks, one leg shifting up to their side on the couch while the other spread over to brace his foot on the floor. 'heh, seems your heat's try'n to go out harder than it started, huh babe?' he asked as they left flickering sparks of violet along his length, fingers caressing along his lover, '...do whatever you want to me,' he added in a husky little growl, a chuckle roughly coming out along with it.

"Heheh, who says my heat has anything to do with this?" They purred as they let their tongue run along the bottom of his shaft, leading them to the tip where their lips wrapped smoothly around it and pressed down, that tongue wiggling and rolling as they worked their way down, happily suckling him clean of any pre. They moaned softly as they shifted their body, both hands wrapping around the bit of exposed shaft that their mouth wasn't getting to, their whole body working in the movement of their pumping as they whimpered and worked their tongue around just the head before pulling back with a pop. " _Ah_ , geezy, Russy. You taste so dang good. I could lick you like this forever." They gave him a bashful, but naughty little smile before looking back down at the hands still working his shaft. They got an odd sort of look on their face as they contemplated, then started rolling their tongue about in their mouth before they lower back down. What papyrus would feel when their lips wrapped around him this time was certainly something new. Instead of a tongue three smaller tentacles were wrapping and writhing around his head, one even curiously prodding into the hole at the tip before they pressed him far enough back that it had to concede to concentrating on the shaft, but the moment it had freedom to do so it was back in to curiously explore that tight little tunnel. Glittering violet hearts peered up at their sleepy boyfriend, full of curiosity and obviously asking if they were doing a good job.

A low, appreciative groan rumbled in his chest as they started working at him, watching with lustily hooded sockets. 'feel free,' Papyrus rasped to that naughty little look. As the first wrap of tentacles curled and prodded, his head fell back in a moan. 'oh, fuck, peach... that is so-hooo fucking - _nice_ -...' he barely could breathe out, fingers tightening in place as he pulled his gaze back to theirs as he gave a dopily, sex-hazed grin, 'practicing some more, eh? stars i- _hhaaa_!' he gasped as the tendril was trying a little more insistently at his slit, trying hard not to make their work harder by bucking too much, ' _uuuooohh_ babe you're bein' so naughty with that cute lil mouth...' rocking his hips up just enough to press into their mouth again, he lidded his gaze hungrily, 'got some more ideas for what you... wanna try?' he asked as he stroked along their cheek, just loving the way their eyes were looking up at him. 

They giggled and smiled happily, leaning into his hand before they pressed down further, that perky little rump wiggling in the air behind them as they worked one inch after another down their throat. Their body tensed as they gagged just a bit, the flesh around his shaft tightening before they shivered and pulled back, strings of violet drool breaking between their lips and his shaft, rolling down their chin as lilac tears rolled down their cheeks. "Oops. Went a l-little too far, I guess, though... really, I think it might just be the wrong angle." The lifted their hand up and wiped the tears away on their sleeve before they crawled up to grab his shirt, pulling him into an extra wet kiss with three intruding tentacles playing with his tongue as they moaned. They pulled back with a giggle and stuck out the tips as they winked. "This feels so funny in my mouth. Now, let's try this again.. maybe with a little more participation on both ends." They shot him a wink before slowly pushing him back on the couch and turning to straddle him, pushing back until that pert little rump was in his face along with their dripping wet pussy. With a soft moan they pressed their mouth down his shaft once again, finding it muuuch easier to take him in further at this angle, those hands and tentacles working him over as they turned their head this way and that, enjoying the sensations of switching angles while they bobbed their head.

He paused his hips' motions as they gagged, thumb going up to rub their cheek before they wiped the tears away, cupping the side of their face as he toyed with the tendrils that played with his tongue. Licking his mouth, he chuckled as he gave them an agreeing look at the wink, laying back down as they directed and sliding his hands up their thighs as that wet mound came into view. 'mmm... i'll definitely be giving a lot of participation fer this,' he murmured as he head moved up to start a broad, lingering lick along the smooth purple surface, cupping their ass as he did and just letting his tongue give everything a honey coating. Hips shivering into slow rocking towards their mouth again, he trailed his tongue down between the folds to tease at their clit, pressing and rolling it about with the tip of his orange magic, giving it plenty of attention before letting the ectoconstruct trail back up to lightly tease into their entrance. Little slow swipes of his tongue as he barely went inside, moving back down to give attention all over the lips and folds and that nub of sensitive flesh before moving back to barely slip inside, eyes hooded and patient the entire time.

The pulled back to whimper as his tongue teased them just right, getting that pussy dripping with even more of that sweet blackberry flavor. " _Ahhhh_ , Russy. D-didn't know you were... s-such a fan of... b-blackberry pie." They let out a little giggle that was quickly turned into a gasp when he ran the tip of his tongue over that sensitive nub. " _Hnnnnn_... th-that feels...s-so... _mmmmmn_ r-really, - _really_ \- good." They let themselves enjoy the sensation for a while longer, their hand idly pumping at his length before they too got back to work, moaning and whimpering around that cock as violet tendrils wriggled and squeezed around him. Their whole body rocked back and forth as they pressed down his cock, then pushed themselves further into his face, not knowing which end they wanted to concentrate on more. Oh how desperately they wanted him to fill their mouth with that delicious, sticky honey, but he was making it awfully hard to keep their priorities straight when that delectable tongue kept finding just the right places to make them whimper and twitch with delight. This could quite possibly be their greatest battle yet and they would not be defeated!

He chuckled softly against them as they enjoyed his ministrations, letting one more long lick along the outside precede him finally delving in, tongue searching for the spot that would make them stop up. Sliding heavily along their walls, he pressed into them and gave a low moan of delight at their work too, cock throbbing in their hands as he worked his tongue into a curling before retreating again to give a flick to their clit. 'biggest fan of blackberry pie, ever,' he purred before thrusting his tongue back in, returning to his search and enjoying every little shift in flavor of his lover. Curling his tongue again, he let it wriggle before going into a rhythmic thrusting, moaning into Roman's magic as he gave a heavy buck when one tendril was teasing really well along his slit, pulling back. 'give it a squeeze, babe... ain't gonna break me,' he said, tone desperate before his tongue was back to work, one hand sliding off their rump to work that nub and trace fingertips along their folds, light and teasing to offset the insistent working of his tongue, in and out and doing its damnedest to taste every bit of their tight tunnel. He almost couldn't imagine his amazing it'd feel around his cock, the orange length giving a heady dose of pre from the thought alone to flood around those tendrils in his lover's mouth, and he groaned hungrily against them.

Their noises were getting increasingly loud and they were thankful their mouth was too full for them to be filling the house with such lewdness. At his behest they gave his shaft a nice tight squeeze as they pumped up, increasing that slow of tasty fluids into their mouth, their delight causing their walls to squeeze about that tunnel stretching tongue. They kept the pressure going as that hand started pumping a bit more fervently, their whole body beginning to rock faster as they felt themselves getting closer to orgasm and when his tongue finally found that sweet spot his cock gave a nice pop as it came out of their mouth, their cry filling the empty space of the living room before they quickly clamped their hand over their mouth, that face turning a bright violet before they looked back at Papyrus, then shifted their gaze to Sans' door to make sure they hadn't accidentally woken him with that one.

When they clenched around his tongue, he pressed a bit further to remember the spot as he pulled his tongue loose, licking his mouth as he met those embarrassedly shocked amethysts, grinning with a glint in his eyes. 'whus wrong peach...' he whispered, rubbing his fingers insistently at their groin, back and forth and circling their clit, 'can't keep it in?' Papyrus plunged his tongue back in, hitting that spot and giving it relentless attention as he pulled them more over his face, slurping just as noisily as he could, if only to get them blushing even more for him. He left off for only a moment, slathering attention to their entire tunnel before laying heavily on that spot, shifting his tongue back and forth.

They glared at him as they let their hand drop so they could hiss at him. "O-of course I can! You j-just caught me b-b-by a- _HAAA_!" They clamped their hand over their mouth again, whimpering into it as he started on that spot without mercy, their body frozen in place as they got swept up in the pleasure of the sensations. They shivered and twitched, their walls tightening hard against that tongue as they got closer, ohhh so much closer, but they seemed to find their mind once again and held it back with that face turning bright violet. "Y-you're not... w-w-w-winning this so easily, Russy!" They barely contained a whimper as they quickly turned back to that delectable erection that now had their fingers covered in honey. Oh sweet stars... they dove in to lick it up greedily before pressing their mouth down his shaft, their sticky fingers squeezing and pumping hard as they rocked back into him, their thighs trembling as they fought back that flood of fluids that were vying to burst all over their lover's face. No! They would taste that sweet honey-flavored victory first! They would they would they would!

 _'i'm gonna win no matter what happens, babe.'_ he thought smugly, working on pumping his tongue with their motions, hips bucking up into their grip as he left off on pressing that sweet spot and was back to working a thick layer of amber over the violet magic, sliding his hand up to tease at the puffy lips, slipping his fingers in and rubbing hard, pumping in time with their hands on his shaft. He licked along their thighs as he did, nipping at the ectoflesh as he kept fingering them, finding that spot when they clenched and began tracing around it, as if promising to give them more if they just asked. He thrust his hips to make his cock move faster in their grip, growling softly against their groin as he lapped up the blackberry sweetness slickening out of them.

His promises certainly didn't go unnoticed and the teasing around that sweet spot was almost more distracting than the direct contact. The whimpered as they suckled harder at his head pushed themselves further down that shaft, nearly crying as he nibbled on their thigh. He wanted them to try out, to beg for it. But they wouldn't do it. They wouldn't give in, give him that satisfaction. "Ru-huuuuussy! Please! D-don't stop! I want it! I want it harder! Please! Pleeee-heeeease!"  
What? No! Bad Roman!  
They whimpered and whined as they pressed themselves further back into him, their hands working double time before they brought their mouth back down, letting one of those tentacles press much more firmly into his slit before they started bobbing that head almost frantically. Everything was feeling so delightfully tight and warm and fuzzy and part of them didn't want it to end while the other desperately begged for release.

His fingers gave way as his tongue returned to assault them hungrily, growling into their magic as he thumbed their clit roughly and practically demanded that sweet release as his cock throbbed in their mouth. He could feel his own peak begging to fill his lover's waiting mouth as they worked over him, their bobbing getting him just as close as he was getting them. Giving them another reprieve, he licked along their clit up to the entrance and thrust his tongue back inside, filling those tight walls as he pulled them harder into his mouth, groaning as he felt his shaft throb, wanting so badly to cum, but oh sweet stars he wanted to make sure they'd be satisfied, at least for the moment. And dammit, when he thought about fucking this tight little hole, he couldn't hold back, moaning into them as his first spurt of orgasm hit, and he thrust his cock up into their grip in desperation to give them every slick bit, soul pounding and eyelights smoking against them as he buried his tongue harder, working to make damn sure they came.

Their eyelights rolled back in their sockets as he continued toying with them, their own head never ceasing its motion, even as their body trembled and shuddered over him. Even having their mouth filled wasn't stifling their noises and the moment they felt him releasing down their throat they couldn't help but try to cry out, their throat vibrating around that shaft as they took it all and let loose their own release as well, that deliciously inky blackberry cum coating his tongue and flooding his mouth as they pressed back into him with trembling thighs. Their hand pumped harder as they encouraged him to fill their mouth with every last drop, guzzling it down greedily until the flow began to slow and they pulled their head back to lick it up almost lazily, enjoying that delicious flavor on their tongue and savoring every little drop. "Geezy Mcreezy, Russy... that was... _mmmmn_." They finished their sentence with another lick to a dribble of honey they squeezed out of him, letting it create a thread from tip to tongue before they swallowed it down with a giggle.

The greedy drinking down was repeated by the larger monster as he felt the rush of flavor coating his tongue, lapping it up as he gave post-orgasm moans and groans to Roman's pumping, shivering noticeably under them as he finished up their inky sweet essence with a gasp, leaning his head back after making sure he'd cleaned them of the dark fluids. 'damn Roman... love... when you get like that... babe...' he panted a little, then gave a heady rumble of appreciation as they squeezed out every last drop, chuckling lowly, 'c'mon... don't be scared... lemme know what you wanna say...' Papyrus had pushed himself up, sliding a hand up their thigh and lightly cupping their lovely little ass before moving his hand up along their back, letting his fingers press into their smooth ectoflesh as he gazed over them adoringly, 'i'd love ta hear it... my dirty lil peach.'

They giggled and pressed that perky little rump against his hand when he cupped it, moving their body smoothly in his grasp as it slid up his back, their own arms reaching up to wrap behind his head as they leaned against him. "It was spectacular, baby." They turned their head to press a deep, tentacle-filled kiss into his mouth, moaning at the mixing flavors of blackberry and honey. "Mmmmn, delectable." They carefully adjusted their hips until those puffy lips were lightly grazing against the very tip of that honey-flavored cock. "And just the appetizer." They pressed into another kiss, moaning into his mouth as they rocked their hips, those wet lips coating his tip with their violet magic before they began pressing down, finding it much easier to guide him into that hole when they were already drenched and stretched out from his tongue. But even then they let out a soft gasp as that girthy member stretched them further. "Haaaa, geez, Russy. It feels s-so... b-big." They whimpered softly as they began to roll their hips, grasping tightly to his shirt as they leaned back into him.

Papyrus' hands went to their hips as he felt them rubbing at his cock, sockets fluttering shut with a soft moan as he felt those lips spreading around him, a deep, shuddering breath as tightness began to slip over him. He pressed more kisses to them as he carefully eased in more with them, stroking up their sides and back down along their thighs as they went. 'd-damn, Roman...' he breathed against their mouth before he was sliding his tongue up against those tendrils again, moaning into their mouth. Letting them go as slow as they needed to accommodate him, even if they liked it rough, he wasn't going to push that yet. Plus it felt perfectly amazing, them covering him with warm tightness that made him thank the stars for having such a wonderful little lover. 'fuck... you're the best, love,' he panted, leaning his brow to their skull as he slid a hand up to cup their cheek, pressing more gentle kisses along their jawline and neck as he began to pull back and delve a little more into them, the fingers at their hip tightening with a groan at how good it was. 'fuuuck baby... so tight...'

Once they'd gotten used to his girth they happily moved their hips side to side, swirled them in figure-eight's and all but danced in his lap as they enjoyed the sensation of just how thoroughly he filled them up with that big cock of his. " _Haaaaa_ , Papyrus. I just... can't get over how good you feel inside of me, love." They tipped their head to the side as he planted those kisses, their fangs biting gently into their lower lip as they groaned in pleasure at the sensation before they finally released his shirt and pulled away to lean forwards, resting their hands on the couch. They brought one back to tug up the hem of their sweater so they could get a better view of that tight violet pussy gliding up and down his long shaft, the mixture of glistening colors actually really pretty to look at, not to mention it felt absolutely phenomenal to take it slow like this. " _Ha_ geez, baby. This is... absolute heaven. Mmmmmn. And to think... you can... do whatever you want with me." They turned their shy but eager gaze to his face, biting that lower lip once again as they playfully wiggled their hips down pointedly on his lap.

That dancing had him groaning in slight chuckles, loving the feel of their body over his. He looked over at where they joined, his breath low and mesmerized. 'you look gorgeous takin' all that, Roman...' he bucked his hips a little harder than before, sucking in a deep breath before moaning at how their pussy clenched around him, fingers kneading at them. 'oooo-hooo-hoo, got so much I wanna do with ya now,' he said, promising and dark before he was giving them a few fast thrusts into those wriggling hips, making them bounce on his lap before he was grabbing their thighs pulling them up before working them down his shaft in rhythmic bucks, biting at their collarbone and neck as he went back up to turn their head, claiming their mouth in a passionately hungry kiss. Papyrus sat up, still bouncing them even as he was re-positioning them, until he had them braced on the arm of the couch. Leaning over to press kisses along the back of their neck, he pulled almost fully out, teasing their entrance again as he panted hot over their shoulders. 'do you want it hard, Roman? you wanna scream for me, babe?' he breathed, voice honeyed shadows as he lightly bit their neck, lightly prodding their wet pussy, 'or do you wanna go like it'll last hours, even though I could fucking cum in your tight little pussy right fucking now,' he growled slightly, cock aching to go back into his lover, to pleasure the both of them, 'lemme make up fer last night... let Papyrus take care of you this time...'

They growled into the kiss and pressed themselves down hard on that shaft, grinding into him until he was guiding them to the end of the couch, their hands braced against it as they looked back and whined at him pulling out, those hips pressing back needily into him. "Let's try to remember that we're not alone in the house, hm? Do you really want our lovemaking to be heard so much?" They gave him a look and pursed those lips as they wiggled against his tip and tried to push back again. "Give it to me slow, Russy. Slow and deep and so good you make me cum for you again and again." There was only a touch of lilac on those cheeks as they looked back at him with slanted sockets, those lights glittering softly as they silently begged for him, wanting to feel him pressed as deep as he could go within that soaking wet pussy. "I want you to fill me up... fill your dirty peach with all the cream you have to offer me." Their cheeks went a few shades darker as they leaned their cheek against the arm of the couch, leaving that perky little ass in the air as they started pulling it away from his cock teasingly.

The look in their eyes had him flush in want as they presented their ass so tantalizingly, and as soon as it was trying to pull away, he was pressing in again, just a little at a time as he covered their back in his weight, leaning into them as he slowly humped deeper until he hilted, kissing and nipping their neck as he brought a hand around to gently stroke his fingers along their lips. 'love you,' he whispered against their earhole before he straightened up, leaning his weight into his hips as he pushed them forward against the arm of the couch, then started back, making every movement of his thrust and draw slow but firm. Every time he was seated inside them, he'd grind their hips together in circles and figure eights and pull back as his hand smoothed along their spine, his gaze hooded down as he was already getting close to giving them a first filling. His orgasm came with a few stutteringly fast bucks as he hilted, laying on their back as he growled gruntingly against the back of their neck, kissing until the release finished up, and he was back to moving in and out, grinding, pushing, hands squeezing their pert cheeks and smooth thighs as he went with barely any puffing, but oh stars that tightness persisted, and he was loving the hell out of how they felt around his cock.

They whined as he hilted and turned their head at his whispered words a shiver running down their spine as they reached back and ran their finger gently over his jaw. "S-...say it, my love." They cried out softly as he pressed into them, turning to grip the arm of the couch once more as they used it to push back into those hips, their teeth biting down on their lower lip as they groaned at just how tightly they could grind into him, feeling that hard bone biting into soft ectoflesh was driving them to push back harder and harder with each thrust. When he came so quickly they couldn't help but turn and grin at him, wiggling those hips back and forth on his sensitive member as they milked him for every last drop. "Stars I love the way that feels inside me. It just makes me want all of it." They squeezed their walls tightly around him as he lay upon them, letting out a soft whimper at how much bigger it made him feel inside of them. They turned their had and reached back to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and into a fiery kiss, letting that tentatongue dominate his mouth as they worked those hips harder into him, wanting to feel him fill them up. "I love you so much, Papyrus. So very, very much."

'fuck,' he moaned, humping at them as he was held close and they wriggled their hips at him, 'I just want to fuck you until I pass out,' he said, voice growling as he pushed harder against them as he went a little harder for a few quick strokes as he pushed past the sensitivity, slowing again with a shuddering breath. 'i love you too Roman... _oooh_ fuck you're so good, babe,' he bit at the back of their neck as his hips worked in short, slow thrusts, rutting into them as he felt them against his chest, 'and I think... I know just what to get you really hot...' he whispered as he pushed them against the arm of the couch, 'when i'm pumping you full and giving you a cute lil baby... just like you want,' Papyrus teased a lick across their earhole and cheek, starting to pant softly as he humped almost languidly patient, 'you wanna have a big mommy belly, Roman?' his voice rasped a little as he turned to kiss down their shoulder and bite at the ectoflesh, groaning as he felt another peak rushing up, 'i'm, i'm gonna cum again, baby, you want it?' he bucked faster again, panting as he moaned his release into them, brow to their shoulder as he ground his hips into theirs as he came. 'got more... just tell me you want it, Roman...' he breathed, keeping still until he'd hear his lover's voice. 

They couldn't help but smirk and let out a little chuckle. "Oh good, that should give me, what? F-five minutes?" They laughed between pleasured gasps as they let him go and worked back into him, their back arching as he bit their neck. "Aw yeah, baby! _Hnnnn_ , I love it!" They peered back at him as he made claims to getting them going, lifting a curious brow before they were forced down into the arm of the couch. Their sockets widened and their breath hitched at his words, that face going bright violet and he would feel every bit of their rising heat, their desire, that insatiable hunger for him. "Yes... sweet stars I want you to fill me up. Put a baby in me and make me yours, my love." They cried out again as he bit their shoulder and they pressed their hips back with a needy grind. "Mmmmmn, I want it, Russy." They whimpered as they felt that release filling them, shivering at the way their walls seemed to pull it in further. "Give it... give it all to me, baby. Fill me up l-like... like your d-dirty little cum slut." They whined and turned their heavily blushing face away in shame of their dirty language, but oh dear stars how badly they wanted it to be true.

Papyrus turned their blushingly deep violet face back to press a passionate kiss, twining his tongue with the three tentacle ones as he pushed in shallow, heavy strokes, hips working with theirs for several long minutes before he broke the kiss, panting against their mouth, 'my little sweet peach... packed full with cum,' he whispered to their mouth, licking at the tendril of drool from their parting, 'lewd an filthy, babe... just how I love ya.' Hands to their hips, he pushed up into longer, steady thrusts, pounding deep but slow, almost fully withdrawing every time, and not stopping until he was fully hilted, angled to hit that spot as he worked into a rhythm. 'love filling you up, love you and your sweet shy face when you say dirty things, babe,' he grunted as he came again, pumping them full as he ground his hips against that cute pert ass, taking a little breather as he ran his hands down their sides, 'stars... you've got one greedy, hungry pussy...' 

They whined into the kiss and playfully nipped at his tongue when he broke it, their lips resting on his teeth as he panted. "You're a terrible influence on me, Papyrus. The absolute worst." Their hand reached back to grab the back of his skull as they pulled him into a needy kiss that had them whining pitifully into his mouth as those tendrils snaked around his tongue once again, the rest of their body moving into him as they worked him up for more of that sweet sticky cum. "I want it all, baby. I want you to fill me up so much it looks like I'm with child. I want you to use me, my love. Fill me with that sweet cum every time the urge strikes. At home, in public. It doesn't matter. I want to feel you inside of me all the time." They cried out against his mouth before pressing it into a kiss to stifle the sound, their thighs shuddering as they pressed back to take in every last drop of his release and whining when they felt it start trickling down their thighs. "C-can you... can you knot me again, baby? My hungry little p-pussy... it wants more..."

He leaned over to kiss along the back of their neck and shoulders, humming as they pressed back at him, rocking his hips slow and firm at their ass. 'mm... you gonna be ok with it Roman?' he asked against their neck, dappling loving kisses as he built his shallow thrusts longer, nipping the flesh gently as he pulled back his hips to slowly withdraw, almost sliding out before giving a smooth, quicker thrust to their spot, grunting before he ran his hands up their thighs, 'gimme a sec, then...' he breathed against their earhole before resting against their back, focusing as he gave several humping thrusts, then was going fast, panting and growling as his magic sparked up, pressing his face into their shoulder as he rasped their name in a low growl before pushing them almost over the arm of the couch, his cock swelling up inside them as he came again, scraping teeth against ectoflesh as his hands held them tight against him. The flow of release took considerably longer than usual, giving them a smooth bump of a belly as he pumped them full of the honey-amber cum they had craved. Huffing against Roman's neck, he kissed several more times up to their jawline, turning their head to give another kiss to their lower lip and suckle on their tongue. 'love you... so very much,' Papyrus murmured against their mouth. After a few moments, he sighed and pulled his lover off the arm of the couch and turned to sit on it 'properly', still knotted to the hilt in their plugged-up pussy, settled on his lap as he hugged them against his chest. Leaning his chin over their shoulder, he gazed down at it and lightly ran a hand over the swollen surface. 'hnm, not quite as full as i could get ya, babe... look like you could handle twins, heh,' he said, pressing a kiss to the side of their skull as he rubbed their middle in slow, tender strokes.

"Ohhhohoh, baby, I'm going to be - _so_ \- okay with it." They moaned their words with a tone of desperate need as they looked back at him with pleading eyes. Their sockets fluttered shut as he whispered in their ear, the feel of his breath against their face making them blush as they worked their hips with him, whimpering and whining impatiently until that suddenly quickened pace had them crying out, a hand coming up so they could bite down on a knuckle to stifle the noise and turn it into needy little whines. "Ru-hu-huuussyyyyy!" They clutched at the side of the couch as they felt him expand, their eyelights rolling back as their tongue lolled out with a lusty groan, that pussy tightening and trying to pull him further in. They let out a few heavily panted breaths as he kissed their neck and was already turning to catch his mouth, only to whine as he suckled on their odd tongues. They locked that hazy but desperately loving gaze with his as they spoke in a soft breathy moan. "I love you too, Papyrus. So, so much." They brought a hand down to their belly, stroking it gently as they caught their breath and rested with him, carefully moving with him as he adjusted their position, the knot against their entrance painfully tight, but holy geez did it feel amazing inside of them. They couldn't help but continue to squirm their hips against him as they looked down at their belly with him, blushing brightly at his claims. "Mmmm, you think?" The pressed a tender little kiss to his cheek and leaned their head against his shoulder as they watched his face. "Are you going to be the one to put them there? Hehehe. I'm so excited for this. But you already know that, don't you?" They nuzzled their face up to kiss idly at his neck as they leaned back against him and rested, their sockets beginning to flutter shut. "I think you're going to make a wonderful father, Papyrus."

'mmm, you wanna have another nap, peach?' he asked against their cheek, nuzzling a few more kisses as he hugged around their shoulders. His voice hummed a little before he added, 'maybe I will, babe... though you're gonna be one bombshell of a milf,' he chuckled to them as he rocked the pair of them back and forth, then sighed with contentment, 'still, gotta make sure we get the house fixed up for it. you'll prolly want yer own room, i figure... then we'll see about making this lil family dream of yers more of a reality, hm?' he pecked a kiss to their skull as he stretched lazily, spine giving a few pops before he relaxed, back to snugging around their smaller frame. He just nuzzled and cuddled and did everything he could to keep his lover comfortable as they were stuck together for the time being, to both of their enjoyments. Papyrus actually found it rather endearing how Roman liked keeping filled even when the sex itself was over with, and it was somewhat of a soothing, relaxing thing for him once all the grunting and sweating was done. Though he wouldn't complain about more of it, especially since Roman seemed eager as all hell. He chuckled again at the thought. 'ta think, just a lil over a week ago, you couldn't even sit on the couch relaxed... now we're sit'n here, knotted, talk'n about babies and what all we're gonna do with the house. how'd we all get so lucky, sweetheart?' he asked, his chin resting in the crook of their neck. His eyes hooded half-shut in peaceful contemplation, 'mmm... yer kids are gonna be so goddamn cute.' 

"Mmmm, yeah. I think you may have actually worn me down a bit." They could feel their inner walls still twitching around that invasive knot, making them shiver a bit before they relaxed into him... Only to have a confused look on their face a minute later as they looked back at him. "What's a... milf? Or... do I even want to know?" They watched him stretch and leaned up to kiss along his jaw when he came back down from it, shifting their hips and whining softly at the stretching of their own. They leaned their head back on his shoulder, letting their sockets fall shut as they relaxed against him, feeling so very content and thankful for how eager he was to keep them comfortable. They'd heard story after story from the girls about monsters having their fun and then leaving, never to be heard from again... yet somehow, Roman had found not one, but - _two_ \- monsters who were not only willing to stick around, but wanted them around. And to... to create a family with them. They let out a happy little whimper as they nuzzled their face into his neck. "You were patient. Sans was kind. And both of you... both of you cared about me in ways I'd never known. You let me... get comfortable. You didn't judge. You both... love me as I am." They could feel the warm tears spilling down their face as they smiled, cracking their sockets open to look up at their lover. "I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you, Papyrus... and I'm going to love you 'til the end of time." They pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone before they cuddled back into him, letting their fingers lace with his before rubbing gently over that belly again. "- _Our_ \- kids, Papyrus. Our kids."

Papyrus decided to save the explanation of the term for later, when he wasn't content to just be a snuggle monster with his lover, and when he felt like being more of a shit. He listened to them, humming quietly as he just was happy to feel them warm against his front, even though the occasional twitching of his knotted cock had him smirk as their walls would squeeze and shift from the movements. A hand came up to gently brush the tears away as they looked up at him, the other currently occupied with being laced over the plumped-up belly. 'you do more for us, too... i'm pretty well the most myself I've ever been with you. we both think you're just the best, peach,' he pressed his lower face against their skull, eyes hooded shut, 'even when i was just a stupid jerk butthead, you forgave me, and-' Papyrus didn't finish that, his gaze shooting up to where he'd heard his brother getting up in his room. 'shit,' he murmured, then hugged around Roman tighter before chuckling, and suddenly they both were plopped down on his bed, the larger skeleton sighing with a few breathy laughs as he leaned back on his palms. 'welp... guess that's somethin new today, huh babe?' he gave a cheeky grin and winked at the smaller monster as he heard Sans moving about outside the room, likely heading for a shower. Yup, there was the water. 'dodged that lil awkward bullet,' he added after he'd finished laughing to himself.

They were melting into him with those wonderful words, feeling more and more like all of this was meant to be and... oops, sounded like Sans was getting up. They reached over to grab the blanket, but it suddenly felt like the entire room had gone topsy turvy and both hands shot up to their mouth as they suddenly felt very sick. " _Huuuuuwhu_...?" They wobbled a bit, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as they looked around... how... they hadn't... passed out had they? "Wh-wh-what... h-happened?" They shivered as the new position made them need to readjust around his knot before they started trying to actually think. "Wait, did we... did you just...?" They peered up at him suspiciously, white lights searching his face as they pieced it together. "Can... you freakin' teleport?"

Papyrus actually had to calm his chuckling laughter a second time as they worked everything into place, then gave a shit-eating grin as he shrugged. 'i dunno what you mean, babe, i brought you up to my room cuz didn't wanna have that conversation with Sans. awkward as fuck, y'know?' he leaned in to nuzzle at their cheek, adding in a low voice, 'also yes.'

" _Tch_. You just wanted to show off." They brought an arm back to hug around his neck before kissing him. "We could have just laid down under a blanket and pretended to be napping you goon. Like, you know, logical monsters would have done." They couldn't help but mirror that grin, though, shaking their head as they leaned into him. "Or maybe you were just wanting to share a secret with me? I mean, assuming it is a secret, of course." They let their sockets fall shut as the room finally stopped spinning quite so much and they got a bit more relaxed... though that ended quite abruptly when a thought occurred to them and they glared up at their lover. "Oh cripes, does this mean I'm going to be having teleporting babies? I can't even imagine what kind of chaos that's going to bring."

'problem with knotting,' he added in a matter-of-fact tone, 'i can't control anything about it. it could be twenty minutes, could be an hour, i dunno. just kinda finishes when it finishes. so, our luck, Sans would'a been prodding us 'awake' before you'd be able to extract your cute lil ass from my lap, so...' he draped his arms over their shoulders, chuckling, 'best to come up here to wait it out.' Papyrus rubbed their back as they closed their eyes, knowing full well that teleporting took quite a bit of getting used to. The question also had him shrug, honestly not knowing himself. 'not sure. never knew if anyone else could, really. i didn't first start being able to til i was like, eleven. so best guess is maybe. takes a lot of energy.' As if to emphasize, he drooped back into his bed, head hitting the pillow with an audible _whoomph_ as he sighed. 'so far, i figure only you know about it for sure. Sans might remember but i use it pretty rarely these days.' The larger skeleton rubbed his brow for a moment, then tilted his orange eyelights down to them. 'an yeah, yer right... our kids. yours an Sans' and mine. but i suspect they'll be yers or Sans' when they've being adorable, and mine when they're bein' lil shits,' he finished with an amused chuckle, lounging back down as he adjusted under them and snagged his blanket to drag over them.

"Aaaand what's to stop him from busting in here and doing that exact same thing?" They smirked and wiggled in his lap as they rested their hands on their belly, stroking it almost lovingly beneath their sweater before they were pulled over into a more restful position, though movement causing them to gasp as how tight the knot was pulling. With a soft whimper they pushed their hips back into him, then let out a groan at how just how good it felt. Mmmmm, boy did it still feel good. They made sounds of acknowledgement as he kept speaking but their mind was beginning to wander as their body began to move, trying to play it off as adjusting and getting comfy, but that would only really work for the first minute or so. After that they just got a little more blatant and reached back to grab his hip as they pressed in and started grinding against that knotted flesh. "Haaaa... s-sorry, Russy, I... _mmmmmn_... c-can't help it. I th-think... m-maybe my h-heat's flaring up?" Problem with having magic that conveys your emotions... it can give away when you're a blatantly lying little horn dog who simply can't get enough of your boyfriend's cock.

'aside from waking me up for work, Sans doesn't intrude. kinda unspoken lil agreement we've got. i don't go in his room without permission, he doesn't with mine,' he explained as he got comfy, then the grinding and shifting was clearly anything but them doing the same. He quirked an amused brow at their flushed antics. 'suuure babe... i'll take that at face value.' He didn't discourage it, though, since it still felt pretty damn good with them working their hips over him and that tight little cunt was still squeezing, as if trying to milk him for more. His hands went to their waist, sliding down tot heir hips with a hooded smile. 'wanna have another quick round, then? i think i can work up another load, just for you, baby.' 

They let out a heavy breath as they felt their body get warm and tingly all over. "I'm... so spoiled." They whimpered and brought their hand back to the bed as he took their hip, gripping the sheets tightly as they rocked and rolled their hips into him. "Mmmmmm, baby. I just... geez, I love the way to feel inside me. It's so hot and tight... it... hits all the right places. Mmmmmn, I love you, Russy. Everything about you. Every single inch of you. _Haaaa_... I love... that you're mine. All mine." Their breath got heavier as those walls clench and twitched against him, those hips moving at a more frantic pace as they felt their body tightening. Their toes curled as they pressed back into him with a whimper, that pussy clenching down hard around his knot, but with the pressure the mess of their climax was minimal, contained to just between their thighs. They grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together before hugging his arm around them, letting out a satisfied whine as they snuggled back into him, their breathing still heavy, but their body more than ready for a nap now.

Their warmth washed over him, centered over his groin as they moved over him, and he started a pace of quick, shallow thrusts, making that knot shift and pull inside them and working him up alongside his lover, eyes slipping half-shut as he let himself get lost in just their voice and how they felt, their loving lust and desire as they rode on him. When they clenched down on his knot, he grimaced, but it also pushed him into mixed-pleasure high as he came from it, spurting up into that already-filled belly as he held their fingers tight in his, pulling their hand up to kiss their knuckles as they laid back on him, hugging around their waist and stroking that belly again. 'i love you too, Roman... love bein all yers, sweetheart,' he said, voice low and clearly as drowsy as they were, tugging the blankets up a little higher, 'get some rest, babe, we'll need it to handle eveythin' tomorrow.'

"Mmmmmn. Gonna hafta... talk to the girls about... flirtin' with ya." They chuckled softly and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles in return as they started nodding off in his arms. "Not gonna share ya... all mine." They hugged his arms tightly around them and snuggled in as close as they could before finally drifting off in his arms.

'do that,' he murmured as he was dozing off too, their warmth lulling him into an easier time napping.


	25. Accidental

While the two lazybones were curled up, Sans was a tiny whirlwind of cleaning fury. If they were having guests, he wanted the house looking nice! He checked and moved laundry about, putting the dry things aside to fold after he'd cleaned the livingroom, getting the vacuum out and attacking the carpet with fervor, nudging the couch up to get underneath it and systematically moving Roman's things a few boxes at a time to get under them without mixing anything around, though the pile ended up closer to the stairs to one side of the laundry room, and he didn't bother moving it right now. The kitchen was next, swept and everything scrubbed and wiped down before he mopped, then sat down to fold laundry. He was halfway through when he remembered he had been planning on having them help, but really it wasn't a bother, so he finished up and put the folded basket of clothing in front of the stairs to take up next time he went up. Checking the kitchen, he found the floor was dry, and strained the soaking mix of beans before putting some fresh water and a measure of the broth from last night in to start them boiling. Once the water level would go down, he'd keep adding broth until it was done. Grinning to himself, he took the basket upstairs and attacked the bathroom, then his own room before heading down to check the soup. Everything was progressing nicely, so he mixed up the cornbread batter, put it in a pan and set the oven before skipping over and knocking on his brother's door. "PAPY! ROMAN! Time to get up, lazybones!" he called through the door, then went down again to put the cornbread in to bake.  
'mm... lil bro wants us outta bed, peach,' Papyrus mumbled dozily as he hugged around them, having finished up with their knotted time and ended up spooning with his back to the wall.

" _Nyuuuuuu_..." They made an adorable little protest noise in their sleepy state and now that they were free to actually move around, decided to turn and curl up into Papy's chest, nuzzling into him with sad little whimpers. "Mmmmm, must we? I'm starting to understand the this whole 'napping all day' appeal. It's quite nice when you have someone to do it with." They ran their hands over his chest, toying with his shirt as they yawned and slowly started forcing their sockets open. With a little whimper they nuzzled their face into his neck, kissing and nibbling at the bone as their body began wiggling into a more awake state and eventually they pulled themselves on top of him, straddling his lap as they continued the assault on his neck. "I guess we should make preparations. Think Sans would find it funny if we build a snow fortress around the house? Oooo, we could make snowy guardsmen. Gotta make em all hunky and masculine so the girls have - _someone_ \- to flirt with. They're gonna be mad that I'm hogging all the attractive males in the immediate vicinity for myself." They chuckled and sat up on him, bouncing playfully on his lap as way of encouraging him to get up.

He'd nuzzled them back as they'd curled up against him, humming in contentment at their nibbling attentions, even as they started waking up a lot quicker than he would. Looking up at them with a smirk, he yawned a bit. 'keep bouncin' like that an' we won't be leavin' the bed, peach,' he said, still laying back for a minute before relenting under their encouragement, sitting up to press a kiss to their mouth with a low groan. Stretching with a few more bony pops and creaks, he yawned again. 'damn... good nap. gonna have to _tie_ you up in my lap for sleep'n more often,' he hugged around their shoulders before shifting, 'gonna let me up?'  
"PAPY! ROMAN! DINNER'S ALMOST READY!" the smaller skeleton's larger voice echoed up clear as a bell from the kitchen.  
'they'll just have ta survive,' he added, being pretty sure there'd be no one out and about tomorrow for them to get the chance to flirt with between the ferry and the house, 'sides, don't think they'll be keen on being out in the snow fer long enough to try their luck with snowbody.'

They gave a devious little chuckle as they switched their bouncing to playful grinding, giving him a little smirk as he started actually getting up. "Hmmm... _knot_ a bad idea, loverface." When he asked if they were going to let him up they answered by wrapping their arms around his shoulders, half-pouncing him back onto the bed as they kissed him, letting their tongue slip past his defenses as they deepened it, wiggling their butt in the air behind them before they heard Sans calling again. With a whimper they pressed one more kiss to him and rolled off of him, smoothly transitioning to the floor where they stretched their body by lacing their fingers together and stretching them up, listening to the symphony of pops that had then groaning when they relaxed back down to their feet. "Hopefully we can keep them entertained enough that they don't have to think about it much at all. And you better not be dressing all sexy for them, or I'm gonna be super mad." They chuckled and winked at him before adjusting their sweater and moving to the door to fling it open and prance out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Sansyyyy!" When they found him they threw their arms around him and gave him a big kiss and a loving nuzzle to the cheek. "It smells so good in here!"

'mmm, yeah I thought it was pretty _swell_ too, babe,' he replied as they stretched, watching with appreciation for their form. He followed after at a much slower pace, chuckling, 'i'll make sure to wear my hoodie and pants, don't need em seein' my ankles or anythin.'  
"The cornbread came out perfect!" Sans replied, nuzzling them back as he stirred the bean soup, "and I got my cleaning done, the next load of laundry is for you an Papy to fold. There's one more in the wash that'd just sheets and such." Once he was done with his cooking tasks, he turned and scooped Roman up in a big bear hug, grinning up at them with starry eyes. "Love you!"  
'stars bro, you got all that done?' Papyrus said as he leaned against the doorframe, 'usually takes ya longer, musta been really givin it hell.'  
"Language," Sans scolded as he turned off the burner under the soup and checked if the cornbread was ready to cut.  
'my bad, just... usually takes ya all day to get the whole - _house_ \- done,' he commented as he was getting out things for the table, including a fresh bottle of honey. There seemed to be only a pair o the little plastic bears left in the cabinet, 'i'll get trash after dinner, I didn't forget.'  
"Good," he replied as he put the knife in the sink after cutting the circle of sweet cornbread, "and I wanna backrub too!"  
'course,' Papyrus chuckled as he snugged a hug around his brother's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the back of his skull, 'busy lil bones,' he said, then went to set the table while Sans carried the pot over to the table, setting it down easily on a thick trivet.

They squealed as they were scooped up and giggled as they cupped his face in their hands, looking down lovingly at that starry gaze before leaning down to kiss him. Once they were back on the floor they couldn't tear themselves away from the little skele, touching and nuzzling and holding him every chance they got without getting in the way of his soup making. "Hehehe, see what happens when you stop to take a nap every once in a while? Though I'm surprised you still had enough leftover energy." They giggled and tickled their fingers up the back of his shoulders before kissing his neck sweetly, stealing one from his brother as well before he went to set the table. "They better be on their best behavior after all the effort you've put into this. I'll make sure of it." They gave a sage nod before taking their seat at the table and looking over the food. It looked perfect for such a snowy day and smelled so good it made them groan in anticipation. "So what all do you want to do tomorrow? Movies? Gossip? Games? I'm going to have to hide any and all spinnable bottles, knowing those two." They giggled softly to themselves before standing up to start dishing out the food to their lovers, taking a moment to appreciate that word as they looked from one to the other and turned a soft violet. 100% luckiest monster in the Underground right here.

Papyrus chuckled at the comment about bottles, though didn't say anything on that front as he started into his soup. His brother had added a bit more seasoning to it from last night, as well as some chunks of ham. But Papyrus was going to demolish that cornbread if the others let him, because it was almost perfect with a ton of honey over top of it, and likely the taller monster would fill up on that if it was up to him. Sans had noticed his brother had already taken a second slice of cornbread, and beamed from having done so well on it. He had been thinking as they'd eaten, mulling over what they could do while the girls were there. "Maybe games? I think we have several kinds of cards and there's some board games in my closet."  
'i'll see what all movies might be of interest. I think we have some good ones buried that we haven't seen in awhile,' Papyrus offered, going after a third piece before his first bowl was even empty. He would claim the cornbread, it was too good with honey.  
"What else would you want to do, Roman? If the weather's nice enough we could go out and build snowmen before we really do much of anything, since we didn't get to today," Sans said as he was filling his bowl again, he'd liked how the ramen broth had turned out for the soup, he'd have to remember to do that particular two-night mix again. Stretching his shoulders with his arms over his head, the little skeleton's back gave a pop as he groaned. "Uuuugh Papy I'm gonna need a really good backrub tonight."  
'could let the girls watch me give Sans a backrub and get all jealous and want one too,' Papyrus offered with a snrk, almost done with his first bowl and eyeing the cornbread for a fifth piece, 'bro you have - _got_ \- to make this stuff more often, it's delicious.' The little monster glowed with blushing pride at the praise, looking up at his big brother with starry eyes.  
"THANK YOU PAPY! I'LL REMEMBER TO MAKE MORE FOR YOU THEN!" Papyrus didn't heave the heart ot tell him about inside voice, he was just too damn happy about how well it'd come out and that he liked it so much. 

"I'll let them know to bring some actual warm clothing so we can play around outside. I don't think either of them have built a snowman or been in a snowball fight before. I know -I- haven't. It sounds really fun." They dipped a bit of their cornbread into the broth before eating it, groaning happily at just how savory it tasted afterwards. Those violet eyes twinkled as they watched how happily Papyrus ate, a soft flush covering their cheeks as they realized how much he'd changed over the past few days. He'd been so quiet, so tired before. Had they just met him at a bad time or... did they have this much effect on him? They smiled brightly and turned their attention over to Sans as he stretched. "We should definitely do movies and cards when we get in. Maybe make some hot cocoa to get us all warmed up and relaxed." They peered over at Paps' suggestion of making the girls jealous and gave a bit of a pout. "Mmmmmn, sounds like someone still enjoys their kind of attention." They tried to look downtrodden, but it was a bit hard when Sans was getting that excited about doing so well with the cooking, their face breaking into a happy grin as they popped the last of their first piece of cornbread into their mouth and nodded to him before swallowing it down. "Dinner was absolutely delicious tonight, sweety. Thank you. I've got the dishes tonight. You go get your backrub. You've certainly earned it." They leaned over and pressed a kiss to his head before beginning to gather the empty dishes to get started on cleaning them.

'I think I hear someone wanting a backrub tomorrow too,' was his reply to their comment about the girls, smirking around a half-mouthful of cornbread, then didn't give Sans room to argue as he went over and plucked him up to take over to the couch, 'you heard em, backrub time.'  
"Papy I can walk!"  
'too bad, not allowed,' he said, pretty much already at the couch as he sat down and situated his brother in front of hi, already focusing on his upper shoulders and spine, 'yup, you definitely got a lot to work on, bro.' And was partway through getting one of Sans' shoulderblades rubbed down when his phone went off. Papyrus looked more surprised that it was nearby than anything, and found it in his hoodie pocket before fishing it out. 'oh, Blooky got back to me already.'  
"How are they?" Sans asked over his shoulder, already looking a little more relaxed, even though Papyrus had hardly started.  
'well, they were glad to hear from me... said they've been keep'n busy with their snails, Oona's still doing well...' he scrolled a bit, humming in thought, 'might be ok for a visit next week if we want, or if not that's ok, you know how Blooky gets when they text. tend to ramble and apologize a lil overmuch.' Tucking his phone away, the taller skeleton smiled and started back into his brother's massage. 'so looks like we get to see em sooner than I thought we might. usually takes a couple weeks to set up visits with Blooky, but they must be doin pretty well to agree to it so soon.'

Roman made quick work of getting leftovers put away and getting the dishes organized before they started actually cleaning them. The girls had always yelled at them for it being such a waste of time, but it made the process seem so much cleaner to them. So to speak. They listened to the two in the other room and halfway through cleaning the cooking pot they felt a surge of happiness that had their soul glowing brilliantly in their chest. They let out a happy little giggle as it started dying down and they wondered if Sans could feel the joy they felt in this moment. They set the pot to the side to dry and wiped down the counters and sink before deciding to join the boys. They came in while Papyrus was explaining about Blooky's well-being and climbed onto the couch beside him, getting happily snuggled up against him with a warm smile lighting up their features as they curled their legs beneath themselves and listened and relaxed and enjoyed the aura of happiness around them.

Sans was leaning forward more as his brother started working at his lower spine, making small noises that were both in slight annoyance and relaxation once the annoyance was cleared up. He wasn't all that sleepy, since he'd just napped before his chores, but it was very soothing, and his sockets hooded mostly shut. Papyrus tilted a kiss over to Roman as they snuggled up beside him, then returned to focusing on his work, carefully working through the bony 'knots' until everything was back into place, then reached up and hugged Sans right up to his chest with a playful chuckle. 'all done, baby bro... your back is fit as a bone fiddle.'  
"Thanks Papy," Sans giggled, rolling in his embrace to hug around the taller's neck, then leaned over to nuzzle Roman with a brighter, happy noise as his soul practically sang in happiness. Papyrus slipped his arm from between the two and just made the hug pile more complete. He leaned his head back with a soft groan after a bit, then chuckled as he half-shoved his brother at Roman.  
'got trash to handle, here, have a cuddlebones,' he said as he extracted himself from the couch and lazily slumped over to the kitchen. Sans giggled and clung tighter to Roman, eyes shimmering.  
"I'm super happy Roman," he said softly, his brow to theirs, "everything's great and next week we can go to work and finish your probation, then you'll be a sentry the week after." He snuggled down more into their chest, hugging tight around their middle with a soft hum of contentment. 

They couldn't help but purr as they were pulled into the hug pile, their arms wrapping around both skeletons happily as their tail whipped behind them in contentment. Wait...what? They peered back at the tentacle that had formed itself down their spine and was acting as a makeshift tail, whipping and curling and making them smirk.  
_Ha, ha. Very funny._  
They weren't distracted for too long though, as they had a smaller skele shoved at them and they happily took him into their arms to cuddle him close, nuzzling their face into his. "Mmmmm, me too, Sansy. I'm so happy right now and I'm super excited for my future. With you. With Papyrus. With the twelve or so children we end up making, 'cause let's be honest, with how often we've been at it recently, not even counting the more heat-induced moments." They blushed and giggled as they squeezed him more tightly against their form and shook him back and forth. "Hmmm, guess I should start looking up stuff on maternity leave. And pregnancy. And parenting. So much research to do, so little time." Their face seemed to light up at the thought of just how much stuff they needed to learn.

"W-well, there's probably some things at the Library we could start with, and then look for other books, and maybe search online too," he suggested before tilting his head to watch his brother levitate the bags to the front door, curious to see just how much snow had accumulated. The taller monster tugged the door open to see it was well over his knees, frowning at the thick layer of snow impeding him.  
'it's like the weather doesn't want me doing anything,' he commented mildly before sighing and trudging through, several lumps tumbling down to the carpet before being scooped back outside by the door closing.  
"Ooh... that's got to be really cold... he didn't even put shoes on," he said with a grimace, then turned back to Roman, shivering in sympathy for his brother. He'd of been fine with having the bags just set outside if he'd known it was that bad, though then there was the chance that some dogi pups might find it and... ugh, thinking of that mess on their porch had him grimace even harder. He hugged snug against his mate, returning to the topic before. "Y-you'll probably have to quit smoking, you know." 

"Oooo, we should have a library date! Just find some good books and snuggle and read." They whipped their tail around as they purred and nuzzled their face into his neck, shivering when the door opened and a rush of cold air went up their sweater. "Oh geezy! Do you guys have a shovel somewhere? I'll try and get that cleared out a bit tonight." They squeezed Sans close as they sat up a bit more, watching the door with mild interest as their tenta-tail wrapped around his ankle. "Hmmm? Why? The stuff I smoke isn't harmful and even then, from what I already know there's usually a lot of nausea that can be alleviated with herbs. But I'll definitely do a lot more research and if it's going to be bad for the babies, I'll definitely quit." They nuzzled his skull and kissed it tenderly before grabbing the blanket and draping it over themselves and the other end of the couch in anticipation of the elder brother's return.

"I thought it might be, b-but if the herbs aren't bad then I guess," he said, even though he did feel it would be best not to push it, perhaps. But he trusted they would quit if it did end up to be harmful. As for their question, he nodded, "yeah, it's out in the shed, though. We can do it in the morning, though, since if it snows overnight it'd undo a lot of the work." Then he was distracted by the curl of their tentacle, and noticed it was a pseudo-tail right now, and giggled, eyelights glittering as he looked over at them. "Kitten," he said as he nuzzled into their skull. Checking the tv, he saw it was still playing that false fireplace scenery, and decided to leave it unless Roman or Papy wanted to watch anything. It wasn't too much longer before said brother was shoving back inside with a rattle of shivery bone, kicking stray snow back out before locking the door. Stomping a foot, he dislodged more snow from between his bones as he went over to the laundry for a towel to rub his legs with. That taken care of, he came back to see the blanket prepared on the other side of the violet, tentacle-tailed skeleton, and he gladly hid under it.  
'don't let me do that again,' his muffled voice came from under the blanket, somehow having gotten his entire lanky frame bundled up under that half of it.

They happily stroked his head and gave him another soft smooch. "As excited as I am to have these babies, you know I'm gonna do everything I can to be the best parent I can be, especially knowing I have the two best co-parents on my team." They started kissing all over his face as another surge of happiness filled their soul, making it glow brightly beneath their sweater. All they could think of was how happy they were to have such a wonderful pair of mates... well, a mate and a boyfriend, they supposed. "I'll probably get it started tonight. I have tons of energy to burn again, so I won't mind if I need to clean it up again in the morning. It'll be good exercise after being darn-near lazy this past week." Since obviously copious amounts of freaky sex didn't count. If it's fun it doesn't actually count as exercise, right? When they heard him call them 'Kitten' it made that entire skull light up in violet and they let out and embarrassed noise that sounded awful kittenish in nature while hiding their face in his neck. After a few long moments of happy silence they let out a soft sigh and spoke in a curious tone, one that felt unsure if they - _should_ \- be asking. "H-hey, Sansy... do you..." But they were quickly interrupted by the taller skele coming in, their face lighting up as they smiled at him. "Why would you do that without shoes?" They reached beneath the blanket to grab one of his feet and forcefully drag it over before beginning to rub some warmth into it with their hands, their "tail" flicking around to wrap gently around his leg as they worked.

'hhhn, was in a hurry to get back,' he muttered after they'd started on his foot, peeking out from under the blanket and smirking at the wrapping tendril around that same leg, but quickly tugged the blanket back over him, still shivering. 'stupid thing I did.'  
"Next time dress properly, Papy!" Sans scolded, huffing before looking back at Roman with curious eyelights, wondering what they'd been meaning to ask, but wasn't sure if they wanted to discuss it with his brother in the room. They'd likely bring it back up tomorrow. "Oh, right, what time would we be meeting the girls at the ferry? Since they probably won't want to be trudging through the snow by themselves to find the house."  
'also it didn't snow more, so the Greater Dogs patrolling today started the pathways, and the roads were cleared out, I could see it when I took trash out,' he said from deep inside his blankety cove.

They worked on their massaging technique using that large foot before they were satisfied that it wasn't going to turn into a footcicle, then they hunted down the other and tugged it over to start the process over again. They looked over and caught the curious look from Sans, almost feeling like they knew his question in their soul. They shot him a wink and leaned over to smooch his cheek before leaning back, rubbing idly at the foot, but adding a bit more pressure to work out a bit of tightness. "I'll message them in a bit, but most likely the afternoon. They usually don't wake up until later in the morning, if in the morning at all." They used their fingers to press back his toes, stretching them one by one until they popped. "Mmmm, is the library open tomorrow? I think I'd like to hunt down some books while we have a bit of time."

He'd given a playful struggle for possession of his other foot when they'd hunted it down, the pile of hidden skeleton wriggling in chuckles as he let them have it. Each popped joint had a low groan of enjoyment murmur out from the blanket, and the warmth combined with a full belly and the soothing attentions had him well on his way to dozing off. Sans hummed softly, thinking before he leaned more into his mate without impeding them at all. "It should be, I'll be happy to go with you. And even if it isn't, we can have a nice walk. I wanted to get some hot cocoa mix since it'd be nice to have after being out making snowmen and such tomorrow." A murmur of agreement came from the dozy monster under the blanket. After a bit, Sans reached over to the table and turned the tv off, since he figured they might be heading up soonish, and contemplated taking the Harry Potter book up with him to read in bed for a bit before going to sleep. 

Once they got their bigger lover nice and comfy on the couch they released his feet and turned to wrap their arms around their smaller mate, working their body up against his just right while moving their legs over the blanket monster at the other end of the couch. They let out a happy little hum as they kissed him on the cheek, those violet eyes glowing softly as they simply stared at his face for a while. "Mmmm, we'll get some cream and chocolate and marshmallows and make some -real- hot chocolate. Oooo, we should pick up some graham crackers too and we could make indoor s'mores to go with it. _Mmmmm_ , that sounds so good." They nuzzled another kiss into his cheek and the purring started up once again while their toes wiggled into Paps' ribs.

"I think you're trying to get me sugar-drunk with all that," Sans chuckled, cuddling with them as he hugged around their waist and kept rubbing his nosebone to theirs between kisses, "I'll have to either have the good hot chocolate or the smores, but not both! I'm going to training with Alphys the next morning, don't forget." He nudged another kiss to their cheek as they snuggled, and his brother was already dozing off, not at all perturbed by the toes wriggling in his ribs. Sans giggled as their purrs increased and tilted his gaze to just watch their eyelights for a bit, the violet tones they had mesmerizing him for a few minutes. 

"Hmmm, if I get you sugar drunk, do I get to take advantage of you?" They gave him a playfully coy little smile before planting one kiss after another on his face, purring softly as they went back to nuzzling against his nose. "I know, I know." They felt an odd pang of jealousy rise in their soul. Were they truly so possessive they couldn't even stand the thought of him - _training_ \- with someone else? Had they been this bad when they dated before? Heh. They hadn't been with their soulmate before, so perhaps it was a little understandable. They'd gotten so lost in their own mind they hadn't even noticed what had turned into a staring contest with their little lover and the sudden realization had them grinning ear to ear. "Stars, you have the most adorable face, Sansy. Makes me want to eat you right up." And with a mischievous grin they started nipping at his neck while those fingers got to work finding his tickling spots, that violet tail curling around Paps' arm to keep them balanced.

Sans grinned with starry eyes. "Not as adorable as yours!" he replied, giggling and squirming as they nipped and started searching for tickling spots, finding several in his upper ribs and inner humerus. His hands flailed in useless motions before he started doing the same, hands going under their sweater to tickle and rub as he leaned into the back of the couch, tears starting in his eyes from laughing so much. "S-s-stars, mercy Roman! I-I'm gonna c-rryyy _hehee_!" he yelped, his own tickling endeavors having relented under their superior assault. He was already wiping tears from his eyes as he was trying to still his breath. 

They giggled as they found the good spots, delighting in his desperate pleas and squirming, only to look entirely alarmed at the retaliation. "Ah! _Nyuuuu_!!" They squirmed and wiggled to try and get his hands off the sensitive spots before they pulled their own hands away in surrender, then wrapped them around his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him deep as they relaxed against the couch again, still giggling and crying just as much as he was as they playfully trailed that tongue over his teeth and growled.

His hands lingered up against the sides of his face as they claimed his mouth in that deep kiss, relaxing with them, and hugging around their waist at the growl before he flushed and pulled back to meet their eyes, bumping brows as he panted from the exertion. The smaller monster nuzzled another soft kiss against their mouth, then returned to admiring their bright eyelights, gulping slightly before his voice came out in a light whisper. 'What did... you want to ask me earlier?"

Their face flushed deeply and they turned their gaze to the side, studying the blanket for a moment and letting their gaze turn towards the taller skele hiding beneath it. "Um... it's... I-I... don't even know if it's possible and... I'm not sure if it's... if it's something that would hurt your feelings... me asking it in the first place." They brought that softly glowing gaze back to Sans, delving into those deep blue waters before their smile softened and they felt a bit more confident in their words. "Is it... p-possible to... um... t-to... soul-bond... with two different monsters... do you think?" Their gaze got a bit more shy as they looked down, watching their hands toy idly with the front of their sweater for a bit before returning it to Sans with a hint of uncertainty.

The smaller of the pair hugged them close, whimpering as he held them tight, then loosened the embrace before he looked up at them with soft, loving eyelights. "It doesn't hurt my feelings, Roman. As for if it's possible... I... I don't really know. I've... not really thought about it before." His gaze went over to the lump of blanket that was his older brother, then took their hands and gently nuzzled them to his cheeks, sockets hooded shut before he pushed both pairs of hands against his chest, bright blues returning to their gaze. "I'm not hurt, I promise. It doesn't hurt for you to love Papy too. I love you, and it makes you happy to love us." His soul thrummed under their palms pushed to his sternum and ribs, glowing past the collar of his shirt as he smiled up to his mate. He let that linger before he moved his hands to rest against Roman's chest, feeling their soul under the fabric and bone. "I'll always be your soulmate, nothing will change that. And if Papy is too, well..." he smiled reassuringly, pecking a kiss to their chin, "then you get two soulmates, and we each get the best soulmate ever." 

The relief rolling off of them was palpable and the look of love they gave him just increased with every word until a fresh wave of tears was rolling down their face. "No... Sansy..." While one hand pressed more firmly to his sternum, pinning him against the couch, the other rose to stroke his cheek with tender affection as they leaned in, lips brushing against his mouth as they whispered sweetly. "It's still me who would have the best soulmate ever." They pressed him in harder against the couch as they pressed an even deeper kiss into his mouth, claiming it hard as if to show their love and devotion in the most physical way possible. All they could feel was love and joy and warmth and they wanted him to feel it all, too. They were so deeply in love it didn't seem possible. They didn't deserve a monster half as good as Sans, much less the perfect little being himself. They were panting softly when they broke the kiss, their gaze holding more than just love in those sweet little hearts. "I love you... - _so_ \- much Sansy. I'm going to love you and be by your side forever... and nothing would make me happier."

Every touch gave him a wave of their emotions, whimpering under just how wonderfully loved he felt, gripping their shirt as they kissed him and he began kissing back, tilting his gaze up as they broke the kiss. He still felt every ripple of sweetly revering love from his mate, and he scrunched his face as a fresh wash of tears had him sobbing, just so happy and adored he felt like he would never find an end to it. He knew he wouldn't find an end to how he felt for Roman, either, and he sobbed all the harder as it practically overwhelmed him in just how very extraordinarily -overjoyed- he was. Sans pushed his face to their sweater and tried to calm down enough to speak, but he was just so happy, hiccuping past his tears as his arms wrapped around them and pulled them tight against him, never wanting to let go of them, to just always hear the sound of their soul right there near him.

The sight of him breaking down in the wave of emotion had them quietly following suit, their arms wrapping tightly around him as they held him close and all but curled their body over him. It felt like their soul was going to burst in their chest... or out from it as it pressed against their sternum to be closer to their mate. They shifted their shoulders and easily worked the collar of the sweater down so it was more visible. A brilliant white in its glow, though the core seemed a brilliant lilac with hints of that bright blue from their dearest mate. They brought their hand to their chest and concentrated as they eased it through the bone, holding it so they both could see. "Wowie... you even make my soul more beautiful, Sans... you... make everything in my life so much better. I love you, sweety." They reached their free hand over to cup his cheek and guide his face to theirs, kissing away his tears before pressing another sweet one to his mouth, humming softly into it before they dropped their eyes back to the brilliantly glowing object in their hand.

As they soothed him, he still broke in sobs and some sniffles, but he concentrated as they freed their soul. He pressed into the kiss, then whimpered before his own basically leapt to his hand, bringing it up to show it glowed just the same, a bright white with a soft blue core. The hints of purple from his mate echoed how his accented their own, and he gave another low, hiccuping sob as he took Roman's hand and laced his fingers with theirs, squeezing tightly as they both held up the glowing pair. "I-I love you too Roman," he said, his voice still cracking and a little weepy from his crying, but in a delighted way, focusing more on their gaze now as he blinked more tears away, smiling up to them. "You make me better, too," Sans whispered before leaning up to nuzzle them, eyes hooded before he held his soul up, offering it to his mate's touch, "I'm happier... I love someone and they're my mate... and we're planning a family. I never... never thought I'd do - _any_ \- of this. You gave me a way to have all this, Roman."

"We're like two pieces of a puzzle that were always meant to fit together. We never had to force anything. We simply fit. We simply are." They leaned over towards his soul, smiling at the warmly buzzing magic before pressing their lips to it, giggling at the tingly feeling before they got one of those kittenish smiles on their face and brought the tip of their tongue out to run along the edge, the sensation making them groan gently before pulling back and licking their lips. "I've never really touched someone else's soul like this before... how does that feel?"

The kiss had him shiver all over, making a soft peep at the gentle feeling it washed against him from the inside. The lick had him whimper loudly, untangling his fingers from theirs to clap his hand over his mouth before glancing at the bundle to their side, blushing bright and hoping he hadn't woken his brother. He turned his gaze back to Roman, his flush turning deeper against his face. "M-maybe go upstairs?" he squeaked out, still trembling weakly at the electric way their tongue had felt as if it were all over his bone when they'd licked the edges of his soul.

At his reaction they were already moving to grab him by the hand and practically drag them up those stairs, their face absolutely beaming as they pulled him into their room and pressed him against the door in a deep kiss once it was closed. "Oh, Sansy! Was it that good?!" They grabbed his hand again and led him to the bed before crawling onto it, carefully cradling their soul as they sat cross-legged and offered it out to him. "L-let me play with yours while you play with mine. Just... tell me if it's too much or if anything I do hurts, alright?" They were visibly bouncing in their spot with excitement as they watched him expectantly.

Sans was panting as he was pressed tot eh door, eyes hooded as he was still really processing the feeling of their tongue on his soul, fingers clenching the pale point-up heart lightly as he was led to the bed. The little skeleton practically fell to his knees on the bed before clambering up, panting lightly as he did the same, both of them touching knees. "O-okay..." he said shyly, eyelights still wide in wonder and a touch of nervous excitement that he shared with his mate as they carefully traded the glowing cores of their being. As soon as Roman's soul was in his hand, he made a soft noise of adoration. It was so warm, and it felt like it was purring in his grasp, and he gently rubbed his thumb at the crevice of the two lower bumps.

The soul sent of spark of electricity over his thumb and they cried out as they felt the same electrical tingle run up their spine. Already their tongue was lolling out as they went absolutely dumbstruck at the feeling. When they realized what had happened they shook their head and looked at him mounting excitement. "Oh my stars, Sansy! That... th-that felt amazing!" They looked a bit sheepish as they said the last word and turned their gaze down to the soul within their hands, cupping it tenderly before they brought it close to their face. Geez, even his soul was cute. They nuzzled their nose bone gently against it before lifting their gaze up to him and letting that violet tongue run a little more pointedly up against it, their body already trembling from the fun they knew they were going to have with this.

He cried out in that long whimper again as their tongue ran over his being, every bone caressed in the warm wetness as his eyelights flickered upward as the whimper turned to a low moan, biting his lower lip as it finished. "Like... you're licking me all over... it's... it's so wonderful," he said, his voice breaking as he gazed at them with returned panting, then his focus returned to their soul, gently rubbing his thumb from the crevice up to the center, pressing in just the tiniest bit. 

Their sockets hooded shut as they let out a long, low moan, their body falling forwards towards their lover. They grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a heatedly charged kiss, lightning rippled between their lips and tongue as they took him demandingly and let their fingers rub and caress the soul trapped against their palm. "It's... s-so good, Sansy. Wh-why... did I never know about this?" They turned their head to look down at the pair of souls, bringing their hand close to his as a curious thought struck them and they turned to their lover, their face still a mere inch from his own. "What... what do you think happens... if we touch them together?" They lifted his soul up as if offering to let him answer that question if he so chose.

He whimpered a moan into their kiss as their fingers rubbed at his soul, squirming as his own were shivering around Roman's soul. When they broke the kiss, he panted heavily, eyelights gone to hearts before refocusing at their question, and lifted his hand to gently touch their violet-cored soul to his cyan-cored one. As soon as the silvery-white surfaces met, their magic seemed to work into sync, and Sans groaned low in his throat as his tongue lolled out. His bones felt like they were sparking from liquid-hot marrow, eyelights rolled up and smoking from the looping feedback of their magics. His fed into Roman's and their fed into his, undulating back and forth with just the surfaces pressed lightly together, and despite loving how it felt, he lost his balance and his hand dropped, one to the mattress to steady him and the other making sure not to lose Roman's soul, fingers caging around it protectively. He caught his breath, and turned his gaze back to his mate's, sockets dripping with pleasured tears and smoke.

They choked on the cry that had threatened to escape them, the air around them crackling as their sockets seemed to nearly catch flame as that magic reacted to the gentle meeting. Their free hand gripped hard into the bed as they felt their body trying to give way and when the souls parted they were panting with a wild look in their crackling eyes. They crawled over his fallen form and pressed their hips down hard into his as they started to grind. They were already soaking the material of his pants as they grinned down at him, their fingers still careful not to touch the soul as they watched his face with growing excitement. "M-m-make your boy parts for me, Sansy. I'm about to break the bed with how hard I'm going to ride you." Their voice was trembling as they tried to remain patient but they way their hips were moving it was like he was already inside them. They wanted him. No. They - _needed_ \- him. Right now. Filling them to the bring while he touched their soul. With a soft whimper they brought his soul back up to their mouth, giving it a little lick before pressing it between their lips and suckling gently at the very tip.

Hips grinding up to theirs, he whimpered as he nodded, panting and already plumping as his ectoform emerged, pants straining in arousal as he bucked up against them, almost feeling as if he were already inside his mate from how their souls has encased one another in each other's magic and love. Sans' hand slid from the sheets to tug away his pants, his little blue cock already soaked and throbbing for them from their souls touching before, and he screamed as he came from them suckling the tip, arching back as he fell to the bed with a bright blush, looking up at them with huge cyan eyes, seeing their hand and his soul dribbling with slippery silver-blue fluid. "P-please... I need you so much, Roman," his voice cracked as his hips thrust up, looking up at his mate as he took their soul in both hands, cupping it up against his mouth before he licked his tongue along the smooth bottom and up to the center, pressing the tip in just as he had earlier with his thumb, feeling electricity crackling into his mouth as he did.

By the time he got his pant down their own body had completely formed and they gave a delighted laugh at how he was already coming from the contact. They wasted no time in getting him lined up with that hole and when he took their soul to his mouth they dropped down hard on that little shaft, crying out as they felt their pussy clamp hard against him, heavily charged currents running through his shaft as they squeezed on the now dripping soul in their hand. When he pressed in with his tongue they didn't even think to stifle their noises, their hips bucking hard and without rhythm as they felt themselves covering him in their stick blackberry cum. "Stars almighty, Sansy! D-don't stop! K-keep doing that!" Tears were flooding down their face as they looked at their lover with desperate adoration. They hadn't even known feeling this good was an option. Did other monsters know about this? How had they not heard of this before?! Was it even possible for monsters who weren't as perfectly matched as these two? Their mind had stopped coherent thought long ago and instead they worked on keeping their word, those hips bouncing and grinding hard enough to make the bed shake as they brought that dripping soul to their mouth, moaning openly as they licked that bright blue fluid, groaning as they pressed their tongue flat against the entire thing and whimpering pitifully as they started suckling more needily against one of the bumps, their mouth still tingling with that electric charge as they slipped their tongue into the crevice between bumps and pressed it further in.

Sans' hips bucked up hard as the came on him, moaning loudly as their tight tunnel had him needing more to buck up into them with more whimpering, moaning cries, arching his shoulders into the bed as he used both hands to steady their soul over his mouth, licking from crevice to tip to clean away the silvery-lilac fluids and keep pantingly laving against the smooth, glowing surface. His body ached even as he felt himself growing more aroused from their suckling, working his hips to help the motion of the bed and their bouncing body over his. "R-Roman oh stars it's so good..." he managed to moan out around their soul, panting against it until he needed to suckle as well, tongue spread over the broad surface as he took the pointed end in his mouth. He didn't even realize he'd cum again, feeling as if his orgasms weren't a peak to reach, but a constant sensation buzzing in their bodies as they joined and thought of nothing but how wonderfully their bodies and souls meshed to pleasure one another in shared love. He felt the bursts of stars in the back of his vision as Roman ground down into his hips with theirs, and when Roman would cum, he could taste it in the silvery dripping of their soul, gulping it down as if it were his own life at stake. He almost passed out, but each time his tongue touched their soul, it would refocus him and he would again be keyed to his mate's energy and being, moaning out as their magic kept sparking into him with almost demanding fervor.

More than once they thought they were going to fall over as the ground down into him, their hands mouth too busy with that soul to realize gravity was still a thing that effected them, but lo and behold that previously created tail was serving quite the useful purpose as it kept them upright on top of their mate. At one noticeably pleasant suckle from the smaller skele beneath them, their own suction broke as they cried out, those hazy violet lights locking onto his face as they started rocking their hips a bit more smoothly against him. "Holy geez, Sansy! Y-yes! Please! Fill me up! I want m-more! I want all of you, baby!" They brought one hand down pull him up to them, the hand holding his soul carefully turning to bring the souls together again as they all but consumed his mouth in a kiss, pressing their hands and consequently their souls together more pointedly. They cried as they rode him, tears streaming down their cheeks as they felt that melding of magic flood through them and their hips couldn't stop, bouncing and grinding, wanting to feel every bit of their lover that they could, body and soul and by the stars they would have it all.

His fingers laced to lock with his around their souls, tongues twisting together as his hips thrust up for another release. Their palms were puddled in silver and varying shades of blue-violet as he cried with them, that hot searing shooting into his bones again as he moved with them, bodies pressed as close as could be. He felt how desperately they needed him, and it was the same as how he ached for his best friend, his lover, his mate, and Sans thrust up with another loud moan as he came again, looking up to see Roman above him before their mouths were meeting again, and he didn't know how long they stayed locked in this passionate dance, but he felt his magic finally giving in, no longer sharing as strongly as Roman's did, flickering underneath theirs before he arched his mouth away, gasping when his eyelights were fading noticeably. "R-Roman... oh stars I'm... s-stop-" he yelped as he felt his magic short-circuit, both backlashing as well as flickering, hands going to where theirs met to slip the souls apart, panting before he had to curl his fingers around his soul, pressing it to his chest as it fluttered almost weakly. He tipped his gaze up to them apologetically, even as he was practically at the limit for his own magic. He could feel how much more they had, and when his had tried to keep in the cycle of feeding, it'd snapped like a cable pulled too tight. Already his ectobody was gone, he didn't have the magic reserves to maintain it, and even now he was feeling weak and drained. He whimpered softly, pressing his soul back into this chest as even tears were unable to form in his state. "S-sorry..." 

Their sockets widened in alarm, but they were quick to help him get his soul back in place, bringing their own back to their chest to get it situated before moving to comfort their lover. "Are you alright, sweety? What happened? Are you hurt?" They didn't wait for an answer to start looking him over, noticing how quickly his magic had disappeared, but with how inexperienced they were with using magic in general they had no clue what could have happened. "Don't be sorry, Sansy. - _I'm_ \- sorry! I must have pushed too hard too fast. I just..." They pulled him into their arms and cradled him to their chest as they stroked his skull lovingly. "It felt so amazing, Sans. All I could feel was you. And it was... extraordinary."

Sans hugged them back as tightly as he could manage - not too weakly, at least, but obviously much less enthusiastically than before, nuzzling his face into the crook of their neck. "M-my magic short-circuited," he explained after his breath steadied, shaking his head into their embrace, "i-its cuz you have... a... a lot m-more magic than me. C-couldn't keep up." His sockets slipped shut until he heard the familiarly heavy, concerned knock of his brother's knuckles against his door.  
'Sans? Roman?' the tired but very clearly worried voice came from behind the wooden door, 'can i come in?' The smaller of the pair blushed brightly, cuddling up against Roman as best he could, looking up to his mate with pale blue lights

They looked at the door with a bit of alarm before looking at themselves, and making sure nothing looked too incredibly obscene... those puffy violet lips still leaking a bright blue liquid. They gathered the blanket up over their lap and readjusted their sweater a bit before taking a deep breath and letting it out slow. "U-um... yeah? Is... is everything okay?" They couldn't even pretend to look innocent, their face flushed a deep violet as they waited.

Papyrus cracked the door open, not looking directly to the bed, rather focusing on the floor at the foot of it as he pushed past the entry. 'magic backlash,' he said simply, 'bet the neighbors even felt it. Sans you ok?' he asked, already knowing full well his brother didn't have more magic reserves than the violet-flushed skeleton.  
"Y-yeah, I'm still conscious," he answered weakly, "j-just-"  
'don't need details, got enough of an idea what you were up to,' the larger monster sighed, relieved at least that he hadn't passed out. That usually meant he'd of needed immediate attention from a healer to stabilize them, 'i'll get you a quick snack. Roman, don't let him pass out, alright?' He didn't wait for a response, leaving the open doorway to head downstairs to get Sans some chocolate. Sans whimpered softly, hooding his gaze with a weak blue flush to his cheeks that would have been much brighter if he had the magic to spare.  
"It did feel really amazing... just you and nothing else," he said quietly, holding to them for dear life.

Their face was lit brightly at the explanation and they nodded and gave very general noises of acknowledgement while keeping their eyes on their little lover. "Got it." They nodded again as he headed out to get the snack, giving Sans more sweet, comforting nuzzles to his face as he spoke. They giggled and nodded, their voice soft as well and they squeezed him gently. "It was the best thing I ever felt in my life, Sansy. I didn't even know that kind of pleasure was physically possible, though... I guess it's not possible for an extended period... as they say, all good things must come to an end. Your brother seems to have a pretty good idea about what that was, though... think um... we should... or - _I_ \- should... ask him for details? 'cause, um... if there's a safer way to do it, I'd definitely want to do that again." They stroked his face and arms as they spoke, making sure he kept his sockets open, shifting his body any time it seemed like he was dozing off too much. "I love you - _so_ \- much, Sansy. I... I hope you felt it during all of that." They squeezed him tightly as they pressed another kiss to his cheek and sighed.

"I did," Sans murmured dozily, the forced readjustments and talking helping to keep him conscious, "I felt... how much we mean to each other..." his voice was slow and sounded almost distant, but he kept flicking his small white eyelights up to them, his breathing sporadic and drawn out. By the time his brother had gotten back, the tiny pinpricks of light were barely noticeable, and he couldn't really make words so much as sounds that could be words.  
'eat all of this,' Papyrus said, bringing the chocolate bar up to his mouth, where he bit down and chewed almost too slowly for even the lanky monster's patience. Each bit he swallowed did show a brighter flicker of magic into him, and eventually he finished off the chocolate and the bag of honey candies he'd gotten for Papyrus. Once he'd done that, the larger monster sighed and gently laid a hand over his sternum, a slight green glow of healing magic showing under his palm as he pressed his brow against Sans' skull.  
"Pa-" he rasped, though the larger rubbed soothingly at his chest after the green faded.  
'its alright, you can go to sleep now, bro. you'll be okay, just rest,' he said in a gentle tone, getting a weak nod from the smaller skele before Sans gave Roman as firm a hug as he could muster before letting his eyes slip shut, breath even and quiet. Papyrus gave a shaky sigh, rubbing along his nosebone. There was the headache that came when he used too much healing magic, yay. He glanced over at Roman, wrapping a hand around the back of one of theirs. 'it'll be a couple days for him to fully recover his magic. even if he ate until he couldn't fit another bite, it'll take time. short-circuiting... well, it kinda makes your magic break its flow, nothing connects up right until it repairs itself.'

The more they watched him, the more they listened... the more worried they were getting. This was... this was serious. Oh dear stars what had they done? Their face had taken on its neutral mask that felt so incredibly foreign after not using it for so long. Inside they were losing their shit, berating themselves and when Papyrus made his way back in to take care of the smaller skele they barely moved, simply staring at their little lover with a blank expression as he ate and slowly gained a bit more life. They felt their own soul clench in their chest as he hugged them and they could feel the mask not just slipping, but shattering and they buried their face against his neck as they hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek before they slipped form the bed, stopping to turn and brush a hand over Sans' skull. When Papyrus went to touch them, they jerked their hand away, barely hearing him as they turned and walked out of the room, arms hugging against themselves tightly, not even seeming to notice the slick streaks of blue glistening down their violet thighs as they hurried out and down the stairs, heading straight for their bag to hunt down the strongest smoke they had.

'Roman,' Papyrus was there to pull them away from the bag and turn them to face him, squatted down in front of the other monster as he kept a firm grip on their wrists, 'he's going to be okay, it's not the first time either of us have had a short, so we know what to expect.' He'd noticed the smears of blue on their thighs and the silvery mix on their palm. 'how long were your souls together, Roman?' he asked, almost too calm, lifting a hand up to their cheek, trying to keep his gaze to theirs. 

Their face was drenched in lilac tears as they were turned to face him, but they absolutely refused to meet his eye, their entire body trembling as they tried so hard not to cry and harder than they already were. He'd looked so hurt and helpless. What would have happened if they'd gone for longer? "I don't... I don't know..." They tugged at their wrist and pulled their face away from his hand, their sockets clenching shut. "Wh-what... h-happened? What... what did I _do_ to him?" They felt a fresh wave of tears dripping down their chin and onto their chest, soaking into that sweater as their body began to shake and slowly they leaned towards Papyrus until the were gripping the front of his shirt and burying their face in it.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around them and stroked along their back, making soft shushing noises as he held them. 'you didn't really do anything to him, peach. when your souls were touching, it was as if you were giving each other magic, and his eventually didn't have any to spare,' he said, leaning his cheekbone against the side of their skull, 'yours kept giving and his couldn't, and that's what caused the short. it was an accident.' He shifted to where he was sitting on the floor, bundling them down to cradle them across his lap and keep a firm hold, turning them where he could see their face. He wiped away their tears, lifting their still-silvery hand, 'it's one of the things that can happen during soulsex, if you leave them in constant contact with one another, it short-circuits the partner with less magic. now...' he cleared his throat, looking a little sheepish before he added, 'was that... before or... during?' Papyrus asked, putting their hand down to let it rest over their still-naked thighs.

Eventually he they cried themselves out and listening to that voice was slowly ebbing their fear away. They took in one deep, shuddering breath after another, letting them out nice and slow as they calmed, shifting their own body to fit in his lap just right while continuing to cling to him like their life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, I... I didn't know and... and... w-we should have learned about that before messing around with our souls and... and..." They peered down as he moved their hand, noticing just how messy their thighs still were... and it felt like their skull might actually explode with how purple in turned in reaction. They buried their face in his chest again while simultaneously trying to tug the sweater down over every inch of their legs. "U-u-u-ummmm... I think... m-maybe... b-b-b-both? M-m-mostly... mostly during? It's... hard to remember it was all, so..." They did the impossible and turned even darker, the air around them crackling with the excess magic gathering around their head.

He reached over into one of their boxes and tugged out the first piece of fabric that came to hand - another pair of pj bottoms - to drape over their lower half for their own benefit. Hugging around them for a few long moments, he brushed the back of his hand against their cheek, even with the sparks of electric magic around their skull. He'd pulled up his own barriers to make sure it didn't effect him much, if at all. 'don't be sorry, you were curious, and when something feels good, you keep doin' it,' he said gently, bringing the hand around to rest against their side, 'though... depending on how readily yours an Sans' magic synced up, and how long your souls were together during... thing is... there's a chance you might be pregnant, Roman.'

They clutched the pants closer to their legs as they felt their entire body hitch at his words. As crazy as their mind had been going before, now it felt oddly... blank. They stared at his chest, tears still dripping from their face as they tried to process this information. "I..." They slowly seemed to come back to reality, blinking and turning their face up to his. "That's... that's how you... do it? I... didn't even... I didn't even know... how... how... will I know? How... long does it take to find out? Wait, _how_ do you find out?" Their speech got faster and more vibrant as their face started lighting up as the realization struck them and they started lifting up in Papyrus' lap, wrapping their arms around his neck as they hugged him tightly, half-sobbing, half-laughing as they felt their soul flaring brightly in their chest again.

He took it in stride, waiting until they'd calmed as he hugged at his neck before trying to answer. 'it's a really small chance, peach,' he said, his tone trying to let them know just how slim that was, 'with you having just come out of heat, and with Sans' magic backfiring, I don't know for sure if it would have taken... but just on that thin possibility...' he hugged around them firmly, pressing his face into their neck as well for a moment, 'we don't know yet on a lot of things.' Papyrus shifted to look them in the eyelights, his own steady and firm. 'it'll be a few days,' he said, putting his hand to their chest where their soul was glowing, 'the new soul will start in yours, not even noticeable until it's ready to shift.' The hand slid down to their belly, pressing lightly into the ectoflesh still there, 'then it'll move. once it moves, we'll know, but trying to detect it when it's still in the soul is difficult at best, and even then...' his voice dropped, turning sad and shaking, 'even then, there's the chance the soul won't survive long enough to actually emerge. but, at least that way, we... we won't know if it was there or not.' Papyrus brought his hands up to cup Roman's face, keeping his gaze to theirs, 'it's either you are... or you aren't.' 

They had a soft, happy smile on their face as he explain, squeezing him tightly when he hugged them and pet his skull tenderly as it pressed into their neck. Their violet lights were full of hearts and glitter as they looked back into his steady gaze, theirs dreamy in comparison, hanging on to every word and letting their hand be moved from chest to belly before sliding it up to his sternum over his soul. "I understand, Papyrus. But even a small chance is a chance. I mean... what were the chances that when I joined the sentries I would be stationed in Snowdin. What were the chances that there'd be nowhere for me to go? What were the chances that the new friend I'd be staying with and his brother... they'd turn out to be the greatest loves in my life?" They leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss into him before resting their free hand on top of one of those cupping their cheek. "A small chance is a chance and if I'm not, we'll try again later when we're better prepared as we'd planned. When I know better than to short circuit my poor, sweet mate's magic." They gave a soft laugh that turned into a sigh as they looked up at his gaze. "What is it that makes you seem so upset about this? Were you worried I'd be upset or... is it something else?" They turned their gaze to his in a curious, searching manner.

Shaking his head, he hugged around them and pressed his face to their chest, holding them closer before replying. 'i'm not upset, just... scared,' he said in a quiet voice, half-muffled in their sweater before he sat back up, looking to their eyelights with a small smile, '...that and, em... the infusions should really be practiced beforehand, because... well, they can cause backlash the first few times you try. it's not like healing, where the magic is accepted easily no matter what... basically you're taking your own magic and learning to convert it to a raw form.' Papyrus would have demonstrated, but since there was the possibility, he wouldn't risk a backlash near them, especially not so soon after Sans' short-circuit. 'c'mon, let's get you up to bed, peach. if you an Sans are still planning on goin' to the library in the morning, one of us is gonna hafta carry him. and if the girls are still coming over, he'll need to save up his energy. reminds me, gotta give Alphys a call. no way he can do training this weekend either.' 

"Welllll, nobody told me I needed to practice that stuff." They playfully scolded him while trying to remember if he had in fact told them that. Their mind was still in a bit of an odd haze that wasn't getting any better now that they knew... There was a chance. They felt their soul beginning to flare up again at the thought but tried to silently shush it back down into calmness. "Ummm, I'm still a... erm... v-very dirty peach. I... think I'd like to clean off first if you don't mind, sugarplum." They wrapped their arms tightly around his neck as if waiting for him to pick them up to whisk them away. "Should I cancel with the girls? I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on my Sansy if he's not going to be able to handle it and... mmmmn, I feel so bad for making him miss out on training. And after making him miss so much work, too." They pouted and plopped their head onto his shoulder. "I should have been named Shakespeare for all the drama I create."

He chuckled as they wrapped their arms around his neck, getting the idea that they wanted him to carry them up to the bathroom. 'alright, let's take you for a lil bath, then,' he said, grunting slightly as he pushed half up and the stood the rest of the way, cradling them in his arms. 'eh, the visit should still be fine, and he'll be ok for work, just won't be able to use any sort of magic for a bit.' The taller monster chuckled at their pout as he got up the steps, leaning a kiss to their skull. 'nah, babe, it'll be alright.' Nudging the bathroom door open, he took them over to the tub and set them in, crouching down beside it to tug their sweater off before folding his arms over the edge. 'so, you wanna do it yourself, or can I pamper the maybe-mommy?' Papyrus had to smirk before reaching over to turn on the faucet, giving the heat a moment a full blast before turning it down and setting the plug. 'that an I think we might as well get some stuff talked over, so that we can try to avoid more nobody told me's.'

It felt like their entire body was glittering in happiness as they were carried, stocking-covered feet kicking lightly in the air as they held close to him and leaned into his kiss. "I know, but still... I feel kind of bad when I think about how nice and quiet your life must have been before I showed up. Not that I regret it happening, but thinking about the increased levels of stress and crazy that happen because of me, well... I'm pretty sure I got the sweet end of this whole life changing ordeal. At least now I have someone to keep me sane when all of the weird drama starts happening." With a happy purr they pressed a kiss to his cheek and then lit up like a firework at being called that name. "Mmmmm, pamper me good, baby." They leaned against the edge of the tub they were set in and started tugging off their socks to toss at him before settling down to cross their arms on the edge near their lover, letting one hand reach over to idly brush against his arm. "Well, if we're going to be talking anyways... did you hear any of mine and Sans' conversation before... y'know, we ran off?" They blushed softly and looked down at the slowly rising water before turning that violet gaze back up to his face. "I mean, now it might be a super inopportune time for actually trying to figure it out, but... we were talking about whether or not it's possible for a monster to... y'know... bond souls with two different monsters." They gave him a shy little smile before turning attention to the water once again, letting their hand slide in to ripple over the surface gently.

'nope, conked out from that footrub,' he smirked, then tipped his head slightly when their violet eyelights came back up, his own soul giving a skip as they spoke and looked away with that shy little smile. Papyrus rubbed his eyes, smiling shakily. 'heh, I honestly have no idea on that one, peach... but if not... just askin',' he moved his hand to grip over theirs, fingers clenched snug around their hand, 'it means a lot, Roman.' The water was nearly to their ribs, and he sighed before moving to turn it off, sitting more in front of them as he took a washcloth and dunked it in the water, running it up their side until it rubbed against their scapula. 'we'll see if we can find anything about it, peach, while we look at baby stuff too,' he chuckled lightly, adding soap to the cloth before really starting to scrub at them, leaning to one side as he kept shifting his focus from where the cloth met bone and their eyelights.

Their face lit up at his shy smile, feeling that soul start to glow warmly in their chest again and they reached their free hand up to cup his cheek, gently stroking it with their thumb. "Hey, if it's possible to love you two, then it should totally be possible to be bonded to both of you. And if anyone can do it, it's certainly going to be me." They giggled and let their hand glide down his face to his neck, stroking gently before bringing it back to the side of the tub, relaxing in the washing and kissing at his knuckles. "I feel like I'm on all sorts of epic quests for knowledge. I'm quite excited, just at the prospect of digging up this information and if we don't find anything... well, we'll just have to experiment and heck... even if everything fails. You're still mine and even if I can't share my soul, you'll always have my heart."

Papyrus leaned his brow against theirs, pausing in his cleaning as he just sat there with them, taking a deep breath and opening his gaze back to theirs, smiling silently before pulling back to return to running that cloth over them, working down their back and to their hips. He paused before letting it glide down their thigh, around behind the knee, repeating it on the other leg before going up the inside, fingers gripping gently before resuming cleaning. He finished that before he let the washcloth drop in the tub and putting his hands to their cheeks to pull them close for a kiss, deep but gentle. 'you've my heart too, Roman... and my soul, even without sharing. heh,' he chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the side of their mouth, eyes hooding as he watched their face as if it was the last time he'd get to see it, 'stars, I love you. you an Sans... i'd do anything for you two,' he gave them another kiss to their brow before pushing up against the tub to stand, some creaks in his bones from his nap making him groan, 'fuck, i'm never going to learn about that damn couch.' Offering a towel, he waited for Roman to get out to carry them over to Sans' room. He was going to sleep in there on the floor, because even though he knew Sans would be fine, he had that damnable parental worry making him want to hover.

They blushed and squirmed as he cleaned their thighs, letting out a softly shuddered gasp before looking away shyly. Geezy, why must they be so sensitive? When those hands went to their cheeks, they moved into the kiss with eagerness, whimpering softly into kiss like it was the best thing they'd ever felt, that face going into a dreamy trance as they gazed back at him. "And I'd do anything for you, too, Russy. You mean the world and the stars above to me." They pulled the plug and took the towel to start drying off, moving happily into his arms to be carried and snuggling their body close. "Sorry, baby, that was my fault. Want me to make it up to you?"

'heh, I've been dozing off on that thing for years, not your fault, peach,' he said as he took them over to Sans' room, gently closing the door behind them with his heel, 'but you can still make it up to me sometime if ya want,' he added with a brow-shifting grin. Putting them down on the bed, he checked over to see the smallest skeleton dozing peacefully, hugging around one of his pillows. Adjusting the blanket, he made sure there was room for Roman before getting up to grab some blankets and a pillow for himself. 'i'll be right back, babe, get comfy, okay?' he murmured, kissing atop their skull before fetching bedding to bring back. Arranging them at the side of the bed, he stretched and started making himself as comfortable as he could, covering his face with an arm as he sighed. 'wake me if he seems stressed or his magic flickers.'

After all of the excitement they couldn't even begin to think they were actually going to get to sleep anytime soon, but they got situated in the bed anyways, peering over the edge as Papyrus got as comfortable as he could on the floor. They let out a soft whine, wishing he could sleep on the bed with them. Maybe that's something they could invest in in the future. They reached a hand down and stroked against the fingers over his face lightly before they whispered softly. "I love you, Papyrus. Sweet dreams." They blew him a kiss before turning to curl up closer to the smaller sleeping skele, treating him like some delicate flower that would wilt if they cuddled on him too hard. They had a feeling he'd act the same way with him when he found out... oh stars! When would they tell him? When they knew for - _certain_ -. Right? Mmmmmn, could they really hold this in over the next few days? Ugh, they were going to be an absolute wreck if they had to hold this in... but what fi they told him and then it turned out they weren't? Or worse? They were and the soul didn't survive? Hnnnn, why did these things have to be so hard? They had no idea when they'd passed out, but they were snoring softly and nearly drooling on the pillow beneath their head as their soul continued to glow a warm violet and cyan light all through the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oona is Blooky's favorite snail. I decided. Just in case anyone was gonna ask who the fuck they were.


	26. Library

When he first woke up, Sans seemed very much like his brother - bleary-eyed, groaning softly, fighting against the fact that he was conscious, etcetera - hugging weakly against his mate as he tried to hide his face in their chest. Closing his sockets, he whimpered as he flinched at a tiny spark of magic realigning, but relaxed again as he gave a shuddering sigh. Slowly slipping back to sleep, he dozed for another hour or so before his internal clock had him wanting to wake again, still whimpering as his body didn't have the drive to go along with his mind. Looking up to the other monster in bed with him, he whimpered softly, hugging them tighter. 

Roman had been sleeping off and on all night, their mind far too busy to stay quiet for long and even when they slept they had the strangest dreams. Being inflated and floating away, having their soul turn into storm-filled cloud of lightning, giving birth to a litter of skeletal kittens. They last one had actually been rather cute for as odd as it was and they snuggled closer to their lover. Their maybe baby-daddy. They snorted at even thinking the term in regards to Sans. Sans the maybe-daddy. Their soul was glowing in their chest again as they gave him a gentle kiss when he whimpered, one hand coming up to gently stroke against his cheek. "Good morning, sweety. How are you feeling?"

The smaller monster shook his head a little, rubbing against their chest as he hugged them. "Tired," he said, his voice low and dozy, but almost normal. He looked up at his mate, eyelights a little dull, but their usual size. "But okay, for shorting out," he added with a slight croak, groaning softly before pushing to sit up, rubbing his palm into a socket as he did, "really hungry." He looked over an saw enough of a bundle of blankets to realized that Papyrus had camped out on his floor, and he chewed his lower lip with a little whimper, looking at Roman before shaking his head as a few little tears slipped down his cheeks. 

They followed him up, keeping an arm around him as they kept him close. "You scared the bejesus out of me yesterday. I've never seen anyone short out before." They kissed him all over his face and nodded as he said he was hungry. "Just tell me what you want, sweety, and I'll get right on it." They followed his gaze to Papyrus, then turned to see him looking their way and crying. "Aw, Sans, what's wrong?" They brought their hands up and cupped his cheeks, thumbs gently rubbing away the tears from his face.

"T-the honey c-candies," he whimpered weakly, "I-I ate a-all of th-them." His whimpers turned to sniffling hiccups as they wiped his tears away. "I w-w-wa-wanted t-to give them t-t-to Papy an... an..." he sniffled harder, resting his brow against their chest as he weakly whimpered over it. Another set of arms wrapped around the pair from the side, the larger skeleton hugging them both.  
'Sans, you needed the energy, I decided to let you have em, bro...' he said softly, rubbing the small skull, 'if you want, we can get me another bag of em when we go out to the library, yeah?' 

"Awwwhawhawhaw, Sansyyyy. You're sweeter than any candy out there." They squeezed him tighter and smooched his skull. "First, let's get some breakfast in you, alright?" They turned their head and pressed a kiss into Papyrus' jaw before they loosened their arms and started wiggling out of the hugs to get out of bed. "If nothing else, I can whip us up some omelettes to get the morning started. I'll try to clear off the porch and the walkway before we head out to the library." They'd forgotten that they'd spent the night in the nude... and that somehow their ectoform had clung to them through it all... and even as they spoke about something as menial as breakfast they were idly rubbing at their belly without even thinking.

Nodding at their suggestions, Sans cuddled more into his brother's embrace as Roman got up to head downstairs. Papyrus picked him up and followed, though headed for the bathroom. 'i'll get this one cleaned up too, babe,' he called with a smirk as he nudged the door open and spent the time it took them to get breakfast going making sure his brother didn't doze off while he washed up. Papyrus had helped a bit, mostly around the back and shoulders, letting Sans do most of it himself so he wouldn't feel bad for needing the help he did get. Once done, he wrapped Sans up in a towel and carted him back to his room to get changed, tossing a pair of leggings, socks, and a long sleeved tshirt at him for the smaller monster do get dressed. He knew from experience, not to coddle his brother too much when he was recovering form a short-circuit. It made him self-conscious and nervous. Once he was done, Papyrus went over and took his hand to walk him down the steps and into the kitchen. 'i'm gonna get cleaned up too. be a sec,' he said, making sure Sans was firmly seated before going over to Roman and hugging over their shoulders to quietly talk to them a moment. 'jus' keep an eye on him, don't do much for him so he doesn't get upset, kay?' clacking a smootch to their cheek, he went upstairs to get a shower and fresh clothes.

Roman was humming happily in the kitchen, smoking on a cherry stick and wearing a cropped pink and white jersey with wide sleeves, the number '69' on the front with 'Playboy' written across the back, along with a dark pink pair of sweatpants with a black Playboy bunny on the left leg. The peered over as Sans was brought down and sat at the table, removing the cherry stick from their lips as Papyrus came over, smirking softly as they let the smoke curl from their lips as he spoke. They reached over and grabbed his shirt when he moved way and pulled him back over, giving him a proper kiss to the teeth before letting him go. "Can do, sir." They shot him a wink then got back to cooking, folding the first omelette onto a plate and grabbing a fork before taking it out to their little lover. "It's got bacon and cheese and bit of leftover spicy pepper. Hope ya like it." They pressed a smooch to his head before moving back to the stove to get started on Paps'.

Sans had reached up to give them a hug as they kissed him, nuzzling softly before turning to start on his food, only shaking a little bit as he gripped his fork. He ate slowly, sometimes dropping the fork or what was on it would slip off, but he worked diligently at it, very much enjoying the mix of flavors in the omelette. Papyrus got downstairs in a pair of dark sweatpants and a long, very loose tanktop, smiling at his brother as he saw he'd gotten almost halfway through. He did what he had before, hugging close to Roman to talk in a quiet tone. 'he's doin' better than last time, so he'll definitely be fine for the visit,' he said, then stole the cherry stick for a couple of relaxing puffs before giving it back, 'how'd you sleep?'

By the time he'd made it down they were just finishing their own food and plating it with Papyrus' sitting on the counter next to it. When he walked in they gave him a very obvious once over before they were hugged, their hand lifting up to run a finger over his sternum, followed closely by their gaze, teeth nibbling gently at their lower lip as their stick was stolen form their mouth. "I should be asking - _you_ \- that. At least I slept in a bed... had some super crazy dreams. I remember giving birth to a litter of skeleton kittens. It was... weird... but cute." They chuckled as they took the stick and finished it off, holding his plate out to him before putting the stick out, tossing it in the trash and grabbing their own food and fork to head to the table and take their seat next to Sans, their body instantly drawn to touching him lightly here and there while they ate.

'heh, wouldn't be the first time I passed out somewhere besides a bed,' he answered simply, smirking at the description of their dream, 'doubt you'd get that lucky, babe,' he added with a wink before following to the table with his own breakfast. Sans leaned over and put his cheek to their shoulder, pausing from eating to just rest against them with a little noise of satisfaction. He'd gotten through most of the food, and Papyrus was cracking open a bottle of honey as he watched his brother, as if assessing him well-being. 'hey Sans, how'd you sleep, baby bro?'  
"Slept," he murmured, rubbing his cheek lightly against Roman before he sighed and sat up to work at what was left of his omelette. His fork and hand weren't shaking anymore, so he was able to clean his plate before either of the other two skeletons were done eating. He gave a weak little smile as he kept his seat, rather than getting up to do anything. He didn't trust his legs at the moment, he'd felt the knee and ankle joints sparking a little as he'd eaten.  
'well, we're still goin' to head to the library, and i'll get us some hot chocolate after you two get settled in with some reading,' Papyrus said, seemingly far too alert for someone who recently slept fitfully on the floor of his brother's room. He knew he'd need a nap, likely once he made sure the two oft hem were snug in the library where he could claim a beanbag to drape over for a couple hours. Sans looked at his empty plate, contemplated trying, then snugged over against Roman again, hugging their side as he made a soft little noise, somewhere between apologetic and cuddly.

They leaned into the resting skele, letting him use them as he pleased while they ate, wanting to get it all down soon so they could get started on clearing out snow, but in the meantime they had one hand reaching over to rest on Sans' leg idly toying with his leggings as they ate and listened to the two. "Maybe after the library we should all have a nice cuddly nap before the girls get here. Pretty sure we could all use the extra energy... and if I know those two, they'll have me up all night chatting and gossiping and just catching me up on everything. It's crazy how much can happen in a week." They chuckled as they stuffed the final bite in their mouth and grabbed up their plate and Sans', leaving Paps to finish his food as they let them soak in the sink, along with the pan. They walked back over to Sans and wrapped their arms around him before nuzzling a sweet little kiss into his cheek. "Now, I must go brave the frozen wasteland that is the front yard. Try not to miss me too much my darling." They gave an over-dramatic sigh before giggling and giving him another kiss, this time letting it linger on his mouth. Then they were off to grab a coat, shoes, scarf and the entirely necessary pink baseball cap with another Playboy bunny in cheap rhinestones. Then they were hunting down the shovel and getting to work clearing off the porch and the path to the door.

Sans made another soft noise as they hurried to take care of other things, casting an almost pleading look at his brother as Papyrus was getting up. Smirking, the taller monster hoisted him up to set on the couch while they were busy, tugging the blanket over his lower half, then going to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. In the time it took for them to finish, Sans had pulled the blanket up over his head and dozed off again. Papyrus waited until Roman was back inside, giving them a hug as he waddle-carried them over to the couch. 'i'll get my hoodie, wake Sans an get him a nice big sweater,' he said as he let them down, pressing a kiss to their mouth before heading upstairs, already seeming quite tired. Sleeping on the floor never did him any favors. 

They knocked the snow off their shoes before stepping inside, kicking them off and stripping out of their coat and scarf to set them by the door before they were swept up into that hug and half-dragged over to the couch. They giggled and wrapped their arms around his neck, letting out a soft whimper before they pressed into another kiss, deepening it with a needy groan before they pulled back and looked him over again. "You better be getting that hoodie. Last thing I need is the girls seeing you like this 'cause... well..." They giggled and placed a kiss to his clavicle before finally releasing him and flopping down on the couch. They crawled over to the blanket lump and made their way under it with their sweet little lover, cuddling up on him before nuzzling into his neck to place one little kiss after another. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy skele." They purred and nibbled softly at his neck before giggling and hugging him close. "I'm told I need to bundle you up in a big fluffy sweater. Wanna wear one of yours or one of mine?"

"Mmmm... yours are better," Sans mumbled as he cuddled up to them like a clingy little koala, legs and arms wrapping around their frame as he nuzzled into the crook of their neck, "gonna have to get more sweaters like yours, mine aren't cute." It was several more minutes before his brother came back down, his hoodie snugged on and hanging up his phone from having talked to Alphys. He'd only told her that Sans had a short-circuit and that Roman felt bad enough about Sans missing training that they didn't want to go without him. He'd also been told that was a bullshit lie and he knew it. He'd admitted then that, yes, Sans and Roman were very happily dating and that the 'little colorfest' as she'd said, was just wanting to make sure he was alright. Papyrus wasn't gonna be the one telling Alphys about his brother having a mate - who he was also in love with - because frankly it wasn't Alphys' business right now and he was more concerned with making sure Sans was continuing to recover.  
'ready when you are,' Papyrus said as he tucked his phone away, already getting a couple buzzing messages, but his phone was quiet aside from the sound of the vibrations.

They were more than okay with him being clingy and kept their arms around him as they stroked his skull and sighed. "That's what happens when you live life as a boy. Nowhere near as much cute stuff to wear in your daily life." They lifted him up and carried him easily over to their boxes, keeping him snuggly against his frame with one arm while the other rummaged through the choices. They tugged out a big, thick blue one with two soft blue clouds on the front, a cute little rainbow arcing between them. "Here we go." They dropped it on his head and chuckled quietly yo themselves as they continued to hold him and leave him to actually getting the sweater on. They peered over as Papyrus made his re-appearance and gave an approving nod. "Perfect. Practically prudish, Papyrus." They grinned before giving their little skele a squeeze. "Just let me grab my shoes and coat and I'll be good to go." They dragged Sans over to plop him on the couch, before crawling over him and pressing a few playful kisses up his neck, his cheek, then finally his mouth, letting it linger before they put on their pink sneakers and the fishbone jacket, throwing the hood on over the baseball cap and running a hand delicately over their bare belly before striking a pose for the boys. "Let's roll out."

"Mmm, never thought about it much," Sans had replied after tugging his head through the sweater, covering his cheeks with the slightly-long sleeves and rubbing as he yawned. Papyrus chuckled at their approval.  
"i'm here to please, babe,' he said as he smirked at their much-less-prudish outfit with clear appreciation himself. He decided to give Sans a piggyback ride, so that at least he'd enjoy the walk - the smaller skeleton giggled slightly as he clung to his brother's shoulders, legs hooked around his waist to go over his forearms as he leaned his cheek against one of his shoulders. Once outside, they saw just how well-coated the town was in it's snowy namesake, but the paths and roads were cleared up and almost everyone seemed to be enjoying the weather. It was warm enough that even the snow brushed off the drifts in the breezes weren't too cold, and with the magic-induced light of the gigantic caverns around them, it was almost serene. A small dogi monster, a pup from the looks of it, bounded up to them in thick swaths of red and orange knitted warmth; she yipped up at Sans a few times, wagging her heavy tail before Papyrus gave a wave. 'hey pup, sorry we're not out to play right now, maybe another time alright?' The small monster whined softly but it's happy demeanor returned as another monster child had called over and thrown a stick for them. Papyrus chuckled and looked at Roman. 'look forward to that, the dogs always have more pups popping up every year.' 

Roman lit up a blueberry stick once they were outside, the taste of it warming them from the inside out. They kept pace beside the two brothers, peering over with a warm smile every now and then and tipping their hat down to try and hide the soft blush that kept creeping over their cheeks. They were mentally going over all the different books they wanted to hunt down and borrow since they couldn't possibly cram all of this knowledge into their skull in one afternoon. Ugh. They were going to end up spending so much time on the internet, too. Maybe there was a forum on there for young monster mothers-to-be where they could get the first-hand, experienced advice. Their thoughts were interrupted by the furry little child that ran up to them, yipping at their Sans and in their mind they hissed at the little canid. When Papyrus spoke, a mischievous little smirk curled on that face. "Well, you'll just have to help me outdo them. By the time we're done this town will be crawling with little babybones. They'll rename the place Skeledin. Hehehe, doesn't sound too bad, actually." They chuckled as they walked closer, one of their hands reaching over and idly hooking a finger in the pocket of his hoodie, holding onto it as they walked.

'sorry to tell ya babe, but I don't think we'd ever catch up,' he chuckled, waving idly to another monster out with their family. Sans was half-dozing during their trip, but luckily no-one would notice since he kept glancing around at all the activity. Either of the brothers would've held Roman's hand happily, but Sans was too high up to do so comfortably and Papyrus didn't want to risk letting Sans slip. By the time they got to the library, it was bright enough out that it was starting to glare off the firmer patches of ice over the snow, and Papyrus was glad to get inside the cozy-warm library. It had several monsters already inside, reading and enjoying their morning drinks at the spaces that allowed for it, and he was crouching down to let go of Sans when yet another dog monster made their way over. It was one of Dogamy's cousins, he couldn't recall which, really, the dogs had almost as extended a family as rabbits. He managed to intercept the canid to leave Roman and Sans at peace to get on with their searching.  
"I think I'm ok to walk around," he said as he took one of Roman's hands, looking around curiously, "where do you want to start?"

" _Psh_ , doesn't mean I can't try." They smirked and kept puffing away on that blueberry smoke, letting it curl out in various shapes into the cold air, they even managed to figure out how to do a spiral before they got to the library. They put the end of it out on their tongue and slipped the unsmoked half into their jacket before knocking snow off their shoes and heading it, looking around with a nostalgic smile on their face. They took Sans' hand and gave it a squeeze as they looked down at him, thinking for a moment before tipping their head to the side. "Pregnancy books, maybe? Hmmm, or maybe carpentry... see what they have in the way of home-building, construction, that sort of thing." They gave him a thoughtful look as their free hand started creeping towards their stomach, though they thought better of it and shoved it into their pocket. "Um, Sansy..." They looked at him with that contemplative look on their face, their lips parting as if they wanted to say something... but their determination faltered and they simply smiled warmly at him. "I love you."

Sans smiled and cuddled against them, leaning more into their frame as he started over to where he guessed those sort of book might be. He'd not been over there before so he didn't know for sure. "I love you too," he sad, squeezing their hand lightly as he found they were actually in a section about gardening, but as they wandered, they eventually found what the library had on babies and pregnancy, and he smiled as he started to just pull down the dozen or so available. He dropped one, blushing as he decided to just go with three books for now, hugging them to his chest one-armed. "I think Papy would want to actually hire someone better at it than us to do the remodeling, though... but we can still look," he added softly.  
'ugh, sometimes I think the dogs forget I'm not dating him anymore,' Papyrus muttered as he found the pair of them, smirking as he helped scoop up any remaining books on the decided subject, 'let's get you guys over to a table where you're allowed drinks. get me a beanbag while I get the hot cocoa?' he asked as they were weaving around to find a spot. it had one other monster there, immersed in his own thick book with a pair of small round glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Well, I figured as much, but it's still good to be informed on the subject. Could definitely learn some carpentry to make baby cribs and toys and stuff. Mmmm, it sounds so fun!" They squeezed his hand again before they started looking over the many books in front of them, focusing on the more relevant titles and picking up the one Sans dropped, looking it over before grabbing a couple of their own. "You... dated one of the dogs, huh? Well, that explains a few things." Their mind became a less-than-friendly place at the thought that someone else had touched their Papyrus, but they calmed themselves quickly.  
_Stop being like this, you're acting crazy._  
They sighed softly and set the books on the table and gave Sans' hand another squeeze, letting him get seated before they wandered off to find a nice big beanbag chair to drag over before they sat down and started flipping through the first book they grabbed.

'yeah, I bet it does,' he said, rubbing their shoulder slightly before heading out to get the drinks. Sans settled on the opposite side of the table from the other monster, partly from not wanting to disturb them and partly from not feeling up for talking much. He decided to just read slowly, making sure to try his best to absorb everything he could from it. Papyrus came back with two huge cups of steaming cocoa, putting them down on the table before gladly taking his spot on the beanbag to slump over it like a lazy beast. 'wake me when you guys wanna head home,' he said with a yawn, pulling his hood up over his head and already well on his way to slumber land.  
"Roman, this part's interesting," Sans said, voice soft as he took one of the drinks - they smelled heavily of peppermint and were made with dark chocolate, little pastel-colored marshmallows floating in a thick layer on the top. 

Where Sans was reading slowly to absorb everything, Roman had several books open and was skimming through them, looking for key words and stopping to read a paragraph here and there when they found something interesting. They perked up when they heard Papyrus and smiled brightly at the drinks, body wiggling with excitement when they took one. "Thank you, Papyrus!" They grinned and took a sip, groaning as they savored the flavor, then leaned over to see what Sans was reading, while also letting their mind wander to the fact this was the most open they'd been in a public place for as long as they could remember. In just a week they'd become so attached and comfortable to these skeletons that they weren't even on edge in public anymore. With a happy little sigh they leaned over and actually pressed a kiss to Sans' skull, their soul fluttering for a moment before they took another sip of cocoa and looked at the book he was reading.

The book Sans had been reading was older, and had excerpts specifically about skeleton monsters. The first one he'd found gave details on the prevailing theory for conception.  
=Where the majority of monster species have what we term 'whole' forms, skeletal monsters, due to their build, have differing requirements when it comes to conception and fertility. From anecdotes, research, and theories, we've found that most monsters' souls reside in their physical hearts when not visible, and skeletons would likely be able to say the same, but their unique build puts the bulk of their bodily requirements into their bones, in the very marrow that acts both as blood and organs. So there is not an actual heart, but the soul of a skeleton does sit inside their ribs, behind the protection of their sternum. This, we've gathered, is why they need to have direct soul-to-soul contact during copulation for conception to occur - all monsters breed physically and in the soul, but because their soul is not 'housed' in their heart, it needs the physical touch to fully complete the cycle.=  
He smiled as he looked at Roman, blushing a little before drinking more of his cocoa and continuing to read quietly. He'd gotten through most of that book, and by the time they'd finished their drinks, the small skeleton was seeming much more like himself, reading faster and occasionally nudging a humming little kiss to Roman's cheek. 

They blushed as they read the excerpt and a grin slowly spread across their face as their eyes scanned down the page. "Well, that makes the talk I was going to have with you much easier." They leaned over and pressed one kiss after another to his cheek until they realized they were getting looks from the other monsters, causing them to blush brightly and go back to their own reading while sipping meekly at their cocoa. After a while they peered over at Sans, one hand reaching over to find his and toy with his fingers a bit, those violet eyes glittering as they leaned over and spoke softly. "What if... last night... I'm... I'm so nervous, Sansy, and I'm not even sure what about." They squeezed his hand, the nerves showing plainly on their face as they watched him, feeling their whole body tremble as their soul pulsed and fluttered in the protection of their ecto-formed chest.

Their squeezing hand had him look up from the pages he'd been reading, feeling their nervousness keenly, almost to the point of making him nervous too. But his disjointed magic made it break up and disperse, so he didn't feel it for long, instead turning to nuzzle their hand to his nosebone. "We can get the books to go home, if you want," he said, soft and low so as not to disturb anyone, "we can talk more there too, and get ready to go get Sunny and Bunni from the ferry later." Sans looked at them with almost-bright eyelights, just barely off from how they always looked. "We don't have to stay if it's making you nervous."

"We probably should. I'm sure your brother would enjoy finally sleeping in a bed." They finished off their cocoa and gathered up the books before nudging at Papyrus with their foot. " _Psssst_ , hey sleepy bones, we're gonna head on home. You can get a proper nap there." They got up and balanced the stack in their arms before moving to the counter to check them out, happily getting their own library card while they were at it. They waited for the boys and headed out, their eyes looking between the books and the spot in their chest where they knew their soul was glowing. "Mmmmm, I'm going to have to figure out how to calm down before the girls get here or they'll know something's up. Sunni can read me like a book, I swear. She's way more clever than she lets on."

Papyrus groaned as he lifted his head at the foot nudge, having barely gotten much of an actual doze tilting his hood-covered gaze over as they went to the counter with the books. His brother eased off his seat as he was using the table to lift himself up with a noisier groan before Sans took his hand and they followed the third skele outside, leading him along in the snow as his other hand went to Roman's free one. "We'll figure something out, Roman," he said, and they went it relative quiet until they got home, where another dogi pup was sitting wagging his tail beside a small, messy little snow poff that he'd put a smile of stones on. Sans giggled softly and thanked him as he yipped, then lifted the hand that had held his brother's to wave as they bounded off. Papyrus hadn't stopped walking, getting up on the porch to dozily unlock the door, sliding his shoes off before flopping face-first into the couch with a low noise of mixed frustration and relief. Sans shuffled his boots off and tugged on the orange hoodie. "Papy, go upstairs, you hate dozing on the couch." He knew he was too weak right now to carry his brother upstairs, looking over at Roman with a slight pout.

They smiled warmly as he took their hand and their thumb played over his the whole way home while the focused on keeping all the books balanced in their arms, since treacherous snow lie all around them and one false move meant certain doom. "If she gets too curious, I'll just say we learned something new in the bedroom last night. They should devolve into a squealy enough mess to not ask many more questions." They giggled and turned attention to the little pup when they came near, a brow lifting in curiosity, though they weren't as friendly as their mate. Once they knocked the snow from their shoes and moved inside they set the books on the table, then removed their jacket and their hat. They looked over at the lanky skele on the couch and sighed before moving over to him. "You were complaining about this just last night, now come on. Your room isn't that far away." They leaned down and poked at him for a bit, but once it was made clear he wasn't going anywhere they burrowed under his chest, pulling his arms around their neck before shifting their arms to get beneath his legs. "Come, my little potato, let's plant you elsewhere." With a smirk they started for the stairs to take him up to his room.

Sans actually giggled harder at the sight, imagining for the first time how he actually looked when he'd carry his much-larger brother, now that he had some sort of reference for it. And it was hilarious to him. Papyrus muttered something dozily, but didn't move much beyond snuggling into them as he was carried up. While they were busy with that, Sans took a moment to make sure he was steady, then headed to set up everything to make dinner later, as well as check over that they had enough of everything. That done, he went back to the livingroom, took the book he'd been reading earlier, and pulled it up on the couch with him to start back where he'd left off, not taking off the long sweater, since he was perfectly comfy right now. The hot chocolate had helped a lot in getting his energy to normal, though he knew his magic would be out of sorts for several day. Not enough to really impede him physically unless he really tried to do too much.

Roman stopped in front of the bed and grunted as they turned and simply dropped backwards, letting themselves fall with the larger skele before they lifted up to turn onto all fours on top of him. "You're lucky you're so cute, you big butt." With a happy hum they pressed a tender little kiss to his mouth, feeling their soul fluttering happily in their chest at the contact. They slowly slid a hand up onto his chest and with a warm smile they whispered, the words falling from their mouth with warmth and promise. "I'm going to find a way to make you mine in every way, my love. Body - _and_ \- soul." They tugged a bit of blanket over him, what he wasn't laying on, then brushed a hand over his cheekbone before turning to walk back downstairs, their hand brushing over their chest as they looked down at the couch, watching their little lover. It felt like someone lit a fire in their soul as they took in the sight and when they moved to the couch they cuddled up next to him, arms wrapping tightly around his ribs as they rested their head on his shoulder and looked at the book. "Stars, I love you so much, Sans."

Under their hand, Papyrus' soul had give a little flicker of brightness, even past the hoodie hiding it, though the monster it was the core of was passed out, dozing quietly under them. When they snuggled up to him, Sans showed them the page he was on - detailing how every known type of monster soul required only a little magic the first few weeks, then that need would grow with the developing physical form, which never started until the soul was fully alive and matured - before he nuzzled against them, his hand sliding from the cover to cover one of their hands against his side. "I love you too, Roman," he said, then glanced over at them with a slightly curious expression, before looking back down at the page. "D-do you think... last night," he started, rubbing his fingers over their hand, "w-when we were trying s-stuff, with our souls... that... maybe we..." he seemed intent on focusing on the book, though he chewed his lower lip a bit before letting his eyes glance askance at his mate, then back down to the book. "I-I dunno... m-maybe my magic shorting out d-didn't let..." his voice broke off as he turned the page, trying to not seem worried, even though he knew his soul was being fluttery as all get-out.

"Weeeell, I mean... your brother said last night that it was - _possible_ \- that what we did... might have gotten me pregnant..." They laced their fingers with his and gave it a nice squeeze before leaning in to nuzzle gently against his jaw, their voice going soft, full of adoration for their little mate. "But if not, - _I'm_ \- certainly willing to try again. And again. And again." Each time the word was said they pressed a little kiss to his neck, then giggled gently as they cuddled even closer, nearly on top of him. "Oh Sansy, what if I am? _Hehehe_ , leave it to us to accidentally get pregnant in one of the most involved monster mating rituals." They snorted and chuckled and pressed a bigger kiss to his cheek, humming happily before their free hand moved to their chest, rubbing just above their soul. "What if there's a little babybones soul growing in there right now?" Their entire body seemed to relax completely against their little lover as they looked down towards that softly glowing soul, then turned their heart-shaped gaze up to Sans, their face full of unbridled joy at just the prospect.

Each little kiss had a soft peep of shyness ripple out of the skele, his own eyelights going vaguely starry as they snuggled against him, blushing as he kept his gaze trained up on them, the book forgotten for the moment as he traced his fingers up to the front of their shirt, flattening his palm alongside theirs. Almost wondering if he could feel it, before hugging around their neck and nuzzling into them with as strong a hug as he could muster, whimpering softly as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Words failed him at the moment, though his soul pulsed in excited nervousness, and sharing in some of their joy from the embrace. After a little, he huffed and loosened his grip, panting lightly as he looked up at them. "H-how would we... find out?" he asked, curious awe evident in his voice. He gulped slightly, fingers sliding down to their soul again, "i-if you are?" 

With his reaction they felt themselves falling in love with him all over again, that soul glowing more brightly beneath his touch. Their arms wrapped around him when he hugged them, squeezing him close before pulling themselves over him, straddling his lap and pressing his hand more firmly on their chest before letting out a sigh. "Well, your brother said it'll be a few days at least before the soul would be strong enough to migrate from my soul to the roomier growing area in my belly." They slid his hand down to their bared stomach, blushing softly as they pushed their belly out to make it look like it had a bump. "The next few days are going to feel soooo long." They pouted and wrapped their arms around his neck, leaning in to rest their brow to his as they looked into his eyes, their gaze glowing warmly with affection. "What should we do if I am?"

Sans let his fingers rub softly at their chest, then belly, as they talked, just listening with little shimmers in his eyes, before turning his gaze to the dropped book, using his free hand to tug it up as he gave a shy grin. "Keep reading? I mean..." he let his hand rub softly at the slightly rounded ectobelly, "w-we did want this, even if it's a little earlier than we imagined... b-but there's still time, to prepare." He nuzzled up against them with a soft kiss, eyelights sharing that warm glow as he smiled a little more broadly before shifting under them. The book in his hand nudged up closer as he adjusted in their grip, wanting to learn more as the possibility of needing it sooner rather than later had him reading a little faster. He still made sure to absorb as much as he could, but he needed to get to another book. After flipping a page, he shifted with a small whimper at the topic. It gave warnings about known things that can go wrong with a pregnancy, up to and including deaths, not only of the infant, but the mother soul as well. Sans read through it, though, knowing Roman wasn't weak in magic or body. He didn't see anything about herbs, and even listed some that could be beneficial for any physical or emotional problems, and several obvious things as well, like maintaining magic levels well above normal and getting plenty of rest.

They chuckled and dropped back onto the couch to give him more reading room, letting their legs drape over his lap as they reached over and grabbed the book he'd been reading before to get up to speed. "I can certainly do that, but what else? Obviously, we'll need to expand the house a bit. There's not really any room anywhere right now for a crib." They peered around the living room, leaning up to look at the stairs and the two rooms upstairs. "Hmmm... we could expand the house to the other side of the staircase. Add like a master bedroom downstairs, then a hallway with a few more room upstairs for the future kiddos. Oh drat, I didn't grab any books on carpentry. I think I'd really like to try my hand at it. I could make cribs and rocking chairs, bed frames, dressers. Ugh. We're gonna need so much stuff. I'm going to be so super busy." They giggled and wiggled happily before putting their nose back in the book, humming quietly to themselves as they took it all in.

Their listings had the small skeleton giggling, looking around as they voiced their thoughts, and he finished off his book with a lot of his mate's words going around in his mind as he did. Scooting out form under them for a moment, he put the book aside to claim another, this one focusing more on actual childcare rather than everything leading up to the birth. Wriggling back under Roman's legs, he propped it open and focused on the infant chapter for now, leaning back into the cushions with a smile on his face as they both spent another couple hours just reading. Occasionally he'd show them something he thought was really interesting, just enjoying being able to learn this with them, and he realized a lot of what they would need to focus on for the first few weeks after being born was just ensuring the baby got enough to eat and plenty of rest, as well as contact with family and making sure their magic was growing steadily. By the time Papyrus emerged, he'd finished the infant chapter. "Did you sleep well, Papy?" he asked, closing the book with a light tap. The larger nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck with a fang-bearing yawn.  
'yeah, thanks for get'n me up to bed, barely remember walk'n home, be honest,' he said as he flopped down on the couch with them, peering over at the books, 'you guys gonna hide those before the girls show? that's just a loaded gun of questions sitting out.'  
"Of course we are, we're not dumb!" Sans huffed, "probably put them upstairs, where they won't need to go at all. Speaking of," he tipped his gaze over to the third monster, "have you heard from them yet? I was going to just make a kind-of snack tray for lunch since we can have dinner kinda early."

They moved so their head was in Papyrus' lap, then pulled their phone from their pocket to check the time. "We should have about another hour or so, but I'll check with them." They typed out a quick message and got a surprisingly rapid response. "Yep. Sunni says she's getting Bunny ready right now. Apparently somebody wanted to get extra boozy last night to make up for staying soberish over here." They snickered and shook their head before tucking the phone away to look at the book in their hands, curiously turning it sideways as they examined the proper ways to get a baby monster to latch onto one's breast. "Do baby skeleton's need to be breast fed? I mean, I can see the benefit, consuming magic straight from mommy, but..." They peered down at their chest and gave one of their... what they assumed were possibly breasts a poke. "Our poor child is going to starve."

Papyrus made a choked-back snicker at the comment, covering his mouth to try harder to stifle his laugh as he shook his head. 'peach, no... well, they can but, don't - _have_ \- to,' he managed to say before smirking another _snrk_ , 'sorry babe, just... oh stars that was cute. heh,' he reached down to pet along their brow, 'and if you want to, you can. they won't starve, promise,' he added as his hand rubbed teasingly over one of the soft curves of their chest, 'got plenty of magic, so size doesn't mean a thing.' Sans looked over, not feeling bothered at all at seeing his brother pretty much groping Roman on the couch next to him. Well, maybe a little, but more of the fact it was likely making Roman uncomfortable in some way, but other than that, it was just the lanky monster interacting with them in a way that Sans himself might. He felt a bit odd at just how casually he accepted it, but also, didn't? Oh he was starting to confuse himself, instead deciding to lean over and hug around Roman's hips to nuzzle into their belly with a soft hum.

When he pet their brow they stuck their tongue out at him before smirking, opening their mouth to say something before he continued and rubbed a hand on one of those sensitive mounds of magic, their face turning a deep violet as they looked at him a bit more bashfully, but didn't make a move to remove his hand, simply turned their face away with a slightly annoyed look. "I-I-I-I mean, once I get better control over my magic, I should be able to make them whatever size I want anyways, s-so I guess you'll just have to keep working with me on that, huh?" They let out a soft gasp as they felt the smaller skeleton hug around their hips and nuzzle around their belly and they happily pet his skull, but the attention from both the skeleton brothers... the emotions flowing through their magic showed plenty of happiness and comfort with more than just a little growing arousal. "Mmmmmn... you know, I could... d-definitely get used to all this attention." They chuckled quietly as they brought one hand up, stroking gently on Papyrus arm as the other tickled playfully at Sans' cheek.

'heh, bet you could, sweetheart,' Papyrus murmured as he let his fingers trail up along their neck before he let it slide up to grip the hand at his arm. He laced his fingers with theirs while Sans seemed content to just rest on them, eyes hooding shut a little as he continued the nuzzling at their belly, getting a vague sense of their emotions. When his own magic noted and tried to react to their arousal, he winced slightly, feeling it trying but failing to connect, though once it failed it, thankfully, didn't try again. His brother arched a glance over, giving his brother a worried look before realizing the emotional effects were likely the cause. He reached over to rub his brother's skull as well. 'be a couple days, Sans,' he murmured, almost apologetically.  
"I-it's okay, I, actually figured that, kinda," he said, glancing at Roman with another nuzzle against them, at least the comfort and happiness came through to him without a hitch, and he certainly wasn't going to worry over it right now. There was just too much to be happy about for him to be upset.  
'so, anything new from the books so far?' he asked after a pause. Part of him hoped nothing too serious, since he felt bad enough for having slept through their start to the research, being no help at all outside of what he did know. But at the same time, he was curious too, since a lot of what he knew was a combination of what he'd learned from his own parents combined with what he'd needed to discover as he'd raised his baby brother. 

They pulled his hand to their face and gave a kiss to each knuckle as they smiled, then moved it to rub against their cheek as they looked down to Sans and his nuzzling, wondering once again about how they got so lucky. It was more than they could have even dreamt about having. What had they done to deserve this? They half sat up when they saw him wince, both hands moving to his face to lightly stroke at his cheeks as they let out a soft whimper. "My poor Sansy." They leaned up enough to plant a kiss on his skull before lying back down, the position too comfortable to want to leave it anytime soon. "Hmmm, not much that isn't common sense. No drinking, no drugs, no hard physical labor after a certain point. Eat well, don't expend too much magic. Get lots of affection and make sure to be waited on hand and foot by handsome skeletons and don't forget to have them thoroughly pamper you. That part was bolded so I figure it must be super important." They tried not to have an amusingly smug smile on their face, but failed miserably at the task.

'mmhmm, I see,' the tallest said, leaning back to drape his arm along the back of the couch, 'so basically everythin' we already know.' He glanced down to see his brother taking a quick cat-nap, occasionally opening his sockets a bit before letting them drop back shut, comfortably cuddled to them. He smirked and picked up one of the books, flipping it open to a random page as he lounged back a little more. 'actually kinda hoping we do learn some new stuff from these things. don't think I know enough, even with what I had to pretty much guess at.' Papyrus' hand shifted down off the couch to rub along their shoulder, turning the pages idly as he skimmed for anything that seemed out of his experience. After a bit, he heard Roman's phone buzzing again, looking down as he let the book shut quietly, whereas Sans was lifting up with a little yawn.  
"Gonna go get things set up," he said, stretching as he lifted the sweater up over his head, his longsleeve shirt almost going with it before he tugged it back down, draping the sweater on the couch before giving Roman a soft kiss and heading to the kitchen with a little bit of pep in his strides. That made Papyrus smile, since the little misfire earlier hadn't interfered with his progress.  
'so, no more smokes til we're sure?' he looked back down at his lover, lacing fingers with theirs as he put the book aside, 'gonna have to really give you more backrubs, too, help keep you calm.'

"Like I said, it seems pretty common sense. I'm in great shape, I have magic to spare, the most I'll really have to change is not working out quite so hard." Their hand lifted to stroke against his as they turned to their own book, enjoying the quiet with both of their boys before they heard their phone go off again, making them sigh. "Why did we decided socializing was a thing we needed to do?" They smirked and sat up as Sans got up, humming into the kiss before they scooted over to lean into papyrus' side and pull their phone out to read the message. "My smokes should be fine, actually. It's a special blend that's entirely safe for the body, trust me." They squeezed his hand and turned their face to look up at him, gaze half-lidded as they smiled. "Good luck with the keeping me calm part. I might look relaxed on the outside, but inside I'm a complete mess. I'm sure lots of backrubs and love will help keep that to a minimum, though." They leaned up with the intent to kiss him, only to receive another message, making them sigh and turn attention back to the phone. They gave an annoyed huff and quickly typed out a message before snuggling themselves closer to their lanky lover. "Ugh. I'm going to have to tell them about us the moment they walk through the door or they're going to be all over you, Honeybuns." Their arm wrapped over his front as they snuggled themselves closer and buried their face into his chest.

'alright, i'll trust ya on that then,' he said as he flipped another page. A lot of the same to what they'd said and he sort-of already knew. Their annoyed huff had him glance over with a curiously perked brow before draping his free arm over the cuddling skele. 'won't that make for a fun start to the visit. them just screaming over each other about their little virginy Roma suddenly seduced by both of us,' he couldn't help but chuckle, even though he knew it would likely make him wish he were deaf. Sighing, he rubbed his knuckles along their cheek. 'think you'll survive it babe?' 

They whined and whimpered and pulled themselves into his lap like an overly needy little kitten. "I don't want to seem super jealous and possessive... but stars help me, I am. Just the thought of someone else touching - _my_ \- Papyrus..." They let out another pitiful little whimper and nuzzled their face up into his neck as their body hugged closer to his. "Maybe I'll just let them figure it out or... tell them later tonight when we're all more relaxed..." They sighed, their brush rushing over his neck before they kissed it gently and leaned back, their hands cupping his cheeks as they gave him a grumpy look. "You're mine, so you better only flirt with me, okay?" They gave him a soft glare before letting out another sigh and letting their hands drop to his chest. "Mmmmn, when did I become so dang possessive?"

He laughed softly, bumping his brow up against theirs as he hugged around their waist, watching them with mischief-laden ambers. 'i'll make em turn green, i'll flirt with you so much,' he promised, kissing along their nosebone before looking a little more thoughtful, 'prolly a lot of it comes from what you'd lost before, peach. want'n to protect what's yours,' he pressed another kiss to their cheek before both hands came up to rub his thumbs under their sockets, 'don't worry, Roman... like I said, these bones are just for you now.'  
"Papy, do you think this would be enough?" the smallest called over, and he shifted Roman off his lap.  
'best see what he'd got goin' on, he can't carry stuff like usual quite yet. comin' bro.'  
"I decided to make some sausage rolls too," Sans said, tugging the small bread-wrapped meats out of the oven, already nicely browned and steaming, "I didn't have enough cubed ham and cheese to be a decently sized platter, and there's crackers and-"  
'easy, Sans, we're gonna have dinner too, remember? you figure if they're stuffing their faces they won't be as noisy or somethin?'

Their face softened considerably at his words and once more they were leaning in to kiss him when Sans called out and they were shifted onto the couch. "O-okay..." Once he'd walked away they crossed their arms over their chest and puffed out their cheeks in frustration, only to have their sulking interrupted by the phone going off. "They said they're on their way, so prepare yourselves." They smirked and slipped their phone into their pocket before getting up off the couch to head over to the kitchen, taking in a deep breath and looking over the selection. "Hehehe, I think you just enjoy spoiling people rotten, love." They slipped behind him and rested their hand son his shoulders, rubbing gently before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'll head down to the dock here in a bit while you and Papyrus get things ready. I think I'll go ahead and hide the reading material, too, while I'm thinking about it. Also, stuffing their faces doesn't makes them quieter. It just makes them noisy - _and_ \- gross." They laughed and headed off to grab the books, taking them up to Sans' room to set on the bedside table for now.

Sans flushed at the comment, nodding to himself minutely before turning to check that the ground beef was thawing properly, then busying himself with some other task after slapping his brother's hand away from the rolls. The older sibling gave him a chuckle before looking over to see what all else would be needed. The selection of drinks were already arranged by the sink with mugs and glasses, the large, table-like serving platter loaded up with neatly arranged snacks, as well as more in dishes on the counter for when it'd get low. _'this rate we won't need dinner.'_ He chuckled to himself before noting that Sans had already diced up the veggies for the tacos and stashed them in the fridge, practically everything just set to be put in place.  
'not leavin' me much work,' he said, amused, before checking over the livingroom. Pushing the coffetable towards the tv a bit more, he pulled out their dvds and selected the ones that might go over best, tucking them beside the tv stand and looking around again. Roman's stuff was arranged how they'd probably want to leave it, and he closed the laundryroom door before shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket with a slight hum. 

Roman pranced back down just as he was closing the laundry room door and they made their way over to him, not even hesitating as they grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him down into a deep, fiery kiss, letting that violet tongue force its way into his mouth as they fought back a soft moan. After letting it linger for a minute they released him and licked their lips before shooting him a wink and whispering so sweetly. "Just wanted to get that out of my system before I have to try and behave myself." They giggled and skipped off to the kitchen, giving their busy bones lover a big kiss to the cheek before chuckling over the food. "You remember there's only two of them, right? Granted, Bunny'll probably eat most of it if we let her."

'so you put it in mine?' Papyrus had to shoot back, grabbing them for a second kiss, dragging them up before letting them go with another wink, 'more where that came from,' he added as he let them go to skip off to the kitchen. He decided to just make his way over to the couch and make himself useful getting it warmed up, stretching his legs over it as he lounged. Sans flushed at the chuckled comment, shrugging lightly.  
"T-there's all three of us too, and... and you might get hungry," he added with a very non-subtle glance to their chest before turning his eyelights back up, "i-if, you know. I dunno!" Sans hugged around their middle, flushing more, "j-just trying to do what I can."

They went into a fit of giggles as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders, their own face flushing with delight before they nuzzled nosebones. "Aw, sweety, you know I'm just teasing you. And it's extra sweet seeing you already thinking ahead like that." They pressed a hand to the back of his skull as they kissed his brow, humming happily before they let him go. "You did a wonderful job, baby. They're going to be super excited that you put so much effort into this." They clung to him a little tighter as they got that grumpy look on their face again. "Though they better not try to steal you away from me. There would be hell to pay." They made soft growling and grumbling noises as they pet his skull, stopping only when their phone went off again. "They must be getting close." They pulled it out and checked. "Yep! I should ahead and head down there." They cupped Sans' cheeks and pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss, humming happily before they pulled back to look at him with those glittering eyes. "I love you... my darling maybe-daddy." They giggled and pressed another kiss to his forehead before hurrying off to grab their hat and jacket, then slipped on their shoes and opened the door. "I'll be back soon my loves!" And then they were off to go get this party started.

The term had Sans flush with a big, star-speckled grin, humming at the last kiss before they headed out. By the time they'd get back, he'd of had Papyrus help him move the snack tray to the dining table along with a few small plates, and had made sure they had plenty of ice for the drinks if anyone wanted it. The lanky monster watched his brother carefully, making sure he didn't have any noticeable flickers, and once he'd seen him slow down, dragged him over to plop him on the couch. 'you keep put, you need to take a lil break, baby bro. everything's fine and set to go, ok?' Sans nodded, though he still fidgeted a little, and pulled the sweater back on, since the long sleeves covered his palms to where he wouldn't end up kneading his hands together, plus he wanted to warm up a bit more. Magic short-circuits sometimes messed with body temperature regulation, and this time he was being very sensitive to cold.


	27. Playing Games

It took a bit longer than expected to get the girls back to the house, since they wanted to ask a million and one questions, mostly regarding Sans as well as their new ability to make a body. When they came in through the door Bunni took one look at Sans and squealed before running to hug him, only to quickly be caught by Roman who dragged her back to the door. "Wipe your feet like you have some common decency, woman." They slipped out of their own snow-free shoes and put their jacket and hat away before moving inside, taking the girls bags to tuck away by their boxes.  
"OMG, Sans! You look so cute today!" Bunni squealed and bounced in her spot before removing her shoes and coming inside, barely able to contain the urge to jump on him.  
"Hmmmm... isn't that one of Roma's sweaters? Are you two sharing each other's clothing already?" Sunny shot him a wink before peering over at Papyrus, looking him over like a slab of meat in a butcher's shop. "And how are you doing, Stretch? Haven't heard from you in a while. Did we scare you off during our last visit?" She slipped out of her shoes and moved further inside, looking around the house appreciatively. "Not a bad place you've got here. I can see why Roma's in no hurry to move out." Said skeleton turned a dark shade of violet and instantly regretted taking their jacket off. They'd forgotten how much these two made them want to hide in something.

"N-no, I mean, yes... um," Sans' fingers worried at the edges of the sleeves, "Roman just has more cute things than I do, so... I like to wear them." He smiled, then was about to scoot off the couch when Papyrus practically shoved him back into place as he got up.  
'don't worry bout it, Sans,' he said with a chuckle, lazily striding over to the other monsters, hands in his hoodie pocket, 'been busy, y'know, work an such,' he told the feline before tugging Roman into a loose hug, fingers rubbing their back before he returned his attention to the other two. His grip had loosened up a little, letting them decide to either head over to Sans or keep close. 'Sans made snacks, so have at em.' The smaller monster tugged on the sleeves a little again, wanting to get up and do some hosting things, but Papyrus had taken that up, even if he was just doing it his own way. 

There was a moment of silence as Roman's entire skull went a soft lilac and the girls looked at the two with wide eyes before looking at each other, then Sans, then back to Roman and Paps. The smaller skele finally gave into giggling and turned in his arms to face the others, their hands curling up to hold onto his arms as they leaned back into the taller skele, their cheeks still tinged in purple. "Sansy worked super hard on all of that and made these little sausage things that smell amazing. He wouldn't let us touch them until you guys got here, though." They pouted a bit before pulling out of Papyrus' grip to move to their friends, hooking arms with Bunni to lead her over to the table. "Oh, and we're having Sans' special tacos tonight, so try not to fill up toooo much."  
Sunny moved over and hooked Roman's free arm before leaning in to whisper. "Roma, you bad girl! Are you dating both of them?!"  
Bunni nearly squealed as she scooted over and they turned into a huddle of giggly whispers as Roman blushed more brilliantly and nodded, following suit in lowering their voice for a bit for the girly chit chat before finally hushing them and shooing them off to the food.  
"We can talk about all that later, the food's gonna get super cold if we don't eat it." The grabbed one of the wrapped sausages and popped it into their mouth before groaning and looking over at their little mate, their hand covering their mouth as they spoke with it still full. "Holy geezy, Sansy! These taste great!"

Papyrus couldn't help the smirk he'd gotten from their reactions, though he managed not to let any chuckles loose. Didn't want to make Roman any more nervous about the evening, so he watched passively as they took their friends over towards the table, even during the little impromptu gossip circle. He could see their skull burning people all the way towards the back as they shooed the girls to pick up some of the food Sans made. He was looking forward to those lil sausage rolls, too.  
"T-they're not hard to make," Sans said, having been just shyly watching the other monsters. His magic being low seemed to have taken a bit of his boisterousness along with it, picking at the hem of his borrowed sweater before glancing at his brother, who tipped his head at the table, asking what he'd want. Sans shrugged, so he'd get him a little of everything once the girls and Roman got their plates.  
'got a choice of movies or some board games or cards, guests pick,' he said as he moved almost soundlessly behind them, 'drinks in the kitchen by the sink, too.'

Roman had piled extra on their plate and was the first to walk away from the table, taking a seat next to Sans and offering it over to share. "Then I guess you'll just have to make them more often." With a smile they nuzzled their face into his neck and gave him a little kiss before simply leaning against him and picking little bits of food to nibble on. Meanwhile, Sunny's tail grazed almost unnoticeably against Paps' leg as he moved behind them while she shot a look over her shoulder.  
"You two are much better hosts than pretty much any of our friends. Good find, Roma," she chuckled as she finished picking stuff for her plate and moved past Bunni who was still eagerly piling it on.  
"Roma told us you two love to cook! I remember her trying when she lived with us and it was pretty good, but uuugh, the recipes she picked took foreverrrr. But they always ended up super tasty." She popped one of the sausage rolls into her mouth and gave a happy little squeal. "So good!" They got their drinks and after peering over at the living room, dragged a couple of the kitchen chairs over closer to socialize while they ate.

Papyrus noticed but didn't comment on the tail grazing his leg, instead making sure not to leave behind any of the sausage rolls after the girls had piled up their plates. 'nah, Sans loves to cook, i'm pretty bad at it,' he told them as he handed Sans the plate he'd made for him, who also offered some of it to his mate, since they'd shared off theirs. Papyrus left his on the coffeetable for a sec while he scooped up a tall glass of chocolate milk for Sans and a honey bottle for himself.  
"Good food does often take time," Sans added after having had a few bites, though Papyrus came back with his drink and puffed his cheeks just a bit at the plastic bear, though if he remembered right it was his last one. The taller drizzled honey over a couple of his sausage rolls before happily eating them. He finished those off before snugging his hip up closer to Roman's other side, and Sans was sitting cross-legged with his plate on his lap and his glass held in one hand. The other was either popping something to snack on in his mouth or lightly holding Roman's hand, sleeve, or resting on their leg. 

All was quiet for a minute as everyone enjoyed their food, then Sunny peered over to notice all the touching between the three and couldn't help but smirk.  
"Man, it took us weeks to be able to give her a hug and now look at the three of you. Snug as a bug in a rug." She giggled as Bunni reached over to swat at her.  
"Leave 'em alone, it's super sweet. I wish I could find even one guy to touch me so nicely." She wiggled in her seat, looking dramatically morose as she stuffed another sausage roll in her mouth.  
"Hehehe, I told you, Bunni. Good things come to those who wait. You'll find the right guy, you're just... looking in the wrong places."  
"Yeah, have you thought about joining the Royal Guard?" Roman covered their face as they snorted and laughed, wishing they could argue, but nothing came to mind since that was entirely how they'd met.  
"Oooor, she could try asking out that nice boy from the bakery she kept drooling over every time we went in there."  
"I'm pretty sure that was just her reacting to the cupcakes, Roma."  
"Sunnyyyy! It was n-... maybe a little bit, but they're so good! And he's got a girlfriend..."  
"Didn't stop you from - _trying_ -, at least."  
"Sunny! You said you wouldn't tell!"  
"You know drunk promises don't count, we've talked about this." Roman chuckled and leaned a bit more into Sans, their legs curling up on the couch and up against Paps as they relaxed and enjoyed listening to their friends banter.

'funny that the Capital would run dry on dating prospects,' Papyrus chuckled after a long sip of honey, 'considering how pretty much half the entire Underground population lives there.'  
"Papy it's only about a third, tops," Sans corrected him, sounding huffy that his brother would over-exaggerate the numbers, "known, at least, since Floweys are hard to get an accurate census on."  
'Sans, you know I was joking.'  
"The girls might not!" the smaller was quick to respond, before clearing his throat and stuffing another piece of cheese in his mouth to chew thoughtfully. Papyrus chuckled as he reached around behind Roman to rub his brother's head before resuming his own snacking.  
'either way, always other places to look, girls. ever given a look in Waterfall or Hotland?'

"Well, it isn't that the Capitol's running dry on prospects-"  
"It's that they're too lazy to look in new places where the good guys might actually be. I assure you, they aren't in the night clubs." Sunny glared and Roman winked at her while Bunni slumped in her chair a bit, her plate empty and her belly happily bulging. Sunny reached over and pet the big tummy while cooing at her.  
"Awwww, looks like someone's expecting!"  
"Sunnyyyy, leave it alone. You're gonna upset it!" The girls giggled while Roman fidgeted and toyed with what little food was left on their plate. They grabbed far too much and decided to take their plate back to the kitchen, nabbing Bunni's on the way over to set them on the counter for now. "So, what kind of movies to you all have?" Bunni moved over to look at the collection and find something interesting to put on, mostly just for some nice comfortable background noise. Roman came back with their own glass of chocolate milk, stopping in front of their spot to tug their sweatpants back up to hide the lacy pink and white striped cotton undies they were sporting beneath the casual outfit before sitting back down and turning to lean their back against Paps while wiggling their feet beneath Sans.  
"Oh hey, Bunni! Whatever happened with you and Nicecream Pants?" The words were out of their mouth before they noticed Sunny making gestures to shush them and then face palming right after. Bunni turned to them with a huge pout and teary eyes.  
"He's such an asshole! He-he... he said I have a fat ass and thighs for days! And he was like... glaring at me when he said it! I don't even know why he had the nerve to look confused when I left. He tried to call after and I told him to fuck off. Freakin' jerk." She sniffled while Sunny was in the background stifling laughter and Roman looked a bit confused.

Papyrus had to cover most of his face for a second as he calmed himself, though Sans had a similar look to his face as Roman. The taller monster shook his head, motioning to the rabbit to come closer. When they did, he put a hand on their shoulder, looking them in the eye. 'Bunni, you should call him. he looked confused because he was try'n to compliment you.' Looking up, he gave Sunny a smirk, then looked back down at the rabbit monster, patting her shoulder. 'if he's the grumpy type that's exactly why he tried to call. he's not a jerk, just hard-assed.'  
"Papy are you sure?"  
'Sans, I've dated a lot more than you, so yeah, i'm pretty sure that he meant it in his own way as a good thing. so give it a shot, Bunni. try to think of it as, he's got this hard outer shell and you've gotta get past that to find the sweet insides.'  
"That... sounds kinda gross," Sans commented, squishing his face up, then a dramatic music sequence in the movie got everyone looking at the tv for a moment. "Wait, was that supposed to be a nicecream joke!" Papyrus laughed as his brother tossed a pillow over Roman's had to land on his brother, who caught it and promptly wedged it behind the smallest skele's head.  
'yup, just think, Bunni, you could get all the frozen desserts. popsicles, nicecream bars, banana splits...'

Sunny stuck her rough tongue out at him and smirked right back before finishing off her plate and setting it on the coffee table. Bunni's eyes lit up and sparkled a bit as Papy cleared the air about the misunderstanding. "O-oh... really? So having a fat ass isn't... a bad thing? Sunny always pokes fun at me 'cause of my figure." She glared over at the feline who giggled and waved it off.  
"Only because I love you, sweetheart. I never said your figure was bad, just that if you kept downing donuts the way you do, you're not going to fit through any doorways soon." The bunny whimpered and leaned into Paps' shoulder as she pouted and Roman's face took on its neutral mask as they watched, the air around them crackling until she pulled herself away.  
"Sunny, I know you mean well, but you have the tact of a door nail. Bunni, you should definitely give him a call and see if he wants to try again. Just let him know it was a misunderstanding and that your roommate's a butt who picks on you for those things. I have a feeling he'll be more than happy to make you feel good about them again." They chuckled and leaned forwards as the pillow was tossed and placed behind their head, scooting closer to Paps until they were nearly in his lap.  
"Alright, maybe I'll give him a call when we get back. He did seem really sweet before all of that." She turned and sat on the ground in front of the couch right in front of Roman, making the skele smiled softly before reaching a hand over to affectionately scratch between her ears. The bunny tensed up for a moment in surprise before leaning into the touches with a happy hum. The feline left sitting by herself crossed her arms over her chest, watching the movie with her tail flickering this way and that before her ears perked and she peered over at Roman.  
"Hey, Roma. Have you heard from Jarvin lately? He's kind of been asking around about where you're living now."  
"Uuuugh, please don't tell him. The last thing I need is him coming over here trying to make a scene." Their fingers idly stroked over the soft silky fur of Bunni's ears that practically had the girl whimpering with happiness.  
"Of course I won't, just wanted to give you a heads up in case he finally figured it out." Roman smiled softly at the feline and nodded.  
"Thanks for that, Sunny. I really appreciate it."

'promise, Bunni, it's definitely - _not_ \- a bad thing. some guys really like asses,' Papyrus grinned pointedly at Roman as that neutral mask faded, patting the rabbit on the shoulder again as he tugged Roman into his lap. Sans scooted off the couch to take any remaining empty dishes to the kitchen before coming back and sitting snug against his brother and mate, cheek resting against Roman's arm and lacing his fingers with the hand not occupied with fuzzy velvety rabbit ears.  
"Would you guys like to watch another movie after this one? Or I could fetch the games down from my room and see if you wanna try any of them," he suggested after they'd finished with the Jarvin stuff. He did know that even if asked, most guards didn't give out personal addresses or numbers, so he'd be out of luck there. Though there were plenty of monsters in town who traveled to the Capital for work, and if asked if they knew any skeletons wouldn't really think twice about saying something. Even if it wasn't that Roman was living there, but just that they knew they'd seen them in town and such. He nuzzled almost tiredly against Roman's side, eyes hooding a little shut before refocusing on what was going on around him. Sans wasn't exactly tired, but the snack had made him a little lethargic for now. His brother noticed and gave him a quick little massage ot the back of his neck, kneading the vertebrae between his fingers and getting a smile out of the little skele, seeming a little more lively after that.

Roman hid their face in their hands as they were tugged over, glaring up at him before pointedly wiggling said ass right down into his lap as they got comfy and leaned against his chest, continuing to subtly wiggle down against him while stroking on Bunni's ears. They pulled Sans' hand up and placed a kiss on it as they looked down at him, bringing the hand over to gentle stroke against his cheek, not noticing the looks of jealousy from their feline friend.  
"Yeah, games sound like fun. You kids know how to play poker?" She gave them a sly little kitty grin while Roman rolled their eyelights.  
"I swear, if you suggest strip poker-"  
"You'd lose the fastest out of any of us?" she chuckled as Roman shot her a glare and she waved it off before smiling. "Yeah, yeah, no strip poker. What else ya got?"

Papyrus noted said wriggling, and his other hand gave an almost subtle slide up alongside their spine as he smirked at the poker suggestion. He looked over at his brother as Sans made a humming noise in thought, looking up at the door to his room.  
"Some board games, there's also some other card games we could use them for, as well as uno and um... i think there was one you used letter-blocks on a board to spell out words for points? And a dice one, too."  
'he means scrabble and yahtzee,' Papyrus clarified, getting a nod from Sans, who hadn't remembered the names of the last two.  
"Though we do know poker. Papy taught me, but I like solitaire better."

At the feel of the hand on their spine they feigned a stretch while pushing themselves further down against him, the movement causing the back of their pants to slip down enough for those lacy little panties to become a bit more visible while those soft cheeks got comfortable against hard bone. "I tried playing Scrabble with these two once, but we got halfway through before they called me a cheater for 'making up words'... or so they claim."  
"It's not fair when you know like waaaay more words than us with all of your reading! And I'm still not convinced that... copa... setic... or whatever... is a real word."  
"We looked it up in the dictionary! I showed you what it means!" "I think Yahtzee might keep our friendships intact, though we could test the strength of your relationship with some Uno," Sunny chuckled and gave Roman a pointed look when they looked over, letting her eyes flick down to their seating before going back to their eyes with a knowing smirk that had Roman blush violently and look away, their wiggling finally stopping.  
"U-um, Yahtzee does sound pretty fun, though. It's been a while since I played."

'good, Sans always beats me at uno, I have no idea how,' Papyrus gave an audible sigh, fingers having trailed back down to Roman's hips and tugged at the back of their pants for doing those sweet teasing shifts. He wondered if he could convince them to have a quiet little backrub later. He smirked at the thought before Sans got back with the entire bin of games, puffing just a bit as he put them on the floor.  
"In case we wanna do anything else, too," he explained, shoving aside the lid and taking the dice game out of its compartment. The inside of the bin had different-sized sections, and he'd kept the entire thing neatly arranged so that he didn't have to worry about pieces and cards getting mixed up. Setting it to one side, the small monster sat on the floor and set up the score sheets.  
'winner picks next game?' Papyrus offered, having been teasing his fingers along their rump a bit before wrapping both arms around their waist, hands on either side of their thighs.

The teasing had them back to wiggling, that rump arching into his teasing hands before he wrapped them around them. They wrapped their own arms around to lace their fingers with his, trailing one of those hand sup to touch their side, the magic letting him feel that growing need that had them wanting to drag him away to his room immediately. But for now they would be happy to continue teasing him until everyone else was in bed, deciding they would for sure be sneaking in that room tonight to have crazy quiet fun times. They purred quietly to themselves as they got comfortable on their lover, toying with his fingers while trying not to look at the feline eyes they knew were watching with amusement. "So I guess next game is Scrabble. And I'll proceed to kick all your butts on that one, too!"  
"Wow, Roma, I don't remember you being so competitive. I guess gettin' some really brought you out of your shell."  
"Heh, you have no idea." They smirked at the mildly surprised look on Sunny's face before both of them started chuckling at each other. The feline moved to the floor to join the game while Roman, stood from their comfy spot, lingering to stretch their body with that booty wiggling just a bit before they pulled their sweatpants up and joined in on the circle to get started.

The lanky monster stretched himself out on the couch to end up lounging for his spot, and each rolled a die to see who went first, then it'd go clockwise from there. The game went relatively well, everyone getting several hits in their scorecards before it turned out Bunni was in the lead, the chubby rabbit's ears practically curling as she clapped her hands and squealed, though Roman was catching up. Papyrus didn't really work at trying to get the high score, since he knew it'd be more fun to go with whatever the others ended up wanting, and Sans an Sunny were about even. For a bit it looked like Roman was going to win, then Bunni got the perfect roll and shouted in a loud cheer, arms both raised up high at it. Once everyone tallied their cards up, indeed Bunni had won, by a mere seven points over Roman. Papyrus had come in dead last, and Sans had a point over the feline. 'seems a certain lil bun gets next pick,' Papyrus said, draping an arm over Roman's shoulder as he grinned at them, 'maybe next play, peach.'

When it turned out she'd won, Bunni squealed and turned to wrap their arms around Roman, whose sockets went wide at the gesture at first before they grinned and returned the hug. "Congrats, honey Bunni. So, what are we playing next." The bunny blushed brightly at the nickname before giggling and letting them go to think, then gave them a coy little smile.  
"Whaaat abooout... spin the bottle?"  
"No."  
"Awww, come o-"  
"Absolutely not, Bunni." She pouted in an over-dramatic fashion before looking over the selection again. Roman leaned back into Papyrus and peered over at him with a playful twinkle in those violet eyes.  
"Guess I'm just... off my game tonight." They got a shit eating grin on their face as they peered over at Sans from the corner of their sockets.  
"I think Uno sounds like a lot of fun!"  
"Oh yes, let the backstabbing and murder begin!"

'don't feel bad, Bunni, all our bottles are rigged,' Papyrus said with a wink, and even Sans giggled at it as he shuffled the cards for the next game. He dealt out everyone's hands and finished setting up, Bunni going first since she was last game's winner. Papyrus gave a grunt at his hand, nothing special added in. Sans made a low giggle as he arranged his hand, a bright sparkle in his eyes as he waited for his turn.

Roman held their hand down near their lap, frowning a bit at how lame it was, but they'd won with worse before, though they weren't liking that Sans and Bunni were both giggling at their cards. Maybe they should have picked poker after all. It seemed to start off pretty tame with the occasional draw two thrown down by the fluffy bunny and the cards they drew weren't getting any better, but they kept that well-practiced neutral face on as they slipped one card after another into the pile, peering over at Sunny who had a mask to rival their own... though her tail was her big giveaway and right now it was swaying in a way that said she was about to put the hurt on Bunni.

Sans shuffled one card out, playing it safe with just a color match, then Papyrus changed the color, keeping his own hand just messily piled on the couch with him. The smaller monster got up real quick, putting his cards face-down, to get another glass of milk, though without chocolate this time, settling back down as it got to his turn again, again playing a tame match, and Papyrus did the same.

The ladies on the other hand were beginning to get more and more cutthroat and even when the directions were reversed, they somehow still ended up holding half the deck. Uno was apparently not their game tonight. When the tides turned and they were playing cards towards Paps, they kept it simple, obviously showing some favoritism for when it changes back to Bunni and they had a few draw twos and color changes that they used to their advantage.  
"Stop being so nice to your boyfriend, Roma!"  
"Why? He's actually not being a total butt right now. And he does this thing with his tongue-"  
Bunni blushed hard and squealed while swatting at Roman, giving them a perfect view of her cards as they chuckled, turning to see Sunny covering he face as she tired hard not to bust out laughing. Then Roman threw down a draw four card for Bunni and all laughter stopped as she glared at their shit eating grin.

The brothers actually found it easier to just play nice, safe cards, letting the girls get blasted by the other skeleton, and then when it got back to Sans, he played a draw two on Papyrus, who did so and subsequently used one of said new cards to reverse back, then Sans played a skip. When it got back to the tallest monster, he played a draw two on Sans, who then played a draw four on the girl next to him. Both brothers were down to scarce hands, and seemed to have made a silent agreement to sit in a safe area and bounce plays off one another. For now.

Bunni seemed to be the only one not in an alliance and yet against all odds she was down to three cards. The movie behind them played a well-timed western showdown tune that had Sunny and Roman cracking their masks in amusement, but Bunni was too focused to give it much thought, peering around at the monsters around the table before simply playing a color card for Roman who didn't have any way to reverse the plays, but could at least change the color to red, leaving it up to the others to end her reign of Uno tyranny.

As if trying to decide his move, Papyrus paused before he reversed back to Roman, Sans giving him a huffy pout, since a couple of his own cards were reds, and bet mentally that his brother didn't have any of that color. He watched as Roman took their turn, then Bunni who had to end up drawing a card for not having one she could use, and it went to Sunny, who slapped a draw four on Sans, only for him to return the favor with a reverse and color change, keeping it red, making Bunni draw another, but she got to use it, a red eight. Papyrus looked over his small hand, then acted as if he'd be peeking at Sans' to get the smaller monster to glare at him, making the older sibling chuckle as he waited to see how this would end up. Sans was always quiet during Uno, since he tended to focus best when he didn't say anything. 'hey Roman, speaking of tongue,' Papyrus said, scooting closer to nudge his cheek on their shoulder, nuzzling a kiss against their neck as he let his own give a soft lick at the back before returning to his spot.

Roman inadvertently let out a far more pleasured noise than they would have ever meant to and clapped a hand over their mouth as Sunny all but squealed and Bunni looked like she was on the verge of passing out as she swooned. "P-P-P-Papyrus, you butt!" They reached back to rub the spot he'd licked before reaching over to flick him in the hip, then they turned back to the game with their entire skull burning and they tried to remember what kind of strategy they had before, laying down a draw four and color change, turning it to blue and letting the game continue as their mind buzzed and their hips shifted a bit more uncomfortably against the ground.

'hehe, jus' checkin,' he mused as he took his turn, flipping down a blue card and letting Sans play another draw two on the feline, who reversed back to him and he reversed at them again. It took another set of less vicious plays before Sans turned and threw another draw two Papyrus' way, and he reversed it back to Sans in retaliation, only to have to double it when the smaller pushed it back at him, grinning as he held up his last card.  
"Uno," he said with a little grin, and Papyrus had to chuckle as he saw the rest had been so busy trying to get at each other that Sans had basically been left alone the entire game. He took his turn, just tossing down the first match he could and giving Roman a wink.  
'told you he always beats me.'

The other three all had a handful of cards left and when the time came... it looked like Sans was the winner after all. Bunni pouted after having tried so hard and earned some consolatory pets to her head which made her quite happy again before Roman scooted over to nuzzle their face into Sans' cheek before giving him a warm kiss. "Congratulations, sweety. What are we doing next?" They started getting cozy with him, letting their cheek rub against his shoulder as their hand found his and played with his fingers, their soul glowing warmly in their chest at the contact.

Sans giggled as he gathered the cards up, putting them away before he took out the fifty-two card deck, and started shuffling it as he hummed to himself, leaning to hug around them before he put the cards down in front of them, as if deciding they'd be dealer first. "Poker," he said with a mischievous grin, kissing their cheek. Papyrus laughed and reached into the box to fish out a set of chips, giving everyone enough for a nice long game.  
'looks like we got played, babe,' Papyrus said as he made sure the betting pieces were even to begin with, 'I think baby brother here was planning all along to pick this if he got to decide.'  
"You can't prove anything," Sans said, crossing his arms at his chest and seeming to have a smug look, though he nuzzled against Roman again, hugging their shoulders, "if we had a sixth I'd of said we play in teams, but we can play full versus."  
'not gonna go easy on you, Sans.'  
"Not gonna let you cheat, either, Papy."  
'well! I never,' he said, grinning at the little monster, 'and here I thought you'd at least give me one round before you accused me. I may be hurt.'  
"No, Papy, it's not fair to use extra cards. Let me see your sleeves," Sans commented as he tugged the orange cuffs open, already tugging out a card from each arm, glaring at his brother before handing them over to his mate. "Really, I may have low magic but I'm not forgetful because of it."

At the declaration of their next game, Roman lifted their brows and smirked. "Okay." They then proceeded to turn to Bunni and started poking her in the sides, causing her to go into a fit of giggles, falling over as she tried to get away only to have the little skele crawling after her in a continuation of the attack.  
"Come on now, children. Behave." Both of them were giggling as Roman gave their friend ad hug and crawled back over to their spot to start dealing, giving the brothers a look before grinning at the two of them.  
"You're both a pair of sneaks. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you, aren't I?" They narrowed their sockets as they looked from one to the other, then turned their attention to their other side as they felt someone warm and fuzzy sitting closer to them. They chuckled as they finished dealing and set the rest of the stack down. "Oh look, a third sneak trying to get close and cuddly to peek at my cards."  
"Wh-what? No I wasn't! I just-... _hmph_!" She immediately scooted away only to have Roman reach an arm out to wrap around her neck, hugging her back over while picking up their cards with their free hand.

Sans had giggled right with the rabbit's chortles, eyes glimmering as he watched his mate enjoy themselves. For the first few hands, it seemed to be going rather easily overall, though he knew why. Papyrus always used several rounds to get a feel for those he'd never played with before, and he knew his older brother knew how to spot the little movements that became habit to a card player. He knew that the taller monster also knew his own tells - Sans never noticed when he did them, but Papyrus always did. But Sans also knew the he could fake them sometimes, too. Though that certainly wasn't helping him tonight, since both the girls and Roman seemed to be playing hard, and by the time he was down to his last three chips, the small skele gave up to cuddle himself against Roman, hugging their waist and nuzzling kisses against their cheek. Papyrus chuckled and kept up his unbothered, laid-back appearance, even though he'd been the one to take most of Sans' chips and was starting to focus on the other three as well. "I think I'll get started on the tacos," Sans said after a few more hands, turning to press into a kiss with the other skeleton, humming against their mouth, then wriggled up and skipped off to the kitchen. 

The girls had always enjoyed playing poker and when they got well and truly drunk, they could usually convince Roman to join them for strip poker. Needless to say, they'd seen the girls naked on many occasions, whereas they'd only ever gotten Roman topless. They had mastered the art of remaining completely neutral when the occasion called for it, while they could read the girls like open books, though they never let Sunny know that she had any sort of tell. What was more difficult was reading the boys, though Paps seemed to have their mate under control and when he came in for cuddles they happily snuggled him back before continuing. It looked like their other lover was going to be their greatest foe in this game and before long Bunni was out. They whimpered into the kiss and nuzzled him affectionately before he got up, their gaze following after him longingly. They were enjoying the cuddles. "Alright, sweety. Have fun!" They smiled brightly and after a while Bunni went over to watch him curiously, while also keeping her distance. It didn't take much longer for Roman to claim the last of Sunny's chips, who huffed and went to go grab more snacks and a drink. They peered over at the lazy sack of bones with a playful smirk, lowering their voice as they leaned over. "Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser?"

Sans asked Bunni if they might want to join in the cookery, easily mixing the ground beef and onions in the pan while the shells were finishing up in the oven. When Sunny showed up he grinned. "Papy or Roman?" he asked, wondering who had ended up in the lead.  
'babe,' Papyrus said as he slid off the couch to lean into them more, sliding his arms over their shoulders as he pressed snug to their smaller frame, 'I did this for a - _living_ \- ...you really wanna put an actual bet on it?' His hand slid down to tease under the edge of those lacy panties, pressing a kiss against the side of their mouth before lowering his voice even more, 'plus I thought you'd be shy of the girls hearing the noises i'd have you making.'

Bunni shook her head so hard her ears flopped around and she hid almost shyly behind the doorframe.  
"I'm - _terrible_ \- at cooking. I can literally burn water."  
"It's true. She was going to boil some noodles and forgot, ended up falling asleep. Woke up and the pan was so dry and hot it was smoking." Sunny laughed and clapped a hand on Bunni's shoulder as she whined. "Ummm, I think your brother's winning right now, but it's too close to call."  
Roman peered over to make sure the others had their attention in the kitchen before they turned with that sly little face and leaned more into their lover. "Why not? I have a feeling I'll end up winning one way or another." Their body arched at the feel of his hand teasing beneath those panties and he'd instantly feel a searing heat of arousal that he was putting them through and when he moved to kiss the side of their mouth they turned their face to fully claim his mouth with their own, breathing heavily as they whispered against his teeth. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find a way to be quiet tonight, won't I? Now, I do believe it's your turn, love." They moved their head to nip against this neck playfully before leaning back with a smug little look on their face.

"What about you, then?" he asked Sunny, making sure to stir everything evenly before adding the green peppers to it, humming happily to himself for a moment before he remembered he had company in the room. His grin was a little sheepish before he turned the oven off so the shells didn't get overbaked. "Bunni, would you mind getting the chopped veggies out of the fridge, please? They're in a long tray with a lid over it."  
'mm... I did warn ya, peach,' he said against their cheek before slipping back to shuffle the deck, 'though i'll be able to tell if you let me win.' He shuffled it a third time before dealing out their hands, and didn't slip any extras in his sleeves this time. He hadn't really needed to cheat, but it made it a little more fun to see if either of the girls would've noticed once Sans had folded. He wasn't certain, but he thought he'd seen Roman catch him a couple times, if not all four times he'd bothered to use the spare cards. Checking his hand, he wondered if he'd try to bluff his way or actually play it straight, before checking over the other skeleton. They were good at going neutral, he knew that, but he thought perhaps he could see when they were really trying to hold it. Papyrus liked it, that he couldn't just read them like he could with Sans or the girls. It made this hand way more fun.

Sunny shrugged and moved in to help where she could while Bunni happily got the chopped veggies from the fridge, but looked around with confusion. "Wh-where do you want me to put them, Sans?" Sunny just chuckled at her and looked down at the little skele appreciatively before going back to her task.  
"Ooooo and what are you going to do if I - _do_ \- let you win? Punish me?" They gave him a smug little smirk and peered down at their hand. Not bad. Not bad at all. They decided to keep that smug little expression on their face, wondering how he'd read it since they'd kept so neutral all game. They even decided to play aggressively, just to see how he'd react, relishing in breaking past their usual tactic of playing it safe, knowing quite well that they'd still very likely have a good time even if they lost. They peered over at their lover with glittering violet eyes, that smirk growing even more as they shot him a wink and kissed the air in his direction.

Bunni set the tray down then moved out to the table, beginning to pic up what was left of the food, nibbling on a bit but mostly just trying to get it out of the way while Sunny helped with the actual food. The bunny peered over only to see their friend and ex-roommate shifting their position so they were facing Paps, playfully nudging their feet into his lap so their toes were toying with a rather sensitive area of bone. With a blush she headed back to the kitchen to see how preparations were coming. They peered down at their hand, moved their cards around, then peered up at Paps hand all while having fun teasing him, though it did nothing to stifle their own arousal. If he'd asked to go upstairs right then, against better judgement they would have gone in a heartbeat. How did that lanky skele always get them so worked up with nothing but his presence? They purred as they pressed in against him a little more pointedly and threw in their chips, that slanted gaze looking him over before they withdrew their foot only enough to have it resting on his thigh instead, their toes still playfully stroking at him.

Papyrus was starting to get a little of an idea what they were up to, but he smirked and laid out his hand - a flush in diamonds. 'so, peach, unless you've got somethin better?' he asked, running a hand down along their leg, gaze almost completely languid despite the very hungry rumble creeping into his voice. He usually would have milked the hand a little longer, but if they were going to keep playing until someone was out of chips, he'd need to hurry this along before they had him pulling them in his lap right where he was. Guests or no guests.

"Only the best thing I can imagine right now." They pressed a hand to their cheek, acting all shy and demure as they set down a full house and winked at their lover. "Did you think I'd play so hard with a bad hand?" They took their chips and shuffled the deck, not needing their hands for their next maneuver. They moved smoothly into his lap, knees squeezing his hips lightly as they straddled him, letting their face go neutral once again as they dealt their cards beside them and set the deck on the ground, no longer interested in using the table for anything but chips. "And if I see you slip one more card up your sleeve, I'll tie yours arms behind your back and make you play with your mouth." That neutral mask didn't break even once.

'no problem, I can do that thing with my tongue,' he said with a smirk, lifting his knees up behind their straddling legs to tip them closer, 'but no, not interested in cheat'n on ya.' Papyrus picked up his hand, checked it, and tossed the cards aside before leaning back against the couch, elbows resting on the cushions. 'shit hand, I fold.' 

"Well, I think I might have you do that anyways." They went with the movement as they were tipped forwards, arms draping over his shoulders as they slid down further into his lap, hips trembling as they couldn't help but grind down onto him a bit, leaning their face closer as they spoke in a soft whimper. "You better not ever." They kissed gently on his jaw as their cards were left forgotten on the couch cushion until they heard him mention something about folding. Oh, right. They were still playing poker. They looked at their own hand behind his head and chuckled before leaning close to his earhole again, that breath hot against his skull. "Speaking of folds, mine are soaking wet. Not sure I'm going to be able to sit comfortably at all the rest of the night." They shivered against him and nuzzled their face into his neck and just about jumped out of their metaphorical skin when they heard someone clear their throat from over at the kitchen.  
"  
As much as I enjoy softcore porn, the food's almost ready, so wrap it up would ya? And Bunni stop peeping you voyeuristic perv!" The bunny yelped and ducked back into the kitchen glowing in embarrassment, almost as much as the little skele trying to hide in Papyrus' hood.

'be sure to help you out with that later, babe,' he added in reply, then was sighing loudly as the feline interrupted, leaning his head back on the couch as he let it groan out longer. But when he picked his head back up, he pecked a kiss to the attempting-to-hide skull. 'hungry?' he leaned in more, whispering even quieter, 'especially if you are gonna be a mommy...' his voice rasping just the right way that he knew would make his lover squirm, then chuckled as he lifted up, grinding his hips up to theirs as he rose.  
"Papy! I added sweet peppers and sugar to yours this time," Sans called over, having finished putting meat to each crispy shell, since it'd be only a few minutes before they'd all be eaten up, likely, "and there's only a little of the seasoning compared to the rest of the meat."  
'i'll let you know how it turns out,' Papyrus said as he let his hands rest in his hoodie pocket, looking over at both girls with a shit-eating grin, though he didn't say anything.  
"Don't be rude! Bunni, Sunny, take your seats and we'll figure it out after that," Sans said after handing Papyrus his plate, giving him a little smile before turning over to Roman and giving them a plate as well.  
'you sit with them, Sans, i'll lean over here,' Papyrus chuckled as he pressed his shoulders against the wall near the table, already starting on his first taco.

When they brought their mouth to his ear their voice was trembling and soft. "Feeling... ravenous... with an odd hankering for honey." They whimpered at that change of voice and even after being called out it was like their hips couldn't control themselves, grinding back on his leg for a moment before he started getting up, their own body rising with him, though as he walked they hid shyly behind him, clinging to his hoodie as they took deep breaths and let them out slow, trying to calm themselves down. Stars above, they were so wet... they even peered down while they were hidden to make sure they hadn't actually soaked through their pants at this rate. They let out a sigh as they seemed to look dry and gave a startled little jump when Sans handed them a plate, but quickly gave him a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek. "Thanks, sweety." They took their seat and started putting their tacos together as the girls got theirs and Roman tried hard not to look at either of them, still feeling that embarrassment of being caught.  
"So, like, how do you two not get jealous when she's giving the other attention? I don't get it. I'd be seething if my boyfriend was, like, dry humping my friend while I'm trying to make dinner." Roman looked up at Sunny with their face blazing violet.  
"S-Sunny!"  
"What? I'm just curious."

Sans was already chewing part of a taco, and finished it before his brother said anything. "Oh, that's not hard. I was busy making dinner, anyway, so I didn't even think about it. That, and it makes us happy," he said before going after more food, to let the older monster pick up from there.  
'it just works,' Papyrus added easily, 'we don't ask Roman to choose between us, and honestly I couldn't be jealous of Sans if I tried.' Despite Roman's shyness of it, it seemed the two skeleton brothers didn't have much to hide with explaining their relationship with their lover. At least not to a detailed degree. 'it also helps that we both seem to put what Roman would want first. kinda helps it along when we don't get all knotted up over what we want.'  
"Sunny, did you ask because you were actually curious, or because it'd make Roman blush?" Sans asked after he'd finished off another taco, then looked over at Bunni, "how do you like them? Did I put enough tomato and cheese in yours?"

Roman peered sideways at their lovers and absolutely lit up at their words... they didn't think it was possible, but it felt like they might love them even more after that. Though, given their current state of sexual frustration they about choked on what bite of taco they'd taken when Paps so eloquently used the words 'knotted up' right after talking about doing what Roman wants. 'Cause Roman was thinking a little too hard about what they wanted right now and it sure wasn't tacos.  
"I was genuinely curious, though they overly embarrassed reaction was a super sweet side effect. I can get that it's different strokes for different folks and I mean, I haven't seen Roma this happy, like... ever. So, I mean, if it makes her happy and you guys are cool with it, then keep at it. I just personally couldn't do it myself. I get way too jealous. Hell, I was jealous of you two taking my sweet little Roma away from me at first, but after seeing this... well... I'm really happy for you." She turned her gaze to the blushing skeleton and their own violet lights were glittering as they felt the edges of their sockets getting a bit wet, which just made Sunny laugh. "Oh come on, who are you? The Roma I knew didn't cry, like, ever. They've turned you into a total sap haven't they?"  
"Sh-shut up, you big butt!"  
"Oooo, strong words, Chicken Bone." She chuckled and winked as Roman stuck their tongue out, then they both got to work on their food. Meanwhile, whilst the other two were bantering Bunni looked absolutely delighted when Sans asked her opinion.  
"They're soooo good, Sans! I think you did it all just perfect! Do you, um... do you think I could come over for dinner more often? I mean, if it's okay. Your food is just so super good." She blushed brightly before happily chowing down on another taco, even though she already felt full from eating too many snacks.

"That's okay, Papy likes to make Roman blush too, I think he likes how it makes them look," Sans said, grinning before going over another taco, chewing happily as the feline spoke. Papyrus had finished up with his plate, and just sit it aside as he draped over the blushing skele's back and shoulders.  
'nah, we didn't take 'em away... you girls are here visit'n right now, aren't ya? And the only thing we've turned them into is a sentry, right peach?' Papyrus hugged around them before pushing up off the chair, 'I guess i'll get dishes. give you some time to chat since you cooked while we finished up with poker.'  
"Okay," Sans said then turned back to the rabbit, "I don't see why not, Roman and I have been trying out lots more recipes and I'm sure we'll end up with more than we can eat sometimes. Just make sure you've got the same night free to stay over, since the ferry doesn't go back to the Capital that late. Sunny too, if she wants," the small skeleton added, looking over at the feline, then over at Roman. "Did you or Papy win, by the way?" 

"Yeah, and he's a frickin' butt, too." They stuck their tongue out at the taller skele before he came over and draped himself on them, their cheeks holding that soft blush as they smiled at their food, finishing it off before bringing their hands up to hold him closer, feeling their soul aching for him inside their chest. "Well, I mean, I've only worked like... what? Two actual days as a sentry? A day and a half maybe?" They chuckled and leaned back into their lanky lover with a contented sigh, not noticing the almost lovestruck look Bunni was giving the two. They held onto his sleeves as he pulled away, giving him a grumpy look before finally letting him leave to go do the dishes. They kept staring at him, not seeming to notice their tail had reappeared to flick irritably behind them until they heard Sans talking to them. "Huh? Oh! Um, I did. Through superior bluffing I got him to fold his last hand."  
"Bluffing, huh? Is that what you call it? 'Cause back at the club we call it gr-"  
" _Shhhhhh_!" Their tail whipped behind them as they shushed her and Bunni giggled before pointed at the violet appendage swishing behind them in aggravation.  
"Oh wow, all of those times we joked about you being part cat and we were really right! It's so cute!" She got up and came around to get a better look as Roman blushed and merely watched her, knowing what was coming. "Can I... touch it?"  
With a sigh they shrugged and nodded. "Go for it, just be gentle. It's sensitive sometimes." With a happy squeal she reached out and pet it, her eyes going wide, though Roman didn't seem to think anything of it... it actually felt kind of relaxing. Their shoulders slumped a bit and they turned their gaze towards the kitchen, focusing on the tall skele washing dishes and their lights nearly went unfocused as they went into their own mind, letting it wander to what they were going to do to him later, only to get snapped out of it when they felt furry paws on their hips and a warm nose on the back of their neck.  
"Roma, I feel... f-funny..."  
" _Ack_! B-Bunni! I-I-I'm so sorry I should have warned you!" They turned, quickly pulling their head back as she leaned in to kiss them, though they laughed it off and reached in to wrap their arms around her neck. "My magic has a, uh, little side effect. Sooooo, you get to feel my emotions."  
"O-oh... wow, I didn't know - _anyone_ \- could get this horny."  
Their tail curled around Sans' leg as they pressed their face to Bunni's shoulder as she giggled, the effects quickly wearing off now that she wasn't touching the tail. "Gosh dangit, Bunni..."

"We have next week to finish out your probation," Sans said as Bunni got up, then when she felt the brunt of Roman's magic effects, he chuckled a bit, then noticed the violet magic hugging around his leg. He lifted his leg up and tugged the limb off to stroke it in his own hands, nuzzling a kiss to it before he looked back up at his mate with starry eyes. It was because of that side effect that he even could be their mate, and he really just wanted to let them know. The warm, fluttery glow in his chest likely echoed that sentiment. "Well, once my brother's done with dishes, we can pick out another movie or watch tv until we're sleepy."  
'you mean until I give you a backrub and you doze off from it and I carry you upstairs?' Papyrus asked, having silently moved up behind his brother as he was drying his arms, 'because I can do that. you having had a magic short yesterday, you need to make sure you get to bed earlier than you usually do.'  
"I know that," Sans huffed, "I just figured the girls would be up longer! You and Roman probably will too, so don't worry about it."  
'you're bein' kinda grumpy, baby bro. sure you're feeling ok?' Papyrus asked, brow raised curiously in actual concern. It wasn't like Sans to be snappish unless he was tired. Maybe he should have insisted on not doing quite as much earlier. Sans slumped, sighing.  
"No, I'm kinda tired but I don't want to go up to bed yet. It's not even that late, and we only played a few games."  
'yeah, but you made dinner and the snacks earlier. c'mon, Sans, no one's gonna be upset with you for taking it easy.'

Roman purred at the sensation in their soul along with the tail stroking, letting it wrap around his arm a bit as they relaxed, petting the giggling Bunni who didn't seem in any hurry to get out of the hug.  
"Geez, Roma, are you just trying to collect a harem now?" Sunny chuckled and started for the living room to look at the collection of movies while Bunni blushed brilliantly and finally pulled out of the hug from the comment.  
"Wh-what? We're not-... it's not..." She looked almost ready to cry, which just made Roman grin before cupping her chubby little cheeks in their hands.  
"You know she's just teasing. She's just made 'cause you're getting all the love." They leaned up and kissed her on the nose, making her blush and giggle even more before Roman turned her around, draping their arms over her shoulders before leading her to the living room. They turned their head to watch the brothers bicker a bit, smiling softly as they plopped Bunni on the couch then went to collect their boys. "Well, it doesn't take a whole lot of energy to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, so I'm sure we can go do that for a while." They wrapped their arms around Sans' shoulders, nuzzling into his cheek as their tail swished around behind them, causing their pants to droop down a bit behind them so those panties were peeking out again. They lowered their voice as they nuzzled their mouth a little closer to his ear, smiling softly as they squeezed him a bit closer. "Unless you'd rather I take you upstairs now and cuddle with you until you fall asleep. I can even give you another back rub if you like."

"I'll just fall asleep during a movie," Sans admitted, cuddling against them as he made a soft noise of complaint, already feeling a bit dozy from being full and cuddled up to. The little skele gave a yawn, relenting as he sighed after. "I'll go upstairs, probably won't be long anyhow. Goodnight, girls," Sans called over, his voice already carrying that tinge of sleepiness that made it obvious he'd be out before a movie had even really gotten into any kind of exposition. Papyrus chuckled, nudging them towards the stairs.  
'go make sure that cuddlebones is in bed, i'll keep these two company til you get back,' the larger monster leaned in, kissing their cheek before whispering, 'then when all the kids are in bed, we'll see what your poker prize is.'  
Sans went slowly up the steps, and by the time they got to his room, he was practically ready to just drop on the bed in what he was wearing, but knew better. So he shuffled to his dresser to get a pair of shorts and one of the few tanktops that didn't fit his brother. "I think Papy just wanted to give us some time without the girls," he said in a dozy voice, looking around before finding the books tucked under the far wing of his bed. He picked up one and looked at it for a bit, then over at his wonderful friend and mate. "Maybe we could try reading a little more before I fall asleep?"

Their tail curled around Papy's leg after his little whispered promise, shooting him a sly, shy look before ushering their mate upstairs, keeping their arms around him the whole time.  
"Goodnight, Sans! I had a lot of fun tonight!"  
"Same. Sweet dreams!"  
Roman couldn't help but fuss over him as he changed into his PJs helping him out of his clothes and into the new ones, happily touching his bared bones when they had the chance. "Mmmm, maybe. It feels like forever since I got to cuddle with just you, though, so I'm definitely grateful." They dragged him into the bed and nuzzled all over his face and shoulder, planting a kiss here and there before they let him go to get comfy in the bed. "That sounds perfect, maybe-daddy." They giggled and got snuggled up close enough that they could read the book along with him.

Papyrus watched as the two made their way upstairs, then sighed before going over and slumping on his preferred end of the couch, lanky legs stretched out to almost reach the coffetable. He'd have to remember to take the games upstairs and bring some blankets for the girls. If he remembered right they had a sleeping bag in the laundry room or one of their closets. He'd have to look. 

The smaller monster cuddled snug against their side, resting his cheek against their ribs as he shuffled the book open. It was the one he'd read with the infant chapter earlier. Sans was barely able to focus on the print, just enjoying laying there with his m ate, listening to their soul and breathing, and the warmth they emitted right up beside him. The skele sighed in contentment, and likely before the first few pages were read through, his sockets were hiding his blue eyelights and his soul pulsed in a quiet, dozy happiness against them.

After putting in some amusing action movie, Sunny made her way to the couch, sitting in the middle and slowly leaning towards Paps, though she kept her full attention on the movie. Bunni on the other hand kept glancing over and glaring at her friend, leaning a foot over to poke her in the leg so she could see, only to get rolled eyes in response.

Even after he'd dozed off Roman stayed in the bed, putting the book off to the side so they could cuddle on him, their heart glowing softly in their chest. "I love you, Sansy." They stroked his skull and kissed it, holding him close as they simply relaxed and enjoyed the feel of his body against theirs. "I can't wait... to see our baby in my arms. In your arms. I'm so excited... to have another piece of you in my life." Their voice was soft and warm and full of a joy they didn't even know existed until they'd gotten here. Until they'd felt it from these two brothers. So very different from each other, but they both loved them. Accepted them. Bringing more of them into the world would be the least they could do. The Underground could certainly use more monsters like these two and f their children were half as amazing as their fathers, it would be more than enough. "Sweet dreams, my love. I'll see you in the morning." They pressed one more kiss to his cheek before gently prying themselves away to turn off the light and head downstairs.

He knew what the cat was doing, and decided she'd leaned in just a little too close. 'y'know some people put their cats outside fer the night,' he said, then snapped his fingers and had them magically pushed into Bunni, smirking as he continued lazily watching the movie. 'sorry Bun,' he drawled, as if an afterthought, then stretched to have a few bones pop before resting his cheek against his palm. He was glad to keep an eye on them while Sans and Roman got a little personal time to cuddle, especially since he knew that with his magic shorted, he was blocked off from the majority of his ectoform. Papyrus wasn't even sure if he'd had his tongue most of the day, and a part of him felt just the tiniest bit guilty that he didn't have that hindrance. The best part, though, was that they'd likely be especially careful with their souls to - _not_ \- have this happen again, at least not as easily. So there was that, plus the lanky monster figured a part of it was some subconscious form of frustration for not being able to respond to his mate how he wanted to. _'despite how much I don't wanna think about it, I feel bad when Sans is like this. poor bro.'_

"What? I'm just trying to watch the movie?!" she huffed, and leaned away from Bunni who looked slightly disappointed by the lack of cuddling, only to perk up a bit when she heard Paps.  
"O-oh! It's okay! I know she can be a bad kitty sometimes." She poked said feline in the side while being glared at, which only made her giggle and lean closer to the feline, who gave in and put her arm around the chubby bunny. Roman came around the couch to plop down into their lanky lover's lap, nuzzling their face into his neck as they felt especially lovey at the moment before turning to see what movie had been put on.  
"Did the kids behave while I was gone?" They peered over at the girls and could tell by the put off look on Sunny's face she'd likely been spurned again.  
"Weeeell, one of us did."  
"Hey, now. I'm just sayin', Roma. If you really loved me, you'd share him." She peered over at the little skeleton with a sly little smirk but seemed to get more comfortable against Bunni as Roman stuck their tongue out at her and wrapped their arms around Paps.  
"Sorry, Sunny. He's all mine and you know how much I hate sharing." They nuzzled their nosebone to his before planting a kiss on him.  
"Yeah, figured that out while we were still roomies. You gonna throw a label on him like you did everything in the fridge?" Roman snorted and shrugged a bit.  
"I dunno, maybe. Or I'll just get him a new hoodie that says 'I belong to Roman, so back off!'." They growled playfully, their tail flicking behind them as they planted another kiss on him and snuggled up close.

'hey babe, how's Sans? he get to sleep okay?' he asked after Bunni told on the feline, then chuckled at the snuggly attention, resting his arms around their waist as he returned the nosebone nuzzles. 'mm, sorry kitty, i'm spoken for. 'sides, you wouldn't want to share me, I wouldn't be as fun as you think I am.' He turned his focus back on his lover, gazing up at their eyelights for a few seconds before he had a thought. 'right Roman? i'm just a big lazybones who sleeps through work an has to have his baby brother get him up in the morning and remind him to take out the trash. super boring.' He'd tucked them a little more secure against his lap, finding just the right spot for the smaller monster to snuggle up and still have the freedom to move about as they pleased. 'I - _can_ \- make toast. i'll admit that.'

"Yeah, he dozed off while we were reading. Didn't think he'd make it past the first page." They wiggled in his grasp, true to their words earlier, rather uncomfortable in their still damp panties. "I mean, you guys were roomies with me for years, so you know how boring - _I_ \- am. I mean, you're good for lounging around and having a smoke with, for sure." They grinned as they looked back into those eyes, violet lights sparkling as they pressed down into his lap again. "You're also really good at eating. Don't forget that." They giggled and peered over at Sunny to see her rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Not interesting enough for me. I'll just try my luck elsewhere. But I mean, can you blame me? He is super hot."  
They glared at Sunny before turning to their lover and cupping his face in their hands, not hesitating to let their tongue snake into his mouth, groaning as they pressed in further, their arms wrapping around behind his head as they pulled themselves up and whimpered softly into the kiss, slowly withdrawing their tongue to look him in the eyes once again. "Yes. Yes he is. And he's -mine-."

The wriggling was really making it hard to keep being sociable, but he went with it, seeing as how Roman was having a good time making Sunny's fur curl into a shade of green. 'keep that up and I might just get an ego,' he said before they pressed into that claiming kiss, curling his tongue with theirs and letting his hands slip back down into those loose pants, toying with the lacy edges as the kiss broke and they again staked their claim, this time verbally. Papyrus side-eyed the feline, grinning cheekily before he turned is gaze back up, fingers tracing up along their ecto-covered spine before he pulled them tighter against him. 'all yours, sweet peach.' none of them seemed to have noticed the movie had finished awhile ago, and he certainly wasn't going to introduce the fact. 'so, we gonna try and see if any single guys in town wanna have soak up some Sun tomorrow?' he asked with a chuckle, 'we did plan on playing out in the snow, and there's sure to be someone out an about around then.' He wanted to at least get the cat monster in a cheerier mood, even while making her jealous as fuck. The lanky skeleton gave that another go as he leaned in and pressed his face against Roman's neck, humming in thought before he gave a barely-loud whisper. 'not too bad with your tongue either.'

They were getting awfully close to making sure that friend knew how very - _not_ \- boring their lover was in the bedroom, but they weren't going to punish Bunni for their friend's folly. "Okaaaay! I get it, geez! Are there even any hot guys in Snowdin? All I ever seem to run into around here are dogs and just... no." Roman nuzzled more into that sexy skull and hummed in thought.  
"There's quite a few bunnies, some bears, I mean, there's a mix of all kinds of furry monsters around here. Can't really tell you if they're attractive or not, since I'm kind of crap at gauging that for you. Our tastes are juuust a little different." They poked and prodded at Paps ribs over the whisper, chuckling softly before they slipped out of his lap. "Speaking of tastes, though, I think I perfected my Cloud 9 aaaand even made a special blend for Papyrus. It tastes like honeybuns!" They grabbed their bag before taking over his lap again and taking out their metal dragon box. "So, how about a nice smoke to end the night with guys?"  
"Aw man, I forgot about your good stuff, Roma."  
"Yaaaay! I just ran out of those carrot cake flavored ones you made me. Do you, um... think you could make some more?" Bunni looked over shyly as Roman lit up a stick and took a nice deep drag off of it, passing it to Paps as they held it for a few beats then let out it slow.  
"Sure thing, BunBun. It might take a little while. Uh, hey Sunny. Mind picking up the herbs for me? Still not sure communicating with Jarvin's the best idea right now."  
Sunny gave them a look before shrugging a bit and taking the smoke after Pap took his hit. "Sure thing. You knooow how well we get along." She took a nice long drag then handed it to Bunni who hit it like her life depended on it.  
"Thanks, Sunshine."

Papyrus had to chuckle as Roman started listing off some of the other species in Snowdin, picking up where they left off. 'well, there's at least one mouse I know of, a couple other cats, some different birds... I know there's at least one weasel or mink or whatever he is, usually goes around in a red devil mask though, never seen his face that I can remember.' The skeleton took note of Sunny being their go-between for the herbs, and when it got back around to him, gave a deep draw before loosing the whole thing over the other three in a thick puff. 'man, what exactly does that guy not get? I mean yeah, he was kinda cute, for a cat, no offense Sun, but is his personality just that much shit that no one really likes being around him?' He passed on his next hit, trailing his hand down to cup one of Roman's pert asscheeks instead, the one opposite the girls so that it wasn't - _too_ \- very obvious that he was doing it. He let his fingers knead slightly against the fabrics, humming to himself as he watched them. 'or does he just try too goddamn hard?'

"A mouse? Tasty," she purred playfully as she watched Roman take their hit while Paps ranted about their feline suitor. With a chuckle the little skele took his face in their hands again, letting the smoke roll from their mouth to his as they teased his tongue playfully, leading it out before giving it a playful little nip.  
"If you think he's bad now, you should have seen him during our band days. Worshiped the ground I walked on. Spoke to me as if I were a goddess. And you know, a lot of people might appreciate that kind of attention, but it just felt so insincere to me. So he's frustrated because he fell in love with some image of me that I could never live up to if he took the time to get to know me."  
"To be fair, you never really gave him the chance. You shot him down like every time he tried to go out with you. Maybe if he'd gotten to know you he'd have turned tail and run a long time ago," Sunny grinned and took her hit before passing it.  
"Har har. You're hilarious. But seriously, wouldn't that just be like... pity dating him? I was just never interested in him like that and as we got older I'm glad I never went out with him. He got so..."  
"Possessive?"  
"Yes! ...okay, I see what you're hinting at, but I'm actually - _dating_ \- Papyrus. And Sans. It's way different. And neither of them seem to mind it." They took the stick and inhaled deeply, smiling warmly as that fuzzy feeling started tickling them all over, making the attention to their bum all the more enticing. They leaned against him a bit more and rested their head on his shoulder as they held up the stick, their free hand hidden between them and sneaking its way down to tease at his iliac crest before dipping a bit further down in those pants.

'could almost feel bad for the guy then. I mean, ideals are always the worst thing to chase,' he muttered when he got his tongue back, holding the stick for his final long, deep drag before handing it over to the next monster. He held it for a bit before shotgunning it to his lover with a smirk. 'an Roman's fine, I know I think it's pretty nice to have someone give that much of a damn about me for once. 'sides Sans, obviously.' He kept his poker face quite well as that teasing hand made it way into his sweats, and he shifted a little to make the journey easier for them. 'that an he's clinging to a persona, rather than a person. it'd be like...' he paused for a long moment as he let his hand slide down under their pants, but still teasingly stopped by the panties as he trailed his fingers lightly along the lacy edges along their rump and thigh, 'like saying you love books when you just watch the movies they're made into. especially if it's an adaptation with artistic liberties.' Papyrus let his teasing shift the panties around, getting that wetness worked back up as he decided to press his mouth against the front of their vertebrae, trailing slight licks and teeth-scrapes on their bones before he tugged them closer with both hands, hugging around their waist with the arm not occupied in those pants.

They giggled as they were pulled closer and had those now overly sensitive bones teased at, their hand dipping deeper in an attempt to get him worked up to their level, though they knew he had enviable control over his own magic. "T-to be fair, I made for a pretty awesome movie, though. Lots of action and sex and explosions. N-none of our fans knew I was a... a totally shy nerdy virgin." Their free hand stroked gently at the back of his neck as they started getting lost in him, those violet lights going heart shaped as they watched their lover. "I wish they would have, though. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten so overzealous and I wouldn't have freaked out so much. I really enjoyed being on stage, but the attention was just overwhelming. Heh, maybe that's what drove me away from Jarvin so much. He had the overpowering attention of at least ten groupies." They laughed as they shifted in Papyrus' lap until they were straddling it again, their free hand stroking lovingly along his skull. They jumped a bit when they heard an over-dramatic yawn from the other end of the couch.  
"Oh wow, I think all that food's finally getting to me. Would it be alright if we went ahead and crashed?" Roman peered over to see Bunni jabbing their feline friend with her elbow, to which she rolled her eyes and spoke with words dripping in sarcasm.  
"Oh yes, I'm sooo tired." Bunni giggled as she leaned over and whispered. "You did bring the booze, right? I think I'm gonna need it." The rabbit just giggled and nodded.

'yeah, the food got to ya,' Papyrus said in a flat tone, chuckling as he had to untangle himself from the smaller skeleton. He shoved his hoodie back down as he went up to find the blankets. When he got back, the lanky monster took the sleeping bag, zipped up, and laid it on the floor for whoever lost the couch, then tossed a folded blanket on top of it as well, the other two blankets being smaller and for sleeping under. 'now you two be good girls, don't come sneaking upstairs in the middle of the night. you know where the kitchen is, if ya need a snack have at it.' He scooped up Roman and snugged them up against his chest, pressing a kiss against their collarbone. The hand supporting their hips groped shamelessly as he reached the stairs, carrying them up to his room and kicking the door shut behind them. Turning, he pushed Roman up against the closed door, hands already snugging under those pants as he claimed their mouth, curling their tongue with his in a growling kiss before he pulled back, puffing a bit. 'damn i hate behaving myself, babe...' he whispered, then nuzzled against their neck with another session of ass groping, 'mmm... but you did have the better hand, so... what's my naughty lil peach wanna do?'

When Paps got up off the couch, Roman turned to the other two smiling bashfully before mouth the words 'thank you' and giggling as Bunni winked at them and Sunny shook her head before getting up off the couch to stretch, tipping her head at the sleeping bag before getting comfy on it. Roman let out a little yelp when they were scooped up, legs squeezing around him as they clutched the front of his hoodie, their face bright purple as he groped on that more than eager little rump, their tail still flickering around behind them. When the door was closed they wrapped their arms around his neck, already diving into that kiss with a whimpering moan, their hips shifting and wiggling until those pants were barely clinging to the bottom of their rump. "Geezy mcreezy, I didn't think I was going to be able to behave nearly as long as I did. I want you so bad, Russy." Those legs squeezed him harder into that wet mound and they were quite certain their pants had to be soaked through by now. "I wanna take every bit of you, Papyrus. Make your mind, body, and soul mine. I want you filling me up with that sweet honey until it hurts, baby. Claim me hard and make me yours, Russy. Please. I can't take it anymore." Their voice and face were full of desperation as their body pressed into him, tugging at his clothing to try and get it off as quickly as possible.

'oooh, peach, you already got that,' he rasped against their neck, letting fangs scrape at bone before licking, shifting his hips to keep them pressed to the door as he pulled his hoodie off, returning to their mouth with his own as he humped at them against the door. His hands wouldn't stop feeling their frame, one moment up at their shoulders to hug them closer, another groping down at their lower back and rump. He pulled them up off the wooden surface and moved them to the bed, groaning softly as he pushed that shirt up to kiss along their belly and up the middle of their chest. Wordlessly he spent several long minutes just giving them as much caressing attention was he could, as if making sure every inch of them would be loved on. He trailed his kisses down to the front of those lacy panties, humming as he just let his hands rest on their hips. 'i think you can take it, baby... how we gonna keep you quiet, hm?' he licked on the damp fabrics, eyelights trained up on their features before he let his fingers trail in the rippled edges of the underthings, leading more kisses down along their inner thigh as he lifted their leg, stopping at the knee. 'and we've got lessons, too...'

They were whimpering shamelessly as he gave attention to their neck and they only increased in volume when he took their mouth again. They felt completely at his mercy even if a single uttered word would give them control. Their hips were grinding desperately at his, their noises soft but damn near continuous as they wordlessly begged for him. Their back arched as they hit the bed and when he pushed the shirt up their arms left him to pry it off their body, leaving that violet form exposed, their pert little nipples hard with anticipation, dying to be touched. Their wiggling body slowly worked those pants off before he started working his way down, their thighs rubbing together and feeling a slick wetness already working its way down with their lover. "I-I'm... going to need something in my mouth, Mr. Papyrus, sir." They nibbled at their lower lip as they watched him, already drunk in love and lust, those glittering hearts looking like they were in a trance. " _Ohhhohoho_ , stars, sir... o-oh! I've, um... g-got an idea... maybe... a little reversal of... another lesson..." They looked away shyly as their face flushed violet and while that feline-esque tail curled around their thigh, it was joined by two of its tentacle brethren, one of which followed Roman's hands up above their head, wrapping snug about their wrists as they crossed them. The other slithered up to their mouth, hesitating as they turned to Papyrus, their entire body trembling as they smiled so bashfully up at him, their voice soft and high and begging for everything he had to offer. "I love you... so much, Papyrus... please... d-don't be gentle." That blush only increased as they whined around the violet magic suddenly filling their mouth and wrapping around their head in a makeshift gag, their hands already struggling against their own magic as they willed it to hold tight.  
Don't let go. Leave me at his mercy.

He watched from between their knees as their magic slithered up around them, fingers caressing as his eyes flared golden. 'love you too, Roman,' he said, moving his fingers to take those panties down their legs in a slow, teasing draw, letting the fabrics slide tantalizingly down to their knees before pulling one leg free, massaging in a light touch down to the thick of that thigh. He pushed the other leg wide, draping off the edge of the bed as he lowered his mouth to claim that soaked pussy. Tongue sliding in fast and deep, he filed them with the slick appendage and lustful groaning, keeping their legs spread for him. Papyrus worked harder with his tongue, pumping for several long minutes as he kept glancing up to make sure they were still watching. He wanted them to see how hungry they made him for their sweet form, and how ready he was to do whatever they asked of him. Lifting up to lick the dark inky fluids from his mouth, he gave them a dominating growl, hand moving down to let his fingers take the place of his tongue. 'good peach... keep those pretty legs open,' Papyrus rumbled, fingers curled and repeatedly grinding against that spot he knew they liked, thumbing up into their outer folds to 'incidentally' stimulate their soft nub of sensitive flesh, 'i'm not done with you yet.' His own magic shifted, tugging at the tentacles around their wrists to pull them into sitting up against the wall, almost hanging there for him to admire with smoking amber-gold eyelights. His hand had kept inside them, pumping away at their wet cunt as he took hold of their smooth tail, sliding the tip along his tongue almost in thought before he directed it up against their belly, letting it caress lightly. 'let me see how bad you want it, sweetheart...' he purred as he took his hands away, leaving just that thick magic appendage of their up against them.

Even with their mouth full they were noisy, whimpering and moaning and groaning as they writhed against his mouth, legs fighting against his hands in an attempt to wrap around that head and draw him deeper in. When their body wasn't arched so hard in pleasure it had their head tipped back, they had those crackling violet eyes on him, they looked desperate, then unfocused, then almost wild, alternating between the looks as that tongue drove them insane with the pleasure. The wait had them sensitive to every touch, subtle and hard alike, their body never lying still and when he switched to using that hand that hit them in just the right spot even the gag couldn't quell their noises, a high pitched whine followed by feral growls as they jerked their hands down to their chest, fighting against their ties in a desperation to drag him onto the bed and test just how strong the frame was. As they tried to keep those legs spread they trembled more noticeably, their toes curling, gripping the sheets beneath them as they felt a flood of fluids leaking from that sensitive hole, already drenching the bed beneath them as well as their lover's hand and they hadn't even hit a climax yet. They yelped against the tentacle as they were dragged up against the wall, their legs finally giving in to close around his hand as they humped against it frantically, eyelights rolling up into their skull until he was speaking again, that voice making them whine even more. They blinked in confusion at his order at first, their body trying to tug away to get back to his hands.  
How did he expect them to...  
They looked down at the tentacle, then back up to their lover with an expression that plainly said 'You cannot be serious...' They turned their face away, looking grumpy and defiant as their thighs squeezed together, rubbing and rolling for a meager amount of stimulation while that tail wiggled playfully on their belly. With a soft whimper they shut their sockets tight in an attempt to hide from the humiliation brought upon by spreading those dripping thighs, their whole body shaking. They peered over at him, watching him watch them, and something about that look in his eyes... something about being watched while they were helpless to do anything but obey... they trembled hard. Their breathing was heavy against the gag and they pressed at it with their tongue, though that only allowed room for trails of lilac drool to dribble down to their chin and they were powerless to wipe it away. Frick.  
With a steady, shuddering breath behidn the gag they let that tail wiggle down, its tip pressing between their folds and making them whimper softly. It teased at their clit and they whimpered all the more loudly. By the time it pressed insde of them there was no more embarassment, no more hesitation. They looked to Papyrus' face, watching his eyes, wanting nothing more than for him to watch them pleasure themselves as they rocked against that frisky feline tail, nearly squealing as it filled them to the brim and pressed up against that sweet spot. Even with their mouth full he would hear them calling out his name, begging for him to touch them, pleading for him to let them go and fill them up. tears started streaming down their face as they felt themselves getting closer, their sockets shutting tightly as they folded their legs beneath them and began to ride that tail as they wanted to ride their lover, bouncing and grinding and calling out for him against their muffling magic. Their body was saying everything their mouth couldn't. _Take me, Papyrus. I'm yours._

'fuck, Roman,' he breathed as he watched how their face changed, to see them process the situation and then find out just how much they were enjoying it, even as it was less than what they really craved. The sounds, oh dear sweet fucking - _stars_ \- the sounds... he waited, though. They looked positively radiant, pleasuring themself while begging for his touch, and he would give them everything, once they came. They'd hardly touched their own body that way, and he wanted them to connect with it. To know what they felt wasn't something indistinct or seperate - it was them, every inch of it was their body and their magic, and he'd watch the show. Papyrus even gave them a little more incentive to keep going. 'you'll get this,' he purred to them as he slipped his achingly hard arousal from his sweats, pumping along it in a slow, firm grip, a bead of that honey they wanted so badly pearling at the tip before leaking down the shaft, 'when you get yourself off. then i'll take over, and make sure you're filled up, baby.' Moving his hand off his cock, he ran both of them up the outside of their thighs, pushing those hips harder against the magic inside them. 'don't hold back.'

A fresh wave of tears ran down their face as they watched him unleash that hardened ectoflesh, then proceed to tease them mercilessly with it. They pulled hard against their bindings, forgetting that tail for a moment as they tried to get to him again, struggling with every bit of strength they had, fighting the urge to - _make_ \- their magic release them. They fell back on their tail at his words, looking even grumpier than before. They didn't want to cum by themselves they wanted it to be with him. Why didn't he get that? Even as they glared at him they slowly rolled their hips on that tail, the gears turning in their head as that lusty fog started to fade as defiance grew. They wanted him. They wanted him so bad right now.  
But good golly miss Molly, they wanted to cum all over that thick, throbbing, dripping-  
_No! Focus, Roman!_  
They let their sockets slide shut as they focused. If he was trying to entice them into getting what he wanted, maybe they could try the same thing. They moaned softly as they felt the magic of their body shift from that androgynous form to something a bit more curvy. They weren't buxom by any means, but their soft curves became more pronounced, hips widening and chest popping out until they'd easily fill his hands. With a bite of their lower lip they opened slanted eyes to gaze on their lover, waggling their brows playfully before they strained against their binds and rode that tail a bit harder, keeping their eyes on his as they begged him to touch them. They needed it so bad. They needed - _him_ \- so bad. Their eyelights rolled back in their skull before their sockets fluttered shut again. Oh stars help them, they weren't going to last much longer.

'tempting, babe, but i wanna see you soak that,' Papyrus said as his fingers tightened over their hips after they plumped up a little more, sliding back to the curve of that supple ass and giving a hard squeeze. He leaned in to press his face into the new mounds of flesh, nuzzling until his was curling his tongue around to claim their nipple, suckling when they would grind down hard on their tail. Moving to the other brest, he repeated the teasing process before letting his hands lift them up a little more, the magic holding their arms up pulling them higher as he kissed up to the underside of their jaw. His cock throbbed almost painfully to claim his lover, but he really was getting worked up just from watching them work needily on that thick violet magic of theirs. As he shifted away, he let his hands work up their frame to cup those hand-filling mounds, caressing as he kept his gaze to their purple eyelights.

His hands were on them and they couldn't say no. That voice, sweet stars, that voice. It rang in their skull and drove them to press their hips harder than even his hands were encouraging them to. They wanted it so bad, maybe if they just pulled a little- Nope. They tried to gasp when he took those sensitive new formations into his mouth, their tongue pressing hard against the magic as they moaned and growled and strained against everything that held them back, drops of lilac falling onto that perky flesh, whether tears or drool it was hard to say at this point. Their head fell back as he pulled them higher and kissed them, their legs spreading wider as they rode harder and harder. They wanted it to be him, oh sweet stars, they needed him inside of that sweet dripping cunt, but they knew he was going to be stubborn, and just like the game earlier, they were starting to realize they were going to win even if they lost.  
So they gave in. They gave in hard and loud, those hips grinding and bouncing as their eyes faced the ceiling, tears pouring from their sockets. All they could think was how good it felt and it didn't take long before their body arched hard and their chin fell as they cried out into that gag, those violet eyes full of hearts and lightning as they looked him in the eyes and came, soaking that tail, the bed, the legs curled beneath them. Electricity crackled over the entirety of that violet form as it trembled, their chest rising and falling rapidly with their heavy breath. The look in their eyes was full of love, but certainly not satisfaction. They were hungry for so much more.

Papyrus held their hips as they came, feeling those crackles of electricity ripple up his arms and making him moan against their trembling flesh, and he kissed the curve of their neck as his hands went down to that wetted tail. Easing it out of them, he petted his now-dripping hands along their inner thighs, his voice puffing against them. 'you looked so good like that... now i'll do better.' He rubbed the tip of his cock up against their clit, teasing for only a few circluar rubs before filling them in one hard thrust, groaning against them as he started into a demanding pace that pushed them against the wall. Papyrus didn't stop until he came, grinding up into their pelvis and gripping tight to those thicker hips. Taking the pull of his magic off their bound wrists, he used his own body to keep them against the wall, going in a few slow, shallow bucks as he leaned to kiss the other side of that gagging tentacle, meeting their eyes with flaring embers. 'i love you, babe...' he breathed against the violet magic, his eyes giving a mischief-laden look of playful lust, 'you and this snug little ass of yours.' The large hands groped hard at the plump magic curves, then back up to their chest as the lanky monster nuzzled kisses to the pert breasts. 'little devil... try'n to be a bad peach and not do what i say...' he growled, and worked his hips up hard, panting against their chest as he thrust, leaving himself buried deep for a moment before pulling back and giving them the same filling treatment until he was grunting and cumming inside them again. He kept himself to the hilt as he lapped at their chest, letting his tongue press the smooth, pliable new flesh as he stroked his hands up and down their back. 'i'll always do what you want... especially when you do what i ask, when it's my turn to be in charge...' he gave a buck for emphasis, but the flaring gleam in his eyes promised more... if they listened. 'take the gag out, baby...' 

When he shoved himself in that slickened flesh they bit down on the tentacle without thinking, but they certainly didn't regret it as they felt themselves tighten hard against him, already pressing out another wave of those sweet juices even as he pounded in such an unforgiving way. Their body arched almost painfully hard as he came and they lifted up to let those juices flow freely, coating them both in a beautiful mix of violet and gold. When the magic holding them up dissipated they fell forwards, huffing and puffing and letting him hold them up. They felt... so tiny and vulnerable against that larger body... yet so safe. They whimpered as he kissed the gag, bound hands gripping tightly to his ribs as he confessed his love and they felt their soul flare brightly in their chest... no... out of their chest. It was glowing that bright lilac with bits of cyan twisting about in a marbled fashion. They looked almost embarassed by its presence, but his hands and mouth were sure to distract them away from any shyness they still had within themselves. They let out a muffled yelp as he thrust into them pointedly and gave him a playful glare before leaning back against the wall, letting their grip loosen as they pulled their hands above their head once more, giving him all the access to that supple chest, their gaze transfixed on how they moved in his hands and mouth. After this was over they could see them spending plenty of time playing with those sweater puppies themselves. But for now they were greatly enjoying the attention they were getting and holy heck he was back to thrusting! Their back arched at the sudden movement, their cries slipping out past the gag until he came inside them again and they looked like they were in heaven. As he kept himself pressed inside of them they rolled their hips, feeling him press against that actively-formed cervix. They'd figured out all the parts they needed to house a forming baby and by golly they would have him fill it all. Their blush was nearly magenta when the gag came out and a fresh wave of drool dripped down their chin, their head turning to try and wipe it on their shoulder. When they were satisfied they leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily as they smiled at him, the magic from their mouth wiggling over to poke him playfully on the cheekbone. "Would you say you're looking for a little... squid pro quo?" Their laughter made those muscles flex around him and the sensation turned the laughter into a soft, gasping moan. "Ah, geez, Russy... you have... n-no idea how good you make me feel... well, I suppose that isn't true, since... you can feel everything I'm feeling right now." They rolled their hips into him a bit more and bit down on their lower lip for a moment before that soul began glowing warmly once again. "I love you so much, Papyrus."

Their soul showing bright between those breasts drew him like a magnet, licking up the marbled surface before moving to claim their moans in a hungry, consuming kiss, curling his tongue into theirs as he kept thrusting up as hard as he could, grunting and holding his lover. He could feel how safe and loved they felt, and it only encouraged the larger monster as he pressed a long, lingering kiss to their mouth. The laughter and clenching muscles had him groan as it coaxed another orgasm out of him, and Papyrus could feel the warm glow against his sternum. 'dammit babe, you know just how to keep me going...' he panted as he let his hands wander all over them again, worshipping them with each touch. He pressed his hands down into the slightly-bulging belly, kneading like a satisfied cat. 'stars, i almost can't wait to really fill you up, Roman... give you all the little babies you want in this belly,' he whispered up against their neck, holding around their waist as he slowed his thrusting to long, heavy motions. Back and forth, getting to feel every inch of them taking him, getting to press deep as he could into them. Slow and loving, but ready to pounce right back into driving them up a wall, 'but for now... you'll get just loads of every bit of my honey, baby. all for you.'  
Papyrus arched up and gave them an almost feral growl as he held them against the wall, hips rolling fast into them as he was edging closer to another orgasm, panting to their shoulder before he gritted his teeth as he came, feeling it flood inside his lover in a slightly longer release, groaning when it finally slacked off. 'damn, that was a fucking good one...' he breathed, his voice slightly hazed and drunk. He slid his hands up to cup Roman's face, kissing along their jaw with puffing pants. 'do you want more, babe? i can keep going if you need more... dear stars i'd go forever if you asked,' Papyrus pressed another kiss to their mouth, feeling the warmth of their soul against him and making him wonder again if soul bonding was only possible with one other living monster at a time. He knew it could be done after the death of either partner, that the old soul tinges would fade over time, as if to slowly heal the loss. He turned his much softer, still-smoking gase to his treasured lover, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs before sliding his hand back along them, always loving how they felt.

They bit hard at their lip as he licked their soul, holding back a cry that would have woken the whole household. They panted when he kissed them, taking amoment before leaning into the kiss, whimpering softly as their tongue danced with his and they couldn't help but laugh again when he filled them up even more. "Aw geez, honey. Didn't realize you were so pun-sexual." They grinned and the following laughter had them contracting hard on that already throbbing cock, their hips pressing even further as they felt that ring of muscles stretching hard on his tip. "I'll take anything and everything you can give me, my love. You'll have your turn. You'll make my belly big and round as I make a baby just for you. Another bit of you for me to love and nurture." They let out a small cry of pleasure as he pinned them to the wall, their hands moving to his face, cupping his jaw as they pressed their lips to those teeth, panting and whining until he came and made then moan against him. "That... _nnnn_... oh, Russy... that hurt so good. I feel so full already." When his hands came up they let their own drop down to his ribs, gripping them tightly as they pulled themselves more snuggly against him, pushing themselves further into his lap as they pushed their hips down hard, grinding for a moment before using their handhold to help lift them up, before slowly sliding back down. "I want more, baby, please. I wanna go until we can't move anymore." They lifted their hands and looped their arms over his head and around his neck, rolling their hips as they rode him, picking up the pace only a bit. Those violet eyes stayed locked on his gaze, smiling warmly as he wiped away their tears and they let their brow rest against his as they let out soft gasps and moans, letting him stretch them out with his length and his seed. "Don't ever stop loving me, Russy. I want to feel this forever." They groaned as they felt their soul aching for him, reaching out for him. Even with another monster's soul, his love, tinging their soul, it couldn't help but reach out. They wanted him. All of him. For the rest of their life and it didn't matter how long it took, they would have it all.

He rocked into their riding, groaning low at them pressing tight around his cock as he slid his hands along their arms, kissing at thier jawline and neck. He returned his brow to theirs as the slow but hungry pace of their hips continued agaisnt one another, building the heat between them in a steady burn. His soul ached to reach for theirs, feeling it calling to him, but worry had him hesitate. If he hurt them, if something happened, he'd never forgive himself. Papyrus turned to push them down against the bed, giving their souls space as he kept moving inside them. 'im sorry, baby...' he panted, sliding his hand up to lightly caress the exposed soul, hooding his sockets shut to stem some of the pale amber liquid trickling past as his soul surged in want and concerned fear, shaking his head, 'i'll never stop loving you... but we don't know... if... if trying would hurt you. or affect the bond there already.' He slowed his strokes, but kept them deep, pressing his affection and care into his movements. 'i want to, so much...'

The bind on their hands loosened and they slipped one around, resting it against the one on their soul, lacing their fingers with his as they smiled softly and leaned in for a more tender kiss, their other hand curling against the back of his skull. "I know, Papyrus. And I'll love you even if it never happens, but... I still want to try." They wiggled their body closer until their knees were hooked around his hips, their body moving moving slow but he was in so deep it made them ache. "Please, love? If it proves to be too much we'll stop, but... we'll never know if we don't try. I want this and you want this." They pressed his hand a little more pointedly into their soul and they quieted their pleasured cries with his mouth, their entire body going rigid as they felt themselves cum over that already soaked dick inside them. They panted against his mouth as they loosened their grip on him. "P-please..."

His other hand went to stroke along the side of their face, kissing them softly as he panted against thier mouth, shuddering into another climax as they clamped around him, thrusting in firmly before stilling his hips. He gently curled his fingers to brush at their soul, and his screamed to try even as it quailed at the multiple fears he worried over. Papyrus loosed a long, shivering breath before letting his soul reach for them, watching them for any sign of distress as it pulsed nearer. He felt a slight resistance, but let it keep pushing, his soul aching more the closer it got to the mate it wanted. It ached in need for Roman, but also there was a pressure starting around his soul, as if constricting, and he winced back after it became too tight, taking a moment of reprieve before letting it reach again, this time getting closer. But the pressure returned, and when he relented again, he was exhuasted from it. Papyrus shook his head as he panted, a hand tightening in his tanktop as his soul hummed in mixed sadness and desire. 'stars, i still want to... but later... when we have more energy,' he breathed after several long minutes of just sitting there to recover, 'but... if it can work... we'll find out. dear stars above, Roman, it might work.' 

They looked down at the souls with fascination, feeling an odd tension every time his reached... it felt oddly akin to the feeling they got when they saw someone touch either of their lovers, talk to them, so much as look at them. A jealous possession. So it would seem that darling little characteristic of theirs was embedded deep down into the core of their being. They let out a long breath as they felt their soul flutter in happiness at how close they'd come. "Of course it will. When I want something, I don't stop until I have it, baby." They grinned and turned to drag him down onto the bed and into a deep kiss while those legs worked to keep him inside those drenched walls. "Maybe after a good night's sleep... but in the meantime... I'm pretty sure you're still able to move. And I'm still not at critical capacity, my darling lover. So let me have it, Mr. Papyrus. I want all of that... huge, h-honey-flavored... cock." They looked excited and bashful at the same time as they whispered the word, those violet eyes sparkling at the lewdness they'd uttered.

'you hungry little thing,' he purred as they shifted around him, bracing his elbows at either side of them as he dappled kisses to their neck and clavicle with appreciative hums, 'alright, babe...' Papyrus arched into steadily increasing thrusts, latching ot one of their nipples as one hand was tending the other breast, kneading at the rounded flesh. They wanted more, he'd pump them full. It took awhile before he was whipped back up into a good heavy lusting, hips working until he'd hear the bed creaking, and he panted hard against his lover with lingering, low chuckles. 'you want me to knot you tonight?' he asked just before bucking into a thick, grunting orgasm, panting a moan as he went right back into thrusting into the smaller monster underneath him. Papyrus knew he'd be able to keep going until he legitimately just passed out in the middle of one of his peaks, and if they wanted that swollen thickness, he'd need to focus for it. Until then, he pushed their bodies together, moving deep inside of them with more moans and fevered panting, just to give Roman what they wanted.

"Mmmm _mnnnn_ stars, please, yes. I've been thinking about that since our little talk at dinner." They giggled, though it quickly turned into a moan as he filled them again, not thinking quick enough to muffle that mewling cry. " _Ohhhh_ stars, Russy. Do it now! My tummy hurts so good, I don't... I don't think I can take much more, baby." They huffed and puffed as they looked down... they hadn't realized just how swollen they really were. The sight only excited them more and they worked their legs to draw him in more, their body bumping and rolling up into him as they felt their swollen belly bouncing almost as much as those newly formed breasts, rocking it hard until they felt themselves hit another climax, but with how plugged up and full they were they couldn't quite get it out and the squeezing hurt so good. They gripped him hard and muffled those pained cries by biting down into his shoulder, a hot trickle of tears washing down their face as they wrapped their whole body around him, trembling with the pain and pleasure before their body started going limp and dropping back down onto the bed.

Papyrus arched into his thrusts, slowing just a bit as he concentrated so that when he did cum again for his lover, they'd get that knot they asked for. His tongue hung past his mouth as he panted against them, and when they gripped and bit, he had to stifle his own loud cry from the combined sensatino of that final release as the knot swelled inside them, pushing as deep as he could. Being careful not to press his weight against them, he leaned his brow down to the crook of their neck and panted hard, shivering under their embrace as he gave a loose, rippling chuckle. 'you can take it, peach... stuffed full of all that honey cream you wanted,' he whispered against the side of their skull, pressing tiny, tired kisses against them. After a bit, he shifted to roll to his side, taking them with him so that their belly didn't have any pressur eon it, moving his hands down to gently rub the taut ectoflesh. 'love when you get what you want, babe.'

Their face scrunched as he moved and they moved him him, the knot forcing them to remain facing each other, so they were quick to push him onto his back, simply lying ontop of him with their back arched lightly from that protruding belly. "Mmmmmm, it feels so full. I bet... it only takes you one try to get me knocked up." They chuckled and looked up at him, wiggling their hips gently against that knot before whimpering at how good it felt. Then their eyes went to his shoulder and they suddenly looked concerned, one of their hands rising to touch the bruising area of bone. "A-are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't realize I bit down so hard." THose violet eyes were apologetic as they looked to his face, then they brought their hand back to press a kiss to their fingertips before resting them on the bruised spot, not wanting to try their luck with pulling their body forwards on him. That knot already felt too snug as it was, though as worn out as they were, the could already feel themselves drifting off ontop of him.

The lanky skeleton laughed at their comment, fingers sliding caressingly over their back as they wriggled their hips and got comfy underneath them. Glancing over at the bitten spot, he tipped his head in a half-shrug, still petting them in gentle strokes. 'i'm fine, peach, not the first time,' he said as they looked so sweetly sorry for it, leaning up to nuzzle a kiss to their cheek before letting his head fall back with a contented sigh. 'goodnight, Roman.'


	28. Breakfast

By morning, Sans pushed himself to sitting up with a big, peeping yawn, rubbing his sockets before looking over at the door, wondering if he should go down and make breakfast for everyone. He felt quite noticeably better than he had even at his best yesterday, and he rubbed his face in his hands with another little yawn. Noticing the book on one of the wing-tables of his bed, he decided to sit and read a bit first, since likely being woken up first thing wasn't something either of the girls would appreciate. He'd make them all some food later, he thought with a little smile as he opened the book to where he last remembered reading.

No nightmares, not even a bit of restlessness aside from sliding over to sleep beside him once they'd realized his magic had worn off enough to release them. Their body shuddered a bit and they hunted around for the blanket to drag up over the both of them before staying down for the night. Once morning came, they stretched and looked at their still-sleeping lover, leaning up to simply admire those handsome features and run their fingertips gently across his jaw before leaning down to give him a soft kiss. They slipped from the bed to let him sleep, feeling extra heavy today before remembering they had extra curves lining their body. The considered dispelling them before changing their mind and simply grabbing one of Paps' oversized t-shirts to slip into before sneaking out of the room, peering over the railing before they tiptoed over to Sans' room and quietly slipped through the door, their face lighting up to see he was already awake as well. "Good morning, sweety." They spoke quietly before almost skipping over to hop into the bed with him, cuddling up with their arms around him and their head on his shoulder as they looked down at the book. "Hehehe, ready to be a daddy yet, Sansy?"

"Good morning," Sans said softly, shifting over to make room for the other skeleton as they cuddled up to him. He made a slight pout, shaking his head. "Not really... there's just so much we don't know yet, and we need to get so much done, and..." he interrupted himself with a long sigh, turning the page and trying to focus on reading before closing the book. Putting it aside, he turned to hug around his mate, nestling his face against their collarbone. "Sorry, just a little moody from my magic being off," he said in apology, before noticing they were much more plush under the tshirt, looking down at the new swells of ectoflesh curiously. "You can change your shape?" he asked, almost in awe. He never had been able to do so, even though he had tried a few times. He tipped his head to the side as he pushed up under their breasts, making them lift slightly in the tshirt before letting them go, watching how they shifted under the fabric. "That's so cool."

They couldn't help but chuckle as he fretted and they squeezed him a little harder. "This is you moody? I'd say it's more understandably worried over a major life change." They kissed his skull before looking down to watch him, tipping their head to watch as he noticed the new form. "Well, you can change your... you know, naughty bits. I just kind of applied that everywhere else. I saw a lot of these in one of those books you grabbed. Do they make me look more like a Mommy?" They blushed softly as he pushed up on them, letting out a soft gasp when they bounced as they fell. "Th-they're still sensitive, so... I mean, y-you can play with them all you want, just... be aware you're going to get other parts of me excited." They wiggled their hips to make their point more pronounced and planted another kiss on his skull. "Mmmmmn, I definitely learned my lesson about getting too gung-ho with the magic. It's only been a couple of days and it already feels like ages. O-oh! Speaking of days... I wonder how many more until we know..." They pulled out the collar of their shirt to look down towards their soul, frowning when they didn't notice any sort of difference. "I wonder how much different it'll look."

Sans gave a sheepish grin at their comment about getting excited, having been in the middle of squishing the pliable lumps together. "S-sorry, didn't think about that," he said, but nodded a little after some thought, "especially if you had the belly a bit too... b-but they look really nice by themselves too. Like a different kind of pretty on you." As they tugged the collar of their shirt away, he could see their blue-tinged purple soul, and gently pressed his hand to their sternum outside of the shirt, pressing it snug as he rubbed slightly. "Yours or the baby's?" he asked in a low, soft voice, as if speaking too loudly would upset the process somehow. He was torn between not feeling like they'd found out anything to really be able to have a baby right now, and being just excited by the prospect of Roman being pregnant. It was an odd feeling, being both elated and somewhat dreading the same event. He looked up at Roman's eyes, watching how they examined their soul, and leaned up to peck a kiss to their mouth, giggling softly. "Papy said it'd be a few days, so maybe by the time my magic's back to normal? I'll be fine for work tomorrow, and I'm pretty much physically fine now."

They shivered as his continued attentions had those perky little nipples pressing through the fabric of the shirt rather noticeably. "It's alright, sweety. It can just build up until your magic's back and then I"m going to show you how crazy I am about not being able to pounce on you right now." They giggled and blushed bright before resting their hand on top of his over their sternum. "Either. Both. I still feel like I don't know -anything- about any of this and yet... I feel like as long as I have you and Papyrus, I'll be alright no matter what happens." They leaned into the kiss and groaned as their tongue licked at his teeth with want, but settled for nuzzling him instead of taking it further. " _Hehehe_ , well good. Then if I'm not pregnant we can try again. And again and again and again." They giggled as they wrapped their arms around him and flipped him onto his back, squeezing his face into that soft bosom as they nuzzled his skull, then started kissing and nuzzling all over his body, simply enjoying having him all to themselves again.

He chuckled as he was flipped to the bed, nuzzling into those soft mounds as he hugged around their neck, then as they were nuzzling the rest of him. Sans wriggled slightly, the other monster having found a particularly ticklish spot in his ribs as he shifted his torso a little away from it, giggling harder. Pressing a kiss to the top fo their skull, he tilted their head to nuzzle nosebones with a happy hum. "Want to read some more with me before we see about waking anyone else up?" he asked after several more lovely minutes of snuggling, him usually ending up hiding his face in the new additions and just enjoying how they felt. He was a little hungry, but he wanted to spend more time with Roman before seeing anyone else today. "What would you want for breakfast when we do go downstairs, by the way? I'm not sure what I want to eat," he said, then had his attention on their chest again, having been curiously feeling and moving the soft breasts, forgetting for the time that they were sensitive.

They got comfy in their snuggles and nodded, petting his head when it found its way between those soft fleshy pillows. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful. A little calm before the storm." They chuckled and grabbed his book to flip through it curiously while he continued playing with those sensitive jubblies. "I bet the girls got smashed all to heck after we went to bed, so maybe coffee and pancakes? I know Bunni adores her some pancakes." They tried not to squirm too noticeably while he played with their new additions, but eventually their breathing got a little heavier and sockets a little more heavy-lidded as they smiled at him, then flipped to a different page to learn how to raise an infant.

"Pancakes it is," he said, shifting to read along with them, cheek resting on the comfortable chest as he hugged around his mate. His eyes skimmed the areas he'd already read, and he just really enjoyed being there with them as they did what they could to learn about the kids they wanted to have. After a little while, he reached over to fetch a different book, one he'd not looked at yet and opened it up while still snugged close against them. He wasn't sure how long it was that they laid there reading, but Sans felt himself getting far too hungry in the middle of the second chapter, and sat up with a sigh. Pushing off the bed, he picked otu a change of clothes before crawling up to the bed again to give them a cuddly hug. "Think I'll get a quick shower, if you don't mind mixing up the batter and starting the coffee? I can get the pancakes made after, if you want a shower before we eat. Papy will want one after, I think." The skele giggled before hugging around their chest, nuzzling into the soft bosom again.

This all seemed so very common sense. Any parents they'd ever met would always say how hard it was, but so worth it. At this smaller stage it almost seemed like taking care of a mix between a pet and a plant. It wasn't going to be moving anywhere for a couple of months and even after that, its mobility was limited. And babies were tiny, what could they even get into? All the sharp utensils were higher up in the drawers. Interesting.  
=Crawl around on the floor to get a better understanding of your child's perspective and possible dangers they might encounter.=  
Hm. They could try that out. It actually sounded kind of fun. They pulled their attention away from the book as they felt an odd sensation in their soul, then noticed Sans moving to get up and get changed. "That's no problem. Babies, batter, bath, bro. Seems like a nice 'B' themed morning." They grinned down as he nuzzled in on them again. "Seems like you're quite a fan of another 'b' word as well." With a giggle they hugged their arms around him, squishing them around his skull. "Might have to see if I can change their size for you sometime."

His eyelights tipped up at them in an almost shy glow from their embrace, and a pale blush tinted his features as they contemplated making them even bigger. "I-if you want," he said, hugging firm around them and finally giving a sigh as he had to wriggle free after another hunger pang. He wouldn't get his magic to recover if he didn't keep his eating up, though he did cast a sad little look back at his bestest friend and mate as he had to leave their arms. Dragging the clothing off the bed, he gave them a smile. "I love you," he said before opening the door and hurrying over to get washed up. He hurried it, not really letting the heat work in, rather just focusing on getting done as thoroughly and quickly as possible. Turning the taps off, he shivered as he realized his magic had adapted to the temperature, and now the room felt too chilly, despite being decently warm before. Sans mentally stomped a foot at his magic having been shorted out, but wasn't upset at Roman for it. More of he should have noticed sooner, he'd just been so caught up and enjoying himself that he didn't realize his magic was critically low until it was already too late to avoid it. He'd had a short earlier in the year as well, he'd been training too hard with Alphys and tried to push it too far, making a nice backlash that had even knocked the Captain on her tail for a second. He chuckled as he remembered Papyrus scolding the reptilian monster for being careless as he tugged his clothes on. The sweatpants had been his brother's, but one of the lower legs had torn enough that Papyrus had rolled them up to a good length for Sans to wear and stitched them to size. Checking that he'd put everything back into its proper place, Sans headed downstairs to take over breakfast preparations.

" _Hehehe_ , I think I want to see how you react to it." They shot him a wink before slipping off the bed and stretching, forgetting they weren't wearing anything beneath the shirt and giving Sans a nice little show before he slipped out to have a shower. "Love you, too, my sweet little blueberry." With a smirk they stretched a bit more, enjoying how it felt to stretch actual flesh and not just bone. They'd have to do some yoga like this sometime, but for now... They took in a deep breath and concentrated as they let it out, feeling an oddly cold sensation as their form slimmed back down to how it was before. Holy heck they felt like they could sprint the length of the Underground being this small again. It felt odd now moving without all the extra weight and curves, but they quickly got back into the groove and headed to the kitchen to get the coffee started, humming and dancing to themselves as they mixed enough batter for the whole lot of them. Their face softened as they looked down at themselves. To think just a couple of weeks ago they would have been holed up in their room right now, sleeping or drawing, just trying to unwind from a long night at the club. Nothing to look forward to but more of the same. Now here they were making pancakes for a house full of people they cared about, two of whom they were skull over heels for. They almost looked surprised at Sans' sudden presence in the kitchen, not realizing they'd been stirring for so long. "Hey there, muffin. Guess it's time for this dirty mama to go get cleaned, hm?" They chuckled as they handed over the batter and kissed him gently.

The smaller monster giggled at their comment, nuzzling into the kiss as he took possession of the bowl. "All yours, Roman," he said, then glanced over to check the girls. Sunny was curled up just like most any other cat, wrapped around the bulk of a pillow with her tail over her face and one leg stretched awkwardly out over the cushions, whereas Bunni was stretched out her full, chubby length, barely poking out of her blanket and wrapped up snug. "They seemed to have slept okay," he added before turning to warm up the pan and melt some butter into it, "should we wake them or Papy first, though?"

"Definitely Papyrus. I can smell the whiskey from here. They'll want as much sleep as they can get." They peered over at the girls, hands resting on their hips as their head tipped to the side. Something about the way they were sleeping made them want to grab a spoon and a pot and just start banging the heck out of it. With a quiet laugh they moved to their boxes to grab some clothing to change into before heading up to go get showered, taking their sweet time as they took in the sensation of the water on their ectoflesh, letting their hands wander over their form curiously. They peered around as if making sure no-one was in the room with them before they brought their fingers up and clamped down on those sensitive nipples. They had to bite their lower lip to stifle a whimper, their body instantly reacting to the stimulation. They'd already been worked up from all the attention earlier, so it didn't take any time before they were panting hard in the hot water, their thighs clenching tightly as they felt their magic tingling. They shut their eyes as they concentrated, then peered around guiltily before looking down at the glistening violet shaft they'd created. They gave it a hungry look before wrapping a hand around it, pumping slowly as they kept their noises to a minimum, letting themselves get lost in the sensation before they clamped down and twisted on a nipple, the sudden pain causing them to cry out far too loudly. Their whole body stilled as they quietly listened.  
Everyone but Sans was asleep right now. This was fine. It was fine. This was their body to explore and touch and pleasure... they just needed to be a bit more quiet about it right now.  
They worked their hand up into a moderate pace and bit down those heated noises before panting as their pace got feverish. _Ohhh_ , it was coming. Their breath got harder and their sockets shut tight as they leaned back against the wall of the shower, shuddering as they felt themselves release all over the bottom of the tub. Still huffing, they peered down and blushed at the spattered painting of violet on white. It might have been pretty if it wasn't also so utterly lewd. They chuckled at the thought of being able to call anything lewd anymore after everything they'd done. They knew they were just going to get more and more lewd and corrupted as time went on. They finished cleaning themselves up before turning off the water and getting out to dry off, taking their time again before pulling on their clothing. A small, white pair of cotton panties with a cute little bear on the front, long purple sweatpants, and a bright pink fishnet tanktop. They pulled out the band of their pants, tipping their head at the sights of that spent but still very-visible violet shaft in the tiny panties, and a dirty little grin crossed their face before they snuck out of the bathroom and into Papy's room. They w _eee_ re supposed to be getting him up, right? Well, they'd certainly be doing that. They quietly closed the door behind them before slipping out of the pants and quietly snuck over to crawl onto the bed and then onto the skeleton still occupying it, straddling his hips as they grinned and leaned down to start kissing all over his face. "Psssst. Wake up, sleepyhead."

The weight on his hips was noticed, as well as the subtle scent of blackberry invading his subconscious. That plus the kisses and whispers had Papyrus shifting in small, arching stretches all over the place, practically caressing the entire bed with his lanky limbs before cracking a socket open to peer up at them. 'morn'n peach,' he muttered, yawning as he shifted in place again, 's'already time to get up?' he asked in another drawl, rubbing the side of his neck before another yawn invaded his features. It took a second, but he reached up and draped his arms over their shoulders, tugging them closer against his chest as he hugged them loosely. 'mm... five more minutes.'

They giggled within his grasp and wiggled their body all over his. "You lazybones." They leaned up and kissed at his neck before giving it a nice long lick, then they let those fangs scrape over the bone like he'd done to them so many times before. "Hmmmm, five minutes should be enough time." They let out a playful little growl before backing out of his grasp and down his body. "Let's see what I can get done in five minutes while you sleep." They got that mischievous grin on their face as they leaned up to look at him from their spot between his legs. Slowly they moved up to his hip bones and nuzzled down into his crest before gently biting the bone, then they got to work suckling and licking against the sensitive bit of bone while letting out a soft symphony of breathy moans.

The teeth on his neck had him hum at them, fingers starting to caress, and didn't stop them as they slipped away, not really catching what was said quite yet. He was still snoozing, but the first nuzzle had him waking, and that gentle bite made him squirm as he slowly pushed up on one elbow, training his gaze down to the other skeleton. Papyrus' own breathy groans were added to the sounds as his hips rocked into their mouth's workings, panting softly as a honey-gold bundle of magic was starting to coalesce, but didn't take shape yet, as if inviting his lover to taste the raw form, to let it flicker warmly against their tongue. 'could get used ta this kinda wake up call,' he mused with a low chuckle, shifting a leg to give them more room to work at him.

They grinned up at him and started slowly licking down towards that magic. "And to think, it only took me thirty seconds? You're supposed to be snoozing for another four and a half minutes." They kept his gaze as they brought that long violet tongue down, ticking his magic with just the very tip before they dipped it in further with a hungry groan. That breath got heavy once more as they stroked that warm bit of flesh through his raw magic, trying to ignore the sticky feeling of their overly excited erection dripping their own sweet fluids onto their belly where the panties kept it pressed snug. They licked their lips as they leaned up a bit and looked at him. "Mmmm, that reminds me, we're having pancakes for breakfast." They waggled their brows at him and grinned.

'you really want me to try sleep'n through this?' he asked in mild amusement, hips shifting as his erection sprang up magically against their licking tongue. 'i think you're having somethin else for breakfast, babe... the way you keep lick'n.' His other hand slid up to the side of their face before he scooted down to pull them into a kiss, pressing his tongue against theirs in a long, growl-muffling kiss. 'hm?' he murmured as the tip of his cock found the one pressed at their belly, and he slipped that hand from their cheek down to slide along the underside of that violet length, 'oho, got somethin' for me too? or did you wanna just rub one out?' Papyrus nudged his own glans against the other cock, fingers curving around the firm flesh and running circles into the hard little cock. 

"Hmmm, maybe one of these days I'll have to test just how heavy of a sleeper you really are." They licked at the very tip of that erection before they were pulled up, giggling happily into the kiss before his tongue had them moaning wantingly, their body pressing into him as they brought one hand to his wrist, the other letting their fingertips glide gently over they golden shaft. They let out a soft gasp as he touched it, trembling lightly as they let their own touches get a little firmer. "I... m-may have already done that once this morning...i-in the shower." They looked away bashfully before both hands came up to hide their face, fingers curling down after a minute so they were peeking over them, their face going into a dark violet at the feel of both of those sensitive lengths rubbing against each other. "Mmmmmmn... could you... l-lay down for me?" They brought their hands down again, one of them pressing him back towards the bed while the other trailed down to touch that larger shaft, letting their hand try to wrap around both of them for only a moment before it felt like too much.

'feel free,' he said with a purring chuckle as they arched into his touch, then pressed another kiss to the corner of their mouth at their little confession before they hid behind their hands. He pressed another kiss to the knuckles as they blushed in that deep purple. Their request had the larger monster give a sly smile, eyes hooded, but he shifted and laid back as they'd asked, one hand to the one at his lower ribs as the other went to take their hand and guide it back around the two shafts, letting them grip snug and doing a slow pump before moving his hand away. 'just like you did earlier, babe... just got a lil more to hold this time,' he encouraged, giving a smooth rocking buck up against their smaller cock, keeping his gaze to their eyelights.

"You would enjoy that. You get two of your favorite things at once. Sleep and sex." With a playful little growl they pulled his hand away from the glowing shafts, their body shuddering at the lack of touch. "You sound... awfully practiced at this, baby." They bit down on their lower lip and let their sweet violet cock rub teasingly at the honey-flavored monstrosity between his femurs, only the top making any contact, but they pressed in a bit further before sliding up and straddling his hips. They brought one of his hands around to their eager member that was steadily dripping fluids down onto him while his other hand was released so they could brings theirs behind themselves, pressing against the bottom of that shaft until it was rubbing snug between those panty-clad cheeks. "H-How's this?"

'it's a fun thing to have practiced,' he said in response to their comment, sockets hooded as he felt their cock moving against his with a low groan. His fingers massaged smoothly at them, just barely pressing into the ectoflesh and letting the purple fluids slip into his hand to start pumping slowly at their length. 'doin' good, peach... those panties are cute, too. want some honey for the lil bear?' he asked in a low, husky growl as he used his other hand to grip at their thigh, working into the motions of their rubbing hips. He ran his fingers down to where the cock met those panties, tugging them down just a little to tease at where it met the rest of their body, squeezing and giving a few more pumps along them, steadily shifting his pace to match when how they would grind down against him. 'i think you really like being my dirty, sexy little monster, don't you babe?'

They gave a nervous, tittering laugh as they rocked their body between pumping into his hand and rubbing him between those soft cheeks. "I don't even know... h-how to react to something... so silly... said... in that frickin' voice." They groaned and pressed back against him before lifting up and slowly beginning to move in more of a pumping action, feeling their whole body slowly be set aflame with desire that he'd be feeling instantly. As the panties were tugged, they could feel them slowly rolling further and further down of their rump as they stroked against him until he was pressed into their bare flesh, teasing against the very edge of that sensitive, tight little hole in such a way that was driving them nuts. They whimpered and tucked their chin as they shut their sockets, blushing with embarrassment at his question before they pumped a little harder and nodded, then slowly cracked those sockets open to look at him. "S-stars help me, yes. Y-you and your...s-sexy bone magic. Charming me into being such a... l-little...." They let out a soft little whining noise as they looked at him, like they wanted so bad to say the words, but all those years of telling themselves it was wrong made it such a difficult barrier. "Mmmmmn... you've... turned me into your.... l-little... h-honey slut." They squeezed him more tightly against that rump, his tip pressing all too temptingly against that sweet, aching hole as they felt that familiar rising desire to be filled completely.

He didn't stop them from those panties being pulled down away from their hips, helping them along with the hand not occupied at pumping their shaft until they were bundled up at their knees. 'a honey slut that wants to dance that sweet ass on my cock?' Papyrus rumbled, bucking his hips hard to make that tip press even more temptingly against that puckered entrance, but not trying to go in yet. He'd let them take it when they couldn't help themselves any more, sliding his hand up off their violet dick to lick away the fluids on his palm and fingers, trailing his tongue slowly along to clean the bone. 'you're such a good little thing baby... when you're not in bed. that's when you're so very, very naughty.' He tilted his gaze up at them, both hands to their thighs as he gave a few firm, shallow thrusts to rub against their needy hole again. 'stars i love your voice when you're bein' shy about how fucking dirty you are,' he said, his voice taking more of a growl again as he cupped their cheeks, spreading them to tease that tight ring of muscle, 'when you want to beg for some dick until you get filled to the limit.'

They couldn't speak. That voice. His words. All they could do was shudder and nod as they bit their lip and leaned back, only to have the movement roll those panties up annoyingly until they made it impossible to press him further in. They whined and leaned forwards enough to roll them back down, teasing him at that hole again as he grabbed their cheeks and spread them. "R-Russy... you're so... l-lewd!" They whimpered as they pressed back again with tears in their sockets, feeling him stretching that tight hole open slowly, but at this angle the tip was all they were going to get. With a frustrated groan they wiggled out of his grasp and shifted off of him and onto all fours, pausing a moment before a sly smile crossed their lips. They looked back at him shyly as they started teasing those panties further down their thickening thighs, slowly dropping down until that plumped up ass was wiggling in the air, still glistening with those honey fluids. "P-please, Papyrus... I need it so bad... I need... I need your d-dick inside me... stretch me... f-fill me." They whimpered as their face looked a tad ashamed of their foul language, but if it got the desired effect it would certainly be worth it.

And what an effect it got them. That honey-slicked ass had him shifting up to spread those plump cheeks and give a lazy, slow lick up the center before he kept crawling over them, pressing more kisses to their back and neck as he eased in, not stopping or a moment until his hips were pushed up snug against that soft rump with a low, shuddering groan. 'damn, baby, i didn't think it was possible but your ass feels even - _better_ -...' he breathed against them, already starting into a slow pace of heavy, shallow strokes. The hand not at their hip went around to grip their shaft, pumping in time with his slow bucking into them. 'you're such a good little slut, baby... begging for your honey dick.' His pace was steadily building, the groaning bucks becoming grunting thrusts that went in hard and deep, pumping at his lover's cock when he'd hilt and grind into them as he covered their neck in licking attention, then would move back into the rhythm, pushing them against the bed with his weight. 'so peach... you'll get your honey filling, just gotta ask for it...' 

They choked back a moaning sob as he pressed in, their body shifting back to slide down his shaft almost effortlessly, though the angle made him feel even bigger than before and it was almost too much. Almost. "Y-y-you feel.... a-amazing. It feels... soooo big." They turned their face to bite into the sheets to fight back another loud moan as he began pumping their sensitive little cock, his hand getting coated in violet pre as they pumped their hips back and forth against both points of pleasure, those eyelights already rolling back in their sockets. They released the sheet to speak, whispering as they didn't trust their normal voice to stay low right now. "Hnnnnn, p-please, Papyrus! Fill me with that sweet stick honey. I need it, oh sweet stars, I need it so badly!" They began to work their body even harder, arms bracing against the bed to help them push back and after a few more strokes they were staining those sheets as well as his fingers with that inky violet fluid, tears rolling down their face as they choked back one pleasured sob after another, trying sooo hard not to wake the girls downstairs.

Just a few more thrusts and they got the first filling, grinding down against that plush ass as he kept pumping them, even after the inky cum was sticking to his fingers. Papyrus switched hands, bringing the messy one up to lick away the dark fluids as he began another slow, heavy rocking, starting the building cycle to his climax again. 'there you go, baby...' he purred, his hips working with theirs as he kept going. 'i've got a second helping for you, too... if you want it.' The larger skeleton finished the treat on his hand and hurried the pace along, riding them harder as their ass just begged to feel him more. He gave them every hungry stroke, leaning to have them locked against his front as he humped almost furiously against them, panting into a low moan at their shoulder as he came again, pressing deep inside as he let his hips still, hands sliding up to caress the thick curve of their hips. 'dammit, Roman, you're too fucking good,' he panted, kissing against their shoulder and neck as he stayed hilted in them, 'i love you so much.'

"Hnnnnnnn... Pa... py... ruuuussss..." They moaned out his name as he filled them and kept stroking that entirely too sensitive shaft beneath them. "I feel so... d-dirty... just... t-took a shower and now I'm... a s-sticky mess... and I want more.... p-please, Russy!" They watched him lick his hand clean of that sweet, sticky seed and the sight just had them pushing harder against that thick cock, their body moving without conscious thought at this point. They grit their teeth and reached back to grip the back of his neck as he came again, feeling their own shaft expand as another load squirted out onto the bed below. They let their whole body go still with him, holding him close as they panted and smiled warmly back towards him. "I told you, baby... I'm the best... though, y-you're not so bad yourself." They chuckled and twisted enough to pull him forwards to snag a little kiss for their lips, playfully licking him and moaning as the motion pressed that ass against him even harder.

'heh heh,' he chuckled at them, pressing another kiss to their mouth, trailing his tongue along their cheek after. 'i do have more experience at it, sweetcheeks,' he squeezed their ass as he said it, nuzzling more kisses along their neck before taking hold of their head to turn them more for another heavy, lingering kiss. As he ground his hips against their ass, he moaned low in his throat at how good it felt, letting out a shuddering breath. 'mm... damn baby i love your ass. love fucking it,' he dappled more kisses to their ectoform and exposed bones, 'best fucking ass.' 

They reached those hands back, grabbing his hips and pulling him further in as they groaned into the kiss, their tongue pressing hungrily into his mouth, letting out a soft moan as they tasted their own fluids on his tongue. They let their mouth linger by his as they whispered hotly against him, their hips still grinding as they spoke. "Just imagine... this is me... still learning... what will I be like... when I -really- know what I'm doing?" They let their body roll against his as he kissed all over them, singing their praises. "Careful now, you'll give it an ego and it'll just keep getting bigger."

'mmm... you might just spoil me then,' Papyrus said as he joined in the grinding, his breath still coming out in heavy pants from all their attention. He pushed down harder at them, rocking his hips in a steady humping, growling softly as he buried his face against the back of their shoulder. 'dammit baby, you want another? cuz this is how you'll get another.' He emphasized it with a shallow, hard thrust.

"Like you aren't already spoiled, my love." They leaned forwards a bit as he pushed in harder and those words had them pulling themselves away, nearly to the tip before slamming that ass back down on him. "One more... b-before sh-shower and breakfast." Their voice was labored with heavy breathing as they kept up that pace, their back curving as they leaned further down and pulled him further inside that warm ectobody of theirs, already feeling full but oh how badly they wanted more. "One... m-more... p-pleeeeease."

'- _fuck_ -!' he growled as that ass shoved back over him, pushing into their arching movements, leaning over them and ramming in deep until he was about to give them one more, his breath nearly ragged in panting lust as he felt his cock throb with a satisfying release, moaning out louder than he'd meant to before shoving his mouth against their neck, stifling what was left of it before giving a choked laugh. 'sorry babe... didn't mean to do that,' he panted hotly against their vertebrae, just a hint of a orange flush to his features. Oh he hoped for his lover's sake neither of the girls had heard that. Sans would likely just do his pointed best not to bring it up, since both brothers obviously knew just what the bulk of their time in their respective rooms now entailed with Roman about. They both seemed fine with just not talking about the subject, unless it was something important. He tried ot hide his face further against the smaller monster's ectoform, feeling another slightly-nervous chuckle at the thought of what the girls might even start up with if they'd heard him. 

Roman did much better at stifling their cry of pleasure, but it seemed they were more practiced at it by now. The flesh surrounding that throbbing cock twitched and felt like it was pulling him further in, the feeling making Roman gasp before sliding up just a bit and laughing at Papyrus' concern. "Uh huh, I bet. Back there trying to let the whole house know what we're up to." They took a minute to catch their breath, letting their hands drop to the bed to help hold them up before they slowly started sliding off of him, dropping back down onto their face as they rested, that plump violet ass leaking his golden release down their thighs. "Two showers... in one morning. You really have... turned me into a dirty little skele."

'mm, guess i'll have to make up for it,' he said, helping the removal along as he leaned back, resting on his heels as he looked over that honey-slicked ass, then proceeded to start licking away what had escaped. Laving over thighs and just barely teasing at them before he finished, leaving just a little bit of stickiness behind. 'coulda come in here before the shower, babe, i'd of still had at your pretty ass.' He slid his fingers along the slickness clinging to their shaft, chuckling lowly. 'though, you did say you had a lil fun in there first. needed me after that?

Their sockets widened as they pressed a hand over their mouth, stifling their gasps and moans as he cleaned them. When finished they let out a heavy breath and pushed themselves up before turning to pull him into another hungry kiss. "Mmmmm, I didn't even think about it until I was already dressed and just... saw how I looked in those panties and... well, I thought you might enjoy seeing it as well. Was I right?" They giggled and nuzzled their face beneath his chin, letting their arms wrap around his neck. "Stars I love you, Papyrus. You bring out a side of me I didn't even know I had in me." They nipped his shoulder over that bruise before kissing it sweetly and nuzzling it before simply cuddling against him with a contented sigh.

'yes you were, peach, so very right,' he said as he hugged around them, petting along their back with a low hum. The nip had his shoulder shift in a half-flinch, but the kiss made it all better as he returned the snuggling cuddles, chin tucked over their skull as he hooded his sockets quietly for a few peaceful minutes. 'mm, i'll bring it out whenever you want me to, Roman. And I love you too.' It was another minute or two before a gentle knocking could be heard, and he knew it was his brother long before they heard him softly clear his throat.  
"Papy, Roman, breakfast should be ready soon," he said from the other side of the door, his tone clearly saying -*yes, we heard that.*- Papyrus gave a low groan as he slipped his hand over his brow, rubbing it with a few more noises of apologetic discontent.  
'we'll be down in a bit, Sans...' Papyrus said in that same tone as the noises before, sighing as he looked down at his lover. 'gonna need to work on that, i guess.' 

Roman buried their face in his shoulder, skull burning as they giggled quietly, then swatted at his arm after they assumed Sans had left. "And here I thought it'd be -me- getting too loud. Oh stars, I hope the girls are still passed out drunk. Otherwise, you're dealing with them." They were giggling even as they reprimanded him, unable to be even remotely mad when they felt so satisfied. "Now, let's see if we can get into the shower without any more incidents." They grinned and slipped away to grab their clothes, pulling them back on sans their now messy panties, and headed for the door before taking a deep breath and letting it out slow, not even waiting for Paps to be ready before heading out to go to the bathroom... only to be met with whooping and hollering and applause from the girls. Without a hood they simply hid their face in their hands, their entire skull burning bright violet as they took their walk of shame to go get clean.

Papyrus chuckled in his throat at their giggling scolding, looking about for his own clothing to keep the girls from getting an eyeful as well. He couldn't suppress his own added laughter at the sounds coming from outside his room, covering his mouth with shaking shoulders. They were too precious when they were burningly embarrassed, and he knew he'd have to go downstairs and try to convince them to behave. And perhaps talk with Sans, if he seemed upset. Ugh, why this morning, when they had guests, could he have not controlled himself? *'because hot damn that ass.'* Sighing, he tugged his sweats and hoodie on, doing his habitual hands int he pocket as he walked out with his usual lazy slouch. He didn't look at anyone, though he did note that Sans was in the kitchen, likely finishing up what was being made for breakfast, and he stopped to sit on the arm of the couch, giving both the feline and rabbit a leisurely, half-tired look.

Both girls were sitting on the couch under the unzipped sleeping bag, giggling like teenagers as they looked up at the lanky skele.  
"So... sleep well?" Both girls snorted and went into another fit of laughter before Bunni swatted at the cat.  
"Oh, leave him alone. He's had a - _hard_ \- morning." The laughing didn't even cease while she was speaking, but after a minute Sunny waved her hands as a sign to calm down.  
"Seriously, though, I always kind of figured she'd be a freak in the bed."  
"What? No way! I, uh... kind of thought she was asexual until, you know... recent events."  
"Really? You don't remember when she had the super hots for Napstaton? They were _aaaa_ wfully close for a while."  
"Well, duh! They were friends!"  
"Oh, Bunni, you're so cute..."  
"Sh-shut up!" Bunni puffed out those already chubby cheeks, her ears perking straight up as she stuck he tongue out at the feline.  
"Soooo, how was she?" Fangs came into view as she grinned at the lanky skele on the end of the couch.  
"Sunny! That's rude!" she swatted her friend before joining in on her grin and leaning over to 'whisper', "besides... you - _heard_ \- the sounds he made." Both of them went into another fit of giggles, nearly hiding in the sleeping bag draped over them.

There was the teasing part of Papyrus that really wanted to join in on the silly poking, but he knew Roman wouldn't appreciate it, nor would it calm down if he stoked the fire. So he sighed, lounging lazily across the arm and part of the backrest for the couch as he looked the two giggling girls over. 'poor girls,' he said with a drawn-out, suffering sigh, 'can't tell you how sorry i am you had to hear that.' He didn't expand on it just yet, letting them giggle themselves out a bit more until he quirked a brow at Sunny's question. 'goodness, Sunny, didn't take you for such a pervert,' he turned his gaze to the rabbit, 'and you too, Bunni, i thought you were much sweeter than that. i totally need to reevaluate my life.'

Sunny gave him a coy little look while Bunni looked bashfully away.   
"Is that so? Someone - _must_ \- be forgetting the day you two came over to steal out little Roma away. Granted, I'm pretty sure it was Bunni all up on your bone." She peered over her shoulder at the bunny who gave a soft squeal and swatted their friend.  
"Well damn, Sunny. Throw me under the bus why don't you? You're the one who was talking about calling him up after 'cause I struck out."  
"Well! The point is! You knew full well we weren't innocent like our little Roma... though I'm beginning to think she might have been a closet freak this whole time." She chuckled and leaned back into Bunni who puffed her cheeks at her friend being called a freak, but chose not to say anything.

'heh, i'm pretty good at bein' the distraction, Sun,' he said as he propped his jaw against a palm, 'an we all got things we don't want everyone knowin'. sometimes it takes a lil patience.' He glanced up to make sure Roman wasn't quite done yet, wanting a chance to talk to Sans and be back to help them not be alone when bombarded with the girls' attention. Deciding that unless it ended up being a long chat, he'd be able to pop over. 'you two behave, i need ta ask Sans somethin.' Papyrus slid off the couch to find his little brother humming quietly as he was finishing up the last stack of pancakes, four plates ready and waiting with a few different bottles nearby. He cleared his throat, getting a genuine over-the-shoulder smile from the little skele. 'take it you're not upset, then?'  
"No Papy," he said, then paused, as if in thought, "well, I mean it certainly won't make the morning easier on Roman, with the girls teasing them so badly... but I... I understand." If he had the excess magic for it, Sans would've been blushing as hard as their lover was earlier. He didn't feel embarrassed about the fact that everyone had clearly heard Papyrus' cut-off moan, and some of the other things were a bit more muffled, but there nonetheless, but the fact that it'd been while they had Roman's friends over. And said friends would likely make it the topic of the day. Papyrus chuckled, giving his brother a lifting hug before setting the monster back on the floor.  
'we'll help em weather the storm, Sans. hopefully we can drag them outside and some cute guys come along to take their mind off all it,' he said, then went back over to referee the livingroom.

The giggles on the couch ceased when the bathroom door was pulled open with Roman coming out in their fishnet tank and sweatpants, towel still drying their skull and the entirety of that ecto form gone. Their cheeks were lilac even with their face in its neutral mask, white lights looking to the girls on the couch as they headed down the stairs before looking around for the boys.  
"L _oooo_ se something?= The kitty grinned at them and they looked back, staring at her for a moment before walking to the kitchen with the towel around their shoulders, nearly running into Papyrus on his way out. They peered up at him for a moment before those eyes went violet and sparkling as they smiled shyly up at him, the blush on their cheeks going violet.  
"Shower's all yours, Papyrus." They leaned up on their tiptoes and reached up to grab the front of his hoodie to tug him down for a quick kiss. They tried to ignore Bunni's 'awwww's in the background, though they did smirk and blush a little harder before whispering to him. "Hope they weren't too bad to you, honey." They let go of his hoodie and smiled a bit more before moving to the kitchen looking much more bashful when they looked at Sans, their hands fidgeting with the hem of their top. "Hey, Sansy. Is breakfast done?"

'heh, no worse for the wear, peach,' he said in a soft murmur as he pressed another quick kiss to their skull, then turned as his brother replied.  
"Yes, I just need to finish stacking up the last plate and we can eat," he said, giving them a firm, nuzzling hug and whispering softly against their earhole, "everything's fine, Roman." Then he was hopping over and getting the plates set up, carrying one in each hand as his voice called their guests, "breakfast, girls!" Since he wasn't going to let his pancakes get cold, Papyrus opted to pick up his plate and take the spot against the wall again to eat. 

They wrapped their arms around him and squeezed, feeling silly for being even slightly worried that he'd be upset with them. "Love you, sweety." They pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before helping with getting everything to the table and smiling as the girls made their way over with excitement. They returned to the kitchen to grab some mugs, filling them with coffee and adding various sweeteners to everyone's liking, taking the girls theirs first while they were adding syrup and in Bunni's case, jam. Then they brought out their own and Papy's letting him know it was his with a tip before setting it on the table. "Hmmm... Once I figure out this whole carpentry thing, I'm going to have to make more chairs, aren't I? Oooo and I bet I could make a bigger table with like, cool designs carved into it an-"  
"Woah, woah. It's been like a week and you've decided to move in like... permanently? You don't think you're maybe... rushing things a bit?" Sunny lifted a brow before taking a bite, leaving Roman with a look like a deer in headlights and a deepening blush.  
"O-oh, I mean... yeah. Well, no, I don't..."  
" _Tsk, tsk_. And after all of those times yelling at us about moving too fast," she chuckled and winked at Roman, who puffed their cheeks a bit before sighing.  
"This is... different. You... don't always need a lot of time when it just... when you... just feel right for the first time in your life." Their blush got even darker before they shoved a bite of buttered pancake into their mouth.

Papyrus nodded with a mouthful of pancake at the offered mug, planning on downing most of it once his honey-coated pancakes were a little less present on his plate. His brother gave Sunny a charmingly disarming smile, giggling slightly. "Well, they still are probably gonna get the cabin, since it has a fireplace, and we don't have one here." Yet. "And we were planning on reading up on those sort of things together, so we can both make tables and chairs." And cribs and baby things. "As for feeling right... I know what Roman means, too, so," he looked over at his mate, a little glimmering star in each eyelight, "it's not just them."  
'that an we aren't plannin' on going anywhere,' Papyrus added in, taking his mug up for a few sips while Sans focused on eating some as well, 'an we didn't meet in a club half drunk on a weekend.' He dipped one of his pieces of pancake in the coffee, testing it before deciding to not do that again. 'reminds me, Sans, i've got groceries to pick up too, i'll do that after my shower.'  
"I'll have to double check that the list is right," Sans put in as he was mopping up the last of the syrup from his plate with a piece of pancake, "then Roman will have to see if they want to add anything. I'm guessing you're skipping out on playing in the snow with us?"  
'bingo. 'sides, if it comes to a snowball fight, you know i'll just levitate a bunch at once and bombard everyone. even Roman,' he said with a wink as he left ot take his dishes to the kitchen and head up for his shower. Sans chuckled softly before looking over at the girls.  
"How are you feeling after everything last night?"

They peered over at Sans as he spoke, their own eyes glittering with hearts before they re-focused on their food with a happy hum. "Hehehe, it's no wonder you're not using syrup, Roma, with as sweet as he is," Bunni giggled before finishing off her plate with a satisfied sigh, then got started on her coffee while Roman grinned at her.  
"That and she probably already got her fill of 'syrup' this morning."   
Bunni choked on her coffee while Roman did the same on a bit of pancake. The reaction garnered a hearty laugh from the kitty before Papyrus added his two cents and made her frown at him a bit. Bunni just stared down into her coffee at the comment, her feet fidgeting beneath the table.  
"Mmmmm, I want to make doughnuts this week. Oooo and this awesome pasta salad recipe I saw online. It sounded like it'll make a yummy dinner." With their own pancakes gone they happily sipped at their creamy coffee, enjoying the warmth of the morning. "And I'm pretty sure Papyrus is just worried I'll figure out how to beat him with my own magic." They chuckled before sipping at their drink again while the girls turned attention to the little skele.  
"Oh, we're doing fine. We always remember to drink lots of water with our liquor. And I took some aspirin this morning on top of that."  
"Always drink responsibly... or suffer the dire consequences." They chuckled to each other while Roman smirked and shook their head.

"Well, it's still likely a bit early for going out in the snow, so I'll get the cleaning done and maybe we can have another game or such before we do that," Sans said, nodding at them as he took up the empty dishes, reminding himself to add the things Roman would want gotten to the grocery list before he washed up. His brother usually didn't take too long in the shower, and he hummed happily to himself as he washed, leaving Roman and the girls alone for a bit to make sure everything was sorted. Checking the fridge, he decided he'd likely make some soup and breadbowls again, which he could do that pretty easily once they were all back inside to warm up. The little skele did message Alphys to ask how she was doing, and that he was sorry for missing trainings the last two weekends. Her reply was a simple reminder not to worry, and he smiled at his Captain and friend's calmer reply. She must've used the free time on Undyne, he thought as he was making sure the shopping list was filled out, and that they would have everything for the soup. He brought the list back over for Roman to check in case he missed anything, and his brother was just coming back down in a fresh pair of sweats and a different hoodie, the faded green one from before.  
'orange one got soaked, fell off the sink counter,' he said in a huff, since that was his favorite and now would likely get washed. He'd have to let Roman borrow it again.

Roman and the girls started happily chit chatting after Sans went to take care of the dishes. A phone buzzed and all three of them looked to their phones, the groan from Roman signaling whose it was. "This again... 'Hey. Happened to get a shipment of some good herbs. One of them smells like bubblegum and I thought of you. Anyways, was wondering if you want to get coffee and chat sometime?' ...Really? Does he ever stop? I don't want to be mean, but geezy mcreezy..." They sighed and set the phone face down on the table only to have Sunny snatch it.  
"Well, seeing as I enjoy being mean, let me take care of this for you."  
"Wh-what? No!" By the time they'd gotten around the table to grab it back from her she'd already sent a message. "Sunny! That's... You're so mean! You know how sensitive he is! He... he's probably going to... to..."  
"Write a sad song about it? And then play the two chords he knows on guitar while singing it?"   
Alright, Roman couldn't help but snicker a bit at how probable that actually was.  
"S-still, it's not nice! I can take care of this myself, I'm just... letting him down slowly..."  
"Oh geez, Roma... it's been like what? Five years or something? Sometimes you just have to cut the cord." Roman pouted, but turned attention when Sans came out with the list, sighing before they looked it over and added a couple of missed items before going over it again and nodding. Sunny turned her head, looking the tall skele over before smirking. "Awww, poor baby. That color doesn't look bad on you, though." Roman puffed a cheek as they shot a small glare at the frisky feline.

'i prefer my orange hoodie,' Papyrus huffed in mock childishness, shoving his hands roughly into the pocket of the one he was wearing now, chewing on a toothpick as if it had insulted his very being. Sans chuckled, gently tucking the list into the same pocket ad his hands and giving his brother a hug as high as he could reach.  
"I'll get it taken care of, Papy, you just get groceries for the week," he said as he finished the snug embrace, grinning up at his older sibling, "I'll try making honey cakes for you tomorrow if you get an extra bottle." Papyrus chuckled and rubbed the smaller skeleton's head with a smile.  
'alright, you know just how to make me happy, baby bro,' he said, then moved over to press a kiss to Roman's cheek, 'i'll see you later,' he finished before going over and snugging his shoes on, pulling the hood up and heading out the door with that quick grace he would get when he was feeling particularly like not being lazy.  
"Anyone want more coffee?" Sans asked after the door had locked.

Roman grinned at his huffing and shook their head at him before they rested their chin on laced fingers, watching the two of them with a softening expression that was unseen by the girls who paid more attention to the adorable brotherly affection. They leaned into the kiss with a giggle before turning to watch him get ready and leave. "Be careful out there, honey bear." They blew him a kiss and winked before he got out the door, admiring that rare glimpse of his grace. They were wondering if they could convince him to spar with them... but ultimately decided he's probably go easy on them no matter what, but their attention was diverted when the offer of more coffee was brought up.  
"Yes, please!" Bunni perked up and held out her coffee mug while Roman reached over to grab Sunny's when she opened her mouth. Of course that one wanted more coffee. They carried the two mugs to the kitchen, stopping to nuzzle a sweet little kiss to Sans' cheek before setting the cups on the counter.  
"How are you feeling, Sansy? You look like you're doing much better than yesterday."

"I am," he said, smiling up at them, "not really back to full energy but I'm pretty sure I'll be right as rain tomorrow or the day after." Sans hummed as he brought the coffee pot over, filling the mugs most of the way to leave room for however the girls wanted Roman to fix them, then put what was left back on the hotplate. "What about you? I know that bit before breakfast might've made the girls act up a little, but you seem to be taking it rather well?" His tone was clearly asking if they were in fact taking it as well as they showed, since he knew they were quite good at hiding how they felt. He took one of their hands and nuzzled it to his face a little before looking up at his friend and lover. "You don't have to tell me right now, but if you're upset about something... I'd like to talk about it later, if you want."

Once the coffee pot was put away they were behind him, arms around his ribs as they nuzzled their face into the side of his neck with a soft whine. "Good. I miss my Sansy being at his best." They kissed and nibbled at his neck while he spoke, letting their hands toy with his ribs idly as they smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I'm used to their shenanigans and... when it's all said and done, I still have the two of you here to make me feel better even if Sunny gets to me. Bunni seems to be almost perfectly well-behaved today." They giggled and stroked his face as their hand was brought to it and they pressed a warm kiss to his cheek before whispering softly in his ear. "And... sorry for earlier. You just... got me so worked up this morning. When you've got your magic back I'll be certain to make it up to you, my little darling." They giggled and pressed another kiss to his jaw before letting him go to get the coffees mixed up and taken back out to the dining table.

"I think maybe Bunni can tell you're really happy, and just does a little light teasing," Sans said as he turned to hug against them better, cheek to their shoulder so he could look up at his mate with his starry eyelights. "Sorry, I'l try to keep that in mind. I didn't really, um... notice it much." He tipped apologetic eyelights ot them, though he certainly was looking forward to it too. He knew he enjoyed their intimacy, and the last couple days had indeed been hard, especially since his own magic would resist reacting to their emotional state, which made gauging how they felt a little harder for him. Sans missed feeling that little spark of their well-being with every touch, and sometimes just when they were close enough for their souls to synch up and resonate. As they left with their friends' coffee, though, he knew just fine that they were having a good time, despite the teasing. He smiled and headed back out as well, taking his seat and looking between the three of them for a bit.

"She always was more of a sweetheart. Just a little... naive and dependent sometimes." They smiled and hugged him closer before pressing a kiss to his mouth in forgiveness to his apology. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm certainly not complaining." They giggled and leaned their forehead to his, looking into those starry eyes with their own glittering hearts. "It felt... really nice when you were playing with them. I think it'll be really fun to see what you'll do with them when we can... you know... fool around again." Then they were off with the coffees to enjoy a bit more conversation with their friends and darling little mate. "Hmmmm since I won the last game, I guess I get to pick this one. And you know I'm picking Scrabble. It shouldn't take too long, so we'll still have plenty of time to enjoy playing in the snow. Ooo, Sansy, do we have anything to decorate snowmen with? Give me enough time and I'll create and entire army with how much snow we have." They grinned and sipped their liquified pastry passing as coffee.


	29. In the Snow

"You do have more scarves and such than I do," Sans replied, giggling as he went over to grab the game, since he was rather eager to have something to do. He set it up while the girls enjoyed their coffee, making sure to keep all the letters face-down while he stacked them and pushed the stacks over to each of the players. "There's a guidebook too in case we need to look up anything," he said, giving the girls a grin as he sorted his tokens onto his stand. Then he was making sure the board was sorted, and placed a letter token in the center. "Papy will probably take a little longer with groceries too, since there's new stuff to remember. That and he might try to find some treats, he usually does that if I don't go with him." He decided to let one of the others go first, propping his chin in his palm before reaching over and holding Roman's hand.

"Weeeell, I guess that's true. Hmmm, I wonder if I can make a snow version of me." They set up their tiles while the girls glared at them and set up their own. They loathed playing this game with Roman, who usually had their nose in a book and ran circles around them with words they'd never even seen in their lives. Roman, however, was looking forward to playing against someone else who'd actually done some reading. They laced their fingers with his before leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "In need of constant supervision, that one." Bunni went first, looking quite proud for spelling out 'flower', Sunny looked less amused with only being able to get out 'bar', and Roman cleared their throat and blushed softly before throwing down 'babies'.

Sans chuckled at the comment, looking over his pieces before deciding to just make 'sunflower', since he didn't want to discourage the girls more by playing as well as he could yet. He could have done a few others, but he liked extending words best, rather than putting down new ones. He didn't make any sound about Roman's play, instead just letting his fingers squeeze their hand just a little bit more.

Roman toyed with the hand in theirs, squeezing and rubbing at random intervals before lifting it up to place a kiss on his knuckles and smile while Bunni looked at her pieces in contemplation before playing 'nuts' with a giggle, making Sunny rolls her eyes before smirking and looking over the board. She groaned while looking from one letter on the board to the next before letting out an +Aha!+ and setting down 'water'. Roman didn't even hesitate to lay down 'suplex' with a grin to Sans. "The Captain would be so proud."

The little skeleton giggled as they continued, adding "falls" to the end of Sunny's last word, though he'd wanted to extend his mate's play, he'd been short an 'e' to be able to. He had a few letters he wasn't sure what to do with, but he knew Roman was indeed winning so far, especially with having used an 'x' in a word.

"How can you date such a cutthroat individual, Sans?" Bunni pouted as she looked over the board, then gave a little gasp and a giggle before putting down 'sexy'.  
"Aw, you bitch! I was gonna use that 'x'!" She glared at the bunny girl who only snorted and laughed even more in response. With an eyeroll, Sunny got back to business. "Seriously, though, why do you make us play this? You - _know_ \- you're going to win." Roman gave a slight shrug before leaning forwards onto their free hand.  
"Why would I want to pick a game I'm going to lose?"  
"I dunno. I figured you might like an actual challenge." With a sigh she put down the word 'sap' and shook her head at how poorly she was doing.  
"Maybe I just enjoy challenging the two of you. Give you a reason to broaden your vocabulary." They actually took a moment this time, biting their lower lip before playing 'parents' at the end of Sunny's word.

"Oh, they're not so bad," Sans said, tipping his head a few times as he looked over the board, tapping his chin with a finger before working out 'sedative' off of the 'e' in Roman's play, grinning before patting his mate's hand. "maybe I should just try a little more, then? If we're trying to get the girls to do the same."

Roman's face lit up at his play and they gave his hand a nice tight squeeze. "Oh stars... that explains it. You're both deceitfully cute little skeletons..." She pouted as she looked at the board, looked at her letters, then tipped her head to the side a look of dawning realization playing over her features before she completely lit up and put down 'quiver'. "Oh wow! I didn't think I was ever getting rid of that 'q'!" She gave a happy little squeal while Sunny groaned in utter defeat and Roman looked absolutely astonished.  
"Holy heck, Bunni! Nice one!" The bunny looked almost bashful while the little skele started looking over the board, taking even longer than before now that there were so many options. They settled on 'quill' with an approving nod before turning to smile lovingly at their mate, those violet eyes glittering happily at him.

The smaller monster gave a grin at the rabbit's excitement, nodding as he did the same as Roman had, looking over the board with a careful eye, lighting up as he slid his hand to give another soft squeeze. He let the tiles click down ot make the word 'lateral' and gave the girls a smile. "I'm not that deceptive am I? Be glad Papy's not playing, he's better with word games."

"The three of us should play sometime. Should make for an interesting night." They chuckled and watched as Bunni looked everything over, looking like she was under a bit more pressure to deliver now. She gave another excited little gasp before putting down 'lynx' with a gloating little smile at Sunny who just furrowed her brows and tipped her head to the side.  
"The fuck is a lynx?"  
"Oh, um... it's a... a type of cat. I... kind of thought you would know that." She looked away nervously as the feline glared over at her and shook her head.  
"Whatever. This is a dumb game anyway." She groaned and slipped further down into her seat, arms crossed over her chest before she just put down 'lip' and looked away form the board. Roman frowned at the unsportsman-like behavior, but didn't say anything, instead focusing on the tiles. They snorted and put down 'papyrus' which had Bunni looking absolutely affronted.  
"You said we couldn't use names!"  
"It's a type of plant, sweety. It totally counts."  
"Uuuugh, fine!" They snorted and chuckled before scooting their chair even closer to Sans, letting their hand rub gently on his leg.

"That was a good play, Bunni," Sans praised the rabbit, then tipped his cheek into his hand as the other girl pouted about not being as good. He figured that perhaps she just didn't enjoy word games as much, since Roman had said they were smart. Maybe other types of games were more their preference. He leaned closer after his friend had move their seat over, humming in thought to cover the hum he'd made at their hand on his leg, then clicked down several more tiles to make 'yuletide' off and earlier word. Looking over the remaining pieces in his stand, he wondered if there was even enough letters to do much else play-wise. "I think that might be the game, unless someone has plays off what they have? There's no more letters in the draw pool."

"Ugh, finally. I'm gonna go get dressed." Sunny slipped from her seat before anyone could protest, to go get her bag and head up to the bathroom to get changed.  
"Hmmm, she seems a bit grumpier than usual. Did something happen?"  
Bunni shrugged and frowned before putting down 'day'. "Not that I really know of, besides you know... everything with you. I'm not sure if she's like... a little jealous or sad or what."  
Roman frowned and played 'yell' before giving Sans' leg a light squeeze, their face going a bit blank as they went into thought.

Sans made it 'yelled' before he looked back up at the bathroom, where the cat had disappeared. He wondered if maybe it was something to do with the situation. He paused again before getting up, giving Roman's shoulder a rub and going up the stairs. The monster gave a gentle knock at the door, his voice low and soft. "Sunny?" he asked in as gentle a tone as he could. 

Roman tipped their head to the side as they watched him walk off, biting their lower lip nervously. There was a sigh from the other side of the door before and obviously annoyed voice rang out. "Yeah? What is it? Do you need the bathroom?" There was a bit of shuffling before she came out in a heavy cream-colored sweater and black leggings, waving at the room without looking at him. "All yours."

"No, I wanted to ask if you were okay," Sans said, looking up at the taller feline, "and... if you might want to talk. About... well, anything." He let his voice drop, trying to avoid having his voice carry. 

She lifted a brow at him before letting out a slightly affronted laugh. "I'm fine." Those eyes narrowed as her nose scrunched a bit as she looked down at the little skele. "Save the cute, concerned bit for your girlfriend. You think if you just ask nicely I'm just gonna spill my guts? I barely know you, so don't worry about it." She walked past him to head downstairs, her tail twitching in annoyance.

He wrung his hands slightly, but she had a point. Even if he really had just wanted to help, and the annoyed tail-twitch had him look away before going over to his room for a moment, just to not be going right behind them down the stairs, as well as to perhaps calm himself a little. Sans wondered briefly if maybe he shouldn't have asked, but... well he just wanted to help. If they didn't want it, then he wouldn't do anything about it, he supposed. Just try to be nice and not push, he thought as he took a deep breath, then grabbed a pair of thick socks as an excuse to have gone in his room in the first place, tugging them on.

After a couple of minutes Roman slipped into the room wearing a hip-length grey sweater with holes in it that had the pink fishnet beneath sticking out like a brightly colored sore thumb, as well as a dark grey knit cap with cat ears on it. "Hey, sweety. You alright? Sunny looked like someone rubbed her fur the wrong way. She didn't get too snappy did she?" They frowned, looking back towards the door with a sigh before moving closer to their mate to let their hand brush affectionately over his arm.

He had been toying with the socks a bit longer than he'd thought, tilting his gaze up to Roman with a bit of a conflicted look. He wanted to help, but she rather obviously didn't want his help. He fidgeted slightly before their hand on his arm had him sigh, pushing up off his bed to hug them. "N-no, just... well, I thought maybe if she got to talk about it, maybe..." he said, then the little skeleton sighed again, pressing his face into the sweater. He breathed in their scent, then looked up at them from the embrace. "Yeah, I'm okay. I... can't help everyone, I guess." 

They wrapped them arms around him, holding him close and nuzzling their face into his cheek as he spoke. "Yeah, she can get a bit prickly sometimes... and haaates talking about what bothers her. I think she feels like it makes her look weak to have anything bother her, so... she just tries to ignore it. Papyrus would have a field day with her." They chuckled for a moment before looking thoughtful. "Granted, I don't think I would trust her alone in a room with him. Ever. But anyways. You ready to head outside? Pretty sure we're all dressed for it now."

Humming as he hugged them a bit tighter, he nodded. "Yeah, just let me get a sweater," he said, loosening form the grip before going to tug a soft blue sweatshirt out and tugging it over his head, "though Bunni seems to be having a really good time, so maybe it'll rub off on her once she's not being beaten in every game we play." Sans let them out first, then followed after to get his boots and his thicker bandanna, which was pretty much a scarf but not as long as an actual one. More like a big rectangle of knitted cloth. Once everyone was sure they were set, he let the girls out first, then closed the door behind everyone without locking it, since they'd be just out front. The snow had a nice silky-glimmer to it, and there were plenty of other monsters out and about. Grinning as he looked over their yard, he saw it was virtually untouched, nice and smooth and ready to be made into snow sculptures.

They stroked his back when he hugged tighter, feeling almost reluctant to even let him go. He was such a good hugger. "Yeah, she was always the more agreeable of the two. Even when she was mad it was usually only for a few minutes... except for that one time I ate her last slice of cake on accident. She wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I mean... I was in heat, but I still felt super bad about it." They giggled at the memory before heading down with a little skip in their step, jumping over the last three stairs before heading to their box to pull on a thick pair of grey socks and some black sheepskin boots. They topped the outfit off with the fishbone jacket, taking a moment to pull it up to their face before heading out the door, followed by the girls. With an excited little squeal Roman ran out into the snow and did a belly flop into a deeper part of a snow drift before sitting up and spitting out snow, wiping it off of their face. "Ah! That was a terrible idea! Why did you guys let me do that?!" Bunni was nearly in tears from laughter and even Sunny was looking away, trying to hide her smile as she did her damnedest to remain a grump.

Sans laughed along with the rabbit, and patted their shoulder with a grin. "Don't be upset, okay?" he said, then picked her up and tossed her to the side of his mate, then leapt in as well, on their other side. When he got up, he swiped a 'wave' of snow at Roman before rolling, the snow actually deep enough in his spot to tunnel forward a few feet before popping up to peer around at the other three, grinning before ducking back down and shoving the whole section their way like a tiny bulldozer.

The bunny looked so completely surprised at him even being able to pick her up that she didn't even think to protest before being tossed into the snow, making a nice thick cloud flutter up around her. "Eeeek! You jerk!" She was grinning ear to ear along with Roman and they both retaliated to his wave with their own, making the snow fly at him before he burrowed away.  
"Awww, look, he's half rabbit, Bunni!"  
"Hehehe, does that mean he can be half mine?" With an unamused look Roman shoved her back into the snow before they realized the bulldozer was bringing a wave of snow their way. They squealed as they got covered before popping out and beginning to ball up the thicker bits of snow to lob a snowball at him.  
"You sneaky snow weasel!" They squealed as they were tackled from the side by the bunny and had a few of their ticklish spots taken advantage of. "Eeee! No! Cheater!" They flipped her over onto her back before scrambling away to hide behind Sunny. "Sunny's base! You can't get me here without suffering her wrath!" She crossed her arms and glared over her shoulder at the snow-covered skele, trying hard not to smile.  
"Shut up."

The rabbit had a well-aimed snowball smack her shoulder, alongside a giggle from Sans. "C'mon Bunni! I bet I can burrow faster than you!" he called before disappearing down into the snow again, popping back up over by Sunny and Roman to lob another snowball at his mate's ankles before disappearing into the tunnels again. He looked a bit confused when he came up again, holding a tiny little dog puppy. "Hey, when did you get here, Jel? Shouldn't you be with your mom?" 

"Wh-hey! I bet you can't!" She buried herself in the snow and burrowed around... though her sizeable posterior always seemed to be visible, which finally had Sunny cracking and giving into the laughter. Roman's eyes glittered happily before they felt the snowball hit them.  
"Hey! I said Sunny was base! Go get him, Sunny!"  
"...you go get him."  
They groaned and moved back to the snow to start balling more of it up. "Fiiiine." They reared back, ready to fire before Sans came up again with a small dog. They contemplated a moment before letting the snow drop and walked over, jumping a bit as Bunni popped up in the snow beside them, looking at the puppy with big, bright eyes.  
"Omg! He's adorable! Can I pet him?!"  
"Bunni, that's someone's child."  
"But he's so cuuuuute."

The little puppy gave several yips, his tail going a hundred miles an hour as he wriggled towards the squealing rabbit. Hie dark brown eyes glittered happily, yipping until Sans had to let him go, and he bounded up to Bunni, pawing at her leg with big begging eyes. "It's okay, all the dogi love pets," Sans assured Roman as he clapped snow off his hands, pushing to stand up and look around. If the pup was here, it meant someone was probably looking for him, "it must be his cousin watching him, to have slipped away by himself. His mom never loses sight of him." After a minute, a big lumbering dog was running up, barking in what must have been the pup's name, because his ears perked and he wriggled to hide behind Bunni's thighs, tail still going. Sans gave a whistle and waved the large monster over.  
"Oh, oh sorry Sans, Jel really gave me the slip today, sly pup. His mom would skin me if she knew," he panted in the doggy way, tongue lolling as he gave several pauses, though he cocked his head, since Jel was happy-puppy-noise laughing from the other side of Bunni. "Sorry, miss, sorry, um, c-could I get him back? Sorry."

With another happy squeal she pet him all over, hugging and nuzzling on him happily.  
"Really? In the Capitol people enjoy something called 'personal space'." They grinned and chuckled at how friendly the pup was and how happy it made their friend. Her ears perked when she heard the whistle and saw the big dog running over letting out a giggle when the pup hid behind her. Those bright eyes sparkled at the sight of the big dog and she quickly stood up to dust the snow off of herself before picking the pup up into her arms, giving him a little nuzzle to the face.  
"I mean, I - _could_ -, but I'm pretty sure 'finders keepers' rules apply. And he is awfully cute." She pet the pup's head playfully while Roman gave her a sly little smirk, already catching on to what she was up to. "I... might be willing to trade him, though." She gave him a wink before smiling shyly and giggling as she gave the pup more pets to the head and scratching behind his ears.

"O-oh, um," the dog looked over at the others, his ears flicking about in curiosity before he looked back at the pup in her arms, "trade for what? I gotta have him back, miss!" The puppy yipped several times, wriggling in Bunni's arms happily before looking up with a long whine, keeping still before nuzzling a lick against her sleeve, panting in happy dog noises. Sans chuckled as he looked over at Roman.

"Ohhh, I dunno. What do you think Roma? Is he at least worth a dinner?" She looked over at her friend who took a stance of serious contemplation, rubbing at their chin lightly as they took an appraising look at the pup, then nodded.  
"I dunno, a puppy that cute must be worth at least two dinners. And a phone number." They peered over at the big dog with a sly grin while Bunni bounced the little pup in her arms, then spun around in a circle with him, though the mix of the movement, her weight distribution and the slickness of the snow had her falling back onto her plush rump.

When she fell, the puppy was bounding up to lick her face, cuddling up against her cheek with those constant happy yips he kept making. The larger canid whimpered slightly, pawing the ground as he looked at Sans, who waved his hands, clearly saying he couldn't help. Looking back at the fallen rabbit, he padded over to offer her a hand up out of the snow. "O-ok, two dinners and a number," he said, the tip of his tongue poking out in a doggish blush, ears flicking up before he added, "t-though I'll needs yours too, so I know who's calling me." 

She took the hand and pulled herself up with the pup still in her other arm. With a giggle she nodded enthusiastically enough to make her ears flop a bit, then gave the puppy a nuzzling kiss to the cheek before handing him over. "Alright, deal!" She giggled and rummaged around in her purple jeggings before pulling out her phone while Roman scooted a little closer and leaned over to hide their mouth behind a fist.  
_coughnamecough_  
"O-oh! Right! U-um, my name's Bunnidorea, by the way. Bunni for short."

He took the pup and it snugged up in his arm as it wagged it's tail, the larger giving him a little snort, but still having a doggy smile as he got his phone out too from his loose khakis. "Geret," he said, a slight wag to his own tail, "long for Ret. Here," he tipped his phone to show his number displayed, as well as showing how much larger the buttons were to make up for him needing to use his claw-tips to tap out anything. The background picture was, amusingly enough, of the same pup he was holding, but wearing a big jingly gold bell attached to a bright purple collar with matching socks on it's paws. He tipped his head down in a shy duck, but proceeded to glance over at his cousin. "Jel's like a little brother to me, I've got four sisters." 

"Ret," she said it with an almost dreamy tone as she typed it out on her phone and looked to his, giving out a little squeal at the background pic. "Omg, he's just the cutest!" She typed in his number before moving next to him and snapping a pic of the three of them before giving any warning, giving her signature wink and peace sign before sending it to his number. "You poor thing." She gave him a sly little smile before tucking her phone away. "Try being the middle of ten. Seven brothers and two sisters. It was a constant warzone in our house." She giggled before swiping a hand over her ears and grinning at him.

The sudden picture had him perk up curiously, but having it sent to him, Ret's tail gave a wag and he made sure that he'd saved her number properly. Tipping his head, he gave a doggish grin. "Y-yeah, I'd have more but dad put his foot down after the youngest started teething all over the den and wouldn't take what we gave her to chew. Luckily it stopped before she got big enough to reach more expensive things." The pup gave another set of yips, and he froze, looking at the time. "Oh, biscuits, I have to get him home before his mom realizes how long we've been out. S-sorry to leave," Ret said, a whine at the end of his voice, "b-but do you want me to call you? To set up that first dinner? I... don't text very well." The whole time, Sans had gotten up behind Roman and held their hand, though he'd peeked back curiously at Sunny a couple times, worried they might feel excluded. "Thanks for getting him Sans, he'd of hidden in your yard all day if you hadn't come out! Your mate and their friend are very nice!" the dog called before finally having to bound off on all fours, carrying Jel in his mouth.

Bunni giggled at the story and even Roman was letting out a chuckle before he said he had to go. "That's okay. It was really nice meeting you today, Ret. You can call me anytime. I think I'd rather hear your voice than have to read." She fidgeted with the edge of her sweater as she smiled brightly at him, while Roman gave Sans' hand a squeeze and leaned further into him. Sunny seemed perfectly content to ignore them in favor of texting on her phone for the time being, her face looking amused which was certainly an improvement over grumpy cat. Roman blushed brightly at being called his mate, but smiled and waved as he left, trying to look innocently at Bunni who had turned attention on them once they big dog was out of sight. "Mate? Is that like... just what the dogs in Snowdin call a significant other, orrrr..." Bunni squinted at the two of them while Sunny actually looked up from her phone with curiosity.

Sans had kind of tensed up, forgetting how good a sense of smell dogi had, and something told him that mated monsters likely had a distinct scent once Ret had said something. He glanced at Roman, as if asking if they wanted to field it or have him say that they did indeed use the term that way. Which, he wasn't exactly sure if it would be a lie or not, since he'd never thought to ask them. Though the only married couple he knew didn't refer to one another as mates, as far as he knew, but then again, they also were the only pair of dogi he'd met that were 'married', whereas others just would be paired up in their families.

"Omg, you two are actually mates, aren't you?!" Bunni squealed before either of them had answered, their silence and looks seeming to be answer enough before she bounded over with excitement. "No wonder you're so possessive of him. Why didn't you tell us?!"  
"W-well... I mean, I didn't... know how you two would react. It um... just... kind of happened?" They gripped Sans' hand a little tighter, smiling and blushing, finding comfort in just having him at their side.  
"Awwww, Roma! You two are so perfect together. It makes total sense. Congratulations, sweety!" She pulled the skele into a warm hug and after only a moment of tension they melted into the hug and returned it, squeezing her tight before they both turned at the sound of the front door snapping shut loudly with Sunny nowhere to be seen. Roman's face fell and Bunni could feel their body go slack, making her turn to take their cheeks in her warm paws. "Don't you worry about her, you know how she gets about big changes." She pressed a kiss to Roman's forehead before turning to head towards the door. "I'll go talk to her for a bit, you two lovebirds have fun, okay?" She waved as she bounced towards the house to slip inside. Roman let out a long sigh as they stared at the door.  
"Man, imagine their reaction if they found out I might be pregnant?"

'what did i miss?' Papyrus' voice came from the side of the road, where he was levitating a hefty assortment of bags behind him, looking curiously as the rabbit as closing their front door. He looked at Sans, who grinned sheepishly with upturned hands before his older brother sighed, pinching his nosebone between two fingers. ' _whee_ fun. guess i should wait a few minutes before taking these inside, huh?'  
"Probably. But at least nothing will go bad," Sans said, trying to be cheery before squeezing Roman's hand, looking back over at the house. It felt so odd, somehow, that it'd just been thrown out there by a random dogi and just... he frowned a little as he felt even worse that Sunny had already been upset. Now he was worried they'd not want anything to do with him or Papyrus now that it seemed it was indeed the skeleton brothers' relationship with Roman that had upset her. But he wanted to be her friend, he'd seen she could be as bright and cheerful as her namesake, and Roman and Bunni cared about her. Heck, he thought, he'd already decided Bunni was a friend of his too, and her being supportive of them had really made him feel a lot better. He contemplated Roman's question for a bit, blushing. "W-well, I'd considered they might be excited to be... aunts? That's the term, right?"  
'yeah, but if we're standing out here and they're in there, i think maybe one of those girls might not be too excited about any more news.'

"Well you saw how Bunni is. She'll probably be super excited once the shock wears off. I'm... still trying to figure out what the exact problem is for Sunny. I had kind of thought it was because of me and Papyrus being together, since you know... she obviously has a crush on him." They peered over at the lanky skele with an amused little smirk before wrapping their arm around Sans' shoulders. "But if she's upset about us being mates... I don't know. Maybe... she really is just upset that she doesn't have a relationship like this after actively -trying- to find someone. And then here I am, making it look so easy." They kissed Sans' cheek and gave him a squeeze before letting him go to head towards the door. "Come on, she should be at least at the quietly annoyed stage right now where she's accepted her fate. And those groceries won't keep out here forever." They kicked the snow from their boots and held the door open for their boys.

'easy isn't exactly a word i'd use for it,' Papyrus said, following after his brother to get inside the house. Sans took a moment to get his boots and bandanna off while Papyrus just kicked his shoes off and went for the kitchen, letting the bags drop onto the counters before starting to sort through everything. The smaller skeleton stayed by Roman, chewing his lower lip slightly before getting up and pulling his heavy sweater off.

Roman slipped in behind them, giving a small smile to the girls cuddled up on the couch before slipping out of their boots and jacket, hanging it up before moving to the kitchen to help put stuff away. They kept their voice low as they tucked things away in the fridge, peering over at Paps with a soft smile. "I didn't say it -was- easy. She's just seeing us now that we've all gotten... comfortable." They finished with the fridge stuff and stood up, closing the door before moving over to their lanky lover to loosely wrap their arms around his waist. "How about after we get these groceries put away we go enjoy a nice relaxing smoke with the girls. See if that doesn't take the edge off, hm?"

'mm, yeah, outside look'n in always looks easy,' he agreed as he was putting away things in the higher cabinets, while Sans was starting to mix up the dough for their breadbowls. The smaller was perched on a chair so that he could push down hard while he kneaded, and had taken over the counter after the other two had gotten it cleared. Papyrus tipped his gaze over at them, hooking an arm around to hug their shoulders for a bit before resuming his task. 'yeah, should help calm things down.'  
"I'll probably try taking a quick nap while the dough rises," Sans said as he was busily working the lumps out, looking over at them, "so only for an hour maybe. I'm a little tired."  
'alright, sounds like a plan,' his brother said as he was shutting a cabinet to start putting away others, though he pushed a bottle of honey across to him, 'don't forget my cake.' Sans chuckled as he pushed it against the back of the counter.  
"I won't, Papy. Maybe once we have dinner going I'll look at making that." 

They snuggled into the hug and let out a happy little hum and a whimper before letting him go to finish putting up the groceries. "My poor little Sansy. Too much excitement in the snow. I might go back out to build my snowman later." They gave an affirmative nod to themselves before moving to the kitchen door. "I'm going to chat with the girls a bit and probably get the party started." They headed out to the living room and grabbed their bag before flopping on the couch next to Sunny, who still had her arms crossed, but looked more resigned than mad.  
"Are you really going to try and make me less mad with treats?"  
"Absolutely."  
"...dammit. I hate that you know me that well," she looked away, but they could tell by the way the side of her face moved she was smiling. They pulled out one of their blueberry sticks and lit it up, taking a nice long drag of it before handing it over to Sunny.  
"Are we alright?" She took a nice long drag of her own before passing it and giving a shrug and a nod.  
"Yeah, yeah. Of course we are. Let's just drop it for now, alright?" She peered over to look at Roman's face before reaching over to rub their skull a bit. "We'll talk about it later, alright? Preferably over like... text or something." Roman seemed appeased and leaned into the kitty who sighed and wrapped an arm around them while Bunni cuddled in on her other side and passed the stick back to Roman, who kept the happy smoke circle going.

After a little while, Sans waved over at his mate as he headed up the stairs to take his nap, and Papyrus followed into the livingroom a few minutes after, bringing three levitated mugs of cocoa with him while carrying his own. Sitting on the other side of Roman, he leaned back into the couch and let the drinks float in front of the other monsters, which once they took hold, he'd drop the slight orange glow that held them up. Whne it was Roman's turn again with the smoke, he snitched it from them with a chuckle. 'miss me?'

Roman peered over to see Sans waving and blew him an enthusiastic kiss before all three on the couch were thrown into a fit of giggles. Then all of them gasped when they had cocoa floating in front of them, each happily taking it and enjoying the warmth. "Thank you, Papy! This is perfect!"  
"Thanks, Stretch." Roman was already happily sipping at their drink and leaned back against their lover while draping their legs over Sunny's lap. They glared up at the taller skele as their smoke was snatched only to smirk at his comment.  
"Yes, though from this close proximity my aim's bound to improve." They dipped the tip of their finger into the cocoa before flicking a few speckles of it at his face with a grin.

Licking the droplets away, he chuckled and threw an arm across their chest, hugging them closer with a little growl. 'got me, now what you gonna do?' he asked, then handed the smoke back to them to drink some of his cocoa. 'so, we'll get Sans up here in an hour or whatever, so he can finish those breadbowls and start the soup for dinner. an' this thing ain't gonna last an hour, we hav'n another or got an idea for what's happening once that's done with?'

They chuckled and leaned over to bite his arm with a playful little growl before taking the blue stick and looking at how low it already was. "Hmmmm, I think we should just chill out and watch a movie while we enjoy another. I mean, you barely got any anyways and I doubt these two are going to complain." They took a drag and tried not to laugh when Sunny tickled their feet lightly and Bunni stuck out her tongue.  
"Heh, that sounds pretty perfect actually."  
"Good then it's settled." They handed it off for them to finish off before looking to their bag and digging around. " _Oooo_ , perfect!" They pulled out a small red velvet covered box and pulled out on of only a few sticks inside. "Some chocolate flavored goodness to go with our cocoa. Bunni, wanna pick a movie?" She finished off the stick and put the last bit in the ashtray before crawling over to the tv to find a good movie.

'got a bunch of different lil boxes, peach,' he chuckled, poking their nosebone before re-snugging them around the shoulders, 'that's what, the third one i've seen?' Papyrus waited until Bunni had gotten back over and levitated the blanket over everyone's legs, leaving it up to each to tuck it how they wanted before he settled back again with a groan. 'gonna hate get'n up for work tomorrow, Sans is gonna wanna try to get there a lil early for missin' so many days.'

"I usually buy a new box when I come up with a new mixture. I like the organization." They finished off their cocoa before lighting up the stick, taking a moment to enjoy the smell and taste before handing it off to Sunny.  
"And they're preeeetty." Bunni giggled as she put on a romantic comedy she was surprised to even find in the mix, then took her seat on the coach again to get snuggled under the blanket.  
"Yeees, that too." They giggled and snuggled back into the larger skeleton, hugging his arm close as the nestled her head back against his shoulder. "Mmmm, I'm going to be glad to finally get out of this house for the day. Not that I don't enjoy it in here, but after a while I start feeling cooped up. If you want I can come wake you up when it's time to go." They tipped their head back to grin and wink at him as the girls giggled and Bunni leaned over to pass the choco-stick to Paps.

'you're a beast when you wake me up,' he said as he claimed the cig and took a long, deep drag of the smooth chocolatey smoke, holding it in for a long time as he handed it off, then let it seep slowly out of his teeth and nose in a drawn-out sigh. After several passes and being partway into the movie, Papyrus' half-lidded eyes seemed even lazier, nicely relaxed with his lover as he kind of zoned out, not bothering to watch much of the movie even before the herbs had started working into him. He idly let his hands rub wherever they sat, not really intentional, but just for the fact that he liked how things felt right now. 

"Awww, and here I thought I was just a little kitten." They tugged on one of the ears of their knit cap before taking the stick and enjoying a nice long drag before keeping it going. As the movie went on they started getting more comfortable and could feel their own lids getting heavy before they scooted back into Paps' lap, curling up against him before nuzzling their face against his shoulder, then turning it just enough to see the tv, though it wasn't long after that they were dozing off on him, too happy and comfortable to resist the sweet siren call of sleep.

By the time the movie was over, Papyrus was basically sleeping too, though he was just conscious enough to hear Sans quietly make his way to the kitchen and start working on the breadbowls. 'oh, we didn' wake bro,' he said, almost as if he was saying they should, even though the smaller skeleton had already gotten himself up. He tipped his head to nuzzle at Roman's skull, groaning softly before he dozed off a little bit again.  
"PAPY, ROMAN, BUNNI, SUNNY!" the loud voice boomed over from the table, and when they'd look, they would see that Sans had already gotten soup made, into the breadbowls, and the table was set for everyone. He'd brought a chair down for his brother.  
'mm... sorry 'bout that Sans...' Papyrus murmured as he stretched his shoulders without getting up from under Roman yet.

They hummed softly at the nuzzling and with a smile they rubbed their face further into his chest. Then the loud voice had them jumping in alarm, the air around them crackling with electricity. Once they realized they weren't in danger they tried to calm down, clutching their chest and looking at the girls who were doing similarly. With a long sigh they looked over at the table and smiled brightly while continuing to rub at their soul. They got up and headed over to the table before moving to their mate to wrap their arms around him tightly, pressing one little kiss after another all over his face, the effects of the smoke having them in an overly affectionate mood. "Mmmmmn, love you, muffin. Sorry we all kind of dozed off. Your brother's a terrible influence on me." They giggled and pressed another kiss, this time to his neck before taking their seat, the girls doing the same while stretching and waking themselves up.  
"Oh wow! This looks so good!"

"I know, Papy's just a big sleepy skull," he said, grinning as he returned what he could of the kisses. He looked over at Bunni as he sat beside Roman, Papyrus groaning in more dozy stretches and pops as he got to his own seat between Bunni and Sans, patting her on the head before realizing it was the rabbit, and not his brother. He looked at her curiously for a moment, then patted Sans on the head twice as long. He didn't say anything, just started into the soup with a delighted groan, his own voice refusing to emerge with good food at hand. The tops of each bowl were set beside them on their plates, and Sans was dipping his in the soup between bites, letting the bread soak up the mix of spices and broth before having any. "I'd of woken you all sooner but I had to keep an eye on everything in the kitchen. Someone's phone went off while you were out, too."

"Between cocoa and blankets and smoking, a nap just seemed like an awesome idea." They dipped their bit of bread into the soup, letting it soak before taking a bite and groaning happily at how warm it felt after a day in the snow. A bite was on its way to Bunni's mouth as well before she felt a hand on her head and peered up at the taller skele with a bit of astonishment. Roman snorted when she looked over at them with a bit of alarm and they simply waved it off telling her it was fine. They all settled into a comfortable silence as they ate until Sans spoke up. Roman finished off their bit of bread before sighing. "I hope it wasn't mine. I don't think I can handle any more of Jarvin's shenanigans today." They peered over to see the girls checking their phones as well.

'not mine, its upstairs,' Papyrus said as he was tearing up more of his bread to soak, glancing at Roman at the mention of Jarvin before returning to his quiet eating. Sans tapped his spoon on the hard crust in thought.  
"It wasn't too long ago, i thought it might've woken you guys up, but obviously not," he said with a grin.

"It wasn't mine," Bunni said with an obvious disappointment... well he haaad said he wasn't very good at texting.  
"Mine either," Sunny looked at her own phone a bit more suspiciously, only to peer up when Roman groaned.  
"Wonderful. Let's see what he's waxed poetic about this time." They pulled out their phone and sure enough a message from Jarv. They covered their mouth as they snorted, shoulders shaking in laughter.  
:Tell Sunny she's a ragin bitch:  
"Hey, Sunny. Jarvin says he loves you and wants to go get coffee sometime." Sunny simply rolled her eyes and looked at them with an unamused expression.  
"What? Did he call me a raging bitch again? Remind me to make another parody of one of his songs. Or better yet just sing one of them for a crowd. They eat that shit up," she chuckled while Roman started tapping out a text.  
"She saaays... you are a handsome feline. And she would be - _delighted_ \- to grab a coffee with you sometime. Also, she hopes you write her a poem for the occasion."  
"I swear to the stars above, if he actually writes me a poem..." They both went into a fit of snickering amusement.

Papyrus snorted, covering his face in a hand to keep from letting it drop into his soup and bread, propping it up on an elbow. He hardly could string two words togehter, he was chuckling so much, but Sans made a different sort of snort, frowning slightly before resuming his dinner, not wanting to interject so much as just continue to listen. After Sunny swore about the poem, Papyrus couldn't help himself. 'oh but Sun, he just wants you to love him like he loves you. y'know, demandingly possessive and completely for no reason other than his own fantasies.'

She shuddered at the thought of it. "Maybe if he could get his head out of his ass for once, he wouldn't be so bad, but sweet stars the boy's obsessive. At least when it comes to Roma. I don't know if he's ever even looked at anyone else. Just remember, Papyrus, that that's the kind of commitment she's used to. And she actually likes you, so you're pretty much stuck with her for life." She chuckled and went on to eat her soup before it got cold while Roman was trying to do the same between shy giggles, peering over at their mate and hopefully mate-to-be.

'oh what ever shall i do... ' he said with an amused grin, winking at Roman, 'guess i'll have to worship you more often, eh peach?'  
"Papy, behave," Sans admonished, though his own little giggle likely made the scolding obviously playful. Remembering Bunni's comment, he smiled over after she'd sat back down. "You can call him first, you know."  
'call who?' Papyrus asked, still in playful amusement, working into the soaked 'meat' of his breadbowl. Sans stuck his tongue out at his brother, getting an affronted gasp before poking his brother's nosebone. ' _rude_. i call rude.'  
"You're being nosy, not me!" Sans poked him back in the nose-bone after having swatted his hand away.  
'no, i'm continuing the conversation. who could Bunni call first? it better not be Ty, i'm saying that much.'  
"It's - _no_ \- Dotyru, Papy, he moved to Waterfall remember? Why would he come visit?" Sans sighed with obvious exasperation at his brother, picking at the edge of his bowl.

They couldn't keep eating with that one, tugging their sweater up over their blushing face as they giggled. "Peach? Omg, that's adorable!" Bunni giggled until Papyrus questioned her and suddenly she was the one getting shy. "No, it's fine, Sans. I met a really handsome dog today and his cute little puppy cousin. His name was Geret. The dog, not the puppy. Ret for short." She said the last part with an almost dreamy tone before looking at her empty plate and then down at her phone beneath the table. =I don't know if I want to call him too soon. I don't... want to look desperate or anything.= She looked a bit conflicted until Roman spoke up, making her shift her gaze.  
"Don't worry about that so much. He was obviously into you. And honestly, your enthusiasm is really adorable. Also..." They turned their attention to Papyrus now with a lifted brow. "Who's Ty?"

"That and I don't imagine he'd think you were desperate," Sans said, agreeing with his mate. At Roman's question, he noted Papyrus get a bit of a distant look, and picked it up for him. "Dotyru is one of Papy's exes. We haven't seen him in years, thank stars, it's always a possibility, even with him living on the other side of Waterfall."  
'an he better fucking - _stay_ \- on the other side of Waterfall,' the lanky monster grumbled, 'i see him again i may damn well dust the mangy mutt.' He pushed up from the table and gave a growling sigh as he slumped upstairs, the door clicking shut behind him. Sans fidgeted in his seat, squeezing one of Roman's hands to keep from wringing his own.  
"Sorry, sometimes he can talk about it, sometimes he... gets like that," the smaller monster said softly, looking over at the other two, "he'll be okay after a bit." He paused, waiting, but also listening to make sure Papyrus hadn't thrown anything, since that would mean he'd be longer at calming down, but so far hadn't heard anything.

Roman puffed their cheeks at the reaction, frowning as they watched him stalk off up to his room. They turned and squeezed Sans' hand in both of theirs before lifting to kiss it. "Seems like a running theme... I think... I'm going to go check on him. Is... that alright?" They looked to the girls and Sans as if asking for approval, Bunni giving them a sullen nod and Sunny giving a shrug of indifference before beginning to text.  
"Pretty sure it's about time for us to head home anyways. Don't want to miss the last ferry outta here. Not that it's - _terrible_ \- out here, but I could stand to see less snow."  
"Thanks for having us over, though! It was so much fun! We should definitely do it again sometime!" Roman smiled brightly before moving over to give them hugs.  
"Alright. Want me to walk you down to the docks?"  
"Nah, we're big girls. Now that we know where the place is we should be fine. Thanks for dinner, Sans. Take good care of our girl, alright?" She rubbed Roman's skull before the both of them started getting their stuff ready to go.


	30. Memories

Sans nodded quietly at Roman, then was gathering up what was left of the bowls while the girls were gathering their things, and offered them both hugs before they headed out the door, assuring them both that he and his brother would do their best with Roman, and to let them know when they'd like to come visit again. That done, he went over and started tending to the dishes, since there weren't any leftovers aside from heels and chunks of bread.  
When Roman would get into Papyrus' room, the first thing they'd notice is that he was suspiciously absent from the main area, but that the closet was, rather than skewed open, tightly and purposefully shut, the scent of cherries wafting out of the slats in the doors. 

Bunni nearly lifted him off the ground with her hug, while Sunni loosely wrapped an arm around him and gave him a pat on the head. Then they were off and Roman let out a long sigh of relief. They loved their friends and had plenty of fun, but having so many people around was simply draining on them in a way they hadn't even realized until the pressure was off. They noted Sans taking care of the dishes and with another soft sigh they headed upstairs to slip quietly into Papyrus' room, all the while thinking of how to approach the subject. They opened their mouth to speak as they looked over to the bed, only to let their mouth fall shut when they realized he wasn't there... had he teleported out? No, there was that familiar scent... and they followed their nose towards the closet. They gave a small pout to the fact he was sulking in the closet again. Last time that had happened certainly hadn't been a good time. They took in a deep breath and let it out slow before sitting in front of the door, thinking for a moment before they began to paw and scratch at the surface, letting out cute little mewling noises like a cat determined to get into a room.

The single, low sigh of a laugh was the response, and the door flicked open, his foot shoving it further to make room. He didn't come out, being tucked deep into the back corner where it barely picked up any light from the main room. The cherry joint gave off more of a glow than his pale yellow-white eyelights, and he tipped his head back into the wall again, leaving one leg curled up and the other stretched out. 'sorry 'bout that... thought i'd be ok,' he said in a voice that hinted at choked-back sobs. 

They crawled in next to him and pulled the door shut once more before leaning against him, letting out a purring mewl as they rubbed their head against his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? If not I can just sit here and love on you until you feel better." They let out another, softer purring noise as they continued rubbing on him with their cheek in a comforting fashion.

He pulled them up into his lap, hugging around them to feel their purrs against his chest, though he didn't tip his head down, partly because of the lit cig in his mouth. 'maybe in a bit,' he said, voice low and slightly rough as he took several more slow drags to get the cherry scent thick in the darkened area, sockets hooded shut. If they listened, likely the pulse of his soul could be heard, at times tight and nervous, but slowly calming down in the smoke and their presence. 'must've been seven years ago now? maybe eight, it's a bit fuzzy from the booze. Sans was still in stripes, we lived in some shitty little excuse of an apartment. didn't have a bed, jus' this ratty couch we'd share if i was home before he left for school.' It was another long pause of silent smoking before he continued. 'drank most of my meals those days. even when Sans started try'n to cook, i'd not really have anything. did make sure he got enough to eat, there's that much i can say.'

They got comfy in his lap and even took a moment to breathe in, concentrating as they let it out slow, feeling the familiar tingle of their ectobody taking shape around them, adding a bit more cushion against his lap before they settled back and started rubbing gently on his arms, listening to the pulse of his soul with a soft smile. They remained quiet as he spoke, trying to imagine the boys anywhere but in this house was difficult... and trying to imagine them in any situation less than they deserved was something they didn't even want to do. They squeezed one of his hands before pulling it up, kissing his palm gently before lacing their fingers together and pressing it over their own soul, the beat calm and methodical, hoping it would help bring some comfort to their lover's soul.

His fingers tightened over their grip, a deep breath as he paused his thoughts and just focused on their presence for a moment. As if trying to ground himself. He listened to their soul, his own trying to match up, but having difficulty in being anything but a mess. 'hell, Sans remembers most of it better than i do. i think maybe that's what... kinda gets me the worst.' His voice hitched, pulling his hand up to hold the smoke between his fingers, looking up at the dark ceiling of the closet. Papyrus let out a long, heavy sigh, the smoke curling around as he watched it. 'bein' honest, i wasn't a very good brother then. hell i was barely any good as a monster, let alone a caretaker.' He put the cig back in place and didn't speak for several more minutes, as if afraid of what he was about to say. Or what they'd say in response to it. A shivering sigh had him try, the pulse of his soul likely feeling very much like a fearful heartbeat. 'i was drunk more often than not. and a lot of it got financed by uh... not thinking about what i was doin, just about what would get me another bottle. could say i was more interested in the booze than who got it for me. or what i did to get it.'

They felt their soul constrict at his words and they shifted in his lap to turn and wrap their arms around him, squeezing him tightly as they buried their face into his chest, simply holding him for a few long minutes before let let out a sniffle and nuzzled their face over that fearful soul and pressed a kiss to his sternum. "We've all done things in the past we're not proud of... but just look at where you are now." They let out a soft sigh before turning that teary gaze up to him, watching him for a moment before stealing his cherry stick to take a bit of a drag before holding it back up to him. "Was this... Ty... someone helping you get your fix?"

'that's the worst of it,' Papyrus said as he took the stick back, voice shaking, 'he actually helped. he helped and when it was finally getting better, and when i wasn't lost for more hours than i was awake...' he shook his head, grinding his teeth as several tears actually escaped, but he growled and glared up at the dark area inside the closet, as if it were responsible. 'he changed right along with me. to think, i actually was stupid enough to think...' his voice broke, and his hand shook as he put the smoke back between his teeth, trying to take down that last bit of comfort even as he was wanting nothing else but to stop. Papyrus felt that old sensation of wanting anything to drown out the memories, but he also wanted to tell them. To let them know just how much he trusted them, and that he knew it had been bad, and that now was better. 'thought Ty loved me. hell, thought i loved him too. thought maybe he'd...' he broke that thought, instead moving it back to what had actually happened, rather than his wishes at the time. 'Ty was always there, at the bar. Muff didn't have the place yet, was some other monster, i dont fuck'n remember... but he'd never really let me drink much. he'd let me get a little tipsy, maybe some nights partly drunk, then take me to that shithole apartment and play nursemaid for me. never really asked for anything, but damn if i didn't give him anythin' i could.' His voice broke again, having to pull his hand away from what was left of the smoke to keep from breaking it in his fingers. He didn't look at Roman, the entire time, he'd avoided their gaze. 'then he showed me just what a piece of shit excuse for a monster he was. Sans had... finally gotten through to me about my drinking. i'd agreed to quit completely, for him. he was telling Ty... telling him that i'd not be going to the bar anymore, and... it's like he was a different monster completely. the moment he put his hands on my baby brother...' his voice dropped, somewhere between a sob and a growl, 'he told Sans it was too soon, i'd be a wreck and useless, that he was trying to wean me down... but when it heard that... i heard him telling Sans that he'd never let me stop drinking. because it was how he controlled me. because it's how i needed him, to pick me up at night and just be so damn grateful that i'd let him do whatever he wanted. except Sans was in his way.' Papyrus took a deep breath, his voice and soul again that shivering note. 'i almost killed him. i fought the bastard so hard he had to be carted out by healers. i almost killed him, and it was Sans that stopped me.'

Their hugs remained tight and comforting, their soul pained but still calm as they listened. But by then end, their grip on him was damn near painful on their own hands, their skull pressed tightly to his sternum as all light from their skull disappeared, blank sockets staring into the darkness. And their soul... it remained calm, but there was an icy feeling to it that they hadn't felt in ages. So strong their mate was sure to feel it and even their lover at this close proximity. That feeling of pure, unadulterated murderous intent. There was no doubt in their mind if they ever came across this individual they'd be dust in a heartbeat. They'd made enough poor choices in the past to bring their current LV to a point that made it incredibly difficult to hold back in certain situations. They were fairly certain they wouldn't have the strength of will... "I love you, Papyrus. I love Sans. I will never hurt you. I may be jealous and possessive at times..." They looked up and towards his face, those sockets still dark with rage. "But I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy. I want to make your life better. Yours and your brother's." They took a deep breath, shutting their sockets as they did, and then let it out slow. There was a pair of barely visible pinpricks in their sockets as they looked back up at their lover a hand rising to touch his face, the feel of his tears making their entire body tense up before they spoke... a barely audible whisper that had a chill running down their own spine at the sounds of it. "Make sure I - _never_ \- meet this Dotyru... Or the healers won't be able to do anything for him but bring a broom and dustpan."

'you and me both, Roman,' he said, his hand coming up to cup their back of theirs, 'only reason he's still alive is because Sans stopped me.' Papyrus hooded his sockets shut, taking the smoke from his mouth to press a shivering, desperate kiss to their skull. Then he gave a sad, self-berating chuckle. 'took a little babybones in stripes to get me to realize just how bullshit a life i was putting myself through. so when i say Sans is naturally good... i mean it in every sense of the phrase. he's the best brother i could ever fucking beg for, and i know goddamn well i'm still not. but i try,' he hugged around them, his sockets wet and barely open to show Roman the slivers of pale yellow, 'i love you too, Roman. i love you so much, i need to be better for the both of you. because you make me happy, because you make Sans happy, and for just how happy i want you to be. i dunno really what prompted me to bring him up, but... i'm afraid, sometimes, babe. i'm afraid of just what i am capable of, and i know if i ever see him again... i know he stays in Waterfall, i know he's not coming back... but dear stars, what if i'd not been sober enough? what if i'd been too drunk, too blacked out to even know what was going on, and it hadn't gone how it had...' He held his lover, the mate he wanted, closer, holding them in a tight but gentle embrace. 'fucking hell, i was so stupid, and Sans almost paid for it.'

They took another deep breath, letting it out nice and slow before shifting to straddle his lap, lifting up until they were hugging his head to their chest, holding him close as they stroked his skull and made gentle shushing sounds. "It's all in the past, my love. It's over." They cupped his face in their hands and lifted it to look up at them. "You're a strong monster, Papyrus. You've had to be to take care of yourself and your brother. But we all have our times of weakness. We all have our moments of regret. The moments we would rather forget. Just remember. It's over. Your brother loves you. I love you. And you are the light in the darkness that is my life. I would do anything for you, my darling. My dearest Papyrus. Say the word and you'll never have to worry about this person coming into your life again." They pressed a gentle kiss to his skull before sighing softly. "I know exactly what I'm capable of. I've told you of it. I didn't react kindly when monsters put their hands on my friends. You can't even imagine what I'm feeling right now. Knowing someone out there put their hands on my mate... that they scarred you so deeply..." They could feel their entire body vibrating in a soft tremble as they held themselves together, swallowing hard before letting out a slow breath. "I would do anything to make you happy, Papyrus. You are mine. And I am yours."

Papyrus shook his head slightly, but hugged them, feeling their body close against him, reminding him everything had gotten to this point, that it hadn't gone bad and that he'd learned from it. 'i didn't trust anyone for... months. i tried really hard, and a lot of the time i slipped up and found myself drinking, but Sans never... he never gave up on me. if it weren't for him...' He buried his face deeper into their chest, as if he could hide from his memories in them. That he'd stop thinking about it and just not have to be bothered to remember. 'if i ever, ever saw him anywhere near you, or Sans, or hell even your friends... i wouldn't give him a chance to breathe the same air as them. he knows that damn well enough. the only reason he's not dust, is because Sans gave him that mercy.' That slow breath had him look up at them, leaning to press a gentle kiss against their jaw before he took their face in his hands. 'you make me happy, Roman. sorry for kinda fucking up the night, y'know, terrible memory lane an all that.' He pressed his brow up to theirs, letting out a deep, slow sigh as well. 'let's go see that sweet lil bro of mine and let him know how much he means to us, hm?'

They felt another chill run down their spine as he spoke and when he kissed their jaw they smiled, those lights finally growing into their usually violet orbs. When he was done they pressed a warm kiss to him, wrapping their arms around his neck and holding him close as they sank back down into his lap. They whined softly when they pulled away, looking up at him with complete adoration. "You did nothing of the sort, baby. Even if it's a terrible memory, you opened up and shared it with me. I feel... even closer to you somehow." They brought their hands to his chest, gripping the fabric beneath them as they leaned their head against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath to fill their mind with his scent. "Thank you... for trusting me enough to tell me." They leaned up for one more kiss, letting it linger before they moved to open the door and crawl out.

He couldn't help but chuckle against that kiss, helping kick the door open to let them crawl out, moving gracefully in a practiced rising stoop behind them before slipping the door shut again. 'so yeah, pretty much the only time you'll find me in there is if i'm, uh... really upset. feel free to mew outside the door, though,' he said, slapping ash and dust off them and himself. Then he grabbed their top and tugged them up for another kiss, holding tight to them and just letting himself feel how real and present they were, soul beating hard behind his sternum as he let them back down to get their feet on the floor. 'thanks for trusting me enough to listen.' It took a few more seconds, but he turned and opened the door to his room, peeking out to see Sans sitting on the couch, everything having been put back into its proper place and cleaned up in the time they'd been upstairs. He looked up from his book at the sound of the door creak, and gave a shy smile. Papyrus moved with a fluid, distance-eating stride, barely noticing the stairs before he picked up his brother and pulled him up into a tight, wordless hug. Sans returned the embrace with a little whimper, pressing his brow to his brother's shoulder before he adjusted up and held his face to look right in each other's eyelights.  
"Next time, wait until after the guests leave to need to have a sulk."  
'you know i can't help when i need to get in the closet, bro. sometimes you're just too gay for the situation.'  
"Papy."  
'i mean, they got to talk'n about hunky dogs, and i remembered that other time i was havin' a bit of fun with, what was his name-'  
"Papy."  
'no, that's my name... Sans was it Dogamy? i swear if it was i'll have to tell his wife i had a bit of a bedroom tussle with him.'  
"PAPY."  
'geeze, there a dog out there with my name or somethin? maybe i should find him, sounds like a handsome devil.'

They gasped as they were pulled up, but the moment their lips met they had their arms around him, letting their airborne feet curl up behind them as they whimpered in the kiss. When they were back on the floor they bit their lip and looked at him with heart-lit eyes, fighting the desire to tug him over to the bed to show him just how much they loved and trusted him. No, no. Not now. Later. They let out a soft growl as they followed him, trotting lightly to keep up, the ears on their hat flopping lightly as they bounced down the stairs and hopped past the last three to move over to the brothers. They quietly enjoyed the display of affection a moment, committing it to memory before moving in to wrap their arms around both of them. They snorted at his antics until the last bit, then they turned into a huffy little grump, releasing the two to cross their arms beneath that perky little chest. "You better not or I'm gonna be - _super_ \- mad!" They glared up at him with that lower lip sticking out as they looked so terribly hurt by even the possibility of him looking for someone attractive.

'aw, babe, you know i'm teasing,' he smirked as he pushed Sans against them, 'hold this. i need some chocolate.' Sans yipped as he was traded off, huffing with glaring, puffy cheeks as his brother strode off, but sighed and cuddled up to Roman.  
"Everything go okay? Did he talk any, or..." he asked, looking over at the kitchen, "I know he doesn't remember as much of it as I do... and sometimes I do try to not think about it, but... when he does get like that, it means he... gets sorta like it's happening to him again?"

They were amused that both of the adorable little skeles were puffy cheeky glaring at the taller skele, but they certainly couldn't stay that way for long with Sans in their arms. They turned to kiss and cuddle on him before carrying him to the couch and dropping him on his back, staying on top of him. "Yeah, it went fine. As well as could be expected really. Granted, you may have to bail me out of jail one day if I ever meet this guy. Think you could do that for me?" They wiggled between his legs and kissed all over his cheeks and neck before looking down warmly into those bright blue eyes. "Part of me is curious to know what you remember of the situation... and part of me thinks knowing more just might make my hatred worse."

Sans blushed slightly as they pinned him to the couch, but nuzzled up against their face with a soft kiss. "Um, w-well, if you want, there's some I can probably f-fill in that I'm pretty sure he wouldn't recall." He stopped as his brother dropped a piece of unwrapped chocolate on his mouth, then nudged one against Roman's cheek.  
'have a bit, i'm goin' to bed before i end up sleeping on this couch,' he said, pressing a kiss to his lover's skull, 'night babe, night Sans, love you.'  
"Papy," Sans tried, but the lanky skeleton was already heading up to his room again, closing his door quietly. The little skeleton sighed, rubbing his nosebone. "He's still a lil upset, I think. Hopefully he'll tell you later." He looked at his mate, nuzzling against them with another sigh. "Did you want to hear more? Or should we try going to bed? We do have work in the morning, and I'd like to get up a little earlier to make sure I don't take too long getting ready."

They turned to bite gently on the chocolate before sitting up on their knees to take it from their mouth and lean into the kiss. "Night baby, I love yooou!" They called up after him as they watch him ascend the stairs, blowing kisses at him before he entered his room. With a soft sigh they unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into their mouth, humming happily as they looked down to their mate, then leaned down to give him choco-flavored smootches. "If you want to fill me in, I think I'd like to know more. Just to know more about what makes him tick, if that makes sense." They pulled him up into a hug and nuzzled gently against his nosebone. "We can go get ready for bed before you tell me anything, if you like."

"Yeah, maybe it'll be a little easier snuggled up in bed," he said, hugging around their neck for a bit. Sans gave a small sigh as they both went upstairs, and as he pulled away his clothes, he pressed a hand against his sternum thoughtfully, rubbing the bone as he looked at his purple-tinged, blue soul. He stood in quiet contemplation for longer than he realized, just holding his chest over his soul. 

They changed into a pair of blue PJ pants and a light pink tank top before heading up to their room. They tipped their head as he pressed his hand over his soul and they slipped behind him to do the same, fingers gently massaging the spot as they pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Are you alright, sweety?" Violet lights were tinged with concern as they peered over his face, their free hand running their knuckles gently over his cheek.

He started slightly when their voice broke him out of his reverie, nodding a few times as he cleared his throat self-consciously. "Y-yeah, yeah, just... was thinking." Sans moved to finish getting changed, putting on one of his fitted pajamas and tugging the zipper up into place before turning back to them, fingers toying with the edges of his sleeves. He moved over and gave his mate a hug, his soul thrumming softly behind his clothed bone as he held to them. "Sorry, just... maybe I needed to prepare for this, a little better." The small monster pressed his cheek to their shoulder, still hugging as he made a small noise, distress mixed with concern. "I was still little, s-so a lot of it is... just what i figured out as I got older. Things I'd remember and piece together when... when I knew what it really meant." 

They wrapped their arms warmly around him, hugging him tightly to their chest as they let one hand stroke comfortingly at his back. "It's alright, Sansy, take all the time you need. If you'd rather not do this tonight, it's alright. Just say so. It sounded like it was a rough time for both of you." They slipped their other hand up to the back of his skull and simply held him against their form, feeling their soul flutter and reach for its mate, wanting to comfort him in warmth and love.

He shook his head, just a little bit. "No, it... might be better to get it out now, instead of... drawing it all out." He hugged them tighter for a moment, before moving over to have them both sit on the bed, pulling his feet up to go around their waist in more of an embrace once they were comfortably seated. "Papy was drunk, a lot... and I was just kind of overlooked at school. Which I guess was better then being picked on, but... I didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be seen with the poor kid, and even the ones who did talk to me... kinda just ignored anytime I'd ask them what I should do. The adults didn't want to help, really. They just asked if he was hurting me, or if I wanted to go to a new home." He tugged on their shirt a little, holding them as he let the soothing presence keep him going. He didn't talk much with his brother about it, since it always made him have a worse time when he'd talk about Ty. "When it was obvious I wasn't in any actual danger, they at least stopped bothering me about... about leaving. I didn't want to leave, my big brother loved me and I... I knew he'd gone through a lot to make sure, everything was okay. Or as okay as it could be. He made sure I wasn't hungry, and that I did my homework and got to bed... but he never really extended that kind of thought to himself." Sans rubbed small circles to Roman's scapulae, pressing his face into their tanktop for a moment as he again let his soul calm under their influence.

They found it was a lot easier to get comfortable in that cushy ectoform, wiggling until they were sitting just right and smiling as her wrapped his legs around them. They continued to rub on him as he spoke, just letting him know they were there, they were listening. When he paused to tug on their tank they wrapped their arms around him, squeezing him closer before pressing a kiss to his cheek, then simply let their head rest against his until he was finished. "Hm... sounds like... he would have been lost without you." They pressed another soft kiss to his cheek and squeezed him, trying not to think about their own childhood. It didn't matter. They were here now. They had someone who loved them. Two someones. They squeezed him a little tighter. Breathe in. Let it out slow.

Sans could feel them being upset, and held to the other monster too as he waited until both of them were a little calmer, before he continued. "Usually Papy would leave when he'd tell me to go to bed, when he thought I was falling asleep. He'd sit beside the couch we had, rubbing my shoulders and back with one hand while he was just kind of half there. I could tell he was waiting for me to be sleepy enough I wouldn't try to get up, before he'd leave. He'd lock the door and I... usually wouldn't see him until after I got home from school. Sometimes he'd ended up asleep on the couch with me, smelling like the bar... but not very often. I missed those times the most," he said as his voice broke in a little teary noise, clenching his fingers in the fabric of their shirt, "I'd get to see him a little more, maybe even have breakfast if he was awake enough to eat. That's usually when I got him to have something that wasn't... wasn't out of a bottle." He gave a shuddering sigh, slowly breathing before his voice returned. "The first time I followed him to the bar, to try to get him to come home... I heard a lot of things I didn't understand at the time, didn't ask about. But I... know what it was," he said, his voice dropping, "I know he'd trade... favors. For booze, or gold, if he needed to pay the rent and didn't have enough. At the time I thought, he was just doing work for them, but... Roman... I know if I knew what he was doing... at the time... I'd of rather of lived out in the streets again than... than him go through that." He whimpered softly, wiping his face on his sleeve as he tried to keep calm, to remember it was over with and they'd both somehow survived through it. "S-sorry... I just... I know it hurt him, sometimes... and I just hate I didn't know how to help then." Taking another deep breath, he continued. "When Ty showed up... I really thought it was better. Papyrus was home every morning, he was actually eating. Ty would make sure of it. A few weeks and I noticed Papy had been doing better, that... he wasn't leaving as soon as I was falling asleep. I think maybe even some nights he was barely out before he came back, or, well, Ty brought him back." Sans let his voice fade out a moment, his tone a mix of some fondness and betrayal at the same time.

They wiped away his tears and nuzzled his face sweetly, doing what they could to comfort him through the story. They took a deep breath at the mention of trading favors... having seen it far too many times at the club. Having prevented it far too few. They clutched hard to their mate, taking a moment to bring themselves back, to calm their mind, to control the emotions. Breathe in. Let it out slow. "You were young... and didn't know what was happening." They pressed a kiss to his shoulder and let their face rest there as he continued on, their whole body tensing up at the mention of Ty. Hearing how much he'd made it better... just seemed to make it all feel worse. They hugged him tighter again, letting one hand stroke over his back as they remained silent, not trusting their voice or their words at the moment.

His voice cracked in a sob, wiping his sockets several times before he could continue again. "Ty... didn't really ignore me, but... he never really paid any attention to me, either. I thought maybe it was just because he was trying to make sure Papy was recovering... and I'd go to school, and come home, and he'd be there sometimes, just sitting with my brother. Papy didn't stay home at night, though, not even when I'd hear Ty tell him he should, he could just have a few drinks at home and go to bed. At the time I didn't know it was just him pretending. Ty knew the one thing Papy didn't do was actually have booze in the apartment." He held his mate, shaking in a few wracked sobs, but he didn't stop talking. "I... I remember that, when I finally told Papy I was going to be finishing school, and... I don't know why he asked, he never really seemed to bring it up before, but he asked what... I wanted for my birthday that year, since it would be close to when the last day was. I told him I really just wanted him to stop drinking. I don't know if it actually hit him how much it really affected me, or if he really just knew he could do it, and could actually keep that promise... but he said he would stop. And wh-when Ty showed up, that evening, like he always had been doing, to pretty much escort Papy to and from the bar... I was just so excited that he'd agreed... I... I told him what he'd said." He shifted an arm out of their embrace, holding his other forearm, as if trying to pull away from someone. "He grabbed my arm... he was furious, saying I didn't... have any right to force him like that, to make him promise something so hard for him... to do... that my brother wasn't ready to stop drinking." Sans shook his head in a small whine. "I thought he was going to end up breaking my arm, he held it so hard. T-then Papy was hitting him. And he got me out of Ty's grip and put me on the couch. I'd never seen... never seen Papy so mad. He had Ty down on his back before I'd even looked up, and there was blood... everywhere. I thought Ty was dead and... and I jumped over and grabbed Papy's arm..." Sans stopped, his breath hitching in wails like the ones days before, but stifled in his mate's chest, taking forever to calm his voice to finish. "Ty was almost dead. If I'd not moved sooner... if I'd been too scared to stop him... Papy would have dusted him. I got him to call the Guard, and healers, and... and I think it was just because of how Papy had never been violent before, how they said it was defending me... I think that's the only reason they didn't take me away and put him in jail." Sans rubbed his arm, up and down the curves of his radius and ulna. "He didn't really break his promise, since he never... went back to that. He drank sometimes, and would be out all night once or twice, but I don't think he ever really broke his promise, not really. He was trying, every day he tried... for me. So even when he'd get bad, and have a bad day, I don't think he broke it. He slipped a little, and had more than he meant to. But I never thought he broke his promise."

They held him close as he sobbed, their own body shaking as those sockets began fading into black again, a small hum of electricity coursing through their body so faint they barely even noticed. When he pulled his arm away and acted as if reliving the moment they could feel that cold chill shifting through their soul again. They took a deep breath. Deeper. They held it for longer than necessary before letting it out slow, the soft white lights returning to their sockets as they looked down at their dearest mate. "Oh, Sansy. I'm... so sorry you had to go through that." They pressed their skull gently to his, studying his face thoroughly before pressing a tender kiss to his mouth. "You're... so amazing. It's hard to believe you're real sometimes. You bring out the best in people... you're the brightest star in the night sky and you're mine." They hugged him close, tears running steadily down their cheeks as they shifted an arm beneath him and lifted him up to pull him further onto the bed, dropping him gently into his spot while keeping themselves on top of him. "You'll never have to worry about anything like that happening again. I'll make sure of it. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're safe and happy. Papyrus, too. You're both the dearest monsters in my life and I would do anything to make you smile." They pressed another gentle kiss into him before rolling off to the side to scoot beneath the blanket, pulling it up over their mate as well before snuggling him close and taking another deep breath before letting it out slow as their body began to relax.

Sans held them close with tired hiccups as they soothed him, nodding into their tanktop. He was easy for them to move, though once they laid back down, he clung to them again with a little peeping whimper, burying his face against the crook of their neck. The little skeleton was going to say something, but by the time he'd calmed enough to speak, he'd dozed off with little more than a soft, yawning breath.

They quietly shushed him as they held him close, rubbing against his back and neck as they helped him calm down. Once they felt his body relax they leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead, letting their own head rest on the pillow beside him, those violet eyes taking in his every feature.  
_...'grabbed my arm'...'thought he was going to end up breaking'..._  
Once they were certain he was out, they carefully moved from the bed, doing their best not to wake him before they stalked silently out of the room, closing the door behind them. They headed downstairs, not even bothering to jump the last three before they made a beeline for their phone on the charger. They grabbed a cherry stick from their bag and started dialing before lighting it up. It rang a few times before a deep voice answered. "Mmm, hey, Charlie. I was wondering if you could help me track someone down?" They moved towards the door to slip on their boots and pull on their jacket. "Yeah, yeah. Name's Dotyru, canine I believe, lives in Waterfall... uh huh. Yeah, I've got a minute." They slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind them to finish their smoke and conversation. When morning rolled back around Roman was right back where Sans had left them, tucked in safe and sound, cuddled up to his smaller form with a soft smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect song for Dotyru btw : Painkiller *Three Days Grace  
> It's almost scary how accurate this song is.


	31. Conspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your late chapter everyone ~

Being cuddled back up to, Sans wriggled until he had all his limbs wrapped around them again, nuzzling his cheek into their shoulder with soft little noises. By the time he was waking up at all, he would have gotten to the point where they were both wrapped snug in the blankets as well. Opening his eyes, they shone their usual clear blue as he looked up at his mate, giggling softly as he pressed a kiss to their chin. "Good morning, Roman," he said, his tone just as bright as his eyelights. He didn't want to untangle from them, but they had to get ready for work! They'd have to make up for missing several days, and likely he'd need to get hold of the Dogi to start their introductions to them as well. Likely Doggo or Dogaressa and Dogamy first, then the slew of Lesser Dogs, and then the visually intimating but cottonpuff Greater Dogs. He'd also have to make sure they knew the routes properly before their probation was over, as well as the operation and maintenance of the puzzles already in place. "What would you like for breakfast?"

They smiled but groaned in protest before dragging the blanket over both of their heads. "Morning? Don't know what you're talking about, it's still dark." They giggled and nuzzled their face into his neck before rolling on top of him with those limbs still tangled around their body. With a soft growl they wiggled on top of him and kissed all over his neck and jaw. "Mmmmmn, preferably - _you_ -." They sighed softly as they pressed a kiss to his mouth, letting it linger before letting their tongue wiggle against him teasingly. "Buuut if that's off the table, I suppose toast, eggs and bacon will have to do." They pulled the blanket off their heads and gave him another growling kiss as they pulled their body closer to his, not wanting to get out of bed yet, even if they were glad to finally be getting out of the house and back to work.

Sans felt a little spark of their magic influence, but not enough to really do more than innately feel how they felt in touch, and grinned with a shy blush. "Guess it's toast and eggs and bacon... though I might make Papy oatmeal, he's probably going to be too lazy to chew much this morning." He hugged them tighter as they pressed in another growling kiss, giving a starry-hearted looked before having to insist on moving out of the bed, needing a wash and to get changed, and he'd also need to give his kit a once-over before putting it on. "Oh, that reminds me, Alphys will probably have you go up to Hotland once your probation is over to get fitted for your gear too. There's a few different styles, so at least you should be able to pick something you like." 

"Gear? What's wrong with what I already wear?" They puffed their cheeks as they let him get out of bed, crawling beneath the blankets to poke their head out of the side, enjoying that residual warmth for a few more minutes before slowly sliding out, crawling on their hands until their feet hit the floor and they were already in upward facing dog position and moved smoothly into downward facing before slooowly rolling up into starting position. Then they simply stretched and scratched at the back of their skull. "Want me to go wake up your brother? I can drag him out if it comes to it." They chuckled and headed for the bedroom door.

"Regulations and rules and stuff like that," he said as he was digging his leggings and usual underarmor out, turning to see them moving back out of that downward position with a shy grin, "uniform kinda deal too, so it looks more official. Alphys said it gives that authoritative air to it too." Sans tipped his head, humming in agreement as he followed them tot he door. "I'll get my shower first, then, see you down for breakfast?" 

They turned at the door and grabbed the front of his PJs to pull him closer. "Well, seeing you in uniform certainly does have me wanting to follow orders." They giggled and gave him a last kiss before venturing off to the taller skeles room, slipping through the door without bothering to knock and closing it quietly behind them before they pranced over and hopped into his bed, burrowing under the blankets to enjoy their warmth. Then they hunted down the source of the heat and cuddled up close to their lover. "Ruuuuussyyyy~! It's time to get uuuuup~!" They nuzzled their face beneath his chin then began kissing all over his jaw and face. "Wakey, wakey. Toast, eggs and bakeeeey."

'mm,' he peeked a socket open at them, 'thought i heard a lil kitty come saunter'n in here,' he said in that lazy little drawl, but he most certainly wasn't just waking up. He pressed up into their kisses with his own, pulling the smaller monster in for more of those sweet touches. Sliding his arms up around their shoulders, he adjusted from his lounging position to encourage them up over top of him. 'how you feel'n peach?' he asked, sliding a hand down their side towards their belly, then back up when he didn't notice anything new. He arched his neck in a slight yawning sigh, cupping their cheek as he angled a kiss to their brow. 'nothin' yet, but still, there's some time left before we know for sure.' 

They slid over top of him without resistance, purring happily at the kitty comment as they pressed into those sweet morning kisses. "Feeling good, how about you, loverface?" They lifted a brow and sat up a bit when they felt his hand moving to their belly, their expression expectant, then pouty and disappointed at the news. "Mmmmmn, why's it gotta take so long to find out?" They stuck out their lower lip as they sank back down onto him, one of their own hands going to their belly to feel it. There had to be a baby growing in there somewhere. They just knew it. With another soft sigh they slid back and pressed that soft booty into his lap before sitting up. " _Aaany_ ways, I'm on Papyrus wake up duty. And if I do a bad job of getting you up it's gonna fall back to your brother to get the job done. So, come on, breakfast isn't going to make itself." They smiled brightly, almost innocently, masking the fact that their hips were grinding teasingly down onto him.

He quirked a brow at his lover. 'patience, babe... i mean once we do get a lil baby bones in there, we're makin' sure it doesn't go anywhere.' Papyrus huffed a soft groan at their grinding, laughing under his breath as he shook his head. 'you never do a bad job get'n me - _up_ -... but hoo, you're gonna be awhile get'n me outta bed...' Slipping his hands to their hips, he lightly ground up against that soft, squishy booty he liked so much, 'think i'd want blackberry jam on this sweet ass, if you keep doin' that.' The tall skele sat up, pressing a hungry, nibbling kiss to the side of their neck, growling soft and low. 

They giggled and pressed their hands to his chest, tipping their head to the side as they enjoyed the little nibbles... then pressed him back onto the bed, their hips lifting up to wiggle above his lap now as they grinned. "Nuh-uh, mister. We've got to get ready. Maybe if you're a good boy and work your post like you're supposed to you'll get a nice treat tonight." They growled gently and leaned in to nip at -his- neck before giving it a little kiss and trailing more up to his mouth.

He chuckled hard as he was pushed down, pulling his hands up in a surrendering position, smirking up at them. 'aww, you mean you won't work my post?' he purred, tilting his head to give them as much access as they wanted, then turned to get that kiss. 'alright, alright, guess i don't get breakfast in bed.' Papyrus hummed into another quick kiss before sliding off the bed, pushing up in a groan as he checked his wooden box, tugging one of the cherry sticks out to tuck away in his hoodie. Getting his clothes, he gave a languid stretch, bones in his back popping, then rubbed his neck. ' _uugh_ , shit... hopefully this day goes by quick, it's too goddamn early...' he said in muttering complaint, dragging his feet over to the door to hold it open for them. Sans already had started the bacon, eggs and bread waiting their turns, and the microwave was occasionally dinging it had finished its task of warming the oatmeal.  
"You got him up quick, Roman!" Sans said with a cheerful grin, flipping some of the bacon before looking at his brother, "yours is ready, Papy, try to get a shower once Roman's done okay? We'll be heading out right after breakfast."  
'Sans, you know we don't get paid by the hour, right?' he said as he took down a bottle of honey to douse his food in, and likely drink down the rest. Sans gave him a furrow-browed huff.  
"Papy, we've missed a lot of work between the three of us, so showing up a little early or staying a bit late is the - _least_ \- we can do."

"Patience, babe." They giggled in their mock tone before slipping out of the bed behind him, their hands moving to that neck to rub in a massaging motion. "My poor Russy." They hugged him from behind as he walked to the door then slipped past him to head down the stairs, hopping past the last three to hurry over to their mate. "I know! And I didn't even have to threaten him this time!" They leaned in to kiss his cheek before heading to their boxes, hunting around for something to wear, before tugging out a bright blue pleated miniskirt and a soft pink sweatshirt with kittens on the front, digging around a bit more before tucking a pair of panties into the pile, then they were headed upstairs. They only took a few minutes to shower today before prancing back down in the day's outfit to head to the table for breakfast.

Sans was waiting at the table with their plates ready and waiting, though he'd hurried Papyrus along on his breakfast so that he'd be heading up once Roman showed for breakfast. The taller gave them an up-and-down glance. "Papy, shower!" Sans said in a commanding tone after he'd been standing there for too long.  
'awww, but Sans, you get to see Roman all daaay, an' lookit how damn cute they dressed!'  
"First off, language, and second, we are leaving once we're done with breakfast, stop trying to stall!" Sans was pointing towards the bathroom, getting a groan from his brother before he muttered some incoherent complaining noises as he did as he was told. Sans settled back in his seat and sighed, then nuzzled a kiss to his mate. "You do look really cute though!"

They paused at the look they were getting from their taller lover, lifting a brow in confusion before he went on about how cute they looked. With a soft giggle they hid the lower half of their blushing face in the sweatshirt before finally walking past him to get to the table, giving him a playful swat as they passed. They took their seat and grinned as they were kissed, returning it rather shyly. "You two, I swear. My face is going to be permanently stained purple if you keep this up." They stuck out the tip of their tongue before getting to work on breakfast, breaking the bacon in half and setting the broken pieces on their toast before slipping their eggs onto the bacon covered slices. Then they bit in with a groan of delight, their whole soft body wiggling happily at the taste before they swallowed and licked their lips. "Mmmmmn, such a wonderful way to start the morning. So, what's on the agenda once we actually get outside?"

Unlike his mate, Sans ate his food separately, but enjoyed it nonetheless. He was finishing a piece of toast, chewing quicker to answer them. "M-we should get back on schedule with getting you familiar with routes and puzzle layouts, as well as the Dog Squad members. I figure we try to meet up with some of them each day so that they can get to recognize you." He finished off his bacon and was almost done with his eggs when Papyrus came downstairs in his hoodie and a pair of grey leggings. He snatched a slice of his brother's toast, nibbling it as he looked at them.  
'well, ready as i can be at this stars-awful hour.'  
"Good, go head to your post and don't nap!" Sans huffed art the loss of his toast, clearing his plate and taking the dishes up, "and we'll be along to walk home with you later, so don't leave until you see us, Papy!"  
'alright, on it,' he said with a kiss to his brother's skull, then tilted another to Roman's cheek, 'have fun, baby, he's gonna be a real slave driver today.'  
"PAPY!" the affronted shout from the kitchen had him laughing as he slipped his shoes on and left without another word. Sans was still blue-faced and huffy as he went to the door to give his kit a quick look. It would need some cleaning after work, he'd forgotten too many times. The little skeleton was focused on making sure no lasting damage was done before putting his gear on, snugging the straps in place.

"As far as I can tell there's only three skeletons in this town. The tall one, the short one, and the one in a skirt." They chuckled and popped the last of their breakfast into their mouth, licking yolk from the corners of their mouth with a happy little hum. "Hopefully I'll be able to tell them all apart. Granted, I had to learn to recognize faces in a dimly lit room full of blinking lights of various colors, so it shouldn't be too hard." They tipped their head as they watched the tall one come down and steal his brother's toast. " _Tsk, tsk_. Already one strike against your good boy points." They stole a kiss when he came for their cheek, growling playfully up at him. "I think I can handle it. You just worry about staying on top of your post today." They shot him a wink before standing up from their seat as he left, giving their body another long stretch before they let the ectoflesh scatter away. They hadn't trained with it, so they certainly wouldn't be going on duty in it. They wandered over to their box, pulling out a cute lacy pink ribbon, tying a pretty big bow on top of their head and covering their feet in lacy white socks before they hurried over to pull on their shoes. They stopped to look over his gear, sliding their hands over it gently before smiling over at him. "Ready when you are, Sansy."

He smiled at them as he finished tying his bandanna in place, and they began their day with him trying to figure out which of the dogi they'd be meeting up with. He took Roman to the residential route, since it did get at least two checks a month, and he didn't want to miss the second before the cold season was really setting in. Sans pointed out the places where the dogi lived - the houses always looked somewhat smaller, since they preferred to sleep in their basement 'dens'. He also showed them where the main playground was, put to one side of the residences and surrounded by thick shrubbery inside a sturdy stone wall. "There used to only be the shrubs, but um... there were a couple kidnappings that they found were because of that, and made the wall so that there wasn't an easy place to get near without being seen. They've been working on getting lighting added, but the parents think that would just encourage kids to play after dark, so it's kinda a bit of a debate in town." He held their hand for a moment, thinking about how their kids would likely end up playing here too, sometimes. It was a bit of a walk, so it wouldn't be as often as the kids who lived in the residential area would get to. But he imagined their friends would want to bring them to play. It was a possibility, and he smiled at the thought before remembering they had more work to do. "O-oh, and, there's a Guard post over this way." By the time they reached it, he was glad to see that one of the squad on the top of his list was present at it. Usually she was with her husband, but Dogaressa gave a happy little wave as they came over.  
"It's good to see you, Sans. Who's your little mate?"  
"Hi, Dogaressa. This is Roman, they've joined and the Captain stationed them here with us. Roman, this is Dogaressa, she's Dogamy's wife. They're in charge of the Dog Squad."  
"Hello, dear. I'm sorry we didn't get to welcome you sooner, the recruitment was so long ago. How are you enjoying Snowdin so far?" Her heavy cloak, a dark shade of slate-grey, had the hood pulled down, and her curly fur practically shone as she sat at the station. Underneath, she wore a set of armor in a slightly lighter shade of grey, trimmed in gold and bearing the Guard sigil on the left breast.

They took a deep breath of the fresh air before reaching over to take a cherry stick from their bag... before realizing they'd totally forgotten to grab it. Their cheeks poofed a bit at the realization and they were suddenly wondering if they were going to make it through the day without getting grumpy. They peered over at their mate showing them about the town... they smiled softly, knowing they'd be fine so long as they were with him. The sight of the playground made their soul flutter gently and a hand rested on their belly. The mention of the kidnappings made them bristle a bit, but the feel of their mate taking their hand had them calm before it got too heavy, their fingers squeezing his as they took a deep breath. "They're going to have some fun here... though it is a bit far off. I bet I could build something at the house, you know, if you guys wouldn't mind it." They rubbed their belly a bit more before they followed along, their mind going to different plans they could come up with a playground fit for ten or so children. It was going to need to be super sturdy. They came back to reality as they realized they were approaching the post and its inhabitant, their gaze going white as they looked her over before they were even close enough for a greeting. Their face was mostly neutral with only a soft smile curling on their lips. "A pleasure to meet you, Dogaressa. It's been quite nice, actually. It's much quieter than the Capitol. Much easier to relax out here." They looked over her outfit and fiddled a bit with their kitten-decorated sweatshirt, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Anything you think I should know regarding the Dog Squad? I always enjoy having a heads up."

"Hmm, well, seeing as there's only two other skeletons in town, we won't have difficulty in recognizing you," she started, musing for a moment before her ears perked. "Oh! We'll ask permission first, but they'll want to learn your scent. It's for ignoring your scent in a scene, or for following it if you ever need found quickly. The best tracker we have is one of the Lesser Dogs, but he's currently in the Capitol. Alphys put him on training duty for the next month."  
"He was at the recruitment," Sans offered his mate, giving Dogaressa a moment to gather her thoughts for more of what Roman might need to know. She tapped her muzzle as she thought, then snapped her fingers.  
"Ah, and Doggo can't see very well, so don't forget to make sure you're moving somehow whenever you talk to him. Usually humming or swinging a hand does best for you tailless types." She extended a paw, her nails painted a dark pink. "If I may, I'd like to get your scent Roman. And give a greeting handshake once that's done, of course."

They nodded at the information, deciding their tendency to rocking on their heels when idle might work best for the blindish one. Their mind came back to the moment when the paw was offered, their eyes moving from the paw to her face, hesitating a moment.  
_It's not him. It's fine. You're fine._  
They moved forward and took the paw with a soft smile. "Of course. Is it... always necessary to be up close to get one's scent?" They lifted a curious brow as they watched her, their free hand curled behind their back, the tips of their fingers scratching at their thumb.

"It makes it easier to make sure we don't get any impurities from the surroundings," she explained, just letting their hand rest in her paw gently before getting her nose up close enough to almost touch. Several long, deep sniffs, drawing in a full heavy breath before releasing it, the dark skin of her nose shifting very noticeably. Dogaressa straightened to shake properly. "I'm sorry it's such a hassle, dear. But you have a very lovely scent, blackberry bubblegum and a hint of smoke." She let go of Roman's hand and folded her own on the tabletop, sighing, "Well, I suspect you have more to do today, dears, so I'll not keep you any longer if you want to be off, mm?"  
"Thank you, Dogaressa. Tell Dogamy I said hi," Sans said in a cheery tone, taking Roman's hand once they were done with the Dog Squad co-leader. He waited until they were a little ways off from the post location before he gave the other skeleton a smile. "I'm glad we ran into her first, she's super nice. If we run into anyone else today, we might stop and chat a bit if you want?"

That subtle, pleasant smile remained on their face as they watched her curiously, head tipping to the side as their other hand dug the tips of those bony fingers into their palm until it hurt. It kept their soul and mind grounded until their hand was released. They folded it behind their back with the other, letting fingers rub against each other. The comment on their scent still rang through their head and they heard another voice whispering it softly in their earhole. They gave a nod when they realized she'd said something that required a response. When Sans took their hand they let out a breath they hadn't even realized they were holding in, their hand squeezing his tightly as they tried to keep it together. "Yes, she was... lovely." They took deep, steadying breaths, internally berating themselves for getting even - _this_ \- out of sorts from such a simple interaction. It was just a paw. She was just taking in their... their scent. A shudder ran down their spine and they moved to walk closer to Sans, that face taking on its fully neutral mask as they looked ahead.

"Roman?" he said in a soft, worried tone, stopping in the middle of the path as he gently squeezed their hand. He looked up at that neutral face, and that alongside the trickled sensations of feelings. They felt... numb? Or was that them trying to not feel anything else? Sans turned to stand in front of them, hands to their shoulders and eyelights trained on theirs. "Roman? What wrong?"

They looked to him when he said their name, but when they saw the concern they looked away, feeling ashamed that they were showing such weakness. "It's... it's nothing. I'll get used to working with... with dogs eventually. I'm just not used to... letting them... t-touch me. Or... smell me." They rubbed at the hand she'd held and sniffed. They knew it was standard procedure and nothing more, but...  
_'Fuck, you smell delicious. Like blackberries and bubblegum... heh, maybe today's the day I actually gobble you up.'_  
Their sockets blanked out before shutting tightly, the air around their skull crackling as they clutched at their soul, that feeling of horror overwhelming.  
_Frick. Frickfrickfrick. No. Push it down. Push it back. He's dead. It's done. He's never coming back._  
The world around them drowned out for a moment and when they came back those white lights were back and they looked almost surprised to be outside... and to hear their phone ringing. "Oh! Geez!" They reached into the pocket in their skirt and pulled out their phone to answer it. "H-hello? Yes, this is Roman. Who? Oh! Oh, yes! Right! Sorry! How are you? Good, good. Oh! Really? A few days? Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you! Yes, you too! Goodbye!" They smiled brightly as they turned to Sans, those lights taking their bright violet form again. "That was the landlady. She said the damages weren't as bad as they originally thought, so it should be ready in just a few more days."

Sans felt that ripple of fear, and he bit his lower lip. "A-are... are you afraid of dogs?" he asked in a low voice, after they'd hung up the phone. Even though he didn't want those lovely violets to fade away again, if they had a fear of dogs, then he wasn't sure what to really do. Well, aside from just try to get them to get past it, but something about the degree of anxiety and fear he'd felt... the little skeleton knew the both of them likely needed his brother's advice on it. He was better with handling things of this nature, Sans would just try to barrel into it and get used to it as he went. And something told him that wasn't the right way for his mate to go about it. Squeezing his hands around theirs, he looked back at the Guard station, then the way they'd been heading. It was still a few hours before they should meet up with Papyrus, and there were still a few spots he wanted to show Roman before the day was out. Looking back up at them, he held their hands up to his chest. "Will you be okay until we go get Papy? We don't have to meet any other dogs today. It can wait a little longer."

They looked confused for a moment before simply shaking their head and looking off to the side, those violets fading back to white. "It's... not really that. They just... remind me of the really bad time in my life sometimes." They returned the squeeze before pulling him into a hug, wrapping those arms around his neck as they took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I don't mind meeting them and if I'm going to be a sentry out here, I'll just have to get used to their presence and working with them." They squeezed him tightly before releasing him and starting back down the path, checking their phone and answering a message they hadn't realized they'd received.

"Okay," he said in the embrace, hugging them back a little more snugly after they'd let that long breath out. He'd not push for them to meet any other dogs today, at least. He hoped that they didn't run into any of them now, but being in the residential area, there would be a slim chance of them being out. More often than not, they were sent out on forest patrols. Dogaressa being in the post likely had something to do with her husband not being there with her. Taking them by the hand, he kept giving reassuring squeezes as he showed them the other places he'd had in mind. One was the post office, run by a plump little bat monster with a long, thorny tail that had several notes stuck to it. She usually had a dog Guard in with her, but he was off getting lunch, luckily enough. The school was placed neatly between the edge of the residential area and the edge of the town proper, built partly into the side of a small stony hill. There was a small courtyard with a magically-warmed fountain that had a scattering of tiny pebbles in the bottom. "Kids toss pebbles in with wishes," he said softly, "the smaller, the better. Since it's snowy all the time, finding them in the first place is kind of like an all-year game for them." 

They let their hand toy with his as they looked around, turning their gaze to him when he squeezed and once when they were sure they were alone they leaned in and gave a lingering kiss to his cheek before pulling back into their strolling with a happy little blush on their cheeks. True to their word, they were feeling more and more alright as they walked along, their eyes lighting up at the sight of the plump bat, and with Sans at their side they even felt comfortable enough for a bit of small talk with the creature before saying their goodbyes. The sight of the school had a bittersweet expression crossing their face as they looked around, stopping at the fountain and smiling as they heard of the little game. They turned their head and lifted their shoe, smirking as they noticed a number of little pebbles stuck in the treads of their sneakers. They pulled one out and shut their sockets, smiling as they made their wish and tossed it in, then turned their gaze up towards the school. "You know, I... never actually finished school. After my parents fell I had to take care of myself, so I just didn't have the time or the desire, really." They stared at the building deep in thought before turning to smile warmly at their mate, one hand going to their belly as the other gripped his hand tightly. "Our kids are always going to have us to take care of them. They're going to go to school. They're going to make friends and live happy lives. They're going to be happy. And so very, very loved." They could feel tears prickling at the edges of their sockets just at the thought of how different things would be for their kids. How different things were going to be for themselves.

Sans looked up at the school too, squeezing their hand as they spoke. His eyelights were trained on the upper floor, on the leftmost window. When their grip tightened, he turned to see their teary smile, and reached up to brush the drops of purple away. "Yes, I promise," he said, his voice a gentle whisper, "we'll make sure of it, Roman. For you and for all our kids..." he looked back up at the school, a soft giggle as he added, "neither did Papy... but I'm actually pretty sure he didn't need to," Sans looked up at his mate, his smile soft before he gave them a hug around their waist, nuzzling against their arm and shoulder, "all three of us, we're going to make sure we don't ever feel like that, or our baby bones." For several more minutes, he stood there, watching the ripple of the water and how the occasional snowflake that fell in would melt and join the rest of the fountain. How the spray that came off it added to some of the ice around the edges.  
Sans ran his fingers along the back of their hand, smiling before they started back off again. For today, he'd been glad to show his mate the homes and places that their future children would go to learn and play, where their friends would live, and to at least start meeting the Dog Squad. He was glad it hadn't been a Greater Dog, they were huge, taller than Papy, and bulky in their armor, even though they were overall the sweetest monsters. They passed another building he reminded himself to show them tomorrow, heading down the path to his brother's station. "We'll do a few more things in town tomorrow, then I'll show you some of the nearby puzzles. Probably the day after, we'll get into the path that has the most puzzles." Sans hummed quietly until the post came into view, and despite knowing Doggo was just as good at being nice as Dogaressa, part of him wished he wasn't there. Papy was talking lazily with the dog, tapping his fingers on the smooth top of the 'counter' when he wasn't speaking so that the mostly-blind dogi had a focus.

They held him closely and nuzzled their own face into his neck before turning to look at the fountain as well, smiling at all the pebbles at the bottom. They wondered how many their kids would throw in there... if they had the enthusiasm of their smaller parents, they could only imagine the fountain would be overflowing with wishes. They had a bit more bounce in their step as they followed along on the rest of the tour, their eyes back to a bright, shining violet as they took in all the details. "Alright. I can't wait to see all the puzzles you've worked into the area." They chuckled until they saw Papy's post come into view, their face lighting up to see him awake, though their smile seemed a little more forced at the sight of the dog. They were everywhere in this town. They'd have to get used to it. But they couldn't help but miss the more cat-populated Capitol every time they came across one. They gave Sans' hand a squeeze before waving to his brother. "Afternoon, Papyrus! Having a good day?"

The sound of the new voice had Doggo turn, his snout up in the air as he sniffed loudly, almost as if his nose were a vacuum. Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder, saying something low before he sat up a little more, though his usual slouch was still partially present. 'mostly, Doggo here was tell'n me he had been out by the Ruins on his last patrol and had to scoop up a young rabbit monster that had been chased by a buncha older kids and got lost. try'n to get the report written up fer him since, y'know, can't see too well.' Doggo huffed slightly, but didn't say anything, crossing his arms and chewing on the end of the half-burned dog treat in his mouth. 'what all you get up to?'  
"We got through the residential area," Sans started, though he was moving over to check the report too, since if there was information on who specifically had chased the youngster that far into dangerous territory, he'd need to know descriptions or names. Papyrus let him, instead focusing on Roman with his hands tucked in his hoodie pocket. Doggo, for his own part, was more interested in his smoking treat than having a conversation, He was tired from having run the bunny back to town to have their parents located, then having to come out to Papyrus' post to get it written up to the proper forms for out-of-town disturbances. 

"Awww, that's awful. I hope they're alright." Their voice was soft and sweet and touched with the perfect amount of concern. It also sounded nearly mechanical. They rocked gently back and forth on their heels, hands clasped behind their back as they watched the brothers. "It's such a lovely little town. And it smells so fresh out here. With so many monsters in the Capitol it smells kind of awful if you're not used to it." They looked down as their phone began to ring and they pulled it from their pocket. "Excuse me for a minute, boys, I need to take this." They slipped it out and answered as they started walking away from the group for a bit of privacy. "Hey, Charlie. Good news?"

'kid's fine, just a lil shook up and worn out,' Papyrus said, then tipped his head as the phone rang, but turned back to have Doggo finish up the report, since it needed every detail available filled out. Sans didn't have any particular monsters come to mind with the descriptions the bunny had provided, though likely the Guards in town would be more familiar with them. Once the canid was done with telling what he had for the report, he bit the end of his burnt treat and chewed it up to tuck what was left away in his pants. He had a more eclectic outfit than anyone else, but by now no one would point it out to him since it wouldn't help, anyway. The two daggers belted to his hips, however, were a constant, and he was very accurate with them despite his disadvantages.  
"Pup was twitchy the whole time, only reason I found 'em," Doggo added as he was contemplating heading off, though he looked Sans' way when the little skeleton waved at him.  
"What's your route tomorrow?"  
"Eh, in town I think, or around it, but I'm head'n home, sorry I'm not in much of a mood ta chat," he replied, starting off for town once Sans nodded in response. Papyrus groaned as he finished up the papers and folded them up into a large envelope.  
'stupid paperwork, dunno why they can't do it at the main post instead of makin' him come back all the way out here to get it written up. i know fer a fact the bunny in charge there can write just fine.'

It was another couple of minutes after Doggo left that Roman came skipping back over, their demeanor downright cheerful as they tucked the phone away. "Oh, guess what, Papyrus? The landlady called today, so it looks like I'll be able to move out in just a few more days, isn't that great?" They winked at him and giggled as they moved closer to sit on the edge of his post, peering down at the report first before grinning up at their lanky lover, a hand reaching out to stroke his face affectionately.

'aww, you mean we don't get to sleep with you every night?' he said, taking their hand and pressing a kiss over to their fingers, 'glad you're happy about it though, babe, you prolly wanna get a day or two to yerself.'  
"We'll definitely help make sure everything's moved over and help you put your stuff away, though," Sans added, "then I can make more tacos and we can have a housewarming dinner."  
'so, we done yet, Sans? my butt is getting frozen to this seat at this rate.'  
"Papy, you're being over-dramatic, but yes, I think we're done for today. We'll drop the report off and I can start dinner, and your honey cake, once we get home."  
'good,' he groaned as he pushed up out of the post, stretching with more bone-pops before giving Roman a grin, 'we'll have to get some marshmallows to use in that fireplace of yers, too.'

They couldn't help but blush at the kiss, their fingers rubbing gently against their palm when they took it back, that soft gaze looking between the brothers fondly. "Well, I mean, you already don't get to sleep with me every night. You're already sharing me with each other, so it shouldn't be too hard to share me with myself, too." They chuckled and hopped from the counter when he finally got up, their hands adjusting that small blue skirt before they turned to Paps with big, starry eyes. "Oh man, that sounds so good! _Ooo_ , and once I get my guitar back, I'll be able to serenade you and woo you properly." They gave him a smug little grin before taking his hand and squeezing it, their other reaching out for Sans as they turned to look at him with that starry gaze. "So, what are we making for dinner tonight, Sansy?"

'sounds great, peach,' Papyrus said, nodding as he laced his fingers with theirs. Sans gave a similarly starry look, feeling very excited about what he'd planned.  
"I decided I was going to make shepherds pie! It's really easy once you know how, though if I'd of thought about it, I'd of made pie crusts last night and made pot pies instead, but they take longer to bake properly, so they're better for weekend meals." He spent the bulk of the walk to town explaining about how he usually made the dish, and by the time they got to the post to drop off the report, he was going on about different ways to actually make it, rather than just what they were having that evening. Papyrus hadn't said a word the whole trip, just keeping an easy pace with the two smaller monsters. He gave one other monster that seemed to want to meet up a look to go away, which thankfully they did, since Sans was in the middle of going on about how you could use all sorts of different cuts and types of meats in it, and usually when Sans was in this sort of eager-to-talk mood, he didn't want to interrupt.  
'gimme just a sec,' he said as they stopped at the post, him heading inside to drop the envelope on the desk. He got held up by one of the monsters there, and when he came back out, he was chewing on a toothpick with both hands shoved in that hoodie pocket. 'freakin' idiots, i told them it was Doggo's report, they know he can't... ugh.'  
"Papy, it's fine," Sans said, tugging his brother's arm, "let's just go home, okay?"  
'yeah... yeah, sorry, bro, you're right,' he sighed, rubbing the smooth little skull.

They had a bounce and a sway in their step as they walked along between the two, their thumb toying with Paps' hand as they listened and nodded as Sans went on, grinning as they remembered how - _they_ \- got when talking about chili. They were happy to ask questions that seemed to get him going on with this epic culinary speech, their eyes glittering as they made little suggestions that got him enthusiastically talking about different options. They reluctantly let Papyrus go, staring after him for a moment before turning back to Sans. "This sounds delicious. I'm suddenly feeling super famished." Their attention turned again when they heard the tall skele come back out, frowning a bit at his despondency. They slipped behind him while Sans had him distracted and let out a cooing purr as they tickled their fingers up his spine before giving a bit of a hop to wrap their arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Mmmmn, I've been walking all day. Carry me." They were obviously not giving him a choice in the matter, though they did give a little prepayment in the form of kissing the back of his neck.

The ambush had him laugh in his throat, leaning forward as he reached back to hook his arms around their legs. 'only cuz i love ya,' he said, straightening as he looked down at his little brother, 'you want carried too?'  
"No thanks," Sans said, grinning up at his mate, "don't want to intrude!" Since Roman's hands were too high, he took one of his brother's to hold as they continued on their way home, the toothpick eventually just being held still in the taller's mouth. Stopping to unlock the door, Sans went in first to get his boots off and start dinner prep, while Papyrus took his time getting his own shoes off, keeping a good hold on Roman's legs as he turned his head to look back at them.  
'now, how was your day really? you looked just a bit off before that phone call, then all a sudden you're cheery as hell. so somethin happened.'

They happily bounced on his back as they walked, nuzzling into his shoulders and neck nearly the whole walk home. Once inside they hugged Papyrus a little tighter before trying to get down... only to realize they were being held hostage.  
_Darn you, Papyrus!_  
"Nnnngh, I didn't have any of my smokes with me today." They whined as they gave up and flopped against his back. "Then we met Dogaressa and she... got my scent. Something about the whole ordeal just brought back bad memories and put me on edge and I didn't have anything to bring me back down." They concentrated on their feet as they started kicking off their shoes in the general vicinity of where they were supposed to go.

Helping with the shoes, he dropped them by the door as he let his lover down off his back, then turned to squat in front of them, tipping their face to make sure he got a good look at their eyelights, then pressed a kiss to their brow. 'sorry, peach... bet Sans showed ya the playground an school, though,' he said, clearly turning the subject to something he knew they would enjoy. The sounds of Sans getting dishes ready for cooking broke what the taller was about to say, looking over at the kitchen before giving them a soft, lingering kiss. 'let's go see what we can do to help Sans, eh? since we're sayin' im not useless in there.'

They dropped to the floor and when he turned they gave him a slight glare. "Uh-huh. I'm sure you love being drilled after not smoking all day, too." They wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed a kiss to that subject-changing mouth. "It was pretty nice getting to see something physical that makes this whole ordeal seem even more real." They peered over at the kitchen and slipped their arm from his neck, returning the kiss before giving him a sly little smirk. "You go ahead, love. I'm going to grab a smoke first." They stroked his face and walked away to go grab their bag and pull out a cherry stick and a lighter, plopping onto the couch to take a few long drags and enjoy a moment of quiet.

He watched quietly as they went over to get a smoke for themselves, just standing for a minute before going over to the kitchen, seeing that his brother already had everything out, sorted, and ready to go. Sans turned to look at him, getting a shrug from the tall monster, and he directed him to work on getting the potatoes boiled and mashed, and also letting him stir up ground beef while it got ready for the three large ramekins. Despite himself, Papyrus actually kind of enjoyed being able to help, even if he was getting way stressed by the thought of messing something up. But at least Sans kept checking on him, so there was some assurance that the small monster would stop him if he spotted anything amiss. Sans was also taking time to prepare the cake batter, the eggs and heated honey needing whipped before he was able to mix them with the dry ingredients. Papyrus could almost relax as his little brother got to humming, but needed to focus to not end up mentally straying from his task.

After a couple of minutes they felt wonderfully relaxed and put out the rest of their stick before heading for the kitchen, smiling brightly as they rolled up their sleeves and got to work helping with the food. "Miss me, boys?" It almost felt cramped with all three of them in there, but if there was anyone they'd want to be cramped up with, it was these two. They peered over at the cake batter curiously before sneaking a finger in to get a taste. "So does only Papyrus get to enjoy that or does he have to share?" They grinned over at the taller skele before moving over to make sure he wasn't messing anything up and of course, to help with preparations. After being filled in by their little lover, they felt like they could probably do this in their sleep.

"Papy has to share," Sans asserted, since he'd want a thin slice himself after taking the time to make it. His brother gave a pleading groan, but it quickly turned into a chuckle before he turned the heat off under the potatoes, getting them drained before starting to mash. Sans stopped him halfway, pushing a measure of milk and butter his way to mix in, and by the time the honey cake was in the oven, Sans and Roman were layering the dinner into the dishes and topping it off with a thick coating of cheese. "It'll only be a few more minutes, just until the cheese is melted and everything gets to a good temperature," he said, closing the oven door after having replaced the ramekins with the cake pan.  
'good, i think if i have to mash another potato my arm'll fall off.'  
"Oh, Papy," Sans sighed, checking if the cake was ready to be removed from the pan before shooing him off, "go sit down if you're so worn out, lazybones." When Papyrus had left the room, Sans grinned at his mate. "I got more of those honey candies crushed up before he got in here earlier, we're gonna put it over-top of the cake with the icing," he whispered, "so we need to make sure he doesn't see it until after dinner!"

"Mmmmn, I'm gonna starve to death before theeeen." They whined as they washed their hands and peered over at their mate. They lifted a brow at the grin and dried off their hands, a bright smile crossing their own face at his secrecy over the treat. "Ohhh, he's going to love that. You are quite possibly the best brother ever." They whispered and with a giggle they leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek before looking over the cake. "Mmmmn, are you sure I can't just eat it now? I'm sure he'd understand." They reached a finger out and poked at it wantingly.

"No, you'll be fine, silly," Sans said, giving a similar kiss to their cheek before he pulled out the crushed candies and icing - it was buttercream with honey infused in it, as well as another bottle of the stuff. He was going to drown this cake in honey flavored goodness. Taking a bit of the icing, he put it on his finger and teased it in front of Roman's mouth, knowing they likely couldn't resist. "Plus we have those pies to eat up, they'll be ready once we're done here." Which, once the coating of icing was done, and a sprinkled dose of candy was put on, he made a lattice pattern with the honey and put the whole thing in the fridge to keep from getting warm. And the oven dinged that their dinner was ready soon after. Taking the crocks out, he set them atop the oven to cool just enough to be taken over to the table, smiling to his mate with starry eyes before he swept them up in a giggling hug, nuzzling his face to theirs. "Love you so much, Roman."

They gave a little growl as they were teased and took his hand with their own before thoroughly suckling the icing from his finger, those cheeks dusted with a soft violet as they looked up at him with those bright hearts, the whole act feeling so deliciously intimate. "Good, 'cause they looked super yummy." They wrapped their arms loosely around him from behind as they watched him put the cake together, those eyes shining a bit more brightly at how much effort he put into making it look nice. "I feel like we should take a picture of that before we eat it. It looks so good." They let him remove the food from the oven before moving back in another hug only to be swept up into one by their little lover. They giggled happily and wrapped their arms around him, pressing a deep kiss to his mouth with a helpless whine before whispering against his mouth. "I love you too, Sansy. You mean the world to me."

Nuzzling their nosebones together, the smaller skeleton chuckled before squeezing his mate more firmly to his chest, pressing another kiss up to them before sighing as he loosened his grip. "Let's go have dinner so you can help Papy demolish that cake," he said up to their mouth, then slipped loose to get his and his brother's dishes, as well as a pair of forks. They would find Papyrus messing with some half-rolled papers on the tabletop, which he promptly let curl back together as they came in. He put the papers aside and took his bowl with a look between the two other skeletons.  
'ok, you both got sneaky lil looks in those eyelights of yers.'  
"No, Papy, just happy you got to help with dinner," Sans said as he took his seat, already starting into the cheesy potato top of his meal, "maybe I could get you to do that kinda stuff more often. Maybe even one night you'll make - _us_ \- food."  
'if only,' Papyrus muttered before working into his pie, making sure to wait several minutes for them to both get into their dinners before he added, "oh, i'm gonna get somethin to drink, you want anythin?'  
"Oh!" Sans jumped up, heading to the kitchen, "thats right, I was doing that already, what were you wanting Papy?" The taller gave a smirk, having only half-risen from his chair.  
'hmm... well i guess some water'll be fine, bro. if you were already up.'  
"Yes, I was. Roman did you want anything?" he called from the kitchen, already filling the glasses with water.

They took in a deep breath as he squeezed them tighter, smirking as that ectoform returned in his embrace, looking a bit more top heavy than usual. "That sounds like a good idea. I should probably eat before I start wasting away to nothing but bone." They winked and stuck out the end of their tongue before moving to grab their food and fork, their face nearly in the dish as they brought it out, inhaling that scent as if they could eat it through smell alone. When they sat down they had a bit stuck to their nosebone that that didn't seem to notice. "Do I not always look sneaky? I think you're just paranoid, Russy." They gave him a playful little discerning look as they wiggled in their seat, trying to adjust the skirt so it actually covered their butt while they sat, simply giving up after a minute. It certainly wasn't anything they hadn't already seen. They whined happily as they took their first bite. "Mmmmn, tastes like teamwork. Delicious." They looked up as Papy mentioned getting a drink, their gaze quickly shooting to Sans in alarm, but they were glad to see he was already on it. Then they looked back to paps and glared at the smirk, thinking quite a few mean things about him for a moment before Sans was asking them about drinks. "Mmmm, milk, please!" They smirked at their lanky lover as Sans worked on drinks, keeping their voice nice and low with a seductive little purr thrown in for effect. "Now who's being sneaky? Messing with your sweet little brother? _Tsk, tsk_. That's strike two, mister." They lightly kicked his leg under the table and with a wink they went back to their food as if nothing had happened.

'well, i think i can behave til bedtime,' Papyrus said with a shifting of his brows, delving into the meal with a little more energy. Sans came back with the three glasses, taking his seat just after placing them down, humming happily. The meal went well, and the older monster got the hint to keep put from the combination of his brother's earlier antics as well as what Roman had said. No way he was gonna get a third strike if he could help it. He'd seen just what that ass had done to that skirt. And stars he wanted to know what Roman had in mind for his treat.  
"Papy?" Sans repeated, getting his brother to look up from where he'd been musing into his dish.  
'hm? sorry bro, kinda wandered off there.'  
"I said, what's with the papers?" He indicated the rolls to one side of his brother's chair, where they were still sitting. Papyrus still had the pencil on the table, too.  
'oh, those. not much, just look'n over the blueprints to the house for where we can renovate. been awhile since i looked last an' wanted to make sure we didn't mess up any loadbearing walls or anythin.' Sans smiled at his brother, giving Roman a glance before taking up the empty dishes.  
"Well, I'm sure Roman would like to see, I'll get dishes taken care of while you two do that," he said, humming as he went to work in the kitchen. Papyrus chuckled, shaking his head.  
'not much to see, really,' he said, pulling up the largest paper and unrolling it to reveal the ground floor blueprints, 'prolly gonna need to do a lot of plannin' before we decide for sure where everythin' ends up, 'specially if you want that fireplace.'

"Mmmmhm." They sounded super convinced as they finished up their food with a chuckle, licking their lips as Sans returned with their milk. They drank it down quickly, then leaned back in their seat to pet their pooching belly. "Hm... I wonder if being pregnant just makes you feel really, really full like this all the time." They let their sockets flutter shut while the boys finished up their own meals, happily relaxing for a minute before their phone indicated they had a message. They slipped it out, smiling softly before typing a reply and checking their inbox. "Awww, Bunni sent a text. She finally called Ret and they're going to a restaurant in the Capitol in a couple of days." They typed out how happy they were for her, then slipped the phone back into their pocket, turning attention to the spaced out skele. Those violet lights lit up like stars as he mentioned looking over the blueprints. It showed just how serious he was about all of this and their soul was fluttering rapidly in their chest. "Oh, yes! Showmeshowme!" They leaned up in their chair as he pulled them over, already trying to figure out how to read it correctly. "Oh, definitely. Otherwise, I'll just have to spend more time at - _my_ \- place." They winked at him as they leaned forwards on their elbows, that violet bum swaying side to side behind them, and that skirt, so used to nothing but bone, stood no chance in hiding anything. "What should we do as far as bedrooms? All the kids upstairs? Mommy and Daddies downstairs?" They gave him a sly little smile before looking back to the structure on paper.

'depends how many kids you're plannin' for,' Papyrus replied with a wink, then traced his finger over a space to the side, 'can extend the foundation this way, then once we get that done we can add to the second floor too. think maybe three rooms would work fine, upstairs. can't be build'n a mansion if we wanna have a yard left.' He'd used one of the other piece of paper to do rough sketches of layout ideas, one being a pair of bedrooms downstairs with a bathroom connecting them, and the fireplace nestled in the center of the livingroom. He mostly preferred if the fireplace would be to one wall, since it'd be easier to manage with kids around, but he also liked how it looked in the middle of the house, too. He had another where it was nestled at the crook of the stairs and upper floor, with the chimney being doubly thick layers of brick. There were a few other drafts of how the house was now, leaving space for additions and changes to be worked on further. 'jus dunno how much this is gonna cost, either. we can save up, yeah, but i'd rather get all of it done at once, rather than have to keep rebuild'n every few months to finish it up.' He looked up at his lover, then back down at the papers, 'especially if we've got a baby try'n to sleep half the time.'

They slipped from their chair and moved to the other side of the table, scooting close to him as they looked them over, their entire body feeling warm and tingly as they took in all the different options and details. "Oh wow! You've been working so hard on this, haven't you?" They looked up at him with that starry gaze in awe and wonder before looking back at the different plans. "Mmmmn, I love the fireplace in the middle there. Might make cuddling up for a movie difficult, but cuddling up and watching the flames sounds twice as nice." They snuggled up against him with a happy sigh, looking up as he mentioned the cost. "Hmmm, that's a good point. I might be able to talk to my people in the Capitol about getting a loan if we can't outright get the funds. There should be a few more jobs I can do back home to earn some extra cash, too."

'been look'n at it all day.' Papyrus nodded absently as he looked over the plans, then started sketching out one that took the fireplace arrangement into account, pushing the front of the house out a couple feet to make extra room downstairs to get around it, leaving the laundry room in place and making room upstairs for the rooms to be expanded just enough for all three to be about the same size, without losing the upstairs bathroom. Chewing on the end of the pencil as he looked it over, he glanced back up at Roman. 'maybe a few extra things we all can. we decide on a layout, can get a decent quotes too, get an idea how much we're lookin' at needing...' Sans came in with two big slices of honey cake, and he was unable to continue to concentrate on the papers as the pencil dropped from his mouth as his eyelights got super shiny.  
"Enjoy!" he chimed as he placed the confections in front of them, giggling at the looks on their faces. Papyrus said nothing, only gently trailed his finger over the icing and crushed candies before he was slowly but steadily enjoying the cake with delighted moans.

"Well, if I've got one growing in me now, then the clock is ticking." They sighed, feeling a bit of stress over the situation, though luckily that was cut short at the presence of delicious sweet things. That face lit up even more than it had at the blueprints. They finally got to eat it? They could practically hear the joy from the taller skele... actually once he started eating, they literally could. With a small smile they watched him for a moment before leaning in to whisper quietly against that earhole. "Careful now... you're making me jealous and... I'd hate to see you choke on it." They pressed a kiss against the side of his skull before taking their own first bite, their own high, happy moan vibrating through them before they ate the rest of it with gusto.

Sans giggled at the noises they both were making, having had his own sliver of a slice before he'd brought theirs out. It was exceedingly sweet, and that bit he'd had nearly was too much, but part of him knew it was just what he'd needed. His magic felt almost completely normal, so it definately would be back by morning. He actually stood and happily watched as they ate, smiling back and forth between his beloved older brother and his precious soulmate. It made him bursting with joy to have made something they both enjoyed so much. Once they both left off on the plates, he scooped them up with a kiss to each skull before retreating to the kitchen again. "There's just enough left for you both to have a piece again tomorrow night, too!" he called. Papyrus groaned as he looked longingly at the kitchen, then over at Roman.  
'tomorrow night is in forever, babe. we're not gonna last.'

They were slumped in their seat again when he came around for the kiss, their entire demeanor a perfect display of 'fat and happy'. "Awww, but I think there's a little room left!" They patted on that full tummy, chuckling at how round it was, but just groaning when they pushed a bit too hard. They leaned up and watched Sans take the cake back to the kitchen, giving a slight frown before turning to look at Papyrus with a nod. A sly grin spread across their face as they leaned closer and spoke softly. "What do you say you and me sneak down here later tonight and mutiny?" They waggled their brow and slid a finger along his jawline.

'i'd say we do,' Papyrus whispered with a little nod, 'there's no way i can leave any of that uneaten.'  
"And just to make sure you two behave!" the voice called from the kitchen, "I'm gonna be locking the fridge."  
'its like he could hear us,' he hissed, looking at Roman. Sans came waltzing in with a knowing grin on his face, giggling at the pair of them before going up and giving his brother a hug.  
"What's wrong Papy? I thought you liked the honey cake!" he said, hugging tight. Papyrus groaned and slumped in the chair, and Sans let go with another mischief-laden noise before turning to his mate. "I'm pretty tired, Roman, I think I'm gonna go to bed..." he added, nuzzling a kiss to them with a soft hug, mindful of their food-bulging middle before he skipped off to the stairs. Once he was again out of sight, Papyrus looked up.  
'i bet this is cuz of yesterday mornin', he's getting back at me. we can't break the fridge open without ruining it.'

With a sly look on their face, they opened their mouth to speak, only to grin instead as Sans announced he was locking it up. "Awww, I was going to have some more milk later." They winked at Sans and leaned an elbow on the table to rest their cheek in their palm, chuckling at how pouty Paps was getting. They slipped their arms around their mate when he came over for a hug, returning the kiss with a happy sigh. "Alright, sweety. Pleasant dreams!" They blew him another kiss as he headed upstairs, then looked over to the taller skele with that warm smile still lingering on their face. "Conspiring against your brother? _Tsk, tsk, **tsk**_. That's three strikes. And here I thought you wanted a treat." They lifted from their seat and moved behind him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders before gently kissing on the back of his neck, letting their warm breath wash over him. "Now... you'll just have to be punished."


	32. Dirty Words

'... you sneaky little...' he breathed as he was given his third strike, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning very pointedly, though they likely felt the shiver he made from their breath. He bit his mouth to keep a small noise from getting out, but kept looking away as he continued his pouting. Papyrus decided not to say anything, instead he got up, scooped Roman up bridal-style in his arms, and teleported them to his room to place them down on the bed. Leaning over them he gave a look before sliding down to sit on the floor beside the bed, folding his arms on their thigh. 'well... i guess i'll just be punished.'

"Didn't we already discuss me being sneaky?" They pressed into his back as they leaned over, smiling that smug grin of theirs as they watched him pout over being tricked. They nuzzled sweetly into the side of his skull before whispering against his earhole. "The point of the game was never for you to win." They gave a slight squeal as they were picked up and teleported, their body swaying as they were set down, and it was a minute before they could regain their composure enough to look up at him with surprise as he loomed over them, that soul fluttering in their chest and that face going bright violet. They took a slow, stuttered breath as he sat down on the floor and they calmed themselves down enough to bring their legs over the edge of the bed, one crossed over the other as they leaned back on their hands. "Now, now... how do we punish bad little puppies? By not giving them their treats." That sly smirk reappeared as they looked him over, those violet eyes sparkling with mischief and their back arching lightly as all four of those long violet tendrils wiggled out from beneath their sweatshirt, swaying in the air on display for the bad boy on the floor.

'mmm, but babe, you know this pup ain't - _little_ -,' he said in reply, scooting over to slide his hands up their legs before resting his chin on their knee, hands flat on the bed. Gazing up, he followed the motion of the tentacles for a little before tilting his head to kiss at their knee, gaze shifting to their violet ones. Stars, he loved the look they were giving him, and he leaned his cheek against their legs to rest against the smooth ectoflesh, as if ready to nudge that crossed knee aside and move further up. But he didn't, instead just keeping put and waiting for what they planned to do.

They had to fight hard not to whine or whimper as he touched them, their legs twitching a moment as they had to actively concentrate on keeping them crossed. Damn him and his sexy bone magic. They took in a deep breath and as they let it out slow, two of those tentacles shot out and grabbed his hands before twisting them behind his back as they bit on their lower lip, finally uncrossing those legs to place a foot on each of his shoulders. He has a beautiful view up that skirt to the yellow and white striped panties beneath, strained against the gained flesh, and already showing a bit of color from how wet they were. "No, you're certainly not little, but you're definitely bad, aren't you?" They swallowed hard as they reached a hand forwards, grazing it against his face before they slid it slowly up their thigh, not stopping until it was resting on that warm, wet mound. They blushed softly as they looked down, letting their fingers toy with those puffy folds slowly, gently, getting the fabric wetter with every stroke. "H-... _haaaa_... it's... so sensitive." They bit their lip again as they looked up at him with those desperate eyes, letting out a strangled moan as they slid their hand under the top of those undergarments to slide into that soaking hole, the sounds it made only goading them on to push further, which only caused them to let out more of those needy little sounds. "Ahhh... g-geezy, Russy... it... feels so good."

His shoulders pressed into their propped-up feet, licking his mouth as he watched them teasing themselves. The blush on that face had him strain against the tentacles, but he could feel they were nice and tight, and the lanky monster gave them just a hungry, goading gaze to that wet spot. He pressed just a bit at that moan when they went underneath, growling softly as he felt himself getting hard under his leggings. 'keep goin, baby,' he said, voice rough and halfway panting as the noises they were making had him continue to struggle with the tendrils. Oh he'd love being punished more often if this was the kinda show it got him. He could almost smell the sweet juices streaking on their fingers and panties, growling again as he turned to lightly lick one of those ankles at his shoulders, still keeping his attention on the view under that skirt.

While the hungry looks got those fingers working harder and faster inside of them, the lick to their ankle got him a light kick to the face. Certainly not enough to hurt, but enough to push it to the side and let him know he was being bad. " _Tsk, tsk_. Such a hungry puppy, aren't we?" A third tentacle slithered around as they scooted closer, the violet magic wrapping around his neck to further hold him back as they let their back rest on the bed, that soaking pussy on censored display, the movement and the noises all too apparent, but the view was naught more than soaked fabric teasing him with what lay behind it. "Does this... wet... your appetite, Russy?" Their back arched as they hit just the right spot, letting out heavy breaths that had their more prominent chest rising and falling as they felt that tension growing inside of them, making those legs squeeze and tremble.

'fuck yes,' he replied, pushing against the tendril of magic around his neck to let the growling groans vibrate on it, leaning his head to lick at the violet surface he was already drooling onto, 'fuck you look like you're really getting into it, sweetheart.' Papyrus groaned as he saw them arching, the noises they were making having his dick throb with need, pushing more into the tentacles holding him back. He growled harder, licking his mouth as he pushed up on his knees, angling them as he did, getting to where he could see those violet eyelights, meeting their gaze for a moment. 'you with your fingers in the pie, baby... now who's the bad one?' he breathed, biting his lower lip before he struggled more against their magic, grunting slightly as one of them arched to brush at the strained fabric around his pelvis. He panted shamelessly, looking back down at their tousled skirt and panties. 'keep goin...'

"With a mouth like... like that, I'd say... _haannnnnn_ ~... I'd say it's still you." Their free hand gripped hard at the bedding beneath them as their feet pressed harder into his shoulders, lifting that plump little ass into the air, their hips bucking lightly as they let out those mewling moans, their hand creating a symphony of sloshing noises as they pumped those fingers into that soaking mound furiously. "Hnnn _yaaaaaaa_ ~... Russyyyyy~!" That back arched harder as they came, their toes curling on him as they held themselves up, those inky violet juices staining the soft fabric of their panties right before his eyes, filling them to the point that it was dripping down the lower curve of their ass and onto the bed. "Mmmmn... that was... so messy." They let themselves fall, the backs of their knees landing on his shoulders as they bounced on the mattress, those tentacles keeping him steady as the one around his neck held a bit more firmly while they extracted that hand from their panties, smiling at the coating of warm liquid on their bones. With a soft moan they slipped two fingers into their mouth, making a show of suckling them clean before letting that long violet tongue get to work cleaning their hand, even catching a straying droplet that tried to roll down their wrist. "Now... if the bad puppy wants to earn his treat..." They lifted their legs up, knees bending over their face as they slowly started sliding those panties off. "He's going to have to clean all of this mess up... but first, I'm going to have to know that - _you_ \- know you did something wrong. So..." They tossed the panties off to the side before resting their knees back on his shoulders, their upper body propped up on their hands as they leaned up to watch him. "Tell me what a bad, bad puppy you've been, Russy." All three tentacles tightened to remind him he wasn't going anywhere.

He was salivating unabashedly as they started cleaning their fingers off, growling as he strained against the tendrils holding him as they tugged the panties off with a clear, squishy view of that soaked pussy and rump. 'oh, sweet fucking stars, i'm gonna love lapping you up,' he breathed, fighting the tightening hold with a starved rumble. He met their eyelights with a heavy, lusting groan as they rested their knees on his shoulders, so close but held at bay. 'i've been a bad goddamn puppy baby...' he said, voice deep and hungry, 'i've been bad and i'd be bad again to get some of what you've got cookin'...' His hips jolted in a buck as he tried to edge closer, only for the tentacles to tug him away, getting to struggle against them as he felt the magic gripping hard at his wrists and forearms. He gave a low moan as he fought and kept being held back, panting as he stared down at Roman with almost feral desire, eyelights starting to smoke and flare alongside his building arousal. 'i'm gonna make you cum again cleaning your sweet pussy out, Roman... fuck i love the noises you make for me... the dirty little sounds singing outta you when you're right on the edge and ready to burst...'

They clicked their tongue at him as they shook their head. "Already talking about being bad again? You - _really_ \- don't want your treat, do you?" They moved to sit up, barely a foot away from his face as they gave him that smug little smirk, their skirt falling between their legs to hide the good stuff and their hands rising to gently cup his face. "I'm going to need you to apologize and promise me you're going to be a good boy." They looked deep into those smoking eyes, reveling in what a drooling, animalistic mess they'd made him. Then in one smooth motion they slid that sweatshirt off over their head and tossed it away, those heavier mounds of flesh bouncing as they were released. They gripped his face as they pulled in close, their brow resting against his as they pulled him in closer with those thighs, that dripping pussy pressing against his hoodie. "Promise me you'll be a good boy, Russy." Their breath was heated as it washed across his mouth, their own pressing in with a hungry kiss, their tongue licking at his teeth for only a moment before disappearing into their mouth, fangs biting down on their lower lip as they whimpered and moaned in need. "Tell me you will."

He leaned in as hard as those tentacles would allow him to, pushing his tongue into their mouth in the hungry kiss, growling hard and dark as they held him. Panting against their mouth, his eyelights gazed up at them, mixed in desperate, growing hunger and loving devotion. He fought the tendrils to rub his sternum and ribs into their thighs, feeling it press him at their wet groin with a shuddering groan before he pushed into another kiss at their whimpering little mouth. 'baby please... please i promise ill be good, i'll be a good boy for you... i will,' he rubbed his brow and nosebone to theirs, panting in strained, small moans as he arched into their embrace more, 'i'm sorry i was a bad boy, baby... i'm sorry... oh stars Roman i want you so bad, please,' Papyrus groaned, knowing his leggings were just as soaked as that sweet, messy pussy that was so deviously close. He leaned down and licked their mouth, giving a soft, begging whine. 'please, i'll be so good...' 

That breath got heavier with every word, a smile tugging harder and harder at the corners of their mouth as they heard every desperate note in his voice, letting that feeling of being so completely and utterly - _wanted_ \- soak in for a minute. They whimpered at his growls and moaned in his kisses, their own tongue dancing and gliding against his, teasing around his teeth as they rocked their hips into him, just the friction of the fabric getting them going even harder. "Good boy..." they whispered heavily against him, hands gripping him a little tighter as they let out another shuddering breath and all but moaned their words. "Now... clean me good, Russy." They leaned back as the tentacle around his neck let him loose and those on his arms let him lean in while keeping those arms bound firmly behind him.

He felt their praise wash over him like a reassuring stroke, moaning against their mouth before he was released, then growling with excitement as he dove between their legs. He started right into it, tongue working fast and hard as he lapped at their lips, letting the ectoappendage curl to run over their folds before working up their thighs in huffing, eager hunger. Papyrus didn't leave a bit of that sweet mess behind as he ran his mouth over the insides of their thighs, then low to gently nip at the thick, puffy lips, pulling just a bit before his tongue rubbed over their clit in rhythmic strokes, making sure to get every drop of inky smears from their body. He teased their clit and lips a little more before he thrust his tongue inside, lapping at their hole in a swipe before going deeper, letting his tongue explore and slide hard on their walls. His cock ached to be there instead, and Papyrus still worked to get his arms free every so often, despite knowing they'd not be let loose until Roman decided. But oh it got him so hot to be held back, to be forced to only get to use his mouth on that delicious little pussy. He let his tongue trail up from inside them, licking to their clit again before he gazed drunkenly up at them. 'tell me i'm your good boy, baby...' he breathed, kissing the curve of that mound, then was right back to task. He pumped his tongue in rippling thrusts, looking for that spot that would make them clench and moan, ready to give it an assault that would make good on his promise earlier.

They let out a surprised gasp as he dove in, their body trembling as he went right for that still-sensitive mound. "H-haaaaaaa~! Russy!" They gripped the top of his skull as that tongue curled inside of them, their eyelights rolling back in their skull before they fell back on their elbows and gave him full reign with that talented tongue of his. "Ohhhh, sweet stars, baby. Yes!" Those hips rolled against him while the rest of their body writhed in pleasure, gripping at the bed as they went in between staring up at the ceiling in pure bliss and watching him eat that sweet puss like it was the only thing keeping him alive. They gave a little yelp as he licked that sensitive little nub, their tentacles giving his arms a little squeeze, the one from his neck slipping down to tickle gently at the bottom of that begging shaft. That look on his face as he begged... they bit their lower lip and whimpered before letting out a louder moan when he got back to work. "Hnnnnnn~! Russyyyy! Ahhhh, my sweet, sexy Russy. Y-you're so good. You're my good boy and you're doing suuuuch a good job. K-keep it up... you're doing - _so_ \- good, baby!" They pulled his head in closer and began to grind against that hungry face, gripping the bed tighter as they couldn't help but get louder, feeling that tightness creep up for a second wave. "Ah, geezy, Russy. Don't s-stop! Ohhhh, please don't stop! I'm... _mmmnnn_ , I'm g-gonna c-commmmme." Their sockets clenched shut as those thighs hugged him still, keeping him buried in that dripping cunt as it clenched down around his tongue, a fresh new wave of those sweet juices rushing out to greet it, faster than he could possibly lap up. They ground against him until they'd rode it out, then they let themselves fall to the bed again, letting him enjoy the first part of his treat. " _Hoooo_ , baby." They slowly writhed on the bed, enjoying that sweet afterglow while he was still held tight before sitting up to look down at him with heart-shaped lights filled with love and adoration, one hand reaching out to stroke affectionately over his jaw. "Mmmmn, my good boy. I think... you've certainly earned your treat now... get up here and claim your prize." His arms were released as they leaned forwards to claim his mouth with their own, violet tongue licking juices from his jaw and teeth before burying itself deep within that hungry mouth.

He knew he couldn't get all of the cum that gushed from his lover, but damned if he didn't try. When they fell back, he laved his tongue broadly over them before crawling up to meet that mouth, arms pulling them tight against his chest as they immersed themselves in one another. Papyrus licked their mouth, growling softly as he ground his still-covered erection against that wet mound. 'love you so much, babe... you're so good to me,' he said, kissing along their cheek and down to their neck, suckling and licking at them for a few panting moments. The larger skeleton groaned as he propped himself up over them, gazing down along their soft ectobody. 'damn, Roman, you're really get'n skilled with that...' he murmured before lowering his mouth to one of the plump breasts, mouth working at the dark nipple of each before he brought his face back up to theirs. 'what do you want me to do to you tonight, peach? i'm really in the mood for hearing that sweet voice, y'know...' he pressed soft kisses to their mouth between every few words, still rocking his hips against theirs before giving a firm push, while tugging their shoulders up to pull them into his lap, both just barely at the edge of the bed. 'fuck'n... stars... i love when you hold me back, though,' he murmured at their neck and shoulder, grinding up into them as he did.

They were absolutely lost in him, moaning into his mouth as they felt just what they wanted rubbing against them, still trapped inside those damnable pants. Their feet moved to his hips, working beneath his hoodie and to those leggings, pushing at the band in their impatience, only to have all coherent thought leave their mind as he went to their neck and made contact with their scar, their entire body tensing then shivering at the pleasure of it. "Ohhh, Russy. My dear, sweet Papyrus. I love you too, my good, wonderful man." They brushed their hands to his cheeks as he leaned over them and the smiled warmly up at him. "Am I? I just do what sounds fun and... you don't seem to complai-...complai- _haaa_ in much..." Their eyes were unfocused as he suckled at their nipple, those hands gripping and holding his head against it as they turned their gaze to the action. "Th-that... feels amazing, love." They whimpered when he moved to the other and they dropped their hands to the bed, gripping it tightly as their sockets shut, back arching in a striking wave of pleasure. The first few kisses weren't returned as they came out of their daze, but when they did they were leaning into them hungrily, groaning as they were pulled into his lap. "You're asking me to... I can't... geezy, I can't think straight right now, Papyrus. Mmmmn, my good boy." They growled as he started grinding up into them, their arms wrapping around his head as they returned the favor, those wet lips soaking the front of his hoodie and pants. "Oh stars... my sweet..." They stopped to pull his mouth up to theirs, sinking their tongue deep inside that mouth that liked to talk too much when they could barely process that room around them, nevermind words. "My sweet, good boy... show me... how good you really are."

'i'll be happy ta... inspire some words then,' he panted against their mouth, still teasingly grinding himself up against them as they were smearing that inky sweetness on his clothes, hands sliding down to their hips to add to the pressure. Tipping his head down, he claimed a nipple again, rolling it with his tongue and just barely pressing his teeth to it before doing the same with the other, all the while letting his pelvis and cock arch in slow, rolling motions up against his lover. Then Papyrus brought his mouth up to the front of their neck, carefully biting at the vertebrae, not doing much more than brushing his teeth against the scarred bone. Up to their mouth, kissing just at the corners and suckling a lip, not enough to impede them speaking if they wanted, then nibbling back down to their chest to lick again. 'baby you taste so good,' he murmured against the ectoflesh, giving a pointed buck when he breathed the last word, hands sliding up to knead that soft bust as he gazed along their form once again in lustful appreciation, eyelights flicking up to meet theirs. 'all mine for the night, hm Roman?' 

Stars they loved the way he gripped on them, that skirt shifting beneath his hands as he held their hips, the grinding pulling a pathetic little whimper from them as they all but begged him to take them. They whined softly as he moved down and when he went back to work on those sensitive nipples, they could feel a fresh wave of wetness soaking their folds and as he continued rocking their body started going limp, finding the continuous pleasure almost... relaxing. "Ohhh stars... you'll have me coming on it before you even get it out of your pants, baby." They cried out when he brushed the scarring again, their legs wrapping tightly around his waist as they held him close, that lip trembling before he was even nibbling on it. They moved their face to try and kiss him back but he was to quick, moving down to their chest and they let out a disappointed pout. "You tease." Their pouting was dissolved quite quickly when they felt him buck against that all too sensitive flesh again, the kneading hands making them whine at him as they fell back on their hands, looking up at him with a face flushed in pitiful arousal and glittering eyes full of need. Sweet stars above they loved it when he said their name like that... "All yours, Papyrus."

He gave a throaty low chuckle as they pouted, fingers sliding light against them as he used his bucking hips to press them harder against the bed. 'i can be good just for you, peach,' he said, arching up as he stripped off his hoodie and the tanktop underneath, soul glowing behind his bared ribs and casting a honey-gold light on the bone, then he trailed his hands along their clenching legs, letting his fingertips rub at ectoflesh and bone. 'but can i have you be a lil bad for me, baby? jus one... lil thing,' Papyrus lightly rolled his still-contained cock against them, hands sliding up to tease at that skirt and let his grip knead their ass. Leaning up over their frame, he kissed along their chest, right up the middle, until he stopped just a scant inch from their mouth. 'say you want me to fuck you, Roman,' he breathed. 

They gasped as he bucked hard, those eyes growing ever more desperate as they watched him, their breath escaping them as he stripped out of the clothing hiding that beautiful body and soul. One hand rose to rest just above the shining light as he toyed with their trembling legs. "Mmmmn... b-bad?" His words had them looking to his face once again, their hand pulling back to their chest as he pulled himself further over their form, which started sinking further down into the bed. They held their lips just a breath away from his as he spoke his request and it took a moment to fully register. When it finally clicked they pulled their face away, burning bright and violet as they looked at his gaze and then off towards the far wall. "Y-you want me to s-say... something so crude?" They tried to sound scolding, but their tone gave away just how much they were considering it.  
If they didn't say it... he would probably just laugh it off and they'd have fun anyways. But if they - _did _\- say it... oh sweet stars. Were they drooling?  
They brought their hand up, covering their mouth in what would look like embarrassment. With a blink they turned their gaze back to him, looking sheepish as ever as they cleared their throat and lifted back up, letting trembling hands cup his jaw as they brushed their lips to his, trembling all over as they barely even whispered. "Papyrus... please... I-... I w-want you to... f-f-f..." Their hands slid down to grip his shoulders as they moved their lips to the edge of his earhole, the words a soft breath washed over his bone. "Fuck me."__

____

__

Oh damn, that face they made in such shy embarrassment. He watched with a patient eagerness as they looked away, their hand over their mouth as they considered it. The tone they'd used... they were just on the edge of going either way on that request, and he knew it. The larger monster met their gaze in loving acceptance, no matter what they decided, how or what they said... they'd still enjoy their evening. With or without that little naughty phrase.  
He gently returned the kiss as they pressed up to him, feeling how they trembled under him, and oh holy fucking stars when they barely even let the words ghost out against him. He moaned in his throat at it, drawing in a sharp, excited gasp before he let it turn into a playful growl. Pushing them hard against the bed, he practically devoured their mouth as he worked his leggings off, freeing his cock and letting it slide a few teasing rockings against their wet folds before he thrust in with another of those throaty moans, the sound rippling with how fucking delicious they felt around him tonight. Pushing up, he left one hand to their sternum to hold them down as he pulled a leg up over his humerus, the arm braced on the bed as he angled down and just started plowing into them with fang-baring grunts. He slid the hand holding them down over to their hip, pulling them harder against his thrusting shaft as he was getting close to the first peaking. He was just on the cusp of that orgasm when he slipped out, and rubbed his length along their belly, as if to tease. 'i've got more for you, Roman... but tell me... you want to be dirty... or do i keep fucking you?' 

They squealed as he pushed them down, an almost protesting sound escaping as he took their mouth so roughly, but in a split second after they were gripping him and pulling him further into it, their feet moving to help get those damned leggings off. They growled at the teasings, having hit their limit with that noise tonight, but soon enough soft growls were were turning into shameless cries of pleasure as he buried himself deep within those folds, the sensation making them see stars that were reflected in their eyes. "Nnnn _yaaaaah_ , Russyyyy!" They couldn't keep quiet as he plowed them down into the bed, letting whimpers and cries fill the air as they gripped him and rocked their hips the best they could back against him, tears already spilling from their eyes over just how beautifully painful it felt to receive him so roughly. Oh they were so close... but just as they were clenching down he pulled out and they glared down at him, pouting until they heard his words. "Wh-what???" That face lit up again before they bit their lower lip and whimpered out. "Mmmm-m-make me... y-your dirty little honey slut, Papyrus. P-p-please!" Their entire body screamed embarrassment. Humiliation. But the soft trickle of those sweet juices showed how much they wanted to be bad... just for him.

'such a sweet dirty peach,' he breathed, wrapping his hand around his shaft for a few quick bucks before he grunted, cum spurting out in amber ropes over their chest and belly. He made sure they got every drop, pumping himself to let a few more dollops slide out onto their ectoflesh. 'mm, fuck Roman... i'm gonna get you cumming on this cock, baby...' he drew a finger along their chin before he shifted their leg back and, slowly, so goddamn slowly, slipped back inside them, letting their needing cunt feel every inch. Once hilted, he rolled his pelvis up to theirs, grinding smooth and firm, leaning into it to make their leg go up against his arm a little higher. Papyrus continued that for a bit, getting that hole wet and pulsing around him before his thrusts went back to that demanding pace, hard and fast as he growled at them, drinking in every sound and look they made for him. He leaned in harder, putting his brow to their shoulder as he kept up the thrusts, his voice coming in gasps of their name as he was getting close again, ready to load them up with honey. 

They watched with fascination as he covered him in that delicious-looking honey... against their dark body it looked almost artistic. Mmmm, sweet delicious art. "Oh, I know you are, stud." They reached up to grab his hand, bringing their mouth around that finger to suckle gently, groaning softly before they pulled it out with a soft pop, their fingers lacing with his as they panted and moaned, letting their face fall to the side as they concentrated on the feeling of being stretched. Filled to capacity by nothing but their lover's deliciously thick cock. "Hnnnng... _aaaaah_! P-P-P-... haaaa _nnnnn_ ~! P-Papyruuuusssss... f-fffff..." They turned their head to press their lips to the side of his skull as they whined, feeling themselves clenching around him already. "P-pleeeeease. F-fuck me harder!"

He bucked harder at their pleading, feeling them tightening around him as he strove to get them come before him. 'oh, fuck, Roman,' he panted, holding back as long as he could before his hips gave several jerking thrusts, grunting into a moan as he spilled his seed into them, holding it for a beat before making damn sure they knew he wasn't quite done yet, arching up into more of those demanding motions, fingers gripping hard at their hip and the bedding. 'fuck, Roman... ah god... fucking... _hhhahh_ , you feel s-so... so fucking good Roman...' Papyrus could hardly keep his words going, breaths puffed in growling strains as he felt the bed creaking under their rough lovemaking, the harder fucking they'd asked him for. He gave a rasping groan as he arched into the rhythm, eyelights burning white-gold for them as he kept driving to pleasure them. 'Roman... tell me... am i doin good baby... fuck... oh ooohhh Roman...' The larger monster's breath was coming in ragged, moaning gasps, thrusting as hard as he dared to keep from finishing yet.

They cried out louder as he drove into them harder and in only a few thrusts he'd feel them clamping down, those sticky fluids gushing past his shaft and down the curve of their ass. The feel of him filling them up had their head rolling back as they cried out, their entire body arching into him to take it all. "Pa-... Papyruuuuusss!" They gripped his hand hard as they pushed their hips into him, making him drive all the way back until he was not only hitting that sensitive little cervix but stretching it with each stroke. His words had them going from whining to growling, lust-filled gaze training on his face as they tried to smile and focus, the pace making it incredibly difficult. "Y-you're doing... s- _SO_ good, Papyrus. Hnnnnnn... t-tell me, Russy... tell me... wh-who's... who's my good boy?" Their entire body trembled as they felt themselves hitting the cusp of another orgasm, but oh sweet stars they wanted to hear him say the words.

'oh fuck... fuck i'm... i'm your... i'm your good boy, Roman!' Papyrus came as he moaned their name, driving in as deep and hard as he possibly could, brow and body pressed as tight against theirs as physically possible, that moment of filling them seeming to stretch into minutes or hours, breathlessly locked inside his lover until his energy started to flag. Releasing the shuddering gasp he didn't realize he'd even been holding, the lanky skeleton let his frame lax against theirs, humming a moan as he wrapped his arms around them, so satiated he didn't even grind into that soaked warmth, just basking in the feel of them as he pressed a kiss up against the curve of their jaw. 'damn... i love treats.'

"Ye-heeeessss. You are! Oh stars, you're such a g-good boy!" Their entire body seemed to clench around him as they came hard on that driving shaft, their entire body trembling hard at the exertion and with the feel of him pressing into them so tightly... they didn't even try to move from it. They could feel their soul glowing for him, calling to him, singing for him. Once he relaxed they lifted their arms to wrap around him, holding him close as sleepy, tear-stained eyes looked at him with complete adoration. "Mmmmm, first the honey cake, then some blackberry pie. I'll have you fat and happy in no time." They giggled and turned their head down to press a few kisses to his skull. "Stars, Russy... you are truly amazing, you know that?" They stroked gently along that skull as they smiled down at him, that warm gaze lit up with hearts for their lover.

Papyrus could feel the tug of their soul calling to his, and he tried letting it reach, but when it first encountered that rebuffing force, he didn't have the energy to try again, despite how it ached to make his soul stop. He almost didn't hear their giggle from how much it'd taken of what he had left, but he turned his gaze back up to theirs, nearly melting from the look they were giving him. 'damn... i love you so much,' he breathed, his voice full of adoration for them. The golden amber soul tried calling to theirs, a pulse of passionate desire and want to hold, and he almost let it reach again. But he could feel it straining at him, and he knew he had to stop trying for now. The larger skeleton just didn't have the energy, even with all his stores of magic and the will behind it. 'only as amazing as you help me be, sweetheart,' he said, low and soft as he held to his lover, 'and yer the best.'

They grinned and hugged him closer, shivering at the feel of his soul's attempts... what was it they felt? Jealousy? Possession? Was that from them? Or their mate? They couldn't even begin to imagine Sans getting jealous, so it had to be something inside of themselves. "I love you, too, my dearest darling." Their hands traced over his body as they felt their energy slipping away. "I think... we bring out the best in each other. We're at our best... together." They squeezed up closer to his skull, purring softly as they pressed another kiss to his skull and let it collapse back on the bed while one hand continued to idly stroke that smooth bone. "Mmmmm... my good... boy..." Slowly the pettings became more and more lax as they started drifting off, the release of energy and the feel of that warm body on top of them just made that sweet siren song of sleep all too inviting.

Those pettings had him all too ready to doze off, sockets lidded shut with a satisfied little hum as he forced himself to readjust their positions. Sleeping with one leg draped off the bed and the other barely on it was not how he'd need to sleep if he was going to be able to do anything tomorrow. Without unsheathing from Roman, he nudged up higher and angled them on the bed so they could have a pillow, and he'd rest on the sticky soft ectoform of their pillows for the night, curling his legs to either side of their hips. Getting the blanket free was a struggle in itself, but eventually they both were nicely covered, up most of Papyrus' ribs.


	33. Recovery

When they woke in the early morning hours they peered down at the near comical sight of their lover sleeping curled up on top of them. They chuckled quietly and leaned down to press a kiss to his skull before slowly rolling him to his back, letting the heavy sleeper get some more shut eyes while they slipped out of the bed and stretched. They smirked at all the dirty clothing on the floor and took a moment to put it all in the hamper, adding their skirt to the mix before letting out a soft breath, that ectoform melting back to their spine. They moved silently through the house, checking the time. It was still early enough for a run. They grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and some socks, throwing them on and grabbing their phone, checking the address before they headed out, in the mood for a little run through Waterfall.

Papyrus didn't stay on his back, ending up his usual weird twisty position within the hour of Roman leaving. He subconsciously noted their absence, but also just figured they'd gone over to Sans' room, where the little skeleton was bundled up around his start-pillow, soul glowing softly as he slept.

Well, they'd gotten a good look at the place. Some sad little shack by a pond. Conveniently secluded. Less convenient was the fact that Mariah was staying there. They remembered her from the club quite clearly. They'd worked so hard to keep the creeps away from her. They couldn't help but sigh as they looked over the side of the bridge into the water.  
If they'd stayed at the club... no. If they'd stayed at the club they wouldn't be where they are now. Wouldn't have the two most important monsters in their life. They were still perfectly capable of taking care of scum. Just not today. Patience was a necessity with this one.  
With another heavy sigh they got started back towards home, wiping the sweat from their brow as they slipped inside and kicked off their shoes. Good gravy, that was a long run. They moved to the kitchen to get coffee started before heading upstairs, already stripping before they even got to the shower. They turned it icy cold and hopped in, shivering for a moment before letting it wake soothe their aching bones, their hand rubbing over their sternum, over that soul... feeling for something.

By the time Roman would be out of the shower, Sans had gotten up and headed downstairs to start some breakfast. He saw the coffee going, and set out two mugs with the usual assortment of what the monsters who drank it would want in it, then got to work on a bunch of diced potatoes and bacon, mixing cheese into it at the last minute so it was nice and melty without sticking to the pan. The little skeleton hummed brightly with a sway to his movements, feeling perfectly alright with his magic back to full capacity. He even felt his soul continually pulsing in happy flashes, as if relieved to be back to normal.

The hopped out and dried off, draping the towel over their shoulders before grabbing their clothes and heading to Papy's room, tossing the dirty clothes in the hamper before jumping on the bed and bouncing around. "Get uuuup! It's morniiiing!" They purred and leaned down to nuzzle a kiss to his ear before lowering their voice. "And you - _definitely_ \- need a shower, dirty boy." They giggled and slipped off the bed to give that bare boned body a nice long stretch.

'baaabyyyy,' he'd groaned out in a long, slow breath during their bouncing, shifting in place until that voice had giggled in his ear. Sighing as he pushed up, the lanky lazybones shoved a palm in a socket as he muttered low noises of discontent at being woken already. He heard a few of their body's stretching sounds, peeking over at their pretty bones before groaning and flopping back down on the bed. 'baby it's so damn early... five more minutes...' 

"Remember what happened - _last_ \- time you asked for five more minutes?" They giggled and walked over, crawling over him before leaning down to press a kiss to those smooth teeth. "If you don't get up whe I come get you, I'll just start sending your brother up here. And I'm pretty sure we both know it's a lot more fun when - _I_ \- wake you up." With a playful little smirk they pressed down against those bare hips, their fingers tracing over the soft orange stains still clinging to his ribs. "You're absolutely filthy, Mr. Papyrus. A nice cold shower might do you some good. Wake you up a bit."

A dozy, dopey smile curled across his features as they pressed their hips down, draping an arm over their shoulders. 'mmm, yeah it is. alright,' he said, pushing up while skill keeping them cuddle in his lap, leaning a heavy kiss against their skull with a hum, 'i know somethin else could wake me up a bit...' he murmured to that spot of bone with a lewd little chuckle, then arched up into a stretch, groaning. It took a couple more minutes, but he eventually let go of them and snatched up a couple articles of clothing from his closet to go over to the shower with. 'be a bit. lucky fer you i like cold showers.'

They let out a few cooing purrs as he held them, their body wiggling playfully against him until he finally started stretching and getting up. With a dirty little giggle the snuck up behind him, tracing their fingers along his iliac crests as they spoke. "Mmmm, that's my good boy." They giggled all the way down the stairs after slipping past him, moving to their box to hunt down some clothing for the day, deciding on a pair of dusty pink, rose-printed wool stockings, a pair of khaki green shorts, and a light green short-sleeved turtleneck. They moved to the kitchen to see their mate looking better than ever and slipped up behind him to give him a hug and a kiss to the neck. "My, someone's looking chipper this morning. Feeling good?"

Sans hadn't heard them come up, and he yipped in surprise when the hug started. Blushing, he turned to look back at them with a shy grin. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come up, Roman. But yes! I feel much better, and I'm pretty sure I've fully recovered from my short." Putting the spatula down, he turned to give them an embrace as well, giggling as he nuzzled a kiss to their cheek. "So I should be able to show you some of the puzzles that would need magic for resetting! There's a few on the lower side path, oh and one big one on the main route to the Ruins!" He hugged them with a little more enthusiasm, humming softly before turning back to their breakfast. "I made skillet potatoes, I thought they'd be nice for a change, and there's fresh fish marinating in the fridge for dinner tonight." Stirring the potatoes, he turned the heat off and was getting everything separated and finished seasoning. "Did Papy get up okay?"

At the news that he was recovered they absolutely lit up and snuggled on him even more, assaulting him with kisses all over his face. "Mmmmm, I get my Sansy back at one-hundred percent?" When he turned back to breakfast they whimpered and buried their face in his neck, simply breathing in his scent for a moment before they ran a playful little lick across his neck, letting him know just how excited they were about him feeling better. They nibbled and kissed at that spot on his neck as they spoke, punctuating with a kiss between words. "Mmmmhm. Got him up in the shower. No sweat." They let their hands wander over his body as they got lost in his scent, his mere presence, even slipping one beneath his shirt as he finished breakfast preparations.

"And you're sure he's not sleeping in the bathroom?" Sans asked, his mind distracted by his task until the hand slipped under his shirt. A soft whimper had him look back at his mate with a little blush before he made sure the plates were ready, then turned and hugged them tight, kissing them for a long minute before pulling back with a little pant. "W-will you sleep in my room tonight?" he whimpered, eyelights wide and soft as he cuddled them, then tipped his head to look down at their belly for a moment as his soul throbbed and reached for its mate with a little pulse of longing.

"He better not be. Or he'll be losing more good boy points." They smirked as they toyed with his ribs, fingers brushing over the bone protecting his soul. Their soul. Their brows rose as he turned and when he kissed them they returned it hungrily, whimpering with desire when he pulled back, those violet eyes full of love. "Of course, my love." They felt their own soul pulling for him as they ran their hand over his skull and leaned down to whisper sweetly. "Mmmmn, can't we be a little late to work today, Sansy? We did show up early yesterday." They giggled as they pressed in another kiss, letting their tongue slip in with a determined playfulness.

The smaller of the pair whined into the kiss, his tongue dancing alongside it as he considered their request for a bit, eyes hooding shut as his magic was finally reacting to theirs without any hitches. He whimpered as he pulled back, shaking his head. "We really shouldn't..." he said, even though his voice was clearly wanting to go along with their suggestion, blushing hard and bright. The sound of his brother's feet on the staircase had him look at them in apology, pressing another kiss to the corner of their mouth, "but we don't have to stay late," he said in a whisper to their ear before turning to get two plates. Papyrus was just turning into the kitchen when Sans grinned brightly up at him, handing him a plate before going to the table. Papyrus carried it with him to get his coffee and honey, suckling on the tip of the bottle for a moment.

They groaned and pulled him closer as he shook his head, those eyes going damn near predatory as he looked so deliciously close to folding. The sound of feet on the staircase had them turning their own head, sockets widening at his words before they turned to press another soft kiss to his cheek. They moved to fix their coffee as he came in and they gave Sans a smug little smile. "I told you he wasn't sleeping in the bathroom. He's a good boy. Aren't you, Papyrus?" They winked over at him before giggling and grabbing their food and coffee to head to the table, letting out a happy groan as they sat down and took their first bite. "Oh stars, why are potatoes so good?"

Papyrus decided not to tell them he fell asleep in the shower as he sat down with them, smirking at their happy reaction to the breakfast while Sans was busily eating, kicking his feet in just as much enjoyment as his mate. Leaning an elbow on the table, he finished his coffee before his plate was empty, and by the time all three were done, he knew he'd want another cup before they left for work. While Sans washed dishes, he made himself some honeyed coffee, leaning against the counter as he mentally counted. 'hey Sans, was uh... friday you shorted, right?' The little monster almost dropped the plate he'd been washing, but nodded with a little peep.  
"Y-yeah, Papy... um... w-why?"  
'Roman,' he said in simple response, finishing his coffee before putting it on the counter, where Sans reached over to claim it for the soapy sink.

They sat back and finished their coffee a bit more slowly, enjoying the feel off that full belly and a bit of quiet. Once they finished they got up and moved to the kitchen, pausing at the door when they heard their name. "Hm? What about Roman?" They moved in to add their own cup to the soapy water as they looked between the two suspiciously.

'you check this mornin'?' Papyrus asked, motioning to their currently-clothed midriff, 'didn't think to look before now.' Sans picked up almost immediately, blushing but moving over to his mate with a curious and hesitant tug at the hem of that green sweater. What his brother had been asking about was now making him extremely anxious for both possibilities, and he whimpered as he found he couldn't bring himself to let them look yet. Holding the thick fabric down, he met Roman's eyelights, biting his lower lip in that pause. He tried to explain, but perhaps they could feel it. Him both wanting them to be, because of how excited they were over it, and him worrying that if they weren't, that they would be upset. 'bro, we're not gonna know what to do if we don't look,' he said after a long silence, and Sans looked away with a little shy noise, letting his fingers move off of the shirt to wring his hands together. Papyrus shifted over and stopped him about as soon as he'd started, resting his chin on his little brother's shoulder. 'c'mon, Sans, everythin'll be fine.'

"Check?" They looked down as he motioned and their face lit up a bit. "O-oh! No, I haven't. Nothing seemed very different before I got dressed, but... I didn't check very thoroughly either." They watched their sweet mate tug on their sweater, noticing the hesitation and... feeling the concern. Their shoulders fell a bit as he pulled away and with a warm smile they took both of his hands, gripping them tightly as they looked into those bright blue eyes. "Don't worry, Sansy. We'll be fine no matter what." They moved his hands to their sweater and together they lifted it up past their ribs to get a better look, those violet eyes inspecting the softly glowing soul curiously. "It... doesn't seem any different." They peered over at Papyrus expectantly, wondering if they were possibly missing something.

Sans whimpered softly, helping hold up the sweater until Papyrus reached over and nudged to tell them it was fine to drop. He didn't say anything, just pulled them both into a hug and gave a kiss to both skulls. As he pushed just above his knees to help raise his lanky height, Sans looked up at him with another little noise, getting a sigh from him. 'no, you're not pregnant, Roman,' he said, trying to be reassuring. His little brother whined softly, and he put a hand on his head. 'hey, doesn't mean they never will be, it's alright.'  
"I know..." Sans said, though his blue eyes met theirs, before he flushed a moment and looked back up at his older sibling, "Papy..."  
'whatever you're about to ask me, Sans, let's save it for after work, hm?' he replied, trying ot sound lighthearted. Papyrus was pretty sure what he was thinking about, and really the older monster needed all day to double check what he remembered.  
"Okay... w-well! We'd better finish getting ready for work then!" he insisted, already pulling Papyrus's long sleeve to send him to the doorway. He chuckled as he did as directed, heading over to get his shoes. Sans took Roman's hands in his own and kissed their knuckles with a little blush, smiling as he softly mouthed 'love you', then was going to get his outfit on, humming brightly.

Roman stayed quiet the whole time, simply rubbing at their sternum in thought as they listened to their loves talk. They moved to the side to let them pass to go get ready for work, chewing lightly at their lower lip as they moved a bit more slowly to do the same. They grabbed their fishbone jacket and pulled it on, zipping up the front before they moved to their bag and grabbed their cherry box and phone, slipping them both into their pockets. They seemed to snap out of their train of thought when Sans took their hands, a warm, happy smile spreading over their face as they squeezed his fingers. They stood by the couch watching the other two before walking over to grab their shoes and tug them on. "Ready when you are, guys."

Papyrus looked back at them for a quiet moment before opening the door and heading out, going to his usual post, while Sans took their hand and walked out with them, locking the door and going up towards the upper secondary route. For awhile, he kept silent as they walked, unsure if he should talk about it or focus on work things for now. When they got close to the edge of the route, within sight of a puzzle, he stopped and turned in front of them, holding both their hands in his as he paused, trying to find the right way to say it, even as he had no idea what to really say.

They took his hand and smiled softly as they walked, their free hand shoved in their pocket for a while until they pulled out a cherry stick and lit it up, puffing away as they strolled in silence. When he stopped to step in front of them and take theirs hands their smile warmed a bit. He didn't have to say anything. "I'm fine, Sansy. Just thinking. I mean, we - _had_ \- planned on waiting, so this gives us a bit more time to get things in order, which is for the best. We don't have to feel quite so rushed, though... I think we'd all processed the idea of me actually - _being_ \- pregnant pretty well. Which makes part of me want to try again immediately. I mean... you did want me in your bedroom tonight." They gave a playful waggle of their brows before pulling one hand away to remove the cherry stick from their lips and lean in to press a deep kiss to his mouth, humming happily into it. "I love you so much, Sansy. You're an amazing mate and I'm so lucky to have you as my own."

He flushed a soft shade of blue before they kissed him, leaning into it and hugging around them with a soft little nod. "I love you too, Roman, and we're both lucky for one another," he said, then took a deep breath and turned back to the path, starting on about the puzzle and how it was one of the few that reset itself, but would need a magic charge to do so, which meant checking to make sure it had enough stored up. He turned back in the pause of explaining, squeezing their hand slightly as if to make sure he wasn't moving on too quickly, as well as asking if they were ready to continue along the route. "There's four more puzzles on this one, and it intersects a Dog patrol."

They walked a little closer to him as they moved along, happily puffing away on that stick as they went back into their silent musings. They nodded at the explanation and took in the details while idly rubbing at their ribs, just above their soul, without even thinking about it. They'd been so sure. So excited. It was certainly disappointing, but... Sans was back to full magical health and this was a lovely excuse to bring him to bed even more often. They would certainly need to practice safe soul sex after their last mistake. They were looking at him with an increasingly lewd smile until they realized he'd asked a question. "Huh? O-oh yes. I'm ready. That's... I should be fine today. I'm not smokeless and edgy." They chuckled and dropped his hand to wrap their arm around his shoulders instead, hugging him close as they walked. They nearly jumped as their phone went off, indicating a message, and they slipped it out of their pocket with their free hand to check.  
Charlie. Should they open it here? Heck, it'd probably look suspicious if they didn't.  
-He'll be at the concert on Saturday.-  
"Concert? ...oh holy geez, Sansy! I totally forgot that the concert's this weekend!" They looked at him with alarm as they slipped the phone back in their pocket. "Oh my stars and garters! I can't believe the girls didn't even say anything! And I've been so preoccupied with this whole possibly pregnant thing I completely forgot!"

Their sudden reaction had him curious, but it clicked and he let his jaw drop, but to his credit, he composed himself quickly, hugging around them with a giggle. "We've still got time to prepare, though! And to scold the girls for not bringing it up," he said, his grin increasing. He leaned against them as they continued down the path, working through the day's puzzles, up-til they were doubling back to finish out their shift, when Sans spotted Doggo doing another patrol. Looking back at Roman, he silently asked if they wanted him to get his attention to introduce them properly.

"Man, we still have to find the right outfit for you. Ugh, and for me. That could take daaaays, Sansy! Think I might wear a wig. I have a few if you want to wear one, too. Do you wanna wear a skirt? Shorts? Sparkly pants?" They giggled as they hugged him tighter, those eyes sparkling as they looked down at him. They were downright chipper as they finished the rest of the puzzles, thinking excitedly about the upcoming concert now. Another bit of silver lining to their lack of baby... they wouldn't have to hold back. They were lighting up their second stick for the day when Sans got their attention, their gaze moving to the canine they'd met before. They gave Sans a shrug, not minding if they met him again when he was in less of a hurry. They took a long drag from that tasty smoke and blew a few small rings into the air.

Sans had been considering the outfit all day, but figured likely it'd be best to look at home. The scent of their smokes had helped relax him as the day went on, and he smiled up at them at their shrug, before rushing up, calling the canid monster's name. Doggo stopped, and Sans talked to him for a few minutes before leading the half-blind monster over to his mate. When they were at a decent conversation distance, Sans cleared his throat. "Doggo, this is Roman."  
"Mhm, I smelled them yesterday, at your brother's station," Doggo commented, sniffing the air again, "blackberry smoke, mostly."  
"Oh, you... got their scent already?" Sans asked in surprise. The black and white hound nodded with a snort.  
"Yeah, forget bein' mostly blind has my nose super sharp, pup. But I could use another whiff of yer mate to get subtleties. If you want." 

They smirked as they watched the two, slowly swaying back and forth as they took a long drag and listened, giving a slight snort when he suggested another whiff. "What? You need to know what I had for breakfast, too?" They took a long drag and moved a bit closer, letting the smoke roll from their nose and seep between their teeth. "Are all of your other senses sharper? I've heard of that being a thing with monsters who lose their sight." They kept their tone conversational and knocked a bit of ash from their stick as they swayed lightly in place for his benefit.

Doggo sniffed at the sweet smoke, tail swaying slowly as he made a soft sound of enjoyment. Using their shifting swaying on their heels, he went a little closer without needing to touch, his sniffing making a lot more noise before he moved back with a satisfied huff. "Bubblegum. That's what was missing," he said, nodding to himself before taking out a dog treat and chewing on the end a moment, "Mostly, but not my hearing as much. And I miss reading print rather than braille." Getting his lighter out, he let the end of the bone-shaped treat char, then puffed on it slowly. "Cheesy potatoes with bacon." He added, then looked over at Sans, "Imma go though. Got things to do."  
"Okay, thanks Doggo!" Sans said with a grin as he started back on his way, going to hold Roman's hand, "he's pretty much like that all the time, even with other dogs."

They couldn't help but chuckle as he named their breakfast, giving a light wave as he went to leave. "Nice meetin' ya, Doggo." They waited until he was gone before looking to Sans, that stick between their teeth as they inhaled a nice big cloud of smoke, letting it slowly roll out as they spoke. "It's super weird that they can smell my heat scent when I'm not actually in heat." They gave a light shudder before blowing out the rest of the cloud and looking around. Once they determined they were quite alone on the path they moved closer to wrap their arms around their partner, mouth finding his in a tender kiss that begged to deepen. Oh sweet stars how they'd missed having Sans with his magical kisses.

"It's your natural scent, just amplified," Sans said in response, "like all monsters. You didn't know that?" he asked, before they swept him aside, silenced by their kiss. He leaned harder into it after a moment, tongue curling to suckle on theirs before pushing his into their mouth, whimpering loudly. He pulled away with a little breath, eyelights tilting up to theirs with a soft whimper. "Oh stars, Roman," he said, hugging them closer, nuzzling into their neck, "love you." He gave another gentle kiss to their cheek. "But not outside, remember? Let's go get Papy and head home."

"Whaaat? I thought it was just no hanky panky outside. I can't kiss you either?" They pouted and whined as they tipped their head to the side, enjoying the nuzzling that sent a shiver up their spine. "Or are you just worried my kisses are gonna put you in hanky panky mode?" They grinned and giggled before pressing another sweet kiss to his mouth then forehead, chuckling with naughty delight as they moved their arm around his shoulders again. "Alright, let's go grab the lazy bones. I'm sure he'll have all kinds of fun tonight hearing you make me scream."

"R-Roman," he admonished, blushing hard at the comment, "maybe wait for him to be - _asleep_ \- before that..." he murmured as the hue of his cheeks darkened. Snuggling a little closer to them, he peeked up at them and before he realized it, were in sight of his brother's post. Papyrus was reading over several sheaves of paper, a pen bouncing in his mouth as he compared two pages. Sans grinned up at his mate before bouncing over to the taller monster. "Whatcha dooooin Papy?"  
'Sans!' he yelped, having been too busy looking over his notes to have paid any attention. It made the smaller skeleton pout at him.  
"Papy. You had no idea I was here, did you?"  
'bro, when you want answers, you research.'

"Always making me wait," they pouted for only a moment before turning to kiss the side of his skull, the hand around his shoulder toying with his shirt as he moved closer. With a playful little smirk they leaned down to whisper playfully in his ear. "You know... I've gotten a lot better at changing my shape. I have a feeling you're going to have all kinds of fun tonight." They giggled and pressed another kiss to his cheek, letting it linger before turning to look down the path. Their face lit up when they saw Paps' post, head tipping to the side when they noticed he was hard at work on... something. They watched Sans bound away with a grin, taking their own sweet time strolling over to walk behind the taller skele, peering down at his notes. "And what are we researching today, baby?" They rested their chin on his shoulder, turning to place a kiss on his jaw before looking back down to the papers.

'heh, figured Sans would wanna know about not having you short him out every time,' Papyrus said as he flipped another page up to cross something out, then letting it drop, 'and i was making sure i remembered everythin' right.' At the comment, his little brother blushed hard, wringing his hands in a littler embarrassment, making the lanky skeleton chuckle before he pushed up out of his seat. 'c'mon, i've got books to take home, and i am starving.'  
"R-right, I'm making fish and... and rice," Sans said in a quiet voice, trying to not focus on the dinner plans rather than the fact he'd actually been extremely accurate in what he'd been meaning to ask about. Kicking a little at the snow, he looked over at his mate shyly. Papyrus just chuckled again, carrying the books he'd gotten from Doggo and his notes, moving a few steps towards town before looking back, waiting for when Sans would be along too. 

That face lit up in bright violet as they looked over the notes, though curiosity had them training their eyes on the words rather than hiding for once. "Oh yes, that's definitely some useful information if we want to do it right. Hmmm, that is probably why it didn't work out last time." They rubbed lightly at their ribs as Paps got up, their gaze moving to their mate and the look on his face just... their eyes lit up in hearts and stars and glitter and they had to bite back an actual squeal over how cute he looked. They skipped over and wrapped their arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving their mouth to his earhole to whisper quietly. "And after dinner, I'm going to do the dishes while you go upstairs, get undressed and get ready for me. Okay?" They let out a soft little growl before planting another kiss on him. They reached down to grab his hand, practically dragging him along towards Papyrus, who had his free hand grabbed by theirs before leading them both down the path with an excited bounce in their step.

The quiet peep was his only answer, and then they were home before he noticed it, having been too caught up in what they'd said. Blushing, he was the last one inside, but then he remembered he had to make dinner. Squeaking, he hurried to get his gear off, then rushed to get to the kitchen. Papyrus chuckled before looking at his lover, putting the books and papers down. 'take it i'm on my own tonight,' he said with a mock sad-sigh, flopping onto the couch after kicking his shoes off. Leaning his head back, the scent of cooking food was already making its way into the rest of the house as he let his sockets close. 

His reaction just had them even more giddy as they made their way home and the moment they were in the door and had their shoes out they let out a slow breath and those tights, shorts and sweater were suddenly filling out. They peeled off the jacket to grin at the impressive pair of sweater puppies they made, even taking a moment to grip them in their hands... they were too much to even begin completely. When they heard Paps' words they stuck their lip out a bit before grinning and prancing over to him to hop in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck before they nuzzled their face beneath his chin. "Sorry, Russy. I've been missing my sweet little blueberry. Think you'll be alright sleeping alone tonight? Or should I come tuck you in first? I could even sing you to sleep. It'll be good practice for when we have little ones running about." They purred as they kissed along his jaw, their fingers gently gliding over his skull as they relaxed on him.

'mm, i forgive ya babe,' he said in a soft tone, not entirely awake but not dozing off either. Just enjoying their cuddly attentions for the moment while pondering over their suggestions. 'an if it's still an option, could use one of those backrubs you offered last week.' Another long silence of just petting along their sides and back, sometimes getting an almost-innocent cupping at that rump before returning to the stroking. Dinner was really coming along from what he could tell. 'think the more we need to find out... makes it a lil less awkward fer me,' he said, then peeked a socket open, 'not an invite to gimme details though.' Sighing as he heard Sans calling that dinner would be ready soon, he straightened up and pecked a kiss to Roman's brow. 'i think i'll be okay on my own, once you tuck me in.' Sans was already plating the rice and fish when Papyrus came into the kitchen, and handed him all three drinks - chocolate milk - to take to the table. 

"Awww, what? You don't wanna hear about all the freaky s-" They turned their grinning face towards the kitchen as they were called, their bum wiggling against him a bit as he sat up and kissed them, letting out a small giggle as they hopped off him and headed to the kitchen as well. They felt like they were on Cloud 9, so to speak. Hmmm, perhaps they could enjoy some of that before... a devilishly lewd smile crossed their face as they began imagining what they were going to do tonight, though they killed it quickly and took on a look of pure innocence when the others walked over to the table. They took their seat and waited for their food, that face lighting up at the sight of it. "That looks delicious, Sansy!"

"I hope you like it, I was trying out a blend of seasoning on the fish I've not used before, the cookbook said it would be okay, but I'm not entirely sure, either," he said as he sat down. He gave a little shy smile as he took the first forkful, but was glad once he tried that it wasn't bad. It wasn't as good as he knew the other things he could have done were, but not bad. His brother seemed to like it too, so he figured doing it again wouldn't hurt. Maybe he could adjust some of the spices next time, see if that pushed it into a better flavor. "Papy, what all did you find out?" he asked after the lanky monster had finished off his fish and was working into what was left on his plate. Papyrus sighed, rubbing his nosebone.  
'was hoping a bit you'd forgotten about that until after dinner,' he muttered but gave another, deeper sigh, 'what all i found out, was that a lot of what i remembered was about right. even with a large disparity in magical reserves, soul sex can be done in very safe ways with a little planning.' He pushed his plate aside after having tried to eat more of his rice, but just wasn't hungry now. 'to start, don't hold the souls together for long stretches of time. it just lets the weaker magic get overpowered faster. vary the times, too, or it starts doing some sort of expectant reaction,' he added, at least glad the chocolate milk wasn't disagreeing with him having some more. He put the empty glass aside before leaning his brow into his palm, gathering his thoughts a moment.

They let their first bite linger. It certainly wasn't bad, but they were running through a list of different spices that could easily kick it up a notch. "Mmm, I think lemon juice would go great with this mix, honestly." They happily worked through the rest of their fish, though they nearly choked on a bite when Sans asked his question. They covered their mouth as they coughed a bit and then chuckled, grabbing their milk to wash it down a bit more smoothly before continuing, their gaze shifting up between the brothers as they ate quietly during the explanation. They noticed his sudden lack of appetite and that devilish little grin was back, though well hidden behind their last few forkfuls of food. Poor Russy. Having to explain these things... he had to have mental images going. Oh frick, now - _they_ \- had mental images going. The lewd smile was back, though they tried to get rid of it quickly with a cough before smiling at Papyrus. Crap, it was still there. "This is sounding more and more complicated. Maybe you should give us a demonstration. Or at least some charts and pictures." There was a terribly mischievous little twinkle in their eye as they watched him.

'look, when you do the research you can have all the demonstrations, charts, graphs, pictures, anecdotes, statistical analysis, and video clips you want to go with it,' Papyrus huffed, fingers rubbing the bone of his face, 'for now, just... go with it. ok, where was i... uh, usually best to keep hold of your own soul when combining with other kinds, unless it's only one soul out, etcetera. don't let one soul be over another, keep them vertical as much as possible...'  
"Papy," Sans started, only for his brother to wave a hand rapidly at him.  
'don't interrupt me, i'm trying to get through this, bro... ok, uh... dammit, fine what'd you wanna ask, Sans?' The smaller skeleton narrowed his sockets at the cursing, but sighed.  
"That silvery fluid, from before... was that, um..."  
'soul essence, but yes, it's what you were thinking. in less... bony... monsters, it goes right into the body itself and can pretty much directly interact with the sex organs to breed. it's more complicated than that but i'm not a biologist so i don't know the total specifics.'

They covered their mouth with both hands as they snickered and snorted at his huffing, those bright violet eyes glittering with amusement. Their gaze went back and forth between the brothers as their mind shifted in at least ten different directions with questions they'd probably try researching on their own. Or perhaps ask Papyrus in private. They finished off their milk and let their fingers trace slowly over their chest, contemplating the facts and imagining how they could best approach the techniques. Some practice would certainly be in order. "So... what about that thing our souls tend to do... reaching for each other... if they were doing that during intercourse would it have the same effect as when we put them together ourselves?"

'no, reaching is... more of a emotional level thing, just with magic influence behind it. it's not really physically touching the souls together, so it's not the same. parents usually do it with children to calm them down, or make them feel better, it's kinda similar to your... huh,' Papyrus paused, as if having just realized something, giving a slight chuckle, 'well, it's almost exactly like the emotional feedback in your magic, except others have to - _make_ \- it happen. and some can't even do much at all, if any.' He paused again when Sans flushed, already getting the reason for that reaction.  
_'oh stars now i'm fucking expecting the questions. yay."_  
He pinched his nosebones between his fingers. 'no Sans, it's not strong enough for most monsters to - _make_ \- you able to feel something you can't naturally on your own. it normally just lets one feel that someone is trying to calm you, and you can either let it, or fight the influence.'  
"Did... did our parents do that for us?" Sans whispered, his voice hitching a little. Papyrus smiled, leaning over to rub his little brother' s head.  
'of course they did. funny enough, dad usually was in charge of calming us down. mom would get too worried, even if it was something simple. and you can do it too, bro,' he added, 'you've been doing it since you were little. so don't worry that you can't just because of how you need Roman's help to feel that way.' The nod in response let him know he had indeed gotten to what the smaller monster had been worrying over.

Their expression softened at the discussion and they reached a hand over to take one of Sans', giving it a nice little squeeze before leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to get started on the dishes, love. You see what other useful information you can drill out of your brother." They pressed another kiss to his jaw before whispering near-silently to his ear. "See you upstairs in a bit." With one last kiss they started gathering the dirty dishes to take to the kitchen, scraping the uneaten portion into the trash before getting to scrubbing, happily humming and swaying in their work, their mind wandering over the possibilities of the next few hours.

When Roman decided to get up and head over to the kitchen, Papyrus moved over to where they'd been sitting and draped an arm over his sibling. 'and dad would also be the one to make sure you were asleep. you were fussy to put down, he'd rock you for what felt like hours, and-'  
"Papy, why'd mom die?" The larger monster fell silent at the question. Sans hadn't ever been curious about the causes of their parents' deaths. Papyrus had never offered it up, aside from that their father had fallen down from the grief of losing his mate. Hugging Sans up into his lap, Papyrus let his voice drop to a soothing murmur.  
'mom had always had these episodes of where she'd stand still for no reason, sometimes fall over during them. one time she just didn't get up.' He paused for a bit, stroking his brother's skull. 'dad had... been taking her to doctors to figure out what was wrong, but there was never really a clear answer. why did you want to know, Sans?'  
"I just... wondered. I never really thought about them before. I always had you, and... well I guess this morning had me think a lot about what all we'd do as parents. Like... if I'd be any good at it." His voice had dropped to almost nothing at the last part, to which Papyrus chuckled, rubbing his head roughly.  
'now you're being silly. you love kids, i've seen you with some of the pups and the kids around town. you're energetic and a lot of them look up to you. even the ones taller than you.'  
"Papy," Sans giggled, pushing his arm away before giving him a firm hug, "thanks, for telling me. I'll see you in the morning." Then he slipped out of his brother's lap and headed up to his room, letting the door click shut. Papyrus smirked and leaned on the table, sighing.

After a few more minutes Roman was back out at the table, looking around to see if Sans was about but when they didn't see him they moved themselves over to the taller skelle, leaning against the side of his chair as their brought their hands to his shoulders and rub softly. "You wanna go have a smoke, sugar skull?" They gripped his shoulders as they leaned forwards, placing a kiss atop said skull. "Thanks for looking into this for us. It's interesting stuff. I might have to do some research of my own. I'll let you know if I find out anything new." With a soft chuckle they started tugging him up out of the chair. "So, what did you two talk about while I was away? Or would you rather just relax now?"

He leaned into the touches with a hum, rolling his shoulders into the rubs. 'asked about our mom, worried if he'd be any good as a parent,' he said, then waved his hand at where he'd left the papers, 'lil more detail to it, but nothing serious. and i really could use a smoke now, yeah.' Papyrus dragged himself up out of the chair with their tugging assistance, though gave a slight groan of protest at being moved. He was tempted to carry them up, but followed instead, his shoulders drooped heavily. Who knew talking could wear you out. Once in his room, he tugged his shirt off and just flopped face-down on the bed, groaning into the pillow for a long moment, then turned to his side, making room for them. 'lucky for me I'm pretty deaf once I'm asleep.'

They grabbed their bag as they led him up to his room, stopping to admire him as he removed his shirt, that head tipping sideways as they looked him over with a soft growl. With sparkling eyes they moved to his bed, shifting a pillow up against their back as they leaned against the wall and pulled out the silver dragon box. "Well, I could let you borrow my headphones, too. Have some nice relaxing music to drown out any stray... noises." It was impossible for them to hide their smirk, even as they lit up a stick and took a nice long drag before handing it over. They sat in silence for a moment before letting it roll out slowly from between their teeth. "...I love you, Papyrus. A lot. Like... more than I ever thought I could." They leaned down and pressed a kiss to his skull before sliding over to straddle his hips, taking a very noticeably long moment to admire that bony frame before they had to shake some incredibly dirty thoughts from their mind.  
_Save it for another night, Roman._  
With a soft sigh they let their hands glide up his spine, pressing in a bit and adding more when they splayed their fingers over his ribs, slowly working around them, between them, right at where they joined the spine. They gave each one special attention before moving further and further up. Their body stretched as they moved up to his scapulae, those soft-sweatered breasts grazing over his bone as they worked above and beneath the heavy plate of bone, rubbing hard into the curves. They rested their chest on his ribs as they started working his neck, one vertebrae at a time, making sure to get in between with a good amount of pressure. "It feels like you carry a lot of tension right in here, baby."

Papyrus took the smoke with a sigh, shrugging slightly. 'couldn't hurt, i guess. thanks babe,' he pushed up to rest on his elbows for a few minutes, humming at their work to his lower back and rib joins. moving down slowly, he had his chin resting in the pillow bundled under his folded arms as those soft mounds rubbed at the back of his shoulders while they started at his neck. 'carry tension in a lot of places,' he responded dozily, lifting up a hand to take the smoke from his mouth and offer it up to them to get a drag while they were close enough. Once he got it back, he put it in his teeth and sighed smoke everywhere. The herbs were working on him quick tonight, coupled with the massage and being worn out from a myriad of little things, he was steadily dropping off. 'you're not bad at this, peach... remind me to get you to rub me down more often,' he muttered in a low, hazy voice. He was slowly sinking into the blissful state of dreamily asleep, nothing on his mind, just the feel of their hands working along his bones while he laid there in a perfumed cloud of relaxation. He wouldn't even stir when they'd put the headphones over his skull. 

They could practically feel him drifting, the smoke in the air doing enough to have their head buzzing pleasantly, the offered hit helping that along wonderfully. Once he was out they snagged what was left of the stick and brought out their phone, putting it on the charger before picking something soft and relaxing for him before slipping those headphones over his skull. They watched him for a while as he slept... he was just too precious not to. With a soft giggle they finished off the smoke and put it out on their tongue before tossing it in the trash. A trail of smoke followed them as they left the room, shutting the door behind them quietly before they moved down the hall to Sans' room, letting the rest of the cloud out before they moved in.

The smallest of the three skeletons had been sitting on his bed reading over the books left up there from when the girls had visited, humming to himself. Looking up at the sound of the door, he blushed behind the book as he really gave their ectoform a good look. Putting the book aside, Sans went over to them, pulling his mate back over to the bed and sitting on their lap, eyelights turned up to theirs before he focused on the thick mounds of softness hidden under that top. Glancing back up for only a moment he reached up and pressed his palms into the sides, pushing them up just a bit before starting to knead in just slightly with his fingers, a curiously shy look on his face. His legs twitched over their hips before he nuzzled into their breasts with a low whimper, hands moving down to slide underneath the sweater and slip back up into the feel of the ectogoodness. Sans shivered as he kept nuzzling wordlessly, hands caressing and his own ectoform smoothing into place against them. He looked up with a little peep, eyelights shimmeringly shy. "W-what would you... like to do tonight... kitten?" he said in a little breath, chewing his lower lip before trying the pet-name out. 

Those sockets widened as they were led to the bed, not having expected him to be so... forward. They had a look of predatory delight on their face as they had their lap straddled by the slightly smaller skele, leaning back on their hands as they watched him enjoy those soft pillows of ectoflesh. They could already feel their breath getting heavy as he continued and slipped his hands beneath their sweater. "Haah... S-Sansy... you... naughty boy." They sat up and let their own hands move over his form, shivering in the pleasure of feeling that soft flesh beneath their fingers. They pulled him closer at the sound of his near whispered question, a grin curling on their face as they easily flipped him over onto his back, bringing their mouth a hair's breadth away from his before nearly growling their response. "You." And without further hesitation they had that violet tongue overpowering his mouth with a more possessive growl as their hands rubbed all over that squishy blue form, stopping when they reached the hem of those leggings. They pulled their mouth away to look down at him with a disappointed smirk. " _Tsk_ , _tsk_. Didn't I ask you to be naked when I got up here?"

He made a whimpering noise as they pushed him down and took over his mouth before he could say anything, hands still working at the bountiful flesh of their chest. Squirming under their touches, he gave a wide-eyed look at them. "I didn't know how long you'd be... s-so I was... um..." he broke off what he was saying, wriggling to get free of the leggings before he pushed up into another whimpering kiss, hugging tight around their shoulders and pressing at the back of their skull to deepen the kiss. Sans panted soft little breaths against them as his legs wrapped around that violet waist, a tiny sound in his throat. "C-could you... um... d-do you want to... b-be inside me again?" he finally was able to squeak out, face a bright azure fire as he looked hopefully up at them, wriggling in want. The little skeleton's legs hugged harder at their waist.

They pressed their hips hard into him as they brought his tongue to their mouth and suckled on it, moaning deeply as they let their hands move down the curve of his ass, gripping it tightly as they pulled him in closer. A noticeable bulge of magic pressed into him, rubbing as they slowly ground their hips against him. Dear stars they wanted nothing more than to be inside of him right now. They released his tongue and leaned up, a wicked grin on their face. "If you'd had your leggings off as I'd asked, I'd already be in you, making you scream my name. But now... you get to wait... while I enjoy every inch of you." They started sliding down, kissing at his neck, his collarbone, his sternum, slowly working their way down towards that soft blue flesh. "While I listen to you tell me every dirty little thing you want me to do to you." With a playful little giggle they lifted up enough to remove their sweater, letting those soft mounds of flesh jiggle freely before they were pressed against his stomach, their lips finding his soft tummy to slowly, meticulously cover it in kisses and licks and little nibbles.

"Aaahh-hhaa," Sans gasped, grinding into that bulge before it was taken away, a low whine of wanting rippling out of him as they told him he had to wait. His unneeded breath quickened at their kisses, ectoform quivering as his voice came out in strained, squeaking noises. "R-Roman... l-like... like what?" he asked, but his eyelights clearly were saying he now had a few thoughts about it when those soft, squishy breasts were freed, hands going to knead at them with a delicate moan as their mouth was busy at his belly. "L-like... um... how I'd like if you... u-used your mouth and tongue again, like before..." he started, legs rubbing wherever they met ectoflesh or bone, arching up to let them have better access to his middle, "a-and... t-that... m-maybe you could... could kiss me r-right when you're... inside me... when you cum in me..." Sans' words gained a little more confidence as he spoke, as well as the flow of thoughts. His skull never stopped that bright flush, though. "A-and that you'd tell me... how... how I'm doing, while I bite at your shoulders and neck and... and breasts." He lost his voice to a moan, covering his face as what all he'd said caught up with him. "Oh... stars..." 

They thought they'd known pain before but the restriction of those shorts right now was intense to the point of unbearable... and they absolutely loved it. Their arms wrapped around his thighs as they dropped down and without missing a beat were face-first in that sweet blue puss. Every droplet of blueberry nectar was licked from his lips before that tongue dove deep inside of him, their mouth pressing up close as they alternated between thrusting and suckling on that sensitive little nub. "Oh sweet stars, Sansy, I missed your taste so much." With a near-predatorial growl they pressed themselves back in as far as that tongue could reach until they smirked and started letting it separate. Three thick tendrils filled the tight space, wiggling and thrusting as Roman moved their head in the movement, leading one of them to find that wonderful little sweet spot inside of him. They were going to have their sweet little angel singing for them tonight.

His previous comment was repeated, in a much louder moan of surprise, legs shivering in their grip as his hips moved into their workings. "Roman!" he yelped, hands sliding from hiding his face to their skull, body trembling as he had to slow himself against that mouth. His sockets widened with a gasp before squeezing shut in a throaty moan, arching his back as he felt the space inside him filling with more of their violet, wriggling magic, his voice stammering in short whines of pleasure as his hips twitched in random bucks. When Roman found that spot, Sans' walls clenched, making him cry out from the sweet pressure of them filling him. He panted open-mouthed, legs starting to squeeze at the side of their skull. "I'm... oh stars... Roman I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, please, please don't stop I'm gonn _ahhHHH_!" His legs held tight as a rush of blueberry cream was flooding past those filling tongue-tendrils, body clenched tight and gasps coming in short, stuttered breaths before a full-body shiver had him droop back on the bed. "Roman..." 

They hugged his legs tighter against their skull as they pressed in hard, drinking up every drop of that delicious treat that they could get ahold of. When he fell back, they pulled their tongue out, back in its original form before they started licking around those puffy labia, cleaning him of every bit of that sweet, sweet nectar. When they lifted up to look at him they looked absolutely drunk with lust. "Holy heck, Sansy." They buried their face in his tummy as they let their hands rub up his sides, their whole body sliding up until they were straddling his ribs, sitting up with those bulging shorts on full display, the tip of something thick and shiny poking out of the band. "What was next on the list?" They let their hips grind lightly against his ribs as that shiny tip left small streaks of inky violet on their belly with the movement. "Something about kissing and cumming?" They peered down at him before bringing a hand down to gently stroke his cheek, their tongue sliding out to clean a bit of his juices from the corner of their mouth.

He was in a bit of a haze as they licked him clean, but it faded as he focused on their face, blushing hard and hiding his features behind his hands after he got sight of something filling their shorts. At first he just made shy noises of wanting, but their grinding had him look up just as they were licking the smear of bright blue from their mouth, making several short, stammered gasps before he nodded. "Y-yes... w-when you... when you cum in me..." Sans clenched his legs together, thighs grinding close and his hips didn't stop moving, "p-put your tongue in my mouth... at the same time. M-maybe with those growls you make, like... like you're gonna stay like that." He whined again, pressing his hands up into their thick bust, fingers kneading and stroking in reverent desperation. "B-but I get... to... to nibble and bite at you... while you're inside me. Before you cum," he added, looking up with wanting blue eyelights, the hearts and stars in them glimmering in desire. "A-and... maybe after... I um... r-r-rii... ride you?" He looked away at that, but only for a moment before his gaze was drawn back up to his mate. "Like a good boy."

They enjoyed his needy kneading movements more than they wanted to show, but it was hard to hide just how slick their flesh and shorts were getting. "Mmmm _hmhmmmm_ , we're going to have a nice long night, aren't we? I can't even imagine how sore and tired you're going to be tomorrow." They leaned down until his face was engulfed in warm violet flesh, shifting just enough to see those bright blue as as they reached back to undo their shorts, shifting them down enough to let that throbbing hard shaft slip free. They let the hot flesh grind against his belly and ribs in slow stroking motions, shivering as they felt him getting slick with their excitement, already feeling entirely too close.

Sans nodded in shy, but eager agreement, eyelights glimmering bright as he whined into the enveloping flesh, mouth parting to let his tongue lap past his teeth, he squirmed needily as he felt their arousal against his belly, and he tipped his head up as he begged wordlessly for it, sockets screwed shut and hands clenching at that warm flesh. Pressing his face in hard to give his blushing attention to the mounds of sweet, delightful flesh he was enamoured with. He could hardly keep his legs from kneading against one another as he whimpered into their breasts, feeling entirely too empty after the feel of those tongue-tentacles before, his breath coming in almost crying sharp gasps, he wanted his mate so badly. 

They groaned at the attentions of his mouth on that all too sensitive flesh and mixed with the feeling of grinding against him it was just too much. "Ohhhh, Sansy. My sweet boy. Be a good boy..." They sat up with that wicked little look on their face, mixed with that sense of love and adoration for their little skele. "...and open wide for mama." They quickly shifted their hips up, pressing the end of that shaft against his tongue and into his mouth before letting their hand jerk quickly at the base, needing little stimulation to fill his mouth with that sweet tasting release. "Such a good boy." Their voice was a whispered growl as they shifted back down, sliding smoothly between his legs, letting their shaft tease at his opening, grinding against his clit as they watched him with eager, glittering eyes. "My wonderful Sansy. I'm going to make you feel so good." They slipped inside him and started stroking in and out at a teasingly slow pace, simply watching those wonderful expressions with an insatiable look in their eyes.

He was barely done drinking down their release when before they were grinding at him, and his legs grabbed their hips hard as that shaft teased at his clit, fingers gripping at the bedding as he rolled his pelvis up to meet their motions, then was just moaning in time with their slow strokes. "Roman... Roman please... please, I... I wanna have all your... cock in me," Sans panted, trying to pull them in deeper and faster as his pussy kept clenching to keep hold of them as they would start to stroke back, pushing up to meet their slow thrusts. His soul ached for them, and he looked up with soft, hearted eyelights. "My Roman... I wanna make you feel good too..." The smaller skeleton pushed up, legs tightening around their waist as he pressed up into a kiss, teeth and tongue working at their mouth with hungry little noises, arching his hips to work his soaked tunnel down around them, moaning against their mouth as he shifted until he was up on his knees, pushing against them to try to start riding on that violet shaft, bucking his hips as he would grind down, then was shivering as he gulped in sudden shyness. "Am I doing good, mama?" 

They could feel their cock twitch inside of him as he used that dirty little word, their pace picking up a bit as they felt that ache, amplified by their own. "Oh baby... you make me feel so good. Ohhh sweet stars, I missed this." They growled into the kiss and brought a hand up to hold the back of his skull, a brow perking as they felt themselves being shifted. That hand came down to his hip as they looked down to watch him wrap those puffy little lips around their glistening dick, a heavy sigh leaving their lips as they pressed him down, encouraging those movements ans they moved their hips up into him, trying to work into a rhythm. "Ohhh, Sansy, my sweet boy. You're doing wonderful." The shy look on his face only encouraged their thrusts, their other hand shifting to his hip as they gripped him tightly and arched their back, pressing in as deeply as they could, slowly grinding those hips in a small circle before dropping back down and pumping into him with a fast, heated rhythm, that hot arousal absolutely searing at this point and oh how they wanted him to feel it all. How much they really, truly wanted him right now

He tried, he really did, to match their fervor, his high moans testament to just how much he was loving their insistent rhythm. Sans leaned forward, teeth starting a heavy nibbling that turned into lingering, gripping bites at their ecto-covered shoulder and clavicle. His teeth found the soft curve of the top of their breast, and sunk in as he felt their loving want of him fill his soul and body. His breaths huffed into that bitten, gripped violet magic as his hips were moving with the encouragement of their hands, then he gave a sharp gasp as it hit just right, and he ground down over them. "Roman... oh stars that's so..." Rather than tell them, he decided to show them, his body arching up and down over them before lifting his head up to kiss them, tongue dragging across their mouth before he leaned into them, panting against their neck with soft, pitched noises. Then his teeth were burying into the scarred bone as he was pushed to the limit, clamping down around their cock with a sharp, delighted squeal.

The bites had them digging their fingers into him, gripping him harder as they fucked him even harder. "Haa _aaahnnnn_! Baby, please! You're driving me absolutely wild!" They lifted their upper body as they slammed him down harder onto that aching cock, already feeling the sensitive flesh bulging inside him with that imminent release. "You're s-ssuuuuuch a good boy, Sansy. Oh sweet stars. So good. Tell me who's..." They were cut off when he took their mouth, that violet tongue happily curling into his, diving further towards his throat as that urge to fill him as much as possible became overwhelming. They let their teeth drag over that squishy blue flesh as he pulled away, their breath getting heavier as he worked their neck. "Who's... my good boy? _HAAAAGH_!" As soon as he buried those teeth into the sensitive scarring that cock unleashed a wave of blackberry goodness into that hungry pussy, filling him as they let out deep growls against his skull. "Hoooo geezy, Sansy."

He turned his hearted eyelights up to his mate, whimpering against their lower lip as he kissed at them, clamped firm around the base of that shaft and grinding in rocking neediness. "I'm your good boy, I'm your good boy Roman," he panted. Sans let his brow rest against theirs as he panted, holding still for a moment as his soul thrummed in his chest, reaching tendrils of love to its mate before he whined, nuzzling down into their bust as his arms hugged the heavy mounds around his head. Hips starting again, he squeeze his thighs around them, just humping away with pitched noises that were barely muffled by their ectogoodness about his skull.

When he came to their lips, they brought one hand up to cup his face, thumb stroking him lovingly as they let out a long sigh, their soul absolutely glowing in their chest as he spoke those words. "Yes you are, baby. My good, sweet boy. You feel so wonderful on my cock, Sansy." Their soul reached back, tendrils of magic grasping and grazing, even as he pressed his face into their chest, their hand following him to stroke against the back of that skull. They relaxed against the bed and let their hips move a bit more leisurely into him now, sockets falling closed as they enjoyed every wonderful sensation he was giving them. "Suckle on my nipples, baby. They're super sensitive right now." Their hand traced down the back of his neck as they peered down, watching him enjoy theose fluffy new constructs.

The little monster did as he was told, moving his mouth from the middle of their sternum over to one of the dark areas of ectoflesh, teeth giving a soft bite before his tongue moved in to start suckling with low whimpers. Sans worked himself up and down their warm cock, finding he liked when he'd clench down hard as he could when they were in to the hilt, then rocking back and forth on that trapped length. He was getting close to another orgasm before he moved to their other nipple with a sharp gasp, biting down harder as his hands kneaded the flesh under them, his breath coming in short bursts of pleasured noises. Nearly overwhelmed with how strongly everything came to him after the time without his mate, he lifted up right as he was about to cum, stilling his motions as he kneeled half-covering them, gazing at their face as he trembled. "So... good..." 

They gasped as he bit that sensitive flesh, letting out a soft groan right after when he started those suckling motions. "Hoooo, baby. Yes. Yesyesyes." They were squirming and writhing beneath him as pleasure coursed through them, making their member twitch inside of him when he took it whole. Their lights rolled into the back of their head as that breath got heavy, the hand still on their hip coming up to grab the bedding behind their head. "Oh geezy, Sansy. Keep going. _Ohhhh_ you're doing so good, sweety. Hnnnnnn. Frick. I love you, Sansy. I love you so much." Their breath stuttered as they tried to focus, but their mind was turning to fog and there was no finding their way back out as they felt another hot wave of pleasure pushing them to the edge. When he bit the other nipple harder they cried out, holding nothing back as they brought their hand back to his hip, fucking him mercilessly as the other pulled his face up to theirs, a harsh growl filling his mouth as they took it, their tongue filling one hole while that delicious spunk filled the other, that pumping not slowing in the least until Sans had cum again and again for them. They wanted him to know just how much they had missed being intimate with him. Being inside him. Feeling his pleasure and letting him feel every bit of want they had for him.

He was caught up in his lover's wonderfully insistent thrusts, and his body shivering over them with loud moans each time they had him cum. "Roman, oh stars i love you... so muuuuch..." Sans felt their fogged haze, following their growls until he finally gave out, body drooping against his mate with heavy, warm pants. Still wracked in pleasure, he nuzzled and cuddled them with whimpery little noises. "So... so good. I'm gonna be so... very sore..." he panted, gazing adoring blue eyelights up to their face before giving kisses to their abused mounds. He started giving licks as he snugged his hips down against them more. "I can do more, though... if you... want..." he added with a shy cyan blush.

Their arms wrapped around him as they finally went limp, every inch of their body tingling with electrical energy and pleasure. "Holy heck, Sansy. That was...." They took a moment to breathe before looking down at him, grinning at that shy little face. "More? No, sweety. That was amazing. You're amazing. I - _feel_ \- amazing." With a huge grin on their face their head fell back on the bed, their breath slowly steadying as they rested. "My sweet little blueberry. You take my breath away." They giggled before slowly sitting up on their elbows, violet eyes looking down into those big bright blues with complete adoration. "Would you like... a massage?" They smirked as they panted lightly, their entire body trembling softly from the effort.

Sans rested against them, humming softly as he hugged around his wonderful mate. "N-no... I'm really relaxed already.. and you're comfy right now..." his voice echoed his blush as he rubbed a hand along their side and up to their shoulder. "I'm glad I did good," Sans added in a breathy voice, pressing a kiss up to their collarbone, unable to move up to their jawline or mouth, then let his cheek rest back on that soft chest, "I love you so much..."

"We're both going to be a mess tomorrow, my love." They grinned again as they rested, reaching over to grab a pillow to drag under their head to get more comfortable. "As much as it sucked shorting out your magic, I must say... this was definitely worth the wait." They shifted him up their body until his head was resting under their chin, their arms hugging him close to their warm body. "I love you, Sansy. With all of my being and soul." They felt their sockets getting heavier as they relaxed, their hips shifting a bit and pressing themselves a bit further into that warm blue flesh with a soft groan.

Nuzzling down snug, he hummed as he gave a scant nod, sockets already shut. Even when they shifted their hips to press into him , he just laid there in satiated sleep.


	34. Home

By morning, he was still bundled up with them, arms snugged around their neck alongside his cheek, panting gently against their bones. 

They hadn't even realized when they fell asleep, but when they woke up he was still there and they smiled softly as they wrapped their arms around him, one of those warm breaths causing a shiver to run down their neck. Their hips flexed with the sensation and they realized... somehow they had stayed inside him all night. With a bite of their lip they slowly started working those hips, their head turning to watch his face with a bit of tired excitement as they kept the pace steady, simply enjoying that feeling of being inside him while they wondered just how early it was. Welp... a little morning exercise never hurt anyone.

A soft gasp breezed across their neck at they started to move, eyelights peeking up from his barely-opened sockets with a heady blue blush. He gave a low bit of panting as his hips slowly rocked into their motions, pressing his brow against their shoulder as he made little peep-like breaths. His hands slid to their waist, fingers shiveringly holding to them as he seemed to be wanting to sit up, but also was feeling shy this morning, just rocking into the feel of their length still inside him after the entire night. He did feel a little sore, but it was quickly be replaced by enjoyment as their magic worked inside him. "R-Roman," he said in a quiet breath, hiding his face against their neck as he humped just a little bit more, starting to grind down on the violet cock.

They groaned softly, sliding their hands up and down his back as they lazily pumped into him, simply enjoying that warm wet feeling. They peered over as they heard his breathing getting a bit more... active, a small smirk curling on their lips as they slowly started picking up the pace. "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" They slid their hands to his hips, their back arching as they gripped him and pushed him down to the hilt, simply holding him there as they started to grind up inside him, their own breath getting heavier with lust. Stars, this was a wonderful way to start the morning.

" _Aaahh_... y-yes... g-gooood morning," he whimpered, clenching around them as they started that grinding that pressed into him and made him pant harder. Wriggling as they gripped at his hips before pushing up, panting tongue already dipping past his chin as he moved, rolling his hips and riding on his mate like he'd been wanting to last night. "D-did you... did you sleep well?" he asked, his voice strained in pleasure before he was lightly bucking his hips forward with them buried to the hilt inside him, rousing a series of gasping moans before he slid up their length and eagerly went back down with a huff, hands braced on their chest and ribs. " _Ooohh_... Roman you feel... really good..." Sans moaned, eyelights rolled back before hooding his sockets shut and just letting his body go how it wanted to draw more pleasure out, feeling tight and warm over top of his beloved.

The whimpered words had them grinning and moving those hips a little more insistently. Then he was lifting up with that already lust-soaked face and their eyes went to stars in a heartbeat, glittering excitedly just by looking at their wanting lover. "Hooooo, stars. Sansy. Y-you look a-a-amazing right now." It took them a moment to register that he'd asked a question and they panted harder as they started rocking into that plump little body, making him bounce and jiggle as they watched with delight. "Ohhh, baby, I slept like the dead. Might end up doing it again cause, sweety, you're absolutely killin' me right now." One hand reached up to grab their mate's, pulling it up to their mouth so they could kiss his palm, letting it linger before they started sitting up and moving his legs back around their waist. "Ohhhh, Sansy. My Sensational Sans. You feeeeel... _hnnnn_ ," they groaned as they wrapped both arms around him, tucking their face between his shoulder and neck, a whimper escaping as they started grinding up into him harder and with far less finesse, just wanting to feel more and more.

"Roman!" he admonished, but didn't stop riding, moaning softly in his throat as they kissed his hand, legs moving easily around their waist. He gave a higher noise as they started grinding up harder, whimpering as he arched back and down into it, taking as much as he could of them. Then he leaned up, pressing a kiss to their brow as he hugged them closer, rising up on his knees for a slight reprieve. "Oh, stars... y-you were right," he said with a soft, shy giggle, "I am pretty... sore..." he moved into another slow rise and fall for several moments, gasping as he went slowly, "b-but it's okay. F-feels... pretty good," he added with a shy noise, then was settled in their lap, hugging with his thighs to keep them fully hilted. "I love you so much Roman," Sans breathed against their cheek, nuzzling as he just kept still, his walls lightly squeezing around them. Taking their face in his hands, he pressed several small kisses against their mouth, giggling softly as his blush deepened. "Please... do what you want."

"Mmmm, my poor baby." They slowed their movements and stopped completely when he settled in their lap, letting him have a moment as they enjoyed kissing all over his neck and jaw. Their face flushed softly when he told them he loved them and they let the words wash over them before they leaned up into the small kisses, letting out little giggles before they pressed for a deeper kiss, letting their tongue curl into his after being told to do as they pleased with him. With a soft grunt they held him close and used one hand for balance as they shifted their legs and laid him on his back on the bed. Slowly their hands slid up his sides and down his arms as they rocked gently into that sore, soaked pussy, simply gliding in and out as they took his hands, lacing their fingers together before they pinned them next to his head with a soft smile. "My wonderful, beautiful mate. Light of my life. I love you more than I could ever truly put into words." They found that spot that they knew he liked and kept their pace slow as they concentrated on it, hips barely needing to move as their voice softened, those warm eyelight locking onto the bright blues below them. "Before I came here, I couldn't imagine having anyone in my life who would make me as happy as you have and now... I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I feel like I've been looking for you my whole life without even realizing it. When I found you it was like finding a missing piece to a puzzle that finally completed the whole picture." They leaned down and let their lips brush against his as they whispered. "Stars, I love you so much, Sansy. You're so beautiful and loving and kind... and I want to be the one to tell you that every day. To make you feel it. To let you know just h-how special you are. Not just to me... but just as you are. You shine brighter than any star in the galaxy, Sansy. And nothing makes he happier than to be able to call you..." Their entire body hitched and their face went to his shoulder as that sudden orgasm snuck up on them, their body hilting them as far as they could go as that warm release filled him and caused them to shiver, taking a few panting breaths before whispering against his earhole. "....mine."

His fingers gripped against their hands as his were forced back, panting softly as he squirmed into their gentle movements. He gasped into an arching series of mewling moans as they rubbed at that spot, undulating around the throbbing length. His soul sang as Roman's words caressed his being, hearted eyelights up to theirs as he whined, his voice lost in his want for his wonderful mate, tears slipping past as he held to them as best he could. Soul reaching to twine loving sensations to theirs, to resonate and sync with its other half as they praised him and he just whined in adoring love for them. " _Ah_!" he yelped, chaining to a soft moan as they came inside him again, holding firm around that length and pressing a kiss against their neck. "You're mine too, Roman... my wonderful, loving, sweet Roman..." he breathed, the grip on their hands tightening just a bit, squeezing lovingly, "You give me more than I ever knew I'd want... feelings I'd never had, love and acceptance for me. For what I needed." He looked up with those same hearts in his blue eyes, whimpering softly as he nuzzled at their neck. "You're special too, Roman. You're strong and smart and so wonderful and radiant... I love you so much. I can't ever say enough how much I love you." Tilting his head, he nudged a kiss to their mouth, whimpering before kissing them again. "And I'll never let you forget how beautiful you are." 

Their soul happily clung to his, letting him feel those radiant emotions of love and lust that were reflected in every point of contact with their magic. His words had them gasping softly and slowly moving their hips once more to find his spot, alternating between teasing at it and then filling him to the brim with that warm throbbing cock. They looked down into those bright blue hearts and felt their soul singing for him, crackling with an oddly comforting electrical current. "Ah, Sansy." They pressed into the kiss before bringing their hands to his face, cupping it as they arched their back and started picking up their pace while being careful not to be too rough. They didn't want to make it impossible for him to walk today... they'd save that for the weekend when he could actually rest afterwards. "You're too good to me, Sansy. You're gonna... have me absolutely spoiled before long." They peppered his face in kisses before pressing one, two three, small, tender kisses to his lips before finally letting that tongue sink in again as they pressed themselves deep inside of him, shuddering as just how good he felt along that overly sensitive length.

His voice came in pleasured gasps and drawn-out moans as they picked up the pace, sliding deep and firm inside him as they kept assaulting that spot that made his entire being ache, eyelights starry and rolling back again. "R-Romaaaan... please please right there..." he panted as his hips worked up into their thrusts, soul echoing the pulsing sounds theirs made for his, little sparks working into his bones before they claimed his mouth with their tongue. Grasping and groaning under them, he bucked as that spot was hit just right and he clamped down hard on them as he moaned into their mouth, pulling back panting as he fell to the bed, feeling beautifully sated and encased in their loving attentions. His mouth hung open as he struggled to calm the breathing their kind didn't really need, but enjoyed, ribs and chest heaving before he finished with a long sigh. "Oh stars... what a wake up," he said, his voice breathily dreamy. 

"Ehehehe, what a wake up indeed." They kissed all over his neck and shoulder before going still for a moment and slooowly pulling themselves out, letting out a long stuttered sigh after having been inside of him for so long. It felt odd now. Like missing a piece of one's body. "You wanna go get a nice relaxing bath while I make breakfast? I'll make anything you want. Or I can just surprise you." They giggled and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, groaning softly as they hugged him close. "Mmmmm and how about after work we start picking out some outfits for the concert? I'd rather be super prepared than throwing it all together at the last minute. Looking like a grungy deadbeat takes tons of planning." They chuckled and slowly started releasing him to fall back into a sitting position, taking a minute to catch their breath and let their soul settle down as it tried to continue reaching for its mate.

It took him a few moments to really want to sit up, putting a hand to his sternum with a little peep as his soul did the same, trying to keep connected with them, though it soothed after some rubbing. "Would donuts take long?" he asked as he was stretching carefully, finding all the spots that would be sore all day. It centered at his pelvis, obviously, but also up along his lower spine, and for some reason one femur ached right now. Maybe he'd leaned on it more while he'd slept, cuddled up over them. "And we should be able to do that tonight, if you make that pasta salad you were wanting to try as well. I'm sure Papy would be able to help with that," he added as he carefully crawled over to gingerly down off the bed, getting his underarmor and leggings, "and a bath does sound nice, we've got longer than normal before we need to head to work."

Their sockets widened in shock as they looked down at him. "Oh, stars... you're - _both_ \- freakin' psychic!" They laughed before letting their hands stroke over his stretching form appreciatively. "Donuts sound perfect. This will be a morning full of enjoying holes." They covered their mouth as they giggled and started moving off the bed, nearly tripping from their shorts and stockings being halfway down their thighs at this point before they decided to just shift them off completely, kicking them and their sweater over into the laundry basket. "I'll go ahead and make both so the pasta's nice and chilled by tonight. And not having to cook will leave more time for modeling outfits." They stretched their body, once more enjoying that new sensation of stretching more mass than just their bones. "Go take your time soaking, baby, or it's going to be an especially long day. I've got something you can take if the pain bothers you too much today." They blew him a kiss before walking out to head downstairs, not bothering with clothes as they went to the kitchen to start getting breakfast and dinner started.

Sans giggled softly at them as he went to the bathroom to start his bath, letting it run a little hotter than usual while he dug around in the cabinet for his bubbles. He found a packet of epsom salts, too, and put both in for a very relaxing, soothing soak. He made a mental note to get more of both things, especially since he'd seen that nice warm baths would be good for both the infant and the mother. Not too hot, but just warm enough to be relaxing. Taking his time, the little skele rubbed his bones down with the cloth and looked over himself once the actual cleaning was done. There was a tiny bit of coloration to his pelvis and some blue tinge lingering at a few joints, nothing serious, but he wondered if perhaps it may have had something to do with his shorting out. Perhaps even with him recovered, it was a little strain to his magic so soon after. It didn't really bother him, just something else to remember next time. Once the water was getting chilly, he unplugged the tub and rinsed off quickly under the shower before hopping out to dry, rubbing thoroughly and pulling his leggings on with happy hums. He was tugging his underarmor on over his ribs when he heard a thunk over in his brother's room, looking that way curiously. Settling his top, he knocked on the door. "Papy?" he called softly, tipping his head up to the door. He didn't hear anything, and cracked the door open carefully. The sight had him giggle, though he hurried in to carefully nudge his dozing older sibling back up on the bed, rather than have to finish out his morning sleeping on the floor. Tucking his blankets back up, he kissed his cheek and let the door click quietly shut.

While he was bathing, Roman was working diligently in the kitchen, happily dancing and singing as they got the donut batter mixed up and let it sit to the side while they got to work on the pasta. By the time the pasta was completely cooked and mixed with the rest of its ingredients the dough was ready to be punched down. They let it sit for a while longer while they cleaned themselves and the counters off and got some coffee started. They paused when they heard the thump above them and walked out of the kitchen to look up at the second floor, brow perking as they noticed their Sans coming out of Papy's room. "Is everything alright up there? Surely he isn't awake this early of his own volition." They chuckled and reached up to scratch an itch, only to find they'd missed some flour and moved back to the kitchen to wash it off.

Coming down the stairs, he shook his head. "No, just slid off the bed. Probably was on the edge all night and only just now noticed gravity," he said. As he got into the kitchen, he became a curious little skele who darted over to look at everything. After a bit, he looked up at his mate with a bright smile. "What should I do to help?" he asked, eyes shining. He'd never made donuts before, so he wasn't going ot just dive right in. He'd learned his lesson on that the first time he'd made cornbread. "Oh! And the route today, we're going to where I wanted to put in the levers puzzle you helped me with, we can see what all might need done to the land around it before work starts on building. If Alphys approves, I mean."

They grinned and slipped their arms around him, nuzzling a kiss to his neck as they looked at the dough. "That should be done soon, then we can make the actual donuts. Do you have something we can cut small holes with? I used to just use bottle caps." They let him go to check on the pasta, making sure it was room temperature before covering it up and slipping it into the fridge to let it chill until they got home. "Oh? Sounds like some fun for the day. Are you bringing your notes with you?" They walked out of the kitchen to finally go start getting dressed, their ectoform sliding back to coat their spine in that soft purple, concentrating around their ribs. They dug through their clothing box and pulled out a pair of loose-fitting wine-colored pants with wide legs that fluttered when they moved, along with a bright teal-colored sweater with a golden rose embroidered on the front. They got dressed and flopped backwards onto the couch, enjoying a nice lounge while the dough finished rising.

"I can look," Sans said as he started doing just that, checking in the drawers while they handled the pasta salad. He looked up from finding a small cookie cutter, but it was still too big unless they made huge donuts, and kept looking. "No, it's too bulky and I might lose something, but I could do some measurements and such just for reference later on." Sighing, he gave up looking for anything and sat on the couch with them, taking up one of their arms and starting to gently knead at the joints of their fingers and palm. He began humming, lightly kicking his feet as he ran his fingertips over their bones in absentminded caresses. "So what were you considering for having me wear? I dunno what to narrow it down to, I mean... I've never really dressed up for a concert. When I would get to go I didn't really plan on anything special..." Sans took their other arm to do the same as before, toying with their hand and lightly kneading the warm joints. 

The kneading had their sockets fluttering shut as they groaned with enjoyment. "Mmmmm, I mean, you can wear whatever you want, sweety. I've got tons of cute shorts, skirts, leggings. We can dress you up all goth, punk, pretty, preppy. Heck, I can dress you up to coordinate with my outfit if you want. I have a general idea of what I want, but I definitely want to try it on first before I..." they stopped to let out a long yawn, feeling themselves getting entirely too relaxed as he rubbed their other arm. "...before I... completely decide what I'm wearing. There's usually all kinds of people at his shows, so no one particularly style stands out."

Finishing with kneading at their arm, he pressed a kiss to one of their knuckles before cuddling up against them, looking at the clock to double check the time. Still quite early. Rolling over, he giggled playfully before tickling at their lower ribs, where the edge of their ectoform settled. "I think I'll go with most of what you'd decide, probably. I mean, I'm not fond of sunglasses or hats, but I think I'll like what you pick."

They arched and wiggled away from his tickling fingers with an annoyed grunt, bringing their hands down swiftly to snatch his up and bring them to their mouth. They nipped gingerly at his fingertips before pressing a soft kiss against them. "Mmmmm, guess we'll have to work on my outfit first then." They reached up and stroked his cheek, mentally going through a list of options for what he could wear. As much as they wanted to see him in a skirt, shorts might be a safer option considering the crowd they'd be in. Well frick, considering the crowd they'd be in, they should probably make him wear sweatpants, a hoodie and sunglasses so no one could see how freakin' cute he was. Buuut they also knew that wasn't fair. He - _wanted_ \- to look cute and they wanted to make him happy. They'd be spending a lot of the day mentally planning for this. "Oh! I should also ask before we get there... would people using drugs, namely me, make you super uncomfortable?"

Sans paused at the question, looking up at them in a mix of confusion and worry. "Um... I don't know? I mean..." He turned his head, cheek pressed against their hand as he seemed dto mentally go over what he was going to say, wringing his hands. "I've read a bit, about some of them, and... well, I-I never really thought they were -good- but... s-some of the ones I've read about aren't really -bad- either..." he gave a slow sigh, still rubbing his hands together in concern. "Y-you've probably done them b-before, right? Like your herb smokes... y-you're fine." He wriggled in place a little nervously, biting his lower lip. "Undyne had to give me some heavy painkillers once, when I cracked one of my knees open during training. Said I'd feel funny for awhile, but that it was better than being in pain." He tilted his eyelights up to them, still anxious and fidgety. "I... I won't be upset, if you want to. S-since you're not pregnant, and... if it won't hurt you." 

They started sitting up as he went on nervously, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him close and pressing their brow to his as he finished. "Nah, I don't mess with the dangerous stuff. The stuff I take at concerts usually just makes everything feel good. And it makes the music sound just... ugh, I don't even know how to describe it. It's like you can just... feel it and see it all around you instead of just hearing it. It's so good." They smiled and rested their head on his shoulder, simply enjoying the contact while they relaxed before getting breakfast done. "I don't want you to feel pressured and I don't think anyone will give you a hard time about it, but if they do just tell me and I'll shoo them off. That said, if you -do- want to try it at some point, just let me know. I'll always be there to keep you safe." They tipped their head up and hummed as they pressed a kiss to his jaw.

His fingers were still kneading and twitching around each other, but the little skeleton nodded with a whimper, a slight flush on his cheeks as they mentioned about him wanting to try anything. "I-I dunno. M-maybe." His voice had come out small and shy, as if afraid to admit he'd been curious. But he trusted his mate, and knew they would indeed keep him safe no matter what. Sans blushed brighter before hugging against them with a soft noise. "Sorry, I just... get a little nervous about it. I do notice when you and Papy have the herbs, it kinda... helps me relax, when I've been near for awhile. And the smoke smells nice. S-so if it's kinda like that... m-maybe, for the occasion." He nuzzled against them, fingers snug in their sweater to keep from wringing his hands. They were already sore from what he had done, he was just nervous about what he'd never thought he'd bother trying before. How Roman described it sounded... fun. He knew he liked Napstaton's music, and if it made it better... he licked his mouth nervously. "But don't tell Papy! I... don't want him worrying. Or... um... j-just don't mention it to him if I do. I'd rather... if I don't like it, that he not know."

"Hehehe, look at you trying to keep secrets." They giggled and hugged him closer as they pressed another kiss to his cheek, letting a hand come up to cup the other so they could look him in the eye. "Don't worry, I won't tell him anything you don't want me to. And I'll definitely take care of you." They pressed another kiss to his brow before nuzzling his nosebone gently. "I usually only do this during concerts, too. Just adds another level to the fun... and me and the girls are ridiculous, so expect lots of selfie taking and bad jokes." They stole a smooch from his mouth before letting him go and standing up, holding their hands out to help him up so they could head to the kitchen. "The dough should be ready by now. Did you ever find anything to make holes with?"

"Oh stars, not bad jokes," Sans whined, pressing his face into the backs of his hands as he held theirs, then lifted up off the couch, "Not unless you wanna make extra large ones, the only thing I found was a small cookie cutter." He rummaged in the drawer to show it to them, shrugging. "So we might be using bottlecaps. I'm pretty sure there's some here," he said, lifting himself up on the counter before opening another cabinet, pulling out a mostly-empty bottle of vinegar, "maybe if I clean this one really well? It looks about the right size." Sans checked, but none of the other containers seemed to be empty enough to steal the lid off of, and he wriggled down off the counter. "Do you think we'd be staying over with the girls the night before? Or would we try to catch an early ferry out to the Capital?" 

"Is there a honey bottle we could use? Might just add flavor to the donuts and it's not like we'd have to try too hard to convince Papyrus to finish off the bottle." They looked at the vinegar cap and gave it an approving nod nonetheless. "That'll work too, if not." They moved to the bowl of dough and pulled the towel off the top to feel it, giving another nod of approval before beginning to pull out balls of it, making them relatively uniform. "Hmmm, I think I'd rather sleep here and head over there in the afternoon. The concert isn't until later, so we'll have plenty of time. Might end up sleeping there the night of, though. I doubt we'll be in any fit state to travel and the ferry definitely won't be running that late."

"The lids are part of the bottle, we'd have to cut them off," Sans replied as he scrubbed at the vinegar cap, making sure to rub every bit of it clean before starting to dry it, "and that sounds okay... we could make the girls coffee the next morning," he added with a grin, "Alphys already knew I'd want the day after a concert off too, since we put in the work releases for it, even with it being on a weekend. I really should make sure ot get to the next training, she'll push me super hard for missing so much!" Sans sounded relatively excited at the prospect, since then he might actually impress her more than usual. Looking up at his mate, he hummed. "Would you want to try sparring again now that you're out of heat? I think I could get better with my magic then."

They rolled the balls of dough between their hands, getting them nice and round before flattening them out on the counter so Sans could punch the holes in them. "Just set the extra dough to the side. I love doughnut holes." They chuckled as they worked and listened, finally getting the last of the dough rolled out before grabbing a pan and oil, filling it up so it would cover half of the donuts. "Oh, definitely. It'll give me a chance to try and actually incorporate my new magical additions into combat... now that I've gotten a bit more used to them. I can certainly see them coming in handy for... grappling." They grinned and giggled as they grabbed a wooden spoon to test the oil. Mmm, nah, still needed to heat up a bit.

Sans started on the first of the flattened doughballs, putting the new orbs aside like they'd asked, peeking over at the heavy pan before looking at the doughnuts and holes again. Would you want to make a glaze or just roll them in sugar?" he asked, holding out two different bags - one was rough cane sugar, and the other was confectioner's powdered, "I may not be able to have much in the way of sweets but I do like to have options!" the little monster giggled, eyelights sparkling. "And I know Papy would want honey glazed, he's predictable to a fault sometimes." 

"I never learned how to make glaze. I usually just rolled it in confectioner's sugar. They were so good like that." They were practically drooling at the thought as they grabbed a nice big plate and a towel to soak up the grease, setting it to the side before they started grabbing some of the finished rings of dough to plop them into the hot oil, watching carefully for them to get just the right color before flipping them over to the other side, carefully using the end of the spoon to pull them out when they were done and moving on to the next batch. "We could leave some plain, too. They're still really good like that. Or maybe just put a bit less sugar on yours."

"I can make the glaze!" he offered happily, quickly grabbing up a bowl and dumping some of the powdered sugar in, getting to work on making enough for about half of the batch, planning on mixing honey in after Roman had glazed the ones they wanted glazed plain. "Its just like honey glaze, but without the honey!" the little skele giggled, having completed the sweet sugary coating rapidly. He'd decided to only drizzle a bit of the glaze on a few for himself, and maybe a plain one. Once the donuts had cooled enough, he gently grabbed them up and placed them atop the bowl of glaze, then flipped them and put them aside on a cookie sheet to firm up, only doing a few before looking at his mate. "Papy will be so happy to have donuts for breakfast, too. He never gets to have fresh ones since Grillby sells out before we can get there, so we quit making the trip. Even with us getting up early, there's monsters that get up just to make sure they have them."

They watched him make the glaze with a look of wonder, lips pursing a bit as they noted how it was done for future reference. It looked quite simple. "Those look delicious! Once we've got them cooling and cleaned up a bit I'll go get the sleepyhead up." They finished with the rings and finally got to their favorite part: the doughnut holes. Once they'd finished frying they carefully scooped them out of the oil to set them on the plate and turned off the stove, setting the oil aside to cool down then moving to the sink to wash their hands and scrub a bit of dough and sugar from the counter. "His fresh donuts are the best. Me and the girls would pull all-nighters every now and then and end up going there to grab some like as soon as he opened up." They chuckled and felt around their face and checked their outfit to make sure they'd gotten rid of all evidence of them cooking before heading towards the stairs to head into lanky boy's room.

Nodding as they headed up, Sans was making sure to thoroughly mix the honey into the leftover glaze before putting several donuts in. When Roman would get up to Papyrus' room, they'd find him half-tucked into the corner, his skull buried in blankets and pillows and one foot dangling off the bed. 

They stood in the doorway with their head tipped to the side, enjoying the amusing view before they walked over and tickled at the bottom of his foot, curious to know if it was a sensitive spot. "Hey, babyyyyy! It's time to get up!" They crawled over him on the bed and started tugging pillows and the blanket away from his head so they could find his face.

The foot curled up and away from their tickling fingers with a groan from its owner, and as his protective layer of warmth was tugged away, a groggy orange eyelight peered up from underneath the arm it was tucked under. " _Mmm_... peach... five," he mumbled, though was already arching into a lazy stretching, yawning blatantly loud as his body arched up to snatch their smaller frame up and snuggle them to his chest, "minutes cuddle."

" _Eek_!" They squealed as they were snatched and feigned struggling for a while before making a pouty face and settling into the cuddles. At least now they could say they - _tried_ -. They let out a soft sigh and snuggled closed, burying their face into his chest and taking in his scent, which had their body further relaxing into him. "Mmmm, I think I can accept that. We made something awesome for breakfast, so we can't be too long or they'll get cold. And it's sooo nice having them all warm and fluffy." They leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw, purring softly as they nuzzled him and clutched at his chest with those small hands. "How'd you sleep, baby?"

He returned the nuzzles with a chuckle, rubbing the back of their head in slow, lazy stroke. "Not bad, I s'pose," he said, letting his fingers trail down their spine slowly before giving them a few kisses along their brow and cheek, "you're awful cute today, though that's not new." Leaning his head back into the pillow, he groaned softly and sighed, as if trying to doze back off, but kept petting their back and shoulders to let them know he really wasn't sleeping. He wanted to, yeah, but hey, cuddle time. Also breakfast was making him curious, since they were so excited about it. Pushing back up with a broad yawn, he sat up and cuddled them on his chest and lap. "Do we really hafta go to work, babe?"

They'd heard it so many times before, but somehow coming from that sleepy voice it made their face light up in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up. You're cute!" They hid their face in his chest as they felt their skull burning, their body slowly relaxing with the strokes. Heck, they could feel sleep calling for them as well. If it wasn't for the fact that a delicious breakfast was waiting downstairs along with their mate, they may have dozed off themselves. They let out a soft yawn to echo his own, nodding as they sat up with him, bringing their legs around him to straddle his lap and cuddle closer. "Yes, we do. Adult responsibilities and all of that noise." They peered up and nuzzled against his jaw before leaning back to look at his face, smiling softly as their cheeks tinged a soft lilac before they leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips with a happy little hum. "Come on. We've got breakfast and a sweet little skele waiting on us downstairs."

'nah, yer cute,' he replied with a grin, then was returning their nuzzling into the kiss. Picking them up, he continued to press soft kisses on that lilac-tinted skull, all the way down until they got to the bottom of the steps. He let them go reluctantly, then seemed to perk up when the smell hit him. Looking down at his lover with a grin and a particular glint in his eyelights, he stalked into the kitchen and there was a distinct yelp.  
"PAPY! WAIT UNTIL THEY'RE DONE!" the little skele yelled, having been snuck up on just as he was checking over the donuts, and Papyrus' laugh echoed into a slight rumble. Avoiding his brother's swatting hands, he grabbed up the bowl with what was left of the honey glaze and dodged him around in the kitchen, dipping his hand into the sweet mixture and suckling it off his fingers as he went. Sans played dirty, grabbing one of the long legs and bundling around it before snatching at his other leg, cheeks puffed in-between his barely-restrained giggles. "P-PAPY! YOU'RE GONNA DROP THE BOWL!"  
'i'll get you a new one!'  
"I WANT THAT ONE!"

They purred and cuddled up closer as he carried them, more than happy to enjoy the feel of having someone stronger than them carrying them. It made them feel like a pretty princess. The thought made them grin before pouting about being put down... but the look on his face made them quite suspicious. "What are you..." They followed him towards the kitchen, but jumped back when they both came out fighting over the bowl. They snorted and started laughing, covering their mouth to try and hide it. "Now, now, Papyrus, I'm pretty sure that's a mark against your good boy points." They walked over with a cheek puffed out, trying to hide their smirk as they held out their hands for the bowl. "Come on, we worked hard on these donuts. Wouldn't you rather have those instead?"

The three for them were int he middle of the kitchen, the tallest holding a bowl with his honey-glaze-coated hand stuck in his mouth, the smallest using his entire body to hobble the long legs, and Roman reaching for said bowl. 'bof.'  
"PAPY!" Sans hollered, tugging him in place until his brother knew he'd topple over, which had him hand the bowl off before he caught himself on one hand, the other still greedily sucking. Sans puffed his cheeks. "I should make you go back upstairs and have a shower and THEN maybe get to have whats left of the donuts!" But there was an undertone of snickering in his voice, and he finally just hugged around Papyrus with a chuckle. "I know you like it, Papy, but it tastes much better on the donuts, and I was gonna save the glaze to make something else for you later."  
'okaaaaaay,' he said in a defeated tone, though he eyed the bowl in his lover's hands before licking his hand as he stared at them.  
"Good! Now wash your hands!"  
'fiiiiiiine Woshua,' he snarked, getting up and heading to the sink while Sans pushed up, brushing himself off and grinning at Roman. 

They snagged the bowl and smirked, looking down to make sure Sans was still focused on Paps before reaching their hand into the bowl to graze the glaze with their fingertips, happily licking them clean as they watched the two struggle. They made sure to hold the bowl out of snatching distance while the tallest moved to go get washed up, their tongue licking off the last of the sugary sweetness as they looked over at their mate with a soft smile. "It really is good, though." There was a mischievous twinkle in their eye as they held it out for him to put it up as he wished. "How'd they all turn out? Did you try any yet?"

"No, not yet," Sans said, taking the bowl over to the fridge, "they all came out great, and actually I think you'll like what I did to your donut holes." Going over to the counter, he handed them a bowl of the balls of sweetness, having added cinnamon and a hint of nutmeg and cloves to the sugar coating. Intercepting his brother, he pointed Papyrus to the table and carried the plates of donuts himself to keep the lanky skeleton from snagging any before they all sat down. His own donuts were half-dipped, and Sans sat and started on the glazed end of one first. Papyrus' eyelights gleamed hungrily as he was allowed his donuts, which he bit into the first with a low groan.  
'oooh fu-'  
"PAPY."

Their face lit up as they smelled the spices and they happily brought them over to the table to pop one into their mouth, letting out their own sounds of enjoyment. "Hnnnn, geezy mcreezy Sansy, these turned out so good! We'll have to wake up early more often." They blushed softly as they giggled and snagged one of the glazed donuts, biting into it with another soft groan. "I'm pretty sure skeletons can't get fat, but... I might have to test that theory." They finished off a good handful of donut holes, along with more donuts than was probably advisable, before finally leaning their arms on the table to pillow their head as they enjoyed the contentment of being full and happy and warm. "Mmmmmn, oh, hey, Papyrus. We've got the concert this Saturday, so we'll probably be trying on outfits tonight. Wanna help us figure out what to wear? Could be fuuuun~!"

Papyrus chuckled as he licked his fingers clear of honey glaze again, looking over at them with a smirk. 'sure, i'll get to see you be in lots of cute outfits, eh?' Sans giggled softly, making his brother look over at him, but made a low, amused noise. 'oh stars, Sans no more sugar for - _you- today.' He got an agreeing nod, the little skele still making low chortles as he was especially amused by everything._

__

They waggled their brows at him before looking over at the giggly little skeleton with a growing smile. "Hmmm, is this the infamous sugar drunk you've been talking about?" They couldn't help but move closer to hug him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're so cute when you're giggly. I'm gonna have to sneak you sugar more often." They couldn't help but giggle along with him, nuzzling into his skull before the ringing of their phone distracted them from the affection. They slipped it from their pocket, sockets widening a bit before they stood from their seat and started walking from the table to answer it. "Hello? Yes... oh. Awesome!" They paced back and forth next to the couch as they listened, nodding along and letting out small sounds of agreement. "Today? O-okay. Yeah, that sounds wonderful, I'll give you a call after my shift. Alright. You, too. Bye!" They hung up the phone and turned to the boys with brightly lit eyes and a smile... that looked a little forced. "That was the realtor. She says the house is ready and I can move in today!"

'no, he's just a lil tipsy off that glaze,' Papyrus added, also enjoying when his little brother was a gigglebox. He'd be like that for a bit, but it'd wear off well before work. Leaning to rest his elbows on the table, he prodded his plate for any scraps of deliciousness remaining, watching them pace. Humming in thought, he watched as Sans got up and cuddled his mate, rubbing their nosebones together.  
"It'll be okay, we can do the outfits there!" he said, his voice still quite giggly.  
'and... could have dinner there too,' the lanky monster added, 'we can move stuff all at once, then you can unpack and do the outfits, and we can have dinner. i'll bring the dishes home an then Roman won't have to sleep in the new place by themselves.'

All the talk of moving their stuff had their soul fluttering nervously, almost to the level of panicked. They tried to look happy. They should be. They'd just... gotten so comfortable here. "Ummm, do you... think I could still leave, like... s-some of my things here? Y-y-you know, j-just in case I... s-s-spend the night?" They could feel a hot prickle at their sockets and the panicking got worse. Why were they about to cry? This was good news! They wrapped their arms around Sans and buried their face in his neck, taking a moment to gather themselves. To think. They took a deep breath and let it out slowly before lifting back up with a soft smile. "But... I wouldn't want to leave you here all alone, Papyrus," they pouted a bit before releasing Sans and moving to grab their bag, only to realize it wasn't in sight... oh right. They looked up towards Papyrus' room. They supposed it was back to being - _just_ \- Papyrus' room for now. "I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna grab a smoke." With a softer smile they headed up to the room, letting out a shuddered breath before they sank onto the bed and pulled out a cherry stick to light up while they contemplated what they were feeling.

Sans felt a little of their mixed emotions, but with his sugar buzz, it made him more confused than anything. As Roman went upstairs, the larger monster handed his brother the plates and bowl, rubbing his head. 'get these for us, okay bro? i'll be right back too.' The little skele nodded with another giggle, hurrying over to the kitchen with a big grin, and Papyrus cringed slightly when he heard him jump up on the counter.   
_'there's some of that hyper starting, stars please let it wear off quick'_   
Heading up, he stopped and leaned against the wall beside the door, knocking at the frame before he moved over to crouch in front of them. 'baby, what's wrong?' he asked softly, brushing a thumb over their cheek, 'i thought you wanted your own place.'

They had their legs crossed, one foot kicking while lightly with their arms resting on top of it, their face completely blank as they stared deep into the void of nothingness while they thought, smoke curling from their lips before they went to take another drag. They started at the sound of the knock and quickly wiped at their face a bit before sitting up and looking down at the crouching skele. "Yeah, I know. I do. I mean... I - _did_ -... now that it's actually happening... I don't know..." They looked away as they took another long drag, letting it curl inside their skull before slowly letting it seep back out. "I guess I just got so... comfortable here. This... I mean... I know, I'm just a guest here, for all intent and purposes, but... this house... with you two... it just... feels like home." They clenched the stick between their teeth to try and fight it, but the tears rolled down their cheeks anyway.

'Roman,' he said, both hands wiping at their teary face, 'you're not just a guest, peach. hell, i don't think you ever were.' Taking one of their hands, he rubbed at the joints in a gentle little massaging, 'it'll always be your home, even if you do wanna have your cabin. have some time to share you with you.' Pushing up to sit next to them, still holding their hand, he leaned against their smoky skull. 'and if you think i'm letting you take all your cute little things outta here where i don't get to see you in em, you're wrong, baby,' he lightly tapped their nosebone before pressing a kiss to their cheek, hugging around their shoulders, 'i'll be alright here one night, sweetheart. you an Sans can have a night at the cabin, then maybe you'll want a night to yourself before i stay over. next thing we know, we'll be staying there during renovations so we can get some decent damn sleep.' 

They let out a sniffle and puffed out their cheeks before burying their face in his chest, arms wrapping around to grip at him tightly. "Mmmmn, I wanna sleep with you tomorrow. You're not getting away from me that easily." They growled and nipped at him before turning their head up to kiss his jaw. "Sorry I'm being such a baby bones... I guess after all the talk of, well... babies. And renovating this place... it just made it difficult to get excited about having a place where I'll be all alone. I'm sure once I get settled and get comfortable not being around you two all the time, I'll be fine, but... aside from a few morning runs, it feels like I haven't been without at least one of you with me since I got here. It'll be weird hearing so much quiet." They let out a soft sigh and kissed his neck, squeezing him even more tightly. "Th-thank you... Papyrus. I don't know what I'd do without you." They looked up at him, sockets still glistening with tears, but the smile on their face was warm and genuine and just for him.

'ok, we can have me stay over tomorrow,' he said, chuckling as he feigned being strong-armed into the decision, humming as he hugged them over into his lap. 'peach, you're not gonna be alone. we're just a few minutes away. quick call, any time.' Rubbing away the tears again, he smiled back at them, as if trying to memorize that look that just made him want to keep them snug there with him. 'dunno what either of us would do without you either, Roman. you've... really made a lot of difference in our lives.' He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's knuckles, kneading the bone under his fingers before making sure there weren't any stray tears trying to hang out on their pretty face. 'c'mon babe, we've got a lot to do today, and i need to make sure Sans isn't washing the ceiling.' He paused after he stood up, looking back. 'i'm serious. he stacked the table and chairs to reach the ceiling last time he was sugar drunk. it was hilarious.'

They grabbed one of his arms and hugged it around their shoulders as they stood, continuing to enjoy their smoke as they moved grab their bag, then out to the hallway with him, letting out an amused chuckle as the mental imagery that was all too easy to conjure. "I guess when my place starts looking messy I'll just invite him over for cupcakes." They giggled and leaned into him a bit more, feeling far more comforted with the physical contact. "I know you'll be close, but.... geez, this is going to sound nuts... but... heck, even when you're in another room, somehow it feels too far away." They turned their head as they blushed, trying to hide their head in a cloud of smoke.

Taking the smoke from them, he hummed in his throat as he set the stick in his teeth, then chuckled. 'then there was the time he broke a window by scrubbing it too hard. he was only ten and we hadn't known that he'd react like that. luckily he didn't hurt himself, but he cried like he had.' Papyrus smiled around the cig, sighing, 'was the first time he had a birthday cake... _mm_ , sorry,' he started, realizing he'd been getting upset about it when it really was a cute memory overall. He reached up to stroke along Roman's cheek. 'and it's not nuts, babe. you've... we've all lost a lot. we don't want to lose anything or anyone else.' Hugging at his lover, he was about to say something when his brother yelled that they were going to be late. 'heh, looks like he's not tipsy anymore, either.' 

They brought their hand to his, turning their head to plant a soft kiss on his palm. "Hmmm... I think next time you and me get to have a smoke break, I'd like to hear more of these fun memories." Their free arm hugged him tightly as they made their way back down the stairs, not letting go until they got to the door so they could drop down and tug on their shoes, still looking a bit distant, but not quite so morose as before. They took a moment to stretch before lifting up, those bright violets turning to their mate. "Alright, let's get this day started. It's going to be a long one, I can feel it."

'i'd be happy to, babe. they're all a lil bittersweet, but... well, they're what we have.'   
Then he was being scolded by Sans for taking so long, his sugar-tipsy time pretty well fuzzy, which he was blushing in embarrassment about, so Papyrus didn't bring up that he'd made the donuts that had done it. Once he had his shoes on and was heading out, he held Roman's hand for a long moment before walking off, his little brother busy at making sure he wasn't forgetting anything after tugging his boots on.  
"I'm sorry about that, Roman," Sans said after he'd locked the door, tugging at his gloves a little, "I didn't think that would be enough sugar to do that..." He kept fidgeting, biting his lower lip as they walked towards the route. It was several long, quiet minutes before he said anything else. "What all would you want to take over to your place tonight?" 

They chuckled at the scolding skele. Even angry he managed to be downright adorable, but their attention shifted at the feel of that hand on theirs. It made their soul skip a beat and flutter and for a second they simply looked at the ground, blushing softly as they squeezed his hand... then looked up with a soft smile, mouthing the words 'I love you' before their hand was released and he was off. Their whole demeanor seemed to brighten considerably as they watched him walk off, only turning away when they heard their name. " _Hm_? Hehehee, don't worry about it, sugar. I thought it was sweet." They gave him a playful poke to the ribs before reaching over to cling to his arm, one hand slipping down to lace fingers with his as they walked. "Hmmmm, I guess most of the boxes that are cluttering the living room right now. I'll pick out some stuff to leave at your place for when I inevitably spend the night. Might try to evenly distribute between both houses, since... I can't imagine I'll want to spend a whole lot of time away from you." They peered over at him with a soft smile and a deepening blush before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We are mated after all."

A gentle smile curved up to his sockets as the little skeleton gripped their hand tighter, leading his friend to the route to start their work. He showed them where a small maze had been carved out of the stone and trees of the area, though it was in need of some updating since one of the rocks had eroded loose and fallen to make it easier. Getting past that, Sans was really happy with a sliding-puzzle that was meant to let a high log wall be opened up, and the puzzle was especially difficult since it needed one of the pieces to actually be removed before it was accepted, even if the other tiles were in the proper position. "There's a long corridor that narrows to here," he said, pointing at the pseudo-funnel, "it's meant to look like a dead end from the other way, especially if snow filled up this end." Finally reaching an open area, he giggled as he showed them a raw expanse of the path. "Here's where I'm wanting to add a new puzzle, since it's such a nicely sized spot. I'm not sure what to use quite yet, but Alphys will really want it to be something good!" Grinning at his mate, he hugged them snug before leading them over to the large Ruins doorway, past several thick, ancient stands of trees. "I haven't been here often, but it's sealed from the inside with really strong magic. You can tell cuz there's this," he pressed his hand flat against the surface of the door, and a shimmer of pale gold rippled out from around his palm, flowing into rainbow hues the further it spread. Taking his hand off, it immediately stopped, as if nothing had happened.

Their eyes sparkled brightly as they followed Sans around, letting go of him only to further inspect the puzzles and see how they worked, what would need updated and possibly how they could be improved upon. Once their curiosity was sated, however, they were right back on his arm, their soul seeming to pulse a little harder with how close they were. They could even feel a small tug as it tried reaching out to its partner, but they tried to reel that back in. They were sort of out in public after all. When they came to the empty area they peered around, remembering the little details of what he'd wanted to do. "Hmmmm, we might want to look over your notes again and see if we missed anything useful. It's definitely helpful to actually get to see the area and what kind of terrain we're working with." They squeezed a little closer as a cold wind blew through, their head leaning in against his as they kept themselves warm. When they came upon the door the Ruins, those sockets widened in wonder and they let him go to step closer, watching as he placed his hand onto the rippling magic. "I've only ever heard about the Ruins. It feels almost surreal to be standing at the door to them." They reached out their hand and touched it, shivering a bit as they watched the magic shimmer beneath their fingers. "There's still monsters in there, right? Why would someone want to seal themselves inside like that?" They let their hand drop as they looked up to the top of the door, then around the edges, their head tipping to the side in thought. "I bet we could break it down if we wanted to." They smirked over at Sans with a mischievous twinkle in their eye before moving closer to take his arm again. "Not that I want to. I'm not about to pry out someone who wants their solitude."

"I dunno," he said, watching as they touched the barrier, his own eyelights looking surprised at the comment, though hugged them after they took his arm, giggling. "Maybe one day they'll come back out. If there are other monsters on that side, perhaps some will want to come here." He looked up at the door again, looming huge over them both. It was easily two stories tall, and each door was wider than two Greater Dogs shoulder-to-shoulder. He rubbed their hand and wrist soothingly again. "But as far as I know, no-one's been in or out in decades. So at least it's safe." After standing at the Ruins doorway for several minutes, the smaller monster leaned into his mate. "It's getting late, we should get Papy and head home," Sans said, turning back for the pathway. By the time they got to his brother's station, Papyrus had folded his arms and hidden his head in his hood, clearly dozing. Sans huffed and stomped up. "PAPYRUS!"  
'sup,' the dozy voice replied, peeking out from under his hood before pushing it back with a small yawn, 's'time to go already?'  
"Ugh, yes, Papy," he said with a huffy groan, folding his arms sternly over his chest, "I think for that you ought to carry most of Roman's things without your magic."  
'mm, not gonna do that,' Papyrus said clearly, pushing up, 'but i'll levitate everythin.' 

They kept peering over their shoulder at the door as they walked away, fascinated by the designs. They'd definitely have to find time to sketch it... might even make another trip out here to get a better look first-hand. When they came closer to Papy's station they immediately perked up at the sight and could already feel Sans tensing as they noticed his sleepy state. They let him go to take care of business, falling back to pull out a cherry stick and light it up as they approached, taking a deep breath full of smoke before letting it roll out slowly. "Hey, sleepyhead. Ya dreamin' about me?" They giggled and winked up at him before blowing a ring of smoke at his face, moving around his station to wrap their arms around him, hugging him close as they clenched the stick between their teeth. "Why are you even sleeping? You went to bed early last night!"

Papyrus rolled slightly to hug around their shoulders, grinning dozily at his lover. 'i do things,' he said without any other explanation, then kissed their cheek before getting up to his feet, letting the seat fall over into the snow before kicking it under the station. Shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket, he sighed. 'Sans don't gimme that look, bro... i said i'll do all the lifting. then you two can decide your concert outfits and we'll have dinner. no worries.'  
"Papy, what if someone needed you? Sleeping on the job is a bad habit you really need to break!" he said, still scolding before he realized Papyrus was behind him, lifting him up before the little skeleton could notice, giving him a big hug before letting him down slowly.  
'it's ok bro, i was only lightly dozin', can hear anyone comin' up.'  
"That's not the point and you know it."  
'still,' he said, tucking his hands again before heading off, 'it's get'n late an if we don't wanna be movin' stuff in the dark we should get home, yeah?'

"I still need to head to the realtor's office to get the keys, so you two can go on ahead of me once we get to town. It shouldn't take too long." They pulled out their phone as they took another small drag, dialing up the realtor to let her know they were off work and on their way. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye!" They smiled as they hung up the phone and clenched the cig in their mouth again, moving to walk behind Papyrus, hugging around him to shove their chilled hands into his hoodie pocket. "Are you sure I can't have both of you snuggle in bed with me? What if I start missing you while you're all the way back at our house? I mean, I might cry." They smirked as they puffed away at the stick in their teeth, their fingers curling with his inside the pocket as they moved carefully to not impede his movement too much.

Shifting his stride to make it easier on the smaller skele, he leaned just enough to look over his shoulder at them. 'dunno, peach. how big's that bed?' he asked with a laugh, kneading his fingers with theirs as the three of them continued on their way. Once in town, Sans decided he'd go ahead to the house and start gathering some things up, and Papyrus opted to stick with them for the time being, since he figured Sans might be wanting to get some things himself to spend the night with his mate. 'and i figure perhaps you'd rather get to focus on Sans a bit more, since the whole magic short thing, kinda had you all to myself over the weekend.'

"Big enough for one big skeleton and two tiny ones, probably." They got that kittenish smile on their face as they continued on, pulling away to give Sansy a hug and a smooch before he headed home, then they were back at Papyrus' side with one hand slipping into his pocket to hold his hand while the other pulled the stick from their lips, knocking a bit of ash to the ground. "I knoooow. This whole two lovers thing is hard when you want to cuddle on both of them at the same time." They pouted a bit and walked closer to him as they came into view of the realtor's office, the hand holding the cig bringing it to their mouth once more to put it out on their tongue, a shiver running down their spine from the action. They tossed it off and slipped their hand free before knocking on the door, smiling brightly as she answered the door.   
'Ready to go?'

'hm, cuddlin's one thing, babe,' he replied, though didn't elaborate on the thought as they got to the office, both hands tucked in his pocket as Roman was busy answering the door. He felt his phone go off silently, and looked to see Sans had messaged about needing to get a key made for them later on. Said he'd just thought about it since Sans had his own key and Papyrus had one too. They didn't have a spare hidden around the house, so both always made sure to keep theirs safe. Texting him back that he'd get one made next time he went to the Capital, he perked a brow at the feline's greeting, but didn't say anything, just waiting on his lover.

His words had confused them at first, but the more they sank in the more they were getting ideas and by the time they answered the nice lady their face was a nice warm shade of violet. "Yes, ma'am!"  
'Is it... still just you planning on living there?' The feline looked Papyrus over before looking to Roman who was somewhere between baffled and a death glare before giving a bright smile that almost seemed to startle the poor cat more.  
"Of course! I'd let you know if there were any changes. I've got all of my stuff still boxed and ready to move as soon as I've got the keys." They had that bright, overly polite demeanor that showed they were doing their best not to be an ass, even though this had been the most annoying acquisition of a living space they'd ever dealt with.  
'O-oh, right. yes. Come in.' She led them into the office and waved to a couple of seats in front of a desk before moving to a filing cabinet to pull out their paperwork and key. 'I just need you to sign a few more documents and you'll be set.' Roman took a seat and grabbed the papers to look them over for a moment before reaching into their bag, pulling out a case and extracting their glasses to put on so they could read it a bit more clearly.  
"Hmmmm, alright. Everything looks good here." They scribbled out their signature and she handed over the keys with a bright smile.  
'Wonderful! I'm sorry about all of the confusion, I hope you enjoy your new place!' They took the keys and shook her hand before smiling brightly up at Papyrus.  
"Oh, I'm sure I will." They grinned and stood up before heading towards the door, waving goodbye as they held the door open and waited for their lover to follow.

Papyrus decided not to say anything, instead just following Roman quietly as they went inside and looked over the paperwork. He didn't even sit down, instead he wandered aimlessly in the small space while the other skeleton was busy, eventually stopping to look up at what he decided was a badly photographed painting put inside an old frame that had been antiqued unsuccessfully. It looked like crap, but in a strangely good way. He tilted his head to a different angle, trying to decipher what the painting was supposed to have been, though he noticed they'd finished up and grinned back at them before following out the door. Once safely out of range, he chuckled as he leaned closer to Roman's skull, whispering. 'wonder how long one is allowed to visit before it's considered residency,' he said, 'though i gotta say, she was look'n me over like she knew me. like personally or somethin.' Thinking as they walked, he knew he'd certainly forgotten more monsters than he'd remembered, and cringed as he thought that maybe she knew him from times he - _didn't_ \- remember. Deciding to shelve that line of thought, he instead focused on his lover. 'so what all you wanna leave? could just tuck it away in our separate rooms and such to make it easier on ya. that or could just rotate what stays since you're prolly doin' laundry at the house too.' Papyrus had a thought, smiling dozily to himself as he let it tumble around without saying anything. Once they got home, he nudged the door open to see that Sans had already started shifting boxes and such within easy reach for them to look through to make sure it was what they wanted to take. The house was covered in spread-out, open boxes, though the little skeleton hadn't put any upstairs or on the couch, to leave space for what Roman might decide to not take to the cabin.

They turned their face up to his with a playful little smirk. "Well, how long did it take me? A week?" They giggled and snatched his hand with one of theirs while the other jingled the keys in front of them. "Oh look, they even gave me a spare. Guess I can get an extra made so the two of you can have one. Assuming our relationship is - _that_ \- serious, of course." They grinned up at him as they squeezed his hand. "I mean, I wouldn't wanna rush things. Next thing you know we'll be talking about being mated and having kids... oh wait..." They snorted as they laughed, trying to stifle it with their free hand. They were quiet for a minute as they thought over the other half of his statement, wondering if they should even ask...   
_Personally? How do you know her personally? Like, just 'Oh hey, we met at the market once!' or... -personally-, personally?  
Their head tipped to the side as they decided they were probably getting worked up over absolutely nothing and even if something had happened, it was in the past. "Hmmm?" They came out of their little thought bubble as he spoke to them and they chewed on their lip a bit. "I'm not entirely sure. Mostly just clothing obviously. Not sure if I should trust you with any of my shorts, though." They gave him a dirty little smirk and poked him in the hip bone before walking into the house to see the boxes ready to go. They looked at Sans and those eyes got big and watery as they sniffled. "A-are you so eager to kick me out?"_

__

" _NO_! No I just was wanting to make sure you didn't miss anything you'd want to leave here!" Sans yelped, rushing over to grab their hands, "like if you wanted to have any specific books or drawing stuff or clothes or personal things! We're not kicking you out!" He lunged into a hug, whimpering as he held them tightly. He hadn't even thought that they'd be upset about him trying make things go smoother, so that they could spend more time with the concert outfits before dinner. 

They giggled as they hugged him tightly, leaning down to kiss all over his face. "I'm joking, Sansy. I know you'd never do that to me. It feels so weird, though. Moving out. I feel like I was just getting settled here." They pressed another kiss to his forehead and gave him a tighter than normal squeeze, holding it for a notably long time before letting go to look at the boxes with a sigh. "I'll probably take all of my art stuff over there. We all know how much I get done around here with you two. If it's not one distraction, it's another." They stroked a hand beneath Sans' chin with a grin then moved over to look through the boxes, pulling out various pants, shorts, shirts, simply making a pile for the moment until it looked like half of their wardrobe was on the floor. " _Aaaal_ right. I'll probably end up stealing a few of those baby books from you at some point, but for now I think we should be good to go."

Sans flushed softly as they admitted to teasing, his soul calming back down, having actually been worried they'd been upset with him for organizing. But he didn't linger on it, instead nodding before being stroked under his chin. The pile of clothes had him itching to get them folded and put away, but he just held back and started closing boxes. "Okay, Papy, we should be able to start moving stuff into a good pile for you to levitate over to the cabin. Since you were a darn lazybones and napped at work."  
'yeah, yeah, it'll be a snap,' he said, 'you two carry dinner stuff though. it'd slide compared to the boxes an such, and i'm not get'n yelled at for breakin' anything today.' Getting the boxes stacked where they'd fit through the door was easy enough, Papyrus waited until they had gotten what they would need for their meal before he snapped his fingers and had a slight orange glow show around Roman's things.  
"We'll follow after to make sure nothing falls," Sans offered, getting a huff from the lanky monster.  
'you think i'mma drop anythin? i'm wounded. wounded and hurt,' he chuckled as he started out the door, holding it open for the floating things, 'besides, you two know the way, not me.'

 _They went to grab the pasta, letting Sans carry the dishes and utensils for them before heading out the door, rolling those violet lights at their banter. "Come on, boys, I'll lead the way. Sansy, you follow behind to make sure sassypants doesn't drop anything." They turned and stuck their tongue out at Papyrus with a wink before starting out, getting a little excited the closer they got, even if they had to tread through snow and hop over a few small fallen trees. Soon enough this path would be worn down from them walking to and from their other home. Ha, that's what this place was. Home away from home. And within walking distance of their real home, so if they ever got homesick they didn't have far to go for the cure. Plus... one didn't have to worry about people or brothers hearing certain noises when one was out in the middle of the woods. They brought a hand up to hide their glowing face as they quietly chuckled, not realizing they were probably lighting up the darkening path. They let out a determined sigh as they came upon the lonely looking cabin, feeling ready to fill it with light and give it life. "Here we are! Home sweet home away from home." They grinned and headed to the door to unlock it and flip on the lights, looking around with a sparkle in their eyes. It had been thoroughly cleaned, new bedding, new curtains. They'd even added a nice-sized fridge. "You can just set the boxes in the middle of the floor for now." They started wandering through the small, but open home, giving it an even closer inspection now that they didn't have a nosy realtor breathing over their shoulder. They squatted down in front of the fireplace with a happy sigh, taking a bit of delight in the fact that they'd left a fresh pile of wood beside it with a note.  
-There's a woodbin beside the house. We try to keep it stocked. Call if you need any assistance.-_ With a grin they poked their head into the fireplace and looked up. Looked raccoon free. They started setting it up to get a fire going, pulling out a lighter to get some tinder going. "Hmmm, I bet I could find different kinds of wood to add to this to make it smell amazing." They mused to themselves as the fire took and started growing, their hands reaching out to grab bigger pieces to work into it. Once they finally got a good side going they moved back to plop down into the middle of the couch, smiling warmly at the fire blazing before them.

Sans had set the dishes and such on the counter while they'd looked around, then had settled over on the neat little couch while they gave the place a more interested look. Papyrus had just leaned against the back of the same couch, and when Roman had lit the fire, he leaned further forward to hug around their shoulders, his cheek to theirs. 'not so bad, eh peach?' Moving another arm, he dropped a large bag in their lap, the bow bright purple and shimmery.

They happily leaned back into the hug, their cheeks feeling warm from the fire and the affection. "No, I think I was just a bit overwhelmed this morni-" they looked down at the bag curiously, tipping their head to the side before they started opening it. "What's this?"

'mm, just a lil _housewarming_ surprise,' he said simply. Once they'd get the bundle tugged open, they'd find several small tubes, each containing a handful of palm-sized discs. The labels gave scent names - cherrywood, cinnamon spice, citrus, honeysuckle, lilac blooms, rosehip tea, coffee cake, amoung others. 'they work either sitting on the mantelpiece for a couple days or you can toss one in the fire itself to have a stronger aroma for a few hours.'  
"Papy," Sans looked up at him, sockets narrowed. The snickering, shit-eating grin was all the answer he needed before covering his face with a little groan.

Their eyes lit up like sparklers as they looked at the present, lifting it up to get a gentle whiff of all the aromas before setting it aside to reach up, cupping Paps' face in their hands before pulling him into an eager, happy kiss. "Thank you - _so_ \- much, baby! It's perfect!" They planted a few more on him before letting him go to look over the different scents, settling on the coffee cake before taking one out and moving closer to the fire to toss it in, stoking the flames to keep the fire going strong while letting the scent fill the air. They turned back to the others with those bright violets nearly glowing with happiness. "With you two here, this.... this place really feels like home." They moved back to the couch and sat close to Sans, wrapping one arm around him while the other was held out, inviting Papyrus in for the cuddles.

Since they were so happy over the gift, Sans tried to not get too wound up over the pun his brother had seemingly been sitting on for weeks. The rush of aroma made the room quickly smell as if they'd been baking the coffee-cake all morning, and he cuddled against his mate with a happier noise at how thrilled and comforted their soul felt next to his. Papyrus slid around the furniture to join the cuddle bone pile, pressing his cheek to their shared love's shoulder while Sans was tucked under their arm with his head on their chest. After a bit, the taller monster pulled his legs up and crossed them before pressing a kiss along their jawline before sitting up. 'you two wanna get goin' on your outfits, or dinner first?'  
"I dunno, which do you prefer, Roman?" Sans asked, rolling over to rest his head in their lap with a grin, "clothes or food?"

They stroked Sans' skull as he laid in their lap, smiling warmly as their other hand reached up to touch Papyrus' cheek. When they asked about what they wanted to do they let out a soft, grumpy whine. "Mmmmmn... both of those require getting up from this and... I really don't want to." They pouted and slid their arm around Paps' waist, hugging him in closer to rest their skull on his, those bright eyes looking down at their mate with tender affection. They could feel their soul glowing brilliantly in their chest right now. Having the two most important monster sin their life cuddled up to them like this.... It was simply a perfect moment and they didn't want it to end. They sat in silence, nuzzling and rubbing on their boys before finally letting out a soft sigh. "If I - _do_ \- have to choose, though, I'd say food first."

Sans' grin had gone wider as his mate had settled, feeling as well as seeing their soul going bright with joy. At having his waist hugged, the lanky older monster had leaned back on them, letting his cheek rest against their skull, and hummed in agreement about not wanting to move. His laziness didn't even have anything to do with that. When Roman had decided, Sans shifted up to peck a kiss to their lower lip. "You don't have to! I'll get it dished up right away!" he said, rolling off the couch and hurrying over to do just that, filling the three bowls with the chilled pasta salad.  
'glad you're settling in alright, babe,' Papyrus whispered to their earhole as Sans was busy, hand having slid up to grip at their wrist and knead, 'can't wait to see what you pick out, though.'  
"Here we go!" Sans returned with all three bowls, waiting for them to take theirs before shimmying back into his spot and starting on his dinner.

They let out a happy hum as they were kissed, sighing contentedly as they leaned back into their lanky lover as he whispered. They turned their head to catch his mouth with their lips, letting it linger a second before whispering back. "It's all thanks to you two. Wherever you are... that's home." They pressed another kiss onto his nosebone as they grinned, a mischievous little sparkle in their eyes as they opened their mouth to answer, but before they could Sans was back with the food. They turned and took their food, settling back on the couch between them to start in on the cold pasta before kicking off their shoes and holding their feet out towards the fire, enjoying that nice mixture of warm and cold. "Mmmm, this turned out pretty nice. Feels like it's missing something. Maybe more salt?" They popped another bite into their mouth and sank down further on the couch with their feet splayed out towards the flames as they started happily eating in silence.

Sans was thinking as he chewed the latest forkful, as if trying to see if it was indeed salt that was missing, while Papyrus leaned back a little more into the couch cushions to prop the bowl up on his knees. He liked it regardless, so even if they changed anything he'd probably like that too. "Oh! Maybe it needed a little less oil?" he asked, shuffling some of the noodles in the bowl, "maybe it pulled away too much seasoning into the bottom."  
'still good,' Papyrus muttered before finishing up his bowl and trying to decide if he wanted more now or if he'd wait until later and just eat the leftovers he went home with. Sans shrugged, his own helping emptied out, as he looked over at his mate with a grin, then pressed a kiss to their cheek.  
"Next time we make it we can see what works out!" Hopping to his feet, he took his and his brother's bowls while waiting for Roman to finish up, rinsing them out in the sink before stacking them on the counter. "I'll have to get you some soap and a nice dish strainer, too!" he said after having looked around in the cabinets for either and coming up empty. Papyrus smirked, nudging his knee against his lover.  
'how often you think you'll be eating here without us?' he asked, grinning at the rhetorical question.

"Hmmm, possibly. But the oil makes it feel so nice when it's cold. Maybe adding the seasoning after the oil's cooled down and less runny? That might work better. That way everything sticks to the pasta." They finished off their food and handed the bowl off to Sans while licking their lips clean and leaning over on their tallest lover. Those violet eyes turned up as he nudged them with his knee and his question made them pout a bit. "Now, why would I do that? Maybe... do you dislike my cooking Papyrus?" Those violets got big and shiny with tears as they looked up at him, lower lip quivering as they gave a little sniffle.

'nope, your cooking is great, babe. i was more of considering the fact that you prolly won't - _need_ \- to do any dishes here,' he said, kissing their brow as those bright shimmery eyes got him wanting to cuddle the shit outta his lover. Sans sat back up on the couch and returned the back of his head to their lap, looking up at them.  
"We can try that, yeah." The fire cracked slightly, and the scent of coffeecake redoubled, making the little skeleton giggle. "I think I wanna make some coffee cake tomorrow too, now."

They grinned up at him and grabbed his arms, pulling him over into a hug and nuzzling under his jaw until they felt that head in their lap again. They happily leaned against Papyrus, purring softly while they stroked Sans' skull once more. "For some reason that sounds amazing right now." They chuckled and looked over at the fire, enjoying the view for a while before turning their head to kiss Paps' jaws. "That really was a perfect gift, baby. Maybe I'll find some honey scented ones so I can think of you even more when I use them." They leaned back into him and sighed happily, peering down at the little skele lying on their lap. "Sansy... how are you so cute? It's not even fair." With a smirk they leaned forwards, kissing his forehead before those sparkling eyelights locked onto his with a bit of excitement. "Are you ready to be even cuter?"

'there's honeysuckle, made sure to get two packs of that,' he said in a snug little smirk. The smaller monster giggled as he reached up to hug around their neck when they kissed at his brow, eyelights sparkling blue stars up at them.  
"Where do we start!?" he said after nuzzling a kiss to their cheek, sitting up and rolling to nuzzle against their face, still hugging their neck, "Oh! You wanted to go first right? I can help you change and such, then we can figure out mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been holding on to that pun since he got the darn gifts.


	35. Dressing Up

They wrapped their arms around him, pulling him close as they nuzzled back and slipped one harm beneath his femurs as they stood, carrying him easily over to the boxes. "Yeah, I'll go first. I've got a pretty good idea on what I want to start with." They pressed a kiss to his nosebone before setting him down and grabbing a few of the boxes from the pile to pry open, pulling out a few colorful wigs and stands which they carried over to the dresser, setting them on top. "They definitely need a good brushing, buuut, I think I'm going to wear the green one." They gave a bit of a nod before turning to go through the actual clothes, slowly beginning to strip out of what they were wearing until they were left in nothing but a pair of pink cotton panties with a white bow on the front. They slipped on a pair of bright orange and purple stockings, admiring them before hunting through a few skirts, finally pulling out a bright pink one to tug on. "Alright, now for the best part!" they giggled as they slipped on the big, furry blue striped boot covers, a sheer orange tank with a blue face labelled 'Cookie Monster' on the front and an even brighter blue furry jacket. They bounced around in delight as they stroked over the fur. "I haven't worn this in ages, the girls'll get a kick out of it!" The walked back over to the wigs, brushing out the green one a bit before putting it on and started strutting around to show the whole thing off. "Well? Does this scream 'Party Hard' or what?"

Sans watched curiously as they dug around in the boxes, having looked at the wigs as he considered if he'd want one. He ultimately decided not to, instead looking at his mate's overall cool-hued choices, then got an idea as he tugged a few hats out of the boxes as well, holding up two that he was mentally weighing the two knit caps. One was a bright pink, like their skirt, but the other was a soft blue that wouldn't distract either. "One of these," he said, unable to decide as he held them out to them, "it would go good with the wig?" Papyrus had taken up most of the couch to lounge and watch Roman as they changed out of their clothes, and had followed them the entire time with his eyelights.  
'i think you're the best judge of what that screams, Roman,' he said, stretching before giving a light smirk, 'but it does look good on ya.'

They looked at the beanies with their lips puckered in thought, a finger lightly tapping at their cheek, arms crossed at their chest. "Hmmmm... hmhmhmmm... the blue one for me. I bet the pink would look great with your eyes." They shot him a wink before grabbing the blue hat, carefully tucking their hair into it as they put it on with the bangs and a bit more framing their face. "Hmmm, how is it?" they peered around with a slight frown, "I'm going to need to get a mirror or something." They turned to Paps with a playful smirk playing on their lips. "Awww, you're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." They moved so their back was to him before bending over to look through another box, while also showing him just how short that skirt was. "Do you want a skirt or shorts, Sansy?"

'no, im say'n that because it looks good on ya,' Papyrus returned, then smirked as they played with the wig and hat, 'even if you are cuter without it.'  
"Um... maybe a skirt, but longer?" he said, looking at their tiny pink one, "though I could wear leggings underneath too. And I might use that slashed shirt from before, since it goes with the pink and blue theme?"

"Without what? The entire outfit?" They stood back up with a bright blue skirt that was just as tiny as their pink one, giving it a little wiggle before holding it out for him to take. "Let's try this one... oh, and actually, I might have some leggings!" Once he'd taken the skirt they were back in the box, digging around until they pulled out a pair of orange leggings with various colored stars on them; purple, pink, green and blue. They did a little happy dance as they showed them to him. "What do you think? Ohhh, I have a necklace that goes perfect with these... but I'm gonna be wearing it." They grinned before looking back at the boxes, tossing the leggings to Sans before going on the hunt. It took a couple of minutes but eventually they popped up with a baby blue pacifier in their mouth on a string of brightly colored beads that matched the leggings perfectly. "Nyeeehehe, this is so much fun!"

Papyrus didn't answer with anything but a chuckle, and Sans was looking at the tiny skirt to make sure it was big enough for him, though he really liked the leggings. Shuffling his work ones off, he pulled the starry ones on and grinned as he liked how they looked, but found that the skirt didn't fit right. Pouting as he took it off, he looked around a bit more before finding a slightly longer one that tied up on the hip instead of being a set size, and it left one leg mostly exposed, while hanging almost to the knee on the other side. Looking down at himself, he imagined how the slashed top would look with it, sort of relaxed but cute, before he looked up at Roman for their opinion on it. "It is, though I dunno if I'll wear the hat, I don't really like things on my head," Sans said after they came up with the pacifier. Looking around, he found two arm warmers with stars on them as well, though they were dark blue-black instead of orange like the leggings, so he wasn't sure if they would work or not.  
'never thought i'd say it, but you look alright in a skirt, bro.'

They moved over to the couch, leaning against the back of it as they watched him pick things out on his own, those bright eyes glittering happily and once he'd finished they lit up with bright stars. "Awwww, Sansy, sweety! You look adorable!" They giggled and clapped their hands happily before lifting one hand up to twirl a finger around. "Come on, strut your stuff! You're gonna be dancing in this, so make sure you can move around comfortably in it."

"Oh..." Sans turned around, the skirt not bothering him in the least before doing a few ballet poses, humming a tune to himself as he did. Shifting about, the little skeleton tried a few stretching positions before nodding shyly. "I think it'll be okay, I uh... don't dance as well without music."  
'he also doesn't dance well when he knows i'm watching him,' Papyrus added with a chuckle, 'he does that every time i catch him, just stops up and can't make himself do much else.'  
"I-it's just nerves, Papy!" Sans insisted, "I'll be fine at the concert, though."  
'i know, Sans, i'm just teasin'. oh, by the way,' he sat up with a stretch, arching his arms up over his head then letting them fold back, 'i'll probably spend the time you're off at the concert napping or reading, but message me if ya need anythin.'  
"Papy, you sleep too much as it is, do you really need to nap?" Sans asked as he was making sure to fold the skirt neatly before he started on the leggings. He'd have to find his slashed shirt in the morning, to make sure it was clean for the weekend. Papyrus waved a hand.  
'well if im by myself, what else would i be doin? reading makes me sleepy sometimes.'

"Awww, once I get my guitar back I'll play you some music to dance to, sweety." They grinned and winked before sliding further up on the back of the couch, turning a bit before sliding down to land on top of the lounging skele. " _Ooof!_ " They snorted and chuckled before wedging themselves against his side, getting their cuddles in while they could and letting their face nuzzle down into his neck. "Well, I figured while we were away you'd be off playing with your little feline realtor girlfriend." They stuck out the tip of their tongue before blushing at the realization of how insecure that made them sound. "I-I mean... what are you going to be reading?" They toyed with the front of his hoodie as they tried not to make eye contact.

Papyrus made the same noise as them when the smaller skeleton landed on him, but chuckled and hugged around them while Sans finished getting changed back into his regular clothes. 'heh... kinda figure i'll read some of those baby books you to stashed up in the other room. see if i actually learn anythin for once,' he said, rubbing their shoulders in his hands before nuzzling a kiss to the corner of their mouth, 'that or look up some stuff online about it. find you some sites for it, work on the blueprints, y'know, just stuff.' He leaned in closer to nuzzle nosebones with them. 'mmm, and groceries. always forget weekends are fer those.'  
"Papy make sure you eat something while we're gone, too," Sans told his brother as he joined them on the couch, "you'll be even sleepier if you don't have food."  
'yeah, i'll make sure i have a sandwich or somethin every few hours,' Papyrus said, then got a message on his phone. Checking, he smirked, 'oh, yeah, and we can go see Blooky after work tomorrow. They just asked if we would want to try some of their snail recipes.'  
"Blooky cooks?"  
'says they started trying recently. mostly easy stuff, i tried the snail bacon, it's not too bad. y'know, for snail.'

They let out a happy noise at the nosing and turned their eyes up to him with that familiar glimmer of adoration as he continued talking. "Hmmm, I'll need to borrow a couple of those too for when I have down time here. I always wanted to relax and read in front of a fireplace. Though... this is pretty nice, too." They curled up on him, clutching his hoodie as their face nuzzled down against his clavicle, waiting a moment before playfully biting at him through the material. They giggled and moved to rub their head beneath his chin before getting a disgruntled look on their face. "Snail? _Blech_. That... sounds completely unappetizing, to be honest. Snails are just so... slimy." They shuddered at the thought of what eating one would even feel like... like... chewing on gooey rubber. They stuck out their tongue, still making noises of displeasure at the thought.

He gave them a little playful growl at the bite, though snuggled down against them as they rubbed under his chin. 'mm, nah once they're done right they can have a lot of different textures. specially bred, y'know,' he said tapping their tongue. Sans shrugged before cuddling up against his mate a little more, eyes hooding softly in the warm firelight.  
"Papy likes snails," he said in a soft voice, content with how the evening had gone so far and just glad to get to spend more time with them. Papyrus chuckled, rubbing his brother's skull before leaning back with a groan.  
'why do i have to get up and go back tot he house again?' he muttered, rubbing his sockets.

They wiggled happily between the two, feeling their body relaxing and their soul glowing and humming with joy at the closeness of the other skeles. "Mmmmm... might give them a try... no promises on..." they let out a soft yawn as they settled and reached a hand over to pet at Sans' skull again, their sockets beginning to feel heavy, "...mmm, on actually liking them." They turned their face to nuzzle it down into his chest, purring happily at the feel of his bone beneath the fabric of his hoodie. "I dunno. Pretty sure I've been trying to convince you to stay." They shifted a bit on the big skele, turning their body so they could pull Sans in closer, their arms wrapping tightly against him as they relaxed and watched the fire, smiling softly as they felt the heat sinking into their bones.

Sans hugged closer to his mate, wriggled slightly to get into a more cozy position as he enjoyed switching his gaze between them and the fireplace. The cake scent had almost dissipated, and the little skeleton yawned as he felt himself getting sleepy. It must've been later than he'd thought for him to be this tired. His brother hummed slightly, adjusting his spot on the couch before sighing. 'well, if we're gonna all three be dozing off, might as well be on the bed,' he said after he'd caught himself half asleep. Sans woke up from his comment, nodding before going over to put the leftovers in the fridge, then looked down at his clothes.  
"Roman I'll need to borrow a pair of shorts, please," he said, though Papyrus was fine with just using what he'd worn all day. He'd get changed in the morning. Shifting to sit up, he groaned as he made himself get up.  
'me an Sans'll have to bring a few things over here too, sounds like. i mean, i can still head back to the house if you want me to,' he said, 'not like i won't see you in the mornin...'  
"Papy I don't mind, I've slept in the same bed as you before, remember?" Sans replied, hugging his brother's arm with bright eyes, "it'll be nice."

Even if they were half-lidded with sleep, those bright eyes lit up like fireworks once again as it was decided that they'd all be snuggling together tonight. "You're welcome to borrow anything in those boxes, sweety. Guess I should get changed, too. I'd hate to get my glorious fluff wrinkled before our big day." They sat up on Papy's lap and fluffed up their jacket a bit before standing and stretching as they walked over to the boxes, slipping out of their outfit and carefully folding it into the dresser. Next they started rifling through the boxes to pull out a pair of small blue shorts and a long grey t-shirt with a bright pink skull and cross-bones on the front with 'Skull Girl' written around it. Once they were dressed they pranced over to the bed and bounced onto it, jumping on their knees to test it, satisfied to hear barely any creaking before they pulled back the quilt and comforter, getting snuggled up under it before looking to their boys to come join them.

Sans picked out one of the few plain pairs of shorts, grey with a heart-pawprint on one leg, and a soft mint-green tanktop before he hurried over too, helping them bounce on the bed with happy giggles. The bed was pretty roomy indeed, leaving plenty for space for Papyrus on their other side. The lanky monster looked over the two smaller skeles with a chuckling sigh, tossing his hoodie over the back of the couch and stuffing his socks into his shoes before heading over to sit himself on the bed. Tucking them both in, he smiled at his brother and lover, too dozy to really wonder what had him bothered in the first place. Cuddling down, he held one of their hands while Sans took the other hand and had his cheek against their shoulder. A comfy bundle of cuddly bones all together, and Papyrus made a soft noise to himself as he mentally thought about making the main bedroom downstairs fro all three of them in the blueprints. "Goodnight," Sans said in a sleepy little voice, and Papyrus rubbed the top of his skull.  
'night bro,' he said softly, noting that his brother was just about asleep. Once he was, he tipped his head to whisper in Roman's ear. 'you ready to conk out or you got a minute, peach?'

Their soul felt like it was on fire with how happily it burned in their chest, making their whole body tingle as they gripped both hands tightly and leaned over to press a kiss to Sans' cheek, then Papyrus', before laying back with a happy sigh. They let their sockets flutter shut, though a smile lingered on their face and their thumbs rubbed against the others' in a comforting fashion until they heard a whisper in their ear that made a small shiver run down their spine. They cracked open those sleepy sockets and turned to look at the larger skeleton, keeping their voice soft as they spoke. "Hmmm? What is it, love?"

'i... uh... think i remember that cat,' he whispered, shifting in place a bit as he leaned to press his cheek against them, 'from my uh... drinking days.' His fingers rubbed in returning soothing, a dark orange tinge of worry against his face as he spoke. 'think that's... why she was kinda wary of me.'

They watched him curiously, their face dropping a bit as he mentioned the cat before turning to confusion. "Why would she have been wary of you? Did you... do something?" Their hand squeezed his gently as they shifted to look at him a little better.

Papyrus shrugged, the hue on his face getting a little deeper as he looked away. 'i... guess? i don't remember it all too well,' he said, his voice still carefully low to keep from possibly disturbing Sans' sleep, even though they both knew that once they were out, there wasn't much that could get them up too easily. 'i think, um... i might've... done stuff with her. at the bar, back then.'

Their grip tightened and they felt their soul go cold in their chest as the words washed over them. What was the proper response? They could feel terrible thoughts roiling in their mind, but they knew those were not it. It was in the past. He wasn't like that anymore.  
_Or is he? You still barely know him._  
No. I do know him... don't I? He'd... he'd already told them about these things, but... having a face to put to the acts, it was...  
Their hand squeezed tighter and they released the other from Sans before curling up against the taller skele, both hands moving to clutch tightly at his ribs. "You... wouldn't do stuff with her again, right? You're still mine... all mine, right?" They couldn't look up at him, feeling their body and soul tremble as tears pricked at the corners of their sockets, threatening to spill over.

Papyrus hugged them closer, nodding as he tried to choke back a worried, pained sound that tried to rumble in his throat. 'no, i don't want anyone else, Roman,' he said as he stroked their skull to calm himself a bit more before answering, 'i hate that i did a lot of... what i used to do when i drank. guess the only good thing is i barely remember most of it.' His voice dropped again for several more minutes as he just tried to relax, since having been confronted with someone who did remember, and incidentally had him recall a few things... had rather stirred him up. The taller monster took a deep breath, held it for a long pause, and slowly let it out. '...it'd never been what i wanted to do. but i just did it. i forget exactly how or who it started with... but i just... did whatever would get me some gold or drinks.' 

They melted in his arms. How could they have ever doubted him? The tears fell free, but they were smiling softly, almost sadly as they buried their face in his chest and wrapped an arm around him to hold him close. "I know, baby. It's... it's all in the past. We've both done things we aren't proud of... we both have our demons to deal with, but... now we don't have to deal with them alone, right?" They peered up at him, their smile a bit brighter now as the tears in their eyes made the soft shimmer in them shine brighter. "I love you, Papyrus. No matter what you did. No matter what you do. I'll always love you."

He pressed a kiss to their brow as he kept rubbing along their back, though he took a moment to gently wipe their tears away. 'i know, just... i wanted to tell you. to maybe... not be as ashamed of it as i am. it's been years since then.' His nosebone nuzzled against theirs, feeling his soul try to reach to theirs, but again it was rebuffed by stars-knew-what, and he gave a small yawn. 'i love you too, Roman, and i'll never make myself forget that,' he said, letting his eyes fall shut with a relieved sigh, 'i think i can sleep now, peach. i needed to say it since it was bothering me.'

"It's alright, baby. I'm always here if you need to get something off your chest." They nuzzled their face into it as they felt their soul singing and reaching for him once again. "...so long as it isn't me, that is." They giggled softly before it got interrupted by a deep yawn, the fluttering soul in their chest seeming to dance and making it difficult to drift right off, but eventually they slipped into a wonderfully restful sleep curled up against their lover. At some point in the night they flipped over, a hand touching Sans before the rest of them followed, their arms curling around him and hugging him close as they wiggled back into Papyrus, one hand reaching up to bring the blanket further over themselves until they were completely enveloped in more warmth and love than they ever thought capable of existing for them.

~ ~ ~ ~

By morning, the fire had died down to pale-glowing embers, the cabin holding every scrap of warmth, and the heavy quilt bundled snug around all three monsters. Sans clung to his mate, legs tangled into theirs and sternums pressed close. Papyrus was half-draped over them, the back of Roman's skull tucked under his chin and his long arms hugging both snug to his chest. Both siblings had slept heavily, to the point where Sans almost overslept past when they'd usually be up to get ready for work. His eyes slipped open, and for a moment, he just wanted to not get up. To stay put with his mate and big brother and just be in the moment for hours. He knew Papy wouldn't object in the least, and likely Roman wouldn't either, but they had work. His conscience was starting to prod him hard, and he whimpered before pushing to sit up, rubbing their brow. "Roman... we should get up and head over to the house to have breakfast," he said quietly, unsure if he'd even be able to rouse his brother quite this early.

Roman had been awake for a good hour, curled up and enjoying quite possibly the happiest moments of their life. It felt life every day became the newest highlight of their life and they certainly weren't about to complain about how much good was brought into their life by these two. When Sans started stirring and moving to get up they reached their arms out and pulled him back to snuggle. "Mmmmn... five more minutes." They echoed Papyrus' favorite words with a playful little smile on their face as they leaned over and nuzzled their nosebone to his. Whether he struggled or not they'd hold true to their word on staying there for five more minutes, then so very reluctantly started to move and stretch, letting go of their littlest lover with a good morning kiss before turning over onto their other side to face the larger one. They pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Heeeey, Russy." They pressed another to his nosebone. "It's morning." Another to his mouth. "It's time to get uuuup~!" They started dappling his face in little kisses, unrelenting until he actually stirred.

Sans giggled and agreed to the five more minutes, nuzzling them in return as he hugged around their neck, sitting back up when time was up. "I'll get some warm clothes," he said, slipping out of the covers with a heavy shiver. Despite being built to keep warm, there was only so much that could be done with the fire being low, and the cabin was several degrees colder than under the blankets. Papyrus groaned at the wisp of cold that came in when Sans had opened up the covers, though he clung to Roman's cuddly warmth as they pressed in those kisses.  
'five min,' he muttered, leaning into the kisses and hugging them tighter.

"Sorry, baby, I already used the five minute card." They grinned brightly and nuzzled under his chin as they worked their body until it was on top of his wiggling in a way they hoped would wake him up a bit more. "It's getting cold in here and we want to go make breakfast at the house, so get up before we drag you home through the snow." They planted another kiss to his mouth before sliding off of him to go find something to wear, deciding on a fluffy pink sweater, dark blue leggings and the pink knit cap from last night. "What should we do for breakfast today, sweety?" They pulled on a pair of super fuzzy pink socks before hunting down their shoes.

'i have more cards,' he mumbled as they nudged under his chin, groaning tiredly as they wriggled on him. Of course they'd do that with Sans there to keep him from grinding up into those hips over him. The kiss had him hum, then pulling in a deep breath through his nose as he started to stretch himself awake as well. A low grumble of a yawn came out as he pushed the covers away, rubbing his face with both hands, as if to rearrange the structure of his skull. Sans had opted on borrowing one of Roman's oversized sweaters, and would change into his own work clothes when they got home. The little monster as tugging his boots on while he thought about it.  
"Maybe porridge, it'd be nice to warm up with and doesn't take very long," he said. Papyrus didn't have any input, instead just tugging his hoodie on and going over to put his shoes on too.

"Porridge and coffee sounds delightful. If we were bears it'd make it more hilarious. You'd finally get to capture a human when she comes to steal our food." They giggled and hopped up from the couch with their shoes on, moving to the boxes to grab a large darker blue scarf to wrap around their neck and hide that sensitive scar. "Mmmm, I'm so excited for the concert tomorrow! I can't believe we almost forgot about it. After all that possible pregnancy stress I am so ready to blow off some steam." They gave their body a nice stretch before grabbing their bag and heading to the door, holding it open for the other two as they let out a shiver over the cold air. "Geez, is it just me or is it way colder out here?"

The smaller giggled as he recalled that story as well, and hurried out so that they'd be outside less, but he nodded with another shiver. "It's gonna be a pretty bad winter this year if autumn is this heavy," he commented, making a mental note to get his thicker underarmor out to air before he'd really need it. Papyrus huffed, the misting of his breath making it look like he was smoking.  
'definitely, and that's gonna suck. might even snow more then normal,' he commented, though was glad it hadn't done so last night. Just the normal slow flurry of flakes dropping down. By the time they got home, the lanky skeleton just wanted to go right back to bed. It was bitterly cold today, even without the added snowfall. 'ugh, part of me hates that i never got reassigned before you joined, Sans.'  
"Papy, it's not - _that_ \- bad, if you'd wear something besides a tanktop under your hoodie," Sans said as they got back into the house. It was much warmer than the cabin had been, though that was because they'd let the fire die down overnight. Plus Sans knew Papyrus actually really liked Snowdin, despite the drawbacks of being pretty much locked in the fluffy frozen powder, it was inviting and familiar to them both. Wriggling out of the borrowed sweater, he draped it over the couch and headed into the kitchen to start up their breakfast, while his brother groaned and went upstairs for a quick shower and fresh clothes. 

"Ugh, I don't know how you two have survived out here all this time. I mean, the furry creatures I can understand, but..." They let out another shiver as they walked along quickly, wanting to be back indoors as soon as possible. Walking a patrol in this was going to suck. "Why couldn't we work in a bakery or something that doesn't require going outside so much?" They dusted a bit of snow from their sweater as they walked inside and carefully kicked their shoes off, working to unravel the heavy scarf and hang it up before moving to the kitchen with Sans. "Hmmmm, if the winter's going to be a harsh one, that's going to put a huge damper on getting any house-building done any time soon." They made a pouty face as they moved over to make the coffee, thinking for a bit before leaning against the counter and watching their mate. "Guess we'll have to wait for warmer...or, in this case, less cold weather before we start trying for a little babybones, huh?"

'grew up in it,' Papyrus had answered simply when they'd asked. Which was very much the truth - being that he and Sans, when they were first orphaned, had spent quite a lot of time outside. It wasn't until Papyrus was closer to an adult that he'd even been able to - _get_ \- them a place to live. Even if it had been a shitty place, it had been better than a pseudo-treehouse on the edge of the woods.  
"Well, we do sometimes. Occasionally a Guard presence is requested in the school or mail building or such. Mostly just precautions, if anything. Papy doesn't like taking any different posts, though, he prefers taking care of his spot." He was mixing the porridge with a soft humming tune as they sipped their coffee, then grinned with a little blush at the comment. "Yeah... and, then we'd get to really make sure we save up and gather things beforehand. And that we can handle it," he said as he turned the heat off under the pot, getting ready to portion it out between them. "I know Papy will want honey in his, and I usually just put a little bit of fruit in mine. What would you like, Roman?" he asked as he was already getting a tiny bear bottle out for his brother.

"I suppose I'll get used to it over time, but going from the Capital to this was just a huge leap in temperatures." Their first cup of coffee was gone almost instantly and they happily filled their mug for a second while Sans finished up the porridge. "Hmmm, brown sugar if you have any. If not, honey'll be fine." They sipped in thought before helping him move breakfast to the table, taking their seat as they tapped their fingers against the mug. "I think I'm going to talk to a few of my connections in the Capital to see if there's any extra work I can do to help us raise money. I left a few jobs opportunities untouched just so I could go back and collect later when I really wanted something and... I've never wanted anything more." They blushed softly as they looked down at their porridge, then over at their mate, that smile glowing brightly.

"We should have some," he said as he started looking for it, then when Roman was helping move everything, he paused and looked at them, curiosity in his eyelights. Sitting down, he returned the smile,taking their hand and rubbing gently before he spoke. "Okay," he said after a long, strained pause, his voice tinged with concern, but he added, "I trust you... you'll only do what's best for... our family." His smile was a little worried, a little bit forced, but he squeezed their hand. By then, Papyrus had gotten out of his shower and was at the bottom of the stairs when they had finished talking. Getting to the table, he looked over at them with a tired smirk as he started on his porridge without saying a word. He just seemed like right now nothing would take him out of being excessively tired, that slouch to his shoulders. Even though he'd slept just fine, something was wearing at the lanky monster today.

They lifted a brow at the worry, curious as to what it was about, but before they could ask Papyrus was back and looking far too worn down. "Are you feeling alright, baby? Did you not sleep well?" Their lip poked out in concern before they decided to start on their porridge before it got too cold, finding less enjoyment in it when worrying about their boys.

'mm, jus' tired,' he murmured in response, 'be alright.' He didn't really say anything else, mostly answering anything sent his way in noises as he slowly finished his breakfast,t hen got up and left the house without another word. Sans fidgeted slightly.  
"He's like that when he had bad dreams," Sans said after his brother had left, since he knew mentioning it in his presence would've just had Papyrus denying it with grunts and head-shakes. He knew better. "Maybe he'll want to talk to you about it later tonight, he doesn't like talking to me about them." 

They pouted a bit as they watched him eat and leave, feeling an odd tug at their soul before Sans spoke up. "Hmmm, I guess I can relate a bit. I'll definitely try talking to him tonight then. Hopefully... I can help him feel better somehow." They gave their porridge a look of determination before finishing it off, waiting until Sans was done to take the dishes to the kitchen to clean them off and set them out to dry, humming lowly to themselves until they were finished. They came back out to find Sans and wrap their arms tightly around him, holding him to their body for a minute before leaning over to kiss his cheek and release him. "Let's get this day over with and get ready for a well-deserved break tomorrow, hm?"

Hugging his mate tighter, he nuzzled against their chest before they kissed his cheek. Smiling up at them, he laced his fingers with theirs as they headed out for work. "We'll do another sweep of town today, though you lead," he said, a little more cheer to his voice as he waited for them, though his soul gave a few soft singing notes to its mate. "And I think I'll be okay by myself tonight if you want to take Papy over to the cabin to talk. I'll have you all weekend, after all!" he added after they'd been heading around for awhile.

They bundled up that heavy scarf around their neck before heading out, giving his hand a squeeze as they took the lead, happy to wander through the areas he'd shown them and even walking through a few he hadn't. They felt their soul glowing softly beneath their sweater and looked over at Sans with a bright smile. "To talk, huh? More like you don't want to hear what goes on after the talking," they giggled with amusement before slipping their other arm around his, hugging him close as they leaned their skull against his for a moment, "you seem much more comfortable with that aspect than your brother is... though that just makes teasing him more fun." With a smirk they pressed a kiss to his cheek and let his arm go to look around. They'd reached the end of town and they took a moment to turn back and look the place over. This was their new home. Where they were going to live with and raise their new family. They squeezed Sans' hand tighter as they beamed, their soul fluttering happily in their chest before they started heading back.

Sans rubbed his cheek in thought of what they'd said, quiet for a little bit as he gathered his thoughts on it. "I... guess it just doesn't bother me," he started, squeezing their hand with a tiny blush, looking up at them, "I thought it might, but, it really doesn't. Really it only bothered me when I was afraid that we... couldn't... outside your heats. And... I'm actually kinda curious how it might affect... my own heat." He blushed darker as his eyelights sparkled up at his mate, and felt their soul flutter, and that made his flutter as well. "What do you want to have for dinner?" he asked as they were halfway to Papyrus' station, and when they'd get there, the lanky monster would be sound asleep, arms folded around his head and bundled up snug in his hoodie.

"Honestly, I never really thought that it would change after my heat was over. I certainly don't need that to be attracted to you." They let out a playful growl and leaned over to nip at his neck before kissing on it. "Hmmmm... what about burgers and fries? They taste so good fresh from the kitchen." They nuzzled and cuddled on them, completely devoid of their professional air as they walked with their darling little lover. Once Papyrus' station was in view they gave Sans a sweet little kiss to the cheek before letting him go to skip over behind the bigger skele, looking him over before draping themselves over his back, their arms curling around his neck. "Ruuuussyyyyy!"

The larger skeleton groaned low in his chest as he was attached to, not getting up for a moment, then raising his head minutely to peek tiredly out from under the orange hood. 'time ta leave?' he asked in a barely-there drawl, then let his skull thunk back down on the wood. His brother was about to come up and say something before he pushed up again, sighing a heavy, hollow sound. 'ok, i'm up...'  
"Papy did you sleep all shift?" Sans asked, more concerned than upset. Papyrus rolled a shoulder in a shrug.  
'don't think i did. forget when i dozed off,' he said as he was barely able to hoist himself and Roman into a mostly-standing position, 'not that anyone came along til now.'  
"Let's get you home and fed," he said, huffing only enough to seem to keep up some facade of sternness towards his sibling. Papyrus just nodded, leaning over in his slouch.

Roman slid back to the ground as he stood, moving to his side to wrap an arm around his waist, looking up at him with those violet eyes full of their own concern. They wanted so bad to know what was wrong. How they could fix it. Make him feel better. Feel happy. They gave him a soft squeeze and sighed to themselves, not wanting to pester him too much if he was feeling out of it. "S-so, I think we're going to be making burgers and fries tonight. I've always wanted to try making my own fries. We can put whatever kind of seasoning we want on them. S-same with the burger patties. I always enjoyed m-making my own burgers."

Sans nodded in agreement with his mate, figuring he could make the fries in the oven instead of needing to fry anything, and they had potatoes to spare. Moving to Roman's other side to hold their hand while Papyrus leaned slightly into them. He just nodded silently, and Sans again gave his mate a reassuring squeeze to their hand as they went home at a slightly slow pace, since Papyrus was dragging his feet just the slightest bit. So they got home later than usual, too, even and when they did, the lanky skeleton just went right for the couch, sitting down with an audible thud before he was rubbing his sockets between his fingers. The smallest had just gone right into the kitchen once his gear was off, taking out the potatoes and starting to cut them into thick fries. He'd also gotten the ground beef for his mate, though he'd been a little more quiet as well.

Once inside, Roman unwrapped themselves from their scarf and hung it before kicking off their shoes and moving behind the couch, giving Papyrus' shoulders a nice little rub before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his skull. "You relax, baby. We'll have dinner ready in no time." They leaned over a bit more and nuzzled a sweet little kiss to his cheekbone before slipping away to join Sans in the kitchen, getting to work seasoning the meat and chopping up an onion to add to the mix before they started separating them out into patties, ready to be cooked.

He'd stopped them for just a moment, hands sliding up to theirs as he tilted a dozy kiss against their earhole, murmuring he wanted to talk later, then folded his arms over his belly and tried to settle more comfortably on the couch.  
In the kitchen, Sans had cut the fries about finger-thick, so they'd cook faster, and had mixed up a salt, pepper, paprika, and garlic seasoning to coat them with. Drizzling oil over the sliced potatoes, he looked at his mate with a soft smile, glad to be cooking with them, and had already set the oven up to heat. The large frying pan was waiting for the burger patties, and Sans had taken out a tomato, some lettuce and cheese to use once everything was set. After putting the fries in to cook, he nudged a stool over and sat to watch as they cooked the patties. When they wouldn't need it, he'd lightly grip their free hand, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles once. "I'm glad Papy has you to talk to, though," he finally said after everything was getting nearly done. His blue eyelights shone with glimmers up to theirs, his soul giving a hopeful, supportive pulse as he rubbed at their fingers. "You've helped us both so much, Roman."

The kitchen was starting to feel amazing and they let out a happy sigh before getting to work cooking the patties, setting up a plate with a towel to catch the excess grease. They hummed happily and glanced over at their sweet little blueberry with eyes full of love, glad to have him at their side and relieved that Paps had suggested talking. It felt wonderful to be so... needed. They let out a satisfied huff as they finished, wiping a bit of sweat and grease from their brow. They'd definitely need a shower tonight. They peered over curiously as their hand was taken and let that soft, warm smile creep over their face as they watched their mate, moving closer to slip their other hand behind his head before pressing a kiss to his brow. "You've both done so much to help me. I've never felt this happy and open before, Sans. I'm so glad that we all have each other." They brought their hand around to tip up his chin, stealing a sweet little kiss from his mouth.


	36. Better Nights

Giggling softly at the kiss to his brow, then pressed happily into the little kiss to his mouth, pressing a few more small pecks to their mouth before leaning back. "Everything will be okay," he said, smiling up at them before he had to move away to get the mitts so he could retrieve the fries before they ended up burning. They were just about perfect, and he rolled the foil so that they didn't stick too badly, letting them drop off before separating them to the plates. "I'm happy we can all be there for each other, in so many different ways." Once the plates were ready, he handed the one for Papyrus to his mate, giving them a little smile before taking his and theirs to the table to eat once his brother had gotten his food. It wasn't that big of a deal for him to eat on the couch.

"Hehehe, go Team Skele!" They giggled and grinned as they took the plate, watching Sans take theirs over to the table before looking down at the food in their hands, taking a moment to figure out what they were supposed to do. With a happy little smile they grabbed a bottle of honey and headed over towards their lanky lover who was still lounging on the couch, easily sliding onto his lap before they rested the plate in their own and poured some of the honey on the fries. They got one nice and soaked before lifting it up, keeping it over the plate until he moved to take a bite. "Hey, baby~! Say 'ahhhhh'!"

Papyrus was half-dozing when Roman had slid up on his lap, though the honey scent helped rouse him enough to not just open his mouth and wait. Leaning into the bite, he pressed a kiss against their fingers before lifting another fry on his own, nibbling it slowly. 'gonna spoil me, peach... but thanks.'

They giggled as their fingers were kissed and they leaned over to press a kiss of their own to his temple. "Good. I plan on spoiling you both rotten." With a grin they stole another kiss, then slid from his lap to leave him to his food and honey before going to take their place at the table. They reached over to slide a hand over Sans' arm with a warm smile before happily digging into their food, letting out noises of praise and approval of their culinary masterpiece. "Holy heck, we're going to have to make this more often." They wiggled and danced in their seat as they worked hungrily at their meal.

"Not too often, we have lots more recipes to try out," Sans added, but he did silently agree that it was very good. Needed a little more spice, but that was just him. Once they were both done, he nuzzled a kiss at his mate's cheek before taking up their plates to get them washed up. Papyrus was barely done with his burger by the time they'd finished, and had left the fries to soak up the honey he'd slathered them in.

They gave a happy hum at the kiss and followed him towards the kitchen for a moment, catching him around the waist before planting a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "Thank you for getting the dishes, sweety." They reached around to cup his cheek, turning that head so they could get a nice, proper kiss from him, that violet tongue slipping in and curling around his own as they let out another hum of pleasure, lingering only for a moment before they giggled and gave his tailbone a playful little swat. They moved back out to the living room and slipped behind the couch, bringing their hands down to their large lover's shoulders to start rubbing on them, humming a gentle tune while he ate and relaxed before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his cheekbone. "How is it, baby?"

The smaller skeleton had giggled at their playfulness, and gotten to tending the kitchen with happy hums. Once Roman had gotten to kissing his cheek, he had gotten through most of the fries, though almost exceedingly slowly. He nodded in lieu of answering, since he tried to not take much longer to eat, hearing Sans working at the dishes. Leaning his cheek against their, he hummed softly before finally conceding he couldn't finish his food, settling back with a sigh. 'great, jus' can't take more,' he said, voice drawn out in tiredness before reaching up to brush his fingers across their skull, 'sorry ta eat an run, but if i don't go upstairs soon i'm gonna doze off on the couch. an we know how that goes.'

They reached down to take his plate from him while letting their other arm wrap around his neck as they nuzzled their face into the side of his skull. "Alright, honey. Wanna talk after you sleep then?" They pressed a kiss to his jaw before letting him go to take the plate to the kitchen, tossing the leftovers before handing the dirty plate off to their mate.

'mm, no, i'll be able to talk for a bit,' he said after being released from the comforting headlock, struggling to make himself get off the couch. He was barely to the third step by the time they would get back out of the kitchen, and practically crawled up the staircase, he leaned so heavily on the railing.

After giving Sans another sweet little kiss on the cheek they moved back out, looking for Papyrus on the couch, only to see him struggling with the stairs. Goodness gracious. Something was either very wrong or he was entirely too dramatic. Either way, they made their way up the staircase to him, taking an arm over their shoulders to help him along to his room. "Baby, what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this."

Papyrus waited as he had them lead him to his room, flopping down on the bed like a grumbly tired bear before rolling over, rubbing his browbones between his fingers. 'when i have nightmares, i don't really wake up so much as just... regain consciousness,' he started, his words taking too long as he tried his best to get the words out intelligibly. Shifting on the bed, he arched to try to sit up, but failed and gave a heavy sigh before continuing. 'always get to where my body doesn't respond for awhile, either. so like, um... i just lay there an have plenty of free time to just think about eveythin that i jus had goin' on in my head.'

They could feel that soft violet ectobody forming beneath their clothing as they crawled onto the bed with him, curling up beside his frame as they listened to him speak. They let one hand rub comfortingly at his ribs as they lifted that soft gaze to his face, studying his tired features before they propped themselves up onto an elbow to get a better look. "So what is going on in that head of yours, baby? What kind of nightmares cause such a strong reaction?" They slid their hand up, cupping his cheek and stroking it lightly as they watched him, those eyes looking for answers in his face.

He shook his head minutely, still rubbing at the same spot, as if it would keep him awake longer, though he was fine enough to keep conscious so long as he was was talking with them. 'actually its an old uh... defense mechanism. from when we were younger, i mean. i'd have nightmares all the time. eventually stopped making noise from it, since Sans was just bein woke up and couldn't do anythin but cry. so just sorta... happened,' he said actually managing to shift himself up to turn a little more their way, looking up at them with tired eyelights, giving a barely-there shrug.

They watched his eyes and lifted their own hand to replace the one rubbing at his brow, resting their palm on his brow while their thumb gently stroked between his sockets. "Do you remember what they're about? These bad dreams?" They leaned in and kissed his chin softly as they curled a leg over his hip and their free arm in the crook between his arm and ribs, pulling themselves closer to him as they watched him, their worry softening a bit, though their mind still buzzed with questions.

'mm, the recent ones or all of them in general? cuz i tend to remember em pretty well,' he murmured, giving as snug a grip as he could against them right now, sighing, 'last night was about the first monster i killed. some other damn kid like me, starving and got hold of some scraps... but he had the bad luck to run across me when i was desperate to get somethin for Sans.'

"Hmmm... any you feel like talking about. That's what I'm here for isn't it?" They let their hand glide down to his neck, rubbing at it comfortingly as they listened, their gaze going a bit blank as a thought occurred to them. "I... don't think I've ever had a nightmare about killing anyone. The only nightmares I ever seem to have... I've already told you about." They gripped his shoulder and nuzzled their face into his chest a moment before smiling warmly up at him. "I haven't had one in a while now it seems like... I think I have you to thank for that." Their hand moved to tip his head down so they could get a proper kiss this time, letting it linger before they spoke softly against him. "I hope I can do the same for you, eventually. But in the meantime, I'm more than happy to comfort you when your dreams get bad. I'll be here to remind you that your reality... is good."

Papyrus hugged them closer at the kiss, sighing low and soft before he continued. 'well... the one last night, had the altered memory sort of dream. could tell cuz i know we never met before. though the fact Bunni was here and the kid was a rabbit monster too prolly helped a bit with the imagination thing,' he leaned down more, his voice grating out another groan, 'an the fact you wouldn't hurt Sans. shit gets fucked up fast in my head, babe.' 

The slipped both arms up to wrap around his neck, their body scooting up until they were cuddling his head to their chest, gently stroking that smooth skull. "I hurt Sans in this dream? That would be a good sign that it was just a dream then... never in my life would I do anything to hurt that sweet little angel," they kissed the top of his head before nuzzling down into it, "I'm sorry your dream got so bad, baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

'still, they get like that,' he said, then smirked dozily as they asked, chuckling to himself for a few moments before tilting his gaze up to them, 'you're already doin it, sweetheart,' Papyrus murmured, tilting another kiss against their face, then smiled a little wider, 'though a lil more wouldn't hurt if ya want.'

They leaned down and returned his kisses, giving him little affectionate nuzzles in between. "Mmmm, but you're so tired, aren't you?" They kissed his nosebone before rolling him onto his back, their legs already straddling his hips as they sat up a bit to watch his face. "Maybe I can do something to give you good dreams tonight? But whatever could little ol' me do?" They made a contemplatively pouty face as they wrapped their arms more tightly around his neck. "Hm, hm, hmmmm...." Every little sound was punctuated by their hips rocking from one side to the other, their thighs clenching a bit more tightly against his hipbones as they stifled their giggles.

'hmmm, yeah,' he murmured in response, though hooded his gaze as they looked down at him. His shoulders shifted in another small shrug, one side of his mouth quirking up a little more with each giggly shift of their hips. 'you seem to have an idea tho,' Papyrus added as he moved his hands against their knees, splaying the fingers up towards their thighs in slow, lazy drags, 'maybe could tell me about it?'

"Well..." they let out another sweet little giggle as they nuzzled against his chin, slowly working their hips back down to press into his lap, "I think first, I want to kiss you... everywhere but your mouth." They pressed down a little harder, wiggling before they leaned up to have their mouth hovering just above his, a playfully kittenish grin curling on their lips. "I want to touch every bone on your body, until I've committed them all to memory." They sat up and took one of his hands into their own, their hips slowly, almost unnoticeably grinding down into him as they brought his palm before their face, studying each little bone in his fingers before leaning in to kiss each and every one. A soft, nearly-moaning pant escaped against his wrist as they felt their magic heating up and bringing a soft lilac tint to their cheeks as they looked back down at him and moved their lips to his wrist to slowly work their way down.

He gave a rippling little moan in his own throat as those hips ground down against his, humming out after as his lover playfully went along, fingers lightly pressing in to return each kiss before another moan slipped out of him at a spot on his wrist. His fingers curled to follow, brushing their skull as they went along, breath turned soft and eyelights hazy with a lustiness fighting the lethargy. 'sounds fun, babe,' he breathed, shifting under them to bring his other hand up to their waist, 'might even be able to stay awake fer all of it...' His tone was playful as well, sliding his palm up their side in a gentle caress. Papyrus' gaze moved up to theirs again, sighing in delight at their presence. 'can always make me feel better, peach... thanks for that.'

With a soft smile they leaned their cheek against the captured palm, looking at his face complete adoration for the sleepy skele. "I'm glad, baby... though... if you're too tired, just say the word and I'll let these lips focus on one bone in particular." With a sly look they turned their head, placing another kiss on the spot on his wrist that had garnered such a lovely reaction before parting their lips and letting their teeth scrap against it, giving it a nice little nip before suckling at the bone.

A sharp intake of air was the reaction to that spot getting teeth scrape on the bone, then a murmured little humming. A distinct moan was his response to the suckling. ' _ooohh-hhooohoo_ , babe...' he said, fingers curling at their side before he was giving a soft growl, 'no... take yer time... i'm likin' this.' His voice hs gone a bit deeper, a little hungry, and clearly moving away from tired and nudging more towards what the other skele was encouraging. His hips arched just a smidge under theirs with a distinct bulge.

That smile only grew at his reaction and they let out a pleased noise when they started wiggling against something a bit more substantial. "I thought you might, lazybones." They tugged his sleeve down and let their fingertips glide slowly down his forearm, their lips not far behind, leaving a trail of kisses until his clothing got in their way. Once they were done with that hand they snatched the other from their side and guided the already tended one back towards that plumped rump. "Y'know... I... _mmmn_... I love it when... your voice does that." They blushed a bit and gave a nervous laugh as they peered at him from the corners of their sockets, keeping an eye on him as they kissed two of his fingertips... then parted their lips and slowly let them glide along the length of their tongue, closing their mouth to happily suckle at the long bones as their hips began making far more pronounced movements.

'really?' he growled, low and soft but with that edge of dark craving, hips and length moving smoothly under them, 'does it... make my peach get all wet?' he added, fingers pushing just enough against that tongue to force into their mouth a little more as their movements were being steadily met with his own. Fingertips rubbing into the damp heat of their tongue, he gave another growl, kneading at their rump as he arched up into a seating with some difficulty, but was sliding a licking kiss against their cheek as he kept his hand busy in their mouth. Slipping another finger in, he kissed their nosebone as he let his voice darken again. 'i love it when you're... my sweet honey slut...' he murmured, needing to lay back again before letting his hips arch up into them, bouncing his lover in his lap, 'my pretty Roman...' 

The moan that escaped them was so deliciously pathetic and needy, their entire being seeming to tremble at the sound of his voice, his words just making the wetness between those legging-clad thighs sooo much worse. They eagerly accepted the third finger and licked and sucked at him hungrily, twisting their tongue around his fingers before letting it split into those wiggling tentacles that were more than happy to twist and grope on every bit of bone they could find. They let those heart-filled eyes catch his gaze as he called them his 'honey slut' and he would easily see them break down into a helpless mess, their hips grinding more insistently down on him. They yelped as they were bounced and they pulled the hand from their mouth, tears of frustrated desire forming at the corners of their sockets. "Ru-huuussyyyy..." They brought the spittle soaked hand to their cheek, pressing into it a moment before placing a kiss on his palm and, with a moment's hesitation, they slowly slid it down until they were wrapping his fingers around their throat and holding him there, those sockets falling closed as they lifted up on their knees only enough to make their rolling hips glide and grind more smoothly. With another pathetic whimper they looked up at him with a look they'd never had before. A look that said how desperately they needed him. He was their magic. Their love. Their life. And in this moment they were absolutely his.

'oh fuck,' he breathed at the sound of their voice, letting his fingers tighten just enough to be felt giving pressure on their cervical vertebrae as their hips and that tempting, delicious look they gave had him grinding up harder, his breath coming in starved gasping growls, 'you look like you need me, baby,' he added, his tone nearly a quiet roar in his throat as his eyelights sparked up to theirs, and his hand was sliding their leggings away from their hips, pulling them down by their neck to take a lusty kiss. 'fuck, Roman... even bone tired i wanna ravage you, sweetheart,' he purred, voice thick and heavy with his own driving need for them. How badly he wanted to feel and taste their magic. Everything he desired was them, and damn he loved being theirs. His soul pulsed hard in his chest, wanting nothing more than to embrace theirs in all the love he had for them. Breathing heavily, he ground their mouth against his nearly as hard as he ground their hips together, teasing their tongues with his own. 'fuck, i love you so goddamn much... and i love how you want all of me, baby...'

The pressure against those sensitive bones had them melting in his grip, a soft string of moans and panting breaths escaping their lips as their grinding got harder. They could feel just how wet the fabric beneath them was, wondering if they were soaking through his shorts as well. "I ne- _heee_ d you s-so much, Da-...d... Ru-huusssyyyy." Their sockets screwed shut, face lit up in embarrassment as they whimpered, hips shifting with his hand to move the leggings and the hand not holding his to their throat moving to help tug them off the other side. They let out a choked gasp as they were pulled down, but the kiss was met with an eager hunger, their legs trembling as that soaking wet cunt met the coolness of the air. They wanted to filled to the brim by him. They needed it. They needed it now. "Please... d-do it... ravage me, Papyrus." They could feel their own soul glowing brightly beneath their sweater, but their mind was completely preoccupied with the skeleton beneath them to pay it any mind. "I love you, Russy. I need you. I need you so bad right now." The hand that was at their leggings slid between their thighs, working to get the last of the clothing separating them out of the way. They let out a ragged gasp when that golden member sprung free and they let out a hungry noise as they peered back at it, their hand pressing the underside along their wet slit. Their head fell back in his grasp as the slid along his length, rubbing their clit against it until they couldn't take it anymore. They adjusted their hips and used their hand to guide him in before taking him to the hilt in one go, a whimper quickly turning into a cry of ecstasy that was loud enough to make them gasp and blush before clamping their hand over their mouth in embarrassment. "Oo-oops."

His growls grew nearly desperate at the slip, turning an almost fiery golden gaze up to them as he kept that grip on their neck, letting it tighten by increments with every rasped word. 'dear sweet fucking stars... does my dirty peach have a goddamn - _daddy_ \- kink?' his voice was demanding and amused, his grin mischievous and salivating. His body arched i to them as they took him all at once, eyelights rolling up as he loosed a long, heady moan that turned feral and growling as they covered their mouth. His fingers gripped hard at their vertebrae, voice dripping honey and hunger. 'show me how bad you need this cock, slut.'

They all but cried as he called them out on their slip up, but the moans and gasps that mixed in from their body riding his cock like their life depended on it turned those cries into sounds of desperation. Tears streaked down their face as they looked at him. Did he... enjoy that? They wondered... but their thoughts were cut short when his grip tightened, their own eyelights rolling back as their hips stuttered to a halt, their entire body going rigid as they came hard against that shaft, only a strangled gurgling noise escaping them as they rode it out. When they felt the last of that wave leave their body it felt like everything wanted to go limp and they leaned hard into his hand, their dazed eyes slowly coming back into focus to look down at Papyrus. "O-...oh..." They took a shuddered breath as his words rang in their skull and slowly they began to move once again. Rocking and rolling and twisting their hips in different patterns as they had him pushing into every wall. Both hands rose to grip at his wrist, holding him steady as they looked down at him with that drunken expression so full of love and devotion and complete adoration. They would do anything he asked of them. And right now he was asking them something they had no problem with showing. Their breath got heavier as they started jerking their hips against him more roughly, ragged gasps escaping them as they felt him pressed in hard and stretching those constructed cervical muscles. He was so deep. One hand reached down to touch their belly and sure enough, they could feel it bulging every time they pushed back. They stopped and let their pussy clench around him, their whole face tightening with pained euphoria as they felt everything stretching past capacity. And with a strained gasp they released and lifted up, starting into a quick, heated pace without hesitation. Their cries filled the air as they bounced, gripping his wrist tighter to hold him there, begging him to squeeze tighter and before long they couldn't stop from choking out more of those cries as they felt their body tighten and every time they lifted up a fresh wave of those warm juices splashed down on him, soaking shorts and bones and bed alike. They whimpered pathetically as they went completely limp against his hand again, their face looking exhausted, but pleased as they locked onto his gaze, their own face looking incredibly shy before they whispered out. "Did... I do good... Daddy?"

Papyrus let them ride him desperately, his own noises turned to growls and rasping groans under their needing assault. He let his fingers go tighter as their hips jerked over his, bucking up into their motions. When they touched that bulge in their belly, they could feel his cock twitch inside them, a low rumble of desire spilling out of him at the feel of it. When both of their hands were at his wrist, he let his grip go as hard as he dared, rising and falling with their bouncing frame as he held back, teeth gritted and eyelights smoking heavily as he watched them pleasure themselves on his cock. When they went limp again, he loosened his fingers. Pulling them down, he pressed a fervent kiss against their mouth, letting his fangs scrape against them, whispering back after letting their trio of tenta-tongues go. 'you do so good for Daddy, baby...' he breathed hotly, tilting his pin-pinpoint gaze up to them. He used his grip at their neck to force them on their back, growling into their mouth again as he began slow, hard thrusts into that soaked pussy. Papyrus lifted enough to let them see the bulge of his cock when it was fully inside them, grinding his hips side to side while sheathed to the hilt. 'and good little peaches deserve a reward. tell me, babe... what can Daddy do for you?'

They cried out as they were forced back, their leggings forcing their legs to stay in the air as he pinned them by the neck. That pussy twitched hard at the feeling of his hand pressing down on their neck and they could feel their entire body blushing with excitement. "Daddy..." They let the name slip from their lips in a reverent whisper, the tips of their tongue peeking past their lips as they licked them, violet eyes glittering when he told them they were good. "P-please... ravage me, Daddy. R-rip and tear and bite at me... m-make me scream for you, Daddy, please. I n-need your cum Daddy. I n-need to feel it filling me up." They gripped tightly at the sheets, feeling that pussy getting even wetter just talking about it, that gaze looking oh so hopeful as they watched for his reaction.

Whenever they would twitch around him, he'd give a shallow, heavy thrust, growling and letting his fingers clench and loosen around their neck, letting them speak. The violent tinge to their body just had him drooling in lust, focused entirely on them as he let his hips press harder into theirs. The slick wetness around his cock had him growl low in pleasure, pushing his body down against them as he ground his hips into theirs, his mouth right against their earhole with near-hissing breaths. 'that's what i was going to do, sweetheart...' Arching his frame back up to hover over them, he let his gaze travel possessively down their body, lust and love alike in his every movement. The hand tight at their throat, its twin caressing down their frame in revering gentleness, until it reached their hip. 'try to scream,' he added in that husky growl, fingers closing hard on their cervical vertebrae before he started a grueling pace, slamming into them with huffing groans, fangs bared as his body demanded so much of theirs, pulling their hips up into his. Papyrus would pause only long enough to loosen his grip, to give them a few scant breaths, as if to remind them that, even if they didn't need it, the sensation of gasping for air would only make the times when he denied it to them all the more prominent. After several minutes of nothing but that hard pace, demanding their wet pussy to take him over and over, slamming deep into them and those conjured forms and muscles. Buried to the hilt inside them, pressing into their cervix with the last thrust, resting inside them as he leaned in again. 'do you like when Daddy makes you hurt, baby? when you can't fight back and are just here for me to take anything? does baby love being Daddy's cocksleeve?' when his voice had finished growling down to them, he ground his hips into them, letting them feel his eagerly close he throbbed inside them. 'baby Daddy's so close to filling you up... tell Daddy how much you love it.'

The shallow thrusts had them letting out little squeaks, but when he leaned up to look down at them with that possessive gaze they started losing their mind. Their entire body writhed beneath him as they arched and bucked as much as they could against that cock, but between the leggings binding their lower half and keeping them from being able to move and the hand holding their upper half still by their neck, their movement was incredibly limited and the frustration and pleasure had a small flood of tears rolling down their face as they looked at him, completely lost in him and his touches. And then came that growl, that demand that had their sockets shooting wide open just before he started in on them so harshly.  
They tried. Stars help them they tried. Their mouth was wide open, but only squeaking gasps and strings of drool escaped them. They could feel their soul pounding in their chest as their eyelights rolled back, their usual bright color dimming a bit until he loosened enough for them to breathe. "Da-... _haaa_ ddy!" They let out a strained whisper in one of their breaths, turning their gaze to look at the wild animal that was taking them. All of them. When he buried himself in and stilled, their entire body seemed to collapse into itself, their hands curling up around his wrist as he held them, their lips moving as they tried to form words. They looked to small, pathetic... vulnerable. "Y-...yes, Daddy ...all of it. I... l-love it ...f-feels... so good... to be... yours. To be... used by you..." They gave him a weak but beautifully genuine little smile as one hand stroked up his arm and those tight walls clenched hard around him. "Please Daddy... g-give me... all of your cum. Use me... for your pleasure. Fill me... with that sweet honey, Daddy. P-please... please... please." Their gaze seemed to go out of focus as they chanted the word over and over, their hips trying to work at him in their excitement to be filled, to make him feel good.

'oh peach,' he purred, his tone soft and loving as they begged, leaning down to claim their mouth in gentle, lingering kisses, breath shuddering in absolute longing, 'i love you so much...' As their hips worked, his moved with them, building the grind into a steady pace until it overtook them, that feral bestial nature going higher, growls increasing until he was pounding them down into the bed, choking the smaller monster until his hips gave several near-vicious motions, the sound of his hips hitting theirs echoing past the throaty groans he made as he flooded them. Holding down tight, he pumped shallow strokes until he finished, hilting as he puffed heaving breaths over their cheek. 'f _uuu_ ck... fuck... stars Roman...' Papyrus could breathed out, gazing down at them as the hand that had held their throat slid adoring fingers lightly up their cheek, brushing his fingers at their blush and tears. His gaze had softened under the smoke rippling from his sockets, and his soul thrummed with just how much he hoped they had thoroughly enjoyed him, before he started slipping his sockets shut. His body barely stayed up for a moment before dropping like dead weight over them, though perhaps thankfully only to one side, his jaw barely missing hitting their shoulder as he literally fell asleep.

Their entire body went rigid beneath him, both hands gripping his wrist tightly as their mouth was gaping wide once again in an attempt to scream, this time with no sound making its way out. The moment they felt that thick honey filling them up their cunt squeezed down tight, cumming hard as their heels locked onto the back of his hips, pulling him further in with each stroke until he finished and their body went completely limp beneath him. They saw soft white light along the edge of of their vision before it consumed them whole and they blacked out entirely. It was several hours before they finally came to, legs still locked around him and their body twisted, still holding him inside. Soft lavender lights looked over his face as their hand rose to their neck, grazing their fingertips over it lovingly before they reached the same hand over to brush against his cheek. With a warm smile they leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheekbone before dropping their head back down, their sockets slowly fluttering closed. "...love you... so much... Papyrus." And with those words they dozed back off into a wonderfully deep slumber.

~ ~ ~ ~

The sound of soft knocking actually managed to rouse the lanky monster, lifting his head with a grunt, eyes hooded until he heard another series of little knocks. 'we're up, Sans, be a sec,' he called, groaning as he let himself droop against his lover further, having tumbled about to where he was hugging them snug at his chest. 'Roman... Sans wants us up.'

Roman was quite a bit harder to rouse this morning, still in a stupor after last night's activities. They let out a soft groan as they tried to burrow into his chest, their arms wrapping around him as well as their le-... they grunted as they tried to wrap their legs and after they realized the problem the fight with the leggings began, their toes curling around the hem of them before they started whining and grunting as they slowly but surely started winning against them, until finally victory was theirs and they kicked them off the bed. ...Well, shit. Now they were awake. They didn't want to be awake yet. "Mmmmmnnnnn. Not here." They found the blanket with their foot and started dragging it over to try and hide beneath it.

"PAPY! ROMAN! I GOT BREAKFAST READY!" the smaller monster's voice boomed from the other side of the door, though he was clearly already heading back downstairs. Papyrus chuckled, snugging more against them as well, pulling them up for a nuzzling kiss.  
'whats that, babe? i'm awake an yer not?' he murmured, hand trailing down their sternum and tickling along their ribs, pulling the blanket away as he went, 'sounds fun.'

They stirred a bit at the sound of Sans' voice, but continued to grumble until they were kissed, their head leaning back a bit in a way that made them wince a little. "Shush. Had a... rough night last night." They looked up at him with those tired eyes, wiggling a bit beneath his touch as he moved over their ribs. "Mmmmn, you tryin' to tickle me there, bub?" They rolled onto their back, adjusting the soft pink sweater a bit before their back arched in a full body stretch, their hand coming to their neck as they dropped back down, giving another wince at how sore it was. "Oooo... does it look as bad as it feels, baby?" They continued prodding at the area gently seeing how far the soreness extended.

Rather than say anything, Papyrus reached over and kneaded his fingertips against the bone. 'sorry 'bout that, peach... get a lil lost in the moment when ya give me new things ta work with,' he chuckled, hands continuing to look for more aches to soothe, tipping a light kiss to their brow. He took his time working along their neck and shoulder area, then sat up when Sans called up to them again. 'i didn't go too hard on ya though, right?' he asked, rubbing his own neck almost anxiously, looking down at them with a slight worried flush. He paused for a long moment before getting up off the bed, offering to help them up if they wanted. 'i... i did like doin' that for ya, though, if you really liked it.'

"Mmmm, don't be sorry at all, baby. I freakin' loved it, if I remember correctly. Got a lil hazy here and there." They giggled and leaned their head back, trying to contain the wincing since they certainly didn't want him to stop his attentions. They gave another stretch as he sat up and they moved to straddle his lap before wrapping those fuzzy pink arms around his neck, pulling him down into a deep morning kiss, letting their tongue curl out and invade his mouth, letting him feel every bit of affection that held for him right now. With another little kiss to his nosebone they slid off and let him up, taking his hands to pull themselves up to their feet, only to feel them wobble before they dropped back onto the bed. "O-oh... geezy, Papyrus. I, um..." Their face turned a bright shade of violet as they looked down at their legs, then peered shyly up at him. "I don't... th-think I can walk..."

'heh, broke you longer than the night, eh?' he said, rubbing the top of their head before shifting to pick them up, letting them wrap their legs around his waist, 'i'll take you down for breakfast, maybe a bit of food will fix ya right up.' Carrying them over to the doorway, the first whiff had him smile. 'smells like Sans made quite a bit, too.' Taking them down the stairs, he plopped Roman down in a chair, then turned and called to his brother that he was getting a shower. Sans appeared with two plates, one obviously for him by the thick layer of honey slathered over-top of everything, and huffed.

"Sh-shut up... bonehead." They stuck the tip of their tongue out before lifting their arms up to be picked up, happily slipping up onto him and wrapping those arms around his neck as they buried their face in his shoulder, those plump legs easily wrapping around his waist for support. "Mmmmm, good. I feel like I could eat an entire restaurant right now. The whole thing. Food, tables, chairs, all of it." They snickered and dropped their legs down when he went to put them down, shivering at the slight tremble still in their legs, along with the coolness of the chair on their bare backside. Bright violets turned to Sans and they smiled happily at the sight of both their mate and the food he'd prepared. "Good morning, Sansy! Have I mentioned how freakin' much I love you?" They giggled and held their arms out to him, silently asking for a good morning hug.

Sans put the two plates down and happily gave them the requested hug, embracing them with slight wriggles and he nuzzled his cheek against theirs, then kissed that same cheek. "Good morning, Roman, I thought you'd like a lot to eat!" he said cheerfully, nuzzling his nosebone to theirs, reaching over to nudge their plate closer. It was eggs and bacon on top of toast, with just enough cheese in the eggs to be noticeable, and the bread used was thicker than a usual slice, to hold up the toppings better. Papyrus' plate was similar, but with honey instead of cheese, and not nearly as much on it as on Roman's plate. "I already ate, so don't worry about waiting on me, either," he added with another kiss, this time to their mouth, humming soft and happy. "We'll have to meet up with the rest of the Dogi today, at least of the main group, there's just Dogamy and the head lesser and greater dogs to meet. You'll see more of them as you have your own patrol routes." He smiled at his mate, his soul glowing eager and joyful this morning. He'd slept well, and was very much looking forward to their weekend and the concert. He'd taken a quick jog before he'd gotten them up, and was dressed in his underarmor already. "I figured you wouldn't mind waiting to get up til I had to get Papy up too."


	37. House Warming

They kept their arms around him after giving him a tight squeeze, feeling their soul glowing just by being near him right now. "Sansyyy, you're too good to me," they whined softly, before placing little kisses all over his face while he spoke and giggled happily at the kiss to their lips, leaning into it with a happy little hum. Those violet eyes were heart-shaped and sparkling as they looked at him with utter adoration, not even seeming to be bothered by the fact that they'd be interacting with several different canines today. "Yeah, I'm exhausted and um... couldn't really walk down here on my own today. Hopefully I'll be fine after breakfast." Their smile looked a little more apologetic before they pulled him down for a final kiss and let him go, turning to examine their breakfast again with hungry eyes, thanking their lucky stars for mating with someone who was so dang good at cooking, then they tore into it with the vigor of someone who severely needed the energy for the day.

Sans sat and watched as they ate, a soft grin at their hungry fervor, then giggled as he recalled when he'd done the same thing to them. "Sorry we both seem to leave you worn out, Roman," he said, eyelights sparkling mischievously at his mate, though with a glimmer of stars. Once they'd finished their plate, he went over and kissed their brow before taking it over to wash. Papyrus still wasn't back down, and he huffed when he came back to the main room without the other having touched his food. "It'll be cold by the time he eats it, the lazybones!" Sans exclaimed before heading up the stairs to knock on the bathroom door. "PAPY! Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
'mm, jus' needed a sec longer, bro,' he called back through the door, then was nudging it open to show he was fully dressed and carrying all the laundry accumulated, 'though i can leave this here if ya want.'  
"Well, at least you're doing something useful!" Sans said, though he sounded more happy than annoyed, seeing as Papyrus had taken it on himself to do some chores. Even if it was just gathering laundry and taking it down for Sans to wash later on. "Go eat your breakfast then get to work!"  
'good plan, i'll be sure to get on that in a bit,' he said with a grin, getting the little skeleton to start pushing him towards the stairway, though he'd stopped before getting his brother close enough to potentially fall.  
"NOW PAPY!" 

They licked their fingers clean as he gave them that mischievous look and their face lit up brightly at the implications. Perhaps they needed some training that would help them from being broken down so easily... granted, they probably enjoyed the sensation of being put into such a state by their lovers. "That's, um... q-quite alright, Sansy." The giggled and went to stand, wobbling just a bit and feeling incredibly sore between their legs and around their throat, but it seemed that breakfast did indeed help. They moved to the living room to gather their clothing from the floor and head towards the stairs, grinning when they noticed the brothers at it again so early in the morning. "Papyrus, are you messing with him already? After he made you breakfast and everything? You should be ashamed of yourself." They tried to sound stern as they scolded him, but it was hard when they were still grinning so brightly at the both of them.

Papyrus just laughed, making his way down the steps to toss the bundle of laundry to the floor of the room, then heading over to start plowing into his breakfast, which was almost cold. Shaking his head at his big brother, Sans just gave his mate a shrug and headed to check on his armor, which he'd spent the night before doing maintenance on. It'd needed to dry after having a layer of magic-infused polish added on, which acted as a form of lacquer to the gear that could be stripped and reapplied. When he carried it back down, he gave Roman a little grin as he placed it on the couch. "Remind me to give Alphys a call about setting up a trip to get your gear kit picked out, she'll want to do that after your inspection day to lift your probation, too."

They started up the stairs after the boys were down, peering back over at their mate as he worked on his armor, their hips trying to shift the sweater down so they weren't showing absolutely everything... granted it was much more difficult without the use of their hands. "Alright, sweety. I can't believe the week went by so fast! I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change. I'll get these clothes put away properly tonight." They gave him a grin and disappeared into his room for a minute before heading to the shower with their outfit for the day. They were quick to get clean and after a few minutes they were back out, slimmed back down to nothing but bone and wearing a pair of creamy knit stocking, a short purple skirt and a cream-colored sweatshirt with a paint-splattered rainbow on the front, their skull topped with a big red bow trimmed in white lace. They skipped down the stairs and hopped over the last three before heading to the door to get their shoes on. "Alright, ready to rock and roll!"

Sans had pestered his brother through the last few bites of his breakfast until the larger monster had finished, then taken the plate to wash, shooing him to get out to work. Papyrus had taken his time to get his shoes on, giving Roman a kiss near the lacy bow before heading out, humming to himself and throwing a wink his lover's way just as he was closing the door. Sans hugged around them with a grin, then was putting his gear on while he talked. "We could probably get most of the dogs out of the way first, I think Dogamy will be out on patrol with Dogaressa today, and then we can go over spots where routes overlap or meet." Once finished, he took their hand and started out towards the edge of town. They met up with a lesser dog there, one of the higher-ranked ones, and while they got Roman's scent, Sans asked about where to find the married couple and some of the other higher ranking Dogi. The lesser dog pointed them in the direction of the thicker area of the woods, saying they were having a training day with less experienced Dogi who needed the practice. Sans thanked them and looked over at his mate. "Do you want to just see if we can get a greater dog and Dogamy to the side for a bit? Dog training gets kinda... um..." he tried to find the right word, since he wasn't sure how Roman might react to seeing the usually calm dogs running around on all fours with fangs bared and paws flying.

They returned the wink and blew a kiss to the lanky skele as they waved goodbye, then wrapped their arms around their mate, happily nuzzling into his cheek for a moment before letting him finish getting ready. "Alright. I... hopefully I'll be alright today." They gave him an apologetic smile as they took his hand, happily following along after him through the snow. They still tensed around the canines when they met them, but they were starting to feel a little less panicky, though they couldn't quite place why. Their hand squeezed Sans' tightly when they took in Roman's scent their body going a bit rigid, but relaxing the moment they moved away. They let out a soft breath once they were on their way and turned to look at their mate, letting his question roll through their skull a bit. "Hm... Probably for the best. If it isn't too much trouble. I... don't feel as frightened as I did the other day. Maybe I'm just... getting used to them?"

"Most of them are super nice," Sans said as they were getting close. The echoes of barks and yipping could be heard clearly now, and he paused before they got within sight of any of the canines. "M-maybe I should go get them for you? To bring out here?" he suggested, unsure if the ones in training would be too much at once for his mate.

They tipped their head at the noises, almost curious to go see what they were up to... but is Sans was unsure, they thought better than to risk it. The last thing they needed was Roman having another episode right before the concert. "Alright. I can wait here for you. H-hopefully they won't think it's too weird or anything." They chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of their neck before finally releasing Sans' hand.

"I think they kinda understand," Sans said before heading off. It was about fifteen minutes before he could get back, with three dogs following after him. Dogamy and two greater dogs came with the small skeleton, making him seem all the smaller when they stood behind him. The pompadoured-pooch came up first, offering his paw-like hand in greeting.  
"My wife told me you seemed quite agreeable," he said, "and should you have any troubles with any of the Dogi under our command, please do not hesitate to let myself or Dogaressa know." Once he'd finished taking their scent, one of the greater dogs came over on all fours, knowing their bulk was intimidating, and sat patiently just out of Roman's reach so they could approach on their own terms. 

They kicked lightly at the snow around their feet as they waited, hands clasped behind their back until they heard their phone go off. They slipped it from their pocket and groaned when they checked their messages.  
'You're going to the concert tomorrow, right? Maybe I'll see ya there? -J'  
They twisted their neck to one side until it popped, repeating the process on the other side before they typed back.  
'Yes, I'll be there with the girls and my mate.'  
Their lips curled into that kittenish smile as they hit send and turned to look up when they heard approaching footsteps. They felt a little more at ease with the dogs and shook Dogamy's paw without hesitation. "Your wife was very nice as well. I'll be sure to let you know if I have any problems, but so far everyone's been lovely." They smiled softly and folded their hands behind their back again before glancing over at the Greater Dog, giving them a warmer smile as they rocked on their heels.

The greater dog's tail thudded in the snow, moving slow and careful until he was closer to the skeleton, sniffing at their shoulder and chest. He seemed to be resisting the urge to up and lick their face, soft brown eyes tilted up to theirs before he backed off and looked over at Dogamy. The upright hound nodded, waving to Roman. "We'll be sure to describe your scent to others, Roman. Shouldn't be too hard, you skeletons seem to have a fruity theme going! Haven't smelled much of things like that on others, though I knew a bird smelled like cherry soda once." As they left, Sans waved to them, and went over to take one of his mate's hands, giving a soft smile.  
"I found out the dogs were soon on a break from training, sorry it took a bit to get them over here, but Dogamy was in charge of the group at the time, and Dogaressa actually isn't attending training until after she has their upcoming litter," he said, grin growing as they started along their route a little more. 

heir hands came up as they tensed to the close proximity to their chest, yet... instead of freaking out they simply reached out their hand and pet the canine on the head, sincerely hoping it wasn't some major violation. They gave Dogamy a firm nod and thanked him for the consideration. They certainly didn't want every canine in the area having to sniff them up just to know they were the one monster in the area that smelled like blackberries... and bubblegum. They squeezed Sans' hand as they took it and pulled him over so they could wrap their arm around his neck, letting him finish speaking before they planted a kiss on him. "Mmmmm, speaking of litters..." They gave a playful little growl and leaned in to nip at his neck before releasing him to walk along. "I think next week I want to start looking into carpentry. Might as well get a head start on that and I'll have plenty of room out at the cabin to work on projects."

The smaller skeleton giggled at his mate's playfulness, nudging their cheek with a firm kiss. Nodding at their plans, he looked up at the 'sky' that the accumulated magic of centuries of monsters had created. "We'll have to remember to take the baby books back too, I think I'll use part of sunday to write out notes first."(edited)  
By the time the work day was almost over, Sans was more than ready to go home. He was just too excited about the concert to focus, and looked up at his mate with shimmering eyelights. "I think we should try going to the cabin again tonight! The bed was really nice, and we can set-up the fireplace to stay warm through the morning too!"

"I'll help with the notes! That always helps me remember things better. And it'll probably be important to have that information drilled in too so I can remember it when I'm sleep-deprived trying to console a wailing infant." They giggled and were half-skipping as they moved along with their little lover, beginning to actually enjoy the brisk, icy air around them. It didn't feel nearly as harsh as yesterday, yet all the same it still made them want to cuddle in front of a fire, which just made them light up all the more at Sans' suggestion. "Mmmmn, I think that sounds wonderful. Planning on keeping me all to yourself tonight?" They asked with a sly little smile curling on their face as they watched him.

"We won't have you doing all the work with the baby!" Sans replied, sounding hurt that they'd even imagine the two brothers would let them end up sleep deprived. Though he'd been smiling as he said it, but shook his head at their added question. "I was more of thinking all three of us go over tonight. Since I'll have you all weekend at the concert, you know."

"Hehehe, knowing you two, I probably won't be lifting a finger." With a sweet smile they slipped behind him, wrapping their arms around his neck, giving him a moment before hopping onto his back with a grin. "Good. As much as I love my alone time with each of you, I must say, cuddling all together just feels so... right." They rested their chin on his shoulder and purred contentedly as they thought about the upcoming festivities, finding it curious how their feelings about what they were excited about had changed. Before it was all about getting lost in the music, the crowd, the sensations... now... they were just looking forward to having a good time with their mate. Sharing a part of themselves with him. They gave him a soft squeeze as they smiled and got comfortable on him.

He shifted to carry them better, arms hooked around their femurs as he listened to them, humming as they walked the rest of the route. They didn't run across anyone else the entire day, and Sans had been chattering about trying out recipes and what all things they could try their hands at for after the house was expanded. He thought perhaps he'd like to try knitting or crocheting, since then they could make lots of warm clothes in all the colors and sizes they needed. As they got up to the top of the hill where they could look over and see Papyrus' station, Sans tilted his head when he saw his brother talking with a monster he didn't think he'd ever seen him talking with before. It was a sort of sheep monster, their horns were sleek and draped down along the curve of their hunched shoulders, and it had a long, twitching wooly tail. By the time the other two skeletons had reached them, it had left, his brother not even waving after. "Who was that, Papy?" he asked, genuinely curious. His brother shrugged, toying with one of the smokes Roman had made.  
'used to talk to 'em a lot. asked em a favor, comin' out here an havin' a chat. nothin' to worry about, baby bro,' he said with a wink, then pulled a heavy drag off the stick before looking over at Roman, 'just look'n at some work that might come up in the next few months.'  
"Well, we got to see Dogamy and some other higher rank Dogi today, so that's settled. Alphys will be seeing about Roman's probation being lifted next week."

They cuddled into him as they walked along, enjoying the conversation along with the closeness, giving a little squeal and gushing about how cute the little babies would look in knit hats and booties. They perked up once they came into view of Paps' station, lighting up and lifting a hand to wave only to stop short when they noticed him talking to some fluffy monster they didn't know. Their look immediately got skeptical and suspicious as they tapped their fingers along Sans' shoulders, sliding down off of his back once he stopped. A brow perked as Sans asked their question for them and the explanation only had them puffing their cheeks in silent disapproval. They moved closer to their lanky lover and leaned against his station for a moment before snagging the cig to take a drag of their own. "What kind of work?" They took another hit before handing it bag, their cheeks puffing out again in thought before they blew a stream of smoke into the air, arms crossed tight beneath their chest.

'dunno quite yet. they'll look for what might be available fer me ta take on,' he said, loosing a few wispy clouds of smoke. Sans tipped his head a little. 'look its nothin bad, promise. they're just lookn for options for me, that's all right now.'  
"Well, just make sure it wont get you in trouble!" Sans exclaimed, shaking a finger at his brother before starting to tell him about what he and Roman had been discussing over the day.  
Papyrus followed along back home without another word, nodding and humming at his brother's chatter. He held the door for them, then headed over to the kitchen while Sans was getting his armor off. The smallest of the three made sure everything was properly arranged before heading in as well, looking at him curiously. "Papy what are you doing?"  
'was checking what all we need bought, you forgot to do the shopping list.'

"Oooo, look at Sansy, turning into a little lazybones. Since when are you the slacker, sweety?" They giggled and winked at him as they took their shoes off by the door, giving their body a nice stretch before moving to the couch to flop face-down onto it, giving a soft groan as they tried to stretch, but it simply wasn't satisfying enough. After a few quiet minutes of relaxation they pulled out their phone and started texting the girls to get plans made for the following day, sorting out what snacks they wanted for before and after, who was bringing what goodies to the show itself, what they were wearing and gushing about what Sans would be wearing. He was going to be so cute! They giggled and wiggled about on the couch as they typed away, peering curiously up as they received a text from someone else. Their face split into an even bigger grin as they read it and started replying, pausing to take a picture of themselves to send along with it, the giggles becoming a constant as they switched between recipients, feeling like a teen all of a sudden.

Sans stammered, something to the effect of him not being lazy, it just slipped his mind, all the while getting a snarky grin from his brother as Roman headed off. The lanky monster finished with the list himself, while the younger sibling had started on a simple dinner of grilled sandwiches. 'you're really chipper, babe, have that good a day?' Papyrus asked as he leaned over the arm of the couch, close enough to steal a kiss from them as they were busy texting. 

With a bright smile they lifted their face and brought a hand up, their fingertips gliding beneath his chin as they pressed into the kiss with a happy hum. "It was pretty good! And I'm getting a little giddy about the concert tomorrow. Naps says he's looking forward to hanging out with me and my mate for a bit. I'm super excited to introduce the two of them. I think they'll get along great!" They wiggled happily on the couch before sitting up on their knees, adjusting that short skirt as they patted the couch in front of them, silently asking him to sit. "So how was your day? Anything interesting besides the possible job opportunities? Oo! I need to start messaging people back in the capital to find some for myself, too!" Even as they spoke they were already scrolling through their contacts and typing away a couple of messages. "I bet I can meet up with a couple of them at the club tomorrow, too! Should be a very fruitful evening!"

Taking their invitation to sit, he slid up on the couch and leaned his shoulder against the backrest, smirking at the excited skele. At the mention of work, he shrugged the side he wasn't leaning on. 'eh, same as always aside from that. dogs check in, tell me of any incidents for reporting, go about their routes, etcetera and so on.' leaning over after they'd paused at typing and scrolling, he put his cheek against theirs, sighing low and quiet before pushing up at his brother's call that dinner was ready. 'you'll have time fer that after, jus have fun tomorrow babe,' he said, snugging his hands in his hoodie pocket as he started for the table. Sans was already shuffling the panini-like grilled sandwiches onto separate plates. Seemed he'd made a few different types, and had sorted them evenly between the three of them. Looking up, he gave Papyrus a grin as they took their seats.

They let out a happy little whimper as they rubbed their cheek affectionately against his, turning to press a sweet little kiss to it before he could walk away. "I can party and schmooze at the same time. Clubs are where I see most of my people!" They slipped off the couch and bounced over to their seat, that skirt swirling and bouncing with each step before they sat. Their eyes began to glimmer at the sight of the grilled sandwiches, their mouth practically watering as they picked one up and bit in with a happy little hum. "Is this tuna? I love tuna!" They did a happy little dance, ignoring their phone as it buzzed a few times, alerting them to incoming messages that they could easily answer after food. "Ooo! Russy! We were talking about having another cuddle night at the cabin. You in?" They winked over at him before finishing their first sandwich and moving on to another.

Once he'd finished with the ham and cheese sandwich he'd started with, Papyrus nodded, already taking his tuna one up to reply before working on it as well. 'sure, since i'll have the house to myself most of the weekend, prolly just sleep in then get groceries an sleep some more.'  
"Papy, you know you should try to do - _something_ \- over the weekend beside that," Sans sighed, leaning his cheekbone to one palm, pointing at his brother with a pickle-and-beef sandwich, "didn't you want to do some reading? Or look at the blueprints more and such?"  
'mmrph,' Papyrus swallowed what was left of the crust before chuckling, 'Sans, we've plenty of time ta get those figured out, and if i'm gonna be takin' more work, i'd like ta just do whatever fer now. maybe next weekend i'll be busy, hm? you an Roman prolly actually will get to go to practice with Alphys too.'

They reached over and poked Sans in the cheek playfully as they smirked and took a bite of their ham and cheese. "Getting groceries - _is_ \- doing something. Not everyone's a little busybones like you, Sansy." They giggled and took another bite, chewing it thoughtfully as they looked between the brothers. "We're all going to be pretty busy for the next few months... heh, and it's only going to get busier over the next few years. Hm. Maybe the next few decades. So you go ahead and enjoy all the sleep you can - _while_ \- you can, big boy." They grinned at Paps and polished off their sandwich before leaning back in their chair, already beginning to feel full.

Sans mock-pouted for several minutes, cheeks puffed out while chewing his last sandwich, getting random breaks between his own mouthfuls to chuckle. Roman's comment about the busy plans had the lanky monster chuckle even more, nearly choking on one bite of his sandwich, but nodded all the same. Once they were all done eating, Sans took up the plates, gave them a kiss on their brow, and hurried over to get the dishes done while the other two were prepping to go over to the cabin. 'satisfied, peach?' Papyrus said playfully, prodding their belly with tickling fingertips. 

They got up and stretched with a happy little groan, before huffing at having their belly poked. They looked down at their formed ectobody with a smirk, their hands smoothing down the short skirt that seemed shorter when they had hips filling it out. "With food? Yes." They peered up at him with a coy smile before moving in closer to grip his hoodie and snuggle into it. "In other things? Never." They giggled and wrapped their arms around him, enjoying a nice warm hug before releasing him to go grab their bag, pulling out a blueberry stick and lighting it up with a happy sigh. "We should be able to sleep in a bit tomorrow... you know, if - _somebody_ \- lets us." They giggled and moved over to lean against Paps, taking a long drag from their cig before blowing a ring into the air.

He'd pressed a long kiss to the top of their skull while he'd been cuddled up to, grinning at their comment. Stealing the stick for a quick puff, he blew the smoke at his lover. 'heh, oh he might, he does like ta sleep in a lil on saturdays... but considerin' you two have plans, he may prod you up for the first ferry out ta the Capital.' He rubbed soothing little circles into their shoulder with one hand as his brother came out from the kitchen. The smaller monster moved up to nudge a kiss to Roman's mouth, humming softly, then turning to head upstairs.  
"If we're going to be spending the night, we should get pajamas and clothes for tomorrow!" he called back, already halfway up the staircase. Papyrus shook his head with a chuckling sigh.  
'looks like we can't relax yet, anyhow, babe,' he said, pushing up after a bit to do the same as his younger brother.

"Hehehe, if we're going to the girl's place they definitely aren't going to be up until way later in the day. That way they can stay up super late after the concert, since they'll be way too amped to go to bed." They groaned happily at the massaging motion, feeling themselves relax even further into him until Sans came out, their free hand moving to his back to hold him close as they returned the kiss, letting out a happy little hum before releasing him. "Aw, come on, Sansy. You know you're both welcome to sleep in the nude at my place." They grinned and leaned back up onto their own feet as they felt Paps move, letting him walk off to grab clothes while they moved to the couch and relaxed for a bit before whipping out their phone to answer a few of those missed messages.

Sans was done gathering up things before Papyrus really even had gotten started, carrying the clothing in a tote-bag that matched his room decor. He leaned in and nuzzles against Roman's cheekbone before he looked up at his brother's half-open doorway. "Papy! It'll be really dark soon, you just need pajamas, right?"  
'stars, Sans you really think i can find clean stuff that fast?'  
"If you kept your laundry-"  
'yeah yeah ill just grab whatever then.' The lanky monster was shoving a pair of shorts in his hoodie pocket as he tapped the door shut, moving down the steps and just going over and getting his shoes on. When he was done with that, he chuckled and grabbed them both by the shoulder, and teleported them into Roman's cabin. 'better than walkn.'  
"P-Papy!" the little skeleton stammered, looking around in surprise before stomping his foot. "YOU COULD TELEPORT ALL THIS TIME?!"  
'Sans... you really did forget, huh?' he mused, slumping down on the couch and winking at Roman, 'don't worry about it, bro, i dont use it that much.'

They gasped in surprise as they were suddenly teleported, gripping their blue stick hard so they didn't drop it. "Geeez Papyrus, a little warning next time!" They stuck their tongue out at him as they dropped onto the couch as they were back home, giggling with amusement at Sans' reaction to it all while they finished up a message on their phone. After a nice, long drag they turned and dropped their head into Paps' lap, blowing a nice long stream at him as their bag slumped to the floor. "Mmmmmn, those sandwiches are sitting really heavy in my belly." They rubbed at it lightly as they puffed away at their stick, already feeling their sockets growing heavy with the need for sleep, but popped back open at the sound of another received message. A smirk curled over their lips as they read it before tucking it away. "The girls aren't going to be up until later in the afternoon, maybe early evening, so we'll have plenty of time to get ready." They wiggled about on the couch to get comfy, letting their head nuzzle back into their taller lover's lap.

"I thought I was just imagining things, or remembering wrong, Papy! Why didn't you tell me?" the little skeleton whined, sounding all the world like it was a personal insult. Papyrus tipped his head at the tone, but let his own response be soft.  
'hey, i didn't mean ta worry you or anythin... not exactly somethin that just flows into the conversation, bro. c'mere," he patted the back of the seat above Roman. Sans curled up with his mate, hugging around their waist as his older brother gave him a few reassuring rubs to the skull. 'it takes a lot of energy, so i don't really make a habit of using it. i didn't keep it from you to make you feel bad or anything, just...'  
"No, its okay Papy, I was just... upset cuz of how I was introduced, I guess."  
'heh, figured you two wouldn't wanna walk in the cold after already bein snug and full.' Sans leaned more into his mate, humming as he let himself steady. The teleport had shaken him just enough to be nervous, but listening to the beat of Roman's soul helped, though he realized he wasn't quite tired. Just relaxed and content. Papyrus, however, was settling into a perfectly lazy lounge that was telling how readily he could just doze off if left alone. Sans nudged his mouth up to whisper to the other skele.  
"Hey Roman... wanna find out his ticklish spots?"

Bright violet lights peered over at their mate, frowning a bit at his reaction, but they were more than happy to accommodate him with couch cuddles when he came over, happily wrapping their arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I think he just likes surprising people with it. It's like... his ultimate lazy move. Not having to actually walk somewhere." They shot him a devious little grin, wiggling the tips of three little tenta-tongues at him until he heard their little lover whispering in their skull. They slipped their tongue away and curled around their Sansy a bit more to whisper back with a little giggle. "Look at you being all cute and vengeful. He looks so sleepy and comfy, though..." They peered back at the lanky skele, taking in just how relaxed he seemed to be before turning back to Sans with a huge grin on their face as the quietly enthused. "Let's do it!"

Sans shushed them with little giggles, watching for when his brother was juuuust at the edge of dozing. "Inner elbows and the backs of his knees are the big ones," he breathed, eyelights poised, intent on making sure Papyrus would be jolted wide awake too. A little playful revenge for the sudden teleport. He nodded to his mate once he saw his brother was in the perfect balance if dozing but not quite awake, attacking the inner curve of his lower humeri with fluttery touches. That had him snort a yelp, sockets flying wide as his entire body flinched awake, then sputtering into laughter as the tickling commenced in earnest.  
'S-Saaans! _aahahaaaaaa haa_ b-bro, Roman, _pffffftaaaaa_!!!'

They shushed as they were bid, bit they couldn't help that devious little grin that curled on their face as they watch, their fingers already making little tickling motions as they shifted a bit in his lap. They finally let loose their laughter as they reached back, letting their fingers hunt for just the right spot to get him twitching and trying to get away behind his knees, giggling almost manically with pleasure. "What's wrong, Russy? You seem awfully jumpy for someone who was so tired just a moment ago! I guess now we know the cure to being a lazy bone... just gotta find the right funny bone to tickle." After a minute of torturing their poor lanky lover, their smile turned mutinous and they brought one hand over to try and find any good ticklish spots on the smaller of the two, wiggling their body to get in the right position for the double tickling action.

" _AHHH! HEEEEEHEHEEEE_ Roman!" Sans laughed, having been gotten in just the right spot to practically explode with laughter, and Papyrus was getting enough of a grip to start tickling the violet skeleton as well, all of them just a tickled, tickling, laughing pile until Sans yelped, sliding off the couch when he'd rolled too far off his mate. He sat on the floor, giggling and wiping away tears before looking up at them with starry eyelights.  
'hey Sans, i think you missed a spot,' Papyrus chuckled, his own laughter-tears still on his face. The little skeleton giggled and pushed up to rub one of the lanky monster's cheeks in his palm until it was clear, still giggling at him.  
"There, got it. How about you, Roman?" he asked, leaning to nuzzle their brows together.

They let out a giggle, squirming as they tried to tell him to stop, feeling a warm blush creeping up onto their face as he hit one of their sensitive spots. When Sans started rolling, they tried to catch him, but Paps just happened to hit one of their scars, causing a gasp to escape and their body seized up for a moment. They tried to play it off like they were still tickled, but without the body on-top of them forcing them to lie flat, their legs came together to clench their skirt tightly between their femurs. Once the commotion died down, they took a few deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm their magic down as they pressed their hands between their legs to try and keep the skirt covering themselves.  
_Not now. Bad tentacle! This is a highly inappropriate time to be here!_  
They squeezed their sockets shut and turned to press their face into the back of the couch until they heard Sans, leaning their head back only to have it nuzzled. "I-..." Their body shuddered and the blush on their face let him know exactly how they were feeling. "I-I'm... f-fine. Just a little... ah... o-out of breath..." Their blush only deepened as they squirmed and tried to hide their face in the couch again.

Sans whimpered and gave them a quick hug, feeling just how embarrassed they were over the tentacle they were hiding, and he decided to divert things. "Papy! We should get changed, we're here to sleep over, so we should be in pajamas!" he said as he tugged his lazy older sibling off the furniture, who decided to just be a lump as he was manhandled, though a giggling shit of a lump. The little blue skeleton powered through it, laughing as well while he plopped Papyrus down behind the couch. "There! You get changed here!" he announced, going back around the couch to retrieve his bag of clothes and pull out his pajamas. He yelped when he had a hoodie thump against his back, huffing a little growl as he turned to see that his brother had thrown all his clothes over, the shorts having landed on Roman and the tanktop having gone a little further to the floor. "PAPYRUS!"  
'there's no hamper, i dunno where any of this goes,' he said in a dramatically tired response, letting a sock fly up high to probably fall back down on his face or something. Sans rolled his eyelights as he stripped down and pulled his footie pajamas on. Giving it a minute, he took the hoodie and threw it back over. 'oh hey, hoodarang.'  
"Papy, are you done?"  
'am i ever?'

They sighed and smiled at their mate, indescribably thankful for him at the moment as they started sitting up to let Paps get dragged away. They shuddered as they pressed their skirt further down and peered over the back of the couch towards their dresser... they'd have to move sooner or later, but... violet eyes widened as a pair of shorts landed on their head, reeking of Papyrus' scent and they let out a soft whimper as they pulled them off their face, gripping them tightly for a moment before looking back at the big skele. "You c-c-could have m-made a pile... l-like a r-rational monster, P-P-Papyrus." Oh shit, they were stuttering again. An almost inaudible whine escaped them as they pulled their sweater up to hide their face, their whole body slumping down on the couch, which only gave that mischievous tentacle more room to wiggle about, eventually knocking back the skirt as it curled against their leg, begging for attention.

Papyrus waved up at his lover, a shit-eating grin on his face at the adorable stuttering and that look on their cute face. 'who ever called me rational, babe?' he asked, still laughing as he started to push up, nudging a kiss against their face as they scooted back, only to notice the wriggle under their skirt. He lowered his voice to where even Sans, just a few steps away, his back to them as he was changing, couldn't hear. 'you look a lil - _flustered_ \- baby,' he teased, licking their chin before pulling back and wriggling his browbones at them. 'hey Sans you done yet?' he called over their shoulder.  
"Almost! Stars, you're being very aggravating tonight, Papy."  
'gotta get it in before you two head off to be a couple party monsters and leave me all by my lonesome.'  
"You don't even - _like_ \- concerts!" Sans huffed as he finished zipping up his pajamas.

They glared at him, pointed a finger up threateningly towards his face. "You... I-I... grrrr... you butt!" The last word was all but squeaked as they curled up into a ball on the couch, trying to slowly work themselves between the back of the couch and the cushions since they didn't possess the power of teleportation to help them hide from the awkward situation they were in. If it had been just one of them present it wouldn't have been a problem, but both? They needed it to stop immediately and they didn't know how. Especially not the damn tentacles. Slowly a soft whining noise started emanating more and more loudly from the couch as they hit their limit of couch hiding.

Sans noticed their hiding, and the whining had him move up to hug at his mate's back, sighing as he looked up at his brother. "Papy, you shouldn't... make them feel bad," he said in a soft tone, pressing his cheek against Roman's scapula as he kept hugging at them. Papyrus rubbed ht eback of his neck, looking properly ashamed before disappearing behind the couch, a mumbled apology making its way over. Sans nuzzled at their back, trying to calm them, though he could still feel their magic sharing their agitation with him. Sliding up on the couch, he petted their back, hoping to get them to unwedge themselves from the cushions. "Roman?"

"Mmmmph," they pulled their head back with puffed out cheeks before reaching over to grab their mate and pull him over, slowly trying to wedge him into the back of the couch with them, a wide grin slowly curling up on their face. "Whaaat? I'm trying to calm down and you being adorable isn't helping." They giggled and nuzzled their face into his neck as their body curled around him. "H-hey, Russy? Could you, um... f-find me some pajamas? I don't... r-really wanna stand up right now." They turned to hide their face in Sans' chest, humming happily at the feel of that soft material against their face, though... the memories of what they'd done to him in those PJs weren't helping matters. Ugh, maybe they should have slept alone tonight.

Sans giggled slightly as he was tugged into the huddle of hiding, blushing at their comment as they snugged up against him. Peeking up over the couch, he saw his brother getting up to do as he was asked, shutting the first drawer almost as soon as he opened it, clearing his throat before moving to the next, seeming to find something less scantily designed in this selection. Shuffling around, he pulled out a pair of loose pajama pants with kittens all over them, and tossed them across the way. Sans had to reach out and snatch them from the air or they'd of ended up thumping against the couch back and then sliding down out of reach. Passing those to his mate, he hugged them before sliding off the couch to the fireplace, looking at it thoughtfully. Papyrus came over with the top; it didn't quite match the bottoms but it did have felines prancing on the chest.  
'sorry,' he murmured, pressing a kiss to their skull before looking up at what his little brother was doing, arms folded over the back of the couch. Sans had started moving the ashes from last time around to the edges, picking out pieces of charred wood that likely would be fine for using in the middle of the small pile he was making in the center. Luckily the pajamas he had picked didn't have attached hands, or he'd of had to unzipped partway and pulled them down to work on the fireplace. He already had bundled a bunch of straw and thin twigs in it too, preparing it for when it would be lit. As if feeling he were being watched, Sans glanced over his shoulder.  
"W-what? I thought Roman would like to start a fire, f-for tonight."

They quickly unwedged themselves form the couch and pulled the pants on, carefully trying to tuck that feisty tentacle away and glaring when it tried to grab their hand as they adjusted their panties. "You little... _hmph_!" They wiped their hand on the pants and slipped out of their skirt, tossing it towards the dresser before taking the shirt from Paps with a warm smile. "Awww, don't be, baby. You were just playing." They tugged their sweater off and tossed it towards the dresser as well before tugging the shirt on and cuddling up next to Paps, their feet tucked into the back of the couch as they sighed and smiled softly at Sans. "You're such a sweety, sweety. I'm going to really enjoy this nice quiet night tonight, because after tomorrow I'm not sure if I'll be able to hear correctly for a week. These things get really loud. Especially the smaller clubs." They grinned and pulled one of their lanky lover's arms down around them, nuzzling their face into it before going back to watching their tiny mate.

Sans grinned and went back to task, starting to adjust the nearby firewood to make sure it wouldn't be out of reach, and then recalling the scent discs that his brother had gotten for them. "Which one would you like?" he asked, pointing up at where they'd stashed them on the mantle. He'd have to probably stand on the fire pit rim to reach them, but he wanted ot just have it where his mate could start the flames and not have to worry about dealing with anything. Papyrus nuzzled down into their shoulder, chuckling as he murmured into their ear.  
'yknow, i'm gonna be - _real_ \- eager to be all over you next week. you gone all weekend, i just dunno what i'll do with myself, peach,' he finished just as Sans had asked about the incense, and he tipped his head to look down at his lover, 'yeah babe, what you wanna smell all night?'

The murmured promises in their ear had them reaching over to grab the very top of their lover's femur, gripping it tightly as they moved their fingers in a massaging motion before crawling over to sit in his lap, wiggling down on him and smiling warmly at Sans' question. "Mmmm, something sweet, I think." They shivered a bit as they felt the wiggling in their pants shift down towards the legs beneath them and they lifted a hand up to their mouth to keep from making any noises. They turned their head to hide it in Papyrus' chest, trembling softly at the sensations coursing through them as their body begged to be touched. They wanted it, but geezy, they didn't want to want it. They should be relaxing. Getting ready for bed... but they'd been spoiled with so much attention that they simply craved more of it now. They nuzzled against that broad chest as they squirmed in his lap, their breath getting heavier as they breathed in his scent, simply enjoying the soft contact before they leaned up to whisper against him. "I have a feeling you're in for a very long... hard weekend."

Papyrus was actually very glad for Sans being distracted by tending the fireplace, since Roman just -had- to play along with his light teasing and amp up the stakes. He couldn't resist them, and he felt his hand trailing along their back and down to the hem of those pajama pants, resting his chin on their skull as they squirmed in his lap. Huffing at their comment, he chuckled and ran his hand up their back in another stroke, tickling the back of their neck. 'yer mak'n it harder than it would be, babe. i'll have ya know, i was pretty set to let ya be, but now...' he let the comment linger as his other hand toyed with the leg of their pants, and likely they could feel the warmth of his own unformed magic underneath their thighs and rump. He left off, hugging around them when Sans turned, the fireplace lit up and starting to grow.  
"There! It should last us all night!" he announced, though it seemed a little forced to be more energetic, and Papyrus gave a heavy yawn.  
'mm, good, then we can turn in now?'  
"Well, I suppose, since there's nothing keeping," he started, then interrupted himself with a yawn bigger than his brother's had been, a little peep at the end, covering his mouth with a flush. "K-keeping us up."  
'good, i'll go make sure the bed's ready,' Papyrus decided, lifting Roman along with him, 'they'll help. they get the middle, after all.' Sans almost objected, but he was already to the bed, tugging the blankets down and plopping the violet skele down on the sheets. Sliding up with them, he chuckled as he pulled the bedding over their head, whispering to them before Sans could get over. 'hey, it's kinda purple in here, you know what that's about peach?'


	38. Cabin Fever

_A game of sexy chicken, huh? You're on._  
The look in their eyes as they peered up at him said it all, though they had to quickly turn away with their fist covering their mouth to stifle their little whimpers. Slowly those pajamas began to fill out as their soft ectobody took shape, cushioning their body on the bonier one below as those wandering hands had them squirming even more in their seat. They sighed softly as they were hugged against him, fingers clutching at his ribs when their chin found a place at his shoulder, the quietest of moans traveling up to his ear before they heard that precious yawn behind them and started giggling before it was interrupted by the yawn virus spreading through the room, sounding more little a sleepy kitten than a grown ass monster. They squeaked as they were lifted and wrapped their arms around him for more support until they were on the bed, where they finally set him loose and started poking at his ticklish spots, letting out a huffy whisper that seemed much less serious with the grin displayed on their face. "I have no idea, you big jerk! I'm making sure you get no sleep tonight. At least then you'll have a reason for sleeping the weekend away." They grinned and turned their back to him before scooting back to make sure that bubbly little ass was cupped perfectly in his lap, squirming softly as they concentrated and felt their magic shifting between their thighs into something a lot less wiggly. Carefully they grabbed one of his hands, listening for where their little lover was before grabbing the bigger one's hand and forcing it between the front of their legs to feel that moist heat between their thighs contained inside that soft little mound, letting out a final hissed whisper before Sans could make it to the bed. "Your fault."

'ya seem to forget, i real good at sleep'n, baby,' he murmured against the back of their cheek, snugging the front of his hips more firmly into that presented, plush rump. Their hissed whisper had him pressing his fingers into the dip between those lips, rubbing in tiny shifts that matched how he ground against them. 'suuure, babe... i'll take blame fer that.' Before the other could likely give much response, another pair of hands was sliding against their cheeks, bringing them in close for a kiss that would devour any noises the increasing pressure of Papyrus' fingers could bring up. Sans whined into their mouth, blushing bright as he met their eyelights and just seemed to be going headlong into their arousal, licking and kissing without even a break for the air they didn't need. The larger monster paused a moment, but the reactions of Roman's magic was making it near impossible to ignore, and his hips were already shifting into the rolling of theirs. His hand worked under their pants, finding that wet heat and rubbing in smooth strokes at that sensitive nub. Sans shifted his focus, nibbling down their cheek and finding that bright scar that he sank his teeth into with a whine, hands caressing his mate's ribs and chest, panting against their bones as he let go and continued more nipping across their clavicle before going back up into kissing them.

That breath was heavy and stuttered as he increased the pressure on their sensitive body, the flush on their face increasing as they watched him and opened their mouth to make a smart remark before it was taken by their mate. His mouth swallowed up a surprised gasp at the sudden and unexpected reaction of their sweet little blueberry and they wasted no time in returning the kiss with a deep moan, their arms moving to wrap around him and pull him close as their hips moved in tandem with Papyrus' ministrations. They'd be lying if they said they hadn't fantasized about this. That the thought hadn't popped into their head and lingered and had their whole body blushing with just the thought alone...  
This was one of those rare times in life when reality vastly surpassed fantasy and soon the air was filled with their thrilled moans, a bright smile plastered on their face as pain bloomed at their neck and pleasure between their legs. "Th-this... is... _haaaahn_." Their mind blanked out as they pressed more insistently back against their lover, their hands rubbing and groping all over their nibbly little Sansy, gripping hard into his pajamas to pull him harder into that kiss, filling his mouth with a hungry moan as they worked to take his tongue with their own, one hand making its way around to pull his zipper down a bit so they could touch the smooth bone beneath, those warm hands letting more of their magic flow through him, both of them feeling an arousal to rival their heat, but with none of the painful burning. Instead replacing it with an insurmountable love for the both of them.

Papyrus' brow was pressed against the back of their shoulder, rolling his hips more insistently into theirs as he let his fingers work firm and slow on that hot spot, his mind just blanked into the feel of their passionate need for more of his touch, more of the heated love they shared. He panted, breath misting against the back of their shirt as their body pressed into his, sockets squeezed shut as the sound of their moans had him just focus on them. His brother was no different, his only thought to his mate, their taste and the way they felt against his hands and when they touched him, blushing bright blue as his tongue danced and submitted and fought with their in turn. His hand slipped to the back of their head to pull them in more, a soft whimper all he could manage before he was surrounded by the feel of his soulmate there for him, loving him and needing him. How much they both wanted nothing more than to let Roman know how dearly loved they were. Sans gasped as he pulled back a moment, his voice thin and needing. "I love you, Roman," he panted, pushing back into the kiss and just immersing himself in their magic.

"I-... _hnnn_... I l-love you, too, Sansy." They panted as they broke the kiss only for a moment to speak before diving back in, the hand on his sternum sliding back to start shifting eagerly at their pajama pants to get them out of the way, getting halfway down a hip before they simply gripped onto Paps' hip and pulled him closer, moaning softly into their mate's mouth before pulling back just a bit. "So v-very much." Their hands were back on Sans, grabbing at his pajamas to drag them off as they got lost in the lust that had their entire body glowing softly in need. "I... w-want you both... so bad right now..." They pulled their little skele down enough to nibble at his neck while a pressure began to squeeze lightly at one wrist... then the other. Four of those slick violet tentacles had curled out from their body, the other two curiously writhing and gripping against Papyrus and doing what their hands couldn't, pulling him further against them while helping slip those barring pants away. "L-love you... both... s-so much."

Sans whimpered into their mouth as his felt his wrists being caught, flushing bright all over as his ectoform appeared, as if having waited just for those wiggly bits to show up. His starry gaze looked at his mate with adoring lust, shivering as his pajamas were tugged away from that bright blue softness of his belly and hip. The other skeleton seemed to just be losing himself to the motions of their body, panting as he felt more of their violet ectoform pressing into him, and Papyrus groaned as he pressed lingering kisses against the back of Roman's shoulder. His cock was rubbing at their rump as he let his fingers slide up inside their soaked warmth, already searching for that spot as he bucked once, then was being encompassed by a tendril of magic. The companion to that one had found his mouth, and started pressing into it testingly. Sans, however, was already gagged in a tentacle, eyelights rolled back as he squirmed against his mate, whimpering around the magic in his mouth and throat. All the while, both of them just drowning in the love Roman held for them.

Sweet mother of stars, they couldn't think straight. They didn't know what to do. They only had two hands and even with the tentacles helping they wanted to be touching both of them at the same time.  
Both of them... at the same time.  
An almost uncharacteristically lecherous smile curled on their face as they looked up at their little mate, the enticing thought making that fiery arousal go damn near nuclear. Their hips were grinding against those intrusive fingers as they leaned forwards, pressing soft kisses all over that soft blue belly before the tentacles helped drag him forwards, their hands settling on a target: the footie pajamas. They all but ripped them off in their eagerness to get to the magic hidden beneath, taking their time in running their tongue up his thigh with a high-pitched moan as Paps found that all too sensitive spot that had them panting hard against their mate as they worked their way up to that dripping cock. Their violet tongue licked him clean before they took his whole length in their mouth, bright purple eyelights lined in soft cyan turned up towards him as they suckled and bobbed their head, his taste on their tongue making them squeeze that pussy down hard on the other's fingers as they felt their walls getting slicker by the second, begging to be filled.

That shock of heat had both moan in unison, still blissfully unaware of each other's presence as the entirety fo their thoughts were focused on their lover. As Roman took him in his mouth, he bit at the tentacle in his mouth, eyelights rolling back until the hue nearly disappeared into his skull, throbbing hard and already so close just from the overwhelming sensation of their magic running through him. Papyrus grunted as he felt that tightness clamping around his fingers, and the tentacle around his cock was smoothly diverting it from where it thrusted at their soft ass to where it really could do some damage. He huffed and moaned against the back of their shoulder as he felt himself against his hand, and moved his fingers out of the way as he thrusted into that inviting heat, gripping their hips tight. He barely gave a thought to anything but pleasuring his lover, pressing hard and fast as he felt the need to fill them, to make them moan and writhe, their name hushed in groans against that shoulder.

They had to fight not to bite back at the feeling of that tentacle being chomped on, that slick pussy tightening even further... until they felt the heat of his member pressing into them. They pressed their mouth more tightly against Sans, letting their tongue and throat work at him as they let their hips grind back hard into the magic that was stretching them in the most wonderful way. " _Haaaah_... s-so... goood..." Their lips brushed the very tip of that sweet-tasting dick before they dove back onto him, curling one hand around his bubbly little ass while the other slipped between his thighs, and while they kept him plenty distracted with their mouth, they let a couple of their fingers tease at the tight little hole that was getting heavily slicked with saliva and precum until it became lubricated enough to start slipping inside, starting with one finger before gradually stretching him out onto two. Fingers, hips and mouth moved methodically between the two of them, those whimpering moans never ceasing as they felt that pussy tightening up around their love. They were going to come soon, but they held it back, waiting. Waiting for those throbs that signaled their lovers were going to come with them and only then did they let that delicious blackberry scented liquid released around that thick orange cock, their mouth pressing hard enough onto their mate to actually gag them, making them force out choked, gargling noises as they tried to swallow up everything he gave them.

He yelped around the tentacle as that mouth worked at him, whining as he bucked on his mate's fingers, drooling around that thick magic as he felt that peak tightening in him. Sans was gone the moment he came, Roman's scent was overtaking him, just letting himself be carried in the sensations they shared with him. As for Papyrus, the lanky monster had never slackened his pace against his lover, huffing as his cock slammed into that tightening heat, feeling how close they were and rushing to meet them, his voice straining in groans as he panted into their shoulder, hugging one arm around their middle as the other pushed those undulating hips into his, panting curses and their name until he was expanding inside them, grunting out a moan that he didn't even hear, his eardrums thrumming with white noise and pleasure. All three of them tied up in a loving mess that Roman held them together in.

They gasped as they pulled their mouth away from Sans, slowly pulling their fingers from inside him to shift both of their arms around him and bring him down for them to bury their face into his chest as they cried out, feeling as their other end was filled with that hot, heavy load from their bigger lover. "Hnnn _yaaah_ ~! Ru-huuuussyyy!" They pressed themselves further back against him, grinding down until he was completely emptied into them and then finally they let their body go lax. Warm breath washed over Sans' ribs as they held him close, pulling him along as they leaned back into their Paps as well, feeling a wonderful warmth radiating from the two in this sticky sandwich of love. "Russy... Sans... you two... are the best thing... to ever happen to my life." Even with their sockets closed, they easily found one of each of their hands to lace with their own, still huffing and puffing quietly as a happy smile graced their features.

Whimpering as his mate hugged at him, Sans was happily sated from their attentions, panting softly as he pressed kisses to their skull, fingers squeezing to their grip. Papyrus was in a similar state, just blissed out and cuddled up to them with a pleased hum, holding their hand in a steady grip. He was also further along towards sleep than his brother, and aptly conked out after murmuring to his peach about how he loved them. Sans chuckled after his head cleared a little bit, wriggling down to nuzzle against his mate with a soft flush, eyes hooded nearly shut before he kissed them in a happy hum. "I love you," he whispered, "goodnight, Roman."

"I love you, too... my naughty little blueberry." They giggled softly as they hugged him close, their pussy twitching lightly against the member trapped inside of them. It wasn't long until they too were out cold, their body still glowing softly with their happiness as they became dead to the world around them, quite certain they'd be out well past any acceptable hour one would normally wake up at.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sans jolted up with a gasp, eyelights flaring to bright blue life as he sat up, then looked over at his bedmates. His lover and brother were still sleeping, bundled up in the blankets, the larger spooned against Roman's back with his face buried against their shoulder, giving off a slight snore every so often. Rubbing their head, he gave his mate a little kiss on the brow before slipping out of bed, half-stumbling on the footie pajamas before he tugged them into place and zipped them back up with a flush. Most of what happened last night came back to him, though it all was covered in a lusty, loving haze, and he shook his head before shuffling over to prod the fire. It had gone to hot embers, and he fed it slowly with twigs and such until it was ready to start crackling up again, the firelight reflecting on his smooth white bones. Looking about, he remembered the cabin hadn't really been stocked, and so all he could do was return to bed and cuddle until they got up, since there wasn't anything in the way of food that he could tell.

There was a soft patting sound as they reached over into the empty space where Sans had been, until they realized no one was there, instead turning attention to the warmth behind them. They shifted until they were facing the bigger skele and pressed their face into his chest before curling up, legs kicking a bit when they felt restrained by the pants caught around their ankles, wriggling about until they were freed. They let out a soft snore as they finally got settled and passed back out, shifting happily between the two once the smaller skele had joined in on the cuddles again. It would be several more hours before they shifted again, this time on their back with their hands above their head, their entire body stretching and arching as they popped their joints and started waking up, bleary hearts looking from one skele at their side to the other, their soul glowing brightly through their shirt as they shifted an arm around each and hugged them close, the memories of last night bringing a bright flush to their face as they enjoyed the quiet moment.

Sans had actually managed to doze back off after having snugged against his mate's back, and falling back asleep seemed to have blotted out what he'd recalled of last night almost completely. By the time Roman was stretching, he'd woken up again, tilting those bright ocean eyelights up to them with a happy nuzzling grin, hugging their neck. "Good morning, Roman," he said as they hugged both siblings in close, the larger still deep asleep, arm still draped over Roman after they'd rolled in his embrace, "I'd of made breakfast but, I forgot there's nothing here yet. Maybe we can walk over to the house and- oh darn it," he muttered, face dropping on the pillow to 'hide' it, "we don't have the keys. We'll have to wait for Papy to wake up."

They tugged Sans up for a sleepy morning kiss, nuzzling his face with a happy sigh before kissing his brow and loosening their grip a bit. They couldn't help but laugh at their mate's hopelessness over the situation, peering over at the lanky lazybones with a mischievous twinkle in their eye. " _Hehehe_... bet I can wake him up. Just, uh... keep your head down if you don't want to see a completely unnecessary lewd display." With a soft grunt they released themselves and tossed a leg over the taller skele, pushing him over until he was on his back, then they crawled up that form, placing kisses along his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, then they kept crawling, those round hips swaying until they'd crawled completely over his face, thighs on either side of that skull as they wiggled and scooted, adjusting themselves until they were in just the right position... and then they simply sat on his face with the overly pleased look of a cat who was probably going to get in trouble.

Sans listened to reason and kept his face tucked in the pillow, tugging the blanket over his head for a little added insurance. Meanwhile, his brother was being shifted, and he murmured that request for added time before that rump settled on his face. He hummed into it, just laying there like a lump for several moments, then had his tongue lapping up at wherever it would reach on that plush bottom.

They squealed as he licked at them, somehow having thought his reaction would be to remove any obstruction from his face. "R-Russy! No! B-bad boy!" They jolted and bounced as they tried to lift off his tongue, their mind telling them it was a terrible idea for some reason while their body kept trying to push down into the intruding tongue. "Your... w-we're not... _hnnn_... a-l-lone...." Not that they were alone last night either, but it was a different day, different... ohhhh geezy he was so good at finding those nice spots and they suddenly forgot what it was they'd been thinking about. Something about modesty or... decency... whatever those were...

Papyrus had indeed forgotten that little fact, used to when he'd wake up with Roman - especially with Roman having situated themselves as his breakfast - that they were usually in a feisty mood for his attention. Letting up on the licking, he lifted their hips up and remembered the three of them were at their cabin, and gave an apologetic, embarrassed grin. 'sorry peach, uh... kinda forgot about that.'  
"Is it safe yet?" the muffled voice of his younger brother cut into his hearing, and he flinched visibly. He shifted, sitting up a bit, before realizing his shorts were... not on all the way. Giving a choked cough, he slid out from under his lover and had the shorts tugged back up where they belonged before he gave his brother the all clear. The blanket lifted gingerly, as if testing the waters before throwing them off with a loud huff. "It was hot under those! Papy you need to take us back to the house."  
'why? what's wrong with Roman's place?'  
"Nothing, aside from there being no food and I don't think their dishes or utensils are unpacked quite yet. Unless you want to not have breakfast," the little skeleton commented as he slid off the opposite side of the bed. Papyrus didn't say the joke in his head, though he shot Roman a wink at the thought, and looked at his baby brother.  
'ok, so why not just walk over? you call me a lazy bones.'  
"Papy. It was - _locked_ \- when you brought us over last night. And I'm quite sure the - _keys_ \- are still by the door. Inside the house."  
'ah... right.'

They clutched their sides in laughter as they rolled off of him, feeling far less shy about their own state of undress. It certainly wasn't anything any of them hadn't seen before. "S-sorry, sweety. I keep forgetting your brother isn't a rational person who'd choose breathing over... well... whatever's placed in front of him." They stuck their tongue out at him as they rolled onto all fours, scooting the blankets away before letting their upper half disappear under them, butt wiggling freely in the air as they hunted around. They let out a noise of victory and came back up with their pants and panties in tow, slipping them on before they rolled completely out of bed and moved over to their mate, catching the wink from Paps and returning it. Their arms slipped around their small mate's ribs from behind and they lifted him up in a hug, twirling about the cabin a bit before setting him down and burying their face into his neck to place a string of kisses. "Mmmmm, I love you, Sansy." They whispered quietly against his ear as they nuzzled his face, resting on him a bit before perking up and looking over at the lazy bones in the bed. "Come oooon! I'm starving after last night." They had the biggest shit eating grin on their face as they squeezed on their Sans and watched his brother.

Yelping at the sudden lift, it turned to giggles as his mate spun him, steeling down to laughing huffs as they nuzzled kisses to his neck. "Love you too," he replied in the squeezes. Papyrus huffed at the two of them, sauntering over and giving them a quick hug. When he let them out of the embrace, they were back in the house, and he walked off chuckling to himself, heading up the stairs. Sans looked around, again amazed at how suddenly they were back at the house, then made an annoyed groan at the time. "It's practically lunch! I didn't think we'd slept -this- late!" he said, already hurrying to the kitchen to start making something for them to eat. He started up some meat and began folding tortillas to put in the oven and finish baking, deciding on tacos. They were easy and fast enough that he wouldn't worry about being too hungry before they were all ready.

"Hmmm... I think I like it when you do it like that. Only teleport hugs from now on." They grinned after him as he walked off, then followed Sans into the kitchen to help with preparations so they could all eat sooner. "Aw come on, you knew we'd be sleeping in that late. Remember way back in the day when I used to get up early, too?" They laughed and leaned back against the counter when their part was finished, smiling warmly at their mate, feeling that soul swelling in their chest until they couldn't stand it. With a happy little giggle they wrapped their arms around him in a hug and kissed all over his face. "Sansy... my Sansy... thank you... so _soso_ much for last night. I..." Their face burned bright magenta as they grinned up at him, unable to hide their bashfulness. "It was amazing. So... yeah, thank you. I-... I love you so much." They nuzzled their nosebone to his as they giggled again and pressed a sweet little kiss to his mouth.

Sans was just getting the meat scooped out of the pan and into a bowl when Roman hugged at him. He tipped his head a bit before putting the pan down, then had his mate nuzzling and kissing him, which he was always happy for. "I love you too, but... um," he flushed, shy and looking at his mate with confused eyelights, "w-what did I do last night?"  
January 21, 2017

'hey Sans i think we need to get more soap, i only found this one and i don't like how it smells,' Papyrus came into the kitchen, tossing the palm-sized bar up with one hand, 'why'd we even get this one? did they come in a pack or something? it stinks like wet moss.' Noting that his brother had made tacos, he snapped the fingers of his unoccupied hand and went to the fridge, pulling out a new bottle of hot sauce. 'remembered to get it last week, you said you were almost out...' He paused as he actually realized they were snuggled up and flushed, chuckling, 'cmon, you two will have all night to grind on each other, stop teasin' me Roman.'

They looked at Sans with utter confusion... did he really not remember? "Y-you... um...." Their face turned bright violet as they thought back on it and... oh sweet stars, how could they even begin to describe it. Their mouth opened to try and formulate words and sentences, but they were cut off by the lanky monster's entrance into the kitchen, feeling a bit relieved for the distraction. "Hmmmm, I've heard it's not all that difficult to make your own soap. We could try that and make them whatever scent we want!" With a bright smile they slowly released their captive lover, then shot Papyrus a playfully withering look. "Oh, I'm sorry..." With a slowly creeping grin they stalked towards him until they were close enough to hop up and wrap their arms around his neck, wiggling a bit as they brought their legs up to wrap around his waist. "I guess I'll just... hang out with you all day, instead." They giggled as they leaned up, kissing all along his jaw with gentle whimpers as their body continued to wiggle against him.

Roman's confusion had him blink in growing concern, but as his brother interrupted and they turned to make quick work of climbing the taller monster, he just chuckled, even with the pun. Papyrus snorted at the comment, wrapping his arms under their rump as they nuzzled kisses to him, trying to still the wriggling. 'hey, just say'n,' he replied with a grin, cracking his neck.  
"I dunno if we do have any other soap," Sans said, remembering his brother's question, "so I guess you'll have to use that."  
'ugh. great, now ill smell like the underside of a rock,' he glanced down at Roman, 'why me, babe? i try to be a good monster, but now i'm cursed to smell bad.'  
"Papy it's just for a few hours, you can get more soap at the store!" he sighed, sounding entirely exasperated at the lanky skeleton's antics. Papyrus whined, pressing his face to Roman's shoulder.  
'it's not fair, why don't we have better soap?!'

They wiggled that rump against his arms and nuzzled their head up under his chin as they listened to the banter, settling in to enjoy the simple warmth of that closeness. "You know... you could just not use any soap at all. Then you'll just smell like you. I like the way you smell." They turned their head so they were sniffing along his neck, letting out a little giggle before giving him a teasing bite and leaning up towards his ear to whisper. "Though I'm sure certain areas still smell a bit of blackberries." They hid their face in his shoulder as they giggled shyly and kicked their feet, bouncing in his arms before leaning back to look excitedly up at him. "Why don't we shower together? That way we don't use as much water." They gave their large lover a sly little smile, letting their fingers tickle their way up the front of his chest before gently touching the tip of his chin, tipping him down for a sweet little kiss.

Sans sighed at his brother's childish complaints over the soap, going over to add the item to the shopping list. He heard Roman suggest the shower, and patted his brother's arm. "Do that, I'll get some things started to take over to the girls. Roman, you'd not mind finishing them up when I get my shower?" he asked, giving his mate a smile before starting to head back to the kitchen, "don't use up all the soap!" Papyrus had pressed in for the kiss, then chuckled when Sans mentioned making food. He loved making stuff so much he was going to spoil Roman's friends with it.  
'well, since we got the go-ahead, i suppose i'll just carry you up, hm peach?' he commented, already taking them up to the bathroom and leaning back on the door to shut it. He gave his lover a raised brow and grin. 'can't get enough of me, huh babe?'

"Of course not, Sansy! I'm sure I can convince this one to help too. Right, honeybuns?" They giggled and nuzzled their nose to Paps' before nodding when he asked if they should go. "Mmmm, I love it when you carry me." They leaned against his chest, resting their head on his shoulder as they purred quietly to themselves, feeling overwhelmingly happy after last night's activities... wait... did it actually happen? Sans didn't seem to remember it at all... maybe... it had been an _incredibly_ vivid dream? They peered up at his question, looking slightly confused before trying their luck for a second time, their face turning that deep violet as they gave him a sly, kittenish smile. "Never. Even last night... isn't enough to satisfy me forever..." With an almost bashful giggle they lifted a hand to trace their finger along his jaw. "You... _do_ remember last night... right?"

He loved the bright way their face lit up in shyness, even with that less-than-shy smile alongside it. 'well, i remember someone tell'n me somethin was my fault,' he started with a brow-shifting grin, tugging his clothing off and tossing the bundle in the hamper. Tilting his head, he seemed to sort of lose track a moment, but continued. 'then we were hav'n a bit of fun, you and that ass of yers,' he waved a hand their way, 'got your tentacles out an everythin. I'm surprised Sans didn't notice,' he added as he was messing with the shower, the heat gone full-blast a minute before he worked on adjusting the temperature, 'guess he conked out before we did.'

They let out a relieved sigh as he started up, beginning to remove their shirt, making it all the way to shifting it off their arms before he mentioned Sans not noticing... well, they obviously hadn't dreamed it.... were they both simply that dense?! "He... ah... g-geezy..." They looked towards the floor with their face heating up completely as they thought back to that night, their body quivering lightly at the memory. "You... d-didn't notice... ha... hahaha... _ahahahahaa._ " They buried their face in the shirt as they started cracking up. They'd been in the middle of a threesome... and neither of the other parties had noticed each other? Oh wow. There had to be a forum on the Undernet _somewhere_ that would truly appreciate hearing about a situation like this. They were wheezing and gasping for breath as they removed the shirt and tossed it into the hamper, tears streaming down their face as they continued to chuckle through it all. " _Hoh_ geezy... this is... p-priceless..." Next came the pants as they were starting to calm down a bit. "Oh man. I don't think I even want to tell either of you what happened." They snickered and snorted as they tried not to go into another fit, then tested the water on their hand before slipping into the shower, finally letting out another series of amused cackles.

Papyrus stopped dead when they were bursting at the seams laughing. He could only stare at them as they were literally laughing themselves to tears, brow furrowed as he began to feel personally affronted by this display. 'am i miss'n something, cuz ah... pretty sure i was busy fucking you, so what did i not notice?' He didn't even focus on the fact that they were both naked and about to have what he had thought was going to be a sexy little shower. He was a little more concerned about their currently busted guts. 'tell either of us what?!' he said in a half-strangled tone, fumbling his way into the shower to turn his lover about and hold them by the shoulders, 'holy shit Roman, please tell me because you are kinda freaking me out right now.'

Wiping tears from their now shower-soaked face, they peered up at Paps with an amused smile and leaned in to wrap their arms around him, still giggling as they nuzzled their face into his sternum. "Ah, Russy... you really can't figure it out?" They tipped their chin up to rest on his chest as they looked up at him with little hearts in their sparkling eyes. "You, um... _hehehehe_... you weren't the... only one, um... f-fucking me last night..." Their face flushed that bright violet again before they hid it against his ribs and started giggling again, a shiver running down their spine at the memory. Thinking about how they'd both been filling them up at the same time, those quiet, gagged moans, the thrusting, throbbing pleasure on both ends. They whimpered as they started squirming, squeezing their lover more tightly as they tried not to touch themselves.. but they could already feel their excitement trickling warmly down their thighs.

His face was a bright lamp of honey-orange magic, eyelights tiny and white as he easily put what they meant together. 'b-but...' he sputtered, several times, each time even more confused and shocked before he shook his head, 'w-wait, all i remember is j-just... us. just you and how you f-felt and how happy and excited you were... and just... how much you loved me...' Papyrus had to lean against the wall, palm to his forehead as he thought about how in any known worlds he could have not noticed. He hadn't had anything to smoke, really, he had been sober, what the fuck would have made him so goddamn... he looked over at his lover with that flush still glowing on his face. 'your magic.'

A long snort echoed off the walls of the shower as they leaned back into the water to start scrubbing at themselves, watching as their lover processed the information. "You don't say!" They grinned and grabbed the soap and a washcloth, lathering it up before washing themselves off more thoroughly. "All that teasing had me riled up and you weren't exactly helping things in bed... I guess Sansy got swept up in it, too, until..." The shower was bathed in violet light and sparkles... along with the light buzz of electricity. "I-I know you must feel, um... e-embarrassed a-and... a-awkward and stuff, but... _hnnnnn_ , it was super amazing and I almost feel bad for enjoying it as much as I did!"  
_Almost._  
They whined and hid their face behind their hands, body trembling lightly as they felt their whole body heating up from the memories alone.

"no, Roman, i just.. never imagined your magic would... completely make other things be blocked out,' he said, shifting to actually join in on the cleaning process, now sounding amazed, even fascinated, 'fuck, i forgot where we even - _were_ -, babe. all i could think about was you,' Papyrus pried their hands away from their face, tipping their chin up to press a soft kiss to their mouth. 'fuck, if that was on accident... just imagine what you could do if you were in control of it.' He did grin a little more shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck at hearing how they'd enjoyed it. But with him not remembering anything else, it wasn't so bad. If neither him or Sans noticed each other, then... what did it hurt? Obviously the violet skele had adored the attention and enjoyed themselves. And from what he recalled, - _he_ \- had enjoyed himself. 'm-maybe try get'n a hold on how to do that an... i dunno... if it'll keep us from noticing anythin but you... maybe...' he trailed off, coughing before looking around in the enclosed area, as if suddenly very interested in the tile.

They stared up at him quietly, watching him with those big, innocent-looking violet eyes as they contemplated his words. If they could control it... They reached a hand up to his face, turning it towards them and leading it down to their mouth, their lips and tongue pressing into his. They didn't make a single noise as they leaned into him, wondering just how much control they had over it. How much could he feel? One hand slipped to the back of his head while the other wandered down... between their legs. Their lips trembled as they bit back a pleasured gasp as their fingers invaded their folds, going straight to their favorite little spot. "How... does this feel for you?" They whispered breathless against his mouth before claiming it again, letting that tongue press in and curl behind his teeth.

He was already getting pretty well enticed by the kiss, but when they asked... he tried to actually focus on them, see if it... oh. Papyrus made a soft little noise of want as he noticed it really was doing something, the more he reached for it. Dragging his hands up their ribs, he pushed more into the kiss before he pulled back to breathe against their mouth, 'make me feel it,' he suggested, pushing in again and grasping for what they felt. It was vague, but it was there, and the skeleton moved his hand down to push their fingers in harder, groaning as it seemed to make finding and grabbing that feeling doable. 'oh fuck,' he breathed, delving back into the kiss and pushing them against the wall, adding his fingers to theirs inside that slick pussy and feeling it shiver down in his spine. 'it's like i can feel how good that feels to you, babe...'

They let out a moan as they were pressed to the wall, squirming against his hand as it joined theirs, those bright lights rolling back in their skull as the gave in to the pleasure, letting it build inside of them as they re-joined the kiss, whimpering piteously into his mouth. Stars, it felt amazing. "Let's... let's try..." They caught their breath as his hands were suddenly pulled away from their body and they slowly moved to the end of the tub, one tentacle helping them balance on the edge as another started teasing up their leg. There was a more mischievous sparkle in their eyes as they watched their lover become bound by two more of their tentacles, letting them wrap around his arms to keep him form being able to get to them. Once they were certain he was secured they leaned back and let that teasing tentacle slide up inside of them. They bit down on their lip as they felt it push and pulsate inside of them, squirming around in a way that had them writhing on the edge of the tub, their hands desperately gripping the sides to steady themselves as pleasure wracked their body. After a minute of giving in, they turned their attention to their sweet lover once more a weak smile curled on their lips. "How... about now?"

He didn't let go of the first touch of shared pleasure, and it made embracing the ones added by the direct touch of those tentacles all the easier. Papyrus sunk to his knees in the tub, groaning as he was forgetting everything but his lover's presence. 'damn... you're learning fast...' he panted, his arms pinned at his sides as his ectoform was being touched and caressed by tentacles, and feeling each jolt of pleasure from the other monster. Not the direct touch, but the result. Just building, added to his own, and he locked his gaze to their eyelights, hips twitching as he tried to make how he felt go to words, but all that came out was a desperate noise. Begging for them to keep going, to let him touch them. He felt amazing, and it seemed to redouble his desire to get up against his lover. His soul thudded in his ribs, making him shudder as he was focused only on Roman. His voice finally managed to squeak out. 'fuck, please... Roman please baby i need you, i want you to know how much i... _fff_ fucking love you..."

Their back arched as they felt themselves getting close, his words simply fuel to the fire that was burning inside. The tentacle felt nice, but what they wanted was in front of them, begging to be in them. The tentacle pulled out with a squelching noise while the others released their captive, letting Roman fall into his arms as they brought their face to his in a desperate kiss. "Oh, Russy, please take me. I love you, too... and now it's your turn..." They smiled and leaned in to whisper into his ear as they wrapped around his body. "Make me feel it..."

The first thing Papyrus did after that teasing whisper, was force a demanding kiss against their mouth, tongue invading as he shifted to line their hips up and thrust in all the way, bucking hard as he adjusted to brace them more against his chest as he pulled back. 'good peach,' he growled, then pushed them down to the bottom of the tub, bringing one of their legs up higher on his hip and starting a brutal pace, grinding down hard for several moments before going back to the hard rhythm. He braced himself on the tub and used the leverage to make him go harder, grunting as the shower made things go a little differently than he'd hoped. It made for slick grips, but he continued to just grab where he could, letting his body move over theirs as he fucked into that sweet pussy. He felt their shocks of pleasure going up his spine, felt how he was doing so well for them, and all he wanted to do was make sure they knew he did it just for them. 'stars, baby you're fucking fantastic,' he growled, eyelights smoking heavily.

After their first cry of pleasure echoed over the walls they clasped a hand over their mouth to stifle further cries, those heated whimpers leaking through as they tried to balance in the tub, using their tentacles to get a better grip on everything. Their free hand reached for his ribs and missed, curling to grab the inside of them, gripping them hard as they sat up a bit to move their hips into his, driving that dick even deeper inside. "R-R-Ruusssyyyy~!" The hand at their mouth went to his ribs, pulling him closer as they looked down and reached in further with that other hand until they were gripping his soul, holding it delicately as they let a small amount of their magic coalesce at their fingertips, letting it spread over the surface of his soul. "Keep... g-going... _hnnnn_ , oh baby, please. Don't stop!"

Feeling them gripping at his soul, Papyrus moaned louder, the sound of it echoing in the room as he redoubled his efforts, nearly slamming their hips down under his, feeling how the tub resisted any give aside from their ectoforms, and he was near-blanked out with just the ecstasy of having everything fed back to him, telling him in no uncertain terms that he was doing so very good with how he fucked into his lover. 'Roman i swear," he groaned, bucking in hard as he felt himself cum, but didn't stop thrusting, the shower washing away the mess but still more followed along. Gritting his teeth, the lanky skeleton growled and pushed them down hard into the unyielding tub, gasping at the sensation it caused. Their pained pleasure adding to how they enjoyed it, and he could almost swear it was even better than when they'd grabbed his soul. 'squeeze it, baby," he pleaded, leaning hard on them and turning to grab hold of one of those braced tentacles, letting him have a secure anchor to drive in more, "fucking squeeze."

The hand at his ribs wrapped around to grab the back to hold them steady as he fucked at them frantically and with nothing covering their mouth those pleasured noises simply filled the air like the steam around them. "Russy baby!!!!" They were near screaming with how good it felt, the hand at his soul gathering more magic until it completely enveloped his soul... and then they squeezed. They feel of his magic inside them and within their hand had them arching hard into him, their own release darkening the water before washing away. "Oh honey YES!!" They squealed and let their hand squeeze harder at his soul in pulses before gripping hard enough to feel their fingers slip past the layer of their own magic and start pushing past the surface of his soul, every ounce of their intent being to bring him the most immense pleasure he'd ever felt.

Groaning out another orgasm as their grip tightened around his soul, Papyrus' thrusts stuttered out of pace, slowing a moment until their fingers were touching his soul again, and he leapt into several hard thrusts to the hilt and grinding down, their intent driving him blind with desire to just fuck his lover until they were satisfied. Until they couldn't even bring the energy to ask for more. He shifted his grip, finding one of those scars and dragging his fingers hard into it, pressing in with his weight and the motion of his body. 'fuck!" he yelped, his eyelights flaring before going out completely, the entirety of their lovemaking having him moan and growl for them, just for them. Nothing else mattered, just.... Roman.

As lost as he was in them, they were equally as lost in their demanding lover. The noises escaping them were indescribable. Not screams, not moans, or whines, or whimpers. A mixture of both turned into a sound of pure pleasure as they felt every inch of them tingle with need for more and more. Instead of trying to match his pace in any way they simply held onto him and let him take them as hard as he could, that sweet violet pussy clenching down on him as they milked him for everything he was worth... and when he dug into one of those sensitive scars both of them were suddenly overcome with that beautiful feeling of blooming pain and pleasure that finally had a scream escaping their mouth as they arched hard and came even harder, every one of their fingertips digging past the surface of his soul as they squeezed, holding it as their body stayed taut. Moments felt like hours and before long their body was going limp in his grasp, their hand slowly slipping off of that soul and trembling as they let themselves be held up by those excitedly wiggling tentacles. "So how... did... that feel?" They looked up at him with glittering hearts and a soft, exhausted smile, their entire body trembling from the aftershock of such an aggressive fucking.

'fuck,' he breathed, panting as he could hardly do anything but brace himself over them, hands shivering where they were still holding to their tentacle and scar. His eyelights were still out, and eventually he slumped against them completely for those hour-long moments. When his soul was freed, he felt like he was losing so much, and drew his fingers across their face. 'fuck, it felt amazing, babe. it was... it was just you, and... fuck, Roman... baby...' he let his brow drop to theirs, feeling lost for words as all those magic connections were fading away. It had felt like it was them, not just the two monsters, but trying to twine and meld one another. Their hearted gaze slowly drew out his eyelights to meet them, huffing out a tired smile. 'i'm gonna fuck'n nap all day to recover from this, you know?'


	39. Preparations

They leaned up to press a tender kiss to his mouth, giggling lightly before they sighed and leaned back to let the water simply wash over them. "You were... absolutely amazing, Papyrus." They couldn't help but girn and bask in the after glow, watching him as they stroked lovingly at his skull. "You definitely earned an all-day nap. Geez, I might need one myself... gotta... help with food first, though." They groaned as they slowly began to sit up, pulling him closer as they let their magic slowly dissipate from their bones. "This has... been the best couple of days ever. Man, and we haven't even gotten to the concert yet. Just watch, with how good it's all been, that's going to be a disaster." They giggled and sighed before leaning their head against their lover's shoulder, slowly shaking their head against him. "Though I can't imagine anything involving Sansy being anything but amazing."

'heh, talk like that and might just nap right now,' he chuckled in reply, grabbing up a cloth and starting to rub along their bones, 'and we never really got to the shower part of this, did we?' Working his hand over them, he still shivered, the ghosting feelings of their hand on his soul making him just want to keep touching them. The lanky monster did shift up off them, sitting in the tub as the water just fell over his skull and slicked down him. 'i'm gonna be so bored, babe, all night and tomorrow without you ta keep me awake and busy,' he said, shifting his brows as he rubbed that cloth on their pelvis, leaning in to kiss whatever bone was closest before tossing the cloth away, stretching up after he stood. 'i know Sans heard ya though, lil screamy tentacle monster,' he teased, pressing a kiss to their skull before escaping into his room. _'love being able to teleport,'_ he thought to himself as he found a towel and tossed it on the bed before slumping to just doze off naked.

They blushed and shuddered at the cleansing attention, their body still sensitive after all of that rough handling. "Well, I s-started to. Then we got a bit... sidetracked." They giggled and welcomed every touch their partner gave them, watching with mild amusement as he whined about his terrible misfortune. "Oh don't worry. Once we start working on increasing the skeleton population of the Underground, you'll never have to worry about that again." They covered their mouth as they chuckled, legs shifting as he cleaned that overly sensitive area... then gasped as he reminded them they weren't alone in the house, grabbing the cloth to toss it at him as their face burned a bright magenta... only to miss as he disappeared. "CHEATER!" They knew exactly where he'd gone and it took everything in them not to take a cup of cold water in there just to be mean. "Freakin' jerk." They sighed before they finished cleaning off to get out and get dry. They peeked out the door before sneaking off to Sans' room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the dresser, then headed down to the kitchen. "Hey, sweety. Sorry we, uh... took so long."

Sans looked up from where he was preparing another batch of cupcakes, the first already out and cooling, along with several more of the wrapped sausages and other assorted snack-foods for when they left. He gave his mate a soft giggle, putting his attention back on filling the cupcake liners with batter. "It's okay, I didn't want to rush anyhow," he said, putting the bowl in the sink. Going over and giving them a hug, he nuzzled his cheek into theirs before pressing a quick kiss to the same cheek. "I'll be back down in a bit, love you!" he said as he started upstairs for his own shower.

They couldn't help but giggle along with him, blushing as they were kissed so sweetly before he ran off. "I love you, too, you sweet thing." They let out a happy sigh as he headed upstairs, feeling that soul throb in their chest. They were going to have the best time tonight. With a happy bounce in their step they turned to finish up with their darling mate had started, grinning brightly at the selection. The girls were going to lose their minds... and possibly try to steal their mate. Maybe they should pack the knives as well? You know, in case they needed to cut a cupcake or something... their fingers tapped against the counter before they waved off the thought with a smirk. They were impressed with their sweet Bunni's behavior the last few visits. She'd really grown up, it felt like. Sunny on the other hand... _bzzzzz!_ Well, speak of the devil. They pulled out their phone and smiled at the text before getting busy texting back to get plans together for the night.

By the time Sans was done in the shower, he'd begun to hate the scent of that mossy soap as well. Despite how he hated to be wasteful, he chucked it in the trash the moment he was done and was busy drying off as he headed to his room. He had already, correctly, guessed that his brother was napping, so didn't worry about leaving his door open as he picked out something to wear. Leggings and a long sweater, nothing out of the ordinary. Humming as he damn near skipped down the steps, he went over to see what all else Roman might have added, as well as to start helping pack everything away. "Do you think it's enough?" he asked, tucking away the unpopped popcorn and some extra salt for it. "I don't think there's usually food at these things, right?"

Roman was just pulling out a pan of cupcakes when their mate came down, setting it on top of the stove to cool as they grinned up at him, bits of batter smeared on their face. "Huh? Oh, yeah, more than enough! We'll probably eat most of it after the concert, honestly, while we're still hyped and coming down. We might want to pack some extra blankets and pillows so we can curl up on the floor together afterwards... unless one of the girls wants to give up their bed for the night." They moved over and wrapped their arms around him, snuggling him close before nuzzling a few sweet kisses against his cheek. "Speaking of bed... you really don't remember last night, do you? Me and Papyrus figured out that maybe my magic caused a bit of a... haze for you two, so you uh... just didn't notice each other..." They blushed brightly as they watched his face, feeling their soul humming in their chest as a wonderful wave of love crashed over them. How in the world had they gotten so lucky in love?

"I... don't think so. I remember, um... that I woke up with my pajamas mostly off to tend the fire, then went back to sleep," he said, rubbing his skull, looking up at them after a bit, "but if you figured it out, then probably it's something to do with my magic too, how I need your help." He grinned shyly before feeling the hum of their loving soul, and gave them a firm, humming hug, his own soul responding in kind with theirs, pulsing with affection and happiness. "How soon should we pack up the outfits to leave? How much gold should I take?" he asked, eyelights gone starry, "when should we get the ferry? Do you think the girls will want to leave as soon as we get there?" His voice had sped up noticeably and his excitement had driven him to bouncing in place, still holding his mate with glowing eyelights, "do you want to take some movies with us for after the concert if we can't sleep? Or games? I'd like to play poker with the girls again, if they'd want to!"

They let out a happy laugh. It sounded like he may have figured some things out, but it certainly wasn't nearly as important as the upcoming festivities. "After food, 10G, in an hour or so..." They tried to remember the rest of the questions while also enjoying the bouncing ball of adorable that was their precious mate. "They usually take a while to get ready and we'll want to do the same. You can bring a pack of cards, but remember, we have to carry all of this stuff, so don't go too crazy, alright?" They swept him up into an eager kiss, humming happily into it before kissing him all over his face. "So how about we start with lunch, then we'll start getting everything packed up, alright?"

Nodding in agreement, the little skele went to one of the cabinets and starting shuffling things around, pulling out a large basket that looked exactly like it hadn't been used in months. Putting it on the counter, he started packing, humming to himself. He'd needed to setup the stool to really make sure everything was settled, then hopping down to fetch a pack of cards and his gold. He decided to pick a movie as well, just in case. That done, he located his mate to hug around their middle, nuzzling into their neck. "This is gonna be so fun, I've never been to a concert like this," he giggled, then lower his voice, blushing as he asked, "um... I think i do remember a bit of last night now... not a lot but... I just know I love you so very much, Roman."

They helped pack up the food before leaning against the doorframe to watch him work, those violet eyes sparkling a bit before they were given that loving attention. With a soft sigh they let their arms wrap around his neck as they returned the sweet nuzzling, though it stopped when he said he'd remembered. "Ohhh? Hehehe. I love you too, Sansy. I really did enjoy it, soooo... if the opportunity ever rises again, I certainly wouldn't mind it." They giggled shyly and his their face in his shoulder, letting that blushing face press gently against the side of his skull. "Mmm, I love you so much. Tonight's going to be absolutely amazing with you there with me. We're going to have so much fun. I can't wait for you to meet Naps and get to party with the rest of us. I think you'll really enjoy it. But if anything bothers you, just tell me, alright? I don't want you to feel like you can't say anything 'cause you might ruin the fun. Cause you know what ruins fun? Someone overdoing things and throwing up all over your new shoes. that is what ruins fun. Frickin' SunnyBunni trying to outdo each other. Blugh. I liked those shoes, too." They chuckled and pulled their head back, pressing a kiss into their mate and pushing him into the opposite side of the door frame. "I'm so glad I met you, sweety. It's going to be the best night ever." They planted another kiss on his mouth before letting him go to go make themselves some tacos so they weren't starving before they got to the girls' place.

"I forgot I was going to actually - _meet_ \- Napstaton," Sans said in awe, his eyelights gone to small, surprised pinpricks, hiding his face. He flushed with a slight grimace at the comment about the shoes. "I can promise I"m not gonna overdo it, if anything I might end up not doing as much, just to be sure I'll be okay. I'm... not used to any of it, so... best to start slow, right?" he asked, then was going with them to have lunch. Throughout the meal, he'd give them kisses, or hold their hand, or just smile at them, eyelights glowing and starry. He was so excited he thought he might have lost his appetite, but tacos were always easiest for him to stomach. Even if they were coated in hotsauce and extra cheese today, something about the spicy food soothed the little skeleton. "Roman," he started, messing with the last bit of taco shell on his plate, "do you, um... do you think Sunni or Bunny would tell Papy about me doing anything while we're there? Not on purpose, just... that they might just blurt it sometime? O-or... if they might... m-make fun of me if I don't like it, or act weird..." the little skele seemed to be a bundle of nerves abut it now that he'd thought about it, rubbing his cheeks and whimpering softly.

"Cute and smart. I'm such a lucky monster." With a giggle they pressed a playful kiss into his jaw before getting to work on their food. With all the attention, they decided to scoot their seat just a little closer, letting themselves lean into him a bit as they ate and returned the affection that had their face in a constant state of soft lavender. They peered over as they popped the last bit of taco into their mouth, chewing thoughtfully as they contemplated his question, their fingertip tapping lightly against their chin. "Well... I can't guarantee they'll never say anything. Once they get talkative their filters tend to go out the window, but as for making fun of you... nah. If anything they'll get super overprotective and make sure you're doing alright. They've had their own share of bad trips and they still remember their first times. Unlike you, they didn't think to start slow, so it was a long night for both of them. We hadn't become friends yet, so they had to take care of each other." They brought a hand over to rub reassuringly at his back before pulling him into a warm hug. "You'll be alright, sweety. And if you change your mind, even at the last possible second, we'll all respect that. The point of doing these things is to have fun, so if you're not going to be having fun with it, then it ruins the whole point." They giggled and started placing little kisses all over the side of his face. "So, should we go say goodbye to your brother and head to the cabin? I think our outfits are still mostly put together."

Sans nuzzled into that hug, nodding as they assured him about their friends. He didn't expect them to keep it quiet forever, but he wanted to at least get a chance to tell his brother himself. Especially if he ever wanted to do it again. He giggled as a couple kisses found little ticklish spots. "N-nah, if he's sleeping and we're heading out anyway, we might as well let him sleep," he said, blushing, "I mean, he's got our numbers so we can message him later if he's doing alright, and let him know we're doing okay too." The smaller skele leaned more into his mate, eyes going bright and starry. "Can we go now?"

"Yeeeah, I guess I did already give him a goodbye to last him through the weekend." They snorted a bit as they laughed and at the look of that starry expression, they swept their mate up in their arms and stood to twirl him around a bit. "Yeah, let's start heading out. The girls should be mostly conscious by now. Let's get these dishes cleaned up, though, since I think it's preeeetty safe to say the keeper of the house isn't going to be doing them." They lifted him up into a deep kiss, whimpering happily as they let their tongue curl past his teeth, letting him feel their fluttery excitement before setting him back down. They moved to grab the dishes from the table and the kitchen, getting everything scrubbed up and set out to dry before looking over everything that was packed and making sure they grabbed their bag and a few extra articles of clothing for sleeping and being dressed like a semi-respectable member of society the next day. Once they were satisfied, they waited to make sure their mate was ready before heading out to the cabin, wasting no time in getting their already chosen outfits together and packed away carefully. They made sure everything looked alright, that the cabin wasn't going to be burned down or burgled by raccoons, then they locked the door behind them and headed for the docks, feeling their own soul fluttering excitedly over the prospects of the night.

Carrying the basket of food while they carried the other bags, keeping pace with his mate, though he had to use both arms for the basket since he didn't want to have the things in the top shifting about too much. The ferry seemed to take longer than usual, with him being so darned excited about the evening coming up. He fidgeted and kept checking the basket, holding his mate's hand and tapping his fingers on their palm, kicking one foot at a time, and once the boat slowed at the stop in the Capitol, practically leapt up and dashed up to the roadway. He did manage to retrain himself to not leave Roman behind, but he was just bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning at them until the other monster was ready to lead the way again.

Roman couldn't help but giggle at their mate's fidgeting, taking his hand up to their mouth to kiss on his fingers before letting him go back to impatiently tapping at them. "Geez, Sansy. It's like you're excited or something." They shot him a wink and laughed at how eager he was to get into the boat, wasting no time in following behind him and making sure everything was secure before they set off. "Heee! I hope the girls are ready to see you at your cutest and most energetic." They wrapped their arms around him and cuddled him close as they made their way down the river, finding their mate's excitement infectious and soon enough they were bouncing lightly in their seat as well. They snorted when he started taking off down the road, taking a bit longer to get out and catch up with him. "You better save some of this energy for tonight, sweety. You're gonna need it!" They slipped an arm around his waist and started heading down the road to the girls' apartment, smiling softly at the hustle and bustle of people who'd be heading to their beds later, sleeping soundly with no idea about the sins being committed below the ground.

He giggled as he walked with them, ignoring any other monsters that happened to look their way as they walked. "I'm just too excited, Roman! If I stay still too long I might burst!" he said in as quiet a voice he could manage right now, eyelights still starry, "I'm actually really most looking forward to just getting to enjoy the concert with you!" By the time they made it to the rickety-looking apartment building, he'd at least managed to calm himself enough to not be bouncing in place if he needed to stand still a moment.

They brought a hand on top of his head and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, enjoying a moment of semi-quiet before turning to look at the building. They were about to be surrounded by two very hyper-excited individuals... and then an entire room full of them. These things were always a test of their ability to stay cool in such claustrophobic situations, but somehow they always ended up having a good time. "Well, let's go make sure the girls are up!" They held the door open for their mate before heading up the stairs ahead of him, stopping at that familiar door before beating on it like those girls owed them gold... which come to think of it, they probably did. "Hey! Open up! We've got food!" There was a gasp from the other side and in only a moment the adorably chubby bunny was throwing the door open with her arms spread to pull Roman into a hug.  
"Roma!!! You're so early! Where's your boyfriend?!" They chuckled and returned the hug before looking over their shoulder.  
"The boyfriend's at home, buuut my darling mate's here. Where's Sunny?"  
"In the shower. For a species that supposedly hates water she spends an awfully long time in there." She welcomed them into the apartment before closing the door behind them.  
"I'm sure she just wants to look her best tonight." Roman didn't have the heart to remind her that they... had a detachable shower head.

"Papy doesn't really enjoy concerts, too much noise at once for him," Sans said as he shuffled over to put the basket on the coffeetable, remembering he'd only been here once before, but settled down the sit on the couch, not sure exactly what he should do quite yet. He was still very excited, but being back around the girls had a slight subduing effect on him for the moment. He remembered some of what Sunny had said, though he did still want to try to be her friend, and Bunni seemed nothing if not overjoyed to be friends with him. That reminded him. "Oh, Roman said you talked to Ret again? Did you guys get to set up a date at all?" he asked, suddenly glad to have something to talk with the rabbit about.

The tiny skele moved over to their favored beanbag chair, dropped their bag and simply flopped back onto it like they still lived here. It didn't quite feel the same... some other, much fleshier butt had taken it out of its perfect cradling of their pelvic bone and femurs, but it was still the comfiest thing ever and they were completely relaxed as they sank into it.  
"O-oh! Yes, actually... we're going out next week. I told him about some of my favorite places in the Capitol and he wanted me to show him and... and to take me to dinner afterwards." The bunny was completely giddy as she spoke, happily looking through the basket of treats before turning to take a seat on the couch next to Sans. "Soooo, how have you two been doing? Am I going to be an auntie anytime soon?"   
It was astonishing how quickly Roman could go from completely relaxed to looking completely horrified, sputtering a bunch of incoherent words in an attempt to make a sentence while Bunni laughed, though they were both cut short as the slinky feline came out of hiding, still drying her fur while wearing a small pair of blue shirts and white tank.  
"Did I miss something?"

"That's great, Bunni," Sans replied with a grin, then was barely able to not choke and sputter just as his mate had at the question. He was about to say something when Sunny came in, giving her a shy wave. "We brought food," he offered, not too sure where to really go with the conversation, rubbing his skull as he looked back at the rabbit. "Little soon to be asking us that isn't it? You saying you're gonna be having long-eared puppies?" he asked with as little seriousness as possible.

"Oh geez, are you knocked up already, Bunbun? You haven't even gone out on a date yet. Fuckin' kudos to your boy." The feline grinned and plopped down on the couch next to the flusted bunny who quickly hid her face behind her ears.  
"Noooo~! Don't jinx me, Sunny! You know how easily my mom got preggo!" She whined as Sunny laughed and pulled her over into a hug.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. Wanna grab some food before we get ready?" With an energetic nod Bunni hopped off the couch with her feline friend in tow and they started hunting through the basket while Roman finally got settled back in and grinned, first at their friends, then at their mate.  
"Good save, sweety. Wanna join them?" They slipped up off the beanbag chair and held their hand out to him, their heart fluttering as their excitement for the night started building again.

Sans couldn't help but choke back a laugh at the teased rabbit, though was easily returning his focus to his mate, taking their hand with a nod. He waited until the others had picked out some food before he fished out a sandwich, glad it'd survived intact. He stuck close to Roman the entire time, starting a little anxiety despite his excitement, not quite knowing what else to do with himself.

They were more than happy to keep him at their side, pressing gently against him as they sat back on the couch after claiming a bit of food, enjoying a bit of chit chat and banter with the girls as they snacked.  
"So, Roma, you're seeing Napsta tonight, aren't you? Didn't you used to have a... thing for him?" Sunny giggled when she was swatted by their bunny friend and Roman merely shrugged and wrapped their arms around Sans with a smirk.  
"Yeah, but we're just friends. I definitely have a much bigger thing for my Sansy. Just wait until you see his outfit. He's so super cute." They practically squealed the last word as they nuzzled into the side of his skull, leaving the girls dumbstruck for a minute before Bunni lit up and let out a soft 'awwww!' and Sunny simply got up and started down the hall.  
"Alright, well. I'm gonna go get ready while you lovebirds cuddle. You comin' Buns?" The rabbit was still making googoo eyes at the pair until she realized she was being spoken to.  
"O-Oh! Right! Coming!" She hopped off the couch and headed back towards the bedrooms with an excited bounce in her step. Roman purred as they continued loving on their mate, gently stroking his skull before placing a sweet kiss on his temple.  
"You doing alright, sweety? You want to go ahead and get changed, too?"

Being snuggled up to by his mate had the other skele flush blue, grinning as they easily rebuffed their friend's teasing comment, as well as what they'd said about his outfit. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little nervous about things," he said in a low voice, but smiled up at them, "I'll be okay though, it's mostly just uh... not sure what to say or such. But if you want to we can get changed now too!" Sans sat up a bit more, feeling a little more at ease without having to make too much conversation, moving over to snag their bags of clothing. "I think it's just a lot of, not sure what to talk with the girls about," he added after pulling out some of his own outfit, wanting to check it over before starting to change, "I don't know them much and don't wanna... be pushy or boring."

They couldn't help but chuckle a bit as they let him go and moved to their own bag, shamelessly stripping out of their clothes and tossing them on the floor. "Afraid of being too pushy with the queens of pushiness? I think you don't give yourself enough credit, sweety. Granted, after tonight, you'll have plenty to talk with them about." They took their time getting dressed, nitpicking and smoothing out every piece until it sat just right and taking the time to get their wig perfectly untangled and straightened out before setting it on their head. "I'm so excited, Sansy. And don't worry, there's not a lot of opportunities for chit-chat at these things anyways. You just get lost in the music and enjoy yourself. It's a heck of an experience." Once they were fully dressed they looked at their reflection in the TV and grinned before modelling for their mate.

Sans had listened quietly as he'd gotten changed as well, though they were done first, and he had to stop and admire the way it looked on them, letting himself get more excited as he finished up his own clothes. "So how far away is it?" he asked, sitting back on the couch with a few pieces of popcorn for while they waited, "you said it was 'more underground' so we'd be going down stairs or an elevator?" He was more anxious to just know more, since he didn't know what else to do with himself right now. When he had some kind of idea what the plan was, he was fine, but when he had no information, that was when Sans was nervous and proddy.

"It's not too far. We'll start walking once it starts to get dark." They turned to look at Sans in his party getup and those eyelights shone bright with stars and sparkles. "Eeee! Sansyyy! You look so cute!" They rushed over to wrap their arms around him and pick him up in a twirly hug. "Uuuuugh, I'm going to have to like, be alllll over you tonight. You're gonna have soooo many monsters hitting on you!" They look half despairing, half-amused as their head rolled back, exhausted at just the thought of the guard duty they'd have to be performing. "If I remember correctly, it's a couple of flights of stairs that opens up into a really nice cavern. They didn't do much besides furnish and decorate it. Removed a few stalagmites, maybe. Other than that, it's all natural and the way it plays with the sound, just...hnnnnn~!"  
"Careful not to get too excited. You wouldn't want to have to change our panties before we even leave, would you?" Roman turned to roll their eyes at Sunny before looking her over and giving her a long, low whistle of approval. She'd donned a pair of cut-up leather pants and a black tank with some surface band's name on it. Simple, but very effective with her figure. Bunny had decided on a pair of sparkly pink shorts and a flowy white top that did well to flatter all of her... assets. "Now, Bunny, didn't you just get a boyfriend?" Sunny teased before pulling her over into a one-armed hug that the bunny struggled against while looking amusingly miffed.  
"That doesn't mean I can't dress cute anymore you butt!"

He giggled in their embrace, returning it with excited fervor, nuzzling into their neck a bit. He felt a bit flustered at the thought of being hit on, since he'd turned down a few monsters before, and still felt bad about it. That they'd been interested in him like that, but had never reciprocated. He never felt like he had anything to share with anyone else before. He noted the feline's chosen outfit, nodding in agreement at how nice it made her look, but also really liked the playful way Bunni's outfit sat on her, their little playful arguing making him smile a bit. He felt a little less anxious the more he spent time with them, so it would just take a little longer before he was comfortable. Part of him wanted to compliment them, but at the same time he figured they knew it already, and he was still a bit shy, even though he did make a little face, side-glancing his mate. "Who said they're wearing any?" he teased, unable to stifle the giggle he just had to make at his bold little joke.

With how synchronized their gasps and shocked faces were, the entire scene would have looked hilarious to anyone who happened in. "Sansyyyy! You aren't supposed to tell them that! How did you even know, you little perv?!" Their voice was at least an octave higher than usual as they hid their face in his shoulder, their hips swaying back and forth in fidgety embarrassment. Though for someone so embarrassed there was a noticeable lack of extreme blushing on their part and they used the close proximity to let a lilac dusted cheek press to their mate's jaw as they whispered. "I figured we might end up having some fun there... I figured this would make it easier to access." The flushing let him feel their naughty excitement as they giggled and pressed aplayful little kiss on his cheek.  
"Oh my stars, they've completely corrupted you, haven't they?"  
"Our sweet little virgin's turned into a total slut, Sunny! What are we going to do?!"  
Sunny sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Well, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but... we're going to have to break out the chastity belt."  
Bunni gasped with a look of overacted horror. "Not the big metal one!"  
By the look on Roman's face, it was obvious they weren't entirely sure if the two were actually joking or not. "What? No! ...well, I mean... heck, I'm not even sure that would do anything to stop me, considering..." They looked to Sans and their face went bright violet as their thoughts shifted to their tentacles, which had them snickering before looking at the girls with bright eyes and even brighter glowing cheeks. "Heeey... why don't we break out some drinks instead? Get the party started early?"  
"Hmmmm... I think she might be trying to distract us..."  
Bunni peered over from the table, already mixing something up in a cup before realizing Sunny was staring at her with bemusement. "Oh... well... she does know us well..."  
"...one of us at least..." With a resigned sigh, Sunny smiled over at the two lovebirds with a lifted brow. "You kids want anything to drink?"  
"Kids, she says... a screwdriver works for me. Sansy?"

He giggled as they hid and spoke a little screechy, feeling a bit shyly proud of himself, but their comment to his earhole had the little skele flushing as well, the shared excitement building and making his giggles turn just a bit more shy as he hugged them. He heard the two girls bantering, and the thought of a chastity belt actually had him wondering - _why_ \- they'd even have one... then he clamped his mouth shut with their comment at it not being able to stop them. He knew exactly what they meant. The diversion seemed to be working, and he shifted in place, humming thoughtfully to himself before looking at Roman. "Uh, I guess I'll have one too? Start slow, right?"

"Eeeee! Is little Sansy going to be joining in our ...debauchery?" Bunni had a huge grin on her face as she mixed the drinks for her friends and handed them over, wagging her eyebrows at Roman who just chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, well... Since he helped corrupt me, I guess it's only fair I get to do a little corrupting back, right? That being said, I know you guys will help me keep an eye on him, right? You know how weird first times can be."  
"Of course, Roma! We'll take good care of him, right, Sunny?" She sauntered over to hug Sans' head with one arm, her other preoccupied with the drink she was chugging down while the feline rolled her eyes and nodded to the party skeles.  
"Not sure how useful she's going to be. 5G says she's wasted before we even get there."  
"Shut uuuup, Sunny! You're so meeeean!"  
Roman couldn't help but chuckle as they drank, shaking their head at the girls. "Tonight's going to be a good night."

Sans greeted the question with a shy grin and a little nod, taking the orange-juice cocktail and giving it a slow sip as the rabbit hugged him. He was careful not to get any on her top, the citrusy drink covering the vodka, letting him totally enjoy it without noticing much of the sharp alcohol. "Mm, I ugh..." he tapped his fingers on the glass a bit, trying to figure how to phrase it, "I'd appreciate if you... don't tell Papy? I'd... like to tell him myself, if I... end up liking anything," Sans ducked his skull just a bit, hiding in Bunni's arm a moment before having more of the screwdriver, "cuz... I was going to really be... thinking about joining in... a lot?" He peeked over at Roman, then back to Sunny. "Maybe."

They were nearly done with their first drink when they moved to sandwich Sans in between them and Bunni, the rabbit happily giggling and snuggling him close. "Your secrets safe with us, you bad boy! Hehehe, _ooo_ I bet you're going to love it! It feels so good just letting go and getting lost in the crowd and the music and just... feeling everything."  
"Sounds like you already got the party started without us. Stingy."  
The girls stuck their tongues out at each other before grinning and laughing, soon followed by Roman, who had finished their drink and set the cup down. "Actually, I have some good stuff mixed up to smoke if you'd like to get the party train going now." The girls giggled and nodded before attention was turned to the smallest skele.

He peeped softly at being in the middle of the pair, and paused to think for a moment, shaking his head at the attention. "I uh, I don't think I'll go on that y-yet... but I'll have another of this," he added, draining his screwdriver and giving a soft grin, "it's good."

"Awww, our good boy!" Bunni wrapped both arms around him, pulling his head into the voluptuous caverns of her clevage as he let out a light squeal. "Light us up, Roma!" She took Sans' cup and mixed him another drink as the other two headed towards the couch, Roman happily taking their spot on the bean bag chair before dragging over their bag and pulling out a small box with shiny pink bubbles printed on it.  
"I had to name this one after my beloved band, may it rest in peace." They pulled out a stick with bubblegum bubbles printed on the paper and lit it up, grinning at the smell of bubblegum that filled the air as they took a long hit and handed it off to Sunny.  
"Just like old times, huh? Here's to the Bubblegum Bitch." The feline winked at her friend before taking a hit and holding it out just as Bunni took her seat, the three of them getting quiet as they passed it around and relaxed a bit before their big night of debauchery.

Sans had given a bit of a small noise as he'd been introduced to her chest, glad to be released to follow after Roman. He watched how to make it this time, thinking it would be difficult, only to have his jaw drop open a little at is being so simple. Sitting on the floor in front of his mate, he drank it a little more eagerly than before, since he would perhaps just make it himself once he'd finished this glass. Unless the other three were ready to go, but with how fast he was going through it, he thought he'd get in another before they'd leave for the club. He did enjoy the scent of the smoke as they passed it between one another, finally finishing up his drink and looking at how much of the stick was left, deciding not to have a third drink... yet.


	40. Underground Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres probably not going to be any more. enjoy.

The three giggly stoners were happy to chill and chit chat while Sansy got another drink mixed together. At the sound of a familiar tone, Roman grabbed their phone and checked their messages, sockets widening a bit at the pic that was sent. Dotyru. He was already there with Mariah on his arm. They shut off their phone and slipped up onto their feet in a fluid movement, smiling warmly at their friends. "You kids ready to head out? The party's gettin' started without us." They slipped their phone into a pocket in their skirt and held their hand out to their mate with an eager smile. "Let's get those party pants on, people." They pulled Sans up with them and got the girls off their lazy asses and once everyone made sure they had everything, they were out the door. They loved this time of day, when everyone was heading home to get some sleep while they were heading out to get the night started. It was so quiet. Just the chit chat of the girls behind them as they squeezed Sans' hand in their own. They peered over at their mate and smiled brightly, a soft flush covering their cheeks before they leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered. "Enjoy the quiet while you can, love. It's about to get very, very loud." They peered back at the sound of giggles behind them and rolled their eyes before turning to face the front again, blushing far more brightly as they started walking a bit faster. It was a while before they made it to the club and even when they were there it would have been impossible to tell that there was a party happening if it wasn't for Roman knowing right where to go. They headed down some stairs, through a door into a small room void of anything except a front desk with a cat monster behind it with a door to their right. "Evenin', Val."  
"Hey, Roma! Long time no see!" Roman handed over their tickets and headed through the door and down the spiral stairs. The further they went, the more apparent that energy became until their was a loud thudding noise to match it. When they finally hit the bottom and opened the door, they slipped their hand around Sansy's waist and led him into the bright lights and loud music, grinning at how many people had already showed up.

Sans followed with a quiet giggle, the bit of booze already lightening his mood, even though he'd only had a little. But he was just starting, best to pace himself! The kiss to his cheek had the girls' giggles pretty much ignored while he grinned with starry eyes at his mate. "I can handle loud," he promised, giving them a wink before they led at a faster trot. The first stair gave him a little trouble but once he made it past that first rascal, the little skeleton was humming with excitement as he kept hold of their hand. The spiral stairs were much kinder to him, gently guiding him further down after his love, and when they took his waist, he was nearly vibrating with how excited he was, even as the sounds washed over him and everything lit up in a rainbow of neon and electric hues. It made everyone's outfits shift and change as they passed each light beam and all the sounds seemed to make the colors pulse in his vision. "Roman this is amazing!" he said, looking around and just feeling so ready to enjoy the evening with his bestest friend! He didn't even think about what all they had talked about, or what he would or wouldn't do. The steady beat and erratic flow of motion and sound carried him along with them, and he held their hand at his waist as they led him along for now. Sans - _did_ \- know he'd be happy to stick by them all night if they wanted, and to hang out with the girls, but for now he just let himself take in everything.

There was nothing quite like getting lost in the crowd and the music. Their world. Their element. It was a rare sight to see them so at ease, especially amongst such a crowd of so many monsters. They stopped to chat with a couple of others before making their way further into the crowd dancing to the music, smiling brightly at their mate as they pulled him close and moved their body with the music. Noticing the girls seemed to have disappeared into the crowd, they grinned and leaned closer to their lover, happily letting their hands wander over his body as they whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're having a good time so far. And to think, it's hardly even started." Their hands slid up to his face, holding his cheeks before they pulled him into a kiss, letting their tongue slip past his teeth as they groaned happily into the kiss.  
"Hey, Ro-... oh..." Roman tensed at the familiar voice before peering over at the even more familiar face of the panther boy, dressed to kill and looking half-pissed, half-awkward.  
"Oh, heeey, Jarvin! Have you seen the girls around? They seem to have disappeared already." He rolled his eyes and jerked a hand towards the bar before turning and heading away from the two. Roman giggled and wrapped their arms around Sans' waist, hugging him close as they pressed another kiss to his mouth. "Wanna go hunt down a couple of booze hounds, sweety?"

Sans was just getting into the kiss his mate tensed up, and he followed their gaze over to the feline monster. When they said Jarvin, he vaguely recalled an argument with him, but didn't get much time to process anything else before Roman was right back into a kiss, which he enjoyed for a bit before nodding at the question. "Yeah, maybe they can suggest what I try next, too?" he offered, imagining that Bunni at least wouldn't let him get slammed face first to the hard stuff yet. Part of him suspected Sunni miiiight make a joke of suggesting something he might not be ready to handle, even if in fun. Being shorter than a lot of other monsters, they had the advantage of being able to snug past spots others wouldn't quite fit, and the two of them wove their way through to the bar. The girls were indeed already racing in the cups, Bunni looking quite pinker around the nose. "You girls look comfortable!" he grinned, winking at his mate before looking at teh glittering prisms of liquor arranged behind the bar, with several staff waiting on the patrons. He looked over the array for a bit, more curious at just how many different -kinds- there were than anything else at the moment.

They stood behind him at the bar, arms wrapped around his waist as they looked behind at the colorful liquids, their head already plenty fuzzy and they didn't want to overdo it with so much work to be done. "Oh! Roma!! Did you see Jaaaarvin? He's lookin' hot tonight ain't he?" They rolled their eyes at her as she busted out laughing, then turned their gaze on Sunni, who seemed extra distracted. They opened their mouth to say something when they noticed another familiar face down at the opposite end of the bar. Dotyru. They felt a tingle of electricity between their shoulders before they rolled them, controlling a sudden rage that told them to rush down there and end him immediately. "...-now, Roma?"  
"Huh?" They turned to see Bunni looking at them curiously before laughing and rolling her eyes.  
"What? See a hottie at the end of the bar?" She turned to look, as did Roman, who growled quietly when they noticed he was gone. Drat, they'd have to find him again later.  
"Sorry, baaaaby Bunni. What were you saying?" She giggled and turned back to them, turning a little to far at the first go but quickly straightened herself out.  
"Oh right! I was just asking if you wanted to try out some loooove now." She waggled her brows and patted her pocket, making Roman grin and nuzzle their face into Sans' neck.  
"How about it, sweety? Ready to join us on the dark side?"

He missed the bulk of the exchange simply by being quite mesmerized by the play of the lights on the bottles. And he was hardly even tipsy after a couple screwdrivers, he just really liked how it looked, the glittery colors dancing around and just- a weird jolt tingled into him, and he looked around a moment. What was... "Huh?" he zoned back into the present when they nuzzled him, flushing as he realized he'd just been in a little daze. "S-sorry, I uh... didn't hear you. What is it?" He flushed bright blue at having gotten so distracted. Though maybe that little jolt had been from his mate? He didn't think about it too much, instead rubbing a cheek shyly. "I-I was actually gonna ask the girls to pick my next drink, maybe... b-but, uh.. i-if you want to?"

Roman subtly popped something into their mouth before sliding a hand around their lover's cheek, pulling him over into another kiss as their tongue slid past his teeth, slipping a pill into his mouth where noone could see. They let it linger for a few delicious moments before pulling back and popping another into their mouth and swallowing it down. "It'll take a while to feel the effects and you should still be fine to drink a bit. Don't worry, it's nothing extreme with these, just all feeling really good."  
"And enjoying touching anything and everyone around yooou~!" Bunni spoke in a sing-song voice before washing her own pill down with a drink. She waved over the bartender and ordered another drink, sliding the sparkling blue drink over towards Sans with a grin and a wink. "Berry flavored for the sweet little Berry-bones!"  
Roman snorted and nuzzled their face into his neck again with a giggle before playfully nibbling at his neck. "Awww, look. She already knows what you taste like."

He noticed the pill a moment, and though instinct - and some revulsion of pills in general from the few times he'd been sick coming to mind - had him wanting to eject it, his lover's tongue suggested otherwise. Letting that encouragement push it the rest of the way down his gullet, he shuddered at the sensation of swallowing a dry pill, but nodded with a flush at the reassurances. Bunni's sing-song voice had him feel a little less tense, and the brightly hued drink made him grin, especially when they nibbled his neck. "W-well she certainly does -now-," he teased, taking the glass and sipping at it. Blueberry indeed, but with a couple other undertones that just made it all the better, and he found himself finishing it off faster than he'd planned. He giggled and leaned back into his mate, the music more of background noise than actual focus. It wad fun, and he was thinking about asking about another drink when the overall beat changed, simmering down and letting some actual vocals take over. He recognized the voice immediately, looking back at Roman with sparkling eyelights. "He's _here_?!" he damn-near squealed. He had known he'd be here, but seemed more than just getting to see NTT perform, since Roman had mentioned meeting him. His soul pounded slightly, and he realized after a moment that maaaybe he still had a huge fan crush on the robot... or maybe it was just that he was so excited and being here with his mate amplified his enjoyment? Sans hid his face in his hands, shy and giggly. "S-sorry, just... stars, Roman! I'd... I'd almost forgotten about it," he dropped his voice a little, feeling actually shy, "th-that we're... actually gonna...I'm going to...m-meet him?"

Those violet eyes lit up at their lover's reaction to hearing that all too familiar voice making its way through the room "That's right, baby. Meet him, hang out with him, heck, maybe I can wrangle him into a threesome." They grinned and waggled their brows at him before chuckling and shaking their head. "Just kidding. He's so not into that." They grunted as someone bumped into them, a very daring hand slipping beneath their skirt. They pressed closer to Sans and turned to look about, seeing far too many people to nail a perp, but they growled again regardless. Maybe they should have worn panties. They hugged even closer to their Sans, scooting over towards his side instead and swaying along with the beat before nuzzling close to his ear. "Wanna go get lost in the music with me or have a few more drinks? I'm good either way. So long as I'm with you, it's gonna be all good."

Sans sputtered at the comment, even as they admitted it to be a joke. His entire head had gone bright blue nd he was shaking his head with a little whine. He felt the aftereffects of someone bumping into them, and noted their frustration, but they were asking him about what he wanted to do, so it melted away as he leaned more into them. "Mmm, yeah let's go out a bit," he said, feeling a tingling in his joints that made him want to move. He took his mate's hand as he followed them in, the vocals beginning to be drowned out again by louder pulses of beat. The moments drew out longer, and he started to realize the feeling in his joints had picked up the pace of the music, and was spreading. Where he would brush against Roman felt even more of the sensation, growing as they went, and he nuzzled a kiss against their neck at some point, and his grin didn't stop after that. A lot of the tingling spread, and it changed with the music, and seemed to adapt to the lights that flitted into his gaze. Sans giggled, hugging Roman and spinning around a little before pressing another kiss to their brow. "Everything feels good," he said, just loud enough in their ear, then began moving again.

Out in the crowd, they were lost in a sea of sensation and happily let themselves be carried off into it. A shiver ran down their spine at the feeling of their lover touching them, feeling a warm pulse in their soul every time that made them want to return the favor. Their hand glided and gripped against that warm body, their bright, glittering eyes watching with amazement at the way he moved so beautifully with the beat. They almost looked embarrassed as the kiss to their neck had them moan, their femurs clenching for a second before they got back into the music, joining their lover in that happy grin. They squealed as they were spun around, hugging him close and not letting go as the world seemed to keep spinning around them. They were the only solid objects in a world of blurring lights and movement. "Good. You feel amazing, baby." They let out a playful little growl as they leaned further into him, letting their tongue slither into his mouth again, that violet magic letting him feel twice as good as they whimpered and moaned for him. Then all of a sudden, everything seemed to stop, their gaze focusing in on one thing clear across the dance floor and hidden against a shadowy wall. "...no fucking way..." They weren't even sure if they'd been heard, but they turned Sansy around and pointed in the general direction. In the moments that the crowd broke away from each other and the lights happened to catch on the pair of figures, it became apparent what they were pointing at. Pinned against a wall, having her face thoroughly violated was a very needy-looking Sunny, who couldn't seem to keep her paws off the veeeery familiar panther monster who had his face completely locked to hers. Tears of amusement welled up in their sockets before they hugged Sans closer and began laughing happily to themselves.

As they turned him, his fuzzy gaze following their direction, and he giggled along as his mate seemed just giddy all of a sudden at the felines. He spun them again, every bit of contact feeling better every moment as he nuzzled into them, just cuddling snug against them and feeling the beat of their souls. He leaned up and licked their laughter-tears away, the taste just a perfect blend of magic and salt and he flushed as he realized what he'd just done, giggling harder. Sans could only feel his lover, no matter what, even when other bodies happened to brush against him, it just summoned the mental image of their tentacles pulling him in more. Embracing him and making him just be immersed in Roman. When the music changed again, it was as if the color green was everywhere, even across the other skeleton, and he looked up, where the lights had changed to blue and gold and verdant. The sound was uplifting and vibrant and lively, and slowly the colors went darker, shading into a cooler, slower tune, but still hard and strong. The words blurred into the tones, and then it burst into gold only, and she could imagine that's what a sunrise could be like. Then he actually managed to see something beside color and Roman, and when he saw Bunni, she was giggling at the words of another monster beside her. Sans didn't know her, but Mariah was chatting with the rabbit and happily polishing off her drinks that she seemed to forget once she let go of the glass. He didn't notice really how she seemed to be looking around desperately, but it was only a moment that he saw her, and was again drowning into the violet oceans of his lover's being.

Their sockets widened as he licked away their tears, then sensation putting a very suddenly hungry look on their face and they couldn't help but take their mate's face into their hands, feeling a whole new world of sensations as they buried their tongue in his mouth and tasted his very essence. Whether it was seconds or minutes or hours, they had no idea, completely oblivious to the world and its laws of time and physics. Everything was simply wonderful, even after they let him go and enjoyed the wonderful colors and music along with their Sansy. Everything was a beautiful blur until they noticed their lover had gone a bit still and they followed his gaze to see Bunni and... wonderful. She was here as well. They could feel themselves sobering up as they remembered what they had to do tonight, enough so that they realized that the music had changed to something that was distinctly not NTT. They peered up at the stage to confirm it and let a happy grin cross their face. They'd save their troubles for later. Right now they had some dreams to make reality for their wonderful mate and they grabbed his hand to start pulling him out of the dance floor. "Come on, sweety! I have someone for you to meet!" They gave him a very knowing wink, more excited to see his reaction than for the actual meeting ahead of them.

"Huh?" he said as the other skeleton was pulling him away from the bulk of the crowd, threading them around others that seemed all just eager to be right in the way. He felt the excited pulse of Roman's hand on him, and he started helping nudge past monsters, that wink replaying every time he caught a glimpse of their face. "Hey Roman," he said, and it sounded almost like he's said it from underwater, and he giggled, hearing the bubbles along with his voice, "where we going?"

The confusion in their lover's voice just made them giggle, waiting until they were out of the crowd before pulling him off to the side in the shadows, holding him close as they leaned down to his earhole and spoke clearly, but with that giggle still tinting their voice. "We're going to go see Napstaton, silly. _If_ you're still feeling up to it, of course." They lifted their brows with a teasing little smile on their face, letting the words drift in the air as they awaited his answer.

He gripped the fluffy blue armlets of their top, eyelights gone starry as he made a big gasp. "OH RIGHT!" Sans was fit to burst, wriggling in place before he nuzzled his nosebone against theirs, giggling and hugging around them... they felt really nice and he made a soft noise of comfort as he snuggled up closer. "Let's see him, Roman... you feel good."

They wrapped their fuzzy blue coat around him, cuddling him in the warmth before exposing him back to the world around them and dragging him off towards a door at the side of the stage. They greeted the familiar face of a bouncer they'd worked with plenty of times before, showed their passes, then headed through the door and down a long stony corridor lined with off-shooting tunnels, most close doff with doors. They stopped at a particular one that had another bouncer outside and they made their greetings, showed their passes, then stood to the side as they were told to wait. They pulled Sansy into their arms again, giggling and nuzzling their face into his neck, playfully at first until they realized how good licking and nibbling at him felt. They stopped when they heard the bouncer clear his throat and motion them through the door after a group of people left and with a giddy little hop, they adjusted their outfits and hair and wiped the smile form their face before heading through the door. While the robot himself was lounging on a cushy looking sofa, a handful of assistants were grooming him for his next set on stage, greasing his joints and de-greasing his face, fixing his hair and making sure he looked absolutely perfect. When those bright blue eyes caught sight of Roman he lifted a hand and motioned for all of them to leave, the violet-eyed skeleton keeping a completely disinterested face as they watched the gaggle exit the room. The moment the door was closed, they turned into two completely different monsters. "NAPS!"  
^ROMES!^  
They ran over and tackled him onto the couch, their tailbone wiggling in the air without seeming to remember their lack of undergarments under the short skirt.  
^It's been too long, sweets. What've you been up to outside the Capit-... _ohhhhh_ ~!^ That bright gaze caught sight of the smaller skele from his pinned position on the cushions, a cheeky little grin spreading over his face. ^Found yourself a new beau, huh?^ He turned to look up at the brightly blushing skele on top of him, who tried to look innocent at first before giving him their brightest grin. He laughed and mussed with their fake green hair before turning his gaze back on Sans, that cheeky smile turning a little more charming. ^Well he is cute. I approve.^

The warmth of the coat had him feeling like he was melting, making a slightly dopey face that pinned him as Papyrus' little brother, then was just bouncing and grinning like an excited babybones as they led him through the back area. He was giggling and enjoying their mouthing on him, and whined when it stopped, but followed after with the shy bit of self-consciousness that suddenly game up, despite the sweet feelings the drugs had going in his system. He actually squealed when they both called out, and looked around for a moment before he was flushing at the look of that skirt being tossed around by his mate's movements. He didn't hear anything either of them said, but felt the robot's gaze on him, and it snapped over to meet it, then he was hiding his face with a shy little fan-scream as he hunkered down in place. Then he was over to his mate, trying to hug them and realizing he was super close to him, and flushed with a quiet little noise that could have been a peep or a whine, if it had more strength behind it. Though his starry gaze hadn't changed, and he squirmed in place a moment before he nodded with a silent, bright blue blush.

Roman couldn't help but giggle at just how cute their mate was being and let go of the robot to turn around and drag him into their arms. "Naps, this is Sans. My _mate_ , believe it or not." Now that he was free from the flying skele, he lifted back up on the couch, his arm along the back behind Roman's shoulders as he leaned over to get a closer look at the cute little skeleton in their arms.  
^Yeah, no, I can totally believe that. He's gotta be the cutest monster I've seen in the Underground and you know I've seen a lot. Can I have him?^ That cheeky grin was back as he winked at Sans before turning those sparkling blue eyes on his friend, whose face had gone distinctly unamused as their arms wrapped more tightly around their lover.  
"Over my dust pile, buddy. Oh man, you should have seen his face earlier when I told him I'd talk you into a threesome." They were right back to being a giddy gigglebox, quickly joined by the robot's laughter before he reached around and let his hand stroke over Sans' cheek gently.  
^Sorry, little dude. If I were into sex and all that jazz, you bet your cute little bony ass I'd be all for it. Buuut, I'm good with just gettin' to look atcha. How are you enjoyin' the show so far, Sans?^ Roman cuddled on him in their lap, adjusting him so he was right next to Napsta while they nuzzled on his neck again, probably being far more distracting than they meant to be at the moment.

Sans did peep as he was pulled into their embrace, able to focus wholly on their relaxed state to help him not be an embarrassed little shy ball of excitement at meeting the idol. He did giggle brightly as Naps asked if he could have him, and the wink had him nuzzling into his mate's neck to just not squeal at it. He started to make a comment about Roman's teasing 'offer', but had his voice catch in his throat at having his cheek stroked, as well as the comment. He shook his head. "N-no it's okay, I... wasn't either, before..." he sideglanced his mate, then grinned, big and exuberant as he started into would could be a tirade about how he was enjoying himself, until he paused, everything looking a lot more vibrant, and even the feel of the other skeleton hugging him was amplified again. "Ooooohhh," he mused, looking and starting to rub the shiny surface of one of the other's arms, giggling as he heard the slight clink, then turned back to Roman and rubbed his hands on their furry coat, "it's like a cotton bathtub!" he announced, sockets full of soft blue light, the stars having turned even more glittery.(edited)

Napsta's eyes widened at the little skele who seemed to be higher than the stars of Waterfall. ^Geez, Romes. What'd you give the little guy?^ They giggled and wrapped their coat around him again, watching that star-filled face before pressing their own against it.  
"Whatever Bunni grabbed. It's some amazing stuff, Naps. Do you have any juice? Something tangy sounds absolutely spectacular right now." They purred as they pressed their lips to Sans' mouth, then gently along his jaw. "You doing alright, baby? Do you want anything?" Naps watched the two of them for a long moment with a serene sort of smile on his face, simply enjoying seeing his ex being so affectionate with the little skele. Once he broke that gaze away, he looked over at his little mini fridge that he mostly just kept around for the assistants and guests, his arm extending across the room to pop it open and grab a small bottle of orange juice that he zipped back over and dangled above Roman's head. They grinned with those violet eyes lighting up with their own stars and sparkles before grabbing the bottle and twisting it open, taking a nice long drink before offering it to Sans. "Ahhh, that's perfect! Thanks, Naps!" They turned to look at him with that bright, beaming smile that slowly morphed into something softer. "I really did miss you, robobutt. We should hang out more now that the nosy news monsters have less reason to speculate on our relationship." He laughed and nodded before scooting a bit closer to fully wrap his arm around their shoulders.  
^Yeah, we should. I mean, they'll still speculate like crazy, but whatever. I miss bein' around your chill vibe.^ He gave them a squeeze, but let it loosen when there was a knock on the door, leading both Napsta and Roman to putting their masks of indifference back on. ^Yeah, whassup?^ The door opened and the bouncer leaned in to let him know his break was almost over. The robot sighed and nodded, motioning for him to leave before turning back to Roman with a sad smile. ^Duty calls, babe. It was great seein' you again. Hope I can see you at the next show.^ He leaned in and kissed their cheek, pausing a moment before smirking and bringing a hand up to turn Sans' face towards his to plant a kiss right on those pretty white teeth. ^You too, cutie.^ He winked and laughed at the look of horror on Roman's face before they got up with Sans still in their arms to stomp over towards the door, which only made the robot laugh louder.  
They stopped a few feet from the exit and turned with a playful little smile on their face, shooting him a wink of their own. "I'll try to show up again, Naps. See ya on the stage." They blew him a kiss before knocking at the door to be let out and disappear back into the halls.

Sans was giggling like mad as Roman hugged him, rubbing his face into the fluff and just feeling everything around him. When they asked if he wanted anything, he nuzzled and gave them a few more kisses, then watched with fascination as the arm extended and returned, jaw agape as his mind tried to understand it, only for the offered juice to be more important. Finishing it for his mate, he looked over at them and leaned in hard, humming with happiness even when the bouncer had made an appearance. When Naps took his face, he could only think about how his hands felt against him, then giggled at the kiss that made a tiny spark of electricity come up, though the jolt that came form his mate's embrace felt like a thunderstorm against his bones and he laughed like he was being tickled. Being half-dragged along, he nibbled at the nearest bit of bone on his mate before licking at the spot he'd just had his teeth at. "Roman, you taste so amazing, have you always tasted like that?" he asked, sputtering another choked laugh before he stopped, blushing bright, "oh my stars, Roman he kissed me?!" Sans couldn't tell if he was going to fangasm or just dust out of shock, especially since he'd done it right in front of his mate. "Ahhhh Romaaaaan!!" he half-wailed, not wanting them upset, hugging around their shoulders as he cuddle din, "don't be mad it was just a joke prolly, oh wow you are tall," he said as he'd fallen to his rump on the floor, gazing up at them, "you've gotta teach me how to do that."

Roman laughed as they carried him back down the hall, their head tilting to the side as he nibbled at their shoulder, the feeling sending a pleasant tingle down their spine, though they didn't get long to enjoy it before reality came crashing over Sans. "Calm down, sweety! I'm not mad!" They pulled him back onto his feet and pressed him against the wall to hold him up, though the position had them looking at him with those hungry eyes once again before looking around to see if the coast was clear before pressing their whole body against his. Their hands found every wonderfully sensitive spot on his body to grope and grab while their tongue found its way into his mouth with a soft moan. They could feel their magic tingling all over with a desire to just say fuck it and take him into one of those side tunnels to fuck his adorable little brains out. "Staaars, Sansy, you taste so gooood~!" It was too much, they needed him. They looked over and spotted a nearby hall that looked empty and grabbed their lover's hand to pull him towards it, disappearing around the corner to press their back to the wall and pull their lover in close for a deep, crushing kiss, their hands disappearing under his top as the gave a needy little whimper that seemed to echo against the walls.

"Okay," he said with a big smile, eyelights glimmering as they lifted him and he followed their lead. The wall at his back was cold and stiff but it felt - _great_ \- and they were warm and he moaned into their mouth as they kissed him, their tongue was incredible and he puffed out a breath he could almost see, eyelights gaining heart shapes in the stars and glitter. His ectoform was already in place, squishing them more against the wall as he squirmed in place, his leggings having gotten tighter and he felt like every touch of their hands was another stroke of electric life as the sounds they made were the only thing he could hear. "S-stars," he panted, his hips already stuttering against his lover as he leaned his head back, hands gripping at their shoulders with a lip-biting little whine, " _ahh_... ah Roman," he nudged a kiss against one of those purple scars, his mouth trying to cover it completely as he just felt like he needed every bit of his mate, his noises twirling into theirs in the empty halls.

Their breathing got heavier as his mouth found their scar and it was all they could do to cover their mouth to stifle their moans. Sweet stars, how was he so frickin' _good_ at this?! They were melting against the wall, both hands trailing down to grip that plump little ass tightly as their leg shifted between his thighs, pressing against it and getting the most delicious friction against their femur. "Haaah, baby... you feel so good. I want you so-..." Their words were cut off by a familiar notification noise that broke them out of their lust-fueled trance and caused them to let out a groan that echoed against the walls. They slipped the phone from their pocket, praying it wasn't important, but groaned again when they saw it was Bunni.  
-EMERGENCY!!! So I met this girl Mariah, right? She's trying to hide from her asshole bf. He fucking **hit** her, Roma! Right in front of me! Like WTF?! So I'm stuck in the bathroom rn, keeping her safe and calm. Can u plzzzzz come help? She's so sweet!-  
Roman's eyes went wide at the words, the last of those euphoric effects vanishing as adrenaline kicked in. This was it. This was happening. Fuck. They turned to Sans and let out a heavy sigh before showing him the text as well. "We've gotta go help, baby."

He was whimpering into their cervical vertebrae, knees going weak as e felt their leg between his, panting and there was this noise that pierced everything, and their groan went around it and he shivered as it seemed to hit some note in him. Sans shifted to put his brow against the cool wall, trying to focus, and he had to read the text twice before he processed it, nodding as he felt his own fists balling up. He was so high and horny and angry and everything was mixing together, getting a little dizzy in there too. "Y-yes," he said, rubbing his brow as he pushed up off the wall, trying to walk, and now it seemed the booze was arriving to add to his delight, making him stumble back against the wall and need to brace himself, "hah... m-maybe I'll be okay h-here, it's.. it's got the bouncers, right?" He looked up, not wanting to make helping any harder, "s-sorry, everything... spinning a little bit and... th-they need help, I'll... I'll catch up when I can... uh... walk."

"Nuh-uh, babycakes. I'm not leaving you alone in this state. Come on, it's not that far." They turned around and angled themselves before pulling his arms around their neck, making sure he was holding on before grabbing those soft legs and pulling them around their waist. Once they were sure he was secured, they headed back out into the hall and into the main area, keeping near the edge and peering towards the stage to see Naps back at it. Good, everyone would probably be too busy dancing and enjoying the show to bother with the restrooms right now. They headed down another tunnel that was unguarded, the room that opened at the very end having a few doors along the back wall, most of them slightly ajar to show they were unoccupied with thankfully only one closed near the middle. They shifted Sans back onto his feet next to the door and swiped their hands over his skull. "You still with me, sweety?"

He whimpered a moment as he was lifted, but settled against their back without much problem, gripping perhaps a little tighter than he normally would have, but he didn't want to fall. He squeezed his sockets shut to keep from getting dizzier from the change in sound and light from the hall, though when they put him down and rubbed his head a bit, he nodded. He regretted it, shiaking as it seemed to make him feel like throwing up, but knew he wouldn't, since it didn't have the telltale prickle in his throat that was the actual sign of it. "Y-yeah, just... still dizzy," Sans said, taking long, slow breaths, "where are we?" His head tried to throb, only for that to seem to somehow feel good? He shivered noticeably, wanting to shake his head but knowing it wouldn't help, holding either side of his skull. "F-feels weird.... like, good and uncomfortable all at once," he explained, though it didn't help him understand it at all right now.

"My poor baby, hold on." They pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning to the door and giving it a knock. "Bunni? You in there?" They looked back over at Sans, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze as they watched him. "We're at the restrooms... mostly for the monster who need a break from all the noise." It was almost eerie how quiet it was in the larger room, the deafening concert outside sounding like a mere whisper.  
"Roma? Thank goodness!" There was the sound of a door unlocking before Bunni poked her nose out, then opened the door a bit wider, looking around to make sure they were alone. "Sorry, just making sure he isn't anywhere nearby. I cannot believe this guy!" She looked back at the monster snoozing on the padded bench inside and frowned at the swelling on her cheek before quietly closing the door behind her.  
"What happened?" Roman gave Sans' hand another squeeze before letting go and crossing their arms over their chest.  
"It was, like, literally nothing! She laughed at some guy's joke and then when it was just the three of us, he starts, like, drilling her with questions! Asking if they've fucked, or she wants to fuck him and all that super insecure bullshit. Then he says he's sick of looking at her and goes to the bar for a drink, so I brought her back here. Roma, we have to help her. She just came here to have fun, can you like... talk to your bouncer buddies and like... get him removed or something?" Bunni gave them the big dollbaby eyes and they sighed, waving it off with a half-smile.  
"No need for that, of course I'll help. Sansy, can you hang here while I go take care of this?"

Sans didn't trust his head in any movement, so he looked at his mate with a soft little smile. "Yeah, I'll be ok I think. Just need to uh, sit down maybe," he murmured, looking at the ajar door next to the one Bunni had just come out of, "I'll be right over there, won't even lock it," he said, giving their hand a little squeeze as he carefully moved himself over to the door. Using everything for support, he made his way in and sank on the bench. It really was much quieter in here, bthough noise didn't bother him, just too much at once maybe. He'd had the three drinks plus the pill Bunni had given them, and he wasn't sure how much of Roman's magic was sharing it onto him, but maybe just a breather. Ugh, and he realized his leggings were still uncomfortable, a wet spot where he'd been getting sooo excited about his lover thankfully hidden by the skirt. He could still hear Bunni tapping at her phone in the other little area, and he hooded his sockets shut a little, just taking slow breaths. It felt better, the unpleasantness was waning, so maybe it just needed a little time to pass. The cool air felt great, and colors were still brighter, everything was still good, just that dizziness had been so strange to feel himself enjoying it at the same time.

Roman made sure he was nice and settled and that Bunni was safely locked away with Maria before they let out a heavy sigh, letting their sockets fall shut as they turned towards the exit and started walking. Those violet eyes were in cat-like slits as they headed down the hall. Bunni had said he was near the bar, so that was the first place they headed, moving through the crowd the a leaf on the wind, barely even making contact with anybody in the tightly knit sea of monsters. Their movement as they approached the bar could only be described as stalking. Slow, calculated and purposeful with each step as they scanned the area for that familiar face. _Shit. Not here._ They turned back to the crowd and growled softly to themselves. Sweet stars, could he possibly be in there? With a huff they started weaving back through the sea, this time paying much more attention to the monsters around them, their frustration mounting the longer they went without finding him. _Where is this asshole?_

He'd been in a nice little half-doze when he heard a soft click of the door closing, and the little skeleton's yip was muffled as a big hand covered his mouth. Sockets wide, that scarred face got him shivering more than the cocktail of sensations had, tears pricking his sockets as that once-familiar face came back from his childhood. Dotyru was forcing him down on the bench, a grin across his ripped-up muzzle as he seemed to just breathe everything as quiet as he could. "Little babybones," his rasped voice from the half-broken voicebox in his torn-up, healed throat came down, somehow even worse than he'd imagined. The canid took in a deep breath, wanting to laugh, but he knew the girls were just on the other side of the wall, having been tucked in the back room, listening for when they'd get the nerve to come back out. He'd seen them come in here, and it'd been locked when he'd checked, so he'd waited. But then when he'd heard Sans' voice... "It's been - _years_ -," Dotyru murmured, looking over the smaller monster, who seemed frozen stiff. His hand still covered the lower part of his jaw and face, tiny white pinpricks of light the only thing to let him know the other was even paying attention. A heavy pink tongue curled along his patchy-furred muzzle, licking his mouth before he continued. "You smell like you've had a bit of a night, kiddo. I should thank you, but... well, you have any idea how difficult it is to find someone as pliable as your big brother?" he snarled, pushing down harder at the skeleton, "damn near _impossible_. He was soooo happy to let me fuck him when he wasn't being a whore at the bar. When his baby brother wasn't home to keep me from getting him just high enough that he didn't think about anything. Then you go and get him to try to stop. _Tsk_ , bad kid, getting in my way. Never thought he'd do this," the dog motioned to his battle-scarred features, looking damn near like he'd survived a weedwacker being put at his neck and chest, "and that was all your fault, but, well, you stopped him, so let's see what that got you." His ears shifted, looking over at the wall between them and the girls. Bunni's tapping hadn't changed, and she was talking softly to the other monster girl. He shifted his blood-tinted gaze, another side-effect of his brother's attack having made him half blind in one eye, and both were dark brown-red. "But maybe," he gave a sniff, chuckling as he lowered his face almost against the back of his own hand, "you grew up to be juuuust like him. Out here half-wasted, reeking like you need a good fuck. So here's what we're gonna do." The canid started pulling his belt off, though when he did, it was to start working the leather strap through Sans' lower legbones, then tugging them up to bind that to the gaps in his arms. "I think you for that little bitch is a good trade, eh?" Dotyru tugged the buckle tight, making Sans wince with a little noise, "though, if you make a sound, I might just take your little rabbit friend along with you an Mariah." Sans had been trying to struggle, but part of him didn't want the girls any more involved than they already were, and his pinprick eyelights shifted over to the wall and back up, tears still tracing down his face. He hated that the drugs in his system were making his overwhelming fear be mixed in just feeling good, the straps of leather rubbing his bones, the bondage making him shiver as his still-aroused state was getting stronger. Sans wanted to fight back, to summon his attacks and get the dog off him, but he didn't know if the girls would be able to defend themselves, and with the pill and drinks making him off-kilter, he didn't know if he'd have enough control to know he wouldn't accidentally hurt one of them. He lay there shivering, bundled up and still crying, just stuck in the moments nearly a decade ago, just like when Papyrus would have his own flashbacks that had him up at night. He felt his soul pounding and slamming about in his ribs, even as he tried to calm down. "I'm going to love breaking you, kid," the voice came out as he was hooking his other hand to grip that belt and check that it was secure.

The lights around them flickered, the air so full of electricity that it would have the canid's fur standing on end. There were no words. There was no warning. Just the click and creak of a door followed by the buzzing of electricity mixed with the sickening sound of rending flesh as one after another, electric-coated tentacled speared through the beast hovering over their mate. They didn't even bother giving him a final word before the tendrils of violet magic ripped apart, turning him into a cloud of dust that floated on the electrically charged air. Through the flickering darkness and billowing grey cloud, there was the soft glow of purple magic, those tendrils weaving slowly through the air at their master's will. The piercing gaze that looked at the little skele still bound on the bench with tears in his eyes. They felt their soul constrict... wishing they could bring him back just to tear him apart again. And again. And again. It was bad enough he'd done such horrible things to Papyrus, but what he'd planned to do to Sans... the bulbs around them burst as the thought made their marrow boil and the door to the other room finally pried open with Bunni sticking her head out. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was floating in the air... what her friend had done...  
"Oh... my... R-... Roman-"  
"Go."  
They turned their face away from her, their voice hard and leaving no room for argument. Bunni's ears fell back and slowly she began to nod, ducking back into the room to grab the still half-dozing Maria before dragging her off to get her out of there. Once they were gone, there was silence. Slowly they started getting their magic back under control, the few remaining bulbs giving just enough light for them to look back over their mate, their feet slowly beginning to carry them forwards until they were standing before him. Those dangerous slits of amethyst began to expand until they had their normal, big bright violet eyes, their sockets brimming with tears as they looked him over, undoing the belt in complete silence and throwing it off to the side before crawling onto the bench and straddling his lap, pulling their sweet, precious mate into their arms and thanking the stars he was alright. He was safe.

The hum of electricity had him flinch, but as he saw those tendrils of familiar magic, and then the dust... Sans cried again, not for the monster that was torn apart, but that it'd come to that, and he looked up at his mate. Their vicious eyelights were more reassuring than anything, but the tinge of fear remained, even as it had him looking through a cloud of dust to look at them. Everything that had just happened raced through him, and he gave a broken little sob as he was still bound up, shivering. Relief and ache ran in him in equal measure, the sound of Roman's voice making him gasp. It had a hard edge to it, but in a way that his addled system took for dominance, and part of him was shy at the fact he'd throw himself at his lover right then and there. Even with what he'd just been fearing, and when their eyelights, their normal sweet, soft violet, returned, he was so happy he gave a whimper, hugging them hard as he nuzzled into their neck. Everything was still blurring, and their weight at his lap reminded him of his very prominent arousal. "R-Roman," he whispered, biting his lower lip as he gaze up at them, then pulled their mouth to his, tongue curling with theirs as his body rattled with need. His hand went to their tanktop, and he couldn't help but drag his fingers along their ribs, finding one of those scars and digging the tips into the bone. Everything felt amazing and he moaned into the kiss, hips grinding up into their pelvis, the miniskirt keeping him from exactly nothing of their bare bone. "Please," he murmured, dragging his mouth down to the scar on their neck. Everything else wasn't important. Just his mate and their sweet bubblegum blackberry flavor on his tongue, drinking it in and feeling their weight down on him.

That tongue pressing into their mouth had them gasp... the way he said their name, the desperation in his hands, his voice. Their own body was quick to form once they realized his aching need and they pressed down into that prominent arousal, letting their hips grind down into him as their hands came forwards to cup his face. "Mine..." Their voice was razors and smoke, their tongue crackling with electricity when they leaned back in to take his mouth with their own, continuing to press into him through the leggings as they let that violet magic press further into his mouth before they pulled back with a slurp, wiping a bit of drool from their face as they got a near-crazed look in their eyes. " _Nobody_ can have you." They slid their hands down, sliding back as they started pulling his leggings away, their gaze never leaving his face as they slowly crawled back over him, lifting up on their knees and looking down at him with those violet tendrils still writhing behind them, glowing and buzzing with their adrenaline charged electricity. "No one but me." Slowly they lowered down onto him until they felt him sliding inside those tight, buzzing walls. "Sansy... _my_ Sansy." Their hips rolled against him, their moans echoing against the walls as they watched his face. "I need you, baby. _All_ of you." They leaned in to rest their brow to his, keeping their gaze on his sockets as they pressed a hand to his sternum, the other easing their beautifully royal purple soul from their chest. "I love you so much, Sansy."

He was a mess of ecstasy as their body pressed into him, gripping their ribs to pull them over his cock harder, bucking feverishly as he pressed his mouth against their soul, panting as he felt their tight, static-charged body pushing more pleasure into him. "All yours," he whined, "please Roman," he breathed, even as he was pushing up into their sweet warmth, his own soul already reaching for theirs, already jumping into their palm as if by command. Sans cried out the first moment their souls touched, already releasing inside his mate, but not anywhere near done. His body hummed with theirs, making them bounce harder over him as he just held on and trusted everything of his being with them, eyelights gone to purple-tinged hearts as his voice could only breathe their name, everything just making him need them. His soul dripped bright silver-blue over their hand, melting against that other soul, leaving smears of his own magic essence on his ribs and shirt as he near-whited-out in just the bliss of his lover. His mate and everything. Sans didn't need anything else, just them.

Their words were lost in screams and moans as they held those souls close together, squeezing into them as they felt their body rock with orgasm after orgasm as they pushed themselves down harder onto their mate. "Sansy~!" Their arm curled around him, that empty hand clutching at his ribs as they bounced, their violet eyes losing focus before becoming tinged with that bright cyan along the edges. "Oh _stars_ , Sansy!" They brought their mouth to his, moaning against it before their cyan-tipped tongue slid into his mouth, their magic tasting different and tingling with an increasing electric pulse that was tingling over both of their bodies as they rode him fast and hard, only stopping when they were pushed over the edge. They weren't sure how long they'd been in that room, the front of their outfit an absolute mess from the magic of their souls spilling out over them, but eventually all good things must come to an end and their whole body coursed with an almost harsh charge of electricity when there was a sudden pounding on the door and an angry voice telling them to get out and go home. The concert was over.

Sans stared up at his mate, breathless and feeling weak all over, in the best way possible. His body could barely respond, his soul pulsing in flashes of purple-flecked blue, everything tingled and felt amazing. He took several deep breaths after that voice had seemed to shout and bang into his senses, and he felt the magic between them flickering with a shared current as he panted out a couple laughs. "Th-that... was... fantastic." Even with the drugs still trying to hang on, all the activity had smoothed it out to a pleasant buzz, and Roman's humming magic was by far stronger than anything. "I love you so much." He blushed at the mess of their fronts and clothes, covering his mouth in a hand as he was feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment. They had to go out like this?! His gaze shifted up to his mate, and he shivered as he felt his soul returning to his chest. As if it belonged in their hands more now. But he pushed up as he looked down at himself, trying to figure out -how- to manage anything right now. "I'm so glad this stuff washes out," he deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have literally been planning this part for sooooo~ long. We were both super excited to get it finally written out. We were up til waaaay too late at night getting the posts in.


End file.
